O Segredo das Internas
by Luna Del Rey
Summary: Jim descobre seus poderes e decide ser interna de um santuário na Grécia que pretende formar novos cavaleiros e amazonas. Será que os cavaleiros de ouro conseguirão treinar novas amazonas em tempos de paz? Os acontecimentos se passam após a Guerra Santa e a Batalha contra Artemis...
1. Da Cama Quebrada ao Santuário

****Disclaimer: ****Saint Seiya pertence ao Masami Kurumada e empresas associadas. Essa fanfic não possuiu fiz lucrativos, apenas deseja divertir os fãs do anime. Todos os personagens originais me pertencem. Essa é minha primeira fanfic publicada. Espero que gostem.

Beijos, Luna

PS: capítulo corrigido anos depois.

* * *

><p><strong>O Segredo Das Internas<br>**

**Sinopse:** Jim descobre seus poderes e decide tornar-se interna do Santuário de Atena, que pretende formar novos cavaleiros e amazonas. Será que os cavaleiros de ouro conseguirão treinar novas amazonas em tempos de paz? Os acontecimentos se passam após a Guerra Santa e a batalha contra Artemis... (personagem principal - Shaka de Virgem)

**Capítulo 1 - Da Cama Quebrada ao Santuário**

Jim possuía uma vida normal até que estranhos fenômenos começaram a acontecer. Ela morava sozinha já há algum tempo, e apesar de se sentir solitária às vezes, gostava de viver só.

Depois de terminar a faculdade se mudou para a capital de São Paulo para procurar emprego. Não tinha uma vida social excelente, mas dava para se divertir de vez em quando. Gostava realmente de ficar em casa, assistindo a um bom filme, comendo pipocas, jogando ou lendo. E foi justamente em casa que os episódios começaram e se tornar frequentes.

Às vezes, quando acordava de manhã, os objetos do seu quarto estavam fora do lugar que tinha posto. As luzes da casa acendiam e apagavam sozinhas quando ela se aproximava. Mas o mais estranho eram as portas: elas se abriam para ela como se uma mão invisível as tivesse aberto cuidadosamente. E sem falar que quando caminhava tinha a sensação de que seus pés saiam do chão, como se estivesse flutuando e andando ao mesmo tempo.

No começo achou que era impressão, imaginação, ou que estava ficando louca. Depois de fazer algumas experiências, teve certeza existência de seus poderes. E logo se apavorou com a nova realidade. Não podia contar a ninguém, achando que a julgariam louca com certeza. Ou pior, podiam a chamar de bruxa, de feiticeira, sabe-se lá o que podiam fazer! De modo que resolveu esconder seus "dons". Ia esperar quietinha até que eles sumissem ou quem sabe se parasse de tentar usá-los, eles acabariam a bateria como seu MP4 que usava para escutar seu rock pesado, e ela voltaria ao normal.

Foi então que o episódio mais estranho aconteceu. Estava dormindo no meio da bagunça de seu quarto, sonhando que estava voando em campo aberto. A sensação era maravilhosa, sentia o vento nos seus cabelos e o geladinho que provocava em seu corpo enquanto voava sobre a copa das esparsas árvores. Durou pouco o sonho, mas se sentiu muito bem, não tinha mais dúvidas, nem medos, nem angústias. Era só ela, o vento, a imensidão e a velocidade. Não era como se tivesse asas, era como se fosse o super-homem, mas sem capa e uniforme vermelho e azul. Era um pássaro em meio às nuvens brancas gozando da mais sublime liberdade...

Quando acordou estava a mais de 2 metros do chão. Sentiu o cheiro da tinta do teto de sua casa e caiu como uma jaca madura, quebrando a cama num estrondo horroroso. O susto logo deu lugar ao medo, e depois veio o terror. Estava realmente flutuando. E agora, tinha uma cama quebrada para concertar.

Depois de uns 20 minutos de coração acelerado, se acalmou. Levantou, arrumou do jeito que podia a cama e ajeitou o colchão colocando o travesseiro na posição habitual. Formulou as próximas ações em sua mente: primeiro arrumar essa bagunça, depois descer e comprar uma nova cama. Mas naquele momento achou melhor descansar mais um pouco do susto. Sentou-se no sofá e disse para si mesma:

– Quem sabe eu devesse dormir e esquecer toda essa loucura.

Mas não conseguiu dormir.

Ainda aflita foi ligar seu computador para checar seus e-mails. No meio dos anúncios e correntes inúteis de seus amigos havia um que com a seguinte inscrição no campo de remetente: "Fundação Kido". A mensagem dizia:

"Santuário na Grécia abre seleções para novos internos aspirantes a cavaleiros e amazonas. Oferecemos oportunidade de intercambio com outros países e culturas. Os interessados devem preencher o formulário de admissão e anexar a certidão de nascimento junto com foto recente."

E a mensagem terminava com uma foto linda das ruínas gregas com o por do sol ao fundo. Depois de ler a curta mensagem, pensou um pouco a respeito: "Deve ser interessante, viajar, intercambio com outras culturas...". Clicou no link do formulário e encontrou uma pagina com 10 outras paginas de formulário para preencher. E as perguntas eram as mais variadas e estranhas possíveis.

Iam de características físicas a gostos musicais. Haviam perguntas relativas ao histórico médico, aptidões artísticas, trabalhos manuais, nome do pai, da mãe, dos avós, país de origem dos pais, dos avós e nível de instrução. Havia perguntas sobre Filosofia, História, Geografia, Direito, Lógica, Matemática, Física, Química, Medicina, Literatura, Mitologia e outras disciplinas.

O mais estranho foram as perguntas finais do formulário. "Você acredita que a humanidade pode estar exposta a perigos desconhecidos? Você acredita na existência de fenômenos sem explicação lógica ou científica? Já teve a oportunidade de vivenciar tais fenômenos?". Eram perguntas de cunho metafísico e nada convencionais, com certeza era algum tipo de teste.

Respondeu sim para essas 3 últimas. Foi sincera, afinal os últimos acontecimentos de sua vida não tinham explicação mesmo. Pensou que era só um formulário idiota, nada que pudesse por em risco o seu segredo. Segundos depois de clicar no botão de enviar formulário, chegou uma nova mensagem. "Parabéns seu currículo foi aceito pela Fundação Kido! Compareça..." e lá estavam o endereço, data e hora que ela tinha que comparecer. "Nossa que rapidez heim!", pensou.

Como a data era próxima, tratou logo de fazer as malas. O que tinha a perder? A fundação era séria, já tinha ouvido falar de ações sociais encabeçadas pelos Kido, com certeza seria uma boa experiência. Não havia nada que a prendesse no Brasil. Era livre, vacinada, desimpedida e maior de idade. Se caso não gostasse, ou alguma coisa desse errado voltaria. Não era boba, sabia reconhecer uma enrascada quando via uma. E alguma coisa lhe dizia que aquilo era uma boa coisa.

No dia e local marcado, um homem careca veio receber os convidados e conduziu todo mundo para dentro de um navio de cruzeiro ancorado no porto. Eram mais ou menos umas 20 pessoas que também receberam o e-mail com o formulário de admissão. Eram pessoas de todos os cantos do país.

A Fundação promoveu palestras durante a viagem explicando sobre a missão social da Fundação Kido, a vida do patriarca fundador do império e o legado deixado para sua neta Saori. Era tudo muito chato, Jim acabou dormindo no meio de algumas palestras. Noutras se distraia rabiscando desenhos em seu bloquinho, sem prestar muita atenção à fala do careca que se apresentou com orgulho como "Tatsume, assistente pessoal da senhorita Kido".

Ficou olhando perdida para os desenhos que tinha feito e para a caneta em cima do bloco. Moveu os olhos em direção aos slides e notou que a caneta se movimentou junto na mesma direção deles, pondo-se de pé sobre o bloco. Concentrou-se na caneta e a fez ir para o lado oposto sem tocar nela. Repetiu essa ação umas 3 vezes achando divertida a flutuação do objeto na sua frente.

De repetente, se deu conta de que estava no meio de muita gente. Endireitou-se na cadeira assustada e segurou a caneta com as duas mãos a colocando no colo escondo-a entre as pernas. Depois de um tempo, olhou para os lados e relaxou, ninguém havia notado o seu showzinho particular, todos prestavam atenção à palestra e não nela, felizmente. Quando se voltou para a projeção notou um rapaz loiro de cabelos até os ombros a observando. Ele estava sentado perto do palco. Pareceu notar o espanto da moça e deu um sorriso para ela.

Jim corou e baixou a cabeça timidamente. Depois veio a queda: "será que ele me viu fazendo aquilo?" Uma onda de terror percorreu a sua espinha. "Se ele viu, o que vai fazer? Droga! Como pude ser tão estúpida, fazendo isso em público!", se alto repreendeu. Mal sabia ela que o rapaz loiro era Hyoga de Cisne havia notado a sua presença naquele navio desde o primeiro o dia.

**####**

Horas depois, desembarcou numa região deserta próxima as ruínas gregas. Não entendeu o porquê de só ela ter sido convidada a descer, mas acatou. Tatsume havia lhe informado de que o senhor Hyoga a estaria esperando no local.

Não havia o que temer, afinal ela poderia sair voando dali se quisesse, pensou rindo sozinha da situação. O fato é que estava triste, provavelmente havia sido eliminada da seleção ou coisa do tipo. "Bem, pelo menos eu vou conhecer as ruínas gregas, já que estou aqui né..."

– Olá, seja bem vinda ao Santuário de Atena! - disse uma voz rouca tirando-a de seus devaneios.

Era o mesmo rapaz loiro do auditório que lhe dava as boas vindas. Jim ficou parada por um momento observando o ser sorridente que estava a sua frente. Era alto, tinha lindos olhos azuis com longos cílios. Parecia ter uns 20 anos, usava uma camiseta azul a ataduras da mesma cor nos braços.

– É você que é o Hyoga? - disse por fim.

– Isso mesmo. Vou levá-la para a área de recrutamento de aprendizes. Quer que eu leve a sua mochila, parece pesada... - perguntou o jovem com educação.

Ela entregou sem cerimônia, pois estava mesmo pesada. E foram andando em direção as ruínas. Jim quebrou o silêncio:

– Como assim recrutamento, eu não fui eliminada? Pensei que tinha sido já que me mandaram descer do navio e...

– Não, não, pelo contrario, você foi a única escolhida. Os outros foram fazer um passeio turístico por Atenas e depois voltarão para casa. - disse o rapaz mantendo o sorriso amistoso.

– Ah que legal! – animou-se Jim. - Fica longe esse tal de Santuário de Atena?

– Mais ou menos. Só temos que passar pelo portal e logo estaremos lá, Jim...

– Ei como sabe o meu nome, se eu não disse? - ela perguntou parando de andar.

– Eu vi na sua ficha. - Hyoga respondeu sorrindo mais uma vez. - Chegamos ao portal de acesso ao Santuário. Segure firme em mim, vai sentir um solavanco.

– Portal de acesso? E que lance é esse de solavanco... - foi falando enquanto segurava o braço do jovem galego.

No segundo seguinte sentiu um forte puxão e uma luz intensa ofuscou rapidamente seus olhos a forçando a fechar os olhos. Quando pode reabri-los percebeu que não estava mais na praia onde desembarcou. Estava num lugar totalmente diferente, cheio de pedras para todo lado, formando ruínas. Mas a frente havia uma enorme arena parecida com um coliseu também em ruínas. Pessoas caminhando de cá para lá vestidas como na Grécia antiga tornavam mais estranha aquela paisagem.

A súbita mudança de ambiente assustou Jim, que se sentiu atordoada num primeiro momento. Ela sentia uma estranha sensação naquele local, como se o conhecesse, era tudo muito familiar. Correu para alcançar Hyoga que já caminhava mais a frente:

– O que foi tudo isso heim? Como chegamos aqui? Que lugar é este?

– Este é o Santuário, lugar onde vivem os cavaleiros de Atena. Assusta um pouco no começo a passagem pelo portal, mas não se preocupe, é normal. Deixa eu te explicar brevemente, o santuário fica escondido aos olhos dos seres humanos comuns. Os únicos que podem entrar aqui são pessoas dotadas de certas habilidades. Para chegar aqui atravessamos um portal dimensional. Ainda continuamos na Terra, só que devidamente ocultos pela barreira formada pelo cosmo da Deusa Atena.

– Mas como isso é possível? – Jim estava incrédula, havia ouvido uma porção de palavras loucas, cavaleiros, cosmo, deusa Atena? O que era tudo aquilo afinal?

– È perfeitamente possível, do mesmo jeito que você pode mover objetos com a sua mente... - disse o loiro olhando profundamente para ela. –Como eu dizia, você foi recrutada para o programa de internos do Santuário. Primeiramente, vamos avaliar seu cosmo e suas possíveis habilidades. Depois você será mandada para a amazona responsável pelo treinamento dos internos do primeiro ano. Ela vai te explicar tudo com mais detalhes. Seu nome é Shina de Cobra, guarde esse nome, Jim.

– Você viu! – espantou-se a jovem arregalando os olhos. - Eu não queria fazer aquilo, ou melhor, não sei como aquilo rolou, e...

– Não se preocupe, aqui você será treinada e poderá usar seus poderes na frente de outras pessoas sem problemas. – interrompeu Hyoga com tranquilidade. – O seu dom é muito especial, tenho certeza que será uma poderosa amazona protetora da Terra. Sua cosmo energia é muito evidente, eu pude sentir desde o primeiro dia.

– Quer dizer que você é como eu? Pode fazer aquelas coisas também.

– Na verdade as minhas habilidades são bem diferentes, mas o princípio é o mesmo. – respondeu Hyoga à perplexa Jim. - Está vendo aquela fila de jovens? Vá até lá e espere pelo avaliador de internos.

Hyoga lhe entregou a mochila e se despediu lhe desejando boa sorte.

**####**

A fila tinha umas 30 pessoas, entre homens e mulheres. Todas na mesma situação que ela. Haviam recebido o e-mail, tomado o navio e sido levados para lá para serem avaliadas. Jim logo ficou impaciente. As informações ainda sambavam em sua mente, e a curiosidade estava a mil.

Finalmente encontraria explicação para o surgimento daquela coisa que a fazia mover coisas com a mente. Já estava mais animada, pelo menos não era uma mutante ou um ser de outro planeta. Amimava-lhe também o fato de existirem pessoas como ela. Sentia-se segura naquele lugar, sentia coisas boas vindo daquela terra, daquelas ruínas, daquelas pessoas. A região como um todo, era meio mágica e ela sentia isso de uma maneira intensa e misteriosa.

Colocou a mochila no chão e se sentou imitando os outros que aguardavam no gramado. Ao seu lado estava uma garota que aparentava ter sua idade. Estava sentada em cima da mochila rosa com as pernas cruzadas. Parecia bastante impaciente. Mexia nos exóticos cabelos cor de rosa a todo instante. Era muito bonita. A pinta abaixo do olho esquerdo lhe dava um ar de patricinha. Além de bonita era delicada também. A pele muito branca contrastava com seu vestido florido escuro.

– Ai, essa poeira desse lugar vai destruir os meus cabelos, affe!. - reclamou a jovem de cabelo rosado entortando o nariz.

– Pois é, esse lugar é meio rústico, né? E essa tal de Shina de Cobra, como será que ela é?

- Não sei e nem quero saber, aliás nem sei por que estou aqui, já que fui recrutada pelo meu mestre no meu país há uma semana. Mas eles resolveram que eu devia falar com essa Shina do mesmo jeito. Espero que o meu mestre me tire daqui logo.

– Quem é o seu mestre?

– É o cavaleiro de ouro de Peixes, Afrodite, o mais belo entre todos os seres humanos. Ele mesmo me recrutou para ser sua discípula. Só que não me deixaram passar pelas 12 casas sem ser avaliada pela responsável dos internos, Shina de Cobra. Que atraso!

– Hum... – fez Jim respondeu calmamente. Ficou com vontade de rir quando ela falou "o mais belo entre todos os seres humanos", mas se conteve. O jeito de falar daquela jovem era elegante, ao mesmo tempo engraçado. – De onde você é? E como se chama? – perguntou.

– Me chamo Lucy e vim da Suíça.

– Prazer Lucy, meu nome é Jim e sou do Brasil.

– Igualmente.

A amazona Shina de Cobra apareceu acompanhada de 2 cavaleiros. Ela andou em direção aos presentes que a aguardavam e fez sinal com a mão para que se levantassem. Começou a falar com tom de voz firme:

– Muito bem internos, como podem ver, vocês estão no Santuário da Deusa Atena. Eu sou a amazona responsável pelos internos do primeiro ano, me chamo Shina de Cobra. Primeiramente devo informá-los que vocês aqui são SÓ internos, não tem direito a nada, são a ralé, a base da cadeia alimentar. Devem obediência cega a mim e a todos os outros cavaleiros que por sinal são superiores a vocês. Até um soldado raso tem mais moral do que vocês. Só serão alguma coisa quando ganharem suas respectivas armaduras, isto é, se não morrerem durante o primeiro ano ou na primeira semana de treinamento. Aqui vocês aprenderão a lutar e a controlar os seus cosmos para proteger a Terra das forças do mal. Eu e os outros cavaleiros passaremos as instruções básicas durante esse primeiro ano. Após esse período, vocês serão encaminhados para um mestre individual, mas isso só com o meu aval e o de Marin, a líder das amazonas do Santuário.

A fala da amazona deixou Jim bastante preocupada. Pelo visto a vida não seria nada fácil ali. A mulher falava como se quisesse intimidar meio mundo. Após as primeiras instruções o grupo se dirigiu ao alojamento dos internos, acompanhados por um soldado que se disse subordinado a Shina. O homem mandou que deixassem a bagagem no alojamento e se dirigissem para a arena de treinamentos em meia hora, para serem avaliados numa luta.

A arena era enorme. Era como um anfiteatro antigo e muito destruído, mas ainda conservava os lugares endereçados a platéia. O lugar estava lotado. Nas primeiras filas soldados gesticulando e falando alto uns com os outros. Mais afastado, havia um pequeno grupo de cavaleiros, 12 que só observavam de longe. Atrás desses estavam 2 pessoas, um homem alto, vestido num manto branco e elmo dourado. Ao seu lado estava uma jovem de longos lilases. Ela olhava com curiosidade para o pequeno grupo que entrava na arena e era apresentado pela amazona de Cobra como sendo os novos internos do santuário.

– Bem, agora vamos testar o cosmo de vocês. – começou Shina. - Vamos ver do que vocês são capazes. Venha escolher seu oponente, Ichi de Hydra.

O cavaleiro de cabelos prateados entrou na arena. Era muito feio e mal encarado. Os espectadores começaram a fazer barulho nesse momento.

– Eu escolho o ruivo da esquerda mestra Shina. - e apontou para o homem corpulento que se encontrava na ponta esquerda da fila.

– Péssima escolha cavaleiro, eu sou faixa preta em karatê. – disse o ruivo e logo se pôs na frente do cavaleiro de Hydra em posição de luta.

– Dê o seu melhor, interno. - foi o que o cavaleiro disse, enquanto Shina olhava tudo com um sorriso maligno no rosto.

Logo o cavaleiro elevou o seu cosmo e começou a se mover na frente do homem. Os movimentos eram rápidos, suas mãos subiam e desciam como se fossem uma serpente prestes a atacar sua presa. Jim teve um arrepio vendo esta cena. Teve medo pela primeira vez desde que chegou aquele lugar, e principalmente, temeu pelo interno ruivo que parecia não notar o perigo iminente.

Foi quando sentiu que era observada. Alguns dentre os 12 que estavam nas arquibancadas superiores a encaravam. Um deles tinha os cabelos lilases, ao seu lado estava outro da mesma altura só que loiro vestindo algo parecido com um traze de monge budista. Ainda havia um homem de longos cabelos ruivos. Perto dele estava um homem forte de cabelos loiros que segurava o queixo. Este cochichou algo no ouvido do ruivo que respondeu sem mudar a expressão.

Voltou-se para a luta quando sentiu uma forte sensação de perigo. Nesse momento, o cavaleiro de Hydra saltou sobre o interno sem dar chance de defesa. Garras saíram de suas luvas e cravaram-se no pescoço do pobre homem que gritou e caiu no chão se contorcendo de dor. A luta não tinha durado nem dois minutos. Seu queixo caiu. Então era aquilo que esperava por ela naquele santuário? Logo seu coração começou a bater como louco e sentiu uma vontade animal de fugir da arena.

– Esse vai dar trabalho para aprender alguma coisa, mas pelo menos teve coragem, momentânea, mas teve coragem. - disse Shina enquanto chamava soldados para levarem o rapaz para ser tratado antes que morresse com o veneno do Hydra. – Escolha seu próximo oponente Hydra. E desta vez, seja mais rápido, eu não tenho o dia todo.

– Eu escolho a mocinha de cabelo escuro que está no meio Shina. Venha enfrentar Ichi de Hydra, prometo ser cuidadoso com você, queridinha.

Jim caminhou quase sem sentir o chão sob seus pés, tamanho o medo que sentia. Parou na frente do cavaleiro e respirou fundo. "Acho que chegou a minha hora", pensou. Foi quando sentiu de novo os olhares da comuna do alto. Agora todos os 12 olhavam para ela fixamente, como se esperasse uma reação dela, mas qual? O que ela podia fazer além de sair correndo e gritando por São Jorge? O homem de túnica branca e a jovem com o báculo também a olhavam. "Todo mundo super interessado em ver a minha humilhação, que ótimo", pensou e bufou em seguida.

Hydra começou a se mover novamente como uma serpente. Deu um passo em direção a ela que deu 2 para trás com medo. Tropeçou numa pedra e caiu sentada no chão. Sentiu tanto medo que cobriu o rosto com as mãos, já sabendo que também seria golpeada. De repente, silêncio generalizado.

Jim abriu os olhos e viu o punho do cavaleiro parado a poucos centímetros do seu rosto. Afastou as mãos da cabeça e ficou olhando assustada para a cena, parecia que o cavaleiro não conseguia avançar mais do que aquilo. Colocou as mãos no chão para se levantar quando outro fato inesperado aconteceu. Ichi voou vários metros como se tivesse sido atropelado por uma jamanta. Caiu no meio dos soldados na arquibancada.

Todos na arena ficaram assombrados.

**####**

Minutos depois, nos vestiários da arena...

– Eu estou encrencada? – perguntou Jim mais uma vez ao homem de cabelos lilases e pintas nos lugares das sobrancelhas que estava sentado na sua frente.

– Não, não está. Como eu disse para você, não há o que temer. Aquilo aconteceu por conta da telecinese que você possui. E por sinal, muito poderosa. Foi você que fez aquilo, mesmo sem querer. Você apenas se defendeu. Ficou com medo e seu cosmo reagiu, apenas isso. – disse o homem com muita tranquilidade.

– Hum... O tal Ichi está bem?

– Ah, não se preocupe com ele. É um cavaleiro de bronze, já está acostumado. – Mu respondeu lhe dando um sorriso simpático. - Você não fez nada de errado. Telecinese sem treinamento é assim mesmo, mas você pega rápido o jeito. Parece ser incontrolável, mas não é, só precisa de treinamento adequado.

Mu e Jim tiveram longa conversa depois do incidente na arena. Ele explicou sobre seu poder, a telecinese. Sobre o cosmo, sobre os cavaleiros de Atena, os cavaleiros de bronze, de prata e de outro, sobre a deusa que reencarnou no corpo de Saori Kido, sobre o santuário e as inúmeras batalhas que já tinham travado protegendo a Terra. Jim escutou tudo atentamente, sentiu interesse logo de cara por aquele universo de deuses e guerras mitológicas. Era tudo fascinante.

No fundo da sala estavam o grande mestre Shion e Shina debatendo acaloradamente:

– Isso é um absurdo, Grande Mestre Shion! Só porque essa menina manifestou por acaso um cosmo poderoso tem que receber tratamento especial? Já basta a queridinha de Afrodite, que mal chegou e já está recebendo regalias!

– Shina, você sabe muito bem que Atena incentivou os cavaleiros de ouro a procurarem discípulos. Você quer mesmo desobedecer às ordens de Atena amazona?

– Não é isso Grande Mestre. Eu só acho que é muito cedo para essas meninas viverem nas 12 casas. E também tem o fato que é injusto para com os outros internos que não terão tratamento diferenciado.

– Veja bem Shina – disse o grande mestre colocando a mão no ombro da amazona e conduzindo ela para onde estavam Mu e Jim. - Não é que elas estejam recebendo tratamento especial. O fato é que elas são diferentes dos outros internos, realmente. Afrodite se afeiçoou a jovem Lucy e Jim precisa de treinamento urgente para sua telecinese atualmente perigosa, coisa que ela não terá na vila das amazonas.

– Se me permitir, mestre Shion, eu posso ministrar o treinamento para Jim. Kiki ficará feliz em ter uma companheira de aulas. – prontificou-se Mú.

– Ainda acho que é cedo para tomar estas decisões. Ambas ainda têm muito que aprender antes de receber o treinamento de um cavaleiro de ouro. – dito isso, Shina fuzilou Jim com o olhar.

– Vamos levar o caso até Atena. Afrodite já fez muito estardalhaço por conta de sua pupila não ter que passar pela avaliação. O que Atena decidir está decidido. E isso vale para as duas.

Foi a solução encontrada pelo Grande Mestre Shion.

**####**

E no templo de Atena...

– Isso é um absurdo, Atena! A minha discípula não deve se misturar com esses internos horríveis. Ela é muito superior a eles, e é linda como eu. É especial e muito poderosa, se querem saber. Ela deve ficar comigo na minha casa onde será devidamente treianda por mim. – esbravejou Afrodite na frente de Atena que segurava o seu báculo como uma terrível expressão de tédio.

– Acalme-se Afrodite. – disse Atena. - Ninguém disse que ela não ficaria no seu templo. Apenas foi determinado que ela conhecesse os outros internos, para socializar, fazer amizade...

– Eu estou de total acordo que a discípula de Afrodite fique nas 12 casas e me ofereço para treiná-la quando o Peixes estiver fora em missão. – disse Mascara da Morte ajoelhado logo atrás de Afrodite. – Já que não me foi permitido ter discípulos, fico feliz em ajudar no treinamento dos alunos dos meus companheiros.

– Não lhe foi permitido, Mascara, por motivos óbvios. Do jeito que você é, acabaria torturando o coitado em menos de uma semana. – disse Afrodite para o cavaleiro de Câncer.

- Em fim, fico feliz que esteja disposto a ajudar no treinamento dos internos. – disse Atena antes de Máscara responder a alfinetada do companheiro.

Nesse momento entram Shion, Shina, Mu e Jim, vindos da arena. Atena se levanta de seu trono com um largo sorriso quando vê Shion se aproximando.

– Vejo que já se ocupa das reivindicações de Afrodite, minha deusa. – disse Shion se posicionando ao lado de Atena.

– Não vejo problemas em Lucy ficar com Afrodite na décima segunda casa. Ele parece ter se identificado muito com ela...

– Se a senhora assim decide, também não vejo problemas. Pode ir buscar a sua interna Afrodite.

Depois que Shion disse isso, Afrodite fez uma reverência para Atena e o grande mestre e deixou a sala sendo seguido por Mascara. Câncer ainda olhou Jim de cima a baixo quando passou por ela. Mu não gostou nada do olhar do cavaleiro em cima da jovem e encarou Mascara até ele sumir pelas escadas.

Shina nesse momento pensou que a patricinha estava no lugar certo afinal. Junto de Afrodite, que parecia sua versão masculina. Voltou-se para Atena e Shion dizendo:

– Atena, esta é a jovem que derrubou o cavaleiro de Hydra na arena. Seu nome é Jim. Apresente-se para a deusa menina! - disse Shina empurrando Jim com o cotovelo "com toda a delicadeza".

Atena a recebeu de braços abertos.

– Você foi uma surpresa sabia? - disse Atena se levantando e abraçando Jim com carinho. – Seja bem vinda a meu santuário.

– Obrigada... Atena. Eu não tive intenção de fazer aquilo sabe... - disse a jovem totalmente sem jeito depois da demonstração de carinho vinda da deusa.

– Atena, depois do ocorrido, acho que Jim deveria receber treinamento de um cavaleiro de ouro. Está claro que sua telecinese é muito poderosa. Ela pode ter problemas se ficar na vila das amazonas sem o treinamento devido. - disse Mu se curvando perante a deusa.

– Mu está certo minha deusa. Eu lembro o trabalho que Mu me deu quando era pequeno e não sabia controlar a sua telecinese. – argumentou Shion. – A jovem Jim deve receber treinamento para controlar sua telecinese o quanto antes, ou pode ficar perigo para as pessoas que estão a sua volta e até para ela mesma.

– Eu posso imaginar mestre Shion, eu posso imaginar. - disse a deusa disfarçando sua preocupação.

– Eu sugiro que para o bem de todos, Jim seja treinada na casa de Áries com o Mú. – determinou Shion.

– Mas e o Kiki? – se intrometeu Shina. - Mú já tem um discípulo no momento. Kiki precisa de dedicação exclusiva, até por que ninguém aturaria aquela peste solta pelo Santuário sem mestre olhando. Sob a supervisão do Mú ele já apronta, imagina sem!

– Não fale assim do menino Shina. Ele é levado às vezes, mas é um bom garoto. - disse Mú com toda educação.

– Shina tem razão Mu. – disse Atena. - O Kiki vale por um time de discípulos. Ele deixa as servas do meu templo possessas de raiva quando vem aqui. Ele precisa mais de você do que a Jim. – voltou-se para o patriarca e perguntou: - Quem além do Mu, quem pode ensinar telecinese mestre Shion?

– Bom, senhorita, tem o...

**####**

– Eu minha deusa? Tem certeza que deseja que eu tenha uma discípula? Não seria melhor ela ficar na vila das amazonas...

– Não Shaka, não seria, ou você acha que não é capaz de treinar uma discípula?

– É claro que sou capaz! Mas acho que ela não se adaptaria a rotina e...

– Pois está decidido. Jim se muda para a sua casa hoje mesmo. Mais alguma pergunta cavaleiro?

– Não minha deusa. - disse o resignado cavaleiro de Virgem.

– Ótimo! Vou mandar chamar sua interna. – Atena se levantou de seu trono batendo animadas palminhas.

Atendendo o pedido da deusa, soldados trouxeram a nova pupila de Shaka para a sala do mestre.

– Mandou me chamar, senhora? - disse Jim ao parar em frente a deusa.

– Sim querida. Este é o seu mestre, Shaka de Virgem. Você vai receber o treinamento diretamente dele. Agora podem ir, no caminho vocês vão se conhecendo melhor.

Foi muito estranha a apresentação de seu mestre. Jim o achou mais parecido com um monge do que com um cavaleiro. O homem tinha uma expressão serena e os olhos fechados. Ela o reconheceu como um dos expectadores da arena. Ele estava junto de Mu na parte alta. O ariano era bem mais receptivo. Seu mestre apenas disse: "venha comigo" e saíram do templo de Atena.

Depois que os dois saíram de seu templo, Atena se jogou no em seu trono exausta. Mas estava satisfeita. Sim, tudo havia sido idéia dela. A invenção do programa de internato no santuário para novos guerreiros e os e-mails para pessoas determinadas nos quatro cantos do mundo.

O Santuário precisava de novos defensores. As guerras depenaram o exercito de Atena. Muitos guerreiros também desertaram com medo de morrer nas batalhas contra os deuses. O Santuário precisava de cavaleiros de prata e de bronze, e também de amazonas, principalmente de amazonas.

As únicas restantes no santuário eram Shina, Marin, Gisty e June. Todas ocupando cargos importantes. Eram mulheres muito dedicadas, mas minoria. E era desejo de Atena que a força feminina crescesse na sua tropa de elite. Sua fundação havia mandando os e-mails para homens também, mas tinha preferência no crescimento do número de amazonas. O motivo principal disso era a solidão de seus amados cavaleiros.

Atena sabia que não era nada fácil servi-la. Os treinos exaustivos, as guerras contra os deuses, principalmente a última quando os cavaleiros de ouro morreram e tiveram suas almas aprisionadas naquela horrível pedra amaldiçoada; haviam deixado marcas profundas nos corações daqueles bravos guerreiros.

Atena sabia disso. Com muito custo conseguiu libertar os cavaleiros de ouro da prisão imposta pelos deuses. Ressuscitou todos eles para que pudessem gozar de uma vida normal, agora que estavam finalmente em paz. E isso ela faria de tudo para proporcionar aos seus amados cavaleiros. Queria que fossem felizes e que encontrassem o amor verdadeiro. Por que não?

Os cavaleiros de ouro apesar de belos eram reclusos, eram poucos os que gostavam de sair do santuário a procura de diversão além do portal dimensional. É claro que ela sabia da existência do grupo dos baladeiros, mas fazia vista grossa. Desde que fosse com responsabilidade, é claro, podiam se divertir.

Eles passaram a vida treinando e lutando pela Terra, mereciam alguma distração de vez em quando. Sabia também da farra que alguns cavaleiros faziam com as servas do santuário e isso não lhe agradava. Não queria que seu reino fosse conhecido como o reino da libertinagem frente aos outros deuses. "Eles pensam que eu não sei o que se passa dentro destes muros", pensou a deusa enrolando uma mecha de cabelo lilás. "Não sou tão ingênua quanto pareço."

Naquele dia, particularmente, julgava ter feito uma boa escolha. Tinha um pressentimento que Shaka se daria muito bem com Jim. Dentre todos os 12, o cavaleiro de Virgem era o mais fechado. Shaka passava os dias meditando, mesmo não estando sob ameaça de guerra.

Ela se preocupava com ele. Não queria que ele ficasse a vida toda sozinho.

– Jim é linda, tenho certeza que o Shaka vai perceber isso mais cedo ou mais tarde. – disse Atena para si mesma.

**####**

Casa de Virgem...

Um servo havia trazido a mochila da pupila de Shaka do alojamento dos internos para o sexto templo. Antes Shaka já havia mostrado o quarto a Jim:

– Este é seu quarto, se acomode como achar melhor. - foram as únicas palavras ditas por ele.

Logo depois ele saiu do quarto afim de retomar suas meditações. Jim também não falou nada depois que saíram do templo de Atena. Estava exausta. Tudo o que ela queria era tomar um banho e dormir. Achou bom o seu quarto ter suíte. Sentou-se na cama de solteiro e se pôs a observar o ambiente.

Era um quarto relativamente grande. Nas paredes haviam desenhos budistas, um tapete com a imagem do Buda pintado cobria o chão, havia uma janela, um grande armário de madeira e um abajur em cima de um criado mudo. Era tudo muito simples, mas limpo.

Por toda a casa, ela sentiu um forte cheiro de incenso. E haviam imagens douradas do Buda por toda parte. Exausta, deitou na cama e segundos depois estava dormindo profundamente.

**####**

A noite, Mú apareceu na casa de Virgem para conversar e tomar chá com o dono.

– Atena é tão mandona às vezes Mu...

– Não reclama Shaka. Eu conversei com sua discípula nos vestiários da arena de treinamento. Ela é uma moça inteligente, sabe se expressar e é linda também. Você não achou?

– É? Nem percebi. Não queria treinar um discípulo agora, e ainda mais uma 'interna'. Nunca treinei uma garota antes. Acho que não vai dar certo.

– Por que diz isso Shaka? Está com medo dela?

– Não Mu de Áries, eu só achei ela estranha. Não consegui ouvir seus pensamentos...

– Eu também não. Mas não deve ser nada de mais.

– E ainda parece tão preguiçosa... – reclamou Shaka. - Ela não faz idéia do privilégio que é ser treinada por mim, o homem mais próximo de Deus...

– Sei. Vou voltar para a minha casa Shaka. Kiki está lá sozinho e ainda tenho armaduras para consertar. Depois nos falamos.


	2. Primeiro Dia, Primeiro Chá

**Capítulo corrigido anos depois. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 - Primeiro Dia, Primeiro Chá<strong>

Shaka meditava em sua flor de lótus gigante sentindo sua paciência se esgotar. Sua recém chegada interna ainda não acordara, contudo achou melhor não entrar no quarto e acordar a moça na marra. Hoje ele a deixaria dormir um pouco mais, mas depois a faria seguir as regras de sua casa, principalmente a primeira delas que era acordar cedo.

Também não queria ficar esperando infinitamente até sua discípula acordar. "Que pessoa preguiçosa", pensou. Foi então que resolveu acordá-la discretamente. Elevou o seu cosmo em direção ao quarto de hóspedes onde Jim dormia como uma pedra. No momento que Shaka usou os seus poderes ela acordou num pulo, e é claro, não entendeu nada. Só sentiu como se alguém a chamasse, só que dentro da sua mente. "Finalmente", pensou o virginiano, vendo que tinha conseguido acordar a jovem.

Ela se sentou na cama e olhou em volta. Estava com as mesmas roupas que deitara. O cansaço não permitiu que ela colocasse um pijama. Mas o pior foi ver o estado do quarto. Parecia que um tsunami havia passado pelo cômodo. Gavetas abertas, janela escancarada, tapete fora do lugar, sua mochila num canto jogada com todas as roupas espalhadas, e para completar o caos, o abajur jazia quebrado no chão. O lindo abajur indiano estava em pedaços. "E se for uma antiguidade dessa casa?", Jim pensou entristecida. Seria bem possível que o dono da casa ficasse furioso.

Mas havia acontecido de novo, o que ela podia fazer? A telecinese havia agido enquanto ela dormia mais uma vez. Era horrível não controlar essa coisa.

– Se o mestre entra aqui e vê essa bagunça, vai pensar que tem macaco em vez de uma discípula. Melhor eu arrumar tudo isso.

Levantou-se e começou a arrumar tudo, determinada. Pegou o celular para chegar a hora. O aparelho não tinha sinal. Andou por todo o quarto tentando achar posição. Foi até a janela, ainda sem sinal. "Droga, será que aqui não pega celular..." pensou enquanto checava a rede no menu uma última vez sem sucesso, nada do aparelho dar sinal de vida. Suspirou e guardou o pequeno telefone na mochila.

Tomou um rápido banho e saiu de fininho do quarto andando pela casa silenciosa. Foi quando viu seu mestre meditando. Shaka estava flutuando sobre a grande flor de lótus. Um cosmo fortíssimo emanava de seu corpo iluminando o local e irradiando uma luz em todas as direções. Ficou admirada observando o ser iluminado a sua frente. Aproximou-se sentando nos joelhos e aproveitou para observar o rosto do seu mestre com mais atenção.

Ele era lindo. O rosto era formado por traços delicados e em sua expressão reinava uma serenidade pura. Os cabelos eram finos, loiros e exuberantemente lisos. "Nossa será que é progressiva? È tão liso, nunca vi igual. Como será a textura?", pensou inebriada diante de tanta beleza.

– Até que em fim acordou, menina – disse Shaka sem mudar a expressão do rosto.

Se não estivesse tão distraída admirando a beleza do mestre, ela teria notado a impaciência em sua voz.

– Eu perdi a hora? A que horas tenho que acordar, mestre? – perguntou saindo de seu transe.

– Está meia hora atrasada. Devíamos ter começado às cinco.

– Tão cedo? - "mas eu não funciono nesse horário. Assim não dá!", pensou contrariada.

– Isso mesmo, você deve acordar todos os dias nesse horário.

Enquanto falava, Shaka levantou-se da sua posição de lótus e ficou de pé diante de Jim. Seus movimentos eram de uma leveza sem igual.

– Mestre, aqui não pega celular? O meu está sem sinal desde que acordei... - disse Jim levantando também.

– Não pega. Não precisamos disso por aqui.

"Como assim não pega celular? Será que também não tem internet? O que eu vou fazer aqui o dia todo então? Como esse Santuário é atrasado!", ela pensou fazendo uma careta. Notou que o cavaleiro permanecia com os olhos fechados. Foi então que se lembrou que ainda não os tinha visto abertos. Logo constatou o que muitos constatam antes de conhecer melhor Shaka de Virgem: "Poxa, ele é cego... coitado, tão novo e tão lindo, sem poder enxergar o mundo. Realmente uma pena..."

– Eu não sou cego Jim. Apenas mantenho os meus olhos fechados para elevar o cosmo.

– HUM?! Como sabe que... Você lê mentes também? – perguntou com ares de perplexidade.

– Não leio mentes, escuto pensamentos. Mas a sua mente é totalmente fechada para os meus poderes, como isso é possível se ainda nem recebeu treinamento?

– COMO ASSIM ESCUTA PENSAMENTOS? É TELEPATA TAMBÉM? MAS ISSO É INVASÃO DE PRIVACIDADE! – berrou."Ai meu deus", pensou colocando a mão na boca. "Será que ele escutou tudo o que eu pensei antes? Que mico"

– Todos aqui temos essa habilidade Jim. – respondeu Shaka ignorando o estardalhaço da jovem. - Todos os 12 cavaleiros de ouro são telepatas. Uns desenvolvem mais essa habilidade do que os outros. É muito útil em batalhas. Você aprenderá também, não se preocupe. Mas de você eu não escuto nada. Notei que estava observando os meus olhos, por isso deduzi que me julgava cego.

– Ah ta... Eu vou ter que ficar de olhos fechados para sempre também, mestre?

– Não. A privação da visão não é para você. Terá que achar seus próprios desafios para elevar o seu cosmo ao máximo.

– Quer dizer que o Mu também é telepata? – "caraca, que loco isso!"

A mente de Jim fervilhava com essa nova informação. Logo se lembrou da conversa que teve com o ariano no vestiário da arena. Ela teve uma porção de pensamentos indiscretos para com ele também. "Nossa, que pintinhas sexy heim. E esse cabelo lilás, é lindo demais... E que olhos verdes são esses Mu de Áries...?" foram alguns dos pensamentos sem vergonha que teve com o simpático Mu. "Ainda bem que ele não ouviu tudo naquela hora..." corou.

– Como eu estava dizendo, saber o que o inimigo pensa é muito útil em batalhas de vida ou morte. – Shaka deu alguns passos e se virou. - Não percamos mais tempo, comece o treinamento.

– Ta. – ela ficou parada na frente do loiro esperando instruções.

Shaka não disse nada, apenas ficou a encarando na mesma posição. Passou-se um tempo ele disse sem paciência alguma:

– Não me ouviu, comece o treinamento!

– Como assim comece o treinamento? O que eu faço?

– Em nome de Buda! Eu tenho que te ensinar até como meditar? – suspirou, irritado. - Certo então. Sente-se desse jeito. - e mostrou a posição de lutos para a jovem que teve trabalho para colocar uma perna em cima da outra.

– Agora repita: OOOoooouuuummmmmmm.

Jim olhou para o mestre incrédula e repetiu timidamente:

– OOoooummmmm...

– Mais uma vez... - Shaka lhe mostrou gesticulando com a mão - Isso, continue assim. Feche os olhos e respire devagar. Deixe o som sair de seu corpo sem pressa. Limpe sua mente dos pensamentos caóticos. Continue repetindo o mantra... Sem pressa...

Disse isso e se levantou esticando o corpo espreguiçando-se.

– Fique assim até o meio dia. Eu vou dormir agora, passei a noite toda meditando. Vou acordar no final da tarde. A propósito, sabe cozinhar?

– Sei... Mas eu tenho que ficar fazendo isso até o meio dia?

– Isso mesmo. Para começar, você vai meditar sete horas por dia. Esse é só o inicio do seu treinamento. Ah! E cozinhe algo para você. Deve achar o que precisa na cozinha. Não precisa cozinhar para mim, apenas me faça o chá. Sabe fazer o _chá_, não?

– _Chá_? Sei, acho que sim...

– Certo. Vou me recolher agora. Peço que não me perturbe. Continue com o mantra. E sem pressa... - e saiu em direção ao quarto com intenção de dormir. "Vamos ver como ela se sai nesse primeiro dia", Shaka pensou enquanto caminhava para o seu quarto.

Será que o Daniel San de _Karatê Kid_ havia odiado o senhor Miyagi no primeiro dia também? Jim não acreditava no que tinha se passado. Então esse era o treinamento que ela ia receber? Ficar sentada o dia todo meditando? Como ia ficar forte fazendo isso? Sentiu sua perna adormecer e mudou de posição. "Como ele consegue ficar tanto tempo parado?", pensou olhando em volta. Era muito inquieta para a meditação. E não conseguia limpar a sua mente de jeito nenhum. Levantou-se contrariada e foi para a cozinha.

– Já que ele disse que eu podia cozinhar, vou comer alguma coisa. – lembrou do que o mestre tinha dito sobre o chá e fez uma careta de ódio. – Ele vai ver o chá que eu vou preparar para ele... – deu um sorriso maléfico.

Vasculhou os armários. A cozinha era ampla e muito limpa, parecia que nunca havia sido usada. Havia pães, frutas frescas e outros mantimentos nos armários. Sentou-se numa cadeira comendo uma maçã.

– Que treinamento mais chato esse viu... – reclamou.

De repente um garotinho ruivo se materializou na sua frente. Ela tomou um grande susto, quase caiu da cadeira.

– Oi, eu sou o Kiki e você deve ser a Jim, a interna do Shaka. – disse o menino.

– Como fez isso? Quer me matar de susto?

Kiki gargalhou.

– É teletransporte. Sou perito nisso. – disse o menino com sorriso esperto iluminando sua face cheia de sardas.

– É o discípulo de Mu? Kiki, o terror das servas do templo de Atena...

– Aquelas fofoqueiras vão se ver comigo por ter feito fofocas para o meu mestre. Estava indo para lá agora, resolvi parar em Virgem para te conhecer. O mestre Mu falou muito bem de você. Seja bem vinda às doze casas, Jim.

– Sério? O Mu falou bem de mim... Legal.

– Passe na casa de Áries qualquer dia destes. Mestre Mú ficará feliz em recebê-la. Já vou indo. Até logo Jim!

– Até logo Kiki! "ele parece ser uma peste, coitado do Mu", conjeturou.

Depois que o menino saiu ela se voltou para a cesta de frutas. O silêncio voltou a reinar na casa e logo se sentiu incomodada. Andou de cá para lá e teve uma idéia. Foi pisando nas pontas dos pés até o quarto do mestre. Abriu a porta devagar e colocou os olhos no recinto. Seu mestre dormia numa ampla cama. Tinha um rosário marrom nas mãos e sua cabeça repousava tranquila sobre o travesseiro. "O sono dos justos.", pensou fechando a porta tomando cuidado para não fazer nenhum barulho.

– Se ele pensa que eu vou ficar aqui sem fazer nada o dia todo está muito enganado! Vou dar um passeio por ai que é melhor que eu faço. Acho que não terá problema se eu voltar antes do meio dia... Capaz dele nem perceber que eu sai de fininho.

Foi para a casa de Mú. No caminho, notou que as casas estavam vazias. A descida se mostrou interminável. Era degrau que não acabava mais! Chegou à primeira casa com as pernas doendo se apoiando na coluna buscando forças, quase sem respirar.

– O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou uma voz vinda do fundo da casa que ela logo reconheceu como sendo a de Mú.

– Resolvi dar um passeio. Kiki esteve lá agorinha.

– Eu pedi que ele desse um recado ao mestre Shion. Entre parece cansada.

– Obrigada, Mú, nunca desci tanto degrau na minha vida! – falou Jim se apoiando no cavaleiro de Áries. - Não tem um caminho mais fácil não Mu, tipo um atalho?

– Não minha cara. O único caminho é passar por todas as casas. Você teve sorte de os donos estarem treinando a essa hora. Se não, não poderia passar...

– Como assim?

– Ninguém anda pelas 12 casas sem autorização. – disse o cavaleiro enquanto oferecia um copo de água gelada para a recém-chegada.

Ela bebeu com sofreguidão.

– Eu estava precisando disso. – disse aliviada. Observou ferramentas saindo dos bolsos de Mú - O que está fazendo, posso ajudar?

– Estou consertando algumas armaduras. Venha, vou te mostrar...

Mú levou Jim pela mão sua oficina. O lugar estava repleto de peças por todos os cantos. Havia uma grande mesa no centro onde uma parecia estar sendo desmontada. Ao redor muitas estantes cheias de livros grossos, outras com potes coloridos e muitas ferramentas dispostas organizadamente. O cavaleiro riu ao ver o interesse da interna por sua oficina.

– Normalmente o Kiki me ajuda. Ele não gosta muito, mas me auxilia sempre. Shaka sabe que está aqui? – ele perguntou fitando o rosto da jovem.

– Sabe... – mentiu Jim sem tirar os olhos de cima da armadura desmontada em cima da mesa.

– Estranho ele ter deixado você sair pelas doze casas sozinha no primeiro dia de internato. – refletiu Mú. - É perigoso sabia, principalmente para uma garota... Shaka não te falou nada sobre isso, Jim?

Ela demorou a responder.

– Ah, sim, sim, o mestre me explicou tudo. – disse ela gesticulando.

– Hummm... Que curioso...

Deixando a questão de lado, Mú foi se aproximando de Jim sem que ela percebesse seus movimentos. Quando ela se virou estava frente a frente com o ariano. Ele a olhava profundamente nos olhos sem dizer nada, como se interrogasse sua alma.

– O que ta fazendo Mu? – perguntou baixando os olhos envergonhada.

– Não consigo ouvir uma só palavra. Sua mente é um silêncio total minha jovem. – disse o cavaleiro de Áries segurando o olhar nos olhos dela.

– É mesmo? Sorte a minha! Você é um dos telepatas curiosos não é?

Ele riu e se afastou dela.

– Sou sim, e um dos melhores nesse ramo, se quer saber. Mas mesmo me esforçando, não consegui ouvir nada. Como aprendeu a criar esse bloqueio mental?

– Bloqueio mental? Eu não sei do que está falando. – respondeu Jim ficando confusa. - O mestre já comentou sobre isso. Para ser franca, acho boa coisa. Não gostaria que ninguém escutasse o que eu penso. Também não quero escutar os pensamentos alheios. Acho que todo mundo devia ter sua privacidade garantida. Não me interessa aprender telepatia.

– Hummm... De qualquer forma, terá que aprender se não terá vida curta como guerreira. – disse o tibetano se sentando na cadeira próximo a grande mesa. – De onde você é Jim?

– Do Brasil, e não vou aprender telepatia. Não mesmo. – reforçou.

– Vai sim. – Mú deixou escapar um sorriso. - Deixa o Shaka ouvir isso.

Ele passou a observar a jovem que fazia bico ao seu lado com os cotovelos na mesa. Achou-a muito bonita. Jim possuía uma beleza simples e marcante. Tinha longos cabelos castanhos levemente ondulados que ultrapassavam seus ombros estreitos, mas não chegavam a cair pelas costas. Os olhos eram castanhos assim como os cabelos e pareciam sempre alertas. No rosto exageradamente delicado de traços infantis se destacava uma boca diminuta, porém carnuda, um nariz pequeno e arrebitado o que lhe dava um perfil suave ao mesmo tempo atrevido.

No nariz arrebitado, havia uma pequena argola prateada, o que deixava seu rosto de criança com um ar rebelde. Possuía estatura mediana. O corpo frágil, com braços e pernas finas não despertava lá muita confiança, mas Mú logo percebeu que ela seria bastante ágil em batalhas. Era magra, seios pequenos, porém proporcionais ao corpo reduzido. Podia-se dizer que Jim tinha curvas equivalentes a uma menina querendo ser mulher. "Essa vai te dar trabalho, Shaka.", pensou enquanto desmontava o elmo da armadura e analisava Jim.

– Quantos anos você tem Jim?

– Vinte e cinco.

– Nossa, não parece. – espantou-se Mú. - Você parece ser bem mais nova, sabia?

– Todo mundo diz isso.

– Aldebaram e Helena vão gostar de te conhecer.

Depois de um tempo conversando com Mú na oficina, Kiki surge de supetão na sala, causando outro grande susto em Jim. Mu continuou o que fazia já acostumado com o teletransporte do aluno, mas interna quase caiu da cadeira.

– Missão cumprida mestre. – disse Kiki e logo se voltou para Jim. - Olha quem está aqui! O Shaka te liberou ou você fugiu?

Jim preferiu sorrir a responder.

– Almoce conosco Jim. – convidou Mú - Ficaremos felizes em receber uma convidada a mesa, não é mesmo Kiki?

– Sim! Mestre Mu cozinha muito bem, hummm... – animou-se Kiki esfregando a barriga.

O almoço correu bem. O chato era que sempre que Jim ia pegar alguma coisa na mesa o objeto se movimentava sozinho, ora flutuando ora saindo do lugar. Kiki gargalhava da falta de decoro a mesa da telecinese da jovem, enquanto Mú dizia para que estava 'tudo bem', para não deixá-la mal. Terminada a refeição, Mu se levantou da mesa anunciando:

– Hoje teremos pudim de ameixas de sobremesa.

– Oba! Pudim de ameixa! Você precisa almoçar aqui mais vezes Jim. – exagerava Kiki. - Assim eu posso comer pudim de ameixa todo dia.

– Se ela quiser, pode sim. - "Moleque falador", pensou o ariano colocando o pudim na mesa.

A sobremesa estava com uma cara ótima.

– Eu adoro pudim. De onde vocês são? – Jim perguntou enquanto comia a sobremesa.

– Jamiel. É uma região encravada nas montanhas do Tibet. Fica meio escondida sabe, somos da raça dos Lemurianos. – respondeu o rapaz.

– Lemurianos? Nunca ouvi falar.

– É que somos os últimos. Nos três, Kiki, o mestre Shion e eu.

– Eu vou ganhar uma armadura também, Mú? – quis saber Jim.

– Claro, se você se dedicar arduamente ao treinamento ganhara uma armadura de prata ou de bronze. Mas isso só depois de anos de treinamento.

– Quantos anos de treinamento?

– Normalmente um cavaleiro leva de dez a quinze anos para terminar o seu treinamento.

– TUDO ISSO!

– Não se preocupe com isso agora. – sorriu Mú.

Jim ficou desanimada com a informação, mas se conformou. "Dez a quinze anos de meditação...", pensou desanimada enquanto saboreava o último pedaço do pudim. Lembrou-se que já passava do meio dia.

– Tenho que voltar para a casa de Virgem.

– Vá com ela Kiki. Os cavaleiros devem estar voltando do treinamento agora para almoçar. Não é bom você passar sozinha por essas casas já que os cavaleiros ainda não te conhecem. Depois volte para me ajudar com as armaduras.

– Recebendo visitas carneiro? – falou um cavaleiro todo suado entrando na casa.

– Olá Milo. Pena o Kiki ter comido todo o pudim, se não te ofereceria um pedaço. Se bem que se você estivesse aqui seria você quem comeria tudo – respondeu o ariano apertando os olhos em direção aos recém chegados.

– Eu que o diga Mu. Este escorpião parece uma formiga de tanto que gosta de doce. - falou o sério cavaleiro de Aquário entrando logo atrás de Milo.

– Você é a interna do Shaka? Seu nome é Jim não é mesmo? – quis saber Milo.

Milo se aproximou e deu um beijo na bochecha de Jim antes dela ter qualquer reação. Só que o beijo fora muito perto da boca. O contato inesperado a fez corar imediatamente. Milo percebeu e achou uma gracinha. Passou a língua no lábio superior e disse usando uma voz sensual:

– Você tem gosto de pudim sabia?

Ela esboçou um sorriso e ficou mais envergonhada com o comentário do cavaleiro. Este riu e se voltou para o amigo dizendo:

– Gostei dela Camus, e agora estou morrendo de vontade de comer pudim. O que devo fazer?

– Se dirigir à padaria mais próxima – respondeu o ruivo secamente de braços cruzados.

– Eu tenho que ir agora. – disse a jovem.

– Vá com ela Kiki e use o teletransporte para ir mais rápido. – pediu Mú.

– Ta mestre!

– Tchau pudinzinho. Foi um prazer te conhecer. – brincou Milo.

Jim e Kiki começaram a subir as casas deixando os 3 cavaleiros de ouro na casa de Áries. Kiki usava o seu teletransporte da saída de uma casa para a entrada da outra já que não se podia usar teletransporte para se locomover por entre as casas. A barreira formada pelo cosmo de Atena obrigava todos a passarem por cada casa, sendo impossível pular de uma para outra.

– Por que Atena não me deixa ficar com uma interna também? Queria tanto... – Milo falou na cozinha de Áries.

– Porque ela acabaria grávida em vez de uma amazona. – falou Camus, categórico erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Mú gargalhou do comentário feito pelo aquariano.

– Com toda certeza, Camus. – disse Mú para aumentar a indignação de Milo.

****

– Valeu por ter vindo comigo Kiki, mas nem precisava... – falou Jim ao pararem em frente ao sexto templo.

– De nada! Apareça sempre. Tchau Jim! – e Kiki sumiu da frente da casa de Virgem.

Jim entrou no ambiente silencioso. Nenhuma mudança à vista. Seu mestre ainda não havia acordado. De repente se lembrou do chá e correu para a cozinha para fazer. Abriu os armários a procura dos ingredientes. Em todas as portas havia muitos potes com ervas e pozinhos de todas as texturas e cores. Não sabia qual escolher.

– Esse tem cheiro bom, deve ser gostoso. – falou após abrir o último.

Depois que fez o chá, foi para o seu quarto e decidiu arrumar suas roupas no armário já que de manhã não teve tempo para fazer isso. Checou o celular mais uma vez e este ainda estava sem sinal. Pegou o seu notebook da mochila e se sentou na cama. Ligou o aparelho. Sem conexão. "Puxa vida, estou incomunicável."

Passou um tempo arrumando as suas roupas, dobrando com cuidado tudo o que trouxera. Arrumou tudo e saiu do quarto em direção a cozinha. Seu mestre estava lá com uma caneca na mão prestes a tomar o conteúdo. Virou-se para ela quando escutou seus passos.

– Oi mestre. Fiz o chá como pediu...

– Onde esteve? – Shaka a interrompeu.

– Ora... Aqui, onde mais? – respondeu espantada com a pergunta.

– Se estava aqui, então porque está cheirando a pudim de ameixa?

– Ham? – parece que ele havia descoberto sua saída. - Bem eu... Como o senhor descobriu? – ela não tinha onde colocar a cara.

– Só conheço uma pessoa que sabe fazer pudim de ameixa nesse santuário: Mú de Áries. Posso não usar os meus olhos, mas meus outros sentidos são muito aguçados. Não me lembro de ter permitido que saísse, Jim.

– Desculpe mestre. É que eu... - tentou se explicar.

– Não deve andar sozinha pelas doze casas. Os cavaleiros podiam ter achado que você era uma invasora e te atacado. Poderia estar morta a essa hora.

Finalmente, Shaka tomou o chá feito por ela. Cuspiu logo em seguida, tossindo e fazendo uma expressão de nojo.

– O que é isso que você fez, em nome de Atena?

– Chá? – ela respondeu arregalando os olhos.

– Isto tem gosto horrível. O que você usou, posso saber?

– Umas ervas que estavam no armário.

– Deve ter pegado as ervas medicinais em vez das comestíveis. Deixa para lá eu mesmo faço agora. E você não se aproxima mais dessa cozinha. – disse com toda impaciência.

Suspirou e levantou-se da mesa, ignorando a expressão decepcionada de Jim. 


	3. Helena, A Discípula do Touro

**Capítulo corrigido anos depois. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3 - Helena, a Discípula do Touro <strong>

Durante as primeiras semanas de treinamento, Jim fazia tudo o que o mestre mandava menos meditar. Não conseguia meditar nem por vinte minutos. O discurso de limpar a mente e os Ooomm... ensinados por Shaka não davam resultado. A aprendiza acabava dormindo sentada no meio da meditação ou saia com dor nas costas reclamando muito. Quando se sentia entediada, Jim ia para a casa de Áries papear com o Mu e Kiki, e isso era praticamente quase toda tarde.

Após a terceira semana, Shaka resolveu tentar algo diferente. Ia ele mesmo fiscalizar o período de treinamento da aluna, sabendo que ela vadiava mais do que meditava.

– Pensa que me engana Jim? – falou após chamá-la - Eu sei que você não está seguindo as minhas recomendações.

– Meditar é muito difícil para mim. Eu simplesmente não consigo.

– Você quer ou não quer ser forte? – questionou Shaka severamente. - Controlar a sua telecinese como se deve e parar de mover objetos sem querer? Você só vai conseguir isso se meditar...

– Mas...

– Já chega de conversa. – cortou Shaka levantando o dedo. - Vamos fazer isso juntos desta vez.

E sentaram-se um de frente para o outro na posição de lótus.

– Vamos lá Jim. Respire fundo, inspire... Expire... Mais uma vez... – instruiu Shaka com toda paciência - Agora entoe o mantra...

Ali na frente do mestre ela não podia enrolar. Mas a vontade maior era de sair dali. Os pensamentos de Jim se revoltavam: "Limpe a sua mente... como? É impossível parar de pensar mestre! Ainda mais com você assim tão perto... Bem que podiam ter me arranjado um mestre mais feio. Tipo um gordo, careca, sem dente, em vez de um loiro, indiano com corpo escultural... E ainda quer que eu fique prestando atenção em respiração e sei mais o que..."

Ela podia ouvir a respiração do mestre enquanto entoava seu mantra. Como não olhar para ele? Estava lindo naquela manhã. Seu cabelo claro brilhava com a luz do sol vinda da abertura do teto em cima da grande flor de lótus. Jim abriu os olhos para admirar melhor a beleza etérea de Shaka de Virgem. Usava um traje de monje branco que deixava seu ombro direito amostra. Não era grande como os outros cavaleiros, mas possuía músculos definidos. As mãos eram elegantes, com dedos finos. A pele era clara e levemente bronzeada pelo sol grego. Um sinal solitário ornamentava sua fronte, o que lhe dava um toque a mais em seu rosto perfeito.

"Sim, ele é perfeito... Não devo olhar meu mestre dessa forma!", disse em tom severo para sua mente. Aprumou o corpo e forçou-se a abandonar os pensamentos impuros, como Shaka falava. "Como serão seus olhos... devem ser azuis, já que é loiro ou podem ser verdes. Já conheci loiros de olhos castanhos... mas estes não eram loiros naturais... Chega disso Jim! Se não é capaz dele perceber que você ta babando por ele."

E Shaka percebia. Não podia ouvir os pensamentos luxuriosos dela, mas sabia quando ela abria os olhos e desviava a atenção para ele.

– Por que está com os olhos abertos Jim?

"E você, por que não abre os seus para que eu possa ver a cor?" Foi o que ela pensou, mas falou outra coisa:

– Porque meditar é muito difícil, mestre. Não consigo ficar parada, minhas pernas já estão até dormentes...

– Eu sei, mas precisa continuar, Jim...

– O único jeito de elevar o cosmo é meditando?

– Não. Existem outras formas de se elevar o cosmo. Mas para pessoas hiperativas como você, a meditação é a forma mais indicada, pois antes, você deve aprender a limpar a sua mente. É assim que ensino meus discípulos.

– Quem sabe se eu treinasse alguns golpes e tal...

– Você ainda não está preparada para isso. – determinou Shaka.

Depois de um tempo sem conseguir se concentrar...

– Só existe uma forma de meditar mestre?

– Não Jim... – respondeu Shaka já impaciente com tantas perguntas - É possível meditar fazendo muitas atividades. Pode-se meditar caminhando, correndo, treinando, rezando, até mesmo dançando se consegue limpar a mente dos pensamentos caóticos.

– Nunca poderia imaginar... – admirou-se a jovem.

– Concentre-se no seu cosmo, Jim. Não se distraia falando.

Jim acatou o mestre. Fechou os olhos e mergulhou no silêncio. Permaneceu assim durante alguns segundos, mas logo sua mente voltou a pensar em um milhão de coisas. De repente sentiu um pingo em seu ombro. Abriu os olhos e olhou de lado, percebendo uma mudança no ar a sua volta. Não estava mais na casa de virgem. Estava numa imensa pradaria. Levantou e pode sentir a grama baixa sob os seus pés. Ventava e o sol era forte, mas não quente. Não entendeu como havia chegado ali. Num momento estava meditando com seu mestre, no outro estava em um campo aberto, mas como isso era possível? De repente uma chuva fina começou a cair. Ela sentiu os pingos em sua pele e então percebeu que não eram de água porque queimavam. A chuva engrossou queimando ainda mais a sua pele. Ela correu desesperada procurando um abrigo, mas não havia se quer uma árvore solitária naquele lugar. Estava só em meio aquela chuva ácida torturante. Sentia sua pele derreter rapidamente e a sensação de queimação se espalhava por seu corpo todo, então gritou desesperada em agonia.

O pânico a dominou. Subitamente, Jim sentiu um brilho misterioso crescer dentro de si. Era o seu cosmo. Sem que pudesse controlar, viu seu cosmo explodir sobe a forma de um imenso redemoinho que consumia tudo a sua volta. Todos os objetos na casa de virgem foram lançados longe. A lufada de vento não atingiu Shaka porque este se protegeu com o seu cosmo, formando uma barreira em volta de si. Jim ficou suspensa no ar por alguns segundos e depois caiu de joelhos no chão na frente de seu mestre que não saiu um milímetro da sua posição original.

Abriu os olhos acordando do pior pesadelo da sua vida. Buscou o ar que faltava nos pulmões, o corpo todo tremendo de medo.

– O que foi tudo isso, mestre? – perguntou com a voz trêmula.

– Uma ilusão criada por mim.

– Por que fez isso?! Foi horrível... – disse sem conseguir conter o choro.

– Para testar o potencial da sua mente e do seu cosmo. Seu cosmo é capaz de atingir níveis elevados quando a sua vida corre perigo. Mas precisa aprender a controlá-lo e a manifestá-lo fora de condições extremas. O inimigo não vai recuar no último momento, como eu fiz, Jim. Ele vai te atacar com tudo, sem te dar chance de defesa. Por isso terá que aprender não só a se defender, mas a atacar também. - Shaka ficou de joelhos e segurou o rosto da aluna: – Sinto que você tem medo do seu próprio poder...

Jim sentiu um nó na garganta, ao ouvir as palavras de Shaka. Levantou e saiu correndo para o seu quarto. Jogou-se na cama e agarrou o travesseiro chorando.

Uma terceira pessoa via toda a cena com uma expressão de manifesta preocupação. Ele se aproximou do budista e rompeu seu silêncio:

– Você pegou pesado, meu amigo.

– Foi necessário, Mu.

– Vou falar com ela, antes que fique pior.

**###**

Mu se sentou na cama e tocou o ombro da jovem que abraçava possessivamente o travesseiro.

– Está tudo bem, minha querida, não foi real. Foi apenas uma ilusão.

Jim se virou para o cavaleiro soluçando. Sentou-se na cama com o travesseiro no colo e não disse palavra. Nesse momento, Mu a achou linda. Os olhos vermelhos e lacrimejantes, o nariz levemente inchado e também vermelho na ponta a deixava com um ar triste e sedutor ao mesmo tempo. As lágrimas escorrendo até a boca entreaberta formavam um filete que iluminava ainda mais a pele branca de seu rosto. Chegou a sentir uma irresistível forte vontade de proteger a jovem a sua frente, de abraçá-la e assim o fez. Recostou a cabeça dela em seu ombro, afagou suavemente seus cabelos e disse:

– Já passou.

– Eu vou ficar bem. Obrigado Mu. – disse a morena se desvencilhando dos braços do cavaleiro.

– Tem certeza?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

**###**

Depois desse dia, Shaka não insistiu mais que ela meditasse. Em vez disso a deixou livre para fazer o que quisesse. A relação dos dois se reduziu a ínfimas conversas. Percebeu a tristeza que se abateu na interna depois do episódio da ilusão e sentiu-se mal. Sentia também uma ponta de inveja do amigo ariano que sempre arrancava risadas da sua interna, sendo que com ele, ela era sempre séria.

Quanto a Jim, achou melhor se afastar do mestre. Na verdade tinha medo de que ele a visse distraída pela casa e produzisse outra ilusão para atormentá-la. Aquele tipo de poder a assustava muito. Mu insistiu para que Shaka pedisse desculpas pelo ocorrido, mas ele se recusou prontamente. Estava ensinando-a, tinha que se impor. Ele queria que ela entendesse a importância do treinamento e levasse mais a sério as suas lições, isso ainda não acontecera, o que o deixava contrariado.

Shaka não se sentia culpado. Foi ela que não entendeu os seus motivos. Nunca quis deixá-la traumatizada. Se ela não queria meditar, não seria ele que iria obrigá-la. Mas em suas meditações buscava sempre um meio de entrar na mente da arredia pupila, para saber o que estava pensando. Mesmo se esforçando muito não conseguia. Isso o intrigava bastante. Também dedicava seu tempo de meditação a procura de uma maneira de fazê-la tomar gosto pela busca do nirvana e já sabia o que fazer.

Naquela manhã recebeu uma mensagem trazida por um servo vinda da Vila das Amazonas. Shina de Cobra estava marcando uma reunião com todos os cavaleiros de ouro para o dia seguinte. "Talvez fosse melhor que ela ficasse com Shina e os outros internos...", pensou depois de ler o bilhete. Andou pela casa procurando sua interna. Passava tanto tempo meditando que às vezes nem notava quando ela saia para a casa de Mu ou para casa de Peixes para falar com Lucy. Ela e a interna de Afrodite se tornaram grandes amigas.

Entrou no quarto e a encontrou sentada na cama com seu notebook no colo. Estava com os fones no ouvido. Shaka podia ouvir um pequeno chiado em forma de música que saia dos pequenos fones. Jim estava distraída jogando um jogo, não notou a entrada dele.

Shaka ficou parado na porta atento ao que a menina fazia. Os movimentos dos seus dedos eram rápidos e os olhos não saiam da tela. A respiração era lenta, porém profunda. Ele ouvia claramente, por meio de sua audição aguçada, o peito da jovem subir e descer ritmado. Aproximou-se da cama e abriu seus olhos. Queria ter certeza do que estava acontecendo.

Observou o rosto dela pela primeira vez. Ela era realmente linda como Mu dissera. Tinha um rosto de traços delicados de menina o que contrastava muito com o brinco prateado que usava no nariz em forma de argola e os óculos de armação grossa escura onde as lentes que refletiam a luz da tela do computador. Os lábios estavam entreabertos comprovando o nível elevado de concentração que ela dedicava a atividade.

"Ela se desligou do mundo exterior...", ele concluiu sentando-se ao lado dela na cama. Viu quando Jim sem se dar conta levantou a mão trazendo o copo de suco que estava no criado mudo com sua telecinese. "Isto é extraordinário... Ela não faz ideia, mas está meditando. Bom trabalho", ele pensou enquanto a via tomar o líquido e devolver o copo para o criado mudo com o seu poder, sem desviar sua atenção do jogo.

A atividade repetitiva, o som alto nos ouvidos fez com que sua mente entrasse em meditação inconsciente. Estava elevando o cosmo da mesma maneira que ele fazia na posição de lótus. Nesse momento ele se lembrou da conversa que tiveram semanas atrás. Quando ela perguntara se era possível meditar fazendo outra coisa que não fosse ficar parado entoando o mantra. Sim, isso era completamente possível. No passado, havia monges que aproveitavam o tempo que passavam nas rocas fiando para meditar, e conseguiam entrar em estados profundos de concentração mental, mesmo tendo suas mãos ocupadas.

Não queria interromper a meditação da aluna, mas tinha um comunicado a fazer.

– Jim? – ele chamou calmamente.

Ela piscou lentamente com seus longos cílios. Depois virou para ele acordando completamente de seu transe inconsciente:

– Sim mestre.

– Acabo de receber uma mensagem da Shina. Ela quer uma reunião com todos os cavaleiros que possuem internas. Será amanhã de manhã. Como eu sei que essas reuniões costumam não ter hora para terminar você ficará na casa do Mu. Aproveite para treinar a sua telecinese lá.

Terminou de falar e se dirigiu para saída do aposento. Parou na porta e se voltou para a jovem sentada na cama com o notebook no colo e disse no seu melhor tom de voz sereno:

– Qual o nome do jogo que está jogando Jim?

– Comfy Cakes mestre.

– Parece divertido. Vou fazer o almoço. Continue jogando. Quando estiver pronto te chamo. – e se virou esboçando um meio sorriso.

– Ta...

"Shaka sendo legal comigo depois de tanto tempo? Deve ter levantado de bom humor...", pensou.

**###**

No dia seguinte ela levantou cedo como de costume. Porém a visão do próprio quarto a fez cair em tristeza. Tudo estava revirado. "Maldita telecinese chata!". Havia acontecido de novo, seu poder se manifestou durante o sono e moveu os objetos do quarto, bagunçando tudo. Levantou e começou a pegar as roupas que tinham sido arremessadas dos cabides.

– Você tem 20 minutos para se arrumar, Jim – Shaka falou na frente da porta do quarto percebendo que ela já estava de pé. - Sem resposta. – Não me ouviu? Acorda logo! – ele já batia a porta impaciente.

Tira-la da cama era sempre tarefa complicada.

– Pode entrar mestre, já acordei – respondeu.

– Mas o que aconteceu aqui... – sussurrou Shaka depois que tropeçou em um sapato.

– Pois é, aconteceu de novo.

Ela não tentou esconder o abatimento. "Broncas do mestre Shaka volume 10: ta vendo, isso acontece por que você não medita, blá, blá, blá,... se me ouvisse e fizesse o que eu digo já estaria controlando o seu poder, mas não, blá, blá, blá..." – ela não tinha coragem de encarar o mestre.

Em vez da bronca, Shaka sentou ao lado dela e tocou o seu ombro:

– Não fique assim. Vá se arrumar, depois você arruma essa bagunça. Eu vou esperar na sala. Não demore mais do que vinte minutos, sim?

Expressão de surpresa.

Quando se refez do susto de não ter sido repreendida, Jim tomou banho, lavou os cabelos com seu xampu de aloe vera, pensando na segunda atitude legal do mestre. "Será que estamos ficando amigos? Tomara...".

Vestiu um vestido leve de verão com alçinhas que dão nó nos ombros. Calçou suas sandálias gladiador, presente de Saori para todas as internas (última moda no santuário, segundo a deusa), e foi encontrar o mestre na sala da Casa de Virgem. Shaka já estava impaciente pela demora. "Eu disse vinte minutos e ela demora mais de trinta. Como é possível alguém demorar tanto para se arrumar..." mas a entrada da jovem interrompeu seus pensamentos e a reclamação que estava pronto para largar. A beleza natural dela o desconcertou.

Durante todo o caminho para a primeira casa zodiacal ele andou atrás dela sentindo o suave aroma que exalava dos cabelos molhados que iam secando com o vento e o sol fraco da manhã. Sentiu vontade de abrir os olhos para ver a roupa que sua interna usava. Imaginava ser de um tecido leve e esvoaçante por conta do farfalhar de saias que ouvia com a passagem da brisa matinal.

Imaginou a pele branca por baixo do tecido e o movimento das pernas descendo as escadas... Eram passadas tão leves que a jovem realizava, como se fosse um pequeno felino descendo os degraus calmamente. "Ahhhh Buda, esse cheiro de banho tomado é tão delicioso...", ele pensava enquanto tentava se concentrar em descer os degraus com segurança. Não ousou abrir os olhos, não podia arriscar que ela se virasse e o visse a observando daquele jeito, com tanta atenção.

Mu estava na oficina reparando as armaduras como de costume. O ariano os recebeu com o largo sorriso.

– Olá amigos! Você está muito bonita hoje Jim. A que devo a honra tão cedo?

– Shina nos convocou para uma reunião. Poderia tomar conta da minha interna enquanto eu estiver fora...

– Claro Shaka! Será um prazer. – voltou-se para Jim: - Kiki está treinando telecinese na área externa, não gostaria de treinar com ele?

– Vou sim, to precisando disso. "Tomar conta da minha interna... como se eu fosse uma criancinha como o Kiki... O que que eles estão pensando?"

– Parece que ela está animada por ficar longe de mim... - disse o loiro depois que ela saiu.

Na verdade o comentárioregado à simpatia-galante do amigo para com sua interna o deixou mais irritado. Todos podiam vê-la menos ele.

Mú deixou escapar uma risada:

– Não diga isso Shaka. Boa sorte lá na reunião com a 'Cobra da Shina'.

Na área externa Kiki fazia grandes pedras flutuarem com sua telecinese. Jim chegou de fininho por trás do garoto querendo pregar um susto. "Agora ele vai ver como é bom".

– EI KIKI!

– AH! Droga Jim, eu estava quase acabando a minha série. – berrou o menino pisando duro no chão.

A brasileira caiu na gargalhaa.

– Precisava ver sua cara, Kiki. Provou do seu próprio veneno.

– Não vou discutir com quem não consegue levantar nem um seixo com a mente.

– Quem disse que não consigo?

– Essa eu quero ver.

Ela se concentrou e logo as pedrinhas do chão estavam se movendo. Pouco a pouco foram subindo até chegarem à altura de seu queixo. Kiki não se abalou com a demonstração de Jim. Ainda exibia um olhar desafiador.

– Essa foi moleza. – disse com os olhos fechados. - Quero ver levantar grandes como as que eu estava levantando a pouco. Por que você não vai treinando e aumentando o grau de dificuldade com pedras maiores? Quem sabe depois de uns vinte anos você chega ao meio nível... – e riu arrogante.

– Sem graça você Kiki.

Treinou seguindo o conselho do menino durante toda a manhã. Já conseguia mover pedras relativamente grandes e pesadas depois de um tempo. Ficou animada com o progresso. Mas ainda não tinha tanto domínio quanto Kiki que treinava há mais tempo. Às vezes as pedras iam para direção oposta da que ela queria, mas ela não desistia. O tempo passou rápido, o sol se punha no horizonte quando as coisas começaram a sair do controle.

– Tente com aquela grandona ali, já que é tão capaz. – desafiou Kiki.

Jim se concentrou na rocha tentando move-la, mas não teve sucesso. Tentou mais uma vez, três, e nada. O moleque já cantava:

– Não consegui, não consegui, não consegui...

– Não amola, piralho! – berrou Jim.

Ela continuou com a concentração agora de olhos fechados. Tinha que continuar queria a todo custo obter o controle logo daquilo que lhe dava tanta dor de cabeça. Assustou-se quando seus pés começaram a sair do chão. Começou a flutuar como se seu corpo fosse de papel.

– Não, não, não! Subir não. – falava atrapalhada. - Desce, desce já...

No chão firme, Kiki só fazia rir do desespero dela.

– É você que ta fazendo isso, não é Kiki?! Para já!

– Eu não. Não to movendo uma palha. – ele ria sem parar.

– Faz alguma coisa! – berrou Jim se afastando mais do chão. - Não consigo descer, eu quero descer!

– Nossa, posso ver sua calcinha daqui. È preta. Eu achei que você tava de short por baixo... – disse o menino esticando o olho para a saia dela.

– Para de olhar para essa região, seu moleque safado! – ralhou Jim - Me faz descer por favor! – gritou enquanto ultrapassava o telhado da Casa de Áries de cabeça para baixo. Kiki ficou preocupado.

– Vou chamar o mestre Mu, ele vai saber o que fazer.

– Não, ele não pode me ver assim! Espera Kiki! – e começou a se mover no ar atrapalhadamente, chacoalhando os braços e as pernas buscando colocar o corpo e a saia na posição certa.

Prendeu a vestimenta entre as pernas para evitar que a vergonha fosse maior.

– Mas que gritaria é essa, Kiki? – Mú chegou dizendo. - Onde está a Jim?

– Lá em cima, mestre Mu... – respondeu e apontou para o telhado.

– Mú! Me tira dessa situação, pelo amor de deus! – choramingava Jim se agarrava ao telhado com medo de sair voando como um balão desgovernado pelo céu do Santuário.

– Mas como você chegou ai em cima? – indagou Mú. - Foi você que fez isso, Kiki?

– Eu não mestre, ela fez isso a si mesma, eu juro.

Mu subiu numa pedra e esticou o braço tentando pegar a jovem flutuante, mas ela estava muito alta para ele.

– Jim, me escute, procure se acalmar. Solte o telhado devagar e concentre-se para voltar para o chão. – instruiu o ariano com toda paciência.

– De jeito nenhum Mu, não quero sair voando!

Os dois não viram a entrada de outro cavaleiro de ouro, que não ficou nada satisfeito com a cena:

– O que está acontecendo aqui Mu de Áries?

– Mestre, help! – gritou a jovem derramando uma cachoeira de lágrimas para sensibilizar o virginiano.

– Eu não sei Shaka, - respondeu Mú. - Quando cheguei já estava assim. Ela não consegue descer e ta piorando olha!

Os dois viram Jim se afastar do telhado como se fosse puxada por uma mão invisível que queria levá-la para as nuvens.

– Santa Atena! Eu pedi que cuidasse dela e não que a torturasse Mú de Áries. – reclamou Shaka.

– Mas eu não fiz isso Shaka! Foi ela mesma que...

– Chega! – cortou - Ela vai descer e é agora.

O budista foi em direção a jovem ficando embaixo dela que estava solta no ar.

– Mestre foi sem querer – falou Jim tentando se explicar - O Mu não teve culpa de nada... "E lá vamos nos para o volume 11 de broncas do mestre Shaka: 'se meditasse não estaria passando por isso, blá, blá, blá... Você mais parece um macaco rodopiando na palma da mão de Buda! Se me escutasse uma vez na vida, blá, blá, blá,..." ela esperou pelo pior.

– Jim olhe para mim. – começou Shaka - Fique calma está bem? Apenas respire... Agora venha para cá, e procure se concentrar... Calma você vai descer... Isso venha mais um pouco. Mantenha a calma...

Seguindo as instruções de Shaka, a aprendiza conseguiu inclinar o corpo, ficando deitada no ar próximo ao mestre. Ele esticou o braço e segurou uma mão das mãos dela. O contato inesperado e cheio de segurança a fez ficar com o rosto em chamas. Nesse momento ela sentiu finalmente a salvo. Shaka esticou mais o braço para ajudá-la a descer e disse:

– Muito bem, agora me dê a outra mão... - segurou as mãos dela com força querendo passar segurança. Encarou-a com seus olhos fechados e disse serenamente, porém firme: – Agora desça.

Jim se concentrou e começou a sentir o corpo baixar, ficou de pé sobre o eixo normal permanecendo flutuando. Logo seus pés tocaram o chão e ela terminou o movimento de frente para Shaka que ainda segurava suas mãos firmemente.

– Ufa, consegui. – disse soltando o ar dos pulmões.

– Sim, minha cara, conseguiu. Viu só? Não foi tão difícil. – disse o mestre sorrindo para a discípula.

Nessa hora Kiki solta um 'Viva' bem alto batendo palmas:

– Shaka salvou o dia!

– Agora nós seu moleque safado! Vai aprender a não rir da desgraça alheia. – falou Jim entre dentes correndo em direção ao menino que sentindo o perigo e logo tratou de correr da fúria da jovem.

Shaka deu um longo suspiro e foi se sentar junto com Mú nas escadarias da primeira casa.

– Dá para me explicar como fez aquilo, meu amigo?

– Nada de mais Mu, só usei psicologia. Ela só estava com medo.

– Hum... Meus parabéns. Como foi a reunião?

– Nada tranquila. – respondeu Shaka. - Shina fez muitas reivindicações com relação ao programa de internato. Ela não confia nessa nova turma de internos. Segundo ela, não passam de molengas imprestáveis e bebês chorões.

– O que ela pretende afinal?

– Quer que eles fiquem na administração do santuário depois de terminado o internato, sem concorrer a armaduras.

– Mas Atena precisa de novos guerreiros...

– Sabemos disso, mas Shina acha que esses que entraram não valem o esforço. Com exceção de Helena, a interna de Aldebaram, que por sinal já está bem avançada no treinamento para ser amazona. Eu concordo em partes com a opinião dela. Creio que o programa de internado criado pela Atena é muito válido no que tange ao recrutamento de novos guerreiros. Mas Shina ignora o fato de que os internos podem crescer. Ela quer que o programa faça com que eles permaneçam certo tempo em cada esfera do santuário: administração, vigília, cuidados com os aspirantes a cavaleiro que chegam pequenos, formação intelectual e outras áreas não relacionadas diretamente as guerras.

– Ou seja, ela quer um bando de subordinados para gritar a vontade.

– A vantagem para esses internos formados sob a proposta dela é que teriam uma formação diferenciada. Eles conheceriam toda a rotina do santuário, devido ao tempo passado em cada área.

– Você quer que a Jim vire um desses "internos diferenciados"?

– Não, percebo grande potencial nela. Mas ainda há um longo caminho a percorrer. Você viu a dimensão do problema hoje... – Virgem apontou para o céu.

– Vi Shaka, vai demorar até ela ter domínio sobre a telecinese. Mas nada que treinamento e dedicação não resolvam. Mas essa proposta da Shina vai vingar?

– Não sei. Ela encaminhou o caso formalmente para Atena e Shion. O grande mestre disse que analisaria cuidadosamente com a deusa. O programa inventado por Atena ainda engatinha, é natural que ele comece de um jeito e termine de outro, que se adapte as necessidades do santuário ao longo do tempo. O próprio Shion reconheceu isso na reunião. É claro que a proposta não foi bem aceita por todos, Afrodite quase lançou uma rosa sangrenta na cobra. Ele não quer se separar de Lucy de jeito nenhum. Milo e Mascara ficaram do lado de Peixes.

– Escorpião adorou a ideia de santuário ser ocupado por novas amazonas...

– É. Típico dele... Mas o que me deixou preocupado foi a conversa que tive com Shion depois da reunião.

– Sobre?

– Parece que ele e Atena desconfiam da descendência de Jim. O grande mestre desconfiou do bloqueio mental dela. Nem mesmo ele conseguiu ouvir seus pensamentos. Ele, Aioros e Atena estão vasculhando os arquivos do santuário a procura de alguma pista.

– Compreendo... Vou falar com meu mestre sobre isso. Sou também parte interessada no futuro da Jim, já que estou ajudando em seu treinamento. Também estou de acordo com a sua posição perante as mudanças no programa de internato. Mas o que podem achar nos arquivos sobre os antepassados da Jim?

– Não faço idéia. Tenho que meditar a respeito. Das duas uma, ou Jim é uma autodidata ou mais poderosa do que todos nós juntos...

– Sério Shaka? Você acha isso mesmo?

– Eu estava brincando Mu. – respondeu Shaka com um semblante sério – Bem, já vou indo. Começarei a meditar ainda esta noite. – levantou-se a fim de ir embora.

Nesse momento Kiki chega puxando as calças do mestre.

– Mestre Mu, temos um pequeno problema...

– O que foi Kiki?

– A Jim está com medo de sair voando por ai novamente por isso se agarrou a coluna e disse que não ia soltar de jeito nenhum. Olhem... – apontou com seu braçinho a jovem abraçada à coluna até com as pernas.

– Por Zeus... – disse Mu surpreso, logo depois começou a gargalhar sem parar.

– Meu Buda, lá vamos nós de novo... – murmurou Shaka. – Porque Atena não me deu uma pupila mais fácil?

E Shaka foi até sua interna que se agarrou mais ainda a coluna vendo a aproximação do mestre irritado.

– Não adianta gritar comigo, eu não saiu mais daqui! Não quero sair voando por ai com um balão desgovernado. Não saio mestre, não saio... – foi interrompida quando Shaka puxou seu braço com força, fazendo-a soltar a coluna.

– Não diga besteiras Jim! Você vai nem que eu tenha que te arrastar pelas escadas agarrada a essa coluna. – o tom autoritário minou o protesto da aprendiza - Adeus Mu e Kiki. – falou Shaka ao passar pelos lemurianos.

– Mestre, mestre, vai mais devagar... – pedia Jim enquanto era arrastada. - Tchau Mu, tchau Kiki!

Enquanto subiam (mestre à frente e discípula sendo puxada pela mão), Jim notou que estava segurando a mão do mestre mais uma vez e sentiu de novo a face esquentar.

– Vamos depressa Jim, eu quero chegar a minha casa ainda hoje se não se importa. E não se preocupe, não vou soltar você. – virou seu rosto esboçando um sorriso. Ela agradeceu aos deuses por ele estar de olhos fechados e não ver seu rosto vermelho.

**###**

Na manhã seguinte...

– Eu já estou esperando há mais de meia hora, Jim. Você vai para um treinamento e não para uma festa. – Shaka disse na porta do quarto.

– Já to pronta mestre! "Melhor sair antes que ele faça uma ilusão". - Correu e abriu a porta. - Pronto podemos ir.

– Espere, onde pensa que vai usando essa roupa? – indagou Shaka seco. - O short está muito curto, vá se trocar.

– O senhor disse para eu colocar roupas leves, o que tem de errado com meu short? – girou o corpo. - E como sabe que é curto se está de olhos fechados?

– Sei por que o som dos seus passos mudou isso significa que está andando diferente por conta do tênis e do short curto... - Na verdade ele abriu um pouco os olhos quando ela saiu sem que ela percebesse. – Vá se trocar agora. Outros cavaleiros estarão lá também e não quero que eles...

– Fiquem olhando para as minhas pernas mestre? – rebateu Jim com um sorriso faceiro.

– Que eles se distraiam, nem você preocupada durante o treinamento se a roupa vai rasgar ou não. – respondeu impaciente. - Sabia que o chão do santuário é muito pedregoso? Se você cair pode se machucar feio. Vá se trocar logo, pois já estamos atrasados.

– Ta, mas o atraso não é culpa minha... – respondeu Jim emburrada.

Shaka não tinha um bom pressentimento com relação aquele treino inventado por Shina, mas não ia criar confusão. Ele sempre achou que alguns cavaleiros não eram nada confiáveis. E muitos já haviam notado a beleza da sua interna. Milo, Máscara da Morte, Kanon. Esses eram os piores. Os mais indiscretos. Secavam mesmo e não poupavam os pensamentos libidinosos. Não podiam ver um rabo de saia que começavam a se comportar como espíritos famintos. Saber que eles estavam tendo esses pensamentos para com sua interna o deixava com vontade de mandar a Rendição Divina neles. Jim ainda não os conhecia como ele, seria muito prejudicial para ela se caíssem na lábia de um sedutor e o Santuário estava cheio dele.

Shaka estava pensando no treinamento. 5 minutos depois, Jim reapareceu na sala.

– Pronto mestre, agora podemos ir?

– Está melhor. – falou Shaka após analisar a roupa. - Aliás, está na hora de você fazer outras vestimentas para você. Sabe costurar?

– Sei sim. Não me diga que até isso eu vou ter que fazer?

– Vai, ou você quer que as servas costurem para você? Todos nós fazemos isso por aqui, já que não nos é permitido sair do santuário para coisas fúteis como comprar roupas. Depois discutiremos isso, agora vamos.

**###**

Mu se juntou a eles no caminho para a arena de treinamento. Shina conseguiu aprovar as mudanças no programa de internato. Atena e o grande mestre fizeram algumas mudanças conforme a vontade da amazona. Ficou estabelecido que durante o primeiro ano, todos os internos ficariam com ela para os treinamentos básicos. Shina seria encarregada dos exercícios e no aprendizado dos primeiros golpes com a ajuda dos cavaleiros. Contudo, Jim e Lucy ainda morariam com os seus mestres. Afrodite não admitia se separar de sua interna e Jim tinha que receber o treinamento para controle da telecinese com Shaka. Esse fato deixou a amazona muito brava. Ela não entendia o porquê de Atena deixar aquelas duas com tantos privilégios.

Ela não deixaria barato...

Naquele dia todos os internos seriam informados das mudanças e iniciariam o treinamento físico. Jim até que gostou de saber que treinaria em grupo. Ela se sentia entediada de ficar na casa de Virgem só meditando, no caso dela fugindo da meditação. Só não gostou de ficar longe do mestre o dia todo, mas ainda o veria a noite o que era bom. Quando chegaram à arena de treinamento tiveram que esperar pelos outros cavaleiros que estavam atrasados.

– Caraca, nunca vi a Shina tão brava, ela ta soltando fogo pelas ventas. – disse Milo para o grupo de cavaleiros reunidos no meio da arena.

– Ela esta esperando por Marin e Aiolia. Com certeza os dois passaram a noite juntos e perderam a hora. – Camus falou cruzando os braços.

– Não acredito no que os meus olhos vêem. O Shaka e uma mulher! – exclamou Kanon.

– É a interna dele Kanon, não me diga que ainda não tinha visto? – Saga retrucou o irmão.

– Não tinha visto não. Até que é bonita... Eu preciso ver mais de perto. – falou o geminiano caminhando para o local onde estava Shaka e Jim.

– Teu irmão não pode ver uma mulher, heim Saga? – brincou Milo.

– Olha só quem fala. - foi a resposta de Saga.

Vendo os olhares dos cavaleiros no meio da arena e a aproximação de Kanon, Shaka instintivamente se colocou em alerta.

– Shaka, por que não apresenta sua interna para o resto dos mortais? – Kanon chegou falando.

– Não tenho culpa se não estava no dia que eles chegaram Kanon.

– Qual é seu nome, queridinha? – perguntou enquanto se chegava para abraçá-la

– Jim, e você quem é?

– Sou o irmão mais novo de Saga de Gêmeos, Kanon. Moro na terceira casa com ele. Na verdade eu passo a maior parte do tempo fora do santuário. Se bem que acabo de encontrar um motivo para ficar com o meu irmão. – disse olhando maliciosamente para Shaka. – Seja bem vinda ao Santuário de Atena. Me conte, de onde você é?

– Brasil.

– Brasil, terra boa! Nos deu Helena e o nosso grande amigo Aldebaram, não é mesmo Shaka?

– De fato é um país muito interessante. – respondeu secamente.

No minuto seguinte chegam à arena Mari e Aiolia. Shina faz sinal para todos os internos se reunirem no centro da arena. Logo após a amazona explicar detalhadamente as mudanças no programa de internato e apresentar Aiolia e Marim, ela mandou que todos começassem o treinamento dando vinte voltas pela arena. O exercício não podia passar de 10 minutos. Os cavaleiros começaram a deixar a arena já que hoje os internos seriam torturados, quero dizer, treinados por Shina.

A presença deles fora solicitada apenas para uma apresentação formal.

– Vou voltar para minha casa Shaka, você vem? – chamou Mú.

– Não Mu, vou ficar no caso de acontecer alguma coisa.

– Com a Jim? Ela vai ficar bem, Shina está de olho.

– Melhor eu ficar. Por que você não fica e me faz companhia?

Mú acabou cedendo. Ficaram os dois sentados observando o treinamento o jogando conversa fora. Também ficaram Milo e Camus sentados afastados deles na arquibancada.

Terminadas as vinte voltas. Shina ordena outros exercícios, e outros, e outros... Tudo isso sem descanso. Caía à tarde quando a amazona finalmente deu dez minuto de folga para os internos. Jim sentou-se numa pedra com as pernas latejando de dor. Lucy se juntou a ela.

– Minhas unhas estão sujas, olha só! – exclamou Lucy horrorizada. - Essa Shina é uma tirana mesmo... Detesto esse lugar.

– Eu acho que ela não vai com a nossa cara Lucy, olha lá ela encarando agente com aqueles olhos malvados de novo...

– Só pode ser inveja da minha beleza.

– To sentindo que ela vai pegar no nosso pé, amiga, vai por mim.

Ainda durante o intervalo, um grupo de internos do segundo ano chega à arena. Eles eram liderados por Helena, a interna de Aldebaran de Touro. Helena já nem era mais chamada de interna. Ela era um dos discípulos do cavaleiro Aldebaran de Touro, e todos diziam que era muito forte. Era alta e corpulenta como uma passista de escola de samba. Loira platinada com longos cabelos ondulados presos num rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça. Tinha grandes olhos azuis e umas poucas sardas no rosto o que lhe dava uma aparência angelical. Sua pele bronzeada combinava com suas pernas bem torneadas, com grossas coxas e batatas musculosas. Os quadris eram largos e seu bumbum 'brasileiro' chamava a atenção por onde passava no que ela fazia questão de exibir sempre usando calças coladas. A cintura fina marcada por um cinto largo de couro evidenciava os seios fartos na blusa sem decote.

Helena era uma legítima amazona na aparência e no porte. Era também muito simpática e popular. Aldebaran gostou dela logo de cara e começou a treiná-la para ser uma amazona. O touro sempre gostou de mulheres grandes como ele e o fato de Helena ser brasileira contou mais pontos para ela cair de vez nas graças do cavaleiro. Ele fazia questão de dizer para todos que ela era sua pupila favorita.

A brasileira se adaptou rápido aos treinos puxados, aprendera vários golpes no primeiro ano sem falar na cosmo energia que lembrava muito a do seu mestre na força e na rapidez. Helena era uma das que tinham o chamado 'tratamento de rainha' segundo Shina, regado a muitas regalias. Contudo a amazona de cobra gostava da brasileira, admirava muito a sua garra, o seu poder e a sua dedicação esmerada. Shina tinha certeza que Helena se tornaria uma amazona e já lhe dera até algumas missões, tamanha era a confiança que tinha.

Uma enorme sombra cobriu Jim e Lucy. Era Helena que se postava na frente das internas com a mão na cintura e um ar de superioridade.

– Então são vocês as novas internas? Sejam bem vindas calouras – saldou com uma voz arrogante. - E por falar nisso, o que fazem ai paradas feito duas minhocas? Já estão cansadinhas é? Nesse ritmo não duram nem mais um mês aqui...

– Vejo que já nos conhece, mas ainda está faltando você e seus capangas se apresentarem. – disse Jim encarando a veterana.

– Ah, mil desculpas pela minha falta de educação. – respondeu inocentemente. – Sou Helena, interna do segundo ano e discípula do cavaleiro de Touro, Aldebaran. A patricinha cabelo de algodão doce eu ainda não tinha visto, já você, me lembro bem, é aquela que derrubou o fracote do Ichi na arena. – gargalhou - Pura sorte!

Nesse momento Lucy se aproximou de Jim querendo arrego, ela estava com medo dos olhares famintos dos acompanhantes de Helena sobre ela. Jim procurou não se deixar intimidar. Voltou-se para os seus sapatos e começou a arrumar a meia e a dar novo laço nos cadarços.

– A patricinha tem nome, me chamo Lucy para o seu governo. – respondeu a sueca. - E o meu cabelo é tão belo quanto o do meu mestre Afrodite.

– E eu sou Jim, interna do Shaka de Virgem. Derrubei o Hydra com minha telecinese sim, por quê?

Helena gargalhou mais alto.

– É mesmo? Estou morrendo de medo das duas calouras.

– Pois devia ter...

– Silêncio insolente! – rosnou Helena. - Vocês não passam de ralé do primeiro ano. Não são nada entenderam? NADA! Nunca chegarão ao meu nível. Duvido que sobrevivam ao primeiro ano. O santuário não é para garotinhas frágeis com vocês. Você só está fazendo o cavaleiro de Virgem perder tempo. Já posso ver o destino de vocês: terminarão como servas do templo de Atena e servindo de passatempo para os cavaleiros...

– Repete isso que você falou sua mulata Sargentele Oxigenada! – desafiou Jim se levantando.

Lucy se escondendo atrás dela apavorada.

– O que disse, sua subnutrida? Como se atreve a me enfrentar desse jeito? Perdeu a noção de perigo?

– Não grita que eu não sou surda! – retrucou Jim - Posso ser caloura, mas não sou ralé não. Você não tem o direito de falar que eu não sou nada por que eu sou muito poderosa.

– Jura?! – ironizou Helena. - Vou fazer a caridade de perdoar a sua ofensa se você reconhecer que é uma merdinha sem importância e lustrar as minhas botas. – e mostrou a bota para Jim.

A interna de Shaka mostrou um sorrio maldoso.

– Vai ver o quanto as suas botas ficarão brilhantes... – e cuspiu no sapato a sua frente e jogou um punhado de areia por cima.

– Agora você passou de todos os limites! – berrou Helena furiosa - Eu vou acabar com você, ratinha!

– Pode vir sua vaca! – desafiou Jim. - Vai ver do que eu sou capaz!

Estendeu a mão espalmada na frente da sua oponente. Estava tão furiosa, queria que ela voasse para longe como o Hydra naquele dia da apresentação. Concentrou-se, mas nada aconteceu, "vamos telecinese, funciona! Vai me deixar na mão numa hora destas?" – pensou começando a ficar aflita.

– Jim, o que está fazendo? – perguntou Lucy cutucando-a no ombro.

– Tentando usar minha telecinese, Lucy. Melhor você se afastar porque se não pode ser atingida pelo meu poder. – usou as duas mãos, esticando e retraindo os braços como se quisesse empurrar o ar. Mas nada aconteceu, nem sinal de telecinese. "anda telecinese de merda, funciona, funciona!"

– Vai se arrepender por ter me desafiado... – ameaçou Helena.

Em seguida, a veterana pegou Jim pelos ombros e a suspendeu meio metro do chão. Irada que começou a apertar os ombros da morena com toda a sua força. Jim gritou de dor balançando suas pernas freneticamente, tentando se desvencilhar, mas era impossível. Helena estava usando seu cosmo para segurara-la ainda mais firme sem dar chance de fuga.

Vendo o perigo que a amiga corria, Lucy começou a gritar chamando por seu mestre, mesmo sabendo que ele não estava na arena. Ela balançava as mãos demonstrando seu pavor. Estava como medo, mas não queria deixar a amiga sozinha naquele momento, porém era incapaz de reagir.

Jim gritava sentindo que seus ombros estavam prestes a serem esmagados.

– O que está fazendo, Helena? – indagou uma voz grossa que fez a veterna voltar a si. - Já não lhe disse para não se envolver em brigas inúteis?

– Mestre Aldebaram! – Helena soltou os ombros de Jim que caiu sentada no chão gemendo de dor.

Lucy se abaixou para amparar a amiga:

– Você ta legal Jim? Fala alguma coisa?

– Acho que o meu ombro saiu do lugar... – e gemeu fazendo uma careta de dor.

– Quantas vezes recomendei controlar o seu temperamento explosivo, Helena? – indagou Aldebaran em tom severo. - Não deve lutar sem motivo, principalmente com oponentes mais fracos do que você. Quer ser chamada de covarde?

– Desculpe mestre. Ela me provocou e eu não pude me conter.

– Isso não é verdade! – defendeu-se Jim. - Foi ela que chegou humilhando agente e...

Ela parou ao perceber Shina se aproximando.

– Como se atreve a se dirigir a um cavaleiro de ouro nesse tom, menina? É claro que a culpa foi dela Aldebaram. Essas meninas acabaram de chegar ao santuário e já vivem com toda mordomia nas doze casas. Acham que todos têm que se curvar diante delas.

Nesse momento Shaka e Mu chegam à confusão e vão para junto das meninas no chão.

– Vocês estão bem meninas? – perguntou Mú.

– Não deturpe os fatos Shina. – falou Shaka em defesa das internas. - Vimos tudo de longe. As meninas agiram em legitima defesa.

– Isso mesmo Shina. Não foram Jim e Lucy que começaram a briga. Espero que tome providencias Aldebaran. – Mu foi incisivo.

– Eu já entendi, Mú. Pode deixar comigo. – Aldebaran pousou a mão no ombro da pupila. - Vamos Helena, temos muito o que conversar.

Aldebaram e sua discípula se retiraram da arena. Shina não se deu por vencida e começou a discutir com Mú sobre o incidente, ainda jogando a culpa para cima das novatas. O ariano já havia perdido sua postura pacífica e respondia na mesma moeda a amazona.

– Como está o seu ombro Jim? – Shaka se abaixou para ajudar sua interna, mas ela repeliu o contato e se afastou do mestre. O loiro ficou de costas e disse com o seu tom calmo: – Entendo que deve estar um pouco chateada...

– Um pouco chateada? Não, o senhor não entende mestre. Se tivesse me ensinado a lutar desde o começo isso não teria acontecido! Eu não teria passado por essa humilhação...

Silêncio no local. Shaka de costas vira seu rosto para a interna com a expressão dura.

– O tempo vai fechar... – sussurrou Mú que conhecia o amigo muito bem para saber que aquilo o deixara furioso.

Shaka vai até Jim e segura o pulso dela firmemente fazendo com que ela fique com a mão espalmada no ar apontando para uma enorme rocha. Nesse momento Camus e Milo saíram de suas posições de expectadores e surgem no meio do grupo preocupados com o rumo que a situação estava tomando.

– O que pretende fazer Shaka? – Camus pergunta temendo que o cavaleiro de Virgem mandasse a interna para um dos seis infernos.

– Concentre o seu cosmo em sua mão Jim! – Shaka ordena ignorando a presença de Camus.

– Por que tenho que fazer isso?

– Concentre agora!

Sem saber o que fazer, ela apenas voltou seu pensamento para a ordem do mestre procurando se concentrar. De repente sentiu sua mão esquentar levemente e uma bola brilhante de energia começou a se formar na frente de sua palma. A bola emitia faíscas a medida que crescia.

– Agora atire em direção aquela rocha! Imagine que está apertando um gatilho de uma arma e dispare! – foi a segunda ordem do mestre que ainda segurava o eu pulso.

Ela fez o que ele mandou e a enorme bola de energia disparou de encontro à rocha a toda velocidade transformado tudo em pó em segundos. Jim ficou atônita com o que acabara de fazer, abria e fechava a boca repetidamente. Shaka solta o pulso dela e fica de frente para a interna.

– Era só isso? Era só isso que eu tinha que fazer? – repetia a jovem de queixo caído.

– O seu erro é achar que pode pular etapas, Jim. Como poderia aprender a lutar se nem consegue controlar o seu cosmo? Acha que pode controlar telecinese de um dia para o outro? Nunca será uma amazona se não tiver paciência. A perfeição só se atinge com a prática incansável. Você deve aprender a lutar com as armas que tem, a raciocinar friamente durante a batalha e não desafiar os inimigos esperando pelo acaso. Se continuar agindo assim poderá perder para qualquer inimigo mesmo que ele seja infinitamente mais fraco do que você. Pare de procurar o caminho mais fácil e entenda de uma vez por todas que nada se consegue sem esforço. Do contrario, está livre para procurar outro mestre. – e saiu sem olhar para trás.

Jim não disse nada, só baixou a cabeça desolada.

– Você é pior do que eu pensei garota. – falou Shina enquanto passou por ela indo embora da arena.


	4. O Beijo de Mu

**Capítulo 4 - O Beijo de Mu**

**– **Não fique triste Jim, Shaka falou daquele jeito severo para o seu próprio bem. – disse Mu querendo encorajá-la.

– Oh pudinzinho, fica assim não. Dá cá um abraço que tudo fica melhor. – falou Milo abrindo os braços e apanhando a interna sem dar chance para fuga.

– Ai meu ombro Milo! Devagar com o andor que o santo é de barro. – reclamou Jim.

– Foi mal Jim. Vamos para a minha casa para eu cuidar do seu ombro usando o meu cosmo. Vai ter que tirar a camisa para eu te examinar melhor e... – Milo sente sua mão congelada envolta por uma enorme casca de gelo - Camus, por que fez isso? – e dirige um olhar atravessado para o seu amigo aquariano que se encontrava de braços cruzados encostado em uma parede.

– Para você deixar de ser tão tarado escorpião. – respondeu Camus.

– Deixa que eu cuido dela rapazes. – falou Mú de Áries. - Um pouco de cosmo e seu ombro volta ao normal. Vai ser muito rápido. Sentirá um leve desconforto...

Com perícia, Mú elevou o seu cosmo e o direcionou para o ferimento que a aquela altura já era um grande hematoma. Jim não se mexeu e permaneceu pensativa sem dizer nada durante todo o processo de cura. Tinham ido todos para a casa de Áries depois da confusão envolvendo Helena e Jim na arena, menos Shaka que subiu para Virgem na frente sozinho bastante irritado.

– Eu preciso voltar para a décima segunda casa, alguém pode ir comigo, por favor? – Lucy pediu.

Só queria ir logo para casa e ver o rosto lindo e gentil do seu mestre para esquecer toda aquela confusão.

– Eu levo você Lucy. Afrodite deve estar preocupado. – Camus se prontificou.

– Eu também vou Lucy, meu templo é antes do de Aquário, mas eu faço questão de te acompanhar se alguém prometer não congelar outra parte do meu corpo...

– E vai ficar na sua casa Milo. – cortou Camus. - Não quero que me siga até o minha sob nenhum pretexto. Na ultima vez dormiu e deixou a televisão ligada a noite toda.

– Não tenho culpa se o filme estava chato! Tchau pudinzinho, melhoras viu.

– Pudinzinho não! – berrou Jim e ouviu uma risada de Milo - Tchau rapazes. A gente se fala depois Lucy. Ai, o que houve com sentir um leve desconforto, Mu?

– Desculpe, é que estava pior do que eu pensei. Está se sentindo melhor, fora o ombro?

– Mais ou menos. Acho que meu mestre me odeia. – o desanimo era latente na voz da interna.

– Não diga isso. Seu mestre não te odeia. Ele tem aquele jeito meio arrogante, mas não faz por mal. É só o jeito dele. Você não sabe o quanto é difícil treinar um discípulo. Temos que ser inflexíveis às vezes, mas por dentro estamos destruídos.

– Hum... "duvido muito em se tratando daquele Buda loiro que é meu mestre", guardou o comentário em sua mente.

– Terminei com seu ombro. Fique de repouso até manhã para se recuperar por completo.

– Dormi aqui essa noite Jim. O mestre Mú iria adorar, não é mesmo mestre? – disse Kiki com olhar zombeteiro.

– Obrigada gente, mas é melhor eu ir. Preciso fazer uma coisa urgente.

**###**

Subiu as escadas ainda sentindo dores no ombro. Quando chegou a casa de Virgem estava completamente escuro. Shaka meditava em sua flor de lótus como sempre fazia àquela hora. Jim andou cautelosa em direção ao mestre parando a sua frente. Respirou fundo e começou:

– Ok, isso é ridículo. Eu sei perfeitamente. Provavelmente você não está me ouvindo por conta da meditação. Ou está me ouvindo e eu estou atrapalhando. O que vai te deixar mais irritado comigo, certamente. Se bem que eu acho que você ouve e enxerga o que quer quando está meditando, por isso vou falar assim mesmo! – respirou fundo. - Eu estava errada. E você estava certo. Esteve certo o tempo todo. A culpa foi minha. Agi como uma idiota e fiz tudo errado, admito.

Shaka não se mexeu de sua posição. Ela continuou:

– Mas você também tem parte nisso reencarnação de Buda. Desde que eu cheguei aqui você me ignora, começa a meditar e não para mais. Fica ai sentado esquecido do mundo me ignorando totalmente. – deu um passo a frente. - Eu preciso que me ajude a entender tudo o que está acontecendo comigo, por que eu acho que estive com isso desde que nasci e venho ignorando esse tempo todo. Falo dos meus poderes... Sempre me senti diferente. – longo suspiro. – Por favor, fale comigo! Não só para me dá bronca. Fale comigo como o Mú faz, como um amigo. Pare de meditar um segundo e fale comigo! Eu preciso de você...

Buda, Shaka, permaneceu sem reação.

– Está na hora de levar o treinamento mais a sério, eu sei disso. Eu vou mudar, eu prometo. Vou ser mais responsável. Mas não vou meditar sete horas por dia! Não estou dizendo que não vou meditar, eu medito sim. Duas horas eu garanto! Talvez mais... – seu tom de voz baixou. - Desculpe por ter dito aquilo na arena. Eu sinto muito.

Dito isso, foi para o seu quarto e se trancou. Realmente não esperava que ele respondesse. Estava aliviada por ter falado tudo o que sentia. Depois que ela saiu, Shaka se voltou na direção do quarto e sorrio com o canto da boca satisfeito. Sua interna finalmente havia entendido. Seu plano de fazê-la levar o treino mais a sério foi um sucesso. Ele havia calculado tudo, até que ela ficaria chateada no começo, mas que depois cairia em si. Ele a deixou isolada e sem treinamento de propósito para que ela viesse procurá-lo por conta própria. Não imaginou que ela fosse suplicar daquela forma, mas em nenhum momento sentiu remorso. Jim precisava que pensar por si mesma e buscar fazer a coisa certa. Ele sabia que apesar de impulsiva, Jim tinha um lado racional. Sendo assim, ele tinha que fazê-la entender por conta própria, tinha que ariscar. Vendo seu plano bem sucedido, estava feliz.

**###**

No dia seguinte, Mu apareceu na casa de Virgem para saber se o amigo não havia expulsado a aluna. Ficou espantando quando Shaka repetiu o discurso de Jim.

– Ela falou tudo isso mesmo? Não acredito!

– Falou Mú. Agora é esperar para ver a mudança.

– E onde ela está agora? Já foi treinar com Shina e os outros internos?

– Ainda não, mas levantou cedo e está fazendo o Chá.

O ariano soltou uma gargalhada.

– Shaka você é muito safo! Conseguiu inverter a situação a seu favor, como conseguiu?

– Foi bastante fácil. – endireitou a postura de repente - Disfarça, ela vem vindo...

Os dois cavaleiros observaram Jim entrar na sala e colocar uma bem arrumada bandeja na mesa de centro.

– Agora eu acertei as ervas. Quem vai ser o primeiro a experimentar?

Ela serviu o chá para os presentes e ficou olhado para o mestre esperando a reação:

– Está melhor do que o primeiro com certeza. – contou Shaka após o primeiro gole.

– Isso significa que gostou mestre?

– O chá está ótimo Jim, meus parabéns. – Mu disse enquanto pegava biscoitos.

– Agora vá para seu treinamento se não vai se atrasar, Shina detesta atrasos. – pediu Shaka.

– Ok – ela disse ainda observando Shaka tomar o chá. - Até de noite rapazes.

O silêncio da sala foi quebrando quando Jim saiu da casa de Virgem. Shaka dirigiu um olhar triunfante para Mú.

– Ela está na palma da mão de Buda. – profetizou Shaka.

**###**

Jim chegou à arena pronta para o seu segundo dia de treinos puxados. Afrodite de Peixes estava lá supervisionando o treino junto com Mascara da Morte. Não gostou nada do que a sua interna contou quando chegou em casa. O primeiro que maltratasse Lucy ele jogaria uma rosa sangrenta. Mascara não tirava os olhos das meninas treinando, principalmente quando elas saltavam e suas blusas levantavam quase mostrando os seios:

– Carlo, seja mais discreto. – reprovou Afrodite - Está parecendo um lobo faminto secando as ovelhas no pasto. Daqui a pouco vai começar a babar.

– Esse não é o meu nome Afrodite. Já lhe disse para parar de me chamar assim, e não me atrapalhe! Viu só? Por sua culpa eu perdi um salto da Lucy.

– É claro que é o seu nome. Eu vi nos arquivos do grande mestre Shion. Estava lá, Carlo cavaleiro de Câncer...

– Pois os arquivos do grande mestre estão errados! – cortou Máscara com grosseria - Nossa que gostosa essa Jim, um pouco magrela, mas eu pegava fácil...

– Esse casal só faz brigar... – interrompeu uma voz conhecida.

– Cala boca escorpião, se não quiser perder a cabeça ou o rabo! E casal sou eu e a velha da sua mãe. – cuspiu Máscara.

– Camus até você veio espiar os treinos das internas? – observou Afrodite olhando para os dois recém chegados - Esperaria essa atitude do Milo, mas de você nunca.

– Não vim por isso Afrodite. Vim porque a Shina quer falar comigo. – respondeu o francês.

Camus e Milo sentaram no mesmo degrau da arquibancada onde estavam Afrodite e Mascara da Morte e puseram-se a observar o treino também. Enquanto isso, na arena...

– Como foi ontem com seu mestre Jim? – quis saber Lucy.

– Depois que eu abri meu coração foi tranquilo. Agora eu vou fazer as coisas direito.

– Você acha que ele estava ouvindo tudo?

– Estava eu tenho certeza. Não demonstrou, mas estava ouvindo em alto e bom som. Ai droga... – e gemeu. - Meu ombro ainda dói quando eu levanto o braço. Aquela Helena vai pagar por isso Lucy.

– Ela está na minha lista negra também, amiga.

– As duas princesinhas vão ficar conversando a vida toda ou vão treinar? – reclamou Shina de Cobra.

– Foi mau mestra Shina. - disseram as duas em uníssono.

**###**

Terminado o treino, as duas foram se sentar com os cavaleiros na arquibancada próxima a arena. Lucy foi muito bem recebida por Afrodite e Mascara da Morte:

– Você está precisando urgente lavar esse cabelo se não vai ficar com o cabelo igual ao do Carlo. – disse Afrodite pegando no cabelo rosado de sua interna com nojo.

– É Mascara da Morte Afrodite! Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir?! – irritou-se Máscara- Não ligue para esse fresco, Lucy. Você está linda assim toda suadinha... – envolveu a cintura da jovem com um abraço carregado de malícia.

– Sai para lá Mascará! Ta pensando que é assim? Pegando desse jeito não! – Lucy retirou os braços do cavaleiro de qualquer jeito e se sentou ao lado de Afrodite.

– Pare de assediar a minha interna Carlo, se não quiser provar das minhas rosas piranhas...

– Eu já disse que esse não é o meu nome...!

Jim se sentou afastada da mais recente briga entre o cavaleiro de Peixes e o de Câncer. Afrodite sabia como tirar Mascará do sério em poucos minutos. Ela tocou o ombro que latejava de dor tentando fazer uma massagem. De repente sentiu um ar gelado em cima da dor:

– Gelo é muito bom para pancadas, sabia?

Olhou para trás e deu de cara com Camus de Aquário.

– Oi Camus, eu não percebi você chegar...

– Não se mexa, logo estará curada e definitivamente. – falou o cavaleiro com um sorriso tênue nos lábios, quase imperceptível.

Ela ficou ali, sentindo o cosmo gélido e refrescante do cavaleiro de Aquário. Logo seu corpo todo relaxou e Jim fechou os olhos por alguns segundos aproveitando ao máximo a sensação relaxante.

– Melhorou? – Camus perguntou ao terminar a carga de cosmo gelado, apertando levemente o ombro da brasileira em seguida.

– Sim, está ótimo. Obrigada Camus.

– _De nada._

Minutos depois, despediu-se de seus amigos e seguiu para as doze casas. Deu um 'oi' para Mú que concertava suas armaduras:

– Como está o seu ombro, Jim?

– Recuperado. Doeu muito depois do treino, Camus usou o cosmo dele. Acho que agora não vai mais incomodar.

– Camus é... hum. – desconfiou Mú - O que ele estava fazendo na arena de treinamento dos internos?

– Não sei, alguma coisa sobre a Shina... Vou subir, hora de meditar. Até mais, Mú.

**###**

Jim estava tão cansada que mal tinha forças para ficar em pé, que dirá para meditar. Mesmo assim, sentou-se na posição de lótus no meio da sala da casa de Virgem e entoou o mantra em pensamento. A cabeça pendia para frente por conta do enorme sono que sentia. Vez ou outra se endireitava na posição buscando concentração e afastar o sono. Porém, não pode resistir por muito tempo. Quarenta minutos depois seu corpo caiu de lado dormindo pesado. No dia seguinte acordou em sua cama sem entender como tinha chegado ali. "Deve ter sido o mestre que me trouxe. Droga eu devia ter meditado mais...", se auto-repreendeu. "Ele me carregou até o meu quarto e nos braços. Acho que não está mais irritado comigo ", sentada na cama, Jim mordeu o lábio inferior depois desse último pensamento imaginando a cena. Saiu do quarto já pronta para o treino, parou quando escutou seu mestre a chamar da cozinha:

– Sim mestre. – falou parando na frente do cavaleiro.

Shaka lhe entregou um copo grande cheio de uma bebida rosada.

– Tome isto. Beba tudo.

– O que é?

– É uma vitamina para lhe dar mais energia.

Jim tomou um gole e fez uma careta.

– Eca, tem gosto horrível... – mostrou a língua.

– Mas o efeito é imediato. Vai sentir mais disposição para os treinos, principalmente no final do dia.

– To precisando mesmo.

Tomou o resto da vitamina imaginando do que era feita para ter um gosto tão ruim. "Principalmente no final do dia... ele não perderia a chance de me alfinetar", pensou ao final da bebida. Colocou o copo na mesa e olhou para o seu mestre que a estava encarando com seus olhos fechados há mais tempo sem que ela notasse. Permaneceram olhando um para o outro durante alguns segundos. Shaka tinha uma expressão muito descansada. Seu rosto estava lindo como sempre, nem parecia que tinha acabado de acordar.

– Vou para o meu treinamento. - disse interrompendo o silêncio.

– Quanto passar pela casa de Áries diga ao Mú que venha me ver hoje, sim. – pediu Shaka se virando na cadeira.

– Direi.

Jim saiu o mais rápido que pode da casa de Virgem. Queria a todo custo afastar o rosto calmo de Shaka da mente, mas não conseguia. Sentia vontade de ficar em casa com ele, de conversar, e de olhar mais para ele. Seria capaz de olhar para ele por dias sem parar, semanas, meses,... "Como é que ele consegue acordar lindo daquele jeito? Uma vez na minha vida eu quero ver aqueles olhos abertos, ah quero!", ao final do pensamento, tratou de descer as escadas mais rápido. Parou na primeira casa para dar o recado ao Mú:

– Mú, Mú, cadê você? – andou pela casa procurando indo o encontrá-lo na oficina. Mú consertaVA uma armadura, em pé de frente a grande mesa. Estava sem camisa e com fones nos ouvidos. "Por isso ele não me ouviu chamar". Aproximou-se do cavaleiro que tinha os longos cabelos lilases presos por um elástico no meio da cintura. Parou para observar o corpo sem camisa a sua frente. A pele branquíssima sem nenhum pelo, os músculos definidos, porem nada exagerados, do jeito que ela gostava. Ela parou ao lado do cavaleiro que logo percebeu a sua presença e se virou para recebê-la com um belo sorriso:

– Já pensou se eu fosse uma invasora?

– Daí eu teria que te matar. – Respondeu Mú com um jeito brincalhão e retirou os fones dos ouvidos.

– Armadura bonita, de quem é?

– Cavaleiro de prata. Gostou?

– Muito, principalmente o peitoral... – ela não se referia apenas a armadura.

– Foi a única parte que não se danificou. Protegeu bem o cavaleiro que a usava, cumpriu seu papel. Todo o resto está totalmente quebrado.

- Mas eu não vejo tantas rachaduras...

- Olhe com mais atenção e verá os ferimentos da armadura. Precisa se concentrar para isso.

Após a sugestão de Mú, Jim baixou o rosto e começou a analisar a proteção de perto. Mu indicou os lugares na armadura onde haviam grandes rachaduras não visíveis a olhos comuns. Era preciso ter conhecimentos a cerca do cosmo para ver. Jim ficou feliz por poder enxergar as 'rachaduras invisíveis' e recebeu um elogio de Mú.

Estavam muito perto um do outro. O cheiro do cavaleiro invadiu as narinas de Jim, era adocicado e suave. No mesmo instante sua mente trabalhou em frações de segundos tentando descobrir do que era, " não é perfume, nem xampu é loção pós barba de... Lavanda". Sorriu ao final da descoberta, depois levantou o corpo sem se afastar de Mú. Seu olhar encontrou o dele, fixos nos olhos dela.

– Isso me lembra que ainda não viu a minha armadura. Se quiser eu a visto agora mesmo. – falou o ariano.

– Eu gostaria de ver sim, mas não agora, estou atrasada para o meu treino. "Acho que prefiro você sem armadura Mu", pensou olhando aquele corpo perfeito.

– Certo. Bom treino então.

Ela saiu de perto dele antes que seus pensamentos ficassem imprimidos em sua face. Lembrou-se do recado de seu mestre e parou na porta da oficina.

– Ah! Eu quase me esqueci. Shaka quer falar com você.

**###**

Chegou à arena de treinamento ainda com a imagem do corpo de Mú na cabeça. Nunca havia imaginado que ele era tão bonito. E não era só bonito, era sexy também. Ele sempre fora tão legal com ela, sempre a ajudara, sempre esteve do seu lado. Fora simpático enquanto Shaka a ignorava. Correu para a arena repelindo os pensamentos impuros e focou no treinamento.

Depois de uns dias treinando com Shina, já havia aprendido a se mover com alguma rapidez, mas a telecinese sempre atrapalhava seus movimentos. Alguns internos tinham medo dela, a achavam imprevisível. Os ensinamentos de Shina e Shaka a ajudaram a controlar seu cosmo melhor. Já não bagunçava o quarto enquanto dormia, mas às vezes ainda saia voando durante o salto.

No final do treino daquele dia Shina reuniu os internos no meio da arena para passar alguns avisos:

– Escutem bem cambada, vou me ausentar por uns dias. Estarei em uma missão importante, com Helena e Aldebaram. Mas nada de folga enquanto eu estiver fora. Vocês receberão treinamento de Camus de Aquário e Shura de Capricórnio. Portanto muito juízo, vocês me entenderam, Jim e Lucy?

Ela sempre pegava uma das duas para cristo durante as broncas.

– Não é o fato de eu não estar aqui para ficar de olho em vocês que vocês poderão fazer o que quiserem. Estarei sempre de olho em todos vocês, mesmo longe... – disse isso apontando o dedo para todos os ouvintes com seu olhar mais ameaçador.

A fila de internos estremeceu.

**###**

No dia seguinte Jim soube que o treino só começaria à tarde. Já que teria a manhã de folga decidiu ir à biblioteca do templo de Atena pegar uns livros. Sempre gostou muito de ler. Seu mestre já havia recomendado várias leituras para ajudar nos treinamentos. Shaka lia tanto quanto meditava. Ele mesmo já havia escrito diversos tratados sobre o cosmo, autoconhecimento, busca do sétimo sentido e outras áreas ligadas a técnicas de luta. E não só o cavaleiro de Virgem escrevia, Camus, Mú, Shion, Dohko, Saga também eram mestres nessa área.

Dohko era adorado principalmente pelos mais novos, possuía uma coletânea de oito volumes de estórias infantis intitulada 'O Pequeno Dragão Chinês'. No quesito telecinese, Shion, Mu e Shaka eram os mais recomendados. Saga fazia o estilo mais conservador, escrevia principalmente sobre o cosmo e também era autor de vasta coleção sobre ética. Camus escrevia sobre todos os temas anteriores (menos estórias infantis), mas diferentemente dos outros cavaleiros gostava de escrever romances também. A própria Atena, outra eximia escritora, como deusa da sabedoria que era, era fã dos romances de Camus. A deusa sempre se ofereceu para bancar lançamentos do francês no mundo exterior, mas ele recusava veementemente. Dizia que não estava interessado nessas glorias, que só escrevia para os habitantes do santuário e para ajudar na formação dos novos cavaleiros e amazonas, aliás, todos os outros cavaleiros escritores pensavam assim.

Jim depois que leu os escritos do seu mestre Shaka ficou sedenta por saber mais sobre tudo que envolvia o santuário e principalmente, queria aprender o máximo sobre suas habilidades. Entrou no suntuoso templo de Atena e foi direto para o corredor de acesso a biblioteca. Viu de longe a deusa conversando animadamente com o cavaleiro de Pégaso, Seiya, em um dos salões do templo. Eles ficavam há algum tempo secretamente. Jim era uma das poucas pessoas que sabia do romance por conta da amizade que tinha com Saori. Tinha dado até uns conselhos para a deusa sobre a relação. "Formam um casal tão lindo. Vou sair de fininho para não segurar vela", pensou se dirigindo apressada para a biblioteca. Deparou-se com Mú em cima de uma enorme escada puxando os livros mais altos com sua telecinese. Era impressionante o controle que o cavaleiro tinha. Uma pilha de livros flutuante estava a sua direita enquanto movimentava um livro de cada vez arrumando tudo organizadamente. Jim ficou admirada com a habilidade dele.

– Que impressionante Mú. Como consegue?

– Anos e anos de prática. – disse o ariano com um sorriso carregado de simpatia de cima da escada.

– O que está fazendo?

– Arrumando os livros. Ordem do meu mestre Shion. Sim ele me faz de escravo. Joga as armaduras mais danificadas para eu consertar e ainda me manda arrumar sua biblioteca como se eu não tivesse mais nada para fazer na minha casa. Sem falar nas outras coisas que eu tenho que fazer como cavaleiro de ouro. Sempre foi assim, mesmo depois de eu me sagrar cavaleiro de ouro, ele não perde essa mania de me explorar.

– Será que um dia eu chego nesse nível? – ela perguntou meio sem jeito depois do desabafo de Mu.

– Não creio que o Shaka seja assim tão cruel. Ele vai permitir que você tenha uma vida...

– Me refiro ao domínio de telecinese. – e apontou para os livros flutuantes.

Áries riu.

– Claro que sim, mas tem que praticar muito. Que tal começar agora? Tente equilibrar aquele livro.

Mú segurou na mão de Jim e apontou para o livro de capa vermelha restante em uma das prateleiras mais altas. Os rostos estavam quase colados lado a lado. Ela se concentrou e trouxe o livro para junto deles com seu poder. Continuou com a concentração e colocou outro livro em cima do primeiro, depois outro formando uma pilha de livros flutuantes igual a que tinha formado.

– Você fica bonita quando usa sua telecinese, Jim. Seus olhos brilham... – sussurrou no ouvido dela.

– Nem acredito que estou conseguindo...

– Será capaz de manter a sua concentração se eu fizer isso... – virou a cabeça dela e encostou os lábios nos dela. Involuntariamente Jim abriu mais a boca aprofundando o beijo. Quando as línguas se tocaram, Jim se deu conta do que estava acontecendo. Assustada procurou se afastar...

Da sua sala Shion ouviu o ruído de livros caindo no chão. Levantou para ver o que estava acontecendo em sua biblioteca quando se deparou com seu discípulo tascando um mega beijo na interna de Shaka. Escondeu-se atrás da enorme coluna colocando a mão no peito de emoção. Tinha esperado muito por aquilo. Nunca tinha visto Mú com uma garota antes, já começava a achar que ele era to time de Afrodite. Esgueirou-se para ver a cena mais um pouco, tomando cuidado para não ser visto. "Finalmente Mu, não sabe o orgulho que eu estou sentindo agora vendo isso. Eu sempre soube que você não negaria o signo de Áries nem o meu treinamento. Isso é maravilhoso Mú, isso é maravilhoso...", pensou limpando uma lágrima do olho.

Sem saber que estava sendo bisbilhotada pelo Patriarca, Jim voltou para o mundo real e se desvencilhou de Mú encostando-se na estante de livros com o rosto totalmente vermelho. Tentou articular alguma frase:

– I-isso não devia ter aconte-cido... Eu quero dizer, que na verdade e-eu...

– Eu é que tenho que pedir desculpas, eu fui muito atrevido e... – Mú respirou fundo.

O fato era que ela já morava em seus pensamentos há muito tempo, desde o primeiro dia que conversaram nos vestiários da arena. Achava Jim linda, adorava vê-la caminhar sob o sol da tarde quando seus cabelos castanhos brilharem dourados por conta da luz vespertina. Seu coração ficou ainda mais mexido quando a viu chorar naquele dia depois da ilusão de Shaka. Seu rosto delicado carregado de lágrimas era tão bonito quanto estava agora corada e envergonhada. O fato de não poder ler seus pensamentos era o mais atrativo.

– Isso é estranho sabe, nós somos amigos...

– Claro que somos, mas podemos ser mais que isso se você quiser Jim...

Ela se afasta dele bruscamente quando ouviu som de passos se aproximando.

**– **Jim! Que alegria em vê-la! - Shion não resiste em ficar só olhando escondido e vai falar com o casal.

– Grande mestre Shion... – ela disse baixando a cabeça sentindo-se envergonhada.

Paternalmente, o grande mestre lhe dá um abraço de urso a levantando do chão. Mú observa tudo com seus grandes olhos verdes interrogativos. Não entendia de onde seu mestre havia saído.

– Chegou agora mestre...?

– Sim, meu caro Mu, acabei de chegar.

**– **Olha só essa bagunça, acho que a culpa é minha grande mestre. – falou se referindo as dezenas de livros caídos no chão. A pilha que ela equilibrava com sua telecinese e os de Mú também vieram ao chão.

– Não tem importância minha querida, depois eu arrumo.

– É sério isso... – espantou-se Mú. "mestre Shion sempre fica bonzinho demais perto de garotas, mas não pensei que chegasse a tanto", pensou colocando a mão no queixo.

– Porque não saem e aproveitam essa linda manhã juntos meus queridos? Vão, vão! Tem o meu total apoio.

Shion conduziu os dois até a saída com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

– Na verdade, eu tenho que voltar para a casa de Virgem e meditar.

– Olhe só para ela Mu, tão responsável... Ela não é magnífica, meu caro Mu?

– É sim mestre. Jim tornou-se uma aluna dedicada.

– Volte sempre minha querida, volte sempre. É sempre uma alegria recebê-la. – e lhe deu um beijo carinhoso na testa.

Jim deu um sorriso amarelo.

– Adeus grande mestre Shion, adeus Mu. – e saiu rápido do templo.

Shion se volta para Mu depois que a porta da biblioteca se fecha:

– Ah Mú, você não sabe o quanto eu estou feliz.

– É mesmo mestre? Posso saber por quê...

– Você me dá muito orgulho Mu, sempre me deu! Jim é uma ótima moça. Lindíssima, uma verdadeira jóia rara. – abraçou Mu dando tapas em suas costas.

– É sim mestre, eu sei disso. Mas o que está pensando afinal de contas...

– Não diga nada, não é necessário explicações. Vá e tire o dia de folga, aproveite para visitar seu amigo Shaka, heim. – finalizou dando uma piscadinha para o pupilo.

Mu saiu da biblioteca ainda de boca aberta com tudo que tinha se passado. Seu mestre nunca havia agido daquela forma, parecendo que ia explodir de felicidade. Se teletransportou para a entrada do templo de Atena com o intuito de alcançar Jim, mas ela já havia passado da casa de peixes.

Shion sentou na poltrona em sua sala ainda ostentando o sorriso satisfeito. Tinha começado bem a manhã, com uma ótima noticia. Jim e Mu formavam um belo casal, ele podia até imaginar os lindos bebes que teriam... Uma linda menina com cabelos lilases, e um menino com cabelos castanhos encaracolados e grandes olhos verdes. Se viu embalando os bebês no colo, seus futuros netinhos. Sim, amaria eles como se fossem seus netos, já que Mu era como um filho para ele. "Vai ser maravilhoso ver crianças correndo por este templo de novo, vai sim..."

Sempre tivera inveja de seu melhor amigo Dohko. Seu discípulo Shiryu de Dragão estava prestes a se casar com Shunrei enquanto Mu permanecia solteiro. Não via a hora de contar para o amigo Dohko a novidade. Não seria mais alvo das suas brincadeiras com relação ao recato do Mu. Viu tantas vezes aquele velho libriano se gabar de seu pupilo cavaleiro de bronze, "de que adianta ser um cavaleiro de ouro se nem namorada ele tem!", eram as suas chacotas preferidas.

– Jim e Mu juntos... Se beijando na biblioteca. Depois de tantos anos servindo Atena, meu amado discípulo Mu está namorando. Que coisa maravilhosa... – disse para si mesmo pegando os papeis da sua mesa.

– Você não se cansa de torturar o seu discípulo, Grande Mestre alface?

Shion quase amassou os papeis que segurava quando reconheceu a voz do autor da chacota.

– Veio tomar café na minha sala de novo, Dohko? Não precisava se dar ao trabalho de se esconder para fazer isso.

– E que graça teria se não te pagasse no flagra devaneado... Parecia um velho gagá...

– Cale-se seu velhote! – repreendeu Shion - Eu não estava devaneando. Disse a mais pura verdade. – jogou uma bola de papel no amigo.

Dohko se esquivou sem tirar a xícara da boca.

– Não me diga que o Mu finalmente desencalhou?

– Ele está namorando sim, com a interna do Shaka, Jim. E ela é bela como uma deusa.

– Nossa, estou chocado. – falou Dohko de forma teatral - Achava que o Mu ia ficar para titia.

– Eu mesmo os vi se beijando na biblioteca, e não era um beijo qualquer não. – gabou-se Shion. - Era um beijo carregado de desejo e amor, daqueles que você nunca viu o Shiryu dar na Shunrei.

– Será mesmo Shion? Ou será que eles estão só ficando?

– Ficando? Como assim?

– Ora meu velho, você está por fora dos relacionamentos modernos. É normal os jovens se beijarem e não namorarem. Isso é ficar. É parecido com o que você faz com as servas deste templo de Atena...

– O que tem de mais em recuperar o tempo perdido? Você faz a mesma coisa com tudo que é amazona e camponesa que passa pelo seu caminho. E o meu discípulo não está só ficando não, ele está namorando, eu tenho certeza. – disse Shion já se irritado.

Dohko gargalhou.

– Essa eu pago para ver! Ficando ou namorando, deixa ele em paz, meu amigo. Para de pagar tanto no pé do Mu. Deixa ele viver! Pare de bancar o mestre coruja.

– Se eu sou mestre coruja, você é o que Dohko?

– Eu só quero ver o meu discípulo feliz. E quando disse que pago para ver eu pago mesmo. Aposto 100 euros que o Mu não está namorando a Jim e sim ficando.

– Pois então está apostado. E pode ir dando adeus a seus 100 euros meu caro Dohko...


	5. Teletransporte

**Capítulo corrigido em 09/12/2014**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5 - Teletransporte<strong>

**Jim entrou correndo na casa de Virgem indo direto para a cozinha beber água**. Ainda sentia o gosto da boca de Mú e suas mãos tremiam segurando o copo. O que fora aquele beijo? Já havia tido as suas experiências amorosas, todas fracassadas, diga-se de passagem, mas nunca havia beijado um amigo, de modo que não conseguia se decidir se havia gostado ou não do beijo de Mú. Certo que ele beijava bem, bem demais até, mas qual sentimento o beijo lhe provocara? Naquele momento não tinha resposta para aquela pergunta.

O caso é que desde que chegara ao santuário e iniciara o treinamento para ser uma amazona de Atena era como se todas essas questões sumissem de sua vida. Jim simplesmente não pensava mais em amor, paixão, relacionamentos, pareciam coisas provenientes de outra encarnação. Coisas que não tinham a menor importância de tão ligada ao treinamento que ela estava.

"Será que todos os cavaleiros beijam daquele jeito?", ela pensou enquanto tocava os lábios úmidos. Via Mú como um grande amigo. O primeiro cavaleiro de ouro que tivera contato quando chegou ao santuário e o mais simpático até o momento. Lembrou-se do dia que o vira sem camisa na oficina de armaduras. Seus músculos de contornos suaves, seus olhos verdes profundos, sua voz aveludada... "Mú é tão lindo. Eu poderia gostar dele. Qualquer um poderia, mas ele não é mais bonito do que o..."

– Algum problema Jim?

O copo de água explode em sua mão por conta do susto causado quando ouviu a voz de seu mestre.

– Ai droga! – sussurrou - Nenhum mestre, nenhum mesmo. A não ser que lhe devo um copo novo. – ficou sem jeito olhando para os cacos de vidro caídos no chão e para sua mão cortada.

– Então vou mandar a conta para a sua telecinese. – amenizou Shaka - Venha, vamos tratar desse corte. Depois você limpa essa bagunça.

Conduzi-a para a sala onde começou a tratar o ferimento. Limpou o sangue com algodão embebido em uma solução que Jim julgou ser feita de suas ervas medicinais. Depois enfaixou a parte machucada com gaze, falando com sua voz serena:

– Esse acidente me lembra que você ainda é incapaz de sentir a presença alheia através do cosmo e sua telecinese precisa de mais atenção também. O Mú ficou encarregado de te dar essas lições. O que você faz tanto com o Mu que não é treinar telecinese?

– B-bom é-é que... – atrapalha-se Jim relembrando o beijo. - O Mú me ensina de vez em quando já que o treinamento com a Shina me toma o dia todo e...

– Ele te ensina ou você fica papeando e brincando com o Kiki em vez de praticar telecinese?

– Não é isso mestre. É que eu... – os ombros despencaram quando suspirou vencida. Shaka sempre sabia quando ela mentia. – Você me pegou.

Shaka a encarou seriamente.

– Não pense que só porque não posso ouvir seus pensamentos pode me enganar. Telecinese não é só fazer pedrinhas flutuar na arena Jim, tão pouco mover os objetos para acelerar os serviços domésticos. Você faz muito isso que eu sei. Vou ter uma boa conversa com o senhor Mú de Áries sobre as intenções dele com você...

– Que intenções?!

– Intenções com relação ao seu treinamento oras, o que mais seria? Ele disse que iria ajudar, mas até agora não fez nada a não ser te entupir de doces, fazendo com que saia da sua dieta de pouco açúcar...

– O Mú sabe que eu adoro chocolate. E o que tem de mais em comer uns docinhos de vez em quando? – fica irritada.

– Ele está te acostumando mal. – falou Shaka agora em tom severo. - Primeiro acostumou o Kiki mal, agora você. Mudando de assunto, o que faz aqui há essa hora? Não devia estar na arena com a Shina?

– Ela está em missão. Shura e Camus vão substituí-la até ela voltar, mas hoje eles avisaram que o treinamento só começaria à tarde.

– Hummm... – reflete Shaka - Camus e Shura... "Onde o Camus está o Milo também está..."

– Escute Jim, não quero você perto do Milo. Evite treinar com ele, e também com Shura, só treine com o Camus, você entendeu?

– Entendi, mas por que mestre...?

– Quando você aprender a ouvir pensamentos vai entender. Por hora, faça o que eu digo.

– Ok. – concorda com ares desconfiado.

**###**

Depois de ouvir os conselhos do mestre foi meditar. Sentiu muita dificuldade em achar concentração depois do que aconteceu na biblioteca. E agora estava com medo de que Shaka descobrisse que tinha beijado o melhor amigo dele. "Mas porque eu estou com medo do mestre descobrir? Foi só um beijo. O Mú é meu amigo. Amigo..." Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia esvaziar sua mente de pensamentos como esse.

Desceu a arena para treinar bem antes do horário. Não queria chegar atrasada. Antes do treinamento Camus fez uma explanação sobre o principio do cosmo e do poder de gelo. O francês falava muito bem, tinha vocabulário impecável e uma voz bem colocada, ainda com resquícios do sotaque francês, sotaque este que Jim achou um charme. Depois foi a vez de Shura de Capricórnio, este sim, tinha um sotaque espanhol bem carregado. Aparentemente gostava muito de sua língua, pois vez ou outra soltava uma palavra em perfeito espanhol.

Todas as meninas ficavam babando cada vez que ele dava um de seus belos sorrisos. Diferente de Aquário que era muito sério, Shura esbanjava simpatia, contava piadas e também estórias dos tempos em que os cavaleiros de ouro treinavam como os internos para conseguirem suas armaduras. Shura falou também sobre o cosmo cortante do qual ele era mestre com sua Excalibur. Terminada a pequena palestra os cavaleiros deram início aos treinos. Mandou que formassem duplas para lutar entre si enquanto observavam tudo cochichando de vez em quando.

Lucy escolheu Jim para ser sua parceira de treinos. Como de costume, já que as amigas não se separavam nunca. As duas estavam indo bem até Mú aparecer na arena. Ele se sentou no meio das arquibancadas para observar o treino. Quando Jim notou a presença do cavaleiro de Áries se distraiu e levou um golpe de Lucy que a fez cair sentada no chão batido. Ela levantou e acabou tomando outro golpe quando viu que seu mestre Shaka se aproximou e se sentou ao lado de Mú. Os dois estavam conversando como sempre faziam, e ela só conseguia pensar que naquela hora Mú podia estar contando a Shaka sobre o beijo. Tomou outro golpe de Lucy, que fez Camus sair de sua posição de expectador para trocar de lugar com Lucy:

– Lute comigo agora Jim, e desta vez não se distraia tanto. – falou.

– Vou tentar. – respondeu engolindo seco.

Camus deu três passos de lado e saltou sobre a aprendiza preparando um soco. Jim pulou para trás e com a ajuda de sua telecinese, planou por cima da cabeça do cavaleiro lançando uma bola de energia em contra-golpe. Camus se defendeu afastando a bola com o braço, e ainda devolveu com outra bola, só que bem mais rápida do que a que Jim tinha lhe mandado, quase a atingindo em cheio por milímetros.

– Sempre deve olhar nos olhos do seu inimigo amazona! – instruiu Camus - Nunca desvie sua atenção dele. – falou indicando os olhos dele com os dedos esticados.

– Certo.

Jim ficou em posição de luta, desta vez concentrada. Camus correu em sua direção com intenção de golpeá-la mais uma vez agora lançando uma rajada de ar frio afim de desestabilizá-la. Jim se protegeu usando seu cosmo, logo em seguida dá um chute querendo atingir a barriga de Camus, mas ele se defende. Prevendo que ele aplicaria outro golpe, Jim pula rapidamente para trás a toda velocidade usando sua telecinese para voar para longe do alcance do cavaleiro experiente. Após o movimento, havia um sorriso nos lábios de Camus:

– Muito bem, assim é bem melhor. Vejo que já está bem avançada no treinamento.

– Acha mesmo? Puxa. Obrigada. – sorriu sem jeito.

Do alto alguém observava tudo:

– Não é nada fácil arrancar um elogio do mestre Camus, sabia? – a voz era rouca e familiar.

– Hyoga, há quanto tempo! – abre os braços para recebê-lo.

– Você luta muito bem, nem parece que acabou de chegar ao santuário. – elogiou mais uma vez o Cisne retribuindo o abraço.

Outra pessoa surgiu assim que os jovens se soltaram:

– Se fosse treinada por mim, ela seria imbatível! – Milo salta no meio da arena numa entrada mais do que triunfal.

– Cheio de marra como sempre, não é escorpião? – fala Shura cruzando os braços.

– Também estou feliz em te ver bode espanhol. – responde Milo - Mas estou mais feliz em ver a Jim. Não me leve a mal, ela é bem mais bonita do que você. Não é pudinzinho? – e manda um beijo para Jim que fica vermelha instantaneamente.

– O que veio fazer aqui Milo, além de tumultuar o treinamento? – pergunta Shura um tanto irritado.

– Hyoga e eu viemos levar todos para o bar do Pool depois dos treinos, o que acham garotas? O Camus paga tudo.

– _Eu?_!

– Deixa de ser pão duro, francês! Ta bom, eu pago junto com você, melhorou? – falou Milo colocando o braço sobre o pescoço de Camus.

O francês demora a responder. Fuzila Milo com o olhar.

– Vamos mestre Camus, vai ser legal! O bar do Pool é um ambiente agradável, familiar... – fala Hyoga para engrossar o coro.

– Que deixa de ser agradável e familiar depois que o Milo chega. _Não_vou mais passar por isso. – falou Camus, sério.

– Ah qual é cubo de gelo! – reclama Milo - Vai me faze essa desfeita agora? Olha só, as meninas querem, não é meninas? – termina a frase fazendo uma cara de cachorro pidão.

– Eu quero sim! Vai ser ótimo! – animou-se Lucy - Mestre Afrodite falou muito bem desse bar um dia desses lá em casa. Tenho certeza que ele vai querer ir também...

– Claro que eu vou, Lucy querida... – a voz de Afrodite se meteu no meio dos presentes. Ele entrava na arena caminhando elegantemente segurando uma rosa vermelha. – Estávamos vindo convidar vocês, só que estes dois não tiveram paciência de nos esperar e vieram correndo na frente. – Afrodite apontou o dedo para Milo e Hyoga.

– Puta que pariu Frô! – reclamou Máscara da Morte ao lado de Peixes. - Quem tem paciência de esperar você se arrumar? Duas horas para pentear o cabelo e ainda trocou de roupa umas três vezes. É pior do que mulher!

– Só você Máscara que tem paciência para esperar o Afrodite se arrumar. Por isso que são almas gêmeas... – ironizou Milo.

– Fica na sua artrópode que a conversa ainda não chegou no chiqueiro! – rebateu o italiano - Eu estava me arrumando também, não queria fazer feio perante as meninas. – e piscou para Lucy.

– Nossa... – ela mordeu o lábio inferior analisando o cavaleiro de Câncer de cima a baixo, que estava muito sexy vestido com uma roupa que ela nunca tinha visto: camisa preta com três botões estrategicamente abertos mostrando parte do tórax musculoso e calça jeans clara muito justa.

– Essa é a roupa que o Mascara usa para fazer exame de fezes. – Shura disse baixinho só para Milo que segurou uma risada.

– Milo, Mascara e Afrodite juntos nunca dá boa coisa... – Camus disse rolando os olhos.

– Não aceito não como resposta cubo de gelo! – Afrodite decretou. – Você vai.

– Ok, mas só para tomar conta das meninas. A Shina me deixou responsável por elas em sua ausência e vocês não conseguem tomar conta nem de si mesmos...

– Sendo assim eu também vou. – prontificou-se Shura.

Lucy deu pulinhos e puxou a mão de Jim:

– Vamos, vamos, vamos nos arrumar também e ficar lindas!

As meninas deram de cara com Shaka e Mu.

– Onde as duas pensam que vão? – indagou Shaka.

– Para o bar do Pool com Camus e os outros, mestre... – disse Jim cautelosamente.

– Não seja uma reencarnação de Buda chata e libere sua interna. – reforçou Afrodite. - Não vejo nada de mais em um pouco de diversão depois dos treinos, e além disso...

– Você permite porque você vai também, Afrodite. – cortou Shaka - Ao passo que eu não estarei lá para vigiar a minha interna destes caçadores.

Milo, Shura, Mascara e Hyoga fizeram caretas de indignação para Shaka. Camus rebateu o comentário:

– Não coloque todos no mesmo patamar, Shaka. Até parece que não confia na sua interna. Jim não é uma criança.

– Isso mesmo! – reforçou Jim cruzando os braços e fechando sua expressão. - Eu sei me cuidar muito bem, pro seu governo.

– Não sabe, não. – rebateu Shaka - Até porque com esses ai todo cuidado é pouco. O que eu lhe disse para ficar longe do Milo e do Shura?

– Santa intransigência, Shaka! Está exagerando. – falou Mú - O que tem de mais? Elas só vão ir até o bar que não é tão longe. Eu posso ir com eles para tomar conta da Jim. Seremos eu e o Camus sóbrios, nada vai sair do controle, eu garanto.

– É mestre, deixa vai... – implorou Jim encarando Shaka.

Ele acabou cedendo para não quebrar a boa convivência com a pupila que tinha conquistado sob muito esforço.

– Eu permito, mas só porque o Mú também vai. Mas esperem um minuto? Como pretendem sair do santuário se não é dia de folga?

– Hum... Regras feitas por uma deusa virgem, mas "o que sabe uma virgem das dores e labutas da humanidade"¹, me digam? – questionou Afrodite. – Nada! E nossa deusa já não pode mais ser chamada de virgem... – completou Afrodite, malicioso.

– O quê? Que estória é essa? – escandalizou-se Shura.

– Ih, o bode fiel é sempre o último a saber das coisas por aqui. – falou Máscara colocando as mãos na cabeça.

– É isso mesmo que você acabou de ouvir, meu caro Shurinha, nossa deusa menina já fez sua estréia... – respondeu Afrodite.

– Mas como isso pode ter acontecido? Ela nem fez 15 anos ainda! – Shura levou as mãos à cabeça incrédulo.

– A única dúvida é quem foi o responsável pela estréia. Eu desconfio de três que estavam dando em cima dela: Seiya, Aioros e Saga. Pronto falei! – Milo pôs mais lenha na fogueira.

– Como é que é? Até o Saga ta nesse meio? _No creo_... – disse Shura, perplexo. – Isso é coisa da sua cabeça pervertida e maldosa, Afrodite!

– Saga sim! – Peixes repetiu com propriedade - Aposto que esse é o motivo que o leva a fazer tantas visitas ao templo de Athena. Ouvi falar que as servas fazem fila para limpar aquela casa de gêmeos, meus caros. É só ele estalar os dedos que uma cai na cama dele, e não só servas, amazonas, internas e certa deusa da sabedoria também... Saga não fica nada atrás do irmão quando o assunto é galinhagem.

– Vocês são nefastos... – falou Camus balançando a cabeça negativamente enquanto Hyoga ria discretamente.

Ele já tinha visto Seiya dando uns amassos em Saori mais de uma vez. Sabia que seu companheiro de patente era o mais provável pela estréia da deusa, mas se calava por achar muito engraçado as confabulações dos dourados. As duas meninas se entreolhavam e seguravam o riso, assim como Mú. Só um não estava gostando nada daquela conversa.

– Mú, Camus, vocês podem me fazer um grande favor? – pediu Shaka - Tampem os ouvidos de Jim e de Lucy, sim? Só tirem suas mãos dos ouvidos delas quando eu terminar de falar.

– Mestre pra que isso agora? – Jim perguntou sem entender o pedido do loiro.

Enquanto Shaka caminhava até os fofoqueiros, Mú se posicionou atrás de Jim e pôs as mãos nos ouvidos dela, Camus fez o mesmo com Lucy. Shaka berrou:

– Agora me escutem, seus cavaleiros fofoqueiros! – todos os cavaleiros metidos na conversa libidinosa se voltaram para Shaka ao mesmo tempo. Vendo que tinha chamado a atenção de todos, o virginiano continuou berrando: – Athena não é uma prostituta para vocês para vocês falarem desse jeito! Tenham mais respeito!É melhor pararem de falar essas coisas por ai, se não podem escolher um dos seis infernos e farei questão de trazê-los de volta só para me encarregar de tirar uma coisa muito mais valiosa do os cinco sentidos de cada um de vocês! Bando de cavaleiros sem vergonha na cara, ... – proferiu uma série de palavrões, falando cada palavra doce balançando seu rosário de cento e oito contas na frente dos cavaleiros que a essa altura faziam as piores caras de medo.

Terminou de falar, respirou fundo, passou as mãos nos cabelos loiros e fez sinal para Mú e Camus tirarem as mãos dos ouvidos da internas.

– Espero ter sido claro cavaleiros de ouro. – disse voltando ao seu tom de voz sereno.

– Claro como água. - responderam os cavaleiros em uníssono.

– Ótimo. – Shaka andou até Jim, segurou carinhosamente seu queixo e disse: - Divirta-se, minha pupila, volte antes da meia noite e nada de bebida alcoólica.

Deu um beijo na testa da interna e seguiu em direção a saída da arena de treinamentos. Completamente atordoada, Jim permaneceu com os olhos arregalados piscando várias vezes. Mesmo com o ouvido protegido por Mú tinha ouvido uma porção de palavrões cabeludos que jamais imaginou que pudessem sair da boca santa de seu mestre. Atrás dela, Mu estava completamente sem cor e também tinha seus olhos arregalados. Já Lucy queria falar, mas não saia som de sua boca, tamanho era o seu estarrecimento e Camus olhava para os cavaleiros com uma expressão de 'vocês bem que mereceram, bem feito'.

– Gente, vamos acordar né! – exclamou Afrodite chamando a atenção de todos. - Vão fica ai tremendo na base por causa do chilique da Barbie de armadura?

**###**

O grupo subiu para as suas respectivas casas para se arrumar. Milo, Máscara da Morte e Hyoga ficaram esperando na casa de Áries. Afrodite foi ajudar Lucy a se arrumar em Peixes, dizendo que 'discípula minha não saia de casa sem antes passar pelo seu pente fino de Afrodite de Peixes'. Jim encontrou seu mestre meditando na sua flor de lótus e achou melhor não incomodar. Foi direto para o seu quarto e depois de um relaxante banho se vestiu para sua primeira balada depois que começou seu internato no santuário. Colocou uma calça jeans escura justinha com botas de cano alto sem salto por cima. Escolheu uma blusa de mangas compridas até os dedos que deixava seus ombros a mostra. Jogou por cima sua corrente fina de prata com pingente de libélula tomando cuidado para que a jóia de brilho opaco não ficasse escondida em seu discreto decote. Penteou os cabelos de lado, deixando a franja esconder parcialmente seu olho esquerdo. Fez uma maquiagem leve só carregando no rimel para aumentar ainda mais os seus cílios realçando assim seus olhos castanhos. Colocou um pouco do seu perfume frutal e saiu do quarto.

Antes de sair olhou para o mestre que meditava tranquilamente sentindo uma enorme vontade de chamá-lo para sair, ou de que ele a visse toda arrumada, mas de novo achou melhor não incomodar. Deu as costas em direção à saída da casa de virgem.

**– **Você está linda Jim.

Ela sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem assim que ouviu a voz mansa de seu mestre romper o silêncio da casa. Virou-se desejando muito que ele estivesse como os olhos abertos, mas os olhos estavam fechados.

– Obrigada mestre. Mas como é que sabe? Por acaso abriu os olhos para ver?

– Não. Eu soube pelo seu cheiro.

– Hum... – murmurou desanimada - Não gostaria de ir com...

– Não.

– Ok. Adeus mestre.

Desceu as escadas um pouco desapontada por não ter visto os olhos do mestre abertos, mas muito feliz por ter recebido um elogio dele. Pela primeira vez ele havia reparado nela sem depois da uma bronca. Foi difícil segurar os pés no chão enquanto descia as escadas para a casa de Áries, sentia uma enorme vontade de sair flutuando por conta da emoção deixada pela frase 'você está linda, Jim'. Imaginou que se não tivesse adquirido algum controle de sua telecinese, graças ao treinamento, com certeza estaria flutuando como um balão desgovernado.

Chegou à casa de Áries sem perceber que sorria feito uma criança que acabara de ganhar um brinquedo direto das mãos do Papai Noel. Recebeu uma porção de olhares analisadores:

– Que foi? Nunca me viram, não? Por que estão com estas caras?

– Pudinzinho, assim você acaba com o meu coração. – disse Milo faceiramente.

– Já disse para parar de me chamar de pudinzinho! – resmungou.

– Você até que é bonitinha _ragazza_... – falou Máscara. Estava deitado no sofá em postura totalmente à vontade. – Mas eu prefiro as mulheres com curvas, como a sua amiga...

– Quem tem perguntou, crustáceo! – irritou-se e foi se sentar com Mu e Shura.

Quarenta minutos depois chegam Lucy e Afrodite. Todos pararam para admirar a beleza da jovem de cabelos rosados que exalava os mesmo cheiro de rosas de seu mestre. Ela usava um fino vestido curto rosa claro com babadinhos nas alças e sandálias de salta alto prateadas. Sua maquiagem cheia de brilho lhe dava a aparência delicada de uma fada. Mascara da Morte quase pulou babando em cima dela, mas deu de cara com Afrodite.

– Finalmente chegaram! – falou Camus ficando de pé - Vamos logo antes que mude de ideia e volte para a minha casa.

Mascara empurrou Milo e ofereceu o braço para Lucy caminhar com ele. A jovem aceitou sorridente. Os dois seguiram Camus, Hyoga, Mú, Jim e Shura.

– Estou de olho em você viu caranguejo. – avisou Afrodite.

O bar do Pool ficava nos arredores do Santuário a nordeste. Não era muito longe das doze casas, mas era preciso passar por uma pequena trilha para chegar até o estabelecimento. Era o principal ponto de encontro dos defensores de Athena e habitantes do Santuário. Pool oferecia boa comida, mesas de sinuca, música ao vivo e é claro toda sorte de bebidas. Fazia questão de ter em seu menu bebidas vindas de vários países, já que seus principais frequentadores eram na maioria estrangeiros vindos dos quatro cantos do mundo. O estabelecimento em si não era muito grande fazendo com que toda a parte da frente fosse ocupada por mesinhas durante as noites de maior movimento.

As meninas se sentaram no bar e os meninos ocuparam logo uma mesa de sinuca iniciando um pequeno torneio. Outros cavaleiros e amazonas também estavam lá, bebendo e se divertindo. Marin e Aiolia estavam sentados numa mesa conversando ao pé do ouvido. Hyoga fez dupla com seu mestre Camus contra Máscara da Morte e Milo enquanto Mu bebia seu refrigerante observando seus amigos jogarem como se fosse uma espécie de juiz da partida. Shura assim que chegou identificou uma amazona conhecida e foi conversar com ela num canto escuro do bar. O dono do bar logo veio atender os ilustres clientes:

– O que vão querer hoje amigos?

– Pool, meu velho gorduchinho! – saldou Afrodite. - A quanto tempo! Já conhece a minha interna? Chama-se Lucy.

– Muito prazer, seja bem vinda! – respondeu o homem.

– Esta é Jim, ela é interna do chato de galochas do Shaka. – continuou Afrodite.

– Não fala assim do meu mestre, Afrodite. – respondeu Jim - Muito prazer Pool. – e abriu um sorriso para o grande homem atrás do balcão.

Pool deu uma risada.

- O prazer é meu. Sejam bem vindas. O que vão querer beber hoje?

– _Smirnoff Ice_ para começar, por favor. – escolheu Lucy.

– Eu vou querer um refrigerante. Sou fraca para bebida. – preferiu Jim.

– Você está com medo de chegar bêbada em casa e o mestre te mandar para um dos seis infernos. O que prova que o Shaka é um chato mesmo. – brincou Afrodite. - Eu te libero para beber Lucy, mas com moderação.

– Obrigada meu mestre lindo. – Lucy abraçou o pescoço de Afrodite e o beijou na face.

– De nada lindinha. Vou atrapalhar aquele jogo daqueles cavaleiros. – falou Afrodite e saiu em direção a mesa de sinuca onde jogavam seus vzinhos.

Lucy o acompanhou com o olhar.

– Meu mestre é tão legal. Trata-me tão bem...

– Você tem sorte, Lucy.

– Máscara está muito elegante, não acha Jim?

– Aquilo tudo é para você amiga.

– Mas ele é tão grosso às vezes, você nem sabe... – suspirou revirando os olhos.

– Pelo visto já rolou alguma coisa entre vocês. Conta tudo! Ta pegando o Mascara da Morte?

– Não! Quer dizer, foi ele que me pegou. Rolo um beijo no meio do jardim do mestre. Quando eu vi já estava presa por aqueles braços fortes e másculos... Você não tem noção de como esse italiano é quente amiga, que beijo... – a sueca se abanou com a mão.

– Do jeito que você gosta, né amiga...

– Eu tenho fraco por homens rudes. Não sei de onde vem isso. Morro de medo do mestre descobrir que eu tenho tesão pelo amigo dele. Não quero criar nenhum clima chato entre eles, sabe?

– Entendo. Melhor tomar cuidado então.

– Quem está um gato também é o Mú. Vai dize que não reparou?

– Pois é, impossível não reparar naquele charme lemuriano todo...

As duas deram risinhos. Jim contou do beijo na biblioteca para a amiga que escutou toda a estória com o maior interesse.

– E depois vocês não conversaram sobre isso?

– Não. O Mú é meu amigo. Não sei se consigo pensar em algo mais com ele. Senti-me muito estranha depois que rolou.

– Acho que chegou o momento de vocês conversarem. Ele está vindo ai... – Lucy rapidamente desceu do banquinho. - Vou ficar com meu mestre e deixar vocês a sós...

Mú se sentou ao lado de Jim sorrindo e encostando o cotovelo no dela puxou assunto:

– Esses amendoins verdes são os melhores.

– Também acho.

– Precisamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu na biblioteca.

– Oh sim... Eu só não sei por onde começar.

– Dá minha parte eu posso dizer que não foi ruim e da sua? – quis saber Mú notando o desconforto da jovem.

– Digo o mesmo, não foi nada ruim, mas...

– Mas...

– Somos amigos. Amigos não se beijam daquele jeito, é meio estranho... Eu não sei explicar direito.

– Hum... No fundo eu também me senti estranho por você ser minha pupila. – murmurou. O lemuriano ficou um pouco desapontado, mas escolheu não demonstrar.

– Acho que me precipitei, não devia ter te beijado...

– Mas fui eu que te beijei. – cortou Mú. - Na verdade eu queria aquilo já há algum tempo. Mas não precisamos nos desculpar um com um outro por conta de um beijo. Não quero que se sinta mal com isso, nem que a nossa relação mude. Você é muito importante para mim... – ele percebeu que ela não sentia o mesmo por ele detestando o fato de não poder ouvir seus pensamentos, podia ter descoberto antes.

– Você também é muito importante para mim. É o meu segundo mestre preferido. – ela sorriu e afastou um mexa de cabelo lilás dos olhos dele.

– Você também é a minha segunda discípula preferida.

A atenção dos dois foi desviada pela gritaria na mesa de sinuca:

– Eu e o mestre Camus somos imbatíveis! – exclamou Hyoga provocando Milo e Mascara depois de ganhar.

– Exijo revanche! – bradou Máscara.

– Isso mesmo! Hoje eu ganho de você, seu cubo de gelo apelão! – reforçou Milo.

– Como quiser Escorpião. Desta vez tome cuidado para _não_perder de novo. – falou Camus em tom sarcástico.

Recomeçaram o jogo sob a torcida dos amigos. Jim e Mú torciam para Camus e Hyoga. Afrodite, Lucy e Shura, que tinha chegado abraçando uma bela morena, torciam para Milo e Máscara. Depois de muita provocação Milo e Máscara da Morte venceram comemorando a vitória embalados pela gritaria dos amigos.

– Venci _amore mio_, quero o meu beijo da vitória. – falou Máscara e logo abraçou Lucy querendo beijá-la, mas esta o empurrou prontamente.

– Sai para lá Máscara! Nem se você tivesse vencido um deus eu te beijaria.

– Pare de perseguir a minha interna, Carlo. – reclamou Afrodite.

– Carlo é tua _nonna, _Frô!

– Já eu mereço um abraço né meu pudinzinho. – Milo surpreendeu Jim abraçando-a por trás e encostando a cabeça no ombro dela.

A interna fico vermelha na hora. Mú a salvou tocando seu ombro a teletransportando para longe do escorpião.

– Mais heim? Por que fez isso Mu? – indagou Milo confuso. - Você é pior do que o Shaka, sabia?

– Não sou o Shaka mas estou a serviço dele. – respondeu Mú.

Todos riram da cara de Milo.

– _Pobre de ti _escorpião.– brincou Shura.

– Vai proteger a "santa" Atena do Seiya que é melhor, bode fiel. – rebateu Milo.

– Nem me fale isso Milo que eu ainda não me recuperei da revelação... – Shura fez uma cara desanimada.

– Gente como vocês são machistas! – defendeu Jim. - Atena é um ser humano como nós e tem o direito de amar também, oras. Se ela quiser namorar e fazer sexo, qual é o problema?

– Jim tem razão. - reforçou Afrodite. - Atena pode levar quem ela quiser para a cama dela e ninguém tem nada com isso. Nossa função é protegê-la e não julgá-la. Até me arrependo daquilo que falei na arena.

Os cavaleiros se calaram e acabaram concordando depois dos argumentos, ainda que saber do namoro de Athena não os agradassem de todo.

**###**

Quando o programa terminou, Mú trouxe Jim para casa antes da meia noite conforme queria Shaka. Depois da conversa que teve com ela no bar, teve certeza de que o que sentia por ela era mais amizade do que paixão. Queria protegê-la e ensiná-la a ser forte. Concluiu que o sentimento de proteção se confundiu com uma possível atração e causou todo aquele mal entendido. O poder telecinético dela também o impressionava muito. "Será que foi por isso que eu me senti tão atraído?", ele pensava enquanto descia as escadas para sua casa, "A telecinese é um poder característico dos Lemurianos... será que a desconfiança de Shion quanto à descendência dela tem haver com o nosso povo? De qualquer forma, se ela for devidamente treinada será uma oponente muito perigosa...". Voltou-se para a casa de virgem e pensou por fim: "Cuide bem dela Shaka e conte comigo no que precisar."

**###**

No dia seguinte, Jim acordou acabada por ter dormido tarde na noite anterior. Sua expressão lembrava a de um zumbi quando tomava o café da manhã. 10 minutos depois, Shaka aparece na cozinha com um ar animado.

– Bom dia minha pupila! Termine de comer e vá se aprontar, vamos treinar juntos hoje.

– É sério mestre? Que bom! "será uma desculpa para me bater por que eu sai ontem?", ela não teve como não pensar na possibilidade.

Terminou de comer rapidamente e correu ao quarto. Vestiu seu uniforme de treino e foi para o grande salão da casa de Virgem. O mestre já a esperava pronto para treiná-la. Ela quase enfartou quando o viu. Shaka não estava usando seu habitual traje de monge, ele vestia uma calça de moletom preta e uma blusa regata branca, parecia um cara normal que ia para a academia malhar. Jim ficou secando as pernas torneadas do mestre evidenciadas pela calça, "por que você não se veste assim sempre mestre...", parou de pensar em sacanagem e perguntou:

– Eu não vou treinar na arena hoje, mestre?

– Lógico que vai, mas antes quero que aprenda uma coisa.

– O quê? Vai me ensinar o tesouro do céu?

– Não, minha cara.

– O que então?

– Teletransporte.

– Sério?! Eba! vou me livrar das escadarias das doze casas! Sempre tive inveja do Kiki por saber fazer isso.

– Devo lembrá-la que o teletransporte não é para ser usado com coisas fúteis como economizar tempo subindo e descendo as doze casas. Até porque essa habilidade aqui é completamente inútil, por conta da barreira formada pelo cosmo de Athena. Seria muito fácil passar pelas doze casas e atacar nossa deusa usando essa técnica se não fosse a barreira que está aqui desde os tempos mitológicos.

– Sei. – Jim ficou emburrada.

– Vamos começar o treinamento. Talvez você consiga aprender o princípio, já que se saiu bem controlando seu cosmo através da meditação e demonstrou ser capaz de aprender várias técnicas de luta em pouco tempo, o que me alegra muito. – Shaka levantou um dedo. – Vamos começar: concentre o seu cosmo no ponto da Terra em que está agora. Não permita que se espalhe muito. Não se mexa e feche os olhos. Imagine-se parada onde está agora no meio da casa de virgem. Agora imagine outro ponto da Terra, concentre-se na flor de lótus que eu uso para meditar. Mova com a força do pensamento seu cosmo para junto da flor fazendo seu corpo se transportar para lá. Quando sentir seu cosmo se elevando abra os olhos e solte o ar. Não tenha pressa.

Ela fez tudo conforme o explicado. Respirou fundo e se concentrou, visualizando bem cada passo em sua imaginação. Quando abriu os olhos estava a cinco metros da flor de lótus. Olhou para o mestre decepcionada e falou:

– Quase lá.

– É, foi por pouco, até que se saiu bem para uma primeira tentativa. Agora vamos aumentar o grau de dificuldade...

Shaka disse isso e lançou uma bola de energia na direção a Jim que saltou como um raio fugindo da bola.

– Por que fez isso?! Eu quase morri! – gritou a aprendiza.

– Era para você se teletransportar e não saltar. Prepare-se, e agora faça direito.

O mestre lançou outra bola de energia só que mais rápida. Jim se esquivou e logo teve que saltar mais uma vez por causa de outra bola lançada ainda mais rápida. Mal tinha tempo de pensar no que fazer, via as bolas se chocarem contra as paredes e colunas da casa fazendo buracos e rachaduras.

– Vamos Jim! Se não se teletransportar vai ser atingida. – estimulou Virgem.

Shaka se movia com muita velocidade e para desespero da interna não demonstrava intenção de parar com os ataques. De repente pôs as mãos na lateral do corpo, como se fosse lançar um _hadouken,_ concentrando seu cosmo dourado até formar uma bola crescente de enorme energia. Jim viu o mestre lançar a gigantesca bola em sua direção, vendo-se apavorada ao sentir o cosmo quente se aproximando. Fechou os olhos e protegeu a cabeça temendo o pior, não tinha para onde fugir a bola tomava conta de toda a casa. "É agora ou nunca...", pensou concentrando seu cosmo para se teletransportar. Abriu os olhos e para a sua surpresa estava do outro lado em frente a entrada da casa de Virgem bem atrás de Shaka. A salvo.

– Se tivesse demorado mais um segundo teria morrido. – Shaka disse se virando.

As pernas de Jim vacilaram e ela caiu de joelhos no chão. Seu coração batia um milhão de vezes por segundo. Shaka vendo sua interna branca como papel se abaixou para reconfortá-la. Naquele momento pensou que tinha exagerado, mas realmente não tinha outra alternativa se quisesse torná-la forte. Ele teria que colocá-la em situações de perigo como aquela e torcer para que ela superasse seus limiter.

– Não tenha medo. – disse com uma voz amiga. - Eu nunca faria nada que a machucasse. Se quiser descansar um pouco eu vou entender, podemos recomeçar mais tarde...

A resposta dela o surpreendeu:

– Não mestre! Eu quero continuar. – o medo no rosto tinha dado lugar a determinação.

– Então está bem.

O treinamento recomeçou. Jim quase foi atingida por algumas bolas de energia mas correu tudo bem. Conseguiu realizar alguns teletransportes com sucesso sem ser no último minuto. Shaka ficou satisfeito com o treinamento. Sua interna havia evoluído como ele queria. Movimentava-se com rapidez, saltava na hora certa, era safa, mas faltava segurança e força nos seus golpes. Ele ficou surpreso quando a viu se teletransportar e reaparecer bem na sua frente já lhe aplicando um soco certeiro no rosto. Se ele não tivesse a velocidade da luz e defendesse com a mão a tempo ela o teria atingido. E não foi golpe de sorte. No momento em que defendeu, percebeu que Jim havia calculado toda a investida, ainda que a impulsividade se sobressaísse. O teletransporte ainda não era preciso todas às vezes, mas ela havia aprendido o principio básico muito bem.

– Terminamos por hoje, Jim. – decretou. - Vá para a arena treinar com os outros.

– Já mestre? Adorei treinar teletransporte.

– Você foi muito bem. Mas eu a previno: não deve usar essa técnica indiscriminadamente, do contrário pode ter problemas. Nem se teletransporte para lugares distantes, pode não conseguir voltar e se perder pelo Santuário. Também não recomendo utilizar nas próximas lutas. Quando voltar para a casa a noite deve praticar antes e depois da meditação.

– Entendido.

– Pratique apenas comigo e com o Mu por perto, está bem? Assim se algo errado acontecer, nós podemos te ajudar.

– Sim mestre. - Estava tão feliz por ter aprendido o teletransporte que sentia vontade de pular no pescoço do mestre e encher aquele rostinho perfeito de beijos.

– Ótimo. Agora vá treinar com os outros. Diga a Camus e Shura que se atrasou por minha causa. Eles compreenderão.

Despediu-se e partiu para a arena.

**###**

Nunca havia descido as escadas das doze casas para a arena de treinamento tão alegre. Estava louca para experimentar sua nova habilidade nos treinos. Esqueceu-se de todas as recomendações de Shaka em segundos. Só conseguia pensar que agora aquelas escadas infinitas não a deixariam mais cansada e na vantagem que teria frente aos colegas de treino. Economizaria tempo se teletransportando durante toda a sua vida. Imaginem, nunca mais precisar se preocupar em chegar atrasada nos compromissos, nunca mais andar de ônibus, metro, avião, poder ir para qualquer lugar do mundo em segundos, e o que era melhor não ter que subir nem descer mais aqueles degraus infinitos das doze casas. "Preciso contar para a Lucy e para o Mú sobre minha maravilhosa técnica nova.". Era tanta alegria que nem notou quando à casa de Áries.

– Vou fazer uma surpresa para o Kiki e para o Mú... – e foi entrando na primeira casa zodiacal usando seu teletransporte recém adquirido. Só que ela calculou mal onde ia aparecer e acabou surgindo no banheiro da casa de Áries onde o dono tomava banho com toquinha e tudo.

– Zeus do céu, como entrou aqui, Jim?! – exclamou Mú se enrolando nas cortinhas plásticas do _box_.

– Mil desculpas, foi sem querer... – atalhou - Que bunda lin... Perdão, perdão! Eu não vi, não vi nada, nadinha! – tapou os olhos e se virou de costas para o cavaleiro pelado. – Acabei de aprender a técnica do teletransporte e queria muito te mostrar, foi isso.

– E o que está esperando para se teletransportar para fora daqui?

– Ai perdão Mu, perdão! Eu vou num segundo, "concentre-se garota, anda!" – ela apertou os olhos com força e saiu do banheiro de Mú do mesmo jeito que entrou. Do lado de fora, suplicou: – Me perdoa Mú, foi sem querer...

– Tudo bem. – respondeu Mú ainda não recuperado do susto, mas aliviado pela ausência da garota no seu banheiro - Agora vá treinar, depois conversamos. "Por que isso teve que acontecer logo comigo? Dai-me forças Athena", praguejou em pensamento.

**###**

Jim saiu correndo o mais rápido que podia para a arena de treinamento dos internos sem nenhuma coragem de usar seu poder mais uma vez. Lutou para afastar a imagem do cavaleiro de Áries tomando banho, "aquela bunda lisinha e molhadinha, ai ai ai... ainda bem que não vi de frente... Peraí, ainda bem não!". Todos na arena olharam para ela quando chegou atrasada, ofegante e vermelha. Shura não perdoou:

– Isso são horas Jim?

– Perdão mestre Shura, é que eu tava aprendendo a técnica do teletransporte com o mestre Shaka e...

– Aprendendo teletransporte, sei... Então por que não usou para chegar aqui na hora? Chega de desculpas e vá logo treinar.

Shura era sempre legal com os internos, mas muito rigoroso durante os treinamentos. No intervalo Jim contou para Lucy o incidente na primeira casa e esta ficou com dor na barriga de tanto rir:

– Pimenta nos olhos dos outros é refresco... – alfinetou.

– Desculpa, Ji. É que é muito engraçado... – a sueca continuou rindo.

– Pior que é mesmo.

As duas acabaram rindo juntas da situação.

Ao fim do treinamento, voltou para casa quase morta de cansaço. Ficou com medo de usar o teletransporte errado de novo e aparecer dentro da sauna do santuário ou no meio de um canil cheio de _pit bulls_ raivosos. Não teve coragem de contar para o mestre o incidente no banheiro de Áries, apenas foi se arrastando para seu quarto afim de uma boa noite de sono. Gelou quando viu Mú conversando com Shaka na sala. "Estão fofocando de mim, tenho certeza", ela pensou bufando e prevendo a bronca que receberia de Shaka por ter usado o teletransporte sem preparo. Escondeu-se atrás da coluna e foi se esgueirando nas sombras da casa para não ser vista pelos cavaleiros. Entrou no seu quarto e desabou na cama, "Obrigado Zeus, eles não me viram...".

Viu-se aliviada até:

– Eu vi você entrando. Posso saber por que está se escondendo? – indagou Shaka da sala.

– Não é nada mestre, que motivo eu teria para me esconder? – respondeu levantando a cabeça do travesseiro.

Impossível encarar Mú depois do vê-lo nu em pelo.

– Deixa ela Shaka, deve estar cansada dos treinos. – desviou Mú desconfiando o motivo daquela chegada furtiva a casa de Virgem.

– Hum... – Shaka cochou o queixo. - Apliquei as primeiras lições de teletransporte para ela hoje.

– Sério?

- Sim. Até que ela se saiu bem.

- Que bom. - Mú deixou escapar uma risada relembrando toda a cena da interna em seu banheiro.

– Por que está rindo, carneiro? – estranhou o cavaleiro de Virgem.

– Nada Shaka, nada...

**###**

No dia seguinte tentou se comportar como se nada tivesse acontecido. Shaka não tocou no assunto, o que a fez concluir que Mú não tinha dado com a língua nos dentes. Se tivesse falado alguma coisa com certeza teria levado uma bronca daquelas do seu mestre. "Ele não perderia a chance de me dar um sermão da montanha se soubesse de alguma coisa", ela pensou aliviada. Achou melhor evitar parar na casa de Áries por uns dias. Ainda estava com muita vergonha do que fez, de modo que, no dia seguinte, foi direto para o treino e quando voltou no fim da tarde, agradeceu por Mú não estar em Áries nem em Virgem tagarelando com seu mestre.

Sentiu-se meio grogue durante o jantar. Sua cabeça pesava e seu corpo estava mole. Shaka estranhou o desanimo da sua interna, notando que ela mal conseguia manter seus olhos abertos, colocou a mão na sua testa querendo verificar sua temperatura.

– Você está com febre. Deve ter pegado um resfriado por causa do treinamento com o Camus. Ele usou o cosmo gelado contra vocês?

– Algumas vezes, mestre. – respondeu Jim bocejando.

– Eu sabia! Aquele aquariano exibido... Você precisa repousar ou vai piorar. Vou te levar para o seu quarto...

Shaka a pegou no colo e a levou para o quarto. Colocou-a na cama depois tirou os seus sapatos delicadamente. Pegou um cobertor grosso no guarda-roupa e a cobriu com muito cuidado. Afagou os seus cabelos gentilmente e disse por fim:

– Vou preparar um chá de alho com limão para você. Depois que tomar vai se sentir melhor. Descanse, eu volto em um minuto.

Foi para a cozinha preparar o remédio. Estava com muito dó da sua aluna, ela sempre tão alegre e falante pela casa, vê-la daquele jeito debilitada o deixou muito desconfortável. Colocou o chá numa caneca e o levou para a jovem enferma. Ela estava quase dormindo quando ele entrou no quarto. O mestre a fez se sentar e entregou-lhe a caneca:

– Beba tudo. Coloquei um pouco de mel para aliviar o gosto ruim.

Jim começou a tomar o chá feito pelo mestre sem reclamar. Estava tão cansada que a voz do mestre parecia chegar a seus ouvidos após percorrer uma longa distância. Quando terminou de tomar, Shaka pegou a caneca de suas mãos e a colocou no criado mudo. Puxou Jim delicadamente para junto de si e a abraçou apertado. Ela se a

* * *

><p>ninhou nos braços dele e se sentiu ainda mais sonolenta. Fechou os olhos sentindo o calor do corpo do mentor. O peito dele subia e descia embaixo do seu rosto. Shaka puxou o lençol de modo que o cobrisse também e começou a acariciar seus cabelos suavemente. Ele ficou ali até ela cair no sono.<p>

**###**

No meio da noite, Jim acorda bruscamente. Havia tido um pesadelo. Olhou para os lados meio atordoada, como se desse falta por alguém na cama. Sentou-se e percebeu que estava suando frio. Suas roupas estavam molhadas de suor, assim como a cama e o cobertor. Achou melhor levantar e se trocar para poder dormir melhor. Sentiu sua cabeça latejar de dor quando ficou de pé e o chão frio a incomodou a cada passo, fazendo com que todos os pelos do seu corpo se arrepiassem.

Voltou para a cama e se livrou das roupas suadas ficando só com sua roupa de baixo. Cobriu-se completamente e se encolheu embaixo do cobertor. Mas ela não conseguiu dormir. Virava-se de um lado a outro na cama ainda com enxaqueca. Tossiu sentindo sua garganta seca, estava com muita sede.

– Se eu fosse a cozinha rapidinho e bebesse água, quem sabe me ajudaria a dormir... – falou. - Melhor eu usar o teletransporte do que andar por esse chão gelado. Vai ser melhor ainda que não corro o risco de acordar o mestre.

Ela fechou os olhos em busca de concentração apesar da enxaqueca e da tontura. Mas a primeira imagem que veio a sua mente foi...

– Shaka!

Ele dormia tranquilamente em sua cama, sem notar a presença da sua interna no quarto...

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finais do capítulo<strong>  
>¹ "O que sabe uma virgem das dores e labutas da humanidade?" Frase de Morgana Le Fey do livro as Brumas de Avalon.<p>

*_Hadouken_: quem jogou _Street Fighter_ sabe o que é. Para aqueles que nunca jogaram sugiro pesquisar no _youtub_.


	6. O Labirinto de Gêmeos

**Aviso: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Pertence ao Masami Kurumada (ele é o cara!). A fic não tem fins lucrativos, mas eu não deixo que a usem sem a minha permissão! Sou possessiva :P. O capítulo desta semana contém alguma coisa de insinuação sexual, portanto, tirem as crianças da sala! Depois não digam que não avisei... **

******Não me perdoo por escrever capítulos tão longos... :(  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO VI – O Labirinto de Gêmeos.<strong>

Meia luz. Um incenso de canela queimava na frente de uma estátua do Buda sobre um pequeno altar. A janela estava entreaberta permitindo a passagem do vendo gelado da madrugada. O quarto de Shaka de Virgem era grande e quase sem móveis. Apenas um grande guarda-roupa de mogno, um enorme tapete vermelho com temas budistas, alguma coisa parecida com uma estante de livros de capas duras... Era tudo o que Jim podia ver com seus olhos semicerrados devido a forte dor de cabeça que estava sentindo. De repente deu-se conta de que nunca estivera ali desde que começou seu treinamento com o cavaleiro de Virgem. Sua cabeça começou a rodar e ela não sabia se era por conta do vento frio vindo da janela entreaberta que piorava a sua dor de cabeça ou por conta do forte cheiro de incenso que tomava conta do ambiente.

Quando se viu no quarto do mestre imaginou primeiro se tratar de um sonho, um pesadelo daqueles bem reais que ela às vezes tinha uma noite ou outra. Ficou um tempo imóvel perto da grande cama sem saber o que fazer, se esperava acordar do suposto pesadelo ou um milagre. Logo começou a entrar em pânico vendo que se tratava de realidade nua e crua: ela estava mesmo ali no quarto do mestre. Forçou sua mente entorpecida em algum raciocínio "Não posso fazer barulho, se ele acordar eu to frita. Mas e se eu..." Deu dois passos para frente para observar melhor o homem que dormia na ampla cama de lençóis brancos.

Shaka estava deitado de lado de costas para ela com uma mão próxima ao rosto. Parecia um anjo dormindo em cima de uma nuvem. Tinha uma expressão serena e os cabelos loiros estavam completamente espalhados por toda a cama, sendo a maior parte cobrindo o travesseiro marrom. Jim notou que ele estava sem camisa e usando apenas uma calça de pijama bege por baixo do lençol transparente. "Mestre o senhor é tão lindo... Como eu cheguei aqui mesmo? Ah! Teletransporte, preciso me teletransportar para a cozinha o mais rápido possível antes que...", pensou enquanto recebia uma lufada de vendo gelado o que fez seus músculos se retesarem. Tentou se concentrar, mas outra rajada mais forte de vento a fez sentir fortes dores nas juntas que somadas a enxaqueca que já sentia tornou a simples atividade de ficar em pé torturante. O vento abriu de vez a janela fazendo descer levemente o lençol que cobria o corpo do mestre assim como movimentou seus finos cabelos. Sentindo o frio e um cosmo conhecido no quarto aumentarem, Shaka acordou abrindo seus olhos azuis.

Permaneceu na mesma posição, virado de costas para Jim, e disse esfregando os olhos:

- Que está fazendo aqui Jim?

- Nada mestr... – sua vista embaçou devido à tontura, seus olhos se fecharam e suas pernas vacilaram.

Shaka levantou-se rapidamente e evitou que ela desmaiasse segurando firme nos seus braços e fazendo a cabeça dela cair em seu ombro.

- Parece que a febre voltou. – envolveu-a completamente em seus braços. - Está tremendo... – ele se abraçou a ela fazendo colar o corpo menor ao seu querendo aquecê-la.

Fechou a janela com sua telecinese para não se soltar do corpo de Jim que ainda estava gelado. A escuridão engoliu o recinto.

- Parece que subestimei o seu resfriado. O seu corpo ainda está se adaptando aos treinos físicos cansativos e suponho que não esteja se hidratando como se deve durante os exercícios, por isso essa febre que não passa. Sua resistência imunológica deve ter caído bruscamente, mas com o passar dos meses treinando e elevando seu cosmo, seu corpo se tornará bem mais forte e resistente a infecções.

Shaka se soltou do abraço com um gemido contrariado de Jim que voltou a sentir frio imediatamente mesmo com a janela fechada. Ele se inclinou na cama e acendeu o abajur em forma de elefante indiano sobre o criado mudo. Depois ele segurou o rosto de Jim com as duas mãos e mergulhou nos olhos dela que estavam vermelhos e brilhavam sem vida, como se ela fosse uma zumbi.

- Você não ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse não é? É muito estranho te ver desse jeito sabia, logo você que tem sempre uma resposta na ponta da língua para tudo. – disse isso enquanto afastava a franja suada do rosto dela colocando parte do cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Vou curar você com o meu cosmo e logo voltara a ser a garota hiperativa que você é...

Foi quando ele notou o motivo da jovem estar com tanto frio. Estava praticamente seminua. Baixou os olhos e vislumbrou o seio direito dela parcialmente exporto pela blusa fina decotada com uma alça caída do ombro. Ele respirou profundamente olhando para o mamilo intumescido pelo frio, era pequeno e rosado como a ponta de um pêssego maduro. " Ah Buda, isso é...", fez um grande esforço para afastar os pensamentos luxuriosos depois de ver aquela parte do corpo da jovem que não reagia por que se encontrava inconsciente. Ele a deitou de barriga para cima na cama e não resistiu a olhar o corpo dela por inteiro, teve um arrepio seguido de um calor na região do baixo ventre admirando aquelas curvas suaves de menina mulher.

A langeri era comportada e despretensiosamente sexy. Sua interna usava uma calcinha larga tipo shortinho rendada azul clara e uma blusinha fina com detalhes em renda no decote e da mesma cor da calcinha. O movimento de colocá-la na cama fez com que a blusinha subisse um pouco mostrando um umbigo pequeno sem barriga. As pernas estavam separadas só um pouquinho o que evidenciava as formas voluptuosas do sexo e das coxas. Subiu o olhar para o rosto da ninfa parcialmente oculto por uma massa de cabelos castanhos desalinhados. Mas ele pode ver mesmo assim os olhos fechados com longos cílios, as bochechas avermelhadas devido ao calor febril, a pequena argola prateada que brilhava em eu nariz pequeno e a boca entreaberta que buscava ar para os pulmões com sofreguidão.

- Agora entendo o porquê dos cavaleiros terem aqueles pensamentos carregados de desejo quando olham para você Jim. Você é perfeita, em todos os sentidos, nem um deus resistiria a tamanha sensualidade, que dirá o homem mais próximo de deus...

O olhar de Shaka se fixou nos lábios entreabertos de Jim. Ela movimentou um pouco o rosto quando ele tocou a boca dela com as pontas dos dedos, descendo até o queixo, pescoço parando entre os seios firmes dela. Retirou a mão rápido e apertou os olhos firmemente.

"Não me abandone agora Buda, eu tenho que resistir a isso... Eu sou o mestre dela, não posso fazer isso com a minha própria pupila, ainda mas ela se encontrando desacordada e doente. Preciso cura-la e leva-la para o quarto dela antes que..."

Ele a virou de costas na cama para iniciar o processo de cura. Instintivamente seus olhos percorreram toda a extensão do corpo em bruços de Jim. O rosto virado de lado, os cabelos finos e longos espalhados pelas costas e cama, a cintura delgada, o pequeno bumbum redondo e arrebitado vestido naquela calcinha rendada que mostrava parte de sua forma da mesma forma que escondia a parte de cima de seus quadris. Se demorou olhando para aquela parte tão chamativa do corpo da jovem. Até que se lembrou que ela ainda estava apagada e resolveu agir logo, antes que uma parte do corpo dele resolvesse acordar, mas era tarde, sentiu seu membro se erguer numa ereção pulsante seguido de um calor por todo o corpo. Era como se sua cueca fosse dois números menores de tão apertada que estava.

"Isso não é nada bom... É sim, é muito bom... mas não com ela neste estado, ahhh Buda, lança em mim tua luz para que eu possa resistir e não ser tomado pelo desejo... ". Fechou mais uma vez os olhos e respirou fundo, tentando afastar os pensamentos luxuriosos apesar do grande estimulo visual a sua frente. Afastou os cabelos das costas de Jim e pos as duas mãos espalmadas próximas à pele dela, quase encostando. Elevou o seu cosmo para curar a infecção que tomava conta do corpo dela, logo ele notou que ela começava a respirar melhor.

Terminou o processo de cura quando viu que a febre tinha finalmente ido embora. Jim apenas dormia calmamente e ele ainda estava naquele estado. Shaka a cobriu com seu lençol e se deitou ao lado dela com as costas da mão apoiada na testa. Agora era ele que estava com febre.

"Eu sou o mestre dela, devo enxergá-la como uma filha, não como uma amante", mesmo com todos os pensamentos racionais que tinha seu corpo não obedecia, aumentando a dor da excitação não aliviada. Depois de tantos anos recluso em seu templo, meditando dia e noite para elevar o cosmo ao máximo, Shaka abdicou de todo e qualquer tipo de prazer mundano em nome de Atena. Por isso o santuário o via como um homem santo, aquele que venceu as paixões e encontrou o equilíbrio espiritual supremo. Há quanto tempo não via seu corpo reagir a um corpo feminino? Meses, anos, não sabia ao certo ainda mais com aquela facilidade.

Shaka olhou para a expressão serena de Jim que dormia agora livre da febre, "por que você não é sempre assim Jim? Quietinha e doce em vez de ficar retrucando tudo o que eu falo o tempo todo... ". Sentiu o membro rígido pulsar dentro da roupa apertada quando olhou para aquele corpo que mesmo coberto pelo lençol ainda era bem chamativo.

"Se eu não sair de perto dela isso nunca vai passar. Melhor eu dormir no quarto dela e deixa-la aqui dormindo no meu sozinha." Levantou procurando não fazer barulho para não acorda-la e caminhou até a porta, mas ela parece sentir a falta da companhia dele na cama e estremeceu e depois respirou fundo, acordou antes mesmo dele chegar até a porta.

- Mestre onde está? – disse com a voz como se falasse dormindo.

- Estou aqui Jim, não se levante. Volte a dormir, você precisa repousar. – disse sem se virar com medo de que ela visse o estado em que ele se encontrava.

Um ruído estranho o fez estancar antes que sua mão apertasse a maçaneta da porta.

- Será que estão invadindo o santuário mestre? – era Jim que perguntava já posicionada atrás dele com o corpo colado ao do Shaka e de orelha em pé.

- Err... Não sei bem, a menos que todos os outros cavaleiros protetores das casas anteriores já estejam mortos... – se esforçou em permanecer imóvel quando sentiu o calor do corpo da jovem colado ao seu.

- =O Ai Zeusdocéu mataram o Mu?

- Fale mais baixo, estou tentando ouvir o que está se passando lá fora! – Shaka não conseguia se quer se concentrar em escutar o que se passava fora do quarto com Jim colada as suas costas.

- Perdão mestre, perdão. Não podemos ficar aqui parados enquanto invadem a casa de virgem!

Shaka estava fazendo um esforço sobre humano para voltar ao estado normal sem nenhum progresso, mas sabia que seria muito pior se Jim visse o motivo de sua seriedade. Era melhor enfrentar o inimigo do que encarar sua interna naquele estado. Não queria nenhuma situação constrangedora entre os dois. Estava quase fazendo seu membro rebelde baixar quando um som de alguém se chocando em alguma coluna de sua casa desviou sua atenção.

- O que foi isso mestre? Temos que fazer alguma coisaaaaaa. – Jim se precipitou para a porta, mas ele a deteve se pondo na frente e disse sussurrando com toda autoridade que podia:

- Temos não! Eu tenho, eu sou o guardião desta casa, você fica aqui, entendeu!

- Mas mestre...

- Xiiiiiiii... Eu vou e você não sai daqui sob nenhuma hipótese. – disse botando o dedo na frente da boca.

Jim engole o que ia falar e faz um bico descontente. Do lado de fora o som era de risadas de mulher... depois beijos estalados e... gemidos...

- É o que eu to pensando mestre?

- Mas o que em nome de Buda...

Os dois encostaram o ouvido na porta para ouvir melhor.

- Assim meu cavaleiro... está muito bom...

- Está gostando minha _chica caliente?_

- Ahaaammm... huumm... não para, não para!

- _Te quiero ahora chica caliente..._

Os gemidos se transformaram em gritos de prazer. A mulher miava como gata embaixo do cavaleiro que a possuia sobre o tapete no meio da sala da casa de Virgem. Shaka não pensou duas vezes e tratou de proteger os ouvidos de Jim com as mãos apertando firmemente. Ela solta um grito de espanto e dor tentando se soltar as mãos do mestre de seus ouvidos mas este aperta mais seus ouvidos e a puxa para longe da porta.

- Aiii mestre por que ta fazendo isso?

- De jeito nenhum você vai ouvir essa pouca vergonha e não adianta se debater porque eu não solto.

- Mas quem será que está la fora mestre, não consegui indentificar a voz...

- Malditos pervertidos, como se atrevem a fazer a sagrada casa de Virgem de motel? Vão pagar caro por isso. Este sotaque não me engana...

- ¬¬ Mestre Shaka, não sou nenhuma criancinha para o senhor fazer isso e além disso...

- Quieta Jim! É meu dever proteger seus ouvidos destes... sons... – eles discutiam sussurrando.

Em pouco tempo os gemidos cessam do lado de fora.

- ¬¬ Vamos ficar desse jeito a noite toda mestre? – ela perguntou inclinando a cabeça para trás procurando o rosto do mestre.

- Não Jim. Vou chamar minha armadura e ensiná-los a ter respeito pelo templo de Virgem. E você vai ficar aqui neste quarto sem se mexer. – soltou os ouvidos dela andou até a porta.

- Nãoooooo mestreeee! Não quero que o senhor lute uma luta de mil diaaaassss – Jim agarrou-se a cintura de Shaka tentando impedir o avanço do loiro, mas ele se solta dos braços da jovem e diz em tom de ameaça:

- Não me faça tirar os seus cinco sentidos Jim. Não permito que saia e veja essa... Pouca vergonha, ainda mas vestida desse jeito...

Foi quando Jim se deu conta que estava de langeri na frente do mestre, ela cora violentamente vendo que ele está de olhos abertos a vendo naqueles trajes menores e puxa o cabelo para frente do decote.

Shaka abre a porta do quarto de uma vez só e começa a procurar os invasores libidinosos pelo seu templo. Dá de cara com o casal se atracado em sua sala no meio de suas almofadas. O cavaleiro deitado no chão percebe a presença do dono raivoso e levanta tendo a mulher se escondendo atrás de si.

- Shaka amigo não sabia que estava acordado. – os lábios estavam sujos de batom vermelho.

- Me dê um bom motivo para não te mandar para um dos seis infernos Capricórnio?

- Hey hey calma ai _hombre_, estávamos subindo para a minha casa e acabamos não resistindo no caminho e... _bueno, _achei que estivesse dormindo ou meditando. Foi mal cara...

Shaka junta as mãos na frente de peito e eleva o seu cosmo.

- Tembu...

- Foi mal Shaka, já estamos indo foi maaaallll – Shura pega sua acompanhante no colo e sai correndo da casa de Virgem na velocidade da luz.

- Atena não merece protetores tão libidinosos. – diz caminhando de volta para o quarto. É recebido por uma travesseirada no meio da cara. Jim sentada de braços cruzados na cama não estava nada feliz.

- Você desmaia de febre e eu te curo, é assim que me agradece?

- Precisava ter sido tão malvado?

- Eles mereciam coisa pior. E você o que veio fazer no meu quarto? Podia ter me chamado pelo cosmo. – ele se senta na beira da cama com um ar cansado.

- Sabe que não me lembro... ahhh me enganei quando tentava me teletransportar para a cozinha.

- Eu lhe disse para não usar essa técnica por motivos fúteis.

- Eu usei por que estava passando mal...

- Está se sentindo melhor agora? – ele se aproxima e coloca a mão na testa dela para checar a temperatura.

- Umhummm...

Jim não consegue desviar o olhar daqueles olhos azuis que ela queria tanto ver abertos. Notou que eles se tornavam ainda mais belos e hipnóticos quando ele piscava os longos cílios loiros como os cabelos. Vestido só com aquela calça de pijama e com os cabelos levemente desalinhados, seu mestre era tão bonito e sexy quanto um galã de cinema. Tão não, muito mais! Ela estava louca para sentir aqueles músculos definidos por anos de treinamento. Foi se aproximando atraída por aquela visão dos deuses sentada na cama, tirou uma mecha de cabelo cumprido do meio dos olhos dele se aproximando sem tirar os olhos daquelas orbes azuis brilhantes.

- Está com os olhos abertos... – ela disse num sussurro admirado bem próximo do rosto dele.

- É melhor você voltar para o seu quarto. Deve repousar daqui a algumas horas você tem treino. – disse se afastando dela na cama.

- É mesmo. Melhor eu voltar para o meu quarto.

Passou o resto da madrugada imaginando como seria se teletransportar para dentro daqueles olhos azuis tão belos e enigmáticos recém-descobertos.

Dois dias depois, Shina voltou da missão com Aldebaram e Helena. Na arena de treinamento, todos os internos estavam apreensivos com o retorno da mestra Shina. A responsável pelos internos do primeiro ano voltou pior do que foi. Ela agradeceu a Camus por ter tomado conta dos seus comandados durante o tempo que esteve em missão e logo ordenou que começassem os exercícios como forma de aquecimento já que eles teriam um treinamento diferente naquele dia. Ela reuniu todos os internos no meio da arena e começou com as instruções:

- Eu sei que vocês sentiram muito a minha falta, mas hoje vocês não treinarão comigo. O treinamento será na terceira casa, a casa de Gêmeos.

O grupo subiu até as 12 casas parando na entrada da casa de Gêmeos. Shina se pôs na frente do grupo e começou as explicações:

- Como podem ver hoje vocês terão um treinamento diferente. Devem entrar na casa todos juntos e o primeiro que sair será declarado vencedor do desafio. O guardião Saga de Gêmeos usará o seu poder para tornar essa tarefa... Um pouco mais complicada. A casa de Gêmeos muda sua forma conforme o poder de seu protetor. Portanto, estejam preparados para tudo internos. Eu e os cavaleiros estaremos do outro lado esperando vocês saírem, espero que não morram durante o treinamento.

Falou a ultima frase em tom de deboche e gritou impaciente:

- O que estão fazendo parados como colunas? Vão logo imbecis!

Logo que pôs os pés dentro da casa de Gêmeos Jim sentiu um calafrio e uma brusca mudança no ar. Parecia que tinha passado de novo pelo portal dimensional igual ao que passou com Hyoga quando chegou ao santuário, só que a sensação foi diferente desta vez, foi totalmente apavorante. Olhou em volta e se viu sozinha no meio do amplo hall de entrada. Lucy e seus companheiros de treinos haviam sumido.

- Acho que agora não tem como voltar atrás. – disse para si mesma observando que a entrada havia dado lugar a uma parede imensa, era continuar ou continuar. Prendeu os cabelos num rabo de cavalo e correu corredor adentro a toda velocidade.

Lado de fora da Casa de Gêmeos...

- Relaxa Mu, até parece que não leva fé no treinamento que demos a ela.

- Ainda acho que é cedo para ela enfrentar o labirinto de Gêmeos. Só isso Shaka.

- Jim é inteligente, ela vai conseguir encontrar a saída, eu tenho certeza.

- Tomara Shaka, tomara...

Marin segurava um cronômetro nas mãos e tinha uma expressão preocupada no rosto. Ela não tirava os olhos da saída do templo de Gêmeos. Também olhava o tempo todo para o namorado e para o mestre Dohko de libra que ficou encarregado de vigiar os cosmos dos internos dentro do labirinto. Já haviam se passado 2 horas.

- Nenhuma mudança Aioria? Mestre Dohko?

- Meu amor, sossegue o coração eles vão ficar bem. Qualquer coisa estamos aqui para ajudá-los a sair.

Dohko de Libra permanecia impassível mergulhado na tarefa de monitorar o cosmo dos internos.

- Você se preocupa demais Marin, esse é o seu problema.

- Até parece que você também não está preocupada Shina. Já te vi olhando para esse cronômetro umas três vezes só na ultima meia hora.

Labirinto...

Jim corria pelos corredores da casa de Gêmeos se perguntando se existia realmente uma saída daquele labirinto. Eram tantas curvas, entradas, escadas, corredores, subidas, descidas e nada de encontrar a saída. Várias vezes teve a sensação de estar correndo em círculos. E o que era pior, parecia que estava correndo á horas sem parar, naquele ritmo. Se continuasse nesse ritmo ia acabar perdendo a noção do tempo, se desorientando ou enlouquecendo. Parou apoiando as mãos nos joelhos para descansar um pouco, pois suas pernas doíam muito devido a corrida rápida que ela estava fazendo.

- Será que só eu me perdi nesse labirinto e todos os outros já estão do lado de fora? Se for assim não adianta eu correr como uma louca. Pelo visto já devem estar fora mesmo, porque eu não sinto o cosmo deles por perto. Eu estou sozinha...

Uma onda de desespero tomou conta dela. Tentou lembrar de todos os conselhos do mestre, mas não conseguiu por em pratica nenhum, só queria sair daquele inferno o quanto antes e voltar para a casa de Virgem e meditar. Nunca achou a meditação tão maravilhosa diante daquilo que estava passando.

- Mestre por que me abandonastes? Shina, Mu, Camus, Shura, qualquer um... Por que eu me sinto tão só aqui dentro? Parece que nunca mais vou ver vocês de novo e nem tive tempo de me despedir...

Caiu de joelhos e apoiou a cabeça no chão, o choro foi interrompido por um grito estridente.

- Lucy? Lucy? Esse grito é dela, eu sei que é. Minha amiga está em perigo. LUCY, LUCY, ONDE VOCÊ TÁ? LUCY CONSEGUE ME OUVIR? LUCYYYYYYY!

- JIM? É VOCÊ MESMO OU OUTRO FANTASMA? JIM? JIIIIIMMMM

- SOU EU AMIGA. NÃO SE MEXA E ELEVA O TEU COSMO, VOU TENTAR TE ENCONTRAR PELO COSMO. FICA AI PARADA!

- TA.

As duas se concentraram no cosmo uma da outra e acabaram se encontrando no labirinto. Quando se viram correram uma em direção a outra e se abraçaram pulando de alegria.

- Aiii amiga eu vi cada coisa aqui dentro. Ainda bem que eu te encontrei.

- Nem me fale Lucy, eu já tava quase pirando perdida. Mas o que você viu? Precisa me dizer com exatidão o que viu para sabermos o que estamos enfrentando.

- Todo tipo de fantasma e seres horríveis estavam me perseguindo a pouco. Mas você sabe o que é tudo isso, esse labirinto e esses fantasmas?

- Sei...

Lado de fora da Casa de Gêmeos...

- Você contou tudo a ela? Como pode fazer isso Mu de Áries?

- Na verdade Shaka eu não contei, ela descobriu sozinha.

- Como ela pode ter descoberto sozinha que a casa de Gêmeos é um labirinto feito de ilusões?

- Ahh Shaka não me olhe assim. Você sabe muito bem como ela é, veio com perguntas capciosas com aquele jeitinho doce... Daí eu acabei falando uma coisa ou outra sobre as habilidades do Saga. E eu achei que ela soubesse já que você também é perito em ilusões...

- Carneiro linguarudo! A graça era ela descobrir sozinha, mas quando estivesse dentro do labirinto e não você contar o segredo antes.

- Foi mal Shaka. Mas essa informação não ajuda em nada, ela continuará presa no labirinto até o dono da casa liberta-la. Jim não tem nenhuma vantagem sobre os outros internos.

- Hum ¬¬.

Labirinto...

- Uma ilusão? Tudo isso aqui não é real?

- Isso mesmo Lucy, estamos dentro de um labirinto ilusório produzido pelo poder do cavaleiro de Gêmeos, Saga.

- Então quer dizer que nada aqui dentro pode nos machucar? Simples assim?

- Não exatamente. As ilusões podem nos machucar sim, elas são distorções da realidade. O labirinto é tão real que estamos presas nele. Todos os inimigos que aqui aparecerem podem nos matar. É um poder incrível esse de ataques ilusórios, puro terror psicológico por isso eu odeio ilusões.

- E agora o que faremos? E como você sabe disso tudo?

- Hehehehehhe eu andei falando com as pessoas certas sabe... hehhhe e o meu mestre também luta desse jeito então...

- A ta...

A conversa das amigas foi interrompida por um barulho alto de motor e uma luz intensa de faróis. Jim empurrou Lucy para frente antes que elas fossem atropeladas. No instante em que Lucy cai no chão é engolida por um enorme buraco negro desaparecendo logo em seguida. Jim ainda pula para salvar a amiga, mas só encontra o chão de pedra. Estava de novo sozinha no labirinto.

- Drogaaaaaaa! Lucyyyyy para onde você foi? E de onde saiu aquele carro?

Levantou e olhou para o veiculo que ia longe a toda velocidade emitindo uma fumaça cinzenta.

- É impressão minha ou aquele carro era um Nissan 350Z?

Novo barulho de motor desta vez mais grave indo a sua direção. Vendo que não tinha para onde fugir ela corre pelo corredor extenso sem entender nada. Saltou a tempo antes que fosse novamente atropelada. O carro se chocou contra a parede de pedra e explodiu a lançando longe.

- Isso não é possível, eu acabo de ser perseguida por um Skyline tunado, com aerofólio de carbono e tudo... Que bruxaria é essa?

Levantou e teve que começar a correr novamente desta vez de um Mustang GT que vinha a toda velocidade em sua direção. Correu o mais rápido que pode, mas logo foi surpreendida por outro carro vindo a sua frente. Era um Dodge Viper azul com duas listras brancas e barulho de motor envenenado. Se não fizesse nada seria feita em pedaços pelos dois carros que se chorariam tendo ela como recheio. Concentrou seu cosmo e apertou com força os olhos. Apareceu em outro ponto do labirinto. O teletransporte a salvou.

- Ainda bem que deu certo se não era o meu fim. Que espécie de ilusão louca é essa? Eu nunca vi esses carros ao vivo, só em... Lucy! Ela foi tragada pelo labirinto, eu tenho que encontra-la!

Voltou a correr pelo labirinto chamando pela amiga ao mesmo tempo que a procurava com o cosmo como o mestre havia lhe ensinado. Deu de cara com um cavaleiro de armadura dourada parado no meio do corredor. O susto foi tão grande que ela estancou bruscamente escorregando no chão de pedra e caindo sentada se protegendo como podia. Levantou-se em posição de luta. Era de fato o cavaleiro de Gêmeos que estava parado a sua frente, mas o elmo da armadura ocultava parcialmente seu rosto impedindo que Jim o visse. Jim não entendeu a falta de reação do cavaleiro que mais parecia uma estatua séria. Ela andou de lado e perguntou:

- Foi você que fez aquilo com a Lucy não foi? Onde ela está?

Sem reação.

- Não pense que estou com medo só porque está vestido com essa armadura.

Sem reação.

"Mas heim o.o? Isso é muito estranho...", foi andando e pensando no porque dele não a atacar. Aproximou-se de fininho do cavaleiro de armadura dourada e tocou com a ponta do dedo o peitoral da armadura fazendo um ruído meio oco. Pulou para traz quando o cavaleiro esticou seus braços como se fosse lançar nela um golpe poderoso. Assim que Jim pos os pés no chão usou o teletransporte para aparecer nas costas do cavaleiro e em seguida ela lançou uma bola de energia e ficou contente por ter acertado em cheio. O impacto formou um vórtice assustador que a sugou para dentro como uma enorme descarga.

O vórtice a cuspiu de certa altura fazendo com que ela batesse a cabeça no chão e apagasse. Acordou com uma música alta e ruídos de motores. Levantou ainda zonza e olhou em volta, não estava mais no labirinto, estava numa sala espaçosa, a frente duas pessoas estavam sentadas em um grande sofá de frente a uma enorme tv de plasma e eles estavam... Jogando?

Foi andando devagar e sem fazer barulho em direção a tv para ter certeza. Estavam mesmo jogando vídeo game, Kanon e Saga estavam cada um com um joystick na mão jogando Need For Speed underground 2. "Isso explica as ilusões com os carrões", ela pensou analisando a tela. Ela mesma era fã de jogos de corrida por isso pode reconhecer logo de cara. Os gêmeos se xingavam e se empurravam disputando espaço no sofá, brigando como dois meninos.

- Deixa de ser apelão Saga, fica guardando o nitro só para usar na reta depois de pegar o meu vácuo!

- Eu não sou apelão, você que é péssimo piloto e não joga nada Kanon! Para de joga o carro em cima do meu! Ta querendo me faze capotar é?

- Eu quero ganha de você seu apelão! – Kanon da uma cotovelada nas costelas de Saga querendo desestabilizá-lo.

- Kanon seu trapaceiro de uma figaaaa!

- Que bonito, muito bonito cavaleiros de ouro! – Jim surge ao lado deles com a mão na cintura e cara de má.

- Como você chegou aqui? – Saga olha para a menina com seus olhos azuis acinzentados arregalados.

- É a interna gatinha do Shaka... Que surpresa boa... – Kanon disse colocando o joystick no chão e se levantando sorridente. – O que a trás ao nosso humilde templo?

- Como assim o que me trás? Eu e os outros internos estamos treinando aqui hoje.

- Treinando aqui?

- O treinamento que Shina pediu para ministrar-mos para os internos do primeiro ano Kanon, do labirinto, na nossa casa... Ta lembrando agora? – Saga diz a Kanon depois de puxá-lo pelo braço da frente de Jim.

- Ahhhh treinamento, claro o treinamento.

- Mais será o Benedito! Vocês passaram esse tempo todo jogando aqui enquanto agente levava fumo naquele labirinto cheio de ilusões? – Jim estava possessa de raiva.

- Calma querida não fique brava. – Saga tentava apaziguar os ânimos com seu jeito bondoso. – Pelo visto você matou a charada do porque ninguém sair da casa de Gêmeos. Mas como foi que você conseguiu chegar até nós?

- Err.. Eu, eu, estava lutando com um sujeito de armadura e quando ia vencer fui abduzida por um vórtice que me jogou aqui eu acho...

- Vórtice? Foi você que produziu isso Kanon?

- Não que eu me lembre.

- Explique exatamente o que aconteceu Jim.

Jim contou tudo sobre a luta e o surgimento do vórtice...

- Acho que sei o que aconteceu. O poder telecinético que você usou para se teletransportar pela primeira vez para trás do cavaleiro gerou um campo eletromagnético que impregnou a ilusão do labirinto e do inimigo também... – Saga deu inicio as explicações.

- Daí quando você atacou a ilusão do cavaleiro de Gêmeos com o seu cosmo causou uma reação em cadeia com o campo eletromagnético que desestabilizou a realidade distorcida da ilusão... – completou Kanon.

- ... Fazendo com que parte da ilusão entrasse em colapso produzindo o vórtice... – Saga continuou com o raciocínio.

- ... e por fim, provavelmente você usou o teletransporte mais uma vez enquanto estava sendo sugada pelo vórtice para escapar, o que potencializou a pressão centrifuga do vórtice que inverteu a polaridade momentaneamente te trazendo para cá. – finalizou Kanon.

- Exatamente. Mas o que teria acontecido se ela não tivesse se teletransportado uma segunda vez já dentro do vórtice Kanon?

- Provavelmente teria sido sugada para uma outra dimensão e morrido Saga.

- Realmente, acho que ela deve ter usado um ataque poderosíssimo para causar...

Os gêmeos começaram a discutir suas teorias ignorando completamente Jim que olhava de um para outro sem entender uma palavra do que eles estavam dizendo. "Que conversa de campo eletromagnético é essa e força centrifu... ahhhhh minha cabeça vai dar um nó. Seja o que for que eles usaram é droga e é pesada", ela pensou enquanto observava os gêmeos discutirem suas teorias quânticas.

- Vocês poderiam traduzir toda essa conversa nonsense, por que eu não entendi nada?

- Hahahahahaha desculpe-nos meu bem. É pura física o nosso poder. Você irá aprender quando estiver no terceiro ano de internato na aula de fundamentos das explosões galácticas é muito interessante. È preciso ter um vasto conhecimento de física quântica antes de sair por ai explodindo galáxias... – Saga respondeu com um lindo sorriso.

- Ótima matéria, principalmente por que somos eu e o Saga que ensinamos. Quero você sentada na primeira fila viu bonequinha...

- Mas e agora? Acabou o treinamento por que eu cheguei aqui e encontrei vocês?

- É verdade. Kanon, temos um problema. O que vamos fazer com ela?

- Eu posso imaginar várias opções... – Kanon tinha um olhar safado para a interna de Shaka.

- Eiiii pare já com isso irmão! Nos temos que ensina-la a lutar contra ilusões, foi isso que a Shina nos pediu para fazer durante o treinamento lembra-se? E eu não quero ter problemas com o Shaka. – Saga afasta Kanon com um forte puxão.

- Mas ela conseguiu sair do labirinto. E agora o que faremos, lutamos com ela?

- Sim, já que não tem outro jeito.

Os dois se voltam para ela já em posição de luta.

- Jim prepare-se. – avisa Saga.

- WTF? =S – Jim congela e treme ao mesmo tempo de medo. "Eles pretendem mesmo lutar comigo e com aquelas ilusões horríveis? Mas eu não vou durar nem trinta segundos contra esses dois. Puta merda o que eu faço... pense Jim, pense... ". Lembrou-se das palavras do mestre: raciocinar friamente durante a batalha e lutar com as armas que tem... "è isso!"

**- **Vocês podem até me vencer com ilusões, mas nunca vão ganhar de mim numa coisa, nem em um milhão de anos...

- Que coisa? – perguntou o curioso Kanon.

- Need For Speed. – Jim responde apontando para a tv.

- É mesmo bonequinha? O caso é que nos somos os melhores nisso também.

- Eu nunca perdi uma corrida nesse jogo meus caros, eu jogo muito.

- Aceito o seu desafio bonequinha, se eu ganhar quero um beijo heim. =P

- Kanon o que você ta fazendo seu surtado! Como espera que ela aprenda a combater ilusões jogando?

- Vai arrega geminiano? – Jim exibia um ar triunfante de provocação.

- Nós nunca arregamos em nada! Derrotaremos você sim e eu começo.

Kanon se sentou no sofá e entregou um dos joysticks para Jim sob o olhar de incredulidade de Saga. È claro que ela sabia muito bem o que tava fazendo. Havia finalizado aquele jogo em particular muitas vezes, conhecia cada pista e cada carro com detalhes. Ganhou a primeira corrida, conforme o esperado. Kanon não se conformou com a derrota e pediu revanche. Nova derrota. Saga já olhava para Jim assombrado e com raiva ao mesmo tempo. Pegou o controle da mão de Kanon e disse:

- Minha vez, agora eu quero ver.

- Hohohohoho – ela ria zombeteira.

Depois de uma melhor de três vencida por Jim nas três os gêmeos aceitam a derrota.

- Não acredito que você ganhou do apelão do Saga. É fato inédito nesse santuário.

- Rá, vocês são fracos demais hahaahahahahah

- Mas o problema de lutar conosco ainda persiste. Terá que nos derrotar para sair desta casa.

- Que isso maninho, ela ganho da gente no jogo, não tem mais o que fazer. Que tal se agente assistisse um DVDzinho agora, luz apagada, umas pipoquinhas... Você poderia ir tomar o seu remédio para bipolaridade e tirar uma soneca no quarto... Eu posso cuidar dela daqui para frente... – Kanon piscou para Jim revelando sua má intenção.

- Não Kanon, temos que fazer a coisa certa. Ela chegou até nos por acaso, por isso ela luta!

- Pow Saga, dexa de ser careta cara!

- CHEGAAAA DESSA PALHAÇADA! Ou vocês me deixam sair e me declaram vencedora do desafio ou eu conto para todo mundo que vocês ficam aqui jogando quando deviam estar treinando!

- Você o que? Não teria coragem de fazer isso, teria? – nessa hora Saga sente um frio na espinha.

- Isso mesmo. Tenho certeza que o grande mestre Shion não vai gostar nada de saber que vocês ficam aqui jogando o dia inteiro em vez de treinar.

- Ela não teria coragem de faze isso, teria bonequinha?

- Teria sim, umhummm...

- É melhor não arriscar Kanon, olha só para ela? Eu acho que ele seria capaz sim. E você sabe como o Shion faz tudo o que as garotas querem. Sem falar que ele vive de olho em mim com medo de eu tentar roubar o cargo dele de novo... – Saga falava para Kanon escondendo a boca com a mão.

- Tem razão irmão, é melhor não envolver mais gente nisso.

- Vamos deixar você sair primeiro Jim, está bem assim? – decretou em fim Saga.

- Ta ótimooooooo \o/

Ela sai correndo em direção a saída feliz por finalmente estar livre daquele labirinto e daqueles gêmeos malucos. Kanon segura o braço dela quando ela passa por ele.

- Espere... – ele sorri maliciosamente e diz olhando nos olhos dela: - Será um segredo só nosso.

- Tudo bem, posso conviver com isso. – ela tenta ir embora, mas ele a segura novamente só que desta vez segura os dois braços dela a mantendo na frente dele de costas.

- Não pense que vai sair assim tão facilmente... – Kanon a puxa para mais perto de si e apóia o queixo no ombro dela colando o ouvido dele no ouvido dela.

- O que ta fazendo? Para! Eu já entendi, não vou falar nada para ninguém. – Jim tenta se soltar, mas Kanon a segura com força. - Ei, dá para me soltar?

- Saga, eu sei que você está louco para fazer isso desde o primeiro momento que ela entrou aqui. Tem sua chance agora.

- Já disse que não quero ter problemas com o Shaka, Kanon. Deixe-a ir.

- Não seja tolo Saga. É agora ou nunca! Fique quieta Jim.

Saga anda até Jim olhando firme nos olhos dela como se estivesse vasculhando sua alma. Ele se aproxima dela quase encostando, mas não a toca, apenas apóia o queixo no ombro livre dela do mesmo jeito que o irmão. Jim sente o cheiro dos gêmeos no meio deles, sua respiração fica suspensa. Depois de meros segundos paralisada de medo, ela se debate novamente tentando se soltar de Kanon, mas ele a segura com mais força e usa o seu cosmo para impedir que ela se teletransporte.

- Saiam de perto de mim seus tarados pervertidos! Eu nunca vou... – ela grita, mas sente que está dominada pelo pânico de ser molestada pelos dois que permanecem sem se mexer.

- Saga?

- Deixe-a Kanon.

Kanon solta Jim que no mesmo instante em que se vê livre dos dois sai correndo em desabalada carreira sentindo seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Ela corre rápido como uma flecha em direção a luz da saída da casa de Gêmeos. Kanon vendo que ela já está longe se volta para o irmão:

- Você não ouviu nada Saga?

- Nenhuma palavra Kanon. Silencio total.

- Aioros estava certo então. Mas como é possível alguém ter um bloqueio mental tão forte capaz de resistir a telepatia do Shion, Shaka e até a nossa e sem nenhum treinamento?

- Não faço a menor idéia Kanon. Essa garota é muito misteriosa...

Jim foge da casa de Gêmeos como se estivesse fugindo de um incêndio sem saber que os gêmeos só fizeram aquilo para tentar ouvir os seus pensamentos, para livra-la das suspeitas que levaram Aioros e Atena a vasculhar os arquivos do santuário a procura de alguma pista sobre sua origem. Poucos eram aqueles que tinham aquela capacidade, na maioria inimigos. Mesmo tentando juntos eles não conseguiram entrar na mente dela. Sabiam que o medo deixava a mente vulnerável por isso agiram daquela forma, insinuando que poderiam machucá-la.

Shaka se levanta quando avista Jim saindo da casa de Gêmeos. Finalmente e depois de 8 horas de treino aquela espera terminou. Marin vai ao encontro da vencedora do desafio para ser a primeira a dar os parabéns:

- Temos uma vencedora gente! Meus parabéns Jim...

Jim passa por Marin como um foguete só parando nos braços de Shaka que olha para a jovem apavorada agarrada as suas vestes escondendo o rosto sem entender nada. Ela ofegava intensamente abraçada ao corpo do mestre como se sua vida dependesse disso. Não foi capaz de conter o choro...

Aioria, Dokko e Shina ficam com cara de "o que ta pegando?". Mu que estava ao lado de Shaka sente um aperto no peito, sabia que algo de muito grave havia acontecido. Shaka abraça Jim encostando o rosto nos cabelos dela preocupado com a quantidade de soluços que ouvia.

- Mas o que aconteceu lá dentro? - pergunta Afrodite com uma pitada de medo na voz . Ele e Mascara da Morte haviam descido a pouco tempo para esperar por Lucy na saída do templo de gêmeos.

Vendo que Jim não se acalma, Shaka sente uma raiva colossal crescer dentro de si. Ele tira os braços dela da sua cintura delicadamente e a entrega para Mu:

- Fique com ela Mu. – ele vai até a saída do templo de gêmeos e chama pelo guardião da casa aos berros: - SAGA! SAGA! APAREÇA! NAO ME FAÇA IR ATÉ AI!

- Porque está gritando desse jeito Shaka? – responde Saga saindo de sua casa muito calmo.

- Exijo uma explicação para aquilo! – e apontou para Jim chorando e Mu tentando acalma-la massageando suas costas.

- Explicação do que? Sabe muito bem que eu não faria nada que pudesse machucar algum dos internos...

- Você não, mas outro sim...

- O que esta insinuando Budista? Que o espírito de Ares tomou o corpo do meu irmão outra vez e tentou matar a sua interna? – disse Kanon saindo do templo junto com Lucy e os outros internos.

- Quem precisa de Ares tendo você como irmão Kanon.

- Projeto de Buda cretino! Vai ver que sua interna está desse jeito por que não está acostumada a lidar com ilusões tão poderosas quanto as que eu e o meu irmão fazemos – Kanon respondeu cheio de ironias.

- Ora seu... – Shaka já mostrava os dentes para o geminiano.

- Parou, parou, parou, hora de acalmar os ânimos pessoal. – Aioria disse se pondo no meio de Virgem e Dragão Marinho.

- Isso mesmo cavaleiros. Foi só um treinamento, os internos têm que estar preparados para tudo e, além disso, Jim já está recuperada vejam. – disse o mestre Dohko apontando para Jim, Mu e Marin que tinha se juntado ao ariano na tarefa de confortar a interna de Shaka.

- Ela saiu daquele jeito porque é um bebê chorão isso sim! – Shina falou de braços cruzados ao lado de mestre Dohko.

- Deixa mestre, eu já to melhor. Acho que me excedi mesmo... – Jim disse se aproximando do mestre. Shaka toca o ombro dela e pergunta:

- Tem certeza que não aconteceu nada de mais lá dentro?

- Tenho mestre. – nessa hora Jim lança um olhar de "faça a sua parte agora se não eu conto tudo" para Saga que logo entende a cobrança nos olhos da jovem.

- Jim conseguiu se safar das ilusões e saiu primeiro da casa da minha casa. Jim é a vencedora do desafio do Labirinto de Gêmeos! – Saga anunciou sorridente.

- Meus parabéns bonequinha. – diz Kanon lançando um olhar malicioso para Jim. Shaka percebe o olhar do gêmeo e conduz Jim que pulava de alegria para longe dos gêmeos.

- Jinzinhaaaa parabéns amigaaaa, você botou o labirinto no bolsoooo êeeeeee! – Lucy pula para abraçar Jim.

Afrodite, Mascara da Morte, Marin e Aioria se juntam nos parabéns a vencedora. Dohko permanece ao lado de Mu que apenas observa a cena alegre sorrindo.

- Não vai parabenizar sua namorada Mu?

- Namorada? Hahahahaha não mestre Dohko, Jim e eu somos só amigos.

- Amigos, sei... "pode preparar os 100 euros para minha conta Shion", o libriano diz mentalmente com um sorriso triunfante.

Naquela noite após a vitória de Jim no desafio do labirinto, mestre e discípula estavam na cozinha lavando a pilha de pratos do jantar de comemoração dado por Shaka. Mu e Kiki se juntaram na comilança que terminou com o pobre Kiki sendo carregado pelo mestre por que se acabou de tanto comer. Shaka convidou o mestre Dohko, mas este disse que tinha um assunto urgente para resolver com o grande mestre Shion por isso não ficou. Shaka gostou da festa agitada feita pelos amigos durante o jantar, mas gostava mais da sua casa vazia só para ele e sua pupila. Quando ficaram a sós ele notou que Jim estava muito calada, nem parecia que tinha vencido um desafio importante. Ele podia perceber que sua interna estava muito feliz por ter vencido, mas ao mesmo tempo sua expressão era triste, como se houvesse uma aura negra em sua mente. Jim secava os pratos recém lavados pelo mestre com um olhar perdido.

- Será que um dia você vai me contar o que se passou naquele labirinto?

- Receio que não mestre e como não pode ler a minha mente...

- Ainda não posso...

- Ainda?

- Mas me diga, o medo que você sentiu tem haver com o... Saga! – Shaka dá de cara com Saga parado na cozinha observando os dois lavarem pratos.

- Boa noite, desculpe ir entrando assim, eu ate usei o cosmo para me anunciar, mas não vi ninguém...

- Tudo bem Saga, acho que me distrai...

- Eu posso imaginar o porquê. – Saga disse com seu sorriso terno olhando para Jim e depois para Shaka. – Posso falar com a sua interna por um momento? Não vai demorar mais do que cinco minutos.

- Claro Saga, estarei na sala. – Shaka se retirou deixando os dois a sós na cozinha.

Saga da à volta na mesa e puxa uma cadeira sentando perto de Jim que permanece encostada ao balcão com o pano de prato na mão olhando para baixo, não conseguia encarar o geminiano depois do pânico que passou antes de fugir desembestada do templo. Ele observa o rosto da jovem que parecia muito intimidada por um tempo, depois ele pega uma de suas mãos e envolve com as suas acariciando os dedos finos dela delicadamente.

- Perdão pelo que aconteceu na minha sala de jogos Jim. Não queríamos assustar você em momento algum.

Jim fica vermelha quando olha para o rosto do homem sentado a sua frente segurando a sua mão com tanta docilidade. Ele tinha uma expressão tão nobre... Como aquele homem tão gentil e bondoso podia produzir ilusões tão terríveis como aquelas do labirinto e ainda ter a mente dominada por um deus sanguinário como Ares? Ela permaneceu calada fitando aqueles olhos azuis acinzentados tão belos e puros que eram tão diferentes dos olhos do irmão que brilhavam cheios de malicia. Ele continuou:

- Eu vou dizer por que fizemos aquilo. Queríamos ouvir os seus pensamentos. Quando você nos ameaçou de contar que burlávamos os treinamentos jogando ficamos com medo e usamos o nosso poder para entrar na sua mente e nos certificar das suas verdadeiras intenções.

Achou melhor não contar a jovem que ela estava sendo investigada.

- Tudo bem Saga, eu vou sobreviver. Não sei por que fiquei com tanto medo, às vezes eu esqueço que posso me defender...

- E como pode, o Hydra que o diga não é mesmo? – deu um sorriso para a jovem que retribuiu formando covinhas nas bochechas.

- Acho que foi todo o tempo que eu passei perdida naquele labirinto... É bem enervante se quer saber.

- Hehehehee todos dizem isso. Mas Jim, eu preciso te recompensar de alguma forma pelo susto que você passou e também por você ter vencido o meu desafio. Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer por você?

Ela pensa um pouco e então responde com um sorriso maroto.

- Na verdade tem...

Casa de Gêmeos...

- Você deu o nosso Playstation 2 para a interna do Shaka?

- Sim Kanon, qual o problema? Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer depois de nos quase a matar-mos de susto. Alias aquilo foi desnecessário irmão... – respondeu Saga descascando uma laranja com uma pequena faca sentado na mesa da cozinha.

- PQP Saga! Você e a sua mania de bondade excessiva! E agora com o que eu vou jogar?

- Esqueça a jogatina e foque no treino. Já ficamos muito tempo afastados, os outros cavaleiros já desconfiavam da nossa ausência. Por falar em treinos, amanhã retomamos.

- ¬¬ você é pior do que o Shion Saga. Ainda bem que não é o grande mestre, se não ninguém te aguentava...

- Deixa de ser dramático Kanon! Quer jogar vídeo game? Compre um novo com o seu salário de cavaleiro.

- Vou fazer melhor, vou jogar na casa de Virgem no quarto da Jim abraçadinho com ela...

- Depois de hoje duvido que o Shaka te deixe passar por lá.

- Qual é o problema do Buda? Se ele não gosta do bom da vida não devia impedir a Jim de aproveitar...

- Eu se fosse você ficaria longe da interna dele...

- Que quer dizer com isso irmão? Acha que eu tenho medo daquela barbie de armadura?

- Estou te dando um toque apenas, depois não diga que eu não avisei. Preciso falar com o Aioros e com o Shion o quanto antes.

- Para que você quer falar com sagitário e com o grande mestre alface?

- Vou me oferecer na investigação sobre as origens da Jim. Eu já fui grande mestre, conheço bem aqueles arquivos secretos do santuário.

* * *

><p>***Me senti dentro do labirinto escrevendo esse capítulo. Sofri para terminar.<p>

****Saga deve conhecer todos os podres de todo mundo O.O


	7. Contra Tristeza e Desilusão:Tequila,Sal

**Aviso 1: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Quem manda na estória é o Tio Kurumada e sua turma. Contém trechos impróprios para menores.**

**Aviso 2: Não é yaoi.**

****Ainda inconformada por escrever capítulos tão longos :(

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO VII – Contra Tristeza e Desilusão: Tequila, Sal e Limão. <strong>

Shaka acorda com uma voz que cantarolava sussurrando no quarto. Estava completamente escuro, salvo por uma luz quente posicionada em cima de sua cabeça. Abriu os olhos e gemeu por causa de uma onda de dor lancinante que percorreu todo o seu corpo. Seus braços estavam esticados e presos pelos pulsos sobre sua cabeça. Tentou arrebentar as grossas correntes que o prendia, mas não conseguiu nem mesmo usando o seu cosmo poderoso. Foi então que a voz adquiriu a forma de um vulto que se aproximava cantando:

"_You call me lavender, you call me sunshine_

_You say take it off, take it off" (1)_

A dona da voz caminhou devagar até ele. Ela usava um longo manto vermelho que deixava a mostra o seu ombro direito. Ela parou de cantar e parou na frente dele, parcialmente oculta pela fraca luz do local. Os longos cabelos castanhos estavam levemente desalinhados e a franja lateral ocultava seus olhos. Só o que ele podia ver era seu sorriso sensual moldados por lábios vermelhos como sangue.

- Que lugar é esse Jim? Diga-me o que é tudo isso?

- Não sabe mais quando está sonhando mestre? Não consegue mais distinguir realidade de ilusão?

Ela se aproxima ficando cara a cara com o prisioneiro. E toma os seus lábios com volúpia. Beijando? Não, na verdade ela não o beijava, ela dava leves puxões nos lábios de Shaka e em seguida mordiscava seu queixo, suas bochechas, alternadamente... O cavaleiro de virgem geme sentindo um calor lascivo tomar o seu corpo. Ele abre os olhos durante o beijo e percebe que Jim está na mesma altura que ele, ela está flutuando. Ela esfrega o rosto pelo corpo dele como se fosse uma gata enquanto beija e dá fortes supões deixando marcas como rastros no peito e na barriga. Pendurado pelas correntes o corpo de Shaka balança com o movimento dela. Até que ela para de roçar nele e passa a olhar fundo nos olhos dele como um animal faminto. A visão dos olhos dela era perturbadora, estavam vermelhos e brilhantes, carregados de desejo.

- Você não está em seu estado normal. – disse Shaka sentindo que estava gastando as suas últimas forças depois do beijo.

- Você é que não está em seu estado normal mestre... – ela disse olhando para baixo precisamente para a região do baixo ventre.

Jim se abaixa e puxa violentamente a calça e a cueca o deixando nu. Shaka sentia sua respiração falhar, mas mesmo assim ainda tentava buscar a razão:

- Eu sou o seu mestre Jim, não podemos fazer isso... E por Atena o que é tudo isso, um sonho?

- Sim mestre, está sonhando comigo. – ela responde se afastando dele.

- Por que eu estou sonhando com você fazendo... Desse jeito? O que a minha mente quer me dizer afinal?

Em resposta ela ri marotamente e tira o manto vermelho voltando a cantar com voz sussurrante:

"_You call me lavender, you call me sunshine_

_You say take it off, take it off"(1)_

Shaka olha para o corpo da interna de cima a baixo sem acreditar no que vê. Ela Estava vestindo a mesma roupa da noite que apareceu no seu quarto sem querer. Mas o que ela fez em seguida faz o corpo acorrentado do mestre tremer como vara verde. Ela começa a se tocar na frente dele, usa uma mão para estimular seu sexo sensualemente e com a outra puxa o próprio cabelo descendo depois para apertar com as unhas seus seios. Jim sobe e desce os quadris em cima do próprio movimento das mãos e ao mesmo tempo morde os lábios gemendo para o mestre.

- Por que está fazendo isso comigo?

- Por que você quer...

Jim flutua em direção a Shaka para beijá-lo mais uma vez. Ela coloca fundo a língua na boca dele enquanto agarra os mamilos intumescidos em movimentos circulares. Shaka sente que logo ficará sem ar, mas não se importa, fica tão entorpecido pelo beijo que ele mesmo se inclina a procura da boca de Jim. Percebendo que seu mestre estava completamente entregue ela interrompe o beijo fazendo-o arfar contrariado. Ela segura o rosto dele e sussurra com a boca encostada ao ouvido:

- Não se atreva a fechar os seus olhos nunca mais para mim.

Ela desce e fica de joelhos na frente dele. Segura o membro duro do mestre com as duas mãos e passa a língua na glande fazendo movimentos circulares, depois lambe toda a extensão arrancando mais gemidos de prazer. Shaka morde com força os lábios e olha para cima quando sente seu membro ser sugado pela discípula. Lentamente ela vai colocando mais fundo em sua boca pequena. E fica satisfeita quando os gemidos se transformam em gritos...

O corpo do mestre balança agora sem controle nenhum embalado pelo ritmo imposto pela felação de Jim. Vendo que o seu mestre logo chegaria ao clímax ela interrompe a tortura e sobe mais uma vez para o rosto de Shaka. Com um olhar doce ela tira parte da franja grudada na testa devido ao suor e beija ternamente o rosto dele. Shaka vira o rosto ávido por beijar aquela boca vermelha, mordendo e chupando com sofreguidão. Jim lhe dá mais um sorriso doce e se vira encostando a cabeça no ombro dele e beijando carinhosamente a face quente do mestre.

- Isso não é justo, eu quero te tocar...

- Quem está te segurando Shaka?

A pergunta o faz olhar para cima a procura das correntes que para sua surpresa haviam sumido.

É quando Shaka acorda...

- Mestre, mestre, o senhor está bem?

Jim chama pelo mestre puxando a manga do pijama estampado com várias imagens rechonchudas do Buda com preocupação depois de vê-lo estremecer na cama, de modo que ela não sabia se ele estava acordando ou tendo uma crise epiléptica.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – ele diz forçando um tom de controle e escondendo a ereção com o travesseiro.

- Estava esperando o senhor acordar para ir-mos treinar na arena. Combinamos isso ontem lembra? Como nunca acordar depois de mim eu resolvi esperar, mas como demorou muito para acorda eu vim ver se estava tudo bem. Foi quando o encontrei daquele jeito... se debatendo, sei lá. Está passando bem mestre? Quer que vá chamar o mestre Dohko ou o Mu? O senhor está vermelho...

- Estou bem, não precisa chamar ninguém. Perdi a hora por que dormi tarde ontem. Demorei a pegar no sono, já que você passou a noite toda jogando aquele jogo barulhento que o Saga te deu.

- Eu não joguei a noite toda e estava com volume baixo.

- Mas eu estava ouvindo muito bem se quer saber.

- Não tenho culpa se tem ouvido de tuberculoso ¬¬.

- Eu devia confiscar aquela coisa para o bem do seu treinamento. Vai acabar se distraindo por causa daquilo. E você não devia ter entrado no meu quarto. – diz dando as costas para a pupila ainda com o travesseiro no colo.

- Desculpe ter entrado, mas acontece que eu fiquei preocupada...

- Como pode ver eu estou ótimo, apenas perdi a hora. Agora vá logo treinar com a Shina e os outros.

- Treinar com os outros? Mas eu já havia até avisado que ia faltar por conta do nosso treinamento. Não posso chegar lá agora e...

- Não pode ficar aqui perdendo tempo falando! O nosso treinamento está cancelado não vê? Agora vá se juntar a Lucy e os outros na arena!

- Taaa ¬¬... – ela fica arrasada e ao mesmo tempo sem entender a fúria matinal do mestre. Levanta-se e vai em direção a porta.

- Espere! Quando passar por Áries diga ao Mu que venha aqui... Não, não, não, eu vou até lá, nessa hora ele deve estar concertando as armaduras, estou precisando caminhar.

- Ta bom mestre.

Saiu do quarto e caminhou pela casa sem rumo, sem entender o motivo da hostilidade gratuita do mestre. A relação deles havia se tornado muito confusa. Às vezes se davam bem, noutras brigavam como cão e gato. Ele sempre rígido com os assuntos do treinamento, às vezes mais rígido do que a própria Shina, carrasca dos internos do primeiro ano. Num dia o mestre era um doce, no outro a evitava.

Mas o que Jim não sabia é que o mestre não ficava mais a vontade perto dela depois da noite que ela adoeceu. O sonho erótico descrito acima foi o último de uma série que o virginiano tinha com a pupila. O pobre Shaka não conseguia nem mais meditar em paz por que vez ou outra a imagem de Jim vinha a mente, sorrindo, correndo, chorando, vestida para sair, pensando, comendo, seminua... E logo ficou morto de culpa. Quem era ele para repreender os outros cavaleiros se ele mesmo tinha pensamentos luxuriosos com a sua interna? Seu próprio mestre! Decidiu que o melhor era manter uma distancia segura. Passou a evitá-la. Imaginou que se ficasse longe dela conseguiria vê-la como era devido: como uma filha, a mais pura relação de mentor e discípula.

Do lado de fora do quarto, Jim se perdia em pensamentos sobre a mais nova conduta de seu mestre: "Vai ver que ele não me suporta mais, está cansado das minhas trapalhadas... Ahhhh, mas o que eu estou pensando? A culpa é dele por acordar tão mal humorado. Buda sem coração, Grrrrr... òó", teve um ataque de raiva muda na sala da casa de Virgem.

- O que aconteceu Jim? Por que está se contorcendo e socando o ar desse jeito?

- É esse seu amigo Mu que acordou de péssimo humor hoje pela trigésima vez. – respondeu Jim se refazendo do stress.

- Liga não, Shaka fica assim quando não dorme o suficiente. Já vi muito acontecer, depois ele volta ao normal.

- Sinceramente não sei como você agüentou isso por tanto tempo. Eu vou treinar que é melhor que eu faço. Tchau Mu.

- Tchau Jim, bom treino!

Depois da despedida, Mu entra no quarto para falar com o amigo:

- Shaka sai daí logo, quero falar com você. – diz Mu batendo na porta do banheiro onde o amigo escovava os dentes.

- Qui é? Já terminei.

- Nossa, vendo a sua cara eu acabei de entender o motivo da Jim sair daquele jeito. Vocês brigaram de novo é isso?

- Mais ou menos.

- Sei, e porque está bravo desta vez, pode-se saber?

- Eu não estou bravo, estou cansado. Dormi mal, e ainda tive um pesadelo terrível...

- Que pesadelo terrível foi esse?

- Errr... É melhor você não saber.

- E por falar em terrível, o mestre Shion acaba de me dar o maior esculacho na sala dele. Mal entrei e ele começou a me jogar coisas, e a gritar dizendo que eu o fiz perder 100 euros, por causa de uma aposta que ele fez com o mestre Dohko que eu estava... Ah esquece. Melhor você não saber.

- Sei... Não é de hoje que o Shion te pega para Judas em sexta-feira santa.

- Cuidado para não fazer o mesmo com a Jim heim. Vocês estão brigando mais do que cão e gato ultimamente.

- Por quem me tomas Mu? Eu sou o homem mais próximo de Deus, um poço de serenidade e cultura... O problema é que ela nunca me escuta.

- Isso é porque você implica demais com ela Shaka.

- Não é implicância! É disciplina. É disso que a Jim precisa, de disciplina. Se você fizesse o mesmo com o Kiki ele não seria essa peste que é hoje.

- O Kiki não é mais uma peste, ele já está bem melhor. Tivemos uma boa conversa e hoje ele não atormenta mais as servas do templo de Atena. Não quebra mais os vasos chineses do templo, nem coloca pimenta na comida dos soldados...

- Hahahahah por Buda Mu, pimenta na comida dos soldados... heheheh essa é nova. – disse Shaka rindo e colocando a mão na cabeça.

- Pois é, ele fez isso e não foi uma vez só não. Se eu soubesse que ele ia aprontar tanto, não teria ensinado o teletransporte. Mas o que você quer que eu faça? Que eu dê uma surra de cria bicho como o Mascara da Morte vive falando para eu dar? Ou que eu o jogue na prisão do Cabo Sunion? Não posso fazer isso com o menino. Não sei ser um mestre cruel. – disse Mu andando pelo quarto gesticulando muito.

- Ainda bem que a Jim não é uma criança. Adulta ela é hiperativa, imagina se tivesse oito anos heehehheh.

**- **Você ri por que não é com você. Não posso ficar de olho nele dia e noite, tenho minhas obrigações de cavaleiro de ouro também. Se ao menos eu tivesse alguém para me ajudar a cuidar dele... Pior que as servas do templo de Atena odeiam o Kiki, sem exceção. Por isso eu fui falar com o mestre Shion, mas ele não quis me ouvir só me esculachar. – disse Mu com ar desanimado com o queixo apoiado na mão fechada.

- Falou com ele sobre a investigação das origens da Jim?

- Falei, ele não me disse muita coisa. Parece que tudo corre em segredo de justiça. Só me disse que Saga está ajudando Aioros agora. Gêmeos entende mais daqueles arquivos secretos do que qualquer um. Não foi a toa que ele chegou aonde chegou no passado... Em fim, não conversamos muito, por que o grande mestre estava ocupado e muito bravo comigo para conversar, do mesmo jeito que você faz com a Jim.

- Eu não sou igual ao Shion, nem igual a você que faz todas as vontades dela. Meu dever é tratá-la como uma filha, educa-la como se deve para ser uma boa amazona de Atena. - Shaka dizia mais para ele mesmo do que para Mu.

- Seeei... Trata-la como uma filha... Se fosse eu, não sei se conseguiria... – Mu interrompe os devaneios com Jim quando percebe os olhares raivosos de Shaka.

- Que pensamentos são esses Mu de Áries òó?

Depois de ser praticamente expulsa pelo mestre, Jim chega à arena de treinamentos disposta a descarregar a raiva em pancadas. Mas ela acaba levando outro esculacho de Shina que não queria interromper o treinamento para colocá-la a par dos exercícios do dia.

- Se chegou atrasada, azar o seu. Por que não vai treinar com os internos do segundo ano? Saga e Kanon acabaram de começar as lições do dia, se correr ainda pode chegar a tempo. É isso ou ficar sem treinar hoje. Acho que não deve sentir dificuldades já que venceu o desafio do labirinto da Casa de Gêmeos...

- Eu vou mesmo, preciso treinar. Onde os internos do segundo ano estão treinando?

- Nas colinas, próximo a praia. Não fica longe daqui... – e Shina explicou o caminho para chegar ao local. No fundo ela sabia que Jim seria massacrada pelos internos do segundo ano, por isso a mandou. Shina estava muito desconfiada sobre como a interna de Shaka conseguiu vencer o labirinto ainda mais com Kanon e Saga presentes na casa. Ela sabia que a morena tinha aprontado alguma e faria de tudo para desmascará-la...

Jim segue o caminho indicado por Shina para chegar ao local onde os internos do segundo ano treinavam. O local era uma mini arena cercada por colunas também muito gastas pelo tempo. Ao fundo podia-se ver um grande altar usado em cerimônias antigas. Todos os aprendizes se encontravam sentados no chão enquanto Saga dava as explicações do dia. O geminiano falava com muita empolgação para a turma tendo Kanon ao lado dele com a maior cara de "isso é um saco". Ela procurou se sentar no fundão para não interromper a aula. Só depois da explanação teórica, iria falar com Saga para ser encaixada no treinamento. Saga era sempre muito cordial com todo mundo, era muito respeitado pelos aprendizes não só por suas lições, mas também por sua personalidade bondosa. Os dois se tornaram grandes amigos depois do treinamento na casa de Gêmeos e o posterior presente dado a ela.

Do lugar onde ela estava sentada, ela podia ver toda a turma de internos do segundo ano já que não eram numerosos. Foi quando uma cabeleira loira platinada chamou sua atenção. Era impossível não notar num primeiro olhar já que a dona da cabeleira era a pessoa mais alta entre os que estavam sentados, de modo que Jim reconheceu logo de cara: Helena. A discípula de Aldebaram de Touro estava sentada na parte da frente prestando muita atenção aos ensinamentos. "Se essa vaca vier com gracinha de novo para cima de mim ela vai ter o que merece, ah se vai... Se eu tiver uma chance de me vingar pelo que ela me fez, juro que não desperdiço...". Kanon percebeu a presença estranha de Jim e foi até ela com os eu sorriso malicioso.

- Veio treinar conosco bonequinha, ou só está de passagem? – disse Kanon se sentando ao lado dela.

- Meu mestre desistiu de treinar comigo, daí a Shina não me quis na arena por que eu cheguei atrasada demais e me mandou para cá. Será que o Saga permite que eu treine com vocês só por hoje?

- Claro bonequinha. Eu também estou à frente dessa turma, esqueceu? Eu deixo você ficar.

- Valeu.

Treinar com os internos do segundo ano não era tão diferente que treinar com os do primeiro. A principal diferença é que eles quebravam mais colunas durantes os golpes. A presença de Helena era a desvantagem, já que a loira de vez em quando dava uns olhares despeitados para Jim que ora retribuía ora ignorava. Estava claro que as duas estavam soltando faíscas uma para outra, mas de uma maneira tácita. Saga e Kanon eram muito atenciosos com a turma, sempre dispostos a dar toques e mostrar o jeito correto de se aplicar determinado golpe.

Já era final de treino quando o não tão inesperado assim aconteceu. Helena aplica um golpe contra um colega com sua força exagerada abrindo um grande buraco no chão e levantando muita terra, lançando pedras enormes para todo lado. Jim se protege como pode, mas acaba sendo atingida por uma enorme pedra arremessada pela explosão do cosmo de Helena. A loira olha para Jim que está gemendo de dor e coberta de poeira com uma cara de preocupação cínica:

- Ohhhh me desculpe. Sabe, eu achei que você ia se teletransportar por ai e escapar de ser atingida pelo meu golpe. E eu que pensei que essa técnica representava uma vantagem nas lutas. Parece que eu estava enganada...

- Com certeza é bem melhor do que levantar poeira e falta de pontaria nos golpes. – responde Jim de maneiro provocativa batendo a enorme quantidade de poeira da roupa.

- Minha pontaria é ótima caloura, quer testar com a sua cara?

- Experimenta me bater oxigenada super-desenvolvida!

As duas se levantam e ficam frente a frente em posição de luta. Os outros aprendizes formam um círculo em volta da briga fazendo muito barulho, torcendo claramente para Helena. Jim estava disposta a fazer Helena pagar não só pela roupa suja de poeira mais também por todas as exibições desnecessárias de força da loira durante o treino e a humilhação passada no primeiro dia com na arena. "Vou te dá o castigo que você merece sua vaca oxigenada...", pensava Jim encarando sua enorme oponente. As duas elevaram o cosmo e correram umaem direção a outra com tudo.

Helena começou desferindo um soco contra Jim que se desviou e jogou uma bola de energia em direção à adversária. Helena rebate a bola com muita facilidade usando o braço e salta na direção de Jim querendo chutar seu rosto. Jim pula a tempo e escapa de ser atingida pelo chute de Helena que acerta o chão formando outro enorme buraco. Helena espera Jim pousar em terra e joga uma enorme pedra na direção de Jim. Jim observa atentamente o movimento da adversária e utiliza sua poderosa telecinese para parar a pedra a centímetros do seu rosto, depois ela joga a pedra no chão com um movimento de seu dedo.

A turma de internos que assistiam à luta fica assombrada com a defesa realizada por Jim que permanece impassível concentrando seu cosmo telecinético. Helena lança outra pedra maior e mais rápida na direção de Jim que desta vez não consegue agüentar o tranco e recua dois passos suficientes para baixar a guarda e facilitar a investida de Helena que corre para atingi-la com grande velocidade. Jim usa o seu teletransporte a milímetros do punho de Helena aparecendo atrás dela.

- Hahahahahaha achou mesmo que ia ser fácil ganhar de mim? – Jim provoca nas costas de Helena que se vira com ódio no olhar para socá-la berrando:

- CALA BOCA SEU INSETO INSIGNIFICANTE!

O golpe mais uma vez atinge o ar por conta de mais um teletransporte eficiente de Jim.

A alguns metros dali Kanon observa com um sorriso safado no rosto a luta das duas aprendizes. Saga tinha saído mais cedo do treino para falar com o grande mestre e com Atena o deixando para dispensar a turma. O geminiano havia ouvido falar da confusão no primeiro dia de treinos entre Helena e Jim e estava gostando de ver a discípula do Touro apanhar de interna de Shaka. "Você faz muito bem em se vingar dessa exibida da Helena Jim, tem meu total apoio. Como é sexy ver duas mulheres lutando... continuem assim garotas...", seus pensamentos obscenos foram interrompidos por um som de salto alto vindo em sua direção**. **Era Shina que veio conferir se Jim tinha se dado mal no treino e assim carregar o seu corpo massacrado de volta para a arena de treinamentos de sua responsabilidade.

- Mas que briga é aquela? Jim deve ter provocado Helena mais uma vez, com certeza... – disse Shina se aproximando de Kanon para olhar a briga com seus grandes olhos verdes arregalados.

- Se quer saber Shina, Jim não provocou ninguém. – disse Kanon cruzando os braços.

- Helena está muito enfurecida, isso não é bom. Elas têm que parar com isso já. – disse a amazona de cobra e se precipitou para tentar parar a luta, mas da de cara com Kanon.

- Desta vez você não vai interferir Shina. Helena precisa de uma lição e Jim de sua vingança. – Kanon segura o pulso de Shina com força impedindo que a amazona desse mais um passo.

- O que significa isso marina? Está querendo me enfrentar aqui e agora? – ela diz mostrando os dentes para Kanon que retribui com seu olhar malicioso.

- Enfrentaria você com gosto amazona, só que de outra maneira bem mais prazerosa se é que me entende. Pelo que sei o Milo não te visita mais, portanto deve estar precisando de um trato... – ele olha para o corpo da amazona de cobra despindo-a mentalmente.

- Como ousa seu atrevido! – Shina fica vermelha e da um tapa no rosto do Dragão Marinho que a solta depois de receber a pancada certeira.

Shina dá as costas para Kanon e sai pisando duro pelo mesmo caminho que entrou. Ele ri da raiva da amazona e pensa a vendo sumir pela trila: " É só falar no nome do Milo que ela fica uma fera hehehheeheh". Ela já estava longe quando ele volta sua atenção para a luta de Jim e Helena.

- Está me procurando Helena? Eu estou aquiiiii. – diz Jim fazendo passo de bailarina depois de ver Helena socar o ar pela terceira vez.

- Pare de ficar desaparecendo e aparecendo e me enfrente sua discarada!

- Heheheheh, mas está sendo tão divertido te ver errar os golpes. Você não é de nada Helena. Eu já ganhei de você, adimita!

- Ora sua nojentinha subnutrida! – desta vez Helena tem certeza de ter acertado Jim com enorme bola de energia disparada a toda velocidade, mas Jim se teleporta mais uma vez aparecendo já agachada dando uma rasteira nas pernas de Helena que cai violentamente batendo a cabeça no chão. Ainda caída Helena se depara com a mão de Jim aberta na frente de seu rosto prestes a lhe mandar uma explosão de cosmo fortíssima. O cosmo de Jim se eleva ameaçadoramente fazendo seus cabelos levantarem e seus olhos brilharem como faróis arroxeados.

- Eu venci Helena, admita! – diz Jim encarando sua oponente caída com uma expressão firme e determinada potencializada pelo seu poderoso cosmo.

- Maldita... – sussurra Helena sem entender como Jim havia se movido com tanta velocidade. Ela não responde nada apenas vira o rosto contrariada.

- Isso é para você aprender a não humilhar as pessoas.

Vendo que Helena não reagiria mais, Jim se ergue baixando o cosmo, afasta os cabelos do ombro e caminha em direção a saída da área de treinamento. Vendo ela se aproximar, os internos expectadores da briga abrem caminho para ela passar assombrados com o poder da interna de Shaka.

Satisfeita, Jim caminha sem olhar para trás só parando quando vê Kanon a esperando no caminho para a saída.

- Parabéns pela vitória bonequinha.

- Obrigada Dragão Marinho e bonequinha é a sua vó! – ela passa por ele a passos rápidos, mas ele a segue pela trilha.

- Você usou muito bem a sua técnica de teletransporte, mas lhe faltou visão periférica...

- Que quer dizer com isso? – ela pergunta ainda andando rápido.

- Quer dizer que se você estivesse enfrentando mais de um oponente teria sido derrotada já que não pensou no campo a sua volta...

- Ohhh falou Kanon, o mestre dos mestres. – disse Jim em tom de falsa admiração.

Nesse momento Kanon a faz parar segurando firme no seu braço, mas Jim evita olhar o cavaleiro nos olhos virando o rosto.

- Devia me agradecer sabia, só venceu por minha causa.

- Ah ta, foi você quem me treinou todo esse tempo...

- Infelizmente não fui eu que te treinei, mas te fiz um grande favor impedindo que a Shina interferisse na sua luta com a discípula do Touro. Eu fiz isso por que queria que você tivesse a sua vingança... – Kanon acaricia o rosto de Jim com os dedos e vira o rosto dela para encará-lo. – Você fica linda com esse olhar determinado bonequinha...

Os rostos estavam muito próximos quando Jim se teleporta para metros a frente do ex-marina. Livre do contato, ela volta a caminhar rápido.

- QUEM LHE ENSINOU ESSA TÉCNICA IRRITANTE DE TELEPORTAÇÃO JIM, O SHAKA OU O MU? – pergunta Kanon aos berros para Jim que já estava longe.

Jim responde se virando rápido e juntando as mãos nos mesmo movimento do mestre para o geminiano.

- Tinha que ser a irritante barbie de armadura...

No dia seguinte todos aplaudem quando Jim chega à arena de treinamentos. A notícia da luta com Helena correu o santuário. Por onde ela passava recebia parabéns, olhares de admiração ou cochichos sobre sua vitória em cima da aprendiz mais poderosa do santuário, Helena. Tanto falatório chegou rápido aos ouvidos de mestre Shaka que a repreendeu veementemente. Dizendo que ela não devia ter levado a briga com Helena para o lado pessoal e sim focalizado seu treinamento em si tornar forte para proteger a Terra e não para se vingar. Fora o fato de Shaka ter verdadeira estima pelo cavaleiro de Touro, mestre de Helena, o que só aumentou seu descontentamento com a conduta da sua interna. Outra que também não gostou nada foi Shina que amava Helena como uma irmã.

Broncas a parte, Lucy, Afrodite, Mascara da Morte, Mu e Milo ficaram super felizes e levaram Jim para comemorar no bar do Pool. Milo aproveitou a oportunidade para abraçar muito e cobrir de beijos o "seu pudinzinho" com a desculpa de lhe dar os parabéns sob os olhares atentos de Mu, que apesar do ciúme estava muito orgulhoso da performance da interna que ele ajudou a treinar. Jim estava tão feliz que nem ligou para as investidas de Milo. Agora sim, ninguém mais ia se meter a besta com ela.

Do outro lado do bar, Aldebaram tentava consolar sua discípula que ainda não tinha se refeito da derrota. Helena estava de cabeça baixa mais desolada do que um ganhador da mega cena que acaba de perder o bilhete premiado. Os dois vãos até a mesa onde a turma de Jim se confraternizam:

- Não podia deixar de vir pessoalmente te dar os parabéns Jim. Você não nega que está sendo treinada pelo cavaleiro de Virgem.

- E por mim também Deba, não se esqueça disso! – disse Mu fazendo questão de lembrar ao amigo.

- Hahahahaha Claro Mu, você também é um grande treinador meu amigo.

- Valeu Aldebaram, ainda bem que não ficou zangado, já o meu mestre...

- Imagine Jim, não queremos que o incidente tome maiores proporções não é Helena? Você não tem nada para falar a Jim...

- Sim mestre. Espero que me perdoe Jim, não devia ter feito aquilo no seu primeiro dia de treinamento nem te subestimado. – disse Helena com uma expressão de arrependimento sincero.

- Ta tudo bem Helena, sem ressentimentos. Como o Aldebaram falou, também não quero que o incidente tome maiores proporções. – respondeu Jim sorrindo e estendendo a mão para Helena querendo selar um acordo de paz.

- Agradeço muito que veja as coisas dessa forma Jim. – disse Helena aliviada, apesar de esquentada e competitiva Helena era uma boa pessoa assim como o seu mestre Aldebaram que era amado por todos no santuário.

- Relaxa! Agora podemos ser amigas, o que você acha?

- É Heleninha senta aí e bebe com a agente, ta convidado também Deba! – disse Milo com seu sorriso sempre lindo.

Os dois se sentaram e partiram para mais um rodada regada a muitos risos. Lucy também perdoou Helena e as três conversaram animadamente. Surpreendentemente Helena também gostava de maquiagens brilhantes como Lucy e as três fizeram planos de fazer muitas outras comemorações no bar do Pool e na balada de Atenas que Milo e Mascara da Morte viviam falando que era ótima. Infelizmente toda aquela felicidade durou pouco para Jim.

No dia seguinte depois de mais um dia de treinos puxados na arena Jim sobe os degraus das 12 casas louca para tomar um banho e tirar aquela inhaca de treino do corpo. Na frente da casa de Gêmeos alguém a espera com seu sorriso malicioso:

- Não fala mais com os pobres depois que venceu a discípula do Touro? Está se achando a bam bam bam do santuário bonequinha? – disse Kanon encostado a uma coluna.

- Não to me achando nada Kanon, só com muita pressa para desfrutar o meu descanso merecido se não se importa. – diz Jim parando cara a cara com o ex-marina.

- Pode descansar na minha casa, sei fazer uma ótima massagem relaxante...

- Eu dispenso os seus serviços cavaleiro. Seria pedir muito se me deixasse passar pela casa-do-seu-irmão? – Jim diz as ultimas palavras pausadamente num claro sinal de provocação lembrando a Kanon que ele não é o dono real da casa de Gêmeos, mas banca ser indevidamente.

Irritado com o tom provocativo de Jim, Kanon a puxa para um canto mais interno da casa de Gêmeos livre da exposição da entrada. Ele a coloca contra a parede usando o braço para impedir que ela escapasse facilmente. Ele a encara com seus olhos verdes perigosos e diz num tom mais baixo:

- Está confiante demais para o meu gosto. Eu devia lhe ensinar a respeitar os verdadeiros cavaleiros deste santuário...

- "Verdadeiros cavaleiros deste santuário"? Não vejo nenhum no momento e com certeza, você não é um deles. – ela diz e tenta sair da frente dele, mas Kanon a impede.

- Vou lhe contar uma pequena estória Jim: era uma vez um bando de bebês chorões que vieram ao santuário de Atena para serem cavaleiros de ouro. Sabe quem se encarregou de cuidar destes bebês chorões e lhes dar os primeiros treinamentos para se tornarem cavaleiros de ouro? O meu irmão, Aioros, Shura e eu. O grande mestre Shion estava mais preocupado em cuidar de seus papeis velhos enquanto o mestre Dohko de Libra não deixava os cinco picos antigos de Rozam nem por um dia, ou seja, fomos nós que cuidamos de tudo por aqui, antes de Atena chegar e fazer toda essa revolução. Como pode ver, os antigos bebês chorões que hoje são atuais cavaleiros de ouro respeitados devem tudo a nós. E agora estes patifes se gabam, achando que são os mais fortes do santuário e desfilam por ai com internas lindas como você, Helena e Lucy, o que para mim não passa de uma piada de mau gosto e uma grande injustiça comigo e com os outros três verdadeiros cavaleiros de ouro que fizeram o santuário ser o que é hoje.

- Sinto informar, mas você não chega aos pés do seu irmão nem do meu mestre, Kanon. – diz Jim encarando friamente o geminiano e depois o empurra da sua frente.

- Hihhihihahaahahahaahah Fico nervosinha porque eu falei mal do seu mestre Shaka?

- Vai para o inferno Kanon e eu não sou obrigada a ficar aqui ouvindo você reclamar da vida como uma velha.

- Olha só para você... Isso tudo é pressa para ver o seu amado mestre, a barbie de armadura? – segundos após a provocação Kanon puxa Jim pelo braço a fazendo girar e se chocar contra o corpo dele violentamente.

Possessa de raiva, Jim tenta se desvencilhar dos braços do cavaleiro, mas ele a segura com força. Kanon ri das tentativas frustradas de Jim para escapar do abraço e sussurra no ouvido dela sabendo que a deixaria mais enfurecida:

- Se você fosse minha discípula eu te ensinava a ter boas maneiras. Sabe como eu faria isso? Te amarrava na minha cama e te castigaria bem gostoso até você me respeitar bonequinha insolente.

- Me largaaaaa seu psicopataaaaa! Não te dou permissão para me... Tocar desse jeito!

Sabendo que ela logo se teleportaria para longe dele, Kanon a solta e pergunta com uma sobrancelha arqueada:

- É só o Milo que tem permissão?

- Quem? Lógico que não, Milo e eu somos bons amigos.

- Então é o Mu que tem? – pergunta Kanon observando bem as reações de Jim.

- Mu? Que idéia! Mu é um dos meus mestres e um grande amigo também.

- E o Shaka?

Depois de ouvir o ultimo nome, Jim exita por alguns segundos e fica vermelha, só então responde:

- Nunca ouvi tanta bobagem em toda minha vida!

- Eu sabiaaaa, você está apaixonada pelo mestre! Percebi desde o primeiro dia quando os vi juntos na arena – dispara Kanon sabendo que atingiu o ponto fraco da interna.

- CLARO QUE NÃO SEU IDIOTA! – responde Jim agora gritando bem alto.

- Hummmm... Tomara que não porque se estiver vai se dar mal... – diz Kanon virando o rosto com ar de falsa displicência.

- Como é que é homem sereia?

- Vou fazer o favor de ignorar este último insulto e te dar um toque antes que seja tarde: o Shaka não... Como devo dizer... Não gosta da fruta, se é que me entende. – e manda outro sorriso carregado de uma tonelada de malicia para Jim.

- Ele não gosta da fru... Você está insinuando que o meu mestre é... Que absurdo! Depois dessa eu vou embora e espero nunca mais ver a sua cara de novo.

- Vai por mim garota, eu conheço o Shaka a tempo suficiente para sacar qual é a dele. Nunca o vi com mulher em toda a minha vida, nunca sai deste santuário, o tempo todo meditando trancado em casa. O único que ele tem mais contato é o Mu de Áries. Alias os dois sempre foram muito chegados, desde crianças nunca se desgrudavam. Todo mundo sabe que essa relação dos dois é muito mais do que amizade se quer saber. – completa com ar sério de quem tenta passar credibilidade.

- Mas isso não é possível, o Mu não é... Ahhh vai procura o que fazer seu sujo! – Jim dá as costas e sai da casa de Gêmeos pisando duro.

- Não seja ingênua bonequinha. Aposto que eles estão juntos a agora... – diz Kanon em voz alta destilando seu veneno pela última vez.

Ele a vê deixar a casa de Gêmeos e diz para si mesmo antes de sorrir:

- A semente já está plantada, agora é só esperar a erva daninha crescer... heheheheheh.

Jim chega em casa ainda atordoada devido a conversa que teve com Kanon. Ela anda pela casa de virgem de um lado para o outro, mas não encontra seu mestre. "Não é possível, o mestre não pode ser gay... e o Mu, ele me beijou um dia destes. O Mu gosta de mulher senão não teria me beijado. Ou será que fui eu que o beijei? Já nem lembro mais... ". Abriu a porta do quarto do mestre, mas não o encontrou lá. Pela hora ele devia estar meditando em sua flor de lótus, mas o ornamento estava vazio. Se voltasse a primeira casa e perguntasse o paradeiro de Shaka a Mu, quem sabe ele soubesse de alguma coisa. Foi quando ela se lembrou que Mu também não estava em casa, só o Kiki assistindo aos desenhos na TV e era má idéia, já que poderia esbarrar com Kanon em Gêmeos mais uma vez e ela não queria isso. "Será que eles estão juntos em algum lugar deste santuário, sozinhos?" Não teve como não imaginar cenas românticas envolvendo o ariano e seu mestre.

Sentou-se a mesa e continuou vasculhando a sua mente a procura de respostas. E se perguntasse a outro cavaleiro? Má idéia. Com certeza seria mal interpretada. Por outro lado Kanon era um dos cavaleiros de mais vivência no santuário. Devia conhecer cada um dos 12 muito bem, de modo que tudo aquilo que ele falou podia ter alguma lógica. Imaginou o pequeno Shaka e o pequeno Mu treinando juntos no santuário, convivendo juntos, sempre tão amigos, sempre um na casa do outro e o outro na casa do um. Tardes e noites tagarelando, conversando e tomando chá. Até meditavam juntos, o próprio Mu já havia comentado que também era adepto da prática de mergulho no silencio. Lembrou-se da noite que apareceu sem querer no quarto do mestre, do modo como ele a tratou depois com aqueles olhos lindos abertos como se fugisse do contato com ela, como se estivesse com medo... Ou seria repulsa? "Nós nem conversamos mais como antes, ele me evita isso é fato. Será que ele soube do beijo que eu dei no Mu e ficou com ciúmes? Se for verdade o Mu é o ativo da relação e o Shaka é o passivo...". levou a mão a boca depois desta última conclusão.

"Não acredito, como pude ser tão cega? Eu devo ser uma espécie de empecilho para eles, já que eu sempre estou entre os dois... cortando todo o clima.". Sentada na cozinha, sozinha, Jim sentiu o peso da casa vazia. Andou mais uma vez pela casa e foi parar na flor de lótus onde jazia um bilhete escrito com a letra do mestre: "Estou em meditação, peço que não me procure. Tome conta de tudo. – Shaka." O bilhete se quer dizia quando o mestre voltaria, apenas aquela mensagem vazia e mais nada. Naquela noite Jim não teve fome para jantar, tomou o seu banho e dormiu com o MP4 no ouvido escutando velhas canções tristes que a muito não ouvia.

Acordou para o domingo sem vontade de fazer nada. Não podia treinar por que Shina havia dado folga para os internos depois de semanas sem descanso. Também não queria ficar sozinha em Virgem, a saber, que Shaka ainda não tinha voltado de seu retiro espiritual. Subiu para a décima segunda casa para ficar com a amiga Lucy. A companhia de Lucy e Afrodite eram sempre boas. Passavam horas agradabilíssimas os três juntos conversando e comendo brigadeiros, isto quando o mala do Mascara da Morte não estava por perto para atazanar as meninas. Mas naquele dia nem os brigadeiros amimavam Jim.

- Que carinha é essa amiga? Pode ir me contando tudo. – disse Lucy deitada ao lado de Jim no belíssimo jardim de Afrodite. A mais nova esperou o mestre ir a cozinha fazer mais quitutes para indagar sobre o motivo da tristeza aparente da amiga. Sabia que seria mais fácil Jim se abrir quando estivessem a sós.

- Você acha que o Afrodite é o único gay do santuário Lu?

- Que nada, já vi um tal de Misty de Lagarto dá muito mais pinta do que o meu mestre lindo.

- Quem é esse Misty de Lagarto?

- Cavaleiro de prata amiga e uma bicha louca totalmente insuportável.

- Mas fora os dois, você acha que pode haver mais?

- Aii não sei Ji. Nunca parei para pensar nisso. Sabia que o mestre Afrodite já teve namorada?

- É sério?

- Umhum, ele me contou e eu vi fotos dela no computador e tudo. Lindaaa ela, tipo modelo elegantíssima!

- Quer dizer então que o Frô já foi hétero...

- Para te dizer a verdade, eu às vezes tenho duvidas se o mestre é mesmo gay. Um dia desses vi uma serva sair toda descabelada, se é que me entende, do jardim depois de ajudar o mestre com as rosas. E ela era bem bonitinha viu, vai ver que nem o mestre resistiu...

- Será Lucy? Mas ele tipo, já te paquerou?

- Não, não, o mestre me respeita muito, agente já até dormiu junto na mesma cama e nada aconteceu. Ele mesmo já me disse que me ama como uma irmã.

- Menos mal né amiga. Até porque você curte mesmo os cafusus mor tipo Mascara da Morte ehheeheheh.

- Isso é, eu adoro um corpo de homem bem sarado exalando testosterona... Mas não vou negar que acho o mestre Afrodite lindo, tão perfeito, ai ai... – e Lucy termina a frase mordendo lábio inferior e suspirando.

- Que disperdicio né amiga?

- Pois é, mas eu o amo de qualquer jeito. Meu adorado mestre me ensina tantas coisas, nós temos tanto em comum... Para mim o que importa é que ele seja feliz, gostando de mulher ou de homem, nunca vou deixar de gostar dele.

- É verdade, o mais importante é que ele seja feliz... – disse Jim pensando na sua atual situação.

As duas permanecem deitadas na grama olhando para o céu quando Afrodite chega com uma pequena tigela cheia de morangos. Ele deita entre as duas amigas e entrega a tigela para Lucy. Jim fecha os olhos sentindo o doce aroma de rosas dos cabelos de Afrodite espalhados na grama cobrindo parte do seu rosto. Ela se vira ficando mais próximo do pisciano e passa a admirar o seu belo rosto. Não era a toa que o defensor da décima segunda casa tinha fama de ser o mais belo do santuário, não havia nada no rosto de Afrodite que não fosse perfeito. Ele morde um morango e pergunta com seu sorriso gentil:

- O que as duas lindinhas estavam fofocando tão interessadas, posso saber?

- É a Jim mestrinho que está toda depressiva, olha só para ela. – diz Lucy comendo um morango.

- Owwww fofinha, ta carente por que o Shaka não está em casa? – diz Afrodite olhando para Jim com doçura.

- Como é que você sabe que o meu mestre não ta em casa? – pergunta Jim encostando o rosto no ombro de Afrodite.

- Porque não sinto o cosmo do budista loiro na sexta casa desde ontem. Ele deve estar meditando por ai, de vez em quando ele some sem deixar rastro depois sempre aparece. Relaxa fofinha, ele nunca te deixaria sozinha por muito tempo. – diz Afrodite sorrindo e acariciando o rosto de Jim delicadamente.

- Enquanto ele estiver fora, você pode ficar aqui com agente Ji, o tempo que quiser. – disse Lucy apoiando o queixo no ombro do mestre e deitando a cabeça no rosto de Afrodite.

Passou o resto dia fofocando com Afrodite e Lucy na casa de Peixes. Helena apareceu para visitá-las à tarde. As três se tornaram amigas depois que Helena fez as pazes com Jim no bar do Pool. Terminaram o dia jogando cartas, Afrodite e Lucy ontra Helena e Jim. Afrodite e Lucy ganharam, nas cartas o psiniano era imbatível. Já era começo da noite quando Jim e Helena desceram para as suas casas. Jim sabia que tinha que meditar aquela hora, conforme instruções de Shaka, mas resolveu ignorar essa recomendação naquela noite. Esparramou-se no meio das almofadas na sala e dormiu ali mesmo. Sentindo um cheiro conhecido em uma delas, era o cheiro do mestre, muito leve, mas ainda presente. Ela abraçou a almofada sentindo a tristeza voltar com tudo. Estava com muita saudade de Shaka, aquela casa sem ele ficava completamente sem vida. Não teve como não lembrar das palavras de Kanon: "Shaka não gosta da fruta... Por que logo ele...".

Na manhã seguinte acordou sentindo a presença do mestre pela casa, procurou por todos os cômodos, mas não encontrou ninguém. Tinha sido só impressão, Shaka ainda não havia voltado. Desceu para treinar e se espantou quando viu Mu na casa de Áries.

- Nossa Mu, onde esteve esse tempo todo?

- Resolvendo uns assuntos...

- Sei... "Resolvendo uns assuntos com o meu mestre, seu safadenho" – Sabe quando o Shaka volta? Ele foi meditar e ainda não voltou...

- Não sei, achei que ele já tivesse voltado.

- Mas não voltou. Vou para meu treino, tchau Mu.

- Bom treino Jim.

Aquele dia foi bem cansativo. Shina pegou pesado nos exercícios. Jim levou tanta pancada que achou que fosse parar na UTI, mas sobreviveu. Shina chamou dois cavaleiros de bronze para ajudar no treino: Ikki e Shun. Os irmãos eram muito simpáticos. Shun tinha uma carinha de anjo barroco de tão lindo, já Ikki era mais sério, quase tão gentil quanto a própria Shina de Cobra. Quando o mais velho dos irmãos japoneses tirou a camisa para treinar as meninas quase enfartaram diante de tantos músculos, principalmente Lucy que tinha atração por machões. Ikki era tão másculo quanto poderoso, muito diferente do irmão Shun que era bem menor, parecia um menino, ainda mais quando sorria. Jim ficou maravilhada com o sorriso meigo do cavaleiro de Andrômeda. Como aquele garoto puro abrigou a alma de um deus tão malvado e cruel como Hades? Era uma coisa difícil de entender, ainda mais tendo o irmão como protetor. A relação dos dois era de imenso amor fraternal, todo mundo logo percebia quando via os dois juntos.

Durante o intervalo Lucy não aguentou e comentou com Jim:

- Aiii Ji esse Ikki é um pedaço de mau caminho.

- E ele ta olhando para você amiga, acho que gostou de você também...

Na segunda parte do treino Lucy caiu de mau jeito depois de um salto e quem estava lá para ajudá-la a levantar? Fênix. Ikki impediu que ela se estatelasse no chão com o próprio corpo. Lucy quase teve um AVC com o contado com o corpo forte de Ikki.

- Cuidado onde pisa beleza. – disse Ikki com sua voz grave para a maravilhada jovem de cabelos rosados.

- Obrigada Ikki... – agradeceu com a face rubra.

- Não por isso beleza. – Fênix respondeu sorrindo galante.

A noite quando voltou para casa nada havia mudado. Nem sinal de Shaka, e ela já estava no limiar da loucura por causa daquela ausência. Esforçou-se para sentir o cosmo do mestre, mas não conseguiu, devia estar muito longe dali, querendo distancia dela. Entrou no quarto sentindo uma dor terrível, como se seu coração fosse explodir dentro do peito. Durante o treino ela estava bem, cercada por seus colegas, concentrada em seus exercícios e em queimar o cosmo, mas quando se viu sozinha todo o autocontrole desmoronou. Podia suportar a ausência de qualquer pessoa, menos a do mestre. Só ele conseguia acalma-la com sua voz mansa, seu semblante sereno, seu toque gentil e pensar que ele a via como uma discípula impertinente que atrapalhava a sua relação com o Mu doía como a pior das torturas. "Se eu ficar aqui sozinha eu vou pirar, eu preciso sair...", calçou mais uma vez suas botas sem salto e foi fazer o que todos acometidos pelo mal dos amores impossíveis fazem: encher a cara, beber para esquecer, brindar a solidão.

Quando passou por Áries Mu estranhou vê-la vestida daquele jeito e com olhar triste:

- Aonde vai a essa hora Jim? Não me diga que Shaka ainda não voltou?

- Vou encontrar uns colegas internos. Quanto ao mestre, não sei, nem quero saber e tenho raiva de quem sabe!

- Não fale assim Jim, sabe que seu mestre não vai gostar de saber que você deixou a casa de Virgem sem proteção. Você sabe que como discípula direta de Shaka tem o dever de proteger de invasores a sexta casa na ausência do dono. Você é a guardiã da casa de Virgem no momento Jim.

- Sim, ele já me falou isso, mas vou sair assim mesmo. Cansei de ficar sozinha em casa. Ele se quer me disse aonde ia Mu, para no caso de eu precisar procurá-lo, portanto, ele também não agiu direito.

- Vai ver que ele não foi muito longe, por isso não te falou onde estaria meditando.

- E que lugar seria esse afinal? Já passei por todas as 12 casas e não vi. "Deve estar se escondendo de mim..."

- Acho que eu sei onde Shaka pode estar...

- Sabe é...

- Sim Jim, só eu sei onde ele está...

"Claro que sabe, você é o namorado dele", escondeu em seu pensamento e a dor de cotovelo. Despediu-se e foi para o bar do Pool. Depois que ela saiu Mu refletiu sobre os últimos acontecimentos. Teve que ir a Jamiel buscar materiais para o tratamento das armaduras. Quando encontrou com Shaka antes de viajar, o virgiano avisou que se recolheria em meditações, mas Mu não julgou que demoraria tanto. "Não é a toa que Jim está tão mal. Não era o momento para fazer isso Shaka. Só há um lugar onde você pode estar..."

Chegou ao bar do Pool e foi direto para o bar. O lugar estava meio vazio, o que Jim achou mais do que apropriado tendo em vista o seu atual estado emocional. Apenas alguns poucos cavaleiros de prata bebiam em duas mesas ao fundo, alguns soldados jogando sinuca nada mais. A única companhia que Jim desejava no momento era a do álcool**. **Pediu uma bebida para o barman e tomou enquanto via um show do David Bowie na tv do bar:

"_I, I wish you could swim_

_Like the dolphins, like dolphins can swim_

_Though nothing, nothing will keep us together_

_We can beat them, for ever and ever_

_Oh we can be Heroes, just for one day"_ _(__2)_

"Eu mal comecei a lutar as minhas batalhas e já me sinto cansada disso tudo aqui". Pensou enquanto bebia sua bebida.

Sentiu alguém cutucando seu ombro por trás, era Lucy:

- Aiii Ji que astral é esse? O teu mestre ainda ta sob o efeito do chá de sumiço?

- Lucyyyyyy que bom te ver! Senta e bebe comigo, to precisando conversar com alguém.

- Na verdade os meus planos são outros. Preciso que me faça um grande favor.

- Qual?

- Tenho um encontro agora, se caso o mestre Afrodite aparecer você me cobre ta?

- Como assim? Encontro com quem? Vai sair com o Mascara de novo?

- Fique você sabendo que eu nunca sai com o Mascara e nunca vou sair. Ele é o melhor amigo do meu mestre e é um troglodita, tenho que esquecê-lo.

- E vai sair com quem então? Pode ir falando porque se te acontece alguma coisa eu sei com quem tirar satisfação. – Jim se preocupava muito com Lucy, era como se fosse uma irmã mais velha.

- É o Ikki. Mas é segredo ta. E ele é muito do confiável, pode ficar tranqüila.

- Lucy sua louca, como você quer esquecer um troglodita saindo com outro? ¬¬

- Não fala assim Ji o Ikki é diferente do Mascara, e pelo menos tem quase a minha idade.

- Sei... ¬¬

- Vai me cobrir sim ou não?

- Vou né, para isso que servem as amigas... Mas o que eu vou dizer se o Afrodite ou o Mascara aparecer?

- Acho difícil eles aparecerem, pois foram para uma balada em Atenas junto com o Milo e o Shura. O mestre não quis me levar, disse que eu tinha que dormi bem para treinar amanhã com a Shina e tal. Daí eu disse que ia fica com você em Virgem porque você tava meio tristinha... E como não te encontrei na sua casa e te achei aqui pelo cosmo quando estava descendo com o Ikki, resolvi te avisar para não ter erro.

- Não ter erro para você né, quanto a mim me ferrei legal! Ta mais o que eu vou dizer para o Afrodite e o Mascara se eles aparecerem na pior das hipóteses?

- Aiii diz qualquer coisa, inventa uma estória qualquer...

- Ta... ¬¬

- Aiii Ji, te amo. Valeu muitooo – e abraçou Jim toda feliz. – Vê se levanta esse astral e não bebe tanto ta. – Jim ficou vendo Lucy sair pela porta com Ikki abraçado a sua cintura.

"Abandonada pelo mestre e pela minha melhor amiga! Não pode ficar pior..." Só uma bebida mais forte poderia ajudar, pediu ao barman uma dose de Tequila. Sabia que se fosse com calma não faria mal. Voltou sua atenção para David Bowie que naquele momento cantava:

"_Oh no, not me_

_I never lost control_

_You're face to face_

_With The Man Who Sold The World" (3)_

No fundo do bar um homem de sorriso malicioso observava toda a cena com muito interesse. O ex-marina se senta ao lado de Jim no bar e a observa com seus olhos verdes faiscantes:

- A barbie de armadura te trocou pelo Mu não foi bonequinha?

- Não enche o saco Kanon. – ela responde sem tirar os olhos da tv.

- Hummm... Vejo que também gosta de tequila. Vou pedir uma dose antes que você tome todo o estoque do bar. Sabia que com limão é uma delicia?

- Não pretendo tomar todo o estoque do bar e daqui a pouco eu vou embora, esse lugar já foi mais bem frequentado.

Na realidade Jim queria voltar para casa para reforçar o álibi de Lucy e também por que estava se sentindo tonta apesar da pouca bebida que tinha tomado.

- Para que a pressa bonequinha? E não seja mal educada e me agradeça por estar te fazendo companhia bebendo comigo pelo menos mais uma dose. Meu irmão me trocou por uma pilha de papeis velhos dos arquivos do santuário. Praticamente não sai mais de lá. Não estou acostumado a ficar naquela casa sozinho... – disse Kanon com o olhar vago e triste.

- Sei como é... – disse Jim observando melhor o cavaleiro ao seu lado que era muito bonito apesar de irritante. Era alto, de ombros largos e longos cabelos azul esverdeados. Usava uma jaqueta de couro preta com o grande botão na gola o que lhe dava uma aparência de motoqueiro ao mesmo tempo elegante e rebelde. Vendo que estava sendo observado pela jovem, Kanon retribui com um sorriso amistoso.

- Mais uma então e depois eu te levo para casa.

- Ta...

O problema é que não foi apenas uma e sim várias. Meia hora depois Jim já estava rindo a toa, falando alto e vendo tudo dobrado. Ela se apoiava em Kanon vez ou outra para não cair mesmo estando sentada. É lógico que Kanon permanecia do mesmo jeito que entrou naquele bar, apesar de ter bebido tanto quanto sua acompanhante, tinha uma resistência fenomenal ao álcool. Passaram bons momentos bebendo juntos. Jim se divertia ouvindo Kanon contar estórias do quando os cavaleiros eram pequenos. De como Aioros arrastava Milo e Aioria pelas orelhas pelas escadarias das 12 casas quando faziam travessuras, da cara de medo que Mu e Aldebaram faziam quando viam o olhar de fúria de Shion durante as inúmeras broncas. De como o levado Mascara da Morte deixava todo mundo louco com suas travessuras desalmadas com todo mundo. Ele e Afrodite sempre viviam as turras por causa do jeito delicado de ser do sueco. Mascara era um dos que mais implicava com o Frô. Certa vez o italianinho colocou um punhado de minhocas vivas nos cabelos do pequeno Afrodite que gritou tão alto que acordou todos no santuário. O pequeno sueco perseguiu Mascara pelas ruínas com uma rosa branca na mão por horas a fio, há quem diga que foi nesse dia que ele aprendeu o famoso golpe rosa sangrenta.

- Hahahahahah Não acredito que o Mascara fez isso! Coitado do Afrodite.

- Heheheheheh fez isso e muito mais, Mascara e Milo eram os piores. O Saga ficava louco com as artes que eles aprontavam. Os primeiros cabelos brancos do meu irmão são dessa época.

XD

A desculpa era sempre a mesma: essa é a última depois nos vamos para casa, Jim decretava, mas acabavam tomando outra e outra, e outra... Kanon estava vibrando por dentro, adorando ver a interna do Shaka toda alegrinha. A achava linda com o rosto vermelho pela bebedeira, no ponto de cair na sua teia, era só dar o bote e arrancar a cabeça da bela mosquinha.

Cobiçou a morena desde o primeiro dia que a viu ao lado de Shaka na arena. Seu desejo só aumentou depois que a viu lutar com Helena, os movimentos suaves e certeiros, a dança sensual de seus cabelos ao sabor do vento, o olhar determinado de ave de rapina sobrevoando a presa com controle total da luta. Helena era poderosíssima como o mestre Aldebaram de Touro, mas Jim era sagaz, era capaz de enxergar as falhas do adversário e atacava na hora certa. Talvez nem mesmo o próprio Shaka tivesse noção de como sua discípula era perigosa. Tão pouco Jim conhecia seu verdadeiro potencial. Mas a partir daquele dia, Kanon jurou que faria de tudo para que aquela guerreira implacável e voraz que ele viu lutando com Helena viesse a tona de uma vez por todas. No fundo ele queria levar Jim para o mau caminho porque detestava Shaka. Aquele virginiano sempre tão arrogante com todo mundo, queria mesmo era contrariar aquele puritano. Planejou que se ela se voltasse contra o mestre cairia facilmente nos seus braços, tinha lábia suficiente para isso. Estava louco de vontade em saber se ela era tão boa em outra coisa como era no vídeo game.

- Eu preciso ir ao banheiro. Quando eu voltar, iremos embora, antes que eu vomite.

- Eu te deixo em casa sã e salva não se preocupe.

- Belezaaaa, volto já.

Levantou e quase caiu de tão bêbada que estava. Kanon a segurou pela cintura e disse com voz sedutora olhando nos olhos dela:

- Cuidado bonequinha. Não quer que eu te leve?

- Não precisa, eu to legal, heheheehe (hic). – Jim foi andando para o banheiro do bar com todo cuidado para não tropeçar nas próprias pernas.

Kanon tomou um último gole de sua tequila com limão, bateu forte o pequeno copo na madeira do bar e a seguiu.

Casa de Virgem...

Shaka meditava entre as arvores sagradas cercado por uma nuvem de pétalas rosadas. O perfume das cerejeiras toma conta de todo lugar. O jardim das arvores Salas Gêmeas é um lugar proibido para simples mortais, a não ser que o guardião da sexta casa zodiacal permita a sua entrada. Mu de Áries observa o amigo meditar cercado por sua áurea mística de paz e plenitude. Naquele lugar não havia como não sentir nada além da presença do divino.

- Obrigado por ter me permitido entrar Shaka. Receio dizer que as lembranças tristes deste lugar são difíceis de apagar da memória.

- Eu entendo perfeitamente velho amigo.

- Passou todo esse tempo aqui não foi?

- Sim.

- Esqueceu que agora tem uma discípula?

- Sabe que não.

- Então por que a deixou isolada de novo?

- Eu precisava entender tudo o que se passou nos últimos dias...

- E agora entende?

- Não tudo. Mu, você sabe que a Jim precisa aprender a adquirir responsabilidades...

- No momento ela precisa mais do mestre...

- Foi por isso que eu me recolhi em meditações, para ser o mestre que ela precisa...

- Não há tempo para isso agora Shaka. Saiba que eu a vi sair e não parecia nada bem.

Vou atrás dela, antes que as coisas fiquem piores. Depois você me explica tudo.

Bar do Pool...

Jim entrou no banheiro e foi direto a uma das cabines se aliviar. Depois se demorou na frente do grande espelho. Lavou as mãos, e o rosto com muita dificuldade devido ao efeito da tequila. Estava com calor também, como se o banheiro do bar do Pool fosse uma sauna. Fora a fraqueza nas pernas a sensação era muito boa, seu corpo estava leve, e quente, seu coração acelerado e sua visão levemente embaçada a fazia enxergar sombras bruxuleantes por toda parte. O entorpecimento fazia o mundo todo brilhar a sua volta, fazendo tudo ficar estranhamente belo. Baixou a cabeça para lavar o pescoço e quando olhou para o espelho viu Kanon atrás dela com seu olhar malicioso vendo seu reflexo. Num primeiro momento achou que se tratasse de uma alucinação produzida pela sua mente etilizada.

- Não pode entrar aqui, é um banheiro feminino. – ela disse se virando.

- Eu sei, por isso tranquei a porta...

Kanon agarrou a cintura de Jim com as duas mãos e a imprensou contra a pia fazendo colar seu corpo no dela. Jim sentiu o calor do corpo aumentar quando ele colou os lábios nos dela num beijo selvagem. Kanon mordia e ao mesmo tempo chupava a boca de Jim com uma ânsia louca. Ela tentou empurra-lo quando sentiu uma dor aguda nas costas devido a pressão exercida pelo corpo grande dele contra a pia, chegando a fazer tremer o grande espelho, mas ele a segurou com mais força impedindo que ela reagisse. Subiu com uma das mãos para segura-la pelos cabelos e desceu com a outra levantando a coxa dela aumentando mais ainda o contato entre e os corpos ao mesmo tempo em que a prendia sem chance de escapatória.

Jim gemeu quase sem voz quando ele começou a trabalhar no pescoço dela, lambendo, chupando e mordendo da orelha até os seios. Ela mal conseguia se mexer tamanha era a força que ele a segurava, mas era delicioso também tudo o que aquele homem sem limites estava fazendo com o seu corpo. Ele a soltou fazendo com que ela se sentasse na pia larga do banheiro e ficou entre as pernas dela e disse a encarando com aqueles olhos verdes que brilhavam de desejo:

- Você me excita bonequinha. Olha só o que faz comigo...

Kanon pegou uma das mãos de Jim e colocou em cima de seu membro duro como uma barra de ferro. Abriu o botão e o zíper da calça e a fez vascular todo o volume com a mão pequena.

- Gosta do que vê bonequinha?

- Não! Eu não quero fazer isso...

A fala da jovem foi interrompida por outro beijo carregado de desejo. Kanon forçou a passagem da sua língua dentro da boca de Jim ao mesmo tempo que agarrava-se a cintura da jovem. Subiu suas mãos levantando a blusa para sentir os seios dela, levou uma das mãos para suas costas procurando o fecho da peça. Foi quando Jim percebeu o que ele iria fazer e sentiu um frio no estomago. Estava com medo e ao mesmo tempo sentia o seu corpo incendiar com aquela esfregação toda. Queria fugir mais não tinha forças, forçou o pensamento numa forma de escapar de ser tomada naquele banheiro. Só havia uma chance:

- Tele-teletransporte... Não podemos fazer isso aqui... Logo alguém baterá a porta... – balbuciou com voz fraca.

- Sim, nos teletransporte para fora daqui. Leve-nos para a praia... Será uma delicia possuí-la na areia... Está deserta a essa hora... teletransporte-nos para a praia bonequinha...

A praia era o lugar preferido de Kanon para o sexo. Perdeu as contas de quantas mulheres levou para uma noite quente nas areias gregas. Sabia exatamente o trecho de praia onde poderia fazer o que quisesse sem ser visto ou ouvido e todas elas gritavam de prazer sob aquelas areias...

O ex-marina segurou o rosto de Jim com carinho enquanto a via buscar concentração apesar de mal conseguir respirar direito. Vendo que estava livre dos braços do cavaleiro por alguns momentos ela tirou as mãos dele do rosto e as pousou na pia. Sabia que se ele estivesse a tocando viajaria junto com ela fazendo seu plano de fuga cair por terra. Jim fechou os olhos e fez um esforço tremendo para se concentrar num lugar seguro. Desapareceu como que por encanto da frente de Kanon e daquele banheiro. Vendo que fora tapeado, o cavaleiro soca violentamente a pia a fazendo em pedaços.

- Maldito Shaka! Como é que ele ensina uma técnica dessas tão cedo? E como é que ela aprende tão rápido?

Jim reapareceu na trilha próximo as 12 casas. Assim que reapareceu, caiu sentada como uma jaca madura. Tentou se levantar, mas caiu de novo. Estava tão bêbada que nem conseguia ficar de pé. Ela riu sozinha aliviada por ter conseguido fugir de Kanon. Suas roupas estavam amassadas, o cabelo bagunçado, mas se safou sem maiores estragos. Colocou a blusa no lugar e tentou dar um jeito nos cabelos, pelo menos a franja estaria apresentável. Ainda podia sentir a mão grande de Kanon puxando seus cabelos e sua boca ardia levemente devido aos beijos incandescidos dele. "Então é assim que Lucy se sente pegando esses brutamontes? Mother of God... acho que ainda prefiro ser tratada com delicadeza", pensou sentindo o corpo dolorido, principalmente o pescoço e os braços que estavam cheios de marcas vermelhas.

Depois de analisar seu corpo ela olha para frente e vê Mu parado com os olhos arregalados.

- O que aconteceu com você Jim? Parece que foi atropelada por uma jamanta...

- Hehheeheheheh digamos que sim Mu heheheeheheh – ela ri como se tivesse ouvido a piada mais engraçada.

Ela fica de pé, mas tomba para o lado logo em seguida sendo amparada por Mu.

- O que você andou fazendo Jim? – pergunta Mu com a voz muito preocupada.

- Não faz pergunta complicada Mu heheheheh hic!

- Shaka não vai gostar nada de te ver nesse estado.

- Ainda bem que ele não está em casa...

- Engano seu, Shaka está em casa e deve estar preocupado com o seu sumiço. Apóie-se em mim, vou te levar para casa.

- Não se preocupe Mu, eu nunca mais atrapalho vocês dois. Carneirinhoooo roxinhooo... – a bêbada Jim brinca apertando as bochechas de Mu.

- Como assim nos atrapalhar? Você não está falando coisa com coisa, é nisso que dá beber tanto. Vamos embora de uma vez.

O ariano usou seu teletransporte para que ninguém visse Jim naquele estado. Em menos de cinco minutos eles chegam à casa de Virgem. Shaka vê o amigo carregando sua interna com a cara mais espantada do mundo.

- O que aconteceu?

- Não sei e nem queira saber onde eu a encontrei...

- Posso imaginar a julgar pelo cheiro de bebida. Posso saber o que te deu na cabeça Jim?

- Mestreeeeee, meu mestre está de voltaaaaaa. – vibra Jim se soltando de Mu e agarrando Shaka caindo literalmente em seus braços.

- Depois que eu coloca-la na cama você me conta como a encontrou Mu...

- Não seria melhor dar um banho nela antes para passar a bebedeira? Se você jogar ela na cama do jeito que está agora, ela não vai dormir não... vai por mi, já vi muito acontecer com o meu vizinho Aldeabaram...

- Talvez você devesse dar um banho nela já que está tendo esses pensamentos libidinosos senhor Mu de Áries ¬¬. – diz Shaka em tom raivoso de ciúmes depois de escutar meia dúzia dos pensamentos de Mu.

- Mas eu só falei querendo ajudar. Não é nada disso que você está pensando, ou melhor, é o que eu estou pensando, já que você está usando telepatia para escutar os meus pensamentos sem minha permissão Shaka de Virgem.

- Saiba que nem precisei fazer esforço algum, daria para escutar lá do templo de Atena esses seus pensamentos... Inadequados!

Nesse momento Shaka pega Jim no colo e a leva para o quarto. Ele a coloca na cama, liga o chuveiro no banheiro e tenta falar com ela segurando seu rosto:

- Quero que tome um bom banho antes de dormir Jim, não caia no sono antes de tirar todo esse álcool do corpo entendeu?

- Taaa mestreee... – reponde Jim ainda sem condições de fazer o quatro.

Shaka volta para a sala para continuar a briga com o amigo.

- Shaka, antes de mais nada, os pensamentos foram involuntários...

- Mas que belo amigo eu tenho, assediando a minha própria pupula. Você se comportou igual ao Milo carneiro. – diz Shaka visivelmente irritado.

- Eu nunca assediei a Jim! E você não devia me comparar ao Milo por que ele sim tem vontade de fazer coisa muito pior do que eu fiz...

- E o que você fez?

- Eu a... eu.. eu... ahh você vai acabar descobrindo de qualquer jeito mesmo por isso eu vou falar. Rolou um beijo entre agente, mas foi só um beijo e nada mais.

Depois da revelação Shaka explode de raiva, ódio e ciúmes:

- Ora seu... seu... seu... òó

- Não faça essa cara de Buda raivoso Shaka. Ate porque já esta tudo resolvido entre mim e a Jim, somos bons amigos. A minha atração já passou completamente, eu garanto.

- E VOCÊ FALA ISSO COM ESSA NATURALIDADE? TODO ESSE TEMPO EU PERMITI QUE ELA FICASSE NA SUA CASA POR QUE EU CONFIAVA EM VOCÊ! E O QUE VOCÊ FAZ? AGARRA MINHA INTERNA PELAS MINHAS COSTAS TRAINDO A MINHA CONFIANÇA! SEU CARNEIRO TARADO! – Shaka gritava e dava chicotadas com o rosário de 108 contas nas costas de Mu possesso de raiva.

- PARA DE FAZE ISSO SHAKA! ISSO DOI SABIA? – Mu agarra o rosário com as duas mãos fazendo Shaka parar com o ataque. - Eu a respeito muito, fique você sabendo. Isso tudo não teria acontecido se você não tivesse bancado o Buda anti-social e se escondido no seu jardim secreto.

- Eu não me escondi, eu estava em retiro espiritual, mergulhado em meditação como sempre faço... Eu não tenho culpa se ela resolveu beber até cair.

- Não devia ter deixado a Jim sozinha Shaka.

- Foi por causa dela mesmo que eu fui falar com Buda Mu...

Enquanto isso, no quarto a bebum Jim estava se livrando das roupas a fim de tomar um merecido banho para quem sabe voltar a se reconhecer no espelho. Parou de se despir quando escutou a briga de Shaka e Mu na sala. "Esses dois devem se amar muito para brigarem desse jeito affe. Eu vou até lá bancar o cupido". Saiu do quarto tal como estava vestida, que segundo seu raciocínio de bebum, não teria problema em andar pela casa seminua já que ia falar com dois gays. Ela estava usando outra de suas calcinhas largas tipo _caleçon_ rendada, desta vez rosa e com um laçinho na lateral. O sutiam não era de renda e sim de algodão só que com detalhes em renda no decote e nas laterais da mesma cor da calcinha. O conjunto em si era bem comportado, mesmo assim é fato que ela nunca andaria pela casa usando tão pouca roupa se não estivesse em-bria-ga-da.

Ela fica parada na frente dos dois boquiabertos cavaleiros desacostumados a ver tão pouca roupa em corpo tão escultural.

- Voxes não deviam biga assim heim, ai ai ai – ela diz com voz de bêbada. Logo em seguida se joga entre os dois segurando ambos pelos cabelos.

- Voxes são tão lindos juntos... Tenho inveja sabia... O carnelinho roxinho e o mestre Shakaaa hihihihihih... – ela ri sentada com as pernas em cima das pernas do mestre.

- Para isso você não exita em abrir os olhos né Shaka ¬¬. – diz Mu ironicamente notando que Shaka estava com os olhos bem abertos olhando para Jim de langeri.

No segundo seguinte Shaka entra em choque quando descobre a razão de sua interna estar jogada entre eles e sem roupa. Ele se levanta na velocidade da luz derrubando Jim do sofá que cai e dá com a cara no tapete.

- MU SEU ARIANO ENERGÚMENO! NÃO TA VENDO QUE ELA PENSA QUE NÓS SOMOS GAYS! – explode Shaka com sete metros de altura na frente de Mu.

- COMO É QUE É? DE ONDE FOI QUE VOCÊ TIROU ISSO SHAKA?

- PORQUE UMA GAROTA SÓ FICA NO MEIO DE DOIS HOMENS SEMINUA SE ELES NÃO OFERECEREM RISCO NENHUM, OU SEJA, SE FOREM GAYS! E ELA DISSE QUE NOS ACHA LINDO JUNTOS, NÃO OUVIO? ALÉM DE IDIOTA É SURDO AGORAAAA! – Shaka continua gritando do alto dos seus sete metros de altura.

A ficha de Mu cai, ele se joga no chão e pega Jim pelos braços e começa a balançá-la freneticamente falando e choramingando ao mesmo tempo:

- Como pode achar que eu sou gay? Agente se beijou não faz nem um mês! E só não fomos além por que você não quis

- CAI FORA DA MINHA CASA SEU CARNEIRO TARADO ALICIADOR DE INTERNAS! SE EU TORNAR A VER A SUA CABEÇA ROXA NOVAMENTE EU TE MANDO PARA UM DOS SEIS INFERNOOSS E SEM DIREITO A ESCOLHAAAA! SAAAAIIII! – esbraveja Shaka com o cosmo elevado ao décimo quinto sentido tomado pela raiva e uma sandália de couro na mão pronta para arremessar no lemuriano.

Depois desta Mu faz cara de nojo e sai correndo na velocidade da luz apavorado levantando uma nuvem de poeira e gritando que aquilo não era justo e é quase atingido pela sandália de Shaka. Depois de um longo suspiro resignado, Shaka começa a falar ainda de costas para Jim com voz aguda:

- Como pode pensar isso de mim Jim? Seu próprio mestre! E logo com o Mu de Áries? Qualquer um já seria horrível, ainda mais com o meu melhor amigo... – diz Shaka se virando para olhar para Jim que... Tinha sumido?

- Para onde você foi? Era só o que faltava Buda, uma interna bêbada, desnuda e desaparecida.

Ele a procura pela casa a encontrando no quarto tentando chegar a cama engatinhando. O mestre a coloca sentada na cama e segura o rosto dela com as duas mãos, é quando sente um cheiro diferente vindo do corpo de Jim. Era um aroma de perfume misturado a suor forte impregnado nos cabelos e nos ombros, completamente diferente do cheiro natural da moça que ele conhecia bem. "Será que esse cheiro veio do Mu quando ele a carregou? Mas não me lembro de Mu usar um perfume tão cítrico...", Shaka cheira os ombros e os cabelos de Jim como um cão farejador para ter certeza da sua suspeita, "Definitivamente, esse cheiro não veio do Mu...". Interrompe os pensamentos quando se lembra do que veio fazer.

- Hi hi hi hihi aiii mestre isso me faz sentir cócegas... – murmura Jim sentindo o nariz do mestre tocando a sua pele e seus cabelos.

- Que mal eu fiz a Zeus para merecer uma discípula tão irresponsável? Eu não queria ter que fazer isso, mas não tenho outra escolha... Vou te provar que não sou gay Jim...

Shaka toma os lábios de Jim num beijo cinematográfico. Ela fica surpresa inicialmente, mas depois corresponde inclinando a cabeça para traz e abrindo mais a boca para dar passagem a língua do mestre a procurar a sua. Shaka se inclina sobre Jim sentindo a maciez dos cabelos castanhos dançarem sobre sua mão nas costas dela. Ele se ajoelha na cama suspendendo-a contra o seu corpo para aumentar o contato dos corpos. Estavam colados, eles se queriam. Cinco minutos depois, sem ar nenhum para respirar, Shaka interrompe o beijo bruscamente soltando Jim que cai desmaiada na cama.

* * *

><p>1 – Mermaid Motel, música da magnífica Lana Del Rey.<p>

2 – Heroes, David Bowie. Amo este senhor de paixão avassaladora.

3 – The Man Who Sold The Word, também do David Bowie. Na minha opinião essa canção combina perfeitamente com o Kanon.

*CCAAMCF: Se beber, não dirija ;)

**CCAAMCF: Comentário Cretino da Autora Após Mais um Capítulo da Fic. (HUHAAHAUAAHAAUAH =D)


	8. Ressaca

**É gente, Saint Seiya não me pertence, infelizmente...**

**8 capítulos, vejam só! Nunca achei que chegaria tão longe. Mas graças a Buda consegui terminar o oitavo capítulo desta famigerada estória \o/. Bom, antes de mais nada gostaria de dizer que o capítulo de hoje é loooonngooo... sugiro que deixem um suquinho com uns biscoitinhos perto do computador para comerem enquanto leem heheheheh. Vai demoraaaaaa para terminar ;). Mas espero que gostem. Ahh, não posso deixar de agradecer aos comentários fofinhos das leitoras e leitores da minha fic ^^. Fico realmente feliz que esteja agradando. **

**Sem mais delongas, vamos ao capítulo 8, que queime o letreiroooo... **

**(eu sempre imagino o título dos capítulos da minha fic aparecendo queimando na tela. Drámático não? hheeheheh)**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO VIII – Ressaca<strong>

Existe coisa pior do que acordar de ressaca? Parece que o espírito acabou de entrar no nosso corpo nos fazendo sentir todas as dores físicas de uma vez só. E tudo se concentra na cabeça na forma de uma magnífica enxaqueca. O desconforto piora mil vezes quando sabemos que fizemos besteira durante a bebedeira.

O sol grego brilhava soberano quando Jim acordou sentando na cama e jogando os cabelos todos para frente. Abriu os olhos e não viu quase nada sob a massa de cabelo sujo que cobria seu rosto. Olhou em volta e viu seu quarto muito iluminado pela luz do sol da manhã grega, como se dissesse: acorda logo sua irresponsável, o dever lhe chama. De repente se viu vestida com seu pijama com estampa de pássaros, mas não se lembrava de ter se vestido. Coisa estranha... Afastou os cabelos do rosto sentindo o cosmo de Shaka na casa. Foi tomar banho pedindo aos deuses que a água lhe desse alguma coragem, mas ela podia lavar todo o álcool do corpo, mas não a vergonha. "Com que cara eu vou encarar o mestre depois de ontem? Ele deve ta uma fera comigo...", pensou enquanto se arrumava para o treino. Se ainda fosse daquelas bêbadas que esqueciam de tudo no dia seguinte seria bom, mas Jim se lembrava de cada detalhe da noite anterior: o encontro com Kanon no bar do Pool, de ter bebido com ele, dos amassos no banheiro, da fuga usando o teletransporte, de ser resgatada por Mu, de se jogar bêbada e de langeri entre o mestre e Mu. Do mestre expulsando Mu de casa ensandecido de raiva e por fim, do beijo na cama.

O beijo havia sido algo entre fenomenal e maravilhoso. "Ele só me beijou para provar que não era gay. Como pude ser tão estúpida de acreditar naquele sacana do Kanon... O mestre deve estar me odiando agora." Longo suspiro, "Melhor eu sair e enfrentar a fera logo." Abriu a porta e andou pela casa a procura de Shaka. O encontrou meditando na flor de lótus de olhos fechados.

- Bom dia mestre.

- Bom dia Jim.

- Sobre ontem à noite...

- Não há nada para ser discutido. Espero que aquela conduta não se repita. – disse Shaka friamente.

- Eu sei, mas...

- Quero que me dê a sua palavra.

- Sim mestre. Eu prometo nunca mais beber de novo.

- Ótimo.

- Eu não queria... Não tem justificativa, agi como a maior a maior das imbecis...

- Como eu lhe disse antes, não há nada mais a ser discutido sobre o incidente da noite passada. O mínimo que eu exijo dos meus discípulos é responsabilidade Jim. Estou muito decepcionado com você. A sua conduta foi completamente inadequada e inconsequente. Espero do fundo do coração que não se repita. Também estou me referindo ao fato de você ter tirado conclusões precipitadas sobre o Mu e eu. A relação que temos é de amizade verdadeira Jim. Lutamos juntos, convivemos juntos, somos como irmãos. Eu fiquei bastante magoado com a sua insinuação infundada. Tenho certeza que o Mu também não ficou nada bem com tudo isso. – disse Shaka com seu tom sereno, mas ainda frio.

- Eu sei. Vou me desculpar com o Mu também quando passar por Áries. – ela passa algum tempo olhando para a expressão indecifrável de Shaka. – Já vou treianar mestre.

- Tenha um bom treino.

Pior do que a vergonha era a frieza de Shaka. Jim descia as escadas das doze casas rumo a arena de treinamento refletindo sobre as palavras do mestre. "Incidente da noite passada... ele se quer mencionou o beijo. Não deve ter tido a menor importância para ele" e "... Estou muito decepcionado com você", estas palavras atingiram-na como uma tijolada. Teve um pressentimento que nunca mais veria aqueles olhos lindos abertos.

Do outro lado, Shaka não se perdoava por ter beijado sua interna. Atena lhe confiou uma pupila para treinar, educar e proteger e não para servir aos seus desejos sexuais. De repente se viu imerso numa situação completamente absurda e sem controle. Era tudo muito novo para ele e ao mesmo tempo intenso e sem explicação. Mas o mais surpreendente é que ele havia gostado. Sentado em sua flor de lótus, as reflexões de Shaka eram sempre interrompidas pela sensação do beijo. Aquele contato quente e lascivo... inebriante. Depois de ter beijado Jim, Shaka a viu cair em sono profundo tomada pelo torpor alcoólico. Ainda permaneceu no quarto olhando para o corpo dela vestida com aquela linda langeri sentindo seu coração ser invadido pela mais dolorosa culpa da sua vida. Parecia que a imagem dela adormecida era o reflexo de seus pensamentos libidinosos, só que de uma maneira perversa. Jim dormia tão tranquila, tão vulnerável, tão bela, tão despreocupada. Ela confiava nele, isso era fato. E ele havia se comportado como um animal no cio. Sentia-se a criatura mais imunda da face da Terra. O que era aquilo tudo Buda? Uma provação? Um teste? Sempre que indagava Buda sobre seus sentimentos com relação a Jim recebia em resposta silêncio. Naquela noite ele só teve forças para vestir um pijama em Jim, coloca-la confortavelmente na cama e cobri-la com o cobertor. Jurou que nunca mais tocaria nela, pelo menos até entender aquele turbilhão de sentimentos que tomava conta de seu espírito.

Quando passou por Gêmeos viu Kanon jogado no sofá roncando como um porco e com a mesma roupa da noite anterior. Teve vontade de acordá-lo com um balde de água fria, só de sacanagem.

- Horrível não é? – disse Saga para a jovem que fazia caretas observando seu irmão mais novo.

- Nem me fale...

- Pelo jeito vai passar o resto do dia ai. Chegou em casa de madrugada com a maior cara de cão raivoso. Me pergunto o que pode ter acontecido desta vez para deixa-lo tão furioso... Tomara que não tenha se envolvido em nenhuma briga. Estou cansado de apagar os incêndios que esse aí começa.

- Posso imaginar a situação... "Se eu não estivesse bêbada, nunca teria encostado em mim seu aproveitador. Se o Saga não tivesse aqui eu te dava uma surra. Saga não merece ter um irmão como você", pensou Jim dando uma última olhada para Kanon dormindo no sofá. Achou melhor não comentar nada sobre o ocorrido no bar do Pool.

- Alguma coisa errada Jim? Você parece triste...

- Não é nada Saga. Eu tenho que treinar agora, já to até atrasada por sinal. – disse Jim forçando um sorriso.

- Tem certeza? Você sempre passa pela minha casa toda sorridente quando vai treinar e hoje está tão séria, não pude deixar de notar. Não quer ficar um pouco e conversar. Eu ia treinar com o Mu hoje, mas ele desmarcou. Parecia triste também... Será uma epidemia de tristeza nesse santuário?

- He he he he, Pode ser Saga. "O Mu ta triste por minha causa, infernooooo", pensou consigo mesma evitando demonstrar sua chateação para o geminiano. – Eu preciso ir, tchau Saga.

- Bom treino minha querida.

Tanta coisa ruim se passava na cabeça de Jim. Foi duro deixar a casa de Gêmeos. Tudo o que ela queria era chorar no colo de Saga e contar toda a estória. Ele era sempre tão atencioso com ela e com todos os internos. Com certeza ele a ouviria. Saga sempre ouvia todo mundo, era sempre bondoso, sempre gentil, até quando dava bronca era legal. Mas não adiantava fugir dos problemas no calor do geminiano mais querido dos aprendizes. Sabia que tinha feito merda e estava disposta a limpar toda a sujeira.

Antes de mais nada, tinha que se desculpar com o Mu. Entrou na casa de Áries e foi direto para a oficina. Mu estava com Kiki consertando armaduras. Estranhou ver o menino ali, já que ele sempre fugia dos serviços de ferreiro, gostava mais de fazer artes pelo santuário. A cena seguinte a atingiu como um soco no estomago. De longe ela viu Mu sentado arrumando as suas ferramentas e cabisbaixo. Kiki estava ao lado dele, confortando o mestre. Quando Jim se aproximou o pequeno lemuriano lançou para ela um olhar hostil. Como se dissesse: não se aproxime de novo do meu mestre sua vadia. Ele estava claramente protegendo o mestre dela. "A culpa é toda minha, eu fiz sofrer até o Kiki com a minha confusão mental. Por minha culpa o Shaka brigou com o Mu e agora ele está triste precisando do apoio do Kiki. Eu sou uma besta mesmo..." Saiu correndo da casa de Áries segurando as lágrimas. Queria chegar logo à arena e levar muita pancada para pagar por ser tão estúpida. Só que não imaginou que levaria tanta pancada.

Mal chegou a arena e Lucy foi correndo ao seu encontro.

- Jim, se prepara amiga. A Shina soube do seu porre de ontem e ta uma fera. – disse Lucy piscando os olhos várias vezes.

- Soube como?

- Foram os soldados que disseram a ela, e alias, não se fala em outra coisa aqui no santuário. Essa amazona tem informantes espalhados pelo santuário inteiro, são praticamente lacaios...

- Santa Atena, ela é onipresente Lu...

- Pois é. Se prepara para a retaliação amiga.

As duas se posicionaram atrás do grupo de internos reunidos no meio da arena esperando as ordem de Shina. A amazona percebe a aproximação das duas e se vira lentamente.

- Formem um circulo. – ela diz num tom de ordem seco.

- Para o centro Jim.

Jim obedece e caminha para o meio do circulo de pessoas. Shina se posiciona ao lado dela e começa discursando:

- Quando eu disse que estava de olho em todos vocês eu não estava brincando. O menor deslize, o mais ínfimo passo em falso que vocês dão, eu fico sabendo. Todas as colunas deste santuário possuem olhos e ouvidos, e estão a meu serviço. Condutas como, brigas, insubordinação, faltas, atrasos e bebedeiras não serão tolerados enquanto estiverem sob meu comando. Porém, para mostrar como sou magnânima, vou perdoar a sua falta Jim. Pude ver que aprendeu a técnica do teletransporte muito bem. Por que não mostra aos seus colegas como essa técnica é eficaz? Hoje, com a ajuda da colega de vocês, todos verão essa técnica em ação em todo o seu esplendor...

As últimas palavras fizeram o pânico dominar por completo a mente de Jim. Shina andou e parou na frente dela, encarando com seus olhos ameaçadores:

- Vocês devem atacá-la com tudo e todos de uma vez. Jim vai usar seu teletransporte para fugir dos ataques e não poderá sair dessa arena. Se o fizer, será considerada desertora, tendo em vista que se recusou a contribuir para a formação dos próprios colegas. Esse é todo exercício que eu passo para o treino de hoje. Que sirva de exemplo para todos aqueles que ousarem agir como irresponsáveis. Aquele que se recusar a participar do treino será punido por mim.

Saiu do círculo e gritou bem alto com a turma:

- COMECEM A TREINAR, JÁ!

Mal teve tempo de aceitar tudo aquilo e uma chuva de bolas de energia caia em cima dela. Todos os internos saltavam em sua direção para atacá-la. A maioria por medo de receber castigo pior das mãos da própria Shina de Cobra e outros por vingança, já que sofreram e ainda sofriam com a falta de controle da telecinese que Jim ainda demonstrava em alguns momentos. Muitos ali foram jogados longe, planaram sem destino pelos céus da arena ou receberam pedras na cabeça quando ela não conseguia controlar seu poder. Lucy ficou olhando para Jim quase chorando sem se mexer, não tinha coragem de atacar a amiga e ainda mais daquela maneira tão covarde, um grupo contra uma só. Jim percebeu que Lucy estava exitando em cumprir as ordens de Shina e poderia ser castigada. Encarou a amiga com uma expressão firme, como quem diz: faça o que tem que se feito Lucy. Eu vou aguentar.

As bolas de energia vinham de todas as direções. Cada vez que fugia de uma, outra vinha mais rápida, como se ela estivesse no meio de um tiroteio de balas traçantes. Alternou saltos, corridas, defesas com o cosmo, teletransporte, usou todo o seu repertorio de fuga e defesa ensinado por Shaka e pela própria Shina, mas a tarefa era muito complicada. Acabou sendo atingida várias vezes. Uma espessa nuvem de poeira cobriu a arena devido às explosões de cosmos que atingiam a terra batida. Por alguns segundos os ataques pararam, foi então que Jim pode respirar com calma e pensar no que tinha que fazer. Não queria atacar, se fizesse seria acusada de traição, mas não conseguiria se defender o dia todo. A sensação era horrível, de total exposição e falta de proteção. Então era assim um ataque em grupo? Sentiu cosmos se elevarem a sua volta em meio à poeira que começava a se dissipar. Fechou os olhos respirando fundo buscando concentração.

Estava com muito medo, precisava dominar o medo. Lembrou de um mantra ensinado pelo mestre e começou a dizer baixinho as palavras, focalizando sua mente em seu próprio cosmo. Os oponentes voltaram a atacá-la. Ela saltou verticalmente como um foguete em alta velocidade deixando para trás uma enorme explosão proveniente dos cosmos que se chocaram. Permaneceu concentrada em sua própria respiração enquanto estava no ar. Por um breve momento, se sentiu mais leve do que o ar a sua volta. Inclinou o corpo e viu que podia planar rápido alguns metros, quase como se estivesse... Voando? Seus pés tocaram o chão só dando tempo dela se teletransportar para outro ponto para fugir de outro ataque certeiro.

Apareceu de novo e foi atingida por trás. Quase caiu, mas conseguiu se manter de pé. Sem ter para onde fugir, formou a barreira de cosmo em volta de si ainda repetindo o mantra mentalmente. Enquanto a barreira recebia os ataques, sentia apenas os cosmos de todos na arena, o dela crescendo, o de seus colegas, o de Lucy, o de Shina, e outro meio oculto entre esses, mas inconfundível: Shaka. De repente, o mundo se tornou uma enorme bolha sem som, apenas ouvia a sua própria respiração em meio ao caos. A presença do mestre era cada vez mais nítida, mas como isso era possível se ele estava muito longe dali, meditando no seu templo de Virgem? Fechou os seus olhos e viu o rosto de Shaka a sua frente. Tinha os olhos brilhantes refletindo o universo. A mão do mestre tocou a sua testa em meio a uma nuvem de cabelos loiros e a voz dele entrou na sua mente sussurrante: "continue meditando Jim...". Ela viu a mão e o rosto do mestre desaparecer como se fosse neblina se dissipando. Abriu os olhos acordando daquele breve sonho, ou teria sido uma visão? Depois daquele estranho fenômeno ela sabia o que fazer.

A barreira em torno de si se tornou mais poderosa à medida que recebia os ataques. A barreira estava absorvendo os cosmos lançados sobre ela, como um reservatório. Quando o reservatório ficou cheio ela abriu os olhos e sussurrou a palavra de invocação ensinada pelo mestre: _Kahn... _Seus cabelos levantaram e tudo a sua volta foi tomado pela explosão de seu cosmo. Do alto ela viu os inimigos caídos gemendo no chão. Lucy perguntou com a maior cara de assustada vendo Jim descer flutuando dos céus:

- Como você fez isso?

- Não faço a menor idéia... – e olhou para a casa de Virgem no meio das 12 casas. Não sentia mais a presença do mestre no campo de batalha.

Shina olhava a cena totalmente perplexa. Aquela garota havia acabado de manifestar uma das técnicas mais poderosas de Shaka de Virgem. Mas como ela conseguiu aquela façanha? Olhou na direção das doze casas e viu a casa de Virgem. Ela também havia sentido o cosmo de Shaka em meio aos presentes.

- "Por que você interferiu, Shaka? Eu senti o seu cosmo rondando a Jim por alguns segundos. Ela deve ser muito importante para você a ponto de protegê-la dessa maneira... Não importa! Não admito que se intrometam no meu treinamento! Nem mesmo você Shaka..." – disse Shina em pensamento sabendo que Shaka a ouviria.

- "E eu não admito que coloque a vida da minha interna em risco, Shina." – respondeu o guardião da sexta casa dentro da mente da amazona.

- "Se ela for concorrer a uma armadura vai passar por coisa pior, sabe disso."

- "Isto sou eu que decido, já que sou o mestre dela..."

- "GRRR... òó. Sabe que durante esse primeiro ano de internato ela me deve respeito Budista!"

- "Não estou questionado isso. Diga-me Shina, por quê é tão rígida com os outros e com você mesma?" – perguntou Shaka com sua voz serena por meio de telepatia.

- "Isso não é da sua conta! Saia da minha mente, já invadiu o suficiente!"

- "Não invadi sua mente, foi você mesma que me chamou. Eu apenas respondi. Se quiser posso ajudá-la a controlar a raiva que sente. Vejo que permanece escrava de suas mágoas e dores do passado... As portas do meu templo sempre estarão abertas para aqueles que buscam equilíbrio espiritual. Ficarei feliz em ajudá-la..."

- "Não me venha com essa conversa de homem mais próximo de Deus! Vocês cavaleiros de ouro são todos iguais. Saia da minha cabeça agora, Budista! E não se atreva a interferir no meu treinamento nunca mais!" – Shina apertou os olhos com raiva querendo fugir da influencia do cavaleiro de Virgem em sua mente.

E assim continuou o treinamento. Os internos atacavam Jim repetidamente. Ela conseguia se esquivar de alguns ataques usando teletransporte, mas sempre era atingida. Perdeu a concentração muitas vezes, e sempre que isso acontecia era um alvo fácil. Porém, até que achou divertido fugir dos ataques. Aprendeu a se mover com rapidez, saltava cada vez mais alto. Depois de sentir a presença do mestre ganhou mais confiança e perdeu completamente o medo. Queria se tornar mais forte e para isso enfrentaria qualquer batalha.

O dia de treino terminou com Lucy confortando Jim que vomitava sangue num canto da arena:

- Foi muita crueldade daquela cobra fazer a galera te atacar. Olha só para você Ji, ta toda arrebentada.

- Se preocupa não Lucy, eu to bem. Só dói quando eu respiro, aiiiii...

- Nunca que eu ia ter coragem de atacar você daquele jeito...

- Eu percebi que você errou os lançamentos de propósito. Não devia ter feito isso. Acabou sendo repreendida pela Shina e ela podia ter te feito coisa bem pior... – mais sangue vomitado.

- Eu sei, mas não me arrependo. – diz Lucy massageando as costas de Jim enquanto ela tossia - Vem, vou te levar para casa. Acho que o Shaka vai ter que te curar com o cosmo outra vez.

- Acho difícil ele querer me curar depois de tudo...

- Tudo o que? Ta falando da bebedeira?

- Nada Lucy. Vamos embora logo, sim. Meu corpo todo ta doendo, não aguento mais ficar em pé.

- Me sinto tão culpada amiga. Se eu não tivesse saído ontem com o Ikki eu teria ficado com você daí você não teria bebido tanto.

- Você não tem culpa de nada Lucy. Eu sou a única culpada. Se eu tivesse ido embora daquele bar naquela hora e seguido o seu conselho de não beber muita coisa ruim não teria me acontecido... E ai, como foi o encontro com o Ikki?

Jim se apoiou em Lucy e as duas foram andando bem devagar em direção as doze casas. No caminho Lucy foi contando tudo o que se passou no encontro com o cavaleiro de Fênix. Fez o relatório completo. Escutar a amiga tagarelando distraiu Jim da dor no corpo. Ela não tinha a menor força para usar o teletransporte, mas com a ajuda da amiga ela conseguiu subir até a casa de Virgem com certa tranquilidade. Estava sentindo tanta dor que parecia que seu corpo estava todo dormente e a visão às vezes ficava embaçada. Mas estava aguentando firme, não queria preocupar mais a amiga e queria muito sobreviver aquilo para aparecer nova em folha no dia seguinte e provar para Shina de Cobra que não era um bebê chorão. Apesar de ter apanhado muito ela até que aprendeu coisas novas durante o treino em que ela era o alvo, como se defender principalmente. Estava satisfeita. Apanhou muito, mas deu trabalho para os seus colegas.

Entraram na casa de Virgem ainda conversando. Shaka veio recebê-las muito preocupado com o estado de Jim.

- Parece que o treinamento foi bem pesado hoje. – disse Shaka segurando Jim pela cintura e levando-a até a sala.

- Pesadíssimo e caiu todo em cima de mim, aiiii...

- Ela ta muito mau mestre Shaka, muito mal... – disse Lucy andando atrás de Shaka.

- Iiiihhh, deixa de ser exagerada Lucy. Isso são só arranhões.

- Pode ficar tranquila Lucy. Eu cuidarei dela daqui para frente. Deve ir descansar em Peixes.

- Ta... Melhoras viu amiga.

Shaka deitou Jim na sala próximo à lareira acessa. Começou a analisar os inúmeros hematomas espalhados pelo corpo da sua interna. Havia muito sangue também, várias feridas abertas e cortes.

- Acho que vou ter que usar o meu cosmo mais uma vez para te curar... – tocou a lateral do corpo dela recebendo um gemido alto de dor. – Está com duas costelas quebradas deste lado e do outro deve ter uma trincada.

- A ta, isso explica essa dor horrível.

- Fora isso, não há danos nos órgãos internos. O que é uma boa notícia.

- Acha que eu vou sobreviver, doutor?

**- ¬¬ **Não é hora para brincadeiras Jim. – disse Shaka iniciando o processo de cura.

- Quando vou aprender a fazer isso mestre? – pergunta Jim observando a luz que emanava das mãos do mestre.

- Vai demorar bastante. É preciso ter pleno domínio da cosmo energia para poder curar alguém, coisa que você está longe de conseguir.

- Meu mestre sempre tão animador... ¬¬.

**- **Sarcasmos também não ajudam nessa hora Jim. Por que está perguntando isso afinal?

- Para fazer isso em mim mesma, me curar e não incomodar mais o senhor com os meus "ferimentos".

- Entendo, mas receio que isso nunca acontecerá. É impossível um cavaleiro curar a si mesmo com o próprio cosmo. E mais uma vez está tirando conclusões precipitadas. Não é incomodo nenhum ajudar você Jim.

- MAS HEIM? =O AIIIIIII...

- Pare de se mexer se não nunca vou terminar. É exatamente o que você ouviu. Os cavaleiros de ouro podem curar usando o cosmo, mas nunca a si mesmos.

- Omf, que mal... =/

- Se não parar de se mexer vou acabar te matando em vez de te curar. É preciso muita atenção durante esse procedimento.

Depois de um tempo em silencio...

- Terminei. Agora pode se mexer, mas não muito. Ainda falta tratar dos ferimentos superficiais.

- Nossa a dor diminuiu muito. Obrigada mestre.

- Vá tomar um bom banho e tire toda esta terra e sangue do corpo. Depois volte para eu terminar os curativos.

Jim foi para o seu quarto tomar um merecido banho já que estava toda suja devido às inúmeras quedas que levou tentando fugir dos ataques. Quando viu seu corpo nu no espelho se deu conta do estrago. Parecia que tinha sido jogada de um carro em movimento. Tinha arranhões, feridas, hematomas por toda parte. Principalmente nos braços e costas, tendo em vista que usou muito os braços para se defender e a maioria dos ataques que recebeu foi pelas costas. Ainda se sentia triste e culpada, contudo, via aquele sofrimento como uma maneira de pagar pelos seus pecados. Não tinha nada que beber feito uma idiota, não estava mais sozinha em São Paulo, estava no santuário treinando para ser uma amazona de Atena. Tudo o que conseguiu com aquilo foi mais confusão. A ainda causou a briga de dois grandes amigos**. **Vestiu-se e voltou para a sala onde Shaka a esperava para terminar os curativos.

- Sente-se na almofada e levante a blusa nas costas. – disse Shaka enquanto pegava um chumaço de algodão.

Jim teve vergonha no inicio tendo em vista que o mestre estava tocando suas costas e também por conta do beijo da noite passada. Mas Shaka estava tão frio, agia como se nada tivesse acontecido. "Vai ver que ele nem se lembra mais do beijo. Só fez para provar a trouxa aqui que não era biba. Definitivamente, não deve ter tido a menor importância para ele. É provável que ele só me veja como discípula mesmo... não adianta eu fica criando esperanças", ela pensava enquanto sentia as suas costas arderem devido aos curativos. Mesmo sem esperanças e sofrendo com a culpa, a presença do mestre na casa a confortava muito. Poder olhar para o rosto bonito dele, ouvir sua voz mansa, sentir o seu cheiro por perto, tudo isso a fazia se sentir muito bem, deixava o mundo mais bonito.

- Como consegue curar com o cosmo mestre?

- O segredo é usa-lo na medida certa, nem mais nem menos. Até mesmo um remédio em grandes quantidades ou usado de maneira incorreta pode se tornar um veneno. Provavelmente Shina vai solicitar para mim ou para o Aioros que ensine as primeiras lições de cura para vocês do primeiro ano.

- Aioros?

- Exatamente. Sagitário é um dos melhores nisso por aqui.

- Pensei que fosse você.

- Minha especialidade é cura espiritual.

- Hummm... Onde esteve todo esse tempo mestre?

- Mais perto do que você imagina.

Depois de mais um tempo em silencio...

- Aconteceu uma coisa estranha durante o treino hoje...

- Que coisa?

- Por um momento eu achei que pudesse voar...

- E pode.

- Posso?

- Claro. Não se lembra de como voou na casa de Áries? Vai poder fazer isso e muito mais.

- Nossa! Depois do treino de hoje uma boa noticia destas é tudo o que eu precisava, Hehhehehhe. \o/ Quando começam as lições de voou mestre?

- Em breve... – disse Shaka se sentindo muito bem ouvindo a risada de Jim depois de tanto tempo.

Ela estava ali na frente dele de costas e de novo com aquele cheiro de banho tomado que ele gostava tanto. Trancou-se no jardim das Árvores Salas Gêmeas para entender o turbilhão de sentimentos que sentia em momentos singelos como aquele. O mero som da risada de Jim fazia seu coração bater mais rápido. E não era só o riso, o cheiro dela, a voz dela, o calor da sua presença pela casa, tudo bagunçou a mente serena de Shaka de Virgem de um jeito tão devastador que ele não podia mais simplesmente conviver. A meditação em seu jardim secreto era a única saída que via para começar a entender tudo aquilo. Depois de mergulhar em si mesmo percebeu o quanto sua interna era importante. Não era só o corpo sensual que ele admirava, era a personalidade brincalhona, o poder, a ânsia por aprender coisas novas, tudo nela era encantador e proibido ao mesmo tempo. Mas não podia deixar que seus desejos falassem mais alto, até por que a reencarnação de Buda nunca permitia que seus desejos falassem mais alto. Antes de mais nada, era o mestre dela e ela precisava dele. Jim podia ser tão inteligente quanto confusa, se perdia fácil. Precisava dele para guiá-la. Sabia seu papel de mentor, mas não podia lidar com o sentimento desconhecido que crescia dentro dele. Se pelo menos pudesse saber o que se passava na mente de Jim... Mas aquele maldito bloqueio a tornava imprevisível. Buda sabe o quanto era perturbador conviver com isso, ainda mais para Shaka. Contudo, depois daquele treino muita coisa havia mudado com relação a isso.

- Acreditaria se eu dissesse que eu meio que consegui fazer o _Kahn_ hoje? – disse Jim interrompendo o silêncio.

- Sim, eu vi.

- Viu? Então aquela visão que eu tive era você... – disse Jim em tom de perplexidade.

- Não foi uma visão, eu estava ao seu lado o tempo todo Jim.

- Como isso é possível? Você estava aqui em casa e eu lá longe na arena... – perguntou Jim se virando para encarar o mestre.

- Eu estava meditando quando senti o seu cosmo queimar muito rápido e intenso. Fez a coisa certa escolhendo meditar durante a luta. Tudo o que eu fiz foi dar um empurrãozinho. Posso enviar o meu cosmo para qualquer lugar da terra. É uma das minhas habilidades.

- A sua presença na arena foi uma ilusão?

- De certa forma foi.

- Era como se estivesse dentro da minha cabeça...

- E eu estive, por alguns segundos sim, o resto você fez sozinha.

- Mother of God! Então pode ouvir os meus pensamentos agora? – disse Jim levando as mãos à cabeça como se quisesse tapar a voz da sua mente.

- Sua mente ficou acessível só durante aquele curto espaço de tempo, depois a porta se fechou.

- Ufaaaa... Viva a liberdade de pensamento.

- Por enquanto...

- Vocês têm mania de vigilância... Telepatia não é comigo. Não me interessa saber o que os outros pensam. Quer dizer que estava comigo o tempo todo mestre? – disse Jim se deitando e encostando a cabeça na perna do mestre sentindo o sono chegar.

- Eu sempre estarei com você Jim, mesmo estando longe. – disse Shaka pousando a mão na cabeça dela como se abençoasse.

- Que bom mestre... – sussurrou sentindo-se invadida pela paz que só Shaka trazia com sua presença. Mesmo cansada e com dor ela estava feliz. Seu amado mestre havia voltado para ela. Depois daquele dia de treinamento terrível, tudo o que ela precisava era dele e de mais nada.

Na manhã seguinte, Jim acordou mais uma vez de sonhos intranquilos. Correu pela casa a procura do mestre com um aperto no peito. Temia que ele tivesse desaparecido de novo. O medo foi tanto que até esqueceu de procurá-lo pelo cosmo.

- Mestreeee, onde esteve? – perguntou vendo que Shaka tinha acabo de chegar.

- Na casa de Libra, com o mestre Dohko.

- Em outra época estaria na casa de Áries... – disse Jim baixando os olhos sentindo uma pontada de tristeza.

- E por falar em Áries, você só vai para aquela casa treinar e junto comigo. – disse Shaka sentindo a raiva voltar por lembrar do beijo que Mu dera em Jim.

- Mas mestre...

- Já está decidido. Aquele ariano traiu a minha confiança. – disse Shaka dando as costas e entrando na cozinha.

- Quer dizer que nunca mais voltarão a ser amigos?

- Se depender de mim não. Não quero tornar a ter nenhum contato com aquele carneiro da cabeça roxa traidor.

- E tudo por minha culpa... – disse Jim seguindo o mestre até a cozinha com ar desanimado.

- Não está na hora do seu treinamento com a Shina Jim? Melhor se apressar ou vai se atrasar. – disse Shaka friamente, impassível perante a tristeza de sua interna.

E estava mesmo. Vestiu a primeira roupa que encontrou, prendeu os cabelos e saiu correndo descendo as escadas rumo a arena. Encontrou Lucy no caminho. A moradora da décima segunda casa ainda estava preocupada com a amiga. As duas só pararam na casa de Áries:

- Lu, vai indo na frente. Eu tenho um assunto para resolver com o Mu.

- Vê se não se atrasa ta Jim.

Jim foi direto para a oficina sabendo que encontraria o guardião da casa reparando armaduras como sempre fazia naquele horário. Estava decidida a pedir perdão a Mu e quem sabe tentar fazer com que ele e seu mestre se reaproximarem. Rezou para que ele a perdoa-se, não conseguiria viver sem a amizade do ariano.

- Posso entrar Mu? – pediu Jim na porta da oficina.

- Claro Jim. Você é sempre bem vinda.

- Tudo o que aconteceu entre você e o Shaka foi culpa minha. Eu não devia ter bebido nem imaginado coisas insanas... Me perdoa Mu.

- Não precisa me pedir perdão. Não estou chateado com você, porque eu simplesmente não consigo ficar chateado com você. – disse Mu abraçando Jim carinhosamente. – Eu estou chateado com o Shaka, ele sim errou. Somos amigos desde crianças e ele me trata daquela forma?

- Eu fiz vocês brigarem...

- Não fez não, não foi culpa sua. O Shaka tem que aprender a controlar o ciúme dele e a relaxar. O santuário mudou, ele tem que ver isso já que é tão sábio.

- Você estava triste ontem por conta disso tudo, não estava?

- Sim, eu estava, mas agora estou bem. Agora vá treinar e esqueça o passado. – deu um beijo no rosto dela por fim.

Quando chegou à arena recebeu os olhares de reprovação de Shina. A amazona não esperava vê-la tão inteira depois do treinamento do dia anterior. Deduziu que ela havia sido curada por Shaka, por isso estava sem sequelas. Mais uma vez a interna do virginiano havia se safado. Primeiro foi a vitória na casa de Gêmeos, depois o cosmo do mestre rondando durante o treino e agora a caloura chega sem nenhum arranhão, porque foi curada pelo mestre. Aquilo estava se tornando muito fácil na opinião de Shina. Aquela aprendiz tinha alguma coisa de diferente das outras para receber tanta proteção de Mu e de Shaka. "Sei que está aprontando alguma Jim, e eu vou descobrir", pensou indo em direção aos internos pisando duro com seu salto quinze.

Shina passou o dia todo de olho em Jim tentando descobrir alguma pista. Pouco antes do treino terminar dispensou os outros alunos e chamou a interna de Shaka para uma conversa particular no canto da arena:

- Diga-me Jim, acaso é amante de Shaka?

- Amante eu? Lógico que não! – respondeu Jim muito surpresa, nunca poderia esperar uma pergunta daquelas vinda de Shina.

- Qual é a relação que vocês têm naquela casa? Deve ser muito íntima já que ele te protege tanto...

- Apenas a relação de mestre e discípula. Por que está perguntando isso afinal?

- Fale a verdade Jim, se mentir será castigada! Eu senti o cosmo dele te protegendo ontem. – bradou Shina mostrando suas garras pintadas de roxo.

- Não estou mentindo! Se quer saber a verdade, Shaka mandou o seu cosmo para provar que é um mestre muito melhor do que você Shina!

- Vou te ensinar a respeitar seus superiores fedelha insolente! VENHA COBRAAA! – gritou Shina louca de raiva elevando o seu cosmo.

Prevendo que seria atacada, Jim queima o cosmo formando a barreira protetora. A amazona salta e invoca seu golpe mais poderoso:

- GARRAS DE TROVÃO! – Shina atinge em cheio a barreira com seu enorme poder.

Jim tenta se concentrar mais sente uma enorme pressão mesmo protegida pela barreira. Ela tenta usar a técnica _Kahn _mais uma vez para devolver o golpe na mesma intensidade para Shina, mas não consegue repetir com sucesso. A barreira se desfaz e ela é atingida pela energia restante do golpe de Shina a arremessando a vários metros de distancia.

- Isto é por ter ousado me enfrentar aprendiz. Aqui, nenhum de vocês tem privilégios entendeu? Não dá para entender o porquê de Shaka se dar ao trabalho de treinar uma pessoa tão ridícula como você. Alias, seria impossível um homem como Shaka se interessar por uma discípula bêbada, irresponsável e patética como você. – Shina virou-se e foi embora da arena deixando Jim sozinha.

Lançou varias pedrinhas longe com sua telesinese. Jim estava muito irritada e queria que o mundo explodisse a sua volta. Percebeu a chegada de alguns cavaleiros vindo treinar na arena e tratou de se teletransportar para longe dali para não ser vista naquele estado. Apareceu em cima de umas pedras numa região mais interna do santuário. Não conhecia o lugar, mas estava tranquila já que podia voltar para casa quando quisesse usando seu teletransporte. Naquele momento tudo o que ela queria era ficar sozinha. Caminhou sem destino durante alguns minutos.

Parou em frente a um grande lago rodeado por paredões rochosos. As águas eram cristalinas e ela podia ouvi o som de uma queda d'água próxima. Nunca havia estado ali antes. A região parecia mais um oásis em meio a paisagem pedregosa do santuário. Vitórias-régias boiavam sob as águas calmas e ainda haviam inúmeras arvores frondosas rodeando parte do lago fazendo sombras que dançavam ao sabor da brisa.

- Por que aquela bruxa cabelo de alface pega tanto no meu pé? – perguntou ao seu reflexo no lago.

Estava sentindo um vazio enorme por dentro. Parecia que o golpe de Shina tinha atingido em cheio o seu orgulho. Depois de tanto treinamento, não havia se quer conseguido se defender daquele golpe da amazona. O cosmo dela não se comparava ao dos internos. Viu as pedras no fundo raso do lago, elas brilhavam como ouro embaixo d'água. Tirou os sapatos e molhou os pés. A água era quente e convidativa. Pensou que um banho não faria mal, estava suja mesmo depois de mais um dia de treinamento. Quem sabe aquela água cristalina lavasse a escuridão de sua alma? Mergulhou de roupa e tudo, estava pouco se importando. Pelo menos se alguém aparecesse não a veria pelada, do jeito que ela estava com sorte não seria nada difícil de acontecer. Nadou para o centro do lago e mergulhou rumo ao fundo.

Já notaram como o mundo fica diferente quando estamos embaixo d'água? Os sons se dissipam, as cores adquirem tons pasteis e ao mesmo tempo brilhantes. A luz do sol penetra a água formando curiosas formas que parecem seres feitos de energia. Tudo é lento, nossos movimentos ficam mais leves como se estivéssemos dançando ou flutuando. Submersa Jim via o mundo exatamente assim, cada vez que nadava sentia o peso de suas tristezas indo embora e seu corpo era tomado por uma gostosa sensação de relaxamento. Nadou até o assoalho pedregoso do lago e tocou as pedras do fundo. Sentiu as texturas de cada uma, e ficou maravilhada com a nuvem brilhante de sedimentos formada a sua volta devido ao movimento de seu corpo. Viu um pequeno peixe escuro nadar apressado entre as pedras e plantas aquáticas. Era como se estivesse em outra dimensão cheia de paz e beleza. Se pudesse não sairia nunca mais daquele fundo.

Mas como não era um peixe, nadou em direção a superfície a procura de ar. Foi ai que o sonho se tornou pesadelo. A superfície do lago estava congelada. A camada de gelo era tão grossa que nem a luz conseguia passar deixando tudo imerso em uma escuridão esverdeada apavorante. Esmurrou o gelo que a aprendia do mundo exterior tomada pelo pânico. Uma, duas, três, inúmeras vezes, usou o seu cosmo, mas de nada adiantou. Não conseguiu fazer se quer um arranhão naquela parede de gelo. Sem forças, sem esperanças, ela desistiu. Parou de lutar, deixou o corpo afundar lentamente. "Não adianta tentar quebrar essa parede de gelo, é impossível. Eu nunca vou conseguir... Achei que sentiria um medo terrível quando estivesse frente a frente com a morte, mas eu não sinto nada. Só esse imenso vazio que sempre esteve comigo durante toda a minha vida. Sempre ouvi dizer que nessa hora a vida passa na lembrança como um filme, mas eu só consigo lembrar de coisas tristes. Eu queria me tornar uma amazona de Atena e proteger a Terra do mal, mas como se eu não consigo se quer me salvar? Na real, eu nunca consegui mesmo. De que adianta viver assim? Sempre fiz coisas erradas, sempre fui inconsequente... não dá mais, essa loucura tem que acabar", parou de pensar e fechou os olhos para o mundo.

Na casa de Virgem, Shaka abre os olhos interrompendo sua meditação. Sentiu o cosmo de Jim desaparecer como um sussurro de adeus em sua mente. Saltou da flor de lótus e correu a toda velocidade pelas escadas das doze casas. Forçou seu poder a procurando pelo cosmo, se soubesse onde ela estava poderia enviar o seu cosmo e a salvaria do que fosse que ela estivesse em perigo, mas não sabia ao certo. Sabia que o brilho final veio de algum lugar em meio à floresta que rodeava o santuário. Segurou o seu rosário de cento e oito contas firme e correu ainda mais rápido temendo chegar tarde demais.

Um homem pula na água cristalina do lago e mergulha com muita velocidade. Ele nada com braçadas decididas rumo ao fundo. Envolve a cintura de Jim com um braço forte e nada em direção a superfície rapidamente e com grande habilidade, digna de um bombeiro durante um salvamento em alto mar. "Maldição, ela não está respirando", pensa observando o rosto de feições arroxeadas da jovem recém resgatada no fundo do lago. Nada para a margem e a deita sob uma rocha plana. Sem demora, ele inicia a massagem cardíaca e respiração boca-a-boca. "Não se atreva a morrer bonequinha, eu não vou deixar..." ele repete em sua mente durante o procedimento de ressuscitação.

Jim acorda tossindo devido ao refluxo de água que sai de sua boca e dá de cara com um par de olhos verdes faiscantes a sua frente.

- O que diabo estava pensando? – disse Kanon segurando a cabeça de Jim pingando água de seus cabelos.

- Você... Conseguiu quebrar o gelo... – ela dizia entre uma tossida e outra.

- Gelo? Que gelo? – ele pergunta sem entender nada – segure-se em mim, vou te levar para minha casa. – ele tanta colocá-la no colo, mas ela repele o contato batendo nas mãos dele.

- Alto lá! Já é segunda a terceira vez que você se aproveita da situação para me agarrar. – ela tossi mais algumas vezes sentindo seus pulmões arderem.

- A hostilidade significa que já está melhor?

- Sai de cima de mim homem sereia! – ela empurra Kanon e se põe de pé.

- Quanta ingratidão para aquele que acabou de salvar a sua vida. Acaso posso saber por que tentou se matar?

- Eu não tentei me matar, eu estava presa no fundo do lago por que a superfície estava congelada. – disse Jim se virando e pondo o dedo na cara de Kanon.

- Congelada? Como assim congelada? Não havia gelo algum, só você lá embaixo. Olhe: – Kanon virou corpo de Jim de frente para o lago.

- Mas isso não é possível... O gelo estava lá e por toda parte. Como pode ter sumido tão rápido... Deve ser porque o gelo foi ilusão sua seu David Copperfield dos mares. Se divertiu me fazendo cair na sua pegadinha, heim? – disse Jim dando um tapa no braço do ex-marina.

- Aiii, não fiz ilusão nenhuma sua maluca! Eu vim me refrescar no lago depois de treinar o dia inteiro com o meu irmão e encontrei você no fundo imóvel. Daí eu pulei para te salvar.

- Não se faça de santo! Eu sei que você é capaz disso e muito mais. Já me enrolou uma vez e não vou deixar que me enrole de novo... – disse Jim batendo o dedo no peito do geminiano o fazendo recuar o tronco.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Mestre! – Jim se vira espantada e vê Shaka parado observando a discussão.

- Sua interna estava tentando se matar e eu a salvei Shaka. – disse Kanon altivamente colocando os cabelos molhados para trás com a mão.

- Isso é verdade Jim?

- Não! Claro que não mestre! Eu me afoguei por que a superfície do lago estava congelada e eu não consegui sair. – disse Jim indo em direção ao mestre.

- Mas que geloooo? Eu já disse que não havia gelo algum! A água estava até quente quando eu pulei para te salvar da morte. Definitivamente, não havia gelo algum naquele lago.

- Havia sim, aquele que você produziu com suas ilusões baratas! – gritou Jim muito exaltada para Kanon.

- Ah, que infernooo! Por que eu faria uma ilusão destas? Só tem um jeito de resolver isso. Leia a minha mente Shaka, saberá que não estou mentindo. – disse Kanon pondo-se na frente de Shaka.

Shaka encarou Kanon com seus olhos fechados e disse afinal:

- Está falando a verdade.

- Viu só? A senhorita bloqueio mental é quem está mentindo.

- Eu não estou mentindoooo! Eu estava presa sob uma grossa camada de gelo. Eu lutei para sair, mas eu não consegui quebrar. Eu bati nele, eu senti o gelo. Estava láaaa mestre. Tem que acreditar em mim. – disse Jim olhando para Shaka segurando o choro.

- E onde foi parar esse gelo todo? – perguntou Kanon sentindo pena dela.

Depois de um longo suspiro Shaka vai até o lago em busca de respostas. Ele caminha alguns metros e vê um pequeno objeto flutuando nas águas plácidas do lago. Apanha o objeto e volta para onde estão Jim e Kanon.

- O que tem nas mãos mestre?

- Um peixinho congelado. – e estendeu a mão para que os dois vissem.

Kanon olha assombrado para Jim e depois para Shaka. O loiro entrega o peixinho congelado para Jim e diz por fim:

- Só existe uma pessoa capaz de congelar a água dessa forma...

- Que motivo eu teria para tentar matar a sua interna Shaka? – perguntou Camus com sua frieza habitual.

- O mesmo motivo que teve para usar esse seu cosmo gelado para deixá-la doente outro dia. Até febre ela teve por sua causa.

- Não foi só a Jim que ficou resfriada depois de treinar comigo, muitos outros internos ficaram doente durante o treinamento. É completamente normal.

- É normal também um lago se congelar sozinho cavaleiro de gelo? Eu sei que é assim que você treina, congelando tudo a sua volta. Podia muito bem ter congelado o lago sem se dar conta de que tinha alguém nele.

- _Mon Dieu_, essa sua insinuação é totalmente absurda! E eu não sou nenhum estupido a esse ponto Shaka!– disse Camus num tom de voz já irritado.

A discussão corria solta na casa de Virgem. Depois de ver o peixe congelado Shaka não pretendia deixar passar o fato sem uma acareação com Camus de Aquário. Kanon subiu junto por que queria mesmo era ver o circo pegar fogo. Ainda estavam na casa Milo e o mestre Dohko para impedir que Aquário e Virgem saissem no tapa. Os dois discutiam um de frente para o outro esquentando o nivel de hostilidade a cada resposta dada.

- Pessoal, vamos nos acalmar sim. Discutindo desse jeito não cheagaremos a lugar nenhum. – interveio o mestre Dohko dando uma de juiz conciliador. – Shaka você dizia que estava aqui meditando quando teve um presentimento...

- Não foi um presentimento, eu nitidamente senti o cosmo de Jim desaparecer e fui procura-la...

- Hummmm... então o passa tempo do Buda é vigiar a sua interna... – disse Milo cheio de ironias.

- Vigio mesmo, até porque com cavaleiros como você a solta por esse santuário todo cuidado é pouco.

- Fique você sabendo que eu respeito muito o pudinzinho ta.

- Todo mundo sabe Milo, todo mundo sabe... ehehehehehe – soltou Kanon enconstado a parede.

- Vocês dois não estão ajudando em nada com esses comentários. – disse o mestre Dohko. – Já que está com tanta vontade de falar Kanon, diga o que viu naquele lago.

- Eu me dirigi ao lago para relaxar um pouco depois de um dia de treino pesado com o meu irmão. Quando chequei lá, vi a Jim no fundo do lago imóvel como um corpo afundado. Mergulhei, a tirei da água, fiz respiração boca-a-boca... E salvei a vida dela.

A parte de fazer respiração boca-a-boca fez Shaka lançar um olhar violento para Kanon. Milo foi o unico que expressou em palavras :

- Filho da mãe...

- Você vio quando ela pulou na água Kanon ? – perguntou Camus.

- Nao, quando eu cheguei, ela já estava no fundo e quando acordou disse que o lago estava congelado. Mas na minha opiniao ela tentou se matar. Eu até entendo, com o mestre como o Shaka...

- Eu sou um ótimo mestre, diferente de você que é um fanfarrão. Alias, eu ainda não estou convencido totalmente da sua inocência e da sua respiração boca-a-boa...

- E você queria o que? Que eu a deixasse morrer só para não tocar nos lábiozinhos doces da sua interna? Eu nunca me aproveitaria de uma situação destas nem de nenhuma outra.

- Parem com isso vocês dois! Kanon, você sentiu o meu cosmo por perto quando chegou no lago ? – perguntou Camus.

- Não senti cosmo nenhum.

- Está vendo Shaka, eu não sou o responsável pelo gelo. Até porque eu estive em minha casa o dia todo...

- Pode provar isso Aquário ? – perguntou o desconfiado Shaka.

- Com toda certeza. Eu estava ocupado escrevendo o meu último livro...

- Exatamente, Camus estava escrevendo e eu estava ajudando. – Milo reforçou o alibi de Camus.

- E desde quando você se interessa por livros Milo? – perguntou Shaka.

- Desde sempre, só que eu prefiro as estórias proibidas para menores de 18 anos... – respondeu Milo em tom de brincadeira.

O que o santuário não sabia era que Milo e Afrodite eram autores de uma coleção de contos eróticos proibidos. Eles espertamente publicavam suas estórias sob pseudonimos, tudo para Shion e Atena não descofiarem. Poucos sabiam que na verdade eles eram os autores dos livros mais procurados da biblioteca do santuário. O interesse foi tanto, que Shion num dia de fúria mandou queimar todos os exemplares em praça pública. Mas ainda sobraram alguns que foram replicados e distribuidos na clandestinidade.

- Sei... O peixe congelado é a prova de que um cavaleiro de gelo tentou matar a minha interna e se não foi o Camus foi o discipulo dele. – disse Shaka ainda bravo.

- O Hyoga não é um assassino! Ele está no Japão com a Eiri seu paranóico ! – respondeu Camus na mesma moeda.

- Com a namorada japonesa dele, você quer dizer, não é Camus... – soltou Milo.

- Namorada japonesa ? – perguntou intrigado o mestre Dohko.

- Exatamente. O Hyoga tem uma namorada no Japão, outra aqui no santuário, outra na França, outra na Russia... Graças a mim, que ensinei tudo a ele em materia de conquista. – disse Milo com o seu sorriso de quem sabe seduzir com vigor.

- Isso nao vem ao caso. O que importa é que somos inocentes. – disse Camus voltando a sua frieza habitual.

- O que nos faz voltar a hipótese de que a Jim tentou se matar. Ela preferiu morrer a ter um mestre tão paranóico como o Shaka. – provocou Kanon.

- Ora seu... tenha mais respeito! Eu não sou o Saga que passa sempre a mão na sua cabeça...

- TA AFIM DE RESOLVER ISSO LÁ FORA OXIGENADO ! – gritou Kanon se pondo na frente de Shaka.

Isso foi o bastante para reeniciar a discussão entre os cavaleiros. Dohko entrou no meio para parar o bate-boca mas foi inutil. Camus caiu dentro da discussão depois de ter ouvido mais uma vez o nome de seu discipulo. Milo por sua vez, saiu em defesa de Camus e assim a casa de Virgem se transformou num barraco sem proporções digno do programa Márcia.

No seu quarto, Jim tentava meditar para esquecer tudo o que passou mas não conseguia se concentrar com tanto barulho. 'Mas será possivel! Parece mais uma feira. Esses cavaleiros ainda estão brigando como um bando de degenerados! Eu vou lá dar um fim nessa palhaçada... ', abriu a porta resouvida a parar a discussão:

- CHEEEGAAAA DISSO CAVALEIROS ! SERÁ QUE NÃO SE PODE MEDITAR EM PAZ ORAAAASS ! – ela gritou fazendo todos se calarem ao mesmo tempo e olhar para ela.

- Pudinzinho, a convivência está de deixando igual ao Shaka... – observou Milo com ar de espantado.

- Por favor Milo, não piore as coisas com os seus comentários. – pedio Dohko de Libra. – Foi bom você ter aparecido Jim. Conti-nos o que aconteceu com você naquele lago e desde o começo.

Jim respirou fundo, sentou-se ao lado de Shaka e começou seu relato :

- Depois do treino eu fui até o lago para me refrescar e eu estava sozinha. Cheguei lá usando teletransporte.

- Você conhecia aquela lago Jim ? – perguntou Shaka.

- Claro que conhecia mestre. De ouvir falar, é bem verdade, por que os internos vivem falando dele... continuando, eu estava sozinha, pelo menos nao senti o cosmo de ninguém por perto. Entrei no lago, nadei, mergulhei, tudo normal. Quando tentei voltar para a superficie vi o gelo dai eu fiquei desesperada.

- Como era o gelo? De que espessura era a camada ? – perguntou Camus.

- Era frio, duro, gelado... não sei a espessura da camada, mas era grossa e congelou toda a superficie me deixando presa lá embaixo.

- Você tentou quebrar o gelo? - mais uma vez perguntou Camus.

- Eu tentei, mas eu não consegui. O gelo era muito duro...

- Podia ter me chamado pelo cosmo Jim. – disse Shaka

- Na hora eu não consegui pensar em nada, fiquei desesperada...

- Nao faz sentindo. Eu te vi lutando na arena Jim. Nos treinamos juntos. Você poderia ter quebrado esse gelo e se salvado, tem poder suficiente para isso... – observou Camus.

- Mas eu tentei. Eu lutei, eu bati no gelo com toda a minha força, eu usei o meu cosmo mas eu não consegui. Eu fiquei com medo, não podia respirar... – segurou o choro. – Eu lutei com todas as minhas forças mas não foi suficiente.

- Isto está parecendo mais tentativa de suicidio para mim. – disse Kanon só para provocar Jim.

- Eu não tentei me matar, que coisaaaaa ! ¬¬ - respondeu Jim fuzilando Kanon com o olhar.

- Se não queria morrer, então por que não lutou até o fim para quebrar aquele gelo? – insistiu Camus.

- EU NÃO SEI! Eu lutei, mas... – desabou em lágrimas.

Shaka tocou o joelho de Jim carinhosamente com coração apertado. Queria poder abraça-la mas ali na frente de todos não seria apropriado . Kanon fez cara de nojo e pensou consigo mesmo: 'ela tem muito o que aprender ainda'.

- Parece que tentaram te matar mesmo pudinzinho =/

- Não Milo, ela tentou se matar para fugir da barbie de armadura controladora. – implicou Kanon.

- Vou te mostrar quem é a barbie de armadura seu geminiano insolente... – Shaka se levantou e avançou em cima de Kanon.

Milo segurou Shaka e Camus segurou Kanon a centimetros de se digladiarem. A voz de Dohko se fez imperativa para por um fim definitivo na briga :

- AGORA CHEGA CAVALEIROS ! VOCÊS QUEREM QUE EU LEVE O CASO ATÉ SHION? POR QUE SE QUISEREM PODEMOS IR AGORA MESMO ATÉ O TEMPLO DE ATENA FALAR COM O GRANDE MESTRE, JÁ QUE INSISTEM EM SE COMPORTAR COMO CRIANÇAS. – voltou a postura pacífica. – Parece que só o Milo percebeu a gravidade da situação. Temos que descobrir quem congelou aquele lago o quanto antes. Se atentou contra a vida de Jim, Atena pode ser a proxima. Enquanto vocês brigam entre si, um assassino pode estar a solta neste santuário. Portanto, voltem para as suas casas caveleiros de ouro. Vou procurar Aioria e Marin agora mesmo, vamos fazer nossas proprias investigações primeiro, antes que a noticia chegue até Shion e ele faça todo aquele estardalhaço que gosta tanto de fazer. Saga está na casa de Gêmeos Kanon ?

- Está mestre Dohko.

- Ótimo, você vira comigo falar com Leão e Águia. Deve ficar com a sua interna Shaka, ela está precisando do mestre.

Se despediram e foram cada um para as suas casas. Shaka passou o resto da noite preocupado com Jim, principalmente depois das palavras de Camus. Sabia que o aquariano chegou mesma conclusão que ele. Não seria uma simples prisão de gelo capaz de deter o poder de Jim, principalmente depois de todo o treinamento, a não ser que ela desistisse de lutar pela própria vida.

Uma semana depois do incidente do lago o santuário voutou a sua rotina normal. Camus, Shaka e o mestre Dohko deram buscas pelo lago e pela floresta mas não acharam nada suspeito. Nem um cosmo a espreita, nem gelo misterioso, nenhuma presença inimiga. Aioria reforçou a segurança nas fronteiras só por precaução. Marim comunicou as amazonas para ficarem a postos para qualquer eventualidade. Nenhum cavaleiro saiu de sua casa durante a vigilia, a segurança de Atena estava em primeiro lugar. Shion ficou puto com o amigo Dohko por ter sido último a saber. O humor do grande mestre pirou depois de flagar Seiya dormindo no quarto com Saori com a desculpa de protege-la. Apesar de morar no templo de Atena o grande mestre nunca desconfiou do romance dos adolescentes. Fora os ataques de Shion, tudo estava em paz.

O sol brilhava escandalosamente naquela manhã, Jim corria apressada rumo ao templo de Atena para entender a um chamado da deusa. Passou como um foguete pelas casas e só parou quando escorregou no chão congelado da casa de Aquário caindo e batendo a cabeça ruidosamente :

- AAAIIIII... Puta que pariuuuu! Quem foi o idiota que botou esse gelo todo aqui? droga, droga, droga... ###%%%... – e proferiu mais alguns palavrões se debantendo deitada no chão num ataque de raiva.

- Você está bem Jim? – perguntou o cavaleiro de Aquário olhando para ela de cabeça para baixo.

- Camus? Não sabia que estava em casa, Heehheheehhehe... 'como é que você xinga o gelo em plena casa de Aquário, sua imbecil, ai minha cabeça '. – Se eu to bem? to, tooo, a culpa foi minha. Quem mandou correr feito uma louca não é mesmo ? Hehheehheeh. – ela ria sem graça sob o olhar do cavaleiro.

- Eu pensei que fosse o Milo, ele vive escorregando no gelo da minha casa. Mas você quer ajuda para levantar ou pretende ficar ai deitada o dia todo ? – disse Camus sorrindo da cara de taxo de Jim e estendendo a mão para ela.

- Heheheheh Perdão, por... você sabe.. – disse Jim enquanto recebia ajuda de Camus para levantar.

- Não se preocupe. Você se parece com o Milo as vezes sabia ? hehehehe. Como está o Shaka ?

- Está bem, meditando o dia inteiro como sempre.

- Soube que vocês andaram brigando.

- Pois é, isso foi antes. Agora a reencarnação de Buda está completamente ausente. As vezes eu acho que a imagem dele na casa de Virgem é uma ilusão, enquando o verdairo Shaka medita em cima de alguma montanha. – disse Jim com ar desolado.

- O Shaka sempre foi assim. Recluso em seu templo e distante de todos. Ele o Mu ainda estão sem se falar ?

- Estão, infelizmente. Mas como você sabe que eles brigaram ?

- O santuário é o lar de Atena e da fofoca também Jim. E não se esqueça que o meu vizinho é o Afrodite de Peixes. Ele sempre despeja tudo sobre a vida de todo mundo quando passa por aqui. Não importa se eu quero ouvir ou não, ele sempre fala assim mesmo.

- O Afrodite é uma figura.

- Para onde estava indo com tanta pressa?

- Para o templo de Atena. Ela mandou me chamar hoje cedo. O que será que ela quer comigo?

- Deve precisar de sua ajuda para escolher algum vestido de festa para usar.

- Ahh fala sério? Eu ainda tenho que treinar hoje e ela me chama para isso ?

- Heheheh, nunca duvide das futilidades da nossa deusa. Felizmente o lado Atena, deusa da sabedoria, prevalece durante as batalhas, porque se dependesse de Saori Kido estariamos perdidos. O Afrodite é o único que curte o lado patricinha de Atena. Foi ele o responsável por ela ter trocado os vestidos cafonas de mangas bufantes por vestidos estilo deusa grega. – os dois riram depois desta última frase.

- Está escrevendo algum romance novo agora? – perguntou Jim com os olhinhos brilhando de emoção vendo que ele segurava um livro e usava oculos de leitura.

- Começei hoje. Quer dar uma olhada?

Camus levou Jim até a sala luxuosamente mobiliada da casa de Aquario. A decoração era discreta e ao mesmo tempo moderna. Além dos móveis de grif, haviam obras de arte espalhadas nas paredes e um grande sofá vermelho, tudo rigorosamente arrumado e limpo. Camus puxou a cadeira para Jim se sentar em frente ao notebook, e ficou esperando ela ler o que ele acabara de escrever.

- Parece interessante, é uma novela de cavalaria?

- Isso mesmo. Começei está manhã.

Por dentro ele ficou muito surpreso por ela ter reconhecido o gênero literário tão rapidamente. Camus se deu conta de que Jim nao era só bonita, era culta também o que o deixou mais encantado. Sentiu até uma pontinha de inveja de Shaka por ele ter a sorte de ter uma discípula inteligente e bela como Jim morando em sua casa. Nao entendia por que o virginiano insistia naquilo de ficar ausente. Pura estupidez...

- Eu adorei, quero ser uma das primeiras a ler. – disse Jim admirada com a beleza de Camus com aqueles óculos. Ele tinha uma ar de intelectual que era fascinante. Fora os cabelos ruivos que lhe davam ainda mais charme. Ela sempre achou bonito pessoas com cabelos exoticos. Tantas vezes se perdeu em olhares para aqueles cavaleiros de cabelos azulados, verdes, lilases, e agora ruivo. Não sabia por que, mas achou Camus ainda mais bonito do que todos os outros que tinham cores diferentes nos fios. Talvés fosse os olhos castanhos avermelhados, ou a expressão séria e enigmatica que dava a ele aquela imponência toda.

- Assim que eu terminar o primeiro capítulo eu te mostro. Fiz algumas ilustrações também, estou pensando em colocar para dar um ar diferente a esta trama. Veja... – e mostrou os desenhos escaniados na tela para Jim. Os dois ficaram bem próximos analisando o desenho no computador. As narinas de Jim foram tomadas pelo perfume suave e marcante do cavaleiro. Camus, como bom observador que era, percebeu que o contato inesperado havia deixado Jim mexida. Ele se virou o perguntou sem tirar os olhos do rosto dela :

- O que achou ?

- Muito bom... É-é, na verdade eu gostei muito dos desenhos, ficaram ótimos. – falou rapidamente numa tentantiva de desviar a atenção de suas bochechas coradas.

- Que bom que gostou. Você parece gostar de literatura, já te vi passar com vários livros nos braços.

- Eu adoro. Sempre pego uma porção de livros na biblioteca do templo de Atena para ler. É o unico hábito meu que o mestre Shaka não condena. Se bem que eu acho que ele preferiria que meditasse mais ou invez de ler.

- Não se esqueça que é graças a meditação que hoje consegue controlar o seu poder.

- É verdade. Bom, eu tenho que ir andando. Não posso deixar Atena esperando.

- _A__u revoir _Jim, e tome mais cuidado quando passar pela minha casa. Eu sempre congelo toda a casa nos dias de maior calor. O sol grego não perdoa os cavaleiros de gelo.

- Até que eu achei a temperatura agradável. Também não gosto de calor.

Na verdade Camus subiu a temperatura da casa quando Jim entrou. Agradável para ele era abaixo de zero. Ela se despedio e seguio para o templo de Atena.

Quando chegou ao templo seu queixo caiu com a cena a sua frente : o Grande Mestre Shion sentado em uma poltrona reclinável com 3 servas fazendo massagem nele ao som de música clássica. Uma massageava os ombros e as outras duas ocupadas com cada pé do Lemuriano. O grande mestre tinha a maior cara de satisfeito, todo relaxadão na poltrona. As 3 servas eram lindas e pareciam também muito satisfeitas com o mimo proporcionado ao grande mestre. Em meio ao seu relaxamento, Shion percebe Jim entrando e levanta para recebê-la :

- Jiiimm, que alegria em vê-la! Faz tempo que não visita o nosso templo. – disse Shion com um largo sorriso e dá um abraço de urso que só ele sabia dar.

- È que eu ando ocupada com o treino grande mestre. – respondeu Jim sem ar depois do abraço.

- Eu entendo. Gostaria de receber uma massagem rápida ? Estas são Aneta, Justine e Gigi, são ótimas massagistas, verdadeiras mãos de fadas. Elas sempre me ajudam a começar bem o dia. Não sabe o quanto é estressante comandar este santuário minha pequena.

- Eu posso imaginar grande mestre... Mas vou declinar do convite. – Jim olha para as três servas que tinham cada uma um sorriso mais safado do que o outro.

- Ahhh, tem certeza? Depois do que você passou deve estar precisando relaxar. Alias, saiba que não desistimos de encontrar os verdadeiros culpados daquela atrocidade Jim. Aceite o convite, as meninas sempre ficam felizes em atender um pedido meu, não é meninas?

- Sim grande-mestre-perfeito-Shion. – dizem as três servas em uníssono completamente derretidas com o sorriso mágico de Shion. Jim recusa educadamente mais uma vez, fazendo Shion ter que dispensar as servas :

- Hehehehe, vocês são maravilhosas meninas agora vão cuidar de seus afazeres. – diz o grande mestre piscando seus olhos violeta. – mas me diga Jim, tem visto o Mu ultimamente?

- Não mestre, ele não frequenta mais a casa de Virgem como antes... e o mestre Shaka vetou as visitas a primeira casa. E também, eu mal tenho tempo por causa do treinamento com a Shina.

- Que chato minha querida. Nunca pensei que o Shaka fosse tão rigoroso com o treinamento. Mas o meu discipulo é seu mestre também. Virgem não deveria te monopolizar desse jeito.

Sempre que o grande mestre encontrava Jim era a maior rasgação de seda com relação ao Mu. Ele não perdeu a esperança de juntar os dois mesmo perdendo a aposta feita com Dohko. Tinha planos de reaver aquele dinheiro caso conseguisse que Mu e Jim engatassem um romance.

- O que te trouxe ao templo de nossa deusa, minha cara ?

- Atena requisitou a minha presença.

- Ahhh, deve ser por conta da 'grande novidade'. Venha comigo, vamos juntos falar com a nossa deusa.

E aproveitou para falar bem de Mu para Jim no caminho. Encontraram Atena no salão, sentada em seu trono de deusa passando batom lilás nos lábios. Jim se ajoelha perante a deusa como sinal de reverência.

- Ah querida levante-se, não precisa destas formalidades entre amigas. – diz Atena sorrindo e abrindo os braços para Jim que retribui o abraço com um sorriso.

- Solicitou minha presença senhora?

- Sim, sim. Você não contou nada para ela, não foi Shion ?

- Não falei nada minha deusa.

- Ótimo, porque eu queria ser a primeira a falar sobre a 'grande novidade '. Eu soube dos últimos acontecimentos Jim. Sei que sua vida não está nada fácil ultimamente. Ainda mais você sendo discipula de Shaka que é um mestre muito rigoroso. Mas graças aos ensinamentos dele você se tornará muito forte. – deu uma piscadinha. – Em fim, eu te chamei aqui por que quero que seja a primeira a saber da grande novidade deste santuário ! – Atena foi até as cortinas atras de seu trono e puxou uma corda dourada.

- WTF ? – exclamou Jim vendo as cortina se abrindo. - A grande novidade é a estátua de Atena ? – perguntou Jim entrigada diante da enorme estátua.

- Na verdade é o que está atras dela. Venham ver... – chamou os dois para a área atras da estátua. – O santuário agora possue internet Wi-Figraças a maravilhosa antena de transmissão que eu mandei instalar. Não é maravilhoso ? – a deusa tinha a maior cara de feliz do mundo.

- Nossa, que legal! Já estava sentindo falta da rede.

- Já mandei entregar um computador novinho para cada cavaleiro. E a antena também possibilita cominicação via celular. Que por sinal já dei de presente também para cada cavaleiro meu. Não quero que ninguem fique só se comunicando pelo cosmo. Até por que eu sei que os aprendizes ainda não sabem fazer isso.

- A nossa deusa sempre pensando no bem estar dos cavaleiros. Mas eu devo lembra-la que internet só nos periodos de folga, treinos em primeiro lugar. Isso vale para todos. Já mandei passar uma circular contendo as regras de utilização da internet neste santuário sagrado. – disse o sempre vigilante Shion.

- Ai Shi, não seja tão controlador. Os meus cavaleiros merecem tudo do bom e do melhor e eu posso dar. O meu desejo é sempre vê-los felizes. Quero que você ajude os cavaleiros de ouro nessa hadaptação ao mundo virtual Jim. Muitos ainda são leigos nessa área, e eu sei que você entende bem de informática.

- Eu me viro bem nessa área sim, minha deusa, e ajudo no que for preciso.

- Ótimo. Afrodite respondeu o meu chamado Shion ?

- Sim minha deusa. Ele disse que chegaria em meia hora.

- Maravilhaaaa, preciso me arrumar agora. Tenho um aumoço beneficente hoje e Afrodite vai fazer o meu cabelo. Preciso ficar linda.

- Vai viajar senhora ? – perguntou Jim.

- Não, o jantar é aqui na Grécia mesmo. Aioros vai comigo como meu guardas costas. Normalmente eu levaria o Seiya, mas ele está no Japão com a Irmã. Parece que a Mino está doente e ele foi fazer uma visita. Pode isso? me trocar por aquelazinha, eu a deusa dele? – fez cara de horrorisada.

- De fato senhora, é bem chato. – disse Jim achando melhor não contrariar.

- Pois é, por isso eu vou com o Aioros. O Seiya morre de ciúmes dele e eu adoro fazer ciúmes no Pegasus, hehehhheeee.

- São sábias as suas palavras minha deusa, ehhehee. – concordou Jim, ainda não querendo contrariar a menina.

- Vou pedir ao Saga que faça uma ilusão ocultando a grande antena. Não quero que esse metal todo enfeie a linda paisagem do santuário e ainda mais estando perto da minha estátua. – Shion e Jim concordaram com último argumento da deusa.

- Deve ir treinar agora Jim e quando passar por Peixes diga ao Afrodite que estou o estou esperando. E espalhe a grande novidade para todos os seus amigos.

- Eu direi sim.

Se despedio do grande mestre e de Atena e foi para a arena treinar.

Naquela noite Jim ligou seu note book feliz da vida com a idéia de voltar à internet e as redes sociais que tanto gostava. É claro que toda a navegação na rede deixou Shaka irritado. Dois dias depois ele confiscou o computador só entregando no domingo e por mízeras três horas. E isso foi depois de muita negociação de Jim que prometeu horas extras de meditação caso o mestre cedesse. Ela procurou pela casa inteira, mas não conseguiu achar o esconderijo que Shaka pos o seu micro. Julgou estar oculto por alguma ilusão poderosíssima. Definitivamente, ela odiava ilusões.

Naquela semana, Shina dobrou a carga de exercícios diárias fazendo o treinamento se estender até altas horas. Jim chegava em casa tarde da noite e desabava na cama de tão cansada, diminuindo muito o tempo de convivência entre mestre e discípula. Infelizmente, ela tinha que conviver com os desmandos de Shina até o primeiro ano de internato passar. Depois ficaria em casa com seu mestre o dia todo recebendo treinamento só dele. Mal podia esperar esse dia chegar para ficar longe daquela cobra malvada.

Naqueles dias de treinamentos estendidos, Shaka pela primeira vez na vida se incomodou com a ausência de sua interna na casa. Passava da meia noite quando ele andava pela casa de Virgem sem rumo certo. Parou na frente do computador de Jim e ligou o aparelho que acendeu mostrando a foto das três mosqueteiras do santuário na área de trabalho: Jim, Lucy e Helena. As três sorriam lindamente com os rostos colados na foto. Tocou o rosto de Jim na tela sentindo sua tristeza aumentar. Logo ele que sempre fora tão equilibrado, se apegou daquele jeito a uma pessoa, e logo sua discípula. Sentia-se ridículo. Estava sentindo falta de outra presença na sua casa também, felizmente essa ele podia admitir. Baixou a tela do note book e foi para a casa de Áries.

Quando Shaka entrou Mu estava terminando de arrumar a cozinha. O defensor da primeira casa estranha a presença do virginiano, mas resolve ignora-lo dando total atenção a seus utensílios. Shaka é quem quebra o silêncio:

- Precisamos conversar Mu...

- Se você veio me esculachar mais uma vez por causa da Jim ou ameaçar me jogar num dos seis infernos é melhor dar meia volta. Não estou com paciência para brigas nem para seus ataques Shaka... – disse Mu ainda sem olhar para o loiro.

- Eu nunca dou ataques...

- Ah não? – pergunta Mu com olhos inquiridores.

Shaka suspira resignadamente e só então fala:

- Certo, eu andei fora de mim ultimamente. Você tem razão. Perdoe-me, agi como um idiota te expulsando da minha casa daquele jeito. Era isso que você queria ouvir?

- Sim, na verdade por um momento eu estava pensando em te perdoar só se você me pedisse de joelhos, mas isso foi antes, quando eu estava bravo. Mas isso é passado. Me contento com um pedido de desculpas normal.

- Que bom que está satisfeito ¬¬...

- Também senti sua falta Shaka. Apropósito, eu soube do atentado sofrido pela Jim. Queria passar lá para ver como ela estava, mas tive medo de você me mandar para um dos... Em fim, descobriram alguma pista dos responsáveis?

- Nenhuma. Dohko, Camus e eu investigamos por dias sem sucesso. Não paro de pensar nesse assunto nem por um segundo.

- Eu posso imaginar. Não teria sido brincadeira de algum aprendiz...

- O mestre Dohko cogitou essa possibilidade. Resta saber quem possui tamanho poder e espírito de porco para fazer aquilo?

- O melhor a fazer é esquecer um pouco o assunto, pelos menos até a Jim se recuperar por completo do trauma.

- Tem razão.

Shaka fica pensativo e Mu pergunta depois de observar a expressão preocupada do amigo:

- Fora isso aconteceu alguma coisa Shaka?

- Não... Eu quero dizer, ela está bem. Eu estou de olho nela o tempo todo agora. Não permito que ela saia mais sozinha como antes. Não brigamos mais se é isso que você quer saber. – Shaka pensou logo de cara no beijo, mas achou melhor não comentar nada por enquanto.

- Bom, não deixa de ser uma boa notícia. Mas não acho que seja preciso tanta vigilância nela Shaka. Aliás, você tem que aprender a controlar esse seu ciúme...

- Ciúme? Eu nunca senti ciúmes da minha interna.

- Tem certeza? Então por que parece que você é capaz de arrancar o braço do primeiro que encostar na Jim, Shaka?

- Não é ciúme, é proteção. E por quem me tomas Mu? – diz Shaka evitando encarar o amigo.

- Por um cara muito ciumento e descontrolado. É isso que você é, e ainda lhe digo outra verdade, porque sou seu amigo: não é dessa forma que você vai fazer a Jim gostar de você.

- Eu não sou descontrolado, eu nunca fui descontrolado.

- Nisso você tem razão Shaka. Você nunca foi descontrolado, mas se tornou desde que aquela jovem linda passou a morar na sua casa. Diga-me com toda sinceridade Shaka, o que sente pela Jim?

- Eu não... Você está insinuando que eu esteja apaixonado pela minha própria pupila? Fico louco carneiro?

- Está? – perguntou Mu sem tirar os olhos inquisidores de Shaka.

- Ela é minha discípula, minha interna. Minha função em primeiro lugar é transformá-la numa amazona de Atena, tal como a vontade da deusa que me incumbiu essa missão...

- Ta, ta, ta, mas isso não impede que você se apaixone por ela. Tão pouco ela por você.

- Isso não pode acontecer Mu. Ela é muito diferente de mim, é irresponsável, é imatura, é hiperativa... E também é encantadora, inteligente, linda, sedutora... – disse Shaka se lembrando mais uma vez do beijo**.**

- Pensei que você nunca fosse notar. – disse Mu com um sorriso satisfeito. – Quem sabe Atena não veja com bons olhos a união de vocês. Já que foi ela mesma que determinou que Jim morasse na sua casa. E não se esqueça que ela aboliu o uso de mascaras pelas amazonas, isso diminuiu muito a distância entre cavaleiros e amazonas neste santuário. Veja o Aioria e a Marim? Atena foi a primeira a incentivar o romance dos dois.

- Não há duvidas que Atena foi muito sábia abolindo o uso de mascaras. Eu mesmo apoiei essa decisão da deusa. "Amar ou matar aquele que visse o rosto de uma amazona", com certeza a regra mais absurda deste santuário.

- Faço minhas as palavras do meu vizinho Aldebaram: aquele que inventou essa regra ridícula devia levar um grande chifre no cú. Perdoe-me o palavreado Shaka.

- Hehehehe, tudo bem Mu, eu já não me aborreço mais com esse tipo de linguagem. Mesmo assim, ainda há uma grande diferença entre Jim e eu e Aioria e Marin. Aioria não é o mestre de Marim e...

- Mesmo assim o que Shaka? Se for só por conta disto já lhe disse que não há impedimento algum. Agora me diga de uma vez, Shaka de Virgem, está apaixonado pela Jim sim ou não?

- Eu não sei Mu.

* * *

><p>*CCADMCF: que Buda mais tolinho... tsc, tsc, tsc.<p> 


	9. Mais Leve do que o Ar

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya _non _me pertence! se pertencesse eu não deixaria aquela abominação da Saga Omega ver a luz do sol. Alguem me explica aquela... coisa? Cadê os cavaleiros de ouro? Que armaduras ridiculas são aquelas? É o que, Digimon? Power Ranger? E ainda tiveram a coragem de trocar as constelações por elementos! Ahhhh fala sérioooo. Vegonha na cara Kurumada! esses cavaleiros da nova geração moleques não chegam aos pés dos antigos. ¬¬ porém, como sou uma fan fanática de Saint Seiya, assistirei. Mesmo xingando.**

**Depois do momento indignação, deixo o capítulo 9 em suas mãos nobres leitoras e leitores. Nem preciso dizer que é longo né. Só espero que não desistam de ler para não ficarem cansadinhos (as) . Este capítulo é essencial para entender o próximo... **

** Peguem fogo oh letras do título \o/  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO IX – Mais Leve do que o Ar. <strong>

6:00, indica o visor do celular usado como despertador. A musiquinha estridente faz imediatamente Jim abrir os olhos e dá um pulo da cama em direção ao espelho de corpo inteiro. Olhou para o seu reflexo com uma expressão divertida no rosto. Seus cabelos estavam revoltados e os olhos exibiam leve olheiras. Tinha dormido o que 3 horas, 2 horas? Não mais do que isso. A ansiedade era tanta que o sono não quis dar as caras. Passou a noite em claro pensando no seu grande dia. O celular ainda tocava aquele barulho medonho de despertador, mas com certeza, não era aquela musica que ela queria ouvir. Sorriu diante do espelho e pegou o MP4 no criado mudo. Colocou os fones nos ouvidos, selecionou a faixa e botou o volume no máximo:

_Tell us where you're from,_

_what you want to become. And we'll say if you're OK_

_Where did you go to school?_

_Right answer and you're cool, yeah, you're the kid the wholeday_

_You get a sticker in your face._

_Information about the case, so you know your potential._

_Don't you think you can extend._

_Don't you think you can extend, just comprehend._

_But I don't wanna hear it, no, it's more than I accept_

_'Cause I don't care where I belong no more._

_What we share or not I will ignore._

_I will ignore._

A música esquentou seu corpo logo na introdução regada a uma bateria rápida. Começou a chacoalhar a cabeça de um lado para o outro, movimentado os cabelos muito rápido no ritmo frenético do punk rock. Era aquilo que ela precisava para começar bem o dia. Prendeu o aparelho no elástico do pijama curto que usava e começou a pular como uma doida pelo quarto. Fazia chifrinhos com a mão, dava socos no ar, rebolava no ritmo da música, pulava alto, fazia headbanger**, **dançava passos ridículos, corria parada, etc, etc, etc. Em seu devaneio, se via numa boate lotada, com jogo de luz e gente pulando. Não parou nem por um segundo de movimentar o corpo. A intenção era acordar todas as suas células. Voltou para a frente do espelho e começou a cantar…

_We will shut you out._

_We'll put you in doubt if you think that you're special._

_We'll tell you who you are._

_Tell you that you're close but no cigar._

_But, I don't wanna hear it, no, it's more than I accept._

_'Cause I don't care where I belong no more._

_What we share or not I will ignore._

_And I won't waste my time fitting in._

_'Cause I don't think contrast is a sin._

Da sala da casa de Virgem, Shaka escuta uma movimentação estranha vinda do quarto de sua interna. Ele se aproxima da porta e identifica a causa da perturbação da paz silenciosa daquela linda manhã: Jim acordara e aparentemente estava botando o quarto a baixo. Ele abre a porta e dá de cara com sua pupila pulando em cima da cama. O móvel rangia enquanto os cabelos castanhos balançavam no que parecia ser uma dança completamente sem nexo. Jim pulava subindo agitando os braços, parecia muito eufórica. E não era para menos, tendo em vista que o grande dia havia chegado.

Ele pensou em dizer bom dia, mas sabia que não seria ouvido por conta dos fones. O volume estava tão alto que mesmo da porta ele conseguia ouvir a música perfeitamente, nem precisava ter a audição aguçada de Shaka de Virgem para ouvir o som pesado que fazia Jim chacoalhar o corpo como se estivesse levando um choque elétrico. A cena era estranha, mas divertida. Ele até que gostou na hora que ela começou a rebolar sensualmente os quadris de costas para ele. Ver aquele bumbum pequeno e arrebitado, vestido naquele pijaminha curto, rebolando e pulando ritmado não era nada desagradável. Justamente na hora que ele admirava aquela parte do corpo, Jim se vira e o vê parado na porta. Surpreendentemente, ela não fica envergonhada pelo flagra, pelo contrário, sorri e continua dançando chamando o mestre para perto dela, convidando-o para dançar também.

Shaka fecha a porta e sorri de volta. Não havia como não sorrir vendo uma dançarina tão linda e alegre que acabara de acordar. Jim puxa o plug dos fones do MP4 fazendo o som alto invadir o quarto para que ele pudesse escutar também. Pula da cama e passa a fazer sua dança doida na frente do mestre que sorri envergonhado diante dos passos. Ela gira em torno dele ainda rebolando, pulando e bagunçando os cabelos loiros nas costas do mestre. Shaka tenta se segurar mais é inútil, acaba rindo alto junto com Jim. Ele coloca a mão na boca e vira o rosto para o lado numa tentativa de voltar a sua postura séria. Ela gira em torno dele mais uma vez e passa a cantar na sua frente cheia de sorrisos e carinha de safada:

_What they say is..._

_Go back where you came from._

_They'll tell you that but I don't wanna hear._

_No, I don't wanna hear. No, I don't wanna hear it._

_No, it's more than I accept._

_'Cause I don't care where I belong no more._

_What we share or not I will ignore._

_And I won't waste my time fitting in._

_'Cause I don't think contrast is a sin._

_No, it's not a sin. (1)_

Jim canta bem alto o último verso da música levantando o braço e gritando divertida. Ela ri demoradamente da alegria contida do mestre. Adorava vê-lo sorrir, achava lindo o sorriso de Shaka, mas era raro ver aqueles dentes brancos. Não ligava a mínima para o mico que acabara de passar, seu mestre estava sorrindo e isso era o que importava. Seria capaz de fazer qualquer palhaça, bancar a maior das ridículas, qualquer coisa para ver seu mestre sorrir. Contudo estava um tanto desapontada por não tê-lo feito dançar junto com ela. Ela tenta falar mais está sem fôlego por conta de tanta movimentação. Os dois riem juntos da falta de fôlego da jovem, mas Jim ri bem mais alto do que Shaka. É claro que ele queria dançar com ela, mas se conteve. Ela ainda estava sorrindo quando ele acaricia os cabelos dela tentando colocar a franja revoltada no lugar e diz com o seu tom de voz mais sereno:

- Isso tudo é medo da luta de logo mais, Jim?

- Medo? Que nada! Estava me aquecendo.

- Hummmm... Sei. Está preparada?

- Preparadíssima mestre.

- Sabe o que fazer, não é?

- Sei. Lembro de cada detalhe do treinamento.

- Assim espero.

- Se eu vencer, já sabe... – deu um sorriso maroto - ...Nos iremos para a balada de Ateeenaaaas! \o/ – falou bem alto a ùltima palavra com voz musical.

- Isto ainda não está decidido...

- Você prometeu. Depois de eu vencer a luta nós teremos um encontro com o: tuntis, tuntis, tuntis, tuntis... – e voltou a dançar na frente do mestre imitando o som de uma balada eletrônica.

- Eu não prometi, quem prometeu foi o Mu, de levar você...

- E você concordou... Tuntis, tuntis, tuntis...

- Sabe que não deve fazer as coisas buscando recompensas. Essa não é maneira correta de treinar. É suborno. – disse Shaka olhando para cima com cara de paisagem, querendo muito mudar de assunto e que ela esquecesse aquela promessa ridícula.

- Promessa é dívida. Se eu vencer, essa noite nos vamos para o... Ô: parapamparam, parapampaparam...

- Estou tentando dizer que não deve lutar para obter ganhos pessoais. Faz parecer que não leva a sério o treinamento...

- Vai arrega mestre Shaka? – ela disse com a mão na cintura e encarando o mestre com aquele olhar sério e determinado que desarmou o pobre Shaka no ato.

Shaka sobra a própria franja fazendo cara de contrariado e responde:

- Vença a luta e depois conversamos sobre isso. – se vira e vai em direção a porta.

- Pode deixar comigo mestre. E depois da vitória você, Mu e eu vamos comemorar na balada de Atenas! \o/

Ela espera o mestre fechar a porta do quarto e desaba na cama fitando o teto. De fato, estava com medo. Havia chegado o dia da sua primeira luta verdadeiramente importante. Nela suas habilidades seriam testadas e avaliadas por seu mestre e por Shina. Depois de quatro meses de treinamentos pesados, muitas contusões e cansaço, é chegada a hora de mostrar tudo o que aprendeu para o santuário inteiro. A luta foi marcada por sua mestra Shina de Cobra. Jim ainda lembrava da cara de sádica da amazona quando anunciou o dia do teste...

_Flashback 1:_

_Era inicio de treino quando Shina chama a interna de Shaka para uns avisos:_

_- Escute com atenção Jim, é chegada a hora de você ser testada numa luta decisiva. Daqui a uma semana você lutará nesta arena contra uma oponente escolhida por mim, seu nome é Gisty de Serpente. Ela é uma amazona de Bronze e virá diretamente da Ilha do Inferno para lutar com você. Devo preveni-la que ela é muito poderosa. _

_- Amazona de Bronze? Mas os outros vão lutar entre si, por que eu vou lutar com alguém infinitamente mais forte do que eu? – perguntou sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo._

_- Os outros internos não recebem treinamento concomitante de um cavaleiro de ouro. Por isso você e Lucy lutarão com amazonas de verdade. Só assim saberemos se vocês duas poderão um dia se tornar amazonas dignas de receber uma armadura. _

_- Mas eu ainda não to preparada! Eu nem golpe tenho e uma semana é pouco tempo para aprender... E o mestre Shaka já sabe disso?_

_- Sabe. Eu já falei pessoalmente com ele e com Afrodite na última reunião. Atena e o grande mestre concordaram. _

_- Mas ele não me falou nada. Como meu mestre foi capaz de fazer isso comigo... – disse Jim choramingando._

_- Shaka não tem nada a ver com isso. Mesmo você gozando da proteção do cavaleiro de Virgem, sou eu quem decide seu destino nesse santuário durante o primeiro ano de internato. Não se esqueça que você ainda não é discípula de Shaka de direito. Só está recebendo ensinamentos dele para não destruir o santuário todo com sua telecinese. É por isso que não mora na vila das amazonas que é o seu lugar de aprendiz. Será a partir desta luta que saberemos se você está apta a concorrer a uma armadura no futuro. Portanto, eu sugiro que treine avidamente interna... – completou com o seu sorriso triunfante de carrasca._

_ Naquele dia Jim treinou como nunca, querendo aprender tudo o que podia e o que não podia. Voltou para casa disposta a se ajoelhar nos pés de Shaka para que ele a ensinasse um golpe dos mais fortes que a fizesse vencer a luta e dá um cala boca na mestra Cobra. Porém, Shaka na sua infinita serenidade apenas mandou que ela meditasse. Mais do que ela já meditava? Impossível! _

_Para ele aquela luta era totalmente desnecessária. Ele conhecia muito bem as habilidades de Jim, tinha total certeza que ela seria uma amazona no futuro. A única que duvidava disso naquele santuário era Shina, e Shaka não estava disposto a bater de frente com a Cobra vetando a luta, pelo menos por enquanto. Ele sabia que Shina agia daquela forma por desconfiança e precaução. Era uma amazona experiente, e uma ótima mestra. A rigidez de seu treinamento era essencial para que aqueles internos aprendessem que a vida de um defensor de Atena não era fácil. Só os mais fortes, dentre os mais fortes, sobreviviam aos testes para merecer uma armadura. Ele sabia também, que lá no fundo, no fundo mesmo, Shina queria o bem de seus alunos. Ela os protegia de tudo e todos naquele santuário, assumiu muitas vezes as responsabilidades de seus atos, enfrentava qualquer um que ousasse levantar a mão contra um de seus aprendizes. Além disso, Shaka tinha esperanças que Shina esquecesse as magoas do passado e mudasse a visão distorcida que tinha dos cavaleiros de ouro..._

Jim levantou da cama num pulo e se despiu rapidamente. Enrolou o corpo numa toalha ainda dançando animada ouvindo o seu MP4. Não era surpresa alguma Shaka saber que ela estava com medo apesar da aparente alegria matinal dela. Ele a conhecia bem, tão bem que nem precisava ouvir seus pensamentos. Mesmo de olhos fechados, Jim sentia que Shaka era capaz de enxergar a alma dela, dela só não, a de qualquer um. Apesar de todo o nervosismo por conta da luta marcada, eles estavam numa boa. Não brigaram durante essa semana e Mu voltou a frequentar a casa de Virgem, o que ajudou bastante a melhorar o clima na sexta casa. Jim ficou muito feliz vendo os amigos fazerem as pazes. Fez tudo direitinho durante aquela semana, meditou todas as horas queridas por Shaka e praticou telecinese conforme recomendações de Mu. Achou que o melhor jeito de retribuir tudo o que o mestre e Mu fizeram por ela durante aqueles quatro meses, seria dando o máximo de si nos treinamentos e vencendo aquela luta.

O som de batidas na porta interrompe seu trajeto ao banheiro. Julgou ser o mestre querendo apressá-la ameaçando tirar os cinco sentidos dela caso demorasse muito a se arrumar. Não se importou em abrir a porta estando enrolada numa toalha. Shaka já a tinha visto com bem menos roupas, já devia estar acostumado. Apesar que ela notou que ele ficara envergonhado todas as vezes que a viu em trajes menores, portanto, ela queria mais era provoca-lo. Depois que descobriu que ele não era gay, seu mestre se tornou ainda mais interessante aos seus olhos. Abriu a porta e deu de cara com:

- Camus!

- _Bonjour__mon chéri_. – disse o aquariano polidamente com um sorriso lindo nos lábios vendo a jovem envolta numa toalha azul a sua frente.

- Bon dia... heehhehehe. – é só o que ela consegue dizer estando mais rubra do que suco de tomate.

- Vim te desejar boa sorte para a luta de logo mais.

- Aiii... brigada Camyu. – respondeu Jim piorando em sua vergonha. – O Milo não veio com você não né ? – perguntou com medo de que o escorpiano aparecesse de trás de Camus e pulasse em cima dela de toalha gritando : pudinzinhooooooo !

- Hehehehe, nao _mon chéri_, ele já desceu para a arena bem cedo. Está preparando a maior torcida para você, sabia ? Aliás, as doze casas em peso estarão torcendo por você lá.

- Que bom, toda a ajuda é bem vinda. Dizem que a minha oponente não é fácil... – disse Jim adiquirindo uma expressão preocupada.

- Gisty de Serpente... ela é realmente muito forte, mas eu tenho certeza que você conseguirá triunfar nesse desafio. A propósito, soube da promessa feita por Shaka de ir com vocês à balada de Atenas caso vença a luta...

- Nossa, as notícias voam nesse santuário mesmo heim. Como você ficou sabendo ?

- Afrodite contou ao Milo que me contou. O Shaka numa balada é realmente uma coisa que não se vê todo dia...

- Ele prometeu ir. Já que não me deixa ir sozinha de jeito nenhum, vai ter que ir junto sim. Se eu ganhar eu vou cobrar.u fizeram por ela seria se dedicando ao mau que o melhor jeito de retrebuir tudo o que o mestre e Mu tar a m

- Se caso o Shaka mudar de ideia, o que é provável de acontecer, ou você perca a luta, coisa que eu acredito que não vai acontecer... Estaria interessada em Jantar comigo em Atenas?

- Jantar? – perguntou Jim muito surpresa com o convite inesperado. Nunca tinha sido convidada para jantar antes, ainda mais por um homem tão refinado como Camus de Aquário. O que só piorava a vergonha tendo em vista que ela estava enrolada naquela toalha e recebendo um convite destes. Um mico sem tamanho, imaginou.

- Isso mesmo,_ chéri_. O que me diz?

- Ah, eu.. ah... b-bem.. eu gostaria muito... e-eu quero dizer, não seria nada mal... mas acho não vou deixar o mestre descumprir a promessa... e-e também, ah, você não gostaria de ir conosco para a balada? Mu, Afrodite e Lucy confirmaram presença... – Jim terminou de falar sem saber como tinha conseguido terminar uma frase diante dos olhos tão enigmáticos e belos de Camus.

- E não se esqueça do Milo. Ele disse que não perderia de ver o Shaka e o Mu numa balada nem se Hades declarasse nova Guerra Santa. Confesso que também fiquei curioso com relação a esse fato inédito neste santuário. – disse Camus sorrindo para aumentar mais ainda o encanto da jovem.

- Então quer dizer que você vai?

- Talvez. Meu convite fica para outro dia então?

- Umhum...

- Pode-se saber por que ainda não está pronta Jim... Camus! O que faz aqui? – Shaka sai da cozinha com intuito de apressar sua interna e dá de cara com Camus parado na porta do quarto. Jim rapidamente entra no quarto e fecha a porta ficando encostada a madeira. Já não tinha mais coragem de que o mestre a visse de toalha, até porque sabia que levaria um esculacho daqueles.

- Ele veio me desejar boa sorte mestre. – diz Jim em voz alta escondida atrás da porta e de orelha em pé para ouvir a conversa dos dois cavaleiros.

- Exatamente Shaka. Já estou de saída.

- Assim espero Aquário... – diz Shaka encarando Camus com seus olhos cegos ameaçadores.

Camus ri da demonstração declarada de ciúme do budista e responde por fim:

-Vejo vocês na arena. – e caminhou em direção a saída da casa de Virgem.

- "Mais um para ganhar uma passagem só de ida para um dos seis infernos...", diz em sua mente vendo Camus se afastar. Ele bate na porta do quarto e diz em voz alta:

- Cinco minutos para se arrumar. Depois venha tomar o seu café reforçado. Nem um minuto a mais, heim. – e volta para a cozinha.

De fato, Shaka tinha razões para se preocupar. Depois do incidente com o lago congelado, Camus e Jim se aproximaram bastante. O francês sempre tão solicito querendo ajuda-la em praticamente tudo, trazia pessoalmente seus romances para ela ler e ainda se comunicavam através de e-mails. O mestre não via com bons olhos a chegada da internet no santuário, tão pouco a aproximação do cavaleiro de Aquário com sua discípula. Por isso confiscou o computador de Jim. Shaka já não via Camus como aquele cavaleiro de ouro sério e digno de confiança. Sabia que ele era discreto e conquistador, a ponto de possuir um vasto fanclub, notadamente de internas. As jovens aprendizes o viam como um mestre sábio e charmoso. E tudo por conta daqueles romances água com açúcar que Camus escrevia aos montes. Shaka era da opinião que se ele se dedicasse a escrever manuais de treinamento com o mesmo empenho que escrevia seus romances idiotas seria um mestre mais respeitado naquele santuário. Pior é que Camus também escrevia manuais de treinamento, ótimos por sinal, e era um dos mestres mais respeitados do santuário. Era perfeito em tudo. Tudo o que ele colocava a mão virava ouro.

Meia hora antes da hora marcada, mestre e discípula chegaram à arena, que por sinal estava lotada. Lucy e Mu foram os primeiros a recebê-los:

- Jiiiiii, finalmente chegou o seu grande dia! Só falta você ganhar a sua primeira lutaaaa! – Lucy pulava segurando as mãos de Jim toda animada.

- Será que eu repito o seu feito amiga? To tão nervosa...

- Se preocupa não Ji. Você vai ganhar daquela serpente logo no primeiro round.

Lucy já havia vencido sua primeira luta dois dias antes. Sua adversária foi June de Camaleão. A luta foi um pouco tensa no começo, Lucy demorou para se aproximar da amazona por conta do seu chicote poderosíssimo. Apanhou bastante, é bem verdade, mas conseguiu vencer o desafio imposto. Afrodite ficou bastante satisfeito, já Shina, se ficou, procurou não demonstrar. Apenas deu secos parabéns a interna de Peixes. Jim era a última de sua turma a lutar. E é claro uma das mais aguardadas. As fofocas sobre as habilidades da interna de Shaka corriam o santuário. Principalmente depois que ela derrotou o Labirinto de Gêmeos e Helena.

- O Milo trouxe até bandeirinha para torcer por você Jim. – disse Mu sorrindo com simpatia.

- Oh, por favor não deixa ele grita pudinzinho no meio da luta ta Mu, esse apelido tosco vai me desconcentrar. ¬¬

- Heheheheh, vou tentar. Não sei quem é o mais animado, ele ou o Kiki. Olhe... – e Mu apontou para as arquibancadas onde estavam Kiki e Milo ensaiando ola.

- Pelo amor de Zeus... ¬¬ - bufou a contrariada Jim.

- Atena e o Grande mestre Shion também estão aqui para te ver lutar Jim, assim como os cavaleiros de bronze e de prata. Para ser sincero, poucas vezes eu vi essa arena tão lotada. Parece até que é torneio de disputa de armaduras...

- Elas já chegaram Mu? – perguntou Shaka.

- Já. É melhor você ir se preparando Jim. Podia começar a se aquecer ou meditar um pouco...

- Valeu pela preocupação Mu, mas eu to bem *.*. - respondeu Jim sentindo seu estomago revirar de tão nervosa.

Eles se sentaram na arquibancada a fim de esperar o chamado de Shina para a luta. Milo não se conteve e abraçou apertado Jim assim que ela se sentou.

- Pudinzinhooooooo... Vou torcer bastante por você. Sei que você vai me dar muito orgulho hoje. Depois nós vamos comemorar na balada... :D

- Aiii Milo, ta me sufocando... – disse Jim sem ar presa nos braços fortes de Milo.

- Foi mal Jim. Faço isso para te passar boas energias, sei que você esta nervosa. – e terminou seu ritual dando um beijo estalado no rosto de Jim.

- Valeu Milo, mas ta tão na cara assim que eu to nervosa?

- Você ta mais branca do que papel Jim. Também não é para menos, Gisty é páreo duro... – Kiki se interrompeu diante de tantos olhares de reprovação pela sua língua de trapo.

Jim ficou sentada em silencio esperando a hora da luta. Todos a sua volta conversavam animadamente. Mas o nervosismo era tanto que ela não conseguia prestar atenção a nenhuma conversa. Afrodite e Mascara da Morte estavam logo abaixo perto de Lucy. Helena e Aldebaram estavam sentados logo a cima, já que eram os mais altos e se sentassem na frente, tapariam a visão de todos. Os outros cavaleiros de ouro também estavam presentes sentados na mesma arquibancada do Touro e sua discípula. Jim até que tentava esvaziar sua mente dos pensamentos caóticos, mas era impossível, seu nervosismo só aumentava a cada minuto. Até que sentiu uma mão apertar a sua no acento. Era a mão de Shaka. Ela olhou primeiro para a mão depois para o rosto do mestre. Permaneceram olhando um para o outro por segundos que pareciam horas. De repente não havia mais nada relevante naquele arena, só o toque gentil do mestre, só a presença reconfortante de Shaka de Virgem ao lado dela. Naquele instante, parecia que toda a serenidade daquele homem iluminado havia entrado em Jim só com um toque, fazendo todo o nervosismo ir embora. Ainda com a mão em cima da dela, ele sorri e diz próximo ao ouvido dela:

- Não se preocupe, tudo vai dar certo.

Jim agradece sorrindo timidamente formando covinhas em suas bochechas. Nesse momento Shina e Gisty adentram na arena desviando a atenção dos dois. A amazona de prata faz sinal para Jim se aproximar. Lucy é a ultima a falar com Jim antes de ela ir para o centro da arena:

- Boa sorte Jim. Agente ta torcendo por você. – disse Lucy depois de abraçar a amiga.

Jim caminha a passos rápidos até sua mestra enquanto Mu se aproxima de Shaka ocupando o lugar que era de Jim ao lado do virginiano:

- Você acha que ela consegue vencer essa?

- Creio que sim Mu, mas vai depender dela conseguir controlar o medo de ilusões.

- Tudo por culpa daquela ilusão que você fez logo quando ela chegou, lembra-se?

- Está enganado Mu. Mesmo se não tivesse feito aquilo no passado, hoje ela ainda teria medo de ilusões. Jim é o tipo de pessoa que teme tudo aquilo que parece e não é. Ela odeia tudo aquilo que não é verdadeiro aos seus sentidos. Mesmo sendo esperta, Jim é muito impulsiva para lidar com ataques ilusórios. Para vencer esse tipo de ataque é preciso acima de tudo frieza.

- Tem razão Shaka. Resta saber se ela adquiriu a frieza necessária para vencer essa luta.

- Isso nós saberemos hoje, Mu.

Eis o motivo da preocupação de Shaka. Shina não poderia ter escolhido oponente pior para Jim. Gisty de Serpente baseava seus ataques principalmente em ilusões. Além de ser forte, rápida e cruel. Era uma amazona de bronze que havia sido pela própria Shina de Cobra. A fama de cruel veio quando ela foi exilada na Ilha do Inferno nos tempos da rebelião de Ares. O deus da Guerra, que possuía o corpo de Saga naqueles tempos mórbidos, a mandou para que liderasse os cavaleiros fantasmas contra os insurgentes cavaleiros de Bronze liderados pela então desconhecida e desacreditada deusa Atena, encarnada na milionária Saori Kido. Após a derrota para o grupo de Seiya, Gisty permaneceu em exílio, só voltando para o santuário a pedido da própria Atena que a perdoou dos erros do passado. É claro que as más línguas do santuário, que não perdoavam ninguém, fizeram vir a tona suspeitas com relação a amazona de Serpente e o envolvimento com o cavaleiro de ouro de Gêmeos, Saga. Diziam que a amazona tinha tamanha devoção ao então grande mestre malvado Ares, porque sabia que na verdade ele era Saga por baixo daquela mascara demoníaca. Corriam boatos de que os dois eram amantes desde esse tempo, tendo sido esse o motivo de Gisty ter deixado o exílio e voltado ao santuário para servir Atena, querendo na verdade reconquistar Saga, depois que a deusa o trouxe a vida. Mas isso é outra estória...

Jim parou no meio da arena frente a frente com a sua oponente. Shina veio ao seu encontro e falou numa expressão séria:

- Hoje saberemos do que você é capaz, Jim. – voltou-se para Gisty: - Está é sua oponente, Gisty de Serpente. Ela foi minha discípula no passado, mas isso você já deve estar sabendo não é mesmo? Seu mestre já deve ter te falado tudo sobre sua adversária. Pois bem, que comece a luta! – bradou Shina logo após se dirigiu até uma distância segura perto de Marim para avaliar a luta.

- É um prazer conhece-la interna de Shaka de Virgem. Pena que não vai durar muito tempo de pé diante de mim. – disse a guerreira por debaixo de sua mascara com dentes de vampiro.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza se fosse você. – respondeu a provocação pensando porque diabos ela usava aquela mascara estranha quando Atena havia abolido há muito tempo o uso de mascaras pelas amazonas. Certamente, era para aumentar o grau de dificuldade da luta.

- Heheheheh, logo saberei se seus golpes são tão afiados quando sua língua aprendiz. O desafio que lhe proponho é ter que arrancar a minha mascara, se conseguir, será declarada campeã.

Naquela primeira luta, tanto Lucy como Jim não eram obrigadas a vencer seus inimigos, ao contrario dos outros internos de sua classe que lutavam entre si para ver quem é o mais forte. Como as duas recebiam treinamento também de um cavaleiro de ouro passavam por outro tipo de avaliação, bem mais rigorosa. Teriam de vencer um desafio imposto por um oponente bem mais forte do que elas. Por isso elas lutaram contra amazonas de armadura, já que mesmo sem a obrigação de vencer tinha que dar tudo de si, sabendo que nunca venceriam uma amazona experiente e usando armadura. O desafio proposto a Lucy foi destruir o chicote de June. Ao passo que Jim teria que destruir a mascara de Gisty. Foi ai que ela entendeu o motivo da sua oponente estar usando a mascara malfadada. Aquele desafio não tinha nada de fácil. A mascara de uma amazona era o item mais valioso de sua armadura no passado. A mascara, ao mesmo tempo que ocultava o rosto da amazona de Atena, era a sua marca registrada, símbolo de dignidade e força. Por isso era protegida como o maior dos tesouros. Jim sabia que Gisty faria de tudo para dificultar aquela tarefa, já que além da luta estava a defesa de um ícone sagrado.

Do seu lugar de avaliadora, Shina sorria triunfante. Escolheu Gisty porque sabia da franqueza de Jim perante ilusões. A interna de Shaka jamais daria trabalho a uma amazona que fora sua mais dedicada discípula. Naquele dia veria Jim sair daquela arena humilhada. O desafio da mascara também fora sugestão sua. Na frente de todos, Shaka não ousaria interferir, ou então seria descoberto. Depois daquela luta ela tinha plena certeza que veria Jim deixar aquela arena com a crista mais rasa do que o chão. A cobra estava vibrando por dentro.

Uma multidão de soldados e internos agitavam na arena quando a luta começou. Jim prendeu os cabelos no alto da cabeça. Não queria perder tempo com coisas tolas como seus cabelos numa hora como aquela. Estava mais do que concentrada, não enxergava mais nada naquela arena, só sua oponente. As duas se puseram em posição de luta no mesmo segundo. A intenção inicial de Jim era esperar Gisty atacar primeiro e usar seu teletransporte para atacá-la por trás, mas em vez disso a amazona permaneceu parada elevando o seu cosmo. Era muito difícil lutar com uma oponente que não se via o rosto. Parecia ainda mais imprevisível do que suas outras lutas. Depois de um tempo elevando o cosmo, Gisty avança velozmente para atacar. Jim se prepara para usar sua técnica, mas não consegue sair do lugar por conta de uma pressão na perna. Olhou para baixo e viu uma garra de armadura prendendo seu tornozelo ao chão. Forçou retirar o pé do lugar, mas foi inútil, parecia fincado a terra. Sem ter para onde escapar, Jim recebe em cheio o golpe de Gisty.

Ela cambaleia para frente sentindo uma dor aguda na lateral do corpo. Gisty passa por ela como um raio e defere outro golpe desta vez no rosto, fazendo aparecer um arranhão em sua face. Prevendo que seria atacada mais vezes Jim se põe em pose de defesa, sendo pouco eficaz perante a rapidez e a força de sua oponente. Ela ainda sente seu pé preso ao chão, estava encurralada, se não conseguisse se soltar seria surrada. Depois de uma sequência de socos, Gisty se afasta elevando o cosmo para aumentar a estrago dos golpes.

Na arquibancada, Lucy é a mais apreensiva:

- Sai daí Ji! Por que ela não se teleporta logo caramba?

- Não pode, está presa ao chão. – responde Afrodite a sua aflita interna.

A amazona avança perigosamente para atacar, porém seu punho encontra uma pedra em vez do rosto de Jim, que tinha feito uma rocha de escudo flutuante com sua telecinese. A rocha se pulveriza na frente do punho de Gisty, no mesmo instante que Jim com o movimento de suas mãos eleva mais rochas ao ar para lançar contra seu alvo mascarado. Gisty salta evitando ser atingida pelas rochas que mais pareciam balas traçantes tamanho família. Aproveitando a distancia da amazona, Jim queima o cosmo tentando se livrar da garra que prendia seu tornozelo.

- Mando bem demais pudinzinho! – vibra Milo sentado ao lado de Camus na arquibancada.

- Graças ao Mestre Mu que a ensinou telecinese, não é mestre? – se manifestou Kiki todo feliz.

- Kiki... Fique sentado senão não poderemos ver a luta. – diz Mu gentilmente.

- Ta mestre. – o menino se senta e coloca as mãozinhas entre as pernas com os olhinhos compenetrados na luta.

Vendo Jim manobrar mais pedras a sua volta para lançar contra ela, Gisty concentra seu cosmo formando uma bola de energia. Antes de lançar a poderosa bola de energia, a amazona ainda pensa: "vamos ver se suas pedras a defenderão disto...", e lança a enorme bola de energia a toda velocidade. Jim vê a bola se aproximar estando ainda presa ao chão pela garra. O impacto seria inevitável, a menos que...

- _Cáspita!_ A magricela se fudeu! – berra Mascara da Morte vendo a enorme explosão no meio da arena.

Lucy esconde o rosto com as mãos prestes a chorar enquanto Shaka permanece impassível fitando o cogumelo de fogo crescer. Todos na arena silenciam diante da explosão, porém, logo depois voltam a fazer barulho vendo que Jim tinha escapado ilesa graças ao teletransporte. Ela anda até Gisty e diz com uma sobrancelha arqueada:

- Vai ter que fazer melhor do que isso para me derrotar.

- Humm, receio dizer que telecine e teletransporte não te salvarão na próxima.

- Receio dizer que farei sua mascara em pedaços na próxima.

- Grrrr, não suporto mais tua soberba inseto!

O cosmo de Gisty reage imediatamente na forma de uma áurea vermelha em volta dela. A escuridão toma conta do ambiente ameaçadoramente. Os olhos da mascara brilham como faróis vermelhos quando a amazona de serpente invoca seu golpe mais poderoso:

- QUE A FORÇA DO ESPECTRO VENHA ATÉ MIM!

Jim recua sentindo uma forte sensação de perigo. Ela olha em volta e vê inúmeras Gistys paradas em posição de luta. "Drogaaaa, começou com as porcarias das ilusões...", pensa diante do grupo de amazonas de serpente.

- AHAHAHAHAHAH... Jamais conseguirá me encontrar interna. Desista agora e eu pouparei a sua vida.

- NUNCA! É assim que pretende me derrotar, com ilusões baratas?

- HAHAHAHAAHAH ... Amadoras... tsc, tsc, tsc...

"Não posso deixar ela me confundir. Vou atacar com tudo todos esses fantasmas, cedo ou tarde eu acerto sua cara, sua cobra anã", e avança em cima da primeira ilusão de Gisty. Com muita velocidade, ela ataca outra imagem, depois se teleporta para atacar outra, repetindo o processo com chutes emendados com saltos rápidos. Cada Gisty atacada se desfaz como se fosse feita de fumaça, até que ela sente um cosmo vindo de uma delas. Jim corre e acerta em cheio a mascara fazendo seu punho afundar no rosto. A satisfação de Jim é interrompida quando a amazona golpeada se sublima diante de seus olhos. Era mais uma ilusão.

- Hahaahahahaha... última chance para desistir, antes que eu te esmague como uma barata.

- Você e que exercito cobrinha? Apareça e me enfrente de uma vez!

Mais uma vez, Jim sente aquela sensação forte de perigo a espreita, só não sabia de onde vinha. O ar fica pesado a sua volta fazendo seus pelos se arrepiarem. Sabia que o ataque viria de qualquer ponto daquela escuridão aterrorizante, mas tinha que se defender de alguma forma. De repente um som abafado de azas batendo e trinados tomam conta da arena, morcegos vinham de todas as direções, com dentes afiados amostra. As criaturas demoníacas cravam seus dentes na pele de Jim, pescoço, costas, braços, pernas, cabeça, todo seu corpo estava coberto por mordidas que ardiam como brasa. Jim grita sentindo seu sangue ser sugado pelos sanguessugas alados. Ela tenta se livras dos morcegos agitando os braços, mas eles ficam mais fundo suas presas aumentando a dor para o nível insuportável.

Tomada pelo terror, Jim cai de joelhos. Sua mente fervilha com pensamentos desconexos, sem saber o que fazer. Ela fecha os olhos, prestes a desmaiar. Então era isso? Seria vencida por aqueles morcegos? Em meio a agonia, sua mente focaliza nos morcegos, não eram reais a final e sim ilusões. Esqueceu a dor e queimou seu cosmo. Em pouco tempo a energia dentro de si cresceu e se tornou estável, reuniu-se num reservatório... No momento que o reservatório encheu-se completamente, fez explodir seu cosmo assim como tudo a sua volta abrindo os olhos e gritando a palavra de invocação ensinada pelo mestre: _Kahn! _A explosão aniquilou os morcegos que a mordiam atingindo por fim a autora da ilusão escondida em meio a penumbra que recebeu boa parte da energia resvalada sendo arremessada longe.

A escuridão se desfaz quando Gisty cai no chão batendo violentamente suas costas. Jim levanta procurando os morcegos que tinham sumido, assim como as mordidas. Tudo não passou de uma ilusão de fato. Se não tivesse explodido o cosmo teria apagado.

- Malditaaaa ... – grunhi Gisty para Jim já sem o capacete da armadura.

- Rá! Suas ilusões ridículas não se comparam as ilusões do meu mestre. – provoca Jim percebendo o descontrole da amazona.

- Parece que finalmente Jim conseguiu superar ataques ilusórios, hiem Shaka?

- Hehehe, graças a Buda Mu. – responde Shaka sorrindo.

- Ou seja, a você. Não é, meu amigo?

;)

- Não se esqueça que ainda está faltando ela tirar a mascara de Gisty, Shaka. – lembra Camus seriamente.

- Ah, mas mesmo se não conseguir, Jim merece aplausos por tudo o que ela já fez hoje. – frisou Helena.

A luta recomeça com muito mais agressividade. Jim avança usando seu teletransporte, se movendo com muita velocidade. Várias vezes ela toca a mascara de Gisty querendo removê-la, mas em todas, a amazona se afasta a tempo ou bate com força na mão ladra de Jim. Gisty se irrita, perante as investidas de Jim e inicia o combate corpo a corpo de uma maneira feroz, distribuindo socos e chutes a grande velocidade, sendo difícil para Jim se esquivar. Mesmo com todo treinamento, ela não era tão rápida como sua adversária bem mais experiente.

Gisty se vira dando um mega chute no abdômen de Jim, que por sua vez segura a perna com uma mão e com a outra tenta tirar a mascara do rosto da amazona. Gisty empurra Jim com raiva, recebendo um olhar de ódio de Jim. As duas se afastam depois avançam uma em direção a outra se chocando violentamente em pleno voo. Rolam no chão só parando quando Gisty atira Jim longe usando uma perna. Sem se dar por vencida, Jim se teleporta aparecendo já com o pé na cara de Gisty que sente a força do golpe cambaleando três passos para trás.

Cega de raiva, a veterana salta sobre Jim invocando o golpe ensinado pela mestra Shina:

- GARRAS DO INFERNO!

Jim se defende usando os braços, já que não teve tempo de realizar defesa melhor. O golpe atinge o rosto de Jim em cheio principalmente o nariz. O sangue escorre do corte gotejando no chão de terra. A interna limpa o sangue com as costas da mão, se lembrando de já ter recebido golpe parecido de Shina só que bem mais poderoso. A Serpente pula com suas garras de novo, só que desta vez Jim estava preparada, escapando do ataque com facilidade. As garras cravam a terra produzindo uma enorme cratera. A amazona levanta-se procurando a interna que tinha... desaparecido? Não. Jim estava flutuando a doze metros do chão e parecia muito confortável por sinal. Os cabelos presos no rabo de cavalo dançavam ao sabor do vento. A multidão emite um Ohhh, de incredulidade e espanto.

- Shaka, dá para você me explica aquilo por obséquio? – pede Afrodite voltando-se para Shaka e apontando o dedo para Jim solta no ar.

- Faz parte do treinamento Afrodite. Na realidade, estava programado para ela aprender daqui a alguns meses, se não fosse por certo carneiro tibetano... ¬¬.

- Ei, não me olhem assim. Eu ensinei o principio, o resto ela aprendeu sozinha. Você sabe como sua interna é esperta Shaka, ainda mais quando quer muito uma coisa.

- Só ensinou o principio... Sei... ¬¬.

- Ta eu confesso! Fiquei com ciúmes por que você ensinou teletransporte para ela por isso mostrei como se voava usando telecinese. – completou Mu com cara de "eu sou foda".

- _Ma _isso é contra as regras _cáspita_! Uma interna que sabe voar é sacanagem com as outras. – vociferou Mascara da Morte que quando se irritava piorava no sotaque italiano.

- Isso mesmo! Fiquem sabendo que eu vou formalizar uma queixa junto ao grande mestre Shion contra os dois, ouviram, Buda loiro e carneiro roxo? – ameaçou Afrodite achando que sua querida Lucy sairia prejudicada por conta daquela nova habilidade de Jim.

- Dá para parar de bancar os mestres despeitados? Se Jim aprendeu a voar, foi porque se dedicou ao treinamento. Vocês deviam seguir o exemplo dela e se dedicar mais aos treinamentos que dão as suas internas em vez de ficar disputando picuinhas como um bando de crianções. – interveio Saga em tom de repreensão dando fim as discussões.

- Bah! – foi tudo o que Afrodite disse antes de fazer biquinho de descontente e rolar os olhos para Mascara da Morte como se o culpasse de alguma coisa.

Mu e Shaka se entreolharam, estava claro que Peixes e Câncer escondiam algo. Os outros permaneceram com os olhos grudados na arena. Ao lado de Marim, Shina esmaga uma pedra com uma mão só. Estava tão irritada, não entendia por que a interna de Shaka sempre se safava de tudo, sempre, sempre. De todas as situações cabulosas que ela se metia, Jim escapava dando uma volta em todo mundo. Parecia que estava sempre a um passo a frente dela. O que tornava aquele projeto de amazona subnutrida tão especial? Sorte?

Do alto de seus doze metros, Jim observa o mundo de cima literalmente. O que os presentes boquiabertos não sabiam era que voar exigia grande esforço da parte dela. Tinha que se concentrar usando praticamente todas as células de seu corpo. A menor distração e caia tal como fruta madura do pé. Sem paciência para esperar o dia todo até que Jim descesse, Gisty lança uma bola de energia na direção de Jim que desvia no susto:

- Ei! Òó. To tentando voar aqui né! - reclama contrariada.

Nada satisfeita com aquilo, Gisty lança mais bolas de energia para o alto, mirando Jim que se esquiva de todas sem muita dificuldade. O voo facilitava muito na hora de defender. "Uma hora você vai cansar de ficar ai no ar...", pensa Gisty continuando a lançar as bolas de energias. Queria derrubar Jim a todo custo. Concentrou o cosmo numa mão e lançou um poderoso vendo de energia na direção de Jim que voo lateralmente com muita habilidade por cima da arena. No alto e a salvo das investidas de Gisty, Jim sente o vento no rosto. A sensação de flutuação era maravilhosa, logo seu corpo todo relaxou. Ela respirou fundo e fechou os olhos...

_Flashback 2..._

_- MEEEESSSTREEEEEE! _

_ Na cozinha, Shaka cospe o chá recém tomado depois de ouvir o grito de sua discípula no quarto. Ele corre para ajudar imaginando que ela estaria sofrendo um infarto do miocárdio. Abre a porta e se depara com Jim levitando em cima da cama, parecia muito assustada, pois agitava os braços como se fossem azas de um beija-flor apavorado._

_- Quase me matou de susto sabia? – disse Shaka voltando a sua postura serena._

_- Me ajuda mestreeee, antes que uma corrente de ar me leveeeeee, por favoorrr. – pedia Jim chorando uma caxoeira de lagrimas olhando para a janela aberta de seu quarto._

_- Pelo iluminado, quanto drama! Não precisa fazer tanto alarme – diz Shaka subindo na cama e segurando os braços de sua interna solta no ar. – Como foi que aconteceu, pode-se saber?_

_- Eu não sei mestre, acordei assim. _

_ Depois de um tempo ele conseguiu acalma-la, fazendo-a por os pés no chão em segurança. Passado o susto, os dois sentaram na cama iniciando uma não tão calma conversa: _

_- Eu lhe disse que poderia voar, não disse? Isso aconteceria mais cedo o mais tarde, já estava até esperando por isso._

_- Nossa, eu fiquei apavorada! Da última vez que isso aconteceu eu cai e estraçalhei a cama. Pense num surto..._

_- Vá meditar que o susto passa._

_- Meditar? Não seria a hora daquelas lições de voo que o senhor me prometeu mestre..._

_- Não seria._

_- Por que não? _

_- Ainda não é o momento para isso Jim._

_- Mestre, não sei se você se lembra, mas eu tenho uma luta importante marcada para daqui a alguns dias. Acho que seria um boa hora para aprender e arrasar na luta... _

_- Por isso mesmo, devia se concentrar em aprimorar o que você já sabe e se livrar dos pensamentos caóticos meditando. Se fizer isso, vai conseguir vencer facilmente._

_- Mas mestre..._

_- Não insista Jim. – disse Shaka impassível se levantando e saindo do quarto sendo seguido por sua discípula suplicante._

_- Mestre, o senhor acabou de ver que eu preciso aprender essa técnica, vou acabar dormindo a acordando no telhado! O senhor deseja o meu mal mestre?_

_- Sabe que não. E não adianta fazer chantagem emocional. Aproveite o domingo de folga e medite._

_ Diante da intransigência de seu mestre, Jim bufa fazendo cara de descontente. Shaka parecia estar imune ao seu jeito persuasivo de ser, com ele nunca adiantava fazer carinha de cachorro pedinte nem implorar de joelhos. Intransigência era seu nome e sobrenome. Contudo, sabia exatamente quem procurar numa hora como aquelas... Se virou e andou em direção a saída sul da casa de Virgem. A voz do mestre interrompeu seus passos:_

_- Se pretende ir a casa de Áries perdeu o seu tempo. Mu não está autorizado a lhe ensinar nada antes da hora. Até porque, duvido que Mu conheça essa técnica. – diz Shaka já na posição de meditação em cima de sua flor de lótus._

_- Isso é o que vamos ver mestre... – e volta a pisar duro._

_- Espere._

_- Pois não mestre?_

_- Pretende descer a casa de Áries usando pijamas?_

_ Foi quando Jim se deu conta de que ainda não tinha trocado de roupa. Envergonhada, sela segue para o quarto se perguntando como o mestre sempre sabia como ela estava vestida estando de olhos fechados." Que bruxaria é essa?" _

_Na casa de Áries ela chega com cara de desalento e ainda faz o maior teatro para Mu ensina-la técnicas de voo._

_- Shaka fez isso mesmo? – pergunta Mu com pena depois de Jim relatar o incidente matinal mais dramática do que novela mexicana._

_- Fez Mu, às vezes eu não sei quem é mais cruel, se é ele ou a Shina._

_- De fato, ele não deixa de ter razão. Levitação aliada a técnicas de voo é muito complicado, ainda mais para você que acabou de iniciar seu treinamento. _

_- Mas você acha que eu posso aprender Mu? – pergunta Jim com seus olhinhos pedintes que sempre conseguiam tudo com o tibetano._

_- Bom... Talvez, não sei bem... Quer que eu te mostre alguma coisa? Tipo, o básico das lições de voo?_

_- É sério Mu? Eu ia amar... – diz a aprendiz com os olhos brilhando lacrimejantes._

_- Vamos lá para fora, pois é arriscado quebrar alguma coisa aqui dentro._

_ Os dois se instalam na área externa da casa de Áries que Mu usava para treinar seu pupilo Kiki. Com a ajuda de uma lousa e giz, o ariano dá os fundamentos de levitação através de telecine para Jim que presta atenção a cada palavra do jovem tibetano. _

_- Você entendeu tudo Jim?_

_- Entendi Mu._

_- Agora vamos praticar. Tente levitar alguns centímetros. Concentre-se e não tenha pressa._

_Ela fecha os olhos concentra sua energia nos pés para fazê-los sair do chão. Depois de um tempo ela sente seu corpo levantar adquirindo leveza. Continua no processo de concentração parando a quase trinta centímetros do chão. Quase cai, mas Mu se precipita segurando-a pelos quadris, impedindo a queda. Jim apóia as mãos nos ombros do cavaleiro e se solta depois de se sentir segura, subindo mais um pouco a ponto de ficar mais alta do que Mu._

_- Muito bem Jim. Está indo muito bem. É assim que se levita._

_- Hihihi, obrigada Mu. Eu queria ir mais alto e rápido. Será que um dia eu consigo voar pelos céus como um Super Sayajin?_

_- O que é um Super Sayajin?_

_- É um alienígena que voa pelos céus com uma calda de macaco. Nunca assistiu Dragon Ball Z?_

_- Não, você disse calda de macaco? – e fez cara de nojo vendo imaginando Jim com uma calda de macaco no traseiro. _

_- É Mu. Adoroooo anime. Um Super Sayajim voa tipo Super Homem... – e fez pose de para o alto e avante._

_- Heheheh, será preciso anos de treinamento para chegar a tanto. Vamos para um lugar mais alto para aumentar o grau de dificuldade._

_Mu a levou com teletransporte para o alto de uma montanha próxima. A vista daquela região era magnífica. Podia-se ver ao fundo as doze casas do zodíaco, a floresta que cercava o santuário, a trilha que levava a vila mais próxima, a mar azul turquesa ao fundo, uma verdadeira paisagem de sonho. _

_- É lindo não é? – perguntou Mu diante do encantamento da jovem com o horizonte._

_- Nunca vi nada igual *_*._

_- O santuário é muito especial, tem vários lugares lindos aqui. Quando a Shina de der uma folga eu te levo para um tour pelo santuário, o que acha? O Kiki vai adorar ir junto._

_- Eu vou adora! Tenho certeza que vai ser muito divertido. Só não sei se o mestre Shaka vai permitir..._

_- Shaka anda muito carrancudo ultimamente, principalmente depois do atentado que você sofreu no lago... Levaremos ele também, o que acha? – sugeriu Mu afim de mudar logo de assunto para não lembrar Jim de coisas tristes._

_- Acho ótimo! Aquela montanha mais alta ao norte, parece ter um templo no cume... Que lugar é aquele Mu?_

_- Star Hill. È a área mais isolada do Santuário, dizem que é o local mais próximo do céu. Você acertou, aquilo em cima é um templo mesmo. Somente o Grande Mestre de cada época é concedido acesso a Star Hill. Não é nada fácil chegar ao topo, o caminho é muito difícil e cercado por armadilhas letais.. É lá que o Grande Mestre interpreta o movimento das estrelas, prevendo o futuro da Terra... O único jeito de chegar ao templo sagrado é escalando a grande montanha, pois existe uma barreira protetora semelhante a que o cosmo de Atena mantém protegendo o santuário. Só que a barreira de Star Hill foi posta pelos deuses desde eras mitológicas... ouvi dizer que Marin foi a única que conseguio chegar ao topo há anos atrás... fora ela, só o Grande mestre e os deuses podem colocar os pés lá... _

_- Ou alguém que sabe voar..._

_- Você não está querendo dizer que vai tentar chegar até lá, não é Jim? Se for pode esquecer! Já viemos muito longe com isso. Se o Shaka ficar sabendo que eu te trouxe aqui, vai fica uma fera._

_- Taaa Mu, não se preocupe. Não vou colocar os meus pés em Star Hill, pelo menos por enquanto... A propósito, como pretende me ensinar a voar aqui em cima?_

_- Não pretendo ensiná-la a voar, até porque seria arriscado a essa altura do seu treinamento. Mas dá para aprimorar a levitação estando em grandes altitudes. O ar aqui em cima é mais rarefeito e mais puro. Se você conseguir levitar aqui com menos oxigênio, vai tirar de letra lá em baixo. É tudo uma questão de controlar a respiração e muita concentração. Observe:_

_ Mu se afastou de Jim e levitou durante alguns minutos. Era lindo ver o ariano solto no ar, parecia leve como uma folha de arvore desprendida. Seus cabelos lilases esvoaçavam com o vento forte ao mesmo tempo que seu corpo se movimentava com graça. Parecia um dançarino de balé flutuante, tamanha era sua desenvoltura. Ele girava em torno dela sorrindo lindamente com seus olhos verde esmeralda brilhando. Naquele momento Mu não parecia um cavaleiro, parecia um ser mágico, um elfo, só faltava as orelhas pontudas._

_- Venha até mim Jim. Concentre-se nos seus pés e no ar a sua volta. Sinta o ar entrar e sair dos seus pulmões lentamente... – e estendeu os braços convidando Jim para flutuar com ele._

_ Jim se concentrou olhando para os seus pés seguindo todas as instruções do lemuriano. Não demorou muito e ela estava levitando indo ao encontro de Mu que a segurou pela mão a levando num vôo baixo e seguro. A sensação de leveza tomou conta da mente de Jim, era maravilhoso, era mágico, era fantástico... Estava mais leve do que o ar. Eles voaram para longe da montanha sobrevoando um pouco a floresta. Por um segundo Jim se lembrou da luta que teria em poucos dias e ficou preocupada. Sua concentração se desfez fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio. De repente seu corpo ficou pesado de novo e ela só não caiu porque Mu foi rápido o suficiente para segura-la:_

_- Mu do céu, não me solta não ta. – disse Jim agarrada ao pescoço do cavaleiro de Áries._

_- Pode deixar. Foi bom isso acontecer para você entender que levitar não é tão simples. É preciso muita concentração. O menor deslize de pensamento e a gravidade te puxa implacavelmente. Concorda que está na hora de voltar para as doze casas?_

_- Concordo muiiiitoooo Mu. – disse sem coragem de olhar para baixo. Toda a coragem anterior havia sumido._

_ Os dois desceram até a montanha inicial e Mu usou o teletransporte para voltar a casa de Áries. O coração de Jim batia a mil por hora depois da lição de levitação, fora isso ela estava muito feliz. _

_- E então, o que achou?_

_- Ótimooooooo, nunca me senti tão bem. Obrigada Mu._

_- Não há de quê. Curioso, você não se sentir desconfortável em nenhum momento. Nunca teve medo de altura, ou sentiu vertigem quando estávamos lá em cima?_

_- Não, só na hora que eu perdi a concentração._

_- Habilidades de voo e levitação estão muito ligadas a telecinese. Do mesmo jeito que conseguimos mover objetos com a mente, podemos movimentar o nosso próprio corpo no espaço livremente. Os antigos lemurianos dominavam essa técnica muito bem. Há muito tempo atrás, existiu uma tribo, na verdade uma ramificação da minha raça, que dominava tão bem essa técnica que chegaram habitar as regiões mais altas da Terra. A lenda diz que eles podiam chegar ao topo do mundo voando como pássaros. E eram muito ligados ao elemento ar, ao vento..._

_- Nossaaa... legal, heim *_*._

_- É verdade... – naquele momento a mente de Mu viajou sem sair do lugar, pensando mil coisas ao mesmo tempo. Jim flutuou até que bem demais para uma primeira aula. Será que ela também era ligada ao vento assim como os seus ancestrais remotos? – Não deve usar essa técnica por enquanto Jim, é muito arriscado. Não indico também usa-la durante as lutas, só quando conseguir se concentrar com perfeição. Você pode se machucar gravemente se vier a cair e virar um alvo fácil para o inimigo. Leva-se muito tempo até aprimorar esse tipo de habilidade. Nada de fazer experiências desnecessárias, ok?_

_- Ok, eu entendi Mu_

_- Não conte nada ao Shaka, pelo menos por enquanto._

_- Ta Mu ._

_ É claro que Shaka ficou sabendo e não gostou nada. A fez jurar de pés juntos que não usaria aquela habilidade recém adquirida tão cedo. Os céus eram bastante perigosos para alguém que mal controlava o cosmo, segundo suas palavras. Shaka mais uma vez se irritou com o amigo ariano por ter facilitado as coisas para sua pupila. Tudo o que Shaka proibia, Mu liberava. Aquela não tinha sido a primeira vez que Jim pedia arrego para Mu que ficava todo feliz em fazer todas as vontades dela. Definitivamente, Mu era uma má influência, licencioso demais, bonzinho demais. Jim nunca aprenderia o significado da palavra disciplina e responsabilidade com o ariano por perto._

_ Naquele mesmo dia, Jim correu até a biblioteca e catou todos os livros de telecinese relacionados levitação que encontrou. Por sorte o grande mestre Shion tinha cinco volumes escritos sobre o assunto. Ainda treinou secretamente em seu quarto e quando mestre estava batendo papo na casa de Áries, e também nos campos isolados do santuário. Para ela, era muito fácil chegar aonde quisesse usando teletransporte e assim arrumar um lugar tranquilo para treinar.. O resto aprendeu lendo.._

Seu relaxamento é interrompido por um enorme pássaro mutante que avança para atacá-la, obra de Gisty que queria fazê-la descer a qualquer custo. Jim ataca a ilusão do pássaro com seu cosmo o fazendo virar fumaça. O esforço e o medo da ilusão desestabilizaram a concentração de Jim a fazendo perder o equilíbrio momentaneamente de modo que ela quase cai.

Era hora de descer. Jim fica de cabeça para baixo e voa a toda velocidade rumo a sua adversária. Infelizmente seu alvo desvia facilmente, já que era mais veloz. O punho de Jim atinge a terra fazendo outra enorme cratera. Elas voltam a lutar em terra, só que desta vez Gisty não estava disposta a deixar Jim escapar voando tão facilmente. Toda vez que a aprendiz tentava levantar voo, a amazona a puxava pelo pé impedindo sua fuga. Sem outra escolha, Jim resolve ficar no chão firme já que sua oponente não esperaria ela se concentrar para voar, com certeza seria um alvo fácil se insistisse naquilo. Voando ela nunca conseguiria destruir aquela mascara, só levaria mais pancada. Contudo o tempo nas alturas havia lhe dado uma ideia.

O combate corpo-a-corpo reinicia com Jim tomando a iniciativa. Ela pula sobre sua adversária distribuindo vários chutes rápidos ainda no ar e fica surpresa porque Gisty se defendeu de todos só com um braço. A armadura a deixava quase invulnerável. Jim usa sua mão como uma espada como Shura havia lhe ensinado tempos atrás para atacar o rosto da amazona de bronze ao mesmo tempo que tenta pegar a mascara mais uma vez. Gisty defende o soco de Jim com a mão e com muita habilidade vira o braço dela para trás das costas a fazendo gritar de dor:

- Desista de roubar minha mascara ou então quebro o seu braço! - e puxa o braço de Jim para cima fazendo a cabeça dela cair para frente.

- Pode quebrar se quiser! Não vou desistir nem se você arrancar o meu braço! Aiiiiii – Jim grita de dor sentindo seu braço ser contorcido depois de ouvir o som de osso estalando.

Nas arquibancadas Kanon é o primeiro a se manifestar diante da cena de tortura:

- Acho que agora é o fim cavalheiros.

- Com o braço quebrado, ela não vai conseguir lutar. – diz Helena temendo pelo pior.

- Mestre Afrodite, será que não é a hora de parar essa luta? – pede Lucy com muito medo pela amiga.

- Owwwww Minha linda, quem decide isso é o mestre dela... – responde Afrodite tocando o rosto de sua interna e olhando para Shaka que permanecia impassível de olhos fechados assim como os outros dourados espectadores, salvo Milo que roia as unhas sem parar, já se imaginando curando o braço quebrado de seu pudinzinho.

Gisty torce mais ainda o braço de Jim recebendo outro grito de dor. Temendo que seu braço não aguentaria muito tempo, Jim usa mais uma vez a telecinese poderosa que possui e com um movimento de sua mão livre faz uma pedra se chocar a toda velocidade contra a cabeça de Gisty destruindo a mascara por completo. Já sem a peça, a amazona de Serpente solta o braço de Jim e fica imóvel, sem acreditar no que acabara de acontecer. Desafio vencido.

A arena vai abaixo com muita gritaria e assovios. O grupo dos internos do primeiro ano era o que mais agitava, gritando e pulando sem parar. Muito contrariada, Shina de Cobra vai até o meio da arena e declara Jim vencedora do desafio. Depois da confirmação de sua vitória, Jim grita um yes bem alto e levanta o braço fazendo chifrinhos com os dedos para seus amigos internos, mas a dor da torção a faz baixar o braço imediatamente. Depois de cumprimentar sua adversária e sua mestra, ambas com cara de quem comeu e não gostou, Jim agradece o apoio dos colegas de classe com um sinal de positivo e caminha em direção a Shaka e os outros segurando o braço machucado. Lucy dá um pulo da arquibancada e corre para abraçar a amiga, do mesmo jeito que Jim fez com ela quando ela venceu a luta com June:

- Jiiiiiii, você foi demais! Arrasou amiga, simplesmente o máximo! – diz Lucy muito eufórica.

- Lutou bravamente Jim. – parabeniza Helena tendo um Kiki saltitante ao seu lado.

- Eu sabia que você ia me deixar orgulhoso pudinzinho. – diz Milo limpando uma lágrima do olho de mentira. Jim também reparou no sorriso de Camus ao lado de Milo. Era aquele mesmo o aquariano que tinha fama de nunca sorrir? E não só ele, todos os doze cavaleiros de ouro sorriam orgulhosos. Shion e Atena vieram também dar os parabéns para ela.

Depois de receber os parabéns de todos na arena, Jim e seu mestre subiam as escadarias das doze casas num silêncio sepulcral. Ela não entendia por que o mestre não a parabenizou, se quer um sorriso deu! O que tinha feito de errado desta vez Buda? O mestre subia os degraus na frente dela com aquela expressão indecifrável, detestava quando ele ficava assim. Estava muito feliz por ter vencido aquela luta tão difícil, mas a cabeça estava confusa devido aquela reação do próprio mestre. A dor no corpo era intensa a fazendo parar no meio do caminho com um gemido baixo:

- Vamos Jim, estamos quase chegando. Sei que está sentindo dor, mas aguente firme só mais um pouco... – pedio Shaka voltando para ampará-la.

- Mestre, por que não ficou feliz com a minha vitória?

- Quem disse que não fiquei feliz? Eu sempre soube que você venceria.

- Mas não parece, o senhor não disse uma palavra desde que saímos daquela arena... Está irritado porque eu usei a técnica de levitação que o senhor disse para eu não usar?

- De certa forma sim. Você poderia ter sido derrotada naquele momento ou até morrido. Usar uma técnica sem domínio pleno é muito arriscado. Mas me diga Jim, você descobriu aquela forma de vencer quando estava no ar, estou certo?

- Sim mestre, mas como o senhor descobriu?

- Eu conheço você Jim. Sei que quando está lutando sua mente não para, sempre trabalhando numa maneira de vencer mais facilmente e com menos esforço. Na verdade, a culpa foi minha quando disse que deveria lutar com as armas que tem. E a sua principal arma é a sua inteligência acima da média. A sua escolha é louvável, mas você erra quando escolhe sempre o método mais perigoso para vencer. Em outras palavras, você não exita em por a sua própria vida em risco durante a luta se julgar que pode vencer no último minuto.

Shaka toca o braço ferido de Jim e continua no seu tom de voz sereno de homem mais próximo de Deus:

- Quando você desceu dos céus e começou a lutar corpo a corpo com Gisty, mesmo sabendo que jamais a venceria nesse tipo de combate, eu percebi logo de cara sua intenção. Você queria que ela pensasse que você estava desesperada para vencer. Isso a distrairia a ponto de baixar a guarda para a sua telecinese. Eu me pergunto o que te acontecerá quando você se deparar com um inimigo tão astuto quanto você? O que faria se a amazona de Serpente percebesse as suas reais intenções e não caísse na sua armadilha, Jim?

- Eu não sei mestre. Provavelmente morreria.

- Exatamente Jim, você provavelmente encontraria a morte. É ai onde reside a minha preocupação. Lutando dessa forma você demonstra no fundo um desprezo pela própria vida, e isso é uma característica totalmente contrária aqueles que se proclamam defensores da humanidade. Não pode proteger a vida na Terra sem nenhum amor pela sua vida, minha pequena. Mesmo que seu oponente seja infinitamente mais forte do que você ou até mesmo uma barreira de gelo, deve dar tudo de si para vencer, não só por aquilo que você acredita, mas principalmente por você mesma. Por que tem tanto desapego pela vida Jim?

- Eu não sei mestre... – é tudo o que Jim consegue responder, pois naquele momento, estava se sentindo completamente sem forças diante do peso das palavras de Shaka.

O mestre a observa fitar o chão e diz envolvendo o corpo de Jim num abraço terno:

- Não precisa ficar com medo. Eu estou aqui para ajudá-la a entender sua essência também. Venha, apói-se em mim. Precisamos chegar logo a casa de Virgem para cuidar destes ferimentos.

A subida é interrompida por uma voz bem conhecida e alta:

- JIIIIIIIIIIII, PREPARADA PARA A BALADA DE HOJE A NOITE? – era Lucy que estava subindo logo atrás com Afrodite.

- Preparadíssima Lu, não é mestre?

- Não se atreva a arrega reencarnação de Buda. – alfineta Afrodite quando passa pelo loiro.

- É mestre, você prometeu e promessa e divida ¬¬. – Jim faz questão de lembrar.

- Errr... Ainda não tomei minha decisão quanto a isso. – responde Shaka entortando a boca pedindo aos deuses que sua interna esquecesse aquela promessa até o final do dia. Quem sabe ela dormisse o dia todo por conta do cansaço da luta e só acordasse no dia seguinte?

- Vai rola um super show em Atenas essa noite. Jiiii, agente vai se acabaaar de tanto dançar! \o/ - vibra a jovem interna toda feliz.

Depois daquela breve parada, subiram para suas casas. Só Afrodite desceu logo em seguida para comprar os ingressos para o show. Faria questão de comprar ingressos para todo mundo. Shaka de Virgem numa balada era algo que o santuário inteiro jamais esperaria ver, mas se dependesse dele e de seu smarthphone, tal fato não seria esquecido facilmente...

* * *

><p>1 – No cigar do Millencolin.<p>

*CCADMCF: tomara que o Afrodite posta no Facebook as fotos dessa balada \o/

Peço ajuda aos PHD's em Saint Seiya quanto ao nome de Gisty. Quando estava escrevendo fiquei na dúvida e fui pesquisar no oráculo Internet. Encontrei Gisty de Serpente, Gisty de Vampiro, Gisty de Espectro, até Gisty de Cobra... isso deixou minha cabecinha muito confusa. Fui assistir o episódio que a dita cuja aparece no anime e ela se apresentou como Gisty de Serpente. Daí ficou. Os golpes dela eu também tirei do anime. Tirei mais coisas também deste episódio muito legal. ^^


	10. Os Cavaleiros Vão para a Balada

**Oi gentee  
><strong>

**Vim avisar que Saint Seiya não me pertence, se me pertencesse eu faria um anime só com o filho do Shyriu^^. Ele é tão fofo! Só vou assistir esse Omega por causa dele, e das batalhas que eu adorei. As lutas são bem legais... mas o resto deixa muito a desejar. O Dragãozinho é muito melhor do que o novo Pegasus. Achei aquele Kouga tao xarope ¬¬ Bem se vê que esse Omega é mais voltado para o público adolescente e tal, com aquelas armaduras coloridas daqueles cavaleiros anorexicos. Saudade das costas saradas do Dohko e das coxas do Kardia... Nada se compara ao Lost Canvas, ai ai...  
><strong>

**Passado o momento tietagem, vim entregar também o décimo capítulo desta fic. Esperam que curtam mesmo sendo gigantesco. Que apareça o título sob um jogo de luzes \o/  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO X – Os Cavaleiros Vão para a Balada<strong>

A preocupação de Shaka só aumentava cada vez que ele olhava para Jim. Ele viu toda a alegria dela sumir como num passe de mágica assim que eles botaram os pés em casa. Sem dizer nada, Jim entrou no quarto e se trancou. Olhar para aquela porta fechada depois de uma vitória numa luta dificílima era estranhíssimo. Nem no assunto da tal balada que ela queria tanto ir ela tocou. Contudo, ele achou que seria melhor deixa-la sozinha refletindo sobre tudo, principalmente sobre a conversa que eles tiveram na escadaria. Decidiu pedir às servas que providenciassem uma boa refeição para ela e depois a deixaria descansar durante o resto do dia. Uma mesa farta e cheia das guloseimas que Jim tanto gostava com certeza a animaria. Assim que as servas terminaram de colocar a mesa, foi chamar sua interna:

- Posso entrar Jim? – ele perguntou depois de bater na porta.

- Sim mestre, a porta ta aberta.

Quando ele entrou no quarto encontrou Jim deitada na cama fitando o teto. Estava com a mesma roupa da luta, não tinha tomado banho nem se limpado. A expressão era algo entre vazia e pensativa. Completamente oposta da alegria demonstrada horas atrás naquele mesmo cômodo. Shaka sentou-se ao lado dela e ficou observando seu perfil bonito. Uma pequena mancha de sangue no nariz ainda estava lá, mas não enfeiava de jeito nenhum o rosto de Jim:

- Você precisa comer.

- Não estou com fome mestre.

**- **Tem certeza? Nem na sobremesa de sorvete de napolitano que o Camus te mandou está interessada?

- Nop.

- Hummmmm... O que está sentindo? – perguntou serenamente, mas por dentro estava aflito. Algo de muito errado estava acontecendo para Jim recusar sorvete de napolitano.

- Vazio pós luta. É possível sentir isso mestre?

- Completamente possível. Venceu sua primeira luta oficial. Ainda virão muitas outras.

- Hummmm... – murmurou Jim ainda fitando o teto.

- E você pretende ficar trancada aqui para sempre?

- Talvez. – ela respondeu se sentando, mas ainda sem encarar o mestre.

- E se um deus malvado declarasse guerra contra o santuário nesse exato momento? Seria capaz de deixar o seu mestre lutar sozinho para defender esta casa?

- Provavelmente não iria precisar da minha ajuda, mestre. – respondeu formando covinhas nas bochechas evitando sorrir.

- Discípula ingrata... – disse em tom de brincadeira e olhou para o braço machucado de Jim que exibia um enorme hematoma logo acima do cotovelo. – Está doendo?

- Até que não.

- Posso dar uma olhada?

Jim ficou mais próximo do mestre e estendeu o braço para ele ver.

- Está sentindo esse cosmo? Acho que é alguém querendo passar pela minha casa... – disse Shaka apontando na direção da porta.

Assim que Jim inclinou a cabeça para a porta tentando ouvir alguma coisa ele deu um forte puxão no braço dela fazendo o osso estralar ruidosamente. O grito que ela deu pode ser ouvido da casa de Áries.

- AAAAAIIIIII, por que fez isso mestre? Doeu muito. – disse segurando o braço.

- Precisava te distrair para colocar o seu braço no lugar. O osso estava deslocado, sabia? Se te avisasse seria bem pior, provavelmente você ficaria com medo e não me deixaria tocar no braço machucado.

- ¬¬ Malvado, é isso que você é mestre.

- Não precisa me agradecer. "Raiva é melhor do que choro", ele pensou consigo mesmo. – Vamos comer logo antes que toda a comida que as servas fizeram esfrie.

- Quem sabe podia me liberar para comer carne hoje, heim mestre?

- Nada disso, carne não entra nesta casa enquanto eu a defender. Leia-se: dieta vegetariana... – e foram os dois para a cozinha.

Enquanto comiam, Shaka foi vendo a tristeza voltar para o semblante de Jim. Vazio pós luta... Ele sabia bem o que era aquilo. Ele mesmo já havia lutado muitas batalhas e visto inúmeros cavaleiros serem acometidos por aquele sentimento perturbador. Muitos o procuravam depois das lutas querendo ajuda para lidar com aquilo. O santuário o via como a reencarnação de Buda na Terra, um homem santo e de rara sabedoria, apto a aconselhar sobre diversos assuntos. Ele nunca recusou essa alcunha. Sabia perfeitamente seu papel para com a humanidade e seus seguidores. Quanto a ser um homem santo? Ultimamente andava se questionando muito sobre isso...

No entanto, detestava terrivelmente ver sua interna naquele estado. Gostava de sentir a alegria de Jim, de escutar sua risada pela casa. Saber que algo perturbava o coração dela a ponto de deixá-la triste incomodava muito Shaka. Faria qualquer coisa para vê-la sorrir de novo e para afastar aquelas tendências suicidas da cabeça dela:

- Melhor descansar depois de comer. Vá tirar um cochilo, vai ver que quando acordar se sentirá muito melhor.

- É, tem razão mestre.

- Achou tão ruim assim lutar?

- Não, muito pelo contrário. Eu me senti muito bem. Acho que gosto de lutar mestre. Me senti viva, sabe.

- Você nasceu para ser uma guerreira. Tem força e inteligência para isso.

- *.* nunca me elogiou desse jeito mestre.

- Eu sempre soube da sua capacidade, Jim. Hoje você conseguiu impressionar o santuário inteiro. Todos nós lutamos por um único propósito: proteger a humanidade representada pela nossa deusa. Pense nisso sempre que estiver lutando, assim não sentirá esse vazio quando a luta acabar.

- Eu vou fazer isso mestre e obrigada por toda confiança depositada em mim. – disse e sorrio finalmente. As palavras do mestre soaram como música para os ouvidos de Jim. Era bom saber que Shaka nunca deixou de acreditar nela, mesmo no início quando ela não demonstrava a menor aptidão para controlar telecinese.

Depois de comer, foi aproveitar a folga dada pelo mestre tirando um bom cochilo, conforme ele mesmo sugerira. Estava exausta, e ainda queria acordar em forma para ir comemorar na balada. Acordou no fim da tarde com o as ligações de Lucy dizendo que Afrodite já tinha comprado os ingressos para todo mundo. Estava quase tudo arranjado, mas faltava o mais complicado: convencer Shaka a ir aquela balada. Tirar aquele teimoso, carrancudo e anti-social de casa parecia tarefa impossível. Contudo, ela sabia exatamente o que fazer. Saiu do quarto com o celular na mão ainda com cara de sono e encontrou o mestre sentado nas almofadas meditando:

- Dormiu bem?

- Umhum. – respondeu deitando-se de frente para o mestre.

- Agora que está se sentindo melhor, podia dar continuidade ao treinamento meditando junto comigo, o que acha?

- É. Acho que vou fazer isso mesmo.

- Vai? – disse Shaka pouco convencido. "Assim, sem discussão? Sem, mas mestre isso, mas mestre aquilo? Aí tem Buda".

- Vou. Não pretendo contrariar o senhor insistindo com a promessa de ir à balada. Se não quer ir, eu não posso obrigá-lo, tão pouco posso obrigá-lo a me deixar ir... – disse com ar desolado. – E também, se o mestre não quer cumprir com a sua palavra, eu também posso descumprir a minha de vez em quando.

- Do que está falando Jim? – disse Shaka já desconfiado do rumo daquela conversa.

- Sobre aquela promessa que eu fiz de nunca mais beber. Talvez amanhã eu a descumpra.

- Não pode fazer isso.

- Posso, até por que não pode exigir de mim aquilo que não é capaz de fazer.

- Está deturpando os fatos, Jim...

- Não vejo desta forma. Então o que vale para mim não vale para o senhor, mestre?

- Sou seu superior...

- Por isso mesmo tem que dar o exemplo. – e olhou para ele com olhos inquiridores.

Naquele momento, Shaka sentiu o peso do olhar de Jim e não gostou nada. Nunca ninguém conseguia contra-argumentar com ele, só ela tinha essa capacidade de deixá-lo sem palavras com aquela lógica sagaz. Aquela garota era implacável às vezes quando queria algo. Em outras palavras, estava na típica situação: se correr o bicho pega se ficar o bicho come.

- Certo, eu irei. – disse vencido.

- Sério?

- Fiz uma promessa e vou cumpri-la.

- Ebaaa \o/, vou ligar para a Lucy e para o Mu para combinar tudo! – levantou-se feliz da vida. "Operação convencer Shaka a ir à balada através de chantagem realizada com sucesso!".

- Mas, não quero que ponha uma gota de álcool na boca, entendeu? – determinou Shaka firme. Já teve sua experiência com Jim bêbada e não queria repetir tão cedo.

- Entendido senhor! – disse Jim batendo continência.

Tratou de sair correndo da frente dele antes que ele mudasse de ideia. Acertou tudo com Lucy pelo celular e começou a se arrumar. Colocou um vestido preto sem mangas com detalhes em renda no decote. O vestido era levemente godê com a costura logo abaixo dos seios, sem apertar. Era curto, mas nada vulgar. Nos pés, optou por botas de salto alto na mesma cor do vestido. Desta vez, colocou bastante maquiagem para disfarçar as marcas da luta. Mesmo com todo o cuidado do mestre ainda sobrou um leve vermelhinho no nariz e um corte no supercílio. Fora isso, os outros machucados estavam devidamente escondidos pela roupa, salvo as ataduras brancas no braço machucado. Só que estas, Jim se orgulhava de exibir. Estava usando ataduras nos braços como os cavaleiros de ouro usavam para treinar. Sempre achou sexy aqueles braços musculosos envoltos naquelas ataduras de treinos. O seu braço estava longe de ser musculoso, mas a atadura representava que ela havia lutado como uma verdadeira amazona. Ornou os olhos com uma sombra azulada brilhante e carregou na mascara de cílios para realçar ainda mais os seus olhos castanhos. Os lábios pequenos e carnudos foram realçados por um batom vermelho escuro com efeito volume, indicados pelo próprio Afrodite de Peixes. Dividiu os cabelos no meio por que a franja aquela altura já havia crescido muito e cobria os seus olhos. Antes de sair do quarto espirrou seu perfume frutal em lugares estratégicos no corpo e se armou com um sorriso a procura de seu mestre pela casa.

Desanimou quando não o encontrou a sua espera. Contudo sabia aonde o indiano loiro tinha se escondido:

- Mestre, já to pronta. Vai demorar ai? – perguntou batendo na porta do quarto do mestre. Disposta a por abaixo se caso ouvisse que ele não ia mais.

- Vá na frente e me espere na casa de Áries. Eu vou descer em cinco minutos.

Foi tudo o que o mestre disse. Ela acatou, afinal sabia que Mu já estava esperando por eles. Se Shaka não descesse, subiriam Mu e ela para arrastá-lo se fosse preciso. Mas que ele ia naquela balada, ah ele ia.

~x~

Quando chegou a casa de Áries, Mu já tinha deixado Kiki com Aldebaram em Touro e esperava pelos baladeiros em casa. Jim não deixou de notar que Mu estava alinhadíssimo naquela noite. Usava uma calça jeans escura e uma camisa de botões com mangas estilo três-quartos preta, mas perto de tudo isso, nada se comparava ao lindo sorriso simpático que ele deu quando ela chegou:

- Esse carneiro lindo vai pega muita mulher hoje. – enlaçou o pescoço do ariano com um abraço. – E cheiroso desse jeito, não vai ter para ninguém. Milo que se cuide, hehehee.

- Heheheh, boba, linda é você. Cadê o Shaka? Não me diga que desistiu?

- Ta terminando de se arrumar. Ele que se atreva a desistir.

- Só você para conseguir convencer aquele enclausurado a ir a uma balada. Aliás, como foi que fez isso?

- Tenho os meus métodos...

- Sei...

Ficaram conversando alegremente sobre a luta com Gisty. Mu não cabia em si de tão orgulhoso pela vitória de Jim. Assim como Shaka, ele via um futuro promissor como amazona para ela. Dez minutos depois chegaram Afrodite, Lucy e Helena:

- Jiiiiiii! Ai, você ta lindaaaaa com essa maquiagem. Mas bem que poderia ter vestido uma coisinha mais alegrinha do que esse vestido preto, e também escondido essa atadura horrorosa, né? – disse Lucy entortando a boca para o braço quase completamente enfaixado de Jim.

- Não liga para ela Jim. Ela é como o mestre dela, só dá valor a beleza. – disse Helena em resposta a patricinha.

- Não é isso, loirona. Eu e o meu mestre lindo-perfeito-maravilhoso Afrodite acreditamos que uma amazona de Atena ou cavaleiro tem que ser tão forte quanto belo. Não é porque lutamos contra inimigos maléficos que devemos ser mal encarados e feios.

- Não adianta discutir sobre beleza com essa aí, Helena. Ta parecendo irmã gêmea do Afrodite hoje.

E de fato, a semelhança entre Afrodite e Lucy era espantosa. Tinham o mesmo tom de pele, mesmos olhos azuis brilhantes e divinos, até a pintinha embaixo do olho Lucy tinha em comum com o mestre! A única diferença era na cor dos cabelos: Lucy tinha os cabelos rosados como algodão doce e Afrodite exibia madeixas azul piscina. No mais, textura e corte eram iguais nos fios capilares, sem falar nos gostos, personalidade, jeitinho afetado de falar e delicadeza nos gestos. Por isso que tinham tanta afinidade. Pare aquela ocasião os dois estavam vestidos no mesmo tom. Lucy usava um vestido tubinho cinza de mangas bufantes com leve brilho. O decote generoso e o comprimento bem acima do joelho lhe davam muita sensualidade. As pernas torneadas foram valorizadas com uma sandália de salto alto preta. A gargantilha tipo coleira preta brilhante evidenciava seu estilo sexy, já no rosto, Lucy optou por uma maquiagem leve, em tons claros que combinava muito com seu rosto delicado e a cor de seus cabelos. Já Afrodite não usava tanto brilho no corpo. Não precisava, sua beleza estonteante já era o suficiente para deixá-lo elegante para qualquer ocasião. Vestia uma camisa de botões xadrez cinza com uma calça escura na cor azul. Os sapatos de bico fino pretos aveludados completavam seu visual discreto e fino.

- Ainda não me conformei que você não vai, Heleninha. – disse Lucy fazendo biquinho.

- Pois é meninas, mas na próxima eu irei com certeza.

- Nós estamos indo comemorar a vitória da Jim. Até o Shaka vai e você vai perder?

- Infelizmente sim... E por falar em Shaka, eu até agora não to acreditando que ele vai numa balada.

- Confesso que também custo a acreditar... – disse Lucy arregalando os olhos. – Ele parece tão antisocial... Ele vem mesmo Ji?

- Vem, ele prometeu... – desviou o olhar para que as amigas não desconfiassem do método escuso que ela usou para convencer a reencarnação de Buda.

- Pode-se saber o motivo de você não vir com agente Helena? – perguntou Lucy.

- Bom, é que hoje tem FlaxFlu e o mestre Aldebaram acabou de chegar de uma missão, e nós vamos assistir ao jogo juntos, sabe... – tentou responde Helena com um ar tímido e as bochechas levemente coradas.

- Vai troca uma balada cheia de gatinhos e a companhia das suas amigas por um bando jogadores feios correndo atrás de uma bola? AFFE!

- Deixa ela, Lu. Apesar de eu não gostar de futebol, eu te entendo Helena. Eu sei o quanto é difícil ficar longe do nosso mestre. Se você ficasse longe do Afrodite ia saber o que a Helena ta sentindo, dona Lucy.

- Aiii Ji, nem me fale. Se Atena der uma missão para o meu Afrodite eu sou capaz de morre, sozinha naquela casa de saudade... Só ele que me salva das torturas daquela Cobra da Shina todo dia. – e lançou um olhar amoroso para Afrodite que conversava com Mu perto da porta. O sueco retribuiu o olhar da discípula com um beijo soprado.

A relação dos dois era de dar inveja. Afrodite fazia todo tipo de mimo para Lucy quando ela voltava dos treinos. Tudo para tornar esse primeiro ano de internato mais agradável. Ele tinha consciência de que os treinos com Shina não eram nada fáceis, e amava muito Lucy para permitir que ela ficasse triste por qualquer motivo.

- Vocês pegam muito no pé da mestra Shina. Ela não é tão malvada quanto parece. Ela é severa, mas cruel nunca...

- Não é cruel? Ela quase mata a Jim um dia destes com um treinamento totalmente louco e assassino...

No meio da exaltação de Lucy, Jim desvia sua atenção para dois cavaleiros de desciam as escadas. No momento que avistou os dois seu coração disparou, as pernas ficaram bambas, o estômago gelou ao mesmo tempo que ela tentou falar, mas sua boca não emitia som algum:

- Jim? O que aconteceu? Você ficou pálida de repente... – perguntou preocupada Helena segurando a mão trêmula de Jim no ar.

- Olha aquilo... – disse sem tirar a expressão de assombro maravilhado do rosto.

As três olharam para a escada onde os causadores do espanto de Jim desciam, os causadores não, o causador.

- Não me diga que aquele é o Shaka? Ta muito... Meu deus... – disse Helena de queixo caído.

- Deus não, mais próximo de Deus... Mother of God... Ta um arraso... – disse Lucy começando a se abanar freneticamente sem saber se olhava para Shaka ou Mascara da Morte.

Por sua vez, Jim começou a tossir descontroladamente com aquela visão dos deuses que era o seu mestre todo arrumado. Helena, se refez do susto para ajudar Jim a se desentalar abanando sua face corada e batendo nas costas da amiga. Mascara da Morte e Shaka terminaram de descer as escadas sorrindo, Shaka jogava os cabelos loiros para o lado conversando com o italiano, parecia tão animado... O espanto não foi exclusividade dela não, todos na casa de Áries tiveram seus queixos caídos momentaneamente com aquela entrada. Jim levanta o rosto ainda sem cor e vê seu mestre se aproximando, indo na direção dela ainda sorrindo. Ela queria morrer, por isso baixou a cabeça procurando um poço para se atirar:

- Jim, o que aconteceu? Não está se sentindo bem? Acaso estou tão feio assim a ponto de não conseguir olhar para mim?

- To-oo t-to-o, to bem sim... Feio? Disse feio? Não, nãoooo imagineee! Muito pelo contrário, hehehehe, eu quero dizer... aiii, não está nada mal... – disse numa tentativa frustrada de formular uma frase diante de tanta beleza na sua frente.

- Ela está bem Shaka, não se preocupe. Só um pouquinho chocada em ver o mestre todo enfeitadinho, não é fofinha? – socorreu Afrodite segurando nos ombros de Jim.

- Até que em fim chegaram. Estava-mos quase subindo para te buscar Shaka, disse Mu.

- Mil perdões por fazer vocês esperarem. O Mascara me pediu que o ajudasse a se arrumar por isso não vim antes.

- É, eu estava um pouco indeciso em qual camisa usar e o Buda aqui me deu uma luz. – diz Mascara da Morte secando Lucy de cima a baixo. – Lucy, _amore mio, _estás a coisa mais linda que já vi em toda minha vida... – e deu um beijo sensual na mão de Lucy que imediatamente corou como uma cereja.

- Shaka, por que raios você trouxe esse ai, heim? Podia ter deixado esse carcamano na toca dele. – disse Afrodite muito irritado.

- _Ma _por que ainda ta bravo comigo, Frô? Quê que eu fiz desta vez, _caspita!_

- Melhor eu dizer o que você não fez, não é Carlo...

- Ahhhh, vai começa com isso de novo _cazzo! _Eujá disse que Carlo é tua _nona, _e não adianta faze esse bico boiolado para cima de mim não ta...

Durante a discussão Shaka e Mu se olharam de novo, pensando no que o Mascara da Morte não tinha feito para deixar Afrodite tão irritado. Era notório que aqueles dois vez ou outra se estranhavam, mas nunca sem motivo aparente.

- Não vou mais discutir sobre isso com você, Afrodite. Vamos Lucy _amore mio, _vamos embora para longe desse fresco chato. – e tentou levar Lucy pela cintura mais foi impedido por Afrodite.

- Epaaaa, pode ir tirando as mãos dela seu carcamano abusado.

Mascara da Morte já mostrava os dentes para Afrodite quando Mu interveio:

- Querem parar de brigar? Depois reclamam quando dizem que vocês dois são um casal, não param de brigar como marido e mulher.

Diante do comentário do ariano os dois se olharam com nojo e deram as costas um para o outro ao mesmo tempo. Afrodite se refez do ódio e se voltou para Lucy com voz firme:

- Minha lindinha, quero que mantenha uma distância segura desse carcamano essa noite.

- Ta mestre... – e fez uma cara de espanto vendo que Shaka estava de olhos abertos. Rapidamente ela foi para perto de Jim comentar sobre aquela novidade:

- Agora entendi por que você ta tão chocada Jim, ele ta de olhos abertos! Nossa, nunca pensei que fosse viver para ver isso. Eu pensei que quando ele abrisse os olhos o mundo todo explodiria... – disse baixinho para Jim vendo que a discussão tinha dado lugar a brincadeiras graças a providencial interferência de Mu.

- Ahhh, isso é mito Lu. Meu mestre abre os olhos de vez em quando, e é inofensivo, vai por mim.

- Mesmo assim Jim, não deixa de ser chocante... – disse Helena entre as duas.

As três ficaram ainda fofocando entre elas. Contudo, Jim não conseguia tirar os olhos de cima de seu mestre, cada parte dele vestido naquela roupa informal tão simples e bonita. Alias, só alguém como Shaka ficaria tão lindo usando roupas tão básicas. Diferente dos outros cavaleiros, Shaka não colocou nenhum adorno no corpo, apenas um relógio de pulso. Os cabelos estavam soltos e pareciam até mais brilhantes e lisos naquela noite. Notou também que a franja estava penteada de modo a não cobrir os olhos. Pela primeira vez na vida, Shaka parecia ter intenção de exibir aquelas orbes azuis magníficas para o mundo e não de esconde-las como sempre fazia. A roupa, apesar de simples e sem nenhuma estampa, lhe caia muito bem, dando um charme todo especial ao cavaleiro alto e de porte esguio que ele era. Shaka usava uma camisa de manga dupla azul marinho, sendo que a manga que ia até o pulso era branca e justa nos braços de músculos discretos. A azul escuro da camisa não escondia o peitoral definido de cavaleiro, tendo em vista que a blusa de algodão estava um pouco justa, mas nada que ficasse evidente demais. A calça jeans dava ainda mais descontração ao visual de Shaka. Jim pensou no mesmo instante que vestido daquele jeito ele nem parecia quem era, parecia tão normal. Um jovem comum indo a uma balada comum, salvo pelo comprimento do cabelo loiro exuberante e o corpo... Diga-se de passagem, que corpo! A calça jeans justa poupava usar de imaginação qualquer um que vislumbrasse aquelas coxas tão bem torneadas. É claro que aquela produção mínima, para os olhos dos amigos já era motivo de brincadeiras infinitas. Shaka de Virgem com outra roupa que não fosse o seu traje de monge e indo para uma festa mundana seria o assunto do ano no santuário. Porém, naquela noite, a reencarnação de Buda vestiu a camisa da descontração e até sorria das brincadeiras de Mu e Afrodite sobre sua saída. Um sorriso que iluminava todo o local, a ponto de Jim só enxergar o indiano no meio daquelas pessoas e ninguém mais.

- Meu Zeus, esses cavaleiros hoje estão uma perdição. Olha só o Mu, ta gato demais de preto... – observou Helena.

- Jiii, se prepara, pois o teu mestre vai fazer um estrago na night grega. – comentou Lucy só para provocar.

- Nossa, eu nunca havia reparado que o Shaka era tão bonito... – disse Helena de boca aberta.

- Bonito é pouco... E eu tenho que fica olhando para isso todo dia em casa... – disse Jim suspirando.

- E de costas é ainda melhor... – respondeu Helena ainda de boca aberta inclinando a cabeça.

- Tem razão Heleninha... Que bundinha é essa? ai ai ai... – foi a vez de Lucy inclinar a cabeça para o lado.

- Pequenininha né?... Acho que cabe na minha mão... – disse Jim também inclinando a cabeça do mesmo jeito que as amigas. Antes de começar a babar no bumbum de bailarino do mestre, Jim se dá conta que não apenas ela está olhando para aquela parte mimosa de Shaka e fica irada. – òó O que as duas taradas estão pensando, heim? Podem ir tirando os olhares famintos de cima do meu mestre! Se não eu mando as duas para a China por teletransporte! Onde já se viu, oraaaasss!

- Aiii, Ji, desculpa. Foi involuntário.

- Sabe o que é isso Lucy? Ciúmeeeee. – disse Helena provocante.

- He he he ¬¬ as duas estão muito saidinhas pro meu gosto. – disse Jim na frente das duas de braços cruzados.

Depois de muito brincar com Shaka, Afrodite segura o rosto desesperado e quase grita:

- Gente, olha só a hora! Estamos atrasados para a nossa balada e primeira do Shakito.

- Sim, vamos acabar logo com isso. – disse Shaka já impaciente.

- Vamos meninas, antes que o iluminado aqui mude de ideia. – chamou Mu.

- Caracaaa, ta quase na hora do clássico começar! Vou indo meninas, boa balada para todos vocês! – se despediu Helena.

- Tchau Heleninha, e na próxima você vai com a gente e não tem desculpa.

- Vou sim Lucy! – soprou beijos para as duas e foi correndo em direção a Casa de Touro.

Jim e Lucy se juntaram aos cavaleiros que já estavam quase fora da Casa de Áries. De repente Afrodite ficou para trás como se tivesse acabado de lembrar de uma coisa importante:

- Para tudo! Temos que esperar os outros, eles disseram que viriam também.

- Nem pensar Afrodite. É como você disse antes, já estamos atrasados para esperar mais. – disse Shaka tentando disfarçar, mas no fundo ele não tinha a menor vontade de aturar Milo pulando em cima de Jim gritando pudinzinhooooo.

- Vem logo Frô. Eles já devem estar nos esperando lá, relaxa. – disse Mascara da Morte aproveitando para passar um braço pelos ombros de Lucy no que ela aceitou muito sorridente.

Chegaram à trilha que dava acesso ao portal dimensional conversando alegremente. Jim não conseguia desviar os olhos de seu mestre, que nem parecia a mesma pessoa com aquela roupa casual e participando das brincadeiras de Mu e Mascara da Morte. E virginiano parecia estar de ótimo humor, totalmente oposto do que ela esperava, já que só estava indo aquela balada para não quebrar uma promessa e não por vontade própria. É claro que Shaka percebeu todos os olhares em cima dele, mas só um entre os presentes interessava: o de Jim. Ele esperou os amigos se distraírem no meio da conversa sobre perfumes de Afrodite para se chegar na morena. Vendo a aproximação do mestre. Jim não consegue esconder seu nervosismo na forma de bochechas coradas:

- Você está muito bonita.

- Por causa do meu cheiro de novo, mestre?

- Do cheiro e de todo resto. – e olhou para a atadura que ele mesmo fez no braço dela. – Por que não escondeu estas faixas? – perguntou curioso.

- Não podia fazer isso, elas são a prova de que eu venci minha primeira luta. Me sinto orgulhosa em carrega-las. O senhor não gosta mestre? Também acha que elas me enfeiam essa noite?

- De jeito nenhum. Nada nesse mundo poderia te deixar feia, Jim.

- Hehehhe, - apenas riu sentindo seu rosto esquentar mais trinta graus. – O senhor também está muito bem mestre. Podia se vestir assim mais vezes.

- É mesmo? A julgar pela cara que você fez quando eu entrei, pensei que tinha reprovado meu visual.

- Longe de mim reprovar, mestre. Apenas fiquei chocada... Quero dizer, um pouco surpresa de ver o senhor tão diferente. Nem parece ser quem é, parece um de nós... – e olhou para o rosto de Shaka encontrando os olhos azuis pousados nos dela.

- Falando desse jeito mais parece que me julga um ser de outro planeta... – sustentou o olhar nos olhos castanhos de Jim.

- Ainda bem que não é. – o nervosismo aumentou e ela não conseguiu sustentar mais o olhar, baixou a cabeça e segurou as mãos na frente do corpo.

Antes de passar pelo portal Mu segurou o braço de Shaka:

- Preciso falar uma coisa com você.

- Sobre?

- Sobre o seu ciúme. Quero que me prometa que vai se controlar essa noite.

- Já conversamos sobre isso. Não há o que se preocupar.

- Será mesmo? Parece que esqueceu para onde estamos indo. Já reparou que a Jim está linda, e nós estamos indo para uma balada cheia de rapazes da idade dela que com certeza vão dar em cima dela? Portanto, resta saber se você vai aturar tudo isso sem dar um de seus ataques.

Depois daquelas palavras, Shaka parou e avaliou. Seria uma tarefa das mais complicadas, mas necessária. Depois da conversa que teve com Mu na noite que fizeram as pazes, percebeu os erros da sua conduta. No entanto, tinha aceitado ir aquela balada, não tinha? Seria um bom momento para mostrar o quanto tinha mudado.

- Pode ficar tranquilo Mu. Nunca mais vou bancar o mestre ciumento. – disse o que Mu queria ouvir, mas por dentro sabia que estava ali para ficar de olho na sua discípula. Jamais permitiria que ela saísse sozinha para uma balada cheia de bebidas alcoólicas e caçadores. Em todo caso, suas maiores ameaças, Camus e Milo, não estariam por perto, o que lhe dava certo alivio.

- É bom saber disto Shaka. Espero mesmo que você não estrague a noite da Jim. Sinto que essa balada vai estar mais lotada do que imagina...

Depois da conversa, os retardatários passaram pelo portal dimensional rumo a balada de Atenas.

~x~

Não chegaram a caminhar muito pelas badaladas ruas de Atenas, já que Afrodite tratou logo de ligar para a locadora de carros que tinha contratado. Queria causar sempre a melhor impressão possível por onde passava, por isso pagou por uma limusine com chofer para circular pela noite grega e ir às baladas escolhidas, leia-se: a melhor. Afrodite de Peixes não pisava em qualquer ambiente, tão pouco levaria seus amigos para uma baladinha de quinta, cheia de pessoas horrorosas. Depois de dar uma breve circulada, pararam em frente a um prédio luxuoso que abrigava uma das boates mais chics e caras de todo mediterrâneo.

O clima era de pura descontração quando os cavaleiros e suas acompanhantes desceram. Shaka estava mentalizando todos os mantras conhecidos para não perder a paciência com Afrodite que tirava fotos com o seu smarthphone a cada segundo:

- Já chega de fotografias Afrodite. – disse Shaka emburrado depois de levar mais um flash na cara.

- Aiiiinn Budinhaaaa, você nunca sai de casa e ainda não quer deixar registrado? Sorria gato! – mais um flash.

- Guarda essa coisa Frô, ta parecendo um mini Relâmpago de Plasma do Aioria. – reclamou Mascara da Morte.

- Nossa, quanta gente! Nunca vamos sair dessa fila. – disse Mu observando o aglomerado de gente na porta da boate.

- Não se preocupe carneirinho, para isso eu arranjei credenciais vips para todo mundo. Fila é para os feios e fracos ;).

Assim que os cavaleiros entraram na boate arrebataram todos os olhares. Eram tantos olhos em cima deles que Jim se sentiu incomodada. Até quando eles sentaram em uma mesa numa área mais discreta da casa causou frisson, já que muitos e muitas comiam os cavaleiros com os olhos quando passavam. Depois de tomar as bebidas trazidas pelo garçom, Lucy e Afrodite arrastam Jim para a pista de dança. Elas também ganhavam muitos olhares de cobiça. Principalmente Lucy com seu cabelo exótico vestida num estilo muito sexy. Os três se meteram no meio da pequena multidão que dançava as musicas da Kate Perry e mais uma vez, chamaram muita atenção. Afrodite era o mais desavergonhado de todos. Fez as duas seu par de dança, rebolando sensualmente entre elas, ora atrás de Lucy, ora atrás de Jim. O sueco fazia o que queria com suas dançarinas, até distribuía carícias despudoradas. Quem via não sabia se ele estava se mostrando ou seduzindo, tamanha era a sensualidade da dança. Quando Smarty da Lana Del Rey começou a tocar ele puxou Lucy colando o seu corpo no dela. A interna não se fez de rogada e começou a subir e descer no ritmo sexy da música, esfregando seu corpo no do mestre. Aproveitando o embalo, Afrodite puxou Jim com a outra mão fazendo o corpo da morena se grudar nas suas costas. O movimento ritmado do bumbum de Afrodite fez logo o corpo de Jim esquentar. Ela até ficou constrangida no começo por dançar tão próxima do mestre da amiga, mas a dança aliada aos sorrisos safados do sueco, tiraram a vergonha da brasileira por completo. Passou a rebolar no mesmo ritmo do pisciano, sentindo o inebriante cheiro de rosas dos cabelos de Afrodite. Jim parecia hipnotizada, testou roçar sua mão no abdômen sarado do cavaleiro de Peixes, ele inclinou a cabeça no corpo de Jim, segurando o pescoço dela... Quando o refrão terminou quase se beijaram.

Na mesa, Mu observava o trio dançar de queixo caído. Já Mascara da Morte mordia os lábios morrendo de vontade de entrar no meio daquela dança quente. Shaka parecia alheio, apenas tomava seu refrigerante quando viu Mu ficar vermelho e sem cor ao mesmo tempo:

- Ta passando mal, Mu?

- Veja com seus próprios olhos Shaka... – disse o ariano indicando os dançarinos com o olhar.

- Ahhh, com o Afrodite pode. Peixes não oferece perigo. – e tomou mais um gole de refrigerante.

- Se você diz... – disse Mu ainda de queixo caído. Por sua vez, Mascara só deu uma risadinha safada.

O quase beijo deixou Jim muito confusa, sempre achou que Afrodite fosse gay, e agora ele queria beija-la? Baixou a cabeça e viu Lucy acariciando as coxas do mestre também parecendo hipnotizada. Antes que a música acabasse e a confusão se estabelecesse soberana na mente de Jim, Afrodite se virou e passou abraçar Jim por trás rebolando ainda mais eroticamente. Ela foi até o céu com aquele movimento, mas ainda estava incrédula, parecia que Afrodite estava... Encoxando ela? Tinha que tirar a prova dos nove: continuou dançando num ritmo mais lento para ver o que acontecia. A cada esfregada de Afrodite ela sentia um enorme volume pressionando seu bumbum. Nunca poderia imaginar que aquele homem tão delicado fosse bem dotado, mas parecia que era.

Quando a música terminou Afrodite saiu do meio das meninas com o mesmo sorriso safado. As suas internas estavam completamente suadas, amarrotas e acabadas, mas ele ainda estava belo e impecável. Beijou os rostos das duas e foi pegar mais bebidas. Lucy logo fez biquinho de descontente pedindo para ele voltar logo.

- Me explica o que foi aquilo, Lu? – perguntou Jim se abanando.

- Não falei que o meu mestre era perfeito?

- Nossa... – disse segurando os cabelos e abanando a nuca suada.

As duas se refizeram da dança e tomaram a bebida gelada que Afrodite trouxe. Lucy ainda tentou fazer o mestre dançar outra música, mas desta vez ele recusou com o sorriso carinhoso dizendo que tinha uma reencarnação de Buda para zoar. As duas voltaram a dançar sozinhas e conversar ao mesmo tempo:

- Ta vestida para matar o Mascara da Morte é Lu?

- Para matar o mundo todo, minha cara. – disse Lucy girando e piscando faceiramente.

- Já ta assim é? O que foi feito do Ikki?

- Aiii Ji, o Ikki foi maravilhoso naquele dia, mas "já passou". – respondeu fazendo uma carinha triste.

- "Já passou" ou você descobriu que ama o Mascara?

- Que nada! Eu amar um troglodita daqueles? Zeus me livre! – e fez uma careta olhando para Mascara da Morte que gargalhava da cara de novo que Shaka fez quando tomou um drink não alcoólico oferecido por Afrodite.

- Se não ama, então por que não deu certo com o Ikki?

- Não sei Ji, dizem que ele é super ausente, vive sumindo pelo mundo, um horror. Eu percebi que não queria alguém assim perto de mim. Mesmo ele sendo um gato de arrasar quarteirão. E tem uma pegada amiga, você nem sabe... – terminou de dizer se abanando.

- Mas ele te ligou depois do encontro? Vocês mantiveram contato?

- Não. Ele sumiu e eu pouco me importei. Não sou esse tipo de garota carente que espera sentada uma ligação do carinha que ficou na noite anterior. Agente se divertiu juntos, foi legal, mas eu sou uma interna do primeiro ano. Talvez não seja apropriado eu me envolver emocionalmente com um cavaleiro de Bronze, ainda mais um como o Ikki que não para em lugar nenhum. Provavelmente ele ia me deixaria esperando a vida toda por notícias. E isso não é vida amiga!

- Sei... E com um cavaleiro de ouro que mora pertinho de você. – e apontou discretamente para Mascara da Morte.

- Aiiii Ji, se ele não fosse tão bruto... – e mordeu os lábios olhando para Mascara que percebeu o olhar de cobiça da jovem e devolveu com uma piscadinha sexy.

- Hahahahahah, isso ainda vai dar em casamento.

- Ta louca Jim? Zeus me livre! – e corou muito.

Enquanto isso a mesa dos cavaleiros recebe Shura de Capricórnio, Milo de Escorpião e Camus de Aquário:

- SantaAtena! És tu Shaka ou és_ una _ilusión_?_ – disse Shura fazendo cara de espantado olhando para Shaka.

- Pode crer Shura, você está diante da reencarnação de Buda que atende pelo nome de Shaka de Virgem e numa balada! Só pode ser um sinal do fim dos tempos – disse Milo muito sorridente para os amigos.

Diante da chegada daqueles cavaleiros regada a comentários sem noção, Shaka voltou imediatamente a sua postura séria. Principalmente depois da chegada de Camus. Não gostou nada do olhar que o aquariano dirigiu para sua interna que dançava um pouco distante com Lucy.

- Estou achando que tem muito cavaleiro fora de seu posto. Quem além de Aldebaram ficou no santuário para tomar conta das doze casas? – perguntou Shaka.

- Ficaram Aldebaram, Saga, Shion, Aioros e Aioria. Leão só não veio por que a Marim pegou uma virose e ele está cuidando dela nesse momento. O restante está fora de seu posto assim como você. – disse Camus se sentando ao lado de Afrodite.

- E ai Buda loiro, se divertindo? – perguntou Milo.

- Não está de todo mal. É bem verdade que eu preferiria estar em meu templo meditando, mas prometi a Jim que a levaria para comemorar sua primeira vitória numa luta e aqui estou. Faço tudo pela minha discípula.

- Jim lutou muito bem. Dá para ver que está muito bem treinada. Eu logo percebi que Gisty não seria páreo para ela.

- De fato Camus, ela vai longe com o meu treinamento... – respondeu Shaka secamente enquanto bebia outro gole do drink não alcoólico sem tirar os olhos de Camus depois de vê-lo acenar com simpatia para Jim no meio da multidão.

Shura e Milo torraram a paciência de Shaka tentando faze-lo beber alguma coisa mais forte, mas este permaneceu irredutível. Afrodite estava a postos com sua câmera querendo muito flagrar o momento exato em que o budista bebesse nem que fosse um gole de cerveja, mas Shaka não estava disposto a colaborar de jeito nenhum. Mascara da Morte era outro que não tirava os olhos de cima das meninas dançando, precisamente em cima de Lucy. Aproveitou o momento de distração de Afrodite e tratou de inventar uma boa desculpa para se chegar na sua interna preferida chamando Mu para pegar mais bebidas para todo mundo.

Na pista, as duas amigas dançavam uma de frente para a outra jogando os cabelos para o lado no ritmo da música alta. Não demorou muito para começar a chamar atenção dos ricaços que frequentavam aquela balada recebendo olhares de todos os lados. Porém, as duas não davam a menor bola para aqueles almofadinhas. Principalmente Jim que não tirava os olhos da mesa onde estava seu mestre, foi ai que viu algo que a fez perder completamente o rebolado. Várias mulheres bonitas passavam pela mesa lançando olhares de interesse para os cavaleiros. Mas o que irritou Jim para valer foi ver que um amontoado de lindas mulheres paquerando seus amigos sentadas numa mesa próxima. Pelo menos umas três comiam Shaka com os olhos depois de mandarem uma garrafa de champagne diretamente para o loiro pelo garçom.

- Não acredito no que eu to vendo? Mas será o Benedito! – disse Jim muito enfurecida parando de dançar imediatamente.

- O que foi Jim? Não ta gostando da música?

- Não to gostando é da quantidade de piriguete que tem nessa boate ¬¬

Lucy olhou para a mesa dos cavaleiros e rio da algazarra que todos faziam diante do presente recebido por Shaka.

- Eu te avisei. E você não me diga que vai banca a discípula ciumenta agora? – perguntou Lucy com a mão na cintura. - Vem, vamos continuar dançando... – e puxou Jim para outro ponto da pista de dança. Mas não adiantou muita coisa, ela continuava mais interessada na mesa onde estava seu mestre do que na música.

A cena seguinte fez o sangue de Jim ferver: uma das três que secavam seu mestre levantou da mesa e caminhou em direção aos cavaleiros de ouro. Ela era muito bonita, morena, corpo escultural e muito sexy. Todos os cavaleiros olham para a moça de cima a baixo, menos Afrodite que se dobrava de rir da cara de vergonha de Shaka.

A moça para na frente das mesa e passa a conversar com os cavaleiros mais interessada em Shaka, diga-se de passagem. De onde Jim estava não conseguia ver direito, mas percebeu que Milo respondia pelo seu mestre que permanecia como se estivesse o congelado na cadeira. A moça se afasta do grupo com cara de desapontada e volta a se sentar na mesa com as amigas.

- Vou manda essa filha da mãe para a Austrália via teletransporte para aprender a não assediar o mestre alheio.- disse Jim subindo as mangas imaginárias do vestido.

- Por Atena Jim, controle-se. Ta todo mundo olhando para a agente... – sussurrou Lucy no ouvido de Jim tentando faze-la se acalmar, mas era inútil. Jim já soltava fogo pelas ventas e ouvidos por que outra mulher bonita ia na direção do seu mestre. Desta vez uma ruiva de cabelos cacheados.

- Mas heim? Essa piriguete vai encontra a morte hoje... – e avançou furiosa em direção a mesa, mas foi detida por Lucy.

- Ji, Jii, Jiii, Jiiiimmmm, olha o vexame criaturaaa! – Lucy já tava desesperada segurando o braço de Jim temendo ver uma bola de energia ser disparada na direção da ruiva.

- Calma Lu, eu só vou dar uma liçãozinha naquela desenxabida. Não se preocupe ninguém vai perceber.

Jim se soltou de Lucy e caminhou alguns passos. Esperou um garçom passar perto de seu alvo e com um movimento de seu dedo usou sua telecinese para fazer uma bandeja de bebidas virar toda em cima da moça antes que ela chegasse a mesa onde estava o seu mestre. A ruiva deu um grito e logo depois um ataque se vendo toda suja de bebidas vermelhas. Jim riu muito quando a viu correr em direção ao banheiro desesperada. Os cavaleiros ficaram sem entender nada diante da cena, mas logo voltaram a fazer festa vendo Jim se aproximar. Milo foi o primeiro a receber a jovem:

- Que carinha de brava é essa pudinzinho?

- Não é nada Milo. E não começa com essa coisa de pudinzinho que hoje eu não to boa. – disse Jim se sentando entre Milo e Shaka obrigando Milo a se afastar. Assim que sentou ela fuzilou Shaka com olhar cruzando os braços emburrada.

- Não me diga que não está se divertindo? – perguntou Milo diante do mau humor da brasileira.

- Oh sim, me divertindo muiiito. Assim como vocês aqui, não é mestre? – e fuzilou mais uma vez Shaka com o olhar.

- Eu?

- Hellooooo, ela ta se referindo ao seu presentinho Shakito. – disse Afrodite mostrando a garrafa de champagne.

- E essa é das mais caras, devem estar _muy_ interessadas... – observou Shura analisando a garrafa.

- Ei, do que estão falando? Eu não aceitei presente nenhum. Foram vocês que quiseram ficar com isso. Por que eu ia querer uma coisa que eu não vou beber? Podem ficar para vocês se quiserem, façam bom proveito.

- Será mesmo que não está interessado mestre...

- Ora Jim, sabe que eu não bebo. É contra os princípios da minha religião.

- Umhum... sei ¬¬ Cadê o Mu, heim? – perguntou Jim temendo que ele houvesse sido seduzido por umas das mulheres que continuavam paquerando discaradamente os cavaleiros.

- Foi com o Mascara da Morte pegar mais bebidas e ainda não... Olha ele ai! – respondeu Camus vendo que Mu acabara de chegar com muitas garrafinhas de smirnoff ice**.**

- E o carcamano?

- Não sei Afrodite. Ele estava logo atrás de mim, de repente sumiu... – respondeu Mu se sentando perto de Shura.

- Perai, se o Mascara não voltou com você e a Jim está aqui, significa que a Lucy está sozinha por ai... ah, mais se aquele caranguejo pensa que eu vou deixar ele encosta na minha interna depois do que ele fez, ta muito enganado. – e Afrodite se levantou quase pulando a procura de Lucy.

Depois do que ele fez? Mais uma vez, as anteninhas de vinil de Shaka e Mu apitaram. Eles ficaram observando Afrodite se afastar em direção a pista e logo depois sumir entre os dançarinos. Não demorou muito para Afrodite avistar Lucy dançando com um rapaz muito bem afeiçoado. Pareciam muito animados pulando ao som de Movie Like JaggerdoMaroon 5. Aquilo o fez respirar aliviado. Aceitaria qualquer um perto da sua querida Lucy, menos o psicopata do Mascara da Morte. Ao contrário de Shaka, ele não era um mestre ciumento, até por que sabia que sua interna era linda e arrebatava corações por onde passava, assim como ele. Passado o susto, se virou e pensou em voltar para a mesa de seus amigos, mas um moreno alto e musculoso o fez mudar de ideia. Não pensou duas vezes e partiu para o ataque. Vendo o sueco se aproximar o moreno sorriu não antes de dar uma bela secada no cavaleiro de Peixes.

Na mesa, as brincadeiras com Shaka só pioraram depois que Jim se sentou:

- Pudinzinhooouu, docinho do Milo, fica bravinha não. Ta tão linda com esse vestido rendado... – disse Milo secando Jim com um sorriso sedutor.

- Pudinzinho¬¬, que pudinzinho? Eu tenho nome ta lembrado? – disse Jim ainda brava por que mais duas piriguetes haviam se juntado as três que estavam secando o seu mestre na maior cara de pau. Soltavam até beijinho para ele!

- Eu nunca seria capaz de esquecer o seu nome minha bela. O que você acha de seguir o exemplo da sua amiga Lucy e dançar um pouquinho comigo naquela pista de dança? O Shaka deixa...

- Quem disse? ¬¬ - perguntou Shaka com olhos ameaçadores.

- Shaka... – pediu Mu encarando o amigo com olhar de "Shaka você prometeu..."

~x~

Sob o jogo de luz psicodélico, Lucy viu o rosto de seu partner adquirir uma expressão de medo. Era Mascara da Morte que havia se posicionado atrás de Lucy e encarava o jovem grego com olhar de matador paraguaio.

- Mascara, de onde você surgiu? – perguntou a jovem se virando.

- Sai de perto da minha garota seu verme. – ordenou Mascara da Morte num tom seco ameaçador. O rapaz tremeu como vara verde e saiu correndo tal como diabo da cruz.

- O que você ta fazendo?

- Tomando conta do que é meu... – e agarrou Lucy a cintura de Lucy com um braço fazendo uma garrafinha gelada de vodca encostar nas costas dela.

- Aiiii... ta achando que eu sou o que heim, para me tratar dessa maneira? Seu bruto... – e suspirou cheia de tesão sentindo o gelado e o braço forte do Canceriano nas suas costas lhe apertando.

- Isso, me chama de bruto que eu gosto... Minha coisinha delicada... – e deu um chupão demorado no pescoço de Lucy arrancando outro suspiro lascivo.

- Aiiii paraaaa, o mestre Afrodite vai ver... – pediu Lucy empurrando o italiano com a menor força possível.

- Não to nem ai para aquele frutinha... – disse depois tascou um beijo selvagem em Lucy apertando com força o pescoço dela com uma mão e com a outra permaneceu roçando a garrafa gelada nas costas dela. Lucy ficou tão derretida com o contato que esqueceu que estava no meio de uma multidão e gemeu alto espremida naqueles braços fortes que ela tanto gostava. Não conseguia mais negar que desejava aquele italiano de sangue quente. Mascara da Morte ainda deu duas mordidas no beiço da jovem para então sussurrar no ouvido dela aquilo que ela tanto gostava de ouvir:

- _Amore mio..._

- A-aii-i Mask... – disse com voz sumida sentindo as pernas bambas depois do beijo ardente.

- Reservei um lugarzinho só para nós dois lá em cima. O que me diz _amore mio_, interessada, hum? – e desceu a mão até o bumbum redondo da jovem apertando-o contra a sua arma já engatilhada.

- Não posso, o mestre vai me procurar... e, aa-aii... é melhor você me soltar seu cafusu. – nem força para empurrar minimamente mais ela tinha, estava perdida olhando para aqueles olhos azuis selvagens do canceriano em cima dela. Sentia um volume enorme colado a sua feminilidade que a fazia entrar em chamas a cada segundo.

- Depois eu me entendo com o Frô. Quanto a você, se disser não mais uma vez, eu te levo calmamente. Mas se disser sim, eu te arrasto pelos cabelos. O que vai ser _amore mio_, sim ou não?

- Aaa-ii-i... Não... – e sorriu sensualmente para o cavaleiro. No seu íntimo, ela queria dizer sim, sim, sim...

Mascara sorriu de volta e deu um último beijo antes de levá-la pela mão do meio daquelas pessoas, só que desta vez, o beijo foi delicado. Guardaria os beijos selvagens para quando estivessem na intimidade.

~x~

Pouco a pouco a raiva de Jim foi passando. Ainda podia ver as mulheres do outro lado paquerando os cavaleiros, mas como Shaka não correspondeu e lhe deu toda a atenção, resolveu não criar mais caso. Os únicos que estavam gostando daquilo eram Milo e Shura, que até já se comunicavam com elas por sinais. Camus e Mu também ignoravam as moças saidinhas e participavam da conversa de Jim e Shaka. Como nem Lucy, nem Afrodite, nem Mascarada da Morte voltaram, e já tinha se passado mais de meia hora, os amigos começaram a estranhar aquela ausência:

- Por onde será que andam aqueles três? Só espero que Afrodite não esteja batendo boca por ai com o Mascara de novo. – disse Camus depois que olhou para o relógio pela segunda vez.

- Qual será o motivo de tanta discussão heim, Camus? – perguntou Mu jogando verde para descobrir o que Mascara e Afrodite escondiam, se é que escondiam alguma coisa...

- Não faço ideia. Aqueles lá sempre brigaram, mas de uns tempos para cá, pioraram bastante.

- Depois da luta de hoje cedo você quer dizer, não é Camus? – perguntou Shaka querendo saber mais.

- De fato, mas as animosidades andam exaltadas já há algum tempo entre Câncer e Peixes.

- Sei... – disse Shaka no meio de um bocejo.

- Você parece cansaço Shaka. Bem se vê que não está acostumado dormir tarde e a toda essa agitação.

- Não se preocupe comigo Camus. Eu estou ótimo.

- Mais alguém parece que está caindo pelas tabelas, não é Jim? – brincou Mu vendo ela também dar um bocejo.

- Eu to bem, só um pouco cansada. Faz tanto tempo que não saiu. Acho que perdi a resistência.

- Podia ter deixado ela descansar um pouco depois da luta, Shaka.

- Eu deixei Camus ¬¬. Jim dormiu praticamente o dia inteiro depois da luta. Não sou um mestre cruel, se é isto que está pensando.

- _Pardon_, longe de mim pensar uma coisa destas, Shaka. Mas me diga Jim, como aprendeu aquela técnica de vôo tão interessante?

- Foi graças ao Mu, e ainda não aprendi totalmente, apesar do Mu ter me ensinado muito bem ^^.

- É incrível o que a Jim consegue fazer mesmo recebendo praticamente só teoria. Você é daqueles discípulos que dá gosto de ensinar, aprende muito rápido essa menina ^^. – disse Mu sorrindo satisfeito.

- Sei como vocês se sentem, o Hyoga era desse mesmo jeito. Assim como o Issak. Ambos muito esforçados.

- Habilidades de vôo são inerentes aos guerreiros telecinéticos. Se movimentar pelo espaço livremente se teletransportanto ou voando é quase como andar ou falar para os outros. Mesmo antes de receber as lições, antes da hora, devo salientar, Jim já demonstrava essa habilidade com algum desenvolvimento.

- Gentileza sua dizer "com algum desenvolvimento", já que eu era um desastre. – e se lembrou da vez que quebrou a cama e de quando flutuou de cabeça para baixo na casa de Áries. – Hoje em dia, eu não sou uma coisa que se diga: nossa, como ela levita, mas dá pro gasto.

- Você é tão modesta pudinzinho. – disse Milo com o queixo apoiado na mão depois de prestar atenção em toda a conversa da jovem.

- _Si_. Mas não deixe de treinar duro depois desta vitória. Daqui para frente a tendência do treinamento é só piorar, assim como as lutas. – disse Shura

- Como assim? – perguntou fazendo cara de assustada.

- Não há motivos para preocupações, minha pequena. Depois desta luta, Shina viu do que você é capaz de fato e vai lhe passar lições mais complexas. Assim como eu também.

- Hummm... Já posso até imaginar mestre. – e se viu sendo torturada na arena por Shina e pelo mestre em casa.

- Onde será que estão aqueles três, heim? – perguntou Mu preocupado.

- Não te preocupa Mu, eles sabem se cuidar. Afrodite conhece a casa, devem estar batendo perna por ai. – disse Shura.

Por incrível que pareça, Jim não estava preocupada com a amiga. Suspeitava que ela estivesse na companhia de Afrodite em algum canto sendo muito paquerados. Só não voltou para a pista de dança para não deixar seu mestre a mercê daquele assedio de novo. Shura terminou seu martini e se levantou para pegar outro, já que se ficasse esperando pelo garçom, esperaria a vida toda. Assim que ele se levantou, uma das mulheres que se insinuavam para os cavaleiros o seguiu arrumando os seus cabelos loiros e puxando o micro vestido que usava. A capricorniano foi andando bem devagar sabendo que estava sendo seguido pela loira que mais tinha lhe agradado naquela mesa.

- Não precisava o Shura se dar ao trabalho de pegar mais birita. Temos uma ótima garrafa de champagne graças ao iluminado aqui, não é Shaka? – disse Milo pegando a garrafa e analisando o rótulo com muita vontade de abri-la.

- É mestre, isso vai ficar ai na mesa a noite toda ou o senhor pretende levar para casa o presentinho? – perguntou Jim ficando de cara fechada imediatamente depois do comentário de Milo.

- Por mim vocês podem tomar tudo se quiserem. Muito me admira você insinuar uma coisa destas Jim, sabendo que no meu templo não entra bebida alcoólica.

- Não vai agradecer o presente, Shaka? Com toda certeza foram uma daquelas três belas mulheres que não param de olhar para você desde que chegamos... – provocou Camus olhando discretamente para as autoras do flerte.

- Não estou com a menor vontade ¬¬.

- Vai fazer essa desfeita com damas tão gentis? – disse Milo entregando a garrafa para Shaka.

- Vou.

- Dê pelo menos um aceno educado para as moças, Shaka. – disse Mu rindo da cara de vergonha do amigo olhando para a garrafa na mão de Milo.

- Até tu, Mu? Pensei que fosse meu amigo... – disse Shaka sem conseguir disfarçar o incomodo. Ao seu lado, Jim batia os dedos na mesa com vontade de matar um.

- Bom, já que ninguém quer, tomo eu... – fez menção de abrir a garrafa, mas ela foi roubada de suas mãos por Jim.

- Dá isso aqui, Milo! Ninguém vai tomar o conteúdo desta garrafa, entenderam? Está confiscada até segunda ordem. – ela tratou de esconder em baixo da mesa num lugar visível, mas a vontade mesmo era de mandar via telecinese na cabeça das três piriguetes.

- Ah, devolve pudinzinho... – pediu Milo fazendo cara de cachorro pidão.

- Não ¬¬.

- Tal mestre, tal discípula... hehhehee. – disse Milo rindo da cara de vergonha que Shaka fazia depois que uma moça passou e piscou discaradamente para ele. – O Shaka ta agindo igualzinho aquele dia, lembra Camus?

- Que dia? – perguntou Jim curiosa.

- O dia do aniversário de 18 anos? – soltou Camus só para aumentar a curiosidade da interna.

- Não se atrevam a falar sobre esse dia! Até por que eu Já esqueci, ficou no passado. – pediu Shaka suando frio.

- Mas o que aconteceu no dia do aniversário de 18 anos do mestre?

- Nada Jim, e não seja tão curiosa! – disse Shaka firme.

- Ahh, mais eu quero saber. Me conta Mu?

- "Se você contar eu te mando para um dos seis infernos agora mesmo carneiro." – ameaçou através de telepatia.

- "Mas ela não vai sossegar até saber, Shaka... até parece que você não conhece a sua interna" – respondeu por telepatia sem conseguir esconder o embaraço.

- Não adianta disfarçar, eu preciso saber a verdade! Podem ir falando cavaleiros. O que aconteceu no dia do aniversário de 18 anos do mestre? – perguntou mais uma vez decidida.

- Para que lembrar disso agora não é mesmo, heehhe... onde está a garrafa de champagne? – disse Shaka numa tentativa desesperada de mudar de assunto diante da possível revelação. Camus e Milo se dobravam de rir vendo o medo tomar conta da expressão de Shaka.

- "Faz alguma coisa Mu, por favooorr! Teleporta ela daqui para o santuário..." – pedia Shaka por telepatia com voz suplicante.

- "Agora é tarde Shaka. Se ela não ficar sabendo agora vai acabar descobrindo depois e será pior. Mas eu vou tentar te ajudar de alguma forma..." - O Shaka tem razão, rapazes. Isso já faz tanto tempo e ninguém lembra mais disso. É uma coisa totalmente desinteressante, Jim. Não vale a pena saber e não vai ajudar em nada o seu treinamento...

- Tanto segredo só ta me deixando mais curiosa ¬¬. Que droga foi essa que aconteceu no seu aniversário de 18 anos mestre? Um assassinato? Festa do cabide?

- Hahahahahahahahahahahaahaha, você quase acertou pudinzinho. – disse Milo quase chorando de rir.

- ÒÓ Como é que é?

- Fique calma _mon cheri_... _pardon _Shaka, mas se você não falar ela vai ficar chateada e a curiosidade dela só vai aumentar...

- Ele não tem coragem de contar, Camus. Deixa que eu conto. Escute com atenção Jim, no dia do seu aniversário de 18 aninhos, o Shaka recebeu o melhor presente da vida dele... Não se preocupem amigos. Eu vou relatar os fatos exatamente como eles aconteceram. Muito bem Jim, no dia em questão, levamos o nosso amigo Shaka para uma festinha...

- Eu fui enganado! Ludibriado pelo meus próprios amigos! Se soubesse o que me esperava nunca teria posto os pés naquele antro...

- Até parece que alguém consegue te enganar facilmente mestre... ¬¬

- Na verdade o Shaka estava num estado passível de ser enganado por qualquer um...- disse Mu em defesa do amigo.

- Como assim "estado passível de ser enganado"?

- Milo colocou uma droga no chá do Shaka, Jim. – disse Camus sério de olhos fechados.

- Eu Não diria droga, Camus. Foi mais um estimulante da alegria... mas a nossa intenção foi das melhores...

- "Nossa"? Quem mais estava envolvido nisso?

- Aioros, Shura, Aioria, eu, Kanon, Afrodite, Máscara da Morte...

- Praticamente todo mundo! E tramando contra mim...

- _Non, _todo mundo _non _Shaka , eu não estava no santuário. Estava treinando o Hyoga na Sibéria. Lembro que o Saga também ficou de fora. Assim como o Mu...

- De inocentes como vocês os seis infernos estão cheios ¬¬ - disse Shaka fuzilando Aquário e Áries com o olhar.

- Depois de fazer o Buda tomar o nosso preparado o levamos para o local da festinha, a casa de madame Fifi...

- Casa de madame Fifi? "isso lá é nome de gente?", pensou Jim furiosa olhando para Shaka que permanecia congelado e suando frio.

- Que fique bem claro que eu nunca teria ido, se vocês não tivessem me enganado com suas mentiras...

- Nós dissemos ao Shaka que o estava-mos levando para ensinar meditação a um grupo de senhoras doentes a beira da morte. E não faça essa cara de Buda raivoso, só mentimos por que se falasse-mos a verdade você não iria e você precisava ir! – disse Milo sério.

**- **Seu louco pervertido. Como pode dizer uma coisa destas? Você não sabe o que é bom nem para você mesmo, quanto mais para os outros. – e se virou para Jim tentando se explicar. – Não dê ouvidos a esse artrópode venenoso Jim, eu fui praticamente coagido, arrastado, não tive escolha, foi tudo um grande mal entendido.

Depois de ouvir aquelas revelações cabeludas, Jim não sabia mais quem era ela. Nunca poderia imaginar seu imaculado mestre enfiado num bordel no meio de prostitutas. Estava estupefata, furiosa, se mordendo de ciúmes e com um pouco de nojo também, mas a curiosidade falou mais alto:

- O que aconteceu na tal casa de madame Fufu?

- _Fifi, _Jim. – corrigiu Camus.

- Que seja! É tudo a mesma coisa. O que aconteceu lá?

- Bom, ai é com o Buda... – disse Milo desviando o olhar.

- Pode ir falando mestre. Você não... Com um bando de... – e abriu a boca sugando ar sentindo um instinto assassino crescer dentro de si.

- Ei, não vá pensando insanidades de novo. Nada aconteceu naquela residência. Eu sai assim que descobri onde estava metido.

- Exatamente, três horas depois, é bem verdade...

- Cala essa boca Milo, já falou besteira o suficiente. Não sei por que não te tiro o sentido da fala nesse instante! – disse Shaka muito exaltado por cima de Jim.

- Não devia ficar tão irritado. Devia me agradecer por acabar com a sua..

- Chega disso, por favor. Aqui não é lugar para brigas nem para esse tipo de assunto! – interveio Camus antes que Escorpião e Virgem iniciassem uma guerra de 1000 dias, depois de Shaka largar os ouvidos de Jim, é claro.

Muito irritada, Jim solta as mãos do mestre dos seus ouvidos e bufa de raiva.

- É por isso que eu sou contra bebidas alcoólicas e também não tomo nada que eu mesmo não tenha preparado.

- É nisso que dá pensar nos amigos. Só recebo em troca ingratidão... – assim que Milo olhou para a carranca de Shaka desatou a rir: HHAHAHAHAHAHAH... me perdoa Shaka, não fiz por mal.

Todos riram alto depois das revelações. Até Jim se rendeu a comicidade da estória e rio baixinho escondendo a boca com a mão fechada. Só Shaka não achou graça nenhuma na sessão nostalgia. Ela ficou imaginando o que teria acontecido naquelas três horas na vida de Shaka num bordel.

- Que tal ir-mos para perto do palco, vai começar o show daquela cantora gostosa. – disse Milo procurando uma boa desculpa para se retirar da mesa antes que fosse mandado para um dos seis infernos.

As luzes do palco central da boate se ascenderam anunciando que o show começaria. Uma pequena multidão já tomava conta da frente do palco esperando a banda começar a tocar. Houve muita gritaria quando a banda subiu ao palco iniciando o show:

_Take a piece of my life_

(Pegue um pedaço da minha vida)

_Take a piece of my soul_

(Pegue um pedaço da minha alma)

_Take a piece of my face_

(Pegue um pedaço do meu rosto)

_So I can never grow old…_

(Então eu nunca poderei envelhecer)

_Everybody wants to see me down_

(Todos querem me ver triste)

_My body on the dirty ground_

(Meu corpo no chão sujo)

_Everybody wants_

(Todos querem)

_I want you to abuse me, use me_

(Eu quero que você abuse de mim, me use)

_Shut up and do me_

(Cale a boca e faça)

_'Cuz everybody wants something from me_

(Porque todos querem algo de mim)

_Grab me, stab me_

(Me agarre, me apunhale)

_Go on and have me_

(Vá em frente e me tenha)

_'Cuz everybody wants something from me_

(Porque todos querem algo de mim)

_Everybody wants something from me (1)_

(Todos querem algo de mim)

O clima na mesa já não estava dos melhores. Jim passou a ignorar Shaka depois das revelações. Ela não conseguia deixar de sentir ciúmes mesmo por fato ocorrido no passado e contra a vontade do mestre. Estava irritada também com Milo por ele ter levado seu querido santo de Virgem para o mau caminho. Ela ficou conversando com Camus a maior parte do tempo, sob os olhares nada contentes de Shaka. Ele estava ali só por causa dela, e ela o estava ignorando para tagarelar com Camus de Aquário? Não aguentava mais o francês falando com aquele sotaque empolado o tempo todo, _mon cheri _isso, _mon ange_ aquilo. Definitivamente a noite já tinha dado o que tinha que dar e tudo o que ele queria era ir para a paz de seu templo. Não demorou muito, Milo de escorpião ficou vidrado na vocalista loira da banda e tratou de arranjar uma desculpa para sair da mesa e ir para perto do palco observar a sexy cantora mais de perto. De cima do palco, a loira não demorou muito também a encontrar os olhares do escorpião no meio da multidão, que diga-se de passagem, era o mais bonito de seus admiradores. Logo ela estava cantando e dançando só para ele. Depois de muita gritaria a vocalista loira da banda surgiu com um violão e começou a cantar uma musica mais lenta:

_You don't want me, no_

(Você não me quer, não)

_You don't need me_

(Você não precisa de mim)

_Like I want you, oh_

(Como eu quero você, oh)

_Like I need you_

(Como eu preciso de você)

_And I want you in my life_

(E eu quero você na minha vida)

_And I need you in my life_

(E eu preciso de você na minha vida)

- Quer dançar _mon cheri?_ – perguntou Camus se levantando e estendendo a mão para Jim.

- Quero sim, Camyu... – e segurou a mão de Camus depois deu um olhar de desprezo para Shaka que diante da cena, permaneceu como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Mas por dentro o ódio era tanto que teve vontade de puxar o seu rosário da mão para usá-lo como corda para enforcar o francês metido. Já Jim, só aceitou dançar com o ruivo para irritar Shaka. Ela queria que ele sentisse a mesma coisa que ela sentiu ouvindo o conto da casa de madame Fifi. Ainda imaginava que ele só a via como uma discípula, mas queria inexplicavelmente feri-lo. Não estava nada satisfeita em saber que aquele tido como homem santo pelo santuário já tinha passado por um bordel.

_You can't see me, no_

(Você não pode me ver, não)

_Like I see you_

(Como eu vejo você)

_I can't have you, no_

(Eu não posso ter você, não)

_Like you have me_

(Como você me tem)

_And I want you in my life_

(E eu quero você na minha vida)

_And I need you in my life_

(E eu preciso de você na minha vida)

Shaka ficou observando os dois saírem da mesa e se meterem no meio de vários casais de dançarinos. Ele bebeu um gole de refrigerante e disse para Mu soprando a franja com raiva:

- Vês Mu? Agora é assim, _mon cheri _para cá, _mon cheri _para lá, _mon ange, pardons _e ela fica toda derretida por esse francês sem vergonha.

- Não é bem assim Shaka. Jim trata Camus do mesmo jeito que trata os outros cavaleiros, como um amigo. Pelo menos por enquanto...

- O que significa 'por enquanto'?

- Significa que isso pode mudar se você não tomar nenhuma atitude.

- Tem toda razão, Mu. Quando chegar-mos no santuário, vou tratar de colocar esse francês na linha... "mando ele para um dos seis infernos, sem direito a escolha. Vou ensina-lo a não chegar perto da minha interna..." e Shaka imaginou a casa de Aquário pegando fogo com Camus amarrado dentro. A raiva e o ciúme era tanto que ele nem tinha coragem de olhar para sua interna dançando com o aquariano.

- Não é disso que eu to falando, Shaka, acorda! Você só está passando por isso por que quer... Desde que tivemos aquela conversa na minha casa o que você fez para melhorar sua relação com a Jim? Nada. E quer saber o que eu acho? Que se você continuar assim, vai acabar perdendo a Jim para o Camus. Escuta o seu amigo...

- Se você tivesse teletransportado ela naquele momento, isso não estaria acontecendo. Agora não adianta ficar aí bancando o sábio carneiro lemuriano... ¬¬ Não estou com ciúmes dela, se é isso que pensa. Não vim para essa balada para seduzir a minha própria aprendiz. Vim apenas para não ter que quebrar uma promessa...

- Vou fingir que acredito em você.

- Estou sendo sincero, Mu. Ainda não esqueci a estória dela pensar que nós somos gays.

- Jura? Pois eu já esqueci. Tudo não passou de um grande mal entendido. Não adianta ficar criando caso com isso mais.

- Não pretendo deixar passar tão facilmente, Mu. Alguém pôs aquelas ideias na cabeça da Jim e eu vou descobrir quem foi. Ela não pensaria isso de nós se não fosse "estimulada".

- Esquece essa estória Shaka, ta perdendo tempo com bobagens, isso sim.

- Tempo eu estou perdendo aqui, devia estar no santuário tomando conta da minha casa. Já imaginou se Atena descobre que saímos por um motivo tão fútil? Ou se o santuário for invadido enquanto estamos fora...

- Deixa de paranóia Shaka, ficaram muitos cavaleiros poderosos para defender o santuário, e até Atena sabe que você nunca sai. Tenho certeza que ela ficaria feliz se soubesse que você está procurando aproveitar a vida. Se todos podem, por que você não?

- Não sei não Mu...

- Relaxa Shaka. Para isso eu estou aqui, para impedir que você tenha um ataque de ciúmes e estrague tudo. Vou pegar mais algumas bebidas para te ajudar a esfriar a cabeça. Nada de perder o controle enquanto eu estiver fora, heim. Volto num minuto. – bateu no ombro de Shaka e foi caminhando até o bar. Não queria deixar o amigo sozinho numa hora como aquela, mas estava com muita vontade de ir ao banheiro depois de tomar tanto líquido. Esperava que o virginiano refletisse no que ele tinha dito enquanto estivesse sozinho. Shaka era muito sensato, logo ia perceber que implicar com Camus não levaria a nada.

_Love, love, love_

(Amor, amor, amor)

_Love, love, love_

(Amor, amor, amor)

_You can't feel me, no_

(Você não pode me sentir, não)

_Like I feel you_

(Como eu sinto você)

_I can't steal you, no_

(Eu não posso te roubar, não)

_Like you stole me_

(Como você me roubou)

_And I want you in my life_

(E eu quero você na minha vida)

_And I need you in my life (2)_

(E eu preciso de você na minha vida)

Depois de dançar aquelas músicas lentas com Camus, Jim se sentiu bem mais calma. Sempre que ficava perto de Camus ela sentia aquela sensação estranha. Como se algo nele chamasse muito a atenção dela, algo que ela não sabia o que era. Camus dançava muito bem, sabia conduzir com presteza. Seus braços eram firmes e seu perfume... Ah, o perfume do cavaleiro de Aquário era um caso a parte. Simplesmente uma delícia! Camus exalava frescor e charme por onde passava. Ali abraçada durante a dança, Jim sentia aquele aroma inebriante vindo dos cabelos, do pescoço e da roupa do francês. Era até difícil não pensar em coisas luxuriosas. O que teria acontecido se ela tivesse ido jantar com ele em vez de ter vindo para a balada com os seus amigos?

Uma voz conhecida interrompeu a dança dos dois:

- "Jiiii? Jiiii?"

- Ouviu isso Camus? – perguntou sem interromper a dança.

- _Non, non_ ouvi nada. Alguma coisa errada _cheri?_

- Tive a impressão de ouvir alguém me chamando, só que dentro da minha mente... – ouviu de novo o chamado telepático. Parecia... Lucy?

- "Jiiiii, sou euuuu. Responde logooo. O que ta fazendo que não responde?"

- "Lucy? É você mesmo? Como conseguiu entrar na minha mente?" – e sorriu para Camus como e nada estivesse acontecendo.

- "Não entrei na sua mente. Estou me comunicando por cosmo-telepatia. Não escuto os seus pensamentos, se é esse o seu medo. Alias como consegue oculta-los tão bem?"

- "Não faço a menor ideia! Todo mundo diz isso de mim e eu acho até bom. Como consegue fazer isso? E onde você está?"

- "Hehehehh :P ta pensando que só você tem truques escondidos na manga? Meu mestre me ensinou tudo de telepatia. É muito útil durante as lutas, sabia?"

- "Ta, mas o que a dona telepata quer comigo?" – e encostou a cabeça no ombro de Camus ainda embalada pelo ritmo dos passos do cavaleiro.

- "Preciso de você urgente! Vem voando para cá, e rápido!"

- "Como espera que eu saia voando por ai na frente de todo mundo? Iriam me chamar de bruxa sem vassoura! Seria mais fácil eu me teletransportar para onde você está."

- "´ÉEEE, foi isso que eu quis dizer! Se teleporta para cá o mais rápido possível. Antes que seja tarde..."

- "O que ta pegando? Como vou chegar ai se você não me diz onde está? Me descreve o lugar pelo menos, é no primeiro andar? É perto da pista de dança?" – e olhou em volta procurando por uma cabeleira rosa inconfundível.

- "NÃO TENTE ME ENCONTRAR! Preciso que me tire de uma robada via teletransporte. Só você pode me ajudar amigaaaa. Se teleporta para o primeiro andar, me acha pelo cosmo. Andaaaa logoooo. Quando você chegar aqui vai entender tudo." – e desligou a linha da cosmo-telepatia. Mesmo sem entender nada, Jim se virou para Camus e pediu muito séria:

- Eu preciso dar uma sumida rápida, e quando eu digo sumida, é literalmente sumir usando teletransporte. Você ficaria chateado comigo? É para ajudar uma amiga...

- De maneira nenhuma, _mon ange._ Vão demorar?

- Não, não. Eu volto num segundo. – e sumiu como por encanto da frente de Camus seguindo o rastro do cosmo de Lucy. Por sorte, ninguém viu.

Jim apareceu no que parecia ser uma sala. Era pequena e iluminada por uma luz vermelha. Não havia móveis, só um grande sofá vermelho brilhante com um espelho no teto. Assim que viu o espelho entendeu: estava num motel de boate. Cubículos reservados para aqueles que não desejavam ficar só dançando. Lucy estava bem na sua frente, completamente descabelada, diga-se de passagem e com o vestido do avesso.

- Que bom que chegou Jim. Só você pode me tirar dessa enrascada.

- Como é que você chegou aqui?

- Ai, é uma longa estória. Precisa me tirar daqui, antes que o mestre Afrodite entre e me veja.

Pela cara da amiga, Jim percebeu na hora que aquele não era um lugar seguro. Do lado de fora da porta ela ouvia alguém discutindo em italiano com outro falando afetado.

- Vou te levar para o banheiro. Se tiver-mos sorte não terá ninguém lá.

- Não, não! Me leva para fora da boate. Confia em mim, quando estiver-mos seguras eu te conto tudo.

Fez o que a amiga pediu. Jim tocou o ombro de Lucy e as duas desapareceram daquele quartinho numa fração de segundo bem antes de Afrodite arrombar a porta com um pontapé tendo Mascara da Morte atrás de si. Reapareceram do lado de fora da boate, bem na entrada e atrás de uma planta. Quando se viu fora da sala vermelha, Lucy respirou fundo muito aliviada.

- Agora você vai me contar tudo sua louca. Anda, desembucha logo.

- Ai Jim, eu vou ficar te devendo essa para todo sempre. Imagina que eu encontrei com o Mascara da Morte e ele me levou para aquele quartinho. Até ai tudo bem. Só que o mestre Afrodite ligou para o Mascara quando agente estava... Você sabe. Ele estava na área lá dos quartinhos e ouviu quando o celular do Mascara tocou. Daí ele acabou encontrando agente! Ele Começou a bater na porta do quarto... foi uma loucura. Então o Mascara saiu para tenta despistar. Foi então que eles começaram a brigar do lado de fora. O cosmo do mestre até se elevou, foi horrível. Daí eu fiquei desesperada e te chamei por cosmo-telepatia...

- ... para eu te tirar de lá via teletransporte e ninguém te ver. Entendi tudo amiga.

- Nossa, você me salvou e salvou o mestre Afrodite também. Já pensou se ele briga com o Mascara e perde a cabeça?

- Ou então o Afrodite picota o cafusu do Mascara com as rosas piranhas, Heheheheheh. – as duas riram juntas da situação cômica e trágica.

As duas ainda foram para um banheiro de um posto de gasolina próximo a boate. Enquanto Lucy se endireitava e contava todos os detalhes da ficada com Mascara da Morte, Afrodite não entendia o porquê do quarto estar vazio:

- _Io te _disse que ela não estava _qui, caspita!_

- Vai dizer que estava aqui dentro sozinho, carcamano?

- Estava ué. Você nunca se divertiu sozinho não?

- Aii, que nojo Carlo. – e fez cara de quem ia vomitar.

- Você parece o Shaka de tão paranóico e ciumento que é.

- Jamais vou permitir que você toque na minha Lucy, sei animal! Ainda mais por que você, Carlo, não está cooperando... Fique sabendo que eu vou procurá-la e ai de você se tiver algum vestígio da sua presença nela. – e se virou jogando os cabelos na cara de Mascara.

O italiano o seguiu sorrindo por dentro, não foi pego a ainda deu tempo de aproveitar bastante o corpinho daquela _ragazza._

_~x~  
><em>

Assim que saiu do banheiro Mu esbarra numa mulher que segurava uma taça de vinho:

- Oh! – exclamou a moça vendo todo o conteúdo da taça cair em cima de seu decote.

- Mil perdões moça! Eu me distrai, a culpa foi minha. – disse Mu muito sem jeito.

- Não se preocupe, eu também tive culpa por não olhar por onde ando. – disse a jovem sentindo toda a raiva passar quando se deparou com o par de olhos cor de esmeralda do cavaleiro de Áries.

- Mas foi você quem acabou com a roupa toda suja...

- Ah isso não é nada. Pode me acompanhar até o banheiro feminino do primeiro andar? Lá o espelho é maior e me facilitaria bastante na operação de limpeza dessa sujeirinha.

- Claro senhorita, faço questão de ajudar.

Mu acompanhou a moça até a porta do banheiro feminino do primeiro andar. Estava muito envergonhado por ter estragado o vestido da jovem, mas não deixou de notar que ela era bastante atraente. Ele a recebeu com um sorriso assim que ela saiu do banheiro:

- Fico feliz que não tenha estragado muito o seu vestido.

- Não se preocupe. Acho que ninguém vai reparar nessas manchinhas num ambiente como esse, não é mesmo?

- Eu espero que não.

- Você foi muito gentil em me acompanhar até aqui... Mas ainda não me disse o seu nome... – disse admirando o sorriso do cavaleiro. Ela subiu com ele para o primeiro andar só para ficar a sós no corredor deserto.

- Me chamo Mu, e você?

- Mu? Que incomum. "assim como o cabelo e estes olhos maravilhosos", pensou mordendo o lábio.

- É, de onde eu venho os nomes são bem diferentes mesmo...

- Na verdade eu fico até aliviada em saber disto, pois o meu nome também é bem esquisito...

- Acredite, eu já ouvi e vi de tudo nessa vida. Com certeza não vai me surpreender.

- Ta eu falo, mas não vai me zoar, ta Mu. Eu me chamo Hera. – e logo ficou corada de vergonha. Sempre dava um nome falso quando conhecia alguém numa balada, por vergonha do próprio nome, já que o julgava muito feio, e por precaução. Baladas não eram lugares propícios para intimidades, ainda mais para ela sendo filha de um milionário grego. Gostava de manter o sigilo sempre durante as noitadas. Contudo, algo naquele rapaz passava uma enorme confiança.

- Por que eu zoaria um nome tão belo? Alias belo assim como a portadora. É o nome de uma deusa grega, sabia. Hera, rainha dos deuses, esposa de Zeus... – disse se aproximando da jovem admirando sua beleza. Hera tinha longos cabelos negros e cacheados, grandes olhos azuis turquesa e a pele era branca, levemente bronzeada pelo sol. Usava um vestido nude com alcinhas finas douradas muito justo no corpo de curvas generosas. Hera tinha a aparência digna do nome de batismo, uma verdadeira deusa grega.

- Eu sei, minha mãe se liga nessas coisas. Mas eu preferiria que ela tivesse me dado um nome mais bonito, tipo Éris, por exemplo.

- Acredite, Hera é muito melhor do que Éris...

- Que bom que pensa assim. E você também é muito bonito Mu. Gostaria de dançar um pouco para afastar de vez essa má impressão do nosso primeiro encontro? – convidou enquanto passava a mão no peitoral forte do ariano.

- Eu gostaria muito.

E desceram de mãos dadas até a pista de dança lotada que ficava perto do palco principal. Mu não era um exímio dançarino como Camus, mas dava para enrolar. Até por que ele percebeu logo que sua acompanhante não estava muito interessada em dançar. Discretamente a jovem lhe dava conferidas e ele também se atinha ao corpo escultural dela. Embalada pelo ritmo quente da música, Hera se virou e esfregou seus quadris no corpo do cavaleiro, descendo até o chão sem vergonha nenhuma. Naturalmente, Mu estava adorando tudo aquilo, e gostou mais ainda quando ela colou o corpo no dele acariciando sua nuca:

- Eu adorei a cor dos seus cabelos, são tão macios e gostosos de pegar... – disse a jovem enquanto observava atentamente a raiz dos fios, e para sua surpresa, eram naturais! Como era possível?

- Me surpreende que tenha gostado. Normalmente as pessoas acham estranha a minha aparência... – disse Mu ficando muito corado.

- Estranho? Hahahahah, como podem achar uma coisa destas de uma pessoa tão linda como você?

- Hehehe, são seus olhos... – e ficou ainda mais corado depois do comentário de Hera.

Diante daquele gesto de timidez e daquele rosto de anjo, Hera não se conteve mais e tascou um beijo inicialmente delicado, depois voluptuoso nos lábios de Mu. Era impossível resistir àquela beleza exótica, aquele jeito polido, aqueles olhos cor de esmeralda que pareciam tão puros... Sua preferência sempre fora de homens tímidos. Gostava de conquistar, de seduzir, de envolver calmamente. Só que naquela noite e perto daquele homem, Hera tinha pressa. Queria deixá-lo aos seus pés o quanto antes. Enquanto beijava, ela sentia cada músculo do ariano, aram definidos e suaves ao mesmo tempo. De que canto do céu havia caído aquele anjo tão sexy?

- Que acha de ir-mos para um lugar mais calmo? – disse sussurrando nos ouvidos de Mu, estava exitada demais para esperar mais.

- Acho ótimo. Aonde gostaria de ir?

- Hummm... Não sei, só queria ficar a sós com você.

- Posso te levar para qualquer lugar do mundo. É só escolher.

- Jura? Na verdade eu estava pensando no meu iate, mas ele está ancorado a muitos quilômetros daqui, na praia de Mykonos...

- Sei onde fica. Gostaria de ir para lá agora mesmo?

- Gostaria muito! Mas acho que não é possível... – e fez uma cara triste.

- Pelo contrário, eu posso te levar para lá mais rápido do que pensa. Você confia em mim Hera?

- Confio. – disse sem pensar duas vezes e sem sentir um pingo de medo. A voz, a expressão, a beleza, tudo naquele homem lhe passava muita confiança. Como se estivesse diante de um legítimo santo.

Mu a pegou pela mão e a levou para um lugar discreto na boate. Quando se viu sem ninguém por perto, segurou o queixo da jovem e disse olhando nos olhos dela:

- Feche os olhos.

Ela fechou sentindo o coração bater muito rápido. Mu usou o seu teletransporte e reapareceu na praia de Mykonos próximo a área onde estavam ancorados vários iates de luxo. Hera abriu os olhos e tomou um grande susto quando se viu fora da boate:

- Meu Deus! Como chegamos aqui?

- Encare como um pequeno truque de mágica. Você está com medo Hera? – perguntou enquanto segurava as mãos da jovem.

- Não. Ah Mu, isso parece um sonho... – e se beijaram mais uma vez. – veja, aquele é o meu iate! Vamos até lá. – e foi a vez dela puxar o cavaleiro pela mão.

Entraram no navio luxuoso ainda de mãos dadas. Hera o levou diretamente para um dos quartos. Estava maravilhada e exitada demais para sentir medo ou qualquer preocupação. Tinha a nítida sensação que estava mesmo vivendo um sonho. Sob a luz clara do quarto, o jovem Mu lhe pareceu ainda mais bonito. Ela o agarrou possessiva girando até caírem sentados na cama. Com um sorriso sensual, ela foi desabotoando cada botão da camisa com os dentes. Vendo aquela cena, Mu ficou ainda mais exitado. Sentia sua respiração falhar e todo o seu corpo esquentar com aquelas carícias daquela mulher sexy e envolvente. Ainda em cima dele, Hera terminou de desabotoar os botões e foi deslizando as mãos pelos ombros fortes do ariano querendo tirar a camisa. Antes dela tirar completamente a peça, Mu teve um lampejo de memória: Shaka. Havia deixado o loiro sozinho na boate, assim como o restante dos seus amigos. Imaginou que eles poderiam ficar preocupados com sua ausência ou Shaka poderia perder o controle a qualquer momento com ciúmes da Jim e armar o maior barraco sem ele para impedir. Sua mente estava entorpecida pelo desejo, mas ele não parava de pensar nas consequências de sua escapada. Foi quando viu Hera se afastar dele e tirar o vestido bem na sua frente.

Assim que a peça caiu do corpo dela, todas as dúvidas sumiram da mente de Mu. "Acho que o Shaka sabe se cuidar sozinho muito bem", pensou por fim e trouxe a morena para junto de si, beijando e acariciando o pescoço da jovem. Quando finalmente deitaram na ampla cama, já estavam completamente nus. Mu deixou que ela ficasse por cima a maior parte do tempo, estava adorando a visão do corpo escultural a sua frente. Cada vez que Hera se remexia em cima dele e gemia era como se estivesse no próprio Olimpo, de tanto prazer que sentia. Já não lembrava mais se quer que um dia estivera naquela boate. Mas a boate lembrava dele, jogado sob suas roupas, seu celular tocava repetidamente. Por sorte o aparelho estava no silencioso, provando que os deuses não permitiriam que nada atrapalhasse aquela noite de amor do cavaleiro de Áries e Hera.

~x~

Já haviam se passado vinte minutos e nada de Mu voltar com as bebidas. Shaka não aguentava mais ouvir a mensagem de caixa postal cada vez que ligava para o amigo. Também não aguentava mais ficar ali sozinho sabendo que Jim estava em algum lugar daquela boate dançando com Camus de Aquário. Aquilo sim, havia acabado completamente com a sua noite. Sentia uma vontade cavalar de mandar aquele francês para um dos seis mundos, mas não ia fazer isso. Estava se controlando ao máximo. Prometeu ao Mu não dar vexame e ia cumprir. Via aquilo como uma boa oportunidade para demonstrar que não daria mais ataques de ciúmes, também não daria o braço a torcer assumindo seu ciúme. "e Mu que não volta. Cadê esse carneiro, Buda..." e pegou o seu celular para telefonar mas uma vez.

Enquanto isso, um homem de sorriso malicioso caminha entre a multidão recebendo inúmeros olhares. Ele sabe que o estão comendo com os olhos, mas não se importa. Ninguém naquele local o interessava a ponto de fazê-lo olhar para os lados. Parou de andar quando avistou um velho conhecido sentado em uma das mesas. Shaka estava tão absorvido esperando Mu atender do outro lado sua ligação que não percebeu a aproximação de Kanon:

- Tinha que ver com os meus próprios olhos, por que se me contassem, eu não acreditaria. Shaka de Virgem numa balada? Eu não sei mais quem eu sou.

- Não me admira você não saber quem você é, Kanon, deve ter enganado tanta gente durante a sua vida que já deve ter esquecido.

- Hehehe, eu já imaginava que bebidas e gente bonita não melhorariam o seu humor. E por falar em gente bonita, onde está a sua interna?

- Foi buscar mais bebidas com o Mu. – preferiu mentir a revelar que ela estava em lugar incerto, e pior ainda, com o Camus.

- Você mente muito mal Shaka. Aposto que a Jim te largou aqui sozinho por não te aguentar mais. Acho até difícil ela voltar para o santuário depois de sentir o gostinho da liberdade. – e se sentou de frente para Shaka, mesmo sem ser convidado.

- Ela faria isso com toda certeza se tivesse um mestre como você. Jim tem muita sorte em receber os meus ensinamentos, ao passo que se fosse discípula de outro cavaleiro seus dias seriam infernais, tal como viver em um labirinto...

Kanon contou até dez para não mandar aquele metido para outra dimensão. Aquele projeto de Buda sempre possuiu aquela postura arrogante, desde criança vivia respondendo a tudo o que Kanon falava. Desde pequeno Shaka tinha aquele ar de superior. Aquilo irritava muito o Dragão Marinho. Resolveu continuar provocando Shaka naquilo que era o seu ponto fraco: Jim.

- Na verdade eu perguntei por sua interna por que estou com saudades dela. Nos encontramos hoje cedo depois da luta, mas mal tivemos tempo de conversar. Você a tirou da arena com tanta pressa... Nem deu tempo de parabeniza-la pela formidável luta. Por isso estou aqui, para parabeniza-la devidamente... alias, devo dizer que a bonequinha da sua interna está cada dia mais forte.

- Os poderes telecinéticos de Jim são bastante aflorados. É natural que ela se sobressaia em relação aos outros internos, ainda mais recebendo o meu treinamento.

- Hummm, concordo com você. Ah, Jim... sempre tão graciosa quando luta. Devo dizer que vê-la flutuando foi uma visão deveras agradável. Você não achou Shaka?

- Sim, fiquei satisfeito com a vitória dela. Nunca tive dúvidas de que ela venceria. – disse depois tomou o seu drink não alcoólico sem dar maiores atenção à presença de Kanon.

- É claro que você não reparou naquele corpo de ninfa flutuando pelos céus. Não estou surpreso, sei que essas coisas não te interessam. Mas tudo bem, gosto não se discute.

As palavras do geminiano fizeram ascender uma luz de alerta na mente de Shaka. Não terminou de beber o drink, voltou-se para seu irônico interlocutor e perguntou muito sério, quase num tom de ameaça:

- O que disse?

- Hehehe, ora não precisa ficar tão sério. Não há nada de mal nisso. Se o Afrodite pode você também pode, não se preocupe com nada...

- Que quer dizer com isso seu folgado? Está insinuando que eu... – disse encarando, olhos verdes contra olhos azuis.

- Calma budista. Logo o Mu estará de volta para te deixar tranquilo... – continuou encarando e disse sorrindo com malicia. – Não se preocupe com a Jim, eu tomarei conta dela com muito carinho.

Depois da provocação, Kanon deu as costas ainda rindo querendo sair de perto do budista, mas foi detido por Shaka que segurou firme seu braço o trazendo para o lugar onde estava. Depois de ouvir aquilo, Shaka teve certeza de suas suspeitas. Já a muito estava com a estória de Jim achar que ele era gay entalada e agora que estava diante do autor dos boatos, não estava nem um pouco disposto a deixar isso barato:

- Então foi você quem disse para a Jim que Mu e eu éramos um casal... Como ousa inventar uma mentira destas, seu maldito?

- Tira a mão de mim barbie de armadura! Falei alguma mentira por acaso? Fiz um favor para ela abrindo os olhos dela antes que fosse tarde e ela soubesse da pior forma possível, tipo flagrando vocês dois juntos na cama. Devia me agradecer, sabia.

- Patife... – foi tudo que Shaka disse cerrando o punho com força a ponto de machucar a mão. Tudo de ruim que ele passou, a bebedeira de Jim, a briga com Mu, foi culpa das intrigas daquele homem...

Kanon se afastou rindo da cara de raiva de Shaka, mas não deu muitos passos. Foi impedido mais uma vez pelo loiro, só que desta vez ele estava preparado. Manteve o braço firme a ponto de se chocar com o corpo do cavaleiro de Virgem violentamente. Shaka o encarou de olhos abertos e com uma expressão dura. Não ia sair no tapa com aquele ex-marina ali em plena boate, apenas ia jogar umas verdades incomodas na cara dele. Porém, a proximidade com o geminiano revelou uma informação que fez seu sangue ferver: o cheiro. Shaka sentiu um cheiro familiar vindo do corpo de Kanon, o mesmo cheiro que... Puxou uma grande mecha de cabelo azulado para próximo do seu nariz para ter certeza, e teve. Era aquele cheiro. O mesmo cheiro que tinha ficado no corpo de Jim na noite em que ela bebeu. O perfume cítrico misturado a suor que ele sentiu antes de a beijar. Seu olfato nunca o enganava. Aquele cavaleiro esteve com sua interna naquela noite. No mesmo instante, sua mente foi invadida por imagens de Kanon muito próximo a ela, a tocando... Com certeza, para aquele perfume se impregnar no corpo de Jim daquela maneira não foi um contato simples. Imaginar as mãos sujas de Kanon em cima da sua Jim fez um ódio assassino tomar conta de seu ser.

- Vai pagar por ter tocado na minha interna, seu sujo. – e voltou a segurar Kanon pela beca, só que Kanon foi mais rápido, já que não estava cego de ódio, e deu um soco no queixo de Shaka o fazendo cair pesadamente em cima da mesa.

- Eu disse para tirar as patas de mim. Se quiser brigar pode vir, não tenho medo de você, barbie de armadura. Depois que terminar com você, vou procurar a Jim para terminar o que comecei outro dia... – e deu um sorriso malicioso.

Depois de ouvir mais aquelas palavras, Shaka sentiu a raiva subir a cabeça de vez. Sem demora ele se levantou e puxou seu rosário de cento e oito contas de uma de suas mãos. Elevou o cosmo e avançou em cima de Kanon com grande velocidade desferindo um soco poderoso. Kanon se defendeu, mas ainda assim foi jogado a grande distancia, indo parar no meio da prateleira de bebidas do bar da boate. Ele caiu sentindo todas as garrafas quebrarem em cima dele. O barulho de vidro se estilhaçando era quase ensurdecedor.

Próximo dali, o barulho e os cosmos de Virgem e Dragão Marinho se elevando interromperam mais uma discussão de Afrodite e Mascara da Morte. Os dois olharam em direção a grande confusão que se formava na área onde um homem tinha sido arremessado violentamente contra a estante de bebidas com um só golpe. Muitas pessoas corriam e gritavam histéricas. Peixes e Câncer se olharam sem entender nada daquilo.

Antes que os dois pudessem fazer alguma coisa, Kanon salta de trás do balcão de onde foi atirado já com o punho em riste para acertar Shaka mais uma vez. Kanon não estava nem ai se estava em um local público. Só queria quebrar a cara daquele budista arrogante em mil pedaços. Já há muito tempo estava com Shaka entalado na garganta, se os deuses haviam lhe dado uma oportunidade para dar uma bela lição naquele santo do pau oco, ele não ia desperdiçar. O punho de Kanon foi habilmente defendido por Shaka, que usou os dois braços na frente do rosto para se defender do impacto. Shaka sabia que Kanon não estava ligando para as consequências, por isso tratou de pensar num jeito de continuar aquela luta em outro lugar. Concentrou o seu cosmo e empurrou Kanon com toda a sua força usando uma mão contra a parede da boate. O impacto da mão de Virgem no peito de Kanon foi tão grande que o fez voar como uma flecha em direção a parede abrindo um enorme buraco de modo que Kanon só parou a muitos metros dali. O choque dos cosmos monstruosos fez toda a estrutura do prédio tremer. Houve muita gritaria e corre-corre. As pessoas se jogavam no chão crentes que estavam passando por um terremoto ou um ataque terrorista. Felizmente, ninguém viu quando Shaka ou Kanon deram os seus golpes, já que eles o fizeram na velocidade da luz. Shaka enrolou o seu rosário numa mão e saltou com grande velocidade para além do buraco aberto na parede.

As luzes piscaram por toda boate. Milo também sentiu o choque do cosmo de Shaka. Não teve tempo de pensar em muita coisa antes de ver um enorme holofote suspenso em cima do palco pender e caiu em cima da banda. Ele pulou no mesmo segundo usando sua velocidade de cavaleiro de ouro e salvou a vocalista loira que ficou parada em cima do palco sem saber o que fazer. Só deu tempo de perguntar se a moça estava bem e olhar para o enorme buraco aberto na parede leste da boate.

Afrodite ficou desesperado quando viu Shaka ir atrás de Kanon pelo buraco na parede:

- O que aqueles dois idiotas estão pensando?

- Não sei, mas vão acabar destruindo toda a cidade se continuar nesse ritmo.

- Faz alguma coisa, vai atrás deles Mascara! Eu vou procurar a Lucy e a Jim.

Afrodite se meteu no meio da multidão histérica a procura das meninas enquanto Mascara da Morte seguiu na direção oposta. Câncer atravessou o buraco na parede atrás de Shaka. Correu alguns metros, quase foi atropelado por um carro em alta velocidade, mas conseguiu encontrar os dois briguentos:

- Parem com isso _caspita! _O que deu em vocês para brigar assim no meio de tanta gente? – disse Mascara entre Shaka e Kanon tentando apartar a briga.

- Sai da frente italiano, se não é capaz de sobrar para você também. – disse Kanon mostrando os dentes para Shaka.

- Por que não se enfrentam no santuário e longe dos olhos de Atena e Shion? Aqui não é lugar para dois cavaleiros de ouro se matarem. – sugeriu Mascara da Morte sabendo que não adiantaria muita coisa convencer os dois a pararem.

- Vamos para o santuário, Kanon. Aqui não é ambiente para acertamos nossas contas. – disse Shaka se afastando. Tinha muita vontade de trucidar o geminiano ali mesmo, mas era sensato suficiente para esperar chegar ao santuário.

- Você é quem sabe barbie de armadura... – disse Kanon também se afastando.

Shaka teletransportou os três para frente do portal dimensional. Não queria perder tempo com outros meios de transporte. Mascara da Morte acompanhou os dois para se certificar que eles não mudariam de ideia no caminho. Os três passaram pelo portal e foram direto para a arena. Mascara ficou de tocaia para ninguém ver a luta dos dois. Estava também muito curioso para saber quem levaria a melhor naquele combate e também muito a fim de ver sangue.

~x~

Há muitos quilômetros dali, Jim e Lucy veem o rebuliço que se tornou a balada em que elas estavam cada uma com um olhar de espanto e medo:

- O que aconteceu para ter tanta polícia na frente dessa boate, minha santa Atena?

- Não sei Lu, mas boa coisa não deve ter rolado... Drogaaaa! Eu disse ao Camus que voltaria em um segundo e olha só quanto tempo passou! – disse Jim levando as mãos à cabeça.

- Perai, você tava com o Camus? E o Shaka? – perguntou Lucy correndo atrás de Jim pela rua.

- Agente só tava dançando, nada de mais. To preocupada com o meu mestre... É melhor agente entrar por outra porta... – disse Jim para logo em seguida tocar o braço de Lucy, teletransportando ambas para dentro da boate.

Assim que entraram foram empurradas contra a parede por uma multidão de homens e mulheres apavorada correndo em direção a saída da boate. Jim viu Milo em cima do palco da boate tentando acalmar a vocalista loira e os membros da banda que pareciam muito nervosos. Ela olhou para todos os lados, mas não viu nem Mu nem Shaka. Elas andam com muita dificuldade contra a turba de gente descontrolada e acabam encontrando, ou sendo encontradas por Afrodite:

- Ai, graças a Atena, vocês estão bem. – diz Afrodite se abraçando a Lucy.

- Onde está o meu mestre, o Mu e os outros, Afrodite? – pergunta Jim.

- O Mu tomou chá de sumiço. Camus, Milo e Shura ainda estão aqui dentro, pois sinto os cosmos deles... Jim, me escute com atenção, o seu mestre meio que causou isso tudo aqui... Mas não se preocupe, Mascara está com ele e...

- Como assim causou isso tudo? Onde ele está Afrodite? – pergunta Jim já ficando aflita.

- Temos que sair daqui primeiro, depois eu te explico...

- Não! Vão vocês. Eu vou procurar o meu mestre agora! – disse e sem demora, tratou de se teletransportar da frente de Afrodite e Lucy.

- Mais será possível! Onde essa menina foi parar agora, Atena? – disse Afrodite olhando para os lados.

Jim reapareceu na frente do enorme buraco na parede leste da boate. Ela caminhou até a destruição com uma expressão vazia. Parecia que um caminhão tinha emburacado a toda velocidade contra a boate, tudo em volta estava em pedaços. Parou quase dentro do buraco sentindo o vento do mundo exterior soprar por todo o seu corpo. Só conseguia pensar em Shaka, em onde ele estava, se ele estava bem... Tinha um forte pressentimento que ele estava em perigo.

~x~

*** Enquanto isso no Santuário...

- Não vai chamar sua amardura barbie? – perguntou Kanon fazendo sua pose de luta.

- Não preciso dela para te dar uma lição.

- Vai se arrepender de não ter chamado...

- Você é quem vai se arrepender de ter encostado na minha discípula...

Os dois elevaram o cosmo e avançaram um na direção do outro. O combate corpo a corpo se iniciou de maneira muito intensa. Cada vez que Shaka lembrava do cheiro de Kanon no corpo de Jim, sentia a raiva crescer dentro de si. Lembrou também que não foi só o perfume que ficou na pele dela. Ele viu marcas vermelhas no pescoço e braços de Jim enquanto a vestia com o pijama. Eram marcas de chupões e machucados em forma de dedos, evidencias do contato com aquele homem libidinoso. É claro que ele sabia que se perguntasse com quem ela esteve naquela noite, ela nunca diria. Mas ele suspeitou na hora que sentiu o cheiro e viu aquelas marcas na pele branca que ela não bebeu sozinha. Não seria surpresa que toda aquela bebedeira também tivesse o dedo de Kanon envolvido.

O clima era de ciúme e vingança em ambos os lados. Era sabido por todo o santuário que Kanon nunca gostou de Shaka. Sempre detestou aquele que se dizia o homem mais próximo de deus. Para Kanon, Shaka não passava de um arrogante metido a puritano que vivia o tempo todo pregando a moral e a castidade. Nunca acreditou nestes valores nem engolia tanta pureza. Sua santidade Shaka fora um dos que mais perseguiu Kanon e Saga naquele santuário no passado. Mesmo depois de lutarem juntos na guerra santa pela humanidade o virginiano ainda agia como se fosse superior a todo mundo, se achando no direito de apontar o dedo e condenar seu irmão e ele. Estava disposto a tirar aquela arrogância na base da porrada naquela noite. Não devia nada a ninguém nesse mundo, só ao irmão e a Atena. As únicas pessoas na Terra que valiam a pena lutar. Atena por que perdoou os seus pecados do passado e Saga por que sempre estivera ao seu lado, nos bons e nos maus momentos.

Os golpes se seguiram cada vez mais violentos. Shaka elevou o seu cosmo e lançou uma enorme bola de energia na direção de Kanon, que saltou muito alto para escapar do golpe. A bola de energia acertou uma coluna no fundo da arena a fazendo em pedaços em segundos. Assim que Kanon pisou no chão, Shaka o recebeu com um soco no estomago. Kanon sentiu o golpe recuando dois passos e cuspindo muito sangue, mas antes que fosse atacado mais uma vez, atingiu Shaka com um gancho poderoso. O sangue voo do nariz do loiro a grande altura. Os dois se afastaram preparando cada um seu golpe mais poderoso:

- Sinta a fúria dos deuses, Dragão Marinho: RENDIÇÃO DIVINA! – assim que Shaka invocou seu golpe, o espaço ficou tomado de imagens budistas e todo o céu escureceu.

- Você é quem vai se render, budista cretino: TRIÂNGULO DE OURO! – dito isso um enorme triângulo dourado apareceu na frente de Kanon fazendo tremer o chão sob seus pés ao mesmo tempo que estraçalhava tudo a sua volta a medida que crescia.

Os dois cosmos monstruosos se chocaram produzindo um barulho ensurdecedor. Toda a arena tremia devido à explosão. O santuário inteiro sentiu aquele embate de titãs. Dois cavaleiros saltaram de suas camas e chegaram primeiro a arena por que moravam mais próximos. Mascara observava tudo com um sorriso diabólico nos lábios. Então era assim uma guerra de mil dias? Era melhor do que ele imaginava! Assim que a poeira baixou, os dois lutadores correram um na direção do outro a fim de reinicia a batalha, mas desta vez foram detidos:

- PARE KANON, JÁ CHEGA! – disse Saga segurando o pulso do irmão a trinta centímetros do rosto de Shaka.

- PELOS DEUSES, O QUE DEU EM VOCÊ SHAKA? – disse Aldebaram também segurando o punho de Shaka na mesma distancia do de Kanon.

- Me solte Saga! Eu estava a ponto de vencer a luta, não vês?

- Que vencer o que? A luta estava empatada e tudo o que conseguiriam era destruir todo o santuário com essa batalha sem sentido! – disse Saga tentando afastar o irmão de cima de Shaka.

- Saga tem razão cavaleiros. Atena ficaria muito triste vendo dois cavaleiros de ouro lutando desse jeito! – disse Aldebaram retendo Shaka com um braço.

- Está se escondendo atrás de Saga, Kanon? Chamou o seu irmão para te salvar, é isso? – disse Shaka ainda enfurecido.

- Ta me chamando de covarde, barbie de armadura? Eu acabo com você na presença de qualquer um, seu cretino de uma figa... – e se precipitou mais uma vez, mas Saga o impediu empurrando o irmão.

- Eu disse para parar! O que você fez desta vez Kanon, tenho certeza que essa loucura é culpa sua...

- Minha culpa? Eu não comecei esta briga não...

- Não tente passar a mão na cabeça deste ai mais uma vez, Saga. Seu irmão jogou minha interna contra mim com suas intrigas, e ainda se aproveitou dela naquela noite em que ela bebeu. Ele merece um castigo e sou eu quem vai dar...

- Isso é verdade Kanon?

- Eu não fiz intrigas, eu abri os olhos da Jim para aquilo que todo o santuário suspeita. E não me aproveitei dela em nenhum momento, ela bebeu por que quis. Eu não obriguei...

- Cale-se desgraçado! Não se faça de santo por que isso também é culpa sua... – disse Shaka sendo segurado por Aldebaram.

- Basta cavaleiros! Como acham que resolverão suas diferenças brigando deste jeito? Shaka, achei que você fosse mais sensato... – disse Aldebaram segurando os ombros de Shaka que diante do comentário do Touro e do olhar imponente de Saga recuou.

- Seja qual for o motivo desta luta, ela acaba aqui e agora. O que fariam se Atena e Shion tivessem chegado aqui em vez de Aldebaram e eu? – perguntou Saga impondo sua autoridade. Ele era um dos poucos cavaleiros com autoridade suficiente para se fazer ouvido. Fora comandante do santuário e mestre de muitos cavaleiros ali no passado. Mascara da Morte só se aproximou da confusão quando Saga apareceu. Gêmeos era um dos poucos que ele admirava naquele santuário, tanto que fora um de seus seguidores no passado... Apesar de detestar a personalidade bondosa de Saga, lhe tinha muito respeito. Vendo que tinha chamado a atenção dos dois briguentos, Saga continuou:

- Atena trabalhou duro para manter a paz neste santuário. Acredito que todos vocês foram testemunha do esforço sobre-humano da nossa deusa para re-erguer esse lugar sagrado de ruínas. É assim que vocês retribuem a nova vida que ela nos deu? Lutando sem motivo no solo sagrado onde mora a deusa a qual juramos proteger cavaleiros?

- Você tem toda a razão, Saga. Não devia ter deixado a raiva me dominar dessa maneira. – Eu entendo que você queira defender a sua interna, Shaka. Eu no seu lugar faria o mesmo. – disse Saga com um tom de voz ainda de autoridade, mas bondoso.

- Quanto a você Kanon, se chegar perto da minha interna de novo, não respondo por mim. E garanto que nem Saga nem ninguém será capaz de te salvar... – e deu as costas caminhando em direção às doze casas seguido por Aldebaram de Touro. Kanon por sua vez só não mandou o loiro à merda por que estava sob o olhar de autoridade de Saga.

- Não adianta olhar para mim com esse olhar de grande mestre, Saga. Cara feia para mim é fome. E quer saber? Mil dias seriam pouco para eu encher aquele budista de porrada. Eu esperei por isso quase a vida toda, e você cortou o meu barato de novo.

- Cortei o seu barato ou salvei a sua vida? Teve sorte dele não ter tirado alguns dos seus cinco sentidos...

- iiihh, mesmo que tirasse os cinco logo de uma vez eu ainda venceria. Nunca tive medo dessa barbie de armadura, aiii... – e gemeu segurando o abdômen dolorido.

- A ta, olha só para você, mal consegue ficar em pé. Anda logo seu moleque, vamos para casa antes que você desmaie e eu não to nem um pouco a fim de te carregar... Vai ficar ai Mascara?

- Daqui a pouco eu alcanço vocês.

Depois que os gêmeos saíram, Mascara se pôs a observar a arena destruída pela luta de Kanon e Shaka. Havia uma enorme cratera aberta no chão e várias colunas viraram pó. Com certeza Shion daria um ataque de acabar o mundo quando visse aquilo.

~x~

Um forte puxão no braço interrompeu os pensamentos de Jim:

- Não pode ficar ai parada, é perigoso.

- Onde está o meu mestre e o Mu, Camus?

- Nem Shaka nem Mu estão aqui. Precisamos sair daqui também o quanto antes e precisamos de você para isso _mon ange._

- Precisam de mim? Para que? ...Não vou sair daqui sem o meu mestre...

- Shaka está em segurança. Mascara da Morte foi com ele para outro lugar. Precisamos que se concentre e nos tire daqui usando o seu poder. Acha que pode fazer isso? – disse segurando o rosto de Jim com as duas mãos com intenção de passar segurança a jovem

- Acho que sim.

- Ótimo...

Um som de metal se retorcendo vindo do palco central da boate interrompeu a concentração de Jim. Toda a estrutura de luz e refletores estava desabando em cima da multidão que tentava fugir em desespero. O impulso de ajudar fez Jim se teletransportar junto com Camus para cima do palco. Assim que reapareceu ela esticou a mão usando o seu poder telecinético para parar a enorme estrutura de metal que jazia do teto. Concentrou-se e conseguiu guiar a estrutura para local seguro, longe dos presentes. Uma lâmpada pequena desabou em cima de um enorme refletor posicionado próximo a umas cortinas decorativas no fundo do palco causando uma explosão, logo após um pequeno incêndio se formou imediatamente, causando mais gritaria.

- Camus, temos que fazer alguma coisa. A vocalista me contou que atrás daquelas cortinas tem uma saída de emergência. – disse Milo indo ao encontro de Camus e Jim.

- Eu já entendi Milo, distraia as pessoas junto com a Jim. Eu vou dar um fim aquele fogo. – disso Camus depois foi até o incêndio que a essa altura tomava conta de boa parte da cortina, exibindo altas labaredas.

Milo ficou na frente da ação de Camus tentando acalmar a pequena multidão que tinha procurado o palco para se abrigar da correria:

- Não se preocupem gente, vai ficar tudo bem. – diz o escorpião sorrindo tentando passar alguma segurança.

- O que aquele louco vai fazer no meio daquele fogo, não vê que é perigoso? – pergunta a vocalista loira.

- Não se preocupe, o meu amigo é bombeiro, sabe o que está fazendo. – respondeu Milo para a loira ainda sorrindo.

Milo e Jim tentam afastar todo mundo de perto das cortinas enquanto Camus usava o seu cosmo gelado fazendo as chamas baixarem e se extinguirem em poucos segundos apenas com o movimento de suas mãos. Toda a ação foi feita com muita discrição pelo francês, mas não escapou do olhar atento da vocalista loira que observava tudo com uma expressão de assombro e curiosidade por de baixo do braço de Milo. Ela também viu quando Jim parou a estrutura de metal com a mente.

Assim que a saída de emergência é liberada, os cavaleiros conduzem as pessoas pela passagem. O corre-corre para a saída principal é reduzido consideravelmente, tendo em vista que boa parte das pessoas foram para a passagem descoberta pelos cavaleiros. Afrodite, Lucy e Shura se juntam a Camus, Milo e Jim próximo ao palco principal:

- Temos que sair rápido daqui. Antes que polícia entre perceba que somos estrangeiros. – disse Shura.

- Céus, eu sou muito bonito para ir em cana! – exclama Afrodite com a mão no peito e cara de horrorizado.

- Consegue teletransportar todos daqui _mon cherí_? – pede Camus segurando os ombros de Jim.

- Acho que consigo. Coloquem todo mundo a mão em mim e não se mecham... – os cinco colocaram uma mão no corpo de Jim e esperaram ela se concentrar. Jim fechou os olhos e pensou firme no portal de acesso ao santuário. A vontade era tanta de sair dali que nem pensou no esforço que estava fazendo. O grupo reapareceu próximo ao portal dimensional, longe de toda a confusão. Assim que abriu os olhos, Jim sente sua vista embaçar e suas pernas fraquejarem devido ao grande esforço que fez teletransportanto tanta gente e ao mesmo tempo. Ela quase vai ao chão sendo amparada a tempo por Camus:

- Você está bem Jim? – pergunta o francês preocupado com a falta de cor no rosto da interna.

- To, to-o... Eu só preciso de um minuto. – responde de olhos fechados sentindo a cabeça rodar.

- Deve ter sido muito esforço tirar todo mundo daquela boate. Sobrecarregamos os poderes do pudinzinho... – diz Milo acariciando a testa de Jim carinhosamente. Lucy estava ao lado dele, muito preocupada com a amiga.

- E onde está aquele carneiro roxo numa hora destas? – pergunta Afrodite ligando para Mu sendo atendido pela caixa postal. – Você o viu, Shura?

- _No_, e também não senti o cosmo dele na boate. Ele deve estar muito longe daqui a essa hora... Temos que atravessar logo o portal, já ficamos tempo demais fora.

O grupo passa pelo portal indo em direção as doze casas. Camus leva Jim nos braços mesmo sob os protestos da jovem, que dizia se sentir melhor mais ainda exibia uma palidez cansada no rosto. Já era de madrugada quando Camus chegou à casa de Virgem ainda com Jim nos braços:

- Está entregue. – diz o francês colocando Jim de pé na frente da sexta casa.

- Obrigada Camyu. Não precisava se dar ao trabalho de me carregar até aqui. Eu já tinha voltado ao normal há séculos. – diz Jim muito sem jeito.

- _Non_ foi trabalho nenhum _mon cheri._ É melhor entrar. Precisa descansar, pois daqui a algumas horas recomeça mais uma jornada de treinos. – disse Camus segurando o queixo da morena. – Shaka deve estar a sua espera.

Estava tão distraída com a presença de Camus que esqueceu da preocupação com o mestre.

* * *

><p>1 – Trechos da música "Everybody Wants Something From Me" do The Pretty Reckless.<p>

2 – "You", também do The Pretty Reckless.

(só colocarei agora músicas traduzidas atendendo a pedidos)

**CCADMCF: A balada dos cavaleiros entrou pelo "kanon" eheehehehhh :P

Cosmo-telepatia: segundo o manual de treinamento dos cavaleiros de ouro, ao qual eu tive acesso exclusivo, significa comunicação via cosmo energia. É na hora que eles se comunicam através do cosmo bunitinho. Praticamente todos os cavaleiros de Atena fazem essa mágica. Diferente de telepatia que é mais "complexa", digamos assim. Telepatia sim, entra-se na mente e se pode ouvir os pensamentos, se comunicar e tal. O bloqueio mental não deixa ninguém entrar na mente de Jim, portanto, telepatia é inviável. Mas cosmo-telepatia é possível, já que não envolve a mente e sim o cosmo. Ta explicado? ;)


	11. Salve me

**A quanto tempo!  
><strong>

**Sei que demorei muito para postar, ocorre que mês passado eu passei deveras atarefada e estudando muito também. Foi complicadíssimo pensar em fic. Depois de tanto sufoco, passei os últimos dias me permitindo a fazer coisas que não fazia a muito tempo, como jogar video game, ler um bom livro e ficar no msn conversando com meus amigos por horas =P. Praticamente só nesta semana que me voltei para esta famigerada estória. Devo confessar que perdi um pouco o ritmo de escrever como antes, mas estou tentando retomar. **

** Passado o momento explicação, vou falar brevemente sobre esse capítulo 11. Ele surgiu dos meus questionamentos a cerca do papel dos cavaleiros de Atena em fatos envolvendo tragédias naturais. Será que eles só atuam contra deuses malvados? Também quis introduzir o inimigo que acreditem, está a espreita, doido de vontade para atacar... O capítulo de hoje não tem musiquinha, nem tanto humor como os outros. Eu o considero um capítulo completamente diferente dos outros. Haverão partes dramáticas e quentes também...  
><strong>

** Devo avisa-los também que sempre desconfiem de tudo o que eu escrevo. Essa fic, vai passar por muitas mudanças. Hoje o título aparecerá desabando nas vossas telas ;).  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO XI – Salve-me<strong>

Depois do acerto de contas, Shaka foi direto para casa. Enquanto subia as escadas concentrou-se a procura do cosmo de Jim e ficou contente por senti-lo passando pelo portal dimensional. Já pensou se tivesse que voltar a balada para procura-la no estado em que se encontrava? Fez todo o trajeto segurando o nariz que sangrava muito devido ao golpe de Kanon. Felizmente, ninguém além dele estava acordado nas casas para ver a sua cara machucada. O santuário estava um completo deserto, sem nenhuma alma viva por perto. Teriam ido todo mundo para aquela balada só para ver com os próprios olhos o Buda numa festa mundana? Seria muita cara de pau daqueles cavaleiros e soldados! Mais uma vez pensou que Atena não merecia defensores tão irresponsáveis. Ficou mais feliz ainda quando botou os pés em seu templo.

Respirar a paz da sua casa depois de tanto aborrecimento era o maior dos bálsamos. Já na cozinha, tratou logo de providenciar um remédio para parar aquela hemorragia. "Tudo por culpa daquele marina desgraçado. Você também Jim, tem culpa no cartório. Se tivesse me escutado e não se aproximado desses cavaleiros libidinosos eu não estaria... Você também vai me ouvir mocinha, ah se vai...", no meio destes pensamentos sentiu a chegada dos cosmos de sua interna e de Camus de Aquário. Saiu rápido da cozinha e ficou esperando os dois chegarem escondido numa área escura da Casa de Virgem. Não estava afim de que aquele francês metido o visse daquele jeito. Com certeza seria uma vitória para ele saber que ele brigou e se machucou.

Jim e Camus entraram na sexta casa e pararam assim que notaram a presença de Shaka oculto pela escuridão:

- Por que não acendeu as luzes, mestre? – perguntou Jim intrigada por não conseguir enxergar seu mestre direito na escuridão.

- Esqueci de acender por conta do costume. – respondeu Shaka ainda com a mão no nariz. Escuridão para quem vivia de olhos fechados não era nada.

- Você está bem, Shaka? – perguntou Camus se aproximando notando a voz estranha de Shaka. Pareciam nasalada...

- Estou ótimo, Camus. Agradeceria muito se saísse do meu templo. Quero ficar a sós com a minha discípula. – pediu Shaka num tom seco. Depois da luta com Kanon ainda tinha que aturar aquele francês chegando com sua interna? Parecia que naquele dia os deuses haviam lhe pegado para Judas em sexta feira santa.

Camus nada respondeu. Apenas se despediu de Jim com os olhos e saiu da Casa de Virgem em silêncio. Nunca fora de se meter na vida dos outros, não seria agora que iria começar. Também não gostaria de forçar nenhum atrito com Shaka, apesar de não tê-lo visto, percebeu o clima estranho daquela recepção. Achou por bem não contrariar o virginiano com perguntas. Assim que Camus saiu, Jim tratou de acender às luzes da sala. Quase teve um treco quando viu a quantidade de sangue em cima de seu mestre. Praticamente toda a camisa estava empapada, assim como a mão e o rosto. Em meio ao choque, teve forças para quebrar o silencio:

- O que aconteceu com o senhor mestre?

- Estava lavando a sua honra com sangue.

- Como é que é?

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu... Droga... – disse contrariado olhando para a mão ensanguentada quando soltou o nariz.

- O senhor não está nada bem. Por que não pediu ao Camus que o curasse com o cosmo? Está todo machucado mestre... – disse levando Shaka até a cozinha para limpar aquele sangue todo.

- Eu estou bem e não preciso do Camus para nada. O sangue vai parar de sair logo logo. – disse ainda contrariado. Ele queria dar uma bronca daquelas nela, mas diante dos olhinhos preocupados de Jim perdeu completamente a vontade. – Temos muito o que conversar mocinha.

- Conversaremos o que quiser, mas antes temos que parar essa hemorragia. – e envolveu um pano numas pedrinhas de gelo e colocou em cima do machucado do mestre que ficou só olhando toda a ação.

O olhar de preocupação dela, a proximidade e o toque gentil em seu rosto, fizeram a raiva de Shaka passar gradativamente. Apesar da dor estava aliviado por ter dado uma lição no geminiano que se aproveitou da inocência de sua querida pupila. Espalhar um boato de que ele era gay era uma coisa, mas mexer com sua interna era imperdoável.

- Como pôde acreditar nas mentiras de Kanon, Jim? – perguntou num tom de voz já ameno.

- Kanon? Foi ele quem fez isso com você? Vocês lutaram? – perguntou Jim muito surpresa com o rosto bem próximo ao de Shaka.

- Aquele geminiano folgado mereceu a lição que recebeu. Foi ele quem te embebedou naquele dia, não foi?

- Ele não me embebedou. Eu bebi por que quis. Estava triste, me sentindo sozinha... E acabei tomando algumas doses de tequila com ele no Bar do Pool. – disse se esforçando para não transparecer os fatos ocorridos depois. Jamais teria coragem de contar a Shaka o que aconteceu no banheiro do Bar do Pool. – O resto o senhor já sabe.

- Ele se aproveitou de você em um momento de fraqueza... – disse tirando o pano do rosto fazendo o sangue voltar a verter.

- Não, ele só... Ah, não aconteceu nada de mais. – forçou alguma credibilidade na voz.

- Sei... De qualquer forma, ele não vai se aproximar mais de você, fique tranquila. Não depois da lição que eu dei nele. Nem você vai chegar perto dele de novo, está me entendendo? – disse Shaka percebendo o desconforto de Jim em falar sobre o assunto.

- Ta. Eu já não ia com a cara dele mesmo, fique despreocupado. Mas isso não é motivo para lutar desse jeito, mestre. – disse em tom de voz carinhoso recolocando a compressa no nariz do mestre, voltando assim a ficar bem próxima a ele.

- Alguém tem que por limites naquele marina.

- E o que o senhor ganhou com isso? Nada, só um monte de machucados. – disse se ficando na ponta do pé para limpar um corte no lábio inferior dele. – É melhor tirar essa camisa ensaguentada e jogar no lixo.

Ela tinha razão. A roupa não prestava mais para nada. Além do sangue haviam furos, rasgos, terra, e mais outros resquícios do embate quase mortal que teve com Kanon. Jim foi até a geladeira para pegar mais gelo e quando se virou Shaka já estava sem a camisa esfarrapada. A visão do tórax desnudo do mestre a fez estremecer imediatamente. Não tinha como não olhar com luxuria para aquele corpo de deus indiano. Nem as manchas de sangue atrapalhavam toda aquela perfeição. E olhe que Shaka nem era tão musculoso, em comparação aos outros armários que eram os outros cavaleiros de ouro. Mas Jim não era Lucy para gostar de machões. Era exatamente aquele tipo de corpo masculino que ela gostava: músculos de contornos suaves. Encaixe perfeito para alguém leve como ela (leia-se: magricela). "Atena toma conta... Não sei se é melhor de frente ou de costas, ai, ai... Ainda bem que ele não ouve os meus pensamentos, se não..,", pensou enquanto reiniciava a compressa gelada.

- Não precisa se preocupar comigo. Isso não é nada... Se Saga não tivesse aparecido... Eu o teria matado... – disse pausadamente olhando para o rosto de Jim tão próximo ao seu.

Aquela aproximação era muito perigosa. Ela também olhava para ele enquanto tocava a toalha envolta no gelo em seu rosto. Era impossível resistir àquela carícia sutil, aquele olhar lânguido... Os rostos acabaram se aproximando meio involuntariamente...

- Estava com o Camus durante todo esse tempo? – perguntou se afastando a tempo, antes de acabar beijando a própria pupila de novo.

- Não, ele apenas me trouxe. Eu estava com a Lucy... Aliás, a balada acabou de uma maneira bem caótica se quer saber...

Foi então que Jim começou a contar como ficou a boate depois da saída do mestre e de como eles tiveram que sair praticamente foragidos para não levantar nenhuma suspeita. Felizmente ninguém desconfiou da causa verdadeira da explosão na boate. Todos pensaram se tratar de um atentado terrorista de autoria desconhecida. Shaka também contou como saiu da boate e dos absurdos que Kanon jogou na cara dele. Jim ouviu todo com muita preocupação. Sentiu ainda mais raiva de Kanon. Além de mentir para ela, ele ainda bateu no seu querido mestre! A partir daquele dia, Kanon entrou na sua lista negra.

- ...Culpa mais uma vez daquele geminiano folgado! – disse Shaka irritado lembrando das palavras desaforadas de Kanon. A raiva ou a falta da compressa gelada fez o sangue voltar a escorrer do nariz do loiro.

- Vou buscar outro pano e mais gelo, por que este aqui já era. – disse Jim indo até os armários de remédios segurando o pano completamente ensanguentado, porém Shaka a impediu de dar muitos passos segurando seu braço.

- Isto não vai adiantar. Meu nariz deve estar quebrado ou algo assim. Me faça um favor Jim, vá chamar o Mu em Áries. Ele já deve ter voltado da noitada. Não quero incomodar o mestre Dohko ou o Aioria uma hora destas. Deixe que eu mesmo faço a compressa. – e pegou o pano das mãos dela.

- Mas mestre...

- Vá Jim, por favor. Você pode chegar lá em trinta segundos se teletransportando. Eu vou ficar bem. – disse por fim querendo muito que ela não insistisse sabendo que se ela ficasse mais tempo perto dele, ele acabaria fazendo alguma coisa que o deixaria culpado depois.

Mesmo a contra gosto fez o que o mestre pediu, pois estava morrendo de dó dele. A luta deve ter sido mesmo feia para o mestre acabar daquele jeito. Só de pensar naquele narizinho lindo torto para sempre... Era de cortar o seu coração. Por isso tratou de ir o mais rápido que pôde à casa de Áries buscar Mu para curar seu mestre, já que ela não podia. Era mais do que natural o mestre querer a presença do melhor amigo para ajuda-lo numa hora como aquela. Ela também buscava Lucy ou Helena nas horas de sufoco. Assim eram os amigos. Acabou parando na casa de Gêmeos, pois sentiu um cosmo se elevando intensamente. Ainda ouviu vozes alteradas vindas da sala, mas resolveu ignorar e seguir seu caminho para a primeira casa. Por sorte os donos do terceiro templo não se importaram com sua passagem àquela hora.

- AAAIII! Puta que pariu Saga! Que mão pesada! – reclamava Kanon estirado no sofá.

- Para de reclama e de se mexer se não nunca vou conseguir te curar, seu bebê chorão.

- Me curar? Desse jeito vou acabar indo a óbito. Ta querendo que eu vá encontrar com o Radamanthys no inferno de novo, é irmãozinho?

- Quanto drama ¬¬. Na hora de lutar com o Shaka você não estava assim tão dramático.

- Aaii! Porra Saga! Um pouquinho mais de delicadeza nessa cura é bem vinda.

- Um pouquinho mais de juízo nessa sua cabeça dura também é bem vindo. O que te deu na cabeça de lutar com o Shaka? Eu te avisei para ficar longe da interna dele, mas você não me ouviu. Aliás você nunca me ouve, e sempre dá nisso. Depois sou eu que fico aqui feito um trouxa te curando...

- Agora é você que ta fazendo drama, Saga... ¬¬.

- Eu sou um trouxa mesmo de gastar o meu cosmo com você! Você nem merece o meu esforço...

- Não mereço não é? Quem foi que ficou do seu lado quando o santuário inteiro desconfiava de você logo quando ressuscitamos? EU! Eu te apoiei o tempo todo, principalmente contra as implicâncias daquela barbie de armadura...

- Não era implicância, era precaução. Shaka é um cavaleiro muito inteligente, ele só queria ter certeza de que eu não oferecia perigo para Atena...

- Que nada! Ele pega no pé de todo mundo. Aquele puritano sem sal. – fez uma careta - Ai que dor dos infernos... – disse segurando a barriga.

- Está enganado, Kanon. Você é quem sempre pegou no pé dele. Desde quando ele era só uma criança iluminada, você implicava com o indiano sem dó. Espero que depois de hoje você fique longe de confusão. E digo mais, o castigo que ele te deu foi pouco. Onde já se viu, embriagar a pobre moça, Kanon... E ainda espalhar por ai que o Shaka e o Mu são um casal! – e fez cara de 'pelo amor de deus'

- Pois se fosse verdade não seria surpresa para ninguém. Sempre tive minhas dúvidas com relação aqueles dois santinhos. O Mu sempre foi um sonso. E eu não embriaguei ninguém. Já te contei tudo o que aconteceu naquela noite. Ela bebeu por que quis, não forcei nada. Nem na bebedeira nem nos amassos depois. Heheheh... Ah Saga, você não tem ideia de como a bonequinha da Jim é gostosinha... – disse dando um sorriso malicioso.

- Poupe-me dos detalhes sórdidos. Me diz Kanon, o que você ganha com isso? – perguntou Saga depois de balançar a cabeça negativamente.

- Ora maninho, uma interna gostosinha só para mim.

Depois de ouvir esse último comentário malicioso, Saga da um belo pedala na cabeça do irmão:

- AAII! Porra Saga, por que fez isso?

- Por acaso você achou que se matasse o Shaka ganharia a discípula dele?

- Claro que não, eu apenas acho justo que ela seja treinada por um homem de verdade, e não por uma barbie de armadura. Você viu como ela lutou na arena Saga, Jim é uma guerreira poderosíssima. Ela é feroz como poucas e é mais inteligente do que muitos cavaleiros nesse santuário. Ela deveria receber um treinamento de verdade e não aquela baboseira de meditação.

- Não seja estúpido, Kanon. Foi exatamente a meditação que a tornou tão poderosa. O treinamento baseado em meditação foi essencial para que ela controlasse todo o poder que tem dentro de si. Não há nada de errado com o treinamento dela, muito pelo contrário.

- Está dizendo que a barbie do Shaka é melhor mestre do que você ou eu? Não to te reconhecendo Saga...

- Não foi isso que eu disse. Eu disse que o treinamento que a Jim recebe é o ideal para o caso dela. Não seria diferente já que foi a própria Atena a escolher Shaka para ser o mestre dela. Atena nunca erra.

- Sei... "Atena nunca erra." – disse Kanon imitando a voz do irmão e fazendo careta. - Ainda acho que se eu fosse o mestre dela, ela seria a melhor aprendiz deste santuário e futura melhor amazona também. Não teria pra ninguém, nem Marin, nem Shina, nem a sua preciosa Gisty... E por falar nela, até que ela voltou bem ajeitadinha da Ilha do Espectro, umhum. Você não ficou a fim de dar uns pegas nela de novo irmãozinho? – disse Kanon sorrindo com o canto da boca deixando Saga vermelho com o comentário.

- Não começa com as suas sem vergonhices, Kanon. Gisty foi minha discípula e eu a respeito muito. Nunca tivemos nada, você sabe muito bem que foi "o outro"...

- "O outro"... Sei, sempre botando a culpa no deus malvado que estava ai dentro... Essa é a sua desculpa para tudo, não é irmãozinho? – disse Kanon empurrando Saga com um dedo.

- Não é desculpa, é a verdade. Na época que Ares possuía o meu corpo eu não podia fazer nada, não passava de um mero espectador das atrocidades que aquele demônio fazia... Se não fosse Atena e Shaka para tirarem aquela influência maldita da minha mente, hoje eu estaria perdido. Por isso eu os respeito muito. Levanta, já acabei com o processo de cura.

- Obrigado irmão. Mas eu sou melhor mestre do que ele.

- ¬¬ - Saga nada respondeu.

- Sou melhor mestre deste santuário. Sou melhor até do que você, vamos admita! – disse Kanon encarando Saga que não lhe dava a menor atenção.

- Vou fingir que não ouvi isso. – disse Saga e saiu para a cozinha.

- Heheheh, ta me ignorando por que sabe que é verdade... Vamos Saga de Gêmeos, admita que eu sou o gêmeo melhor. Eu pego mais mulher, eu sou o mais forte, o mais bonito, a minha armadura de Dragão Marinho é mais bonita do que a sua... – e foi falando seguindo o irmão até a cozinha. Quando Kanon começava com a megalomania, ninguém segurava.

Quando Jim chegou à casa de Áries, Mu tinha acabado de chegar. O ariano tinha a maior das expressões de felicidade e ainda assoviava uma canção alegremente enquanto andava.

- Nossa Mu, pelo visto a festa deve ter sido boa...

- Foi mais do que boa... Mas o que está fazendo em minha casa a essa hora da madrugada? Não me diga que brigou com o Shaka de novo?

- Não fui eu que briguei com ele. Vem comigo por favor Mu, o Shaka ta precisando de você pra ontem.

- O que seria do Shaka sem mim? Quando chegarmos lá você me conta tudo.

Dito isso, Mu teletransportou os dois pelas casas até chegarem à casa de Virgem. Shaka estava no quarto e prontamente barrou a entrada de Jim no recinto, dizendo que ela tinha que descansar, pois em algumas horas tinha treino:

- Mas já ficou mal humorado de uma hora para outra ¬¬ . – disse Jim sem entender a atitude do mestre.

- Shaka tem razão Jim. Você precisa descansar. Pode deixar que eu cuido dele agora. – disse Mu tocando o ombro de Jim gentilmente.

Assim que entrou no quarto do amigo, Mu se espantou com a quantidade de sangue no rosto do indiano:

- Não me diga que o Shura decepou o seu nariz?

- Muito engraçado, carneiro. Não fique ai parado e me ajude de uma vez.

Mu se sentou na cama e perguntou enquanto examinava o ferimento minuciosamente:

- Como foi que isso aconteceu?

- Kanon. Tivemos uma briga.

- Ah é, e por quê?

- Foi ele quem espalhou os boatos de que você e eu éramos gays. E ainda teve participação na bebedeira da Jim naquele dia...

- Como é que é?

- Isso que você ouviu. Ele mesmo confessou tudo para mim na boate...

E Shaka contou todo o incidente para Mu, do momento em que Kanon apareceu na boate ao final da briga no santuário...

- Que folgado... Pensar que eu dei um jeito na armadura dele outro dia... E ele inventa que eu sou gay?

- Se Saga e Aldebaram não tivessem aparecido não sei o que faria... Provavelmente ainda estaria lutando com o maldito.

- E eu estaria te ajudando a acabar com ele... – disse Mu com raiva.

- Ele que se atreva a chegar perto da Jim de novo...

- Deixa que na próxima vez ele vai se ver é comigo... Quer escutar uma boa noticia? Seu nariz não está quebrado.

- Eu já sabia. Aquele cretino nunca ia conseguir me acertar... E você, por onde andou esse tempo todo? – perguntou Shaka notando a expressão de felicidade do amigo.

- No Olimpo, meu caro... – disse Mu iniciando o processo de cura com o cosmo.

- É o que?

- Eu sai com uma garota de lá da balada, e que garota... Seu nome é Hera.

- Hera? A rainha dos deuses?

- Essa mesma, mas não a deusa, é claro.

- Tem certeza? Por que reza a lenda que de vez em quando a esposa de Zeus desce a Terra para dar uns passeios e seduzir jovens mancebos desavisados como você. – disse Shaka rindo.

- Eu sei, mas ela não tinha nada de deusa. Eu me certifiquei, ela era bem mortal.

- Ah, então é esse o motivo desse sorriso todo. O carneiro foi fisgado pela rainha Hera!

- Eu não diria fisgado. Eu diria que passei uma noite muito feliz. – disse Mu com um largo sorriso.

- Já eu tive que aturar o metido do Camus perto da Jim e ainda me aparece o Kanon para me atazanar... ¬¬. Mas me conte, vai trocar o santuário pelo Olimpo? Digo, vai continuar vendo essa Hera?

- Que nada. Nos divertimos muito, foi maravilhoso, mas eu não pretendo passar de uma noite... Hera é muito bonita, o sexo foi ótimo, mas ela não faz o meu tipo, sabe. É muito atirada, gosto de mulheres mais quietas, meigas, gentis... Assim como eu. – disse Mu lembrando da noite tórrida de amor ao lado de Hera. Não que ele não tivesse gostado de ser seduzido. Aceitou de bom grado o reinado de Hera naquela cama. Foram horas e horas de sexo dos bons. Por pouco o pequeno navio luxuoso não afundou na praia de Mykonos. Ele a deixou dormindo tranquilamente na cama antes de sair. A expressão serena dela enquanto dormia era o oposto do olhar de dominadora durante a transa. Se despediu dando um beijo carinhoso no rosto da jovem grega e sumiu da vida dela para sempre. Seria melhor que ela pensasse que a presença dele naquele navio fora um sonho mesmo. Hera não parecia o tipo de mulher que se apaixonava depois de um primeiro encontro, ele percebeu logo de cara assim que entrou na mente dela. E tão pouco Mu era ingênuo ao ponto de se apegar depois de uma noite de amor. Mesmo assim, guardaria uma boa lembrança daquela noite.

- Assim como você... – disse Shaka segurando uma gargalhada - Você está mais para lobo em pele de carneiro.

- Acho que vou sair mais vezes. Sabe que eu gostei. Fui só para tomar conta de você e acabei me dando bem. – e riu gostosamente.

- Você devia ter ficado para tomar conta da Jim. Sabe quem a trouxe para casa? Camus.

- Por que você deixou. Em vez de aproveitar o momento para se divertir com a sua interna, ficou marcando bobeira. Eu já te avisei que se você continuar assim vai acabar perdendo a Jim. Você tem que tomar uma atitude e rápido se não...

- Não vou tomar atitude nenhuma. Eu vou ser o mestre que ela precisa e ponto final. Quanto aos outros cavaleiros, terão o mesmo destino de Kanon se se aproximarem da minha discípula.

- Santa Atena, Shaka! Vai se arrepender de não ter me escutado. Se bem que eu até entendo essa sua dificuldade para se declarar para ela. Se pelo menos fosse possível escutar o que ela pensa... Ai sim, você poderia saber se ela sente o mesmo por você. Seria bem mais fácil...

- Quem disse que não posso ouvir o que ela pensa?

- Ta falando sério Shaka?

- Sim. Consegui entrar na mente dela por um curto espaço de tempo quando ela estava treinando. No momento em que o cosmo dela se elevou atingindo níveis extremos, a mente dela se abriu para mim, mas foi muito rápido. Foi espantoso Mu, os nossos cosmos entraram em comunhão... Nunca tinha sentido isso antes.

- Eu imagino... E o que você viu?

- Quase nada, mas foi bastante intenso. A mente dela é extremante confusa e ordenada ao mesmo tempo. É como se houvesse uma ordem desconhecida no infinito caos... Pelo que pude ver, ela é mais normal do que se imagina, salvo pelo poder imenso que ela tem dentro de si. Não houve tempo para muita análise, no momento em que entrei, a porta se fechou na minha cara. Depois não consegui mais entrar por mais que me esforçasse.

- Hummm... Muito intrigante. Você devia falar isso para o mestre Shion e para o Aioros. Quem sabe com essa informação eles parem as investigações sobre as origens da Jim. Se você ouviu algum pensamento dela, significa que o bloqueio mental não é tão poderoso assim. Eu tentei saber de alguma coisa sobre essa investigação com o mestre Shion ontem depois da luta, mas ele se esquivou. Disse que estava ocupado com uns assuntos e depois me procurava. Você sabe que quando o grande mestre quer ser misterioso, ele exagera.

- Sei. Vou fazer melhor. Vou procurar o Saga. Ele esteve fuçando os arquivos secretos do santuário junto com Aioros. Tenho certeza de que ele me dirá o que encontrou nos arquivos secretos, se é que encontraram alguma coisa. Eles deviam me colocar a par sobre essa investigação toda, desnecessária, devo ressaltar...

- É verdade, você é o mestre dela e conselheiro direto de Atena e fica de fora de uma investigação sigilosa que envolve sua própria interna? Difícil de entender... Coisas do Grande Mestre Shion... Nem comigo ele fala sobre isso.

- Não é difícil de entender Mu. Eles me deixaram de fora para não atrapalhar no treinamento da Jim. Shion tem muita estima pela minha discípula, eu já percebi isso há muito tempo.

- Também acho essa investigação desnecessária. Jim não me parece uma pessoa má...

- É claro que não é má. Só é um pouco irresponsável, mas não representa nenhuma ameaça. É como ela mesma diz: os cavaleiros de Atena tem mania de perseguição...

- Ora, ora, está concordando com sua interna, Shaka?

- Eu devo reconhecer que ela fala coisas sábias às vezes. Raras vezes...

- Sei. Agora que os cosmos de vocês entraram em comunhão só está faltando os corpos entrarem em comunhão... ^^ – disse Mu com ar divertido.

- Poupe-me dos seus pensamentos descabidos, carneiro ¬¬.

- Descabidos nada. Não sabe o que ta perdendo... Acabei com o seu nariz, Buda. Ta pronto pra outra. – disse Mu se levantando e batendo no ombro de Shaka.

- Muito obrigado, Mu.

- Não há de quê meu amigo.

Mu ainda ficou algum tempo no quarto conversando com o amigo sobre o assunto "Shaka ficar com Jim", mas o virginiano sempre cortava qualquer proposta de aproximação a interna com os argumentos de sempre. Mu queria muito que o amigo tivesse a mesma experiência que ele, por isso começou a contar sobre sua noite de amor com Hera. E contou com muita empolgação e riqueza de detalhes para ver se Shaka se interessava nos prazeres da carne, mas este caiu no sono antes que Mu chegasse a contar da parte do iate. Quando Mu se virou e viu o amigo dormindo pesado, não ficou surpreso. Shaka não era de passar a noite acordado por que prezava muito suas horas de sono. Era mais do que natural que ele estivesse cansado depois de uma balada. Mu sorrio e cobriu Shaka com um lençol e se retirou do quarto sem fazer barulho. Quando passou pela cozinha deu de cara com Jim dormindo sentada numa cadeira com a cabeça apoiada sobre a mesa:

- O que está fazendo aqui menina? Devia estar descansando. Daqui a algumas horas recomeça os treinos. – sussurrou Mu acordando a jovem mansamente.

- Eu estava esperando por você. Como está o mestre? – perguntou esfregando os olhos.

- Está novo em folha. Agora vá dormir. Você precisa descansar, não pense que a Shina vai ter dar folga só por que venceu uma luta.

- Mas eu queria ver como ele está...

- Não Jim, não entre naquele quarto agora. Shaka está dormindo. Se você acorda-lo, ele ficará mal humorado tal como você sabe bem.

- Tem razão Mu. É melhor eu não incomoda-lo por hora. Você gostou de ir a balada, Mu?

- Gostei muito. Me diverti como nunca!

- Que bom. Pena que o mestre Shaka não tenha achado o mesmo...

- Não ligue para a carranca do Shaka. Ele deve ter gostado também já que nunca sai. Na próxima vocês se divertem mais. – e deu ima piscadinha.

- Se é que haverá uma próxima vez, não é Mu...

- Algo me diz que haverá sim. Vá descansar agora, depois conversamos. – disse Mu dando um beijo de despedida na testa de Jim.

Depois de dormir, dormir, dormir... E passar da hora do treino, Jim chegou à arena de treinamento atrasada e praticamente se arrastando. Era oficial, não tinha mais resistência para noitadas. A rotina de treinos e as horas meditando na casa de Virgem desacostumaram o seu corpo às baladas. Lucy também chegou um pouco atrasada, mas linda e rosa como sempre, graças a uma bela compressa de camomila e mascara de pepinos aplicada no rosto com a ajuda de seu mestre para apagar orelhas e possíveis marcas de noite mal dormida que teve. A interna de Afrodite nunca esquecia da beleza, segundo suas próprias palavras. Logicamente as duas baladeiras tomaram esporro da mestra Shina por conta do atraso e da festa. Felizmente, o mau humor da Cobra foi amenizado com o aparecimento de Helena no treino. A discípula do Touro veio treinar com suas amigas e aproveitar para saber tudo sobre a balada. Passaram o intervalo todo do treino fofocando:

- Eu mostrei as fotos da balada que o Afrodite me mandou por e-mail para o mestre Aldebaram, e ele adorou. Principalmente o fato de Mu e Shaka terem ido. – disse Helena muito eufórica.

- Ai Heleninha, você perdeu a festa, foi maraaaaa. Não terminou muito bem, mas deu para se divertir, não foi Jim? – disse Lucy também muito eufórica.

- Pois é. Pena que deu aquele rolo no final... – completou Jim.

Jim e Lucy contaram para Helena toda a confusão do finalzinho da balada e de como eles saíram a tempo, graças ao teletransporte de Jim:

- Nossa, por pouco os cavaleiros não foram revelados. Já pensou se descobrem quem causou a destruição na boate? – disse Helena.

- Graças a Zeus deu tudo certo e ninguém se feriu. Helena, você precisava ter visto o sucesso que o Buda loiro fez na balada. As mina piraram! – disse Lucy só para provocar Jim.

- Não seria diferente, tendo em vista que o mesmo saiu daqui muito gato todo arrumadinho... Ah! O mestre Aldebaram me contou umas estórias... Disse que o Shaka sempre fez o maior sucesso com a mulherada daqui do santuário. Chegou ao ponto de todo dia aparecer uma diferente no templo de Virgem para "meditar" com o iluminado...

- Vai começa com a conversinha safadeeenha envolvendo o meu mestre? Por que se for eu vou bater em retirada ¬¬ - disse Jim séria.

- Ain, Ji! Você é parte interessada nesse babado, afinal Shaka é o teu mestre. Não seja besta! Eu se fosse você ouviria o que a Helena tem para dizer... Vai Heleninha, conta tudo! – pediu Lucy toda curiosa para saber da fofoca. Ela tinha isso em comum com o Afrodite também, adorava uma fofoca.

Não foram tantas revelações assim, mas o suficiente para deixar Jim amuada. Logo ela que estava de cara depois da estória da tal casa de Madame Fifi. Era sabido por todo o santuário que o cavaleiro de Virgem tinha uma conduta totalmente diferente dos outros. Vivia mais recluso em seu templo por conta do treinamento baseado em meditação. Nunca deixava o santuário se não estivesse em missão. Raramente, eu digo, raramente mesmo, participava de festas ou confraternizações. Era uma pessoa extremamente independente e dedicada como bom virginiano. Sua sabedoria divina o levou ao cargo de conselheiro para assuntos diversos de Atena. Nos primeiros meses que a deusa trouxe os cavaleiros de ouro de volta a vida, Shaka teve papel importante na retomada da rotina de treinos e vigília do santuário.

A sabedoria e o poder do cavaleiro de Virgem também o levou a ter inúmeros discípulos no passado, assim como seguidores e seguidorAS. Sim, muitas mulheres o procuravam fascinadas pela sua inteligência, pelo seu poder, pela oportunidade de buscar o equilíbrio espiritual e pela sua beleza. Shaka não era como os outros homens, era iluminado, era divino, ou melhor, quase. Talvez tenha sido esse o motivo de ter despertado tanto interesse por parte do público feminino. Shaka era admirado por todos e por todas, mas era inacessível. Sabemos que o ser humano se sente atraído por aquilo que não pode ter, pelo mistério, e principalmente, por aquilo que parece intocado... É assim com todas as mulheres. Se apaixonam por homens proibidos, constroem amores impossíveis, platônicos, ou seja, querem aquilo que não podem ter, e com uma facilidade tamanha. O proibido sempre foi muito atrativo. E Shaka era a representação disso no imaginário feminino do santuário. Muitas foram aquelas que adentraram ao templo de Virgem com a desculpa de buscar o nirvana, mas acabavam se jogando em cima do defensor da sexta casa. Boatos davam conta de que Shaka rejeitou todas que se ofereceram para serem suas amantes com a desculpa de que não podia se desviar do treinamento para atingir o oitavo sentido. Mas e depois de vencida a Guerra Santa contra Hades, Shaka continuaria se privando dos prazeres da carne? Era a pergunta que não queria calar no santuário de Atena...

- Gente... Eu to boba, Helena... O Shaka com aquela cara de santo tem essa fama toda? – perguntou Lucy boquiaberta.

- Lendas não faltam. Depois de tudo o que eu ouvi do mestre Aldebaram, não boto a minha mão no fogo. – disse Helena categórica só para provocar Jim que tinha uma cara de contrariada que dava dó.

- "Lendas, fofocas, intrigas", é só o que tem nesse santuário. Parece que ninguém faz outra coisa se não falar da vida alheia. Bando de velhas desocupadas... – disse Jim mal humorada.

- Alguém foi picada pelo mosquito do ciúme... – disse Lucy com um sorriso zombeteiro.

- Eu heim? O que eu tenho a ver com a vida do mestre? Nada! E principalmente não é da minha conta o que ele fazia quando eu não estava aqui, portanto...

- Confessa que ta com ciúme do Buda loiro? – disse Helena pulando em cima de Jim fazendo cócegas na barriga da amiga.

- Isso, confessa logo, vamos te torturar até você confessar! – disse Lucy reforçando nas cócegas em Jim que se encolhia toda rindo alto descontroladamente.

As três permaneceram rindo com a tortura durante um tempinho até que Jim consegue fugir correndo:

- Parem vocês duas! Não adianta não vou assumir aquilo que eu não sinto. – disse Jim depois de se distanciar um pouco.

- Ah vai! Pega ela Helena! – gritou Lucy divertida.

As duas correram atrás de Jim pela arena rindo e fazendo ameaças divertidas umas contra as outras. Querendo dar uma lição nas amigas, Jim pula e fica flutuando no ar deixando as duas a ver navios, ou melhor aviões:

- Ahhh! Assim não vale. Ela pode voar e agente não, Helena. – berrou Lucy batendo o pé contrariada.

- Sua trapaceiraaaaa. – gritou também Helena para Jim que ria mais ainda flutuando bem alto.

Perto dali, Shina observava toda a brincadeira das meninas com um sorriso no rosto: "Elas me lembram nossa época de treinamento. Ah, Gisty e Marin... eram bons tempos aqueles... amizade é muito melhor do que amor. Amizade sobrevive a qualquer percalço, amor não. Nunca se esqueçam disso meninas", pensou Shina antes de passar mais exercícios para a turma.

Houve um tempo em que Shina não era tão carrasca. A amazona de Cobra já foi só uma aspirante a amazona de Atena, cheia de sonhos e esperanças. Mas ai vieram as guerras, as decepções... E principalmente, Milo de Escorpião. Assim que começou a lembrar do passado, a imagem do cavaleiro veio instantaneamente na mente da amazona de Cobra fazendo seu sangue ferver de raiva. "Aquele maldito, desgraçado, mentiroso, p#%#%# &#&##", se esforçou com raiva para tirar o grego da cabeça gritando com os internos:

- Levantem cambada de bebês chorões e voltem ao treinamento! O que estão esperando? Atena ser sequestrada de seu templo para ficarem fortes? Acabou-se o intervalo, mexam-se palermas!

Findo os treinos daquele dia, as três habitantes femininas das doze casas ainda continuavam fofocando durante todo o caminho para as casas de seus mestres. Assunto nunca faltava para aquelas três. Inicialmente elas comentaram sobre o estado da arena depois de uma misteriosa luta entre dois cavaleiros de ouros. Durante todo aquele dia, Saga reuniu um verdadeiro exercito de soldados construtores para arrumar os estragos da arena. O gêmeo do bem, como Saga era conhecido, não deu detalhes das causas de tamanha destruição, disse apenas que foi coisa de treino e nada mais. A intenção era evidente, limpar a barra do irmão mais novo mais uma vez, antes que o grande mestre Shion descobrisse pela boca de mexeriqueiros. Muitos desconfiaram de Shaka, por que sentiram seu cosmo naquela madrugada, mas ninguém acreditou que o homem mais próximo de deus tivesse lutado, simplesmente por que ele nunca lutava. Ninguém em sã consciência tinha coragem de desafiar Shaka para uma luta. É claro que Jim sabia quem havia lutado, mas ficou caladinha para não piorar os boatos envolvendo o seu mestre.

Depois a conversa rumou para a balada da noite anterior, com Jim na berlinda, logicamente:

- Helena, adivinha quem estava um gato e dando em cima da Jim declaradamente? Camus de Aquário. - soltou Lucy.

- Sério? Noooossaaaa, Jim! Nove entre dez internas deste santuário devem estar com inveja de você. – disse Helena de boca aberta.

- Inveja de que? Camus não estava dando em cima de mim, ela apenas estava sendo gentil...

- Seeeeiiiii, gentil demais dançando com você agarradinho, depois te trazendo em casa nos braços... Umhum, muito gentil. – disse Lucy provocativa sabendo de toda estória.

- Vocês são muito maldosas. Por Buda ¬¬ - disse Jim dando as costas para as amigas.

- Ah, vai dize que não gostou de ter sido carregada por aquele monumento charmoso francês? – perguntou Lucy correndo e alcançando Jim na escadaria.

- E de dança agarradinho então? _Oui __mon amour..._ – disse Helena fazendo biquinho do outro lado.

- Vão botando pilha, vão botando... ¬¬ e a sua ficada com o Mascara da Morte, Lucy ? Já ta virando um vicio... – foi a vez de Jim provocar a amiga.

- Foi um momento de fraqueza. Não quero nada com aquele caranguejo...

- Seiiiii – disseram Jim e Helena ao mesmo tempo.

Deixaram Helena na casa de Touro, depois foi a vez de Jim se despedir de Lucy em Virgem. Jim foi direto para o banho, com intenção de comer, depois quem sabe ficar navegando na internet um pouquinho e ler alguma coisa antes de dormir. A casa estava deserta, o que significava que ou Shaka ainda estava dormindo ou meditando em algum lugar. Para sua surpresa, seu mestre entra em casa pela saída norte :

- Boa noite mestre! Está melhor? Dormiu bem? E onde o senhor foi? – perguntou animada enquanto jantava.

- Boa noite Jim. Quantas indagações em menos de cinco segundos...

- Eu sei eheheheh, então responda em cinco segundos mestre.

- Acho que nao tenho essa sua capacidade de falar tao rápido. Vamos lá : estou melhor sim, estava no templo de Atena e não durmi tanto quanto queria. – disse Shaka com cara de Buda sonolento sentando na cadeira.

- Fazendo o que no templo de Atena?

- Me explicando sobre a arena destruída para o grande mestre Shion. Ao contrário daquele ex-marina eu assumo as responsabilidade dos meus atos e arco com as consequências.

Na verdade, Shaka guardou o outro motivo que o fez procurar Shion naquele dia. Queria saber o andamento das investigações das origens de sua interna e relatar o episódio do dia em que conseguio ouvir os pensamentos de Jim. O Grande Mestre ficou muito surpreso mas disse que não poderia parar as investigações, ainda mais depois de ver Jim lutando. Ninguém poderia aprender aquelas técnicas em tão pouco tempo, o que só reforçava as suspeitas do Grande Mestre do Santuário. Contudo, não quis dar mais detalhes a Shaka, mas garantiu que o sigilo não seria duradouro para ele que era o mestre da investigada.

- Hummmm... Todos estavam falando sobre isso no treino hoje. Saga estava cuidando dos reparos. – e tomou um gole de suco.

- Quem devia estar cuidando dos reparos era Kanon e não Saga. Como sempre, Saga está encobrindo os erros do irmão...

- Eu acho que não, por que eu ouvi que os gêmeos iam consertar tudo a noite e que Kanon só não estava lá ajudando por que estava acamado. E se for assim, você também deveria estar colocando tudo no lugar, não é mestre... Mas me diga, ainda está cansado?

- Não estou cansado. Apenas gosto de dormir a noite e não de ficar acordado.

- Então não gostou de ir a balada? – perguntou com ar triste.

- Não gostei dos frequentadores.

- Ta falando do Camus, do Milo e do Shura? – perguntou Jim provocativa se levantando para pegar mais suco de laranja na geladeira.

- Nao é isso, eu só acho que teria-mos nos divertido mais se fosse-mos sozinhos.

- Tipo só eu e você mestre? – perguntou com um sorriso maroto por cima da porta da geladeira.

- Você gostaria de ir? – perguntou Shaka levemente corado.

- Gostaria muito. Para onde o senhor vai me levar mestre? – disse parando na frente dele próxima a mesa.

- Eu não sei. Vou pensar num lugar de preferência longe daqueles cavaleiros aproveitadores...

- Entendo... Por conta do ciúme né... – disse displicentemente e depois tomou um gole de suco.

- Não é ciúme, é proteção. Meu dever como seu mestre é protege-la das garras daqueles caçadores...

- Umhum, sei... – e tomou mais um gole de suco.

- Jim... Você nao sabe do que esses cavaleiros são capazes, são como espíritos famintos... – disse vidrado nos movimentos suaves da jovem com aparência de menina que bebia suco bem na sua frente. Um ato aparentemente banal feito com tanta graça e sensualidade... Shaka viu em câmera lenta o momento em que ela limpou o lábio com a língua depois de beber o suco de laranja, quando Jim afastou os cabelos do rosto e segurou a caneca com as duas mãos pequenas e olhou para cima piscando seus longos cílios que emolduravam lindamente os olhos castanhos brilhantes. Se demorar olhando para aquele corpo a sua frente era muito arriscado, principalmente por que ela estava vestindo um mini short jeans com uma blusa larga branca por cima que quase cobria o short curto. Mas quem disse que Shaka conseguia resistir ?

- Eu sei me cuidar muito bem mestre. Não precisa ficar com ciúmes...

- Não sabe nada. E não estou com ciúmes, nunca senti ciúmes... – disse Shaka desviando os olhos.

- Ah não? Então o que foi aquilo que voce sentiu quando eu estava dançando com o Camus?

- Foi...

- Hum?

- Ora, Jim!

- Quero saber, fala mestre! – disse encarando com olhos inquiridores.

- Eu... Ta eu confesso! Senti ciúmes sim, satisfeita? – 'Por Shiva! Por que ela sempre vence as discussões?', pensou Shaka contrariado.

Diante da confissão forçada e das bochechas vermelhinhas de Shaka, Jim ri marotamente colocando o copo na mesa. Era isso que ela queria ouvir desde o princípio. Sem saber por que, ou sendo puxado por uma força desconhecida, Shaka se aproxima de Jim e diz olhando para ela de olhos abertos por que não conseguia mais mantê-los fechados perto dela :

- Tudo o que eu faço é para te proteger, Jim...

Sem saber por que ou se estava sendo puxada por uma força desconhecida, Jim se aproxima mais e beija Shaka tendo que ficar nas pontas dos pés para alcançar os lábios do loiro. Pobre Shaka, ficou tão surpreso que nem coneguiu fechar os olhos como em todo beijo normal. Não esperava por aquilo, nao sabia o que fazer. Depois do beijo rápido, Jim permanece olhando para o rosto do mestre a espera de uma reação, mas tudo o que ele faz é perguntar meio espantado:

- Por que fez isso?

- Não sei... – e baixa a cabeça sentindo o rosto queimar, pior era o coração que pulava vinte mil vezes por segundo.

Fora de controle, era o título daquela cena. Então ela o beija de sopetão e depois esconde o rosto daquela maneira? Apesar de todos os avisos da mente sensata de Shaka para nao fazer aquilo, ele fez. Segurou o rosto de Jim e o trouxe para junto do seu. Ficou sentindo a maciez daquela pele de ninfa no seu rosto. Podia ouvir os batimentos acelerados de Jim, assim como sentir levemente a respiração suspensa pelo seu rosto. Aquele rosto não era como os outros. A pela era como uma petala de rosa de tão sedosa e o cheiro era ainda mais convidativo: cheiro de fruta... A carícia de rosto contra rosto fez os labios se roçarem meio constrangidos depois determinados, guiados pelo amor. Shaka baixou mais a cabeça e aprofundou o beijo, sentindo aquela volúpia ardente consumir todo o seu corpo. O beijo de Jim era quente, quase febril. Mordia sem intenção de machucar os lábios de Shaka como se fosse uma mãe gata a lamber o rosto delicado do filhote. Ela abraçou-se ao mestre carinhosamente, queria sentir mais o corpo dele junto ao seu, mas era difícil, ele era tão alto. Vendo o esforço de sua discípula em ficar na mesma altura, o mestre prontamente e suspende pela cintura a colocando sentada na mesa. Por que deixar a diferença de altura levar a melhor naquela luta onde a palavra de ordem era o desejo? Sem soltar os lábios dos dela, Shaka agora está entre as pernas de Jim, sendo quase enlaçado pelas pernas delicadas da morena. Sentia a barriga dela colada a sua e era muito bom. A posição fez a velocidade e o impeto do beijo aumentarem. Jim se agarrava ao pescoço do mestre como sua vida dependesse disso. Nem pensar mais ela conseguia. Sonhou com aquilo, queria aquilo a muito tempo, não podia se conter de felicidade! Por sua vez, Shaka não ouvia mais um pio da mente sensata, queria aproveitar aquela sensação maravilhosa ao máximo. Se deliciava com os gemidos abafados e a respiração forçosa de Jim durante o beijo. Cada carícia que ela fazia o exitava mais e mais. Quando já nao tinham ar para respirar, ele continuou beijando o pescoço dela, o rosto, a orelha, não queria mais parar! Deslizava suas mãos pelas costas, chegando até as coxas macias. Fez o percurso até a curva do joelho, passando pelas coxas, bumbum, quadris cintura e costas umas três vezes, na quarta Jim arfava pequenos gemidos. Ela olhou para cima segurando a cabeça do mestre na curva do seu pescoço, dando livre acesso ao seu colo.

Abriu os olhos e vio a lâmpada da cozinha se mexendo estranhamente... Depois um estrondo fortíssimo e tudo tremeu por alguns segundos. Shaka a abraçou por instinto, segurando a cabeça dela contra o peito com uma mão. Por alguns segundos não só a Casa de Virgem, mas o Santuário inteiro chacoalhou. Saíram da cozinha correndo até a entrada da Casa de Virgem. Shaka mantinha Jim atrás de si, como se ele fosse um escudo, a sensação de perigo era muito forte. Ele pedio para ela ficar dentro de casa mais ela não obedeceu. Da entrada da Casa de Virgem eles viram uma grande nuvem de poeira se destacar no horizonte bem a sudeste. O vento agitava os cabelos dos dois observadores:

- O que é aquilo, mestre?

- Não faço ideia.

- Será uma invasão?

- Não. A barreira que protege o Santuário está intacta. Também não sinto nenhum cosmo invasor. Seja o que for, aconteceu fora do Santuário ou muito próximo...

- Mas e aquele tremor de agora pouco?

Antes que Shaka respondesse a pergunta da discípula, eles sentiram um cosmo poderosíssimo sendo emanado do Templo de Atena. Era o chamado da Deusa na forma de uma aura dourada extremamente poderosa que brilhava como se fosse o próprio Sol. Jim nunca havia visto nada parecido, mas reconheceu logo de cara que a deusa Atena estava chamando seus cavaleiros, e ela também de alguma forma, mas ela nem era uma amazona, como era possivel? Shaka segurou Jim pelos ombros e disse num tom de voz firme :

- Atena nos quer em seu templo agora, Jim. Coloque seus sapatos, apresse-se!

Fez que sim com a cabeça e correu para seu quarto. Calçou o primeiro par de sapatos que vio na frente, sapatilhas marrons que ela vez ou outra usava para ficar em casa já que eram muito frágeis para treinar, e foi para a sala. Encontrou o seu mestre já de armadura colocada. Nunca tinha visto Shaka com a armadura de Virgem. A visão era arrebatadora, de pura imponência, parecia mais alto e maior, como se a armadura o transformasse em alguma coisa a mais do que um guerreiro, e não era mesmo. Na sua frente estava um cavaleiro de ouro de Atena. Era divino, era soberano... não era a toa que aqueles cavaleiros eram chamados de santos. Não teve tempo de processar aquela visão, assim que a viu na sala, Shaka a pegou no colo e correu para fora da casa de Virgem. Jim nunca viu ninguém se movimentar tão rápido daquele jeito. Em menos de dois minutos estavam no templo de Atena.

Os outros cavaleiros que moravam depois da casa de Virgem já estavam na porta do templo. Todos de armadura e prontos para a ação. Shaka colocou Jim de pé e os dois foram caminhando em direção a entrada sendo seguidos pelos outros cavaleiros que tinha acabado de chegar. Mascara da Morte quando viu mestre e pupila andando juntos não resistiu a fazer uma brincadeira escrota:

- Tirou a interninha da cama, Shaka? – disse Mascara da Morte assim que chegou.

- E quem disse que eu estava dormindo, coisa ruim? – respondeu Jim um pouco constrangida pelo short curto que estava usando. Sua roupa parecia mesmo um pijama, nem tinha como negar.

- Não fique ai parada magricela... – disse Mascara quando passou por ela dando um tapa na bunda de Jim. Ela ficou puta com a batida, quase gritou um palavrão se contendo por pouco. Shaka odiou o ato de Câncer, mas tinha que ficar quieto por que estava na presença da deusa. Os caveleiros de ouro e seus discípulos e discipulas foram recebidos por Atena e Shion na sala do trono do décimo terceiro templo. O semblante da deusa não era nada bom, era sério e muito triste, como se fosse chorar a qualquer momento. Seiya estava ao lado dela e de vez em quando, Saori olhava para seu amado Pégaso querendo buscar segurança. A deusa viu Jim e Shaka entrarem e se posicionarem lado a lado, sorriu e pensou consigo mesma : ' Eu sabia que vocês dois formariam um belo casal. Vejo um sentimento lindo crescendo um pelo outro. Não sabe o quanto me alegra te ver feliz desse jeito, meu querido Shaka... ' Assim que viu todos entrarem em seu templo começou a falar :

- Peço mil perdões por perturbar o sono dos meus nobres cavaleiros de ouro. O fiz, por que nesse momento, tenho uma tarefa para vocês... – e olhou mais uma vez para Seiya que segurou a sua mão com força. Pégaso percebia o quanto sua amada deusa estava sofrendo em dar aquela notícia. Saori respirou fundo e voltou a falar como Atena : - Houve um terremoto numa região fronteiriça com o santuário. A vila de Rodório foi completamente devastada, mas apesar da destruição causada pelo tremor de terra, eu sinto que podem haver sobreviventes, por isso chamei vocês até o meu templo. Devem ir até lá cavaleiros de ouro, resgatar estas vítimas inocentes. Mesmo não estando sob ameaça de guerra o santuário não pode permanecer alheio aos dramas humanos. É nossa função proteger a humanidade de qualquer perigo, por isso peço aos meus cavaleiros que salvem aquelas pessoas. A região como todos sabem, é muito isolada e humilde, qualquer resgate não chegaria a tempo. Já contactei os agentes da minha fundação e o resto é com vocês cavaleiros de ouro.

- Como todos você sabem, o santuário não deve ficar sem proteção. Por isso alguns cavaleiros permanecerão nas doze casas. Shura, Camus, Kanon, Afrodite e Mascara da Morte devem permanecer em suas casas. O restante irá para a região do tremor. – disse Shion também ao lado de Atena.

- Já avisei a Shina e Marim que levassem o maior número de internos possivel. Vocês também devem ir meninas, e ficarão juntas com os outros aprendizes. Encarem como sua primeira missão de salvamento. – e sorriu para Jim e Lucy - Conto com todos vocês.

Assim que os cavaleiros deixaram seu templo, Atena caiu em seu trono emitindo um suspiro triste. Uma tragédia daquelas acontecer logo com a vila de Rodório! A deusa protetora da humanidade ficava para morrer quando tragédias como aquela aconteciam mundo afora. Mas nem ela era capaz de controlar as forças da natureza. Nessas horas a dor da impotência era quase insuportável. Segurou firme a mão de Seiya e pedio com voz suplicante :

- Fique comigo essa noite Seiya. Eu preciso muito de você... – não conseguiu conter as lágrimas. Já tinha visto tanto sofrimento humano durante sua vida que as vezes perdia completamente as forças

- Ei, não chore, Saori. – disse a abraçando apertado contra o peito. – Eu sempre estarei aqui, ao seu lado, te protegendo.

- Ah, Seiya... que bom que está aqui comigo. Eu fico tão triste com tudo isso...

- Eu sei. Não se preocupe, os cavaleiros de ouro vão cuidar de tudo. – disse limpando uma lágrima que caia de teimosia dos olhos da deusa.

Shion saiu de fininho da sala do trono para nao segurar vela para os apaixonados. Tempos atrás não acharia de bom tom que um cavaleiro se envolvesse com a deusa que jurou proteger, mas com aqueles dois era diferente. Haviam crescido e lutado juntos pela humanidade inúmeras vezes. Muitos cavaleiros dariam a vida para salvar Atena, e todos eles amam a deusa, não há duvida, mas Seiya de Pégaso amava não só sua deusa Atena, como Saori Kido também. Eram almas gêmeas. Algumas vezes a deusa ficava muito emotiva, sofria horrores pelas dores causadas pelas guerras e pelo sofrimento da humanidade que tanto amava. Seiya era o único que conseguia confortar a jovem divindade nessas horas. 'Pobre criança. Deve ser um fardo terrível proteger este planeta imenso', pensou o Grande Mestre caminhando pelo corredor do templo de Atena.

Durante o percurso até a casa de Áries, Afrodite cercava Lucy de recomendações :

- Minha lindinha, fique sempre perto da Shina, está bem! Shaka você pode ficar de olho na minha interna por mim?

- Posso Afrodite, fique descançado.

- Mestre, por que eu vou ficar com a Shina e os outros internos? Minha telecinese pode ser de grande ajuda para mover objetos pesados. – disse Jim caminhando ao lado de Shaka.

- É melhor mesmo que você fique com a Shina. Sua telecinese ainda não é perfeita. Uma coisa é usa-la em batalhas outra coisa é usa-la em salvamentos...

- Mas eu to treinando duro para quê? E eu ainda posso flutuar e me teletransportar... como pode querer que eu fique cuidando de mortos e feridos com os outros aprendizes?

- Não insista, Jim. Será uma boa oportunidade para aprimorar seus conhecimentos de medicina convencional, já que ainda não domina a cura pelo cosmo. – disse Shaka impassível.

- Jim está certa, Shaka. Serão só eu, você e o Kiki usando telecinese e não esqueça que você ainda está debilitado por conta da luta com Kanon. Precisamos dela... – disse Mu se metendo no debate depois de receber um olhar de 'faz alguma coisa' de Jim.

- Não estou debilitado nada, estou ótimo. Ela será mais útil prestando os primeiros socorros as vítimas. É muito arriscado, Mu. – voltou-se para Jim: - Deve seguir todas as instruções de sua mestra, Jim.

Jim acabou desistindo de insistir com Shaka. Aquele ali era pior do que burro quando empacava às vezes. Assim que passaram pelas doze casas Aioros, Saga e Dohko dividiram as equipes: Marin, Lucy, Aioros, Aioria e a mais alguns internos ficariam responsáveis pelos atendimentos aos feridos em geral. Aldebaram, Helena, Shina, Jim e mais alguns internos na remoção de escombros e primeiros socorros. Saga, Dohko e Milo atuariam junto com Shaka, Mu e Kiki na procura por sobrevivemtes e remoção de escombros 'delicados' usando telecinese. Shaka teve que dar o braço a torcer depois da divisão feita, principalmente por que Aioros entendia mais do que ninguém em matéria de salvamento. Sagitário já havia atuado em várias tragédias como aquela ao redor do mundo. Contudo o mestre limitou muito a atuação de Jim, querendo que ela mais observasse do que agisse e ainda tinha que fazer tudo o que Shina mandasse. Claro que ela detestou saber que ficaria só olhando e ainda escutando a voz irritante de Shina o tempo todo no ouvido.

Mu, Kiki e Shaka tiveram que teletransportar um grupo de cada vez para o local da tragédia. Antes de partirem, Shina reuniu todos os seus aprendizes para os útimos avisos :

- Ouçam bem internos, temos uma missão importantíssima essa noite. Eu sei que todos vocês estão cansados depois de mais um dia de treino e que não puderam descançar, mas a vida de um defensor de Atena é assim mesmo. A necessidade não escolhe hora nem lugar. Eu quero que sigam as minhas instruções a risca e não façam nada sem pensar. Nao esqueçam que muitas vidas estão em jogo nesse momento...

Shaka observava Shina dar instruções para seus alunos com muita admiração. A amazona era uma lider nata, principalmente para todos aqueles aprendizes. Vez ou outra seu olhar procurava sua pupila no meio dos internos. Shaka observava cada movimento de Jim, seus olhos atentos para as palavras da mestra não piscaram nem por um segundo. A postura era séria e altiva mesmo estando vestida com aquela roupa curta, inapropriada para a ocasiao, era bem verdade. Contudo os seus maiores desafetos, Kanon e Camus, não estariam presentes na missão, o que era bastante reconfortante.

Terminada as instruções, Shina liberou os internos para serem teletransportados por Shaka. Jim não podia usar seus poderes por que não conhecia a região e para ela chegar a lugares desconhecidos era impossível no nivel em que estava. Shaka se pegou observando sua interna mais uma vez. Parecia tão compenetrada no caminhar, ao mesmo tempo que prendia os cabelos num rabo de cavalo. Os movimentos dela erão sempre tão cheios de graça... Por Buda, no que ele havia se transformado? Estava tão apaixonado assim a ponto de não conseguir parar de olhar para sua interna? Forçou voltar a sua postura séria de mestre quando Jim se aproximou:

- Por que prendeu os cabelos, Jim ?

- Para não atrapalhar. Não posso me distrair com coisas tolas como os meus cabelos numa hora como essa, mestre .

- Entendo... – e se perdeu olhando para o rosto da sua interna mais uma vez. – Er.. fiquem todos perto de mim. Chegaremos a vila em poucos segundos. – disse antes de teletransportar o grupo restante para o local.

A Vila de Rodório ficava na fronteira entre o Santuário e o mundo exterior. Seus habitantes serviam ao Santuário de Atena desde o século XIII. Muitos soldados, servas e até cavaleiros vieram daquelas terras abençoadas pessoalmente pela deusa Atena. Era muito isolada, cercada por altas montanhas e vales perigosos. Como a maior parte da vila secular fica dentro dos limites do santuário, os habitantes gozam da proteção da barreira formada pelo cosmo de Atena e não tinham quase nenhum contato com o mundo exterior.

Devastação... Era a única palavra que Jim encontrava para definir o estado em que se encontrava a vila, ou que sobrou dela. O choque foi inevitável. Poucas casas tiveram a proeza, de pernacecer de pé o resto era ruína. Era dificil até caminhar entre os escombros. Haviam muita madeira, ferro, pedras, crateras, etc. Lembram das imagens do tsunami no Japão? É por ai, só que não havia água, e sim terra, muita terra e muita poeira. A primeira impressão de Jim foi que a terra se abriu e tentou engolir o vilarejo de uma só vez, tamanha era a destruição do campo. Corpos de animais e de pessoas se amontoavam sobre os escombros e o que sobrou das ruas era intransitável. Era possivel ouvir gritos de socorro dos inumeros feridos e soterrados pela avalanche de entulhos que varreu o local. Rapidamente os caveleiros se dividiram e tomaram os seus postos. Aioros dava ordens para todo mundo, guiando principalmente os aprendizes na montagem do posto de atendimento aos feridos. Shina conduziu seu grupo de buscas para junto de Aldebaram e Helena, mas Jim permanecia com os olhos arregalados fitando o cenário desolador imóvel. Shaka foi falar com ela antes que Shina começasse com os esporros:

- Jim? – chamou segurando os ombros da interna.

- Sim mestre? – respondeu acordando.

- Quero que faça tudo o que a Shina mandar está bem? E nao saia de perto dela em nenhum momento.

- Entendido mestre.

- Ótimo. Agora vá. – e ficou olhando ela seguir o grupo de Shina no meio da muvuca. Não queria deixa-la sozinha, mas era preciso. Não seria nada fácil para ela enfrentar uma situação daquelas no nivel de treinamento em que se encontrava. Principalmente para alguém tão impulsiva como Jim. Contudo, Shaka tinha esperanças de que ela aprendesse a maior das lições naquela noite. Uma lição que ela só aprenderia se vivenciasse de perto a luta pela vida.

- Ela está nervosa e você também, não é meu amigo? – perguntou Mu que tinha visto toda a cena de perto sem ser notado pelo casal.

- Não é nervosismo, é preocupação. Tomara que ela não faça nada sem pensar...

- Não adianta se preocupar tanto, Shaka. Tem que aprender a confiar na sua interna. Mas por que está tão preocupado afinal? Está sentindo alguma coisa, tipo um pressentimento ou algo assim?

- Pressentimento não, é mais uma perturbação. Desde que eu coloquei os pés aqui... Não importa. Deve ser só impressão.

- Concordo. Vamos logo, temos muito trabalho por aqui e precisamos de sua audição aguçada. – disse Mu conduzindo Shaka pelo campo.

O grupo dos telecinéticos tinha vantagem com relação aos outros cavaleiros, já que podiam movimentar esconbros com mais delicadeza e assim não maxucar quem estava embaixo. Não demorou muito a Shaka encontrar os primeiros sobreviventes, usando sua audição aguçada ele conseguia ouvir gemidos e pedidos de socorro vindos de baixo de toneladas de pedras e entulho. Assim que Shaka encontrava alguém, Mu movia os escombros com telecinese e Kiki levara a vítima usando teletrasporte para o gupo de Aioros realizar os atendimentos. O casos mais graves eram curados por Shaka assim que eram encontrados. Nesse ritmo conseguiram salvar muitas pessoas. Depois de um tempo, Mu começou a perceber que o amigo dava sinais de cansaço. Fora a preocupação pelas palavras do virginiano sobre a tal perturbação. Shaka era muito sensível, quando ele dizia que havia alguma coisa errada, era por que havia. Raramente errava. Estava claro que Shaka se encontrava debilitado ainda devido ao combate com Kanon, mas nunca foi de dar o braço a torçer. Recusou todos os pedidos de Mu para descançar e manerar no uso do cosmo curativo. Ô reencarnação de Buda teimosa!

Enquanto isso, Saga e Dohko trabalhavam juntos na remoção de uma enorme pedra que tinha desabado em cima de uma casa de família. Saga usou a explosão galáctica para pulverizar e gigantesca pedra e assim liberar espaço para as buscas. Se depareou com uma pilha de cadaveres:

- Achou alguma coisa, Saga ? - perguntou Dohko na beira da cratera ao qual estava metido o cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

- Sem sobreviventes, Dohko. Infelizmente chegamos muito tarde... Pode vir até aqui, Mestre Dohko? – disse Saga olhando para os mortos.

O mestre Dohko de Libra pulou dentro do buraco ficando ao lado de Saga :

- O que quer me mostrar, Saga?

- Veja mestre, não são pessoas da mesma familia. Eles parecem mais soldados, repare nas armaduras... – disse Saga apontando para um dos cadáveres.

- De fato, estão vestidos com armaduras de soldados do alto escalão. E esta não é uma residência comum. Está mais parecendo um Dojô. – observou Dohko olhando para o que sobrou da casa.

- Isto está muito estranho mestre. Essas pessoas não morreram esmagadas e sim congeladas. Não te parece resquício de gelo naquele alí ? – disse Saga apontando para outro corpo.

- Está correto, todos parecem ter morrido congelados e não por conta do desabamento. Então estes soldados morreram bem antes de tudo vir abaixo...

- Sabe o que eu estou achando mestre Dohko? Que um inimigo poderia ter dado cabo destes soldados antes de atacar o vilarejo, assim eliminaria qulquer tipo de resistência...

- Então você também está pensando no que eu estou pensando... – disse Dohko olhando para os olhos preocupados de Saga de Gêmeos.

Grupo formado por Aldebaram, Shina, Helena e Jim...

- Helena, encontrei mais um cadáver. – gritou Jim do alto de uma pilha de escombros.

- Me espera que já subo até ai para te ajudar. – gritou Helena na base da pilha.

- Bem que poderiam começar a aperecer uns sobreviventezinhos para deixar a interninha aqui feliz né. To aqui me sujando como uma condenada e levantando pedra a duas horas e só acho gente morta. – disse Jim fazendo uma careta.

- E você queria o que? Foi um terremoto que rolo aqui, e não uma festa junina. Para de reclamar, ta parecendo a Lucy reclamendo desse jeito da sujeira. – respondeu Helena.

- Lucy é que ta na boa lá com a Marin e o Aioros. Eles devem ta fazendo tudo e ela só fazendo curativos... Qual terá sido a magnitude desse terremoto, heim Helena?

- Isso agente só vai saber quando os técnicos da Fundação Kido chegarem. E por falar neles, nem sinal né? Provavelmente deve ter sido de magnitude sete para cima, já que nada ficou de pé.

- Também acho amiga. – apontou para uma mão empoirada que despontava para fora de uma pilha de tijolos de pedra : - Olha lá mais um morto! Se eu estivesse no grupo do mestre Shaka estaria encontrando sobreviventes, que sacu. – disse Jim fazendo outra careta.

- Se você estivesse no grupo de Shaka, provavelmente estaria atrapalhando em vez de ajudando. Exatamente como está fazendo agora. É bom parar de dizer bobagens e voltar ao trabalho, interna. – disse Shina em voz alta a três metros de distância quando levantava um telhado de uma casa junto com Aldebaram.

- Perdão mestra. – disse Jim piorando na raiva depois de ouvir a voz de cobra da Shina.

- Viu só? Foi reclamar... – disse Helena para a amiga.

- Não sei o que tem essa cobra para pegar tanto no meu pé...

- Deixa de paranóia Jim. A mestra Shina não é assim tão má, eu já te falei isso. Não devia ficar caindo na pilha da Lucy que acha que todo mundo tem inveja da beleza dela...

- Como assim não é tão má, Helena? Já é a terceira vez que ela me repreende só na última hora e fora as outras coisas que ela já fez comigo... – sussurrou Jim para Helena não querendo ser ouvida por Shina.

- Deixa isso para depois e me ajuda com essa parede aqui. Quando eu levantar um pouquinho você olha por baixo para ver se tem alguma coisa... – disse Helena fazendo força para suspender a parede. O que a loira conseguia colocando uma mínima força, Jim só fazia depois de muita concentração e telecinese.

- Tem sim amiga fortinha. Um monte de cadáveres. To falando que agente ta sem sorte... – disse Jim depois de se abaixar quase encostando o rosto no chão.

- Ah, que pena. – fez Helena desanimada.

- Como estão as coisas ai em cima meninas ? – perguntou Aldebaram em voz alta.

- Tudo bem mestre, agente ta se virando numa boa. – respondeu Helena muito sorridente para o mestre. – Achamos mais corpos.

- Pode deixar que depois que eu terminar aqui ajudo vocês com a remoção.

- Não devia fazer isso Aldebaram. Sabe que essas meninas tem que aprender a lidar com cadáveres. Se fosse uma guerra não teriam tanta mordomia... – disse Shina.

- Eu sei disso Shina, mas elas não estão acostumadas com esse tipo de coisa. Não custa ajudar. – disse Aldebaram com um sorriso amigo.

- Aldebaram... Se eu não gostasse tanto de você, diria que você é um coração mole. – disse Shina com um meio sorriso.

Em cima da pilha, Jim e Helena decidiam o que fazer :

- Helena, tem pelo menos uns seis corpos ai em baixo. Vai ser difícil agente tirar com essa parede empatando. – disse Jim avaliando as possibilidades.

- Isso é fácil de resolver... – disse Helena e logo após deu um golpe fortíssimo na parede a fazendo em pedaços.

- WOW! Mando bem na força bruta, heim amiga. – disse Jim perplexa

As duas andaram até os corpos, ou melhor, até o que sobraram deles :

- Pelo Iluminado! de longe não pareciam tão esmagados. – disse Jim fazendo cara de nojo e medo. – Ai meu Buda, nunca pensei que eu fosse dá de cara com uma coisa destas na minha vida.

- Vai se acostumando, pois você ainda vai ver muito isso durante a sua vida de amazona, se nao fazer pior com os inimigos.

- Ai, cruzes Helena!

- Ta pensando o que? Ta achando que com agente, os inimigos terão alguma piedade? Isso não ai não é nada! Uma vez o meu mestre me contou que dilacerou o corpo de um espectro de Hades com o Grande Chifre. Nao sobrou nada para contar a estória, nem uma gotinha de sangue... – disse Helena para a perplexa Jim.

- Nossa... :O

As duas começaram a retirar os mortos, já que não tinha outro jeito. Foi então que Jim reparou naquilo que Saga e Dohko já haviam reparado :

- Helena, vem vê uma coisa, é impressão minha ou esse corpo ta gelado?

- Claro que tá gelado, Jim. É cadáver, e cadáveres são gelados ¬¬.

- Eu disse gelado no sentido de muito frio, congelado. Senti! - disse Jim pegando a mão da amiga e botando na perna do corpo do homem congelado.

- Verdade, parece congelado mesmo. Que coisa estranha...

- Estranho demais. Esse lugar nem fica em grandes altitudes para nevar. Tem alguma coisa estranha por aqui Helena. Já sei o que eu vou fazer...

Disse isso e foi correndo determianda ao encontro de seu mestre. No momento em que viu o gelo no corpo de homem morto, sua mente foi invadida por lembranças do dia em que quase morreu no lago congelado, sobretudo da imagem do peixinho congelado nas mãos do mestre. Tinha que achar uma explicação lógica para o gelo naqueles cadáveres e só o mestre poderia ajuda-la naquele momento.

Grupo de Shaka, Mu e Kiki...

- Mestre Mu, esta aqui só está com aperna quebrada.

- Muito bom Kiki, leve-a para o Aioros. – disse Mu com um sorriso bondoso. Na mesma hora o discípulo obedeceu levando a moça ferida até o grupo de Aioros via teletransporte. Áries foi até Shaka que estava em regime de concentração querendo ouvir pedidos de socorros de outros soterrados. A audição de Shaka era tão boa quanto qualquer cão farejador. – E ai, está melhor?

- Melhor de que carneiro? Nunca estive tão bem e não estou precisando descançar.

- Deixa de ser teimoso Shaka. Você lutou com o Kanon hoje cedo, e ainda não dormiu direito. Nao adianta dizer que está recuperdado por que não está. Eu só curei o seu nariz, não o seu corpo. Anda, vai descançar um pouco. Milo, Kiki e eu estamos nos virando bem...

- Se me mandar descansar mais uma vez, eu te mando para um dos seis infernos.

- Eu só estou pensando no seu bem estar, meu amigo. Se não quer descansar, então manera no uso do cosmo curativo. Não precisa exagerar, para isso Aioros montou toda uma estrutura para ajudar os feridos. Se você os mandar já curados eles não terão trabalho nenhum.

- Eu sei Mu, mas não consigo ficar parado vendo gente sofrer, você me conhece... Acabei de ouvir choro nessa direção! – disse Shaka apontando para onde estaria um possivel sobrevivente. Nesse momento são interrompidos por um chamado conhecido...

- MESTRE, MESTREEEE! – era Jim que tinha acabado de chegar botando os bofes para fora.

- Agora não menina, não vês que estou ocupado. – disse Shaka sem se voltar para a pupila.

- Preciso falar com o senhor urgente.

- Seja o que for, não pode ser mais urgente do que uma vida. Portanto, pode esperar.

- Mas mestre, é coisa séria! Eu vi uma coisa muito estranha, precisa vir comigo logo... – Jim falava muito rápido engolindo as palavras muito nervosa, sendo impossível ser entendida pelo mestre ou por Mu, mas alguém que estava próximo entendeu muito bem. Ele a levou de perto do mestre e perguntou com jeito muito bondoso...

- Fique calma querida. Respire... Agora me conte devagar que coisa estranha foi essa que você viu. – disse Saga segurando Jim pelos ombros.

Assim que começou a contar, Saga achou por bem leva-la para local mais calmo, longe de toda a multidão. Foi então que Jim contou tudo sobre os corpos congelados. Saga ouvia prestando muita atenção em cada palavra. Pediu que ela o levavasse até esses corpos e depois pediu que ela voltasse a ajudar Helena e Shina com a remoção dos escombros. Disse por fim que a partir daquele ponto ele cuidaria de tudo e que ela não tinha mais com que se preocupar.

Ainda um pouco contrariada pela falta de atenção do mestre, Jim volta apressada para junto de Helena, mas acaba esbarrando em Milo no meio da muvuca :

- Para onde a minha interna preferida vai conta tanta pressa e ainda mais com essa carinha de brava? – disse Milo com seu sorriso encantador e sedutor ao mesmo tempo.

- Tirar mais corpos debaixo da terra, para onde mais?

- Liga não, essas coisas são assim mesmo. Também encontrei poucos sobreviventes. To indo agora dar uma mãozinha para o Aioros lá nos atendimentos, parece que a coisa lá ta meio cheia...

- Pelo menos você encontrou alguem vivo, já eu... – se deu conta que Milo estava de armadura pela primeira vez na sua frente. Olhou para ele de cima a baixo e disse: – Sabia que você fica bem de armadura escorpião?

- Hahaha, eu fico bem de qualquer jeito. – respondeu enlarguecendo o sorriso sedutor.

- Que escorpião mais convencido... – disse Jim saindo da frente de Milo, mas foi impedida.

- Ei, para onde pensa que vai sem me dar meu beijo? – disse Milo indicando a face para ser beijada. Como não era boba nem anda, Jim não se fez de rogada e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha do grego. Já Milo, como também não era bobo nem nada, aproveitou para abraçar a interna colando o rosto demoradamente.

- Ai Milo, só você mesmo para me fazer rir numa hora como essa.

- Não tem de quê, pudinzinho )

Grupo de Helena, Shina, Aldebaram e Jim...

Voltou para sua função de resgate bem mais calma depois do contado com o amigo escorpiano. Shina não ficou nada contente com a ausência da interna de Shaka dos trabalhos, o que levou a mais um esporro básico da mestra. Foram para uma parte da vila onde haviam grandes ruínas do que pareciam ter sido casas gigantescas. Shina reuniu um grupo de internos para procurar por bolsões de ar, que eram mais ou menos casinhas formadadas por escombros que possibilitavam o circulação de ar e consequentemente, dava chance para sobrevivência dos soterrados. Jim flutuava por cima dos escombros pontiagudos a procura dos tais bolsões de ar mensionados pela mestra. 'Essa cobra deve ta pirada achando que vai encontra gente viva no meio dessa bagunça... ', pensava Jim enquando flutuava pelos ares. Parou quando vio uma abertura suspeita:

- Acho que encontrei alguma coisa, Helena. – gritou Jim já posicionada olhando dentro do buraco escuro.

- Toma cuidado Jim! Chama para ver se tem alguém em baixo. E não fica muito tempo ai em cima que tudo pode ceder com o seu peso. – gritou Helena em resposta.

- 'Até parece que ela não sabe que eu sou peso pena ¬¬', pensou antes de gritar: TEM ALGUÉM AI? PODE ME OUVIR, OOOOIIII?

Para sua surpresa, seu chamado teve resposta :

- Por favor me ajude! Eu estou preso aqui em baixo! – pedio uma voz que parecia ser de um senhor idoso.

- HELENAAA CORRE AQUI RÁPIDO, ENCONTREI UM SOBREVIVENTE! – gritou Jim felicíssima. Finalmente uma alma viva naquele inferno.

A discípula de Aldebaram escalou a montanha de entulho e chegou até o buraco onde Jim estava praticamente enfiada:

- Pode parar Jim! Não faça nada. Temos que esperar a mestra Shina e o mestre Aldebaram chegarem para instruções...

- O seu problema Helena, é que você é muito certinha. O cara tá lá em baixo, é só descer e tira ele de lá, simples assim. Você poderia ir tirando os escombros enquanto eu desço...

- Nada disso Jim. É muito arriscado. Não sabemos qual é a situação lá em baixo, vamos esperar.

Elas começam a discutir até que chegam Aldebaram e Shina :

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – pergunta Shina já olhando para Jim com olhos malvados.

- Jim encontrou um sobrevivente embaixo de tudo isso, mestra. Provavelmente devido a um bolsão de ar.

- Graças a Atena! E qual é a situação, Helena? – disse Aldebaram.

- Não sabemos mestre. Está muito escuro e tem muita coisa em cima do pobre senhor, pelo menos é o que parece.

Aldebaram e Shina subiram com muito cuidado, para não haver mais desabamentos, para analisar a situação de perto :

- De fato, parece haver um bolsão de ar por baixo de todos esses escombros. Mas será difícil resgata-lo sem saber como está a situação lá embaixo. Ele pode estar preso ou até mesmo segurando uma viga, de modo que se mexer-mos tudo pode cair e piorar.

- Não podemos ficar aqui parados. Estamos aqui a horas e esse é o primeiro sobrevivente que encontramos. Temos que fazer alguma coisa. Que tal se eu descesse até lá para ver de perto? Se eu for com muito cuidado não haverá mais desabamentos e outra, eu sou a única que pode descer até lá, já que sou a menor. – argumentou Jim.

- Fora de cogitação Jim. – disse Shina seca.

- Jim está certa Shina. Ela é a única que cabe nessa abertura. Pode descer até lá menina, e use seu cosmo para iluminar o local. Todo o cuidado é pouco, você entendeu? – disse Aldebaram.

- Entendido.

Assim que recebeu permissão do Touro, Jim se enfiou no buraco tomando muito cuidado para não movimentar nada a sua volta apesar do aperto. Foi iluminando a passagem fazendo uma chaminha de luz na mão com o cosmo. Em pouco tempo, chegou até o fundo do buraco. Mas não viu ninguém soterrado, o que a deixou muito desapontada:

- Encontrou ele Jim ? – gritava Helena na beira do buraco.

- Peraí, dexa eu olhar mais um pouco... Nada ainda, mas eu vou achar.

- Ela não deve ter ouvido nada. Imaginou tudo com certeza, Aldebaram. Sai já daí garota! – gritava Shina achando que Jim tinha se enganado.

- 'Cobra desgraçada, agora ela vai dize para todo mundo que eu sou louca... ¬¬', seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um forte puxão no pé. Jim deu um grito estridente tamanho foi o susto.

- Me ajude por favor... – pedia um senhor coberto de poeira que segurava o pé esquerdo de Jim.

- Merdaaaa! Quer me matar de susto rapaz ? – disse Jim se virando para olhar para o velho.

- Ah me desculpe minha jovem. Eu precisava chamar a sua atenção de alguma forma, você estava indo para o lado errado.

- Tudo bem. Qualquer coisinha nessa escuridão e nesse aperto já assusta bastante. Está tudo bem ai?

- Já estive melhor. – respondeu o senhor com um sorriso.

- Jim, você encontrou alguma coisa? – berrava Helena na beira do buraco.

- Encontrei sim Helena, 'chupa Shina sua cobra !'. Aparentemente ele está bem, só com a perna um pouco presa. Não se preocupe senhor, vamos tirar o senhor dai rapidinho ).

- Graças aos deuses! Achei que fosse morrer aqui sozinho. Você é uma amazona de Atena minha jovem?

- Ahhh, sim, sim. Fui treinada pelo cavaleiro de Virgem, conheçe? – disse Jim sorrindo para disfarçar a mentira. Achou melhor mentir para passar mais segurança a vítima.

- Conheço. Quem não conheçe o poderoso Shaka de Virgem ? Eu já fui um soldado também, e dos bons, sabia?

- Hahaha, eu imagino. Agora vamos tirar o senhor dai... – disse Jim se esgueirando para próximo da parede que prendia as pernas do velho.

- Que bom que Atena me mandou um anjo para me sauvar das guarras da morte.

- O senhor é muito simpático, sabia? ^^ Qual é o seu nome? – perguntou Jim maravilhada com a simpatia do velho em meio aquela dificuldade. Ele tinha um jeito de avô que encantava qualquer uma.

- Me chamo Alfred, Fred para os íntimos e anjos salvadores. Jim é o seu nome ou apelido carinhoso ?

- É o meu nome mesmo. Nem queira saber o meu apelido carinhoso. 'pudinzinho ninguém merece...'. Muito bem Fred, vamos tirar o senhor dai sem mais delongas...

Jim usou um pouco de telecinese para movimentar as pedras em volta, tomando bastente cuidado para não provocar nenhum desabamento. Em poucos minutos as duas pernas do senhor estavam liberadas. Bem machucadas, é bem verdade, mas ele não corria mais perigo. Aldebaram alargou a passagem para que a vítima saísse com segurança. Assim que saíram, foram recebidos com aplausos pelos colegas internos que presenciaram de camarote todo o salvamento. Jim não cabia em si de felicidade, sorria feito uma boba de tão satisfeita qu estava por ter salvo uma vida pela primeira vez .

- Fez um excelente trabalho, baixinha ^^ - disse Aldebaram depois que os internos levaram Fred para ser atendido.

- Obrigada, to tão feliz!

- Chega de folga, volte ao trabalho agora mesmo. – disse Shina azeda.

- ¬¬ Já estou indo mestra. – disse Jim levitando de volta para a montanha de escombros.

- Você bem que podia ter elogiado todo o esforço da jovem interna, Shina.

- O seu problema Aldebaram é que acostuma essas meninas bem demais. Depois não reclame quando elas se transformarem em bebês chorões.

Depois da primeira ação heróica, Jim voltou as buscas com muito mais motivação. Seu grupo encontrou muitos outros sobreviventes. Jim até teletransportou algumas vítimas para o posto médico de Aioros. Estava tão animada, nem lembrava mais que tinha visto uma porção de cadáveres estrupiados. Nada como salvar a vida de alguém para nos deixar mais felizes. Mas, como em outros capítulos, a felicidade durou pouco. Tudo começou quando Jim flutuava pelos entulhos com o intuito de dar uma última olhada pela área. Seu grupo já havia terminado as buscas e já iniciava um processo de reconstrução da área afetada...

- Não consigo me acostumar com você voando por ai, menina. – disse Aldebaram observando Jim.

- É a melhor coisa do mundo, devia tentar. – disse Jim observando o cavaleiro de Touro de cima. Com toda certeza, poucos foram aqueles que observaram Aldebaram daquela altura, já que ele era o cavaleiro mais alto e corpulento do exérciro de Atena. E vestido com a armadura de ouro de Touro, ficava ainda maior! Parecia o gigante ciclope da mitologia grega. Mas Aldebaram, felizmente, não tinha um olho só, tão pouco era pavoroso e cruel como aquelas criaturas. Era tão grande quanto gentil, simpático, carismático. Estava sempre de bom humor e disposto a ajudar quem pedisse ajuda.

- Acho que sou muito pesado para isso e não sei nada de telecinese. Você me lembra muito o Mu quando era pequeno, levitava mais do que caminhava aquele lemuiriano danadindo. – disse Aldebaram dando uma risada gostosa.

- Já chega de bancar a mariposa e vá ajudar seus colegas com a reconstrução. Vá logo, não perca mais tempo! – disse Shina indicando o chão.

- ¬¬ Já to indo mestra... – disse Jim bufando e mentalizado um mantra para não mandar Shina a merda.

Colocou os pés no chão e assim que deu alguns passos tropeçou numa telha e caiu com a cara no chão. Shina não perdoou:

- O que foi ? Desaprendeu a andar de tanto voar pelos céus? Não perca mais tempo e vá logo ajudar seus colegas!

- Ela já está indo mestra... – disse Helena ajudando Jim a se levantar do chão.

- Não sei como você aguenta essa naja. – disse Jim baixinho para a amiga olhando para o próprio joelho ferrado depois da queda.

- E ainda vem para uma missão de salvamento vestida desse jeito! Não tinha nada mais curto no seu guarda-roupa criatura? – disse Shina mais brava quando viu o joelho ferido de Jim, e não só o joelho, as pernas estavam cobertas de arranhões e machucados.

- 'Tinha sim, a minha paciência com gente chata ¬¬', O caso é que não tive tempo para colocar nada mais apropriado mestra...

- É mestra Shina, todo mundo saiu meio que às pressas. Jim não teve tempo de se trocar...

- Deixa Helena, não precisa me defender dessa cobra. – disse Jim desta vez não tão baixo.

- Eu ouvi isso sua fedelha. Quer saber? Já me cansei de olhar para a sua cara. Vá ajudar Lucy com os feridos, está fora das buscas.

- Como é que é? Mas eu posso ajudar muito mais aqui...

- Não ouviu o que eu disse, ou está questionando as minhas ordens, interna? – disse Shina encarando Jim com olhos malvados.

- Não mestra. – disse virando a cara a ponto de explodir de raiva. Ressalta-se que Jim só não explodiu por que lembrou que tinha prometido a Shaka fazer tudo o que Shina mandasse.

- Ótimo. Agora suma da minha frente.

'Vaca ¬¬', pensou Jim enquanto andava rumo ao posto de atendimento improvisado. Vontade não faltava de partir a cara daquela amazona azeda, mas ainda não tinha poder para isso. Porém, no dia que tivesse ela ia ver só... Quando finalmente chegou ao local dos atendimentos, se deparou com Lucy correndo de um lado para o outro completamente atarefada:

- Jiiiii, que bom que chegou! Você veio ajudar, nao é?

- É né, já que mandaram...

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Lucy vendo a cara de contrariada de Jim.

- Nada Lu. Como estão as coisas por aqui?

- Ai Ji, uma loucura. To achando que não dou conta de curar tanta gente, vou acabar pirando. – disse Lucy levando as mão a cabeça.

- Vai dar conta sim, eu vou te ajudar. Me diz o que eu tenho que fazer.

- Ainn *.*, eu te amo Jim, lindaaaa. Vem comigo que eu te mostro tudo...

Lucy foi levando a amiga pelo braço mostrando tudo o que podia rapidamente. Os casos mais graves ficavam com Aioros e Aioria. Dois especialistas em cura pelo cosmo. Milo e Marim cuidavam dos não tão graves assim e Lucy, junto com os outros internos do primeiro ano, faziam curativos e davam pontos, também fazendo uma espécie de triagem. Jim ficou auxiliando Lucy e se espantou quando a viu usando o próprio cosmo para curar:

- Como é que você aprendeu isso ?

- ^^ Mestre Afrodite que me ensinou. Você ainda não sabe curar? Pensei que o Shaka já tivesse te mostrado, já que você tem um cosmo tão poderoso...

- Que nada, o mestre disse que só daqui há alguns anos. Mas como você aprendeu a curar tão rápido, nossaaa... – disse Jim maravilhada vendo o ferimento no rosto de uma criança se fechar em segundos graças ao cosmo de Lucy.

- Eu já disse, não é só você que tem truquezinhos escondidos na manga. – disse Lucy dando uma piscadinha. – É super fácil. É uma questão de saber usar o cosmo na medida certa. Quer tentar ? – e indicou outro ferimento no corpo da criança.

- Melhor não, mestre Shaka disse que é bastante perigoso. Quando voltar-mos para o santuário você me mostra. – disse Jim com medo de matar a pobre criança.

- Ta bom então.

As duas passaram a última hora conversando sobre a tragédia e tratando dos inúmeros feridos. Felizmente, os cavaleiros de ouro encontraram mais vivos do que mortos. O posto estava muito cheio, Marim andava de cá para lá trazendo cada vez mais gente, enquando o namorado Aioria vez ou outra roubava um beijo da Áquia numa passada. Aioros curava como ninguém, era impressionante o dominínio que o sagitariano tinha sobre a técnica. E era um anjo de pessoa também, verdadeiro samaritano, era só chegar perto que os feridos já se sentiam reconfortados. Quando Jim correu para pegar mais gaze encontrou Fred deitado numa das lonas improvisadas como cama.

- Olha quem está aqui! Como se sente? – perguntou Jim sorrindo ao se aproximar do velho.

- Bem melhor depois desse seu sorriso de anjo.

- O senhor é uma figura sabia ^^.

- A amazona parece muito atarefada...

- Ixi, nem me fale! Não para de chegar gente ferida, mas até que melhorou depois que o pessoal da fundação finalmente chegou.

- Parece que a sua amiga é bem disputada pelos pacientes e pelos colegas internos. – disse Fred vendo Lucy atrair todas as atenções dos internos, todo mundo queria ser curado por ela ou ajuda-la de alguma forma por conta da sua beleza de fada rosa.

- É, ela é bonitona mesmo essa minha amiga.

- Não ligue para esses jovens bobocas. Eu acho você bem mais bonita do que ela. – disse Fred dando umas piscadinha.

- É muita gentileza da sua parte. – antes de se levantar para voltar aos seus afazeres deu de cara com Aioros quase em cima dela a observando com muita atenção.

- Você deve ser a interna do Shaka, a famosa Jim. Faz tempo que eu ando querendo te conhecer sabia? – disse Aioros com um sorriso meigo como de um anjo.

- Pois é, não sei por que nunca fomos apresentados... – disse meio sem jeito diante do rosto de anjo do cavaleiro de Sagitário. Era igualzinho ao irmão Aioria, só que mais velho e bem mais bonito que o Leão. Aioros tinha uma expressão calma e os olhos eram azuis como o céu límpido. Um verdadeiro anjo gabriel. Jim se sentiu até meio sem jeito diante de um homem tão belo, tendo em vista que ela estava toda suja de poeira e descabelada e ele parecia um anjo que caiu do céu de tão impecável que se encontrava. Se sentiu mais feia do que o diabo perto dele. E teve a impressão que qualquer um se sentiria.

- Falha minha. Eu ando tão ocupado com os assuntos da fundação e do santuário, que não tive tempo de visitar o Shaka para te conhecer. Pode me perdoar?

- Ah que nada! Não se preocupe com isso. Eu entendo como é ocupada a vida de um cavaleiro de ouro...

- Que bom que não ficou chateada. Espero te encontrar mais vezes pelo santuário. Foi um prazer te conhecer Jim. – disse olhando profundamente nos olhos castanhos dela como se tivesse visão de raio X. Discretamente ele a avaliou por completo, já que era a primeira vez que estava diante daquela que o fez passar horas investigando os arquivos do santuário.

- O prazer foi meu Aioros. – disse Jim sustentando o olhar mesmo estando deveras encabulada.

Aioros se despediu dos dois e voltou para seus feridos, deixando Jim meio atônita conversando com Fred:

- Nossa, o que foi isso?

- Ele é bonitão. Eu era exatamente assim quando era jovem. – disse o velho Fred sorrindo.

- Eu não duvido. Esses cavaleiros de ouro viu, é cada um mais bonito do que o outro, mother of god!

O velho e a moça riram com o comentário. Como tinha muito o que fazer e Lucy já estava berrando o seu nome, Jim teve que se despedir de seu amigo Fred. Pouco tempo depois ela voltou ao mesmo lugar e estranhou quando vio seu amigo como se estivesse sufocando:

- Fred, você ta bem? – perguntou aflita.

- Eu to bem sim, não se preocupe, meu anjo... Eu vou ficar bem... – e começou a torcir sangue em cima de Jim e a ficar pálido.

- Fica calmo, eu vou chamar alguém para te ajudar. Lucyyy, Mariiim, venham rápido. – gritava Jim em pânico depois de mais sangue vomitado em cima de sua blusa branca.

- Não querida, não se vá... Não me deixe aqui sozinho... – segurou firme as mãos de Jim em cima do peito. – Eu não quero morrer sozinho...

- Você não vai morrer! Eu vou te salvar... Aioros! Alguém por favor me ajude! – gritava Jim desesperada vendo os olhos do amigo se fecharem. – Não se atreva a morrer depois de tudo! Fred? Fred? – Jim chamava pelo amigo que nesse momento emitia os últimos suspiros ainda agarrado a sua mão.

- Não. Você não pode... Morrer... – soltou as mãos dele da sua e colocou sobre o peito do velho tentando curar usando seu cosmo. Uma luz fraca chegou a sair de suas mãos, mas foi inútil. Fred morreu poucos segundos depois em seus braços.

Ela permaneceu parada olhando para o amigo morto com uma expressão de incredulidade estampada no rosto. Aioros, Aioria, Marim, Lucy e Milo viram toda a cena muito penalizados. O silêncio tomou conta do alojamento. Aioros ainda tentou se aproximar mas viu que não dava mais tempo. Acontecia frequentemente com vítimas de soterramento. O corpo intoxicado pele compressão não resistia mesmo depois de sair debaixo dos escombros. Foi o que aconteceu com Fred. Aioros tentou explicar para Jim que permanecia imóvel olhando para o rosto do amigo coberta de sangue, mas ela parecia não estar ouvindo uma palavra se quer. De repente saiu correndo da presença de todos para fora do acampamento. Esbarrou em Shaka que viu toda a cena também, mas não podia fazer nada assim como os outros. Lucy não aguentou ver a amiga sair naquele estado e tentou correr atrás dela, mas Shaka a impedio :

- Não Lucy, deixe-a processar isto sozinha. – disse Shaka segurando o braço da interna de Afrodite.

Jim correu pela vila destruída e parou numa área sem ninguém. Encostou-se a uma árvore e chorou copiosamente. Chorou como a tempos não chorava. Já tinha passado por coisa muito ruim na vida, mas nem a dor das pancadas de Shina durante os dias de treinamentos exaustivos se comparavam a dor que ela sentia naquele momento. O rosto agonizante de Fred não saia da cabeça, principalmente as últimas palavras : 'fique comigo, eu não quero morrer sozinho'. As lágrimas saiam umas atrás das outras sem trégua, sua mente estava um caos. As vozes, as cenas, os pensamentos se embaralhavam. Num momento aquele velho tão simpático estava falando com ela, sorrindo a chamando de anjo salvador, no minuto seguinte estava morrendo, cuspindo sangue na sua cara. Como foi que aconteceu? Foi tão rápido, mal deu tempo de ajudar, de fazer alguma coisa. Não dava para entender. Logo ela que sempre arranjava uma solução para tudo, não pode fazer nada para salvar aquele homem. De que adiantava treinar e ficar forte, de que adiantava possuir tanto poder se no final tudo acaba num piscar de olhos? Se pelo menos ela soubesse curar... E olhou para as mãos sujas de sangue soluçando. 'por que tem que ser assim, por que...', foi seu último pensamento antes de chorar mais. Nunca se sentiu tão inútil em toda a sua vida.

Shaka foi se aproximando em silêncio. Ele via todo o sofrimento da sua interna com um nó na garganta. Ele queria correr para ampara-la, secar as suas lágrimas, seria capaz de dar até o próprio sangue para secar aquelas lágrimas, mas ele não podia. Tinha que esperar. Tinha que ensina-la, tal como era sua função de mestre, até por que parada chorando como uma criança não era a poderosa discípula de Shaka de Virgem, aquela que muitos no santuário já temiam. A jovem de língua afiada e inteligencia sagaz não estava mais em seu corpo, era só uma garota perdida diante da pequenez da vida sobre a morte. Sob o olhar sereno de Shaka, Jim se desencosta da árvore parando de soluçar pouco a pouco, mas ainda permanecia de costas. É a primeira a quebrar o silêncio:

- Por que ele morreu mestre?

- Eu poderia passar horas falando sobre a fragilidade da vida perante a morte... Nós somos tão pequenos Jim, você não tem ideia do quanto... – disse lado a lado com ela. Jim olhou para o mestre com uma das mãos fechada sobre o lábio, seus olhos estavam marejados e vermelhos assim como o nariz. O coração de Shaka disparou diante daquele olhar tão triste e tão belo, se esforçou para segurar o impeto de beija-la do mesmo jeito que beijou em casa horas antes.

- Eu queria poder ter feito alguma coisa. Fui eu que o tirei debaixo dos escombros... Eu salvei a vida dele... Se eu soubesse curar ele não teria morrido... – e voltou a chorar.

Desta vez ele não consegue se conter e abraça Jim apertado. Permanecem abraçados por algum tempo. Ela soluçando, ele afagando seus cabelos carinhosamente, esperando que ela voltasse a ficar calma, sem a menor pressa.

- Não se culpe. Você fez tudo o que estava ao seu alcançe. – disse Shaka segurando o rosto de Jim limpando suas lágrimas com os dedos.

- Será mestre?

- Claro! Aquilo que você viu praticamente escapar entre seus dedos é o que nós treinamos duro e lutamos para proteger, minha pequena: a vida. Agora você compreende a minha preocupação quanto condeno a sua forma suicida de lutar? Tudo o que você viu hoje aqui é a luta pela vida, Jim. Não despertiçe a sua, não desista. Luta com unhas e dentes para denfender esse bem tão precioso e tão frágil, tal como você viu a pouco. Não coloque mais a sua vida em risco numa simples luta ou num treino. Está entendendo o que eu quero dizer?

- To mestre. Mas ainda acho que podia ter feito mais por ele...

- No momento tudo o que você pode fazer e treinar duro para ficar forte e assim poder denfender este planeta daqueles que desejam acabar com a vida na Terra. – disse o mestre colocando parte da franja atrás da orelha de Jim.

- Pode deixar comigo mestre. – e sorriu finalmente.

- Que bom que entendeu. Desculpe por não ter te dado atenção naquela hora. O que foi que você queria me dizer mesmo?

- Ih mestre, nem lembro mais. Acho que não era nada de importante, pois quando eu falei para o Saga ele disse que eu não devia me preocupar.

- Hummm... Temos que voltar ao trabalho agora. falta pouco para terminar as buscas. Gostaria de ficar na minha equipe agora? – disse Shaka sorrindo de lado. Estava feliz e esperava do fundo do coração que toda aquela experiência tivesse ensinado sua interna a valorizar a própria vida. Na verdade, Shaka a chamou também por que estava com saudade da companhia dela. Estava ficando cada vez mais dificil ficar longe de Jim.

- *.* Gostaria muito. – disse com olhinhos brilhantes de Pikachu. – Mas eu tenho que falar com a Lucy primeiro, por que eu estava ajudando ela a mando de Shina que me tirou do grupo das buscas.

- Vá avisar a sua amiga. Depois venha me procurar e não se preocupe mais com a Shina. Estou colocando você de volta, se ela não gostar, que venha falar comigo. – disse Shaka enquanto caminhava na frente.

'Quero ver só a cara da cobra depois desta. Tão lindo meu mestre de armadura ai, ai *.* lindo, lindo, lindo!', pensou o vendo caminhar na frente.

Ia correr para falar com Lucy mas resolveu curtir mais alguns momentos de calmaria. Estava no meio de um pequeno jardim, quando chegou não tinha se dado conta. O lugar até que era bem bonito, calmo acima de tudo. Permaneceu parada sentindo o vento no rosto. E lá ficou, respirando aquela tranquilidade. As palavras do mestre sempre a acalmavam. Só ele tinha esse poder, ninguém mais. Olhou para o céu e viu uma estrela cadente fazer um risco no meio das estrelhas brilhantes. Lembrou novamente do velho Fred, desta vez sem tristeza. Tudo parecia tão em paz, apesar de toda aquela destruição e das perdas. Se virou para ir embora quando um barulho repentino chamou-lhe a atenção. Parecia ser um bebê chorando... O mestre já estava longe conversando com Saga quando ela foi caminhando para uma área ainda mais afastada. Chegou até uma montanha de entulhos, parecia ser um celeiro destruido por uma avalanche de pedras caída de uma montanha próxima. Não havia ninguém por perto, provavelmente fora um lugar descartado para se procurar por vítimas soterradas.

Foi se aproximando lentamente ouvindo aquele barulho estranho e familiar ao mesmo tempo. Se abaixou quando identificou de onde vinha. Não era um choro de um bebê era um miado. Preso dentro de uma gaveta estava um pequeno gatinho. Seus olhinhos brilhavam no escuro. Parecia muito assustado, estava completamente encolhido e tremia de frio e de medo. Jim ficou morta de pena com a cena. Esticou o braço por entre os escombros tentando alcançar o bixano :

- Mas o que está fazendo aqui pequenino? Não tenha medo, vou te tirar dai num segundo. – sussurou para o gatinho querendo ganhar a confiança dele.

Assim que a sua mão alcançou o gatinho foi cheirada depois lambida. Jim entendeu aquele miado como um pedido de socorro e ficou emocionada. Aquele ser tão indefeso também estava lutando pela vida, assim como Fred e tantos outros soterrados lutaram. Por que só ela não conseguia? Fez força para movimentar uma pedra que estava em cima da madeira retorcida que antes fora um armário e retirou o gato. Assim que se viu livre o bixano miou feliz se agarrando a mão de Jim. Era muito pequeno, cabia inteiro na mão da interna. Jim o segurou com as duas mãos e apertou carinhosamente contra o peito querendo esquenta-lo, pois o filhote tremia muito e estava gelado. Pouco a pouco o bixaninho foi parando de tremer e os miados deram lugar a ronronados. Foi quando escutou um barulho crescente de madeira se partindo e tudo foi vindo a baixo em cima dela. A pedra que ela movimentou desestabilisou a pilha de escombros causando um enorme desabamento. Antes de ser esmagada, Jim apertou os olhos e segurou com força o filhote resgatado. Não teve tempo para pensar em teletransporte.

Porém, para sua surpresa, não foi esmagada. Abriu os olhos sentindo um cosmo poderosíssimo em volta dela junto com uma coberta de cabelos loiros muito lisos. Shaka correu na velocidade da luz e a protegeu com o corpo formando uma barreira com seu cosmo. Estavam a salvo, graças a seu mestre.

- Você está bem? – perguntou o mestre na mesma posição.

- To... pensei que fosse o meu fim. – disse olhando para o rosto do mestre que parecia estar sofrendo. – Está tudo bem com o senhor mestre?

- Estou bem. – e fez uma careta de dor. – Não devia ter vindo até essa área, não vê que é perigoso?

- Não podia deixar ele preso... – e mostrou o filhote para o mestre.

Shaka elevou o seu cosmo e todas as rochas que estavam suspensas envolta deles devido a barreira protetora viraram pó. Diante do cosmo mostruoso de Shaka, Jim ficou totalmente embasbacada, só conseguindo ficar de olhos arregalados. Até o gatinho parecia estupefato, estava imóvel na mão da morena.

- Tudo bem ai Shaka ? – perguntou Saga tirando uma pedra do caminho. Assim que viu Jim com gatinho nas mãos ele ri descontraído. – Bom trabalho em mais um resgate, Jim. Da proxima vez tenha mais cuidado.

Assim que o geminiano terminou de dizer essa frase foi para afrente de Jim muito rápido. Shaka se levantou na mesma velocidade e ficou na mesma posição de Gêmeos. Um cosmo poderoso e maligno brilhou proximo dali e só os dois sentiram.

- Você sentiu Shaka? – perguntou Gêmeos elevando o próprio cosmo tendo um olhar determinado para as montanhas no horizonte.

- Senti Saga. A alguns quilometros daqui, e por uma fração de segundo um cosmo poderoso emitiu um sinal.

Jim estava congelada de medo. Não havia sentido cosmo nenhum, no entando parecia que o mestre estava prestes a lançar a rendição divina a qualquer momento assim como Saga ia mandar uma explosão galáctica a qualquer segundo. Os dois ainda permaneceram nesse estado de alerta por alguns segundos, até que :

- Desapareceu. – disse Shaka baixando o cosmo.

- Também não sinto mais. Seja o que for, quis apenas nos avisar que esteve aqui... – disse Saga também baixando o cosmo.

Passado o susto, votaram para as buscas. Jim toda cuidadosa ao lado de Shaka segurando o seu gatinho com as mãos. Conforme vontade do mestre, passou a integrar o grupo dos telecinéticos, sob os olhares desconfiados de Shina de Cobra que não pode manda-la de volta para Aioros por que Jim estava ali com aval do mestre cavaleiro de ouro. Houve certo debate para ver quem ficaria com o gato, já que Kiki se interessou logo pelo bixano logo de cara. Pediu, pediu, pediu, mas Jim não deu. Todos ficaram surpresos com o milagre que era um animalzinho tão pequeno e indefeso passar ileso por aquela tragédia. Quanto ao pequenino, um filhotinho de não mais do que 2 meses de vida, amarelo e de grandes olhos verdes, com pelo muito feopudo, a todo momento esticava suas patinhas para brincar com o cabelo de Shaka. Era um vendido, dava ronronados para todo mundo, uma graça.

Saga relatou o incidente do cosmo misterioso a Dohko imediatamente. Os dois ficaram fuxicando secretamente até o final dos resgates. Shaka ficou o tempo todo de olho em Jim temendo que ela causasse novo desabamento. Aquele cosmo maligno brilhou justo perto de sua interna... era muito estranho. Ela permaneceu o tempo todo segurando o gatinho achado em meio aos escombros enquanto ajudava Kiki teletransportanto gente ferida. Foi muito triste ver Fred ser posto junto com os mortos, mas Jim aceitou a morte do amigo. Apesar do pouco tempo, era assim que Jim ia lembrar de Fred, como um amigo. Aquela amizade breve jamais seria esquecida.

Finalmente depois de longas horas de esfoço e lições de vida, todos os mortos foram retirados e os sobreviventes salvos. Graças a ação dos cavaleiros de ouro, houve muito mais sobreviventes do que mortos depois daquela tragédia. Ainda ficaram na vila alguns soldados e os técnicos da fundação para ajudar os moradores na reconstrução da vila de Rodório. Missão salvamento cumprida. Hora de voltar para o santuário.

* * *

><p><strong>* O nome Rodório eu tirei de um episódio de Lost Canvas. É tudo fictício ta gente, no anime clássico não tem essa vila perto do santário, pelo menos eu acho.<strong>

****CCADMCF: Jim agora tem dois gatos para cuidar, o gato do Shaka e o gato que achou.  
><strong>


	12. Nada como um dia após o outro e uma noit

**Aviso: Saint Seiya não me pertence mesmo. Estou começando a achar que o Ryuhou é filho do Shun ¬¬. Eles se parecem muito! Depois que eu vi o cavaleiro de capricornio lutando com um livro eu tomei nojo desse Omega. Trocar a excalibur por um livro? Fala Sério! Vou continuar assistindo por curiosidade mesmo.  
><strong>

**Gente, sei que demorei de novo para postar. Ainda estou tentando retomar o ritmo de escrever de antes. Nesse capítulo mostra como as coisas estão ficando quentes no santuário...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO XII – Nada como um dia após o outro e uma noite no meio<strong>

Respirar o ar puro do Santuário depois daquela noite de cão era como um sonho. Nada como estar em casa, poder tomar um banho, colocar uma roupa limpa, comer alguma coisa e ir dormir. Dormir uma noite inteira de sono finalmente! Depois de ver tanta destruição passou a valorizar essas pequenas coisas. Se sentiu ainda mais privilegiada por estar sendo treinada por Shaka, principalmente depois de vê-lo ajudando aquelas pessoas. Diziam que a vida de um defensor de Atena era marcada por tristezas, pelo horror da guerra e das lutas violentas, mas era até difícil de imaginar tais percalços perto do mestre. Ele sempre lhe passou tanta segurança, perto dele Jim sentia que nada no mundo poderia feri-la.

Terminou de comer e ficou esperando pelo mestre que tinha ficado conversando com Mu na casa de Áries. Já era madrugada quando voltaram para casa. Os resgates duraram a noite toda sem nenhum descanço. Ela estava toda ralada e exausta, mas valeu muito a pena participar daquela missão. Estava sentada na cama com o gatinho resgatado no colo quando escutou o chamado do mestre. Ele havia chegado em casa e ela nem percebeu. ' Se fosse uma cobra me mordia, que mania esse Buda tem de chegar pianinho', pensou caminhando até o quarto do mestre. Abriu a porta e encontrou Shaka sentado na cama ainda de armadura, sereno com sempre:

- Chamou mestre? – disse sorrindo discretamente formando covinhas nas bochechas.

- Sim. Preciso que me ajude num serviçinho.

- Qual? ' tomara que não seja chamar o Mu de novo, to tão cançada para descer até lá', pensou se aproximando.

- Preciso que me ajude a tirar a armadura. Pode fazer isso?

- Posso sim... 'Rapaz, vai dar certo não, eu ver esse gato sem roupa de novo... ai ai ai'.

Ela se sentou na cama e começou a ajudar o mestre a desmontar a armadura do corpo. Retirou primeiro a proteção do pescoço. Esquisito... não era pesado nem o metal era frio e brilhava muito a armadura de ouro, mas não era um brilho ofuscante. O mestre ficou de costas para ela puxando os cabelos loiros para frente para que ela desmontasse a parte de trás.

- Eu sempre achei que as armaduras se montavam e desmontavam sozinhas...

- Achou certo. Elas fazem isso de acordo com a vontade e as condições do cavaleiro que a veste. Se o cavaleiro não estiver em condições físicas satisfatórias, como é o meu caso, é preciso tira-la manualmente. É por isso que muita gente por aqui dorme de armadura depois de uma luta de tão cansados ou feridos.

- Hummm... 'menos mal, achei que tivesse apertando...'- ia perguntar o que acontecia se caso o cavaleiro engordasse, se a armadura podia não caber mais, mas achou melhor reprimir a curiosidade. – Não está se sentindo bem mestre?

- Estou bem, apenas muito cançado. Você trouxe o gatinho resgatado para casa?

- Pois é. Eu ia falar sobre isso mesmo com o senhor. Posso ficar com ele, mestre? – perguntou escolhendo muito bem as palavras temendo que o mestre a mandasse se livrar do fofo bixano amarelo.

- Claro que pode. Nem precisava me pedir. – responde Shaka tirando as botas da armadura

- Sério? Pensei que não eram permitidos animais aqui nas doze casas.

- E o Kanon é o que?

- Hehehe, é o gêmeo do mal... 'Buda fazendo piadas, fato inédito, hihhihi... gostei ', pensou feliz.

- Antigamente não era permitido. – disse Shaka lembrando da época que o Santuário era governado pelo 'Gêmeo do Bem', quando praticamente tudo era proibido. – Eu tinha vários animais de estimação antes da Guerra Santa. Sabia que o Mu tinha um carneiro quando era pequeno? Ele era fissurado no bixo, chorou uma semana quando ele morreu... – parou de falar quando escutou Jim chorando: - O que aconteceu? – perguntou de frente para ela.

- Suas costas mestre... tem muitos ferimentos... – disse entre um soluço e outro.

- Não se preocupe, são ferimentos superficiais. Não estou sentindo dor nenhuma. – mentira, ele estava sentindo muita dor.

- Eu vou buscar alguma coisa para ajudar a sarar. – disse se levantando rápido para ir até a cozinha pegar as ervas medicinais que o mestre guardava. Quando voltou com muitos panos e curativos, o mestre tentou impedi-la:

- Eu estou bem, Jim. Não precisa disso tudo...

- Precisa sim. Você cuidou de mim todo esse tempo. Agora é minha vez de cuidar do senhor. Vire-se. – disse com voz firme e olhos vermelhos das lágrimas derramadas. Diante do olhar determinado, Shaka não teve outra escolha se não obedecer.

Jim lavou os ferimentos com água fria, depois desinfetou tudo com as soluções medicinais ensinadas pelo mestre. Fez tudo com muito cuidado e carinho. Afinal, se o mestre estava todo ferido daquele jeito era por causa dela. A lembraça dele a salvando do desabamento a fez voltar a chorar.

- Não chore, eu já disse que estou bem. São apenas arranhões... – disse abraçando Jim.

- Não são apenas arranhões... e só está assim por minha causa. Se eu não tivesse mexido naquelas pedras, se eu não tivesse sido tão imprudente... – disse molhando o peito de Shaka com muitas lágrimas.

- Você salvou uma vida. Lembra o que eu lhe disse? Toda forma de vida é importante. É nosso dever proteger todas as formas de vida desse planeta. Esses ferimentos não tem nada haver com o desabamento. Minha armadura me protegeu naquele momento. Eles são consequência da luta com Kanon quando eu não estava de armadura...

- Pior ainda! Só lutou com ele por minha causa. Eu sou uma besta mesmo, se eu não tivesse bebido naquele dia... – disse chorando mais ainda.

- A culpa não foi sua e sim dele. Não me arrependo de ter dado uma lição naquele folgado. Não chore mais... – limpou as lágrimas de Jim mais uma vez. – Eu defenderia você de qualquer um, até de todos os deuses juntos se fosse preciso! Não permito que ninguém te faça mal. Você é muito importante para mim. – terminou de falar e sorriu com ternura. Queria dizer mais coisas a ela, mas a mente sensata de Shaka protestou avisando de que ele ainda era o mestre dela. Ainda não era hora...

Jim apenas sorriu de volta, mas por dentro estava vibrando. Então ele gostava dela afinal. Não se segurou mais e abraçou o mestre apertado, quase pulando no pescoço dele mesmo estando sentada. Parou de chorar, estava muito, muito feliz. Shaka não se mexeu de imediato. Permaneceu imóvel sentindo o calor do corpo de Jim colado ao seu. Também estava muito feliz por dentro, tanto que fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça no ombro dela sentindo o doce aroma dos cabelos recém lavados. Desejou que aquele momento durasse para sempre. Quanto a Jim, quase voltou a chorar, desta vez de emoção. Algo dentro dela estava avisando que aquele abraço não era um simples abraço de mestre e discípula, tinha algo mais...

Permaneceram durante algum tempo indeterminável ali sentados na cama abraçados. Jim afagando os cabelos do mestre e escutando atentamente a respiração dele. Até estranhar o peso do corpo do mestre abraçado ao seu. E pouco a pouco aquele corpo foi ficando mais pesado, assim como a respiração. Apoiou uma das mãos na cama para se equilibrar melhor e poder olhar o rosto de Shaka: 'ele está dormindo... ah mestre, deve estar tão cansado... ', pensou se endireitando na cama e continuando a afagar os cabelos loiros. Cansado não era bem a palavra, Shaka estava morto. Vencido pela exaustão depois de uma noite mau durmida, uma luta quase mortal e de usar o cosmo para curar inúmeras vezes. Isso tudo minou as forças do cavaleiro de Virgem quase que por completo. Cosmo-cura consume muito a energia de quem a usa e aquela noite tinha sido como uma guerra para todos, por isso nem força para tirar a armadura ele tinha.

Jim ainda olhou para o corpo de Shaka adormecido sobre o seu e ficou satisfeita quando constatou que não havia mais armadura de ouro para retirar. Ele só estava com a roupa que fica por baixo e mais nada. Segurou a cabeça do mestre com carinho e foi caindo na cama devagar, tomando muito cuidado para não acordar o mestre. Deitou na cama tendo ele por cima dela e se ajeitou como travesseiro humano encostando a cabeça nos travesseiros da cama do mestre. Ainda dormindo profundamente, Shaka abraça possessivamente o corpo de Jim. Segundos depois, ela também estava dormindo pesado.

**L**

Horas depois, Jim acorda ouvindo som de pássaros cantando. Estava sozinha na ampla cama do quarto de Shaka. Espreguiçou-se e andou descalça até a saída do quarto. Estava com o corpo um pouco dolorido por ter dormindo com o mestre em cima dela durante muitas horas. Assim que abriu a porta se deparou com um imenso jardim. As flores voavam desprendidas de seus caules em sua direção. Lindos pássaros passavam cantando de cá para lá, parecia um cenário de sonho. O perfume daquele paraíso lhe lembrava só de coisas felizes, assim como as cachoeiras em volta, as árvores e a brisa fresca. Estava na casa de Virgem mesmo? Teve certeza quando viu o dono parado de costas no meio do jardim. Jim parou e ficou adimirando o cavaleiro de costas para ela. A sua frente o sol brilhava mansamente, mas a luz não deixava de ser intensa. No mesmo instante a mente de Jim não pode distinguir quem brilhava mais, o sol ou os cabelos de Shaka. Já tinha ouvido seu mestre ser chamado por tantos nomes diferentes, mas só um encaixava com aquela cena: iluminado.

- Gostou da surpresa? – perguntou Shaka depois de se virar e sorrir serenamente.

- Muito. O senhor podia só fazer ilusões como essas nos treinos.

- Mesmo esse tipo de ilusão pode ser perigosa, sabia?

- Sério? – disse Jim olhando para os lados com medo do sonho se tornar pesadelo a qualquer momento.

- Não tenha medo. Não estamos em treinamento. E a surpresa ainda não acabou... – disse conduzindo Jim para atrás de uma árvore.

No momento em que eles passaram a ilusão se desfez. Estavam de volta a casa de Virgem de frente para uma cozinha toda iluminada pelo sol explendoroso e uma mesa farta com as comidas e guloseimas que Jim mais gostava.

- Pedi as servas que fizessem um banquete para o nosso desjejum. Precisamos nos alimentar devidamente depois de dormir tantas horas. – disse Shaka a colocando sentada e sentando-se ao lado dela na mesa.

- Que horas são, mestre? – perguntou pegando uma fatia de um bolo vermelho.

- São onze horas, dormimos pouco mais que seis horas.

- Tudo isso? – diz Jim falando de boca cheia. Estava com tanta fome e a comida era tão deliciosa que nem se importou com os modos. – Huuummmm... que delíciaaa, o que é? – perguntou colocando mais duas fatias do doce vermelho no seu prato.

- Chama-se _Anjeer King_, é um doce indiano. É feito com morangos, pistache, castanha e açafrão

- Nossa, vai me deixar mal acostumada heim mestre! – e lembrou que já era o segundo banquete que o mestre lhe oferecia desde que venceu Gisty de Serpente. – Até que essas servas daqui são prendadas. Até comida indiana sabem fazer! – e pegou mais doces indianos.

- Na verdade, eu supervisionei todo o preparo da comida. Minhas servas não estão acostumadas a preparar doces ou bolos para mim por que eu quase nunca saiu da minha dieta natural vegetariana. Mas hoje é um dia especial...

- Pensei que não gostasse de doces, mestre. E por que hoje é um dia especial? – perguntou mais séria depois de ter ouvido Shaka falar 'minhas servas'.

Aquelas desenxabidas infelizmente viviam perambulando pela casa de Virgem de vez em quando para pegar roupas para lavar e fazer dentre outras coisas. Mas Shaka até que não era tão dependente das servas do santuário. Gostava de cuidar da própria casa e principalmente de fazer Jim cuidar também, tal como os preceitos budistas de humildade e organização. Na maior parte das vezes Shaka cozinhava para si próprio, já que era muito rigoroso com o que comia, seu chá e suas ervas nutritivas.

- Eu gosto de doces também Jim, só não abuso como você e o Kiki. Disse que hoje é um dia especial por que estamos comemorando o sucesso da sua primeira missão fora do santuário. Quando estava na casa de Áries, Shina me contou que você se saiu muito bem na missão de salvamento. Obedeceu todas as ordens, agiu com cautela e sauvou muitas vidas. Estás de parabéns minha discípula!

- É sério? A Shina falou bem de mim? Ela mesma, Shina de Cobra? – perguntou Jim fazendo cara de incrédula.

- Isso mesmo. Sua mestra Shina te elogiou muito depois da missão, assim como Lucy e Helena...

- Atena seja louvadaaaaaaaa! Nunca pensei que fosse viver para ver isso. – disse Jim muito eufórica. Será que finalmente a Cobra ia deixar de pegar no pé dela? Será, será?

- Por que o espanto? Mais cedo ou mais tarde isso ia acontecer. Você é uma das alunas mais aplicadas ao treinamento. Ainda tem muito o que aprender, é bem verdade, mas está bem a frente da sua turma e isso é um fato. É mais do que natural Shina ver isso. Coma alguma proteína também Jim, não coma tanto doce... – disse Shaka depois de ver ela pegar mais bolos Anjeer King.

Assim como ela, Shaka também estava feliz pelos elogios feitos por Shina. Sua interna se sobressaia a olhos vistos. Isso tudo por que era aplicada, dedicada e esperta. Era como Mu dizia, dava gosto ensiná-la. Dava gosto também vê-la sorrir, vê-la caminhar pela casa com aquela graciosidade que só ela tinha... Muita coisa havia mudado depois daquela noite. Nunca havia dormido tão bem em toda a sua vida. Surpreendentemente não se sentiu mal nem culpado por ter dormido com sua discípula. Eles apenas dormiram na mesma cama, mas com muita inocência. Se bem que quando Shaka acordou e a viu dormindo embaixo dele foi impossível segurar os pensamentos libidinosos. Antes de sair do quarto e pedir as servas que fizessem o banquete, ele ficou a observando dormir por alguns minutos. Nesses ultimos dias seus sentimentos ficaram mais claros. Começou com a luta contra Gisty, quando ele viu todo o esforço feito por ela para superar suas limitações. Depois foi o sentimento horrível que sentiu a vendo perto de Camus naquela balada. Ele sentia ciume, era fato, isso ele já sabia, mas nunca sentiu tanto medo de perder alguém como naquele momento. E pensar que Mu sempre o avisara!

Outro homem colocando as mãos em cima de Jim doía muito... uma dor que Shaka nunca pensou que fosse sentir na vida, na verdade nunca sentiu. Esses foram alguns dos sentimentos indomáveis que o fizeram lutar com Kanon naquela noite, fora a raiva pelos boatos inventados sobre sua masculinidade. Contra ele podiam fazer o que quisessem, mas contra sua pupila nunca. Imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido entre ela e Kanon naquela noite da bebedeira... era até doloroso. Foram tempos de descobertas. Descobertas violentas, incenssatas. Nem ele mesmo sabia que tinha tando desejo reprimido, e não era só desejo em si, puramente carnal, era vontade de protege-la, de cuidar dela... tudo isso por que a amava. Finalmente ele havia entendido.

**D**

Enquanto isso, na Vila de Rodório Saga, Dohko e Aioria permaneceram até aquela hora do dia sequinte para supervisionar a reconstrução da vila afetada pelo terremoto. Aioria reforçou a segurança na vila a pedido de Dohko com soldados. Aioria não entendeu na hora mas fez o que o mestre ancião disse já que o mesmo disse que esclareceria tudo posteriormente. Alguns cavaleiros de prata e amazonas ficaram para ajudar na reconstrução junto com os soldados, de modo que em poucas semanas a vila estaria com tudo no lugar graças a ajuda do santuário. Era uma forma de agradecer aquele povo pelos anos de devoção e servidão a Atena. A própria deusa iria fazer uma visita aos sobreviventes em poucos dias para agradecer pessoalmente e demonstrar apoio. Nas relações públicas, niguém batia Atena.

Saga permanecia andando pela vila destruída com olhos atentos a procura de mais pistas. Ele tinha visto coisas suspeitas demais naquele terremoto e agora estava diante de mais uma prova. Não perdeu tempo, chamou Dohko pelo cosmo para mostrar mais uma evidência suspeita :

- Encontrou mais alguma coisa Saga? – perguntou Dohko assim que chegou aonde o cavaleiro de Gêmeos se encontrava.

- O que te parece esse lugar Dohko?

- Não sei bem, não sobrou muita coisa deste prédio para se dizer com exatidão... – observou mais atentamente e disse : - Pelas pedras que sobraram na base me parece um prédio público, um cartório talvéz. Já vi esse tipo de material em muitos prédios públicos do santuário.

- Não te parece que esse prédio está destruído demais? Todos os outros, apesar de destruídos pelo terremoto, conservaram parte de sua estrutura. Alguns mais outros menos... Mas deste não restou absolutamente nada. Só o piso e pouca coisa da base... e de fato, pelo material é um cartório. Esse material é resistente demais, não seria pulverizado por um terremoto dessa maneira. – andou pelos restos das construções. – Vê aquele tijolo, mestre ancião?

Os dois foram até o pequeno fragmento. Saga o apanhou e entregou a Dohko :

- Está congelado. – disse Dohko depois de analisar rapidamente.

- Assim como aqueles corpos que encontramos entre as vitmas, esse lugar foi destruído com gelo. Foi completamente arrazado de propósito, para que ninguém suspeitasse. – concluiu Saga.

- Devia guardar alguma coisa muito valiosa para nao ser encontrada nem se quer vestígio depois do terremoto. – disse Dohko olhando para Saga que voltou a andar pelos tijolos estraçalhados.

- É nisto que eu estou pensando. Cartórios guardam meramente documentos. Registros de nascimentos, óbitos, casamentos, dentre outras coisas. O que pode não ser importante para um pode ser um tesouro para outro. – encontrou um pedaço de papel rasgado em meio a terra revirada. – Este é o selo do santuário. Pela tinta é muito antigo. Na minha época de grande mestre já não se usava mais esse tipo de tinta em documentos oficiais. – disse Saga entregando a folha para Dohko.

- Essa tinta era usada quando Shion ainda estava no comando. Quem estaria interessado em destruir documentos dessa época?

- Não faço ideia, Dohko. Eu estive nos arquivos do santuário junto com Aioros procurando alguma coisa relativa aos antepassados da Jim. Até o momento não encontramos nada de relevante. Só um bando de documentos que parecem desconexos. Como se faltasse alguma parte...

- Shion me falou dessa investigação sobre as origens da interna de Shaka e sobre o fortíssimo bloqueio mental que ela possui, capaz de resistir a telepatia de todos os cavaleiros de ouro. Não é todo mundo que tem essa habilidade.

- Sim mestre Dohko, mas não é só o bloqueio. O poder dela em si é impressionante para alguém que acaba de iniciar o treinamento. Prova disto é a forma que ela lutou com Gisty. Estou pensando que a resposta para essa charada pode não estar no santuário. Eu lembro que quando era grande mestre, muitos documentos dos arquivos vieram daqui de Rodório. Eu mesmo mandei buscar vários. No entanto, não há mais nenhum por aqui, todos foram destruídos ou roubados. Um terremoto nao sumiria com tantos papeis. Alguém quis encobrir a existência desses documentos destruindo tudo. Mas a limpeza não foi completa. – disse Saga com olhar sério de quem suspeita de algo terrível.

Depois de descobrir mais estas evidências, Saga e Dohko contactaram Aioria e voltaram correndo para o santuário. Mais pessoas precisavam saber daquela estória.

**R**

Já na Casa de Virgem não havia mais nenhum gelo entre mestre e pupila. Depois de comerem tanta comida gostosa foram parar nas almofadas da sala. Jim praticamente se jogou em cima das almofadas e do tapete indiano. As folgas dadas nos treinos e o mestre de bom humor eram coisas muito raras, de modo que ela tinha que aproveitar cada segundo:

- Aaahh, já vai meditar mestre! Vamos conversar mais – pediu Jim.

- Nem se quisesse não conseguiria. Não é bom meditar de estomago cheio. Nem deitar. – disse enquando deitava ao lado de Jim.

- Então por que está deitado? – perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

- Para ficar mais perto de você. – disse Shaka devolvendo o sorriso.

A resposta a fez corar instantaneamente. Tinha ouvido aquilo mesmo? Buda, Buda...

- Quando você disse perto, quis dizer assim... – disse Jim se chegando mais perto de mestre. Pensou que ele ficaria envergonhado ou tímido, mas ele não ficou não.

- Na verdade eu quis dizer mais perto. – disse retirando uma almoçada pequena que estava entre eles e se chegando mais para perto dela.

- Assim? – disse Jim colando ombro com ombro.

Os cabelos estavam misturados, castanhos com loiros espalhados pelo tapete, mas foi ela quem ficou tímida. Não teve coragem de encarar os olhos azuis de Shaka, baixou a cabeça quase encostando no ombro dele.

Os corações de ambos batiam acelerados com aquela proximidade. Já era a segunda vez que ela fazia isso. Se aproximava dele depois escondia o rosto. Shaka se perguntava por que em nome de Buda ela fazia isso com ele? E mais uma vez a força invisível fez Shaka e sua mente sensata se renderem aos desejos. Até por que, a mente sansata não era mais a mesma, era incapaz de negar o que sentia. Jim encostou a cabeça no ombro de Shaka ainda evitando olha-lo, mas não durou muito tempo sem o faze-lo. O mestre ficou um pouco de lado e segurou o queixo de Jim carinhosamente, afim de levanta-lo até o seu. O cheiro da pele e dos cabelos da morena invadiram as narinas de Shaka trazendo todas as lembranças do beijo tórrido ocorrido na cozinha na noite anterior. Ele queria sentir a maciez daquela pele de ninfa mais uma vez. Deu um beijo demorado na testa e depois desceu roçando os lábios pelo nariz. Jim fechou os olhos esperando o beijo chegar, nem conseguir se mecher ela conseguia! Também conseguia sentir o cheiro do mestre e sentir a pele dele vestido naquele traje de monge vermelho que deixava um de seus ombros a mostra. Era boa demais a sensação dos lábios quentes do mestre provando o seu rosto. Os lábios estavam quase se tocando quando eles sentem alguma coisa andando entre eles. Era pequeno e tinha garrinhas...

- O que está fazendo aqui coisinha fofa? – disse Jim se sentando e pegando gatinho com as duas mãos. 'Que merda! Eu devia ter beijado logo em vez de ficar esperando', pensou segurando o pequeno bichano amarelo de olhos verdes.

- Finalmente apareceu. Eu pedi as servas que desse comida e um banho nele mas elas disseram que não conseguiram encontra-lo. – disse Shaka tentando esconder o desapontamento pelo gato ter atrapalhado seu momento especial com sua interna.

- Deve ter se metido em algum canto enquando explorava a casa. – disse Jim sorrindo para o gato que miava e lambia sua mão todo feliz.

- Deve estar com fome se ficou a manhã inteira explorando meu templo.

- Vou dar alguma coisa para ele comer. Ah, amanhã vou descer até a vila para comprar ração. É bem melhor para ele comer ração do que qualquer outra comida. Né fofinho? – disse Jim com vozinha infantil afagando o pescoço do bixano.

- Devia escolher um nome para ele logo, para chama-lo quando ele se esconder de novo. – disse Shaka se rendendo a fofura do pequenino e acariciando a cabecinha felina na mão de Jim.

- Já escolhi mestre. Num foi fofinhooouu. – respondeu mais uma vez fazendo vozinha infantil.

- Qual?

- Hades .

- Quê! – perguntou Shaka com cara de what fuck!

- Sim Hades. Por que essa cara de Buda espantado?

- Por que você quer colocar o nome de um deus cruel que tenta destruir o planeta a cada 200 anos?

- Por que eu achei bonito. Na biblioteca do templo de Atena tem um livro que conta a estória da guerra santa de 200 anos atrás. Foi uma batalha muito sanguenta, o grande mestre contou tudo nos mínimos detalhes... e no final Atena triunfou e Hades foi selado. Eu adorei a narrativa do grande mestre. Só não é melhor do que a do Camus... achei o nome Hades bonito. E só um nome de um deus, combina com ele...

- Não combina na minha casa você ficar chamando esse nome. Pode arranjar outro. – disse Shaka com cara de emburrado.

- Mas mestre é só um nome. Que mal há?

- Como assim que mal há? Esse maldito tomou o corpo do Shun e tentou matar atena, fora todas as outras crueldades que ele fez durante a guerra santa e você ainda quer que eu permita um absurdo destes?

- Mas a guerra já acabou, estamos em paz agora. – pegou o bixano amareno e colocou na frente do rosto de Shaka segurando a patinha emquanto falava como se fosse o proprio gato : - Dexa vai mestre? Por favor...

A cena era até fofa e cômica, mas Shaka estava irredutível e também cansado de fazer tudo o que Jim queria:

- Não. Arranje outro. O nome deste deus sanguinário não será pronunciado nesta casa enquanto eu a defender. Se você estivesse no santuário durante a última guerra santa saberia do que eu estou falando. Hades corrompeu os cavaleiros de Atena exigindo que eles lhe trouxessem a cabeça dela e isso foi só o começo... eu estive frente a frente com aquele maldito no inferno, teria o matado com minhas próprias mãos se Atena não interferisse...

- Sério? Nossa... O senhor encontrou com o Hades mesmo, mestre ? – perguntou Jim muito interessada.

Um pouco exaltado com as lembranças terríveis do momento, Shaka contou todos os acontecimentos da guerra santa. Do momento em que os cavaleiros de ouro, então espectros de Hades, invadiram o santuário ao desfeço trágico deles se sacrificando para destruir o muro das lamentaçãos...

- Você ainda quer batizar o seu amimal de estimação com esse nome, Jim? Depois de saber tudo? – perguntou Shaka já voltando ao sua postura serena.

- Melhor não né. Pode deixar, eu já entendi. Foi só uma brincadeira minha mesmo. Sem noção alias, perdão mestre.

- Está perdoada.

- Eu vou pensar em outro nome enquanto dou comida para ele na cozinha. – disse Jim se levantando segurando gatinho com muito cuidado.

Na cozinha ela refretiu tudo o que o mestre havia lhe contado sobre a guerra santa. Ficou chocada com todas as atrocidades cometidas pelo exercito de Hades mas o que mais lhe chocou foi como os cavaleiros de ouro se tornaram traidores. 'Deve ter sido uma dor terrivel lutar contra os próprios amigos. E pior é que eles fizeram tudo por amor a Atena... imagino o sofrimento deles... logo eles que são tão leais e devotados. Não sei se eu teria coragem de enfrentar um amigo...', ela pensava olhando para seu gatinho comer. De fato Jim se quer se imaginava lutando contra Lucy, Helena, Shaka, Mu ou contra qualquer outro ente querido seu. Aquelas pessoas acabaram se tornando sua família. O santuário em si era uma grande família. Aqueles guerreiros foram separados dos pais muito jovens, lutaram juntos a vida toda pela justiça, pelo amor, pela humanidade. Amizade no santuário era coisa muito valiosa, já que só timham ums aos outros sempre para contar.

Deixou o gatinho comendo e voltou para a sala com um sorriso acanhado. O mestre notou a mudança no estado de espírito da interna logo de cara. Não podia ouvir seus pensamentos mas a conhecia muito bem. Ele indicou o lugar ao lado dele para ela se sentar. Normalmente ela sentaria e encostaria a cabeça na perna dele como sempre fazia, em vez disso ela apenas se sentou de frente para ele meio acanhada.

- Perdão mestre. Nao devia ter feito aquela brincadeira estúpida. Essa guerra santa deve ter sido a pior coisa do mundo...

- Pare com isso. Já disse que está perdoada. Vamos esquecer esse assunto, está bem?

- Ta. Já esqueci.

- Que bom... – disse Shaka sorrindo.

Nessa hora ele estava bobo adimirando o sorriso acanhado de Jim na frente dele. Naqueles momentos em que ela era doce e tímida ficava ainda mais encantadora. Como é que ele não ia perdoar aquele anjo de bochechas vermelhinhas na frente dele? Que por sinal mais uma vez estava de olhos baixos escondendo o rosto dele. Era de propósito, só podia ser Buda!

Quanto a Jim, coitada, ficava tão mexida quando Shaka olhava para ela que até respirar era difícil. Tinha que fazer uma esforço sobre humano para ficar quieta, esconder o tremor das mãos e o nervosismo. Logo ela que sempre fora tão segura de si a ponto de achar que sabia lidar com os homens, afinal já tinha idade para isso. Ela não era nenhuma adolescente inexperiente apesar da aparência. Sabia ser safa em qualquer situação, mais por conta de sua inteligência do que por conta de qualquer outra coisa. Mas com Shaka não. Ele a deixava sem rumo, desconectava sem corpo de sua mente prática. Só ele e mais ninguém tinha essa capacidade. Ela o amava, mas como demostrar sem parecer estúpida? Antes de tudo ele era seu mestre, seu mentor, sua referência. Um homem tão sábio, tao poderoso... Jim se sentia quase uma barata perto dele. Mesmo ele lhe combrindo de gentilezas e a beijado duas vezes, não sabia o que esperar dele. Não sabia se ele ia gostar dela também. Esses receios de pessoas apaixonadas, vocês devem saber do que eu estou falando...

Conversa vai, conversa vem, foi a vez de Shaka deitar a cabeça na perna dela. E fez isso com tanta naturalidade, lembrando muito um casal de namorados. O coraçãozinho de Jim deu picos de taquicardia. Shaka fez isso para ver se via melhor o rosto dela, já que ela insistia em manter a cabeça baixa. Tantas vezes fora ela que deitara a cabeça no colo do mestre ouvindo seus conselhos depois que voltava dos treinos. Agora era o contrário. E assim passou-se quase uma hora. Os dois naquelas almofadas, discípula fazendo carinho nos cabelos do mestre, deslisando as mãos naqueles cabelos loiros e macios. Colocou tudo para um lado só, afantando a franja do sinalzinho que representava o terceiro olho de Shaka para assim poder admirar o rosto bonito do mestre. Continuou fazendo carinhos, deslisando os dedos nos cabelos, no rosto de perfil, na orelha, no pescoço... era até difícil não pensar em coisas quentes olhando para aquilo tudo deitado.

- Já escolheu um novo nome para seu mascote? – perguntou olhando para os olhos doces de Jim.

- Já. Ele vai se chamar Fred. – respondeu saindo do transe.

Naquela hora percebeu que devia ter colocado aquele nome antes. Uma homenagem a uma amizade breve em meio ao sofrimento de uma tragédia. O nome Fred lhe pereceu mais do que perfeito**. **A comilança, o aconchego de sua casa, os carinhos de sua interna fizeram Shaka se sentir cada vez mais sonolento. Ele teria dormido se seu melhor amigo não chegasse anunciando o cosmo:

- Espero não estar interrompendo alguma coisa. Quero dizer, espero estar interrompendo alguma coisa. – disse Mu vendo o relaxamento de mestre e discípula nas almofadas. Imagina a felicadade dele vendo aquela cena? Logo ele que torceu tanto para que mestre e discípula se entendessem.

- Oi Mu! – disse Jim recebendo o ariano com um largo sorriso.

- A que devo a honra Mu de Áries? – diz Shaka sem abrir os olhos ou sair da posição confortável em que se encontrava.

- Mu, quer bolo _Anjeer King _? A cozinha ta cheia de comida indiana deliciosa...

- Eu adoraria, mas fica para outra hora. Só subi até aqui para irmos juntos para a reunião.

- Reunião? – perguntou Shaka se levantando ajeitando os cabelos que estavam todos para um lado só.

- Não me digam que não estão sabendo da reunião extraordinária que o Saga e o mestre Dohko marcaram para logo mais? Um servo não te entregou o aviso hoje de manhã Shaka?

- Deve ter vindo quando eu estava dormindo. Acabei perdendo a hora hoje. – disse Shaka olhando para Jim.

- Não é para menos, não é meu amigo? Você passou duas noite sem dormir direito e ainda lutou, devia estar muito desgastado... – disse Mu com um sorrisinho.

Ligou os pontos na hora: se Shaka estava dormindo até tarde, Jim devia também ter dormido por que se não teria recebido o aviso. Se os dois não sabiam da reunião e estavam naquele chamego todo na área das almofadas podiam muito bem terem dormido juntos, depois de brincarem de mestre e discípula... Eram tantas as possibiliades que Mu imaginava.

- Não estou desgastado. Estou ótimo. Apenas não vi o servo trazer o aviso. Para que horas ficou marcada a reunião?

Com toda a certeza o servo entrou na casa de Virgem, não viu ninguém por perto, deixou o aviso perto da entrada e saiu pianinho para ver se ganhava tempo e assim acabar suas entregas mais cedo. Alguns servos do santuário eram bem malandros, principalmente com os cavaleiros de ouro. Já as servas eram outra estória, sempre solicitas e atenciosas ao extremo, querendo a todo momento agradar os santos dourados de Atena. Lucy as chamava de exercito de sonsas de túnicas. Salvo raras excessões, todas eram odiadas pelas aprendizes.

- A reunião vai começar daqui a vinte minutos, lá na casa de sagitário. – disse Mu olhando para o relógio no pulso.

- Então é melhor ir-mos logo para não chegar-mos atrasados e aturar as gracinhas daqueles cavaleiros folgados. – disse Shaka já de pé. - Jim, cuide de tudo enquanto estivermos fora. – disse Shaka se voltando para sua interna.

- Não Shaka. Jim também foi convocada. – interrompeu Mu.

- Como assim? – estranhou Shaka. Normalmente aquelas reuniões não eram ambientes para jovens garotas por que saía de tudo quando aqueles doze se juntavam.

- Saga e Dohko solicitaram pessoalmente a presença dela.

Jim olhou para o mestre depois para o Mu sem entender nada. Não imaginava o porquê de ter sido convocada numa reunião de cavaleiros de ouro. Logo ela, uma reles interna do primeiro ano...

**U**

Graças a Buda não foram os últimos a chegar na casa de Sagitário. Também não foram os primeiros a ponto de testemunhar todas as brincadeiras. Chegaram numa hora ideal, pensou Shaka. Toda reunião era assim, os dourados chegavam bem antes para ficar zoando uns com os outros até não aguentar mais. Naquela Aldebaram foi o último a chegar, consequentemente o mais zoado. Quando Shaka, Jim e Mu chegaram as brincadeiras pararam um pouco por conta da presença da interna de Shaka. Os Cavaleiros de ouro eram respeitadores apesar de tudo, ainda mais conhecendo Shaka que ficou ainda mais contra brincadeiras depois que Jim chegou no santuário. Os três se sentaram lado a lado sob os olhares atentos de Mascara da Morte e Kanon, que já tinham notado o quando o Buda era cuidadoso com sua interna na presença de outros cavaleiros. Afrodite estava com Camus e Milo, Shura chegou junto com Saga e Dohko. Aioros estava sentado na frente e recebeu Jim com um sorriso meigo quando a viu sentar ao lado de Shaka. Vendo que não faltava mais ninguém e que já tava todo mundo acomodado nas cadeiras postas no salão central da casa de Sagitário, Saga começou a falar tendo Dohko ao seu lado:

- O assunto que nos levou a convocar essa reunião urgente é de suma importância, por isso vou direto ao ponto. Mestre Dohko e eu descobrimos indícios de que o terremoto ocorrido ontem a noite na Vila de Rodório não foi proveniente de causas naturais. Acreditamos que a Vila foi atacada.

Os ouvintes foram praticamente pegos de surpresa. Contudo as reações foram em grande parte contidas. Eram guerreiros experientes, portanto acostumados a lidar com más notícias. Apenas Jim quase caiu da cadeira. Aquela destruição toda foi um ataque de um inimigo? WTF? Seu rosto era o retrato da perplexidade. Ao seu lado Shaka permanecia impassível de olhos fechados. Foi então que Saga começou a relatar todas as suas suspeitas. Dos corpos de cavaleiros congelados misteriosamentes, da destruição quase total do antigo cartório da Vila e do desaparecimento de todos os documentos que ali estavam guardados, documentos com o selo do santuário ele lembrou. Todos ouviram em silêncio, só o cavaleiro de Gêmeos falava sendo completado pelo mestre Dohko de Libra vez ou outra. A mente de Jim estava confusa, mas ainda trabalhando para processar tudo aquilo que estava ouvindo. Ela também viu os corpos congelados. Lembrou de toda a missão de salvamento com um aperto no peito, tanta gente inocente morta, aos pedaços, seu amigo Alfred morrendo nos seus braços... era tudo horrível demais para ser verdade, aquilo tudo ter sido provocado... por que? Não pode mais se conter, tomada pela indignação, pela raiva e pela curiosidade, levantou-se e disse em voz alta:

- Alguém pode me dizer que inimigo poderoso seria esse capaz de fazer tudo aquilo e com que propósito?

Silêncio. Aquela era a pergunta que todos ali reunidos no salão principal da casa de Sagitário estavam se fazendo.

- Ainda não sabemos querida. Esse é um dos motivos da sua presença aqui nesta reunião. – disse Saga bondosamente enquando Dohko a olhava tipo analisando.

- Como é que é?

- Acalme-se Jim e sente-se por favor. – pedio Shaka. – Havia uma presença maligna naquela vila. Eu pude sentir isso assim que coloquei meus pés lá. – disse Shaka.

- Fala daquela perturbação que você sentiu, Shaka? – perguntou Mu.

- Isso mesmo. – confirmou Shaka.

Sentada ao lado mestre, Jim se encontrava mais perplexa. Então os dois sabiam de tudo e não contaram nada a ela? E o que ela tinha haver com tudo aquilo? Ia falar mais uma vez, mas Shaka a impediu com um gesto sereno de mão. Nesse momento Aioros que esteve calado o tempo todo se manifestou:

- Alguns feridos me relataram que muitos objetos se congelaram sozinhos antes do terremoto. E ainda, ouviram gritos de soldados que pareciam muito assustados. Os relatos não foram numerosos, mas todos deram conta de que tudo começou com gelo e o tremor de terra veio depois.

- A razão de você estar aqui presente nesta reunião, minha querida, é que você foi a primeira vitima deste inimigo... – disse Saga se aproximando de Aioros.

- Achamos que o atentado que você sofreu no lago a algum tempo atrás tem ligação com esse ataque a Vila de Rodório. – argumentou o mestre Dohko.

Do seu lugar, Jim olhou para Saga e depois para o mestre Dohko para então baixar a cabeça respirando fundo. Tinha mesmo que lembrar do terror que passou naquele dia? Foi então que Saga pediu a interna que relatasse o insidente mais uma vez. Mesmo sentindo muito pesar, ela fez o que foi pedido. Reforçou mais uma vez, que não sentiu nenhum cosmo no lago e que chegou lá por acaso. Kanon reforçou toda a estória, já que foi ele o primeiro a chegar ao lago e a salva-la. Debateram também sobre o brilho repentino de um cosmo poderoso próximo a vila no momento em que Jim salvava o filhote de gato. Aquilo era outra prova, outro indicio fortíssimo de que alguém quis deixar um aviso. Como se disesse: eu estive aqui.

Aioros e Saga, também estavam investigando os documentos que poderiam estar guardados no cartório de Rodório no momento do ataque. Mas aquele assunto eles debateriam entre si apenas, já que envolvia uma investigação sigilosa sobre as origens de Jim. Ainda não era o momento de revelar para a jovem interna toda a procura que eles andaram fazendo nos arquivos do santuário. Depois de muito debater, os cavaleiros chegaram a conclusão que tendo em vista tantas evidências suspeitas, a Vila de Rodório foi mesmo atacada por um inimigo até então desconhecido. E que esse inimigo esteve no santuário no dia do atentado sofrido por Jim, sendo provavelmente o autor dos dois ataques. Para encerrar os debates, Saga decretou tão sério como o próprio grande mestre:

- Cavaleiros, é importante que tudo o que conversamos aqui fique retido nas doze casas. Não é interessante que todo o santuário fique sabendo de nossas suspeitas. Não podemos declarar que estamos sob ameaça, assim o inimigo ficaria sabendo de nossas desconfianças e não queremos isso. É importante que ele pense que não desconfiamos de nada ainda. Vamos deixa-lo pensar que pode atacar outra vez, e quando o fizer... nos o pegamos. O santuário, está oficialmente sob vigília máxima por nós cavaleiros de ouro. Sejam discretos e nem preciso dizer para ficarem de olhos abertos.

- É importante também, que todos voltem a rotina de treinos pesados como se estivessemos na véspera da guerra santa. Saga e eu vamos relatar a Shion e a Atena tudo o que foi acertado nessa reunião agora mesmo. O grande mestre concordou que não devemos fazer nenhum alarme, mas provavelmente alguns de nós viajará em missão pelo mundo em busca de mais pistas. – e Dohko deu mais algumas instruções depois passou a palavra para Saga.

- Os aprendizes terão treino avançado de agora em diante. Vamos comunicar a Shina e a Marin sobre isso, e pessoalmente devemos auxilia-las nessa tarefa. – disse Saga olhando para todos.

Dito isso Saga encerrou a reunião e todos voltaram para suas casas. A expectativa era grande mas aqueles cavaleiros sabiam exatamente o que fazer. Eram a elite do exercito de Atena. Já passaram por situações semelhantes aquela, tinham plena certeza de que esse inimigo seria descoberto mais cedo ou mais tarde como sempre acontecia.

Terminada a reunião, Jim voltou sozinha para casa por que Shaka foi com Mu, Saga, Dohko e Camus falar com o grande mestre e com Atena. Havia muita coisa a ser decidida ainda. Ela até que tentou meditar para esquecer ou tentar entender tudo o que tinha ouvido naquela reunião mas não conseguiu. Permaneceu jogada nas almofadas martelando as palavras de Saga enquanto esperava pelo mestre. Aquilo tudo parecia um pesadelo, pior é que era realidade pura. O mestre percebeu a preocupação da discípula assim que entrou em sua casa a a viu deitada fitando o teto com olhar vazio, foi logo quebrando o silêncio e se sentando ao lado dela:

- Algo errado, minha discípula?

- Não me sinto muito bem mestre. Estou um pouco chocada com tudo o que ouvi. Uma destruição daquelas causada por uma pessoa só? Nunca poderia imaginar que isso fosse possível...

- Ainda não sabemos se foi uma pessoa só. Tudo aquilo que você viu é só uma parcela do que nossos inimigos são capazes de fazer. Eu entendo como se sente, minha pequena, mas não deve sentir medo. Muito pelo contrário, deve treinar com mais afinco para ficar cada vez mais forte. Essa é nossa função como defensores de Atena.

- Pode deixar comigo mestre. Só não entendo por que acham que foi esse mesmo inimigo que me atacou no lago... por que ele escolheria justo a mim?

- Não se preocupe com isso agora. Só teremos respostas quando pegar-mos o autor dos ataques, e pode acreditar, nós vamos caça-lo até o fim do mundo se for preciso. Apenas foque no treinamento e em nada mais. O melhor a fazer é esquecer tudo isso por enquanto. – disse Shaka serenamente.

A verdade é que ele podia afastar as preocupaçãos da mente de Jim, mas não as dele próprio. Era muito estranho sua interna ter sido a primeira a cruzar com um inimigo tão poderoso. Alguma coisa naquela estória parecia chamar a atenção para Jim, mas por que ela? Por via das dúvidas não deixaria Jim sozinha mais nem por um segundo. Também se encarregaria de apressar o ritmo do treinamento para deixa-la mais forte. Não seria tão complicado, ja que Jim demostrava estar completamente adaptada a rotina de treinos. Seu poder se desenvolvia a cada dia. Definitivamente, o melhor a fazer era deixa-la livre de preocupações. Por que o caminho a percorrer era longo e preocupações desnecessárias só atrapalharariam.

Foi para a cozinha preparar algumas coisas e quando voltou a encontrou mais animadinha, brincando com o gatinho amarelo. Logo pensou numa maneira de preservar aquela animação e passar mais tempo com sua interna.

- Que acha de dar um passeio? – perguntou Shaka olhando para o rosto de Jim.

- Passeio para onde? – ela disse achando aquele convite totalmente inesperado.

- Nunca fazemos nada juntos... Pensei que poderia-mos aproveitar esse tarde de folga. Quer ir a praia? – disse segurando as mãos de Jim em cima da almofada.

- Tipo agora? – perguntou se levantando num pulo.

- Isso mesmo. Você por acaso teria trazido um...

- Um biquíni? Claro que eu trouxe! Vou ligar para a Lucy, agente podia fazer um piquinique. Que tal mestre?

- Na verdade eu estava pensando em ir-mos só você e eu. – disse Shaka meio tímido, não queria ninguém por perto por que sempre acabava acontecendo alguma coisa errada. E ele queria ficar a sós com Jim, queria Jim só para ele.

- Por mim tudo bem. Vou me trocar e já volto. – disse sorrindo marotamente.

Então ele queria ficar a sós com ela? Será que ia rola um beijo como aquele da cozinha na noite passada? Ela pensava muito nessas possibilidades, por isso tratou de se arrumar de pressinha. Desde que chegou ao santuário tinha vontade de ir a praia, mas nunca teve tempo por conta do treinamento com a Shina. Jim adorava praia, mar, a brisa. A praia do santuário era muito comentada pelos internos e pelos cavaleiros também. Diziam que era belíssima, ela mesma foi apresentada a beleza do mar grego assim que desenbarcou no santuário, ficou encantada logo de cara. Ir a praia com o mestre seria maravilhoso e fora que seria uma ótima oportunidade para provoca-lo um tantinho mais, por isso colocou o menor biquíni dos três que tinha trazido. Era um modelo de listras horizontais azul claro, branco e rosa. A parte de cima era tipo cortininha e a calcinha de laçinhos.

Como era muito magra, geralmente os biquínes grandes não ficavam bem nela, já os pequenos caiam muito bem em seu corpo delicado de adolescente. Ficou se olhando no espelho de corpo inteiro imaginando a cara de Shaka quando a visse dentro daquele biquíni mínimo. Ele parecia não estar acostumado com aquele tipo de coisa... com certeza faria um escândalo e mandaria ela se trocar... isso seria um problema, mas sua mente pervertida pensou imediatamente numa solução. Vestiu um mini short de surfista por cima e uma blusinha de algodão branca para ficar mais discreta, pelo menos até saírem da casa de Virgem. Penteou os cabelos de modo que a franja fosse para a lateral mas sem cobrir os seus olhos. Sempre ouviu dizer que não se colocava perfume para ir a praia por que manchava a pele por isso colocou apenas um hidratante corporal com filtro solar com cheiro de maçã verde no rosto e em lugares estratégicos do corpo. O toque especial ficou com os brincos de bijuteria com pedrinhas vermelhas. Um pouco grandes mas nunca se deve esquecer dos acessorios quando se vai a praia.

Em menos de dez minutos já estava na sala onde Shaka a esperava. 'Nossa, ele deve ter se trocado na velocidade da luz só pode...', pensou quando o viu. Quando se aproximou do mestre quase caiu dura para trás. Shaka mais uma vez estava totalmente diferente, e lindo... como aquele Buda estava gato vestido naquela bermuda tactel azul com aquela camisa recata branca de algodão. Parecia um surfista californiano, só estava faltando a prancha e as tatuagens! O melhor era que o cabelo de Shaka não era oxigenado nem parafinado, era liso, loiro, brilhante como seda, exuberante e natural. Aquela roupa justa ao corpo o deixou ainda mais sexy, num estilo meio largado. Na mesma hora uma baba escorreu do conto da boca de Jim.

- Pensei que demoraria mais. – disse Shaka sorrindo enquanto a analisava discretamente de olhos abertos.

A roupa estava um pouco curta mais até que não tanto. No fundo ele gostava de como sua interna se vestia, mas nao admitiria nunca, se não ela andaria nua pela casa. Só para ele era uma coisa, mas as doze casas eram um passa passa danado e ele não gostava quando os outros cavaleiros ficavam secando sua discípula na maior cara de pau.

- Não queria te deixar esperando. – disse baixando os olhos tímida.

Mestre e discípula foram o caminho todo tagarelando. Shaka passou um braço no ombro de Jim que ficou se sentindo muito bem segurando o mestre pela cintura. O clima não podia ser de mais descontração. O sol nem estava tão forte naquela tarde, mas Jim não dispensou os oculos ray ban estilo retrô que almentava seu ar de rebeldia junto com o brinco de argola no nariz. Shaka vez por outra trazia a cabeça de Jim para mais junto de si para poder beijar e sentir o cheiro doce e suave de sua discípula. Cheiro de fruta... nao eram um casal de namorados, mas se comportavam como tal. Até poderiam maldizer de mestre e discipula andar daquele jeito abraçados, mas o santuário estava muito calmo naquela tarde, todos aproveitavam a folga em suas casas, dada depois da cansativa missão de salvamento. Tudo estava indo muito bem para Shaka, curtiria uma merecida folga com sua discípula depois de dias de treinamento, e o que era melhor: sem ninguem por perto. Sem Milo, sem Camus, Kanon, Mu. Só Jim e ele e a praia.

Infelizmente outras pessoas também escolheram a praia para passar aquelar tarde de folga. Estavam lá Saga, sentado na areia, e Helena conversando com Milo enquanto observavam Kiki brincar perto da água. Saga recebeu mestre e discípula com um belo sorriso:

- O que faz aqui Saga? pensei que ficaria o resto do dia no templo de Atena reunido com Shion e Dohko... – disse Shaka um pouco contrariado pela presença do amigo ter estragado sua tarde com Jim, mas até que não era de todo mal, já que na mesma hora que o viu lembrou que queria falar com ele um assunto muito importante: o andamento das investigações sobre as origens de sua interna.

- Felizmente a reunião com o grande mestre terminou um pouco mais cedo do que o previsto, por isso resouvi vir a praia para pensar um pouco vendo o mar. Acabei encontrando Milo, Helena e Kiki pelo caminho. – olhou para Jim - Resouveu dar um passeio com sua discípula, Shaka?

- Sim. Ela ainda não conhecia a praia do santuário...

Jim não demora muito tempo sentada junto com Shaka e Saga pois Helena logo a chama aos berros para ver o novo truque de telecinese que Kiki tinha aprendido. Milo também a chama pelo apelido carinhoso que só ele usava naquele santuario para se referir a ela. Jim se levanta e tira a roupa que estava usando por cima do biquíni para desespero de Shaka que nunca tinha visto nada tão pequeno em toda sua vida. Saga ri achando graça da cara vermelha de vergonha de Shaka depois de ver Jim de biquíni:

- Pelo iluminado! Coloque já suas roupas menina! – disse Shaka sem saber se olhava ou se fugia. Se estivesse de armadura e de capa, com certeza a teria coberto imediatamente.

- O que foi mestre? Nunca viu uma mulher de biquíni antes? Ficou com medo... – e riu faceiramente - Se você passasse um verão no litoral do meu país perderia esse medo em dois tempos... – completa com um sorriso maroto e mão na cintura.

- Não estou com medo é só... Ei mocinha, volte aqui! – gritou Shaka inutilmente pois Jim já estava longe.

- Shaka, não adianta ser tão controlador com as discípulas por que elas sempre acabam fazendo tudo o que querem. – disse Saga sorrindo.

- Mas aquilo não é traje de banho e ainda por cima ela está perto do Milo! – disse Shaka indignado.

- Milo não oferece perigo algum. Se você observar os dois com mais atenção vai entender que o escorpião vê sua interna como uma amiga e nada mais. Veja... – disse Saga apontando para o grupo que conversava perto da água.

- Você pode até ter razão, mas com o Milo não se brinca. Onde está Aldebaram? – perguntou Shaka temendo também por Helena.

- Ele estava aqui ainda pouco mas subiu com Kanon para ver uns assuntos. Deve confiar mais na sua interna Shaka. Jim é responsavel, já fez sua cota de besteiras no passado. Ela é uma boa aluna e muito aplicada também.

- É verdade Saga. Jim evoluiu muito rápido... mas ainda é inocente frente a esses cavaleiros libidinosos.

- Pode até ser um pouco, mas não tanto que demande preocupações excessivas. Bom saber que vocês finalmente estão se dando bem. Já foram até juntos para a balada e agora vieram a praia... ela está mudando a sua vida Shaka, tem que adimitir...

- Mudando da água para o vinho. – disse Shaka sorrindo serenamente olhando para sua discípula brincando de aparecer e desaparecer com Kiki.

- Você tem muita sorte de tê-la ao seu lado meu amigo. – disse Saga dando tapinhas nas costas de Shaka.

- É verdade. E por falar nela, o que vocês descobriram sobre suas origens nos arquivos do santuário?

Depois daquela pergunta, Saga desviou o olhar e respirou fundo adiquirindo uma espressão séria, ponderando tudo o que ia falar:

- Shaka, meu amigo, eu sinto muito mas não posso revelar nada sobre essa investigação. Até mesmo para você...

- Saga, nao compreendo o motivo de tanto segredo... eu preciso saber de alguma coisa, já que sou o mestre da Jim e convivo diretamente com ela.

- Eu entendo o seu lado perfeitamente, velho amigo. Shion optou por te deixar de fora para que nada interferisse no treinamento de Jim para ser uma amazona. Ela tem muito potencial, estamos fazendo isso pelo bem dela e pelo seu também, acima de tudo. - disse Saga bondosamente.

- Quanto ao treinamento, não devem se preocupar com nada. Sempre soube do grande potencial de Jim, tenho certeza que ele será uma amazona poderosa no futuro. Trabalharei duro para isso como mestre.

- Disso ninguém duvida, ainda mais se as suspeitas de Shion se confirmarem...

- Que suspeitas? Então encontraram alguma coisa nos arquivos sobre ela? – perguntou Shaka se aproveitando da brexa dada pelo geminiano.

- Tudo o que posso dizer é que não encontramos provas de tais suspeitas. Até o momento, nada encontramos de relevante nos arquivos. Mas acredito que essa investigação será elucidada em breve. Só assim revelaremos a todos os interessados. Eu até entendo a preocupação do grande mestre depois do últimos acontecimentos...

- Fala do terremoto ocorrido em Rodório?

- Do terremoto e da luta de Jim contra Gisty...

E permaneceram conversando sobre as habilidades de Jim. Shaka não tentou mais arrancar a verdade de Saga, pois sabia que o geminiano levava muito a sério as ordens do grande mestre e era responsável ao extremo. Com certeza não revelaria mais nada. Todavia, Shaka prestava atenção a cada palavra de Saga tentando interpretar alguma frase e assim achar alguma pista. Se eles achavam que ele ficaria parado sem fazer nada enquando sua interna era investigada, estavam enganados. Até por que Shaka também tinha suas suspeitas...

**N**

Perto da água, precisamente na zona de arrebentação das ondas, Kiki, Jim, Helena e Milo estavam entretidos em conversas sobre as peripécias do Kiki com o as servas e com um cavaleiro do santuário:

- Kiki, não acredito que você fez isso? – perguntou Jim abismada. – Gritar cólera do dragão enquanto o Mascara da Morte está durmindo é muita maldade.

- Perturbar o Mascara é a melhor coisa do mundo! Devia tentar Jim, já que você também sabe se teletransportar... – disse o menino com um maior sorrisão.

- O Mascara merece, vai fundo Kiki! Tem meu total apoio. – disse Milo bagunçando os cabelos do lemurianozinho.

Motivos não faltavam para Mascara da Morte ter raiva do som daquelas palavras. Shiryu era o cavaleiro mais odiado pelo italiano. Desde que o canceriano perdeu aquela luta na batalha das doze casas que eles não se bicavam. Mascara da Morte tinha ódio mortal do dragão e não fazia questão de esconder isso de ninguém.

- Quero só ver quando ele conseguir colocar as mãos em você... – disse Helena se inclinando para olhar Kiki nos olhos.

Os dois eram muito amigos. Eram vizinhos e tantas vezes Mu deixou Kiki aos cuidados de Aldebaram e Helena que tinha perdido as contas. Kiki só obedecia quatro pessoas naquele santuário: Mu por que era seu mestre e o amava muito, Aldebaram por que era o segundo cavaleiro que ele mais gostava depois de Mu, Shaka por medo de ser mandado para um dos seis infernos e Atena por motivos óbvios. Com os outros, o pequeno ruivinho era uma peste. Não poupava ninguém, mas seu principal alvo era Mascara da Morte. Kiki adorava ver o italiano sair do sério e berrar xingamentos na sua lingua materna, se dobrava de tanto rir toda vez. No mesmo instante em que Helena se inclinou, Milo esticou o olho para a bunda dela, que estava usando um biquíni tão pequeno quanto o de Jim, só que na cor verde escura. Jim percebeu o olhar de cobiça do escorpiano e logo disparou:

- Você não perde uma, não é escorpião?

- Que é isso pudinzinho... – disse Milo sorrindo lindamente.

Helena percebeu a situação e a posição em que estava e ficou vermelha no ato. E olhe quem nem era a primeira vez que o grego a olhava daquele jeito, mas Helena era tímida, pior com Milo que deixava qualquer mulher tímida.

- Cadê a Lucy, Ji? Por que ela não veio com você? – perguntou Helena numa tentativa descarada de mudar de assunto.

- Ela me ligou dizendo que ia ficar em casa com o mestre o dia todo... e parece que eles iam dar um almoço para a June, lembra dela?

- Lembro sim... – as duas iam conversar mais, porém a conversa do aprendiz de Mu com Milo desviou a atenção das duas.

- Milo, a bunda da Helena não é a maior do santuário. – disse Kiki com um sorriso sapeca.

- Ah é mesmo senhor Kiki? Deixa o Mu saber que você fica olhando a bunda das habitantes do santuário... – disse Helena balançando o dedo como se estivesse ameaçando.

- Ei, nada de contar para o meu mestre! – exaltou-se o menino.

- Ah Heleninha, faz isso com o pobre moleque não. Ei Kiki, quem é essa bunda que ganha da Helena? – perguntou Milo muito interessado.

- É uma serva que trabalha na cozinha do templo de Atena. A bunda dela é do tamanho de uma abóbora de cada lado e ela ainda é bem gorda, parece uma baleia. – disse o menino mostrandos os tamanhos com os braços abertos.

- Santa Atena! Se é gorda eu to fora. – disse Milo só para o menino mas as duas meninas ouviam tudo.

- Que preconceito é esse com as gordinhas heim Milo? – inquiriu Jim seriamente.

- Preconceito nenhum pudinzinho. É questão de gosto apenas. Vocês vão cair na água ou vão ficar ai só olhando? – perguntou Milo muito interessado em vez aqueles micro biquínes molhados.

- Vão vocês. Eu prefico ficar sentada com o meu mestre. – disse Jim desviando o olhar.

- Qual é Jim? Pensei que você gostasse de mar. – estranhou Helena.

- E eu gosto, mas isso foi antes... – respondeu ainda desviando o olhar.

- Vai ter sangue frio de ficar só olhando para esse marzão lindo? – perguntou Helena apontando para a imensidão de água que tinha um tom de azul clarissímo arrebatador. A luz solar fraca daquela tarde carinhosa brilhava intensamente nas águas. Fora que a água que avançava nos pés deles em forma de ondas era morna e muito, muito convidativa.

- Fica para outro dia então. – respondeu meio sem jeito por que estava morrendo de vontade de mergulhar naquele mar, mas tinha que mentir.

O motivo dela não querer mergulhar no mar pela primeira vez na vida era o trauma da quase morte nas águas no lago a tempos atrás. Depois daquele dia, Jim pensava duas vezes antes de chegar perto da água. Achava que até de banheira nunca mais tomaria banho, tamanho foi o medo de estar debaixo de uma prisão de gelo.

- Sabe o que ta paracendo pessoal? Que a Jim está com medo da água! Ela não gosta tomar banho, Hahahahah – fez Kiki jogando água salgada em cima de Jim.

- Paraaaaaa aewww – berrava Jim por que Milo e Helena também se juntaram a brincadeira de molha-la, e ela já sentia seus olhos arderem de tanta água salgada que estava tomando no rosto.

Em meio as risadas da brincadeira, ela se vira tantando fugir correndo mas Milo a agarra pela cintura a tirando do chão como se ela fosse uma boneca de pano. O cavaleiro corre com ela presa em seus braços até a água. Por sua vez, Jim se debatia tanto que acabou caindo na água e batendo com a bunda no fundo de areia. Na verdade ela não caiu, Milo a soltou de propósito para almentar as risadas de Helena e Kiki. Jim se levanta rapidamente com cara de brava e diz em tom de ameaça divertida:

- Ah é seu Milo? Agora você vai sentir a fúria do pudinzinho... – e começou a jogar água em cima do grego com muita vontade de afoga-lo

Milo ria e tentava se proteger como podia, mas para seu azar, Helena e Kiki entraram na batalha ameaçando o cavaleiro de escorpião entre risadas muito alegres. No meio da brincadeira, Jim pensava no quanto fora medrosa alimentando aquele trauma. Já não tinha mais medo da água, principalmente, por que estava perto dos seus amigos queridos. Depois foi a vez de Helena ser levantada pela cintura por Milo e ser atirada na água levando o mesmo caldo que Jim. E assim ficou todo mundo molhado como pintos.

Na areia, Shaka e Saga contiavam de papo. É claro que Shaka fez menção de se levantar quando viu Milo correndo com Jim nos braços, mas Saga não deixou. Mais uma vez, ele se lembrou das palavras de Mu, que diziam para ele conter o ciúme que sentia. Aquela conversa as vezes vinha a mente de Shaka como o grilo falante no contos de fadas do Pinóquio,sempre o impedia de se exaltar. Vendo o desconforto do amigo, Saga resolve ser direto:

- Você sente ciúmes da sua interna, não é Shaka?

Shaka até pensou em dizer que não, mas sabia que soaria falso. Saga era muito observador, já tinha percebido isso antes de todo mundo até, e Shaka imaginou isso antes de responder resolvendo admitir de uma vez:

- Não vou negar.

- Sente cúmes por que gosata dela. – afirmou Saga, só que desta vez com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Você não tem ideia do quanto Saga... – disse olhando para Jim brincando dentro d'água com seus amigos.

- Tenho sim. Sei como se sente. Já tive uma discípula que foi muito importante para mim no passado... – disse Saga também observando a turma que brincava mar a dentro.

- Está falando da Gisty? – pergunta Shaka tão direto quanto Saga foi com ele na primeira pergunta.

Aquela estória triste Shaka conhecia bem. Saga lhe confidenciou tudo assim que voltaram a vida. Gisty representava uma das maiores culpas do cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

- É, pois é... – respondeu meio tímido. – Fiquei muito feliz que ela tenha voltado para o santuário. Atena precisa de suas amazonas por perto...

- Vocês conversaram depois que ela retornou? – perguntou Shaka.

- Sim. Ela esteve na minha casa pouco antes do terremoto. Nós conversamos brevemente. Fiquei bastante satisfeito em vê-la bem e ansiosa por servir Atena. Gisty com certeza ainda ajudará muito a nossa deusa, e é muito bom que ela conviva no santuário numa época de paz, já que antes quase não teve esse oportunidade...

- Você ainda se culpa pelo o que aconteceu com ela, não é meu amigo? – perguntou Shaka em tom sereno.

- Como não poderia? Só de pensar em tudo o que aquele... monstro fez a ela... imaginar as mãos dele tocando uma discípula minha tão querida... – e fez uma cara arrependimento que dava dó.

- Não se culpe. Você não tinha controle sobre seus atos. Não era a sua mão, era a de Ares. Não podia fazer nada. – disse Shaka colocando a mão no ombro do cavaleiro ao seu lado.

- Eu fiz muito mau a ela Shaka. A ela só não... Só de pensar em todos que foram feitos de meras marionetes nas mãos daquele demônio... – respirou fundo para não proferir xingamentos. – Eu amava muito Gisty no passado, mas infelizmente não tive tempo de dizer isso a ela antes que Ares tomasse conta de tudo. È por isso que eu lhe digo meu amigo: não desperdice o tempo ao lado da mulher que você ama. Eu tive medo de falar sobre meus sentimentos à Gisty por que ela era minha discípula, mas hoje percebo que cometi um erro terrível. Se tivesse dito antes, poderia ter evitando tanta coisa ruim... poderia tê-la protegido, tal como era minha função de mestre...

A culpa de Saga em relação a Gisty era imensa. Foram mestre e discípula no passado, como todos vocês já sabem. Quando se conheceram, Gisty era muito jovem, passou toda a sua adolescencia treinando com Saga. Era uma das poucas amazonas que controlava o poder das ilusões. Aluna aplicadíssima, a discípula mais fiel que Saga já teve. Não era de se estranhar que tanta devosão se trasnformasse em amor. Durante aqueles anos de treinamento, mestre e discípula nutriam sentimentos secretos um pelo outro. Mas como o próprio Saga falou, não tiveram tempo de viver esse sentimento como se deve. Saga era responsável demais, não poderia arriscar o futuro de Gisty como amazona, por isso não se declarou. O que pensariam se ele então cavaleiro de ouro de Gêmeos namorasse uma jovem aprendiz bem mais nova do que ele? Seria um escândalo na época, já que o santuário não era tão liberal como é hoje. Com toda certeza, Gisty sairia prejudicada em sua reputação e esse não era o desejo de Saga. Pouco tempo depois da jovem se sagrar amazona de serpente, a mente de Saga foi tomada pelo poder maligno de Ares, e então, tudo se transformou num mar podre de ambição, dor e sangue... O santuário padeceu nas mãos do deus da guerra. Ninguém foi poupado, nem sua amada discípula Gisty, para desespero de Saga, que não passava de um mero espectador das atrocidades cometidas por Ares usando seu corpo. Mesmo nessas circustancias, Saga nunca fora capaz de se perdoar.

- Eu entendo como se sente Saga, mas sabemos que a culpa não foi sua. Você também foi uma das marionetes de Ares. Tenho certeza que Gisty também sabe disso e não lhe guarda nenhum rancor.

- Tomara que não meu amigo... É por isso que eu acho que não deve esconder o que sente da Jim. O santuário mudou muito. Tenho certeza que Atena não condenaria a relação de vocês, já que foi ela própria que determinou que Jim morasse na sua casa, Shaka.

- Sabe que o Mu me falou quase a mesma coisa? Mas eu ainda acho que não se deve misturar as coisas...

- Shaka, não cometa o mesmo erro que cometi no passado. – interrompeu.

Coincidentemente, aquela da qual os dois cavaleiros estavam falando aperece na praia. Gisty veio com sua amiga Shina dar um passeio pelas areias gregas e fica muito feliz quando vê Saga sentado conversando com Shaka. Ela vai até eles deixando a amiga amazona parada na areia observando o mar. Shina que não quis acompanhar a ex-discípula de Saga, pois avistou Milo de longe resolvendo ficar a uma distância segura.

- Falando no diabo... – diz Shaka em voz baixa vendo aproximação da amazona de Serpente.

- Oi mestre! Que felicidade em vê-lo por aqui! E você também Shaka. – diz Gisty sorrindo como criança.

- Olá Gisty. Como está? – pergunta Saga um pouco constrangido e admirado com a visão do corpo escultural de sua antiga aprendiz vestida num biquíni preto tão pequeno quanto o de Jim.

- Melhor agora que te vi mestre – e se senta na frente de Saga ainda sorrindo.

A recém chegada passa um tempo observando Saga. O achou tão bonito sentado na areia despreocupadamente com a brisa marinha fazendo esvoaçar seus longos cabelos azulados. Mais parecia um deus. Era até hipnótico.

- Veio sozinha Gisty? – pergunta o mestre devolvendo o sorriso.

- Vim com a Shina, ela está logo alí – e aponta para a amiga de pé observando o quebrar das ondas um pouco distante. – Antes que me esqueça: Shaka meus parabéns pela sua interna. A Jim foi uma oponente muito difícil, dá para ver que está muito bem treinada.

- Agradeço suas palavras Gisty. Mas o mérito não é só meu. Shina também tem parte no desenvolvimento das habilidades de Jim. – disse Shaka em resposta.

- Também fiquei sabendo que ela está sendo treinada pelo Mu de Áries. Com três mestres tão poderosos não me admira que ela tenha me vencido com tanta facilidade. – voltou-se para Saga e pediu sorrindente: - Mestre, pode me ajudar a passar protetor solar nas minhas costas? Esqueci de passar antes de sair de casa... – diz entregando o frasco de protetor solar fator 60.

- Claro! – disse Saga todo solicito sem saber que aquilo era mais uma provocação da ex-discípula.

Gisty se virou e puxou os longos cabelos negros para frente enquanto Saga passava uma grande quantidade do produto nas costas da ex-pupila. E precisava de bastante mesmo, já que a pele da Serpente era branca como leite. Gisty teve que se segurar para não suspirar de alegria sentindo as mãos grandes e quentes do mestre espalhando o creme protetor em suas costas, pescoço e ombros. A sensação era maravilhosa, ainda mais para ela que era apaixonada pelo antigo mestre. Não havia homem que tivesse um toque tão gentil como aquele... Quanto a Saga, nao percebeu maldade alguma no gesto e fez de bom grado e eficiência. Ele respeitava muito, muito mesmo Gisty para pensar alguma malícia naquele pedido. Se Saga não percebeu nada, Shaka, que estava do lado, percebeu todo. Mas resolveu ficar quieto e desviou o olhar para Shina que permanecia observando as ondas com uma expressão carregada da tristeza. Disse para si mesmo, como se estivesse pensando alto:

- Se Milo a visse assim, ia querer consola-la na mesma hora.

- E ele já viu Shaka, olha quem ta vindo ai... – disse Saga indicando que o escorpião acabara de sair da água pingando para todo lado sem tirar os olhos de Shina.

Milo se chega nos amigos dando um largo sorriso para Gisty que agora passava protetor solar no rosto. É claro que ela se ofereceu para passar em Saga também (apenas nele), mas este recusou polidamente.

- Gisty, o que aconteceu com a sua amiga? Ela não parece nada bem... – observa Milo se sentando na frente dos três.

- A mestra acordou meio tristonha hoje. Deve ser por conta do desastre de ontem e do temor de guerra iminente... – responde Gisty.

- Nao estamos sob ameaça de guerra. Quem te contou isso Gisty? – perguntou Shaka.

- Basicamente, Shaka, eu escutei alguns boatos de que houve um ataque em Rodório e que o santuário seria o próximo alvo. Alías, não se fala em outro assunto...

- Não dê crédido a boataria sem fundamento Gisty. O santuário está seguro. Nenhum inimigo atacaria com os doze cavaleiros de ouro presentes no santuário, é suicídio. Quanto ao incidente em Rodório, ainda estamos investigando. Não temos certeza de nada ainda. – disse Saga querendo por fim aquele assunto. Ainda era cedo para todo o santuário ficar com medo de uma possível guerra.

Milo continuava observando Shina, até que pergunta como se pedisse um conselho para os amigos :

- Vocês acham que eu deveria ir até lá falar com ela? Tipo, só para saber como ela está...

- Não Milo, não vá. Ela vai te receber com quatro pedras na mão, como sempre, e vocês vão acabar brigando mais uma vez. – disse Shaka.

- Mas eu não quero brigar, eu só quero conversar um pouco... Eu vo lá gente. – e fez menção de se levantar mas Saga o impediu:

- Não faça isso Milo. Não vai adiantar nada, pois ela ainda não te perdoou. Se você for falar com ela agora, só vai arranjar confusão. – disse Saga bondosamente com a mão no ombro do amigo.

- Será que ela nunca vai me perdoar? – perguntou com semblante triste depois de desistir de ir até a amazona.

- O que esperava depois de tudo o que você fez no passado? – disse Shaka tentando chamar Milo para a realidade.

- Eu sei Shaka, mas já faz tanto tempo...

- Liga não Milo, a mestra é assim mesmo. Um dia ela te perdoa, eu tenho fé. – disse Gisty carinhosamente.

Milo não disse nada, olhou para o lado e não viu mais Shina parada. Naquele momento, sua mente reviveu todo o passado, coisa que o deixou ainda mais triste. Se pudesse voltar no tempo e consertar todas os erros que cometeu, mas não podia. Coincidentemente, Saga tinha o mesmo olhar para Gisty.

Jim saia da água quando viu Gisty sentada junto de seu mestre, de Milo e Saga. Fez careta na hora e disse contrariada:

- O que aquela cobrinha anã ta fazendo fofocando com o meu mestre?

- Como você é carrancuda Jim! Vai dizer que não gosta da Gisty por que ela é amiga da mestra Shina? Gisty é muito legal, fique você sabendo, a mestra Shina fala muito bem dela. – disse Helena também saindo da água com Kiki sentado em seus ombros.

- Pois para mim são farinha do mesmo saco. – diz Jim ainda contrariada – Se ela estiver falando mal de mim para o meu mestre, eu torço o pescoço dessa cobrinha... – e foi andando decidida em direção ao local onde estavam os quatro.

Saga já tinha terminado de passar o protetor solar nas costas de Gisty e agora estava conversando com ela animadamente. Milo ainda permanecia calado assim como Shaka, que estava ao lado deles mas com a mente em outro país. Ele refletia com afinco sobre as palavras de Saga, e todos os acontecimentos dos últimos dias, principalmente os contatos na forma de beijos que tivera com sua interna. A mente sensata ainda relutava em se entregar por completo ao amor que sentia por Jim, tal como Saga aconselhara. 'Não cometa o mesmo erro que eu cometi no passado', essa frase era a que mais doía no meio de toda aquela conversa, mas ainda não era hora. Mas quando será? Shaka martelava perguntas e mais perguntas em sua mente.

Foi quando levantou a cabeça e viu Jim se aproximar toda molhada. Não teve como não ficar arrebatado, molhada ela ficava ainda mais bonita, com mais ares de ninfa...

- Posso saber o que tanto conversam por aqui? – perguntou Jim diretamente para Shaka que ficou de boca aberta por alguns segundos olhando para ela.

Saga percebeu na hora o motivo do amigo ter perdido o sentido da fala e sorri discretamente da situação com vontade de dar um tapa nas costas de Shaka para faze-lo acordar. Felizmente, não foi necessário:

- Gisty estava elogiando suas habilidades Jim. – diz Shaka piscando demoradamente os olhos tentando voltar a sua postura serena.

- Me elogiando? É mesmo? – pergunta com ironia na voz.

- Qualquer elogio que se faça para você é merecido, minha querida. Você faz jus a fama que já tem nesse santuário. – responde Gisty com um sorriso sincero mostrando que a disputa morreu assim que a luta terminou. Ela não tinha motivo algum para odiar Jim por ter sido derrotava. Sabia perfeitamente que aquilo tudo foi armado para contribuir para a formação de uma futura amazona de Atena. Sendo assim, Gisty se sentia feliz em ajudar.

- Fama eu? Imagine... – diz Jim sem jeito. Depois daquelas palavras, Jim entendeu que Gisty era completamente diferente de Shina apesar de serem muito amigas.

- Shaka, veja só você, a sua interna, além de muito forte e modesta! Saiba Jim, que a minha ex-discípula tem razão ao dizer que você merece todos os elogios do mundo. – diz Saga sorrindo.

- Gisty foi sua discípula? – e arregala os olhos e a boca. – Caraca, eu lutei com uma discípula do Saga e sobrevivi? Por que ninguém me contou esse detalhe, heim? – pergunta Jim abismada.

- Por que você não perguntou. – responde Kiki provocando muitas risadas.

Depois de um tempinho, Jim acaba rindo também. Não dava para negar que se ela soubesse antes teria tremido na base legal estando frente a frente de uma discípula de uns dos cavaleiros mais poderosos daquele santuário. Agora que sabia a verdade, entendeu o porquê de Gisty criar ilusões tão perigosas. O único que não estava rindo era Milo, que permanecia sentado com os braços apoiados nos joelhos olhando para o mar. Jim percebeu a falta da risada do escorpião e se abaixa para falar com ele, é quando ela percebe a tristeza do olhar de Milo. Com certeza, algo muito incomum para ele que sempre fora tão alegre. Nem de pudinzinho ele havia a chamado quando ela chegou! Definitivamente o escorpião não estava bem.

- O que você tem Milo? Está ai desse jeito caladinho e com essa carinha de menino triste... – pergunta ajoalhada.

- Jim... eu preciso de um abraço. – e olhou para ela com os olhos muito tristes. Nem esperou ela dar, se agarrou ao corpo de Jim encostando o queixo no ombro da interna.

Jim ficou muito surpresa com aquilo, não pelo abraço, pois Milo sempre a agarrava quando a via, mas pela tristeza do pedido. O escorpião parecia reamente muito abalado com alguma coisa. Mas o que poderia ter acontecido para deixar uma pessoa tão alegre como Milo com o coração em trapos? Correspondeu ao abraço acariciando as costas do cavaleiro carinhosamente, depois perguntou para os presentes:

- O que aconteceu com ele?

- É uma longa estória... – disse Saga.

- Que não vale a pena ser lembrada. – completou Gisty.

Uma longa estória que não valia a pena ser lembrada. O que eles queriam dizer com isso? Para ela qualquer estória envolvendo seu amigo, ainda mais capaz de deixa-lo naquele estado valia a pena ser lembrada. Até tentou arrancar alguma informação mas ninguém abriu o bico. Quado Milo se soltou dos braços de Jim parecia um pouco melhor:

- Fica assim não Milo. Me diz o motivo dessa tristeza, ainda pouco estava tão alegre brincando com agente no mar...

- Deixa para lá Jim. Eu vou ficar bem, já passou. – e deu um sorriso forçado.

O Grupo ainda permanece conversando durante algumas horas. Jim mais interessada em Shaka, Gisty mais interessada em Saga, Milo (que esqueceu a tristeza pouco tempo depois) mais interessado em Helena... e Kiki perturbando a conversa dos adultos a cada cinco minutos para mostrar os castelos que construia na area. Perto de anoitecer, decidiram voltar para as doze casas. E assim passou aquela tarde de folga, mas creiam-me, o clima de romance estava longe de terminar...

**A**

Na casa de Gêmeos, Saga tomava um demorado banho de chuveiro. Ele esfregava freneticamente os longos cabelos azulados querendo remover toda a areia que o vento havia jogado na sua cabeaça. Quem tem cabelo cumprido sabe o quanto incomoda areia grudada nos fios. Já tinha passado sabonete em todo o seu corpo musculoso de quase dois metros de altura e agora se preparava para passar o xampoo para lavar os cabelos. Estica a mão ainda com a cabeça embaixo da água corrente para pegar o frasco que para sua surpresa estava quase vazio. A quantidade restante era tão pouca que mal dava para sair de dentro do frasco transparente. Em meio a sua chatiação por ter acabado o seu xampoo favorito numa hora tão necessária, ele escuta a porta do banheiro se abrir e ser fechada tranquilamente. Imediatamente ele imagina ser seu irmão mais novo, o único a ter livre acesso pela sua casa e com cara de pau sufiente para usar suas coisas sem permissão :

- Kanon é você? Você usou todo o meu xampoo de novo! Pelo amor de Atena, quantas cabeças você tem?

O suposto Kanon não dá nenhuma resposta. Permancece parado encostado a porta sem se mexer.

- Não fique aí parado e me traga outro frasco que está no armário embaixo da pia. Está na porta da direita bem no fundo do compartimento. Sim eu escondi para você não descobrir que eu tenho um reserva e usar tudo nesse seu cabelo. – diz com voz irritada.

Em vez de fazer o que foi mandado, o suposto Kanon vai até o suporte de toalha que fora posta alí pelo cavaleiro de Gêmeos para se enxugar depois que terminasse seu banho. Os pezinhos que andam pelo banheiro da casa de Gêmeos eram brancos e diminutos, havia uma tatuagem de uma serpente negra em um dos tornozelos e não faziam quase nenhum barulho quando pisavam no chão. A dona dos pés pega a toalha e aproxima do nariz respirando fundo... se deliciando com o cheiro masculino que saia daquele pano vermelho felpudo. Era o cheiro do homem que ela amava. Sorri e recoloca a toalha no suporte, remove a que estava enrolada no próprio corpo e vai em direção ao boxe. Sem pensar duas vezes, ela abre o boxe totalmente, dando um grande susto no cavaleiro que se banhava:

- Gisty! O que está faz aqui? – pergunta olhando para a jovem nua com os cabelos negros enrolados num coque no alto da cabeça parada a sua frente.

- Vim tomar banho com o senhor, mestre. – e sorri sensualmente passando os dentes nos lábios inferiores olhando para o corpo nu de deus grego de Saga.

- Não pode... Eu, eu quero dizer, é melhor você sair antes que o Kanon entre e te veja aqui...

- Xiiiuu. – diz colocando o dedo indicador nos lábios de Saga – Não se preocupe, mestre, ninguém me viu entrando. – e beija os lábios de Saga com ansiedade. Gisty segura os ombros de Saga o empurrando para mais fundo no boxe, encurralando ele na parede.

Completamente pego de surpresa, Saga interrompe o beijo saindo da posição em que estavam para tentando conduzi-la fora do boxe.

- É melhor você ir embora, não podemos fazer isso assim. Ainda mais depois de tudo o que aconteceu...

- Aaahh por que Saga? Eu senti tanta saudade! Por que não, por que não... – ela diz quase choramingando.

- Eu sei, eu também senti muita saudades sua, mas não podemos. Por favor, Gisty entenda, você precisa sair. Kanon vai chegar a qualquer momento... – diz olhando para ela que já estava fora do boxe agora toda molhada assim como ele.

- Quer mesmo que eu vá embora mestre? – pergunta com sorriso safado olhando para a ereção que o beijo e sua aparição naquele banheiro tinham causado.

Diante daquela pergunta e daquele corpo perfeito da amazona de pele branca como leite, Saga pondera por alguns segundos ( segundos que pareciam horas para Gisty parada na porta do boxe) e finalmente responde puxando Gisty pelo braço para debaixo do chuveiro:

- Não. – e toma seus lábios com muito desejo. Ele a amava demais para resistir.

Estavam os dois agora embaixo de toda aquela água, se agarrando, se mordendo... Gisty pula no corpo enorme de Saga se pendurando no pescoço e abraçando o corpo dele com as pernas. O geminiano a segura pela cintura já a apoiando na parede lateral do box ficando fora do banho de chuveiro, já que a água batia em grande parte nas costas dele.

Permanecem na mesma posição almentando o vigor das preliminares que debaixo d'água eram ainda mais exitantes. Gisty geme de ansiedade na medida que provava a língua de Saga e toda a sua masculinidade roçando nas suas partes íntimas. Ela não se continha de felicidade, finalmente estava nos braços do homem que ela amou em segredo durante tantos anos. E ele estava correspondendo, sentia que também era amada. Nem em seus sonhos imaginou que aquele momento seria tão maravilhoso. Já não podia esperar mais, precisava dizer:

- Ah Saga... Eu te amo tanto, eu sempre te amei... esperei tanto por isso... – as palavras saiem no meio daquela bejação toda quase intrometidas.

- Eu também te amo, Gisty, e sempre te amei também... – e a segurou pelas coxas para debaixo do chuveiro.

Se beijaram mais uma vez com toda intensidade que aquele reencontro poderia causar. Os coraçãos batiam acelerados de felicidade por finalmente confessar tudo o que sentiam um pelo outro e que fora reprimido pelas circunstancias. Permaneceram se beijando sem parar naquele box apertado, pelos anos de separação, tinham muito desejo e amor acumulados. Naquele momento tudo estava explodindo, tal como uma explosão de um vulcão adormecido durante séculos. Saga queria tocar todo o corpo de Gisty, por isso desfez o coque que prendia os cabelos da amazona e fez demorados carinhos naqueles fios sedosos. Gisty também explorava o corpo de Saga, um pouco limitada pela posição em que se encontrava, era bem verdade, já que estava comprimida entre a parede do boxe e o corpo enorme de Saga. Apesar da crescente dor nas costas, ela estava adorando tudo. Deslisava as mãos nos ombros, no pescoço, no rosto, nos cabelos de Saga com tanta vontade como se quisesse se certificar de que aquele momento fosse real, que não era um sonho por isso ela puxava os cabelos azulados em todas as direções enquanto era beijada. Amava cada parte de seu antigo mestre e agora ele era finalmente seu. As paredes finas do boxe estavam a ponto de cair, chegavam a balançar por conta de toda a movimentação do casal dentro. E foi justamente esse o motivo que fez Saga soltar as pernas de Gisty colocando-a de pé, para então voltar a carrega-la no colo, desta vez em uma posição mais confortável (aquela que o noivo carrega a noiva para a quarto na noite de núpcias).

Eles saiem do banheiro antes mesmo de Gisty esticar a mão e pegar uma toalha para não andarem nus pela casa. Saga percebe o receio da amada e diz com um sorriso terno:

- Não se preocupe. Ninguém vai passar pela casa de Gêmeos agora. O labirinto nos protegerá.

- Não me diga que você produziu o labirinto de Gêmeos para...

- ... Ninguém nos atrapalhar. – e volta a beijar sua serpente.

Quando foi que ele produziu aquela ilusão? Gisty se perguntava mas na verdade estava pouco interessada em descobrir. Apenas achou o máximo tudo aquilo. Saga estava usando seu gigantesco poder para ficar com ela sem medo. Fechou por completo a casa de Gêmeos usando o labirinto para poder ficar com sua ex-discípula sem correr o risco de serem interrompidos. Acreditem em mim quando eu digo: Saga amava aquela mulher na mesma proporção do poder que tinha.

O casal nu e molhado termina o trajeto até o quarto de Saga entre beijos. Saga a coloca na cama delicadamente e resolve passar um tempo olhando para o rosto de Gisty. Era lindíssima. Os olhos grandes eram tão negros quanto o cabelo, fazendo constraste com a pele branca como leite. O rosto redondo exibia leves sardas no nariz e nas bochechas, já o sorriso era o mesmo de quando era só uma menina aprendiz. Admirou também o corpo moldado por anos de treinamento, que apesar de ser uma amazona poderosa e de porte, era muito feminino. Os seios eram fartos e firmes, a cintura era fina levando a quadris largos mas sem serem avantajados. Observou cada detalhe do corpo nu deitado a sua frente, até que viu uma coisa que lhe chamou muita atenção por ser carregada de lembranças, estava lá, bem na região da cintura da jovem:

- Essa cicatriz... – e aproximou o rosto da marca. – Eu me lembro do dia em que você a ganhou... Foi numa tarde de verão, no primeiro sábado do mês de Maio. Você caiu de cima de uma pilha de colunas que o pessoal fazia de área de convivência... tinha mais ou menos 16 anos, estou certo?

- Exatamente. Eu tinha 16 anos... lembro de gritar bem alto seu nome pensando que tinha quebrado uma costela com a queda... – ela sorriu lembrando. – E você veiu correndo daqui da casa de Gêmeos para me ajudar. Até brigou com o Kanon, pensando que ele tinha me empurrado de lá de cima. Você me carregou nos braços até esta casa e me curou com o cosmo. Ficou cuidando de mim até o dia seguinte. E olhe que nem precisava, por que não foi uma queda grave. Confesso que fiz um certo teatrinho para ficar mais tempo ao seu lado... – e deu um sorriso sapeca.

- Eu me lembro de tudo isso. Menos de desconfiar que tudo não passava de um teatro! – os dois riram depois desta frase. - Eu passei os melhores anos da minha vida ao seu lado, sabia?

- Eu digo o mesmo mestre. Você já era muito importante para mim naquela época. Eu me sentia tão segura quando estava perto de ti. Não imagina o quanto...

- Você também era muito importante para mim... – e beija a cicatriz localizada na cintura de Gisty com muito carinho, depois foi subindo dando beijos no corpo de Gisty até chegar nos lábios dela.

E mais uma vez se beijaram com desejo e amor. Gisty sentia toda a exitação dele pressionado sua feminilidade, que por sinal, se encontrava toda molhada (se é que me entendem) não pelo banho a dois, por isso não quis esperar mais. Se movimento por debaixo do corpo de Saga querendo encaixar seu corpo no dele. O geminiano, experiente como era, entendeu o gesto e tratou de iniciar a consumação do ato tão desejado por eles. Até por que ele também já não aguentava mais esperar nem mais um segundo. Se afastou um pouco e iniciou a penetração. Mau o sobe e desce começou e Gisty já começou a gemer em êxtase.

Ele era muito carinho e gentil, completamente diferente das vezes que esteve com ele há anos atrás. Na epoca, a mente de Saga estava dominada por Ares e tudo o que faziam era marcado pela brutalidade. Mesmo se sentindo humilhada, Gisty era incapaz de escapar aos desejos de Ares, por que justo naqueles momentos, ele removia a mascara que escondia a sua identidade para o mundo e exibia o rosto de Saga para ela. Parecia que aquele deus maldito fazia aquilo tudo com ela por diversão. Por que Ares era assim mesmo, tratava à todos como lixo, por puro sadismo, se divertia vendo o sofrimento no rosto das pessoas, e com ela não foi diferente. Tirava a mascara durante o sexo para dizer na verdade: olhe para o rosto do seu amado mestre, sua tola, seu corpo e sua mente me pertencem agora e você não pode fazer nada. Mas apesar dos olhos vermelhos que brilhavam de ódio e de toda a brutalidade, Gisty via a alma de Saga presa dentro da própria mente. Sentia que o seu bondoso mestre a observava sempre, por isso permaneceu ao lado de Ares, o seguiu, fez tudo o que ele quis. Durante aqueles dias sombrios, nunca perdeu a esperança que seu mestre voltaria a ser quem era. Infelizmente, demorou muito até Saga se livrar por completo da influência de Ares.

Depois de ter sido usada várias vezes por Ares, o exílio lhe pareceu até bem vindo. Exilada na Ilha do Espectro, Gisty sofreu sozinha por estar longe de Saga, longe de seus amigos, suas companheiras de lutas e mais ainda por saber que seu mestre era um mero escravo de Ares, assim como os outros. Estava cada vez mais longe dela. Quando surgiram os rumores de que Atena tinha finalmente reencarnado, o coração de Gisty se encheu de esperanças. Quem sabe a deusa não destruísse Ares de vez deixando o seu querido Saga livre? A partir daí, todos já sabem o que aconteceu... Saga cometeu suicídio se atacando com o báculo de Atena. Escolheu a morte como forma de rendenção pelos seus pecados. Não seria de se estranhar, Saga possuía um coração muito nobre para conviver com tanta culpa e um passado tão tenebroso. O fim trágico de seu antigo mestre destruiu a vida de Gisty por completo. Quando soube que seu Saga já não respirava mais, o mundo virou cinza e ela vagou pela Ilha do Espectro triste, triste como um corpo sem espírito.

Imaginem a alegria que Gisty sentiu quando soube que Atena havia reeconstruído o santuário e revivido os cavaleiros de ouro depois da guerra santa? Não pensou duas vezes e foi ao santuário ver o seu antigo mestre. Logicamente, servir a Atena e proteger o santuário eram também a sua missão como amazona, mas foi o amor que sentia pelo cavaleiro de Gêmeos que a fez sair do exílio e ir ao santuário buscar o perdão de Atena. O convite para testar as habilidades da interna de Shaka numa luta foi o prestesto final para ficar no santuário de vez. Já tinha seu posto de amazona de Atena de volta, só faltava reconquistar o coração de Saga.

E lá estava ela, deitada na cama do amor da sua vida, sendo amada finalmente por ele. Gisty fechou os olhos lembrando a si mesma que aquela não era hora para lembrar de coisas tristes. Abraçou os ombros de Saga com muito carinho, sentindo toda a gentileza daquele homem investindo nela. Nem em seus sonhos imaginou que transar com Saga seria tão maravilhoso. Sentia tanto prazer a cada estocada que ela não conseguia pensar em mais nada, só em gemer, abraçar e beijar aquele homem tão maravilhoso. O ritmo foi almentando, os gemidos ficaram mais altos...

- Ahhh Saga, eu te amo, eu te amo... – dizia Gisty entre um gemido e outro.

- Eu também te amo Gisty... esperei tanto por por isso... por você... – Saga disse enquanto mordia o queixo de Gisty.

Até que ambos chegam ao clímax ao mesmo tempo. Exaustos, deixam o corpo desabar na cama abraçados. É claro que Saga se deixou cair em cima de Gisty com muito cuidado para não esmaga-la com seu peso. Se beijam mais uma vez demoradamente... quando os beijos terminam, Gisty da as costas para Saga se sentando na cama. Ainda deitado na cama, o gemêo do bem estica o braço para fazer carinhos com as pontas dos dedos nas costas de sua amada e sente quando ela começa a tremer... Não. Ela estava soluçando:

- O que aconteceu minha querida? Acaso minha performace foi tão ruim assim ao ponto de chorar? – perguntou num tom de preocupação divertida.

- Não é isso Saga... muito pelo contrário... – diz entre soluços ainda de costas.

- Me diz o que é então? – pergunta depois que afastou os cabelos de face e a beijou.

Ela finalmente se vira e quando dá de cara com Saga, piora nos soluços. Gisty chorava como uma criança, derramando lágrimas seguidas e contorcendo a cara e muito vermelha. A emoção de Gisty era completamente verdadeira, era o grito de seu coração aliviado por finalmente demostrar aquilo que sentia. Muito preocupado com tamanha quantidade de lágrimas, Saga a abraça forte procurando acalma-la. Depois tenta perguntar mais uma vez o motivo daquele choro. Ela não responde, tenta falar mas não consegue, por que soluçava ainda mais.

- Ah mestre... Eu sei o quanto é indelicado chorar numa hora como essa, mas... – e volta a verter pesadas lágrimas diantes dos olhos azuis acinzentados de Saga. Não havia nenhum vestígio dos olhos vermelhos que brilhavam cheios de ódio de épocas atrás. Era o azul límpido e nobre do verdadeiro Saga de Gêmeos.

- Indelicado? – e ri achando muita graça infantil naquelas palavras. – Shiiii... está tudo bem minha querida. – e volta a abraça-la forte fazendo afagos nos cabelos negros.

O aconxego faz Gisty diminuir seu pranto, depois de respirar fundo umas duas vezes ela finalmente fala:

- Estou chorando de alegria. Não sabe o quanto esperei por esse dia, mestre... o dia que estaria nos seus braços. – e uma lágrima retardatária cai rosto abaixo pela emoção de dizer aquelas palavras.

- Eu também esperei muito por esse dia Gisty... – e a abraça envolvendo-a completamente em seus braços. – O dia em que pudesse dizer o quanto eu te amo e estar com você sem medo... – sente a voz embargar. Ele também teve vontade de chorar de alegria mas, como homem forte que era, aguentou firme.

- Eu te amo Saga, te amo... – e finalmente sorri.

Os dois voltam a deitar na cama abraçados, até que Saga interrompe o silêncio :

- Perdão por tudo o que eu te fiz Gisty.

- Não há o que perdoar, meu querido. Eu sei que não era você antigamente... – diz depois de levantar a cabeça e olhar para ele um pouco surpresa com o pedido.

- Cometi muitos erros no passado, com você, com Atena, com todo mundo... eu devia ter te protegido, tal como era minha função de mestre...

- Não... pare já com isso. – e beija os lábios de Saga carinhosamente. – Não deve se culpar desse jeito, meu amor. Esqueça o passado, por que eu já esqueçi.

E voltam a se amar embalados pelo reencontro, por finalmente poderem dizer o que sentiam um pelo outro, pelo desejo, pelo amor. E permanecem se amando ate tarde da noite protegidos pelo labirinto de Gêmeos.

**E**

Assim que chegou na casa de virgem, Jim foi direto para a cozinha atacar as sobras do almoço indiano. Estava varada de fome. Descobriu que amava comida indiana. Enquanto tinha orgasmos com a boca cheia de bolo, sentio Fred se esfregando no seu pé. Pegou o filhotinho com as mãos e ofereceu um pedaço de bolo _Anjer King_, no que ele comeu muito feliz.

- Vai se acostumando não heim. Você só vai comer ração. – disse para o gato o observando comer o doce. – E também, isso não tem todo dia aqui em casa. Só quando alguém acorda de bom humor... – e olhou em direção a sala.

Falando em mal humor, Shaka fez o caminho de volta para casa com aquela expressão indecifrável que Jim odiava. Como se não bastasse a expressão indecifrável, ainda ficou calado o tempo todo. Jim detestava quando ele ficava assim, fechado, como se fosse uma conxa impentrável. Saiu da cozinha e foi para sala se perguntando que diabos tinha feito de errado para aquele Buda ficar daquele jeito. Parou na frente dele (que estava em posição de meditação na area das almofadas) e perguntou séria meio divertida:

- Pode-se saber o motivo desta tromba?

- 'Tromba? como se você não soubesse...', ele pensou mas respondeu coisa bem diferente : - Devia ir tomar um banho e tirar todo este sal do corpo.

- Você também devia ir, está tão salgado quanto eu mestre. – sentou em cima dos joelhos de frente para ele. – Ah vai! Me diz o que ta pegando Budaaa.

- Nada Jim. Vá tomar o seu banho de uma vez. – disse um pouco tímido por ela estar tão próximo a ele vestida apenas com um biquíne e um shortinho e ainda semi molhada. Os cabelos molhados pela água do mar estavam mais brilhantes e exibiam um pouco de areia em meio as ondulações naturais. Mas aquilo de jeito nenhum a tornava feia, muito pelo contrário. Bronzeada, ou melhor, vermelha por ter tomado tanto sol, ela estava mais bela do que nunca.

- Fique sabendo que nem precisa dizer, eu sei por que você está assim... – e deu um sorriso maroto.

- Sabe mesmo, aprendiz? – perguntou já sem a postura séria de antes.

- Umhum. Ficou bravo por que eu abracei o Milo na praia, estou certa, mestre?

- E não era para estar? Você dá muita confiança para aquele escorpião. Ignora todos os meus avisos para ficar longe dele e de outros cavaleiros libidinosos...

- Quanta tolice mestre! Fazendo caso por conta de um abraço? O Milo é meu amigo e eu o abraçei porque ele estava triste. Foi apenas um abraço de amigo. Não tem motivo para sentir ciúmes...

- Você é quem está sendo tola, e não estou com ciúmes nada. – e desviou o olhar do rosto dela. Pelo iluminado, era perigoso demais ficar olhando para ela, pois ela estava quase nua! As bocheças e o nariz vermelhos pelo sol lhe deram um quê mais sedutor. Como ele poderia resistir a tanta sensualidade Buda?

Jim ri achando linda aquela carinha de Buda envergonhado. Ficou com vontade de dar um beijo nele de novo, mas em vez disso ela só o abraça. Para surpresa de Shaka...

- Você é bobo de mais mestre... – e colou o rosto no dele.

- Por que diz que eu sou bobo, pequena? – murmura Shaka fechando os olhos se entregando ao cheiro do mar que vinha dos cabelos e do corpo de Jim.

- Por que você é... – diz Jim roçando os labios na face quente do mestre. Ele tinha um rosto tão macio, parecia uma seda e também tinha cheirinho de mar.

Ela não tinha o abraçado com intenção de provoca-lo, fez mais pelo ímpeto do que por algum motivo malicioso. Por outro lado, aquele contato carinhoso fez o coração de Shaka acelerar a ponto de pular para fora do peito. De repente um lampejo de culpa lhe assolou a mente: ainda era o mestre dela. Se alguém passasse pela sua casa e visse os dois daquele jeito o que pensariam? Com certeza alguma maldade, tendo em vista a pouca roupa que usavam. Ele apenas uma bermuda tactel sem a camisa, ela biquíne e shortinho. Ambos também estavam um pouco molhados. A mente sensata de Shaka não dava trégua um só minuto.

- Vá tomar o seu banho, se não é capaz de você pegar uma insolação. – disse num tom firme e carinhoso afastando os braços de Jim do pescoço.

- Ta eu vou. – disse vencida. 'Insolação depois de treinar todo dia debaixo do sol grego? é ruim heim', pensou. Mas ela estava com muita vontade de lavar os cabelos mesmo, por isso acatou. Também, não adiantava competir com o senhor intransigência.

Porém, ela não foi capaz de se afastar muitos centímetros de Shaka, já que seu brinco enorme de miçangas vermelhas se enganchou nos cabelos do indiano formando um verdadeiro ninho de cabelos loiros, castanhos e miçangas vermelhas. Ela tentou soltar o nó que prendia os cabelos de Shaka em seu brinco mas era muito complicado, pois ela não tinha visão nenhuma na posição em que se encontrava e se se virasse com a cabeça doía na orelha que puxava. Muito sem jeito e surpreso, Shaka percebe a situação enrolada em que se encontravam e tanta ajudar aproximando-se mais rosto com rosto. Sentindo a dor almentar na orelha presa, Jim bufa contrariada:

- Que raiva desse brinco... Aaaii, drogaa... – repete a beira de um ataque.

- Fique calma Jim. Você vai conseguir se soltar daí, não se preocupe é só manter a calma. – diz Shaka se esforçando para manter o tom sereno estando tão próximo de sua interna. Aquela próximidade era perigosa demais, podia sentir a respiração descompassada dela pelo seu rosto e suas mãos tentando desvencilhar o brinco de seus cabelos. Duas partes que ele adorava em Jim, o rosto e as mãos.

Ele percebia o quanto Jim estava frustrada e envergonhada por não conseguir desfazer o nó que predia seus cabelos ao brinco. Sabe a força invisivel? começou a agir de novo entre eles. Os rostos corados pelo sol e pela timidez acabaram se encontrando de novo. Primeiro foram os narizes, depois os lábios. O beijo saiu mais uma vez suave no inicio, até ganharem jeito de beijo de cinema. Jim abraçou o pescoço do mestre com mais vontade enquanto Shaka segurava a cintura de Jim trazendo-a para mais próximo de si. Os minutos se passaram e eles não pararam nem por um segundo de se beijar. Pelos deuses gregos, romanos e egípcios, como aquele Buda beijava bem! Jim estava no céu sentindo aquela boca colada a sua. Tomado pelo desejo, Shaka leva sua interna nos braços até o próprio quarto. Fecha a porta com o pé e a coloca na cama sentada em seu colo. Quando se deu conta, Jim se viu no quarto do mestre o que só almentou sua excitação e o calor que sentia pelo corpo todo. Assim que sentaram um em cima do outro, Shaka perguntou como se fosse coisa muito importante:

- E o brinco, você conseguiu soltar?

- Brinco? Ah, acho que se soltou sozinho. – e sorriu.

Shaka sorriu de volta e tornou a beija-la segurando sua cabeça. A posição dava margem a muitas carícias quentes, fora que Jim podia sentir toda exitação que causava no homem mais próximo de deus estando sentada em seu colo. Ela não queria ser tocada só no rosto, queria que ele a tocasse seu corpo todo, mas Shaka não tomava a iniciativa, apenas a beijava carinhosamente. Não que aquilo fosse ruim, mas ela queria mais coisas dele. Retirou as mãos do mestre do próprio rosto e as pousou nos seus seios. O toque delicado do mestre em cima do biquíni úmido desencadeou um arrepio pelo corpo todo da jovem. Sua mente já imaginava tudo o que poderia acontecer depois, era inevitável. Já estava imaginando ele puxando o nó do biquíni nas suas costas e deitando em cima dela, mas ele não fez isso. Pelo contrário, permaneceu tocando delicadamente os seios firmes de Jim, como se estivesse explorando novo terreno. Por que Shaka estava fazendo aquilo Jim não sabia, em todo caso, estava adorando tudo naquele momento, toda aquela delicadeza . Ficou com vontade de saber até onde aquela delicadeza ia, era muto bom provocar aquele homen sereno e sentia que ele estava finalmente na sua. Deixou que ele explorasse mais seus seios enquanto dava beijinhos na boca de Shaka, descendo vez ou outra até o queixo. Shaka respirava descompassado sentindo Jim subir e descer em cima dele.

E pensou no mesmo instante que se ela queria enlouquece-lo estava conseguindo. Agarrou a cintura dela com vontade colocando os corpos que já se encontravam encaixados um sobre o outro. Jim foi mais uma vez ao céu a espera do próximo ato daquela peça caliente. Deixou que o mestre a beijasse do jeito que quisesse, limitou-se a deslisar suas mãos pelo rosto dele, depois pescoço, afastou os cabelos loiros dos ombros e foi sentindo os ombros fortes até as costas. Apalpou tudo o que podia de Shaka, amando tocar cada músculo de contorno suave. Os beijos se intensificaram cem por cento, ambos estavam em chamas a ponto de explodir se apertando um contra o outro... Até que Shaka parou. Quando Jim abriu os olhos o rosto de Shaka estava vermelho como tomate e tinha os olhos baixos. Já não tocava mais o corpo dela, estava imóvel e ofegante. Ia perguntar o que tinha acontecido mas foi ele quem falou primeiro:

- É muito errado o que estamos fazendo Jim. Eu sou o seu mestre, não podemos fazer isso... – disse Shaka com os braços jogados ao lado do corpo como se tivesse recebido um golpe mortal.

- Pensei que você também quisesse... por que diz que é errado? – pergunta Jim tentando entender aquela atitude.

- Você é minha discípula e eu tenho que te respeitar acima de tudo, por isso é errado. Não posso te tratar assim e eu também não devo fazer isso... Não posso fazer de você a minha... – falava Shaka com voz um pouco embargada pela culpa. Na verdade ele nem estava conseguindo falar direito.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Jim abraça mais uma vez o mestre o fazendo encostar a cabeça nos seus seios. Ela o abraça forte encostanto a propria cabeça nos cabelos dele como se fosse uma mãe que acalenta um filho assustado depois de um pesadelo. Permanece acalentando Shaka e acariciando seus cabelos sussurrando várias vezes:

- Está tudo bem... está tudo bem... – e coloca umas das mãos de Shaka em seus quadris indicando como queria ser abraçada.

Embalado pela respiração calma de Jim, Shaka fecha os olhos se sentindo completamente sem forças. Ele amava Jim demais, mais sua mente sensata não lhe deixava em paz. A todo momento o atormentava dizendo que aquilo era errado, que ele devia respeita-la e ama-la como uma filha, que Atena reprovaria, que todos reprovariam, até Buda via aquela cena com olhar de tristeza... Shaka queria se entregar, mas ainda tinha medo. Como ficaria a relação deles depois que fizessem sexo? e Jim, será que realmente queria aquilo, ou só estava sendo levada por ele? as perguntas pipocavam na cabeça de Shaka. Até que os pensamentos foram se desconectando do corpo lentamente devido ao cansaço e ao calor do corpo de Jim abraçado ao seu. Ouvia lá longe o coração da jovem bater num ritmo tranquilo assim como sua voz suave repetindo as mesmas palavras : 'esta tudo bem, está tudo bem'. Nem parecia a mesma jovem hiperativa que bagunçou a sua rotina por completo. Parecia mesmo uma mãe acalentando um filho.

Por sua vez, Jim se sentia muito emocionada, mas estava tranquila verdadeiramente apesar de tudo. Sentiu toda a tristeza do mestre através daquelas palavras culpadas. Vê-lo triste era o mesmo que tortura-la, por isso não se soltou dele até senti-lo se acalmar em definitivo. Continuou afagando os cabelos do mestre, até o momento que ambos deitaram na ampla cama de lençois brancos. 'Fique aqui comigo', ele pediu com voz sussurrante trazendo Jim para mais próximo de si. Não queria ficar sem aquele calor quase materno naquela noite que já caia fria no santuário de Atena. Ela o abraçou de novo, desta vez colocando a cabeça do mestre na curva do seu pescoço como se fosse seu bebê.

E assim permaneceram, abraçados até o dia seguinte. O enfado da praia, o sol forte, as emoções experimentadas e outras coisas mais, logo fizeram o sono chegar.

**L**

Voltando a casa de Gêmeos...

Kanon sentiu que a casa estava trancada logo que botou um pé no templo. Contrariado, resolveu esperar sentado na escadaria da porta até que o irmão desfizesse a maldita ilusão, porque se tentasse entrar ficaria perdido por horas. Ele melhor do que ninguém conhecia o labirinto da casa de Gêmeos. Chamou o irmão algumas vezes pelo cosmo, mas este não respondeu. O que aquele filho da mãe estava fazendo tanto que não respondia? e ainda com aquele labirinto posto? Será que as doze casas estavam prestes a serem invadidas? como se ninguém lhe falou nada no Bar do Pool enquanto bebia com Aldebaram de Touro! 'Saga, seu filho de uma cadela, vou ficar trancado do lado de fora a noite toda?', perguntou mais uma vez Kanon pelo cosmo. Sem resposta. Bufou e voltou a se sentar na escadaria. O jeito era esperar.

* * *

><p>*CCADMCF: Que luz é essa Buda...<p> 


	13. Será que ele é?

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não é meu. É do M. Kurumada :D. Já essa fic é só minha =P  
><strong>

**Demorei né? prometo não demorar a publicar o próximo. Novamente estou incerta quanto ao futuro desta famigerada estória... Foi difícil escrever esse capítulo.  
><strong>

**Não consigo ler esse título sem rir (:D).  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO XIII – Será que ele é?<strong>

Passava das seis quando Shaka acordou. Apenas abriu os olhos procurando não se mexer para não acordar Jim que dormia profundamente agarrada ao seu corpo. Era a segunda vez que dormiam juntos. Apenas dormiram na mesma cama, sem nada acontecer. Afagou de leve os cabelos de Jim, imaginando que acorda-la seria um pecado. E como ela ficava linda adormecida... Seria capaz de passar horas olhando para ela, velando seu sono, sentindo sua respiração calma naquele abraço caloroso. Nunca havia dividido sua cama com ninguém, sempre dormiu sozinho. Perguntou-se como fora capaz de passar tanto tempo sem aquele calor humano. Surpreendeu-se consigo mesmo, por que sentia uma vontade imensa de nunca mais sair daquela cama.

Havia um pouco de areia de praia salpicada pelo lençol branco. O que pensariam as servas quando chegassem para arrumar sua casa e dessem de cara com tanta sujeira? Logo ele que sempre fora tão organizado... Até isso Jim mudou na sua vida. Mas não estava contrariado, nem um pouco alias. Sentia-se muito bem, pois tinha dormindo outra noite maravilhosa ao lado da pessoa que amava.

O sol já brilhava soberano no céu grego anunciando que seria mais um dia quente. Temendo que seu quarto ficaria muito abafado se não abrisse a janela, Shaka resolve se levantar. Era incrível como seu corpo respondia rápido aos estímulos da carne quando estava perto de Jim, de modo que ele achou que tinha que se levantar mesmo se não... Um pouco do vento fresco da manhã faria bem, ele imaginou, seria uma boa pedida para afastar os calores do corpo. Levantou-se em fim e fez isso com muito cuidado para não acordar a dorminhoca. Movimentou-se calmamente retirando primeiro o braço que estava em baixo dela e depois removeu o braço dela de cima da sua barriga. Acabou parando sentado a fitar o rosto adormecido de Jim.

Se fosse há outros tempos ele diria que ela só era doce e calma quando estava desacordada, mas depois daquela noite, suas opiniões mudaram. No momento em que Jim o abraçou daquela maneira, o acalentou na verdade, ele se sentiu completamente entregue. Justo naquele momento em que ele estava perdido em sua própria culpa angustiada ela o amparou daquela forma. Nunca poderia imaginar que aquela jovem hiperativa fosse tão cálida, tão reconfortante... Jim dormia agora de lado, o peito se movimentava num ritmo calmo por baixo do biquíni azul claro listrado. A roupa era muito sexy, mas o rosto era de anjo. Shaka viu muito espantado uma pequena marca no lábio inferior de Jim. Na certa causada pelo ressecamento depois de horas de sol e praia aliando aos beijos que eles deram depois. Ficou muito sem jeito. Ele mesmo fez aquele ferimento no lábio de sua interna? Parece que sim. As imagens da noite anterior voltaram à lembrança com um flash, sobretudo os beijos, os amassos, as mordidas... Jamais se imaginou mordendo os lábios de uma mulher daquela forma a ponto de deixar um ferimento, mas ele mordeu.

Mas não se sentiu tão culpado. Por um momento teve até vontade de fazer outra marca como aquela na boca de Jim. Não negava mais para si mesmo o desejo que sentia, mas sabia que tinha que ir com calma. Ainda era o mestre dela e ainda havia outros receios em sua mente... Em meio aos seus pensamentos ele vê Jim acordando. Ela nada diz, apenas observa Shaka com o mesmo olhar que ele olha para ela. Seu rosto acaba ficando corado quando Shaka sorri um sorriso de bom dia, e que sorriso mais sereno ele tinha, beirava a inocência às vezes... A contemplação é interrompida pela realidade:

- Ai droga, estou atrasada para o treino! – disse e tentou sair da cama apressada, mas Shaka a impediu segurando o braço dela.

- Não se preocupe, ainda faltam alguns minutos para ficar atrasada.

- Pensei que tinha dormido até tarde de novo. – disse Jim bocejando.

Foi quando se deu conta de onde estava e de tudo o que havia acontecido. Estava no quarto do mestre e na cama dele! Os dois voltaram da praia e foram parar ali, isso explicava a quantidade de areia no lençol e em seus cabelos. Era até um pouco difícil de acreditar que a relação deles havia mudado tanto. Em outros tempos, Shaka jamais permitiria que ela se quer entrasse em seu quarto, que dirá dormir naquele cômodo. Mas seu mestre havia mudado bastante durante aqueles dias. Estavam próximos demais. Contudo, ainda havia dúvidas na cabeça de Jim. Deitou-se de bruços e ficou analisando o rosto de Shaka. Estava lindo como em todas as manhãs, mas havia um quê a mais na expressão serena. Jim identificou no ato as mudanças. Os olhos azuis brilhavam diferente, um brilho sedutor, brilho de desejo, e o sorriso não era mais tão inocente. A expressão outrora séria fora modificada sutilmente por essas particularidades. Mas Jim percebia que aquele brilho era só para ela, na presença de outros, Shaka voltava à postura de homem mais próximo de deus. Sorriu por dentro, por que sentia que de alguma forma, seu mestre se mostrava só para ela e para mais ninguém. Ficaram se analisando durante algum tempo, até que Jim interrompe o silêncio com uma pergunta e um sorriso maroto:

- O que somos Shaka? Mestre e discípula que às vezes se beijam e dormem juntos?

Aquela pergunta o havia pegado de surpresa, mas Shaka não tinha mais intenções de simular aquilo que não sentia. Portanto respondeu:

- Acho que somos mais do que isso. – e acariciou o rosto de Jim com as pontas dos dedos a fazendo ficar imediatamente corada.

Jim teve um choque. Tinha ouvido aquilo mesmo? Aquelas magníficas palavras? Levantou a cabeça e perguntou abrindo bem os olhos:

- Ta falando sério?

- Muito sério. Acho que não consigo mais viver sem você. – e olhou para ela com tanta naturalidade, como se dissesse a coisa mais simples do mundo.

Mais um choque. Então fora verdade o que ela tinha ouvido, mas será que estava sonhando? Era bom demais para ser verdade! Ele estava querendo dizer que não conseguia mais viver sem ela... E repetia várias vezes aquela frase em sua mente. Uma declaração de amor daquelas naquela manhã, naquela cama, naquele quarto, depois de terem dormido juntos... Será que era uma ilusão? Levantou-se e sentou na cama sentindo o coração dar pulos dentro do peito. Estava nervosa demais para falar qualquer coisa. Antes que ela falasse alguma coisa ele a abraçou por trás, encostando a cabeça no seu ombro. Quando se sentiu mais calma, finalmente, era respondeu sussurrando, já que ainda não tinha controle suficiente na própria voz:

- Também não consigo mais viver sem você...

Sorriram um para o outro para depois se beijarem. O beijo aconteceu do mesmo jeito que aconteceu das outras vezes, inicialmente tímido depois intenso. Jim virou a cabeça de lado a procura dos lábios do mestre. Roçou um pouco lábio superior com inferior dele enquando o segurava delicadamente pelo cabelos loiros. Só parou de roçar os lábios nos dele quando se virou ficando ajoelhada entre as pernas de Shaka. Afastou completamente a franja loira dos olhos do mestre para assim poder olhar dentro daquelas orbes azuladas que ela tanto amava. Poder ver os olhos de Shaka assim tão de perto era um privilégio, de hipnotizar qualquer uma... Jim ainda segurava os cabelos do mestre, que de tão lisos, não paravam em lugar nenhum que se colocassem, quando começou a beijar a boca dele delicadamente. A resposta do mestre veio na mesma moeda, na forma de beijos delicados, só que não por muito tempo. Se agarram mais uma vez e cada vez que as peles se tocavam causavam arrepios, já que estavam praticamente nus e naquele quarto quente. Ela apenas com um biquíni mínimo e ele sem camisa só de bermuda surfista. Cada vez que sentia os seios de Jim encostando em seu peito, Shaka sentia seu membro pulsar, chegava a doer. Não podia suportar mais...

Segurou-a pela cintura e derrubou-a na cama. Jim passou uma perna de cada lado do corpo do mestre sem descolar os lábios. Engatados, deram muitos e muitos beijos de língua. Era até dificil para ela pensar em alguma coisa prática naquela posição. Mas Shaka pensava, ainda era o senhor mente sensata. Sabia que se não parasse ali, não teria mais volta, por isso tentou dizer entre um beijo e outro:

- Está... atrasada para o treino... Jim. É melhor você ir se aprontar... antes que...

- Antes que o que mestre? – e pensou contrariada : 'Drogaaa, por que ele quer parar logo agora?'

- ...Antes que se atrase... Você deve ir Jim! – e se levantou bruscamente de cima dela sentando em cima dos joelhos completamente corado e ofegante.

Deitada na mesma posição, Jim olhava para Shaka piscando os olhos várias vezes. Mau dava para acreditar que ele estava cortando o clima justo naquela hora. E por que em nome de Atena ele estava fazendo aquilo? Pior era que ela estava atrasada para o treino mesmo. Por isso resolveu não insistir. Mas a mente era uma confusão só. Sentou-se na cama tentando recuperar o folego perdido e voltar assim ou mundo real. Shaka fazia o mesmo bem na sua frente. Passava as mãos nos cabelos loiros tentando arruma-los inutilmente. Ainda continuava vermelho, ofegante e também um pouco trêmulo. Jim achou aquilo muito estranho. Antes que ele começasse a falar ela se manifestou:

- Eu já estou indo mestre, só preciso de um minuto. – disse isso e levantou os cabelos abanando a nuca. Se sentia completamente em chamas, na verdade, ambos estavam.

Foi quando uma lembrança ruim veio a sua mente: Shina. Se a cobra descobrisse o envolvimento recente com Shaka faria outro estardalhaço. Em sua mente, Jim já calculava o tamanho do esporro que receberia. No minímo a mestra ia dizer que já sabia, tal como a perguntou no dia seguinte a sua bebedeira depois de lhe dar o castigo. Jim sempre soube que Shina não ia com a cara dela. Com certeza seria um escândalo se o santuário soubesse que discípula estava namorando o próprio mestre. Incentivados por Shina, todos no santuário a acusariam de favorecimento só por que estava dormindo com um cavaleiro de ouro. Seria um escândalo mesmo. Escândalo este protagonizado pela amazona mais azeda do santuário. Jim até podia ver a mestra chamando a cobra de sua constelação e lançando-lhe as garras de trovão bem no meio da cara. E fora que a chamaria de meretriz, vadia, puta...

- Alguma coisa errada? – perguntava Shaka chacoalhando levemente os ombros de Jim. – Você ficou estranhamente calada de repente... no que está pensando?

- Oi? Aaah... Eu... – e ponderou muito as palavras seguintes. – Acho que não devemos... Você sabe...

- O que? – perguntou Shaka intrigado.

- ... Contar para alguém sobre o nosso... envolvimento? Digo... acho que seria adequado manter isto em segredo. O que acha? – perguntou por fim contente por ter conseguido terminar a frase.

- Por que quer manter isto em segredo? – perguntou Shaka se acomodando melhor na cama. Já havia passado um pouco sua 'excitação'.

- Por que eu sou uma interna do primeiro ano e a Shina já brigou comigo por conta disso... Não é nada com você! Eu só acho que talvés as coisas devessem ficar só entre nós... pelo menos por enquanto...

- Por mim tudo bem, já que é assim que quer. – disse Shaka depois de passar um tempo pensando. Depois de tanta demora para assumir o que sentia por ela, realmente não se sentia preperado para enfrentar o santuário. Mesmo sendo muito incentivado pelos amigos, ele não faria nada que prejudicasse a reputação de Jim.

Depois da resposta, Jim desfez a cara de preocupada e avançou em cima de Shaka. Logo os corpos voltaram a ficar em chamas procurando um a boca do outro. Jim decidiu provocar mais uma vez Shaka, por isso retirou as mãos dele do próprio rosto e as colocou no bumbum enquanto era beijada. Shaka apertou de leve aquela parte dando um gemido baixo depois deu um beijo que quase a deixou sem ar. Ela ficar ali em cima dele o excitava muito, mas tinha que se controlar se não... procurou interromper os beijos a afastando de cima dele carinhosamente, sempre dizendo que ela precisava ir pois estava atrasada para o treino. Confusa, Jim acatou o pedido do mestre dando um último beijo nele e saindo do quarto.

Assim que se viu sozinho, Shaka se jogou na cama espalhando uma grande quantidade de cabelos loiros pelo lençol. Permaneceu olhando para o teto por um longo período. Estava novamente com calor, um pouco trêmulo e completamente corado. Aquilo era difícil demais de lidar, principalmente para ele. Mas agora não havia mais jeito. Eles estavam juntos. O amor que sentia por Jim eliminou parte da culpa mas não suas responsabilidades.

Ah Buda, como era difícil tira-la da cabeça... Aquela cama parecia tão vazia sem ela, vazia como nunca. Não queria que ela fosse embora, queria ficar em casa o resto do dia com ela, contudo, sabia que não podia ainda. Ela ainda era mais discípula da Shina do que dele, e por falar em Shina, a amazona não daria descanso a Jim se soubesse do envolvimento deles. Os receios de Jim eram também os dele, só que elevados a centésima potência. Shaka conhecia a personalidade de Shina como ninguém**. **Shina de Cobra seria a primeira a acusar Jim de ser favorecida por Shaka, tornaria a vida de sua interna um inferno. A Cobra não engoliria uma discípula ser amante do mestre facilmente. E não era só a responsável pelos internos do primeiro ano que preocupava Shaka, era o santuário inteiro. O que pensariam quando aquela estória viesse a tona? Na certa que ele estava se aproveitando de uma jovem aprendiz... Que a reencarnação de Buda estava se entregando a imoralidade que sempre combateu... Será que Atena o condenária quando soubesse? O que pensaria a deusa protetora da humanidade quando soubesse que entregou uma discípula para Shaka treinar e depois a mesma se tornasse sua amante? Shaka se preocupava muito com Jim, por que acima de tudo, queria o bem dela. Pensou nas pessoas que sempre o incentivaram a se entregar aquele sentimento, Saga, Mu... pessoas que sempre o avisaram dos riscos do coração... mais Shaka ainda se sentia responsável pelo futuro dela mesmo estando envolvido com sua ruína até o pescoço.

Levantou da cama e se pós de pé. Com certeza, Jim estava certa em querer segredo, era o melhor a fazer. Primeiro ele tinha que saber muitas coisas. Tinha que falar com seus amigos, com Atena, com o Grande Mestre... pensou imediatamente em meditação, tentar falar com o Buda, só para ouvir sua opinião, mas no estado em que se encontrava era difícil limpar a mente. Olhou para baixo e viu seu membro ainda erguido. E não apenas a ereção atrapalhava os pensamentos, o calor no corpo também não havia passado. 'Um banho bem frio é sempre a melhor opção para esses casos. Depois de um banho frio eu volto ao normal. Ai sim vou meditar', pensou Shaka se dirigindo ao banheiro de seu quarto. Para sua surpresa e espanto, a água gelada não fez baixar a sua ereção. Ela só baixou muito tempo depois, precisamente uma hora depois.

**L**

Depois de tomar um bom banho e lavar bem os cabelos, Jim foi para seu treinamento. Descia as escadas andando normalmente, mesmo estando atrasada. Podia chegar na hora se se teletransportasse pelas casas como sempre fazia, mas não queria fazer isso. Queria pensar enquando andava. Queria entender todas as atitudes de Shaka. Antes de mais nada estava muuuiiitooo feliz por que tinha se acertado com o mestre finalmente. O corpo estava leve, leve de felicidade. Só não entendia por que Shaka tinha cortado tantas vezes o clima. Numa hora eles estavam juntos, no maior amasso, de repente o budista parava tudo. Interrompia o contado com alguma desculpa qualquer. Ela via que ele a queria, podia sentir o desejo dele para com ela, mas sempre de alguma forma recuava. O beijo na cozinha já não tinha sido normal, depois dormiram juntos, noite passada estiveram a ponto de se possuirem tamanho era o desejo com que se beijaram. Mesmo depois de tudo, Shaka parecia não querer avançar. Por que Buda, por que? Jim perguntava aos seus botões enquanto descia. Em todas as vezes que tiveram contato, Shaka sempre lhe pareceu tímido, podia até achar que ele ficara nervoso algumas vezes. Nervoso por que? O que tinha no sexo que o deixava tão pouco avontade? Jim não tinha lá tanta experiência, mas alguma coisa lhe dizia que Shaka agia daquela forma por alguma razão. E ela estava empenhada em descobrir qual era.

Quando se deu conta já estava na porta da arena. Felizmente não estava atrasada, ou melhor quase por que Jim chegou bem na hora do treino. Lucy veio recebe-la e percebeu na hora que a amiga estava com um ar diferente, pois a conhecia muito bem para saber que aquelas covinhas nas bochechas eram sinal de alguma novidade:

- Ji, aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou andando ao lado dela.

- Comigo nada, tudo normal e com você? – respondeu Jim, com um sorriso denunciador.

- Você está com uma cara de quem sabe de um babado forte... conta tudo! – disse Lucy tinindo de curiosidade.

- É impressão tua.

- Sei...

- Ta usando os poderes telepaticos comigo é amiguinha? – disse Jim sorrindo.

- Sabe que isso não funciona com você. – respondeu fazendo biquinho.

Iniciou-se o treino do dia. Logo de cara Shina mandou todo mundo se aquecer, avisando que naquele dia pegaria pesado. Depois de muitos exercícios, que incluiam agachamentos, saltos, flexões, chutes, socos, elevar o cosmo a vários níveis diferentes, correr, pular obstáculos, etc. Depois de toda essa maratona (sem nenhum descanço), Shina ainda ordenou que formassem pares para lutarem entre si. Nem preciso dizer que Lucy escolheu Jim e vice-versa. Não podia ser diferente, sabendo-se que as duas nunca se desgrudavam e eram as mais forte da turma. Nesse quesito, Jim era superior a Lucy, pois era mais aplicada e aprendia as coisas mais rapidamente. Jim era mais ágil, conseguia elevar o cosmo a maiores níveis e na maior parte das vezes surpreendia o adversário com alguma armadilha inteligente. Já Lucy não possuia o cérebro privilegiado de Jim e pouco se aplicava. Era sempre muito paparicada por onde passava por se linda, e quem mais paparicava era Afrodite. Fora que Lucy era sempre cuidadosíssima com sua aparencia e suas roupas, vivia com medo de quebrar uma unha ou de ralar a cara no chão ou de sujar os cabelos rosados. Isso muitas vezes despertava a ira de Shina no meio dos treinos e a desconfiança de muitos pelo santuário. As más línguas dos fofoqueiros de plantão se perguntavam como uma garota tão delicada e patricinha podia se tornar uma amazona.

Afrodite ficou sabendo dos rumores mas não se abateu. Dizia para quem quisesse ouvir que sua interna era poderosíssima e que não precisava provar nada para ninguém. Afrodite não perdia a chance de humilhar com sua beleza e personalidade forte, por isso fazia questão de passear com Lucy pelo santuário e sempre com um ar de superior e um sorrizinho muito suspeito. Como se soubesse de coisas ou tivesse uma carta fortíssima na manga. Afrodite não estava para brincadeiras.

Quase mortos de cansaço, os internos começaram a lutar entre si. Jim avançou em cima de Lucy querendo soca-la na face, mas esta se defendou habilmente com os dois braços em x na frente do rosto. Aproveitando que Jim não tinha saltado muito longe para trás depois do golpe dado, Lucy rapidamente eleva seu cosmo mandando uma bola de energia na direção de Jim que salta por cima da cabeça de Lucy para não ser atingida. Ainda determinada, Lucy não espera Jim cair em pé e já parte para cima da amiga dando um soco fortíssimo. O cosmo de Lucy transbordava pelo punho ameaçadoramente. Jim ainda procura se defender mais acaba recebendo parte do golpe de Lucy na cara. A acabou sendo atirada bem no meio de uma coluna no fundo da arena e por pouco não desmaiou.

Depois daquilo Shina olha para as duas aprendizes com surpreza. Lucy nunca havia superando a velocidade de Jim. 'Então a patricinha não está só aprendendo a plantar rosas na casa de Peixes..', pensou Shina segurando o queixo. Ainda observando as duas, Shina continuou com suas conjeturas: 'Jim sabe voar, se teletransportar e tem uma cosmo energia muito poderosa. Lucy, por outro lado, já aprendeu a usar telepatia, além da cura pelo cosmo e também possui uma cosmo energia muito poderosa. Jim sempre demostrou ter alguma capacidade, apesar de ser muito irresponsável, mas você Lucy, chegou aqui delicada como uma flor... agora me aparece lutando desse jeito... Afrodite, você não me engana. Está aprontando alguma com sua discípula, eu tenho certeza', e Shina terminou o seu pensamento desconfiado olhando para a casa de Peixes no alto da colina que ficavam as doze casas.

**A**

E por falar em Afrodite e Casa de Peixes, estava o dono no meio de seu magnífico jardim cheio de rosas de todas as cores tomando chá com uma ilustre convidada. Seu nome era June de Camaleão. Depois da luta entre Lucy e June, Afrodite tratou de convidar a amazona para passar um tempinho na casa de Peixes. Eram muito chegados, na verdade se tornaram, depois que Atena ressuscitou os cavaleiros de ouro após a última Guerra Santa. June, como o próprio Afrodite definia, era um doce de menina, linda e educada como poucas amazonas naquele santuário. Eles tiveram suas rusgas no passado, por conta da destruição da Ilha de Andrômeda e assassinato do mestre Albion de Cefeu pelas mãos do cavaleiro de Escorpião e Peixes respectivamente. Mas tudo isso ficou no passado. June veio lutar de muito bom grado com Lucy e logo as duas ficaram amigas. Amizade esta que Afrodite queria que rendesse bons frutos... Por isso a convidou para passar uns dias em sua casa. Enquanto tomavam seu chá numa fina porcelana francesa, cheia de detalhes mimosos na cor rosa claro e amarelo, conversavam sobre apenas um assunto: Shun de Andromeda.

- Ain Afrodite, ainda estou confusa... Você acha mesmo que o Shun se interessa por mim? – perguntou June levemente corada.

- Com toda certeza, lindinha. Ele é caidinho por você, todo mundo é capaz de ver isso. – respondeu Afrodite e tomou um gole de chá de morangos.

- Não sei Afrodite. Por que ele nunca me falou nada então?

- Por que ele é tímido, queridinha. É muito puro, praticamente um menino inocente. Com o Shun, você terá que ser mais insistente, se é que me entende. E também agir com muita delicadeza para não assusta-lo.

- Você disse assusta-lo? Eu seria incapaz disso, gosto muito do Shun para fazer-lhe algum mal...

- Eu sei lindinha, eu sei. Mas se você fizer exatamente tudo o que eu disse para fazer, em pouco tempo terá o japonês anjinho comendo na sua mão. – e tomou mais um gole de chá levantando o dedinho mindinho.

- Será mesmo Afrodite? – perguntou June ficando mais uma vez muito coradinha.

- Lógico lindinha! Pode confiar em mim. Vamos fazer assim: semana que vem o Shun virá para o santuário, não virá? Posso arranjar um encontro para vocês dois aqui em minha casa, se desejares...

- Faria isso por mim mesmo, Afrodite? – fez June sorrindo de excitação.

- Pois não sou seu amigo? Claro que faria! Eu sei bem que vocês se gostam, só precisam de um empurrãozinho. – e terminou de falar dando uma piscadinha para a amiga.

- Ain Afrodite, você é maravilhoso. O que seria de mim sem você? – disse June esticando o braço para acariciar a mão de Afrodite em cima da mesa.

- Eu sei que eu sou maravilhoso – disse Afrodite brilhando seus olhinhos divinos e encostando a cabeça no ombro faceiramente – Faço muito gosto que minhas amigas se acertem e sejam felizes... Não sei o que tem esses cavaleiros que são tão tímidos, não conseguem dizer o que sentem. Ai uóoo...

E por falar em uóoo, o chá matinal dos dois é interrompido nesse momento por berros conhecidos. Era Mascara da Morte que adentrava na casa de Peixes soltando fogo pelas ventas e berrava o nome do dono do templo solenemente irado...

- AFRODITEEEE, AFRODIIITEEE!

Depois de ouvir o chamado berronico mais perto, Afrodite fez uma careta e voltou a tomar seu chá de morango levantando o dedinho mindinho calmamente. Ao contrário de June que logo se espantou e olhou para a entrada de onde vinham os gritos esperando algum ogro ou um espectro de Hades raivoso na melhor das hipóteses entrar. Ela só reconheceu o dono da voz alterada quando este começou a xingar em italiano.

- Afrodite, seu filho_di un cane_! – berrava Mascara da Morte pisando em tudo que era rosa que via pelo caminho. Ele sabia que isso deixava puto o dono da décima segunda casa, por isso fazia questão de esmagar as roseiras plantadas cuidadosamente pelo sueco.

Diante daquela cena lamentável, Afrodite permanecia impassível e calmo tomando seu chá de olhos fechados, para surpresa de June sentada bem na frente do peixes. Isso irritou ainda mais o canceriano, de modo que quando Mascara chegou em frente a mesa continou berrando:

- Vou arrancar a sua cabeça, seu filho_di una putana!_– olhou para June sentada que tinha a maior cara de chocada com aquela ameaça e disse com voz totalmente diferente: – Oi June.

- Oi Mascara. – respondeu June desta vez chocada com a mudança na voz de Mascara da Morte. Já Afrodite continuava tomando chá calmamente como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

- Eu já entendi qual é a sua, seu mestre frutinha, ta querendo me separar da Lucy. Mas fique você sabendo que não vai adiantar nada, OUVIU _CASPITA! – _berrou as últimas palavras batendo na mesa com a mão fechada fazendo todo o jogo de porcelana fina tremer.

Depois da pancada na mesa, Afrodite finalmente abre seus olhos e dirige um olhar petrificante para Mascara antes de começar a falar muito calmo:

- Em primeiro lugar, Carlo, você não está autorizado a por os pés na minha casa. E em segundo lugar, não grita que eu não sou surdo.

- Vai me colocar para fora desse jardim fedorento que você chama de casa? experimenta, experimenta... – disse Mascara com mais raiva por ter ouvido aquele nome que começa com a letra C.

- Rapazes, por favor – pediu June se levantando no meio deles. – Por que vocês tem sempre que brigar a cada hora?

- Até quando você vai continuar com essa merda de fica me proibindo de ver a Lucy? – foi então que Mascara trocou o a raiva pela ironia. – Foi por que eu não fiz aquilo que você queria... Fique você sabendo que nunca vou fazer isso, nunca, nunca!

- Não faz por que nao pensa no futuro dela como eu penso. Você disse até a Atena que ia ajudar no treinamento da minha interna, mas até agora não faz nada além de tentar agarra-la. Pensa que eu não sei? pensa que eu sou cego? – disse depois de levantar e por o dedo na cara de Mascara.

- Ah então é por isso que estão brigando a dias sem parar... – observou June.

- _Maledetto! _Ta achando que me engana com essa sua postura de mestre respeitável? Eu te conheço muito bem Afrodite de Peixes, você não passa de um egoísta, você só pensa em você e em mais ninguém...

- Egoísta não – disse Afrodite botando o dedo de unha feita e pintada com esmalte transparente extra brilho na cara de canceriano mais uma vez – Eu quero o bem da minha discípula, por isso só permito que você chegue perto dela para treina-la e do jeito que eu quero. Você entendeu bem, Carlo?

- ISSO QUE VOCÊ QUER EU NÃO VOU FAZER DE JEITO NENHUM! E VOCÊ NÃO É ATENA PARA ME DAR ORDENS! E CARLO É A TUA _NONAAA_ - berrou Mascara da Morte.

- É meu dever como mestre treinar e proteger a Lucy. – deu as costas jogando os cabelos azul piscina afetadamente - Tenho dito, não vai chegar perto dela se não for para treina-la e unicamente da maneira que eu determinar! Um carcamano sujo como você não merece tocar na minha doce Lucy...

Desta vez Mascara da Morte perde as estribeiras trincando os dentes e avançando em cima de Afrodite. Temendo ver uma cabeça rolando, June intervem:

- Rapazes, calma. Tenho certeza que é possivel chegar-mos num acordo. Mascara, por que se recusa a treinar a Lucy? Eu mesma também vou ajudar em seu treinamento e não vi nada de mais no que o Afrodite me pediu para ensinar...

- June, não caia na conversa desse fresco egoísta. Tudo que ele quer é aparecer, mais do que já aparece com esse jeito boiolado!

- Eu já disse que não sou egoísta, Carlo! Estou pensando na Lucy acima de tudo. Meu desejo é torna-la a amazona mais poderosa deste santuário e sei que posso conseguir isto.

Mascara desta vez riu em vez de responder ao comentário do sueco. June concordou com Afrodite fazendo sim com a cabeça sem entender o motivo da reação de Mascara. Então, Afrodite continuou:

- Estou cansado de Camus, Shaka, Saga, Dohko, Aioros, levarem a melhor com seus discípulos. Quando se fala em bons mestres, esses nomes são sempre lembrados, e quanto a mim? E quanto a você, Mascara da Morte? Somos esquecidos, sempre somos. Estou farto disto. Eu sou um excelente mestre, vou provar a todos nesse santuário as minhas capacidades. Já notou o quanto a Jim ficou forte? Todos viram isso na luta com Gisty. A interna do Shaka no momento supera a nossa Lucy, Carlo, mas nós juntos podemos reverter essa situação a nosso favor. Não podemos deixar o Shaka e o Mu levaram a melhor mais uma vez – e olhou para Mascara da Morte com um brilho orgulhoso no olhar. – Juntos seremos imbatíveis, Carlo. Seremos os melhores mestres deste santuário. É só fazer tudo o que eu digo...

- O que você quer está fora de cogitação!

- Já que é assim, Carlooo, serei obrigado a te enfiar uma rosa sangrenta no meio dessa sua cara feia se se aproximar da minha interna. A menos que reconcidere...

- Vai se ferrar Afrodite! Não vou fazer o que você quer nunca. Foda-se você e seu treinamento! – disse Mascara por fim logo depois saiu pisando duro em direção a saída do jardim da casa de Peixes.

Depois da saída de Mascara, June foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio que se instaurou:

- Não sei por que o Mascara está tão irredutível. Alias, o que foi que você pediu a ele que o deixou tão aborrecido?

- Nada de mais. O problema é que este carcamano é um belo de um maxista! Mas não se preocupe June, tenho certeza que essa carranca dele dura pouco...

E continuaram os dois a tomar chá e a fofocar sobre a vida alheia. Conversa vai, conversa vem, June se surpreendeu com a frieza de Afrodite no trato com aquela briga. Parecia que ele era um domador especializado em feras indomáveis. O olhar do sueco tinha um quê de ardiloso e maquiavélico, nunca visto. Como se avisasse que o controle da situação era dele e de mais ninguém. No fundo Afrodite estava confiante, sabia que o amigo estava esperniando mas ia acabar cedendo a suas vontades. Sempre fora assim.

**N**

Intervalo na arena de treinamentos. Lucy e Jim se sentaram numa coluna caída para desfrutar do breve descanso dado pela mestra Shina. Acabaram as duas sentando no chão para poderem encostar as costas na coluna. Estavam mortas e ainda tinham que se guardar para a maratona de treinos da tarde. Por um momento, se puseram a observar o estado que ficara a arena depois do treino-luta. Haviam buracos imensos para todos os lados, colunas destruídas e muitas caras de bobos dos outros internos perante o poder das duas. Fazia tempo que elas não lutavam uma contra a outra. Normalmente Jim detestava tudo o que a cobra fazia, mas tinha que adimitir que o treino daquele dia começou bem dinânico. Vai ver que era por que ela estava muito animada depois de acordar ao lado do mestre, por isso não se encomodou com o veneno da cobra. Bebiam água e olhavam para a arena despreocupadamente, nem pareciam que tinha lutado com todas as forças minutos antes. Jim se surprendeu um pouco com as habilidades de Lucy, principalmente com o crescimento do cosmo da amiga. Contudo, Jim levou a melhor mais uma vez porque era mais safa e ainda superior na agilidade. Ficaram sentadas lado a lado bebendo água sem nada dizer uma para outra por algum tempo.

Até Lucy começar a puxar um assunto qualquer, alguma coisa sobre esmaltes rosas cintilantes e como a unha dela estava horrível com tanta terra... mas Jim não teve como prestar atenção por que a mente estava longe. Estava longe a horas. Ela continuava conjeturando sobre as atitudes do mestre. Ele que queria ficar com ela mas não queria toca-la. Parecia sentir uma mistura de medo, culpa e timidez quando estavam juntos. Nunca deu de cara com uma situação dessas antes. Normalmente os homens que conheceu no passado demostravam querer pular em cima dela sem titubiar, mas Shaka sempre recuava no último minuto. Já sabia que ele não era gay, então qual era o problema? Naquele momento, todas as engrenagens da mente de Jim trabalhavam a todo vapor, era quase involuntário para ela. Tinha que desvendar o motivo que fazia Shaka recuar. Lembrou das mãos dele quando tocou os seus seios noite passada. Mãos exploradoras, tímidas, pareciam que nunca tinham estado em tal terreno. E o rosto que sempre ficara completamente corado... Será que Shaka tinha vergonha de alguma coisa? Um fato destova de todos aqueles dados: Shaka sabia beijar. Beijava bem demais aquele Buda. E lembrando do beijo do mestre, Jim relaxou seus musculos, respirou fundo fechando os olhos e mordendo o lábio inferior discretamente. Não via a hora de voltar para a casa de Virgem para beijar mais uma vez aqueles lábios sagrados...

- Terra para Jim? Terra chamandoooo... – dizia Lucy estalando os dedos na frente do rosto da amiga.

- Foi mal Lu, estava lembrando da nossa luta de agora pouco... – mentiu dando um sorriso.

- Me engana que eu gosto. Falando em luta, você estava muito distraída, talvez se não estivesse tão distraída, eu não teria durado muito tempo.

- Que isso Lu, você também é muito forte.

- Mas ainda não sou tão forte como você. Vem cá, isso tudo você conseguiu com meditação? – perguntou Lucy se sentando de lado e encarando a amiga.

- Com meditação, com o mestre Shaka, aqui na arena com a Shina, com o Mu, lendo os manuais de treinamento dos cavaleiros de ouro. Você devia ler alguns manuais de vez em quando, em vez de ler aquelas revistas de moda que o Afrodite compra.

- Ai Ji, aqueles manuais são tão chatos... e eu gosto de me manter atualizada com as últimas tendências do mundo fashion.

- Eu sei Lucy, mas você tem que fazer um esforço. Por que não começa lendo os manuais do Camus? É o que tem linguagem mais acessível...

- Vou tentar Ji, valeu pela dica. – e sorriu encostando a cabeça no ombro da amiga.

Era incrível como Jim sempre ajudava Lucy, como se fosse mesmo sua irmã mais velha. Bem que Jim queria contar tudo sobre os momentos calientes vividos com Shaka, mas não podia. Alguma coisa dentro dela lhe dizia para guardar segredo sobre aquela situação. Melhor não arriscar. Não gostava de guardar segredos para com a melhor amiga, porém... Passou-se um tempo em que as duas ficaram relaxando, foi então que Jim perguntou:

- Lucy, você e o Mascara da Morte, como estão?

- Não estamos Ji, o mestre Afrodite está fazendo marcação cerrada agora, e eu detesto vê-los brigando, por isso to na minha atualmente. Estamos afastados. Achei melhor evitar o Mascara para prevenir confusão...

- Sei como se sente. O Mu e o Shaka já brigaram por minha causa e eu fiquei muito mal. Mas se você gosta dele, como consegue ficar longe? – perguntou Jim provocativa.

- Eu não gosto dele não, Ji. – e retirou a cabeça do ombro de Jim - Não quero nada com aquele carcamano, já falei mais de mil vezes... ai ai – e deu um suspiro lembrando dos momentos que passou com o italiano na boate...

- Lucy, você não engana mais ninguém. É só ver o Mascara de longe que logo começa a babar... – disse Jim rindo alto.

- Ain Ji, e quem não baba naquele corpão todo, naquela foz grossa... – mais um suspiro, mais risadas de Jim – E você heim, vive babando no Shaka toda hora. Pensa que eu não vejo não?

- Eu Lu? Que nada, ta vendo coisas você... – disse Jim ficando corada.

- Sei...

- To falando a verdade!

- Mas é só alguma mulher passar na frente do Shaka que você fica louca de ciúmes...

- Que absurdo! Eu só não gosto quando elas começam a se atirar em cima dele. – disse Jim cruzando os braços amuada. Desesperada, com a possibilidade da amiga descobrir seus segredos, ela tenta logo mudar de assunto : - Lu, e quanto a Helena, você acha que ela baba em alguém?

- Não sei Ji, acho a Heleninha tão inocente...

Inocência... De repente, aquela palavra soou como uma espécie de explicação para as dúvidas de Jim. Shaka também parecia inocente às vezes, principalmente quando sorria. Inocente também nas carícias, sempre tão delicado... 'Será que ele é virgem... ', pensou. Eureca! Mas ainda precisava ir a fundo nesse assunto, por isso conjeturou mais a respeito. Shaka sempre foi recluso demais, a vida toda meditando no seu templo, e toda aquela postura de homem santo tinha que ter um motivo. A única explicação para um homem jovem recusar o contato com mulheres era se tivesse feito voto de castidade. Mas nunca soube que Shaka fez voto de castidade. Ele nunca tocou no assunto... muitas informações começaram a se chocar na mente de Jim. Quantos anos Shaka tinha? Ela não sabia, aparentava ter 25, 26. Era mais velho do que o Mu, isso era fato para ela. O Mu parecia ser muito jovem... não dava mais do que 18 para o Mu. 26 anos e ainda não... para os dias de hoje era até difícil de conceber. Mas Shaka não vivia de acordo com as regras do mundo exterior. Carregava o estigma de ser a reencarnação de Buda, um homem iluminado, sabio, sereno, santo e puro. Mas será que ele era puro mesmo? A julgar pelos últimos acontecimentos entre os dois, não mesmo. Terrivelmente confusa, Jim acorda de suas divagações para falar com Lucy:

- Lu, você já esteve com um virgem?

- Oi? – diz encarando a amiga muito espantada com aquela pergunta súbita.

- Se você já ficou com um cara que nunca tinha... você sabe...

- Bem eu... – e pensou bem antes de responder. – Não, nunca fiz sexo com um virgem antes. Eu sempre gostei dos caras mais velhos, experientes, fortões, com muita pegada. Nunca me relacionei com ninguém que não fosse assim.

- O que você faria se estivesse diante de um virgem na hora H?

- Não sei. Acho que ensinaria como me agradar... Se bem que se não tiver pegada para mim não tem a menor graça. Por que estás me perguntando isso agora? Por acaso você é virgem, Jim? – perguntou com um sorrisinho.

- Por nada, é só por curiosidade mesmo. E eu não sou virgem não, se quer saber.

- Será mesmo?

- Claro que não sou. – depois baixou a voz para não serem ouvidas, falou surrurando: - Eu já fiz sexo sim Lucy. Não muitas vezes, na verdade... foram poucas... dá para se contar nos dedos as minhas esperiências sexuais. O fato é que eu não sou mais virgem, também não tenho taaaantaaa esperiência assim. – e terminou de falar ficando corada por que a amiga começou a rir dela.

- Então você é uma quase virgem... – e riu mais.

- Também não exagera né Lu!

- Mas foi você mesma que disse que não tem tanta experiência... Já eu, tenho muita experiência... – e deu um sorriso safado.

- Sei, só aqui no santuário a senhora já pegou dois, estou certa?

- Sim.

- O Mascara da Morte e o Ikki.

- Isso mesmo.

- E ficou só nisso? Quero dizer, para uma pessa com taaaannntaaa experiência... – disse Jim provocativa.

- Na verdade, foram só os dois que me interessaram. Muitos além deles, quiseram ficar comigo, eu que não quis. Se bem que... esses dois valem por cinco. – e mordeu a ponta do polegar lembrando dos momentos calientes passados com Ikki e Mascara da Morte.

Nunca conheceu ninguém com tanta pegada como aqueles dois cavaleiros. Lucy era unanimidade no quesito beleza no santuário. Conquistava pelo rosto, pelo corpo, pelo cheiro. Era a mais bela assim como o seu mestre era tido como o mais belo do santuário. Todos os internos do primeiro ano, e alguns do segundo, já deram em cima dela, mas Lucy não ficou com nenhum. Eles não tinham o que os outros dois tinham... não eram sexys e musculosos como Fenix e Câncer. Eram delicados demais para os padrões de Lucy. A interna mais bela do santuário de Atena gostava de homens machões, rudes, brutos, que exalavam testosterona pelo suor. Por vezes, ela se indignava com essa preferência, logo ela sendo uma pessoa tão delicada, tão refinada, tão linda, sentir atrações por 'ogros'? Se endignava mais por birra do que por raiva mesmo. Lucy era assim, bela e caprichosa como toda patricinha. Justamente por capricho ela não assumia o que sentia por Mascara da Morte, e sempre dava a desculpa que não queria contrariar o mestre. Mas no fundo, se passasse um dia sem ver Mascara sem camisa, ela pirava.

- Já que é tão experiente me diga como será que se reconheçe que alguém é virgem? No caso dos homens, por exemplo...

- Ai Ji, não sei bem. Nunca conheci nenhum cara que nunca transou. Talvés um virgem tivesse um jeito meio inocente... mas é difícil, eu nunca vi um para comparar, entende? E também, acho que os homens já nascem sabendo fazer sexo, assim como algumas mulheres...

- Entendo. Você acha que a Helena é virgem?

- Se não é virgem, é uma quase virgem como você. – disse se segurando para não rir.

Jim ignorou o comentário da amiga e continuou especulando. Citou algumas pessoas, dentre elas Shina, Mu, Shun, Atena, June, até chegar em quem ela queria:

- Lu, Você acha que o Shaka nunca...

- Com certeza ele já fez sexo. Mestre Afrodite me contou umas estórias dele, nossa amiga Helena também e não se esqueça que ele já esteve num bordel. Mesmo tendo aquela cara de santo que ele tem, como pode ser virgem um homem lindo como aquele? E ele é um cavaleiro de ouro! As mulheres daqui se derretem por eles...

- Você ta certa. – foi tudo o que Jim disse se esforçando muito para não demonstrar nenhum sentimento na voz, felizmente, Lucy não percebeu nada.

A conversa das amigas é interrompida pelos berros de Shina chamando para voltar ao treino. Jim até que teve vontade de perguntar quais foram as estórias contadas por Afrodite, mas desistiu. Certamente se ouvisse alguma coisa relacionada a servas dando em cima de seu querido mestre, tal como Helena despejou certa vez, ficaria de muito mau humor. Em sua mente, ele refletiu mais uma vez sobre as atitudes do mestre e as palavras de Lucy. Chegou a conclusão que seria muito provável a amiga estar certa mesmo, mas ainda era difícil de acreditar. Jim era esse tipo de pessoa que gostava de fazer testes, de tirar a prova dos nove, de ver para crer. Outrossim, achou muito bom ter tido aquela conversa com a amiga, de certa forma esclarecedora. Os internos voltaram ao treinamento pesado, e Jim a conjeturar. Conjeturou praticamente até o final do treino. E de tanto conjeturar acabou não treinando direito e várias vezes se distraiu e levou broncas de Shina.

Assim que o treino terminou Lucy puxou Jim para sairem da arena. Até parecia que ela sabia quem iria encontrar pelo caminho. Quando cruzaram os enormes portões da arena de treinamento deram de cara com ninguém menos que Mascara da Morte. Lucy só faltou colocar o coração para fora de emoção e deu mesmo um sobressalto assustando a amiga que caminhava imersa em suas conjeturações.

- Lu, o que que houve criatura? parou de andar de repente por que?

- Ji, você poderia ir andando na frente? logo mais eu te alcanço...

- Já entendi amiga, fica tranquila que se você demorar e o Afrodite passar pela casa de Virgem eu dou uma boa desculpa. – disse olhando para o causador do estremecimento da amiga.

- Valeu Ji.

- Depois diz que não o ama... – e se teletransportou da frente da amiga rindo.

Lucy ia abrir a boca para soltar um impropério mas desistiu diante do sumiço da amiga. Parou em frente a Mascara da Morte que não disse nada, apenas a olhou de cima a baixo enquanto fumava seu charuto cubano. Percebeu na hora que ele estava a comendo com os olhos, mas não disse nada de imediato, se limitou a observar o cavaleiro que parecia que tinha voltado de um treino pesadíssimo. Estava todo suado e com algumas marcas na pele, indicando luta recente. Esse era o estilo de treino do Mascara da Morte, luta violenta. Normalmente quando ele ia treinar, não poupava nem o próprio corpo nem o adversário. Assim ele chamava treino de homem, com muita violência e alguém saindo com algum osso quebrado. Naquele dia ele havia lutado com Shura de Capricórnio numa aréa de mata fechada nos arredores do santário. Deixaram tudo arrazado, nenhuma árvore ficou de pé num raio de dois quilômetros.

Lucy olhava para cada parte do italiano sentindo seu desejo aumentar. Estava mais sexy do que nunca, como era possivel Zeus? Todo aquele sangue lhe dava um ar de perigo, e aqueles músculos saltando para fora da roupa rasgada era tentador demais. Mas ela se segurava firme, procurando a todo custo não demostrar nenhum sentimento. Mas sentiu na hora um líquido descer de sua vagina quando escutou a voz grossa de Mascara da Morte falando com aquele sotaque italiano tão charmoso:

- Estava esperando por você, _amore mio_.

- Me esperando por que?

- Para te ver, fiquei com saudade – e se aproximou parando frente a frente. – Acordei com muita vontade de comer torta de morango... – e passou um dedo entre os cabelos rosados.

Torta de morango era o apelido carinhoso que só ele a chamava. Deu-lhe aquela graça por conta dos cabelos rosados, da pele alva, dos lábios vermelhinhos... Fora que Lucy na maior parte das vezes se vestia de rosa, era a sua cor favorita. Lembrava mesmo uma torta de morango delicada com muita cobertura e morangos em cima, mas só Mascara sabia o quanto aquela torta era doce. Se Jim era o pudinzinho para Milo, Lucy era a torta de morango para Mascara da Morte. E toda vez que comeu, se lambuzou...

- Para Mask... – fechou os olhos tentando se recuperar daquele toque. Tarefa impossível resistir aquele homem, ela estava até salivando.

Piorou mais ainda a situação quando ele sem avisar a puxou contra o corpo com violência. Os corpos suados se grudaram na hora. Lucy gemeu de exitação, Mascara riu. Ele sabia que ela gostava daquilo, aquele gemido foi como um prêmio. Desceu as mãos até os quadris da moça. Apertou de leve o bumbum e deu um forte aperto na coxa direita, recebeu outro gemido em troca. Lucy agora sentia sua cavidade ficar encharcada, ao mesmo tempo que sentia seu rosto ficar em chamas. Estavam num lugar público numa área de grande movimento, mas não conseguiria fugir, se sentia mais do que dominada. Queria ser beijada logo, ser possuída por aquele homem viril, queria tudo, tudo...

Mascara entendeu. Imprensou seu corpo contra a coluna e começou a beijar o pescoço de Lucy, dava chupõezinhos no pescoço dela também e esfregava o queixo mal barbeado na pele alva. Desta vez, Lucy não teve forças para gemer, pois sua voz havia sumido em meio a falta de ar. Um beijo, era tudo o que ela queria, só um beijo, mas Máscara demorou a dar. Só deu quando bem quis. E fora um beijo tão intenso, tão selvagem, que Lucy achou que fosse desmaiar. E sentiu mesmo suas pernas ficarem bambas quando ele terminou. Isso porque enquanto ele a beijava, se apertava contra o corpo da interna. Mascara sentiu o efeito de sua dominação, por isso a segurou firme para que ela não caísse, depois falou:

- Vamos até um lugar sussegado terminar o que começamos aqui...

- Não posso, o mestre Afrodite vai ficar preocupado se eu demorar.

- Você não vai demorar, garanto.

Mascara a pegou no colo e correu na velocidade da luz para uma matinha que ficava perto da arena. Seria o último lugar que Afrodite a procuraria. Só em outra encarnação que o cavaleiro de Peixes colocaria sua pele a mercê de picadas de mosquito e sujeira. Ele foi para aquela arena disposto a ter aquela patricinha de novo só para contrariar Afrotide. Ficou mordido depois da discução no jardim da décima segunda casa. Mascara detesteva ser mandado, não cumpria regra alguma, só aceitava ordens de Atena e de mais ninguém. Ele e Afrodite eram amigos por pura ironia do destino, já que eram completamente opostos em alguns aspectos. Viviam se implicando. Desde que Lucy chegou ao santúario Afrodite se tornou ainda mais insuportável aos olhos de Mascara da Morte, a todo momento empatando o contato dos dois. Quanto mais Afrodite impedia, mais Mascara se interessava pela interna. Agora que estavam sozinhos no meio daquele mato, Mascara não perdeu tempo, meteu a mão por debaixo do uniforme de treino de Lucy com intuido de baixar-lhe a calça.

Quando se viu sem a calça, Lucy tomou um choque com aquela rapidez, teve vontade de fugir por que começou a achar que ELA não deveria ser possuída daquele jeito no meio do mato como se fosse uma selvagem. Logo desfez a cara de nojo quando Mascara a derrubou no meio do capim alto, se ajoelhou entre as pernas dela e tirou a própria camisa suada e rasgada. A visão daquele tórax enorme de musculoso, suado, sujo, todo cheio de cicatrizes a deixou literalmente babando. Babou mais ainda quando ele abaixou a calça e expôs o membro ereto para ela. Mascara sorriu com malicia e a puxou pelos joelhos para ficarem mais próximos, praticamente angatados. Lucy protestou na hora, mas nem notou que sua voz estava carregada de desejo:

- Bruto...

- Gostosa... – E se inclinou sobre o corpo dela e começou a sussurrar no ouvido: - Ta vendo como você me deixa _amore mio... _– e esfregou seu membro duro por cima da calcinha rosa de algodão que ela usava. – Diz que me ama. – Lucy deu um longo suspiro se sentindo ficar ainda mais molhada. – Diz que me ama vai...

- Não. Eu te odeio seu... seu bruto...

Fechou os olhos, por que ele começou a lamber e a chupar a orelha dela enquando massageava sua intimidade com o próprio pênis ereto. Era torturante, por que Lucy não queria admitir que estava gostando, mesmo seu corpo falando o contrário. E também não queria ser lambida, queria ser mordida. Se arrepiava cada vez que ele passava os dentes em sua orelha. E repetia descontroladamente entre gemidos... bruto, bruto... Mascara adorava quando ela ficava daquele jeito, toda derretidinha, chamando ele de bruto. Sabia que ela gostava de ser maltratada, por isso fazia questão de ser o bruto dela. O bruto que ela amava. Entendeu o que ela queria, passou os dentes pela última vez pela orelha de Lucy e depois deu uma mordidinha. Lucy gemeu alto como se tivesse tido um orgasmo. Mascara gostou da brincadeira e deu outra mordida no pescoço, desta vez para deixar marca. Passou as mãos nos cabelos rosados e pedio mas uma vez:

- Fala que me ama _amore mio, _igual como você disse lá na boate...

- Eu te amo Mask... – sussurrou Lucy olhando nos olhos dele.

Satisfeito ele a beijou como nunca. Se beijaram a ponto de rolar pelo capim. Mascara recomeçou a massagear a calcinha de Lucy com o próprio pênis, que a essa altura, já se encontrava duríssimo. Leventou-lhe a blusa e começou a chupar os seios fartos com vontade, em seguida levantou as duas pernas dela e arrancou a calcinha rosa, por pouco não a rasgou. Jogou-a longe. Lucy o puxou pelos cabelos para beijar-lhe mais uma vez, queria ser possuida para ontem, não aguentava mais esperar. Mas antes disso, Mascara se mostrou preocupado:

- Quer mudar de posição? Está machucando as suas costas _amore..._ – disse se referindo ao capim que era feito de cama.

- Não. Eu quero você todo em cima de mim... – sentia sim ums pinicadinhos nas costas mas estava pouco se importando.

Mascara ficou de joelhos e encaixou o membro dentro da cavidade úmida de Lucy. Se movimentou primeiro devagar, delicado, depois rápido, forte, fundo... enquanto Lucy gemia mordendo os lábios com força, sentia dor e prazer ao mesmo tempo. Só ele lhe trouxe aquela sensação maravilhosa na vida, aquele italiano de sangue quente. Mascara queria ser rápído para não levantar suspeitas de Afrodite, mas queria que ela também sentisse muito prazer. Aumentou o ritmo das investidas. Segurou as duas pernas de Lucy de modo que a deixou completamente aberta para ele. Voltou a beija-la, ao mesmo tempo que a penetrava cada vez mais rápido... rápido e forte. Mergulhada em tanto prazer, Lucy agarrou os ombros de Mascara da Morte gemendo quase sem força. Ele foi mais violento nas investidas, ela o arranhou nos ombros, fez diversos caminhos naquelas costas largas. Então ele parou com o sexo violento, foi mais devagar... até que ficou surpreso quando Lucy protestou:

- Continua daquele jeito Mask, continua, continua... – pedia acariciando os cabelos de Mascara da Morte ao mesmo tempo que beijava a orelha dele.

Fez como ela quis, voltou a penetra-la violentamente, rápido e forte. Os gemidos altos e a respiração falha de Lucy o enlouqueceram-no. A jovem parecia em transe, chamava por ele, dizia para parar, continuar, apertava seus ombros, mordia os lábios... ficou assim até ter um violento orgasmo, contraiu-se toda, como se não fosse dona de seu corpo. Mais algumas estocadas rápidas dentro de Lucy e ele também chegou ao clímax. Saiu de cima dela um pouco trêmulo, ficaram os dois deitados de barriga para cima olhando um para ao outro. Ele puxou o rosto dela querendo beija-la mas ela o empurrou:

- Para, tenho que voltar para a casa de Peixes o quanto antes...

- Ta bom, eu te levo.

- Não! Mestre Afrodite te mata se agente chegar em casa juntos.

- Por que você faz tudo que aquele fresco quer?

- Porque ele é meu mestre e eu o amo muito... – levantou-se para se vestir.

- Ama mais do que eu? – perguntou segurando o braço dela.

- Pode parar seu bruto! – e deu-lhe uma tapa no braço. – Eu nem devia ter olhado para você hoje...

- Vai dizer que não gostou da rapidinha?

Lucy quase ficou cega de raiva com aquela palavra. E ela era lá mulher de rapidinhas? Mais uma vez tinha cedido aquele cafusu maldito e aquela tara por homens brutos. Pior é que ela tinha gostado mesmo, seu corpo até já estava pedindo por mais. Porém não queria dar o braço a torcer e também queria mesmo voltar para casa para ver o seu mestre... contrariada, começou a procurar suas roupas pelo mato. A calça ela encontrou rapidamente, mas a calcinha nem sinal...

- Não fique ai parado e me ajude a encontrar a minha calcinha. – pedio Lucy aflita.

- Relaxa. Você não precisa dela, fica melhor sem...

- Você so pode ta ficando louco.

- To ficando louco por você, minha tortinha de morango... – e agarrou dando um chupão no pescoço.

- Para. Preciso acha-la para poder voltar para casa... onde foi que você a atirou?

- Não me lembro. – e deu um sorriso safado.

- Cínicooo!

- Deixa isso para lá, vamos embora antes que o Frô dessa as doze casas te procurando.

Lucy ainda tentou encontrar a peça, mas não teve sucesso. Seria como achar uma agulha no palheiro, no meio daquele matagal e naquela escuridão. Muito irritada vestiu a calça sem nada por baixo mesmo e os dois sairam do local. Mais uma vez Mascara usou a velocidade da luz de cavaleiro de ouro e a deixou em frente as doze casas. Felizmente, ninguém os viu chegando. Lucy subiu correndo as escadas até o templo de Peixes praguejando Mascara da Morte sem dó por que sentia uma dorzinha entre as pernas um tanto encomoda. Prometeu a si mesma nunca mais chegar perto daquele carcamano sujo de novo e ainda estava toda suja de capim. Quanto a Mascara, passou um tempinho conversando com Mu na casa de Áries só para tapear. Estava tão de bom humor que não se importou com as brincadeiras do Kiki para com sua pessoa. Fez até um lanchinho com o pequeno e seu mestre ariano. Coincidentemente eles comeram torta de morango. Tinha sido a rapidinha mais sensacional de sua vida e ainda tinha ganhado um suvenir. Sorriu discretamente puxando um pedaço de pano rosa de seu bolço.

**A**

Caia noite quando Jim chegou em casa depois de mais um dia de treinos. A casa de Virgem estava silenciosa e escura, exceto um lugar: a flor de lótus. Jim foi caminhando devagar sendo atraída pelo luz que Shaka emanava enquanto meditava. Era o sinal de que o guardião da sexta casa estava em um nível extremo de concentração. Seu cosmo estável e sereno lembrava muito o brilho de uma vela acesa em meio a escuridão. Olhos fechados, respiração calma. O peito de Shaka subia e descia num ritmo quase imperceptível. Parecia tão inabalável e ao mesmo tempo alerta, era um aviso de que se qualquer inimigo ousasse invadir a casa de Virgem seria destruído apenas com um piscar de olhos de Shaka. Mas Jim não era um inimigo e queria ser notada. Frente a frente com o iluminado, Jim se perguntou o que seria capaz de tirar a concentração de Shaka além de um intruso. Por que não testar?

Se inclinou sobre a flor de lótus e foi aproximando o rosto no de Shaka. Se perguntou se ele a atacaria pela impertinência. Talvés atacaria se fosse em outros tempos. O mestre detestava que atrapalhassem sua meditação. Nas poucas vezes em que ela atrapalhou foi muito repreendida, mas e agora que praticamente 'namoravam', seria repreendida? Aproximou mais o rosto até encostar os lábios nos dele. Na mesma fração de segundo que precedeu o beijo, sentiu uma mão acariciar seu queixo com muita suavidade. Mas quando foi que ele fez aquele movimento? Ela se quer foi capaz de ver! Foi então que Shaka abriu os olhos e disse serenamente:

- Pensou que não sentiria tua chegada, pequena?

- Parecia tão concentrado mestre, nem parecia que estava neste mundo. – disse olhando dentro dos olhos azuis de Shaka. Lembrou sem querer da lenda que dizia que quando Shaka de Virgem abria os olhos tudo a sua volta virava pó, mas não sentiu medo algum. Pelo contrário, o olhar que ele lhe dirigiu lhe passou mais tranquilidade do que quando estava meditando.

- Boba. Isso me lembra que ainda eis incapaz de ocultar o próprio cosmo. Tenho que te ensinar essa habilidade o quanto antes, é bastante útil em missões. – disse novamente acariciando o rosto de Jim.

- Eu sei de coisa bem mais útil... – e deu um beijinho no lábio inferior do mestre.

- O que seria, pequena...

Mal sabia Jim, que aquela entrada tinha abalado Shaka deverasmente. Teve que se esforçar para não se mecher quando ela começou a se proximar. Foi então que ele se lembrou que estavam no meio da casa de Virgem, quase beijando sua discípula e ele já estava até ereto. A provocação de Jim tinha dado certo. Antes que alguém entrasse e visse aquela cena, Shaka se levantou rapidamente da posição de lótus e desceu do ornamento. Agradeceu a Buda por ter vestido um trage de monge largo e vermelho escuro, de modo que Jim não viu a mudança de estado na região do baixo ventre do mestre. Shaka a levou para a cozinha, dizendo que ela precisava comer, que agora não era hora para aquilo, e que ela precisava meditar, dentre outras justificativas. Por um momento tinha esquecido que ia começar a dar as lições de como ocultar o próprio cosmo.

Depois de comer e tomar banho, estavam os dois no meio do salão principal da casa de Virgem treinando. Jim quase dormindo sentada de tão cansada, mas Shaka estava bem na frente dela observando atentamente sua respiração enquanto meditavam. Já tinha passado as instruções de como se ocultava o cosmo e vez ou outra ele chamava por ela a vendo cochilar.

- Jim! – chamou a vendo cochilar mais uma vez.

- Perdão mestre. – disse acordando no susto - Podia-mos treinar outro dia, to tão cansada. Shina pegou pesado no treino hoje. – e deu um bocejo.

- Pare de falar e continue meditando, concentre-se no seu cosmo para aprender a oculta-lo. Não está lembrada do que foi acertado na reunião? Os aprendizes terão treinamento intensivo de agora em diante. Você já estava até sabendo disso antes...

- Mas mestre, eu já sou a melhor da minha turma. Superei a Lucy de novo hoje. Ninguém é páreo para mim.

- Confiança em excesso é um defeito sabia. Vamos recomeçar, corrija sua postura e concentre-se menina!

Nem tinha como enrolar, Shaka estava bem na frente dela de olho em tudo o que ela fazia. Teve que acatar as ordens, apesar do sono. Depois de um tempo meditando, começou a se estressar por que não conseguia apagar a luz do próprio cosmo de jeito nenhum. Shaka já tinha lhe passado muitas lições complicadas, mas aquela parecia impossível para Jim. Não conseguiu ocultar o próprio cosmo nem por dez minutos. Frustada, saiu da posição de meditação se levantando bruscamente cruzando os braços e fazendo cara de emburrada.

- É muito difícil mestre, não consigo. Acho que não vou conseguir nunca. 'Saco '– disse de costas para Shaka fitando a gigante estátua dourada de Buda que havia no meio do salão principal da casa de Virgem.

- Já desistiu tão cedo? – perguntou Shaka achando graça na birra infantil da discípula.

- O que você acha? – respondeu irônica ainda de costas.

Ainda achando graça naquela birra, o mestre se aproxima e diz ainda mais manso:

- Não vai durar muito tempo no meu treinamento se não tiver perseverança.

- Não é falta de perseverança. Se o Buda pelo menos me desse um estímulo... – e deu um sorriso maroto olhando de lado para Shaka depois para a estátua.

Sim, ele entendeu no ato qual era o estímulo que a discípula queria. Se aproximou mais da jovem e a abraçou por trás. Jim sentiu um arrepio longo quando sentiu aquele corpo quente colado ao dela, e estava tão cheroso aquele indiano... Com que intenção o mestre estava esperando por ela cheroso daquele jeito? Fechou os olhos e ficou curtindo aquela sensação gostosa lhe invadir. Até Shaka se pronunciar no ouvido dela:

- Era esse o estímulo que você queria, aprendiz? – recebeu um gemidinho em resposta. – Vamos voltar ao treinamento agora, sim.

Se virou com intenção de continuar com a manha, mas quando voltou-se para o mestre não encontrou ninguém. Olhou para todos os lados e nada, a casa de Virgem estava completamente vazia. Também não conseguia encontrar o cosmo do mestre em parte alguma. Correu para a entrada imaginando que ele tinha se teletranspotado, se movimentado na velocidade da luz, virado fumaça, sei lá, mas não encontrou o mestre na entrada da casa de Virgem. Aflita, começou a falar sozinha:

- Mas será o benedito Atena! Cadê esse Buda? Não acredito que ele me deixou sozinha de novo. Que mania chata de me deixar sozinha.

- Estou aqui. – disse Shaka acabando de sair da escuridão. Ele não tinha a deixado, apenas ocultado sua presença na escuridão e ocultado o próprio cosmo.

- Quer me matar de susto rapaz! – fez Jim botando a mão no coração.

- Longe de mim, apenas queria lhe mostrar como se faz. – e riu.

Depois do susto, voltaram para dentro e recomeçaram o treinamento. Duas horas depois Jim finalmente conseguiu ocultar o próprio cosmo por mais de dez minutos. Tudo o que demandava concentração extrema era muito difícil para Jim que era hiperativa. Contudo, Shaka até que ficou feliz mesmo com muitas tentativas frustradas. Havia passado uma lição importante e ainda eliminado o excesso de confiança da discípula. As lições de ocultação de cosmo ficaram para o dia seguinte, até que ela aprendesse com perfeição não desistiria tão cedo.

Por vontade do mestre, eles continuaram meditando. Isso em tese, por que Jim meia hora depois de tantos oooouuummm caiu no sono pendendo a cabeça para o lado encostando no ombro do mestre. Vendo aquilo Shaka sentiu dó da sua pequena e decidiu deixa-la dormir finalmente. Tinha prometido não dar mais moleza no treinamento, mas no momento não adiantava fazer muita coisa tendo em vista que Jim parecia muito cansada. Ele acabou a levando para o próprio quarto de novo. Achou que ela dormiria como uma pedra até o dia seguinte, ledo engano. Assim que foi colocada na cama, puxou o mestre pelo pescoço e tascou um beijo nos lábios sagrados que ela pensou o dia todo. Shaka foi pego de surpresa mas acabou correspondendo. Ele estava de um jeito que qualquer provocação, por menor que fosse, já ascendia a fogueira de seu desejo. Agarrou a cintura de Jim ficando ambos de lado. Carícias vai, carícias vem, os beijos foram ficando cada vez mais intensos... até que ele se vê em perigo de novo:

- Você não estava cansada e com sono? – disse tentando inutilmente se afastar dos beijos.

- Exatamente, estava. – e dá um sorriso maroto.

Com um movimento rápido, Jim fica em cima do mestre sentada, segura os braços dele e retoma os beijos. Rendido, Shaka acaba se soltando e passa a explorar as costas de Jim com as mãos. Os cabelos castanhos dela cobriam completamente seus dedos, lhe dando vontade de puxa-los, e assim ele o fez. Entrelaçou os dedos naqueles cabelos macios e cheirosos dando seguidos puxõezinhos. Chegou a conclusão que também adorava aquela parte do corpo da jovem interna: os cabelos. Com Jim em cima dele daquele jeito era muito fácil perder o controle, e pela sua cueca apertada estava sentindo que realmente estava entregue, tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Por isso antes que fosse tarde demais, inverteu as posições e saiu de cima de Jim buscando se restabelecer da onda de desejo dizendo:

- Você precisa dormir, Jim. Amanhã vamos acordar mais cedo para meditar e depois você tem treino na arena. – disse muito corado e ofegante.

- Nao to acreditando Shaka. – disse Jim com cara de WTF?

- Isso mesmo, precisamos dormir. – disse endireitando os cabelos loiros.

E não conseguia mesmo acreditar no que tinha acontecido, tão pouco conseguia entender. Estavam os dois alí, deitados, completamente em chamas e ele estava cortando o clima de novo dizendo que ela precisava dormir? Por que em nome de todos os deuses ele fazia isso? Não estava louca ainda, sabia quando um homem a desejava, ela sentiu a exitação dele quando estava por cima. Percebeu muito bem o quanto ele estava duro, duro não, duríssimo! Então o que significava aquilo? De repente não quis entender nada por que estava com raiva. Se levantou da cama de uma vez e foi em direção a porta.

- Para onde você vai? – perguntou Shaka sentado na cama.

- Para o meu quarto. – respondeu irritada parando perto da porta – É como você mesmo disse metre, eu preciso dormir para o treino de amanhã.

- Espere Jim...

- Boa noite mestre! – e bate a porta do quarto de Shaka sem perdão.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><em>*CCADMCF: alguém ta precisando de um banho frio ai? kkkk =*<br>_

_LDR  
><em>


	14. Agulha Escarlate

**Aviso 16: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Adorei as mudanças no FFN. Parabéns aos donos deste site. Os novos recursos são ótimos. Principalmente a parte de estatística.  
><strong>

****Quero me desculpar por ter demorado tanto a atualizar a fic. Sofri todos esses dias com falta de tempo e criatividade, sem falar na inspiração que me abandonou por completo... Mas acabou que voltou e FINALMENTE eu consegui publicar esse capítulo. Sinceramente, eu odeio ele. Ele me deu trabalho demais e não saiu como eu queria ¬¬. Bom, mas espero que os leitores que se dispuserem a ler mais este enorme capítulo não levem em consideração a minha opinião...**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO XIV – Agulha Escarlate<strong>

Depois que Jim deixou o quarto Shaka ficou olhando para a porta reprimindo com louvor a própria vontade de ir atrás dela. Chegou a se levantar e ir até a porta mas parou antes de abrir. Acabou se convencendo de que aquilo fora o melhor. Mais uma vez se angustiou com a culpa. Não tinha nada que traze-la para o quarto de novo, pois não queria que aquilo acontecesse. Só teve vontade de passar mais noite ao lado do corpo quente e perfumado de Jim. Não queria toca-la, mas acabou sendo levado pelo desejo mais uma vez. Logo ele que sempre fora tão controlado nesses assuntos... Imerso em sua religião conseguiu se livrar dos desejos da carne com muita dificuldade, mas conseguiu. E durante muitos anos realmente não sentiu falta, já que se sentia completo servindo Atena e a humanidade. Mas agora ele estava vendo tudo aquilo que ele conquistou com tanto esforço ruir. Resultado: separados, ambos não conseguiram dormir direito naquela noite.

No dia seguinte Jim acordou bem mais cedo do que o mestre. Na noite passada tinha ido dormir muito contrariada, principalmente por que não entendia por que Shaka sempre recuava quando eles estavam quase lá. Se ele não era gay, nem virgem, qual era o problema então? Mas não adiantava ficar martelando aquele assunto. Decidiu ficar quieta durante um tempo, e não provocar mais o homem mais próximo de deus daquela forma tão descarada. Eles já estavam juntos mesmo, portanto teriam tempo de sobra para se conhecerem melhor. Ainda viriam muitos momentos quentes como aquele. Jim não era tola, sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde Shaka ia cair nas suas garras.

Enquanto comia alguma coisa e tomava sua vitamina para ir treinar, pensava em coisas banais. Como nas roupas sujas que tinha para lavar e na quantidade de roupas que tinha que consertar. Praticamente todos os seus uniformes de treino estavam rasgados. Culpa das inúmeras quedas que levou no chão de terra da arena e dos golpes de Lucy e de seus outros colegas durante os treinos. 'Nota mental: tenho que arrumar linha e agulha para costurar meus uniformes de treino. Mestre me disse uma vez que eu tinha que costurar minhas próprias roupas. E vou mesmo, não quero que aquelas sonsas das servas toquem nos meus uniformes. Será que se eu pedir ao mestre para me deixar ir ao shopping de Atenas comprar umas roupas novas ele deixa? Com certeza vai fechar o olhos e dizer que não. O Afrodite vai com a Lucy praticamente todo domingo ao shopping, e se eu pedir para ela me trazer algumas coisas... Bem que o mestre podia me levar ao shopping de vez em quando, já que não me deixa ir sozinha para lugar nenhum... Com certeza compras está fora de cogitação. Vou ter que me virar remendando meus uniformes mesmo. Será que o Afrodite tem linha e agulha? Se ele nao tiver eu vou ter que ir lá no templo te Atena... ', e continuou pensando sobre como faria para conseguir linha e agulha para remendar seus uniformes enquanto terminava o desjejum.

Ainda com o pensamento ocupado com banalidades foi guardando tudo depois que terminou de comer nos armários da cozinha. Se não estivesse irritada com Shaka, ela teria esperado ele acordar para tomar café da manhã juntos como sempre faziam, mas naquela manhã não tinha a menor vontade de olhar para a cara de Shaka. Se ele tinha perdido a hora, não seria ela que iria acorda-lo. Ainda estava chateada com ele pela noite passada, de modo que depois de arumar a cozinha, iria para o treino dar boas pancadas e mais nada. De costas guardando os materiais da vitamina no armário, Jim não se deu conta que o mestre já tinha acordado e estava a observando.

Shaka não chegou a entrar, parou na porta a observar sua discípula em silencio. Observando não era bem a palavra, ele estava babando. Ia falar alguma coisa assim que entrou mas sua fala foi interrompida pelo pijama que Jim usava. Se é que se podia chamar aquele pedaço de pano de pijama. Estava usando uma blusa branca de malha de alçinhas com o ursinho Pooh desenhado no centro. O short (que mais parecia uma calcinha _caleçon_) era curto na cor rosa, tinha um lacinho na frente e uma renda discreta por cima da malha. Shaka se perguntou como alguém podia acordar daquele jeito tão sexy e sem fazer o menor esforço. Jim se quer tinha se penteado! No entanto parecia uma ninfa dos campos Elíseos de tão bela vestida com aquela roupinha de dormir clara.

Se repreendeu por estar olhando daquele jeito para a própria pupila, e se o Mu entrasse em sua casa e a visse vestida daquele jeito? E se de repente entrasse qualquer outro cavaleiro ou servo? Mas Shaka de tão hipnotizado que estava não conseguiu se mexer nem tão pouco fechar a boca. Tudo isso por que Jim agora de costas, se esticava toda para guardar a granola no alto do armário da cozinha. E tão mimosa ela ficava na pontas dos pés! Fora que empinava graciosamente o bumbum sem saber que Shaka estava olhando. Se abaixa para guardar alguma coisa na parte de baixo do armário, e preciso dizer que Shaka se demorou olhando para o bumbum agora quase completamente exposto da interna? Aquela posição deixa qualquer homem louco, por mais santo que fosse.

Joga os cabelos desalinhados para o lado e percebe finalmente o mestre parado na entrada da cozinha de queixo caído. Ela sorri. Percebeu tudo na hora a diaba! Assim que viu Shaka concluiu que ele estava ali parado a tempo suficiente para ver todo o seu movimento na frente do armário. Podia jurar que ele saberia dizer todos os detalhes do seu pijama. Ela também não deixou de secar o mestre que tinha acabado de acordar lindo como sempre com aquela carinha de Buda sonolento vestido com uma calça de pijama folgada e mais nada. Jim mordeu de leve o lábio inferior olhando para a parte de cima desnuda do mestre. Estava até com a respiração um pouco descompassada o budista. Na mesma hora que Jim desce o olhar pelo corpo de Shaka ele fica vermelho de vergonha por não conseguir esconder sua ereção. Ficou muito sem jeito. Ele nem tinha chegado perto dela, apenas a viu de longe e já ficou daquele jeito! Praguejou por ter saído da quarto e por ser tão fraco.

Devia ter passado mais tempo na cama, já que não conseguiu dormir direito pensando em Jim no quarto ao lado. Por muito pouco não levantou no meio da noite para deitar com ela em sua pequena cama de solteiro. Pior era que Jim, parecia estar gostando de tudo aquilo, de toda aquela situação constrangedora, dele alí parado na frente dela naquele estado. Quando finalmente desvia o olhar do corpo dele ela se vira dando um sorriso sapeca. Já que não havia outro jeito, Shaka resolveu encarar a fera:

- Bom dia Jim. – diz polidamente.

- Bom dia mestre. – responde se virando e encarando o mestre com uma expressão maliciosa, pois ela ainda via o quanto ele estava animado por baixo daquela calça de pijama.

- Já meditou?

- Já.

- Sério? Que horas você acordou?

- Faz mais ou menos uma hora.

- Desculpe por ter perdido a hora, sei que devia-mos fazer isso juntos... – ele disse passando a mão nos cabelos loiros um pouco envergonhado e sem saber também que estava muito sexy.

- Tudo bem. Não estou brava. – disse Jim observando cada movimento dele. Aquela aparição a aquela manifestação de desejo matinal haviam feito a raiva dela passar instantaneamente. Ele a desejava, já não tinha mais nenhuma dúvida. Era questão de tempo...

- Que bom, por um momento achei que você...

Antes dele terminar a frase ela se aproximou e parou na frente dele. Baixou os olhos mais uma vez parecendo muito interressada na parte sobressalente da calça de pijama. Subiu o olhar devagar até o rosto de Shaka que por sua vez, se sentia como se estivesse sendo devorado. Antes de falar alguma coisa ela ainda morde de leve o lábio inferior o que o deixa ainda mais mexido.

- Me diga uma coisa mestre, acaso é contra sexo?

- Eu o que? Eu... ... ... Ora que pergunta é essa agora, Jim? – diz tentando desviar do decote, já que ela era mais baixa que ele e para olhar para o rosto dela acabava baixando a cabeça e vendo a forma dos seios de Jim por baixo da blusinha branca.

- Fiquei curiosa, sabe... – diz ainda encarando e dá um passo para cima de Shaka que recua outro para trás.

O nervosismo de Shaka só aumentava a cada minuto. Tinha mesmo a impressão que ela estava se divertindo com aquilo tudo. Mas ela, ao contrário do que ele esperava, não o tocou, só ficou mais próximo dele o encarando com aqueles olhos safados como se não quisesse permitir que ele fugisse dela. Mas como ele poderia fugir se estava completamente hipnotizado por aquela sedução tácita? Com aqueles lábios vermelhinhos tão próximos aos dele... De repente achou que morreria se não a beijasse naquele momento e assim o fez. Imprensou seu corpo contra o dela no armário que balançou um pouco com a batida brusca. Passou um braço pela cintura dela colando os corpos, mas ela não se deixou ser beijada de imediato. Virou o rosto apoiando uma das mãos no armário enquanto usava a outra para segurar o ombro do Shaka. Estavam quase acoplados, agora sim, Jim sentiu o quanto ele estava excitado, aquela parte grudou nela como cola lhe fazendo esquentar no mesmo segundo.

Mas não queria se entregar, agora quem não queria era ela. Permaneceu sem olha-lo, ao mesmo tempo que olhava para a entrada da Casa de Virgem para ver se via alguém. Seria terrível se alguém flagrasse os dois alí naquele amasso. Principalmente por que era um horário de grande movimento de servos e cavaleiros. Dominado pelo desejo, e por não conseguir beijar a boca que ansiou, Shaka esfrega de leve o nariz da orelha até o pescoço de Jim... Fechou os olhos por que daquela partezinha vinha um cheiro muito bom, aquele que ele adorava... Cheiro de fruta.

- Responde para mim mestre... – sussurra Jim toda arrepiada com os beijos do mestre em seu pescoço.

- Eu não posso... – sussurra sentindo igual arrepio tomar-lhe o corpo.

- Tudo bem. Não precisa mais responder... – e olha finalmente para Shaka sorrindo agora docimente.

Muito intrigado com aquele olhar e aquela afirmação ele a solta. Os corpos se separam. Os rosto dele estava novamente corado e o peito ofegava, fora a vergonha que sentia por ter agarrado a própria discípula mais uma vez em plena cozinha de sua casa. Ia falar alguma coisa para feze-la explicar por que ele não precisava mais responder a pergunta, mas ela o interrompe:

- Eu preciso ir se não me atraso.

- Está certo... – disse Shaka sentindo uma mistura de surpresa, incredulidade e alívio.

Antes de sair, Jim dá um beijo no rosto de Shaka e vai para o seu quarto se arrumar sem nem ao menos olhar para trás. Não precisava ter se irritado na noite passada. Naquele momento ela entendeu que a resistência dele era por culpa por estar apaixonado por uma discípula. Algo completamente impensável para a responsável e integra reencarnação de Buda. Pelo menos foi o que ela pensou, sem saber que havia outros motivos por trás...

Da cozinha, Shaka a viu sair sentindo um certo alívio. Não gostava nem de pensar no que teria acontecido se ela não lembrasse do treino. Mas não deixou de ficar surpreso com aquela atitude. Logo ela que na noite passada pulou em cima dele na cama daquela forma. Passou um tempo na cozinha tentando entender tudo o que se passou. Pobre Shaka, ainda era puro perante algumas atitudes maliciosas de Jim, não sabia ainda indentificar o que era provocação e o que era acaso. Se soubesse não teria acreditado que ela estava com sono na noite passada.

Jim fingiu que estava dormindo para que Shaka a colocasse na cama e assim pega-lo desprevenido. Só que, ele se quer imaginou isso. Agora era oficial, não tinha mais nenhum controle sobre o seu corpo. Isso por que Jim já tinha saído e ele ainda estava naquele 'estado'. Quando aquela maldita ereção ia passar? Irritado resolve tomar outro banho frio. Entrou no quarto, tirou a calça do pijama e jogou longe num canto. Ficou embaixo da água fria rezando para Buda o livrar daquele calor, e arrancar a imagem de Jim vestida naquele pijama curto da sua cabeça. Demorou pelo menos vinte e cinco minutos no banho frio, e quando saiu ainda estava duro. Praguejou mais uma vez por ser tão fraco. Saiu do quarto já vestido e começou a andar pela casa. Cruzou com o pequeno Fred que ao vê-lo andar em círculos, começou a segui-lo pela casa.

Não teve como não achar graça. Pegou o filhote de gato e começou a falar com ele:

- Isso é culpa da sua dona. Ela não devia usar aquelas roupas pela casa. Já imaginou se o Milo de Escorpião fosse mestre dela ao invés de mim?

Em resposta o filhote amarelo só piscava os olhinhos verdes**. **A quem ele queria enganar? O único culpado dele estar daquele jeito incontrolável era ele mesmo. Quem mandou ignorar os chamados do corpo durante tantos anos? Mas no caso de Shaka teve que ignorar em nome de treinamento que fora obrigado a seguir. Não que ele se sentisse arrependido, longe disso, pela humanidade e por Atena ele faria qualquer sacrifício. Olhou para a flor de lótus sabendo que tinha que meditar como fazia em todas as manhãs, mas naquela estava achando muito ruim ficar parado por muito tempo. Estava se sentindo transbordando de energia. De repente teve uma ideia. Achou que se treinasse um pouco ajudaria a aliviar as tensões de seu corpo e a descarregar um pouco a sua energia acumulada. Liberar o cosmo lhe faria com certeza se sentir melhor e ainda afastaria os pensamentos impuros da mente. Não perdeu mais tempo, colocou o gato amarelo no chão e saiu de seu templo em direção a casa de Áries. Objetivo: arrastar Mu para treinar com ele. Depois de uma luta-treino e de liberar o cosmo acumulado, não lembraria mais da existência do sexo. Pelo menos era o que ele esperava.

***L***

Descendo as escadas das doze casas, Jim se sentia completamente diferente do dia anterior. Não martelava mais sobre as atitudes de Shaka, ou sobre ele ser virgem ou não. Depois de vê-lo excitado só de olhar para ela entendeu todos os mistérios. Aquilo fora a resposta esperada por ela durante todo aquele tempo de questionamentos. E pensar que chegou a pensar que o mestre fosse virgem quando ele estava apenas sofrendo de remorso por desejar uma discípula. Nao havia mais preocupação nenhuma em sua mente por que sabia que conseguiria fazer aquela culpa desaparecer em pouco tempo com uma porção de beijos.

Quando passou pela casa de Gêmeos avistou um cavaleiro alto de longos cabelos azulados e esvoaçantes parado na saída sul do templo. Sorriu achando que fosse Saga, mas logo reconheceu o engano quando se aproximou um pouco mais.

- Bom dia bonequinha. – disse Kanon com os mesmos olhos de sempre.

- Ah é vc. Pensei que fosse o Saga. – disse Jim sem pudor em demonstrar seu desapontamento por dar de cara com o gêmeo do mau.

- Onde estão os seus modos bonequinha?

Bufou e respondeu para depois não ser chamada de mal educada: - Bom dia Kanon. – se precipitou para sair mas ele a impediu se colocando na frente de seu caminho.

- Espere. Quero falar com você.

- Não tenho nenhum assunto para tratar com você homem sereia. Quer fazer o favor de me deixar passar?

- Por que você é sempre tao hostil comigo bonequinha? Logo eu que salvei a sua vida...

- E você ainda pergunta?

O ex-general marina dá uma risada debochada antes de falar : - Ainda está com raivinha por que eu bati no seu querido mestre?

- Tenha santa paciência! Você fez intriga pelo santuário dizendo que o meu mestre era gay. – e avançou mordida de raiva com as mãos na cintura para cima de Kanon – Fique você sabendo que o meu mestre não tem nada de gay, nem ele nem o Mu...

- Pelo seu tom, até parece que você já experimentou um deles, bonequinha.

- Já ouvi o bastante! Vai me deixar passar pela sua casa sim ou não? – perguntou ficando corada com a insinuação.

Ele ri mais uma vez: - Desculpe bonequinha. Nao quis te ofender. Saiba que eu fiz tudo isso por uma unica razão: o seu bem.

- Fala sério! – disse ficando novamente corada. Estranhou na verdade tudo aquilo. Principalmente por que de uma hora para outra o olhar malicioso deu lugar a uma expressão terna. Lembrava muito o olhar bondoso de Saga.

- Não é brincadeira. Eu só acho que se você recebesse um treinamento mais adequado seria mil vezes mais poderosa do que é hoje. Você tem uma coisa que esses aprendizes não tem... Não devia ficar só sentada meditando trancada em casa.

- É você por acaso quem me daria este 'maravilho treinamento'? – perguntou cheia de ironias.

- Não tenho a menor dúvida de que se você fosse minha discípula seria a melhor futura amazona deste santuário. Mas não se preocupe, não vou me meter mais nesse assunto. Apenas gostaria que soubesse que se um dia mudar de ideia com relação ao seu treinamento ou se precisar de um mestre de verdade, pode contar comigo.

Mais uma vez ela se surpreendeu com as palavras de Kanon. Ele tinha mesmo um quê de confiável em seu rosto. Parecia tão despreendido, tão sincero... Porém em se tratando daquele que enganou até um deus, todo cuidado era pouco. Ainda se pegou imaginando como seria esse tipo de treinamento que Kanon tanto alardeava. Mas não entendia o porquê daquela proposta afinal. Com tantos aprendizes espalhados pelo santuário, Kanon havia encarnado justamente nela... Também não conseguiu imaginar o motivo que a faria trocar Shaka por Kanon, até por que se na pior das hipóteses improváveis disto acontecer ainda teria Mu de Áries como mestre. Portanto, não havia motivo algum no mundo que a faria dispensar dois mestres ótimos que ela tanto gostava. Interrompeu suas divagações tidas como absurdas para dizer:

- Agradeço sua proposta, mas no momento me encontro muito bem servida de mestres.

- Eu sei... – e de um sorriso malicioso – Quem sabe no futuro possa precisar dos meus ensinamentos. Estarei aqui a sua disposição, bonequinha.

- Valeu. Mais alguma coisa homem sereia? Por que preciso mesmo ir andando para o meu treinamento...

- Chama aquilo que vocês fazem com a Shina de treinamento? – deu uma gargalhanda – Isso é só mais uma prova de que o Shaka não é bom mestre, por que se você fosse minha discípula, eu, um cavaleiro de ouro, e mais ninguém ia te treinar. Você não seria obrigada a ficar perto de aprendizes inferiores nem de uma amazona mal amada como a Shina de Cobra... – ele falava se aproximando perigosamente dela - Esse programa de internato é uma piada. Se eu fosse seu mestre você não teria que passar um ano perdendo tempo... – tentou tocar o queixo de Jim, mas ela o impediu batendo com força na mão do ex-general marina.

- Já terminou? – perguntou com olhar frio.

- Já.

- Que bom. Até mais. – e saiu andando calmamente da casa de Gêmeos.

Ainda deu uma última olhada para Kanon quando passou por ele. Ele fez o mesmo, ambos se encararam, e naquele momento que os olhos se cruzaram pela última vez, Jim notou de novo sinceridade. Coisa mais esquisita, nunca poderia imaginar alguma bondade vinda de Kanon. Tudo naquele homem lhe lembrava apenas malícia, manipulação e falta de caráter, mas aquele olhar e aquelas palavras não tiverem essa temática. O fato era que Kanon, era de confundir qualquer ser humano. O mesmo homem que arquitetou toda a queda do santuário de Atena, primeiro levando o próprio irmão gêmeo para o lado do mal, depois se aliando a Poseidon para destruir o planeta, ironicamente voltou redimido nos dias da Guerra Santa para ajudar os cavaleiros de bronze e a deusa que um dia queria ver morta. Assim como os outros cavaleiros de Atena, Kanon deu sua vida em nome da paz no planeta que ele tentou destruir outrora. Tendo em vista tudo isso, pode-se dizer que Kanon não é tão mal assim como Jim pensa? Ou ele teria buscado perdão de Atena e salvado a Terra unicamente por ele mesmo e não pelos outros? Sinceramente, não sei dizer...

Mas o fato era que, com relação a Jim, Kanon tinha mesmo as melhores intenções. Cavaleiro experiente que era, enxergou um potencial incomum naquela jovem interna. Potencial que ele saberia explorar como ninguém. Fora as conhecidas rusgas com o cavaleiro de Virgem, praticamente duas forças opostas naquele santuário, Kanon tinha suas opiniões muito bem formadas com relação ao treinamento imposto a Jim e queria verdadeiramente o bem dela. Ele ficou a vendo descer as escadas calma e decidida lembrando do jeito que ela o enganou no Bar. Muitos só citavam o bloqueio mental que ela possuía como razão de seus poderes misteriosos, mas Kanon era o único que via além. Viu a esperteza fora do comum, o raciocínio rápido e certeiro, a personalidade forte, e por que não dizer capacidade de manipulação... ( ?). Logicamente também tinha vontade de derruba-la na cama e faze-la gemer sob seu corpo. Havia mais sim, além da cobiça, do desejo e vontade de tomar aquilo que era de Shaka.

***A***

A tarde caiu. Noutro ponto do santuário, Mu e Shaka treinavam a todo vapor. Correção, Shaka estava a todo vapor. Já tinha pegado Mu desprevenido e o derrubado pela terceira vez no chão de terra. Estavam treinando atrás de uma cadeia de montanhas ao sul do santuário. Normalmente os cavaleiros de ouro treinavam na grande arena, mas esta estava sendo usada por Shina e seus aprendizes. A tempos os dois usavam aquela área isolada do santuário para treinar. O local era ermo mesmo, cheio de rochas espatifadas, ou então esburacadas pelos golpes. Naquele dia pelo menos cinco tinham sido pulverizadas pelas explosões que Shaka provocava, forçando Mu a usar a barreira de cristal dezenas de vezes para não morrer, tinha até se arrependido de não chamar sua armadura.

- Shaka, você está tentando me matar? Por que se for avise logo para eu chamar minha armadura... – disse Mu depois de defender outro golpe fortíssimo usando a muralha de cristal.

- Não estou tentando te matar, você é que está muito destreinado e nao aguenta um mísero golpe meu.

Mau terminou de falar e já partiu para cima de Mu com intenção de atingir a cara do amigo com um soco. Shaka atacou com tanta velocidade que Mu não teve tempo de fazer a muralha, foi obrigado a se defender usando os dois braços em x na frente do rosto. Logo depois de receber o impacto, tratou de se teletransportar para longe de Virgem. Conforme o previsto, Shaka saltou bem alto sabendo que Mu apareceria em pleno céu. Concentrou todo o seu cosmo no punho mais uma vez para golpear Mu que desta vez, foi capaz de se defender usando a muralha de cristal. Os impactos dos cosmos de Virgem e Áries, causaram um enorme clarão no céu seguido de um estrondo que lembrava muito o barulho de um raio caindo na terra.

A muitos quilômetros dali, todos na arena de treinamento pararam para obeservar o clarão e ouviram o som dos choques dos cosmos muito espantados. Ninguém era capaz de adivinhar a causa daquele estrondo, sobretudo os internos que não tinham tanto poder quanto Jim e Lucy. Estas, foram as únicas a se manifestar, sendo que os outros ficaram apenas de boca aberta.

- Que diabos foi isso Ji? - perguntou Lucy olhando para a região de onde veio o clarão.

- Não sei direito, parece que era o cosmo do mestre e do Mu... Por que eles estão lutando?

- Pode-se saber quem deu permissão para as duas convesarem durante o treino? – perguntou Shina aparecendo de repente no meio delas com cara nada satisfeita

- Perdão mestra, só ficamos curiosas para saber o que foi aquele barulho todo... – disse Lucy olhando para Shina.

- Aquilo é o som de dois cavaleiro de outro treinando. Mas isso não é da conta de nenhuma de vocês. Andem, voltem ao treinamento! – respondeu a mestra ainda mais ríspida.

Voltaram mesmo, assim como o dois cavaleiros de outro em questão. Passado um tempo de mais clarões e estrondos, Mu finalmente conseguiu derrubar Shaka. Cansado, pediu um tempo ao amigo para se restabelecer. Sentaram na grama embaixo de uma árvore, abrigados do sol forte e aproveitaram para conversar:

- Você parece fora de forma carneiro.

- Isso por que você não tem o Kiki para tomar conta e dezenas de armaduras para reparar. Quer trocar a Jim pelo Kiki?

- Nem pensar. – respondeu não gostando nada dos pensamentos do amigo ariano.

- A propósito como vocês estão?

- Bem... – disse desviando o olhar. Teve vontade de contar sobre quão bem eles estavam mas se segurou. Jim pediu segredo e ele mesmo já tinha se convencido que era melhor ser discreto. Mas ia contar ao melhor amigo sim, só não sabia quando.

- Pelo visto bem demais para você está assim tão animado para treinar... Nunca te vi desse jeito Shaka.

- Não tem nada a ver com ela. Tem a ver com o que foi acertado na última reunião, que devia-mos treinar dobrado por conta desse inimigo misterioso. – disse Shaka estrategicamente para mudar de assunto.

- Não adiantou nada o Saga pedir segredo. Todo o Santuário está comentando que seremos atacados em breve...

- Não acho que esse inimigo seja assim tão estúpido para atacar o Santuário com todo os cavaleiros presentes. E você sabe que o Santuário de Atena adora um boato... – disse Shaka e depois tomou um gole de água.

- É verdade. Conversei com o mestre Shion ontem longamente, ele me pareceu muito tranquilo... Não sei como o Dohko conseguiu convence-lo a não fazer alarmes. Se fosse em outros tempos, a mínima ameaça de guerra já deixava o grande mestre uma pilha.

- Dohko fez isso por influencia de Saga. Saga ainda tem muita influencia neste Santuário, mesmo Shion não adimitindo e sempre querendo manter ele longe das decisões...

- Atena confia muito nele apesar de tudo o que aconteceu no passado... Quem não confia nada é o mestre Shion, mas parece que desta vez meu mestre está se dobrando... – disse Mu e tomou um longo gole de água de sua garrafa.

- Shion não tem mais com que se preocupar com relação a Saga. Todo mundo sabe disso. Saga não tem mais nenhum motivo para querer o cargo de grande mestre do santuário. A tendência é ele se manter cada vez mais afastado do décimo terceiro templo, ainda mais agora, que Gisty voltou para o santuário...

- O que tem a Gisty?

- Nada, é só intuição minha... – respondeu Shaka com um meio sorriso, lembrando do clima na praia.

- Sempre desconfiei daqueles dois. Eu já peguei uma troca de olhares suspeita entre Saga e Gisty no dia da luta com Jim.

Era muito difícil uma coisa passar desapercebida por Shaka e Mu. Shaka era a reencarnação de Buda e tinha a habilidade de enxergar a essência das pessoas. Já Mu era um lemuriano com imenso poder telepático. Os dois eram quetinhos, mas muito observadores. Definitivamente, nada escapava daqueles olhos. Como Shaka estava com energia sobrando e com muita vontade de treinar para afastar os desejos sexuais para com sua doce interna, resolve dar um fim naquela conversa logo:

- Já descançamos demais. Precisamos voltar a treinar.

- Treine você sozinho, eu preciso de mais dez minutos... – disse Mu se deitando na grama com as mãos atrás da cabeça.

- Quanta moleza carneiro!

- Que nada. Se quer saber, estou achando muito suspeita essa sua disposição toda...

- O que há de suspeito em querer treinar?

- Você sabe do que eu estou falando, não se faça de desentendido. Eu sei muito bem o motivo de você estar com tanta energia... É falta de sexo.

- Está errado. Sabes muito bem que eu não sinto falta destas coisas...

- Mesmo Shaka? Não sente nenhuma falta quando olha para uma jovem linda e sexy como a Jim andando pela sua casa?

- Não. – e procurou mais uma vez desviar dos olhos de Mu.

- Conta outra Shaka! Você até adimitiu que acha ela bonita outro dia e fora o ciúme doentio que sente...

- Mas isso não significa que eu esteja a assediando em minha própria casa... – disse Shaka lutando contra a vergonha, sentindo o rosto queimar pelas lembranças e por ter que mentir para o amigo. Mas era difícil mesmo adimitir para outra pessoa tudo o que ele sentia.

- Agora você vai começar a dizer que é o mestre dela, que tem que respeita-la e ensina-la, blá, blá, blá... Que a enxerga como uma filha... blá, blá, blá... A quem está tentando enganar Shaka? Esqueceu que eu sou o seu melhor amigo e te conheço a anos?

Sem ter aonde enfiar a cara, Shaka voltou a se sentar ao lado de Mu na grama. Foi então que Mu notou o quanto o amigo estava envergonhado, como se tivesse feito algo terrível...

- Aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês não foi? – disparou a queima roupa.

- Não aconteceu nada... – disse Shaka evitando olhar o amigo nos olhos.

- Aconteceu sim... Rolou alguma coisa entre vocês, você não me engana mais Shaka de Virgem... – disse Mu com um tom de voz de quem já tinha descoberto tudo. – Sabe que eu acho que a Jim também está enteressada em você, Buda? É fácil notar um climinha entre vocês...

- Que climinha? – disse Shaka jogando verde para tentar descobrir o que o amigo sabia. Será que estava tão na cara assim o envolvimento dos dois? Se for assim logo logo todo o santuário estaria sabendo e isso não era nada bom.

- Com certeza. Acho até que ela gosta quando você banca o Buda ciumento... Mas me conta, já rolou alguma coisa tipo um beijo ou...

Nesse momento Shaka titubiou. Teve vontade de contar tudo, mas ainda não era hora. Gostou de ouvir do amigo que seus sentimentos estavam sendo correspondidos. Na verdade se sentia muito tímido em falar sobre esses assuntos e Mu sabia disto. Como era difícil esconder as coisas de Mu! Foi então que Shaka resolveu falar, sem saber na verdade que o pouco era muito.

- Não aconteceu isto que você está pensando... Quer dizer, nos beijamos sim... E dormimos juntos também...

- VOCÊS DORMIRAM JUNTOS? – perguntou arregalando os olhos.

- Não aconteceu nada de mais. – justificou-se - Apenas dormimos juntos na mesma cama, mas foi com muita inocência... Na verdade eu estou desesperado Mu. Isso não devia estar acontecendo!

- Eu sabia que isto ia acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde. Só não entendo por que você está tão desesperado...

- Como não estaria? Ela é minha discípula e é uma criança! Não devia estar tendo este tipo de pensamento libidinoso com ela...

- Criança? – e dá uma gargalhada – Shaka, quantos anos acha que a Jim tem?

- Quinze, não mais do que dezesseis. Por que?

- Está errado meu amigo. A Jim tem vinte e cinco anos. Ela tem quase a nossa idade.

- Como é que é?

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Ela mesma me disse no primeiro dia de treinamento, que tinha vinte e cinco anos.

- Não pode ser...

- Por que ela mentiria Shaka? Você nunca errou a idade de alguém deste jeito. Todo esse tempo você achou que estava treinando uma adolescente? – disse Mu segurando o riso.

- É muito estranho, ela não aparenta a idade que tem... – e se perguntou como não percebeu um detalhe tão importante como esse antes.

- Shaka, você precisa conheçer sua interna melhor, sabe, ficar mais íntimo. Já que agora estão até dormindo juntos...

- Não sei se isto voltará a acontecer.

- Agora tenho certeza da causa dessa energia extra. É falta de sexo mesmo, você está na seca meu amigo e de frente para um banquete proibido... – e Mu deu mais uma gargalhada.

- Não estou na seca e você sabe muito bem que eu não devo pensar nesses assuntos.

- Não pensava mesmo. Até a Jim morar na sua casa e bagunçar todo o auto-controle do homem santo do santuário. Por Atena Shaka, como pode ter demorado tanto? Com uma mulher linda daquelas morando na sua casa...

- Pare de falar assim da minha discípula! Não tenho intenções em fazer dela minha amante.

- E quem está falando em só sexo? Se você a ama pode namorar com ela, casar ter filhos... pense nisso. Pense também na possibilidade de... Você sabe... Em outro meio de gastar toda essa energia acumulada... Vai te fazer bem, eu sempre te disse isso.

- Podemos voltar a treinar? Não quero perder mais tempo conversando bobagens... – disse Shaka torcendo para aquela conversa acabar logo.

- Sempre fugindo desses assuntos não é Shaka? É por isso que o Milo aprontou aquela roubada para você, a casa de Madame Fifi...

- Por que todo mundo tem sempre que lembrar desse dia? Não consigo entender...

- E eu não consigo entender por que você fica tão arredio quando se começa a falar nesse dia. Me diz uma coisa Shaka, o que aconteceu na casa de Madame Fifi? – pergunta mais uma vez a queima roupa.

- Não aconteceu nada, eu já te disse mais de mil vezes...

- Mentira! Você sempre muda de assunto ou foge da conversa. Shaka – e Mu coloca a mão no ombro de Shaka. - Eu sou o seu melhor amigo. Nunca tivemos segredos um para o outro. O que pode ter acontecido lá que te deixa tão nervoso?

De fato, o incidente 'casa de Madame Fifi' era um assunto tabu para Shaka. Depois do ocorrido, todo mundo quis saber o que aconteceu durante aquelas três horas que passou no bordel, mas Shaka nunca falou nada a respeito. A dúvida pairava sobre as cabeças de todos os amigos e ninguém entendia o porquê daquele silencio. Depois do interrogatório de Mu, e de tudo o que estava passando, Shaka resolveu falar. Cansou de fazer mistério...

- Mu, acreditaria se eu dissesse que nada aconteceu naquela casa? – disse Shaka encarando o amigo de olhos abertos.

- Como assim?

- Não toquei em nenhuma daquelas mulheres. Essa é a verdade. – disse Shaka com a cara mais natural do mundo.

- Você está dizendo que ficou três horas num bordel, rodeado de putas e que não... Só pode ter perdido o juízo se acha que eu vou acreditar nessa estória estapafúrdia...

- Mu.. é verdade. Vou te contar tudo. O Milo me jogou lá dentro desacordado por conta da droga que ele pôs no meu chá. Então quando acordei estava rodeado por aquelas... jovens... Assim que acordei elas vieram para cima de mim. Eu fiquei desesperado por que eu não podia me desvirtuar. Estava muito próximo de atingir a iluminação, e fora que estava muito perto de despertar ao oitavo sentido também. Não podia fraquejar de jeito nenhum. Dai eu tentei argumentar com elas, já que não podia permitir que elas me...

- Você argumentou com as prostitutas para elas desistirem de fazer sexo com você? – perguntou Mu com um semblante totalmente consternado.

- Isso mesmo. Eu conversei com elas, disse que não podia cometer aquele pecado, que era a reencarnação de Buda, que tinha um dever para com a humanidade, por isso tinha que me manter casto. E provei através do meu cosmo. Por incrível que pareça, Mu, elas entenderam. Elas entenderam que estavam diante do homem mais próximo de deus, e me adoraram como Buda. Na verdade, aquelas mulheres não eram libidinosas. Eram todas mulheres muito tristes, com histórias de vida terríveis. A prostituição é uma vida muito difícil. Nós conversamos longamente. Eu ouvi todas elas, dei conselhos, falei sobre o Budismo, de como elas podiam buscar o equílibrio espiritual e serem pessoas melhores, além de muitas outras coisas...

- Você não existe Shaka. – disse Mu rindo.

- Depois que elas viram quem eu era elas desistiram de seguir o plano maligno de Milo. Eu até as ensinei a meditar! Muitas delas se tornaram minhas seguidoras depois da minha visita. – disse Shaka com toda a sua postura de homem mais próximo de deus.

- Quer dizer então que você não perdeu sua virgindade no bordel como todo mundo acha.

- Exatamente. Despois deste dia Milo e companhia me deixaram em paz. Por que todo mundo pensou que eu tinha feito sexo. Daí eu resolvi não falar nada e deixar que pensassem o que quisessem.

- Você enganou todo mundo Shaka!

- Eu não enganei ninguém. Eu apenas deixei que fantasiassem o que quisessem sobre aquele dia. Ninguém tem nada a ver com a minha vida ou com as minhas escolhas... O Milo precisava desta lição. E depois da ida ao bordel ele deixou de pegar no meu pé.

- Mas não teve nenhum contato? Não pode ter ficado lá dentro rodeado de mulheres safadas só conversando, é impossível para qualquer homem.

- Na verdade, teve 'algum contado' sim, mas não rolou sexo, nenhuma forma de sexo se quer saber.

Depois daquela última afirmação Mu ri como nunca. Não dava para acreditar que um jovem de dezoito anos passou três horas trancado num bordel e não fez se quer sexo oral. Era impossível de comceber, até mesmo para Shaka de Virgem. Terminada a risada, Mu se levanta e diz para o amigo em tom debochado:

- Shaka, eu não acredito em você. Se você chegou naquele local bêbado, pode muito bem ter feito algo e não se lembrar. Você não me engana, a mim não. – e saiu andando da frente do amigo.

Shaka ainda foi falando e seguindo Mu, tentando argumentar que estava falando a verdade, mas o melhor amigo não acreditou, e não acreditou mesmo. Por mais que Shaka contasse e recontasse a estória não conseguia convencer Mu. Acabou que Shaka ficou frustado, e no fim, continuaram com o treinamento até tarde da noite.

***N***

Passou-se três dias. Conforme o combinado, os mestres intensificaram os treinamentos à suas discípulas. Na arena, Shina não dava descanço nem nos exercícios nem nas broncas. Terminou aquela semana ainda mais mau humorada (como se fosse possível). Helena dizia que a mestra estava nos cascos por que não estava nada contente com as intervenções impostas ao seu treinamento. Como ela mesma dizia: não queria nenhum maldito cavaleiro de ouro botando as botas douradas e rigorosamente polidas por uma serva em sua arena nem metendo o bedelho em seu treinamento. Mas como fora consenso aprovado por Atena e o Grande Mestre, tinha que acatar. Nas doze casas o clima era de vigília. Os cavaleiros se revezavam nas rondas noturnas e diurnas pelo santuário. Tudo era feito com muita descrição. Shaka, Afrodite e Aldebaram que tinham suas internas se atinham a treinar as respectivas. E com essa desculpa, a de dedicação máxima aos treinos, Shaka se manteve firme em seu objetivo de não ceder a tentação da carne. Eles treinavam as lições de ocultação do cosmo todas as noites depois que ela voltava da arena. E nada de sexo.

Jim acabou se conformando. Não estava mais determinada a provocar Shaka. Daria tempo ao tempo. Sabia no fundo que as coisas aconteceriam mais cedo ou mais tarde. Cada vez que dormiam juntos as caricias esquentavam ainda mais. Felizmente a intimidade de mestre e discípula nao fora descoberta pelos fofoqueiros do santuário. Mu até deixou de frenquentar a casa de Virgem com intenção de deixar o 'casalzinho' a sós. Quando chegou o domingo, junto com a merecida folga dada depois de tanto treino pesado. A paciência de Jim já nao estava lá essas coisas. Isso por que já estava subindo pelas paredes por ficar só no beijo e abraço. Seu corpo clamava pelo de Shaka, que por sua vez parecia se fazer de desentendido. Por mais que o amasse, não suportaria por muito tempo um namoro celibatário.

Por isso, naquele domingo ela iria fazer cair por terra toda a santidade de Shaka de Virgem, nem que fosse um pouquinho. Acordou cedo, tomou um perfeito banho e se perfumou mais uma vez. Vestiu uma rouba básica, porém chamativa: uma bermudinha jeans curta, com uma blusa branca de algodão baby look. O mestre sempre condenava quando ela usava suas roupas curtas dizendo que algum cavaleiro libidinoso pode passar e te ver vestida assim, eram sempre as palavras dele. Mas os domingos não eram mais os mesmos. Os cavaleiros de ouro não saiam mais do santuário. A vigília secreta que eles faziam impedia tais luxos. Por isso, domingo era dia de ficar em casa. No caso dela, dia de provocar o mestre Shaka.

Depois de tanto se arrumar, deixou Fred dormindo na cama e foi para a sala esperar o mestre que tinha ido a casa de Áries tagarelar com o Mu. Assim que sentou no sofá seu celular tocou:

- Oi Milo.

- Pudinzinho, preciso de você.

- Para quê?

- Preciso da sua ajuda, pode vir até a casa de Escorpião?

- Agora?

- Sim pudinzinho. Só você pode me ajudar...

- O que seria?

- Que desconfiança! Preciso que me ajude com o meu computador. Ele não está respondendo aos meus comandos.

- Me fala o que está acontecendo, quem sabe eu possa te ajudar por telefone... – dise Jim sem a menor vontade de sair de casa. Queria muito esperar pelo mestre sossegada e passar o domingo todo com ele.

- Poxa pudinzinho, vai deixar o seu amigo na mão numa hora como essa? Vem na casa do Escorpião, vem amor. Prometo te devolver para o Shaka inteirinha...

- Milo... – disse segurando o riso por que Milo tinha falado tudo aquilo com uma voz tão sedutora que seria capaz de derreter qualquer uma.

- Por favor?

- Ta eu vou. – e desligou o celular para ir a casa de Escorpião.

Que mal haveria em ir ajudar um amigo? Seria uma visita rápida, com certeza voltaria para casa antes do mestre chegar. Se teletransportou até lá chegando em menos de cinco minutos. Entrou na oitava casa e encontrou o dono na sala sentado em frente a escrivaninha que ficava o computador. Jim reconheceu logo de cara que aquele era um dos micros novos enviados por Saori para seus cavaleiros. Se era novo não devia estar dando problema, a não ser que Milo estivesse aprontado alguma. Curiosamente, desde que fora liberado internet no santuário, via-se pouco o cavaleiro de escorpião fora de sua casa.

Andou pela sala que estava um pouco bagunçada com muitas coisas jogadas em cima dos sofás. Jim nunca tinha se demorado na casa de Escorpião. Sempre passava por lá para ir a casa de Peixer ver Lucy, mas nunca ficava. Só naquele dia estava reparando no templo do amigo cavaleiro de ouro. Viu muitos cds de bandas de rock, Iron Maiden, Rolling Stones, AC/DC, etc, dispostos no que parecia mais um mini estudio musical, com direito a uma guitarra e equipamento para distorção preparado em um canto. A guitarra preta com detalhes vermelhos estava encostada em uma parede. Estranho, nunca ouviu som nenhum desde que chegou ao santuário. Com um equipamentos daqueles, Milo podia acordar todas as doze casas, mas por que nunca o tocava?

Andou um pouco mais olhando em volta e viu uma pequena luminária daquelas tipo de lava com gelatina brilhante dentro. E não havia só uma nao, habiam várias espalhadas pela casa. No momento em que viu as luminárias psicodélicas, Jim imaginou as farras que o escorpião fazia com aquelas luzes vermelhas e aquela guitarra. Devia transformar a casa em uma boate... Não tinha como não imaginar o dono dançando no meio de muitas mulheres no maior clima de sedução junto com aquelas luzes acesas pela casa... Bem quando estava parada olhando para a luminária desligada, seus pensamentos são interrompidos pela voz sussurrante de Milo em seu ouvido:

- Em fim sós, pudinzinho...

Ela toma um grande susto, mas responde educadamente depois de virar de frente para ele: - Oi Milo.

- Fica gatinha de óculos de grau sabia... – diz observando ela de cima a baixo.

- Estou aqui, o que você quer de mim?

– Posso imaginar muitas opções... – e completou com um sorriso muito do sedutor e um abraço apertado.

- Espero que esteja se referindo ao computador.

- Claro que é! O que você pensou? - disse Milo imediatamente desfazendo o sorriso sedutor adiquirindo uma expressão séria. Ainda abraçado a ela disse: - Humm, ta cherosa... isso tudo é para mim?

- Que nada. – olhou para a guitarra encostada na parede – Não sabia que você tocava guitarra Milo.

- Pois é, você disse certo, tocava. – disse caminhando até onde estava o computador sendo seguido por Jim.

- Por que não toda mais?

- Perdeu a graça...

- Que pena, eu adoraria te ouvir tocando Milo. Também gosto muito de Rock. – disse Jim parada em frente ao instrumento.

- Sério pudinzinho? Você parece tão delicada para gostar desse tipo de música...

- Delicada eu Milo? Ahahahah, fala sério! – e continuou rindo.

- Delicadinha sim, é o meu pudinzinhoooou... – e apertou a bochecha de Jim com fofura. Ela protestou na hora.

- Ahh paraaa com isso, saco. Se você soubesse o quanto eu 'gosto' desse apelido tosco... – e fez imediatamente uma cara de emburrada. – Gostei muito da sua guitarra, é linda. Podia tocar para mim qualquer dia desses, o que acha? – perguntou meio jogando verde para saber mais sobre os motivos dele não achar mais graça no rock'n'roll. Ficou intrigada na hora, também por que Milo olhava para a guitarra com uma expressão meio nostálgica, como se lhe trouxesse lembranças tristes.

- Toco uma para você com todo prazer... – disse com outro sorriso mega sedutor.

- Espero que esteja falando de tocar uma canção, seu escorpião safadeenho. – disse Jim muito séria. Milo riu de novo.

- Pudinzinho, você tem uma mente muito da poluída...

- Mente poluída, eu? Sei... Vamos ver esse problema no pc logo de uma vez.

- Por que a pressa?

- Por que eu quero passar o meu domingo de folga em casa relaxando, posso? E também, mestre não gosta que eu fiquei muito tempo fora de casa...

- Shaka te monopoliza demais. Você nunca vem me visitar por que ele não deixa, isso é muito injusto.

Passada as reclamações, Milo puxou a cadeira para Jim sentar em frente ao pc. rapidamente Jim identificou o problema:

- O pc ta normal Milo, o problema é no mouse que não ta respondendo. Ta vendo... – e Jim monstrou alguns comandos que sabia fazer no teclado. – deve ser problema de mal contato... – levantou da cadeira para verificar o encaixe no gabinete.

Foi obrigada a se inclinar para checar a parte de trás do micro. É claro que Milo adorou a bela visão que teve do bumbum da interna naquela micro bermuda jeans. Fora que a blusa curta subio mostrando bem a barriguinha da jovem. Sabendo que o escorpião a estava comendo com o os olhos, Jim diz muito séria meio divertida:

- Para de olhar para a minha bunda, Milo.

- Desculpe, mas é impossível não olhar. Acabei de descobrir que também gosto dos bumbums pequenos e empinadinhos como o seu. – disse Milo virando o rosto para olhar melhor - Mas ainda gosto mais do traseiro da Helena.

- Você nao tem jeito Milo. - disse Jim constatando que realmente o plug do mouse estava mal encaixado. Provavelmente alguma serva deve ter puxado sem querer enquanto limpava a casa de Escorpião.

- O traseiro da Helena é sem comparação. Nunca vi nada tão perfeito em toda minha vida... Vocês brasileiras são muito afortunadas...

- Milo, mais respeito quando falar da minha amiga, ok?

- Ta bom.

- Acho que agora o mouse voltou ao normal...

- Valeu pudinzinho. Já que está aqui pode me fazer outro favor ? Eu preciso de uma imgem que encontrei sem querer na internet semana passada, mas não lembro a página nem o nome que coloquei para pesquisar. Tem como achar pelo...

- ... Histórico de paginas visitas? Tem sim, por que você mesmo nao fez a busca?

- Eu tentei, mas acabei me enrolando. Achei outras coisas que não queria achar, menos a imagem que eu queria.

- Entendi. Vou ver o que posso fazer.

Nesse momento ficaram os dois com os olhos grudados na tela. Milo via com muito interesse a brasileira pesquisar em seu histórico. Jim usou o filtro e encontrou a página que Milo queria. Mas inda não era a imagem pretendida.

- Como é a imagem que você quer Milo.

- É uma foto de uma pimenta daquelas vermelhas e compridas...

- Para que você quer uma foto de uma pimenta?

- É para uns assuntos, Jim...

- Sei... Milo o seu histórico está repleto de paginas pornográficas. Não acredito que você passa o dia vendo essas porcarias...

- Eu não, eu treino vinte e quatro horas por dia pudim, não tenho tempo para essas coisas.

- Sei... Olha aqui a imagem da sua pimenta.

- É essa mesmo! Valeu de novo pudinzinho. Agora a minha postagem ficará completa.

- Postagem?

- É... não é nada de importante. Quer beber alguma coisa? Já que está aqui, podemos aproveitar e conversar um pouco mais, já que você nunca vem me visitar...

- Não posso me demorar, tenho que voltar para a casa de virgem e... – disse desviando o olhar para Milo não descobrir as suas más intenções com Shaka.

- Não me diga que o Shaka vai te faze treinar em pleno domingo de folga?

- Não mas... – sem querer viu uma pagina suspeita no meio do histórico de Milo – Milo o que é isso aqui? Perai, você tem um blog? Você é o Escorpião Grego?

- Eu pudinzinho? Que nada! Eu nem sei do que você ta falando... – disse visivelmente constrangido.

- Mas eu to vendo aqui... – e deu um clique no link da página. Segredo descoberto – Eu conheço esse blog, já visitei algumas vezes. Esse é você, to reconhecendo a foto... – e apontou botando o dedo na tela.

Milo estava suando frio. Suas atividadas na rede eram segredo absoluto, a não ser para Camus e Afrodite que de vez em quando ajudavam nas postagens. O blog do Escorpião Grego falava basicamente de sexo. O autor postava pequenos contos eróticos (experiências próprias algumas vezes), imagens sensuais, dicas para apimentar a relação, tirava dúvidas de todo tipo, dava dicas de conquista também. Para mulheres e homens, por que Milo era tão bem resolvido a ponto de não ter qualquer tipo de preconceito. Ressalte-se que era hetero convicto, mas seu blog era visitado por pessoas de todos os gêneros, fascinados pela sensualidade das fotos misteriosas e das postagens do dono. Milo adorava todo esse assedio de ambos os sexos, inflava o seu ego cada vez mais. Jim como muitas era fan do Escorpião Grego, adorava os contos, e as diquinhas. Nunca lhe havia passado pela cabeça que aquela obra de arte da literatura erótica fosse de autoria de Milo de Escorpião. Estava estupefata... mas se recompôs logo de sua surpresa (obviamente ela ficou vermelha lembrando de tudo que tinha lido). Fez muitos elogios ao blog para alegria do dono.

- Milo, você bem que podia ter colocado uma foto mais discreta, já pensou se o Shion acessa esse blog? Vai te reconhecer na hora, cara.

- Será?

- Lógico, vou tentar fazer umas alterações nela para dificultar o reconhecimento... posso?

- Fique a vontade.

A foto em questão era uma que mostrava todo o peitoral desnudo e suado do escorpião indo até um pedacinho do lábio. Não dava muito para ver os cabelos loiros pela pose sensual em que estava enquadrada. Era a imagem de capa do blog. Era uma daquelas fotos de deixar qualquer mulher babando. Milo tinha um corpo Excessivamente sensual, nada fora do lugar e era muito musculoso também. Um deus grego em todos os sentidos, principalmente quando sorria os seus sorrisos sedutores. Rapidamente, Jim baixou um programa de edição de foto para colocar a imagem em preto e branco. Ainda alterou a iluminação para dificultar ainda mais o reconhecimento. Em menos de dez minutos a foto já estava colocada na capa. Milo adorou o resultado.

- Duvido o Shion me descobrir agora. – e deu um sorriso satisfeito.

- Não tem de quê. Eu adoro esse blog, de vez em quando eu acesso.

- Sério?

- Umhum, sou uma admiradora do Escorpião Grego. Aprendeu como se mexe nas fotos? Agora você pode alterar todas as imagens que quiser e assim ninguém mais te reconhece.

- Vou fazer isso mesmo.

- O que te deu na cabeça de fazer um blog erótico, Milo? Sim por que, se o grande mestre Shion te pega postando safadezas na rede ele te mata...

- Não tenho medo. O culpado foi ele mesmo por ter queimado os meus livros. Shion é muito antiquado.

- Então é você o autor dos tais livros proibidos da biblioteca do templo de Atena... nossa, já ouvi falar nesses livros. Dizem que são ótimos, mas ninguém os vê a anos.

- Por causa da rabugice do cabelo de alface. Foi por isso também que eu resolvi criar o blog. Eu percebi que existem muitas pessoas aflitas com questões envolvendo sexo e conquista. E meu papel como cavaleiro de Atena é ajudar a humanidade, se tenho conhecimentos valiosos nessa área, por que não ajudar? Eu gosto muito de ajudar as leitoras, de tirar suas dúvidas. Recebo muitas mensagens de agradecimento. Isso me faz muito feliz.

- Ai Milo, só você mesmo... Só toma cuidado para não ser descoberto. A humanidade precisa muito do Escorpião Grego.

- Pode deixar. Você já colocou em prática algumas das minhas dicas?

- Não mas quem sabe um dia.

- Safadeenha.

- Milo, como você consegue ser tão... Onde arranjou todo aquele material?

- A maioria é experiencia própria. Mas eu não faço isso sozinho, Camus e Afrodite as vezes colaboram.

- Eu adoro os livros do Camus. Os manuais de treinamento dele são os melhores, já li todos.

- E quanto ao autor, o que acha dele? – jogou verde para colher maduro.

- Eu gosto do Camus, ele é muito legal. Se não fosse ele talvés eu tivesse pirado no dia da balada. Mas por que ta me perguntando isso Milo?

- Por nada. E você não acha o meu amigo aquariano bonito não?

- Bonito não, o acho lindo. Eu e a maioria das mulheres deste santuário.

- Cá para nós Jim, meu amigo não tá nem ai para as outras murelhes, só para uma interna do primeiro ano em especial...

- Ta de brincadeira comigo? Quem é? Eu conheço? – pergunto intrigada.

- É uma que mora na casa de Virgem... – disse Milo com falsa displicência.

- EU? Que estória é essa Escorpião? – disse ficando imediatamente corada.

E não foi uma vez só que Camus de Aquário falou bem de Jim para Milo. Sempre exaltando suas qualidades, sua doçura, sua inteligência, seu poder, sua beleza. Milo como conhecia Camus de longa data, percebeu em dois tempos que o amigo ficara interessado na interna de Shaka. Mas Camus não era como Kanon que caia matando na primeira oportunidade, sabia ser paciente, usando todo o seu charme e poder de observação, dava o bote no momento certo. Resolveu esperar, também em respeito a Shaka que demostrava para quem quisesse o seu ciúme. Mas Milo começou a achar aquela espera infrutífera, por isso estava jogando todo aquele verde para cima de Jim. queria colher informações para repassa-las ao muito vê-los juntos e felizes. Eram tão parecidos, gostavam igualmente de literatura, formavam um belo casal, na cabeça de Milo, por isso estava bancando o cupido.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu, pudinzinho. Então, me diz vai, você acha que o meu amigo tem alguma chance...

- Eu... eu acho... – nem conseguia falar! Aquela notícia havia a pego de surpresa. Saber que um gato de arrasar quarteirão como Camus de Aquário estava interessada nela havia a deixado deveras encabulada. 'Então aquele convite para jantar naquele dia não era normal, nao devia ser um simples jantar de amigos... mother of god..', pensou rapidamente tentando organizar a mente. A única saída que viu foi fugir do assunto: - Ahh Milo, fala sério. Eu ando muito atarefada com o meu treinamento para pensar nessas coisas.

- Se não estivesse interessada não demoraria tanto para responder... – falou o grego rindo.

- Acho que não estou interessada do jeito que você está pensando. De qualquer forma, já ta na minha hora. Tenho que voltar para a casa de Virgem. – e se levantou apressada sendo observada por Milo.

- Até pudinzinho, e pensa no que eu falei tá.

- Até Milo. – disse muito corada.

'É impressão minha ou ele ta querendo me juntar com o Camus? É impressão, só pode ser Buda, ai ai...', pensava Jim enquanto voltava para casa. Mau chegou deu de cara com o mestre que esperava por ela na sala. Quando ele a viu chegar, não pareceu surpreso, mas não dispensou a celebre pergunda:

- Onde esteve?

- Na... – e ponderou as palavras seguintes sabendo que não adiantava mentir para aquele ali. Ele não podia ouvir seus pensamentos para descobrir a verdade mas podia sentir 'cheiro' de mentira longe. Sendo assim, Jim achou melhor falar de uma vez: - Na casa de Escorpião.

- Que? – e abriu os olhos na hora – Quantas vezes já disse para não...

- Sim, sim. Só que o Milo estava com um problema e pediu minha ajuda, mestre. Era um problema com o computador...

- Ele podia chamar qualquer outra pessoa. Qualquer servo daqui saber usar um computador. Por que logo você? – disse Shaka se sentando no sofá contrariado.

- Ah mestre, eu não sei. Mas o que custa ajudar um amigo e... já conversamos sobre isso, o Milo é so um amigo querido... – disse sentando ao lado de Shaka. Ficou surpresa quando este se levantou assim que ela sentou.

- Sim, comversamos muito sobre isso, e você sempre dá muita confiança para o Milo. Se soubesse tudo o que ele fez no passado, não o defenderia tanto. – disse Shaka parando de falar em frente a lareira apagada.

- Não entendo o motivo de tanto ciúme. Eu mau saiu de casa mestre! E não vejo o Milo como um maníaco sexual que você vê. – disse Jim sem entender por que o mestre falava de costas para ela.

- Não é ciúme. – disse Shaka depois de certo silencio, agora sim ele finalmente se volta para ela: - Acredite em mim, o Milo não é de confiança e você correu um risco muito grande indo na casa dele sozinha...

- Nossa mestre! Não gosto quando você fala assim do Milo. – disse Jim agora já com um tom de voz alterado. – E você está com ciumes sim, só não adimite.

- Jim... – disse mansamente tentando acalma-la. – Como seu mestre meu dever é te proteger. Não sabe o risco que correu indo a casa de Escorpião sozinha, ainda mais vestida deste jeito... – e olhou para o micro short de Jim com olhar de reprovação, isso a deixou ensandecida de raiva.

- Então o problema é a minha roupa? – disse quase gritando. Ela tinha se arrumado toda daquele jeito para ele e ele ainda a condenava...

- É um dos problemas sim. você sabe que eu não gosto que se vista com roupas tão mínimas. Você devia ter me esperado para ir com você ao menos. – tentou se aproximar para tocar-lhe a face mas ela se afastou com uma expressão séria.

Continuaram brigando. Jim se sentia inconformada com mais uma demonstração de ciúme sem fundamento. E mais, estava começando a se sentir mal de ter sempre que pedir a permissão de Shaka para fazer alguma coisa. Como se ela fosse uma criança que não pudesse tomar conta de si sozinha. O pior era sempre ouvir as mesmas coisas, que Milo não era de confiança, mas Jim achava que era, pois Milo sempre demonstrou ser um bom amigo. Acabou passando o domingo de folga trancada no quarto descarregando a raiva nos zumbis, jogou até de noite, deu pouca atenção a Shaka. A noite, Lucy veio visita-la junto com Afrodite. Enquanto as duas tagarelavam no quarto, Afrodite e Shaka conversavam na entrada da casa de Virgem. Eles debatiam principalmente sobre o treinamento de suas discípulas. Shaka ficou sabendo por meio de Mu, que por sua vez tinha ouvido do grande mestre Shion que havia chegado a hora dos cavaleiros de ouro dar aulas aos internos do primeiro ano. Segundo Mu, o grande mestre era da opinião que não apenas Lucy e Jim mereciam atenção redobrada, eram as melhores sem sombra de dúvidas, mas haviam outros talentos a serem lapidados. Mais do que isso, o grande mestre já andava bastante preocupado com as desconfianças de todos sobre a segurança do santuário. Tinha pressa que aqueles guerreiros se desenvolvessem logo para fazer crescer a força do exercito de Atena. Contudo, Shion não revelou o nome do primeiro cavaleiro que seria designado a treinar o primeiro ano naquela semana. Para aqueles mestre zelosos e ciumentos, so restava esperar. Afrodite não queria que fosse Mascara da Morte e Shaka não admitia Camus...

***A***

Antes de raiar o dia a notícia de que um cavaleiro de ouro havia sido designado para treinar o primeiro ano junto com Shina se epalhou como fogo em rastro de pólvora. Todo mundo chegou mais cedo a arena para saber quem seria o tal cavaleiro mandado por Shion para 'atrapalhar', segundo a palavras de Shina de Cobra, o treinamento do primeiro ano. Essa intervenção deixou Shina literalmente soltando fogo pelas ventas. Nem ela sabia quem era o cavaleiro que chegaria naquele dia, o que só aumentou sua revolta. Na sua opinião, Shion só queria testar a paciência dela mandando um maldito cavaleiro de ouro para se intrometer nas suas aulas. Além disso pensava também que aquilo era uma prova cabal de que Shion não confiava nela como mestra. Shina não poupou adjetivos pejorativos à classe masculina de guerreiros de Atena naquela manhã. Revoltada, despejava todo o seu ódio numa grande rocha num canto da arena de treinamentos, ao seu lado estava Marin de Águia tentando apaziguar os animos da fera:

- Shina, ainda acho que não há motivo para tanta raiva. Está fazendo uma tempestade no copo d'água minha amiga... – dizia Marin de braços cruzados calma como sempre.

- Tempestade no copo d'água? Não me faça rir Marin. – disse Shina antes de dar mais um soco cheio de fúria na enorme rocha.

- Isso mesmo. Saiba que o Aioria vive me ajudando com meus discípulos e eu acho ótimo.

- Marin... – disse Shina afastando a franja verde dos olhos com raiva. – Cada mestre tem seu jeito de treinar seus discípulos. O meu é exatamente este: muita disciplina, trabalho duro e...

- Humilhações, gritaria, lutar até a exaustão... Shina, você exagera, exagera mesmo. Não precisa ser tão carrasca com eles...

- Se eu sou dura é para o bem destes bebês chorões. Eles não viveram a guerra santa, não sabem nem o que é lutar até a morte contra um inimigo de verdade. E antes que você me interrompa mais uma vez, o meu estilo de treinamento é sem nenhuma intervenção! – disse a Cobra enfatizando bem as últimas palavras.

- Shina... – disse Marin ainda mais calma. – Começo a achar que um pouco de ajuda iria te fazer bem. Te ajudaria a ser menos severa, menos dura e mais sensível... Você precisa de um descanço, treina dia e noite esses aprendizes, fora as suas outras obrigações na Vila das Amazonas.

- Nunca fui de fazer corpo mole. Acho bom ocupar o meu tempo. Sou uma amazona de Atena, não temo o trabalho, faço com muito orgulho.

- Eu sei amiga, eu sei. Acredite em mim, o grande mestre Shion te fez um bem enorme te mandandando esta ajuda. Um dia você ainda vai agradecer a ele...

Depois daquelas palavras, Shina parou de golpear a rocha. Já começava a se sentir mais calma. Marin era a única amazona que conseguia dobrar Shina de Cobra, possivelmente a única pessoa naquele santuário com essa capacidade, fora a própria deusa Atena. Marin sempre tão calma, tão terna... era vista como uma mãe por muitos aprendizes. A valoroza amazona que treinou Seiya de Pégaso, Marin de Água. Com certeza digna de admiração e uma referência para qualquer aprendiz de amazona e de cavaleiro naquele santuário. A conversa das duas é interrompida pela chegada dos internos, que por sua vez, estavam curiosíssimos para saber quem viria para treina-los. A expectativa era grande, pois muitos ali, só conheciam o treinamento de Shina, logo, sentiam-se felizes por serem treinados também por um cavaleiro de ouro. Tinham esperanças de ficarem tão fortes quanto Jim e Lucy que recebiam um treinamento concomitante de um dourado. O burburinho é interrompido pela tão aguardada chegada, o cavaleiro de ouro adentra a arena chamando a atenção de todos. Shina fica possessa de raiva na hora e queima o seu cosmo trincando os dentes, prestes a lançar as garras do trovão para todos os lados... Motivo de tanta raiva: o cavaleiro de ouro designado pelo grande mestre fora Milo de Escorpião.

Quando Shina viu o cavaleiro entrando na arena sentiu na hora seu sangue ferver. Aquele maldito andar pretensioso e o sorriso sedutor estampado na face. Ela ia aturar aquele sorriso na sua arena? Não mesmo! Avançou em direção ao cavaleiro decidida a expulsa-lo a pontapés, mais foi detida por Marin:

- Shina, por favor, não vai fazer uma cena criatura! Foi o grande mestre Shion que o mandou... – disse Marin segurando-a pelo braço.

- O grande mestre só pode ta ficando gagá! Quero esse escorpião maldito fora da minha arena agora!

- Shina, por Atena! – disse com voz firme. – Está na hora de você esquecer o passado e seguir em frente...

- Você nao entende, Marin...

E continuaram discutindo. Marin tentando aliviar a barra de Milo e Shina gritando possessa de raiva como sempre. Aquilo acontecia sempre quando os dois estavam num mesmo lugar. Milo não deu bola para os ataques de Shina, seguiu seu caminho em direção aos aprendizes para se apresentar e falar os motivos que levaram a prensença dele ali. E fazia isso com muita simpatia e segurança, todos prestavam atenção vidrados. Principalmente as meninas, que praticamente babavam pelo cavaleiro de Escorpião. É claro que Milo não poupou nenhum sorriso sedutor, mas fazia sem pretenção, era o seu jeito natural de ser e nada mais. Encantava facil, fácil. Terminou as explicações dizendo:

- Não se enganem não, essa semana não vou dar moleza para ninguém. A minha presença aqui significa treino puxado e dobrado. Alguma pergunta antes de começar-mos?

Dito isso muitos internos e internas aproveitaram para tirar dúvidas sobre essa nova etapa de treinos na arena e também sobre os boatos de uma possível invasão. Milo respondeu tudo com muita tranquilidade e mais uma vez enfatizou que o Santuário estava seguro e que não haviam motivos para receios. Era impressionante o quanto Milo era desenvolto na hora de falar sério, de dar instruções. Era muito simpático, brincalhão, mas extremamente responsável e cuidadoso como bom cavaleiro de Atena que era. Quando se falou em redobrar a vigília e os treinos, Milo foi o primeiro a se oferecer para fazer as rondas pelo santuário. Nem fora preciso lembrar que deveria treinar dobrado de agora em diante, Milo já fazia isso todo santo dia. Era ótimo também como mestre, sendo que seus alunos eram aqueles já em estágio avançado de treinamento, prestes a ganhar suas armaduras. Também era muito bom liderando as tropas de soldados. Como seria a primeira vez que treinaria aprendizes iniciantes, Milo estava um pouco apreensivo, mas nada que pudesse atrapalha o seu desempenho. Seria uma boa experiência, além do mais ficaria junto de suas amigas, Lucy e Jim. E foi com elas mesmo que ele foi falar depois de tirar as dúvidas:

- Quem diria que eu receberia o treinamento do grande Milo de Escorpião. Até que falam bem de você como mestre. Quero só ver como vai ser esse treinamento. – disse Jim provocativa.

- Vamos ver se o escorpiano faz juz a fama quem tem... – disse Lucy também no mesmo tom.

- Para começar, nenhuma das duas me abraçou nem me deu um beijo, portanto, estou muito magoado com tamanha falta de consideração para com um amigo que veio com tanta boa vontade treinar vocês.

- Ah vá Milo. Mau chegou e já ta se achando...

- Pudinzinhooou... Lucynhaa... – disse apertando as duas ao mesmo tempo com um abraço. – Vai ser tão legal passar esses dias aqui com vocês. Estava cansado de só treinar machos fedorentos.

- Aaiinn Milo, ta bagunçando meu cabelo todo! – disse Lucy antes de se soltar e arrumar o cabelo.

- Você nao escapa de mim pudinzinho. – e forçou mais ainda o abraço colando o rosto no de Jim.

- Milo... você poderia me soltar, realmente eu preciso de ar para viver... – dizia Jim empurrando o grego sem conseguir se soltar.

- Só solto se você disser que ficou feliz em me ver. – Jim balançou a cabeça negativamente, Milo apertou mais. – Ohhhh, não vou soltar não. – agora ria divertido junto com Lucy perante o desespero de Jim.

- Buda dai-me paciência! Ta bom eu fiquei feliz, satisfeito? – e respirou aliviada por que ele finalmente a soltou. Estava feliz mesmo de ter o amigo por perto, só nao sabia como Shaka iria reagir quando soubesse, provavelmente faria outra cena de ciúme.

- Assim que eu gosto de ver. – e tentou dar uma mordida no rosto de Jim, mas ela fugiu a tempo. – Linda.

- Vê se não fica me chamando o tempo todo por aquele apelido tosco, ta Milo?

- Mas eu gosto tanto, você não pode me tirar essa alegria Jim.

- Por favor, por favor, por favor não me chama daquele jeito na frente da turma. Eles vão me zoar até o fim dos meus dias. – implorava Jim enquanto Milo e Lucy continuaram rindo. – Ta Lucy, pode rir, mas eu sei de um apelido tão tosco quanto o meu que só uma pessoa te chama nesse santuário... – completou com uma cara maléfica.

- Por acaso essa pessoa é o Mascara? – perguntou Milo batendo em Lucy com o cotovelo.

- JI! Sua linguarudaaaaa. – ia avançar na amiga mas esta se teletransportou para o canto oposto antes de Lucy chegar.

- Eu vo dizer, não vou pagar esse mico sozinha não. O Mascara chama ela de tor...

- Xiiiuuu! Se você fala eu te mato! – ameaçou Lucy tampando rapidamente a boca de Jim com uma mão.

- Hummm, se já estão na faze dos apelidos carinhosos é por que devem estar muito íntimos...

- Íntimos nada Milo de Escorpião! Não tenho nada com o Mask, quero dizer, com o Mascara da Morte de Câncer... – argumentou em tom sério tentando contornar a situação.

- Se não tem nada então por que o Afrodite proibiu o Mascara de pisar na Casa de Peixes? E ainda anda jurando o Mascara pelo santuário inteiro. Eles eram melhores amigos antes de você chegar, praticamente unha e carne... – deu um sorriso debochado. – O que você anda aprontando safadeenha?

- Eu nada, por que diz isso... – disse Lucy caprichando na cara de santa.

- Que horas vai começa esse treino heim Milo? – perguntou Jim.

- Já devia ter começado. Só estou esperando a sua mestra se juntar a nós... – disse Milo e olhou para Shina e Marin que ainda brigavam num canto da arena, isso por que Shina insistia em expulsar seu desafeto da arena enquanto Marin defendia o grego.

O olhar de Lucy, Jim e dos outros internos também foram parar nas duas amazonas que discutiam. Marin até já tinha perdido sua costumeira calma enquanto Shina praticamente gritava, berrava também muitos palavrões em italiano e em grego. Ninguém entendia nada do que estava acontecendo, principalmente o porquê de Shina ter ficado tão brava. Até que Milo pede licença as duas internas para ir falar com as amazonas. E caminhou até elas sob os olhares curiosos dos internos, mas infelizmente pela distancia eles não puderam ouvir nada do que era falado.

Vendo Milo se aproximar as duas param de brigar na mesma hora, aparentemente Marin havia convencido Shina:

- ... Espero que você tenha entendido mesmo Shina. Não vale a pena ficar brava por isso, uma coisa que aconteceu a tanto tempo não pode influenciar as suas obrigações de mestra. Você já perdoou tanta coisa ruim que aconteceu neste santuário, por que não pode perdoar o Milo?

- Agora você está pedindo demais Marin. Perdoar aquele cafageste está fora de cogitação...

- Disfarça ele vem vindo ai... – sussurou Marin para a amiga se recompor.

- Eu me recuso a falar com ele! – disse Shina e se precipitou para sair do local mas Marin a impediu segurando-a pelo braço.

- Shina, por Atena! Já está mais do que na hora de você encarar esta situação. Chega de fugir! Ou vai me dizer que está com medo dele? – disse Marin firme.

- Eu não tenho medo de nada!

- Ótimo. Se não quer perdoa-lo pelo menos seja profissional. Já que foi o grande mestre Shion que o mandou aqui para te ajudar, você não tem outra escolha a não ser aceitar...

Shina ia responder alguma coisa desaforada sobre o grande mestre Shion ter aprontado está última com ela e dizer também que era muito profissional sim, mas não conseguiu falar tendo em vista que Milo estava nesse momento diante dela. O olhar que ele lhe dirigiu foi sério e muito tranquilo, não teve como não se sentir estranha já que fazia tempo que Shina não encarava o grego assim tão de perto. Ela o evitou por anos depois da briga horrenda que tiveram, e de fato, não tinha vontade de ver o grego na sua frente nem pintado de ouro. Mas naquele momento não tinha como fugir, era como Marin disse, tinha que encarar a situação de frente. E ela faria exatamente como sempre fez diante de qualquer inimigo, postura ereta, olhar ameaçador, sem medo nenhum. Dar o braço a torcer e baixar a cabeça para algum homem? Nem morta!

Contudo se sentiu abalada mesmo pela proximidade do cavaleiro que lhe foi tão íntimo no passado, talvés o único que lhe tenha representado alguma coisa... e estava belo como sempre o maldito. Mesmo olhar penetrante, mesmos olhos azuis magníficos, mesmo porte atlético e altivo, mesma postura orgulhosa, mesmo sorriso sedutor. Não tinha como fugir de jeito maneira. Milo era exatamente assim, as vezes ganhava ares de dominador, mas de uma maneira tácita. Como se tivesse aplicado a restrição no observador sem que ele percebesse. De tão maravilhada e preocupada em não demonstrar seus sentimentos diante dele, Shina não percebeu que era observada também do mesmo jeito, com a mesma curiosidade... a diferença é que Milo tinha mais controle sobre suas emoções. Sabia ser profissional como ninguém, por isso foi o primeiro quebrar o silêncio:

- Como vai Shina? – perguntou como quem não quer nada.

- Ótima até você chegar. – disse se esforçando muito para manter-se fria mesmo estando diante dele.

- Shina... – e se aproximou um pouco mais da Cobra. – Não vim para brigar. Estou aqui cumprindo ordens do grande mestre Shion. Aliás... – sorriu com ternura sincera – Só assim para agente se ver, não é?

- Poupe-me da tua falsidade Escorpião. O grande mestre cometeu um erro terrível de achar que eu estou precisando de alguma ajuda, ainda mais vinda de você. – e olhou para Milo de cima a baixo, secando mas com olhar bastante frio.

- Shina, não culpe o grande mestre, ele só está querendo te ajudar, assim como eu. – a última oração fez Shina rir sarcástica – Está treinando demais a si mesma e a estes aprendizes, e trabalhando demais também. Soube até que dispensou ajuda para terminar os relatórios sobre o desempenho da sua turma e de seus outros discípulos...

- Isso é verdade Milo, ela fica até de madrugada trabalhando nesses relatórios e não aceita ajuda de ninguém... – interrompeu Marin.

- Você também tem quase a mesma rotina, Marin. Trabalho nunca matou ninguém e quando foi que alguém nos viu reclamando? – inquiriu Shina no meio deles.

- Eu nao reclamo por que o Aioria sempre me ajuda. – reforçou Marin.

- Só que eu não pedi nem estou pedindo nenhuma ajuda mesmo assim o grande mestre... – disse um pouco nervosa, mas logo se recompôs. – Milo, realmente, não estamos precisando de ajuda por aqui. Pode dizer isso ao grande mestre...

- Não adianta Shina, ele me deu ordens expressas para treinar o primeiro ano durante uma semana e assim eu farei. – disse Milo sério encarando a amazona.

- Está fazendo isso de propósito! – disse Shina novamente com raiva.

- De jeito nenhum, só estou fazendo o meu trabalho, mas se você acha que não consegue ser profissional por conta de algumas questões do passado, eu... – completou com ironia.

- EU NÃO CONSIGO SER PROFISSIONAL? COMO OUSA FALAR ASSIM COMIGO SEU... SEU... – foi então que percebeu que estava gritando e chamando a atenção de todos na arena. Respirou fundo e voltou a falar normalmente. – Milo... – recebeu o olhar penetrante de Milo, não teve como não ficar vermelha, por que sempre que falava aquele nome lembrava do passado, por isso evitava até de mencionar o cavaleiro de Escorpião em conversas. – Não vou dizer duas vezes: saia da minha arena! Agora!

- Shina, por favor seja razoável... – pediu Marin com medo que uma luta começasse a qualquer segundo, já que agora os dois se encaravam a centímetros um do outro.

Antes de receber as garras do trovão, e não tenham dúvidas de que Shina faria isso mesmo, Milo segura Shina pelo braço e a conduz até onde estavam os internos falando com a cara mais cínica do mundo:

- É muito bom te ver também Shina. Tenho certeza que está será uma semana bastante proveitosa para todos...

- O que você ta fazendo desgraçado? Eu mandei você sair... – dizia Shina entre dentes enquando era levada pelo braço até os internos.

- Eu não vou sair de jeito nenhum. – sussurrou no ouvido dela e levou um mega empurrão no ato.

- Tira a mão de mim, seu cachorrooo! – gritou motrando as garras para Milo que ria divertido.

- Cachorro não, escorpião... – e deu uma piscadinha seguida de um sorriso sedutor.

Não teve como não ficar vermelha mais ainda, como reação imediata levantou a mão para dar um belo tapa na cara de Milo que segurou a mão com força antes de ser atingido. Levou-a até a frente dos alunos e disse cheios de ironias:

- Meus querido e queridas, esté raio de sol chamado Shina de Cobra acaba de me confessar que me ama muito a ponto de não conter a felicidade em me ver aqui nesta arena.

- MENTIRAAA, EU NÃO FALEI NADA DISTO!

- Mas eu ouvi, você também não ouviu Marin? – Marin apenas riu discretamente da cena, já os outros internos riam de se dobrar. – Podemos começar o treinamento logo amor, seus alunos estão esperando a horas e...

- Cheeeegaaaa. – interrompeu com um grunhido. – Marin, não sou obrigada a aturar esta palhaçada. Não fico mais um minuto nesta arena enquanto este cavaleiro estiver presente! – e saiu pisando duro mordida de raiva.

Marin foi atrás da amiga, ainda tentou argumentar mas esta estava irredutível a não ficar perto de Milo. Nem conseguir falar Shina conseguia, de tanta raiva que sentia. Era muito difícil ser profissinal perto daquele sorriso sedutor ambulante, ele continuava do mesmo jeito, nunca perdia a mania de alfinetar com ironia o cafageste! Mas o pior mesmo foi quando ele a chamou de raio de sol... 'Podia jurar que você tinha esquecido esse apelido Milo de Escorpião. Raio de Sol... já faz tanto tempo...', pensava enquanto caminhava. Aquele apelido lhe trazia tantas lembranças maravilhosas, sempre que ouvia Milo a chamar assim, era como se ouvisse a mais bela música dos anjos. Mergulhada em lembranças, Shina parou de andar e olhou em volta. Percebeu que estava no meio do caminho para a vila das amazonas. Um trajeto que eles faziam sempre juntos a anos atrás. Foram tantas vezes em que pararam para dar ums amassos atrás de uma daquelas colunas, ou de uma árvore... trincou os dentes e voltou a caminhar. Concluio na hora que nao adiantava ficar se lembrando de um passado carregado de mentiras.

Marin acabou voltando para a arena sozinha, pois não teve santo, ou argumento que fizesse Shina voltar. Milo entendeu tudo pelo olhar de Marin, nem precisou ela dizer nada. Em todo caso, preferiu minizar o ocorrido, deu mais um de seus belos sorrisos e se voltou para a turma de internos dizendo:

- Bom, parece que nossa querida mestra Shina teve um pequeno problema de ordem feminina, vulgarmente conhecida como TPM. – todos riram depois da última frase.

Mandou todo mundo se aquecer rapidamente para iniciar logo o treino. Como mestre, Milo era competentíssimo. Não gostava de dar moleza, a todo momento dava instruções, corrigia os erros de postura e execução dos golpes. Era rígido mas não carrasco como Shina. Ganhou a simpatia de todos os alunos bastante rápido. Marin ficou na arena para ajudar, mas quase não fez nada, Já que Milo tomou as rédeas da situação rapidamente. Deixou os aprendizes treinando e foi falar com Marin que estava sentada na arquibancada:

- E ai Águia, acha que a Shina volta para esta arena algum dia?

- Volta sim, amanhã ela ta de volta. Shina não deixaria seus alunos sozinhos por muito tempo.

- Tomara que volte mesmo. – disse Milo com uma expressão pensativa.

- E você, como está depois de mais uma briga?

- Quem eu? Estou ótimo! Por que não estaria? Já recebi xingamentos piores da Shina.

- Verdade... – disse Marin rindo. – Eu sei que no fundo ela te ama, só não adimite para si mesma. Shina é teimosa, como uma mula.

- Acha isso mesmo Marin?

- Claro! Ou você não percebeu como ela ficou abalada com a sua presença? Ela sempre fica.

- Todas ficam abaladas com a presença do Escorpião.

- Não sei quem é mais convencido, você ou o Aioria. – disse Marin séria.

Milo riu e voltou para o treino. Mesmo não demonstrando nada de preocupação, no fundo ele também ficou abalado com aquele reencontro. Gostaria mesmo que Shina voltasse para a arena sem hostilidades ou ressentimentos. Todo aquele tempo que passaram separados havia deixado marcas... Era difícil ficar frente a frente depois de tanto tempo se evitando e não demonstrar nada. Mas o trabalho estava em primeiro lugar, era um cavaleiro de Atena ciente de suas obrigações e delas nunca fugiu.

Longe da arena, Shina entrou em sua casa na vila das amazonas como um tsunami. Chutou o sofá, derrubou objetos que estavam em cima da mesa, quebrou pratos. Continuava com raiva de Milo e do passado. Ainda martelava o maldito apelido... raio de Sol, raio de Sol... aquele sorriso, aquele cabelo loiro, aquele sorriso. Milo, Milo, Milo... Deu um soco forte na mesa, por que ia ficar com aquele sorriso na mente durante o dia todo. Mas ia tratar de esquecer, já havia conseguido uma vez, conseguiria outra. Pensou em ir ao templo de Atena reclamar a Shion por ter mandado Milo interferir no seu treino. 'Ele podia ter mandado qualquer um, menos ele... ele não. Não aquele traidor!', pensou antes de derrubar em fim a mesa. Arremessou-a contra a parede. Ficou olhando para o móvel quebrado num canto, acabou caindo sentada exausta. Concluiu que não adiantaria nada ir falar com Shion, o grande mestre quase nunca voltava atrás em suas decisões. Com certeza daria um de seus sorrisos mágicos de quem não estava levando a sério a situação. Colocaria a mão no seu ombro e falaria manso como sempre...

- Grande mestre Shion... – disse Shina com escárnio. – São todos iguais. – e respirou fundo se sentindo um pouco mais calma depois de destruir parte da própria casa.

***D***

Depois daquele primeiro dia de treino com o cavaleiro de Escorpião. Jim e Lucy voltaram para suas casas mais cansadas do que nunca. Assim que entrou na casa de Virgem, imaginou a cara que o mestre faria quando descobrisse quem estava dando treinamento para ela agora. Já estava até esperando outra cena de ciúmes de Shaka. E a cena veio mesmo, brigaram mais uma vez por que Shaka insistia em dizer que um cavaleiro como Milo não deveria estar treinando jovens aprendizes, já Jim não aceitava os argumentos contra o amigo e jogou na cara de Shaka que ele estava com toda aquela birra por ciúme. E mais uma vez dormiram separados depois daquela briga.

Mas não por muito tempo, já que um pesadelo horrível fez Jim acordar gritando no meio da noite. Sonhou que era perseguida dentro de um templo por uma criatura coberta por um manto negro que mais parecia uma sombra ambulante. Não se podia ver o rosto da criatura, apenas os olhos vermelhos brilhantes que despontavam como tochas do que parecia ser uma cabeça coberta pelo manto negro esfarrapado. A criatura sombria era muito rápida e a medida que avançava engolia o monumental templo numa escuridão aterrorizante comgelando tudo a sua volta. Sem ter para onde fugir, encurralada tendo atrás de si um relevo com um enorme Sol talhado na parede, Jim no sonho tremia de pavor. Olhava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas para seu perseguidor que nesse momento fez um movimento que fez surgir inúmeros corvos em volta de si. Também os corvos possuiam olhos vermelhos brilhantes e voaram todos na direção dela a assustando mais ainda.

De repente todos os corvos voaram para longe e de dentro do manto saiu um tiro. O disparo atinge em cheio o coração de Jim que é jogada violentament contra o a parede pintada com o enorme Sol. No mesmo segundo sente uma dor aguda na região do peito que se espalhou por todo o corpo. Um filete de sangue escorre pelo pequeno orifício pingando no chão de pedra formando uma pequena poça. Apavorada com a dor, com o sangue e com a morte proxima, Jim grita...

O sonho fora tão real que mesmo acordada ela podia sentir a dor no peito causada pelo tiro. O corpo todo tremia involuntariamente no que ela procurava desesperada o sangue e a marca do tiro em seu peito, mas não encontrou, ambos haviam sumido. Mas e quanto a criatura? Não teve como não olhar em volta a procura do manto negro. O medo era tanto que ela nem conseguia raciocinar, ia correr para o quarto de Shaka, mas este entrou de repente em seu quarto pois tinha sido acordado com o grito que ela deu. Ele viu Jim procurando desesperada o ferimento inexistente no próprio peito, entendeu na hora do que se tratava:

- Está tudo bem, fique calma. Foi só um pesadelo. Não tenha medo... – dizia enquanto a abraçava forte.

Perguntou o que aconteceu, o que ela tinha sonhado, mas ela não conseguiu falar por que ainda se encontrava tremendo. Tremendo e chorando.

- Vou pegar um copo d'água para você se acalmar... – e fez menção de se soltar dela, mas a jovem o impediu.

- Não! Fique aqui comigo mestre, por favor... – e chorou mais agarrada ao corpo quente de Shaka.

- Não se preocupe, não vou sair de perto de você. – disse enquanto a apertava forte contra o peito.

Deu um beijo entre os cabelos de Jim e a trouxe mais para perto de si, quase a colocou no colo. 'Foi só um pesadelo... Foi só um pesadelo... ele repetia tentando acalma-la. Usava o corpo, os braços e as mãos para esquenta-la, ficou abismado no quanto ela estava gelada. Jim estava suando frio na verdade. Permaneceram deste jeito por longos minutos. Pouco a pouco Jim foi parando de tremer como vara verde. Shaka só a soltou quando sentiu que ela tinha finalmente se acalmado. Deitou na cama estreita junto com ela e cobriu os dois com o lençol. Vendo que ela não chorava nem tremia mais ele finalmente perguntou:

- Quer falar a respeito deste sonho?

- Não, não tenho coragem.

- Vamos Jim, contar o pesadelo ajuda a esqueçer, não sabia?

Jim respirou fundo e começou a contar o pesadelo. Contou tudo, sobre a criatura de manto negro, o tiro no coração, os corvos e o templo onde estava. Shaka ouviu tudo prestando muita atenção a cada palavra. Na mesma hora lembrou que o ataque sofrido por Jim durante o sonho era muito parecido com a Anteres, último dos 15 tiros da poderosa Agulha Escarlate de Milo de Escorpião, e o templo que Jim descreveu se parecia muito com o templo de Abel, o deus Sol. O mais estranho era que esse templo não existia mais no santuário, pois tinha sido destruído a séculos. Ficou muito intrigado com aquelas semelhanças. Em sua mente amaldiçoou mais uma vez o bloqueio mental que Jim possuia. Se não houvesse a tal barreira, ele poderia entrar na mente de Jim atravéz de telepatia e descobrir tudo sobre esse sonho misterioso.

- Acha que pode ser um algum tipo de sinal mestre? – perguntou aflita sentindo o medo voltar só de lembrar do sonho.

- Não acredito. Foi apenas um pesadelo e nada mais. Você deve ter ficado impressionada com o treinamento com o Milo, ele deve ter falado sem parar da Agulha Escarlate, por isso sua mente produziu este sonho. – disse depois a abraçou mais uma vez. – Não tenha medo. Vou ficar aqui até você dormir, está bem?

- Desculpe ter te assustado e pela briga...

- Não se preocupe. Volte a dormir, precisa descançar. – e deu um beijo na testa de Jim e voltou a aperta-la entre os braços.

Ela demorou para dormir. Vez ou outra acordava como se tivesse levado um susto. Shaka permaneceu ao lado dela a noite toda em estado de alerta. Ficou preocupado com o sonho e com o treinamento que Milo estava dando para sua doce Jim. O grande mestre poderia ter escolhido qualquer outro cavaleiro, Aldebaram, Dohko, Aioros, qualquer um seria melhor do que o Escorpião libidinoso.

***E***

De manhã tudo tinha voltado a normalidade. Depois de dormir um pouco Jim realmente parecia ter esquecido o pesadelo, apenas conservava uma expressão pensativa. Estavam mestre e pupila na sala, esperando Lucy descer da Casa de Peixes para irem juntas para o treino. Shaka ajudava Jim a enrrolar ataduras nas mãos, com muito cuidado, ele passava cada faixa na mão de Jim com intenção de proteger a pele fina, já bem marcada pela rotina exaustiva de treinos. Ambos estavam calados, apenas Jim de vez em quando sorria para o mestre cada vez que ele desviava os olhos de suas mãos para o seu rosto. Shaka não falava nada já que por dentro estava muito chateado por não poder acompanhar a discípula no treino naquele dia. Acompanhar era gentileza, ele queria mesmo era vigiar Milo.

- Que cara é essa Buda? – perguntou Jim depois que ele terminou de enrolar as faixas em um de seus braços.

- Cara nenhuma, estou bem.

- Sei... Está chateado por que Atena te chamou e você não pode ir me vigiar na arena.

- Não ia para a arena vigiar você, ia vigiar o Milo.

- Tanto ciúme por conta de um treino, mestre...

- Não é ciúme, é proteção... – apertou com força a faixa na mão de Jim, ela soltou um AI na hora – Ciúme é a sua resposta para tudo não é?

- No seu caso sim. – e sorriu marotamente.

- Estou preocupado com você, nada mais.

Depois de alguns minutos em silencio, Shaka finalmente termina de cobrir as mãos de Jim com faixas. Cobriu das mãos até o cutuvelo e ficou orgulhoso do próprio trabalho.

- Agora não vai mais ganhar calos nas mãos. – disse puxando Jim pela cintura para que se sentasse em seu colo.

- Hummm... Obrigado mestre. Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – disse esticando os dedos para ajustar as ataduras nas mãos. Esperou aquele momento propício para satisfazer sua curiosidade, o momento em que Shaka fosse querer mais do que dar conselhos de mestre...

- A vontade. – e fez um carinho nas coxas de Jim.

- Por que o Milo e a Shina se odeiam tanto?

- Não acho que eles se odeiem. O caso é que tiveram um desentendimento no passado...

- Que tipo de desentendimento? – perguntou tinindo de curiosidade.

- Este assunto só diz respeito a sua mestre a ao cavaleiro de Escorpião. Já lhe disse mais de mil vezes para não ser tão curiosa, Jim.

- Se você tivesse visto a briga feia que os dois tiveram ontem também ficaria curioso. Eles pareciam ex namorados, essa é a verdada! Me diz mestre, eles já tiveram um lance?

- Sim, tiveram um relacionamento amoroso pouco tempo depois que ressuscitamos, a mais ou menos três anos atrás... Mas não acho que um fato como esse interferiria no treinamento de vocês. Shina e Milo sempre foram muito profissionais.

- Não foi o que pareceu ontem, pois a Shina saiu soltando fumaça depois da briga com o Milo. Nunca a vi daquele jeito.

- Não tiro a razão dela. Também não acho que Milo de Escorpião seja uma boa influencia, principalmente para uma turma como o primeiro ano cheio de internas.

Ia sair em defesa do amigo mais uma vez, mas resolveu mudar de assunto para não iniciar uma nova briga entre eles. Saiu do colo do mestre e andou alguns passos parando em frente a estatua de Buda.

- Sabe mestre, também estou preocupada comigo.

- Preocupada, por que?

- Acordei com a senssação que não deveria ter saído da cama. Como se fosse um pressentimento ruim...

- Que tipo de presentimento? – perguntou se aproximando.

- Um pressentimento de que eu vou morrer hoje.

- Que bobagem Jim! Só está assim por conta do pesadelo de ontem a noite. Já conversamos sobre isso, foi apenas um sonho. Você ficou impressionada com o falatório do Milo. Não fique preocupada com isso.

- Tem razão.

- Vamos fazer assim: qualquer coisa que acontecer de diferente, ou se você precisar de alguma coisa pode me chamar pelo cosmo que eu venho correndo. Já te ensinei a fazer isso, portanto, não exite em me chamar caso alguma coisa aconteça, está bem? – disse Shaka depois de vira-la de frente para ele e segurando firme as mãos dela querendo passar segurança.

- Ok. – e deu um sorriso tímido.

Aquelas palavras a confortaram mas no fundo ela queria que o mestre não fosse falar com Atena e sim descesse junto com ela e Lucy para a arena. Segundos depois daquela conversa, Lucy aparece no templo de Virgem junto com Milo. O virginiano acaba pedindo para Milo ficar, pois tinha assuntos a tratar com ele, enquanto Lucy e Jim seguiam o caminho pelas escadarias das doze casas em direção a arena...

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><em>PS: No próximo capítulo Shaka vai perder a santidade (=P). Quanto a Jim, não vou ter pena dela, dela não...<br>_

_*CCADMCF: o blog do Milo é fictício. Não adianta procura no Google.  
><em>

_LDR  
><em>


	15. A Paixão Segundo Jim

**Aviso: Saint Seiya pertence ao M. Kurumada e empresas licenciadas. Ele criou o maravilhoso Shaka e eu criei a... Este capítulo contém cenas picantes.  
><strong>

**Finalmente um capítulo que eu gostei de escrever. Gostei tanto que fiquei com vontade de colocar no título "capítulo que eu amo". Nele vocês verão o inimigo aterrorizando mais uma vez o santuário. Verão também uma pequena inversão de papeis... Me contem depois o que acharam ;).  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO XV – A Paixão Segundo Jim<strong>

As mãos estavam frias e a sensação de que não deveria ter saído da cama persistia. A perturbação interior que sentimos inexplicavelmente, um sinal, o perigo a espreita... Jim tentava se acalmar respirando fundo e mentalizando os mantras ensinados pelo mestre mais não conseguia. Não estava com medo, mas se sentia acuada sem saber por que. Tudo veio por conta daquele sonho. O sonho a jogou num mar de inseguranças, pois só conseguia pensar que ele ia se tornar realidade a qualquer momento. Mas não sentia medo só por si mesma, temia por todos. Ninguém deveria ter saído da cama naquele dia, mas só ela sabia, ou melhor, não sabia, apenas sentia.

Tudo em volta parecia igual, mas no fundo não estava. Até o vento soprava diferente aos seus olhos. Passava os minutos e Jim se sentia cada vez mais incomodada com aquele ar pesado a sua volta e as mãos continuavam frias. Em vão tentava prestar atenção a alguma coisa, os seus colegas chegando à arena, o movimento das nuvens no céu, na voz de Lucy tagarelando sem parar ao seu lado, mas para esta só conseguia responder balançando a cabeça para dar uma satisfação à amiga e mais nada.

- JIIIIII! – berrou Lucy – Ouviu o que eu falei?

- Ouvi sim Lucy. – disse depois de sair do transe preocupado em que se encontrava.

- Então repete o que eu acabei de perguntar.

- Ahh... – pensou um pouco tentando lembrar, esforço inútil. – Desculpe Lu, pode repetir a pergunta?

- Perguntei se você não vai prender o cabelo. Você sempre prende o cabelo antes de começar o treino. – disse encarando bem a amiga.

- É verdade! Esqueci-me completamente. – e logo começou a fazer o rabo de cavalo.

- Você ta muito estranha... Parece no mundo da lua...

- To meio mal. Não dormi direito ontem. Deve ser por isso.

- É. Que tal fazer uns alongamentos? Ajuda bastante a relaxar.

- Boa idéia. Estou precisando relaxar mesmo... – disse Jim e imediatamente esticou os braços na frente do corpo iniciando o alongamento.

- Por falar em cabelo, você está precisando hidratar essa juba urgentemente. – disse Lucy pegando nos fios castanhos da amiga e fazendo careta.

- Ai Lu, só você para me fazer rir hoje...

- To falando sério! Eu por exemplo hidrato os meus cabelos todo dia. Essa poeira e esse sol daqui estragam o meu pobre cabelinho...

As duas continuaram conversando sobre cabelo e as inúmeras receitas de hidratação que Afrodite tinha ensinado a Lucy. O conhecimento de botânica que Lucy tinha adquirido era notável, graças ao treinamento com o cavaleiro de Peixes, é claro. Dez minutos depois chegam Milo e Helena. Os dois chegam à arena, mas não se juntam a turma de imediato. Em vez disto ficam conversando no meio da arena um pouco afastados durante um onde estava Jim podia perceber que Helena de vez em quando ficava vermelha com alguma coisa que o Escorpião falava, na certa devia ser alguma safadeza. Curioso observar os dois conversando, parecia ser um papo muito interessante, até Helena baixar a cabeça e Milo tocar-lhe o ombro como se quisesse consolá-la.

O vento soprou mais uma vez daquela maneira estranha que só ela sentia, a fazendo voltar a se preocupar com os seus medos interiores. Lucy volta a puxar assunto com Jim, mas está se distrai mais uma vez mal conseguindo prestar atenção às coisas a sua volta; Milo e Helena conversando, o vento soprando, o movimento brusco de um interno corpulento se aquecendo... Os sons e as vozes se misturavam em sua mente até restar apenas o barulho ritmado e profundo de sua própria respiração, de repente um pequeno cristal de gelo cruza o seu campo de visão, encosta levemente no seu rosto indo pousar direto na sua mão. Camus se aproximava...

Antes do cristal de gelo sumir da sua mão, o cavaleiro de Aquário entra na arena trajando sua armadura e capa. Ninguém fora capaz de perceber aquela aproximação, apenas Jim que tinha recebido seu pequeno sinal. Todos são pegos de surpresa quando dão de cara com o cavaleiro de Aquário cruzando a arena. Camus vai primeiro até Milo e Helena, fala brevemente com os dois, Milo ri e coloca a mão atrás da cabeça como se fosse lembrado pelo amigo de alguma coisa importante. Depois de falar com Milo e Helena acena para os outros internos educadamente.

- _U la la_! Olha só quem chegou _monsieur__ Camyu_. – disse Lucy carregando no sotaque das palavras francesas, que por sinal ela falava muito bem o idioma.

- O que ele veio fazer aqui? Ainda mais de armadura...

- E que armadura heim amiga. Você não acha essa armadura de Aquário um luxo? Só não é mais bonita do que a de Peixes...

Ia responder alguma coisa para amiga, mas perdeu o raciocínio quando percebeu Camus se aproximando. Lucy, vendo o olhar de Camus para Jim entendeu na hora que estava sobrando ali e tratou de se mandar para junto de Milo e Helena. De fato, Lucy não estava errada, a armadura de Aquário deixava Camus ainda mais belo, charmoso, imponente... E caminhava até a interna de Shaka com aquela elegância que só ele tinha. Seus longos cabelos ruivos balançavam junto com a capa branca ao sabor do vento fresco da manhã. Curiosamente a presença do cavaleiro de Aquário na arena fez o ar ficar menos "pesado". O olhar de Jim se perdeu até o rosto de expressão enigmática de Camus e mais uma vez não foi capaz de dizer o que tanto lhe chamava a atenção nele. Sabia que havia alguma coisa em Camus que a atraia, mas não conseguia identificar o que era. Alguma coisa que a fazia querer observá-lo sempre para analisar cada detalhe do seu rosto, certa vez achou que tinha identificado cada traço, mas agora estava vendo elementos diferentes naquele olhar por vezes penetrante, frio, enigmático, observador, belo,... Foi com esse olhar carregado de significados ocultos que Camus se aproximou de Jim:

- Camyu... quanto tempo... – disse tentando não sorrir.

- _Oui chéri_... Como está? – perguntou com a mesma ou as mesmas expressões.

- Bem. Veio treinar agente junto com o Milo?

- _Non. _Vou sair em missão.

- Missão onde? – perguntou com aquele olhar de "ah então é por isso que está usando armadura"...

- Sibéria. O grande mestre Shion achou por bem checar essa área primeiro por conta do poder de gelo desse inimigo misterioso.

- Obvio demais... – sussurrou Jim mais para si mesma do que para seu interlocutor.

- O que disse _chéri_?

- Nada! Apenas pensei em voz alta... – atalhou sem jeito. – Não tem importância alguma o que penso com relação a um assunto como esse...

- É claro que tem importância, _chéri_. Sabe que sempre gosto de saber sua opinião. – disse Camus com voz muito calma.

- Eu acho que... Não seria obvio demais procurar um inimigo de gelo numa região gelada? Algo me diz que esse inimigo não tem nada de obvio. A prova disto é que escolheu atacar uma vila que faz fronteira com o santuário. Ele podia ter atacado o santuário se quisesse, mas não o fez mesmo tendo poder para isso. Ele escolheu chegar bem perto... Como se só quisesse dar um susto. Talvez procurar tão longe seja uma...

- ...perda de tempo. Também penso dessa forma. – e sorriu discretamente diante do raciocínio sagaz de Jim. Ela sempre o surpreendia.

- Se não concorda por que vai para essa missão?

- Por que não seria apropriado desobedecer ao grande mestre. Ele com certeza deve ter uma boa razão para nos fazer investigar as regiões geladas primeiro.

E mais uma vez olhou para Camus procurando a tal coisa que a atraia. Sabia que estava lá, mas não identificava de jeito nenhum. Ficou muito surpresa quando ele completou seu pensamento daquela forma. Por um momento achou que ele tinha ouvido seus pensamentos, mas como se nem o mestre Shaka era capaz daquela proeza? A verdade era que como Camus falou, eles pensavam igual e tinham a mesma linha de raciocínio lógico, por vezes frio... Pensar friamente diante de qualquer situação, por mais perigosa que fosse, era uma habilidade para poucos, e ambos tinham. Ficaram uns segundos em silencio um de frente para o outro, até que o vento soprou mais uma vez levando a capa e os cabelos ruivos para o lado. Jim podia jurar que era analisada dos pés a cabeça, dava até um pouco de tensão receber o olhar de Camus de Aquário. Como ela não falava nada, ele resolveu tomar iniciativa:

- Está diferente _chéri_... Algo te perturba?

- Não é nada... – mentiu preferindo não revelar seus receios tidos agora como infundados, na verdade tinha esquecido um pouco deles. – Vai sozinho para está missão?

- _Non_, Aldebaram virá junto comigo. Também pretendo encontrar o Isask, aquele discípulo do qual te falei, lembra-se?

- Lembro. Isak de Kraken, o dos generais marinas de Poseidon.

- Exatamente. Vai ser bom revê-lo. Não o vejo há muito tempo. – e retirou o elmo da armadura para arrumar a franja que tinha sido um pouco bagunçada com a ventania. – Vou deixar o Hyoga tomando conta da casa de Aquário. Ele me pediu que fosse visitá-lo qualquer dia destes.

- Eu vou sim... – disse sem tirar os olhos dos movimentos de Camus. Parecia tudo tão meticulosamente pensado e ao mesmo tempo tão natural... Só alguém elegante como ele era capaz daquilo.

- Tem certeza que não tem nada te perturbando, _chéri_?

Ia falar alguma coisa, mas a chegada de Milo, Helena e Lucy atrapalharam seus pensamentos:

- Camus, te agradeço muito por levar o Touro para dar uma volta. Só assim a Helena fica um pouco comigo...

- Eu vim treinar com a mestra Shina, não com você Escorpião. Onde está a mestra Jim? – perguntou Helena depois de dar um abraço na amiga.

- Não sei. Ontem ela saiu daqui uma arara, e hoje não deu as caras...

- Que estranho, a mestra não é de fazer isso...

- Será que ela ficou doente? – perguntou Lucy.

- Mesmo se ficasse doente, ela viria treinar. Shina não abandonaria seus discípulos nem se tivesse com quarenta graus de febre. – argumentou Helena.

- Ela não está doente, até por que ontem me pareceu muito bem de saúde enquanto brigava com alguém... – disse Jim apontando discretamente para Milo que assoviava como um passarinho como se não fosse com ele aquela insinuação. É claro que Camus não perdoou.

- Milo, o que você fez com a Shina dessa vez? – perguntou bastante sério.

- Nada cubo de gelo! Eu cheguei aqui segurando bandeira branca e ela veio com quatro pedras na mão como sempre. Eu não tive culpa de nada...

- Eu duvido que você não tenha aprontado das suas, Milo. Pelo menos uma provocação você fez...

- Imagina Camus, eu não falei nada de mais... A Shina que é uma estressada, devia de ta de TPM...

- TPM ou não, a briga de ontem causou a expulsão da Cobra desta arena. – disse Lucy em tom divertido.

- Em contrapartida, ficamos com a discípula do Aldebaram que é muito melhor. – disse Milo segurando os ombros de Helena que ficou imediatamente corada.

- Bom, eu vim treinar com a Shina, como meu mestre mandou, mas já que ela não está aqui, posso treinar com vocês Milo?

- Claro que pode! Você é sempre bem vinda Helena. Camus, pode dizer para o Aldebaram que a Helena está em ótimas mãos. – e sorriu para a loira a deixando ainda mais encabulada.

Eles ainda ficaram conversando por alguns minutos, menos Jim que permanecia calada pensando sabe-se lá em que. Mesmo Helena e Lucy puxando assunto, ela não conseguia prestar atenção na conversa. Do outro lado, Camus estava discretamente atento a todos os movimentos dela, por menores que fossem. Lodo de cara lê percebeu que ela estava perturbada com alguma coisa, mas resolveu não insistir em perguntar. Despediu-se de todos antes de partir para a missão, deixando Milo por último:

- Agora pode me dizer o que fez com a Shina desta vez? – perguntou muito sério.

- Absolutamente nada. Nem chegamos a brigar, ela ficou nervosa com a minha presença e deixou a arena, mas eu vou conseguir traze-la de volta... – completou com um sorrisinho.

- Milo, por que não deixa a Shina em paz. Sabe que ela ainda não te perdoou...

- Fica tranquilo, Camyu. Só vou falar com ela com muita gentileza para ela voltar a dar aulas a seus alunos...

- Conheço bem a sua gentileza... Preciso ir, não posso deixar o Aldebaram esperando mais. – recolocou o elmo - Milo, juízo nesse treinamento...

- Pode deixar _Roux._.

- Cuide bem "dela". – disse olhando discretamente para Jim.

- Vou cuidar muito bem da sua futura esposa. – disse em grego para ninguém suspeitar das suas intenções de cupido enquanto se despedia do amigo.

Antes do treino daquele dia começar Milo reuniu todos no centro da arena para algumas explicações:

- Depois do treino de ontem eu percebi que vocês ainda estão muito abaixo do que eu esperava. Principalmente no quesito velocidade. Se continuarem lentos deste jeito não vão durar nem cinco minutos na mão de um inimigo. Como nosso tempo é curto, eu decidi focalizar nossa semana de treinamento nessa deficiência. Pelo que vi ontem, percebi que vocês estão com um nível de resistência física satisfatório, portanto, poderão aguentar o que eu pretendo fazer com vocês hoje... – fez uma pausa e andou olhando para todos. – Shina treinou vocês muito bem, devem ser gratos a ela. Mas ainda a um longo caminho a percorrer, caminho este que pretendo encurtá-lo nos dias que virão. Afinal, foi para isso que o grande mestre me mandou... Sem querer perder mais tempo conversando, farei uma pequena demonstração de tudo o que eu acabei de falar...

Dito isso Milo andou alguns poucos metros para longe da turma e elevou o seu cosmo. Com um movimento sinuoso, ergueu o braço apontando o dedo indicador como se fosse um ferrão. Imediatamente uma unha vermelha e brilhante despontou do dedo indicador erguido bem na frente de todos. Os internos olhavam aquela demonstração de poder muito espantados, apenas Jim entendeu a gravidade daquele gesto. Ela sentiu um frio lhe percorrer a espinha quando aquela unha vermelha apareceu. Apenas ela, já que podia sentir o perigo antes mesmo de se tornar iminente, só que ela não sabia ainda que possuía essa habilidade... Com os olhos fixos na unha do Escorpião, Jim dá um passo para trás sentindo uma vontade louca de sair correndo dali.

- Ji, o que você tem? Ficou pálida de repente... – pergunta Lucy segurando o braço da amiga.

- Lu, aquela unha... É melhor ficar longe dela. – responde visivelmente apreensiva.

Enquanto o seu cosmo queimava, Milo mantinha os olhos fixos na turma. Naquele momento, os mais sensíveis se sentiram tão intimidados que não conseguiam se mover. Jim e Lucy, como tinham cosmos bem mais desenvolvidos ficaram alertas. O olhar fixo, a postura, o cosmo, a agulha exposta, tudo dava ares de ameaçador ao cavaleiro de Escorpião, era como uma hipnose irresistível da qual ninguém era capaz de escapar. Olhando com mais atenção, apenas as duas viram o cosmo de Milo se mover como se fosse uma sombra ganhando forma... Parecia mesmo que havia um imenso escorpião atrás do cavaleiro. Com o mesmo olhar penetrante, Milo começa a falar:

- Essa é a Agulha Escarlate da qual lhes falei ontem. Vou mostrar rapidamente como o Escorpião ataca com a ajuda de uma colega de vocês. – movimentou o dedo indicador com outro movimento sinuoso – Para o centro Jim e fique diante de mim.

Sentiu outro frio lhe percorrer a espinha, mas obedeceu. Nada comparado ao coração que batia agora a mil por hora. Assim que ficou de frente para o ferrão, lembrou do sonho da noite passada. Já sabia como era o ataque que viria, tudo que ela podia fazer era esperar. Contudo, estava pronta para usar a defesa Kahn ensinada pelo mestre Shaka. Não seria atingida tão facilmente, ela não. Se tinha alguém que podia se safar daquele ataque era ela, já que era a mais rápida da turma. Manteve os olhos fixos na unha esperando o próximo movimento... Milo fechou os olhos e meneou a cabeça exibindo um sorriso de canto. Jim achou aquele sorriso meio estranho para a ocasião, afinal ela seria atacada a qualquer momento e se não defendesse sairia gravemente ferida, então por que Milo estava sorrindo daquele jeito? Ele estava brincando com ela, ou se divertindo em ver o medo estampado em sua face? Um pouco dos dois, mas queria antes de tudo ensina-la... De repente veio o ataque! Apenas um tiro fez Jim ser atirada a muitos metros de distancia. Ninguém fora capaz de ver como se deu ou de onde veio. Apenas Milo mexeu um pouco o dedo (ou será que não?), e a interna já tinha sido atingida. O susto foi geral, cada interno abriu a boca quase ao mesmo tempo.

Lucy correu para ajudar a amiga. Encontrou-a apavorada olhando para o nada com olhos incrédulos, pois tinha sido atacada e não sabia dizer de onde veio o golpe nem como. Nunca tinha visto ninguém atacar com aquela velocidade, foi como se fosse um piscar de olhos... e Pow!

- Ji, fala alguma coisaaa! – pedia Lucy tentando faze-la se levantar do chão.

- Não consegui defend...

Dor... Antes mesmo de terminar a frase sentiu uma dor lancinante na perna esquerda. A dor imensa vinha de um pequeno furo em seu joelho. O sangue que escorria era mínimo, mas isso não a deixou menos apavorada. Quando se viu atingida pela agulha escarlate começou a gritar olhando para o pequeno ferimento. Agarrou-se a interna de Afrodite sem conseguir dizer palavra, só pensava que ia morrer a qualquer minuto por conta do veneno do escorpião. Foi quando viu Milo se aproximar e sorrir novamente bem na sua frente, desta vez sem mostrar a unha:

- Acalme-se pudinzinho, você não vai morrer. Não coloquei veneno no tiro. Pelo menos não suficiente para matar, apenas para te derrubar. – estendeu a mão para ela se levantar.

- Que brincadeira é essa Milo?! – falou Lucy ríspida como nunca se viu.

- Calma florzinha! – disse levantando o dedo - Não foi brincadeira. Só fiz isso para testar a rapidez da interna mais rápida e mostrar que mesmo ela ainda é bastante lenta perante um ataque de um cavaleiro de ouro. – disse depois de ajudar Jim ficar de pé.

- Tem certeza que isso foi necessário? – perguntou a ferida com cara de poucos amigos.

- Claro que sim! E não faça essa carinha de brava se não eu me apaixono. Tudo o que eu fiz foi usar a Jim para um exemplo prático. Não vai acontecer nada a ela, a dor que ela sentiu foi momentânea e até já deve ter passado, correto Jim?

- Verdade, mas ainda ta doendo um pouco. – disse ainda um pouco brava.

- Desculpa pudinzinho, não quis te assustar dessa maneira – disse no ouvido de Jim, depois se voltou para toda a turma em voz alta: - Garanto para todos vocês que vou torná-los tão rápidos que serão capazes de escapar de um ataque como esse com facilidade. E vamos começar hoje mesmo. Vou passar algumas instruções e depois aplicaremos na prática. Pretendo submete-los a um exercício de ataque furtivo simulado ainda hoje. Quem aqui sabe ocultar o cosmo?

Praticamente todo mundo levantou a mão. Jim quase caiu para trás. "WTF? Eu demorei mais de uma semana para aprender a ocultar o cosmo por mais de meia hora! Como esse povo todo conseguiu aprender tão rápido? Buda só pode ta de brincadeira comigo...", pensou vendo tantos braços levantados ao seu redor, inclusive o de Lucy.

- Ótimo. Esse conhecimento será muito útil para o exercício que faremos na segunda parte do treino de hoje. Jim caminhe comigo, preciso te falar uma coisa.

- Pois não mestre Milo. – disse seguindo o grego até o local de aquecimento.

- Humm, gostei disso. Esse negócio de mestre Milo... Eu poderia me acostumar com isso fácil, fácil. É assim que você faz com o Shaka?

- Mais ou menos, só que o meu mestre não me olha com esses olhinhos e esse sorriso safadeenho não... – disse e depois segurou um riso por que imediatamente completou a frase em sua mente "não olhava, na verdade."

- Conversei com o Shaka antes de vir para arena, na verdade ele me pareceu um tanto desconfiado com relação a essa primeira semana de intervenção... Impressionante como o Shaka te vigia não é Jim, parece um cão de guarda daqueles bem bravos. Até que ele não está errado. Eu no lugar dele faria o mesmo com uma discípula indefesa como você... – não esqueceu de carregar no tom irônico: - Com tantos cavaleiros maliciosos por ai, todo cuidado é pouco.

- Indefesa eu? – deu um risinho – Shaka às vezes é bem paranóico... Acho até que ele está me vigiando nesse exato momento enquanto medita...

- Não ta não. Há essa hora ele está em reunião com Atena e o grande mestre Shion decidindo sobre as missões que vamos receber em breve e sobre os próximos cavaleiros de ouro a vir treinar vocês. Logo será a vez do Buda passar por esta arena.

- Que boa notícia! Essa arena ta precisando da luz divina de Shaka de Virgem. Alguém está precisando meditar para esquecer as mágoas do passado e encontrar o equilíbrio interior... – disse claramente se referindo a Shina de Cobra.

- Certamente Shaka transmitiu muita paz na última vez que esteve aqui nesta arena... – e Milo mais uma vez caprichou na ironia lembrando da luta entre Shaka e Kanon ocorrida naquela mesmíssima arena. – Em todo caso, foi bom eu ter tido essa conversa com teu mestre. Ele me pediu justamente o que eu já estava planejando ensinar: que trabalhasse a sua velocidade. Por isso eu escolhi você para demonstrar a agulha escarlate. Nós sabemos que você anda confiante demais e isso é um defeito grave Jim, é imprudência...

- Eu sei, o mestre já me falou sobre isso.

- Tanto eu como Shaka admitimos que você está muito acima da sua turma, mas ainda é cedo para cantar vitória. Você entende agora o que eu quero dizer e o que eu fiz?

- Sim. – sorriu para mostrar que não estava ressentida por ter levado uma agulhada.

- Shaka disse que você ainda é muito lenta. Mas não é nada que não podemos resolver. – e deu um sorriso sedutor.

- Milo posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro pudinzinho.

- Pudinzinho não, por favor. Por que só eu senti dificuldades em aprender a ocultar o cosmo?

- Por que você tem uma cosmo energia muito poderosa e como iniciou o treinamento muito tarde não consegue controlar devidamente para realizar a ocultação com a mesma facilidade que seus colegas que não possuem um cosmo do seu nível. Shaka me contou sobre como foi difícil para você aprender até o básico das lições de ocultação. Isso se deve basicamente a sua hiperatividade. É o que te atrapalha na hora de se concentrar. Com certeza Shaka trabalhou todo esse tempo suas falhas de concentração com meditação e exercícios de respiração. Você melhorou bastante desde aquela vez que treinou com o Camus, ele também comentou isso comigo, mas ainda não é o ideal para aprender a ocultar o cosmo por mais tempo.

- ... – Jim não respondeu nada, apenas baixou a cabeça se sentindo um pouco chateada.

- Não se preocupe pudinzinho. Você tem uma grande vantagem e uma pequena desvantagem com relação aos seus colegas. Com o tempo você vai melhorando. É só se dedicar mais. – e sorriu dando um abraço carinhoso na interna.

Depois daquelas palavras ditas por Milo, muitos internos sorriram como crianças de felicidade com a possibilidade de serem rápidos daquela maneira tão espetacular. Milo conseguia passar segurança a cada palavra e a cada olhar. Impressionou a todos sem exceção e se muitos ali duvidaram das habilidades de mestre do cavaleiro de Escorpião (maioria meninos enciumados devido ao sucesso que o grego fazia com a mulherada) reconheceram que estavam errados depois daquele discurso motivador. Já os outros que já admiravam o cavaleiro de Escorpião, passaram a admirar em dobro. A postura responsável de Milo perante seu trabalho como cavaleiro de Atena era seu ponto alto, sem falar na seriedade com que ele lidava com a função de mestre. Poucos cavaleiros tinham aquela dedicação esmerada.

Passadas as demonstrações e explicações, Milo deu inicio ao treino daquele dia com um aquecimento puxado. O que se seguiu foi um treino diferenciado, com aprendizado de novos movimentos, técnicas de luta corpo-a-corpo, principalmente fuga. Tudo com ênfase na agilidade, com Milo sempre fazendo questão de testar as habilidades da turma. Na segunda parte do treino, conforme o prometido veio a surpresa. Imaginava-se que Milo faria uma luta entre os internos, como era de praxe, mas em vez disso o Escorpião levou todos para um local isolado do santuário. Depois de uma longa caminhada, feita para testar a resistência da turma depois de uma bateria de exercícios puxados, chegaram às ruínas que seriam usadas para por em prática tudo o que aprenderam quando estavam na arena. O lugar era cercado por montanhas íngremes e muitas colunas, inúmeras caídas, outras de pé, no que mais parecia um labirinto de mármore. Ao longe Jim avistou o que parecia ser um templo também em ruínas e mais uma vez o vento soprou daquela maneira bizarra que só ela sentia. Milo foi para frente do grupo de internos curiosos e inicio as explicações do que ele queria:

- Esse local é bastante apropriado para o exercício de hoje. Ao fundo vocês podem ver as ruínas do templo de Abel, o deus Sol... – e apontou para o templo – O que vamos fazer é uma simulação de ataque furtivo. Em outras palavras, quero testar as habilidades de cada um em perceber a presença de um inimigo oculto. Quero que usem tudo o que aprenderam durante todo esse tempo. Eu farei o papel do inimigo, e vou fazer de tudo para dificultar a tarefa de vocês de me encontrar. Vou ficar de tocaia, esperando vocês chegarem. O primeiro que se aproximar de mim, ao menos alguns metros... Sairá vencedor do desafio. – andou para perto da entrada das ruínas e disse observando cada reação: - Devem entrar em dupla e não tenham pressa. Temos uma semana para terminar esta missão. Só vão sair daqui depois que me encontrarem, ou pelo menos se aproximarem de mim... – sorriu misteriosamente. – Vocês têm cinco minutos para formarem as duplas. Estarei esperando lá dentro...

Após a última palavra ser pronunciada, Milo desapareceu da frente do grupo. Desapareceu tanto em corpo, como em cosmo. Imediatamente as duplas foram formadas com ajuda de Helena, que como era do segundo ano, atuou como uma espécie de monitora. Jim naturalmente escolheu Lucy para ser sua parceira. Exatamente como Milo esperava. Ele queria pegar as duas juntas como suas presas para pegar um pouco mais pesado, já que elas eram as mais fortes. Cada dupla que entrava era massacrada por Milo, ele usava a restrição sem dó para fazer os inimigos paralisarem e depois finalizava com uma agulha escarlate. O cavaleiro parecia uma sombra invisível que atacava. A velocidade e a precisão dos ataques eram impressionantes, ninguém podia ver de onde vinha o golpe, apenas eram acertados e jogados contra as colunas. E todos saiam com uma perfuração de agulha ou caiam desmaiados no meio das ruínas. Vendo seus colegas entrarem nas ruínas e não saírem mais, Jim começou a achar que seria quase impossível passar por aquele desafio, mas não estava a fim de desistir facilmente. Milo como oponente era uma pedreira, e no ataque furtivo pior, mas desistir nem pensar!

Finalmente chegou a vez da dupla de amigas inseparáveis entrar. Correram por entre as colunas sem sentir sinal do cosmo de Milo. O silencio imperava no campo. As duas agora caminhavam lado a lado mais do que atentas... De repente uma lufada de vento atingiu Jim que sentiu um calafrio. O ar havia ficado mais uma vez pesado a sua volta e por algum motivo ela sabia que não era por conta do cosmo de Milo. Havia uma presença em meio aquelas colunas, presença esta que só ela sentia.

- Lucy, você sentiu isso? – perguntou levando a amiga para trás de uma larga coluna.

- Não. O Milo deve estar ocultando o cosmo...

- Não Lu, não é o Milo. Acho que não estamos sozinhas...

De repente um cosmo fortíssimo brilha a curta distancia. No segundo seguinte, o dono da energia surge na frente delas como se fosse uma barreira humana protetora. Era Milo que tinha sentido a mesma presença maligna que Jim sentiu e correu para proteger suas amigas. Sem se virar ele diz com tom de voz muito sério:

- Teleporte-nos para junto de Helena agora mesmo Jim e sem perguntas.

Ela obedece. Concentra seu poder na amiga e os três aparecem ao lado de Helena em segundos.

- Quero que tire todo mundo daqui via teletransporte Jim.

- São muitas pessoas, acho que não consigo numa viagem só...

- FAÇA!

Diante daquela ordem e daquele olhar, ela não teve outra escolha a não ser fazer o que era mandado. Pediu que todos ficassem próximos a ela e concentrou-se com todas as suas forças na arena. Quando abriu os olhos todo mundo estava na arena, cada um com a cara mais assustada que a outra. Desta vez, Jim não desmaiou com o esforço, pois já estava craque naquela técnica que era exaustivamente treinada por Shaka quase todo dia. A adrenalina também a impediu de sentir qualquer coisa relacionada a receio por sua condição física.

- Por que o Milo mandou você fazer isso, Jim? – perguntou Helena.

- Acho que o inimigo estava lá naquelas ruínas. Ele quis nos proteger...

A palavra "inimigo" fez todo mundo soltar um murmúrio de assombro.

- Temos que avisar a outro cavaleiro imediatamente. O santuário pode estar prestes a ser invadido!

- Faz isso Helena. Eu vou voltar para ajudar o Milo. – e se afastou para usar mais uma vez o teletransporte para voltar às ruínas.

- Você ta locaaaa! Você é só uma aprendiz, será um alvo fácil se voltar. – disse Lucy aflita.

- Ela tem razão Jim, não podemos fazer nada sozinhas, temos que avisar a outro cavaleiro...

- Não posso deixar o Milo enfrentar esse inimigo sozinho, Helena. Eu vou voltar. Enquanto isso você vai procurar a Shina ou vai até as doze casas avisar qualquer outro cavaleiro que estiver por perto.

- Eu vou com você! – e segurou no braço de Jim para ser teletransportada junto.

- Não Lucy, é melhor você ir buscar ajuda junto com a Helena...

- Não vou deixar você voltar lá sozinha nem ferrando...

- Isso é loucuraaa! Você não pode fazer nada sem o consentimento... – gritou Helena, mas foi inútil. Elas sumiram das vistas da brasileira antes mesmo de ela terminar a palavra consentimento.

Quando reapareceram entre as ruínas Milo havia sumido. Antes de completar a busca visual, quase são atingidas por um tiro:

- Agulha Escarlate.

- Isso mesmo. – disse Lucy.

- Milo está atacando agente?

- Aparentemente sim.

Mais um tiro é disparado destruindo parte da coluna na qual elas estavam abrigadas. Depois outro. Só que este é facilmente desviado com ajuda do teletransporte.

- Esses ataques são estranhos. Nem parece o Milo atacando. Se fosse ele mesmo, já teria nos acertado ou usado a restrição para nos paralisar...

- Será Ji?

- Claro. Por algum motivo o Milo está errando e de propósito.

Era até difícil pensar com aquela maldita presença! Agora era totalmente nítida. Um cosmo maligno estava naquele local e em toda parte como se fosse uma cerca. Concentrou-se a procura do cosmo do amigo, até que conseguiu senti-lo brilhar próximo a Milo. Ao mesmo tempo em que sentia medo daquele cosmo poderoso, sentia-se atraída. Não era curiosidade, era mais forte, era como se aquele cosmo terrível a chamasse... E ela não tinha outra escolha se não atender aquele chamado. Sua mente já não falava mais, enquanto ela caminhava de encontro ao inimigo, mas estava completamente lúcida. Lucy via aquela cena sem acreditar. Viu a amiga se levantar e caminhar com olhar fixo para o desconhecido. As duas ainda viram quando um vulto dourado cruzou o campo de visão e na mesma fração de segundo que antecedeu o grito de Lucy, veio o tiro.

O ataque fora rápido, certeiro, sem direito a defesa. Ambas foram jogadas contra o chão com violência. Mas só Lucy fora atingida por que havia pulado na frente da amiga movida pelo impulso de protegê-la. Desta vez a tiro tinha veneno. Jim vira o corpo de Lucy a procura do ferimento e rapidamente o encontra no ombro da amiga.

- Doída varrida! Por que fez isso? – diz Jim sentindo o corpo da amiga endurecer.

- Doida é você... Aii... O que te deu de na cabeça de se expor daquela forma?

- Eu não sei, eu não sei...

Som de passos. Levanta a cabeça e de cara com Milo e sua agulha escarlate pronta para o ataque apontada para ela. Ia se teletransportar, mas não conseguiu se mexer por que tinha sido alvo da restrição. Sentia seu corpo todo paralisado, tinha impressão que nem o sangue corria em suas veias. Seus olhos apavorados encontraram os de Milo. Ele levantou o dedo indicador mais uma vez, ela o encarou. Viu os olhos azuis de Milo exibirem um brilho estranho, sem emoção, vítreo... Não era o olhar penetrante do cavaleiro de Escorpião, não eram os seus olhos. Não era Milo. Tinha certeza absoluta, aquele diante dela prestes a matá-la não era seu amigo. Era o corpo, mas não o espírito.

- Milo... – disse encarando. – Eu sei que você não quer fazer isso.

A voz dela o fez ascender o próprio cosmo. Jim continuou:

- Eu sinto como se outro cosmo estivesse dentro de você. Tem que lutar contra isso Milo!

É claro que ela sabia. Tantas e tantas horas meditando e ouvindo Shaka falar sobre o cosmo. Tantas horas praticando identificação de personalidade e estado de espírito através do cosmo. Ela era como Shaka, tinha sensibilidade aguçada e fora treinada para aquele tipo de situação. Milo estava sendo controlado. Não passava de uma mera marionete. Mas como liberta-lo se ela não sabia lidar com telepatia? Foi então que se lembrou que estava perto de quem podia:

- Lucy, tente entrar na mente de Milo. - disse depois de se teletransportar para longe. Ficaram as duas agachadas atrás de um enorme bloco de mármore.

- O que está dizendo? – era difícil para Lucy escutar a amiga, pois tinha sido atingida e estava sentindo muita dor.

- A mente de Milo está sendo controlada pelo inimigo, por isso ele está atacando agente. Tente entrar na mente dele através de telepatia. Tente pelo menos enxergar esse inimigo, precisamos achá-lo. Eu sei que ele está em algum lugar...

- Como você sabe?

- Não sei. Não sei explicar. Mas você acha mesmo que o Milo nos atacaria dessa maneira?

Depois daquele argumento final, Lucy ponderou brevemente depois fechou os olhos se concentrando. Ainda ouviu a amiga dizer:

- Eu vou te dar cobertura, Lu. Se ele aparecer eu teleporto agente para longe de novo.

Concordou com a cabeça e continuou concentrando seu poder na mente de Milo. Lucy já era cosmo-telepata e uma excelente telepata. Foi a primeira coisa que Afrodite ensinou a discípula, telepatia. E Lucy havia aprendido muito bem, de vez em quando até treinava entrando nas mentes dos próprios colegas sem que eles percebessem. Sabia ouvir pensamentos até a uma distância considerável. Em pouco tempo, a interna de Afrodite chegou a mente de Milo. Não chegou a ver o inimigo, por que este era como um vulto dentro da mente do cavaleiro.

- Você ta certa Jim. Tem mais alguém na mente de Milo, mas não consigo ver quem é... Estão lutando! O inimigo ainda não dominou por completo a mente dele.

- Onde ele está Lucy?

- Não sei, não dá para identificar... Mas está por aqui sim. Está no santuário. – e forçou um pouco mais até sentir uma pontada forte na cabeça. A dor a fez perder a concentração no mesmo segundo. Antes de abrir os olhos cambaleou e só não caiu por que Jim a segurou.

- O que houve?

- Ele me expulsou.

- Quem? O Inimigo?

- Não, Milo. Ele nos quer longe daqui.

A aproximação de um cosmo poderoso interrompe a conversa das duas. De repente o bloco que era feito de barricada se parte em dois devido a um poderoso golpe. Milo estava de novo diante delas. Jim ainda tentou se teletransportar, mas a restrição pegou as duas deixando-as encurraladas. Não dava para usar nenhum tipo de poder sob efeito da restrição do Escorpião, e mais uma vez estava de olhos vítreos prestes a golpeá-la com a agulha escarlate. Mas antes Milo contorceu o rosto, parecia sofrer...

- Milo, não deixe esse inimigo te dominar dessa maneira. Eu sei que pode me ouvir! – quase gritou a última frase.

Agora Milo trincava os dentes e tremia seu dedo indicador apontado para as meninas. Se soubesse telepatia, Jim veria que dentro da mente do cavaleiro de Escorpião estava sendo travada uma verdadeira guerra de mil dias. Milo lutava com unhas e dentes para expulsar o inimigo de sua mente e salvar suas amigas.

- Escute o som da minha voz, Milo! Não desista. – ela falava ao mesmo tempo se concentrava para achar o cosmo invasor.

Sentia o inimigo ali, próximo, e ao mesmo tempo distante. Falou mais uma vez com Milo, que agora já tinha baixado a unha vermelha, estava dando certo. Só faltava achar o maldito vilão. Continuou concentrada nos cosmos a sua volta, exatamente como o mestre havia lhe ensinado. Podia sentir o cosmo de Milo arder lutando contra a influencia do inimigo, o de Lucy com medo ao seu lado, até que sua mente foi tocada por ele... Não, não era material, ainda era apenas uma presença. A mesma presença que ela sentiu quando acordou naquela manhã e quando olhava para os lados e sentia o ar ficar pesado. Era muito sutil, mas presente. O cosmo do inimigo estava lá sim! Ao lado dela, praticamente o tempo todo, mas só agora ela tinha identificado. Permaneceu concentrada naquele cosmo de brilho maligno, até ser chamada mais uma vez. Dentro de sua mente uma voz sussurrou terrivelmente tranquila:

"- Você não é mais forte do que eu... Irmã."

"- Quem é você?"

"- Pare de tentar me encontrar pelo cosmo... você ainda não é capaz disto..."

"- Como conseguiu entrar na minha mente se ninguém mais consegue?"

"- Foi muito fácil... Só eu posso fazer isso e mais ninguém..."

" – Pretende dominar a minha mente assim como fez com o Milo?"

"- Não deve ter medo de mim... Eu jamais te machucaria, Irmã. Ainda não entendeu que não pode lutar contra mim?" – desta vez a voz soou menos tranquila, mas ainda ameaçadora. Isso porque Jim ainda tentava encontrar o invasor pelo cosmo e este não estava gostando daquela desobediência...

"- Por que não mostra logo sua cara covarde!"

"- Ainda não chegou o momento." – fez Milo apontar novamente a agulha para Lucy.

"- NÃO! Não vou permitir que faça isso!"

"- Você protege demais os seus amigos... Vou ser misericordioso com ela. Diga quantos tiros quer que eu dispare."

- Não vou deixar que atire nela de novo! – disse se pondo na frente de Lucy

- Saia daí Jim! Ele vai disparar! – ordenou Milo. Já tinha recuperado parte de seu controle.

- Não! – gritou de volta para o invasor e não para Milo.

"- Tola..." – sussurrou novamente na mente de Jim antes do ataque.

O inimigo atirou duas vezes usando o corpo de Milo. Um tiro acertou a barriga de Jim e o outro passou a centímetros do coração. Ela caiu de joelhos sentindo o veneno arder em suas veias. Em segundos todo o seu corpo estava tomado pelo veneno mortal do golpe mais poderoso de Milo de Escorpião. Lucy gritou em desespero vendo aquele ataque covarde. Ambas estavam ainda sob o efeito da restrição e não podia se mover. Pior do que não poder se mover era aquela dor imensa. Jim sentia como se seu sangue estivesse se tornando brasa, era torturante. Não. Pior do que tortura! O desespero tomou-lhe a mente, pois lembrou que ia morrer exatamente como tinha sonhado.

O grito de Milo ecoou pelo espaço. Ele via tudo o que se passava, tudo o que seu "corpo" fazia. Sentia que o invasor estava prestes a atira de novo, mas desta vez ele não ia permitir. Intensificou cem por cento sua concentração para afastar a influencia da sua mente. O esforço era tanto que fazia seu corpo todo suar. Caiu de joelhos na frente de Jim sentindo a mesma pontada forte na cabeça que Lucy sentiu, mas ele sentia aquela dor terrível desde o começo. Não parou um segundo de lutar contra o controle mental do inimigo. A todo momento usava seu cosmo para atrapalhar os ataques, por isso o inimigo errou vários tiros. Se o invasor tivesse dominado a mente de Milo por completo, tanto Jim quanto Lucy já estariam mortas em questão de segundos.

Ambas viram quando o cosmo de Milo queimou a níveis extremos. Era um cavaleiro de ouro, por isso não ia permitir que um inimigo mequetrefe se atrevesse a usar seu corpo como bem quisesse. Queimaria sua vida se fosse preciso para proteger suas amigas. De repente uma luz intensa tomou conta do espaço e explodiu. Quando Jim abriu os olhos viu seu amigo respirando com dificuldade mas desta vez estava seus olhos estavam livres do brilho maligno. Milo tinha finalmente vencido a batalha, estava de volta.

- Como podem as duas serem tão imprudentes?! Eu mandei que fossem embora daqui! – gritou tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- Não podia te deixar lutar sozinho... – disse Jim tentando se levantar apesar da dor que sentia.

- Vocês estão bem?

- Estaríamos se não tivéssemos recebido tantas agulhadas... – disse Lucy.

- Não se preocupem, não deixei aquele verme atirar em vocês com todo o meu poder. Do contrário já estariam mortas. – disse enquanto ajudava as duas a se levantar.

- Para onde ele foi?

- Não sei Jim, mas deve estar por perto. Não vai conseguir se esconder de mim por muito tempo...

Dito isso, Milo sorriu gentilmente e as duas se sentiram seguras depois daquelas palavras. Imediatamente Milo chamou sua armadura de ouro de Escorpião para enfrentar aquele inimigo com todas as suas forças. Não ia deixar barato o que ele tinha feito naquelas ruínas, também não ia esperar outro cavaleiro chegar para lhe tirar aquele prazer. Ele mesmo ia chutar a bunda do maldito. O cosmo do Escorpião brilhou e imediatamente a armadura se desmontou e vestiu o corpo do cavaleiro por completo. Permaneceu na frente das meninas usando o corpo como escudo para o ataque que viria com certeza a qualquer minuto. Apenas Milo podia sentir a presença do inimigo agora, e ele fazia de uma maneira provocativa mesmo, para chamar a atenção do cavaleiro de Escorpião e o santuário inteiro.

- Pode vir desgraçado... Tem uma coisa aqui para você... – e passou a unha escarlate sensualmente pelo lábio inferior.

O cosmo maligno agora se fez presente bem na frente deles a uma distancia de poucos metros. Ia tomando forma pouco a pouco... Podia-se ver claramente a sombra, não, a silhueta de uma figura de longos cabelos... Que agora caminhava na direção deles. Curiosamente Milo não se mexia, apenas observava o inimigo se aproximar. Jim se manifestou por que não acreditava naquela cena. Não entendia Por que Milo não desferia seu golpe mortal contra ele de uma vez!

- Até quando vai ficar só olhando, Milo?

- É uma ilusão. – disse olhando para ela com o canto dos olhos também colocou o braço na frente de Jim para que ela não desse um passo a frente.

A sombra ficou maior e engoliu tudo numa escuridão aterrorizante. Foi tudo muito rápido, no mesmo instante em que tudo ficou negro, um vento forte soprou agitando os cabelos dos três. Milo olhou para o lado e empurrou as meninas para trás de uma coluna caída. Lucy caiu por cima de Jim. Os três sentiram o cosmo maligno se aproximar como se alguma coisa fosse saltar sobre eles a qualquer momento. Milo se pos em posição de ataque erguendo a unha vermelha, mas antes que invocasse sua poderosa agulha escarlate percebeu que o ataque não ia na direção dele e sim das meninas. Instintivamente pulou na frente para salva-las. Assim que seus pés tocaram o chão eu corpo foi congelado a partir dos pés até a cabeça. Em poucos segundos, o cavaleiro de Escorpião estava transformado numa estátua de gelo.

Um flash e tudo voltar a ser iluminado pela luz do sol. Lucy levou as mãos à cabeça e começou a chorar, não suportou mais e desabou dominada pelo medo. Jim fitava o gelo como se procurasse uma explicação para aquela loucura. De onde tinha vindo aquele ataque? Ela nem fora capaz de ver. Seu olhar encontrou o de Milo preso naquela prisão gelada. Os olhos azuis do caveleiro estavam abertos e estupefatos. Não teve tempo para mais indagações, sentiu de novo a presença, o vento mais uma vez sussurrou daquela forma estranha em seu ouvido. Aquilo mais parecia uma brincadeira de gato e rato! Ela queria tirar Milo daquela prisão, mas não tinha poder para quebrar aquele gelo. Antes de entrar em desespero lembrou das palavras do mestre: me chame pelo cosmo se precisar. Mas antes dela conseguir concentração para se comunicar com o mestre já estaria morta, pois mais uma vez a energia maligna se movia sorrateira entre as colunas. A única coisa que conseguiu pensar foi aquilo que fez. Pegou Lucy pelos braços e se teletransportou para outro ponto daquelas ruínas, bem longe do cavaleiro de Escorpião congelado. Agachou-se entre as colunas e disse para Lucy que chorava sem parar, teve que falar firme com ela:

- Lucy, esconda o seu cosmo agora! Precisa se acalmar amiga, faça o que eu estou te pedindo.

- Nós vamos morrer Jim, eu sei. Não temos escapatória. – falava entre soluços.

- Lucy, o único jeito de salvar o Milo e trazendo outro cavaleiro aqui. Precisamos agir rápido. Esconda o seu cosmo e chame alguém por telepatia. Chame o mestre Shaka!

Olharam em volta e viram o nicho onde elas estavam começar a congelar. O gelo crescia em volta delas engolindo tudo que via pela frente. Mais uma vez Jim teletransportou as duas para longe. Agacharam-se atrás de uma escadaria de pedras. Lucy ia gritar, mas Jim a calou com a mão:

- Lucy, me escute! O inimigo está nos encontrando pelo cosmo. Acho que ele está nos atacando de longe... Por isso temos que ocultar os nossos cosmos. Você entendeu? – Lucy fez que sim com a cabeça. – Ótimo, vamos tentar então.

Ambas apertaram os olhos e se concentraram em apagar a luz do próprio cosmo. Lucy involuntariamente ainda chorava, mas fazia tudo o que a amiga mandava por que confiava nela.

- Não vou conseguir esconder o meu cosmo por muito tempo. – disse baixinho. – Agora é sua chance para usar telepatia Lu, chama o mestre Shaka. Andaaaa...

- Não posso! Eu-eu não consigo estabelecer comunicação telepática com todo mundo ainda. Só com as pessoas mais próximas, tipo a-a Helena, o mestre Afrodite, o Mask... Além do mais, estamos muito longe das doze casas, eu não conseguiria me comunicar rapidamente estando tão longe. – disse muito aflita.

- Vou te dar mais tempo. – e levantou decidida.

- O que você vai fazer?

- Vou criar uma distração. "Ele disse que não queria me machucar, agora vou o fazer provar", pensou ainda concentrada em ocultar o cosmo. – Lucy, use sua telepatia o quanto antes!

- Mas quem eu vou chamar?

- Chama qualquer um! Chama o Afrodite ou o Mascara. Não perde tempo não!

Assim que terminou de falar deu um salto para o meio das ruínas. Deixou o cosmo resvalar, já que não aguentava mais ficar ocultando sua energia. Era um grande esforço para ela praticar uma coisa que não tinha aprendido direito. "Se está por perto eu vou te encontrar maldito", concentrou-se mais uma vez a procura do cosmo do inimigo. Não queria e não podia fugir e deixar sua amiga a mercê do inimigo. Em pleno regime de concentração sentiu de novo a presença, desta vez mais nítida como nunca. Ao longe, nas ruínas de um templo encravado numa montanha ela viu a luz do cosmo que a perseguiu durante todo o dia. "Encontrei você...", e correu a toda velocidade até o templo e deu um rasante pelo caminho de acesso a edificação. Ficou feliz por não sentir o cosmo de Lucy, o que provava que ela estava empenhada em chamar ajuda por telepatia como elas tinham combinado. De repente o ar a sua volta esfriou e se ela não tivesse corrido a toda velocidade teria tido mesmo destino de Milo. Não deu tempo nem de olhar para trás, só de correr o mais rápido possível para fugir da camada de gelo que crescia atrás dela, engolindo tudo por onde passava. Felizmente Jim era bastante rápida e conseguiu entrar no templo antes de ser congelada. Se parasse seria tragada pelo gelo assim como o templo e tudo. Só parou quando não tinha mais saída. Parou de frente a um enorme relevo dedicado a Abel, o deus Sol. Quando se virou ainda viu a monstruosa cobertura de gelo se aproximar muito rápido e parar bem diante de seus pés. Tudo havia sido congelado, menos o pequeno nicho em que ela se encontrava, formando uma espécie de sarcófago.

Viu seu rosto refletido no gelo a sua frente se sentindo sufocar. Jim respirava fundo tentando não entrar em pânico. Mais uma vez estava presa em uma prisão de gelo, só que desta vez não estava embaixo d'água. Colada as suas costas estava o Sol entalhado na pedra secular. Lembrou-se do sonho, o sonho em que morria de frente para o mesmo Sol. Não teve como não pensar nesse momento: "Chegou minha hora"...

*L*

A muitos metros dali podia-se ver um olho azul brilhando como fogo. Era o cosmo de Milo que se ascendia para voltar à vida. Tinha que sair daquela prisão de gelo a todo custo e para isso o cavaleiro de Escorpião estava queimando seu cosmo poderoso até o infinito. O cristal vermelho que ornava o peito de sua armadura também brilhava, era a prova de que seu coração ainda batia e estava sedento de vingança. Logo o gelo que cobria o corpo de Milo começou a rachar à medida que ele cerrava o punho com força. Até tudo ser estilhaçado. Em poucos segundos, toda a camada de gelo fora feita em pedaços. Milo de Escorpião estava livre.

*D*

Enquanto isso, no sarcófago de gelo, Jim ouviu de novo a voz sombria em sua mente...

"- Achou mesmo que podia fugir de mim... Irmã."

"- Quem deve fugir é você. Logo os cavaleiros de Atena estarão aqui..."

"- Eles não são páreo para mim."

Nessa altura da "conversa" Jim tremia por conta do gelo a sua volta, mesmo assim riu da afirmação.

"- Lembra-se deste lugar?" – perguntou a voz soando tranquila e sombria em sua mente.

"- Não."

"- Muitos de nós morreram neste templo pelas mãos dos cavaleiros de Atena."

"- Nós quem?"

"- Faz muito tempo..."

"- Não quero mais ouvir você. Saia da minha mente agoraa!" – e deu um soco no gelo que a aprendia com raiva. A sensação de ter a mente invadida era horrível, sem falar que estava presa num lugar apertado e frio, porém ainda se esforçava para não entrar em pânico. Logo os cavaleiros estarão aqui, ela pensava. Salvarão Lucy, depois Milo, mas e ela? Será que alguém a encontraria ali dentro daquele imenso sarcófago de gelo? A voz, como estava dentro da mente de Jim, percebeu sua aflição:

"- Está com medo?"

"- Vai para o inferno!"

"- Quanta insolência... O único jeito de você sair daí é queimando o seu cosmo ao máximo. Mas você será capaz de fazer isso antes de morrer?"

Não teve tempo de pensar naquelas últimas palavras do inimigo. Do nada surgiu uma dor aguda em sua cabeça, ao passo que seu peito começava a pesar. E era um peso que doía imensamente. O orifício feito pela agulha escarlate de Milo voltou a pingar sangue. A visão da jovem ficou nublada enquanto ela buscava ar para respirar, mas não conseguia. O coração estava parando de bater por que estava sendo aos poucos congelado. Era como se seu peito pesasse como chumbo. Não ouvia mais a voz em sua mente, mas sentia que estava sendo observada. A presença ainda estava lá, mas o que ele queria? Vê-la morrer lentamente por pura diversão? Lembrou das palavras ditas: " o único jeito de sair era queimando o cosmo..." que significado tinha aquilo? "Queimar o cosmo antes de morrer..."... As pernas ficaram bambas, apoiou o corpo na parede para não cair. Queimar o cosmo antes de morrer... Queimar o cosmo... ok. Ok. Trincou os dentes tomada por aquela dor terrível à medida que queimava sua energia. Nem sabia o que estava fazendo! Era ela que estava fazendo seu cosmo queimar ou era o cosmo que estava queimando sozinho? A luz do cosmo de Jim brilhou forte dentro do gelo, tanto que do lado de fora do templo podia-se ver o clarão. Dentro do seu peito o coração agora congelado completamente parou de bater. Depois disto o corpo não aguentou mais e ela perdeu a consciência.

Do lado de fora um outro cosmo de um cavaleiro de ouro queimava. Um golpe poderosíssimo foi dado fazendo o gelo em pedaços. Só alguém com aquela precisão milimetricamente perfeita poderia quebrar aquele sarcófago sem machucar a jovem semi-morta. Milo segurou o corpo de Jim e logo percebeu que ela não estava respirando. Colocou-a deitada. Tinha que agir rápido antes que fosse tarde. Percebeu que o peito da jovem estava muito mais frio em relação ao corpo. Estava congelado, só que por dentro. Rapidamente constatou que aquilo não era caso para massagem cardíaca. Colocou uma mão em cima do coração congelado e ardeu seu cosmo para aquecê-lo. Mais do que isso, estava a trazendo de volta a vida usando seu cosmo. Operação bastante arriscada para um dano daquela magnitude, mas Milo estava pouco se importando com as consequências. Tinha que salva-la, nem que custasse a sua vida. Ao mesmo tempo estava com raiva por ter permitido que o inimigo fizesse aquilo com ela, e mais parecia que tudo aquilo não passava de uma brincadeira. Um jogo estúpido... Concentrou-se mais enviando seu cosmo para dentro do corpo inerte de Jim...

*R*

Pouco tempo depois, Afrodite encontra sua interna chorando encostada a uma coluna. Lucy segurava o rosto e soluçava muito, parecia completamente apavorada. Correu para ampará-la, chamou por ela, balançou seu corpo, mas Lucy não respondia, só chorava e chorava. Quando finalmente ela voltou a si começou a repetir com voz trêmula para seu mestre a sua frente:

- Ele vai voltar, ele vai voltar...

- Quem querida? O que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou olhando firme em seus olhos vermelhos e ainda apavorados.

- O assassino... Ele deixou um recado em minha mente. Disse que voltaria... Ele me fez ver tudo... – e levou as mãos à cabeça lembrando do recado, da voz terrível e tranquila e das cenas de Jim morrendo tentando queimar o cosmo.

- Lucy, me explique o que está acontecendo aqui. Por que me chamou daquela forma... – perguntava muito preocupado.

Lucy se abraçou ao mestre querendo buscar segurança. Afrodite não entendia o que era aquilo tudo, aquelas lágrimas, aquele chamado desesperado, aquele lugar e por que sua discípula estava sozinha e apavorada daquele jeito. Tentava falar com ela, mas ela continuava chorando. Bruscamente para quando escuta uma voz grave perguntando o que estava acontecendo...

- O que está fazendo aqui Carlo?

- Carlo é tua _nonna_! Eu... – e viu a cara de Lucy vermelha de tanto chorar implicitamente lhe dizendo "não fala que eu te chamei por telepatia na frente do mestre". – Eu estava fazendo minhas rondas quando senti um cosmo invasor por perto.

- Desde quando faz rondas diurnas carcamano? – perguntou Afrodite com semblante desconfiado.

- Desde que o Shion me ordenou. Não está vendo que a _ragazza_ta apavorada? Podia se preocupar mais com sua discípula do que comigo. – aproveitou para alfinetar.

Foi então que Afrodite se voltou para a discípula que já se encontrava mais calma. Perto dos seus mais queridos cavaleiros todos os seus medos sumiam rapidamente. Mask, como ela mesma chama e Afrodite, seu mestre. Não seria capaz de chamar outras pessoas para lhe ajudar se não eles. Olhar para eles ali parados e de armadura de ouro fazia seu coração bater menos acelerado. Passado o pavor, Lucy começou a contar do ataque, lembrou de Milo que estava congelado em algum canto... Nesse ínterim, o relato é interrompido pelo brilho de um cosmo poderoso. Os dois identificaram na hora o cosmo de Milo. E pelo brilho, só podia significar problemas. Quando adentraram no templo deram de cara com Milo segurando Jim nos braços. Ela estava descordada e ele com um semblante muito cansado. Andou até os três e disse antes de fechar os olhos:

- Leve-a para o Shaka... – e entregou a amiga para Afrodite, depois apagou.

***L***

Horas depois Jim acorda sentindo mãos carinhosas acariciarem seu rosto. Abre lentamente os olhos enquanto sente seus cabelos serem acarinhados com imensa gentileza. A visão se encontrava nublada, mas ela reconheceu os olhos azuis do mestre a observarem, os cabelos loiros e finos caídos pelo rosto, o sinalzinho no meio da testa. Ah que maravilhosa visão. O rosto angelical de Shaka sempre tão iluminado... Que sensação boa era estar com a cabeça deitada no colo do mestre. Sentiu tanto medo que achou que nunca mais veria aquele rosto de novo, e essa lembrança lhe cobriu de uma emoção dolorosa. Abriu a boca, se esforçando muito na verdade, por que se sentia muito cansada e dolorida... Os sons pareciam distantes como ela estivesse sonhando ou algo assim...

- Não fale. Apenas descanse... – disse a voz serena do mestre ainda acariciando o rosto da jovem deitada no seu colo.

- Descanse Jim, está segura agora. – essa era a voz de Mu, inconfundível mesmo nas condições em que estava. E via mesmo ao seu lado os cabelos lilases, assim como sentiu um toque cálido na sua mão. Fechou novamente os olhos...

***A**

As consequências do mais recente ataque do inimigo foram devastadoras no santuário de Atena. Rapidamente todos os habitantes ficaram sabendo e comentando. No décimo terceiro templo Shion quase pirou. Mais uma vez Dohko entrou em ação para acalmar a fera de mais de duzentos anos. Apenas durante aquele dia, a discrição foi deixada de lado e todos os cavaleiros e amazonas de Atena em atividade se espalharam pelo santuário a procura do inimigo. Vasculharam tudo, cada ponto, cada montanha, cada ruína, a praia, as florestas... Nada foi encontrado. Até o gelo nas proximidades das ruínas do templo de Abel havia sumido sem deixar rastro. A frustração foi geral, pois de novo, aquele inimigo tinha escapado.

Afrodite e Shaka não saíram de suas casas para cuidar das suas internas. Lucy ficou em estado de choque. Chorou por horas a fio. Só parou de chorar quando Mascara da Morte e Afrodite ficaram ao lado dela na cama e depois muitos chás de camomila. Durante as horas de terror de Lucy, os dois deixaram as diferenças de lado e cuidaram juntos da interna. Helena sofreu também durante aquele ataque, isso por que o inimigo também invadiu a mente dela a impedindo de se comunicar com alguém para pedir ajuda. Ela ficou todo aquele tempo em estado catatônico vendo tudo o que se passava com suas amigas sem poder fazer nada. Acabou que Shina cuidou dela na casa de Touro, já que o mestre de Helena estava fora em missão. Milo quase morreu depois de salvar a vida de Jim. Mesmo sem energia ele vez ou outra levantava no meio da noite querendo se juntar às buscas pelo santuário. Marin, Aioria e Aioros ficaram com ele o tempo todo, não tiraram os olhos do Escorpião o obrigando a descansar da batalha sem direito a reclamar.

Terminada as primeiras horas de buscas, Saga, Shion, Dohko e Mu reuniram-se no templo de Atena para entender aquele ataque. O grande mestre já estava mais calmo, mas não menos desconfiado. Depois de muito debater, chegaram à conclusão de que aquilo estava entrando numa espécie de jogo. O inimigo não tinha posto os pés no santuário, se tivesse Milo o teria enfrentado. Não apenas o cavaleiro de Escorpião, todos os outros cavaleiros teriam sentido o cosmo maligno e se juntado a batalha. Curiosamente ninguém além de Jim, Lucy e Milo sentiram a presença do inimigo. Ele só mostrou o cosmo para quem quis.

Essa é uma das habilidades dele, sabe ocultar o cosmo como ninguém... Tudo o que ele fez foi atacar de longe. Essa também era uma das peculiaridades do inimigo. Ele não era de mostrar a cara e gostava de atacar quando menos se espera, evitando assim o confronto direto. Podia estar em desvantagem numérica, ou não ser tão poderoso assim a ponto de invadir o santuário com os cavaleiros vivos, ou podia querer algo que não fosse destruir o santuário e matar Atena foram algumas hipóteses levantadas por Saga... No fim, Shion mandou todos saírem para refletir sozinho sobre tudo aquilo. Para ele e para todos ali presentes a segurança de Atena estava em primeiro lugar e felizmente a deusa estava muito segura. Seus cinco cavaleiros de bronze mais devotados estavam ao lado dela naquele dia assim como Shura de Capricórnio e o próprio grande mestre. Mas a preocupação maior do grande mestre do santuário era com a interna de Shaka. Tinha uma intuição muito forte com relação a ela. Ela foi mais uma vez atacada e quase morreu pelo gelo. Lembrou da investigação que fez durante todo aquele tempo. Algo muito forte dentro dele lhe dizia para continuar a investigar, mas o que estava faltando naquele mistério? Ele já tinha procurado em praticamente todos os lugares. Respirou fundo fechando os olhos cor de violeta. Não, ele não procurou em todos os lugares. Faltou a própria Jim. Ele havia falado com algumas pessoas e checado todos os documentos possíveis, mas não falou com a investigada ainda.

Lá estava... Era isso que estava faltando. Ainda não sabia ao certo o porquê daquela intuição forte, mas não ia ignorar. Raramente o grande mestre do santuário errava com relação às pessoas. Aquele ataque, aquele inimigo, a investigação da qual ele mesmo deu o start e a interna de Shaka, tinham uma ligação. Ele sentia agora com muito mais nitidez, por assim dizer. Andou a passos rápidos pelo templo e chamou sua serva pessoal:

- Aneta, pode vir aqui por favor. – pediu na beira da escada.

- Sim grande mestre Shion. – falou a serva de longos cabelos cor de caramelo e lindos olhos azuis.

- Marque em minha agenda uma reunião com a interna de Shaka para assim que ela se recuperar. E providencie também uma mesa farta com muitos bolos. Eu sei que ela adora guloseimas e eu quero fazer um carinho depois do ataque que ela passou.

- Pode deixar grande mestre, darei imediatamente o recado para as cozinheiras.

***N***

Chovia muito no santuário de Atena. Abriu os olhos castanhos lentamente para aquela madrugada chuvosa. Era a primeira vez que via uma chuva pesada como aquela cair no santuário. Quando se virou, deu de cara com Shaka dormindo numa poltrona que ficava perto da cama. Estava numa posição completamente relaxada, no que parecia que tinha velado o sono da discípula por horas até se render ao cansaço dormindo de qualquer jeito na poltrona. Jim achou aquela cena muito engraçada. Parecia que o mestre estava em posição de meditação só que com a cabeça completamente torta. Resolveu levantar e acorda-lo para que ele não tivesse um torcicolo quando acordasse. Caminhou a passos lentos até a poltrona e tocou de leve na franja loira. O mestre acordou na mesma hora e ela levou um grande susto.

- Não sabia que os cavaleiros de ouro tinham um sono tão leve.

- Como está se sentindo? – perguntou tocando os braços depois a testa dela para verificar se a febre tinha ido embora mesmo.

- Me sinto bem mestre, sério. – falou achando graça no jeito dele fazer aquela pergunta.

- Mas não deveria... Você levou duas agulhas escarlates e ainda teve seu coração congelado. Como pode se recuperar tão rápido?

- Não sei. Eu estava tão mal assim mestre? Lembro-me de pouca coisa...

- Você teve febre a noite toda por conta do veneno da agulha escarlate, felizmente Milo te curou a tempo, por isso seu corpo não sofreu as consequências quando seu coração foi congelado.

- Então a essa hora eu deveria estar morta?

- Não. Como eu disse, o Milo te curou usando quase todo o cosmo dele para fazer seu coração voltar a bater. O que me espanta é você estar andando e falando como se nada tivesse acontecido. Uma aprendiz não tem essa resistência... – levantou e a conduziu até a cama gentilmente – Você precisa descansar. Deite-se...

- Como estão todo mundo, o Milo a Lucy... – perguntou ignorando o pedido do mestre.

- Eles estão bem. Agora deite-se...

- Mestre eu... – tentou falar algo sentindo que a bronca logo vinha.

- Chega de conversar Jim... Não é hora para isso. – depois disse com voz carregada: - Como pode ser tão imprudente? Por que não me chamou como eu falei, por que Jim... Será que depois de tudo que eu te ensinei não aprendeu ainda a valorizar a sua vida?

- Não, não fala nada mestre... – disse o impedindo de falar com um abraço impulsivo. Ah como era bom abraçar o mestre, sentir o seu cheirinho... Shaka às vezes falava de uma maneira tão doce com ela e também sabia ser duro, inflexível. Mas ela queria o lado gentil dele, queria seus carinhos, sua voz mais serena. Escondeu a cabeça no pescoço dele e disse quase chorando: - Não briga comigo mestre. Só me abrace...

Ficou um pouco surpreso inicialmente, mas acabou correspondendo ao abraço. Foi-se o tempo em que Shaka tinha alguma escolha perante tudo o que sentia pela sua interna. Ele entendeu tudo na hora, assim que a abraçou, que esteve a ponto de perde-la. Isso doía, machucava... Pensar em vela sofrendo, sendo atacada... Sem se dar conta a estava apertando com força. Depois segurou o rosto dela carinhosamente fitando as lágrimas caírem graciosas pela pele:

- Perdão mestre... Eu sei que eu devia ter te chamado... – e emitiu um pequeno soluço.

- Tudo bem. Não chore, você não teve culpa de nada...

- Acho que agi sem pensar. Sei que não devia ter voltado para o local sozinha... – segurou as mãos do mestre em seu rosto – Eu tive tanto medo. Medo de não ver mais o seu rosto... Mestre, eu sei que vai achar loucura, mas eu realmente não tinha mesmo nenhum apego pela vida. Lembra de quando eu fiquei presa no lago congelado?

- Lembro.

- Naquele momento eu não dei o melhor que tinha. Quando me vi presa eu bati no gelo várias vezes, eu lutei, mas... – fechou os olhos sem conseguir segurar a emoção. – Eu desisti. De repente eu pensei: do que adianta... Se eu sair daqui de baixo, a minha vida vai continuar a mesma porcaria de sempre. De que adianta permanecer nesse vazio...

Shaka só ouvia olhando profundamente nos olhos de Jim. Sabia que estava fazendo bem para ela botar para fora tudo aquilo, por isso ele permaneceu calado apenas ouvindo.

- Então, depois da minha primeira luta você me disse que eu não tinha nenhum amor a vida por isso agia da forma que agia... Na hora eu não entendi muito bem, mas depois que eu pensei no assunto eu vi que você estava certo. Aos poucos eu fui revendo a minha vida durante as horas de meditação e vi que as minhas atitudes sempre foram carentes de significados, como se me faltasse um propósito para viver... Entende?

- Sim.

- Eu imaginava que a morte era uma coisa boa e nunca tive medo de morrer de fato, mas na hora do ataque eu senti medo pela primeira vez na vida. Por isso eu lutei com todas as minhas forças... Eu tive medo de nunca... – e tocou o rosto de rosto de Shaka com as pontas dos dedos ficando assim bem próxima a ele. – ...mais ver o seu rosto novamente. Por isso eu lutei até o último minuto... para te ver de novo e para proteger aqueles que eu amo.

- Eu fico feliz que você tenha finalmente entendido. Às vezes é preciso estar frente a frente com a morte para começarmos a entender a vida. Você por exemplo, teve que vivenciar uma quase morte duas vezes para chegar a esse ponto.

- Acho que eu sou um pouco teimosa, mestre.

- Um pouco?

Jim acabou sorrindo do tom divertido que ele falou a última frase. Sentiu-se um pouco tímida por falar aquelas coisas tão íntimas. Nunca tinha falado aquilo com ninguém antes, mas no todo estava aliviada. A impulsividade de Jim escondia o traço destrutivo de sua personalidade. Shaka percebeu isso muito cedo, por isso a fez meditar tantas horas. Queria que ela se aproximasse de si mesma através do silencio da meditação. Assim versava um dos pilares da busca pelo equilíbrio espiritual, o conhecimento de nossos próprios medos, o reconhecimento daquilo que nos é inconfessável. Como mestre sentia-se imensamente feliz por ela ter finalmente se desvencilhado das tendências suicidas. E como homem, se sentia ainda mais satisfeito por saber o quanto ela estava apegada a ele. Irremediavelmente, ele também se sentia mais do que apegado a ela.

Abraçou-a mais uma vez apertado. Aquela altura não queria mais nada além de te-la ali perto. Era duro para ele também pensar em perdê-la, perder o seu calor, o seu perfume, sua voz, sentiria falta até de quando ele falava sem parar. Ainda abraçados ele disse sussurrando em seu ouvido:

- Tenho que agradecer de joelhos ao Milo por ter salvado aquilo que me é mais precioso... Não sei o que seria de mim se te acontece alguma coisa. Talvez morresse uma parte de mim junto...

Aquelas palavras fizeram Jim levantar o rosto e fitar o mestre. Apesar da pouca luz do quarto ela podia vez com clareza os olhos azuis magníficos que ele tinha. Foi se aproximando mais querendo mergulhar na imensidão azul que eram aqueles olhos sagrados... Até tocar os lábios dele por último. O beijo saiu delicado e com um quê de naturalidade inédito. Isso por que já não tinham mais receios de se tocarem, principalmente ele que não a via com tanta proibição. Mas Jim ainda estava empenhada em não forçar nada, em esperar ele tomar a iniciativa. Por isso quando o beijo parou ela apenas baixou a cabeça se sentindo um pouco corada, pois previa que ele se afastaria como das outras vezes, que a mandaria dormir, etc.

Todavia aquela madrugada chuvosa estava inspirando Shaka. Depois daquele ataque terrível, daquelas palavras confessadas a força invisível (lembram dela?) estava mais presente do que nunca entre eles. Shaka se sentia diferente, se sentia com muita vontade dela, nem sabia explicar como nem o porquê, mas ele queria, queria muito... A começar queria vê-la. Para isso acendeu o abajur do criado mudo para observar melhor cada detalhe do rosto de Jim. Aquele rosto de ninfa que ficava sempre belo quando chorava, as lagrimas brilhava em seus olhos como cristais. Um tom leve de vermelho ao redor dos olhos, no nariz e nos lábios enchia o rosto da pequena de sedução. Ficava bonita fazendo outras coisas também, não que sorrindo ou meditando ela não ficasse linda, mas chorando não dava para resistir! Levantou-lhe o queixo para que ela o olhasse também, mas ela fez isso durante uns breves segundos. Fechou os olhos se sentindo mais e mais envergonhada e como que para acolhê-la ele a trouxe para junto de si num outro tipo de abraço... Um abraço que dizia que ele agora queria senti-la.

As mãos percorreram dos braços até o pescoço, depois desceram vindo da nuca até as costas. A maciez da pele se confundia com a da roupa. Foi ai que se deu conta que ela vestia praticamente nada, apenas uma camisola de seda branca curta com alçinhas de rendas. Nunca tinha visto aquela camisola antes, na certa fora escolhida ao acaso pela serva que tinha banhado e vestido Jim a pedido dele. Jim permanecia de olhos fechados sentindo cada toque em seu corpo lhe causar arrepios, as mãos do mestre estavam mais suaves do que nunca. Parecia que ele a tocava como se ela fosse um objeto precioso e delicado, ao mesmo tempo em que via naquela apalpação uma certa curiosidade da parte dele. Quando as mãos chegaram às coxas ela já se encontrava no colo dele, apoiando os joelhos na cama. Um outro arrepio longo lhe percorreu a espinha a fazendo abrir os olhos. Estavam face a face e com os lábios muito próximos, sentindo um a respiração quente do outro e lá estava o que Jim queria ver... O brilho de desejo nos olhos azuis de Shaka era mais uma vez nítido. Ele a queria. Sorrio sensualmente se sentindo ficar molhada só com aquele olhar.

Enquanto ele passava as mãos nas suas coxas, subindo vez ou outra para o seu bumbum ela dava gemidinhos. Teve vontade de derrubá-lo na cama e cobri-lo de beijos, mas se continha, com muito custo, se continha. Afinal ele ainda era ele, e se de repente desistisse de tudo e a mandasse sair do quarto? Já havia passado por aquilo antes nas vezes em que fora atirada e no estado em que se encontrava (subindo pelas paredes) era melhor não arriscar e botar tudo a perder. Deixou-se levar. Sentia seu corpo relaxar por completo e com muita facilidade a cada toque. As mãos subiram levantando um pouco o vestido que depois caiu no lugar onde estava, passaram pela cintura, peitos, uma permaneceu acariciando os seios a outra subiu mais até a nuca e levantou parte dos cabelos de Jim. Ela levantou o corpo ficando mais alta do que Shaka, mas ainda de joelhos em cima dele. Os lábios se tocavam, mas não se beijavam, apenas encostavam um no outro, por que ambos queriam continuar se encarando, checando cada reação do outro.

Agora Shaka queria beijá-la. Os lábios quentes e vermelhos de Jim o estavam chamando, pedindo para serem tomados. Sentia-se como um louco, ou como se estivesse em outro mundo. Nunca tinha experimentado aquela sensação antes, aquela sede incontrolável... Mas Jim não se deixou ser beijada de imediato, desviou do beijo afastando o rosto uma vez. Aquela fuga aumentou a sede de Shaka para o nível insuportável. Sem se dar por vencido ele desceu os lábios pelo pescoço até os ombros, depositando beijos delicados na medida em que se deliciava com o cheiro de fruta que vinha da pele. Beijou a ponta do ombro de Jim e baixou a alça da camisola, continuou distribuindo beijos cada vez mais intensos. A trouxe mais para junto de si, Jim gemeu um pouco mais alto arqueando as costas. O cabelo dela o atrapalhava, por isso ele levantou uma parte para ter livre acesso ao colo. E continuou beijando com vontade o pescoço e os ombros só para ouvi-la gemer. Apertou-a mesmo contra o corpo, sem querer deixou uma marca no pescoço branco que por sua vez causou outro gemido contido. Olharam-se mais uma vez e desta vez se beijaram. Abraçava e beijava Jim com muito desejo, aprofundando o beijo, buscando a língua dela e seus lábios quentes com urgência.

A mente sensata não se manifestou em nenhum momento. Na verdade a mente estava desconectada do corpo. Não era mais Shaka de Virgem o homem mais próximo de deus, era apenas Shaka, apenas homem. Parecia que tinha acordado de um sono profundo, seu corpo se encontrava completamente desperto. Cada parte pulsava com aquele beijo, aquele contato lascivo dos lábios que fazia seu corpo esquentar como se estivesse com febre. Pararam de se beijar bruscamente por que estavam ambos sem ar, depois recomeçaram. Jim achou graça vendo que Shaka praticamente pulou em cima dela mesmo estando sentado, inclinou o corpo contra o dela quase a derrubando na cama. A beijava com tanta ânsia que ela não teve como não se sentir contagiada. Num ímpeto puxou-lhe a camisa pela gola, arrancou meio desajeitada querendo livra-se daquela peça de pano incomoda o mais rápido possível.

Rapidamente ela procurou se livrar da calça dele. Desamarrou o nó que prendia o cós depois a puxou para baixo deixando que ele ficasse momentaneamente em cima dela. Já sem a calça, voltaram a se beijar ficando uma no colo do outro. Assim que se acomodou, Jim sentiu um volume enorme pulsar embaixo dela. Aquilo sim era uma ereção Buda! Sentir tudo aquilo lá embaixo lhe causou até um estremecimento. Devia ser doloroso para ele ficar naquele estado de cueca... E era mesmo. Mas ela ia tratar de dar o devido alivio logo. Ele tentou beija-la, mas ela escapuliu de novo. Ele acariciou-lhe as costas, depois os cabelos da nuca e tentou beija-la mais uma vez, nova fuga de Jim. Contrariado, desistiu de tentar. Ela queria deixá-lo louco a diaba, até sorrindo ela estava! Seria um jogo aquilo? Era.

- Feche os olhos mestre. – disse com voz arrastada.

Obedeceu. Ela se afastou um pouco e começou a beijar o peito de Shaka subindo até os lábios, alternando lambidinhas. Desceu uma mão até o membro e começou a fazer carinhos com as pontas dos dedos, depois massageou delicadamente com a mão aberta, subindo e descendo por cima da cueca justa. Aquela masturbação delicada o fez quase entrar em colapso. Acabou apoiando as mãos na cama para se equilibrar melhor e antes que ele gozasse dentro da cueca, Jim parou. Shaka imediatamente abriu os olhos, contudo, o ato seguinte o fez perder o fôlego: com um movimento sinuoso, Jim tira a camisola bem na frente dele. Momentaneamente parou de respirar vendo o pano subir e revelar o corpo dela. O fino pedaço de seda nem cobria tanta coisa assim, mas para ele aquilo foi chocante. Nem quando esteve no bordel viu uma mulher nua com aquela proximidade. Ressalta-se que nem Buda seria capaz de criar tamanha perfeição em forma de mulher. Os cabelos e os olhos castanhos faziam contraste com a pele muito branca, assim como os lábios e o pescoço que exibiam marquinhas vermelhas por conta dos beijos ardentes que deram. Logicamente os olhos de shaka percorreram todo o corpo a fim de analisar tim tim por tim tim. Realmente ela não aparentava a idade que tinha, prova disto eram os seios pequenos e empinados, típicos de uma adolescente. Todo o corpo era delicado, frágil mesmo. Ombros estreitos, cintura fina assim como os braços e os quadris eram milimétricamente mais largos do que os ombros, indo dar em coxas bem torneadas como as de um animal.

- Você é linda. – disse sem tirar os olhos do par de peitos de mamilos rosados.

Em resposta lhe deu um olhar felino e afastou os cabelos da frente do corpo para ele observar melhor. Com certeza ela também estava gostando do que via a sua frente. Mesmo despido e excitado, Shaka ainda tinha um quê de sagrado em sua aparência; seus longos cabelos loiros, sua pele branca levemente bronzeada pelo sol, seu olhar inocente e ao mesmo tempo cheio de desejo olhando para ela. Quase imperceptível era aquele brilho malicioso nos olhos azuis. Imaginou que Shaka havia nascido com aquela expressão indecifrável que às vezes a irritava, mas talvez fosse dele mesmo aquele olhar, não era algo forçado para parecer que era acima do bem e do mal. Era Shaka, a reencarnação de Buda e sua beleza misteriosa. Aproveitando que ele a olhava, passou as mãos pelos músculos de contornos suaves, desceu até as coxas definidas e subiu com as duas mãos até a barriga parando no peito. Ele tinha tudo o que ela admirava, nem musculoso de mais nem de menos. Sendo ela tão pequena, se sentia intimidada por corpos masculinos grandes demais. Shaka não tinha isso, tinha músculos modestos, mas não menos chamativos. Suas mãos facilmente se perderam na pele macia o nos músculos do indiano. Ele tentou tocar-lhe a face, ela interceptou a mão e levou até os lábios. Lambeu os dedos lentamente e colocou por ultimo o dedo do meu do budista dentro da boca. Sugou de leve fechando os olhos o ouvindo ofegar.

Embaixo a cueca ficava mais e mais apertada, mas Shaka não conseguia tirar os olhos dos lábios que sugavam seus dedos daquela forma tão sensual. Antes dela parar ele a apertou contra o corpo de novo. Estavam engatados e completamente em chamas. As mãos dele mais uma vez percorreram o corpo de Jim indo parar na calcinha branca de renda. Achou que ele a retiraria, mas ele não fez isso, apenas ficou sentindo o tecido rendado enquanto a beijava com vontade. Lentamente ela o foi trazendo para deitar em cima dela. Ele já tinha ficado em cima dela antes, mas nunca quase sem roupas. Continuaram se beijando e se agarrando... Ela sentia o membro dele a pressionar limitado pela cueca maldita, mas antes dela alcançar a peça com uma mão, Shaka aperta uma de suas coxas enquanto a mordia de leve a orelha. Até que um gemido mais alto dela o faz voltar a si. Tenta se afastar, mas ela o segura pelo pescoço. Procura beija-lo, mas ele não deixa. De subido ele sai de cima dela e fica de costas sentado na cama.

- O que houve?

- Não posso fazer isso... – disse sem conseguir olha-la.

- Por que não? – pergunta se cobrindo com o lençol.

- Não posso, não posso... – repetiu levando as mãos a cabeça. "O que eu estou fazendo Buda?"

- Tudo bem... – disse procurando acalma-lo. Ajoelhou-se, abraçou os ombros dele por trás e depositou um beijo carinhoso no ombro dele, perguntou com seu tom de voz mais suave: - Acaso existe alguma regra neste santuário proibindo mestre e discípula de se amarem?

- Não, mas...

- Então qual é o problema? Hum... – e o abraçou mais apertado.

Ele não respondeu. Apenas a olhou de lado sem conseguir esconder sua timidez. Tentou falar, mas era difícil, confessar aquilo para ela... Sobre sua falta de experiência... Aquele silencio e aquelas bochechinhas vermelhinhas foram reveladores para Jim que de boba não tinha nada. De novo ele estava ali com aquela carinha de Buda inocente. Voltou a pensar na possibilidade que já tinha descartado. Ocorreu-lhe que a reação de Shaka...

- Me diga mestre: o senhor é virgem? – perguntou fazendo com que ele olhasse para ela.

- E se fosse? – disse ficando ainda mais vermelho.

- É?

- Sou. – respondeu depois de respirar fundo.

Abriu a boca de tão estarrecida com a revelação. Um dia chegou a suspeitar disso, mas no fundo nunca poderia imaginar. Ainda mais com tantas chances de não ser...

- Achei que tivesse perdido a virgindade quando foi a tal casa de Madame Fifi...

- Não aconteceu nada naquele lugar, mas todo mundo acabou tirando conclusões precipitadas.

- O que aconteceu lá então?

Ficou de frente para ela e contou toda estória, a mesma que Mu já sabia. Que as putas o adoraram como Buda e... Jim escutou tudo sem emitir nenhuma opinião a respeito. Era um conto estapafúrdio, mas em se tratando de seu mestre tinha lógica. Não teve como não imaginar Shaka no meio das prostitutas palestrando sobre o Budismo. No fundo a estória era até cômica. Também gostou de saber que nenhuma meretriz, ou serva tinha botado as mãos sujas em seu querido mestre. Ele seria só dela e de mais ninguém.

- Eu não contei a verdade por que queria ficar sossegado meditando sem correr o risco de ser alvo dos planos mirabolantes do Milo.

- Sei como é.

- E quanto a você?

- Eu? ... – pensou um pouco antes de responder temendo alguma reação ciumenta da parte dele – Eu já fiz isso que você não fez.

- Sei... E quando foi? – perguntou ficando de cara fechada imediatamente. Na verdade a pergunta que ele queria fazer era: quem foi o maldito.

- Aconteceu há alguns anos atrás, precisamente há dois anos atrás. Eu estava namorando um carinha e acabou rolando algumas vezes. Depois agente acabou se separando e eu vim parar aqui no santuário. O fato é que eu não tive tantos parceiros assim, tão pouco transei muitas vezes. Foram poucas na verdade. Nada que se possa dizer que eu tenha tanta experiência...

- Entendo... – respondeu ainda de cara fechada, "Quem sabe eu devesse ir ao Brasil tirar os cinco sentidos desse tal ex-namorado e depois envia-lo para um dos seis infernos. Boa ideia", pensou.

- Quer dizer que a reencarnação de Buda não pode fazer sexo? – perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Não é que não possa. Não é indicado já que meu treinamento foi todo baseado no desapego as coisas materiais, paixões e necessidades menores que pudessem me desvirtuar do caminho da iluminação...

- Mas você já atingiu a iluminação, correto? – perguntou se aproximando dele com uma expressão safada enquanto segurava o lençol em cima do corpo.

- Sim. No momento em que eu despertei o Araya Shiki...

- Então não está mais proibido de fazer sexo... – já praticamente em cima dele, pousou-lhe um beijinho nos lábios.

- Isso foi uma pergunta? – disse observando cada movimento dela.

- Não. Foi uma afirmação.

Ele tentou falar, mas ela impediu colocando um dedo na boca dele. Ficou em cima dele de joelhos ainda segurando lençol que cobria os seios, mas revelava parte de sua perna. Empurrou-o na cama e disse muito decidida:

- Mestre, eu acho que está na hora de parar de negar aquilo que sente. Do contrario vai cair em contradição em todo o seu discurso de auto-conhecimento. Por que você me deseja sim, como homem não como reencarnação de Buda. Você sabe disto mais do que ninguém, mesmo assim ainda nega para si mesmo. Eis a contradição... – aproximou os lábios dos dele falando com voz sussurrante e muito sensual: - Não estamos no bordel não precisa ter medo. Você não tem mais nada a perder se me tocar. Tão pouco precisa me ensinar àquilo que ensinou aquelas mulheres por que eu já sou sua discípula. Mas agora o senhor vai ser o meu discípulo...

Surpreso com aquele discurso ele se levanta e mais uma vez a sua fala é interrompida, só que desta vez com um beijo de língua cheio de desejo de Jim. A própria interrompe o beijo e se levanta da posição em que estava ficando de pé na frente dele olhando-o com olhar felino. Teve vontade de puxar o lençol branco que a cobria, mas antes que ele tentasse, ela o fez. Deixou cair o pano voltando a ficar só de calcinha na frente dele. Shaka engoliu seco com a visão completa daquele corpo de ninfa, não totalmente por que ainda havia a calcinha rendada escondendo o principal... E por falar em calcinha, os olhos de Shaka estavam fixos na peça branca de rendas florais. Ficou com água na boca na hora. Ela percebeu, mordeu o lábio inferior e perguntou sem tirar os olhos dele:

- O que você quer fazer agora aprendiz?

- Tirar isto de você.

- Então tire.

Prontamente ele obedeceu. Começou beijando a barriga e as coxas de Jim, para então baixar a lingerie lentamente e deixa-la cair nos pés da jovem. De frente para a feminilidade lembrou-se do apelido que ele mesmo tinha dado para ela... Pequena. Emitiu um suspiro de assombro passando a mão suavemente entre as pernas dela, depois deu pequenas lambidas em volta subindo até o umbigo. A língua do mestre tão próxima de sua cavidade causou-lhe nova sessão de arrepios. Tantos e tantos dias esperando por aquele momento... Mas ainda se sentia um pouco tímida, ao passo que se esforçava muito para não demonstrar. Afinal, ela não tinha lá, tanta experiência. A seu favor estava o grande desejo que Shaka sentia por ela e a própria falta de experiência dele também, portanto, seria fácil envolve-lo e mostrar-lhe o caminho até o prazer. Fora que era deveras excitante para ela bancar a mestra. Deixou-se ser experimentada e admirada um pouco mais por ele, para então deslizar o corpo lentamente, foi se agachando até os rostos ficaram novamente na mesma altura. Por fim Deitou-se na cama:

- Vem mestre... – chamou estendendo a mão.

Novamente fez o que ela pediu. Subiu bem devagar distribuído beijos na barriga, passando pelos seios até chegar aos lábios. Depois de se beijarem com ardor, Jim sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Faça o que quiser com o meu corpo mestre...

Aquelas palavras o excitaram ainda mais. Voltou a beijá-la. Ela levantou um pouco o corpo apoiando os cotovelos na cama e fechou os olhos sentindo os beijos quentes do mestre descerem pelo seu pescoço até os seios. As mãos grandes seguraram a cintura da jovem enquanto os lábios sugavam delicadamente os seios. Em seguida usou a língua para estimular cada mamilo rosinha. Na segunda vez que subiu para seus lábios, Jim já não aguentava mais ver aquela cueca ali no lugar errado. Assim que ela fez menção de retirá-la ele a ajudou a baixar a box. Até com um pouco de pressa. Emitiu um gemido de alivio por se ver livre do aperto, até o membro também pareceu aliviado, pois pulou para fora de uma vez exibindo toda aquela ereção viril do Buda. O liquido que tinha saído minutos antes escorreu pelo pênis o fazendo brilhar levemente.

E não conseguia tirar os olhos daquela parte tão masculina. Não imaginava que por baixo daqueles trajes de monge Shaka tivesse um membro tão grande e viril... E estava brilhando mesmo. Não era a toa que ele era chamado de iluminado, até seu pênis brilhava! Sorriu por dentro diante daquela constatação doida. Ele voltou a segurar-lhe pela cintura e a sugar-lhe os seios, desta vez Jim não teve como conter os gemidos e fazia cada vez mais alto. Ah ele era tão provocante... Sempre fora ela que tomava iniciativa nas caricias mais quentes, mas naquela hora nem parecia o mesmo homem recatado que dormia com ela. O mestre demorou-se um pouco mais provando seu corpo, cada vez que a língua quente passava pelas partes sensíveis de seu corpo, ficava mais ansiosa e sua cavidade ficava mais molhada. A Cada sugada com mais vontade ela puxava involuntariamente os cabelos loiros e gemia, gemeu até cair na cama. Então se encararam um pouco ofegantes. Shaka retirou a franja que cobria a testa de Jim abrindo caminho para o beijar-lhe o rosto com ternura...

- Eu te amo... – disse sussurrando entre os beijos.

Ao ouvir aquilo seu coração ficou acelerado. Sentiu uma emoção tão grande que foi difícil esconder, mas não suficiente para abalar sua calma. Estranhamente se sentia completamente calma como nunca esteve numa hora como aquela... Segurou carinhosamente o rosto do mestre e depositou um beijo casto nos lábios sagrados...

- Vem... – sussurrou com os lábios tocando os dele.

Nenhuma voz dentro de sua mente lhe dizia para parar, tudo que ele conseguia ouvir era a respiração tranquila de Jim, não entendia aquela tranqüilidade toda. Já ele não estava nada tranquilo. Tinha medo de machucá-la, de não conseguir lhe dar prazer, de Buda não falar mais com ele depois de vê-lo pecando... Mas a voz doce e a respiração tranquila acabaram o acalmando. Jim Levantou a coxa direita e passou pelo corpo dele depois de chamá-lo. Shaka olhou para baixo e segurou seu membro vendo Jim se acomodar melhor embaixo dele. Receoso encostou seu membro na cavidade... Arrepio-se sentindo como estava úmida, pronta para ele. Lentamente e com muito cuidado foi introduzindo centímetro por centímetro... Estranhou quando ela se contorceu um pouco emitindo um gemido de dor.

- Eu te machuquei? – perguntou visivelmente constrangido.

- Não. Pode continuar...

Depois do aval da parceira Shaka continuou com mais confiança, mas ainda sentia necessidade de olhar atentamente o que estava fazendo. Parou de segurar seu membro e relaxou o corpo. Gentilmente ia se enterrando um pouco mais... Até sentir uma inesperada onda de arrepios percorrerem-lhe espinha. Aquele pouco contato já estava lhe dando um prazer imenso, era até difícil se controlar... Acabou gemendo e mordendo os lábios com força. Encostou a cabeça na curva do ombro de Jim tomando cuidado para não encostar totalmente o corpo sobre ela, temia machuca-la com o seu peso. Ela o abraçou ternamente, queria acalmar a respiração de Shaka. Novamente os lábios se encontraram cheios de desejo enquanto ele se movimentava dentro dela ainda naquele ritmo gentil e contido. Quando ele penetrou por completo ela emitiu um gemido rouco e apertou os olhos, ele gemeu também. Inconscientemente ele parou de se movimentar achando que a havia machucado. E machucou mesmo, Jim chegou a sentir uma pequena pontadinha, mas nada que lhe tirasse o prazer. Ela o puxou para si e tomou seus lábios e sua língua. Depois de muitos beijos e ele se afastou de novo e recomeçou as investidas...

- Mais rápido... – ela sussurrou em seu ouvido entre um gemido e outro.

Foi atendida. Shaka aumentou a velocidade das estocadas pouco a pouco até chegar a ser um pouco violento... De novo a pontadinha incomoda, por isso Jim empurrou de leve o ombro do mestre e pediu para ir mais devagar. Novamente foi atendida. Passou a entrar e sair bem devagar e gentil como antes, alternando beijos no pescoço e mordidinhas na orelha. Tanto ela como ele estavam se curtindo, aproveitando aquela primeira vez ao máximo, explorando cada parte sensível do corpo do outro. A pedido dela ele voltou a ser rápido nas investidas. Até ambos perderem o domínio da situação e se entregarem ao prazer de vez. Sem conseguir pensar em nada ela o sentia ir e vir cada vez mais rápido. Sentia o corpo de Shaka ora leve ora pesado se esfregando nela, a apertando, a beijando, a mordendo. Mesmo sem ter experiência ele estava conseguindo lhe dar muito prazer. Sentiu ir e vir dentro dela uma onda de prazer violenta, assim como eram as investidas dele. Sem pensar acabou cravando as unhas nas costas de Shaka na hora que o sentiu se derramar dentro dela a levando também ao orgasmo... E gemeram, gemeram agora sem controle nenhum na própria voz.

Preso nos braços dela ele finalmente deixou o corpo cair em cima de Jim tomado pela imensa sensação de relaxamento proporcionado pelo sexo. Acarinhou os cabelos castanhos e sussurrou em seu ouvido em sua língua materna...

**- **Mērī patnī ...

Abriu os olhos assustado sentindo o corpo de Jim tremer embaixo de si. Saiu de dentro dela e a abraçou apertado achando que ela estivesse com frio ou coisa parecida... Passado o susto voltaram a se beijar. Deitaram lado a lado fitando um o rosto afogueado do outro:

- O que você disse agora pouco?

- Uma expressão em Hindi, significa minha mulher ou esposa.

Ela sorriu e pousou a cabeça em cima do peito dele. Ficou ali ouvindo o coração de Shaka bater por um tempo. Até um novo beijo acontecer e voltarem a se entregar aos desejos não demorou nada. Ademais para quem demorou tanto a provar os prazeres da carne, seria ilógico ficar só numazinha. Tampouco Jim estava cansada. Amaram-se outra vez na mesma posição, agora sem tantos receios. Tranquilamente, Jim ditava o ritmo da transa, ora pedindo para ir mais devagar ora mais rápido. Não demorou muito a Shaka entender os limites entre a dor e o prazer daquele ato. Rapidamente pegou a "manha" de fazer Jim gemer sem sentir dor. Sussurrou outras palavras em sua língua materna ao pé do ouvido, algumas maliciosas que ela adorou saber o significado. O segundo orgasmo foi mais intenso para ambos, já que tinha demorado mais a vir... Shaka de novo teve suas costas arranhadas, desta vez mais embaixo próximo ao bumbum.

Minutos depois de descanso, lá estavam se agarrando e enroscando as línguas dentro do beijo querendo mais. Jim propôs mudar de posição, no que Shaka aceitou de muito bom grado. Ela queria ficar por cima então ele a colocou no colo. Levantou-lhe os cabelos e explorou bem o pescoço e o colo de Jim. Às vezes mordia deixando uma pequena marquinha assim como trocavam juras de amor ao pé do ouvido. Sentada no colo do mestre, acomodou lentamente todo seu membro. Subindo e descendo no ritmo que ela bem entendia. Às vezes ele tentava roubar-lhe um beijo, ela escapava de propósito só para vê-lo buscar a sua boca com urgência. Cavalgou em cima dele mais rápido depois mais devagar, se sentia maravilhosamente bem em vê-lo gemer daquela forma tão entregue. Entregue a ela. Por sua vez Shaka ficou maluco com aquela posição, com ela ali em cima dele, com o movimento dos seios a sua frente, dos cabelos... Todo o corpo menor subindo e descendo daquela forma tão erótica... Um novo arranhão nos braços... Um suspiro longo... Beijos interrompidos por gemidos... Ela se contrai toda chegando ao ápice pela terceira vez... Segundos depois foi a vez dele...

***A***

Horas depois...

De repente acordou. Sonolenta joga a mão em cima do criado mundo a procura do celular de Shaka para ver as horas. Espanta-se quando vê que o relógio do aparelho (com a imagem do Buda como papel de parede) está marcando 6:20 am. Faz uma careta e da um resmungo de contragosto. Tenta se levantar, mas era quase impossível se mexer com Shaka jogado em cima dela. O braço dele a apertava os ombros e seu cabelo estava completamente preso embaixo do corpo pesado dele. Estranhou ele estar dormindo tão profundamente. Mas pensando bem, não era para menos depois de uma madrugada tórrida de sexo que tiveram. Impossibilitada de se mexer, imaginou na hora que sabia como os ursinhos de pelúcias se sentiam sendo agarrados pelas crianças quando dormiam. Com muito custo conseguiu afastar um pouco o braço de Shaka de cima de suas costas. Mas ai viu que seria impossível se levantar com o mestre prendendo-a pelos cabelos daquela forma. Conseguiu virar o corpo, seu próximo passo foi puxar o lençol para se cobrir já que estava nua. Sua movimentação acabou acordando em fim Shaka.

- Bom dia Budo dorminhoco.

- Bom dia Jim... – disse com voz sonolenta cobrindo o pescoço da interna de beijos.

- Não faz isso... – pediu manhosa.

- Isso o que? – perguntou a abraçando forte.

- Isso que você ta fazendo. Ficando com esse carinho todo para me seduzir... Eu preciso ir treinar. To ate atrasada... – disse e levantou-se de súbito escapando dos braços do mestre por pouco tempo.

- Não quer ficar aqui treinando o dia todo comigo hoje? – perguntou a puxando de volta para junto de si.

- Não posso. Sou uma interna do primeiro ano esqueceu? Eu tenho que treinar na arena se não... – disse agora sentada de frente para ele segurando o lençol que cobria seus seios.

- Se não o que?

- Podem ficar desconfiados, por isso é melhor eu ir andando.

Ficou observando ela caminhar ate a porta tão sexy enrolada com aquele lençol branco. Era difícil vê-la ir embora. Shaka já estava apegado a ela, depois daquela madrugada ficou pior. E de tão apegado acabou expressando seu maior desejo no momento:

- Você aceita? – perguntou antes dela abrir a porta.

- O que? – e voltou-se para ele com expressão interrogativa.

- Se casar comigo. – respondeu com a cara mais natural do mundo.

Buda! Tinha ouvido aquilo mesmo? Sua expressão não podia ser de mais surpresa. Ajeitou o lençol e falou gaguejando:

- Ta-ta falando sério? – foi até ele questionando – Não pode ta falando sério...

- Por que não? – e segurou-lhe ternamente os braços a vendo rir.

- E ainda pergunta? – riu de novo – Mestre você não ta falando sério... Não tem como... Ou tem?

Deu um beijo estalado nos lábios dela e disse tranquilamente: - Sim.

Ficou vermelha como pimenta na hora! Não sabia se ria se chorava... Antes que começasse a flutuar de felicidade falou muito tímida:

- Não gosto da ideia de me casar mestre.

- Apenas pense no assunto... – deu outro beijo nela – Agora vá treinar. A noite nos falamos. No fundo até ele se estranhou fazendo aquele pedido inesperado. Sim, já que ele até pouco tempo atrás se quer se perdoava por beijar sua pupila que dirá fazer sexo e casar. Ainda nutria grande sentimento de proteção e responsabilidade para com Jim, mas o amor era maior.

Agora quem não queria sair dos braços dele era ela. Principalmente depois de um pedido daqueles... Que coração de pedra não derreteria? Saiu do quarto do mestre sem se dar conta de que ainda estava envolta num lençol. Rapidamente correu para seu quarto indo direto para o banheiro. A intenção era de tomar um banho de gato e ir treinar antes que aceitasse o pedido de casamento do mestre e não saísse mais da casa de Virgem.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><em>*CCADMCF = correção, casa do ex-virgem queridinha =P.<br>_

_LDR  
><em>


	16. Mergulho Perigoso

**Não imaginam a minha cara de sem graça depois de mais um periodo de ausência. Tive um problema com o PC, e perdi quase tudo que tinha escrito ¬¬. Curioso como os computadores nos deixam na mão nas horas que mais precisamos deles. Esse capítulo foi reescrito às pressas, pois eu me encontrava com muita vontade de publicar. Sei que devo muitas explicações referentes aos misterios desta fic, e que esse novo capítulo vai parecer um pouco inconclusivo, mas pesso que tenham paciencia... Meu ritmo de revelações, como já devem ter percebido, é lento. Aos poucos vou esclarecendo tudo. **

**Esse capítulo é uma porta de entrada para alguns conflitos que virão a seguir. Geralmente quando eu começo a pensar num novo capítulo, tudo o que eu tenho é um conceito. nem chega a ser uma idéia, é um conceito do que eu quero abordar. E neste eu proponho uma especie de imersão, mergulho. Na mente, nos sentimentos, nas lembranças, nos conflitos, nas intrigas, nos medos, nas ameaças, no passado, no futuro... tudo será de alguma forma visitado. **

**Ressalto por fim, que estou ainda me acostumando ao novo windows e ao notebook menor que tenho em mãos. Foi terrivel para digitar, de modo que se se depararem com alguma atrocidade linguistica, por favor me avisem que tentarei ser mais cuidadosa nos próximos. Hoje o título do capítulo vai aparecer submerso e brilhando como uma joia no fundo do mar. **

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO XVI – Mergulho Perigoso<strong>

"Fui precipitado? Ela ficou visivelmente assustada com o pedido de casamento. Desde quando passei a agir sem pensar, Buda? Desde que ela entrou na minha vida... Por outro lado, sinto que era realmente a melhor coisa a fazer. Afinal eu a amo..."

Levantou e acendeu um incenso no pequeno altar com uma mini estatua de Buda ao lado de sua cama.

"Não quero fazer dela meramente minha amante. Quero passar o resto dos meus dias ao lado dela, por isso a pedi em casamento. Talvez eu devesse dizer isso a ela antes que ela desça para treinar, assim eliminaria as dúvidas sobre minhas intenções..."

Abriu os olhos encarando a estátua de Buda: "Não. Melhor eu tocar no assunto quando ela voltar do treino para não atrasa-la mais."

Beijou o rosário de cento e oito contas e colocou calmamente no altar. Andou pelo quarto ainda pensativo e parou em frente ao espelho. Ajeitou os cabelos desalinhados com a mão analisando a imagem refletida. Estava se sentindo leve como nunca. Lembrou imediatamente de Jim. Ela o havia mudado de tantas formas. Era de certa forma assustador, mas acima de tudo prazeroso.

"Que estranho, eu sou o mesmo de antes segundo este espelho, mas por que me sinto tão diferente?" Levantou a franja para estudar melhor o seu rosto. "Será que tem a ver com o que fiz ontem..." Foi então que resolveu estudar outras partes, aproveitando que estava nu. Chegou mais perto do espelho, observou seu peito, depois os seus braços, deu uma leve batida em cada bíceps. Tudo igual. Virou-se de costas, afastou os cabelos e então o choque!

- O que é isto grande iluminado... – sussurrou olhando para suas costas assombrado.

Puxou todo seu enorme cabelo loiro para frente para poder visualizar melhor. Eram marcas, não, arranhões. Perto do ombro descendo para as costas haviam inúmeras marcas de unhas e mais em baixo também estava marcado. "Como isso pode ter acontecido?". Se perguntou. Imagens das horas de sexo da noite passada vieram-lhe a mente. Jim o beijando, o mordendo, o arranhando e muito mais... Sorriu satisfeito diante daquelas marcas da paixão. Depois foi tomar um relaxante banho, desta vez quente. Os dias de banho frios tinham acabado. Já devidamente vestido (com uma camisa fechada de mangas para esconder os arranhões) e alimentado caminhou até a entrada de sua casa para respirar o ar fresco daquela maravilhosa manhã. A chuva pesada da madrugada refrescou bastante o santuário, deixando um clima ameno e agradável.

Antes de entrar em sua casa sentiu um pequeno corpo macio se esfregar em seu pé seguindo de um ronronado. Era Fred querendo atenção. Agachou-se e pegou gentilmente o pequeno felino amarelo.

- Parece que estamos sozinhos de novo. – o gato olhou para ele e miou manhoso – Também já sinto falta dela. – e afagou a pequena cabeça felina – Vou te levar para conhecer um lugar diferente em minha casa... Quem sabe um dia eu leve a sua dona para lá também.

E foi caminhando calmamente com o gatinho no ombro até seu jardim sagrado. Assim que entrou o pequeno pulou de seus braços e começou a correr por entre as flores todo feliz. E corria e saltava, perseguia pequenas pétalas desprendidas. Fazia tudo isso com a graça que só os pequenos felinos tem quando brincam. Shaka se demorou um pouco olhando para a alegria pura daquele animal resgatado de uma tragédia. No fundo se sentia um pouco como ele. Acabou indo se sentar entre as árvores Salas Gêmeas para meditar como fazia todas as manhãs, até uma voz conhecida interromper o mantra...

"- Quase não te reconheço ,Shaka."

"- Mestre, quanto tempo..."

"- A tua felicidade inunda este jardim sagrado, meu filho. Mesmo assim percebo uma leve sombra de preocupação em teu semblante... O que te aflige?"

"- Grande Buda, me preocupa amar uma pessoa que nem sabemos a origem, e também a reação do santuário quando souber o que fizemos ontem."

"- Você a amaria menos se seus amigos reprovassem?"

"- Não. Mas ainda assim ela é minha discípula... Não desejo prejudica-la, tão pouco atrapalhar sua jornada para se tornar uma protetora de Atena..."

"- Shaka, o medo faz o problema ser sempre maior aos nossos olhos. O encontro de vocês dois era de certa forma anunciado. Nada nem ninguém pode se opor a isso. Tua discípula era aquilo que faltava em tua vida. Ela veio para ensinar mais do que para aprender e no futuro ambos terão de fazer uma escolha. "

"- Escolha?"

" – Sim meu filho, terás que escolher entre o amor e aquilo que acredita e ela se perpetua as glorias daqueles que lhe deram origem. Será uma escolha de vida ou morte."

"- Mestre..." – foi impossível terminar a frase. Sentiu o peso daquelas palavras e um medo terrível lhe invadiu o espírito. Um vento frio soprou levando as folhas em redemoinho. A presença do Buda, seu mentor espiritual era tão forte que Shaka podia até ver seu rosto bonachão olhar para ele com serenidade. Há tempos que não tinha o prazer daquela conversa, por isso queria aproveitar ao máximo. Quando finalmente teve forças para continuar a falar sentiu o silencio se instaurar em seu jardim. Apenas o som das folhas se movimentando para alegria do gato. A presença de Buda havia desaparecido.

***L

Na arena, Jim avista sua amiga de longe arrumando seu penteado rosa. Da um sorriso maroto e resolve pregar uma peça na vaidosa interna de Afrodite. Caminha sorrateiramente até a amiga, se preocupando em não fazer nenhum barulho nem mostrar o cosmo. Já próxima do alvo, dá um pulo e abraça Lucy por traz quase a derrubando. Como ela estava feliz em ver a amiga ali sã e salva...

- Sua diabinhaaaaaa. Ta ficando igual ao Kiki! – grita Lucy se recuperando do susto que levou.

- Ai Lu, como é bom te ver bem depois do que agente passou naquelas ruínas... – diz ainda abraçada aos ombros da amiga.

- Também te amo Ji. Se te acontecesse alguma coisa nem sei o que seria de mim.

- Eu não morro facilmente. – e deu uma bela gargalhada seguida de um beijo estalado no rosto da sueca.

- AFFE Ji! Assim você acaba com a minha maquiagem! – disse pegando um pequeno espelho de seu bolso e checando o estado do blush.

- Lindaaaaaaa essa minha amiga!

- Sabe que eu to achando você muito feliz pro meu gosto...

- Devia estar chorando depois de escapar sã e salva de um ataque mortal? – e virou a cara se fazendo de ofendida.

- Sei... Essa sua carinha não me engana. Você está até com a pele mais bonita, e sorrindo desse jeito só pode ser uma coisa: homem! Confessa! Deu um pega no Mu de novo?

- De jeito nenhum! – horrorizou-se – O Mu é como um irmão para mim. Tive com ele agora pouco quando passei pela casa de Áries. Quase que ele não me deixava sair na verdade...

- Olha ai! Ta pegando, ta pegando!

- Que nada Lucy. Eu amo muito o Mu sim, mas é só como amigo. Aquela vez foi acidente...

- Sei... – e fez cara de quem não tava acreditando.

Felizmente a chegada de Helena tirou a atenção de Lucy por alguns minutos. Não era nada fácil esconder as coisas de Lucy. Eram muito amigas, se conheciam a fundo. Jim se sentia compelida a contar o motivo de sua felicidade, mas sabia que ainda não era hora.

Um pedido de casamento totalmente inesperado. Era só fechar os olhos e via Shaka sorrir e perguntar com aquela voz serena: você aceita? Mas a palavra casamento lhe era muito estranha. Nunca se viu como esposa, cuidando de marido e filhos. Tudo isso lhe parecia tão enfadonho... Amava Shaka de todas as maneiras possíveis, mas se casar assim, do nada... Nunca teve esse sonho na vida. Gostava de ser independente, livre mesmo, e como poderia esquecer seu treinamento e a vida de amazona de Atena? Logo essa vida que se via tão afim. Como se tivesse nascido para aquele universo de lutar e cosmos... E o pior de tudo, e se Shaka quisesse filhos? Não se via educando uma criança, amamentando, trocando fraldas, botando para dormir, etc. Não tinha jeito com crianças, não se via mãe, fato. Não sonhava com aquilo, não era esse tipo de romântica. Viver ao lado de uma pessoa durante a vida toda era assustador, e logo que seus relacionamentos não foram duradouros. Não tinha a experiência que era devida nesses casos, seria uma mudança radical demais em todos os seus planos. Como poderia abandonar aquela vida emocionante de guerreira pela vida pacata de esposa e mãe? Não tenham duvidas de que ela veio o caminho todo pensando. Pensou em voltar e aceitar de uma vez por todas o pedido, afinal ela não conseguia mais sair de perto de Shaka. Depois desistiu e continuou a descer as escadas. Tinha que treinar. Tinha que desviar um pouco sua mente daquele assunto e nada melhor do que treinar.

E lá estava ela, pronta para treinar e esquecer que fora pedida em casamento. Ledo engano, não parou de pensar na possibilidade nem por um segundo! Lucy a observava atentamente procurando alguma brecha em seu olhar perdido. Podia jurar que a melhor amiga estava tentando escutar algum pensamento seu através de telepatia. Mas ela foi firme em seu propósito de impedir que as emoções dos últimos acontecimentos viessem à tona. Logo puxou um outro assunto para desviar o foco de seu sorriso estampado. Enquanto conversavam as duas ficaram observando a discípula de Aldebaram ir direto a área de aquecimento sem falar com ninguém. Parecia realmente muito triste e seus olhos exibiam grandes olheiras.

Ia até a amiga perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas a entrada de Milo arrebatou todas as atenções. Isso por que o cavaleiro de Escorpião chegava à arena com cabelo molhado e vestindo um uniforme diferente. Jim podia jurar que fora tirado do guarda-roupa de Mu de Áries. Ele chegou e logo foi cercado de internas. Depois daquele ataque, as poucas meninas daquela turma ficaram com o coração em frangalhos, com medo de que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa com seu cavaleiro preferido. Jim e Lucy ficaram observando de longe o cavaleiro de Escorpião e seu fanclub. As fans ofereciam presentes, ursinhos, bolos, frutas, tudo para mimar o grego que sorria como se estivesse nos campos Elíseos. Depois de dar atenção a todas as suas fans, Milo finalmente foi falar com suas amigas:

- Bom dia crianças.

- Não era para você estar descansando hoje? – perguntou Lucy analisando o cavaleiro que segurava como um fantoche um ursinho de pelúcia recém ganhado.

- Já descansei o suficiente, florzinha. Hora da ação. Não me digam que acharam que teriam folga só por conta de um ataquezinho daqueles?

- Ataquezinho? Agente quase morreu e ficou todo mundo preocupado com você! – disse Lucy indignada.

- Verdade Milo. Tem certeza que está totalmente recuperado?

- Pudinzinho, agradeço a preocupação, mas eu estou melhor do que nunca. E você está bem? Como está o coração?

- Ótimo. Não sou fácil de ser derrubada, Milo.

- Se você quiser, eu posso pegar leve com você no treino hoje...

- Nem pensar Escorpião. Não se atreva a me dar colher de chá!

- Você é das minhas, Jim. – e sorriu um de seus sorrisos sedutores.

- Milo... – falou séria – Obrigada por ter salvado a minha vida...

Abriu um sorriso antes de responder e a abraçou ternamente, acabou puxando Lucy para participar do abraço também, ficaram as duas aconchegadas no corpo malhado de Milo.

– Vocês duas são minhas amigas, não poderia deixar que nada de mal lhes acontecesse. Além do mais, Afrodite e Shaka arrancariam minha pele...

As duas riram alto depois da ultima frase. Então Milo viu de longe Helena em seu estado diferente de tristeza.

- Milo, por que você ta todo molhado e com essa roupa estranha? – perguntou Lucy.

- Eu tive um contratempo. O que ela tem? – perguntou depois de se soltar das duas.

- Não sabemos. Aparentemente deve estar abalada depois do ataque... – argumentou Lucy.

- Hummm... Vou fala com ela. E você Lucy, direto para o aquecimento. Vamos começar o treino em cinco minutos, já estamos mais do que atrasados. Avise aos seus colegas. Jim, vá falar com Aneta, ela está te esperando na entrada da arena.

- Quem?

- Vá até lá e descubra... – disse Milo já de costas.

Dito isso, o mesmo foi falar com Helena. Chegou de mansinho, deu de presente um de seus ursinhos e logo Helena voltou a sorrir... Jim pegou a direção oposta de Lucy para falar com a tal Aneta. Quando chegou à entrada principal da arena deu de cara com uma linda mulher vestindo uma discreta túnica azul com detalhes em dourado e longos cabelos cacheados cor de caramelo.

- Olá Jim, é um grande prazer te conhecer. Sou Aneta, serva pessoal do grande mestre Shion. – disse sorrindo.

*A

Logo depois que as duas deixaram a arena o treino do dia começou. Aneta não disse nada do que o grande mestre queria com Jim, mas Milo já imaginava. Com certeza queria falar com ela sobre o ataque. Milo até que tentou arrancar alguma informação de Aneta, mas não conseguiu. Ele tinha intimidade com praticamente todas as servas do santuário, mas Aneta era outros quinhentos. A serva pessoal do grande mestre era intocável. Shion não deixava que ela saísse do templo de Atena para qualquer assunto, apenas os mais importantes. Aneta fazia muito bem o papel de braço direito do grande mestre e era respeitada por todos por sua posição e postura.

Como estava ali para treinar aqueles aprendizes, tratou de deixar o assunto de lado. Focou em seu treino. Felizmente ninguém fez perguntas sobre seu atraso ou sobre suas roupas. Enquanto observava os aprendizes se aquecendo sem querer começou a cantarolar Smoke on the Water do Deep Purple. Sorriu lembrando de alguém...

_Flashbak_

_Assim que acordou, Milo foi até a vila das amazonas procurar Shina. Dizia para si mesmo que apenas iria pedir-lhe que voltasse à arena. Estava indo procurá-la com as melhores das intenções, segurando bandeira branca mais uma vez e esperava que a sua ex finalmente caísse em si e deixasse o passado de lado. Bateu a porta da modesta casa e como não obteve resposta resolveu circular o imóvel. Estaria a dona na arena? Provavelmente não. Ele sabia que a Cobra não poria os pés lá enquanto ele estivesse treinando o primeiro ano. _

_ Não era fácil ficar de frente para aquela porta fechada. Logo ele que tantas vezes visitou aquele imóvel e passou noite e noites de amor tórrido ali dentro... Não teve como não se lembrar de tudo e um filme passou pela sua memória. Lembranças boas... Como sabia que a amazona nunca trancava todas as janelas com o intuito de arejar a casa resolveu entrar por ali. Várias vezes ele fez isso para fazer uma surpresa para o seu raio de Sol. Entrava sorrateiramente pela janela e a surpreendia sem roupas debaixo do lençol. _

_Andou até uma das janelas laterais e verificou que estava só encostada. Sorrio pensando consigo mesmo que velhos hábitos não são facilmente deixados de lado. Entrou. Foi direto para o quarto, Shina não estava lá. Acabou sentindo uma dolorosa decepção e após um longo suspiro sentou-se na cama de lençóis verdes. _

_ Percorreu sua mão coberta por uma luva de treino preta pelo lençol de algodão. Verde... Era a cor favorita dela, a cor de seus lindos olhos rebeldes, de seus cabelos... Lembrar de Shina sempre lhe causava aquela reação. Aquela amazona tinha fogo, um fogo incontrolável! Era arredia, destemida, forte, e linda... Shina possuía uma beleza exótica, arisca. Era única. Muito fácil teme-la ou admirá-la. De certa forma Milo e Shina eram parecidos. Ambos sabiam ser sedutores quando queriam, mas numa luta, eram cruéis como poucos. "A Shina... Shina, Shina..." fechou os olhos lembrando dela naquela cama. Foi então que achou que enlouqueceria se não a visse naquele dia, mesmo que fosse de longe, precisava vê-la. Levantou decido a encontrar a amazona de Cobra._

_ Saiu da casa e seguiu direto para o bosque que ficava próximo a vila das amazonas. Seu instinto dizia que ela estaria próxima. Antes de namorarem, Shina passou um tempo buscando uma vida solitária. Treinava sozinha em lugares remotos do santuário, mas Milo sempre a encontrava. E em cada encontro desse a provocava de todas as formas possíveis. No começo acabavam lutando, por que ela não queria dar confiança, depois Milo foi quebrando as devesas, se tornaram amigos e em pouco tempo amantes. Num destes encontros a viu tomando banho nua numa cachoeira. Lindíssima. Toda aquela água caindo sobre aquele corpo escultural, o Sol forte refletindo na água fazia tudo brilhar como se fosse um sonho. Ficou hipnotizado! Eis o dia em que lhe rendeu o singelo apelido de Raio de Sol. Foi nesse dia também que percebeu que a amazona de cobra não era só dureza e rebeldia, era também doce, cálida, mansa, como um raio de Sol das manhãs de inverno do santuário._

_ Concentrou-se um pouco e facilmente encontrou o cosmo dela brilhando bem no meio daquele bosque. Não perdeu tempo e correu na velocidade da luz para o local, tomando cuidado para ocultar seu cosmo. Milo conhecia cada ponto daquela floresta e pela localização do cosmo, poderia valer muito a pena sua busca. Shina estava no lago, o mesmíssimo onde Jim sofreu seu primeiro atentado. Estava mais do que ansioso, pensava consigo mesmo que quem sabe ela estivesse como naquele dia... Mas ela não estava. Oculto atrás de uma grande arvore, Milo avistou Shina parada em frente ao grande lado. Estava de costas, tudo que se movia eram seus cabelos verdes e um pouco de sua blusa justa. Aproximou-se mais sorrateiramente como só ele. Impossível não olhar para ela com malicia. Shina não estava usando suas roupas de amazona e sim uma minissaia jeans com uma blusa bege de algodão. Parecia tão normal, tão doce, com olhar perdido para aquelas águas, os lábios entreabertos... Estaria ela triste com alguma coisa? Milo se perguntou. Algum motivo tinha para ela estar tão pensativa daquele jeito._

_ A curiosidad vontade de admirá-la um pouco mais de perto o levou a sair de seu esconderijo. Torceu para ela não o receber com as garras do trovão. Bem, não custava tentar. Amazona experiente como era, ela acabou percebendo a presença dele._

_- O que quer Escorpião? – disse ainda de costas._

_- Conversar._

_- Não vê que quero ficar sozinha? Será que nenhum lugar deste santuário está livre da sua presença nojenta? – disse num tom de voz entre frio e ameaçador._

_- Shina..._

_- Seja o que for não estou interessada. Se você não sai, saiu eu... – tentou ir embora, mas ele a segurou pelo braço._

_- Por favor Shina, é importante. É sobre o treinamento. – pediu com olhos suplicantes._

_- Ok. Mas faça o favor de ser rápido. Não tenho o dia todo. – disse cruzando os braços na frente dele._

_ Encara-lo depois do que passaram nunca era fácil. Tinha que admitir que ele vir até ela com tanta docilidade, sem ironias, ou provocações era difícil de resistir. Mas procurava se manter firme em sua frieza, pois ela sabia que se baixasse a guarda uma vez acabaria sendo envolvida por aquele cavaleiro. De perto Milo pode perceber que ela estava mesmo triste, afinal ele a conhecia bem. Quando Shina ficava com aquele olhar perdido era por que estava mal com alguma coisa. Aquele olhar o deixava mal também, se importava de mais com ela, queria te-la por perto nem que fosse só pelo trabalho._

_- Vim pedir que volte à arena. Não é bom ficar tanto tempo afastada de seus alunos. _

_- A resposta é não. – disse seca._

_- Por minha causa?_

_- Exatamente._

_- E quanto aos seus alunos?_

_- Aqueles bebês chorões devem estar dando pulos de alegria. Faça bom proveito deles. Desta vez saiu da frente de Milo e caminhou alguns passos. _

_- Então serei obrigado a reportar ao grande mestre Shion a sua conduta irresponsável, Shina de Cobra._

_ Ela parou de andar assim que a frase foi terminada. Disse olhando para ele com olhar atravessado:_

_- O que disse cavaleiro?_

_- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. A sua obrigação era treinar aqueles internos junto comigo e com os outros cavaleiros de ouro que se prontificaram a ajudar. Mas já que você não aceita as ordens do grande mestre e pretende se comportar como uma minininha mimada..._

_ Respirou fundo e foi até ele enquanto ele falava se controlando ao máximo..._

_- Você me chamou de irresponsável?_

_- E de menininha mimada. – fechou os olhos com expressão de pouco caso._

_ Shina ia voar no pescoço dele, mas antes percebeu que aquilo só podia ser provocação. Gargalhou alto e resolveu entrar no jogo dele usando seu próprio veneno: a ironia._

_- De irresponsabilidade você sabe bem, não é Escorpião._

_ Aquilo foi golpe baixo! Claramente ela estava o relembrando do passado em que ele se deixou levar por uma serva e isso acabou custando o relacionamento deles... Contudo procurou não demonstrar e continuou provocando em tom sério e ar de superioridade._

_- Não estou aqui para falar de mim, e sim de você. Como seu superior, me vejo na obrigação de te advertir verbalmente antes que leve o caso ao grande mestre..._

_- E eu devo sentir o que depois desta ameaça? Medo? – ironizou._

_- Não. Deve refletir sobre seus atos antes que seja tarde... – ela virou as costas para sair e o deixar falando sozinho, novamente ele a segurou pelo braço. Disse agora em tom de voz mais ameno: - Shina, a minha presença te causa o que exatamente, raiva?_

_- Raiva, repulsa, nojo,... – respondeu sem querer olhá-lo._

_- Tem certeza? Acho que não isso não é tudo... – e completou com um sorrisinho de canto._

_- E o que mais seria? Larga o meu braço ou eu..._

_- Ou você... – e deu um forte puxão a trazendo para junto de si._

_ Vermelha por estar de frente para aquele sorriso e com aquele contado, Shina se esforçava com tudo para manter sua pose, mas Zeus, como era difícil se fazer de durona perto dele. De Milo e de seu sorriso sedutor... Quando se deu conta ele já estava subindo as mãos pelos seus braços até o seu rosto e se não fosse rápida o suficiente teria sido beijada. Prontamente ela o empurrou e golpeou o cavaleiro de escorpião sem chance de deseja. Suas garras fizeram um enorme rasgo na camisa azul. Milo deu dois passos para traz surpreso com aquele ataque. Realmente não imaginou que ela o atacaria, por que via nos olhos dela que ela queria tanto quanto ele, mas como era teimosa aquela amazona! _

_- Isso é para você aprender a não encostar essas suas mãos imundas em mim! – e antes que ela saísse o viu cambalear e cair de joelhos no chão com uma das mãos segurando o próprio peito. Espantou-se muito._

_- Shina... – e gemeu apoiando umas das mãos para não cair._

_- Qual é Escorpião! Nem bati tão forte assim... – sentiu uma pontada de medo quando o viu respirar com dificuldade. – Não me diga que... – preocupada, foi até ele e segurou pelos ombros – Por Atena Milo! Você devia ter descansado mais um pouco. Você usou quase toda sua energia para salvar a vida da interna de Shaka ontem. Não devia estar andando por ai nem ir treinar hoje... _

_ Nessa hora Milo já estava confortavelmente repousando sua cabeça nos seios de Shina. Manteve os olhos fechados e saboreou aquele momento. Como era delicioso aquele perfume cítrico que ela usava, o mesmo de antes. Relaxou o corpo. A farsa tinha valido a pena. Um golpe daqueles não derrubaria Milo de Escorpião nem em um milhão de anos, ele fez aquilo só para ver a reação dela e como ele previra, ela ficou preocupada. _

_- Eu vou levar você até a sua casa..._

_- Não precisa, já estou me sentindo melhor. Só preciso de um minuto. – e a abraçou afundando mais a cabeça entre os seios macios da cobra._

_ A respiração de Shina ficou suspensa. Uma quintura imediatamente subiu para suas faces e 30 segundos depois ela descobriu o engodo. Ficou possessa de raiva e Milo desatou a rir._

_- Milo de Escorpião! Seu Cínico, mentiroso!. – e o empurrou com força emitindo um grunhido._

_- Desculpe. Estava tão bom ver você preocupada comigo... _

_- Desgraçado! – e avançou em cima dele._

_- Calma raio de Sol. Foi apenas uma brincadeira... – e continuou rindo. – Eu sabia que você não sentia só raiva por mim, você fica mexida com a minha presença e até se preocupa comigo..._

_- Agora eu vou te bater de verdade seu, seu convencido, filho de uma... _

_- Olha a boca, raio de Sol! – e segurou o pulso antes de ser socado._

_- Para de me chamar de raio de Sol! Eu não sou o seu raio de Sol. – falou entre dentes._

_- Shina... – a olhou de cima a baixo – Você está muito nervosa. Só vejo um jeito de esfriar essa sua cabecinha... – olhou de soslaio em direção ao lago._

_- Nem pense nisso Escorpião..._

_ Antes dela se dar conta e terminar a ameaça ele já tinha a levantado do chão e colocado no ombro caminhando em direção ao lago. Raiva foi pouco, Shina sentiu vontade de trucidar Milo. Se debatia, gritava para ele solta-la, xingava todos os palavrões conhecidos, esmurrava as costas do cavaleiro, enquanto Milo caminhava a paços rápidos cada vez mais fundo no lago. Quando a água chegou à cintura do grego ele parou. Prevendo o que ele faria a seguir, ameaçou:_

_- Milo se você me jogar nessa água fria eu te mato!_

_- Hora do banho, raio de Sol. – deu uma batidinha no bumbum dela e a soltou na água._

_ O mergulho forçado foi rapidíssimo. Emergiu já estapeando o braço e o peito do cavaleiro de Escorpião. Estava ensandecida de raiva a ponto de nem saber o que estava fazendo, nisso Milo continuava rindo enquanto tentava se defender das pancadas como podia. Até que resolveu provoca-la ainda mais, segurou os dois braços da amazona e disse encarando:_

_- Ta mais calma raio de Sol? Se o banho frio não deu jeito tem outra coisa que eu posso fazer por você..._

_- Me solta desgraçado! – tentou se soltar se debatendo, mas foi inútil._

_- Lembra que agente já tomou banho aqui nesse mesmo lago?_

_ A menção a fez parar de se debater e bater nele por um momento, mas logo voltou a fazer._

_- O que você quer de mim afinal?! Por que me persegue? Não vê que quero ficar longe de vocêee._

_- Eu quero saber o motivo deste descontrole. A minha presença te abala tanto assim Shina?_

_- Eu não te suporto, essa é que é a verdade! – desta vez ele a soltou._

_- Não parece. Sabe o que parece? Que por trás dessa raiva tem outra coisa... – deu um sorriso insinuante._

_- Nada além de raiva e repulsa. – disse endireitando os cabelos ainda sem querer encará-lo._

_- Prove._

_- Que?_

_- Prove que estou errado... – aproximou-se dela e afastou ele mesmo os cabelos de seu rosto. Segurando-a pelos cotovelos a trouxe gentilmente para junto de si. _

_Shina virou o rosto, lutando contra o próprio desejo. Não queria demonstrar nada além de descaso, mas só ela e Zeus sabia o quanto era árdua essa tarefa. Ficar ali, tão próxima a Milo de Escorpião e não sentir nada. Não, tinha que ser forte, uma estátua de mármore. Não se mexeu. Ele tocou-lhe o pescoço com os lábios e o nariz. Por que ele fazia aquilo? Por que, por que? Por que ele era assim, tão... Algum pensamento são lhe vinha a mente mas era logo expulso pela onda de arrepios que lhe percorria a espinha. Dizia para ela sair correndo dali, mas ela não tinha força nenhuma. _

_ Shina o encarou com seu olhar mais frio. num esforço imenso para não demonstrar nada..._

_- Não preciso provar nada para você. Não vou cair no seu joguinho... – e finalmente conseguiu dar as costas se sentindo aliviada, teria caminhado até a margem se ele não tivesse a segurado firme pelo braço e a puxado contra o corpo._

_- Ainda não me convenceu. – foi tudo o que ele disse antes de beija-la com ardor._

_ Num primeiro momento Shina queria golpeá-lo de novo pelo atrevimento, mas acabou correspondendo ao beijo. Quanto a Milo, se sentiu totalmente orgulhoso quando a sentiu finalmente ceder a ele. Antes tinha sido exatamente deste jeito, ela arredia como só ela, vivia fugindo dele e tantas vezes lutaram antes dela finalmente se entregar de vez. Desde que a conheceu ele soube que tinha que ser insistente. Que tinha que usar todo seu poder de sedução com aquela ali que tinha fama de não dar chance a homem nenhum. A dificuldade toda que Shina representava só dava mais vontade a Milo de perseguir aquela presa rebelde. Queria ver aquela força, aquela rebeldia subjugada a ele exatamente como agora, pois Shina já não mostrava nenhuma resistência. Prova disto era que o abraçou com força o pescoço, sugando com vontade os lábios do seu ex. Para alegria de Milo ela estava se deixando levar completamente, já que era assim, ele tratou de aproveitar o momento. Desceu as mãos pelas costas e chegou ao bumbum grande e firme, deu alguns apertos naquela área macia que a fez estremecer... Desceu até a parte inferior do bumbum e segurou com força quase a levantando do chão, quando a ouviu gemer o seu nome entre os beijos ele parou e disse olhando fundo nos olhos verdes dela:_

_- Ainda conheço os seus pontos fracos..._

_ A menção de fraqueza a fez se dar conta do que estava fazendo, na armadilha que estava prestes a cair, teve que buscar forças sabe-se lá de onde para fugir daquele olhar penetrante, daqueles lábios carnudos e convidativos tão próximos... Mas se dali não voltasse naquele momento, seria seu fim, respirou fundo e o empurrou com raiva. Mais raiva ela sentia de se mesma por ter se deixado seduzir._

_- O seu ponto fraco é achar que todas as mulheres caem de amores por você. Não passa de um convencido e burro! – e foi caminhando até a margem do lago._

_ Milo riu daquelas palavras, daquele teatro todo na verdade, depois disse:_

_- Tanto esforço para negar o que está estampado na sua face linda. Você nunca me esqueceu Raio de Sol, todo esse ódio de ficar perto de mim é medo de gostar!_

_ Ia gritar para ele nunca mais a chamar assim e depois manda-lo ao inferno, mas teve uma ideia bem melhor. Um jeito de tapear aquele maldito cafajeste e lhe dar uma bela e merecida lição._

_- Acho que você tem um pouco de razão, Milo. – disse ainda de costas. Depois subiu numa pedra na margem não muito distante dele._

_- Tenho?_

_- É. Às vezes eu sinto saudade dos nossos velhos tempos... – e deslizou uma das mãos ate a coxa mordendo de leve o canto do lábio inferior._

_ Milo engoliu seco. Ela falar aquilo, toda molhada daquele jeito e ainda com aquela carinha de safada? Os deuses finalmente lhe sorriram. Era bom de mais para ser verdade. Será que ela finalmente ia admitir que o amava e eles finalmente voltariam ao que eram antes?_

_- Shina eu... _

_- Você se lembra Milo? Quando você tocava guitarra para mim na sua casa... – segurou os cabelos de forma sensual e começou a cantar, começou com a introdução daquele clássico do Rock'em Roll:_

_We all came out to Montreaux_

_(Saímos todos para Montreux)_

_On the Lake Geneva shoreline_

_(Ás margens do Lago Genebra)_

_To make records with a mobile_

_(Para gravarmos um disco com um estúdio móvel)_

_We didn't have much time_

_(Não tivemos muito tempo)_

_Milo abriu um largo sorriso quando a ouviu cantar a música que ele adorava. Tinha verdadeira adoração por Deepe Purple. Aquela foi uma das primeiras músicas que ele aprendeu a tocar em sua guitarra. O próximo trecho da música ele fez questão de cantar junto e sua voz lembrava muito a do vocalista da banda. Os dois pareciam mesmo uma dupla de hard rock, ele cantando e ela e dançando como se fosse uma group dos anos 80._

_Frank Zappa and the Mothers_

_Were at the best place around_

_(Estavam lá no melhor lugar)_

_But some stupid with a flare gun_

_(Mas algum estúpido com um sinalizador)_

_Burned the place to the ground_

_(Incendiou o local até o chão)_

_O refrão era um hino. Shina cantava e rebolava até o chão, sexy como nunca se viu antes. Ele tentou se aproximar, mas ela o impediu apontando como se ele fosse o rockstar e ela a fan na platéia. E fazia com um olhar e jeito tão sexy que fez o corpo de Milo reagir quase que instantaneamente. __A cueca se apertou..._

_Smoke on the water, fire in the sky_

_(Fumaça sobre a água, fogo no céu)_

_Smoke on the water_

_(Fumaça sobre a água)_

_Sabendo que ele não aguentaria muito tempo parado só olhando, Shina resolve agilizar seu plano e ainda dançando no ritmo da música o pede com voz meiga e sexy:_

_- Tire a roupa para mim. Faz um striptease._

_ Milo Sorri e começa levantando a camisa lentamente. Depois joga a peça para ela que pega com uma mão só. Shina se inclina com a camisa nos dentes puxando a mini saia para mostrar parte de suas coxas. Os dois continuam cantando, agitando seus cabelos no ritmo da música. Tantas e tantas vezes fizeram isso, um verdadeiro show de sensualidade na casa de Escorpião. Milo lembrava perfeitamente como aquilo ia terminar. Só ele conseguia liberar o lado femme fatale de Shina._

_- Isso... Tira a calça agora, faz um striptease bem gostoso. Como nos velhos tempos... _

_We ended up at the Grand Hotel_

_(Terminamos no Grand Hotel)_

_It was empty, cold and bare_

_(Estava vazio e frio)_

_But with the Rolling truck Stones thing just outside_

_(Mas com o caminhão Rolling Stones lá fora)_

_Making our music there_

_(Fazendo nossa música lá)_

_ Pedido feito, pedido atendido. Felizmente a água do lago era completamente cristalina possibilitando uma bela visão para a amazona que se insinuava ainda cantando a musica junto com ele. Tinha que admitir que era sem igual ver Milo se despindo ao ritmo de Smoke on the Walter. De longe ela viu o quanto ele estava "animado". Ela pediu que lhe jogasse a calça, e assim ele o fez. Tudo para agradá-la. _

_- Vira de costas minha group... _

_- With a few red lights and a few old beds (Com algumas luzes vermelhas e algumas camas velhas) – fez como ele quis cantando._

_ De onde estava, Milo foi a loucura! Como era sexy ver Shina rebolando, se exibindo para ele. Nem lembrava mais das tretas que ocorreram no passado, parecia mesmo que nada havia acontecido entre eles, pois era exatamente assim que eram. Sempre ela ou ele trazendo um joguinho de sedução novo. Na casa de Escorpião ou na casa dela, quase toda noite e quase sempre embalados pelo rock em roll..._

_We made a place to sweat_

_(Fazemos o lugar suar)_

_No matter what we get out of this_

_(Não importa o que ganharmos com isso)_

_I know we'll never forget_

_(Eu sei que nunca esqueceremos)_

- _Agora tira a box. Tira gostoso, tira..._

_- Vem você tirar. – e deu uma puxadinha na box olhando para o que tinha dentro mordendo o lábio._

_- Nada feito... – ficou de joelhos, desabotoou os botões da frente da blusa para mostrar-lhes uma parte mínima de seus seios. – Eu quero que você tire tudo para mim... – e ficou numa posição que lembrava muito a de uma gata se espreguiçando._

_- Você que manda. - de uma vez só ele tirou a box e jogou para ela. – Agora vem Shina, vem pro seu Escorpião... – ela ficou calada por alguns minutos. Por um momento esqueceu dos seus objetivos zombeteiros quando vislumbrou Milo completamente nu e molhado naquele lago. – Shina?_

_- Ah... – piscou os olhos várias vezes para voltar a realidade. – Eu vou, mas antes quero que faça uma coisa..._

_- O que?_

_- Feche os olhos e coloque suas mãos onde eu possa vê-las._

_- O que você vai aprontar Shina..._

_- Garanto que você não vai se arrepender... – piscou para ele iniciando o processo de tirar a blusa._

_- Não quero ficar de olhos fechados, eu quero ver você tirando..._

_- Vai Escorpião, faz isso por mim. Quero te fazer uma surpresa. Fecha os olhos, vai gostosoo. _

_ Então ele fechou os olhos e colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça, escutando-a cantar o refrão da musica. Imaginava ela tirando as roupas molhadas rapidamente e pulando na água para se atracar com ele, mas em vez disso ela (ainda cantando) catou todas as roupas dele e saiu correndo, pinotou, bateu em retirada, virou fumaça. _

_Smoke on the water, fire in the sky_

_(Fumaça sobre a água, fogo no céu)_

_Smoke on the water_

_(Fumaça sobre a água)_

_ Quando se viu sozinho naquela água e nu teve vontade de atirar em si mesmo as quinze agulhas escarlates. Por que ele não fora capaz de prever que aquilo podia acontecer? Talvez por ter ainda um fio de esperança que ela pudesse perdoá-lo e esquecer o passado pelo menos por uns breves momentos. Ledo, ledo engano. Passada a raiva pós-pegadinha, veio o desespero. Estava nu no meio do nada e atrasado para o treino. Uma coisa era ser feito de bobo por Shina outra era chegar atrasado a um treino. Deixou de lado seu orgulho ferido e focou em como faria para sair daquela roubada. Nadou para a margem do lago e apanhou as duas maiores folhas que encontrou para se cobrir. _

_- É nessas horas que eu fico puto por não ter aprendido teletransporte. O Mu é que tem sorte... – disse ranzinza. _

_ Todo cuidado era pouco. O medo era cruzar com algum companheiro que tivesse escolhido a floresta para treinar, por isso ele correu o na velocidade da luz, se esgueirando pelas arvores, até chegar às colunas do santuário. Ficou feliz quando avistou as doze casas. Logo depois teve que se esconder atrás de uma coluna por conta de alguns internos que seguiam rumo à arena de treinamento. _

_- Você me paga raio de Sol... – praguejou entre dentes enquanto esperava os internos passarem. _

_ Felizmente ele tinha a velocidade da luz e podia se movimentar sem ser visto. Vírgula, os cavaleiros de ouro, e esse era seu maior medo. Se algum cavaleiro dourado o visse pelado correndo pelo santuário seria seu fim. Reputação e orgulho iriam por água abaixo. Ficou alguns segundos (que pareciam horas) escondido em seu esconderijo avaliando o caminho que tinha que passar até a casa de Áries. Quando se sentiu seguro correu na velocidade da luz primeiro templo adentro. Respirou aliviado por ter conseguido... Encostou as costas e a cabeça na parede da primeira casa soltando um suspiro de alivio. Só que ele não estava sozinho. Da sua oficina, Mu sentiu a presença de um cosmo agitado entrando em sua casa e quando chegou ao salão principal deu de cara com Milo e suas folhas. Vendo os olhos horrorizados do amigo, Milo tomou a palavra primeiro para se explicar antes que recebesse uma extinção estelar..._

_- Mu, eu posso explicar..._

_- Se alguém me dissesse que eu ia acordar hoje de manhã e dar de cara com um cavaleiro vestido de Adão eu não acreditaria... – disse colocando a mão na frente dos olhos para não ver a cena._

_- Nem eu. Mu, não foi proposital, o que aconteceu foi..._

_ Suas explicações são interrompidas pela voz de Kiki que vinha da sala chamando pelo mestre._

_- Rápido, para cozinha antes que o Kiki te veja assim! – disse rapidamente o conduzindo para o cômodo._

_- Fala sério Um! O Kiki é um garoto. Eu não tenho nada que ele já não tenha visto..._

_- Mesmo assim não quero que o garoto fique traumatizado... – empurrou Milo para a cozinha de qualquer jeito._

_ Este quando viu a grande janela da cozinha aberta, se enfiou no banheiro de serviço antes que fosse visto por alguma serva que por ventura aparecesse na casa de Áries. _

_-Traumatizar o garoto... – repetiu trancando a porta – Esse moleque ia me zuar até o fim dos meus dias._

_ Passado o susto, Mu conseguiu despistar Kiki e pode ir ao seu guarda-roupa pegar alguma coisa para Milo vestir e assim ele poderia subir até a oitava casa sem ser morto pelos companheiros. Este acabou indo para a arena vestido como Mu de Áries mesmo, tudo para não chegar atrasado ao treino. No caminho acabou rindo da situação, afinal, dos males o menor, não foi visto por ninguém. Apenas Mu, mas este era muito discreto para contar para mais alguém... Bem que ele imaginou uma maneira de dar o troco em Shina, mas acabou desistindo. De alguma forma ele mereceu aquela vingança. O episódio acabou lhe mostrando que Shina de fato não sentia só raiva dele, tava na cara que não... _

_Fim do Flashback_

_****N_

Aneta e Jim atravessavam as 12 casas sem dizer palavra. A presença de Aneta era um tanto intimidante para Jim. Ela tinha uma postura de realeza e uma nobreza no olhar que desconcertava. Lembrava bastante o grande mestre Shion. E parecia muito inteligente também, se Jim não estivesse aflita com o recente pedido de casamento que recebeu do mestre elas teriam conversado o caminho todo.

Não tinha como não pensar no assunto, era mais forte do que ela. Vivia um turbilhão de emoções. Um lado seu queria ficar eufórico e contar para suas amigas que ia casar com o homem que amava. Outro queria esconder de tudo e de todos e achava aquele pedido até meio cafona. "E quanto a minha telecinese? Eu nem aprendi a controlá-la de todo ainda. O treinamento fez os episódios de descontrole sumirem, se eu me casar vou ter que abandonar até o treinamento para controlar o meu poder? Provavelmente sim. Ou talvez não. Shaka é meu mestre, vai me ajudar com tudo isso. E quanto a minha armadura, a amazona que todo mundo diz que eu vou ser no futuro? Ainda não conheci nenhuma amazona casada. A Marin namora com o Aioria, mas eles não são casados... Realmente, não existe nenhuma amazona casada neste santuário." Percebeu sem querer sua acompanhante a observando. Aneta apenas sorriu simpática sendo retribuída.

- Você é nova no santuário, Aneta? Nunca te vi por aqui antes... – perguntou para puxar algum assunto finalmente.

- Não. Eu cresci no santuário. Acontece que quando vocês chegaram eu estava na minha terra natal, resolvendo uns assuntos familiares, por isso não nos conhecemos antes. – e completou com um sorriso.

- Entendo. Do onde você é?

- País de Gales. Conhece Jim?

- Não, senhora. Só de ouvir falar. – disse tímida. Realmente a beleza daquela mulher era intimidante. Sua voz era empostada e ao mesmo tempo melodiosa. Outra coisa que chamava atenção fácil era o porte e a elegância. A maioria das servas não usava aquele tipo de túnica comportada e bonita. Muitas abusavam dos decotes e das transparências só para chamar atenção dos cavaleiros, por isso Jim não suportava as servas. Mas Aneta era diferente, bem diferente.

Anteriormente Jim se ofereceu para chegar ao salão do grande mestre via teletrasporte pelas casas, mas Aneta recusou dizendo que apreciava uma boa caminhada. Na verdade o que a serva pessoal de Shion queria era conhecer melhor a interna que tirava o sono de seu senhor com seus mistérios. Discretamente a analisava sem que Jim percebesse. Trocaram poucas palavras ao longo do caminho, isto por que Jim permanecia pensativa com o pedido. A palavra casamento não saia de sua cabeça. Aneta continuou com a conversa banal, perguntando o que ela tinha achado do santuário, se estava gostando do treinamento com Shaka, dentre outras coisas. Jim respondia tudo com poucas palavras, Tentando prestar atenção em Aneta e em suas conjeturações.

- Como é trabalhar tão próxima ao grande mestre Shion, Aneta? – perguntou como quem não quer nada.

- Uma honra, um privilégio estar ao lado de um homem tão sábio e poderoso como o grande mestre Shion. Sabia que ele já foi cavaleiro de Áries?

- Sim, o Mu me contou.

- Sabe que pelo que falam de você, achei que fosse mais velha... quantos anos tem menina?

- 25 senhora.

Aneta riu da timidez de Jim:

- Mas não parece! Você parece pouco mais velha que o Kiki. Deve ter boa genética... – pegou no braço de Jim gentilmente a conduzindo – Agora vamos andando por que não devemos deixar o grande mestre do santuário esperando.

Aneta continuou puxando assuntos banais e Jim pensando na possibilidade de se casar: "Pouco mais velha que o Kiki, essa foi boa. Será que ela é casada? Não usa aliança no dedo. Aneta tem cara de nora que toda sogra pediu a deus. Já eu... ah, o que estou pensando! Shaka me ama e é homem maravilhoso. E eu fico pensando em aprender a lutar e em armaduras... que estupidez! Tantas no meu lugar estariam dando graças aos deuses. Mas eu gostaria sim de me tornar uma amazona como a Marin, a Gisty, a June até a azeda da Shina... a vida de amazona deve ser emocionante. Imagine só, lutar ao lado dos cavaleiros e de Atena pela paz... deve ser muito melhor do que passar o dia todo em casa, lavando, cozinhando, cuidando de marido. Como deve ser cuidar de um marido? E ainda mais cavaleiro de ouro? Fora isso ainda tem os filhos né... – então começou a sentir as mãos geladas – "Eu parindo um bebe, depois amamentando, levantando de madrugada para fazer mamadeiras, trocando fraldas... Buda me proteja! To ferrada, com certeza o Shaka vai querer ter filhos. Certinho do jeito que ele é! E se ele quiser ter vários? Como vou fazer para dar conta? Sim por que ele vai passar o dia todo meditando e deixar todo o trabalho para mim. E se o pirralho crescer e ficar encapetado igual ao Kiki? Se herdar os meus poderes e os do Shaka, como vou fazer para educar esse pentelho? Budaaa, isso parece um pesadelo..." – fez uma cara de choro.

- Faz tempo que não subo estas escadas, acho que estou um pouco fora de forma. – então o sorriso se desfez diante do semblante preocupado de Jim. – Algum problema querida?

- Não é nada... – "só pânico de ter um filho igual ao Kiki..."

- Você deve estar apreensiva por se encontrar com o grande mestre do santuário, mas não há motivos para tanto. Shion é extremamente acessível e fala muito bem de ti...

- Eu sei... - tentou disfarçar. – Acho que estou um pouco nervosa com essa reunião repentina...

Passaram pela casa de peixes, cumprimentaram Afrotite que entregou uma linda rosa vermelha para Aneta. Ela parecia mesmo popular. Todos os cavaleiros que encontraram no caminho rendiam olhares para ela, sempre com muito respeito ressalte-se. Jim nunca tinha visto uma serva ser tratada com aquela "contemplação respeitosa" pelos cavaleiros. Sendo secretaria de quem era, não podia ser diferente.

Jim voltou a ficar calada, conjeturando sobre como seria sua vida de casada: "Definitivamente eu não seria capaz de aturar um filho igual ao Kiki. Eu não tenho a paciência de Mu. Eu queria falar com alguém sobre isso, ouvir uma terceira opinião, sei lá... Mas quem? Não dá para contar se não corro risco dessa estória chegar aos ouvidos de Shina. Se a cobra descobrir que eu transo com o meu mestre ela faz a minha caveira. Vai me acusar de favorecimento, se bem que, eu acho que ela já desconfia... Sim por que aquela ali é difícil de se enganar, vive no meu pé, parece que procura alguma coisa, algum podre para me limar... e quanto ao santuário? não seria surpresa esse povo passar a me olhar atravessado por uma aprendiz ser esposa de um cavaleiro de ouro. Iam me acusar de seduzir o mestre só para me dar bem!".

Essa possibilidade a apavorou, mas concluiu que o pior da ideia de se casar ainda eram os filhos. Mas como dizer isso a Shaka? Como dizer dos seus medos e de seu sonho de se tornar amazona de Atena do qual não queria abrir mão? Definitivamente, tinha que falar com Shaka sobre isso. Seria melhor que ele esquecesse aquele assunto por uns tempos, que ficassem só namorando, se curtindo... tinham acabado de fazer sexo e ele já pensava em casamento? Não, rápido de mais. Acalmou-se. A noite conversaria com seu mestre e o faria entender seus motivos.

- Chegamos. – disse Aneta terminando de subir o ultimo lance de escadas que levavam ao templo de Atena.

Foram recebidas na porta por um grande mestre muito sorridente. Shion abriu os braços pronto para dar um abraço de urso em Jim. Era um daqueles momentos constrangedor e engraçado sempre que Shion e Jim se encontravam. Sim, ele a tratava como se fosse uma filha. Ficava numa alegria exacerbada quando a via, e perguntava tudo da sua vida, o que ela tinha feito, se estava se alimentando direito, como ia o treinamento, se ela precisava de alguma coisa, se tinha alguma duvida e nunca, nunca esquecia de falar bem de Mu.

- Será que agora eu tenho te mandar chamar para você vir me visitar? – falou a segurando pelos ombros depois do abraço de urso.

- Pois é grande mestre. A culpa é toda do treinamento... – disse muito sem jeito.

- Eu entendo perfeitamente minha querida, mas saiba que sinto muita falta das suas visitas ao meu templo.

- Também sinto falta. Ocorre que naquela época eu não levava o treinamento tão a serio quanto levo hoje... – e lembrou do inicio de seu treinamento, quando não se entendia com Shaka e passava mais tempo fora da casa de Virgem do que dentro. – Prometo que quando tiver uma folguinha no treino eu passo aqui. Sinto muita saudade de conversar com o senhor e com Atena.

- Eu vou ficar esperando e se não vier, mando te chamar de novo. – voltou-se para Aneta: - Pode ir agora, Aneta. Eu te chamo se precisar de alguma coisa.

- Sim grande mestre. – fez uma singela reverência e deixou os dois a sós.

- Venha, venha, tenho uma surpresa para você...

E foi conduzindo Jim pelo templo até a surpresa. No caminho Jim percebeu que praticamente todas as servas que trabalhavam no templo de Atena naquele dia pararam o que estavam fazendo para ver eles passarem. Por último Viu Aneta de longe dando instruções ao um grupo de servas mais novas.

- Me diga querida, o que achou da minha serva pessoal? – perguntou tirando a atenção de Jim momentaneamente das servas.

- Muito simpática senhor. Adorei conhece-la.

- Que bom, eu sabia que vocês se dariam bem – completou com um largo sorriso – Aneta é muito especial, sem ela este templo seria um verdadeiro caos. Ela gerencia todas as servas e servos deste santuário, é extremamente competente...

Shion continuou falando de sua secretária e de suas inúmeras qualidades, que era poliglota, que era culta e sempre foi muito curiosa para conhecer Jim, que por sua vez começava a ficar com raiva de tantos olhares em cima dela. Todas as servas que trabalhavam no templo de Atena eram muito bem afeiçoadas. As mais bonitas de todo o santuário, diga-se de passagem. Imaginou na mesma hora o grande mestre rodeado por todas aquelas belas jovens de túnicas... E muitas lhe lançavam até olhares atravessados. Seria ciúmes por ela estar perto do grande mestre? Quando passaram por mais quatro servas lindíssimas regando as flores do templo, Jim teve certeza de suas suposições: as servas do templo de Atena eram as mais belas do santuário, nem se comparavam com as que trabalhavam nas doze casas ou em qualquer outro setor. Com certeza escolhidas a dedo pelo grande mestre do santuário. Então se repreendeu por tais pensamentos maliciosos para com Shion que parecia mesmo extremamente respeitado, um exemplo de conduta moral. "Ele não teria coragem", pensou por fim. Pelos corredores, Shion sorria seu sorriso mágico e falava como nunca de tudo o que estava acontecendo naquele templo. Falava também sobre Mu, em como ele era dedicado a seu oficio de cavaleiro e um excelente partido...

- Se você tivesse chegado cinco minutos antes teria encontrado o Mu aqui.

- Eu sei. Cruzei com ele mais cedo.

- É realmente uma pena vocês não terem se encontrado, não é minha querida? O meu discípulo ficou muito preocupado depois desse ataque. Todos nós ficaríamos arrasados se te acontecesse alguma coisa... Acabei de me lembrar que passei alguns exercícios novos de telecinese para o Mu te ensinar. Eu fiz até um manual novo e entreguei a Mu. Meu discípulo vai adorar te ensinar tudo. Sabe pequena, eu acho mesmo que seu cosmo já se encontra bem desenvolvido e controlado, já podes parar um pouco com a meditação e se dedicar a telecinese que é o seu maior poder... O que acha?

- Interessante senhor, muito interessante... – disse sem querer demonstrar sua falta de interesse em sair de perto de Shaka depois dos últimos acontecimentos...

- Eu se fosse você quando saísse daqui passaria na casa de Áries para conversar com o Mu sobre esses novos exercícios que eu indiquei especialmente para você.

- Vou fazer isso sim, grande mestre. Como vai Atena? – perguntou em fim para mudar do assunto preferido de Shion: Mu.

- Está bem, mas muito preocupada com esses ataques. Sempre que algum cavaleiro está em perigo a nossa deusa fica muito nervosa. Ela se preocupa de mais com todo mundo que vive no seu santuário.

- Eu imagino como ela deve ficar...

- Atena nem ninguém tem do que se preocupar, pois acho mesmo que esse inimigo não é grande coisa. ainda não conseguimos encontra-lo, mas quando isso acontecer vamos destruí-lo. E acredite, minha linda, isso não vai tardar a acontecer... – chegaram finalmente à sala da surpresa, Shion abriu a porta com uma chave e conduziu Jim para dentro. Os olhos e a boca da interna se abriram de excitação: - Assim que marquei a reunião, pedi as servas que fizessem todos os doces brasileiros conhecidos. Confesso que queria te fazer um carinho depois do que você passou.

- Grande mestre... não precisava! – e sorriu como uma criança ficando com água na boca assim que viu a mesa cheia de tudo o que ela gostava.

Bolo Sousa Leão, pé de moleque, de laranja, de milho, de banana, sonho, brigadeiro, bomba de chocolate, pudim de leite condensado, bolo recheado com doce de leite, bolo formiguinhas... Estes só os que Jim conhecia, outras iguarias ela nunca tinha visto mas parecia delicioso. Shion a conduziu e puxou uma cadeira para ela se sentar como bom cavalheiro que era. Em seguida sentou-se ao lado dela e continuou com os assuntos corriqueiros vendo Jim comer tudo o que via pela frente muito rápido...

- Grande mestre... Vai acabar me deixando mal acostumada. Queria poder levar alguns para casa, mas o mestre Shaka não deixa entrar doces na casa de Virgem, por que diz que eu sou hiperativa e não posso comer açúcar em excesso...

- Bom se o seu mestre diz, não é bom contraria-lo, mas o Shaka não precisa ser assim tão rigoroso com a sua dieta. Olha só para você, está tão magrinha... Vamos combinar o seguinte: hoje você pode levar todos os doces que quiser deste templo, diga ao Shaka que foi presente meu.

- Muito obrigada grande mestre... – disse de boca cheia – A pior coisa do treinamento com o mestre Shaka é a dieta vegetariana. Nem lembro mais o gosto de carne...

- No meu templo você pode comer o que quiser. Vou deixar um aviso para as servas fazerem qualquer comida que pedir... – e sorriu paternalmente a vendo comer tudo o que ele havia preparado. Shion se sentiam muito bem quando ficava perto dela, por isso fazia questão de agradá-la.

- Esses bolos lembram a minha infância, sabe grande mestre... – disse comendo uma fatia de bolo de milho.

- É mesmo pequenina? Fale-me um pouco da sua infância e de seus pais. Está na sua ficha que eles morreram, correto? – começou jogando verde para chegar a onde ele queria chegar, saber tudo sobre a vida de Jim no Brasil.

- Sim mestre. Morreram há cinco anos atrás. Acidente de carro.

- Eu sinto muito... Eles eram brasileiros?

- Sim eram. Quanto a minha infância, foi normal, pelo menos eu não me lembro de nada que tenha acontecido que fosse fora do comum.

- Humm... Seus poderes não se manifestaram nessa época? – perguntou a observando bem.

- Não que eu me lembre. Na verdade, eu sempre me senti um pouco diferente sabe...

- Diferente como?

- Ah, como se eu pensasse diferente de todo mundo. Como se eu pudesse prever o que eles fossem fazer. De alguma forma eu sempre sabia quando mentiam para mim. Entende? – voltou sua atenção para os brigadeiros da mesa.

- Entendo. Essa habilidade tem a ver com o seu cosmo. Você não era capaz de perceber, mas sua energia interior já dava sinais. A telecinese se manifesta desde o nascimento. Em que mais se sentia diferente?

- Na escola. Eu sempre achei tudo muito fácil. Raramente estudava e sempre tirava boas notas, na faculdade também.

- Que bom. Devia dar muito orgulho aos seus pais. Eu fiquei surpreso com o seu teste de QI, seu índice é um dos mais altos aqui do santuário, sabia?

- Não sabia. – e deu um sorriso antes de comer outro brigadeiro.

Shion vendo que ela já havia comido bastante e estava relaxada começou a puxar o assunto que o fez convoca-la em reunião:

- Na verdade querida, eu te chamei até aqui para falar sobre o recente ataque do inimigo. Eu já falei com o Milo, com a Lucy e com a Helena, de modo que só ficou faltando você me dizer o que aconteceu naquelas ruínas?

- Grande mestre... – ponderou as palavras – Não me lembro de muita coisa... Tudo que eu me lembro é de ver Lucy sendo atingida pela agulha escarlate e mais nada, um verdadeiro branco, como se eu tivesse apagado, não sei explicar... Depois só me lembro de estar na casa de Virgem e...

- Tem certeza querida? Tente fazer um esforço para lembrar de mais alguma coisa, é muito importante.

- Desculpe mestre, eu queria poder ajudar, mas já tentei e não consegui lembrar de mais nada.

Shion deu apenas um suspiro de pesar e levantou-se. Ele temia que ela dissesse isso. Foi até a janela e disse observando o jardim do templo:

- Existe um meio de fazer você se lembrar Jim. – voltou-se para ela - Estaria disposta a tentar?

- Tentar o que?

- Às vezes as lembranças são apagadas de nossa mente quando passamos por um grande trauma. Através de telepatia, é possível resgatar tais lembranças perdidas. Contudo, no seu caso, esse artifício não é possível por conta do bloqueio mental que você possui. – as palavras de Shion saiam calmas enquanto ele andava até um grande armário, abriu uma das portas e pegou uma pequena caixa de madeira com detalhes dourados em relevo. Colocou a caixa em cima da mesa e encarou Jim de pé: - Aceita fazer uma experiência?

- Que tipo de experiência grande mestre?

- Vou tentar entrar em sua mente usando o meu poder e isto... – abriu a caixa e retirou um cristal violeta de dentro e entregou a Jim.

Olhou para o pequeno cristal violeta do tamanho de uma azeitona e percebeu um leve brilho vindo dele. O achou lindo. Quando ele falou em entrar em sua mente ela se assustou um pouco, mas não podia negar que estava curiosa pela tal experiência. O mencionado bloqueio mental a deixava confortável para pensar o que quisesse no santuário onde praticamente todo mundo usava telepatia. No começo ela era tratada quase como um áliem pelos cavaleiros de ouro, conforme o passar dos meses tudo foi melhorando. Ela que sempre desconfiou de tudo que envolvia telepatia não queria saber de bloqueio mental nem de saber o que o inimigo pensava. Mas estava diante do grande mestre do santuário e depois daquele ataque do qual presenciou, se sentia no dever de ajudar no que fosse preciso. Além disso, Shion sempre lhe passou tanta confiança... Alguma coisa em seu olhar lhe dizia que ele jamais a machucaria ou a magoaria. Tinha sensação semelhante com relação a Mu. Shion se agachou para ficar na mesma altura de Jim sentada na cadeira e disse com um meio sorriso reconfortante:

- Você confia em mim?

Fez que sim com a cabeça. Depois disto Shion pegou o cristal violeta das mãos dela e a conduziu até um divã no fundo da sala. Apagou as luzes e pediu:

- Deite-se e levante a blusa deixando o seu umbigo à mostra.

Fez como foi mandado. Shion puxou uma cadeira e se sentou na cabeceira da cama. A pouca luz do ambiente deixava a sala com um ar lúgubre, mas Jim em nenhum momento sentiu medo, pois sempre que olhava para Shion reparava no brilho mágico de seus olhos violetas, sempre tão ternos. Shion acariciou os cabelos de Jim e disse em ton de voz sereno:

- Agora eu quero que respire fundo e procure relaxar o máximo possível. Tente limpar a sua mente de qualquer pensamento não vinculado ao ataque de ontem. Quando terminar-mos você pode sentir uma leve tontura e dor de cabeça, mas nada que demore mais do que dez minutos. O efeito colateral é causado pela telepatia que você nunca usou.

Fez tudo o que ele mandou. Shion dava as instruções sem nenhuma imponência na voz, apenas serenidade. Era bom ouvi-lo falar e seus olhos pareciam faróis na falta de luz, assim como seus pontos no lugar das sobrancelhas ficaram mais evidentes, prova que o lemuriano já começava a usar seu poder.

Shion abriu a caixa e colocou um cristal no umbigo de Jim e outro no meio da testa dela.

- Esses cristais são especiais. São originários da minha terra natal, Jamiel. Eles eram usados em rituais antigos pelo meu povo. Diziam que se podiam enxergar melhor os meandros da mente quando se colocava estas pedras de ametistas em contato com a pele. Em outra palavras, eles eram usados para potencializar os poderes telepáticos de meus antepassados. Feche os olhos querida... – pediu com uma mão pousada gentilmente entre os cabelos de Jim. – Se quiser entoar um mantra para ajudar a se concentrar fique a vontade. Apenas faça mentalmente, pois preciso de silencio absoluto para iniciar a sessão.

Ela fechou os olhos e começou a repetir um mantra que Shaka a havia ensinado durante as sessões de meditação. Ela pensou que de alguma forma aquilo se parecia com o mergulho no silencio que o mestre a fazia praticar todos os dias, a diferença era que Shaka nunca usou nenhum cristal. Shion também fechou os olhos enquanto mantinha as duas mãos sobre a cabeça de Jim sem no entanto encosta-las. Concentrou-se na mente da jovem deitada ao seu lado. Fez ascender o seu cosmo em suas mãos, estava enviando sua energia para as pedras, para que elas ajudassem na quebra daquela barreira. Ficou assim durante alguns minutos. Jim sentiu aos poucos sua barriga e sua testa formigarem, mas ainda estava tranquila, pois o cosmo de Shion invadia todo o ambiente, como se ela estivesse submersa por uma aura repleta de conforto. Sentiu-se sonolenta, todo o corpo estava relaxado e achou que dormir no meio daquela sessão fosse desrespeitoso para com o grande mestre. Talvez ele a repreendesse assim como Shaka fazia quando a via cochilar durante as horas de meditação.

A curiosidade e a vontade de se manter acordada a fizeram abrir os olhos no meio da sessão. Ela viu o rosto de Shion concentrado, o brilho intenso de suas mãos em cima de sua cabeça, tudo parecia tão imóvel... Até que cogitou a possibilidade de Shion já estar ouvindo seus pensamentos, engoliu em seco. E se ele descobrisse seu envolvimento com... Não, não! Repreendeu-se mentalmente. "Melhor não pensar nessas coisas, mas se ele está dentro da minha mente já pode até estar sabendo". Uma pontada de medo lhe assolou o coração. Baixou os olhos e viu o cristal de ametista brilhando eu seu umbigo. De repente a fumigação nas regiões onde as pedras estavam colocadas aumentou, instintivamente ela olhou para o rosto de Shion e o viu abrir os olhos subitamente. A íris cor de violeta brilhava verdadeiramente intensa, parecia mesmo o brilho do universo presente naquele olhar. Acabou se perdendo naquele brilho, os olhos ficaram pesados sendo impossível mente-los abertos, aos poucos ela entrava em transe. Rendeu-se ao sono. O brilho dos cristais foi se tornando mais e mais forte...

A mente de Jim finalmente se abriu. Eis tudo o que Shion viu:

Jim e Lucy escondidas entre as colunas... A agulha escarlate sendo disparada, Lucy caída no chão. Então um flash e as imagens ficaram borradas. Milo queimando o cosmo com as mãos na cabeça em agonia... Outro flash... Milo usando a armadura de Escorpião agora estava completamente congelado. Viu Jim levar Lucy para um esconderijo entre as colunas caídas, as duas pareciam conversar algo, mas Shion não conseguia ouvir. Tudo era como um filme mudo, os poucos sons que ouvia eram desconexos. A próxima cena foi de Jim correndo de uma parede de gelo que a perseguia. A última imagem nítida que viu foi a do templo de Abel. Até tudo se transformar num flash onde as luzes do cosmo de Jim e Milo se misturavam formando um grande borrão. Shion forçou seu poder naqueles flashs e naqueles borrões, elevou mais ainda o seu cosmo, até que... Os objetos da sala começam a tremer e um grande clarão interrompe a sessão telepática. Todos os objetos são atirados contra a parede com violência causando um estrondo. Tudo o que estava na mesa foi varrido por um vento telecinético de proporções monstruosas. Uma luz intensa e todas as janelas da sala se estilhaçaram de uma vez só, o barulho daquela explosão de cosmo foi quase ensurdecedor.

*******A

Lá longe ouvia uma voz conhecida chamar seu nome... Abriu lentamente os olhos e viu Shion e Aneta sentados um de cada lado no divã onde estava deitada. Pareciam muito preocupados. Então Shion falou:

- Como se sente querida?

Tentou falar, mas a cabeça latejava de dor e sentia também uma leve náusea.

- Deve estar sentindo tonturas, vou buscar um chá para ela tomar. – disse Aneta pouco antes de se levantar até a chaleira. Voltou com uma xícara de chá: - Tome, vai fazer o mundo parar de girar.

Fez um esforço para sorver o líquido da xícara que Aneta gentilmente encostava em sua boca. Deu pequenos goles enquanto Shion massageava sua mão. Ficou assustada quando Olhou em volta e viu a bagunça que tinha se tornado a sala. Tudo estava revirado e todo o chão estava coberto de cacos de vidros provenientes das janelas quebradas.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou com semblante assombrado.

- Seu cosmo explodiu durante a sessão de telepatia.

- Perdão grande mestre, não faço a menor ideia do que pode ter acontecido...

- Não se preocupe querida. Eu já esperava que isso pudesse acontecer. – mentiu para não deixa-la mais nervosa.

- Eu não sei nem o que dizer, espero que o senhor não tenha se ferido...

- Claro que não me feri. Esta sala logo estará nova em folha, não é mesmo Aneta? – disse com ar sorridente.

- Sim grande mestre. Vou agora mesmo chamar algumas servas para limpar essa bagunça. Com licença. – e saiu para comunicar as servas.

Depois que Aneta saiu, Jim perguntou a Shion ainda se sentindo muito mal por ter destruído toda a surpresa:

- Como me sai na sessão fora o incidente, conseguiu entrar na minha mente mestre?

- Sim. Foi bem rápido, mas e pude ver alguma coisa. Acredito que você mesma vai começar a se lembrar dos fatos ocorridos. Sua mente pouco a pouco ira se restabelecer sozinha.

Já que ele não comentou nada sobre Shaka, ela se sentiu aliviada. Seu segredo estava a salvo. Baixou a cabeça constrangida pelo estado que tinha deixado a sala, pensou que tinha que meditar mais ainda para isso nunca mais voltar a acontecer. Enquanto isso Shion a analisava atentamente. Esperou que ela se restabelecesse por completo, afinal ele tinha forçado passagem pela mente dela, coisa que uma aprendiz comum não aguentaria facilmente, mas Jim estava longe de ser uma aprendiz comum. Passado alguns minutos:

- Está se sentindo melhor?

- Sim grande mestre.

- Ótimo, agora vá treinar. Está liberada. – disse se levantando e caminhando até a janela.

Jim andou até a porta muito incomodada pelo estrago que tinha causado. Teve que pular alguns cacos de vidro para não se machucar. Ela mal conseguia olhar para Shion de tanta vergonha que estava sentindo. Pouco antes de chegar a porta, Shion se manifestou a fazendo estancar e olhar para ele:

- Não comente com ninguém sobre o que aconteceu aqui, sim? Nem mesmo com seu mestre.

- Pode deixar mestre...

- Não se esqueça de vir me visitar quando puder. – sorriu amistosamente – Agora vá direto para a arena e bom treino querida.

Pouco tempo depois de Jim sair da sala, Aneta entrou avisando que as servas estavam a caminho para arrumar tudo. Sendo assim, Shion achou por bem ir a sua sala para refletir sobre tudo o que tinha se passado. Levou Aneta consigo. Entrou e não disse nada, apenas foi para a janela e ficou observando as folhas das árvores do jardim do templo de Atena balançarem com o vento forte daquela manhã. Aneta estranhou aquele silencio, mas não disse palavra. Ela nunca interrompia as reflexões do homem mais poderoso do santuário, nunca falava primeiro, sempre depois dele.

- Aneta, o que achou dela? – perguntou interrompendo o longo silencio. Ainda olhava para o jardim de modo que a serva só via parte do perfil do grande mestre oculto pelo imenso cabelo verde.

- Uma jovem extremamente educada e inteligente. Shaka deve se orgulhar muito de ter uma discípula tão dedicada. Não tenho dúvidas de que ela seja tão poderosa quanto dizem.

- Tem toda razão. Jim será uma grande amazona de Atena. – e pensou por que ele não insistiu para a brasileira ser treinada por Mu quando teve a chance. Se eles fossem mestre e discípula seria muito mais fácil junta-los. Então seus pensamentos casamenteiros são interrompidos pela fala de Aneta:

- Meu senhor, como foi a reunião com a interna de Shaka?

Aproximou-se e pode observar melhor o rosto de seu mestre. Ela o conhecia há muitos anos para saber que aquele silencio e aquele olhar significavam problemas. Quando o grande mestre estreitava o olhar para o horizonte daquele jeito era por que estava preocupado com alguma coisa. Antes dele responder, desviou os olhos da janela para Aneta mas já não exibia nenhum traço de preocupação naquelas orbes violetas, era mais um olhar de criança que queria alguma coisa.

- Quer saber se eu encontrei aquilo que buscava? Sim. Solucionei um dos mistérios desta jovem.

- A que se refere senhor? – disse segurando as mãos na frente do corpo o encarando.

- Eu consegui passar pelo bloqueio mental. A mente dela não é intransponível como se pensava.

depois da sessão com os cristais, Shion viu claramente que a mente de Jim tinha duas particularidades: que ela não estava imune totalmente aos seus poderes e que só era possível escutar algum pensamento seu se ela o permitisse. Mesmo durante a sessão, Shion notou que as imagens eram como se fossem pré-selecionadas. Ele só viu o que ela bem quis e mais nada. Era inconsciente, ela não tinha feito de propósito. Talvez com o tempo e treinamento telepático adequado um mestre em telepatia conseguiria vasculhar a mente dela por completo, mas atualmente isso era impossível. Shion passou pouco tempo na mente de Jim, procurou o máximo que pode, se esforçou, usou quase todo seu poder para abrir as portas e mesmo assim o tempo permitido foi curto. O cosmo telecinetico fortíssimo que ela possuía era como um escudo vivo. Ele se elevava rápido demais e explodia para proteger a dona. Shion tentou invadir a mente de Jim, por isso seu cosmo reagiu daquela forma. Praticamente o expulsou a pontapés.

Voltou a olhar para janela com olhar de antes. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que aquela habilidade iria atrair futuros problemas para a portadora. Ao mesmo tempo que ele tinha uma inexplicável certeza de que ela não representava uma ameaça para o santuário.

- Aioros ainda está treinando o Seiya, Aneta?

- Sim, mestre. Eles foram treinar muito longe das doze casas. Provavelmente só voltarão a noite.

- Então ficamos só nós aqui neste templo? – disse com olhar malicioso que fez a serva ficar com as faces rubras.

- Creio que sim grande mestre.

- Preciso que me ajude a buscar alguns livros antigos na biblioteca. – caminhou rapidamente até sua mesa - Vamos procurar juntos e quero que mantenha segredo. Depois eu quero que vá até a casa de Áries chamar o Mu. Vou enviá-lo em missão para descobri informações sobre os pais e a família de Jim. Quem sabe o que estava faltando nos arquivos do santuário possa estar no Brasil.

- Pois não senhor. Pretende repetir a experiência com a interna, por isso precisa dos livros?

- Não. Repetir a experiência por hora é perda de tempo, tendo em vista que a mente de Jim foi apagada.

- Disse apagada? – fez uma cara de espanto – Como isso é possível, senhor...

- Isso é completamente possível minha cara. Pelo que pude perceber, esse inimigo possui grandes poderes psíquicos. Mas o poder sobre as mentes não é superior ao poder de seus ataques congelantes. – a serva continuava com o olhar de quem não estava entendendo nada para alegria de Shion que adorava ensinar e mostrar seus conhecimentos centenários – Vou tentar ser mais claro, o inimigo invadiu a mente de Milo, Lucy e Helena, mas não apagou nada nessas mentes, apenas na de Jim. O que me diz que ele tinha intenção de encobrir os seus passos, apagar qualquer vestígio que esteve na mente da interna de Shaka. Com certeza ele deve ter se comunicado com ela de uma maneira diferente, e sabia que ela seria interrogada depois, por isso a fez esquecer de tudo.

- Faz muito sentido, senhor.

- Só alguém com gigantescos poderes telepáticos é capaz dessa façanha. Mas a limpeza mais uma vez não foi perfeita, por que eu consegui descobri mais esse artifício. – deu um sorriso triunfante. – Eu tenho uma forte suspeita Aneta, acho que estou perto de descobrir as origens da interna de Shaka e quem é esse inimigo. São poucos aqueles que possuem habilidades simultâneas. O nosso inimigo é mestre em ataques congelantes, poderes psíquicos e ainda produz ilusões. Tudo isso limita o número de opções. Algo me diz que o mal que estamos enfrentando é único e que ele pode estar tentando usar a interna de Shaka para algum propósito. No momento as minhas suspeitas não podem ser confirmadas. Receio dizer que sobre as origens de Jim, só saberemos quando os poderes dela despertarem por completo. Por isso preciso que me ajude nessa investigação, Aneta, não quero que os cavaleiros saibam o que aconteceu aqui hoje. Posso contar com a sua discrição?

- Senhor, é uma honra participar desta investigação. Serei discretíssima, pode ficar despreocupado e farei tudo que me pedir.

- É uma honra para mim trabalhar com alguém como você, Aneta. – levantou de sua enorme cadeira e foi até ela para segurar suas mãos finas – Sabe que você é de extrema confiança para mim. Eu só não te coloquei nessa investigação antes para que você não ficasse perto dos outros cavaleiros...

- Oh, por favor grande mestre... – exasperou-se voltando a ficar com faces rubras.

- O Saga é bastante respeitoso, mas o Aioros... – apertou as mãos dela entre as suas e sussurrou: – Ele é um devorador de mulheres.

- Nunca ouvi dizer que o cavaleiro de Sagitário tivesse tal fama, senhor.

- Mas ele tem minha cara, ele tem. Não suporto quando ele te olha, praticamente te come com os olhos. Só não é pior do que o Milo. Este cada vez que olha para ti, tenho vontade de matá-lo.

Tudo verdade. Shion tinha um ciúme doentio por Aneta. Não deixava que ela saísse do décimo terceiro templo por nada nesse mundo. Praticamente só permitia que ela tivesse contato com outras mulheres e ele mesmo. Quando ela veio trabalhar no templo de Atena já era adulta, tinha lá seus vinte anos, atualmente estava perto dos trinta. Foi amor à primeira vista. Shion se encantou com aquela mulher educada, culta, de gestos suaves, uma legitima princesa gaulesa, de modo que não pensou duas vezes antes de transforma-la em sua serva pessoal. Não gostava de quando a chamavam de secretaria, ela era seu braço direito! A grande mulher por trás do grande homem. Era especial, única. O grande mestre do santuário não gostava de mulheres jovens demais ou inexperientes e sim das mais vividas, aquelas que sabiam se portar com elegância em qualquer situação. Depois que ressuscitou com corpo de dezoito anos passou um tempo se divertindo com tudo que foi mulher. Queria recuperar o tempo perdido, bancou o galinha mesmo, e nem era preciso tanto esforço de sua parte. Que mulher naquele santuário não gostaria de se deitar com o grande mestre do santuário? E logo este com corpo de dezoito anos, ele e Dohko fizeram um tremendo estrago... Atena até ficou sabendo de algumas peripécias, mas fez vista grossa.

Até que Shion se cansou rápido dessa vida de dormir sempre com uma diferente, em partes por causa de Aneta. Quando esta linda gaulesa de olhos azuis e cabelos cacheados cor de caramelo apareceu desbancou todas de uma só vez. O melhor que além de linda, Aneta era competentíssima, ajudou o grande mestre a botar ordem no templo de Atena no começo, de modo que não foi difícil para o grande mestre mantê-la ao seu lado sem despertar suspeitas. Quanto a conquistá-la, isto foi dificílimo. Aneta, era diferente, era exigente, sabia se dar ao respeito, era daquelas mulheres que não existiam mais. Demorou alguns anos para se render às investidas de Shion. Deu trabalho, mas Shion soube ser compreensivo e insistente. E depois de finalmente conquista-la se viu apaixonado. Aquela jovem serva o envolveu de uma maneira que era difícil disfarçar, por isso o ciúme de deus e o mundo.

Os dois continuaram conversando sobre Jim e a investigação que mobilizava alguns cavaleiros de ouro. Enquanto isso, o templo de Atena recebia a visita de outro cavaleiro. Vestido com roupas chinesas e um largo sorriso, Dohko foi logo cercado por inúmeras servas. Sim ele era muito amado por essa categoria...

- Olá meninas.

- Olá mestre Dohko. – responderam as servas em uníssono completamente derretidas.

- Como estão as coisas por aqui? Shion tem dado muito trabalho?

- Não senhor, o grande mestre nunca nos dá trabalho... – respondeu uma das servas depois de muitos risinhos. Logo outra atalhou: - Mestre Dohko, deseja alguma coisa?

- Um café? – disse uma loira.

- Talvez um chá de cidreira? – sugeriu outra morena de olhos esverdeados.

- Ou um pedaço de bolo... – disse uma de cabelos negros e lisos.

E todas começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, oferecendo lanches, massagem, sucos, doces, bolos, etc. Dohko sorrindo contente pela atenção que sempre recebia quando visitava o templo do amigo e recusou educadamente todos os mimos oferecidos:

- Muito obrigada meninas, mas eu não posso me demorar. Vim apenas para ver o meu amigo. Sabem por onde anda sua majestade o grande mestre?

- Ele está na sala dele. – disse uma linda ruiva de olhos verdes.

- Sim é verdade, a reunião com aquela interna já terminou. Eu vi quando ela passou seguindo para as escadarias... – completou uma morena mais baixinha.

- Falam da Jim? Eu cruzei com ela quando estava chegando, ela estava com o Shion?

- Sim mestre Dohko, aquela interna caloura estava na sala de reuniões com o grande mestre Shion... – disse a mesma ruiva de antes com uma expressão nada contente.

- E eu não gostei nada da cara daquela menina... – disse a loira fazendo careta sendo apoiada pelas outras.

- Eles conversaram por quase meia hora depois ouvimos um grande barulho... – se meteu outra de cabelos castanhos e cheia de sardas no rosto.

- Oh mestre Dohko, ficamos muito assustadas... – choramingou a loira.

- Sim, mestre Dohko, foi horrível, eu morri de medo... – disse a morena agarrando o braço do cavaleiro de Libra.

- Que chato meninas, Shion é mesmo um estúpido de assustar jovens servas tão adoráveis como vocês. – todas suspiraram derretidas com o sorriso de Dohko – Eu preciso ir agora. Até logo meninas.

- Até logo mestre Dohko... – disseram mais uma vez em uníssono.

Quando o cavaleiro já se encontrava longe do assedio, que por sinal ele adorava, começaram os fuxicos:

- Nossa, como ele fica lindo com essas roupas chinesas... – suspirou a ruiva.

- Ai ele olhou para mim... quase morri de emoção. – disse a loira com os olhos brilhando.

- Estava perfumadíssimo meu cavaleiro preferido... – disse aquela que tinha agarrado o braço de Dohko.

- É verdade, e era um cheiro maravilhoso... – suspirou a de cabelos negros sendo seguida pelas outras servas apaixonadas.

***D

Já na sala do grande mestre a conversa tomava outro rumo...

- Você entendeu Aneta, o perigo que corre quando está perto destes cavaleiros? Ainda bem que não eis capaz de ouvir pensamentos...

- Grande mestre, não há motivos para se preocupar. Nenhum deles me faltou com respeito durante toda a minha vida aqui no santuário...

- Bom saber disto. Saiba que se algum dia algum cavaleiro te faltar com respeito a de se ver comigo.

Aneta sorriu discretamente daquela demonstração de ciúme. Um homem tão poderoso lhe render aquele tipo de sentimento era uma verdadeira massagem no ego, mas ela sabia que se tinha uma coisa que o grande mestre do santuário era bom era de lábia. Sendo assim, ela resolveu permanecer impassível diante dos olhares nada discretos que ele lhe dirigia, mas quando ele tomou-lhe as mãos e disse com aquela impostação solene na voz que só ele tinha ela não pode conter seu fluxo de sangue para as bochechas:

- Aneta, já lhe disse que fica lindíssima de azul?

- Por favor grande mestre, estamos em sua sala... Não seria adequado que alguém nos ouvisse...

- Não sabe o quanto é difícil para mim passar o dia perto de ti sem poder toca-la... – acariciou o rosto feminino com as pontas dos dedos depois a trouxe para um abraço nada fraternal – Além da cor azul te deixar linda, esse perfume te faz completamente irresistível, Aneta...

- Oh grande mestre Shion... – dizia pausadamente sentindo ele cheirar seus cabelos.

Antes do beijo, Shion ainda passou os lábios e o nariz pelo pescoço de Aneta enquanto descia as mãos pela cintura fina da serva sem nenhum pudor. Para alegria de Shion, Aneta era alta, quase da sua altura e olhe que o ex-cavaleiro de Áries era um dos mais altos do santuário. O bom de se conversar e estar com ela era que ele não precisava baixar a cabeça ou se encolher, podiam se olhar nos olhos sem esforço e conversar de igual para igual. Aneta pouco a pouco retribuía o abraço, deixava ser acariciada e se perdia na maciez da túnica branca de Shion. Os lábios estavam quase se tocando, quando ela o empurra e diz com voz ressentida:

- Devemos parar com isso grande mestre. Estamos em horário de trabalho e não quero ser mais uma de suas conquistas.

- Do que está falando, Aneta?

- Eu já sei de tudo. Eu soube que se divertiu com a Karina e com a Sheyla quando eu estava viajando. – cruzou os braços emburrada.

- Mas isso é absurdo! Eu só tenho olhos para você minha querida... – voltou a abraçá-la acariciando o rosto dela para desfazer a linda cara de brava que ela fazia.

- Acho que todas aqui já devem conhecer seus galanteios, grande mestre Shion. – disse ainda contrariada.

- Está enganada. Há muito tempo que o meu coração te pertence... – sussurrou. – Não ligue para intrigas meu amor.

Por último passou os braços pela cintura mais uma vez demonstrando vontade de não largar tão cedo. Brincou um pouco com a orelha dela usando os lábios e arrancou risadinhas da serva.

- Se me ama por que não assume nosso relacionamento para todos? – disse olhando no fundo daqueles olhos violetas mágicos.

- Ah meu anjo... – a abraçou apertado tentando achar uma resposta convincente para aquela pergunta capciosa. Verdade mesmo que amava Aneta, mas se sentia inseguro se seu casamento traria benefícios para o santuário. Tinha medo de que não conseguisse conciliar todas as suas obrigações. Como grande mestre, Shion tinha grandes responsabilidades além do mais era um cavaleiro de Atena também e da época que os cavaleiros eram proibidos de se casar. – Você sabe que é tudo que mais desejo. Mas é uma decisão que tem que ser devidamente pensada. Atena ainda precisa muito de mim...

- Shion, já está pensando a quase cinco anos... – disse com voz embargada por que ele beijava agora o seu queixo de uma forma muito sensual.

- Por que não aproveitamos o pouco tempo que temos hoje para ficar juntos, minha amada...

Segurou-a pela nunca e tomou os lábios da serva num beijo quente, investiu com tudo a língua contra a dela. Sem forças ou argumentos para retrucar, Aneta deixou-se seduzir. Era sempre assim. Shion quando queria era uma força da natureza no quesito sedução. Tinha toda a experiência do mundo para isso. Quando os lábios se descolaram, Aneta gemia o nome de Shion e olhava para ele de uma forma tão sexy que seus olhos azuis brilhavam de desejo. Sentindo-se desafiado, Shion a levanta pelas coxas e a coloca sentada na grande mesa de mogno ficando entre as pernas dela. Depois daquele olhar ele teve certeza de que ela queria a mesma coisa que ele.

- Nada nem ninguém ficará no nosso caminho, Aneta... – passou as mãos nas coxas subindo a túnica. – Eu sempre serei completamente seu. – sussurrou no ouvido dela depois foi desmanchando a amarração lateral que prendia a túnica azul no corpo da serva.

E deu um beijo avassalador. Pegou-a de surpresa, tanto que ela só teve discernimento para abraçar seu pescoço muito depois que o beijo começou. Ela ainda sentia as mãos dele explorando suas coxas e depois de um último puxão toda a amarração lateral da sua túnica estava desfeita e deslizando pelo seu corpo segundo a vontade de Shion. E era tão excitante aquele clima de romance proibido, os toques experientes de Shion, seus beijos, tudo nele não dava para resistir. Ele a abraçava com aqueles braços enormes sem a aperta-la, só com a intenção de faze-la sentir seu corpo. Aneta assim o fez, enlaçou a cintura do grande mestre com as pernas e deslizou as mãos pelos braços até os cabelos macios. Já não se importava se seriam pegos só queria cada parte daquele homem enorme, para isso tratou de se desabotoar a túnica com pressa. Entre aquelas caricias Shion sorria por dentro e por fora. Adorava quando aquela lady se rendia aos seus desejos e o olhava daquela forma sexy. A temperatura na sala do grande mestre estava aumentando...

**E

Tempo depois, Aneta abre a porta da sala e da de cara com Dohko com a mão erguida como se fosse bater. Ela toma um grande susto, quase derruba a pasta que segurava entre os braços e conversa evitando olhar o libriano nos olhos:

- Mestre Dohko!

- Olá Aneta. O Shion está... – e aponta para a porta atrás dela.

- Sim, está em sua sala. Com licença mestre, eu preciso ir. – diz ajeitando os cabelos levemente desalinhados depois sai à passos rápidos da frente dele.

Dohko dá uma breve conferida no caminhar da serva e pensa consigo mesmo: "Shion, você não perde uma". Entra na sala munido de um sorrido de orelha a orelha imaginando tudo o que havia acontecido alí.

- E ai meu velho? – saúda se sentando na cadeira de frente para a mesa de Shion.

- O que você quer, estou ocupado. – diz pegando um papel de sua mesa fingindo ler.

- Saber como estão as coisas aqui neste templo. Pelo visto muito boas... – e tomou o papel das mãos do amigo. – Como vai Atena? Você finalmente permitiu que ela namorasse ou continuou montando guarda na porta do quarto dela para protegê-la do Seiya?

- Eu tentando proteger nossa deusa e você fazendo piadinhas...

- Atena precisa de toda proteção do mundo, principalmente com um carneiro pegador a solta por este templo...

- Do que está falando afinal? – disse e puxou o papel das mãos do amigo bruscamente.

- De você oras! Pegando a secretaria Shion, foi isso que eu entendi? Você perdeu o juízo grande mestre...

- Não me confunda Dohko! E não chame Aneta de secretária. – irritou-se.

- Eu gostaria de chamá-la de sua namorada, mas você parece que está enrolando a moça. Não sei como tem coragem de fazer uma coisa dessas. Se brincar você é pior do que o Milo...

- Dohko... – respirou fundo – Você não teve coragem de... ouvir atrás da porta, teve?

- Que nada, eu nem precisei. Do corredor já dava para ouvir os gemidos de vocês. – e desatou a rir. – Espero que tenha usado proteção desta vez.

- Não acredito... – e levou as mãos à cabeça pelo descuido de não ter baixado o volume.

- Você foi muito descuidado velho amigo. Já imaginou se Atena passasse pelo corredor? Ou o Kanon ouvisse? Ai sim você estaria ferrado, por que ele seria capaz de gravar tudo e mostrar para Atena só para fazer você perder o cargo e entregar para o irmão dele. – levantou-se e foi abraçar o amigo - Mas como eu sou seu amigo de longa data, seu segredo está seguro comigo. Ninguém saberá que você está pegando a secretaria a menos que faça tudo que eu quiser, é claro...

- Pretende me chantagiar? E ainda se diz meu amigo! – levantou-se apoiando as mãos na mesa.

- Chantagem é uma palavra muito forte. – fez cara de ofendido – Tudo que eu pretendo fazer é tornar as coisas mais leves para alguns cavaleiros aqui neste santuário, seu discípulo principalmente...

- Não vai poder me chantagear se estiver morto. – avançou no amigo, mas este foi mais rápido e deu uma volta na mesa, invertendo as posições. Deram mais duas voltas na mesa, com Dohko na frente e Shion atrás fazendo ameaças.

Acabaram saindo da sala dando continuidade a perseguição que estava prestes a se tornar uma guerra de mil dias, pois Shion a todo momento ameaçava manda a revolução estelar no chinês enquanto as servas observavam tudo com um olhar mais aterrorizado do que o outro.

****L

De volta a arena, Jim logo foi incluída nos exercícios por Milo que mandou o interno que lutava com Lucy lutar com outro para as duas lutarem. Se fosse Shina, ela ficaria de fora e teria que esperar até a segunda parte do treino sentada só olhando. A Cobra odiava interromper o trabalho, mas Milo era bem mais flexível. Logo que recomeçou a treinar Lucy puxou assunto:

- O que o grande mestre queria com você?

- Como sabe que o grande mestre mandou me chamar?

- Eu vi quando você saiu com Aneta...

- Ele queria falar sobre o ataque de ontem, só isso. – começou a arrumar as tiras da gladiador que usava para treinar.

- A serva do Shion é linda né? Eu acho ela elegantíssima! – Ficou em posição de luta.

- Verdade, Aneta parece uma rainha de tão bonita que é, e não tem cara de azeda e oferecida como as servas que trabalham nas doze casas.

- Dizem que ela tem um caso com o grande mestre... – desviou de um chute de Jim.

- Fala sério! Ta na cara que isso é fofoca. O grande mestre Shion não teria coragem para isso. É muita falta do que fazer deve povo... – e ficou séria imaginando quando ela seria a próxima a cair na boca do santuário. Tinha que redobrar o cuidado quando estava com Shaka a partir de agora.

O treino das duas é interrompido por um barulho de alguém caindo no chão de terra com violência. Helena se distraiu e não conseguiu se defender a tempo de receber o golpe de Milo, bateu feio as costas no chão. As duas foram correndo acudir a amiga.

- Você ta bem Helena? – perguntou Jim aflita.

- To, só cai de mal jeito... ai... – gemeu segurando as costas.

- Pode deixar que eu cuido dela meninas. Voltem a treinar. Ensine o exercício a Jim Lucy. – disse Milo ajudando Helena a se levantar.

Levou-a para descansar nas arquibancadas e lá ficaram conversando sob os olhares desconfiados de Lucy.

- Ji, eles estão assim o dia todo. A Helena toda triste e distraída e o Milo cheio de cuidados. Ai tem Ji.

- Também notei a Helena diferente. – puxou a amiga pelo braço – Vamos voltar a treinar que agente ganha mais.

*R

Horas depois na casa de Touro...

- Deve ser o máximo ter essa casa enorme só para você, não é Helena? – disse Lucy se jogando no sofá.

- Não acho, eu preferia que o mestre Aldebaram estivesse aqui...

- É por isso que está tristinha, está saudade do mestre? – perguntou sua conterrânea se sentando no braço do sofá.

- Também. O mestre Aldebaram entra em uma missão atrás da outra e eu sempre fico aqui sozinha. Eu fiquei muito mal depois do ataque de ontem, queria que o mestre estivesse aqui...

- Fica assim não Helena, eu sei como se sente. – e fez um carinho no braço da amiga que estava de pé diante delas.

- Por que você não sai um pouco? Quer subir comigo até peixes? O Mask vai cozinhar uma macarronada italiana pro jantar.

- O Mascara da Morte cozinha? Que mundo é esse? – surpreendeu-se Jim.

- Cozinha sim! E muito bem por sinal. Depois do ataque ele ficou mais mansinho e está fazendo tudo o que eu quero.

- Fica para outro dia Lu, minha obrigação como única discípula do Aldebaram no momento é proteger a Casa de Touro na ausência do dono. Também não ando muito no clima, o Milo até me convidou para sair, mas eu recusei...

- Ele te convidou para sair, tipo um encontro? Vocês estão ficando? – perguntou depois de quase se engasgar com a água que estava tomando.

- Não Lu, foi um convite de amigo e eu preciso descansar para o treino de amanhã... – disse Helena visivelmente incomodada com a pergunta da amiga.

- Eu acho que você devia ir sim...

- Deixa ela, Lu. – atalhou Jim – Não é bom você ficar aqui sozinha Helena, já pensou se invadem o santuário?

- Não tenho medo...

- Helena cada vez mais parecida com Aldebaram na responsabilidade. – falou uma voz bondosa conhecida pelas três. – Não se esqueçam que Mu está na casa de Áries. Ele não deixaria o inimigo passar por nada neste mundo.

As três abriram um largo sorriso quando viram Saga e Kanon entrando, ambos de armadura.

- Como estão as três? – perguntou o mais velho depois de beijar a testa de cada uma.

- Mortas... – respondeu Lucy fazendo cara de cansada.

- O Milo é um amor, mas pega pesado no treino. – reforçou Jim.

- Se estão assim com o Escorpião imagina quando for a nossa vez de treinar vocês. – soltou Kanon.

- E quando vai ser isso? – perguntou Jim escondendo sua insatisfação. Treinar com o Saga era um sonho de consumo, mas Kanon ela não suportava.

- Ainda não está decidido. O grande mestre ainda vai dizer o nome de quem vai treinar vocês depois do Milo.

- Vocês estavam em missão? – interrompeu Helena.

- Sim, Atena sentiu uma ligeira perturbação de cosmos e nos mandou verificar as montanhas a nordeste...

- Encontraram o inimigo?

- Não Lucy, sem sinal de cosmo suspeito.

- Procuramos nas montanhas e em todo santuário e não achamos nada. Pura perda de tempo. – reclamou Kanon cruzando os braços.

- Então o inimigo esteve hoje no santuário? – perguntou Jim percebendo a gravidade da situação.

- Esteve, mas evaporou-se como nas outras vezes. – vendo as caras tensas das meninas, Saga resolveu passar segurança: - Não devem se preocupar, o santuário está muito bem vigiado, se o inimigo tornar a por os pés aqui, nós saberemos no segundo seguinte. Temos que ir andando. Podemos passar pela sua casa Helena?

- Claro Saga! Nem precisava pedir.

- Precisava sim – sorriu com simpatia – Não querem jantar em minha casa hoje? Gisty vai fazer um jantar especial essa noite. As três estão convidadas.

- Não posso, preciso meditar.

- Também tenho que subir, se não mestre Afrodite fica preocupado.

- Fica para outro dia, Saga. Hoje eu não me encontro muito no clima... – justificou-se Helena.

- Tudo bem. Até logo meninas! – saiu puxando Kanon pelo braço.

- Até logo bonequinha – fez Kanon para a raiva de Jim.

Já nas escadas de acesso a Gêmeos, voltaram a conversar:

- Essa interninha do Shaka está cada dia mais gostosa... – Começou o mais novo.

- Tira o olho, é a segunda vez que te aviso...

- Meditar... sei... – e fez uma careta.

- E o que mais seria? Esqueceu que é assim que o Shaka treino seus discípulos?

- Pode até ser, mas... – diante do olhar incrédulo do irmão, resolveu ser mais incisivo - Saga, o único cavaleiro que treinou uma gostosa durante anos sem tirar uma casquinha foi você, por nenhum outro eu ponho minha mão no fogo.

Depois que eles saíram...

- Que negocio é esse de Gisty preparar um jantar especial? – perguntou Jim.

- Você não soube que o Saga e ela estão namorando?

- Não, quando foi isso, Lu?

- Faz uns dias...

- Você deve ser a única que ainda não sabe Ji. – brincou Helena.

- Vamos subindo e você aproveita e me conta tudo dona Lucy. – levantou e levou a amiga consigo. – Até amanhã Helena!

*E

Chegando a casa de Virgem foi recebida não pelo mestre e sim pelo seu gatinho amarelo. Pegou-o no colo e andou pela casa a procura do mestre. O templo estava às escuras, provavelmente o guardião havia esquecido de ascender a luzes por conta da meditação. O único cômodo iluminado era a sala de estudos. Entrou segurando Fred que já estava se aninhando para dormir no colo da dona.

A sala de estudos normalmente não era usada, pois Shaka não gostava da parte burocrática do santuário, apenas gostava de utilizar para escrever algum ensaio ou manual de treino. Era ampla, com muitas estantes de livros velhos, a maioria em línguas que Jim nunca viu, como Hindi, sânscrito e grego arcaico, etc. Muitos retratos do Buda nas paredes, incenso queimando e nada do mestre. Chamou-lhe atenção uma grande quantidade de papeis na mesa central, a maioria com o seu nome. Estranhou. Assim que começou a ler sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

- Buda! Quer me matar de susto? – disse quase derrubando o filhote em seus braços. – Quando vai perder essa mania de me assustar?

- Quando você for capaz de sentir a minha presença pelo cosmo.

- Que papeis são esses, mestre?

- Relatórios de treinamento. Todos os meses envia-mos relatórios sobre nossos discípulos ao grande mestre. Não entendi por que este mês ele pediu antecipado. Você aprontou alguma coisa, Jim? – disse tomando os papeis da mão da discípula.

- Não. Não que eu me lembre... – fez sua melhor cara de santa para Shaka não desconfiar do que ela tinha feito no templo de Atena de manhã. – Eu posso ver esses relatórios sobre mim?

- Não. É confidencial. – arrumou todos os papeis e colocou numa gaveta.

- Por que não? – até Fred miou perguntando.

- Já disse, é confidencial. Agora vá tomar banho e comer alguma coisa. Depois me espere no salão principal para treinar-mos. – e a conduziu para fora da sala de estudos.

- Treinar? Eu pensei que ia-mos treinar outra coisa... – deu um sorriso safado.

- Isso também... – ficou vermelho – Só que primeiro vamos treinar o seu cosmo. Você não achou que se livraria do treinamento só por que... – sussurrou como se alguém pudesse estar ouvindo: - fizemos aquilo ontem?

- Imagine, não pensei isso não...

- Ande logo. Estou esperando você no salão principal.

Ela devolveu o selinho e foi para a cozinha comer. O gato a seguiu correndo como um doido. E na mesma velocidade dele ela comeu, pensando que quanto mais rápido terminasse a meditação, mais rápido estaria fazendo outra coisa bem melhor. Ainda se sentiu aliviada por Shaka não ter tocado no assunto do casamento. "Os deuses atenderam as minhas pressas! Ele esqueceu."

*Y

O treino durou duas longas horas, mas não reclamou. Meditação para controlar o cosmo para ela ainda era necessário, pelo menos era o que achava depois do que aconteceu na sala do templo de Atena. O episódio a fez sentir um pouco de medo de si mesma. E se de repente seu cosmo ficasse incontrolável ao ponto de explodir em qualquer lugar, tipo no banheiro ou quando estivesse com o mestre? Para não acontecer aquilo de novo era melhor fazer tudo o que o mestre mandasse. Nem que meditasse o dia todo, mas aprenderia a controlar. Tudo isso por que ela não tinha ideia do poder oculto que tinha nem que a explosão de seu cosmo foi causada pela telepatia forçada de Shion. Seu cosmo funcionava como um mecanismo de defesa e a meditação daquela noite foi para trabalhar isso, segundo já tinha percebido Shaka dias atrás.

Logo que terminaram a meditação já estavam no quarto. Entraram se beijando e se agarrando. Shaka fechou a porta sem desgrudar dos lábios dela. Para ele fora uma verdadeira prova de fogo meditar sem pensar em sexo. Teve que se segurar no treino. Estavam contando as horas para aquilo, a hora de dormir, quando ficariam sozinhos no quarto, de matar a saudade. Shaka prensou Jim contra a porta e começou a beijar do pescoço até a orelha freneticamente, enquanto Jim se encarregava de tirar a camisa dele com muita pressa. Assim que o pano passou pela cabeça de Shaka, ela tomou os lábios sagrados de assalto, se pendurou no pescoço dele literalmente tentando vencer a diferença de altura. Antes dela ficar na pontas dos pés, o mestre a levanta pelas coxas onde Jim aproveita para enlaçar a cintura masculina com as pernas. Agora sim estavam na mesma altura.

Ela sorri passando os dedos pelo rosto de Shaka. O vê morder os lábios encanto revela o rosto de ninfa tirando os cabelos da frente de seu rosto. Novamente os olhos azuis ganharam o brilho de desejo, e como ele ficava sexy quando ficava excitado! Encostou as costas dela na porta e volta a beijá-la, desta vez com mais urgência, aprofundando o beijo, usando línguas e tudo que tinha direito. Sem interromper o beijo e leva calmamente a sua cama. Coloca-a sentada em seu colo e como na noite passada ela mesma tira a blusa e revela seu corpo. Desta vez algo diferente: o sutiam. A peça branca com detalhes em renda rosados chamou muito a atenção de Shaka. E tinha um fecho frontal, mais do que apropriado ele pensou.

A abraçou ternamente. Sentada no colo dele ela ficava mais alta, de modo que ele podia sentir seu colo de todas as formas possíveis, e assim o fez, deu longos beijos em cada lado do pescoço até os ombros. Um deles estava com um machucado, provavelmente coisa de treino. Ficou com dó dela na hora. O treinamento para ser um cavaleiro ou amazona de Atena era violentíssimo. Não era fácil para ele vê-la se machucar, ver aquela pele macia e cheirosa maculada por um ferimento de batalha, mas parecia uma tortura para ele. Mas ele tinha que suportar, afinal era o mestre dela e faria avarias piores nela futuramente.

- Está doendo? – perguntou acariciando o braço.

- Não. – mentiu. Verdade seja dita que perto dele ela esquecia até da dor.

Shaka depositou um beijo no machucado vermelho e depois seguiu com os beijos até entre os seios. Jim jogou a cabeça para trás sentindo a maciez da língua e os beijos quentes naquela região tão sensível.

- Nem parece que ontem era meu aprendiz.

- É que sou um aluno muito aplicado. – disse enquanto cheirava o pescoço e os cabelos de Jim procurando o cheiro que o enlouquecia, o cheiro de fruta.

- Estou vendo.

- Não sei o que me da quando estou perto de você. Sinto vontade de fazer coisas inimagináveis...

- Então faça.

Segurou rosto do mestre e o beijou com vontade sem dar trégua para ele respirar ou fugir, mostrando que ela ainda estava no comando quando o assunto era cama. Quando ela o abraçou ele jogou o corpo em cima dela lentamente. As mãos masculinas subiam pelas coxas, passaram pela cintura e foram parar no sutiam, precisamente no fecho frontal...

***L

Depois de se amarem, Jim ficou curtindo a gostosa sensação de relaxamento deitada de bruços em cima corpo do mestre. Estavam completamente nus, apenas o corpo menor cobrindo partes do maior. Com a cabeça repousando em cima do peito do mestre, Jim se entretinha desenhando as curvas suaves do braço de Shaka, cada músculo era contornado com as pontas dos dedos da interna enquanto ela pensava em como contaria que morria de medo do casamento. Se um braço de Shaka estava em repouso o outro se preocupava em acariciar os cabelos castanhos. Também seus pensamentos eram ocupados, sobretudo pelas palavras enigmáticas de Buda.

- Tem certeza que não tinha tido nenhuma experiência sexual, mestre? – perguntou sem olhá-lo.

- Sim. Por que a pergunta? – retrucou sem parar com os carinhos nos cabelos castanhos.

- Por que hoje estava completamente diferente de ontem... – mais seguro ela quis dizer – E mesmo na primeira vez, parecia que sabia o que estava fazendo em alguns momentos...

- Falta de experiência não significa falta de conhecimento. – segurou o queixo dela para forçá-la a encara-lo - Me sai mal?

- Não. Muito pelo contrário! – e subiu até os lábios dele para deixar um selinho.

Voltaram para a posição anterior e depois de um tempo em silencio ele fez a temida pergunta:

- Pensou no pedido?

- Sim. – respondeu depois de sentir um frio na espinha causado pela pergunta. Finalmente chegou a hora de falar naquele assunto. Impossível calcular o medo que sentia.

- E então? – perguntou curioso.

Para tomar coragem ela sai da posição em que estava e fica sentada em cima do mestre, com uma perna de cada lado e seus cabelos cobriam parte de seus seios. Levou as unhas até os dentes pensando na melhor forma de expressar seus pensamentos. O maior medo seria ele achar que ela não o amava. Respirou fundo e disse depois de tomar coragem:

- Eu pensei muito e ainda não consigo gostar da ideia de me casar. – ele fez uma cara pensativa e a deixou mais nervosa – Não é que eu não queira estar com você ou passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado. Muito pelo contrario! O fato é que eu não me vejo como esposa, como uma boa esposa... e, eu não sei se dou conta do papel de esposa e mãe. Já pensou nos filhos? Não sei se sou capaz de educar uma criança ou de cuidar de um bebê. Isso tudo parece uma outra vida para mim, é como se fosse distante da realidade... e também tem o fato de eu ser uma aprendiz... – Shaka balançou a cabeça lentamente como se pedisse para ela tomar fôlego, pois estava falando muito rápido, mas ela ignorou o sinal continuando no mesmo ritmo: - E você é um cavaleiro de ouro! E é meu mestre! As pessoas podem achar estranho, podem me acusar de ser uma aproveitadora, de dar o golpe do baú! Tipo, a aprendiz que se casou com o mestre só para se dar bem! Shina por exemplo, seria a primeira a me acusar disso e acho até de coisas piores...

Mais uma vez Shaka balança a cabeça para ela respirar enquanto falava. Depois tenta falar alguma coisa, mas a jovem sentada em cima dele não parecia querer largar a palavra. E continuava falando e falando muito rápido e gesticulando de tudo o que não gostava no casamento. Até que ele resolve tomar uma atitude drástica. Segura seu rosto com as duas mãos e dá um beijo para fazê-la literalmente calar a boca. Quando os lábios estavam colados ele a sentiu respirar finalmente...

- Está mais calma agora? – perguntou ainda segurando o rosto dela com toda delicadeza do mundo. Ela faz que sim com a cabeça percebendo o quanto tinha sido tagarela. – Não sei por que ficou tão nervosa. Eu te pedi em casamento, mas isso não significa que casaria-mos amanhã ou daqui a uma semana. Não era para agora e sim para depois que você se tornasse uma amazona, provavelmente.

- Sério?

- Sim. Estou ciente que muita coisa deve acontecer antes disso. Eu preciso falar com Atena e com todo mundo, mas isso também não vai ser agora... Quando ao pânico de ser mãe é completamente normal. Mas eu quero que saiba que não ia passar por isso sozinha. Estarei aqui para te ajudar, sempre. – pegou a mão dela e beijou.

Depois daquelas palavras e daquele gesto, Jim se derreteu. Estava se sentindo uma completa idiota por martelar ideias tão absurdas como aquelas quase o dia todo. Não se conteve e deu um abraço de apertado em Shaka.

- Eu te amo Shaka.

- Eu também te amo. – e retribui o abraço. – Eu gosto quando você fala o que esta sentindo, mas eu gostaria que falasse bem mais devagar da próxima vez. Ajudaria muito o meu entendimento e assim poder de ajudar facilmente.

- Bobo.

Trocam sorrisos. E logo os corpos voltaram a querer um ao outro...

* * *

><p>CCADMCF: eu preciso parar de colocar cavaleiros nus nessa fic ¬¬ será? =P<p>

*LDR


	17. Afundando

**Bom dia leitores!  
><strong>

**Mais um capítulo entregue. Resolvi mudar um pouco a minha forma de narrar. Percebi que tenho que ser mais direta e não fazer tantos rodeios... Continuando dentro do conceito do capítulo anterior, estamos indo cada vez mais perto. O inimigo vai aparecer de novo, mas será um encontro casual. Não criem muitas esperanças nessa aparição.  
><strong>

**bjos e boa leitura!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO XVII – Afundando...<strong>

Naquela manhã o sol não estava tão quente. O tempo no Santuário normalmente era assim: depois de toda a quintura, os dias de sol escaldante se transformavam em mormaço, depois as nuvens preenchiam o céu pouco a pouco, iam ganhando volume até finalmente chover. Um dos ambientes mais agradáveis de estar naqueles dias de tempo abafado era o jardim da Casa de Peixes onde um passarinho que voava baixo por entre as roseiras aproveitou uma brisa e pousou na janela da cozinha observando a habitante de cabelos rosados tomar seu desjejum.

A janela estava aberta permitindo ao bem vindo ar fresco daquela manhã entrar pelo cômodo. Lucy tomava seu chá de ervas finas sem a menor pressa. Levava calmamente a xícara até os lábios levantando o dedo mindinho. Estava despreocupada, com a cabeça longe e já devidamente arrumada para o treino. Devidamente arrumada leia-se penteada, perfumada e maquiada. Ela sempre acordava bem cedo para dar tempo de fazer todo o seu ritual de beleza. Cremes hidratantes nos cabelos e no corpo, protetor solar, mascara de pepino, loção para tonificar, limpar, refrescar, maquiagem, cuidados com as unhas, etc. Ela não dispensava nada e toda essa conduta era apoiada e estimulada por seu mestre. Ambos tinham ritual de beleza parecido, na verdade. Acordavam cedo para se embelezarem e para treinar também. Enganam-se aqueles que pensam que Afrodite de Peixes e sua discípula só pensam na aparência, muito pelo contrario...

Ainda lhe sobrava alguns minutos antes de ir treinar. Lucy ajeitou o bracelete de ouro branco, presente de Afrodite, em seu braço e deu um sorriso lembrando do rosto perfeito de seu mestre na noite anterior quando lhe deu aquele presente. A peça combinou perfeitamente com a jovem, lhe deu ainda mais graça, se é que isso era possível. Deu um último gole no seu chá para se levantar, mas antes que chegasse até a pia uma mão enorme tampou sua boca e outra lhe puxou pelo braço até a área de serviço.

- Mask, você pirou?! – disse depois de se recuperar do surto e sentar a mão no braço do cavaleiro de Câncer.

- _Buongiorno__amore mio._

- Isso é jeito de chegar? Quase me matou de susto seu ogro! – cruzou os braços na frente do corpo emburrada.

- Duvido você não ter gostado... – abraçou a cintura da jovem. – Eu te vi tomando chá tão delicadinha, tão gostosa. Deu vontade de te morder... – aproximou os dentes do queixo da jovem sueca, só não mordeu por que ela o empurrou.

- Fico louco? Mestre Afrodite está em casa...

- Eu sei. Ele está tomando seu banho matinal de beleza de duas horas, temos tempo de sobra... – voltou a abraça-la pela cintura desta vez com mais firmeza.

O choque dos corpos a fez estremecer. Mascara mordeu os lábios vendo o rosto de Lucy ficar vermelho e os lindos olhos azuis fitarem seus lábios brilhando de desejo e medo. Fez que ia beija-la mas desviou de súbito para brincar com a orelha de Lucy dando chupõezinhos.

– _Amore mio_, não me aguento mais de saudade...

- Nem faz tanto tempo assim que nós nos encontramos, Mask...

- Três dias para mim são uma eternidade, _amore_. O suficientes para me deixar louco de saudade... – desceu as duas mãos para o bumbum da aprendiz, apertou-o contra seu membro para faze-la sentir o quanto ele estava com saudade.

Lucy já começava a suspirar de tezão com aquele contato, sua voz havia se transformado em sussurros e seu corpo já começava a esquentar, principalmente la em baixo. Era sempre assim quando se encontravam. Ele a fazia reagir imediatamente e vice-versa.

Mascara apertou mais o bumbum da jovem, movimentando aquela parte de modo a esfregar a parte íntima dela na sua. Nessa hora Lucy já esfregava o rosto na barba por fazer dele enquanto segurava os cabelos do italiano puxando e fazendo uma massagem na cabeça ao mesmo tempo. Largar dele era difícil, mas ela tinha que tentar, pois temia que Afrodite aparecesse e os pegasse.

- Não podemos fazer isso aqui. É melhor parar-mos antes que, antes que o mestre chegue...

Ignorando completamente a advertência da interna, Mascara a apertou com mais força até ouvir um gemido de sufocamento. Encostou os lábios nos dela e disse antes de beija-la:

- Não adianta fugir de mim, _ragazza_. Você é só minha...

E Lucy sentiu seus lábios serem tomados num beijo selvagem como só ele sabia dar. Mascara precipitou seu corpo contra o da interna a ponto de faze-la recuar o tronco. E ela teria mesmo caído se ele não a estivesse segurando ainda com aquela firmeza sufocante. Nem se quisesse fugir Lucy conseguiria, tendo em vista que Mascara a segurava de modo a não deixar nenhuma parte de seu corpo livre, nem braços, nem pernas, nada Lucy tinha domínio. Com ele ela não tinha voz ativa, não mandava só obedecia. Era completamente impossível para ela vencer aquela energia dominadora brutal de Mascara da Morte, pois se via sem forças tamanho era o desejo que sentia por ele. Felizmente Mascara afrouxou o abraço, se não teria mesmo quebrado alguma costela dela, mas Lucy em nenhum momento protestou. Quando percebeu seus braços livres não pensou duas vezes e agarrou o pescoço do cavaleiro gemendo dentro da boca dele palavras indistintas. Continuaram se beijando, um provando a língua do outro como se não houvesse nenhum perigo.

- Aii Mask... – gemeu ainda agarrada ao pescoço dele.

- Você é só minha, torta de morango... _tu sei il mio__solo_... – disse sugando o lábio inferior da interna seguidamente. – Sabia que você também estava com saudade. Adoro quando você me chama assim gemendo com essa boquinha... fica tão sexy.

- Saudade de um cafuso bruto como você, nunca...

- Mentirosa...

Endireitaram o corpo. Mascara a puxou pelo tronco com um braço só e permaneceu a prendendo contra ele. Lucy se assustou com aquele movimento e principalmente na facilidade com que ele a manipulava. Agora a estava mantendo presa com um braço só e nem parecia se esforçar para isso. Isso por que seu rosto exibia um sorriso tão malicioso que beirava ao perverso. Ela tentou se desvencilhar dos braços dele o empurrando no ombro, mas foi inútil. Novamente ele estava encostando os lábios nos dela, fazendo movimento como se brincasse com os seus. Quando se deu conta já estava encostada à parede da área de serviço de sua casa. Não se segurou mais e começou a ofegar quando ele beijou-lhe daquela forma vigorosa mais uma vez e depois tomou seu pescoço. Levantou os cabelos com uma mão de uma forma até delicada para ter livre acesso aquela parte que cheirava a rosas e com a outra levantou-lhe uma perna, só para almentar o nível de contato entre os corpos. Fazendo aquilo tudo ele se esfregava nela, mordia seu pescoço, subiu a mão que estava na coxa para a cintura, se esfregou nela com mais vigor a ponto de tira-la do chão cada vez que subia.

- Não sentiu saudade? – perguntou com um tom de voz de provocação que o sotaque italiano deixava muito sexy.

- Sim, muita. Não via a hora de sentir esse teu corpo gostoso de novo!

Foi a vez dela o abraçar com posse. Depois levou as mãos ate o peito musculoso. Já o tinha provado de várias maneiras, mas daquele jeito de pé e com a iminência de serem pegos nunca. Tudo só almentava o desejo que ela sentia e a deixava mais molhada. Seus olhos procuram os de Mascara, ele estava diferente. Parecia querer observa-la de outro jeito e não era o mesmo olhar de antes. Era uma espécie de olhar doce nunca antes visto. Mas isso foi só por uns breves segundos, antes dele a agarrar de novo a coxa e a cintura, como se quisesse disfarçar algo.

A confusão causada pelo olhar de Mascara logo passou quando ele mordeu seu pescoço. Golpe baixo! Foi o que ela pensou. O cheiro diferente dos cabelos dele e do corpo também chamaram sua atenção. Sim era perfume, só que Mascara não era de usar perfume. Ela pouco se importava com isso pois adorava o cheiro narural da pele dele, cheiro de homem, mas aquilo era perfume e um perfume diferente.

- Que cheiro é esse Mask?

- Perfume novo que eu comprei, só para você cheirar. Gostou?

- Sim, muito, mas da próxima vez coloque menos.

- Como é que é? – perguntou parando com os amassos e a encarando.

- Eu gosto mais do cheiro da tua pele suada, me deixa louca... – mordeu o lábio de leve.

- Certo. Então da próxima vez eu não coloco nenhuma gota de perfume nem tomo banho se quiser.

- Também não precisa exagerar!

Mascara riu alto e voltou a prensa-la contra a parede. Lucy cada dia o fascinava mais com aquele jeitinho fino delicado de ser, mas que gosta de um bom aperto de um homem. Nunca tinha visto mulher mais fogosa do que ela. O excitava aquele jogo, quando ela negava o que sentia e que o queria só para faze-lo se esforçar em seduzi-la quem sabe... Eis a coisa que Mascara gostava mais: o sabor de domina-la. Com o passar do tempo ele foi se viciando naquilo. Chegou ao ponto de ficar sem dormir quando Afrodite o proibiu de frequentar a Casa de Peixes. A raiva que ele sentiu do amigo foi imensa. A vondade dele era ouvir Lucy gemendo e o chamando de bruto todo dia, todas as horas, mas isso ainda não era possível. Por isso ele concordou em treina-la do jeito que Afrodite queria só para vê-la sempre que quisesse. Algo dentro dele mudou depois do ataque. Quando a viu chorando desamparada no meio daquelas ruínas nos braços do amigo uma parte dentro de seu peito reagiu de uma forma inexplicável.

Ela lembrou que estava na cozinha da casa de Peixes e o dono poderia aparecer a qualquer momento. Seu medo maior era de uma guerra de mil dias entre aqueles dois cavaleiros, por isso empurrou Mascara de qualquer jeito.

- Para! Não podemos fazer isso aqui em casa. – ligou a torneira e molhou o pescoço querendo se recompor - Quer que o mestre te expulse de novo?

- Acha que eu tenho medo do Frô? – foi até ela e a segurou pelos cabelos e tentou beija-la.

- Paraaa! Eu não quero que vocês briguem mais. – enxotou a mão dele de sua cabeleira - Não é bom que fique como está? Todo mundo convivendo em harmonia, sem brigas...

- _Bella__merda_. – disse fazendo careta.

Olhou para todo o corpo de Lucy sabendo que seu olhar a deixava desconcertada e parou no bracelete.

- Gostei do bracelete.

- Lindo não? Presente de Afrodite. Meu mestre tem muito bom gosto...

Antes que Lucy começasse a falar de Afrodite mais da conta, Mascara a puxou pelo braço voltando a prensa-la contra a parede. Lucy ia protestar mas sua voz é calada por um beijo de tirar o fôlego do italiano. Ele não estava ali para conversar e sim para outra coisa.

- Eu posso te dar coisa bem melhor do que isso...

E enfiou a mão dentro da calcinha de Lucy começando a toca-la em seu ponto mais senssível. Lucy tentou mais uma vez protestar, mas sua voz saiu cortada por conta dos movimentos dos dedos de Mascara. Ele sabia exatamente como estimula-la e deixa-la em chamas em questão de segundos. Mascara encostou a testa na parede, de modo a tocar a orelha de Lucy com os lábios ao mesmo tempo que dizia frases bem safadas em italiano no ouvido dela.

- Quero que brinque comigo também.

Levou a mão dela para dentro de sua cueca e a fez segurar o membro rijo dele. Quando sentiu a mão de Lucy Mascara soltou um gemido rouco em pleno ouvido dela que a fez se arrepiar. Ele intensificou a masturbação, almentando a velocidade de seus dedos. Lucy olhou para cima apertando as próprias pernas umas contras as outras. Mascara adorou vê-la morder os lábios sufocando os gemidos. Aqueles labios carnudos e vermelhos, que se apertavam de uma forma tão sexy quanto ela estava com tesão... Acabou segurando o queixo de Lucy com certa violência e a beijou. Depois pararam e ficaram os dois se observando enquanto um dava prazer ao outro, curiosos para ver as reações que seus movimentos produziam.

Em sua mão Lucy sentia o falo de Mascara cada vez mais duro, enquanto Mascara sentia a cavidade se umedecer entre seus dedos. Lucy cravou as unhas da mão livre no pescoço de Mascara enquanto chamava por ele sussurrando... "Mask, meu Mask". Mascara a prensou mais contra a parede...

- Só eu te dou prazer de verdade, _amore mio... _

A camisa de treino surrada que Mascara usava era tão justa no corpo que se podia contar cada contorno dos músculos do peitoral do italiano e cada músculo dele se esfregava no corpo de Lucy sem delicadeza alguma. Lucy já sentia suas costas doerem pela pressão que Mascara fazia nela, mas ignorava a dor. Sentiu Mascara introduzir um dedo em sua cavidade. Ela gemeu mais alto, depois apertou o volume pulsante em sua mão. Queria aquilo tudo dentro dela para ontem, não aguentava mais segurar, literalmente.

Mascara entrou com uma mão dentro de sua blusa e achou seus seios. Apertou um de cada vez depois os dois ao mesmo tempo. Mais um gemido sufocado de Lucy. Mas não era isso que ele queria. Ele queria ouvi-la chamar mais por ele, pedir, implorar que a possuísse naquela cozinha... Mas antes disso acontecer um barulho vindo da sala chama a atenção dos dois, principalmente de Lucy.

Lucy se solta de Mascara e pedi nervosa:

- Mask, é melhor parar. Mestre deve ter terminado o banho...

- Não terminou nada. Eu te disse, o banho do Frô só termina depois de duas horas...

Lucy agora estava visivelmente incomodada com o dedo dele a penetrando, o medo de ser surpreendida com a mão na massa tirou por completo o seu desejo.

- Mask, é sério! Mestre Afrodite pode aparecer a qualquer minuto... – empurrou-o.

- Se estivesse vindo eu sentiria o cosmo dele se aproximando. Deixa de frescura e vem cá... – a puxou novamente pela cintura.

- E se ele esconder o cosmo?

- Você acha que o aquele viado consegue esconder alguma coisa de mim? – disse já irritado.

- Mesmo assim é melhor parar com isso agora. Não quero que o mestre nos veja assim de jeito nenhum e não chame o meu mestre de viado! Isso é muito pejorativo, Mask...

Mascara passa as mãos nos cabelos se controlando para não explodir de raiva. Para ele parar no meio do caminho era terrível, principalmente por que não era homem de ser recusado. E tudo por culpa de Afrodite. O nome que mais ouvia sair da boca daquela garota. De repente começou a detestar o nome Afrodite...

- Por que você tem tanto medo que o Frô veja agente? Eu já disse que não me importo com aquele fresco.

- Mas eu sim. É meu mestre e eu o respeito e o amo muito. Também não quero que vocês briguem de novo por minha causa, gosto de ver vocês dois como os amigos que sempre foram...

Mascara põe o dedo na cara de Lucy e altera o tom de voz:

- Sabe o que eu acho Lucy, que você tem medo de magoar o Frô e que não vê o viado do Afrodite como mestre apenas e sim como homem. Coisa que ele não é e nunca vai ser!

- Agora sim eu confirmei! Você pirou! – e fez uma cara de horror perante aquela insinuação.

- Quer saber? Faça bom proveito do seu mestre viadinho. _Addio_!

Mascara passou por ela como um trem, entrou na cozinha, atravessou a sala e saiu da Casa de Peixes pela porta da frente, deixando Lucy com cara de quem tinha perdido alguma coisa. Ainda tentou formular algum pensamento, tipo ir atrás dele, mas acabou ficando na cozinha mesmo. De novo irritou-se consigo mesma por gostar de um homem tão insenssível como Mascara da Morte. Logo ela uma moça tão fina, elegante, educada, bela, requintada, amar um traste que arrotava na mesa. Se Mascara fosse um pouco como seu mestre, se tivesse um pouco daquele jeito de príncipe encantado de Afrodite, capaz de encantar qualquer mulher... Por que para ela Afrodite era a personificação da perfeição. Ela se esforçando para manter o clima de paz na Casa de Peixes e ele faz isso? E ainda joga aquele absurdo na cara dela?

Respirou fundo para não deixar as lágrimas rolarem. Não sabia se o pior era o jeito que ele a tratou ou ouvir o italiano chamar o seu querido mestre de viado, fresco, Frô. Detestava quando se referiam ao cavaleiro de Peixes daquela forma chula. Afrodite não merecia aquilo! Por um momento achou que Mascara mudaria, depois do ataque do inimigo ele se mostrou preocupado com seu estado. Ficou cuidando dela junto com seu mestre. Passaram a noite toda os três juntos, sem brigas, sem grosserias, paparicando ela... Mascara finalmente concordou em participar do seu treinamento. Aceitou todas as regras de Afrodite e até deu uma sugestão ou outra para incrementar. Tudo parecia tão perfeito que Lucy achou que fosse um sonho. Treinar ao lado dos seus dois cavaleiros preferidos era tudo e mais um pouco da sua noção de paraíso terreno.

Agora ela estava vendo seu sonho de consumo ir por água abaixo. Sempre soube que sentia atração por Mascara, desde a primeira vez que o viu na verdade, mas a incomodava aquele jeito grosso dele de ser, não a pegada firme na hora dos amassos, e sim o jeito carrancudo que ele encarava a vida. Isso de não ter regras, não ceder a nada nem a ninguém, de não admirar a beleza, etc. Mascara era um grosseirão, um ignorante, um bruto sem coração até nas ideias, mas isso ela tinha esperanças de mudar. Seu mestre também ja demonstrou vontade de mudar os modos de amigo por isso não desistiria tão fácil. Transfomaria Mascara da Morte num cavalheiro ou não se chamava Lucy Renard.

Só não imaginou que seria tão difícil. Serviu-se de outra xícara de chá para ajudar a esquecer Mascara e de suas grosserias. Olhou para a entrada da cozinha e nada do mestre. Logo ela tinha que descer para treinar e não queria sair sem antes ver rosto perfeito de seu Afrodite. "Ainda tenho que passar na Casa de Câncer para falar com aquele ogro. Se ele pensa que pode me tratar daquele jeito está muito enganado! Quem ele pensa que é? Por que tudo tem que ser sempre do jeito dele? Na hora que ele quer, no lugar que ele quer... Eu sou o que, uma escrava sexual? Só por que ele tem aquele rosto de mafioso e aquele sorriso tão charmoso que chega a ser cínismo da parte dele... e aquele corpo gostoso, cheios de músculos que são uma delícia de pegar, de arranhar, de morder... Não! Não, Lucy, foco! Você tem que ter foco mulher! O Mascara tem que seguir algumas regras, tem muito o que mudar e disso eu não posso me esquecer nunca."

Se fechasse os olhos era como se sentisse cada toque em seu corpo. Tudo o que Mascara fazia com ela deixava marcas, literalmente. Lembrou das palavras dele, quando disse que estava com saudades dela. Será que era saudade dela ou de fazer sexo com ela? Ela ainda não podia afirmar com certeza se era uma ou outra coisa. No entanto aquele perfume diferente era revelador. Mascara não era de se preocupar com aparência e em todas as vezes que se encontraram não lembrava de sentir outro cheiro que não fosse suor. Então ele aparecer para ela perfumado daquele jeito tinha um significado. "Será que ele colocou perfume para me agradar ou... ". Sentou a xícara no píres com força, quase derramou o chá na mesa. "... ou ele estava perfumado para outra mulher? Aposto que deve ser alguma dessas servas sem vergonha. Se for eu mato a infeliz! Você me deve explicações, Mascara da Morte de Câncer..."

Seus pensamentos ciumentos são interrompidos pela entrada de Afrodite na cozinha. Estava com os cabelos molhados e só com uma toalha enrolada no quadril. Ele quando a vê sentada à mesa tomando chá, sorri e diz:

- Bom dia, minha lindinha. – dá um beijo casto na testa da interna. – Pensei que já tinha ido treinar.

Vai até a área de serviço pegar uma toalha para secar os cabelos. Lucy segue com olhar atônito aquele corpo perfeito passar só de toalha na sua frente. Fora o aroma sublime de rosas que ele deixou em seu rosto quando a beijou. Não dava para resistir...

- Lucy? – chama vendo que o rosto da sua interna estava lívido.

Depois de engasgar as palavras, Lucy finalmente responde:

- Eu já estou indo mestre. Estava te esperando aparecer só...

Colocou a xícara na boca torcendo para a porcelana esconder as suas bochechas coradas.

- O Carlo esteve aqui? Pensei ter ouvido a voz dele...

Sentou numa cadeira a frente dela e puxou os cabelos para o lado e começou a seca-los encarando a discípula com o olhar mais gentil do mundo. Os movimentos de Afrodite deixaram Lucy momentaneamente hipnotizada, tanto que ela só pode enxergar a gravidade da pergunta trinta segundos depois. Felizmente deu tempo de pensar em uma boa desculpa.

- Sim mestre. Queria falar com você, mas como estava no banho não quis esperar, parecia com pressa...

- Humm... Se não quis esperar então não devia ser coisa importante. – sorriu – O bracelete ficou lindo em você. Combinou perfeitamente com o seu uniforme de treino.

- Sim, não seria diferente já que foi um presente seu... Muito obrigada pelo presente, mestre...

- Não tem de que, lindinha. – inclinou-se e deu novamente um beijo doce no rosto de Lucy.

Ela ficou novamente corada, estava inquieta na verdade. Já tinha visto o mestre sem camisa antes, mas molhado e só coberto por uma toalha de banho branca nunca. O pano úmido evidenciou as formas de Afrodite, sobretudo o bumbum, as coxas, e o... Apertou os olhos querendo fugir da visão daquele corpo de Davi a sua frente. Ressalte-se que ela nunca viu o mestre com aqueles olhos, sempre o admirou mas não tinha ideia de que houvesse tudo aquilo além da perfeição. Não teve como não pensar nas palavras de Mascara quando ele disse que ela via o próprio mestre como homem... Apertou de novo os olhos. Absurdo! Ela era Lucy, gostava de machões, de voz grossa, de músculos volumosos. Vai ver que o inimigo quando invadiu sua mente bagunçou seus neurônios, só podia ser...

Se fiando nessa possibilidade ela relaxou um pouco. Afrodite levantou de novo para estender a toalha que estava usando para secar seus cabelos no varal da área de serviço. Desta vez Lucy não o seguiu com o olhar. Queria permanecer impassível e observar todas as reações do mestre. Se ele ouviu a voz do amigo, bem poderia ter escutado outra coisa. No entando Afrodite, começou a comer o café da manhã com a mesma expressão que fazia em todas as manhãs. Se ele desconfiasse do que ela e Mascara fizeram na área de serviço ele diria com certeza, pois tinha deixado bem claro na noite anterior que não permitira que o canceriano se aproximasse de sua interna que não fosse para fins de treinamento.

Terminou de tomar o seu chá com um gole só e se despediu:

- Estou indo para o meu treino, mestre. Até a noite. – levantou e saiu andando com pressa.

- Até lindinha.

Lucy ainda olhou para trás e o viu tomar café calmamente, então deixou a Casa de Peixes. Sozinho na cozinha, Afrodite olha para a área de serviço e dá um sorriso de canto. Depois volta a tomar seu café.

*********L**

Na Casa de Virgem, Jim estava dando os últimos retoques em sua aparência para descer até a arena. Já tinha penteado os cabelos e agora se preparava para prende-los em um rabo de cavalo quando Shaka entra no quarto.

- Está linda. – diz depois de abraça-la por trás e colocar a cabeça sobre o ombro da discípula.

- Aposto que veio aqui fiscalizar a minha roupa.

- Fiscalizar?

Jim se vira e passa os braços sobre os ombros de Shaka.

- Checar se eu não estava indo treinar com uma roupa muito curta ou decotada...

Ele não havia pensado nisso mas já que ela mencionou, resolveu dar uma boa olhada na roupa que a discípula vestia. Um mini short jeans com a barra desfiada, blusa regata branca com amarrações na gola que cobria um pouco o short, faixas nas nãos mãos e gladiador cinza com amarrações até os joelhos, cinto de couro e proteção nos cotovelos e joelhos. Não gostou nada do que viu, sobretudo do comprimento do short.

- É melhor você trocar esse short.

- Por que?

- Não está muito... apropriado.

- Você quer dizer que está curto.

- Sim está, mas também não está apropriado para o treino. Já lhe disse mais de uma vez que pode cair e se machucar devido ao impacto com o solo pedregoso do Santuário, por isso é aconselhável se cobrir.

- Eu me cobriria se tivesse com o que. – ele ergueu uma das sombrancelhas e fez uma cara de quem não estava entendendo – Sabia que todos os meus uniformes de treinos ja eram? Rasgaram todos, mestre! Eu tive que remendar a maioria para continuar usando se não...

- Já entendi. - interrompeu rapidamente – Vou providênciar uniformes novos. Hoje vou ao templo de Atena, aproveito e falo com o grande mestre sobre isso.

Quando ele falou em templo de Atena Jim levou as mãos a cabeça por que tinha acabado de lembrar de algo importante.

- Eu estive com o grande mestre ontem e esqueci de falar sobre os uniformes! Que cabeça de vento a minha...

- Você esteve com Shion ontem e não me falou nada?

- Sim, perdão mestre. Ele mandou me chamar na arena, pediu aquela serva dele, Aneta. Conhece?

- Sim.

- Ele mandou me chamar para falar sobre o ataque, nada mais. – fez a sua melhor cara de convincente para o mestre não desconfiar do ritual com os cristais.

- Eu já tinha dito ao grande mestre através de Mu que você não se lembrava de nada, não entendo por que ele te mandou chamar mesmo assim... Em todo caso, hoje terá seus uniformes.

- Vai encontrar com Atena?

- Vou. Atena sentiu uma perturbação incomum de cosmos ontem. Estou indo ao templo da nossa deusa estudar essa perturbação junto com ela.

Também ia tocar no assunto do relacionamento deles e da investigação, mas isso Jim não precisava saber.

- Acha que pode encontrar o inimigo junto com Atena? Não é perigo para ela mestre?

- Não. Estarei ao lado dela o tempo todo. Se houver algum cosmo invasor escondido dentro dos limites do santuário, não vai escapar dos nossos olhos.

- Isso parece tão perigoso... – disse preocupada. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que tentar encontrar o inimigo pelo cosmo não era bom negócio.

- Não é, não se preocupe.

Shaka tocou o queixo de Jim e deu um selinho em seus lábios. Ela o segurou pelos ombros e prolongou o beijo sendo correspondida.

- Podia-mos sair domingo, ir ao shopping de Atenas, o que acha?

- Para que você quer sair do santuário? Não é você que quer manter discrição absoluta sobre agente...

- Sim, mas... seria bom sair um pouco. Quero muito gastar o meu salário de aprendiz e ainda nem conheço a Grécia direito... só uma tarde mestre, que mal há? – disse com voz manhosa.

- Sabe que eu não gosto de sair do Santuário por motivos fúteis...

- Vamos, vamos, vamos,... – insistiu – Vai ser legal, só eu e você. Saímos daqui via teletransporte, ninguém vai nos ver...

- Vou pensar. – deu um último beijo – Agora vá treinar, não quero que chegue atrasada.

Ela saiu toda feliz com a possibilidade de sair sozinha com o mestre. Já imaginava o passeio romântico que fariam. Quem sabe poderiam ir ao cinema? Já sabia até no que gastar o seu salário de aprendiz...

Quando chegou a arena tratou de disfarçar melhor sua felicidade. Não queria ouvir Lucy perguntando novamente o motivo de seu sorriso. Antes que pudesse saudar a amiga, Lucy foi logo a puxando pelo braço para perguntar de Mascara da Morte.

- Ji, o Mask estava na Casa de Câncer quando você passou?

- Não, eu não vi ninguém lá. Por que pergunta?

- Por que ele saiu lá de casa meio... chateado.

- Vocês brigaram?

Chegaram as arquibancadas e Jim se sentou primeiro.

- Mais ou menos. A culpa é toda do Mask por ser um ogro irritante!

- Para começo de conversa, desde quando o Mascara pode frequentar a Casa de Peixes? O Afrodite não disse que queria ele longe...

- Disse. – respondeu se sentando ao lado da amiga – Mas depois do ataque, eles fizeram as pazes. Graças a mim que fiz de tudo para juntar os dois amigos de novo.

A noite pós ataque Lucy não passou nada bem. Chorou muito, teve febre por conta dos ferimentos e por ter ficado muito abalada. Afrodite quando viu que ela ficava mais calma na presença dele e de Mascara deixou a birra de lado e permitiu que o italiano passasse a noite em Peixes. Ambos ficaram muito preocupados com a interna que mais gostavam. Lucy aproveitou a deixa para usar toda sua veia teatral e poder de convencimento para convencer o mestre e assim deixar seu amante voltar a frequentar a Casa de Peixes como antes. Depois deste dia ela ficou no céu sabendo que encontraria seus dois cavaleiros preferidos em casa toda noite, mas depois da cena de Mascara na área de serviço ela estava aflita que seu mundo cor de rosa virasse cinza.

- Sei. O Mascara te fez alguma coisa?

- Não. Agente só teve um desentendimento... – fechou os olhos pensando antes de mandar a bomba – Ai Ji, eu acho que o Mask está me traindo!

- Por que diz isso? – e fez uma cara de espanto não pela informação, mas pelo tom de voz aflito da amiga.

- Não sei Ji, é apenas uma intuição. Ai dele se eu tiver certeza! – cerrou os punhos e fez cara de brava.

- Lu, toma cuidado com esse namoro...

- Não estamos namorando!

- Mas estão se pegando desde que agente chegou aqui... – deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Sim. Não vou negar, mas é só sexo. O nosso lance é puramente carnal. Eu nunca me apaixonaria por um cafusu sem educação e cultura como o Mask.

- Diz isso, mas está ai toda ciumenta. Lucy, o Mascara nunca foi flor que se cheire e se teu mestre quer você longe dele algum motivo tem... Até você já está desconfiada dele! Uma vez o Mu me contou que quase todos dos cavaleiros de ouro já namoram sério antes ou depois que ressuscitaram, menos o Mascara. Ele sempre foi do tipo que nunca parou com uma mulher só.

- Se isso for verdade não me assusta. Eu sei lidar com esse tipo de homem. Sempre soube que o Mask é do tipo que agente pega e não se apega.

- Tem certeza que é só tesão o que sente por ele?

- Atualmente sim, mas no futuro quem sabe? Isto se eu conseguir mudar um pouco o Mask...

- Acho difícil um homem como o Mascara da Morte se tornar um Afrodite, por exemplo. Acho mesmo que ele não chega nem perto disso.

Mais internos chegam a arena e logo atrás deles Milo e Helena conversando muito sorridentes. Helena nem parecia aquela moça triste do dia anterior e Milo esbanjava o sorriso sedutor para a brasileira descaradamente. Pelos olhares todo mundo percebia as intenções de Milo, menos Helena. Os dois ainda conversaram longos minutos na área de aquecimento, só depois Helena foi até suas amigas na arquibancada.

- Bom dia meninas!

- Este sorriso tem a ver com um Escorpião... – insinuou Lucy.

- Não. Mestre Aldebaram me ligou ontem para dizer que está indo tudo bem com a missão e que volta para casa em poucos dias. Ele vai voltar antes do Camus.

- O certo não seria eles voltarem juntos? – perguntou Jim.

- Sim, mas parece que o Camus vai precisar resolver um assunto com aquele discípulo dele, o Isaak.

- Relaxa Ji. Logo o teu monumento francês volta para o Santuário...

- Sem graça você, Lucy. – completou Jim com uma cara de tédio.

- Não vejo a hora do mestre voltar para casa. Depois só fica faltando a Shina voltar para a arena...

- Errado Helena. Tomara que a Cobra não volte nunca mais!

Jim deu uma gargalhada junto com Lucy. Helena fez sinal negativo com a cabeça. Então Lucy olhou Helena de cima a baixo e reparou que a brasileira estava radiante, mais arrumada até. O uniforme estava passado ao contrário do dia anterior e os cabelos estavam cuidadosamente trançados.

- Então quer dizer que os sorrisos sedutores e convites para sair do Milo não fizeram o mesmo efeito do que uma simples ligação do Tourão...

- Lucy... – pediu Jim percebendo que Helena ficara visivelmente mais tímida do que já era com aquela insinuação.

- Responde Helena! A saudade do mestre é tanta que chega a esse ponto? – insistiu Lucy.

- Não é isso gente... – olhou para lado como se buscasse inspiração - Eu só estou ansiosa para a volta do mestre Aldebaram por que ele prometeu me encinar uns golpes novos. Vocês do primeiro ano não fazem ideia de como é o treinamento do segundo. O nível é completamente diferente do que vocês fazem aqui na arena e é muito prejudicial quando ocorre uma interrupção.

Ambas se olharam durante aquela explicação, mas foram obrigadas a evitar os comentários por que ouviram Milo chamar pela turma no meio da arena querendo iniciar o dia de treinos.

********U**

Passava do meio quando Saga chegou ao templo de Atena. Cumprimentou as servas que cuidavam das plantas ao lado das escadarias laterais que davam para o jardim e pegou o corredor principal rumo a sala do mestre. Ele não gostava daquela sala, detestava aquele lugar, na verdade. Pisar ali era o mesmo que reviver todo o seu passado vergonhoso. As cortinas, o tapete, os quadros, o trono, tudo fora trocado depois que Shion reassumiu seu posto, mas a lembrança ainda era presente em cada metro quadrado daquela sala, mais até do que em qualquer outro lugar do Santuário.

Toda vez que Shion o chamava escolhia aquele lugar para espera-lo. O templo de Atena era imenso, a maior construção de todo o Santuário. Era cheio de ambientes mais apropriados para aquela conversa, tais como os jardins, a biblioteca, a sacada imensa, o escritório do mestre... mas não. Shion só o queria de frente para o trono de patriarca. Era como se tivesse intenção de intimida-lo.

Parou em frente a porta e soltou o ar antes de abri-la. De longe ele viu o maldito trono de patriarca, era a primeira coisa que se via ao entrar no salão do mestre. A última coisa que ele queria ver naquele dia. Andou até ficar de frente para o trono escondendo sua revolta interior de estar ali, afinal o único culpado do sangue derramado naquela sala era ele mesmo e mais ninguém. Viu Shion de costas olhando para o jardim através de uma enorme janela envidraçada. Encostou um dos joelhos no chão como forma de reverência e forçou um tom de voz natural:

- Mandou me chamar, senhor?

Shion virou o rosto calmamente e dirigindo um tom de voz sereno para seu antigo assassino, disse:

- Notou como as nuvens a oeste estão mudando de cor rapidamente? E o vento vai tratar de traze-las para cá em breve. O que isso te diz, Saga?

- Que vamos ter um final de semana chuvoso, senhor... – disse pausadamente sem acreditar que Shion o tenha chamado até ali para falar do tempo.

- Perspicaz.

Depois do elogio, Shion vai até Saga e faz um sinal para ele se levantar. Afinal não havia necessidade de um cavaleiro como Saga de Gêmeos ficar ajoelhado perante o grande mestre do Santuário, mas Saga sempre fazia questão disto. Com intenção de não prolongar aquela conversa, pois não estava em um de seus melhores dias, Saga foi direto:

- Em que posso ajuda-lo, senhor?

Shion deu um sorriso simpático. Ele podia ler nas entrelinhas do rosto de Saga o quanto ele estava incomodado com aquele chamado, mas ele não o colocava naquela sala para testa-lo ou humilha-lo. Tudo o que Shion queria era fazer Saga participar dos assuntos do décimo terceiro templo, mostrar que ele não era mais visto como inimigo de Atena, força-lo a enfrentar o seu passado, aquela sala de frente, sem necessidade de se curvar perante sua própria culpa. E também mante-lo sob vigilância...

- Andei pesquisando na biblioteca o paradeiro de alguns livros que ajudariam a entender os últimos acontecimentos, sobretudo a natureza dos poderes do inimigo que estamos enfrentando atualmente. Eu e Aneta pesquisamos por horas a fio e não encontramos os volumes buscados.

- Sobre o que eram especificamente estes livros, senhor?

Shion encarou Saga.

- Sobre lendas antigas, genealogia, ataques congelantes, poderes psíquicos. Eram livros muito antigos, datavam da guerra santa de 200 anos atrás, foram herança do mestre Sage. Só o grande mestre tinha acesso a esses livros.

Agora sim Saga tinha entendido o motivo daquele chamado.

- Senhor, na época que fui Grande Mestre eu tive acesso a muitos volumes provenientes do acervo particular do Mestre Sage, sim. Ares tinha grande interesse neles, sobretudo nas publicações sobre Atena e suas reencarnações. Mas como lhe falei a algum tempo atrás, tudo o que estava em meu poder foi devolvido a biblioteca.

- Entendo. Saga, esses livros desaparecidos eram muito específicos. Não tinham nada a ver com Atena, mas eram muito valiosos para o Santuário. – Shion tirou uma folha de papel de seu bolso e entregou a Saga – Tem lembrança de já ter se deparado com um destes títulos?

- Sim. Essas obras faziam parte do acervo particular do mestre Sage que Ares vivia consultando... – fez uma pausa – Mas como lhe falei antes, o interesse de Ares era apenas nas publicações sobre Atena, outra coisa não relacionada a este tema não tinha importância para ele. Ele queria saber tudo sobre Palas Atena, e assim achar uma forma de destruí-la de uma vez por todas... – nova pausa, desta vez Saga baixou os olhos – Acabou encontrando um jeito de matar Atena em um dos livros do acervo usando as flechas de Tremy...

- Em todo caso, se Ares não tinha interesse nestes livros outro tinha...

- A que se refere, senhor?

- Que os livros de que preciso desapareceram da biblioteca e isso aconteceu depois que renascemos.

Saga arregalou os olhos e abriu levemente a boca em sinal de estarrecimento. Tudo de repente ficou claro.

- Senhor, está dizendo que estes livros foram roubados em baixo dos nossos narizes...

- Exatamente. Tiveram mesmo destino que os documentos dos arquivos secretos do santuário e do cartório de Rodório.

- Suspeita do inimigo?

- Quem mais? A não ser que alguém de dentro do Santuário tenha sumido com esse tipo de informação de próposito.

Saga de novo soltou o ar dos pulmões. Se o inimigo tinha livre acesso as dependências do Santuário para roubar documentos ou livros poderia atentar contra a vida de Atena a qualquer momento. O mais curioso era por que ele não fez isso... um calafrio lhe percorreu a espinha. Todos eles ali vivos e prontos para a batalha, praticamente todos os 88 cavaleiros vivendo no santuário atualmente ao lado de Atena não foram capazes de impedir aquela invasão. Nunca sentiu sua deusa tão vulnerável como naquele momento.

- Saga eu preciso que volte a Rodório e busque mais informações entre os sobreviventes do ataque sobre tudo o que estava guardado lá. Toda informação sobre o paradeiro de documentos e livros oriundos do Santuário nos é importante no momento.

- Farei isso imediatamente, senhor.

- Quero também que viaje para todas as vilas que Rodório tinha contato em busca de informações.

- Sim, senhor. Sobre a investigação das origens da interna de Shaka, alguma novidade?

- Nenhuma relevante. Cuidarei pessoalmente deste assunto de agora em diante. Todos os caveleiros devem apenas se ocupar em vigiar o Santuário e treinar a si próprios, aos internos e discípulos. Isso inclui você e Aioros.

Saga franziu o cenho achando muito estranha aquela atitude do grande mestre. Parecia que Shion havia se arrependido de colocar os caveleiros naquela investigação. Coisa que ele não via motivos em se tratando da origem de uma simples interna. Shion caminhou até seu trono, sorriu novamente com simpatia e puxou um assunto completamente inusitado querendo mudar de assunto:

- Vejo que a volta de Gisty para esse Santuário te fez muito bem, Saga.

Saga sorriu sem graça.

- Por que diz isso, senhor?

- Desde que ela voltou se veste de forma mais casual e teus olhos não exibem mais a antiga sombra de severidade e contrição.

- O senhor não está errado, mestre. Nunca pensei que a presença de uma mulher em casa fosse capaz de me mudar tanto.

- Saiba que faço votos que essa mudança dure para sempre. Éis um cavaleiro muito valioso para o Santuário, Saga de Gêmeos. Sempre foi desejo de Atena a felicidade de seus cavaleiros e o meu também.

- Obrigado, grande mestre.

Antes que Saga deixasse a sala do mestre, Shion indagou como quem não quer querendo:

- Diga-me Saga, quando teve inicio o romance com Gisty de Serpente, antes ou depois dela se sagrar amazona?

- Depois, senhor. Começamos a nos relacionar a pouco tempo, precisamente quando ela voltou ao Santuário para lutar com a interna de Shaka. Antes disso a nossa relação era unicamente de mestre e discípula. – respondeu seriamente.

- Não poderia esperar outra atitude vinda de você, Saga. Agiste como um verdadeiro mestre. Sendo assim, saiba que tem a minha total aprovação. – completou com um largo sorriso.

- Obrigado mais uma vez, senhor.

- Estou aguardando o resultado da tua busca em Rodório. Está dispesado, cavaleiro.

Saga fez um gesto de entendimento com a cabeça e deixou a sala do mestre. Assim que pegou o corredor rumo ao salão principal bufou de descontentamento por saber daquelas notícias. Pior era o ódio de si mesmo por ter subestimado o inimigo todo esse tempo, no entanto Shion parecia tranquilo. Até demais. O lemuriano escondia algo no meio daquelas perguntas. Talvez suspeitasse que ele tivesse entregue os documentos quando era Ares. Até quando seria visto como um traidor?

Ainda pensativo cruzou o salão do templo de Atena, parou ao avistar Shaka entrando.

- Que está fazendo por aqui, Saga?

- Shion mandou me chamar. Queria falar sobre o desaparecimento de uns tais livros da biblioteca. Você sabe que quando acontece alguma coisa neste Santuário eu sou sempre o principal suspeito. – disse tudo de um jeito um tanto rude, acabou se arrependendo logo em seguida – Desculpe se pareci um tanto ressentido. Na verdade não culpo Shion por pensar assim. Ele está coberto de razão...

- Deixe disso Saga! – Shaka colocou a mão no ombro do amigo – O grande mestre não tem nenhum motivo para desconfiar de você. Ele apenas está muito preocupado com tudo o que está acontecendo e procura desfarçar a todo custo.

- A propósito, como estão você e a Jim?

- Bem...

- Bem quanto? – perguntou arqueando uma sombrancelha.

- Er... – Shaka desviou o olhar – Que quer saber afinal, Saga?

Saga esperou uma serva passar e se distaciar para continuar falando.

- Quero saber se vocês dois se acertaram. O que aconteceu depois daquela nossa conversa na praia?

Shaka nem precisava responder. Sua inquietação já tinha respondido por ele.

- Sim, nos acertamos...

- Que bom. Não se preocupe amigo. Eu não vou comentar esse assunto com ninguém, pois o que você está vivendo agora, de certa forma eu já vivi no passado. Você já comentou com mais alguém?

- Não, só com você e o Mu.

- Fez bem. O Santuário mudou bastante, mas algumas mentes ainda permanecem grudadas no passado.

- Entendo o que quer dizer...

- Tome cuidado para que pessoas erradas não fiquem sabendo desta informação, e principalmente certifique-se que Shion e Atena fiquem sabendo disto pela sua boca e não de terceiros. Isso seria muito prejudicial para vocês dois. Eu digo isso por que acabei de falar com o grande mestre e ele deu a entender que não veria com bons olhos uma relação entre mestre e discípula.

- Eu já imaginava. Também já pensei muito sobre esse assunto e estou estudando uma forma de contar tudo ao Shion e para Atena.

- Não demore muito para fazer isso, meu amigo, pois você sabe que as notícias correm na velocidade da luz por entre as colunas deste santuário... Também considere o fato de Shion ter grande estima pela sua discípula.

- Sei disso. Shion foi um dos primeiros a vislumbrar um futuro promissor como amazona de Atena para Jim. E eu também não desejo prejudica-la, nem ao seu treinamento nem a sua reputação. No que depender de mim ela será a mais poderosa amazona deste santuário.

- Não tenho dúvidas disto. Preciso ir andando, Shion acabou de me dar uma missão. Tenho que achar o meu irmão para deixa-lo tomando conta da Casa de Gêmeos na minha ausência. – bateu no ombro de Shaka – Até logo, Shaka.

- Até, Saga.

As palavras de Saga tiveram um efeito devastador em Shaka. Ele seguiu seu caminho até Atena pensando em toda aquela conversa. Quando estava subindo as escadas pensou em tocar no assunto com a deusa. Algo no semblante de Atena lhe dizia que ela não o condenaria se ele chegasse dizendo que estava apaixonado por Jim. Atena não era como Shion, ela costumava apoiar os cavaleiros em muitas questãos tidas como impensáveis para Shion.

Cruzou todo o templo de Atena martelando se contava imediatamente a deusa ou se deixava para outro dia. E se deixasse, quando seria esse dia? Era difícil demais decidir aquilo sozinho. E se a tal escolha que Buda mensionou fosse a de Jim escolher entre ser uma amazona e ser sua mulher? Nunca fora tão complicado interpretar as palavras de Buda. "Talvez o amor seja coisa tão complicada que nem os deuses são capazes de ajudar os homens". Concluiu em sua mente a poucos metros do seu destino.

Subiu o derradeiro lance de escada que levava ao mais alto terraço do Santuário: o promontório onde ficava a grande estátua de Atena. De lá podia-se ver praticamento todo o Santuário. Este era o lugar escolhido pela deusa para fazer suas orações, guiar seus cavaleiros e elevar seu cosmo até o infinito em tempos de guerra e assim fortalecer a barreira que protege o Santuário. Tudo naquela terra sagrada só tinha vida devido ao cosmo de Atena.

A deusa estava parada bem em frente à sua grande estátua segurando o seu báculo que representava Niké**, **a deusa da vitória. O vento forte jogava seu imenso cabelo lilás em todas as direções atrás de suas costas. A visão de Atena naquele lugar não deixava de transmitir imponência e infinita paz, parecia que toda a paz do mundo estava sendo emanada daquela jovem, daquele olhar puro. Atena quando avistou o cavaleiro de Virgem adentrando ao seu recanto de orações abriu um belo sorriso de boas vindas. E no momento em que ela sorriu, Shaka sentiu a gigantesca aura divina que cercava o frágil corpo daquela jovem, era quase palpável.

- Não sabe a falta que sinto das nossas conversas, Shaka.

Shaka encostou o joelho no chão em sinal de respeito a divindade a sua frente antes de responder:

- Eu também, minha deusa. A sua companhia é sempre agradável.

- Deve estar muito ocupado com o treinamento da Jim. Ouvi dizer que ela não é uma discípula fácil.

- Sim, minha deusa. No começo foi um pouco difícil treina-la, mas hoje ela se dedica de corpo e alma ao treinamento. Ja se encontra completamente adaptada a rotina de treinos.

- Que bom, Shaka! Cada vez mais me convenço de que fiz uma excelente escolha te entregando Jim para treinar. Vocês dois demonstram uma grande sintonia. Isso me deixa muito contente.

Atena deu um sorriso meigo e Shaka se sentiu mais raso do que o chão. Dentro de seu peito a coragem de confessar que amava Jim se quebrou em mil pedaços. Atena não lhe confiou uma discípula, lhe confiou uma futura amazona! E ele estava se sentindo como se destruísse as espectativas da deusa protetora da humanidade. Encarou os próprios pés e não conseguiu dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

- Sabia que mesmo na época que Jim não demostrava interesse no treinamento eu notava um grande potencial a ser trabalhado? E isso se confirmou quando eu a vi lutando com Gisty na arena. Não tenho a menor dúvida de que ela será uma amazona valoroza no futuro. Tudo isso graças ao seu treinamento, Shaka.

- Sem dúvida, Atena. – disse Shaka com voz mais baixa do que o normal.

Foi então que Atena percebeu uma mudança repentina no semblante de seu cavaleiro.

- Alguma coisa errada, Shaka?

- Não é nada, Atena... – caminhou até próximo a estatua e ficou na posição de lótus. – Talvez seja perturbação por conta dos ataques misteriosos do inimigo. – disfarçou.

Que Shaka estava perturbado com alguma coisa Atena já sabia, só não tinha certeza se era o inimigo o detentor de tal preocupação. Analisou mais uma vez o rosto de olhos fechados de Shaka e foi até onde ele estava sentando. Agachou-se de modo a ficarem cara a cara.

- Shaka, sabe que sempre estou disposta a ouvir os meus cavaleiros. Fique a vontade para falar comigo sobre qualquer assunto.

Atena até se sentia um pouco sem jeito por falar aquilo para o cavaleiro mais sensato de todos os 88 que a protegiam.

- Agradeço a preocupação, Atena. – forçou segurança na voz – Estou pronto para começar a meditação.

- Certo. – endireitou-se e segurou seu báculo com firmeza. – Vamos começar então.

Então Atena fechou os olhos e elevou seu cosmo. Em poucos segundos todo o ambiente em que estavam ficou cercado por uma aura luminosa onde via-se claramente o cosmo de Shaka quente e estável a frente e o cosmo de Atena brilhando intensamente, se expandindo, transformando o ar ao redor deles numa bolha de energia. A partir daquele instante as mentes de ambos sairiam do décimo terceiro tempo, atravessariam as 12 casas, passariam por entre as colunas da arena, pegariam o caminho da Vila da Amazonas, depois seguiriam rumo as montanhas próximas e longínquas, viajariam pela floresta, passariam pelas árvores, sentiriam as folhas e frutos desprendidos daquela terra... Todo o Santuário seria visitado pelos olhos de Atena na forma de seu cosmo, tendo Shaka logo atrás a protegendo e a guiando.

***********N**

Depois daquela maratona de busca pelo santuário, Shaka chega à sua casa exausto. Encontra sua discípula meditando na área das almofadas. Correção, tentando meditar, pois o filhote de gato morador daquela casa a todo momento atrapalhava pulando sobre suas pernas para morder o tecido da calça justa que Jim usava. Aquele felino amarelo estava ficando impossível.

Como era costume, Jim não percebeu a presença do mestre na casa e Shaka se perguntou se ela não notou por conta da concentração ou por estar prestando atenção as acrobacias do gato em volta de si.

- Ele não vai te deixar meditar. Devia ter ido para o quarto, assim teria sossego.

Ela abre os olhos e estremece o corpo comprovando o susto e o gato dá um pulo e se enfia entre as almofadas.

- Cheguei a pensar que fosse dormir no templo de Atena essa noite, mestre.

Shaka da um suspiro cansado e se senta ao lado da discípula. Ela tinha razão, já estava bem tarde. Notando a expressão indecifrável de Shaka, Jim fala mais uma vez:

- Como foi a meditação com Atena?

- Infrutífera.

- Não acredito! – exclama Jim mudando de posição.

- O inimigo não apareceu em nenhum ponto do Santuário no dia de hoje. Até mesmo a presença que Atena sentiu ontem, desapareceu por completo.

Jim fez uma cara de puro desapontamento e viu o mestre se levantar e ir para a cozinha. Ele disse que precisava comer alguma coisa e ela resolveu não atrapalhar as reflexões de seu mestre. Ajeitou-se na posição e voltou a meditar, conforme era o seu treinamento todas as noites durante aquela semana. Só depois de muito tempo ela foi até a cozinha falar com seu mestre.

- Vou fazer um chá antes de ir dormir, me acompanha? – disse parada na porta da cozinha.

Shaka completamente absorvido em seus pensamentos só responde segundos depois.

- Sim. Não esqueça de não colocar...

- Açúcar. Eu sei.

Deu um sorriso doce e foi fazer o chá. Tranquilamente juntou os ingredientes, pôs para ferver, colocou em duas xícaras grandes. De vez em quando dava um sorriso doce para o mestre sentado a mesa que não tirava os olhos da discípula. Era bom vê-la ocupada, observar os movimentos precisos e ao mesmo tempo delicados de suas mãos noite ela parecia calma demais. As vezes Jim tinha desses momentos onde a hiperatividade dava lugar a suavidade.

Levou as duas xícaras até a mesa e se sentou ao lado do mestre.

- Coloquei leite. Não consigo mais tomar chá sem leite. Nunca imaginei que fosse tão gostoso.

- Foram os colonizadores ingleses que trouxeram esse hábito para a Índia. Acabou se transformando em um costume.

Jim apoiou os cotovelos ma mesa observando o semblante preocupado de seu mestre tomando chá. Levou uma mão até os cabelos loiros, colocando uma parte atrás da orelha. Shaka acabou capturando a mão e a trouxe para se sentar em seu colo querendo aproveitar mais os carinhos da discípula.

- Está desanimado desse jeito só por que não encontrou o inimigo?

- Não. – contornou o rosto de Jim com o polegar – Quem quer que seja esse vilão não escapará dos nossos olhos. É questão de tempo.

Como estavam com os lábios muito próximos, não resistiram e trocaram selinhos. Shaka apoiou a cabeça contra o peito de Jim e ficou sentindo a respiração calma. Estava tão casado que dormiria alí mesmo se não tivesse sentido o cosmo do melhor amigo se aproximando. Tentou avisar, mas Jim o agarrou para um beijo antes que algum som saísse de sua boca. O flagra foi inevitável e só não foi pior por que Mu já sabia de tudo.

- Eu não vi nada, juro por Atena que não vi nada. – disse tampando parcialmente os olhos.

Jim teve um susto tão grande que deu um pulo do colo de Shaka tentando disfarçar o indisfarçável. Shaka bufou, mas não se moveu na cadeira o que propiciou a Jim concluir que ele havia contado tudo ao amigo.

- Deixa eu adivinhar, ele já sabe?

- É. Não teve como ele não saber. – disse contrariado.

- E quero que saibam que torço muito por vocês dois. Essa casa estava precisando de um toque feminino para melhorar o mau humor de certo iluminado. – apontou de um jeito engraçado para Shaka que fez Jim rir.

- Chá, Mu de Áries? – ofereceu Shaka mais para Mu calar a boca.

- Sim aceito. – sentou-se a mesa e disse por telepatia a Shaka: "preciso falar com você em particular."

- Por que não vai ver os seus novos uniformes de treino que trouxe do templo de Atena?

- Sério? Como conseguiu tão rápido, mestre?

- Pedi as servas de Atena que fizessem enquanto estava meditando com nossa deusa. Estão em seu quarto. Eu deixei lá para te fazer uma surpresa mais tarde.

- Entendi. – sorriu de orelha a orelha – Obrigado mestre, eu estava realmente precisando.

- Depois que você experimentar venha atá aqui nos mostrar como ficou. – disse Mu sorrindo com simpatia.

Mu esperou Jim sair da cozinha para iniciar a conversa particular.

- Shaka o que eu vou te contar agora tem que ficar entre nós.

- Ok.

- Mestre Shion me deu uma missão secreta. Vou ao Brasil investigar a família da sua discípula.

- Como assim?

- Ele não me deu detalhes, apenas disse que suspeita que possa ter ocorrido algum fato envolvendo a família de Jim recentemente. O grande mestre quer que eu levante toda informação possível dos pais e dos familiares dela. Pode ser só intuição, ou palpite, mas você sabe que meu mestre não costuma errar...

- Sei. Como ele não encontrou nada nos arquivos sobre os antepassados acha que pode haver alguma pista com algum parente vivo dela...

- Vivo ou morto. – Mu estreitou os olhos e se aproximou de Shaka e disse quase cochichando: – Eu insisti para saber o que ele tinha encontrado nos arquivos e quais eram as tais suspeitas levantadas, ele disse que não achou nada de conclusivo nos arquivos secretos e que suspeita que o inimigo tenha alguma ligação com a Jim.

- Que espécie de ligação, Mu?

- Shion acha que ele pode estar querendo usa-la para algum próposito... mas não me pergunte que propósito é esse por que acho que nem o Shion sabe. Shaka, meu mestre me pediu segredo absoluto sobre essa missão. Eu só estou te contando por que você o mestre dela e eu acho que tem o direito de saber de tudo.

- Também falei com Shion sobre isso hoje e ele foi mais uma vez reticente...

- E não é só com você. Aioros e Saga estão fora da investigação. Tudo vai ficar a cargo do grande mestre e de Aneta, a serva pessoal dele. Shaka, a Jim não pode ficar sabendo o que eu vou fazer no Brasil de jeito nenhum, e em hipótese alguma deve saber sobre essa investigação. Isso seria um choque muito grande para ela, saber que o santuário desconfia que ela tenha alguma ligação com o inimigo... Não vai ser bom para ela saber disto.

- Tem toda razão, Mu.

- Mestre Shion vai continuar investigando por aqui. Ele deu a entender que quer pessoalmente revelar para ela sobre a investigação, mas eu acho que isso só vai acontecer quando ele tiver alguma certeza. – Mu segurou no pulso de Shaka – Quero que me prometa que não vai deixar a Jim saber disso nunca. É pela própria segurança dela... Ela não pode saber da existência dessa investigação, você entendeu Shaka?

- Sim, claro. Pode deixar comigo.

São obrigados a parar de conversar devido a entrada da investigada na cozinha. Mu engole uma gargalhada quando vê Jim vestida com os novos uniformes.

- Mestre, não acha que esse uniforme ficou um pouco grande?

Mu se contorce na cadeira para não rir.

- Claro que não. Está do tamanho certo. – estende a mão – Venha até aqui.

Ela vai até os mestres entortando os lábios fazendo um bico de choro e raiva.

- Você colocou o sare de maneira errada. É assim que deve coloca-lo, sob o ombro direito desse jeito... – diz ajeitando o pano laranja sobre o ombro de Jim. A outra extremidade era presa a calça marron estilo saruel. Por baixo do sare havia uma blusa na mesma cor da calsa, era justa com mangas até os cutuvelos e decote circular. A blusa ia até o meio da barriga, mas o sare era tão largo que cobria quase toda. – Pronto. Agora está bem. – terminou de arruma-la e deu um sorriso satisfeito.

- Acha que eu fiquei bem vestida assim? – quase gritou.

- Como não? Está linda! Não é mesmo Mu?

Agora sim o ariano cai na risada. Shaka olha para os dois sem entender o motivo daquelas reações, principalmente a cara de choro que sua discípula estava fazendo.

- Shaka, você mandou trazer essa roupa diretamente da Índia? – disse Mu tentando não rir.

- Lógico que não. Eu mostrei um desenho as servas de Atena e pedi que elas copiassem o modelo.

- Não pode querer que eu use isto... – puxou o sare depois as calças folgadas como se fossem de borracha – Eu to parecendo um saco de batatas!

- Que ideia, menina! Está ótimo! – segurou-a pelos ombros – Não vejo motivos para não ter gostado. É um uniforme bastante funcional e bonito. Você está coberta e protegida dos olhares dos espíritos famintos em forma de cavaleiros deste santuário e ainda está muito elegante. Está vestida como uma verdadeira discípula minha. Como pode ver o pano é leve e não impede nenhum movimento. É só colocar a proteção adequada e está pronta para o treino.

- Buda, acorda! Eu não posso treinar com essa enorme quantidade de pano! No primeiro pulo que eu der, vou tropeçar nessa, nessa... coisa!

- Sare. - corrigiu Shaka.

- Você não pode ta falando sério. – olhou para Mu com olhar suplicante que mais dizia por favor me tire daqui – Ele não pode estar falando sério! Diga que não por favor...

- Sim ele está. – respondeu Mu de olhos fechados.

Jim choramingou.

- Mestre, eu não sou indiana, e se eu entrar vestida assim na arena todo mundo vai me zua em peso! – e choramingou mais desta vez Mu ficou com pena e interferiu.

- Não acha que está exagerando Shaka? Nem parece a Jim! Essa roupa não combina nada com ela... esse uniforme a deixou muito... diferente.

- Mu, eu sou o mestre dela e sei o que é melhor para ela. Todos os meus antigos discípulos se vestiam assim e não reclamavam...

- Não reclamavam por que não tinha coragem de te enfrentar! – protestou Mu.

- Ouça bem mestre! – disse com voz mais imperiosa que o esperado pelos dois que olharam para ela com olhos abertos espantados ao mesmo tempo – Se me fizer usar essa roupa amanhã eu não sei o que eu sou capaz de fazer... – encarou com olhos ameaçadores.

Ela sai da cozinha deixando os dois cavaleiros de ouro sem ação. Mu depois de um tempo olhou para Shaka e disse:

- Eu acho que ela falou sério...

***********A**

Templo de Atena...

Faltavam dez minutos para a meia noite quando Shion terminou de ler os primeiros relatórios enviados por Saga referente a missão em Rodório. Segundo aqueles papeis, Gêmeos havia feito uma busca minuciosa por informações na vila recentemente atacada em em alguns vilarejos próximos e a conclusão foi a mesma de sempre: nenhuma. A esperança de Shion era que tivesse sobrado algum documento ou mensão deles com algum habitante. Nem isso Saga encontrou. Todos aqueles com mais contato com o Santuário morreram no falso terremoto, incluindo o encarregado pelo cartório, Frederico Praxedes. Shion se lembrava bem dele, era um antigo soldado que protegeu o Santuário na juventude. O falecido poderia saber de alguma coisa com certeza, principalmente sobre que documentos estavam guardados em Rodório, mas...

O mais irônico era o fato da própria Jim ter salvado e posteriormente visto morrer a única pessoa que poderia dar alguma resposta aquele caso. Também a morte deste homem não lhe parecia fatalidade. Algo se manifestou dentro dele quando ele viu o nome de seu antigo servo escrito naquele relatório. A intuição do grande mestre do Santuário gritava dizendo que nada naquela estória toda era mera coincidência.

Deitou os papeis sobre a mesa e recostou-se na cadeira. Não havia mais necessidade de Saga continuar investigando Rodório, as respostas não estavam lá. Era óbvio. Talvez estivessem antes do terremoto... Toda aquela imprevisibilidade de conecções desconsertava o grande mestre. Fechou os olhos afim de mergulhar em suas reflexões e assim ficou durante alguns minutos, até o som de leves batidas na porta o arrancar das profundezas do mar de falta de respostas que era aquela investigação.

- Meu senhor, vim saber se estava precisando de alguma coisa?

O sorriso magestoso de Aneta, sempre tão reconfortante.

- Não preciso de nada meu anjo. – levantou-se e foi até ela, deu um beijo em uma das mãos da serva – Perdoe-me por não ter-mos jantado juntos hoje. Eu precisava ler o que Saga havia me mandado com urgência.

- Eu entendo perfeitamente, grande mestre.

- Camus mandou mais alguma notícia?

- Sim. Ele ligou avisando que vai precisar de mais tempo para encontrar o seu antigo discípulo e que não encontrou nada relacionado ao inimigo na Sibéria até o momento.

- Na próxima vez que ele entrar em contato, diga que quero falar com ele diretamente.

- Sim, meu senhor.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio. Aneta mais uma vez percebeu os olhos violetas de seu mestre se estreitarem de preocupação, mas nem assim perdiam o brilho mágico.

- Aneta, eu preciso pensar mais um pouco. Se importa de me deixar sozinho?

- Claro que não, senhor.

Shion ficou parado a observando deixar a sala, depois respirou fundo. Não foram poucas vezes que aquela mulher o ajudou nas decisões envolvendo o Santuário, mas aquela em especial, ele sentia que tinha que resolver sozinho. Aquele mistério, aqueles fatos aparentemente sem ligação onde tudo parecia tão nebuloso. Há muito estava inquieto com tudo aquilo. O desaparecimento de livros raros da biblioteca, a vinda de uma jovem cheia de poderes misteriosos para o Santuário, uma vila destruída, a descoberta que documentos secretos dos arquivos também desapareceram. Será que a ordem dos fatos era aquela mesma? Não tinha certeza de coisa alguma, e isso era o que matava.

Num ímpeto de insatisfação, saiu de seu escritório. Passou a caminhar pelo templo de Atena sem rumo certo. Apenas deixou-se levar. Quem sabe o acaso lhe guiasse para algum lugar onde suas idéias clareassem? Andou por corredores iluminados apenas pela luz da lua que entrava pelas janelas, desceu a grande escadaria que levava ao imenso salão principal do décimo terceiro templo e quando se deu conta estava do lado de fora, nos jardins laterais.

O som do vento arrastando de cá para lá as copas das árvores o fez voltar a realidade. A noite estava fria. O jardim possuía algumas luminárias artificiais, mas estas não eram necessárias naquela noite, pois se tratava de lua cheia. Perante o brilho ofuscante da lua as pobres luminárias não eram nada.

O vento frio e a calmaria daquele ambiente noturno fizeram relaxar os músculos do grande mestre. Andou por entre as cercas vivas durante tempo indeterminável e parou bem no meio do jardim. A sua frente apenas o busto de bronze de seu antigo mestre Hakureide Altarreinando absoluto cercado por um círculo de flores. O olhar carregado de sabedoria do cavaleiro lendário que o treinou penetrou fundo em sua alma. Imediatamente lhe veio à lembrança os dias de treinamento duro, a voz solene do homem mais sábio que ele já conheceu e do qual sentia imensa saudade.

Permaneceu encarando aquele olhar como se implorasse por respostas. Respostas que ele não conseguia encontrar mesmo pensando muito a respeito. Passado todos aqueles dias de investigação, Shion se encontrava novamente no ponto zero. Toda pista que aparecia era vaga demais, e toda suspeita infundada. Aquilo mais parecia um jogo cruel de ocultação, que se realmente existisse, teria causado a perda de inúmeras vidas inocentes. Se pelo menos ele soubesse o que estava sendo ocultado com tanto esmero...

Uma rajada mais forte de vento levou seus cabelos verdes e parte do manto branco com detalhes em dourado em direção a estátua de bronze a sua frente. "Falta alguma coisa mestre, eu sei, mas o que?... O que interliga todos esses fatos?"

A sombra de um galho de árvore se projetou sobre o busto de bronze de Hakurei dando mais seriedade ao rosto de seu antigo mestre. " Seria a interna? Mas eu não sinto nenhuma ameaça vinda dela... muito pelo contrário. Qual o interesse que o inimigo tem nela, se é que existe algum... "

Fechou os olhos, e quando os abriu a sombra tinha deixado o rosto de bronze de Hakurei. Ele voltou a olha-lo com ternura. "É claro que existe interesse, se não ele não teria apagado a mente dela. O fato é que eu não consigo acreditar nisso. Não consigo admitir que aquela jovem cheia de vida tenha alguma espécie de ligação com o inimigo. Ela não pode...

Shion massageou as têmporas e continou conversando com a estátua de seu mestre em pensamento. "Por que eu sinto que devo protegê-la... como se ela fosse a minha..."

Olha para trás em direção as escadarias por sentir um cosmo cheio de paz se aproximando: Atena.

- O que está fazendo acordada até está hora, Atena? – disse preocupado.

- Estava dando um passeio com o Seiya pelo jardim.

Quando a deusa falou no nome de Seiya, Shion esticou o olho por cima dela e viu Pégaso parado perto da entrada. Menos mal, pelo menos ela não estava sozinha.

- A noite está fria, não é bom passar muito tempo fora do templo...

- Shion... – interrompeu com voz muito doce – ... Agradeço a sua preocupação, mas não sou assim tão frágil quanto pareço. Também achei a noite fria, mas não me encomodou em nada.

Atena se aproximou e encarou o alto grande mestre nos olhos.

- Passou praticamente o dia todo trancado em sua sala, mestre Shion. Vejo em seu rosto que algo parece lhe preocupar além da conta...

- Precisei de um tempo à sós com minhas questões sem solução, Atena. Receio admitir que me encontro afundado em questionamentos e sem nenhum sinal de resposta a vista.

- Ás vezes as respostas estão bem na nossa cara e não somos capazes de enxergar. O obvio esconde segredos também...

- ... mas é preciso habilidades extras, como visão além do alcance para poder enxerga-los. Isto está em um prefacio de um dos livros do mestre Hakurei.

- Sim está. Sabia desde o início que reconheceria o autor da frase logo de cara. – sorriu Atena.

- A presença de meu mestre é muito forte em suas palavras.

Ambos encararam o busto de Hakurei iluminado pela luz da lua. A deusa sorriu e tocou as mãos do lemuriano.

- Eu sei que é capaz de encontrar aquilo que procura, Shion. Não há pessoa mais capaz neste Santuário do que o grande mestre.

- Obrigado pelo apoio, minha deusa.

- Volta para o templo conosco, mestre Shion?

- Ficarei mais um pouco até o sono chegar com mais força.

- Está certo. Boa noite, mestre Shion.

- Bom descanço, minha deusa.

Atena foi em direção as escadas onde seu cavaleiro a esperava. Seguiram de mãos dadas até o templo sob os olhares de Shion. De novo sozinho, passou algum tempo de frente para o busto de bronze, recebendo o olhar terno de Hakurei e pensando nas palavras da deusa que eram as mesmas de seu mestre. Ele havia falado através da boca dela. Por fim, Shion resolveu deixar o jardim e ir descançar sua mente.

Minutos depois de Shion deixar o jardim, um corvo de olhos vermelhos que observava tudo do alto de uma árvore, pousa sobre a cabeça de bronze de Hakurei. O corvo baixa a cabeça a abre mais seus olhos vermelhos e brilhantes querendo observar tudo a sua volta, todo o jardim banhado pela luz da lua recebe o olhar da ave negra. O resto é silêncio.

***********D**

Casa de Virgem...

Shaka havia passado as últimas duas horas conversando com Mu de Áries na cozinha e agora se dirigia até seu quarto. Devagar a abre a porta imaginando que Jim já estaria no décimo sono, logo não queria acordá-la. Quando entra percebe que se enganou. Ela estava sentada com dois travesseiros atrás das costas lendo um de seus manuais de treinamento, acordadíssima.

Em silencio, o mestre se senta na cama, tira os sapatos, depois a camisa, ficando apenas de calça e camisa regata, depois se inclina sobre a discípula e toca-lhe a face com os lábios.

- Pensei que estivesse dormindo.

- Não. Estava te esperando. – e retira os óculos e os coloca sobre o criado mudo junto com o livro.

- Ainda está chateada comigo pelos uniformes?

Aqueles olhos azuis e a carinha de Buda sereno sempre a desarmavam.

- Não fiquei chateada, só estranhei... ta eu confesso! Não gostei nada da imposição. Por que não pediu que as servas fizessem iguais aos antigos?

- Desculpe. Não precisa usar se não quiser. Amanhã eu falo com minhas servas para costurarem outros...

- Nem pense nisso! Não gosto de desperdícios. Vou usa-los, sim.

- Sério?

- Umhum. Vou fazer algumas mudanças, pequenos ajustes apenas... Vou dar meu jeito. Vou pedir ajuda de Lucy para isso, ela sabe mais de corte e costura do que eu.

- Faça como achar melhor.

Jim se remexe na cama para dar uma posição mais confortável para seu mestre e resolve perguntar de uma vez o que a fez esperar acordada por ele:

- O que tanto conversava com o Mu quando eu cheguei e até agora?

- Nada de importante. Assuntos do Santuário.

Shaka da um rápido sorriso e percebe que Jim observa fixamente seus olhos. Ela sorri em retribuição formando covinhas nas bochechas. Ele estava mentindo. Como ela sabia? O conhecia bem e essa também era uma de suas habilidades. Ela sempre reconhecia a mentira por mais que tentassem esconde-la de si. Mas de que adiantava descobrir a mentira quando não se pode fazer com que se fale a verdade? Olhando para seu mestre soube logo de cara que ele não diria o que estava conversando com o amigo. Sendo assim, resolveu não fazer caso.

Shaka inclinou-se mais uma vez para dar um selinho na sua interna no que ela gostou da brincadeira e agarrou os ombros dele a fim de prolongar o beijo. Foi rápido. Logo ambos já abriam mais as bocas para dar passagem a língua de cada um. Seguiram-se beijos profundos e intensos. Num impulso, Shaka remove o lençol que cobria as pernas de Jim e joga para o lado como se fosse a capa de um toureiro. A coloca sentada em seu colo. Passa a distruibuir beijos começando do queixo ao pescoço. Jim respira descompassado sentindo o mestre a abraçar, percorrer as mãos pelas suas costas, buscar o seu perfume na sua pele, cheirar os seus cabelos.

Enquanto isso encara a mini estátua de Buda no altar próximo a cama. Seu olhar se perde na fumaça liberada pelo incenso. Dentro da sua mente sua própria voz sussurrava: ele mentiu... por que? E de novo conclui ser melhor não fazer caso. Melhor esqueçer. Desvia o olhar da fumaça e passa a corresponder as carícias do mestre. Afunda a mão entre os cabelos loiros e sente a maciez dos fios entre seus dedos.

Acabam se encarando. Os rostos estavam a centímetros um do outro. As respirações se misturavam. Encarando os lábios do mestre, Jim tira a camisa regata que ele usava e num impulso de desejo toma os lábios sagrados. Os musculos de Shaka se contrairam durante aquele beijo. Ele estava cansado, mas perante ela não teve forças para resistir. Nunca teve... Depois que ela se satisfez com sua boca, aproveitou o momento de separação dos lábios para faze-la deitar na cama tendo ele por cima.

A beijou delicadamente e entrou com as mãos dentro da blusa da jovem. Num movimento rápido e preciso a tirou, a deixando apenas de _lingerie_.Posicionou-se sobre ela de modo a ter livre acesso ao corpo de ninfa. Beijou a orelha, desceu até o pescoço, mais um pouco até os seios cobertos pelo sutiam. Enquanto beijava e lambia cada mamilo por cima da renda azul ouvia os gemidos baixos de Jim, a sentia contorcer-se de excitação embaixo de si aumentando a sua própria. Fez uma linha com a língua até a barriga, se demorou naquela parte vendo que ela dobrou a quantidade de gemidos.

E pouco a pouco sua boca foi descendo até a calcinha. Prevendo o que ele ia fazer Jim morde os lábios. Shaka percorre os quadris da jovem com as duas mãos e puxa a calcinha de malha pelas laterais. Ela fica logo apreensiva, pois apesar de ser desinibida sentia vergonha do mestre estar alí com o rosto tão próximo de sua feminilidade. Ainda não tinham feito aquela forma de sexo.

- Use as suas mãos. – sussurra chamando a atenção de Shaka.

Um passo de cada vez.

Fez como ela queria. Subiu de modo e ficarem novamente olho no olho. Encostou a mão entre as pernas de Jim iniciando movimentos delicados de sobe e desce. Pouco a pouco sentia a parte mais senssível da jovem ficar mais receptiva aos seus toques, ficar mais úmida. Gostou de ver também as reações que causava nela, os lábios se contraindo sufocando gemidinhos, os olhos lacrimejantes, vê-la sentindo prazer era fora de série. Acelerou então o ritmo da masturbação, Jim joga a cabeça para trás sufocando um grito mordendo o meio do dedo indicador. Estava em ponto de explodir.

Shaka impôs ritmo parecido a própria língua enquanto chupava um dos mamilos de jovem preso pelo sutiam. Não demorou muito até ela chegar ao orgarmo atravez de seus dedos e de sua língua. Querendo estabilizar a própria respiração ela puxa o mestre para um abraço. Fecha os olhos sendo correspondida. Só depois de um tempo aconchegados uma no calor do outro, voltam a se beijar demoradamente.

As noites na Casa de Virgem estavam ficando cada vez mais longas...

*************E**

No céu estrelado do Santuário de Atena, a lua aproveitava seus últimos minutos de reinado. Nuvens espeças ja ameaçavam obstruir seu brilho indicando o começo de um novo dia. No meio do jardim nas cercanias do templo de Atena, o corvo que fazia o busto de bronze de Hakurei de poleiro abriu suas asas negras para a madrugada e levantou voou emitindo seu barulho característico.

Batendo com força e rapidez suas asas, atingiu grande altura em pouco tempo. Ele era mais rápido do que um corvo comum. Ele não tinha nada de comum. Segundos depois de passar voando por cima do templo de Atena ganhou as nuvens. Sobrevoou as doze casas e pegou o caminho da floresta que cercava o Santuário. Voou com muita presteza por cima das árvores. Ele fazia aquele caminho todas as noites, quando não era ele, era algum de seus companheiros que eram como filhos para seu mestre.

Avista seu mestre de pé num rochedo e bate suas asas indo de encontro a ele. Pousa rigorosamente em seu braço. Olhando fixamente para os olhos vermelhos do corvo, o cavaleiro da um sorriso satisfeito.

- Vamos contar tudo o que viu hoje para o mestre.

Entrega um petisco no bico de seu animal e caminha pela escuridão até onde estava aquele que lhe dava ordens. Desce do rochedo e se embrenha na mata fechada. Ninguém além dele conhecia aquele caminho. A sua frente uma neblina espeça se dissipa revelando uma clareira na mata e logo a frente um casarão antigo tão alto e suntuoso como um castelo.

As portas se abrem sozinhas quando o cavaleiro e seu pequeno informante se aproximam da entrada. O lugar estava escuro como em todas as vezes que esteve alí, o dono não gostava de claridade. A mesma força mágica que fez abrir as portas do casarão acenderam as tochas indicando o caminho da escada que dava para os pavimentos superiores da casa.

O cavaleiro engole em seco por que imediatamente supoz que aquele que lhe dava ordens estava no terraço superior do casarão. Como ele era capaz de se mostrar para noite sem ser percebido pelos cavaleiros que agora faziam constantes rondas pelos dominios do Santuário ele não sabia. Alguém como ele correr um risco como aquele só tendo total segurança na barreira de cosmo que o ocultava para o mundo exterior.

Depois de subir as escadarias sinistras e estreitas, encontra seu mestre parado de costas observando a lua cheia.

- Mestre, trago notícias do Santuário... Shion ainda não encontrou o catálogo...

O corvo vooa do braço de seu domador e pousa no ombro do homem de longos cabelos negros que não tirava os olhos da lua cheia. Ergue o braço para que o corvo descançe sobre sua pele e passa fazer carinhos na cabeça negra da ave. Ele fala e sua voz soa tranquila e sombria:

- Continui observando o patriarca.

- Mestre, Aquário e Touro estão na Sibéria, logo eles saberão sobre o Kraken...

Ainda acariciando o corvo em seu braço, o inimigo fala conservando o mesmo ton de voz de antes e sem olhar para seu subalterno.

- Isso não chega a ser um contratempo, Jamian. A nossa prioridade no momento é encontrar o catálogo. Você entendeu?

- Sim, mestre.

Com um movimento sereno de uma de suas mãos, o homem de costas pede para o caveleiro deixa-lo sozinho. As conversas nunca duravam muito tempo. Jamais trocaram mais do que duas ou três frases. O homem que lhe dava ordens evitava qualquer tipo de contato, até mesmo com seus aliados. Era frio apesar de seu tom de voz tranquilo e sua postura altiva era capaz de ameaçar até mesmo os mais duros corações. Ele tem uma aparência muito jovem, mas já viveu centenas de anos.

Assim que Jamian deixa o terraço, o misterioso rapaz de olhos azuis misteriosos dirigi um olhar gélido para a ave em seu braço que paralisa seus olhos vermelhos e passa a ouvir o corvo. Seu poder propiciava enxergar aquilo que a ave viu, tudo o que estava na memória do animal passava diante de seus olhos como um filme. Até mesmo os passos de seu servo eram revistos pelo senhor. Sua longeva experiência o ensinou a confiar apenas naqueles que tinham seu próprio sangue. E Jamian de Corvo ainda era um cavaleiro de Atena, portanto jamais seria inteiramente confiável.

Depois de ver tudo o que queria, o rapaz faz um último carinho na cabeça do corvo e o deixa partir. O bixo bate asas em direção a lua emitindo seu som bestial característico e se distancia rápido. O jovem centenário fecha os olhos fazendo uma expressão de quem estava revendo seus planos. Lembrou de tudo que tinha feito até alí, de cada peça que ele mexeu para deturpar a visão dos defensores de Atena. Dos documentos que um de seus servos roubou dos arquivos do Santuário logo depois da Guerra Santa, dos livros que ele mesmo roubou da biblioteca pouco tempo depois, de quando invadiu a vila de Rodório em busca de mais provas documentais, do som da terra se abrindo quando ele destruiu tudo com seu enorme poder e por último, dos encontros com sua irmã mais nova.

Sorriu imaginando como ela seria, pois ele ainda não a tinha visto pessoalmente. Sentia enorme vontade de vê-la, mas ainda não era seguro. Ela ainda não estava pronta. Seu poder verdadeiro ainda não havia despertado. Enquanto esse dia não chegava ele tinha tempo de mover mais peças de seu jogo de ocultação. Enquanto o catálago não aparecesse ele estaria seguro, pois os cavaleiros daquela geração não sabiam de sua existência.

- Eu esperei centenas de anos pelo seu nascimento, irmã. Agora que te encontrei, nada nem ninguém será capaz de nos separar. - disse observando a lua cheia.

Mais nuvens se juntaram para encobrir o satélite e no terraço do casarão o rapaz já não estava. Sua presença havia desaparecido para os olhos o que restou foi o silêncio.

* * *

><p>*CCADMCF: Não, o inimigo não é o drácula, apesar que eu me inspirei um pouco nele...<p>

**LDR


	18. Visualizando a Ponta do Iceberg

**:) Boa noite meus queridos.  
><strong>

**Esta é a melhor hora para mim, a hora da publicação. Nessa hora que estou escrevendo essas palavras estou ouvindo alguma música da Lana Del Rey com certeza. Preciso falar um pouco sobre esse capítulo: Todos sabem o que é um Iceberg, mas no caso a metáfora do título se aplica ao desenrolar desta fic de outra forma. O Iceberg mensionado se encontra invertido. Eu explico: Para descobrir os misterios já mergulhamos perigosamente, já afundamos e a gora vizualizamos a ponta do Iceberg só que ele está de cabeça para baixo. Para poder enxergar toda a sua dimensão é necessário emergir... Esse é o desmembramento do conceito que venho explorando nos dois capítulos anteriores.  
><strong>

**Qualquer dúvida é só entrar em contado via PM ^^  
><strong>

**bjos e boa leitura.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO XVIII – Visualizando a Ponta do Iceberg <strong>

Sibéria, 45 dias antes...

Pela segunda vez Isaac visitava sua antiga vila. Ficava numa região remota ao Norte da Sibéria onde a neve cobria toda a vasta planície e imensas geleiras adormeciam com o uivo do vento glacial. A pequena casa onde viviam Hyoga, Camus e ele nos tempos de treinamento ainda estava lá, intocada. O tempo parecia correr mais devagar naquele lugar. Ou como ele mesmo gostava de pensar, o tempo naquele lugar, assim como tudo em volta, estava congelado.

De frente para a modesta cabana, Isaac fechou o olho buscando lembranças, querendo descongelar o tempo. Viu o pequeno Hyoga correndo em volta de seu mestre, sempre tão cheio de alegria e sorrisos para o sério Camus. Ali os dias eram severos por conta do treinamento, mas ao mesmo tempo doces como nunca foram em toda sua vida. Ao lado de Hyoga e Camus nunca sentiu tristeza, pois cada dia era um aprendizado novo, uma nova técnica, uma nova aventura.

Deu um longo suspiro e abriu seu olho a fim de congelar de novo o tempo junto com ele aquelas lembranças. Não gostava mais de exibir sua cicatriz para mundo, escolheu usar um tapa-olho para esconder aquela chaga que nunca sarava. A marca do dia em que deu a sua vida para salvar um amigo... As lembranças daquele dia terrível vieram à mente logo em seguida. Elas nunca saiam de sua cabeça, na verdade. Lembranças ruins eram como geleiras eternas, nunca desapareciam da face da terra.

Depois de perder aqueles que amava, foi lutar ao lado de Poseidon como todos sabem, se tornou um general Marina, Isaac de Kraken. Pouco depois do deus dos mares ajudar Atena na Guerra Santa, Poseidon conseguiu permissão para reviver seus generais e reergueu seu reino junto com seus pilares. Os Marinas protegiam seu deus novamente. Um acordo de paz foi feito entre Atena e Poseidon, agora eram aliados, juntos protegeriam a Terra enquanto durasse aquela geração na qual ambos estavam reencarnados. A terra estava em paz, o mar estava em paz, mas ainda faltava alguma coisa...

A neve agora caia pesada, e o vento estava mais forte, mais cortante. Logo aquele lugar ficaria intransitável e ele também precisava voltar ao reino de Poseidon, por isso deu uma última olhada para seu antigo lar decidindo partir. O vento deu uma rajada mais poderosa, então um uivo alto e claro deu origem a uma presença. Não era tão nítida, mas poderosíssima. Imediatamente Isaac se deu conta que estava sendo observado e pelo jeito, há muito tempo. Outra rajada poderosa de vento glacial e um vulto negro passou diante de seus olhos e posicionou-se a suas costas. Antes que ele se virasse a presença falou:

- Por que insiste nesse lugar, Isaac?

O cosmo do homem à suas costas cresceu exponencialmente. Isaac sentiu que podia ser atacado a qualquer momento. Ao mesmo tempo algo lhe dizia que quem quer que fosse aquele homem não queria lutar com ele e sim se mostrar.

- Quem está ai? – perguntou depois de se virar e não encontrar ninguém.

A neve sofreu um solavanco depois outra rajada furiosa de vento revelou o dono da voz sombria e tranquila. Estava a uma distancia considerável, mas Isaac podia ver entre a neve que caia que era um homem bastante alto e vestia roupa negra assim como os longos cabelos.

- Acaso espera por seu mestre? – ele perguntou de novo.

A menção de seu mestre enfureceu o general Marina.

- O que sabe sobre meu mestre?

- Camus... Sei o suficiente... – disse o homem agora andando na direção do Kraken. – Sei que seu mestre ignora suas comunicações e se quer lhe fez uma visita desde que ambos ressuscitaram.

Aquele cosmo era ameaçador demais. Isaac deu um passo para trás sentindo o coração bater acelerado. Duas perguntas se repetiam dentro de sua mente:

- Quem é você e como sabe sobre minha vida?

O homem de negro sorriu, mas era um sorriso fino e sem emoção que lembrava muito o sorriso de seu mestre Camus de Aquário.

- Tudo o que sei veio de você, sua mente é muito fácil de ler... Contudo, não quero que me veja como ameaça...

Isaac cerrou os dentes quando soube que sua mente fora invadida. E pior, ele nem fora capaz de perceber! O poder daquele homem parecia ser gigantesco, mas de qualquer forma o mandaria para o inferno. Em questão de segundos elevou o seu cosmo e avançou no homem de negro querendo golpeá-lo. O golpe foi facilmente defendido, ou melhor, ele se quer conseguiu se aproximar do inimigo.

- Não pode ser! – disse percebendo seu punho paralisado bem em frente ao inimigo – Isso é... Telecinese.

- Isaac, eu realmente não desejo que me veja como ameaça. Somos mais parecidos do que imagina... Eu também há muitos anos atrás, fui renegado pelo meu mestre.

O inimigo liberou a mão de Isaac e este caiu de joelhos no chão.

- Do que está falando maldito? Camus jamais...

- Está errado Isaac. O homem que você idolatra te abandonou há muito tempo, diferente do Hyoga... – o inimigo se agachou e encarou Isaac nos olhos. – A preferência dele sempre foi do Cisne. Era assim desde criança, não é?

Isaac engoliu em seco. Aquelas palavras o atingiram como uma tijolada. De fato ele sempre se perguntou por que Camus não foi procurar por ele depois do acidente. Por que Camus não saiu do Santuário quando ele mais precisou? Teria o mestre desistido dele? Se fez aquelas perguntas quase todos os dias de sua vida.

- Isaac, não se engane. Camus não se importou com sua morte... – disse propositalmente já que tinha ouvido os pensamentos do general marina.

- Mestre Camus não podia sair do Santuário, por isso mandou um de seus discípulos, o cavaleiro de Cristal, para treinar a mim e ao Hyoga. Camus era frio, mas ele se abalou sim com a minha morte. Ele apenas não podia sair do Santuário... – dizia com voz abalada pela emoção.

- Sinto ter que dizer isso, mas eu devo lembrá-lo que Camus nunca deu valor a sentimentalismos. Sendo assim, por que ele choraria a sua morte, Isaac? – o inimigo se levanta e encara Isaac de cima. – A verdade é que Camus via no Hyoga o que nunca viu em você: um sucessor.

- Isso não é verdade! – esbravejou ainda de joelhos.

- Você sabe que é. E essa é uma verdade que sempre esteve diante de teus olhos, mas nunca foi capaz de enxergar. Diga-me, Isaac, o que Camus esteve fazendo todo esse tempo que não o procurou? Ele soube que Poseidon te ressuscitou assim que terminou a Guerra Santa, mas quando foi que te fez uma visita? Quando te telefonou? Quantas vezes ele deu uma desculpa qualquer quando você se comunicava querendo marcar um encontro?

- Por que veio até aqui me dizer essas coisas?

O inimigo se afasta indo até a cabana ficando de costas para Isaac.

- Por que sei como se sente, acredite. Vim até você para recrutá-lo, pois assim como eu, eis um renegado.

- Me recrutar? Pensa que vou abandonar meu posto de general marina?

- Generais marinas... – repetiu com entonação irônica e logo depois se virou para encarar Isaac – Não passam de servos de Atena. Poseidon desrespeitou vocês quando assinou esse acordo de paz patético. Os generais marinas mereciam uma revanche contra os cavaleiros de Atena. No fundo, Julian Solo está pouco se importando para guerras ou para seu exercito. Tudo o que ele quer é se aproximar de Atena... É isso que os deuses fazem: eles viram as costas para seus protetores na primeira oportunidade. Não passam de egoístas que usam seus servos para proveito próprio e continuarem no topo. É isso que você é agora, Isaac, um mero servo, uma marionete nas mãos de Poseidon e de Atena. Mas eu estou te dando a chance de sair dessa mediocridade...

As palavras daquele homem pareciam ter o poder de penetrar fundo e se chocar contra a alma abalada de Isaac. Como ele sabia que os generais cogitaram se vingar dos cavaleiros de Atena assim que voltaram à vida? Esse sonho de vingança fora veementemente condenado por Julian, que era totalmente contra guerras. Os generais foram obrigados a aceitar o acordo de paz. Engoliram seu orgulho em nome de Poseidon. E não eram só aquelas duras verdades jogadas na cara que atingiram Isaac, o poder daquele homem misterioso também impressionava. Diante dele, Isaac se sentia um inseto. A voz, o olhar, a postura, a aparência eram como de um deus, ao mesmo tempo que lhe dava a impressão de humanidade o jeito com o qual ele lhe dirigia. Esse fato chamou muito a atenção de Isaac. Aquele homem era superior a todos os homens que ele já conheceu, e o melhor de tudo é que ele parecia entendê-lo, parecia conhecer a sua alma, pois tudo aquilo que ele questionava, Isaac um dia questionou.

Olhou com admiração para o homem de vestes negras a sua frente e o viu elevar mais ainda seu cosmo. E era uma força esmagadora que parecia dominar tudo a sua volta. A neve caia segundo a vontade do inimigo. Ele deu dois passos em direção à cabana e ergueu sua mão direita num gesto muito parecido com a uma técnica de Camus. Quando viu aquela mão erguida, Isaac entendeu na hora o que ele ia fazer.

- Pare agora! – gritou se levantando.

- Está na hora de enterrar velhas lembranças, Isaac...

E no mesmo segundo que a frase foi terminada, uma luz intensa brilhou na mão do inimigo e refletiu na cabana. Uma grossa camada de gelo cresceu pelo imóvel e o cobriu completamente. A antiga casa onde ele, Hyoga e Camus moraram era agora uma esquife do tamanho de uma geleira. Isaac ficou paralisado diante daquela demonstração de poder. Nem mesmo Camus era capaz de fazer aquilo. Tinha conhecimento de que seu mestre era capaz de criar esquifes de gelo, mas geleiras daquele porte, era impossível para um mortal...

- Quem é você? – perguntou embasbacado.

- Sou descendente dos primeiros seres humanos que ousaram enfrentar a tirania dos deuses a milênios atrás. Em minhas veias corre o sangue de antigos guerreiros poderosos e de deuses também. Meu poder supera o de qualquer cavaleiro, guerreiro deus, marina, espectro, anjo celestial. Meu clã era chamado de clã dos renegados e eu vim de seu antigo líder supremo. Nós sobrevivemos através dos tempos, renascemos sempre e cada vez mais fortes. Nós estamos por toda parte e ao mesmo tempo em lugar nenhum graças ao poder soberano do tempo. O domínio dos deuses está ameaçado, pois a ambição de meus antepassados foi concretizada. A mais poderosa arma contra os deuses finalmente nasceu. Chegou a hora dos renegados tomar o que é seu de direito.

O inimigo se vira e encara Isaac firmemente, seus olhos azuis brilhavam uma espécie de brilho lunar, que pareciam absorver tua a sua volta. Mais uma vez, ele manipula a neve que cai e cria uma espécie de caminho entre ele e Isaac.

- Venha comigo, Isaac. Sob o meu treinamento será capaz de dominar o poder de gelo supremo. Você será mais forte do que Camus, Hyoga ou qualquer guerreiro de gelo que já andou por esta Terra. Juntos derrotaremos os deuses um a um. O Santuário de Atena será o primeiro a cair...

Dito isso o inimigo se virou e começou a caminhar em direção ao oceano congelado sendo seguido pelo caminho aberto na neve que caia sem trégua. Isaac cerrou os punhos observando a caminhar daquele homem misterioso, e então o seguiu. Segundos depois ambos foram cobertos pela tempestade de neve...

*******L********

Sibéria, hoje...

Mesmo local, mesma tempestade de neve furiosa. Só que em vez de encobrir ela revela dois cavaleiros trajando armadura dourada. Camus e Aldebaram haviam vasculhado quase toda a vasta planície gelada, também as montanhas, geleiras e banquisas ¹. Passaram praticamente 48 horas em busca de alguma pista do inimigo, mas nada foi encontrado. 45 dias depois Touro e Aquário estavam de frente para a antiga cabana de treinamento transformada em geleira exatamente por quem eles buscavam.

Aldebaram, vestido de armadura de ouro, cachecol e luvas foi até Camus que observava atentamente a geleira.

- Pronto, já avisei a Helena sobre a mudança de planos.

Camus depois de passar os olhos por toda a extensão de gelo a sua frente se vira para o amigo e pergunta:

- Tem certeza que quer ir comigo até o templo de Poseidon?

- Absoluta. O sumiço de Isaac deve ser investigado. Helena entendeu perfeitamente.

Camus suspira largando grande quantidade de ar de seus pulmões. Ele trajava apenas de armadura de ouro e capa e sua postura era de quem estava se sentindo em casa no meio daquela neve que não parou de cair um só dia desde que chegaram a Sibéria. Já o taurino custou para se acostumar com a temperatura abaixo de zero. Mesmo de armadura sofreu bastante nas primeiras horas.

- Estou muito preocupado com o Isaac. Não paro de pensar nele um só dia desde que chegamos aqui. Há dias que não responde minhas ligações. Mesmo deixando recado que viria a Sibéria, ele não deu nenhum sinal de vida...

- Vamos ser otimistas. Certamente encontraremos respostas no reino de Poseidon. Alguém de lá deve saber o paradeiro dele...

- Assim espero, _mon ami_. Esse desaparecimento é muito estranho... Isaac sempre foi diferente do Hyoga em alguns aspectos, sempre foi mais facilmente influenciável...

Escutando o amigo, Aldebaram chega mais perto da geleira artificial.

- Este gelo bem no lugar onde vocês treinavam... Acha que pode ser obra do inimigo?

- Certamente. Só espero que Isaac não tenha estado aqui quando tudo foi congelado. Cada vez mais me convenço de que seja lá quem for esse inimigo, é mais poderoso do que imaginamos.

- Eu também estou com essa impressão... – disse observando massa de gelo.

Camus vai até o gigantesco bloco e diz tocando o gelo:

- Este gelo jamais derreterá... Quem fez isso tem um poder muito perigoso nas mãos. Nosso inimigo é poderoso e também muito inteligente. Ele sabe se ocultar muito bem e espera o momento certo para atacar. Quem sabe possa estar vigiando os passos dos cavaleiros de Atena de perto...

- Impossível alguém se infiltrar no Santuário com todos os 12 cavaleiros de ouro vivos. – interrompeu.

- _Non_. Eu tenho a impressão de que isto é possível sim. De alguma forma ele sabia que estávamos vindo à Sibéria e nos deixou este recado. Este gelo não está aqui por acaso. É uma demonstração de poder e também, ele quer nos dizer que está um passo a nossa frente. Tomara que Shion já tenha percebido isso.

- Com certeza o grande mestre percebeu. Shion não é bobo. Acabou que o palpite dele estava certo. O inimigo estava aqui no final das contas.

- _Oui_.

Ambos se afastaram do gelo e seguiram rumo à vila mais próxima. Logo Aldebaram notou o semblante pensativo e o olhar vigilante do amigo francês. Devia ser preocupação com o discípulo, ele supôs. Querendo demonstrar apoio, Aldebaram toca o ombro de Camus com sua mão enorme.

- Eu imagino o que deve estar sentindo, meu amigo. Não sei o que faria se algo acontecesse a Helena...

- Estou com a sensação de que cheguei tarde demais...

- Realmente a visão daquela cabana congelada dentro daquela geleira é muito perturbadora... Talvez o Isaac tenha visto antes de nós e foi ele mesmo procurar quem fez aquilo.

- Também estou pensando nessa possibilidade. E quanto a Helena, tem certeza que ela ficará bem sozinha todo esse tempo?

- A Helena sabe se cuidar. – disse com um largo sorriso – O Mu e a Shina sempre estão por perto para ajudar no que ela precisar. Eu confio plenamente na Helena.

- Você tem muita sorte, Aldebaram...

- É verdade, a Helena nunca me deu nenhum trabalho. È dedicada e muito ajuizada, a melhor discípula que eu já tive até agora.

- Hyoga e Isaac também eram assim... – Camus fechou os olhos e franziu o cenho – Sinto saudade daquele tempo, deste lugar, dos meninos, de tudo... Ás vezes eu sinto que devia ter aproveitado mais aquela época. Meus discípulos eram muito importantes para mim. Infelizmente eu não queria demonstrar o quanto eles eram importantes por que não dava valor a sentimentos. Durante muito tempo eu achei que eles eram prejudiciais à um cavaleiro, mas desde que lutei contra o Hyoga naquela vez tudo mudou... Eu mudei. Agora eu me sinto em dívida com eles.

- Entendo o que quer dizer. – disse Aldebaram com olhar um pouco espantando. Não era sempre que o cavaleiro tido como o mais frio do Santuário abria o coração daquela forma.

Houve um breve minuto de silencio e Camus voltou a sua postura fechada.

- Cuidado para não cair no mesmo erro que eu...

- Ham?

O Touro parou de andar de repente e Camus esboçou um sorriso.

- Você mesmo disse que Helena é uma ótima discípula. Quem sabe devesse demonstrar mais o seu apresso por ela... Não é por que ela é perfeita que não precise de nenhum apoio.

- Acha que a Helena pode vir a se tornar problemática como a Jim?

- Também não chega a tanto, _mon ami._

Camus sorriu da cara preocupada de Aldebaram e bateu no ombro dele avisando que queria seguir viagem.

*******A*******

Santuário de Atena...

O atual responsável pelo primeiro ano descia as 12 casas pensando quais exercícios passaria para a turma naquele dia. Felizmente a turma tinha respondido bem aos treinos e se mostrava cada vez mais promissora, sendo assim Milo estava prometendo a si mesmo que pegaria pesado.

O Santuário não estava mais seguro como antes, por esse motivo os aprendizes tinham que estar preparados. A notícia de que Atena havia sentido um cosmo suspeito rondando a barreira protetora dias antes se espalhou rápido. Também muitos acreditavam que Camus e Aldebaram trariam notícias frescas do inimigo, e isso o motivava a treinar mais. A sede de vingança de Milo ainda não tinha passado, só piorava com o passar do tempo. E não era só ele, muitos cavaleiros estavam loucos para encontrar com o inimigo e faze-lo pagar por seus crimes.

Passou pela casa de Gêmeos com a mente focada no inimigo. Desde o ataque nas ruínas do templo de Abel não parava de pensar naquela figura de longos cabelos que caminhou até eles. Doía-lhe o orgulho saber que aquilo tudo não passou de brincadeira, o inimigo brincou com todos naquele dia. No entanto só atacou mortalmente a interna de Shaka, isso fazia o Escorpião se perguntar por que ela... Teria o inimigo algum interesse especial nela? Uma pena Jim não se lembrar de nada. Ele queria saber se ela também teve sua mente invadida. Milo bem que tentou arrancar alguma informação da jovem perguntando como quem não quer nada nos dias de treino que se seguiram, mas foi inútil.

Aquilo também era suspeito. Muitos cavaleiros se perguntavam se o caso era fatalidade ou conveniência. A verdade era que poucos se conformavam com as explicações enviesadas de Shion e faziam muitas especulações a respeito. Todos queriam saber a verdade.

Depois de Gêmeos, Touro, o lar de Helena. Milo ajeitou a franja antes de entrar na casa. Queria estar apresentável para a dona. Tomou cuidado para passar por ali na hora em que a brasileira descia para a arena. Calculou devidamente o tempo para provocar um encontro "casual" todas as manhas e descerem juntos até a arena.

Assim que chegou no salão principal notou como tudo estava silencioso... Então um som baixo e distante chamou sua atenção. Com cuidado, andou pé ante pé perseguindo aquele som. Quando chegou mais perto identificou, tratava-se de um choro. Um choro baixinho e doído de mulher. Silenciou seus passos para não chamar atenção, pois temia assustar quem quer que estivesse chorando. Esgueirou-se pelos corredores até chegar à origem do choro.

O quarto era o lugar onde Helena chorava. Milo empurrou gentilmente a porta e a viu sentada na cama segurando um celular soluçando como uma menina assustada. A cena era de cortar o coração. Principalmente por que Milo nunca havia visto Helena chorando por qualquer motivo, nem quando se machucava a brasileira derramava uma lágrima se quer. Aprendeu isso com Shina, possivelmente.

Helena acabou escutando Milo entrando e rapidamente se apressou em se virar e limpar as lágrimas.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Milo? – perguntou forçando uma voz natural que acabou saindo chorosa.

- Escutei alguém chorando e por isso entrei. Está tudo bem, Helena?

Ele foi até ela e instintivamente Helena se afastou ainda sentada na cama. Lutava para esconder o rosto vermelho de lágrimas e de timidez.

- Está. Eu só...

Milo não esperou ela mentir. Sentou na cama ao lado dela puxando delicadamente o queixo feminino para encará-lo.

- Não tenha medo. Diz para mim o que está acontecendo... – ela apertou os lábios não querendo chorar mais e viu quando Milo baixou os olhos para suas mãos – Por acaso recebeu alguma notícia ruim?

O olhar seguro e gentil de Milo fez as defesas de Helena caírem.

- Ruim não, péssima. Mestre Aldebaram ligou avisando que não vai voltar mais cedo como me prometeu ontem. Parece que a missão na Sibéria vai demorar mais do que o previsto... – deu um soluço – Eles vão ter que ir ao templo de Poseidon procurar pelo...

Não conseguiu terminar a frase por que voltou a chorar, desta vez com mais intensidade. Milo não se conteve em só ficar olhando a cena e a abraçou. A fez repousar a cabeça em seu ombro amigo pedindo que se acalmasse. Ficaram assim por 1 minuto ou dois.

- A ausência do Aldebaram é o que te deixa assim tão triste?

- Sim... também... – respondeu meio sem jeito – Eu fico preocupada com ele. Meu mestre trabalha demais. Vai para uma missão atrás da outra e nunca tira férias. – então sua voz voltou a adquirir o tom triste - Por que tem que ser assim? Por que outro cavaleiro não vai no lugar dele? O Shaka, o Saga ou o Afrodite nunca saem do Santuário para ir a alguma missão, já o meu mestre...

- Não somos nós que escolhemos quem vai para uma missão e quem fica. O grande mestre Shion e Atena são quem decidem isso. Não fique assim, logo Aldebaram estará de volta. – segurou as mãos dela entre as suas - Nunca imaginei que as discípulas se apegam tanto assim aos mestres. Dá até um pouco de inveja, sabia?

O comentário de Milo fez Helena ficar vermelha. Na mesma hora ela desviou os olhos dos dele. É claro que isso não passou em branco pelo Escorpião que viu na hora uma boa oportunidade para jogar seu charme irresistível. Sorriu e passou a mão no rosto de Helena colocando uma parte do cabelo loiro atrás da orelha. O gesto de carinho fez a veterana ficar ainda mais encabulada. Ela sentiu as mãos formigarem e o coração bater muito rápido. Sempre ficava assim quando estava perto de um homem, pior era quando alguém do sexo masculino a olhava com os mesmo olhos que Milo a estava encarando naquele momento.

- Mestre Aldebaram me ensinou tudo o que eu sei... É a minha referência, ele é como um pai para mim...

A resposta não saiu lá muito convincente, mas o caso era que Milo estava mais interessado em outra coisa. Ele percebeu a agitação que estava causando e sorriu mais uma vez, sem o viez sedutor de sempre, só que desta vez resolveu ser mais sutil. Já há muito tinha percebido que Helena era diferente de Jim ou Lucy. Ela era mais inocente com relação às outras duas. Apesar de ser simpática, Helena era retraída em alguns aspectos. Era tímida de um jeito que Milo gostava de ver, como se quisesse esperar até onde ia aquela vergonha. No fundo, Milo suspeitava que por baixo daquela timidez toda havia uma mulher fatal.

Foi com esse objetivo que ele tocou novamente o rosto de Helena, deslizou o dedo até o queixo ao mesmo tempo virando o rosto dela para que encarasse o dele.

- É a primeira vez que te vejo chorando. – ficaram um de frente para o outro. Só a perna dobrada de Helena separava os corpos. Então ele secou os olhos molhados de Helena com os dedos. – Para mim é muito difícil te ver triste assim, Helena. Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para te ajudar?

- Não... é-e... – engoliu a saliva que tinha se formado dentro da boca por estar tão próxima dos penetrantes olhos azuis de Milo – Eu já estou bem.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho. Obrigada pela preocupação. - e se afastou dele.

- Vai para arena agora? – Milo perguntou se levantando.

- Sim.

- Ainda temos tempo se quiser ficar mais um pouco relaxando...

- Não, melhor ir-mos andando.

Eles saíram da Casa de Touro e quando estavam descendo rumo a Áries, Helena comentou:

- Obrigado por ter me ouvido desabafar. Não sei por que a Shina implica tanto com você Milo. Você é um ótimo cavaleiro e um amigo para todas as horas.

- A Shina vive de TPM. – Helena riu do comentário. – Eu imagino o quanto ela deve ter me "elogiado" para você.

- Se tem uma coisa que a Shina faz é te "elogiar".

- Eu causo essa impressão nas mulheres. – completou com aquela piscadinha.

Helena deu mais uma risada. Milo ficou muito feliz em saber que a tristeza tinha ido embora. Vendo que tinha brecha, resolveu atacar de novo. Aproveitou o momento que uma serva passou por eles carregando uma cesta de frutas dando uma secada fenomenal em Milo. O cavaleiro fez a serva parar, pegou uma maçã da cesta e agradeceu com um belo sorriso. A serva disse algo no ouvido de Milo e logo depois deu um sorriso safado. Despediu-se dos dois com um gesto de cabeça e saiu andando em direção a casa de Áries.

- Viu só. É disso que eu to falando. – terminou de falar e mordeu a maçã.

- O que ela te falou? – perguntou na inocência.

- Isso...

Milo segurou Helena pelos ombros e sussurrou ao pé do ouvido o que a serva disse para ele. O rosto de Helena ficou vermelho como uma cereja na hora. Ela tossiu a saiu andando rápido parecendo um robô.

- Não dá para acreditar nessas servas...

- Eu falei o que ela disse com outras palavras, para você não se chocar.

Verdade seja dita que quem ficou chocado mesmo foi Milo com a inocência de Helena. Difícil acreditar que ela não tenha percebido o charme todo que ele jogava para cima dela há meses. Entendeu na hora por que Shina protegia tanto aquela aprendiz. Puxou um pouco da memória e não conseguiu lembrar se Helena já teve algum namorado ou ficante no Santuário. Ela sempre foi muito dedicada ao treinamento e passava a maior parte do tempo ao lado de Aldebaram. Quem teria coragem de chega perto? Talvez ela fosse inocente ao ponto de ser intocada... Tal possibilidade o excitou. Não teve como não imaginar cenas eróticas dele bancando o professor para Helena. "Seria muito interessante", ele pensou olhando para o corpo cheio de curvas de Helena.

O problema era como dar em cima de uma moça como Helena sem parecer pervertido. Também ele não sabia se Aldebaram era tão ciumento como Shaka, e se tinha uma coisa que ele não queria era despertar a ira do Touro.

******N*******

Quando chegaram à arena, alguns internos já estavam lá, incluindo Lucy. Esta quando viu Helena e Milo chegando juntos mais uma vez não poupou pensamentos maliciosos.

- Conheço essa carinha. Acordo tristinha de novo, Helena? – perguntou Lucy assim que os dois chegaram perto dela.

- Mais ou menos. Milo, quem será o próximo cavaleiro a vir treinar o primeiro ano depois de você? – perguntou para disfarçar.

- Não sei. O grande mestre não me falou nada ainda.

- Tomara que seja o mestre Aldebaram. Se for ele, eu virei treinar com vocês de novo.

- Siiiimmmm. – disse Lucy fazendo festa – Você é sempre bem vinda Heleninha.

- Já estão querendo me ver pelas costas? Quanta consideração meninas...

As duas riram e logo depois se calaram ao mesmo tempo com os olhos arregalados. Quando Milo viu o que tinha chamado a atenção das internas teve a mesma reação. Toda a arena ficou seguindo Jim com olhar vestida com seu uniforme novo. Alguns não se seguraram e começara a rir se escondendo atrás de colunas. O comentário que Milo fez quando ela se aproximou das arquibancadas onde eles estavam foi o melhor:

- Onde é a festa a fantasia?

Helena e Lucy instantaneamente caíram na risada.

- Ji, o étnico é tendência, mas esse modelito é muito demodê. – disse Lucy depois de quase chorar de rir.

- O que houve com os seus uniformes antigos? – perguntou Helena na mesma situação de Lucy.

- Se as duas resolverem parar de me zuar eu explico... – ajeitou o sári que insistia em cair de seu ombro.

- Isso é coisa do Shaka, não é?

- Sim Milo. Tudo isso é ideia do Shaka. Eu apenas pedi uniformes novos por que os meus estavam todos rasgados, daí ele me traz isso.

Terminou de falar e lançou um olhar fulminante para Lucy que continuava rindo.

- Desculpa amiga, mas sabe o que ta parecendo? Que o defunto era maior... – e desatou a rir sendo acompanhada por Milo e Helena.

- OK! – gritou – Eu sei que é ridículo. Eu planejei fazer algumas alterações, mas acontece que acordei tarde...

- Acordar tarde? Esse verbo não se conjuga na Casa de Virgem... – disse Milo arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Sim eu acordo cedo, mas antes de vir treinar tenho que meditar. Ou esqueceu de quem eu sou discípula? – mentiu.

Como mestre e discípula poderiam acordar cedo se ambos passam a noite acordados? Depois de muito rir da amiga, Lucy se levantou para ajudar. Olhou de todos os ângulos possíveis, deu uma volta ao redor de Jim tentando achar algum jeito de modificar aquele atentado contra a moda que era aquela roupa indiana mal costurada.

- Acho que o maior problema esta na calça saruel. Esse modelo não favorece nenhuma mulher, mas sabe que para você até que não ficou tão ridículo? Fez parecer que você tem mais quadril. Também achei que você ficou bem com essa cor alaranjada, realçou os teus olhos...

- Eu gosto dos quadris do pudinzinho. São bem desenhadinhos... – opinou Milo com a mão no queixo.

- Eu gostei da blusinha por baixo do pano... – disse Helena meio que para consertar as risadas de antes.

- Estou me lembrando... – disse Milo pensativo – Os antigos discípulos do Shaka também se vestiam assim. Eles chamavam essa roupa de...

- Sári ². Essa droga se chama sári! – fez uma careta quando disse a palavra sári. – E a blusinha, mestre disse que tem o nome de choli ³ - com raiva Jim joga o pano em cima de Milo e diz: - Não vou usa essa droga de sári nem ferrando! Isso vai atrapalhar o meu treino por que sempre cai do meu ombro.

- Talvez você não esteja amarrando da maneira correta... – disse Lucy pegando o pano das mãos de Milo.

- Nunca vi ninguém treinar com tanto pano amarrado no corpo. Quantos metros de tecido tem aqui Jim? – perguntou Helena ajudando Lucy a esticar o pano.

- 4 metros. Mestre me ensinou a amarrar certo, mas eu esqueci como se faz. São muitas voltas...

- Por que você tem que usar isso afinal? – perguntou Milo.

- Shaka disse que eu não devia mostrar os ombros nem as pernas do mesmo jeito que as mulheres indianas. Normalmente elas usam saia por baixo, mas para o treino ele achou melhor calça.

Então Lucy foi até Jim e foi amarrando o sári no corpo da amiga e até ficou um pouco melhor do que estava antes já que Lucy tinha mais jeito com roupas por que adorava moda. Depois que Lucy deu uma ajeitada, os três ficaram analisando o resultado. O som de risadinhas em volta foi ouvido, os outros internos riam e cochichavam entre si o que deixou Jim furiosa.

- Tão querendo fazer um passeio para a China via teletransporte? Por que se quiserem é só avisar! – gritou furiosa fazendo a turma de internos se dispersarem de medo.

- Cada vez mais parecida com o Shaka. – disse Milo seriamente.

- Sabe ameaçar e até se vestir igual... – disse Lucy antes de cair na risada sendo acompanhada por Helena e Milo.

- Podemos ir treinar agora, ou vocês vão ficar ai rindo da minha cara o dia todo?

Finalmente pararam de rir. Milo foi andando na frente a fim de chamar toda a turma enquanto Lucy e Helena arrastaram Jim pelo sári ainda fazendo brincadeiras com o uniforme.

No meio da sessão de aquecimento ainda podia-se ouvir uma ou outra risadinha quando Jim fazia um movimento que fazia o sári sair do lugar. Como sempre foi de aprender as coisas rápido, logo pegou o jeito de se mover sem bagunçar sua vestimenta. Estava quase terminando de se alongar quando escuta alguém sussurrar:

"- Eu teria prazer em desenrolar esse pano de você..."

A frase foi interrompida bruscamente. Jim olhou para os lados querendo saber de onde vinha. Ao seu lado estava Lucy e Helena e atrás um grupo de internos também se aquecendo igual a elas. O susto foi grande, pois a impressão primeira que ela teve foi que alguém tinha colocado aquela frase dentro de sua mente, mas como era possível se ela não sabia nada de telepatia? Se quer tinha tido as primeiras lições, alias. Apertou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. Foi impressão. Tudo obra se sua imaginação com certeza.

*****A*****

A tarde chegava ao fim e o treino ainda não havia acabado. Milo observava de perto os internos lutarem entre si. A turma estava bem mais rápida do que antes, principalmente Jim e Lucy. Helena se destacava também, mas em alguns momentos Jim a superava em matéria de velocidade. Helena sabia mais golpes por estar treinando com Aldebaram a mais tempo e mesmo assim Jim conseguia lutar de igual para igual com ela. Era de impressionar qualquer um o poder daquela garota em menos de um ano de treinamento.

No meio da luta Milo olha em direção a entrada da arena por sentir um cosmo familiar se aproximando. Camus.

- Achei que fosse demorar para voltar da missão... – diz alegremente se aproximando do amigo.

- Tivemos que mudar nossos planos. Milo, preciso falar com você antes de ir até o grande mestre. Tem um minuto?

- Claro.

Os dois vão até o corredor de entrada que também dividia as enormes arquibancadas em duas. No meio da arena a chegada do cavaleiro de Aquário interrompe a luta entre Jim e Helena. No momento em que viu Camus conversando com Milo, Jim sente um calafrio. A mesma sensação ruim do dia do ataque lhe invadiu o espírito. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que Camus não trazia boas notícias.

- O que será que conversam? – perguntou olhando para a dupla de cavaleiros de ouro distante.

- Algo sobre a missão na Sibéria com certeza. Se o Camus está aqui, significa que meu mestre também voltou.

Jim estava tão absorvida pela preocupação repentina que lhe invadiu que nem se deu conta de como Helena tinha ficado euforia com a possibilidade de retorno de seu mestre. O vento soprou forte levantando grande quantidade de poeira de cima dos degraus da arquibancada, um novo calafrio e a sensação de perigo a espreita cresceu dentro de Jim. O mais estranho era que a sensação lhe dizia que o perigo estava próximo de Camus. Desta fez ela não ia deixar passar em branco.

- Preciso falar com o Camus.

Se precipitou para correr, mas não saiu do lugar por que Helena a segurou pelo braço.

- Espere ai. O que aconteceu para te fazer sair correndo de um treino desse jeito?

Logo depois da fala de Helena, Jim escutou outra frase em forma de sussurro e era a voz de Helena falando, só que os lábios dela não se mexeram:

"- Parece que viu um fantasma..."

- O que você disse?

- Que não pode sair do treino de repente sem permissão do mestre. Vem, vamos voltar a lutar...

Helena tentou conduzir Jim de volta para a luta, mas ela estava tão assombrada com a volta da sensação ruim e com o a voz de Helena dentro de sua mente que não conseguiu segurar e saiu correndo para falar com Camus ignorando os gritos de Helena para que voltasse.

Antes dela chegar perto o suficiente para ouvir a conversa. Milo se vira e a recebe com um sorriso para disfarçar sua própria tensão.

- Ei, onde é o incêndio? – disse notando a pressa de Jim.

- Eu preciso falar com o Camus.

- Você não estava indo dispensar a turma, Milo?

- Era exatamente o que eu ia fazer.

Percebeu na hora a jogada do amigo para ficar a sós com a interna que gostava. Antes de sair Milo disse:

- Nos vemos no templo de Atena. – e completou com um "aproveita" sabendo que o francês leria os seus lábios e entenderia perfeitamente o recado.

- _Oui_, Milo. - voltou-se para Jim – Sou todo ouvidos, _cheri._ Primeiramente posso saber por que está tão agitada?

- Não é nada. – desconversou - O que encontraram na Sibéria?

Camus pensou bem antes de responder.

- Inicialmente nada. Depois uma suspeita. Estou indo agora mesmo falar com o grande mestre sobre a missão. – então ele a encarou e disse para mudar de assunto: - Como estão as coisas por aqui?

- Tudo normal agora. Fomos atacados no dia que vocês saíram.

- Milo me contou. Parece que você escapou por pouco, _cheri. _Imagino como o Shaka deva ter ficado preocupado...

- Bastante. Camus, essa suspeita que comentou, se refere ao inimigo estar escondido na Sibéria? O grande mestre acertou no fim das contas?

- De certa forma sim... Não encontramos o inimigo, mas sabemos que ele esteve lá.

- Acha que pode atacar o Santuário de novo?

A voz saiu mais tensa do que o normal, então Camus achou por bem tranquiliza-la.

- _Cheri_, não se preocupe. Não permitiremos que o inimigo se aproxime de você de novo. Confesso que iria sentir muito não estar aqui se caso o inimigo atacasse novamente...

- Vai voltar à missão?

- Sim. Preciso saber o que aconteceu com meu discípulo, ele está desaparecido.

- Isaac?

- _Oui. _Estou muito preocupado com ele.

- Eu imagino...

Os dois se encararam. Pela enésima vez Jim se pegou analisando as feições de Camus. Aquela expressão enigmática que ele tinha era como um imã para ela. Não tinha como não olhar, e toda vez que olhava era como tropeçar e cair dentro daqueles olhos castanhos que agora adquiriam brilho avermelhado graças a luz alaranjada do fim da tarde.

Ele falou mais alguma coisa e sorriu ficando ainda mais bonito. Jim respondeu com um murmúrio, pois ainda se encontrava ocupada decifrando os mistérios do belo rosto de Camus. Ele ainda estava de armadura de Aquário, só que sem o elmo. Quem o visse não diria que passou os últimos dias no meio do gelo em missão. Nenhum sinal de cansaço era percebido em seu semblante. A aparência de Camus era a mesma com a qual saiu: impecável.

Trocaram mais duas frases para então se despedirem, só assim para Jim ser tirada de sua contemplação.

- Eu preciso ir agora, _cheri_. O grande mestre está me esperando.

- Ok. Espero que encontre o Isaac logo.

- Eu também. Foi um prazer te rever, _cheri..._

Camus segura gentilmente as costas da cabeça de Jim e da um beijo em sua testa de despedida.

- Cuide-se.

- Você também, Camyu.

Os dois dão as costas indo cada um para um lado. Jim nem se deu conta que sua preocupação tinha sido levada embora. Assim que botou o pé na arena, suas amigas a olhavam com muitas expectativas.

- Se começarem com gracinhas, vão parar no Alasca via teletransporte. – ameaçou com cara de má.

- O que tanto conversaram você e _monsieur Camyu de __aquarium_ ali escondidinhos? – perguntou Lucy carregando no sotaque das palavras francesas.

- _Oui madame..._ – brincou Helena.

- Conversa de amigo, já ouviram falar?

- Sei... – disseram Helena e Lucy em uníssono.

- Podemos voltar a treinar ou preferem ir para o Alasca?

******D*****

Camus subiu até sua casa pensativo. Apesar de toda tranquilidade demonstrada para Jim, por dentro a coisa era bem diferente. Toda a sua apreensão residia na conversa que teria logo mais com seu discípulo Hyoga. Camus temia principalmente a reação do Cisne quando soubesse que o ex-companheiro de treino estava desaparecido.

Entrou em sua casa com passos firmes anunciando o cosmo. Hyoga veio recebê-lo abandonando um livro na mesa de estudos que ficava ao lado da mini biblioteca no canto esquerdo da sala.

- Mestre! Fico feliz que tenha voltado mais cedo da missão. – disse Hyoga de forma contida percebendo o olhar sério de Camus. Ele conhecia bem aquele olhar. – Como está minha terra natal, mestre?

- Bem. Hyoga, a noticia que tenho para te dar não é das melhores... – então Camus fez uma pausa fitando o olhar atento de seu discípulo à suas palavras – Lembra da cabana onde moramos você, Isaac e eu na época do treinamento?

- Sim. Lembro perfeitamente daquele lugar...

- Eu estive a pouco tempo naquela região e... A cabana foi destruída. O inimigo a transformou em uma geleira eterna. Se eu não tivesse visto com meus próprios olhos, não acreditaria...

- Por que mestre?

- Na certa ele quis nos deixar um aviso. Hyoga, não notou ninguém no Santuário com algum tipo de comportamento estranho?

- Não, por que está perguntando isso?

- É provável que o inimigo tenha um informante infiltrado entre os cavaleiros.

Ouvindo aquilo o rosto de Hyoga se contorceu numa expressão de puro asco.

- Informante... isso significa que temos um traidor entre nós? É isso que quer dizer mestre?

- Exatamente.

- Isso é muito grave, mestre Camus... Atena está em perigo constante então! – exaltou-se – Ela pode ser atacada a qualquer momento por esse traidor!

- Hyoga eu sei que é difícil aceitar, mas essa é a única explicação para tudo que vem ocorrendo. De alguma forma, o inimigo sabe previamente de todas as nossas ações. Os cavaleiros de ouro passaram dias vasculhando o Santuário secretamente, mesmo assim não encontramos nada. E de que outra forma o inimigo sabia que Aldebaram e eu estaríamos na Sibéria?

- O grande mestre e Atena precisam ser avisados imediatamente.

- Sim. Aldebaram já deve estar falando com o grande mestre nesse momento. Eu decidi subir por último por que queria falar com você primeiro... – Camus colocou a mão calmamente no ombro de Hyoga e o fez se sentar. – Hyoga, a destruição da nossa antiga cabana é só o começo.

- Pode falar mestre. – disse olhando para Camus com mais atenção.

- Isaac está desaparecido.

- Que?

- Estive no templo de Poseidon. Julian Solo me confirmou que Isaac não aparece lá há mais de um mês, nem mandou nenhuma notícia de seu paradeiro.

- Teria desertado?

- _Non_. Se tivesse o feito ele tinha que ter devolvido a armadura de Kraken. Só os generais marinas são permitidos trajar asarmaduras de escamas. O próprio Poseidon me falou isso.

- Isso é aterrador. Depois da Guerra Santa eu encontrei Isaac somente duas vezes. Não podia passar tanto tempo na Sibéria, pois estava-mos todos por aqui envolvidos com a reconstrução do Santuário, e ele também estava ocupado ajudando Poseidon. Tinha retomado seu posto de general marina, parecia feliz.

- Também estou devastado, meu filho.

Hyoga passou um tempo em silencio tentando processar tudo o que tinha ouvido. A imagem de Isaac era nítida em sua lembrança. Treinaram e aprenderam a ser um cavaleiro juntos, agora seu antigo companheiro de treino e amigo de infância estava desaparecido, talvez morto... Lembrou-se também da luta mortal que tiveram no Pila do Oceano Ártico, talvez a luta mais difícil de sua vida tirando aquela que teve com o próprio Camus.

Passado os horrores da Guerra Santa terra e mar uniram-se com objetivos de manter a paz. Todos ficaram contentes quando souberam que Poseidon, assim como Atena, recebeu permissão do Olimpo para reviver seus guerreiros protetores. Hyoga foi um dos que ficara mais satisfeito com o acordo de paz e principalmente, por que teria a chance de conviver de novo com um amigo tão querido como Isaac.

De repente uma onda de indignação varreu suas lembranças. Ele não ficaria mais parado esperando o inimigo aparecer...

- Precisamos encontrar Isaac, mestre. O inimigo pode ter feito alguma coisa com ele. – disse se levantando bruscamente do sofá.

- Isso ainda não pode ser confirmado, por isso voltarei a Sibéria para investigações aprofundadas...

- Eu vou junto...

- Não Hyoga... – disse calmamente ao mesmo tempo com firmeza na voz – Preciso que fique no Santuário e tome conta da Casa de Aquário. Você é o único que tenho confiança suficiente para pedir isso.

- Mas mestre...

- Hyoga, esta casa também é sua. Eu te treinei, ensinei tudo o que sei... Você tem todas as condições necessárias para defender esta casa em caso de invasão. É o meu substituto natural também... Preciso que fique. Posso contar com você?

- Sim, mestre Camus.

Hyoga precisou conter a emoção nessas últimas palavras, pois tinha grande vontade de encontrar seu amigo de infância. O desejo de vingança e a raiva para com esse inimigo que podia ter sumido com Isaac e corrompido os cavaleiros de Atena também eram difíceis de controlar. Contudo, ele não tinha como negar um pedido de seu amado mestre Camus.

*****E****

Templo de Atena...

Aldebaram já tinha feito todo o relatório da missão na Sibéria para Shion e Dohko. Quando Camus chegou só precisou incrementar com alguma informação ou outra. Os 4 estavam reunidos na sala de reuniões do Templo de Atena que ficava atrás de uma das portas na sala do mestre, aquela onde Shion tinha falado com Saga.

- Segundo as características relatadas, a cabana congelada foi realmente obra do inimigo. Tendo em vista o que viu, Camus, o que acha do poder de gelo dele? – perguntou Shion na cabeceira da grande mesa.

- Impressionante. Nunca vi nada parecido. – respondeu sentado a esquerda de Shion.

- E quanto a Isaac, acha que seu desaparecimento tem a ver com o inimigo?

- É difícil dizer com exatidão, grande mestre, mas está claro que Isaac não tinha motivos aparentes para trair Poseidon. Talvez seja mais uma vitima do inimigo... Por isso peço permissão para retornar a Sibéria e continuar em busca de seu paradeiro.

Shion rolou os olhos em direção a Dohko que estava sentado à sua direita antes de responder.

- Como pretende fazer essa busca Camus?

- Visitando alguns lugares que Isaac frequentava. Poseidon me disse que ele visitava a antiga vila onde morava-mos na época do treinamento com frequência. O rei dos mares se mostrou também interessado no paradeiro de seu marina, ele disse que me ajudaria no que precisasse.

- É bom saber que temos o apoio de Poseidon numa hora como essa. Mas o que me deixa mais intrigado é que o desaparecimento de Isaac condiz com as primeiras atividades do inimigo...

- Também não deixei de considerar esse fato, senhor, por isso faço questão de retornar a missão.

- Estou de acordo com o Camus. Como mestre, ele tem o direito de saber o que aconteceu com o discípulo... – interveio Dohko frente ao comentário desconfiado de Shion. – Principalmente de investigar todas as hipóteses, inclusive a de traição.

- Compreendo. Sendo assim, tem minha permissão para retornar a Sibéria. Porém, peço que tente realizar a busca o mais rápido possível. Precisamos dos cavaleiros de ouro aqui no Santuário.

Camus agradeceu e eles passaram ao item mais difícil daquela reunião: a suspeita de traição dentro do Santuário. Aldebaram foi o primeiro a se pronunciar:

- O que faremos com relação a suspeita de traição aqui no Santuário?

- Precisamos de mais provas... – disse Dohko seriamente. – Apesar que eu também acho muito suspeito o inimigo se esconder tão bem de nós e ainda deixar aquela geleira no meio da Sibéria.

- Se houver realmente um traidor entre os cavaleiros, acredito que temos que redobrar a vigilância e a discrição também. Os ataques do inimigo se mostraram desconexos. Talvez ele esteja querendo algo que o Santuário tenha ou esteja ganhando tempo...

Todos ficaram sérios depois das palavras de Shion pensando na possibilidade de haver um traidor entre os cavaleiros. A pergunta mais difícil de responder era quem teria traído Atena?

- Eu sei que é difícil desconfiar de um companheiro de batalha, mas não podemos deixar de investigar nenhuma possibilidade. A segurança de Atena está em jogo, por isso temos que ser cautelosos. Vamos observar atentamente todo mundo de agora em diante, e se houver algum comportamento suspeito, agiremos... – disse Dohko.

Todos concordaram. Ficou marcada uma nova reunião com todos os cavaleiros de ouro para discutir mais sobre o suposto traidor. As reuniões seriam secretas e sempre as portas fechadas, tudo determinação de Shion que em matéria de desconfiança ganhava de todos. Reunião terminada, Camus e Aldebaram deixaram a sala para Dohko e Shion.

Dohko afastou a cadeira colocando os pés na mesa a fim de descansar. Sua postura era bem diferente de Shion que ainda permanecia tenso.

- Vai fazer um buraco no chão de tanto andar de um lado para o outro, velho amigo.

- Não sou você. Não consigo ficar calmo com tudo isso acontecendo no meu Santuário...

- Não adianta ficar tão tenso. – disse colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça – Por que não manda chamar sua secretaria para te fazer uma massagem relaxante...

- Engraçadinho... – fez uma careta – Aneta não é minha secretária, é meu braço direito! E uma mulher muito especial para mim...

Dohko assoviou.

- Isso ainda vai dar casamento... – observou Shion sentar pesadamente na cadeira ao seu lado – E agora, o que pretende fazer?

- Dobrar a segurança neste templo. Vou limitar o número de pessoas que se aproximam de Atena. Só os cavaleiros mais chegados vão ter acesso à deusa a partir de agora.

- Não acha que isso é uma medida extrema?

- Para mim é necessária.

- Não vou discutir isso com você, por que quando coloca uma coisa nessa sua cabeça verde alface não tem santo que tire. Pelo menos agora você não pode dizer que o namoro dela com o Seiya seja uma coisa ruim. Namorando com ele, Saori tem segurança 24 h.

- Nunca pensei que um dia fosse admitir que isso fosse uma coisa boa...

- Deixa os jovens namorarem, Shion. Atena e Seiya lutam desde os 14 anos. Eles também tem direito de desfrutar algum momento de paz...

- Eu sei! – interrompeu – Já não me aborreço mais com o namoro de Atena... De tanto alguém falar no meu ouvido...

Shion virou a cara e Dohko deu uma risada. Depois perguntou seriamente:

- O que acha desse sumiço do Isaac?

- Muito suspeito. Tomara que eu esteja errado, mas talvez Camus possa se decepcionar com o discípulo.

*****L****

Depois de três horas de meditação...

Um barulho de corpos se chocando contra a cama de casal ecoa pelo quarto. Sons de beijos e risadinhas também são ouvidos. Com um movimento ligeiro, Jim inverte as posições e fica por cima, isto é, sentada nas pernas de Shaka. Com pressa ela sobe a bata indiana que ele usava e a joga longe em direção a lateral do quarto. Agarra o pescoço do mestre com as duas mãos e beija a boca de Shaka até ambos ficarem se ar.

Ela solta um gemido tremido quando sente suas coxas serem apertadas pelas mãos de Shaka. As mãos continuam com a carícia, subindo agora até o bumbum. Facilmente entram pelo short curto e passam por baixo da calcinha. Jim se move para frente abrindo um pouco mais as pernas para dar passagem a qualquer caminho que Shaka quisesse percorrer com as mãos. Agora estavam próximos o bastante para os seios dela tocarem o dorso de Shaka. O cheiro de fruta da pele de Jim enlouquece o virginiano, atraído pelo doce aroma o mestre beija e cheira o colo até a orelha da discípula com movimentos profundos a ponto dos cabelos loiros se misturarem aos castanhos. As mãos sobem para comprimir a cintura da jovem a fazendo gemer mais.

Os lábios se encontram em um novo beijo não tão ansioso. O beijo lento relaxa os corpos, deixa a respiração calma. Em meio aqueles movimentos calmos dos lábios que se buscavam, Shaka habilmente desdobra as pernas de Jim para poder deitar-se sobre ela. Aos poucos ele a vai derrubando na cama, fazendo com que seu corpo se deite confortavelmente em baixo do dele.

Novamente os lábios deslizam pelo rosto e vão parar no caminho entre o colo e a orelha. Jim morde o meio do dedo sentindo os lábios quentes do mestre passarem pela sua pele arrepiada delicado como só ele era com ela. Se antes ele já a enlouquecia com seu jeito tímido, agora que já estava mais seguro e sem pudores ou receios o prazer era ainda maior.

- Começo a achar que o meu aprendiz está se tornando mestre... – disse baixinho com voz muito sensual.

- Eu aprendo rápido.

Jim deu um sorriso safado que dizia claramente "me mostre o que aprendeu". Voltaram a se beijar e entre um beijo e outro Shaka a mordia só para provocá-la. A mão esquerda do mestre-aprendiz desceu até a coxa, foi a até a curva do joelho e voltou para explorar as curvas suaves do corpo de Jim parando na cintura. Estavam a ponto de entrar por baixo da blusa larga que ela usava quando foi detida.

- Espere...

Shaka segura o pequeno queixo de Jim e a beija, mas ela interrompe de novo.

- Espera... espera mestre. Lembrei de uma coisa importante...

Acaba conseguindo empurra-lo e parar com os beijos. Intrigado, Shaka sai de cima dela e se senta na cama esperando uma boa razão para ela ter interrompido justo naquela hora.

- Eu... – respira fundo para voltar à temperatura normal do corpo – Eu preciso te mostrar uma coisa.

- O que seria? – diz passando a mão no cabelo loiro num gesto completamente banal, mas quando feito por um Shaka de Virgem, sem camisa e com o rosto afogueado pela excitação acabava se tornando muito sexy.

- É uma coisa... – inclina a cabeça – Faz isso de novo? – pedi com voz manhosa.

- O que?

- Isso que você acabou de fazer. Passou a mão no cabelo assim... – repete o movimento em cima da própria cabeça para mostrar como se faz.

Shaka sorri, sem acreditar no pedido, mas repete o movimento para agradar a discípula.

- Isso? – e passa a mão no cabelo tirando a franja do lugar.

- Sim, sim... ai... Lindo! – morde de leve o lábio inferior em êxtase – Tem idéia de como fica sexy fazendo isso?

- Não. – sorri mais uma vez. Leva os dedos até o rosto e cabelos de Jim – Boba. Linda é você. Você é que não faz ideia de como é linda, ainda mais com a pele exposta...

Acabou a agarrando e beijando. Ele se referia a roupa curta que ela usava, aos shorts mínimos e a blusa larga que caia a gola revelando um de seus ombros. Uma roupa que ele jamais permitiria que ela usasse fora de casa. Já na intimidade do quarto ele adorava vê-la vestida com elas.

Ficou feliz quando ela se rendeu à seus beijos. Ambos estavam de joelhos na cama. Shaka retia Jim em seus braços segurando-a pelos cotovelos. Era fácil prende-la, pois Jim era muito pequena, cabia inteira em seu abraço. Mas se tinha uma coisa que compensava a falta de força física era sua inteligência. Relaxou mais o corpo para fazer Shaka achar que ela tinha desistido, então quando ele afrouxou o abraço ela se afastou empurrando-o pelos ombros.

- Não, não... para! Eu realmente preciso te mostrar uma coisa. É importante mestreee.

- O que é então? – perguntou contrariado.

- Vou buscar e já volto...

Saiu correndo e se teletransportou antes de chegar à porta. Menos de 10 segundos depois ela reapareceu na frente de Shaka com uma das mãos atrás do corpo.

- Adivinha...

- O que tem ai atrás?

Tentou agarra-la de novo, mas ela escapuliu como gato para o outro lado da cama.

- É uma surpresa boa. Tenho certeza que vai gostar.

- Então me mostre.

Jim dá uma risadinha e coloca um pacotinho plástico quadrado e vermelho em cima do nariz. Shaka desfaz o sorriso na hora e arregala os olhos azuis.

- O que é isso?

- Como assim o que é isso? Nunca viu uma camisinha na vida? Proteção, preservativo, camisa de Vênus...

- Sim, eu já vi. Como conseguiu isso menina?

- Conseguindo oras...

- Explique isso direito.

- Dei meu jeito...

- Que jeito?

- Er...

Jim senta na cama e cruza as pernas pensando numa boa resposta. Imediatamente Shaka toma a camisinha de suas mãos e pergunta muito sério:

- Não me diga que saiu do santuário para comprar isto... Sabe quanto é perigoso sair sozinha e não devia ter feito sem minha autorização...

- Eu não sai do Santuário!

- Então como conseguiu?

- O Milo me deu.

- QUE?

Shaka perguntou com tanta ênfase que até acordou Fred que dormia tranquilamente na sala em cima de uma almofada próximo a lareira apagada. O pequeno gato amarelo levantou a cabeça e deu um miado curto reconhecendo a voz alterada do guardião da Casa de Virgem. Depois deitou de novo a cabecinha na almofada e voltou a dormir.

- O que o Milo tem na cabeça para te dar isso?

- Na verdade ele distribuiu para a turma toda.

Shaka soltou o preservativo e levantou bruscamente com a revelação.

- Milo enlouqueceu de vez! Ele não pode fazer isso! Está estimulando os discípulos a fazerem sexo...

- Não é bem assim, mestre...

- Como não? Entregando camisinhas aos alunos ele está dizendo "vão lá e façam sexo!". Isso não é conduta de mestre responsável! – disse exaltado.

- Milo não está dizendo isso para os alunos. Ele só está querendo que eles se protejam...

Ignorando a defesa de Jim, Shaka pega a camisa e começa vesti-la.

- Aonde vai à essa hora, mestre?

- Vou falar com o grande mestre. Esse cavaleiro tem que ser detido o quanto antes... – caminhou decidido até a porta.

- Shaka de Virgem se sair por está porta... – ameaçou fazendo cara de má.

- Não pode querer que eu compactue com isso, Jim! O Milo passou de todos os limites...

- Mestre... – foi até ele e o trouxe pela mão para se sentar na cama – Deixa eu te explica uma coisa primeiro: o Milo não fez nada de errado...

Shaka comprime as sobrancelhas olhando para a discípula como se ouvisse uma notícia tão absurda quanto algo parecido como Atena se casou com Hades. Calma como uma professora, Jim continua:

- O Milo é um cavaleiro que está à frente de seu tempo, ele é vanguardista. Ele percebeu que a turma era composta de jovens bonitos, que treinam juntos já há certo tempo, que se conhecem muito bem a ponto de criarem laços além da amizade, se é que me entende... inclusive eu fiquei sabendo que existem alguns casais formados na minha turma. Também ninguém ali é criança. É praticamente todo mundo adulto, não é verdade? – Shaka fez que sim com a cabeça – Sendo assim, se quiserem fazer sexo, quem pode impedi-los? Por isso o Milo juntou a turma hoje no fim do treino e distribuiu proteção para todo mundo. Para no caso de alguém precisar, usar e se proteger como tem que ser. Assim, ele está prevenindo gravidez não planejada, DST's, etc, entre os internos que tem um futuro como cavaleiros e amazonas de Atena pela frente. Alias, eu acho que isso devia ser estendido a todo o Santuário...

- Como é que é? – perguntou piscando os olhos depois de tudo que tinha ouvido.

- Claro que sim mestre. Sexo seguro deve ser ensinado para os discípulos sim e para os cavaleiros também, já que depois das guerras muitos estão aproveitando a vida. E eu também não quero acabar grávida!

- Não quer ter um filho comigo?

- Já conversamos sobre isso. Eu quero sim, mas não agora. Entende?

Termina com um sorriso que forma covinhas em suas bochechas acabando de convencer o mestre. Relutar com ela nunca adiantava. Já há muito tempo que aquele sorriso era capaz de convencer Shaka a aceitar até as coisas mais absurdas.

- Acho que sim. Mas ainda penso que distribuir preservativos é uma medida muito drástica e que de alguma forma acaba estimulando um comportamento não desejado. Vocês internos deviam se preocupar em treinar duro, em aprender o máximo possível para serem bons cavaleiros e amazonas no futuro...

É claro que Jim não ia deixar ele dar um sermão da montanha, ela não estava nem um pouco afim de estender aquela conversa. Enquanto Shaka foi falando ela foi subindo em cima dele, afastando os cabelos loiros da frente da orelha, beijou do lóbulo da orelha até a nuca, bem devagar, ouvindo tudo e sussurrando "unhum", "unhum" a cada vez que ele terminava uma frase. Em poucos segundos Shaka já estava calmo e mais do que dominado.

- Está... prestando atenção ao que eu estou falando... por que eu acho que não está me dando ouvidos... – disse entre um beijo e outro.

- Prestei atenção sim... – segurou o queixo de Shaka e disse com voz sensual – E ouvi cada palavra...

Inclinou-se para pegar a camisinha que estava jogada entre os travesseiros. Deu um último beijo e empurrou o mestre na cama. Shaka a encarava com olhar curioso esperando a próxima ação daquele jogo de sedução e vê uma camisinha ser jogada em cima de seu peito.

– O que acha de nós dois praticar-mos só sexo seguro de agora em diante? Heim...

Antes dele responder, Jim tira a camisa larga que usava com um movimento sinuoso revelando o corpo de ninfa que Shaka tanto admirava. Os olhos azuis percorreram curva por curva e se encontraram com os dela. Impossível não responder aquele estimulo visual. Impossível não desejar aquela jovem com corpo de menina e mente tão astuta capaz de convencer o cavaleiro mais sensato do Santuário a não dedurar Milo de Escorpião. Com um movimento rápido, Shaka a agarra e a joga na cama. O colchão solta um ruído abafado e os próximos sons são de beijos...

******R*****

O dia seguinte era o último dia de treinamento ministrado por Milo. Como o próximo seria domingo, os internos teriam uma folga. A expectativa era grande, pois todo mundo queria saber se Shina voltaria para arena na segunda. Muitos queriam o retorno da Cobra, outros preferiam que Milo continuasse treinando o primeiro ano, principalmente as internas. Mas a maioria estava ansiosa para saber qual cavaleiro de ouro seria o próximo a passar pela arena.

Aquele provável último dia transcorreu bem. A turma evoluiu bastante sob os ensinamentos de Milo. Estavam mais rápidos e com ataques mais precisos. Milo ficou satisfeitíssimo. Se fosse por ele continuaria, mas a decisão cabia ao grande mestre, que até o momento não tinha sinalizado nada.

Depois de comerem os lanches trazidos pelos servos, voltaram a treinar. Passava do meio dia e como em todo começo de tarde no Santuário, o Sol estava de derreter rapadura na sombra. Alguns cavaleiros de prata e soldados estavam na arena assistindo aquele treino, entre eles Kanon. O irmão gêmeo de Saga buscou um lugar na sombra afastado de todo mundo no ponto mais alto das arquibancadas de pedra. Observava atentamente os movimentos de Jim lutando com Milo.

Escorpião não estava dando moleza para a interna, apesar disso, todos se surpreendiam por que Jim lutava quase de igual para igual. Nem todos, é bem verdade, Kanon não estava nem um pouco surpreso, pois já há muito tempo reconheceu o potencial de Jim. Ela aprendia rápido e era muito inteligente. Sabia usar muito bem os ensinamentos na hora certa e raramente cometia erros.

No meio da arena, Milo e Jim treinavam combate corpo a corpo. Depois de uma sequência de socos a curta distancia dada por Jim, Milo resolveu provocar, enquanto se esquivava com maestria:

- Nada mal, mas eu sinto informar que mesmo depois de uma semana treinando comigo ainda continua lenta. Esperava mais de você Pudinzinho...

Ele deu um sorriso vitorioso que deixou Jim possessa de raiva. Afastou-se com um pulo para trás e avançou no cavaleiro de Escorpião com tudo.

- Lenta...

Disse desviando do soco com facilidade. Sem se dar por vencida, Jim continua avançando, mais decidida e com mais raiva. Queria muito socar a cara de Milo, mas quanto mais tentava mais ele se esquivava com uma facilidade absurda da sua sequência de socos, mesmo ela se esforçando ao máximo.

- Lenta... – desviou de um gancho – Lenta... – nova esquiva, dessa vez nem os cabelos do grego Jim conseguia acertar!

Concentrada no ataque que estava fazendo, avançou usando agora as pernas. A sequência de chutes teve o mesmo efeito que os socos. Parecia que nada conseguia acertar Milo naquele dia.

- Lenta...

E assim ele continuou repetindo lenta, lenta, lenta... Até Jim chegar ao seu limite. Apesar de estar com raiva ela estava concentrada analisando os movimentos de esquiva de Milo como ele mesmo havia ensinado. Deu uma ultima sequência de 3 chutes, por fim usou toda sua força e velocidade para atingir Milo com um chute alto...

- Este foi mais rápido. – disse com um sorriso de canto.

Sim, desta vez, Jim conseguiu acerta-lo. Milo foi obrigado a se defender com o braço, se não seria atingido em cheio no rosto. Os internos que assistiam a luta-treino não souberam dizer se ela tinha se teletransportado ou apenas se deslocado tamanha a velocidade do ataque. Mas Milo não deu tempo para Jim cantar vitória. Logo após se defender, deu uma joelhada na interna sem chance de defesa. Jim voou longe, foi parar do outro lado da arena.

- Filho da mãe... – grunhiu encoberta pela nuvem de poeira levantada com sua queda.

- Tem muito que aprender ainda, Jim. Mas está evoluindo bem.

Milo estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar e assim que tocou a mão do amigo ouviu outro sussurro dentro de sua mente:

"- Muito bom pudinzinho, muito bom..."

- O que disse?

- Disse que está evoluindo bem...

- Não isso, o depois disso... – disse batendo a poeira da calça, quando levantou os olhos Milo estava com cara de quem não estava entendendo nada - Ah, deixa para lá! Vamos voltar a treinar e desta vez eu te acerto.

- Quero só ver. Você está bem, não bati tão forte, bati?

- Sim, eu to bem. Vou sobreviver.

A platéia de internos na arena e soldados na arquibancada que assistiam a luta começaram a cochichar entre si depois do ataque de Jim que quase acertou Milo. Um cavaleiro de ouro que se movia na velocidade da luz quase ser acertado por uma interna caloura era de deixar qualquer um de cabelo em pé.

Kanon também viu tudo, mas não esboçou nenhuma reação além de um olhar sério. Mesmo de longe ele analisou cada movimento de Jim, viu quando ela elevou o cosmo durante o ataque, e sua concentração em atingir seu alvo. Parecia implacável e compenetrada em seu objetivo. Kanon já havia lutado muito para saber que em pouco tempo de treinamento um aprendiz fazer aquilo era espantoso. Espantoso até demais. Ninguém tinha aquela capacidade. Isso o fez ter vontade de ver aquele treino mais de perto.

Assim como Kanon, outro ser tem interesse em ver a interna de Shaka de perto. No ponto mais alto e inacessível da arena, um dos corvos observadores pousa sem ser notado por ninguém. Seus olhos vermelhos brilham sombriamente quando visualizam seu alvo.

Jim não chega a ver a ave, mas sente um arrepio lhe percorrer a espinha assim que ela pousa. Enquanto caminhava até o centro da arena para recomeçar a luta-treino, acaba se distraindo com o grito de Lucy sendo derrubada por Helena. A cena de Lucy caindo e gritando lhe causou um estremecimento indesejado. Por um momento teve a sensação de já ter visto antes... Então um flash cega seus olhos por alguns segundos e quando desaparece uma imagem chocante de Lucy sendo atacada por um Milo dominado pelo inimigo preenche a sua mente.

Muitas outras imagens do ataque além desta chegam à lembrança de Jim. Milo sofrendo explodindo o cosmo, a escuridão tomando conta das ruínas do templo de Abel, o inimigo caminhando em direção a eles, seus cabelos longos tremulando... Milo sendo congelado vivo... ela reviveu tudo. O medo era tanto que ela não conseguia se mexer. Novamente o vento soprou de maneira estranha lhe causando um arrepio por todo o corpo.

Não sentiu a presença do inimigo, era a lembrança da presença do dia do ataque que a estava atormentando. Estava acontecendo como Shion dissera no dia que fez o ritual com os cristais. A mente de Jim ia se recuperar do trauma e se recordaria de tudo em poucos dias. Jim apertou instintivamente as mãos e a lembrança seguinte a fez perder o equilíbrio...

"- Você não é mais forte do que eu..."

O medo terrível que sentiu quando se lembrou da voz do inimigo a fez interromper as lembranças. Não foi capaz de entender a frase, antes disso teve uma vertigem e então tudo foi embora. A voz sombria e tranqüila do inimigo sumiu no meio daquelas lembranças terríveis. Por fim, houve um sussurro e um flash e ela estava de volta à arena. Então ela sentiu seu corpo ser balançado, era Milo tentando faze-la acordar.

- Jim? O que deu em você?

- Eu... – piscou varias vezes os olhos – Eu acabei de me lembrar do ataque...

- Agora?

- Sim. Eu vi o inimigo... Ele...

- Você não viu o inimigo, aquilo era uma ilusão. – disse ainda a segurando pelos ombros.

- Não. Era o inimigo sim, ele falou dentro da minha mente...

- O que ele disse?

"- Vamos garota, tente se lembrar... é muito importante..."

Sem querer ouviu de novo o pensamento de Milo ser sussurrado dentro de sua mente. Foi muito rápido, mas ela pode reconhecer a voz de Milo. No momento estava tão nervosa que não conseguia distinguir se era uma lembrança, ou se era Milo falando e ela não tinha escutado direito. Acabou acreditando que ele tinha mesmo tido aquilo.

- Eu to tentando lembrar, mas é difícil! – gritou chamando atenção dos internos.

- Calma. Procure se acalmar. Vá sentar um pouco. Te dou 5 minutos de descanso então voltamos a treinar. Depois do treino conversamos sobre isso está bem?

- Não. Tenho que entender isto agora! Preciso falar com o mestre.

Tentou correr para deixar a arena, mas Milo a segurou pelo braço.

- Não pode sair do treino agora para falar com o Shaka. Melhor esperar o treino terminar, então resolveremos isso com calma...

- Milo eu preciso ir. Eu sei que o mestre vai explicar tudo isso...

- Desculpe, mas não posso te dar permissão para sair assim desse jeito...

Ouviu de novo a voz de Milo sussurrar alguma coisa dentro de sua mente, mas desta vez o nervosismo impediu que ela reconhecesse as palavras.

- Melhor me dar permissão ou conto para todo mundo sobre seu blog...

Milo estreitou os olhos para Jim.

- Chantagistazinha...

- Por favor, Milo! Eu vou até a casa de Áries então já que é mais próximo. Não vou demorar, prometo. Em 10 minutos eu falo com o Mu e volto aqui.

Milo pensou um pouco antes de responder.

- 10 min, heim. Vai logo e esquece o meu blog, sua chantagista.

Jim sorriu feliz por ter conseguido convencer Milo a deixá-la sair e teletransportou-se da arena. Reapareceu no corredor em frente aos portões e saiu correndo rumo as 12 casas sendo observada por Kanon das arquibancadas. Do alto o corvo levantou voou atrás dela rumo as 12 casas.

Poucos segundos depois, Jim já estava correndo no salão principal da Casa de Áries chamando aflita pelo dono.

- Mu? Mu? Mu, onde está?

Entrou na oficina não encontrando ninguém.

- Kiki, o Mu está em casa?

Foi até a cozinha, área de serviço, quintal, área de treinamento externa onde Mu treinava Kiki todos os dias, mas não encontrou nem mestre, nem discípulo. Voltou para a sala e deu de cara com um homem parado no meio do cômodo. Praticamente se esbarraram. Jim segurou um grito de susto.

- Kanon, que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu que pergunto. Não devia estar treinando?

- Eu precisei sair para falar com o Mu. – disse tentando parecer convincente.

- O que é tão importante que não pode esperar até o fim do treino?

- Não te interessa.

Kanon descruzou os braços e andou até Jim.

"- Marrenta e deliciosa como sempre..."

Novamente Jim escutou a ultima frase ser sussurrada dentro de sua mente e não entendeu por que ficou vermelha.

- Mu de Áries não está em casa desde ontem. Não soube da missão secreta?

- Missão secreta?

- Isso mesmo bonequinha. O grande mestre mandou o seu amigo carneirinho para bem longe e numa missão como já falei, secreta.

- Como ficou sabendo disso?

- Tenho meus métodos.

- Sei... – disse estreitando o olhar. Kanon riu.

- Eu sei de muitas coisas que acontecem nesse Santário, bonequinha...

A última frase foi dita bem perto de seu ouvido enquanto Kanon passou para ir a cozinha assaltar a geladeira de Mu.

- Hei, não devia fazer isso!

- Tarde demais...- e tomou um gole de suco diretamente da caixa.

- Você sempre faz isso nas casas por onde passa? – disse horrorizada.

- Não. Só nas que tem suco de frutas na geladeira. Na verdade eu estava atrás de uma cerveja, mas como só tinha essa porcaria... – limpou a boca com as costas da mão - Servida?

- Não obrigada. Não devia beber isso, é do Kiki... – tomou a garrafa das mãos dele.

- Também estou em fase de crescimento.

- Engraçadinho. Devia sentir vergonha, sabia? – guardou o suco na geladeira e bateu a porta.

- Oh, por favor mamãe me deixe tomar um pouquinho de suco de fruta... – disse fazendo cara de menino pidão e logo depois caiu na risada.

- Você é o cara mais irritante que eu já vi. Quer saber? Eu não devia estar aqui te dando atenção. Fui

Saiu pisando duro de volta para a sala querendo pegar a saída norte.

- Aonde pensa que vai? A arena é do outro lado.

- Vou falar com o mestre.

- Não se aguenta de saudade do mestrinho. Que discípula dedicada...

Bem que ela pensou em dar uma bela resposta desaforada àquele comentário, mas resolveu ignorar e seguir seu caminho.

- Espere bonequinha, esqueceu que Shaka está meditando com Atena agora? De qualquer forma vai ter que esperar até anoitecer para ver a barbie de armadura...

- Que inferno! – e praguejou outras "palavras doces" baixinho ainda de costas.

- Estou achando você muito agitadinha... Aconteceu alguma coisa? Posso ajudar?

Olhou para ela parecendo preocupado, mas em se tratando de Kanon, nunca se sabe a verdadeira intenção de suas palavras ou de seus olhares.

- Não. Não aconteceu nada de mais. Vou voltar para a arena...

Virou-se a fim de sair, mas Kanon se colocou na frente dela.

- Aconteceu sim... Pode falar, não precisa ter vergonha...

- Não aconteceu nada!

- Calma bonequinha, eu só estou tentando te ajudar... – disse a encarando firme. "- O que te deixou tão nervosinha assim, heim bonequinha...", pensou e sem querer Jim ouviu.

- Não pedi sua ajuda...

Mais uma vez tentou passar por ele, mas foi impedida.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou a olhando profundamente, olhos verdes contra olhos castanhos.

"- Sei que está escondendo alguma coisa, bonequinha..."

Desta vez Jim ouviu alto e claro. A voz de Kanon era nítida e estava mesmo dentro de sua mente.

- Não estou escondendo nada! – disse se afastando num pulo.

Kanon a olhou intrigado depois entendeu o que estava acontecendo. A segurou pelos ombros e disse:

- Você... "Escuta o que eu penso?"

- Como fez isso? – o susto foi tão grande que acabou caindo sentada no sofá.

- Eu não fiz nada. Foi você que fez.

- Ouvi sua voz dentro da minha mente... Por acaso é algum tipo de ilusão? Por que se for... – ameaçou se levantando.

- Não é ilusão é outra coisa...

- O que é então? E por que está acontecendo?

- Aqui não é lugar para esse tipo de conversa. Vamos até minha casa... – disse a puxando pelo braço.

- Não vou para lugar nenhum! – jogou o braço para trás afastando a mão de Kanon de seu braço.

- Se prefere esperar até anoitecer para falar com Shaka ou voltar para a arena, a escolha é sua, mas saiba que isso não vai te deixar treinar...

- Por que não vou conseguir treinar?

- Se quiser realmente saber venha comigo.

Foi a última coisa dita por Kanon antes de sair da casa de Áries. Mesmo sabendo que não devia, Jim o seguiu.

*****E*****

Nessa mesma hora no Templo de Atena, Aneta servia chá para Dohko e Shion que ficaram conversando na sala de reuniões.

- Obrigado anjo. – disse Shion misturando o açúcar com uma pequena colher.

- Como estão seus pais, Aneta? Soube que viajou para o País de Gales meses atrás para vê-los...

- Estão ótimos, mestre Dohko – disse entregando a xícara sem olhá-lo nos olhos – Obrigada por perguntar.

- Shion me contou que eles eram bem idosos... por que não os convida para morar aqui no Santuário, assim poderia estar com eles a hora que quisesse...

- Isso seria um pouco difícil. – sorriu para passar tranquiliade – Meus pais adoram o País de Gales e nunca demonstraram interesse em deixar seu país natal. Mas eu me preocupo muito com eles sim, por isso tratei de deixar uma pessoa cuidando dos dois na minha ausência, ela é como uma enfermeira particular...

- Entendo.

- Aneta, pode ir agora. Eu chamo se precisar de alguma coisa.

- Com sua licença grande mestre Shion, mestre Dohko. – fez uma pequena reverencia com a cabeça e deixou a sala.

Aneta fecha a porta quase sem fazer barulho, e caminha ate a saída da sala do mestre. Para bruscamente em frente a uma das janelas, podia jurar que tinha visto um corvo olhando para ela da sacada. Da um longo suspiro e volta a caminhar.

- Precisava ser tão abelhudo? – perguntou enciumado.

- Não sabia que era proibido falar com a sua secretária... a propósito, quando vai assumir o romance?

- Não é da sua conta.

- Vocês ficam bonitos juntos e o melhor é que ela tem experiência em cuidar de idosos centenários... – deu uma gargalhada gostosa.

- Palhaço...

- Estou falando sério, Shion. Se a ama, não devia perder tempo...

- Eu tenho assuntos mais urgentes para me preocupar do que a minha vida amorosa.

- Ainda está investigando a origem da interna de Shaka?

- Sim, vou cuidar disso pessoalmente junto com Aneta de agora em diante.

Dohko quase engasgou com o chá que estava tomando depois de ouvir a última frase. Aquela garota devia ter algo muito especial para Shion ficar tão curioso e iniciar uma investigação secreta.

- Shion, já parou para pensar que pode estar desconfiando a toa? De repente pode não haver nada de errado com a Jim. Ela pode ser apenas uma autodidata ou uma garota normal que nasceu com um cosmo poderoso, só isso. Os cavaleiros e amazonas de Atena são pessoas fora de série. Veja o caso de Seiya e os outros, mesmo muito jovens conseguiram despertar o oitavo sentido e lutaram contra deuses. Conosco também não foi diferente. Eu e você também despertamos o sétimo sentido quando éramos jovens e conseguimos nos tornar cavaleiros de ouro muito cedo...

Shion ouviu tudo o que o amigo disse em silencio, no meio da argumentação ele se levantou e foi até a janela. Passou algum tempo olhando o jardim e depois respondeu:

- Entendo o que quer dizer, meu amigo, mas e quanto ao bloqueio mental, e tudo o que ela aprendeu em tão pouco tempo de treinamento? Sem falar no fato de que ela se encontrou com o inimigo duas vezes. Esse vilão tem algum interesse nela, sim. Por isso preciso descobrir quem ela é.

Um vento forte balançou a copa de uma imensa arvore no jardim projetando uma sombra que cobriu parte da sala e Shion parado em frente à janela.

- Você pelo menos encontrou alguma pista nos arquivos do Santuário?

- Não. A minha suspeita é que os documentos que desapareceram dos arquivos do Santuário e do cartório de Rodório, deviam conter alguma informação sobre ela ou seus antepassados.

- Se pelo menos houvesse um meio de saber quais documentos foram roubados. Digo, se soubéssemos a quantidade exata de todos os documentos e a localização deles podia-mos saber quais estão faltando e assim descobrir por que foram roubados de acordo com o assunto que tratavam...

O galho da arvore voltou para o lugar devido a outra rajada de vento, fazendo com que a sombra desaparecesse. Depois de ouvir tudo o que o amigo falou uma luz brilhou dentro da mente de Shion. Abriu os olhos de súbito e olhou para o amigo com cara de quem teve uma grande ideia.

- Dohko, você é um gênio, meu amigo!

- Sou?

- Mas é claro que há um meio de saber a quantidade exata de todos os documentos existentes no Santuário e a localização deles também. – deu um largo sorriso – Como não pensei nisso antes! É claro que a resposta está ai...

- Quer me explicar o que você descobriu?

- Não temos tempo a perder. – tirou a xícara de chá das mãos de Dohko e colocou na mesa – Vamos agora mesmo à biblioteca.

- Biblioteca? Fazer o que lá...

- Mexa-se, você vai comigo. – puxou a cadeira obrigando o amigo a se levantar. – Preciso de sua ajuda para procurar uma coisa muito importante...

Sem escolha, Dohko acabou indo junto com Shion até a biblioteca. No caminho encontraram Aneta e os três foram juntos procurar a tal coisa...

*****Y****

Casa de Gêmeos...

Kanon levou Jim até a sala de jogos. O mesmo lugar onde ela surpreendeu ele e o irmão jogando Need for Speed Underground 2 enquanto os internos estavam presos no labirinto. A sala estava completamente escura e toda a casa mergulhada num silencio sepulcral.

Kanon entrou atrás dela e acendeu as luzes revelando a sala de jogos mais equipada das 12 casas. Tinha, mesa de sinuca, TV tela plana gigante que parecia um cinema, karaokê, home theater, bar repleto de bebidas, mesa de totó, um tiro ao alvo na parede cheio de dardos fincados e por fim uma grande mesa de madeira forrada com veludo verde que Jim julgou ser para carteado. Não restava nenhuma dúvida que os gêmeos gostavam de se divertir.

- Legal, né? Eu mesmo montei tudo.

- Cadê o Saga? – perguntou o vendo se dirigir até a mesa de sinuca.

- Saiu com a Gisty. – disse tirando a jaqueta preta e jogando em cima de uma cadeira.

Impossível não reparar na blusa de malha um pouco justa que deixava os músculos do dragão marinho a mostra para quem quisesse ver.

– Eles vivem para cima e para baixo agora. Passam praticamente o tempo todo juntos.

- Não fica feliz pela felicidade do seu irmão?

- Nem um pouco. O Saga era quem devia estar aqui tomando conta da casa dele e eu na farra como sempre foi.

- Isso é que eu chamo de amor fraternal.

- Quer jogar, bonequinha? – e estendeu o taco para ela.

- Não vim aqui para isso.

- Ok.

Então ele começou a jogar sozinho ignorando a presença de Jim.

- Vai me dizer ou não o que está acontecendo?

- Simples... – deu uma tacada que jogou 3 bolas na caçapa depois voltou-se para ela com um olhar vitorioso. – Você escuta pensamentos.

- Como é que é?

- Isso que você ouviu. E pelo que pude perceber, essa é mais uma habilidade que você "milagrosamente" aprendeu sozinha. – reforçou bem o tom irônico nas ultimas palavras.

- Isso é ridículo.

- Pois é, de agora em diante você vai ouvir todos os pensamentos safados que passam pela minha cabeça quando te vejo... – aproximou-se dela para dar uma tacada e pensou sabendo que seria ouvido: "Não gostei da roupa indiana, mas acho que você deve ficar muito sexy vestida de coelhinha..."

- Para com isso!

- Isso o que? – fez uma cara de sonso. "Isso, faz essa carinha de brava que eu adoro... Me da vontade de te jogar em cima dessa mesa..."

- De pensar essas... coisas.

- Pare você de ouvir os meus pensamentos. "O Shaka te ensinou alguma posição do Kama Sutra? Eu sei algumas, quer testar?"

Vermelha e horrorizada, Jim estreitou o olhar para Kanon e saiu de perto da mesa de sinuca.

- Se eu soubesse como se para isso eu já teria parado!

- Desculpe, bonequinha. É que vendo você vestida assim eu só consigo pensar no Kama Sutra...

Escutou ele rindo mais uma vez, mas não se virou, em vez disso tampou os ouvidos antes de ouvir outra frase pervertida vinda da mente de Kanon. Penalizado, o general marina vai até ela usando seu jeito gêmeo do bem de ser.

- Olhe para mim... – segurou o rosto de Jim gentilmente massageando a testa dela com os polegares – Concentre-se para poder controlar isso. É o único jeito. Feche os olhos.

Obedeceu acreditando na boa intenção. Respirou fundo e quando os abriu quis se certificar.

- Está pensando coisas safadas?

- Com certeza.

- Ainda bem que eu não estou ouvindo.

- Viu só? Eu sou um bom mestre.

Retirou as mãos dele de sua testa bufando. Kanon deu uma risada.

- Quando isso começou?

- Hoje cedo, mas eu não tenho certeza.

- Hum...

Kanon murmurou alguma coisa e voltou para a mesa de sinuca.

- Sabe o que eu acho curioso? Isso de suas habilidades aparecerem do nada, sem nenhum treinamento sai por ai levitando, movendo objetos, atirando cavaleiros a 12 metros de distancia, bloqueando telepatia e agora ouvindo pensamentos como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

- O que você está insinuando?

- Sem falar que você luta muito bem para uma simples aprendiz. Em menos de um ano já é tão veloz quando alguém quem treina a pelo menos 5. De onde vem tanto poder heim? Quais outras habilidades você esconde ai dentro? Manipulação de gelo? Ilusões?

A cada pergunta, Kanon dava uma cutucada na cintura de Jim com a ponta do taco como se fosse uma espada. Por ultimo colocou a ponta na altura do queixo dela para piorar a provocação.

- Tira isso da minha cara.

- Se eu não tirar o que você vai fazer, me matar?

- Tira isso agora!

Os olhos castanhos de Jim cintilaram de raiva daquele homem arrogante. Kanon por sua vez percebeu o esforço que ela fazia para se manter controlada. Ambos estavam se desafiando com o olhar na verdade. Então Kanon resolveu testar ele mesmo as habilidades dela. Apertou a ponta do taco no queixo de Jim. Quando sentiu a pressão da madeira em seu queixo a primeira reação dela foi bater no taco e fez isso com tanta força que o mesmo foi atirado longe. Enquanto o taco de sinuca ainda estava no ar, Kanon pegou duas bolas da mesa e atirou em Jim como que para testas os reflexos dela.

As bolas pararam em pleno ar a centímetros da mão de Jim que tinha usado sua telecinese para se defender. Antes das bolas caírem no chão, Kanon já a estava segurando pelo braço e pelo pescoço. Ele tinha se movido na velocidade da luz.

- Me solta... ta me machucando!

- Não me diga. É para machucar mesmo, bonequinha.

- Por que ta fazendo isso?!

- Eu vi você lutando com o Milo, me diga como uma aprendiz consegue se mover naquela velocidade, como uma aprendiz pode ouvir pensamentos sem nunca ter treinado, como pode usar telecinese tão bem sendo que o próprio Mu de Áries demoro anos apara controlar o que você controla em meses de treinamento? FALAA! – gritou.

- Eu não sei do que você ta falando...

- Tenho a impressão que você sabe sim. Vamos combinar que é muito suspeito você aparecer do nada com esse poder todo guardado. Será que você sabe controlar gelo também assim como o inimigo?

- Me solta, desgraçado... – tossiu devido a compressão em seu pescoço.

- Já tem muito tempo que eu estou com vontade de te ensinar boas maneiras... Você não me engana com esse seu jeitinho cheio de marra, ou quando você faz essa carinha doce. Pode enganar o Shaka, o Mu, o meu irmão e o grande mestre Shion, mas a mim não. Eu sinto cheiro de falsidade a quilômetros de distancia. Quem ou o que é você Jim? Que segredos esconde?

- Eu não sou falsa nem tenho segredo nenhum! – novamente os olhos castanhos cintilaram de raiva e lá no fundo Kanon viu o brilho de um cosmo poderoso prestes a explodir.

- Se tem alguém aqui capaz de esconder um segredinho esse alguém é você, não é mesmo? Ninguém aqui consegue ouvir o que você pensa e seus poderes são um mistério para todo mundo. Na minha opinião, por trás dessa sua carinha de anjo tem um demônio escondido... O que eu não entendo é por que o grande mestre Shion prefere te investigar secretamente em vez de te prender.

- Shion o que?

- Você não sabia? Shion investiga suas origens há meses. O grande mestre desconfia que você tenha alguma ligação com o inimigo o que para mim seria bastante lógico. Talvez o seu mestrezinho perfeito ainda não tenha te falado nada sobre isso por que também desconfia de você. Aioros, Atena e o meu irmão estavam trabalhando nessa investigação até o grande mestre afastar tudo mundo e transformar sua vida num segredo guardado a sete chaves... Me diga por que o grande mestre faria isso? Por que ele parece te proteger tanto?

As palavras e o olhar interrogativo de Kanon se fixaram nos olhos de Jim penetrando fundo, como se quisesse arrancar sua alma do corpo a força. Um medo terrível lhe invadiu e tudo o que ela desejava era fugir. A ferocidade daquele interrogatório sufocava mais do que a mão de kanon apertando sua garganta. A decepção se juntou ao medo quando ela se deu conta de que Shaka sempre soube de tudo e mesmo assim não falou nada. De novo as lembranças do ataque lhe vieram a mente. A voz do inimigo em sua mente e a sensação de que estava sendo observada por ele durante todo aquele dia. Por que?

Era exatamente isso o que Kanon queria testar as defesas de Jim, jogar tudo na cara dela e ver o que dava. Faze-la mais uma vez se questionar. No entanto a reação inesperada dela o intrigou mais ainda, o medo e a surpresa estampado na face da jovem lhe diziam que ela era inocente, mas Kanon não era de se convencer facilmente.

Ele afrouxou a mão que estava no pescoço de Jim e deslizou a mesma ate a nuca da jovem a trazendo para mais próximo, diminuindo a distancia entre ela e seus olhos verdes.

- A única certeza que eu tenho quando olho para você é a impressão de estar olhando para a ponta de um iceberg. Qual o verdadeiro tamanho da massa de gelo? O que você esconde de baixo d'água...

_Continua..._

1 - Banquisa ou banco de gelo é água do mar congelada. Ela começa a se formar aos -2°C, originando uma camada delgada que se quebra facilmente. Pode atingir 30 m de espessura, com arestas de até 70 m de profundidade. A banquisa pode derreter um pouco à superfície, mas regenera-se em profundidade. Não se deve confundir a banquisa com os icebergs, que são água doce gelada, trazida até ao mar pelos glaciares. Banquisa por assim dizer, é uma camada quilométrica de gelo que se forma no oceano (direção horizontal) e os Icebergs são gigantescos blocos de gelos (massa vertical).

2 – Choli: blusa curta para cobrir o busto.

3 - Sári: é uma roupa típica indiana para mulheres. A palavra 'sári' vem do sânscrito e significa roupa. Suas cores são fortes e os tecidos cuidadosamente trabalhados. O tecido pode ser rico em bordados, de seda, de algodão, com lantejoulas, ou pode ser simples, tal como o que Jim usa, sem nenhuma estampa. O tecido utilizado varia d (que dá bastante pano pra manga) por 1,5 de largura. A forma de amarrar o sári não é complicada. O sári na verdade não é uma vestimenta, pois não se veste; ele é simplesmente um tecido enrolado no corpo, sem costuras, botões, zíperes, colchetes ou velcros. O tecido deve ser sempre enrolado no corpo no sentido anti-horário. O sári não deve arrastar no chão, para não sujar, mas deve cobrir os pés e a anágua.

Conforme dito no capítulo a mulher indiana não mostra nem ombros nem as pernas. Tanto o sári quanto as jóias, são uma forma de se enfeitar imitando a deusa Lakshmi (deusa Hindu que representa a beleza, a fartura, a generosidade, a riqueza e a fortuna), com muitos adereços, kajal nos olhos, henna nos cabelos, brincos, anéis, etc. No casamento, a mulher indiana não ganha liquidificador tão pouco algum eletro-doméstico, e sim jóias. Muitas jóias.

* * *

><p>*CCADMCF: sexo seguro sempre (fic também é ultilidade pública lol)<p>

**LDR


	19. Choque Inevitável

_**"Hello? Hello?**_

_**Can you hear me?**_

_**I can be your china doll**_

_**If you want to see me fall.**_

_**Boy you're so dope,**_

_**Your love is deadly.**_

_**Tell me life is beautiful,**_

_**They all think I have it all.**_

_**I have nothing without you.**_

_**All my dreams and all the lights mean**_

_**Nothing without you."**_

**Adivinhem de quem é essa música? =P Acertou quem disse Lana Del Rey.  
><strong>

**Especiais agradecimentos a todos que acompanham a fic até aqui. Estamos chegando no fim dessa primeira parte... talvés teremos mais 3 ou quatro capítulos e só. Sem avisos neste capítulo por que vocês ja sabem do que eu sou capaz. Continuo avançando com tal conceito que expliquei no capítulo anterior. O choque se refere ao Iceberg (Jim), aos traídores que já apareceram e a situações inusitadas no final. Também considero essa capítulo como nova porta de entrada para diversos conflitos.  
><strong>

**Desejo boa leitura a todos ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO XIX – Choque Inevitável<strong>

Os olhos verdes ainda a interrogavam implacavelmente. Àquela curta distancia, as retinas esverdeadas de Kanon ganhavam brilho faiscante. Era como estar de frente para um oceano profundo, cheio de monstros mitológicos, mistérios e fantasias. Não só os olhos, mas tudo em Kanon exalava esse cheiro que atraia e assustava ao mesmo tempo.

As perguntas que Jim não soube responder martelavam dentro de sua mente. Quem era ela? Por que sabia ouvir pensamentos sem nunca ter treinado? Por que tinha tanta facilidade em aprender golpes? Por que Shaka não contou que estava sendo investigada por todos do Santuário? Será que era verdade mesmo que até Shion, que a tratava com tanto carinho, desconfiava dela? E o pior de tudo por que o inimigo falou com ela daquela maneira como se fosse intimo? Nada fazia sentido. Por mais que buscasse uma resposta não conseguia achar.

Naquele momento tudo o que ela conseguia pensar era em um jeito de fugir. Não era forte o bastante para entrar em combate, nem tinha a rapidez que ele tinha. O único jeito de fugir das garras do Dragão Marinho era usar toda a sua inteligência. Então esperou a próxima atitude dele. Imaginava que ele a atacaria, que a jogasse contra a parede ou a mandasse para outra dimensão. Um ataque poderia dar chance de um teletransporte... Em vez disso Kanon soltou seu pescoço, mas ainda a mantinha segura pelo pulso. Deslizou a mão para a nuca de Jim e aproximou o rosto dela com o dele como se fosse beijá-la.

Os longos cílios que circulavam os olhos castanhos de Jim balançaram duas vezes de frente para os olhos verdes de Kanon numa competição para ver quem piscava primeiro. Então ela teve certeza que não seria atacada, tão pouco beijada. Aquele olhar penetrante e cheio de malícia significava que ela ainda estava sob analise. Talvez Kanon estivesse tentando ler a mente dela. Jim não piscou, se manteve firme, mudou seu olhar de amedrontado para o frio.

Kanon sorriu. Aquela jovem se mostrava cada vez mais complexa, o enigma mais difícil de desvendar que ele já tinha se deparado e isso era atrativo demais. Era o tempero que ela tinha. Aquele desafio crescente de se deparar com uma pessoa imprevisível, charmosa, inteligente, poderosa e bela. Mas até onde ia aquilo?

- Me diga quais são os seus outros poderes. - ele disse em tom baixo desprovido de qualquer ameaça.

- Eu não sei. – ela respondeu fria lhe lançando seu melhor olhar determinado.

Kanon sorriu de novo. E não é que aquela jovem petulante o estava desafiando mesmo? Apertou um pouco os cabelos castanhos em sua mão forçando o rosto feminino a chegar mais perto do seu. Sentiu a maciez e o cheiro da pele de ninfa. A respiração estava levemente fora de seu ritmo normal. Esse era o único sinal de medo que ele percebia.

- Sabe bonequinha... – começou com os lábios a milímetros do ouvido dela – Não quis dizer que você ter parte com o inimigo é uma coisa ruim, muito pelo contrário. Isso tornaria a caçada ainda mais interessante. Não me assusta nem me causa raiva, só me excita mais.

- Eu não tenho parte com o inimigo e se ainda não percebeu, também não estou disposta a ser sua caça.

Ela tentou empurrá-lo pois estava odiando aquela respiração quente massacrando sua orelha. Kanon não saiu do lugar. Era como uma muralha de frente para uma pecadora. Jamais deixaria que ela escapasse, por isso transportou a mão que a segurava pela nuca para as costas a prendendo com todo o seu vigor físico.

- Não adianta tentar fugir. Você só vai sair desta casa quando eu quiser.

Jim deu um grunhido de ódio ainda tentando empurrá-lo inutilmente. Olhou para o lados procurando uma saída, um objeto para atingir Kanon com a telecinese, mas não via nada que pudesse feri-lo nem havia chance dela fazer aquilo sem que ele percebesse. Vendo que não tinha saída, Jim parou de lutar e procurou com todas as forças se acalmar. Tinha que se acalmar, nervosa ela não conseguiria pensar direito. Parou a respiração rápida e voltou a encarar Kanon. Ele agora a segurava pela cintura e estavam com os corpos colados, apenas os rostos longe um do outro pois Jim inclinava a cabeça para trás mantendo uma distancia segura.

- Como o Shaka consegue morar com uma bonequinha feito você e ainda permanecer de olhos fechados?

- Então é isso... – estreitou os olhos ainda o encarando friamente – Eu já imaginava. Tudo não passa de outra tentativa ridícula de fazer intriga. Quer me jogar contra o meu mestre mais uma vez, por isso inventou tudo isso...

- Eu não inventei nada. È tudo verdade. A investigação sobre suas origens, a desconfiança de todo mundo com relação a você existem mesmo. Pode confirmar com o seu mestre depois.

Então ele a apertou contra o corpo obrigando o rosto dela a vir para mais próximo do seu. Novamente Kanon sentiu a respiração levemente acelerada de Jim e mais nenhuma demonstração de medo à vista. Era como se ela fosse uma estátua de mármore de tão fria.

- Não preciso criar intrigas para separar vocês dois. Eu posso ter aquilo que eu quero a hora que eu quiser...

- Eu não teria tanta certeza se fosse você. – e empurrou Kanon com toda força e raiva aproveitando-se de uma brecha dada conseguindo afastá-lo de cima de si.

- Ah é? – debochou.

- É. E se tocar em mim de novo, eu te mato. – disse séria e com uma determinação de assustar.

- Eu to pagando para ver... – e a puxou pelos cabelos. Ignorando a ameaça comprimiu os lábios dela com o seus num beijo forçado da parte dela e cheio de desejo na parte dele.

Jim se debatia ora batendo no ombro de Kanon ora empurrando. Se recusava a fechar os olhos e a se entregar. Queria gritar mas seus lábios estavam completamente absorvidos pelos dele com tanta força que doía, machucava, lhe deixava tremendo de ódio, repulsa e nojo.

Seu coração batia acelerado dentro da caixa torácica e o olhar outrora frio brilhava de ódio. A raiva foi crescendo junto com seu cosmo. Faltavam frações de segundos para o universo aprisionado dentro de si explodir como numa surpernova, e ela sentiu essa energia furiosa tomar seu ser e fazer toda a sua pele se arrepiar como se tivesse levado um choque.

Jim fechou seus punhos cravando as unhas na parte interna da mão tomada pela sensação de tensão crescente que precedia a explosão de uma bomba. E a bomba teria realmente explodindo dentro de si se ela não tivesse sido solta. Foi tudo muito rápido. Segundos depois de Kanon a beijar os lábios estavam descolados devido a um forte empurrão de Saga no seu gêmeo. O mais velho tinha voado em cima do mais novo na verdade, quase o derrubou tamanha a força empregada. E Jim quase caiu se não fosse amparada por Gisty.

Atônita e tremendo de medo, Jim viu Saga segurar Kanon pela gola e berrar na cara do irmão. O Medo imenso que ela sentia transformou a voz de Saga em algo terrivelmente ameaçador.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, seu animal?

- Não se meta, Saga! E tire as mãos de cima de mim! – e empurrou o irmão o fazendo quase cair também.

- Não me meter? Por acaso ficou louco? Não posso permitir esse tipo de coisa dentro da minha casa!

- Não estava acontecendo nada do que está pensando...

O mais velho olhou para o mais novo com olhos injetados nitidamente querendo explicações do que tinha visto. Kanon passou a mão nos cabelos e arrumou a gola da camisa que fora violentamente puxada.

- Já lhe disse para ficar longe dela... Quer arrumar confusão com o Shaka mais uma vez, é isso?

- Estou pouco me importando com a Barbie de armadura! Não tenho medo dele igual a você...

- Me de um bom motivo para não partir a sua cara, Kanon... – sibilou.

- Vai mesmo defender alguém que pode ter parte com o inimigo em vez do seu irmão?

Silencio na sala de jogos da Casa de Gêmeos. Os irmãos se olhavam fixamente sem mexer se quer um músculo. Perto da mesa de Sinuca Gisty estava abraçada com Jim que respirava rápido vendo aquela cena. O peito da jovem subia e descia seguidamente e seu semblante era de puro terror. Então Saga fechou os olhos e quebrou aquele silencio com sua voz imponente de ex grande mestre do Santuário:

- Tire ela daqui, Gisty.

- Sim. – disse para Saga de costas, depois sussurrou para a jovem amedrontada: - Venha comigo querida...

Nenhuma palavra seria dita pelos gêmeos até as damas saírem do recinto. Gisty conduziu Jim até a saída, mas antes delas chegarem a porta, a interna se soltou dos braços de Gisty e saiu correndo. Como parecia muito nervosa, Gisty achou por bem ir atrás dela. Na sala de jogos, a conversa tensa entre irmãos continuou:

- Viu o que você fez?

- Saga, realmente não aconteceu nada do que está pensando... Só estávamos conversando. Eu só fiz aquilo por que ela me desafiou...

- Não invente desculpas, Kanon. Não é de hoje que você persegue essa garota... E que história é essa dela ter parte com o inimigo?

Enquanto Saga falava, Kanon andava pela sala parecendo um animal enjaulado.

- Não sou eu que estou dizendo isso, e sim Shion.

- O que disse?

- Isso que você ouviu. Parece que o grande mestre investiga as origens dela por que desconfia que ela tenha alguma ligação com o inimigo.

Kanon terminou de falar e apoiou as duas mãos na mesa de sinuca ficando de costas para seu gêmeo. Queria dar tempo para o irmão processar aquela informação. O conhecia suficientemente bem para saber que ele ficaria chocado, já que Saga gostava muito de Jim e era um de seus fãs.

- Como ficou sabendo disso?

- Tenho meus métodos...

Saga meneou a cabeça com expressão que dizia: "_para cima de moi"_. Antes do irmão questionar alguma coisa, Kanon se virou e disse cheio de convicção:

- O que importa é que eu não sou de ficar parado recebendo ordens do grande mestre como um cãozinho adestrado. Shion está cercando essa garota de muitos mistérios, por isso eu fui atrás de informação.

- Com que propósito? Você não é o mestre dela e nem tem o direito de se intrometer nas decisões do grande mestre. – Saga cruzou os braços fechando em seguida os olhos – Mesmo se for verdade isso não explica a cena que eu vi aqui nesta sala...

- Saga, tudo o que tenho a dizer é que tive um bom motivo para provocar aquela garota.

- Que motivo é esse?

- Você não acha estranho ela ser tão poderosa para alguém que acaba de chegar ao Santuário? Até pensamentos ela já escuta!

- Deve estar treinando telepatia com o Shaka...

- Não, não está. Ela aprendeu sozinha.

- Isso é impossível!

- Eu vi com os meus próprios olhos, Saga. – disse se aproximando do irmão o olhando fundo nos olhos. – Essa garota cheira a encrenca...

- Deve haver uma boa explicação para isso tudo e certamente o grande mestre está atrás de respostas. Além do mais, ela está sendo treinada pelo Shaka. Eu duvido que ele deixe passar qualquer fato que ponha em risco a segurança do santuário... Portanto, eu sugiro que você fique longe dela e do Templo de Atena de agora em diante e pare essa tal "busca de informações"...

Kanon coça a cabeça, irritado por não conseguir convencer o irmão dispara:

- Saga, será que ainda não percebeu a gravidade da situação? E se ela tiver mesmo alguma ligação com o inimigo?

- Se for apenas pelo poder que ela possui, não justifica a suspeita...

- Sabe o que parece? Que você depois que se apaixonou ficou cego... – gritou na cara do irmão.

- Quer saber o que eu acho disso tudo? Acho que você está despeitando por que ela nunca te deu chance...

- Eu não preciso disso. Tudo o que eu fiz foi dizer a ela o que todo mundo devia ter dito a muito tempo. É bom que ela veja que nem todos os cavaleiros de Atena são trouxas igual aos mestres dela...

- Já chega, Kanon...

- Não! Eu acho realmente que você ficou cego por essa garota como todo mundo aqui. O Mu, o Shaka, o grande mestre Shion, o Camus... Todo mundo a vê como um anjo autodidata, mas não são capazes de enxergar a verdade que está bem diante de seus olhos...

- Que verdade?! – exclamou Saga fazendo o irmão se calar por alguns segundos.

- Eu ainda não sei, mas o meu instinto diz que a Jim esconde alguma coisa e eu vou descobrir o que é antes que sobre para agente...

- Que quer dizer com isso?

- Shion desconfia que há um traidor entre os cavaleiros. Isso foi outra coisa que eu descobri a pouco...

- Pelos deuses... – assombrou-se Saga.

Lembrou-se imediatamente da conversa que teve com Shion na sala do mestre. Naquele dia, Shion deu a entender que o Santuário havia sido invadido pelo inimigo com objetivo de roubar livros e documentos secretos, não que havia sido um traidor explicitamente.

– Então era isso que o Shion estava escondendo no meio daquelas perguntas... – olhou para o irmão - De quem ele está suspeitando?

- Ainda não sei.

- Se for verdade, Atena corre um sério risco. Todos nós precisamos estar alertas de daqui para frente...

- Sim. Só não me peça para fica parado, pois não duvido nada que em breve o Shion passe a desconfiar da gente. Os antigos traidores de Atena são os primeiros a levarem a culpa, não é assim, irmão?

Saga baixou a cabeça, calado e com expressão fechada. Muitas coisas se passavam na cabeça do ex grande mestre do Santuário naquele momento. Kanon não esperou Saga responder ou emitir alguma opinião. Saiu da sala sem se despedir, também e silêncio. Quando chegou a saída de Casa de Gêmeos deu de cara com Gisty. Quase se esbarraram, mas Kanon não teve vontade de dirigir a palavra a mulher do irmão. Simplesmente a olhou com olhar frio e pegou as escadas rumo a Casa de Touro.

Gisty não devolveu o olhar atravessado, apenas ficou observando o cunhado descer as escadas rápido e em silêncio. Imaginou imediatamente que Saga estaria mal depois daquela conversa tensa com o irmão mais novo, por isso foi até seu homem afim de demonstrar apoio. Quando entrou na sala de jogos, viu saga sentado com um dos cotovelos apoiado na mesa de sinuca. Massageava a testa com a outra mão e os olhos estavam fechados.

- Está tudo bem, meu amor? – perguntou com a voz adocicada.

Saga a chamou e quando ela ficou ao alcance de sua mão, segurou as dela firme pousando um beijo nos dedos brancos da amada.

- Acabou de ficar...

Gisty sorriu e beijou a testa de seu antigo mestre. Depois foi abraçada. Saga apoiou a cabeça abaixo de seus seios e apertou firme a cintura da amazona de Serpente. Finalmente podia respirar aliviado. A presença de Gisty e o amor que sentia por ela, era um verdadeiro balsamo para sua atribulada vida.

- E a Jim? – perguntou de olhos fechados sentindo seus cabelos azuis serem acarinhados.

- Saiu correndo e se teletransportou das minhas vistas. Já deve estar na Casa de Virgem agora...

- Hum... – murmurou entrando em relaxamento devido as mãos hábeis de Gisty em sua cabeça.

- Kanon passou por mim com uma cara também não muito boa. Estava indo em direção a Casa Touro...

- Deve ter ido para o Bar... Tomara que não se meta em confusão.

Então Saga afundou a cabeça no corpo de Gisty e a abraçou mais apertado. Deu um suspiro longo buscando o cheiro que amava. Nem parecia o poderoso cavaleiro de ouro que era, estava mais para um menino que buscava abrigo no colo da mãe depois de brigar com o irmão gêmeo.

- Vou fazer Spanakópita¹ para o jantar. Interessado?

- Só se colocar muito espinafre e queijo feta².

Gisty sorriu aliviada por não ver mais a tristeza nos olhos do amado. Na última vez que ela fez aquele prato Kanon e Saga brigaram pelo último pedaço da torta. A culinária grega era um pouco complicada para uma amazona, mas ela fez questão de aprender só para agradar seu antigo mestre. Dispensou quase todas as servas da casa, deixando apenas a mais antiga para ajudá-la na cozinha. E como tinha dado folga para a serva naquela noite, já estava imaginando problemas. Felizmente Saga sabia cozinhar também, até melhor do que ela, e sempre a ajudava. Exatamente como iria acontecer naquela noite...

********\L/********

A tarde caia. O Sol já dava sinais de querer se esconder por entre as nuvens anunciando a chegada o fim de tarde. As mesmas nuvens que encobriam parcialmente o Sol projetavam imensas sombras nas escadarias das 12 casas a qual Jim subia correndo para a casa de seu mestre. Ela respirava com dificuldade devido ao ritmo forte da corrida. Queria falar com Shaka o quanto antes. Queria explicações sobre tudo o que tinha ouvido de Kanon, queria a verdade, nada mais do que a verdade.

Ainda sentia o gosto amargo do beijo forçado e sua garganta ardia pelo quase esganamento. As mãos dele estavam impressas em seu pescoço alvo. Cada vez que lembrava, Jim sentia mais raiva daquele homem arrogante. Parecia que ele tinha o poder de deixar marcas nela sempre que a tocava. Daquela vez as marcas foram ainda mais profundas. O medo e a sensação aterrorizante de total falta de controle a tomaram naquele momento como em nenhum outro na sua vida. E uma certeza macabra se fez presente em sua mente: se Saga não tivesse chegado ela não saberia dizer o que tinha acontecido, pois por uns breves segundos seu ser fora tomado por ódio e desespero. Não era ela, era como se fosse outra pessoa comandando seu corpo e sua mente.

Apertou os olhos procurando não lembrar e ao mesmo tempo entender. Correu mais rápido e com mais força querendo vencer aquelas escadas intermináveis. Finalmente chegou a Casa de Virgem. Parou para respirar. Procurou a presença do dono e viu com os olhos do cosmo Shaka meditando sobre a flor de lótus. Respirou fundo e entrou.

Shaka pela primeira vez desde que começou a treinar Jim não sentiu a presença dela se aproximando. Quando abriu os olhos deu de cara com a discípula parada o fitando. Ela havia ocultado o cosmo. Assustou-se com aquela chegada.

- É impressão minha, ou o treino acabou mais cedo? – perguntou sereno enquanto descia da flor de lótus.

- Não, eu sai...

Ela murmurou mais alguma coisa, depois desviou o rosto dos olhos abertos do mestre. Por dentro se sentia envergonhada por ter sido beijada por Kanon, somando-se a isso havia um sentimento ruim por Shaka ter mentido para ela. Sem saber tudo o que estava se passando dentro de Jim, Shaka vai até ela com intenção de beijar-lhe a bochecha, mas ela não deixa. Recua um passo e ergue a mão num gesto que dizia claramente: "não me toque".

- Aconteceu algum coisa? – ele perguntou encarando a expressão severa da discípula.

- Por que não me contou?

Shaka apertou os olhos virando levemente a cabeça sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Então Jim continuou:

- Sobre a investigação que o grande mestre está fazendo e sobre as desconfianças de todos com relação aos meus poderes... Por que escondeu isso de mim, mestre?

Enquanto dizia aquelas palavras, o rosto severo de Jim transformou-se e numa expressão de dor e tristeza. lágrimas encheram os olhos da jovem. Ela estava desabando, mesmo assim lutava para se manter de pé. Aquilo causou um baque tremendo em Shaka.

- Você não devia ter ficado sabendo disto... – disse mortificado por dentro – Quem te contou?

- Não importa. – passou as mãos nos olhos querendo impedir as lágrimas de caírem.

- Importa sim! Essa informação jamais deveria ter chegado aos seus ouvidos. Ninguém tinha autorização de te falar nada sobre isso.

- Nem você, meu próprio mestre?

Agora sim ela chorava e sua voz adquiriu um tom aflitivo de tristeza. Não aguentou mais e desabou. Lágrimas brilhantes como cristais saíram de seus olhos e contornaram o rosto infantil se pendurando no queixo. E Shaka ficou sem saber se a consolava ou a beijava. Ela nunca soube o quanto ficava bonita quando chorava, como era sedutora a tristeza em sua face. Com a alma queimando por dentro diante daquela cena, que ele e Mu fizeram de tudo para evitar, Shaka num impulso abraça Jim apertado. Aperta o corpo da discípula contra o seu e pedi também deixando transparecer a tristeza em sua voz:

- Me perdoe, me perdoe minha pequena... Eu não tinha autorização do grande mestre para te contar nada a respeito. Nem eu, nem o Mu, podíamos falar nada. Se quer sabíamos o que Shion estava fazendo. Toda essa investigação corre em segredo absoluto, justamente para sua segurança...

- Por que o grande mestre desconfia que eu tenho parte com o inimigo? – sua voz saiu abafada por estar com rosto comprimido no peito de Shaka.

- Shion não desconfia de você, ele apenas quer descobrir por que o inimigo tentou te matar naquela vez e ele também deseja entender os seus poderes. Suas habilidades são muito incomuns, Jim.

Ela olhou para ele ainda chorando e teve seu rosto acariciado gentilmente pela mão do mestre.

- Minhas habilidades são parecidas com as do inimigo?

- Claro que não! O Camus tem o cosmo gelado e eu sei fazer ilusões, por acaso somos iguais ao inimigo? A questão não é o cosmo ou as habilidades. Ninguém pode dizer que você tem parte com o inimigo, pois se quer sabemos quem ele é...

- Como pode ter tanta certeza?

- Que quer dizer com essa pergunta?

Jim se afasta do mestre e diz depois de limpar as lágrimas:

- Eu lembrei do ataque no meio do treino. O inimigo falou comigo, falou dentro da minha mente. Por que mestre?

- Vamos entrar, então você me conta tudo com calma...

Mestre conduziu discípula até a sala para poderem conversar melhor. Jim contou tudo o que lembrou do ataque e também o que o inimigo tinha sussurrado dentro de sua mente, mas ela ainda não lembrava de toda a conversa, só de algumas frases.

- Não entendo por que o inimigo conseguiu invadir a minha mente sendo que ninguém mais consegue, nem mesmo você... O que significa tudo isso afinal?

- Provavelmente ele deve estar tentado te confundir. Queria que você ficasse abalada, por isso falou essas coisas através de sua mente. Também não posso garantir que tudo foi real. Pode ter sido uma ilusão. Você é imune a telepatia mas não é imune a ilusões... – então ele a abraçou mais uma vez. – Não fique pensando que o inimigo pode ter alguma coisa a ver com você por que não tem nada.

- Acha mesmo?

- Tenho certeza! Você é minha discípula, eu convivo com você mais tempo do que qualquer um nesse Santuário. Você não tem nada a ver com esse inimigo nem com nenhum outro. Não preciso entrar na tua mente para conhecer tua essência. Tenho certeza de que ela não é maligna. Acha que me apaixonaria por uma pessoa maligna? – sustentou o olhar no rosto agora corado de Jim devido a declaração de amor – Eu te amo e quero me casar com você. Mesmo que todos no Santuário desconfiassem de você, eu ficaria do teu lado e te protegeria. Com a minha vida se fosse preciso. – segurou o rosto dela pelo queixo – Eu sempre estarei com você, nunca se esqueça disso.

Depois de ouvir aquilo, Jim finalmente abriu um sorriso. Tímido, mas um sorriso. Aproveitando que estava mais calma, resolveu contar outra novidade cabeluda.

- Mestre, preciso te contar outra coisa: eu posso ouvir pensamentos.

- Milo está ensinando telepatia para o primeiro ano?

- Não. Acho que aprendi sozinha.

Shaka a encarou por alguns instantes depois se ajeitou no sofá. Estranhou muito aquela habilidade ter simplesmente aparecido do nada. Contudo, em se tratando de Jim, era perfeitamente possível, até por que a telecinese também "surgiu do nada".

- O que acha disso, mestre?

- É provável que as suas habilidades telepáticas tenham se desenvolvido junto com o crescimento do seu cosmo. O treinamento que fazemos baseado em meditação deve ter contribuído para isso.

- Eu não queria ouvir os pensamentos de ninguém... Me sinto como se estivesse invadindo a privacidade alheia...

- Infelizmente você não tem outra escolha. Se não treinar para dominar essa habilidade vai acabar ouvindo os pensamentos de todo mundo sem querer e sua mente se tornará um caos completo. Temos que treinar telepatia o quanto antes para você ser capaz de filtrar pensamentos e só ouvir quando houver necessidade.

- É, já que não tem outro jeito...

Jim levantou-se do sofá e suspirou. Ainda mantinha uma expressão desconfiada e levemente fechada, mas a tristeza havia se dissipado. Shaka segurou uma de suas mãos e tentou beijar-la no rosto, mas Jim não permitiu. Desviou do beijo e disse apenas que precisava comer alguma coisa antes de começar a meditação. Para o mestre só restou ficar parado na frente do sofá observando a discípula caminhar até a cozinha. Realmente, ela ainda estava desconfiada.

******\A/*****

Enquanto Jim meditava com seu mestre, o treino na arena chegava ao fim. Milo se despediu do primeiro ano com sua costumeira simpatia. Ninguém sabia quem seria o próximo cavaleiro escolhido por Shion para treinar o primeiro ano depois de Milo, fato este que causava grande expectativa. Seja quem fosse designado encontraria uma turma bem mais preparada. Os resultados depois da semana de treino com Milo foram muito satisfatórios.

Assim que Milo deu aquele dia de treino por finalizado, Lucy saiu correndo em direção a saída da arena dizendo que tinha que chegar voando a casa de Peixes para fazer as unhas, pois iria ao shopping mais uma vez naquele domingo de folga com Afrodite.

Helena se despediu de Milo, e foi andando calmamente até a saída. Estava cansada, dolorida e morrendo de vontade de voltar para casa. Assim que Lucy passou pelos portões Aldebaram entrou. Deu alguns passos e parou avistando a discípula caminhando ao seu encontro.

Helena abriu um sorriso radiante assim que viu seu mestre. Esqueceu as dores no corpo e o cansaço e disparou em direção a Aldebaram que a esperava com um largo sorriso.

- Mestre, finalmente está de volta...

- Receio ter que dizer isso, mas precisarei retornar a Sibéria com o Camus.

Helena imediatamente perdeu o sorriso e limitou-se a fitar os próprios pés. Aldebaram percebeu a tristeza causada pela noticia. Principalmente depois da advertência de Camus, aquele olharzinho triste ascenderam uma luz de alerta.

- Que pena, mestre.

- Vou passar essa noite em casa, e partirei amanhã cedo. – disse conduzindo Helena até a saída. – Shina vai continuar sendo a sua responsável na minha ausência e você pode vir treinar com ela e suas amigas...

- Qual a previsão de retorno?

- Difícil dizer com exatidão, pois estamos indo tentar encontrar uma pessoa... Mas eu acredito que não vamos demorar mais do que 15 dias.

- Eu entendo, mestre. – disse com um fio de voz, depois se calou.

Nenhuma palavra foi dita durante o percurso até as 12 casas. Helena se segurava para manter a postura de discípula compreensiva, mas por dentro estava explodindo. Também não era nada fácil para Aldebaram ficar longe da pupila. Helena morava com ele a mais de um ano e já haviam passado até mais tempo separados, mas depois de ouvir as palavras de Camus sobre Helena precisar de mais apoio, Aldebaram pela primeira vez se sentiu culpado por se ausentar. Ele pensou um pouco e logo encontrou um jeito de fazer Helena sorrir de novo.

- Que acha de fazermos um churrasco brasileiro quando eu voltar da missão?

- Acho ótima ideia! Faz tempo que não damos um churrasco lá em casa.

- Sim, é verdade...

- Podíamos convidar a Jim e a Lucy. Mas eu acho que o Shaka não vai deixar a Jim comer carne...

- Ele não vai poder impedir se não estiver olhando. Shaka não vai descer até Touro para ir a um churrasco, logo não vai poder impedir sua discípula de comer o que quiser...

Os dois riram dos próprios comentários e seguram andando até a casa de touro. Foram o caminho todo tagarelando e combinando como seria aquele churrasco, quem convidariam, as carnes, os acompanhamentos, as bebidas, as músicas, ...

Antes deles chegarem a casa de Touro, Lucy adentrou a casa de Câncer. Seu coração se iluminou quando viu de longe as luzes acesas. Correu pelo salão principal até a sala de estar da casa, sem no entanto encontrar o dono. Foi até a cozinha, quartos, banheiros, área de serviço... Vazia. Nem sinal do dono em parte alguma.

"Se você estiver com alguma mulher eu te mato Mask...", pensou voltando ao quarto a fim de checar o guarda roupas. Assim que abriu as portas várias roupas caíram sobre seus pés, de tão bagunçado que estava o closet. Com pressa colocou tudo de volta e fechou a porta de madeira. Olhou em volta do quarto e notou que a cama estava desfeita. Na certa Mask tinha dormido ali a pouco tempo. Subiu na cama e cheirou os lençóis. Nenhum sinal de perfume de mulher, apenas o cheiro masculino de Mascara da Morte impregnado no tecido de algodão.

Lucy sorriu passando a mão pelo lençol e lembrando de seu italiano de sangue quente. Olhava para a imensa cama de casal e imaginava o cavaleiro de câncer estendido ali, sem roupas, sorrindo aquele sorriso safado de mafioso, aquele corpo cheio de músculos pedindo para serem acariciados, arranhados, mordidos... "Ai Mask, que saudade... Por onde será que você anda, heim cafusu?".

Suspirou e por fim, deixou a casa de câncer.

*****\N/*****

Passava das 7 da noite quando as primeiras lições de telepatia terminaram. A chuva anunciada pelos dias de calor excessivo finalmente desabou sobre o santuário sob a forma de aguaceiro. O treino transcorrera dentro das normalidades, mas Shaka percebeu pelo silêncio e olhar pedido da discípula que havia alguma coisa perturbando a cabeçinha de Jim. Nunca imaginou que treinar uma discípula calada e triste fosse mais difícil do que treinar uma discípula tagarela e hiperativa.

Deitado sozinho em sua cama, Shaka refletia sobre os últimos acontecimentos. A pergunta que atualmente não saia de sua cabeça era quem teria contado a Jim que ela estava sendo investigada. Os únicos que sabiam das suspeitas de Shion com relação a Jim ter alguma ligação com o inimigo eram ele, Mu, Aneta, e o próprio Shion. Certamente a serva de Shion não passaria por cima das ordens do grande mestre para, então quem mais estaria sabendo?

Matutando estas possibilidades, ele ouve a porta de seu quarto se abrir e vê sua discípula entrando. Ela tinha tomado banho e felizmente não exibia mais sinais de desconfiança em seu rosto, apenas cansaço.

Colocou o livro que estava lendo no criado mudo e seguiu os passos da pequena com o olhar. Sem dizer nada, Jim vai até a cama e deita abraçando a cintura do mestre, pousando a cabeça no peito do homem mais próximo de deus.

Shaka entende aquele gesto singelo como se ela o estivesse perdoando por ter mentido. Ajeita-se no travesseiro e abraça Jim a fazendo ficar bem acomodada sob seu corpo.

- Está com frio? – pergunta acarinhando os cabelos recentemente lavados que exalavam um cheiro suave de xampu.

- Como sabe?

- Você deitou no meu colo exatamente como seu gato faz quando o dia esfria.

Ficaram ambos em silêncio. Apenas uma buscando o calor e outro querendo dar o máximo de aconchego.

**-** Me perdoe por não ter te contado nada...

- Tudo bem. Eu sei que não podia ir contra as ordens do grande mestre.

- Mas Parece que alguém foi. Não quer mesmo me contar quem foi que te contou?

- Não. De que vai adiantar você saber... – murmurou apertando o corpo de Shaka num abraço possessivo.

- Está certo, não vou insistir. Ainda está ouvindo pensamentos?

- Não, mais ainda não gosto da ideia de ser telepata.

- Com o tempo você se acostuma.

Shaka apoiou o queixo sobre a cabeça de Jim ainda preocupado em aquecê-la. Ela dizia estar com frio, mas na verdade estava quente. A razão daquela febre não era outra se não emocional. Mu tinha razão, saber sobre as investigações não foi bom para ela. Jim sofreu muito. Certamente a pessoa que jogou aquela verdade na cara dela não fez com a delicadeza que era necessária, e a julgar pelo estado que sua discípula chegou em casa, Shaka já tinha até uma suspeita...

No entanto, não adiantava arrancar a verdade naquela noite nem ir tirar satisfação. Jim estava abalada e Shaka não queria piorar seu estado já fragilizado. Abraçou-a apertado contra o peito, passando as mãos pelos braços e costas querendo transmitir calor. Aos poucos Jim foi se entregando a sensação de relaxamento e ao calor do mestre, deixou os olhos se fecharem...

- Ainda quer ir ao shopping amanhã? – sussurrou para não acabar com a sonolência da discípula.

- Não. Perdi a vontade de sair. – respondeu de olhos fechados.

********\A/*******

As 10 horas da manhã do dia seguinte Shion, Aneta e Dohko ainda estavam enfiados na biblioteca procurando a tal coisa que Shion havia se lembrado no dia anterior. Passaram a noite vasculhando prateleiras, checando pilha por pilha de livro e nada foi encontrado. A biblioteca estava completamente bagunçada, com grande parte dos livros antigos fora de ordem. Se fosse em outros tempos Shion piraria vendo o estado da sua amada biblioteca, mas naquele dia o grande mestre estava mais preocupado em procurar, procurar...

- O que está fazendo ai parado, Dohko? Temos que continuar procurando... – gritou do alto de uma enorme escada.

- Dá um tempo Shion! Eu estou cansado! – disse sentado no chão da biblioteca rodeado de pilhas de livros.

- Pare de fazer corpo mole e continue procurando...

- "Corpo mole"? – repetiu com raiva - Passamos a noite toda enfurnados nessa biblioteca revirando livros. Eu me sinto uma traça comedora de papel! Aliás, nem as traças passam tanto tempo aqui.

- Para quem passou mais de 200 anos sentado em frente a uma cachoeira vigiando o selo de Atena, você está reclamando demais...

Nesse momento entra Atena com uma bandeja de café e biscoitos de chocolate. Dohko se levanta do chão num pilo e corre para ajudar a serva de Shion com a bandeja. Pega um biscoitinho antes.

- Shion, isso que você está fazendo com a pobre Aneta já é trabalho escravo. Ela passou a noite toda procurando esse tal catálogo junto com agente. Ela precisa descansar. Eu preciso descansar!

- Eu nunca vi um cavaleiro para reclamar tanto quanto você, Dohko... – disse descendo da enorme escada. Serviu-se de uma xícara de café – Não podemos parar agora, sinto que estamos próximos de encontrar o catálogo...

- Por que não damos uma pausa e retomamos a tarde? – sugeriu com a boca cheia de biscoitos.

- Nada feito. Se eu tiver de liberar alguém, esse alguém será Aneta... – voltou-se para a serva com voz doce – Meu anjo, imagino que esteja esgotada. Pode ir descansar se quiser...

- Eu agradeço, grande mestre, mas não será preciso. Para mim é um prazer ajudá-los nessa busca. – terminou com um belo sorriso para Shion.

- Mesmo assim, meu anjo, eu insisto. Tire meia hora para descansar, é provável que passaremos o resto do dia aqui...

- Passar um domingo de sol preso na biblioteca... e eu que pensei que estaria livre destas chatices depois que me tornasse cavaleiro...

Dohko entortou os lábios fazendo bico e lançou um olhar fulminante para o busto de Sage fixado bem no meio da biblioteca do templo de Atena. Shion e Aneta também olharam para o busto de bronze. Então Dohko se jogou em cima de uma pilha de livros e colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça querendo relaxar.

- Eu não sei quando a vocês, mas eu vou descansar um pouco, pois passei a noite em claro procurando uma lenda...

- O catálogo de Sage não é uma lenda. É um livro muito importante que guarda o nome e a localização de todos os documentos e livros do Santuário. É um precioso livro de registros que é passado aos cuidados do grande mestre de cada época...

- Se isso for mesmo verdade, por que o mestre Sage não passou para você?

- Por que estávamos em guerra, ou será que já está tão velho que esqueceu?

Dohko e Shion viraram a cara um para o outro imitando dois meninos fazendo birra.

- Cavaleiros, que acham de tomarmos o nosso lanche e voltarmos as buscas depois de uns 20 minutinhos? – disse Aneta para apaziguar.

Então cada um sentou numa pilha de livros comendo e conversando.

- Aneta, você faz o melhor café deste templo... – disse Dohko tomando um longo gole.

- Obrigado mestre Dohko. Devo confessar que foi o grande mestre Shion que me ensinou... – sorriu apertando os olhos azuis.

- "Grande mestre Shion"... – repetiu com impostação na voz – Não vejo motivos para tanta formalidade, já que são tão íntimos...

Shion deu um chute na canela de Dohko quase o fazendo derrubar a xícara.

- Aneta, ainda acho que deve ir descansar, minha querida. Uma dama frágil como você não devia virar a noite trabalhando... Me sinto tão mal de ter que fazer isto com você. – olhou para ela com olhos languidos.

- Eu já disse, grande mestre, para mim é um prazer ajudá-los e estou adorando a companhia dos dois. Mestre Dohko sempre tão divertido...

- Também gosto muito de você, Aneta. – Dohko tentou abraçar Aneta, mas Shion deu-lhe outro chute na canela – Na verdade, o grande mestre cabelo de alface também é um cara muito divertido, mas isso só depois de tomar todas... Shion, você se lembra daquele dia que fizemos uma festinha na taverna da vila de Rodório para o Manigold...

- Dohko... – e lançou um olhar fulminante para fazer o libriano parar com as lembranças. Aneta riu.

Passaram mais alguns minutos conversando até Shion levantar e decretar fim do recreio.

- Já descansamos o bastante. Hora de voltar ao trabalho.

- Só depois de comer esses biscoitos deliciosos. Não quero fazer desfeita com a bela Aneta que trouxe tão gentilmente para nós estas guloseimas...

Ia pegar um biscoito, mas Shion bateu na mão antes dela alcançar a tigela.

- Eu não estou brincando, Dohko. Precisamos encontrar o Catálogo de Sage o quanto antes...

- Ora Shion, já parou para pensar que esse tal catálogo pode não estar aqui? Passamos a noite toda procurando e nada dele aparecer. Você mesmo disse que o inimigo roubou alguns livros desta biblioteca, como vamos saber se ele não pegou o catálogo também?

- Acha que não considerei esta possibilidade? É claro que sim! Mas antes quero ter certeza de que realmente não está aqui... – puxou o amigo pela manga da roupa chinesa – Olhe, ainda falta checar aquelas estantes. Vamos olhar agora mesmo. – e foi andando a passos largos até a ala norte da biblioteca dedicada a livros de filosofia, mitologia estrangeira, história da arte e psicologia. – Não fique ai parado! Traga a escada para eu poder subir e chegar nas prateleiras mais altas. – gritou.

Dohko suspirou resignado.

- Seu namorado, Aneta, não tem mais jeito. Quando põe uma coisa naquela cabeça verde alface não sossega até conseguir. Arianos são teimosos, mas Shion ganha de todos!

Aneta sorriu e viu Dohko levar a grande escada de metal nos ombros até o amigo. Calmamente arrumou as xícaras na bandeja de prata e levou para a cozinha. Depois voltou para ajudar na procura.

- Shion, esta é a ultima ala que falta procurar. Se não encontrarmos nada aqui, o que faremos? – perguntou ao lado do grande mestre que vasculhava a imensa estante repleta de livros com olhos atentos.

- Ainda não sei. Provavelmente voltaremos a estaca zero. O catalogo tem que aparecer, só ele pode elucidar alguma coisa nessa investigação que venho fazendo a meses...

- Um livro que contem a localização e os nomes de todos os documentos do Santuário... Eu me lembro vagamente do mestre Sage falar sobre isso... – Dohko colocou a mão no queixo pensativo – Mas, será que ele conseguiu terminar?

- Eu imagino que sim, tanto o mestre Sage quanto o mestre Hakurei eram bastante empenhados em conservar a papelada do Santuário. Diziam que seria de grande ajuda para as gerações futuras...

- Bem que eles podiam ter deixado num local mais acessível, se é que está aqui nessa biblioteca.

- Eles teriam feito isso se tivessem tido tempo... Eu não acho que eles deixariam num lugar de fácil acesso. Um artefato como esse não deve jamais cair em mãos erradas, acredito que esse foi o motivo para ter sido escondido.

- Tem toda razão.

- Vamos voltar a procurar. Se não encontrarmos o catalogo jamais saberemos quais os documentos que estão faltando e se eles tem alguma coisa a ver com as origens da interna de Shaka e com o inimigo.

Retornaram a busca. Rapidamente Shion subiu pela escada até o ponto mais alto, quase tocando o teto da biblioteca e Dohko ficou com a parte de baixo das estantes. Aneta se juntou ao libriano checando os volumes do lado oposto. Depois de meia hora já haviam muitas pilhas de livros espalhadas pela ala norte, e então do alto da escada Shion deu um berro:

- ENCONTREI!

Os dois que procuravam embaixo olharam ao mesmo tempo para cima e viram Shion saltar do alto da escada bem na frente deles.

- Aqui está amigos... – e estendeu o grande livro de capa vermelha e detalhes dourados para Dohko e Aneta verem, onde se lia em letras gregas: Sage Kατάλογος - ... o Catálogo de Sage.

- Finalmente! – exclamou Aneta em euforia.

- Que azar o nosso! Por que sempre que procuramos alguma coisa ela está no ultimo lugar imaginado?

- Não sei, velho amigo. O que importa é que encontramos nosso catálogo. Vou agora mesmo analisá-lo em minha sala. Dohko venha comigo e você Aneta, me faça um último favor, reúna um grupo de servos e servas para arrumar esta bagunça.

- Sim, grande mestre.

O lemuriano e o chinês saíram da biblioteca a passos rápidos sendo observados por Aneta. Logo ela levaria chá para seu senhor e assim terminaria de cumprir sua missão. A uma hora destas, alguém já devia estar ansioso por noticias...

***\D/***

Shion entrou em sua sala e foi direto para mesa onde jogou o catálogo e começou a analisá-lo. Dohko ficou parado em frente a mesa esperando alguma frase do amigo. Os dois estavam muito ansiosos. Shion abriu a grossa capa, depois passou as folhas até o prefácio. Começou a ler e depois soltou um "droga".

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Dohko.

- Isto está desatualizado. Aqui diz que foi finalizado em 1730. Não deve ter nada que nos interesse aqui.

- Não brinca?

- O último registro data de 13 anos antes da guerra santa de Sasha e Alone, e o primeiro corresponde a 50 anos antes de estourar a guerra. E segundo os arquivos secretos, os documentos que procuramos são mais antigos, pelo menos uns 30 anos mais velhos do que este catálogo.

- Então não tem nada ai? Perdemos todo esse tempo procurando em vão! – bateu as mãos na mesa.

- Receio que sim. Tudo o que tem aqui, eu e Saga já encontramos nos arquivos secretos.

Dohko puxou uma cadeira e desabou nela de frente para o amigo. O semblante de ambos era de total desapontamento. Batidas na porta são ouvidas. Aneta.

- Mestres, vim perguntar se precisam de alguma coisa e também para avisar que a biblioteca já esta sendo arrumada... – parou de falar quando notou as caras dos cavaleiros – Senhores, vocês estão bem?

- Aneta, diga para os servos pararem com a arrumação. Teremos que retornar a biblioteca.

- Mas por que meu senhor?

- Esta versão não é a que procuramos. É uma versão do catálogo, mas está incompleta, sendo assim, não nos serve.

- Voltamos a estaca zero... – bufou Dohko.

- Eu sinto muito, senhor. Há algo que eu possa fazer?

- Nada, meu anjo. Vá descansar. A tarde retomamos.

Aneta fez uma reverência e deixou os dois cavaleiros a sós. Inconformado, Dohko pegou o catálogo e começou a desfolhá-lo.

- Tem certeza que esse livro não pode nos ajudar?

- Sim, velho amigo. É provável que ele seja uma mera continuação de catálogo maior, ou que exista muitos outros espalhados pela biblioteca...

- Seria ilógico conceber apenas um livro conter toda a estória documental do Santuário...

Com um suspiro cansado, Shion levantou e foi até a janela. Abriu as cortinas brancas para ver o imenso jardim lateral do Templo de Atena. Estava ventando muito naquele dia. No céu nuvens escurecidas se agrupavam como um prenuncio de tempestade. Pelo visto bem pior do que a que tinha caído na noite anterior. Uma nova pancada de água seria bom para esfriar aquela terra, Shion pensou.

- Provavelmente os outros estão muito bem guardados. A pergunta a ser respondida no momento é onde...

Disse Dohko e continuou desfolhando as extensas folhas do Catálogo de Sage e Shion contemplando o jardim com olhar perdido. Viu as copas das árvores balançarem e vários passarinhos buscando abrigo por conta da tempestade que viria. Perdeu-se naquela visão repleta de verde e flores sendo agitadas pelo vento. Fechou os olhos cor de violeta. Ele estava tão cansado.

Da cadeira Dohko sentia o mesmo cansaço que o amigo, somado a um imenso pesar ao vislumbrar aquele olhar preocupado do lemuriano. Fechou o livro e pôs-se a pensar também. Alguma saída tinha que surgir para aquele mistério.

De olhos fechados, Shion permanecia em meditação, também buscando uma saída ou a melhor maneira de dar o próximo passo. Procurar o catálogo verdadeiro, ou os catálogos por todo o Santuário era como tentar achar uma agulha no palheiro. E se tais publicações não estivessem no Santuário e sim na mão do inimigo?

Então uma refrescante brisa passa por entre as frestas da janela e acaricia o rosto do grande mestre. Shion abre os olhos e novamente vê o jardim. Chega mais perto da janela querendo enxergar melhor a movimentação externa. De longe ele vê uma cabeçinha ruiva correr por entre as cercas vivas sendo seguida por uma jovem vestida de túnica. Era Kiki brincando de perseguir mariposas que faziam aquele pedaçinho de bosque sua moradia. O pequeno lemuriano corria e saltava feliz da vida atrás das mariposas sob os olhares atentos da serva que ele mesmo tinha designado para tomar conta do discípulo de Mu até o mesmo voltar da missão.

Kiki dá uma última cambalhota antes de parar em frente ao busto de bronze de Hakurei. Olha com admiração para o rosto de bronze do lendário cavaleiro de Altar e volta correndo para junto da serva. "Não", pensou resoluto, "Não posso desistir, tão pouco fraquejar em minha busca. Eu tenho que ir ao fundo disto, encontrarei o catálogo, mestre Hakurei, nem que para isto eu tenha que arrancar coluna por coluna deste Santuário sagrado. Devo isto a Atena que me deu a dádiva de uma nova vida, e a missão que me destes de proteger este Santuário."

Tomada a decisão, voltou-se para o amigo:

- Dohko... Vou descansar umas 2 horas e depois retornarei as buscas. Posso contar com você?

- Lógico, meu velho. Não vou te deixar sozinho nessa.

Dohko abriu um sorriso sendo retribuído pelo lemuriano. Recolocou o catálogo na mesa de Shion e disse andando até a porta:

- Eu preciso de uma massagem... – e brincou antes de fechar a porta – Você também, mas eu sugiro que não faça se não Aneta ficará com ciúmes...

- Vai logo para sua massagem seu gozador. – disse Shion em tom divertido.

Sozinho na sala, Shion sentou-se em sua cadeira e puxou o catálogo de Sage para analisar pela última vez antes de ir descansar. Quem sabe aquele livro guardasse mais alguma informação?

*******\E/*******

Depois de falar com o grande mestre, Aneta dirigiu-se até seu quarto a fim de tomar um merecido banho e dormir algumas horas. Parou em frente ao espelho e começou a desamarrar o cinto que prendia a túnica azul. Olhando para o próprio reflexo cansado, percebeu um vulto negro passar atrás de si e quando se virou deparou-se com um corvo pousado em sua janela olhando-a fixamente.

Segurou um grito de susto que quase pulou de sua garganta. Imediatamente começou a ofegar de medo. A ave tinha um olhar demoníaco e parecia que estava ali esperando por ela. De fato estava.

Paralisada de medo, não pode fazer nada frente a uma mão que lhe tocava o ombro. Seus olhos azuis rolaram na direção da mão completamente apavorados.

- A quanto tempo, Aneta. – disse uma voz rude e medonha.

Com o peito subindo e descendo no ritmo empregado pelo medo, se virou para o dono da voz. Jamian de Corvo.

- Não pode entrar aqui, é muito arriscado...

Inesperadamente o cavaleiro de Corvo coloca um dedo sobre os lábios de Aneta a fazendo se calar. Desliza o dedo até o queixo da gaulesa e diz:

- Eu posso entrar onde eu quiser graças ao poder dado pelo meu mestre...

Os lábios de Aneta começam a tremer e seu rosto transmitia todo o medo e nojo daquele contado. Jamian mantinhas seus olhos fixos no rosto da serva, descendo para o decote da jovem vez ou outra. Seu olhar vítreo lembrava muito os de seus corvos. Mas a parte mais horrenda do cavaleiro que ameaçava Aneta era a boca. Era enorme, totalmente desproporcional ao rosto ossudo, com dentes grossos guardando uma língua que podia chegar até a ponta do nariz e o final do queixo de tão comprida que era.

- Espero que tenha informações quentes para mim hoje, minha cara.

- Sim. – respirou fundo querendo vencer o medo enorme que sentia daquele homem medonho – O grande mestre encontrou o catálogo, mas é uma versão incompleta. Parece que o verdadeiro catálogo ainda está desaparecido.

- Entendi. Farei com que o mestre Hanzo ³ fique sabendo imediatamente.

Jamian esticou sua enorme boca no que parecia um sorriso, mas que deixava sua face ainda mais medonha. Passou as mãos nos cabelos cor de caramelo de Aneta, trouxe uma mecha cacheada ao alcance de seu nariz e aspirou o cheiro demoradamente.

- Boa garota... Em breve estarei de volta em busca de mais informações.

- Por favor, não apareça mais aqui neste templo. É muito arriscado. Alguma serva pode te ver e desconfiar, espere eu entrar em contato...

Jamian sorriu seu sorriso medonho mais uma vez.

- Não é você quem dita as regras, Aneta, e sim eu.

- Mas senhor...

- Faça tudo o que te mando e nada acontecerá aos seus pais...

Aneta estancou. A menção de seus pais fez seu coração bater tão forte que chegava a doer. Entrou no jogo de ocultação do inimigo pela segurança deles, na verdade. Quando foi a seu país natal, fora recebida por Jamian sentado na cadeira de seu velho pai dizendo que ele tinha sequestrado tanto seu pai como sua mãe. Desde então, Aneta fora obrigada a dar informações de tudo o que acontecia no Templo de Atena para Jamian. Do contrario veria os seus pais mortos.

- Sim senhor. – respondeu resignada.

Jamian deu mais um sorriso medonho de satisfação e foi até a janela para deixar o templo.

- Espere! – gritou fazendo o cavaleiro parar prestes a pular pela janela.

- Sim?

Aneta caiu de joelhos, chorando e pedindo.

- Por favor senhor, me deixe falar com meus pais. Eu só preciso ouvir a voz deles para me acalmar, não sabe o quanto tudo isso me deixa angustiada...

Jamian se volta para Aneta com olhar cheio de raiva. Grita ao mesmo tempo que a levanta a força pelo braço:

- Eu já disse que sou EU quem dita as regras por aqui e não você! – e a joga na cama com violência.

Aneta cai em cima do braço, chorando mais pelo desespero do que pela dor.

- Até breve, vadia de Shion. – e pula a janela ganhando os céus sendo carregando pelos seus corvos.

Ainda chorando em desespero, Aneta senta-se na cama segurando o próprio braço. De longe ela vê seu reflexo no espelho de corpo inteiro do seu quarto. Quase não se reconhece. Sentia-se completamente destruída. Seu coração doía de saudade e preocupação por seus pais, temendo tudo o que aquele homem horrível podia estar fazendo com eles, e também por trair a bondosa deusa que jurou fidelidade e principalmente por trair Shion. Ah como era difícil trair o homem que amava, mas não tinha outra escolha.

********\L/******

Enquanto, Shion e Dohko descansavam e Aneta sofria pela sua traição, um cavaleiro cruza o salão de entrada do Templo de Atena caminhando a passos decididos e estendendo um olhar atento a tudo a sua volta. Já tinha passado pela sala do mestre, sala de reuniões, viu Atena sendo cuidada pelas suas servas pessoas em seu aposentos, Aioros conversando com Seiya no refeitório, mas nem sinal do grande mestre em parte alguma.

Estranho. Será que Shion estaria fuçando os arquivos? Será que o grande mestre havia encontrado alguma informação nova? Ele se perguntou. O Templo de Atena parecia mergulhado em sua costumeira calmaria, mas na realidade não estava. Suas suspeitas são confirmadas quando ele vê servos saírem apressados da biblioteca depois de receberem a ordem de deixar o local e trancar tudo. Escondido atrás de uma larga coluna, ele espera todos os servos deixarem o corredor de acesso para então observar mais de perto.

Tenta abrir a porta percebendo que estava trancada. Ele podia arrombá-la se quisesse, mas uma fechadura destruída despertaria suspeitas. Melhor descobrir o motivo daquela movimentação incomum e daquela porta trancada usando outro método. Nunca viu aquela porta trancada antes e esse fato aliado aquele clima de apreensão no Templo de Atena só podia significar uma coisa: encrenca. Claro, Kanon era o tipo de pessoa que sentia cheiro de engodos. Tinha alguma coisa naquele templo fora do lugar e ele ia descobrir o que era de qualquer forma.

Sem ser visto por ninguém, Kanon sai das cercanias da biblioteca e caminha em direção aos jardins laterais, de lá pretendia circular o Templo e chegar as janelas dos arquivos. Seu objetivo era entrar por alguma janela e xeretar tudo que encontrasse a fim de achar alguma pista do que Shion procurava. Perguntar ao irmão, que por ironia já tinha participado daquela investigação, era inútil. Saga não iria contra as ordens de Shion por nada nesse mundo. Por isso ele resolveu descobrir por si mesmo, ponto.

Antes de chegar propriamente aos jardins laterais, estanca por ouvir um grito. Corre até o meio do jardim e depois para. Rola os olhos verdes de um lado a outro querendo identificar a direção do grito e identifica. Salta para dentro das cercas vivas quase sem fazer barulho querendo ver o que estava acontecendo antes de agir.

Bem no meio do jardim, Kiki brincava de esconde-esconde com a serva designada por Shion para ficar de olho no pequeno enquanto Mu estivesse fora e ele ocupado demais com suas investigações secretas. A brincadeira já não estava lá tão divertida, pois Kiki tinha energia e malícia de sobra para se teletransportar de cá para lá sempre que a serva chegava perto de seu esconderijo. Portanto, era desigual. Simplesmente impossível de achar o moleque.

Aquela altura da brincadeira, a jovem serva já tinha levado uma dezena de sustos e estava cansada e estressada.

- Kiki, vamos voltar ao templo. Está muito calor e você tem que tomar banho... – gritava a babá andando pelos campos floridos. Sem resposta e sinal do lemurianinho – Kiki, é bom aparecer se não...

Sim ela já estava ficando brava. Em vez de uma resposta ou do garoto, ouviu risadinhas se aproximando. Então Kiki se teletransportou bem na frente dela só que de cabeça para baixo com as pernas penduradas num galho de árvore.

- AAAAIIIII – novo grito de susto.

Desta vez a pobre quase caiu. Levou uma mão ao coração e apoiou a outra numa arvore. Com raiva correu pelo jardim para tentar agarrar Kiki, mas quem disse que o discípulo de Mu queria ser encontrado? Quando estava a ponto de desistir ouviu um barulho de arbustos sendo remexidos e esperneio de garoto que estava sendo carregado a contra gosto. Bem na sua frente apareceu um homem alto, forte de cabelos azulados e olhar superior carregando Kiki pela gola da camisa.

- Estava procurando por isto aqui? – perguntou estendendo a criança para a serva como se fosse um boneco.

- Me põe no chãooo, seu malvadooo! – gritava Kiki esperneando com os braços e pernas.

A babá olhava para a cena piscando repetida vezes os olhos tentando entender como aquele menino tinha ido parar nas mãos daquele homem se ela mesmo não o via fazia pelo menos uns 15 minutos? A expressão era a de quem não estava acreditando nos próprios olhos ou na própria sorte.

- Ah... – disse depois de fechar a boca – Sim, eu... estava tentando levar ele para o chuveiro... só que...

- Esse diabinho ficou aparecendo e desaparecendo fazendo você de trouxa? Típico. Conheço bem as artimanhas deste aqui... – Kanon rolou os olhos para Kiki que imediatamente cruzou os braços e fechou a cara.

- Pois é... – riu sem graça – Agora você pode colocar ele no chão, por gentileza? Acho que devo conseguir persuadi-lo a ir tomar banho e ficar quietinho...

Kanon deu uma risada debochada.

- "Persuadi-lo a ficar quietinho?" – disse com um sorriso de canto que deixava seu belo rosto ainda mais sexy. Isso não passou despercebido pela serva. – Minha cara, esse pestinha só entendi um tipo de linguagem, observe... – Kanon colocou Kiki no chão e disse encarando seriamente o garoto olho no olho: - Escute aqui, você só tem 2 opções: o chuveiro ou outra dimensão. Então o que vai ser?

Kiki engoliu em seco, depois respondeu sem pensar duas vezes:

- Chuveiro.

- Ótimo. Agora se manda, moleque.

Kanon indicou o caminho com os olhos e Kiki na mesma hora correu para as escadas de acesso ao templo. Novamente a babá piscou repetidamente frente a psicologia infantil empregada. Era rude, porém eficaz.

- Eu... – parou de falar por que não se continha em olhar de cima a baixo cavaleiro que se aproximava dela – Eu não tenho como lhe agradecer. – sorriu novamente sem graça se imaginando como estava sendo indiscreta.

- Qual é o seu nome? – ele perguntou olhando-a nos olhos.

- Alexia (4), senhor. – ruborizou-se.

- Muito prazer, Alexia. Eu sou o Ka...

- Kanon. Irmão gêmeo de Saga, o cavaleiro de ouro de Gêmeos. Eu sei quem é o senhor, apenas nunca tinha visto tão de perto... – mais uma vez ruborizou-se se imaginando uma bela indiscreta.

Kanon sorriu afastando uma fina franja da frente de seus olhos verdes e perguntou.

- A visão aproximada te decepcionou?

- Não! Isso seria impossível!

Kanon entendeu perfeitamente o comentário. Frente a frente com Alexia, passou a analisá-la também. Percebeu traços elegantes no rosto, grandes olhos negros, boca carnuda, cabelos castanhos escuros e finos presos num coque devido ao calor e uma túnica leve na cor branca com detalhes azuis na barra da manga e da saia que ia até o joelho. Era bonita e além da beleza tinha uma coisa que ele podia usar muito bem: a admiração por ele. Era assim que descobriria o que Shion estava aprontando na biblioteca. Bingo.

- Trabalha neste templo a muito tempo, Alexia? Tenho a impressão que já te vi por aqui antes...

- Sim, sirvo a Atena a dois anos. Nasci aqui mesmo no Santuário.

Alexia sorriu depois mordeu discretamente o canto do lábio inferior enrolando uma mecha de cabelo vinda se sua nuca. Percebeu também os olhares dele sobre ela com o coração saltitando no peito. Já algum tempo admirava aquele cavaleiro. Não era nada fácil para ela ficar frente a frente com o Kanon de Dragão Marinho.

Todos diziam que o irmão gêmeo de Saga era um homem difícil de se lidar, mas pelo que ela pode perceber, nada do que falavam sobre ele era verdade. Kanon lhe pareceu bastante agradável e seu jeito arrogante lhe dava um charme a mais em toda beleza que os deuses deram para aquele grego.

Infelizmente ela lembrou que tinha um garoto telecinético de 8 anos para cuidar, logo não poderia se demorar do lado de fora conversando com seu cavaleiro preferido.

- Eu tenho que ir atrás do Kiki – disse com dor no coração - Não é bom deixá-lo sozinho naquele templo imenso. Shion está muito atarefado ultimamente e não quer ser interrompido por nada nesse mundo, por isso me pediu que cuidasse dele por uns tempos...

Kanon abriu um sorriso entre malicioso e simpático mais interessado agora na possibilidade de descobrir o que o grande mestre andava fazendo.

- Se quiser eu posso ir com você para se certificar se o Kiki está mesmo tomando banho...

- Eu ia adorar! Quero dizer, seria bom, afinal com aquele ali, toda a ajuda é bem vinda.

Enquanto iam andando até o templo, Kanon ia perguntando como quem não quer querendo:

- No que tanto o grande mestre se ocupa?

- Não faço ideia. Na verdade acho que a única que pode saber de alguma coisa é Aneta, a serva pessoal do grande mestre.

Kanon percebeu pela voz que ela tentava parecer sincera. Alexia sabia mais do que dizia e ele já tinha em mente o plano perfeito de como fazê-la falar. A conversa estava tão boa que não perceberam que chegaram bem em frente a porta do quarto de hóspedes que Kiki estava ocupando durante aquela breve estadia no Templo de Atena.

Entraram, Alexia na frente e Kanon atrás, observando bem o andar e as curvas dela, esperando o momento certo de dar o bote. Alexia foi até o banheiro da suíte e voltou sorridente depois de se certificar que Kiki estava realmente tomando banho. Também com uma ameaça daquelas, quem não iria?

- Tenho que te agradecer de novo por ter me ajudado com o Kiki.

- Não tem de quê. Se precisar é só chamar. – ele piscou causando uma reação de estremecimento nas pernas da serva no mesmo segundo.

- Quer tomar alguma coisa? Tem suco e gelo na geladeira... É muito bom para afastar o calor... – ofereceu, mas era ela quem estava derretendo diante de Kanon.

- Eu adoraria, Alexia...

Ele disse seu nome pausadamente causando novo estremecimento em suas pernas. Teve que se virar e se agachar para pegar o suco na parte de baixo da pequena geladeira e quando se virou Kanon estava parado bem próximo as costas dela a fitando mais atento do que nunca. Mais do que nervosa pela presença dele, a serva levou a garrafa e os gelos para uma mesa onde preparou dois copos de suco com bastante gelo.

Entregou um para Kanon e ficou o vendo virar copo, perdeu-se no movimento dos lábios sorvendo o líquido e das pedras de gelo tremulando com o movimento da água. Involuntariamente (ou voluntariamente) seus olhos desceram pelo pescoço do Dragão Marinho, escorregaram junto com uma gota de suor até o peito coberto por uma camisa de algodão verde clara um pouco justa no corpo. E terminaram na calça jeans surrada escura e apertada nas coxas. Impossível não babar.

- Obrigado. – tirou-a de sua contemplação – Estava delicioso.

Lambeu o lábio superior sabendo que ela seguiria o movimento de sua língua com o olhar. Kanon estava adorando aquela sedução e os olhares derretidos que recebia.

- Quer mais? – perguntou quase num sussurro.

- Não quero abusar...

- Imagine! Não é abuso nenhum. Eu preparo outro num segundo...

Precipitou-se para ir até a geladeira pegar mais gelo mas acabou tropeçando num sapato deixado por Kiki. Teria caído se Kanon não a tivesse segurado.

- Ah! Que desastrada... – quase sussurrando e com os rostos muito próximos.

- Alexia... deixe-me agradecê-la melhor por ter matado a minha cede... – lábios agora mais próximos

- Mas... não é preciso, senhor. Eu... eu que lhe devo uma... - lábios quase se tocando.

- Eu faço questão... – agora beijando.

Kanon iniciou o esperado beijo não encontrando nenhuma resistência. Agarrou-a pela cintura e antes da sua língua entrar na boca da serva, foi empurrado.

- Não! Não podemos fazer isso aqui. O menino, ele... ele está no banheiro e pode sair a qualquer momento e...

- Perdoe-me, mas estou sendo atrevido?

- Não, não, não! – disse agitando as mãos - Eu só acho que... – diante da negativa ele voltou abraçá-la – Só acho que esse não é o lugar apropriado... – voz pausada e cheia de desejo.

- Você não saberia nenhum lugar que pudéssemos ficar a sós... – e passou os lábios pelo pescoço até a orelha da serva.

Os corpos se grudaram naquele abraço. Assim que encostou em Kanon, Alexia sentiu uma certa parte do corpo dele se avolumar de ansiedade. Ela suspirou de desejo então parou de acariciar os cabelos azuis, como se estivesse pensando ou tentando lembrar o melhor lugar para se entregar a suas fantasias. Enquanto ela pensava, Kanon aproveitava para distribuir beijos pelo seu pescoço. Sem pressão.

- Sim. O dormitório das servas de Shion. A essa hora deve estar deserto...

Olharam um para o rosto do outro. Kanon leu a vontade e o desejo que ela tinha por ele guardado no rosto de Alexia. Ela o queria. Era só um meio de saber informações privilegiadas, mas aquele rosto sensual, aquela boca convidativa e aquele corpo cheio de curvas lhe diziam que seria muito divertido arrancar informações da jovem Alexia. Seria sim...

Rapidamente saíram do quarto de hóspedes e chegaram ao dormitório das servas de Shion. Alexia abriu a porta e colocou a cabeça dentro do cômodo. Ninguém à vista. Então ela entrou puxando Kanon pela mão.

O dormitório das servas de Shion era um enorme quarto com 8 camas de solteira, 4 de cada lado, cada uma com um pequeno armário e um espelho do lado. Ela mesma não dormia ali, dormia num dormitório parecido só que no andar de cima junto com as outras servas de Atena.

Assim que passaram pela primeira cama, Kanon agarrou Alexia pela cintura. Beijando-se fervorosamente foram parar no espelho da segunda cama e lá ficaram continuando os amassos. Cada vez que Kanon passava a mão pelo corpo da serva abria os olhos verdes e olhava para o espelho. Ele queria ver as reações de Alexia, estudar o nível de seu desejo para ter certeza que conseguiria o que queria.

Habilmente levantou-lhe a perna segurando e acariciando a coxa, bumbum e joelho por baixo da túnica. Alexia recostou-se no espelho deixando seu corpo relaxado e livre para ele fazer o que quisesse. Gemeu com os lábios colados aos de Kanon cada vez que ele apertava sua coxa. Kanon Abriu mais uma vez os olhos durante as carícias encarando primeiro sua própria imagem refletida comprimindo a serva contra o espelho, depois encarou o rosto de Alexia. Notou as bochechas coradas fixando-se na boca carnuda que gemia. Levou a mão que estava na coxa para os braços, subindo e descendo com as pontas dos dedos.

- Sua pele é tão macia, Alexia...

A respiração da serva faltou com aquela voz e aqueles olhos verdes que encaravam seus lábios incessantemente. Kanon levantou gentilmente seus braços para o alto de sua cabeça, segurando os pulsos dela querendo ter total domínio da situação. Alexia pensou que ele subiria o vestido já bastante castigado pelo suor de ambos que escorriam pelo corpo devido ao calor de estarem num quarto com todas as janelas trancadas. Ainda segurando os pulsos da serva com uma mão, Kanon usa a outra para abusar da coxa colada a sua, chega facilmente a calcinha e a baixa com uma mão só, com habilidade e audácia de um mestre.

Ao mesmo tempo em que brinca com a calcinha da serva, brinca com os lábios, beijando ora rápido ora lento, tirando e colocando a língua dentro da boca, mordendo e chupando. Alexia sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem, queria tocar aquele homem sedutor com todas as forças de seu coração, mas ele não permitia. Kanon apertou seus pulsos com força. Sentiu que chegara a hora de arrancar as informações que queria. Passou os lábios sobre a orelha da serva e disse baixinho:

- Diga-me, por que a biblioteca está trancada?

A serva estranhou a pergunta, contudo, não percebeu a razão imediata daquele questionamento. Nem poderia, já que Kanon estava usando todo seu charme e encanto para fazê-la falar. Sendo gentil, sedutor e dominador, tudo para conseguir o que queria saber. Tudo.

- Não sei bem... apenas vi que está trancada desde a noite passada...

Kanon segurou o queixo feminino e perguntou beijando aquela parte delicadamente:

- O que Shion procura na biblioteca?

- Eu não sei... – voz ofegante.

Sem aviso, Kanon vira a mulher deixando-a de costas para ele. Alexia apóia as mãos suadas no espelho permanecendo de olhos fechados para as carícias que se seguiram. Geme sentindo o corpo musculoso do Dragão Marinho recostar-se no seu. Ele era quente e suas mãos incendiavam cada parte que tocava.

- Eu quero que você veja tudo o que vou fazer com você... – passando as mãos pelas coxas subindo até a cintura – Abra os olhos, Alexia.

Ela obedece. Kanon desce mais a calcinha a fazendo parar no meio das coxas da serva.

- O que o grande mestre esta procurando desde ontem? – sussurra pelo ouvido.

- Eu... – engole a saliva que se formou.

- Não diga que não sabe, pois eu posso te castigar. – aperta uma das coxas. Alexia geme.

- Eu ouvi alguma coisa sobre um certo livro...

- Que livro? – descendo as alças da túnica e beijando do ombro direito até as costas.

- Não é bem um livro... – morde os lábios sentindo um volume enorme pulsar sobre seu bumbum. – É algo como um catálogo... ouvi dizer que tinha o nome de um antigo mestre do Santuário...

- Saga? – vira o rosto dela para beijá-la na boca.

- Não... – recebe um beijo no lábio inferior - ... Sage... Catálogo de Sage. – termina com um gemido arrastado.

Satisfeito, Kanon sorri antes de beijar mais uma vez os lábios da serva. Forçou seu corpo contra o dela a fazendo comprimir os seios no espelho. O beijo demorou, Kanon explorou bem aquele corpo e aqueles lábios. Fez sua língua dominante dentro da boca feminina e desceu mais um pouco as alças da túnica descobrindo os seios volumosos. Então ele a virou.

Só largou dela para tirar a própria camisa suada. Abraçou reivindicando posse e sem gentilezas, pressionando seu corpo contra o dela sendo aparados pelo grande espelho. Beijou e foi correspondido por longos minutos.

Parou quando bem quis. Apertou-a pela cintura, envolvendo-a completamente com os braços fortes, mas não conseguia parar de olhar para os lábios carnudos que chamaram tanto a sua atenção. Por sua vez, Alexia aproveitou o momento em que seus lábios e seus braços estavam livres e acariciou tudo o que pôde do corpo de Kanon. Cada lugar onde sua mão passava recebia seu olhar apaixonado, cheio de desejo. Ele a havia seduzido completamente.

Deslizou as mãos pelos braços fortes, sentiu músculo por músculo até os ombros largos, passou as mãos nos cabelos azulados. Eram macios e muito volumosos. Seus dedos chegaram ao rosto, sentiram os traços fortes e simétricos. Quando deu por si estava hipnotizada pelos olhos verdes da cor do mar que pareciam brilhar de malícia e superioridade. Os mesmos olhos que amedrontavam Jim, fascinavam Alexia.

- Estava esperando por isso, não é mesmo? Eu já percebi que me olha sempre que venho a este templo...

- Estaria mentido se negasse.

Kanon soltou os cabelos de Alexia presos pelo coque, depois segurou o rosto dela bem próximo do seu na iminência de voltar a beijá-la.

- Hoje realizarei tua fantasia, Alexia...

Juntou os lábios com os delas, beijando subindo e descendo o rosto.

- Mas eu quero que faça uma coisa para mim também.

- O que deseja de mim?

- Quero que me conte tudo o que descobrir sobre as investigações de Shion, e sobre o Catálogo de Sage. Entendeu? – ajeitou os cabelos atrás da orelha da serva.

- Farei isso pelo senhor...

Kanon entreabriu os lábios numa mistura de sorriso malicioso e olhar de vitória.

- Ótimo. Quando souber de mais alguma coisa, sabe onde me encontrar...

- Onde? – alma em euforia com a possibilidade de estar com ele mais um vez.

- Na Casa de Gêmeos. – apertou-a a coxa de Alexia contra sua perna – Onde mais?

*******\R/********

Anoiteceu. Como a chuva forte da tarde tinha dado uma trégua, muitos cavaleiros decidiram sair para aproveitar algumas horas de lazer durante aquela noite de domingo de folga. O Bar do Pool era sempre a primeira escolha dos defensores de Atena, principalmente quando tinha música ao vivo. E lá estavam Mascara da Morte e Kanon jogando sinuca, alguns cavaleiros de prata e de bronze bebendo e Aioria e Marin sentados nos banquinhos do bar vendo Shina entornar a terceira caipirinha.

No canto esquerdo do bar, onde havia um mini palco, a banda convidada iniciava a próxima música. A introdução com uma guitarra distorcida imitando um piano somada a voz num grave sussurrante e doce da vocalista dava um clima lúgubre ao mesmo tempo despreocupado a todo o ambiente...

_(5) Au Revoir, Adieu, Goodnight_

(Até mais, adeus, boa Noite)

_I'm too wrong, to get right_

(Eu sou tão errado, para acertar)

_But I can't wait forever_

(Mas eu não posso esperar para sempre)

_I've always been alone_

(Eu sempre estive só)

_A fool believes he's clever_

(Um idiota acreditando ser esperto)

_Don't you wanna go into the Hollow?_

(Você não quer ir até o fundo?)

_I won't go alone_

(Eu não vou sozinho)

_Aren't you gonna follow?_

(Não vai me seguir?)

**- **Vai com calma, Shina...

- Me deixa Águia. Estou de folga. Todo mundo não vive dizendo que eu trabalho demais e preciso me divertir de vez em quando? Estou aqui. – bebeu os dois dedos restantes de sua caipirinha num gole só e bateu o copo no bar.

- Sim, mas, você nunca foi de beber. Melhor parar por hora... – fez sinal para o barman não servir a outra caipirinha que Shina tinha pedido. – Você não tem nenhuma resistência ao álcool. Se continuar assim, vai acabar dando vexame...

- Pool, não se atreva a fazer o que essa ave de rapina está dizendo. Pode traze minha caipirinha de volta... – pega o copo das mãos de Pool e bebe tudo de uma vez.

- Shina não! – arranca o copo da boca da amiga que protesta imediatamente – Essa foi a última. Não devia ter te trazido aqui hoje...

- Marin, você é uma chata! Uma estraga prazeres que não deixa ninguém se divertir. – desce do banquinho num pulo e fala com voz de bêbeda e gesticulando muito – Quer saber de uma coisa? Eu não quero passa a noite com um casal careta que nem vocês dois! Passar bem.

Cambaleando, mas sem chegar a tropeçar, Shina sai da frente de Marin e Aioria e vai em direção aos cavaleiros de prata e bronze que bebiam em uma grande mesa no fundo do Bar. Marin ainda chama pela amiga, mas Shina não dá a menor atenção.

- Viu isso, Aioria? – diz horrorizada.

- Vi sim. Parece que a Shina ta afim de encher a caveira. Nunca pensei que fosse viver para ver isso.

- Eu vou atrás dela. Bêbada do jeito que ela está vai acabar fazendo alguma besteira e se arrepender depois...

Levanta e só não vai atrás da amiga por que Aioria a segura pela cintura com um braço só a fazendo girar em cima dos saltos e cair no colo dele.

- Vai me deixar aqui sozinho?

- Aioria...

- Qual é Marin! Você não é mãe dela. Deixa a Cobra se divertir um pouco, ela não veio aqui para isso? – aproxima os lábios do ouvido da namorada – E depois alguma amazona mal intencionada pode passar por aqui e me levar. Logo você tem que ficar aqui e me proteger...

Marin da uma risada e bate no braço do namorado.

- "Amazona mal intencionada". Sei, seu Leão safado...

- Na verdade eu é que estou mal intencionado com você hoje... – morde o lábio de Marin e aperta o bumbum coberto por uma mini saia preta de couro.

Falam mais alguma coisa safada um para o outro para então trocarem beijos e amassos daqueles que parecem que nunca vão terminar. Prestando atenção ao show, sobretudo na bela vocalista de cabelos castanhos claros, gestos suaves e lábios carmim que agora cantava a segunda parte da música, Kanon jogava sinuca com Mascara da Morte. A jovem cantora da uma olhada rápida porém segura para Kanon depois se vira levantando o microfone e dançando discretamente no ritmo da música.

- Acho que já vi aquela moça antes. – diz batendo o taco na mesa para tirar atenção de Mascara da Morte que se preparava para dar uma tacada.

- Quem? – diz contrariado depois de errar a tacada.

- A cantora... eu nunca esqueço um rosto, ainda mais de mulher...

- Nunca vi mais gorda. – decreta Mascara depois de dar uma boa olhada – Deve ser pouco conhecida para vir cantar aqui nesse fim de mundo...

Próxima música. Assim que a introdução começa, muitos casais resolvem ir para a frente da banda que agora tocava algo mais agitado. Cantando agora com ajuda de seu guitarrista fazendo backing vocal a banda faz outro cover, desta vez Burn do Deep Purple. A agitação circundante não parece abalar a disposição do casal Aioria e Marin de se agarrar cada vez mais.

- Vixi. – disse Mascara fazendo careta para o casal.

- Também não tenho paciência para esses dois, são muitos grudados. Conseguem ser piores do que o meu irmão e a Gisty. – disse Kanon antes de dar mais uma tacada certeira. 2 bolas de uma vez na caçapa fizeram Mascara grunhir.

- Era mais engraçado antes, quando o Aioria ficava correndo atrás da Marin e sempre levava um toco atrás do outro.

Kanon riu do comentário de Mascara. Mais uma vez sua atenção voltou-se para a vocalista que de vez em quando olhava para a porta como se espera alguém entrar... então uma agitação na mesa onde os cavaleiros de prata bebiam fez todo mundo olhar para onde eles estavam. Shina estava dançando praticamente nos braços de Algol de Perseu. Tinha bebido mais sem a supervisão de Marin. A alegria incomum da Cobra chamava a atenção de todos. Nem os mais antigos do Santuário imaginavam Shina de Cobra um dia fazendo tão relaxada daquele jeito.

- Perai, aquela é a Shina mesmo? – perguntou Marin nos braços de Aioria.

- É, e perto do Algol... – colocou a mão no queixo analisando a situação – O Algol deve ta adorando, pelo que sei ele é afim dela a anos...

- Minha santíssima Atena, a Shina não devia ter bebido... ela está...

- ... Do jeito que o diabo gosta. – disse Kanon do outro lado do bar para um Mascara da Morte que olhava a cena estupefato.

- Seria engraçado se o Milo visse isso. Ele ia fica tão puto de ciúme que a não teria escudo de Medusa no mundo que salvasse a pele do Algol de levar umas agulhadas.

De repente a porta do bar se abre. Kanon apontou para o cavaleiro que entrava discretamente e disse:

- Isso vai acontecer em 3... 2... 1...

Milo entrou e circulou todo o lugar com o olhar e a primeira coisa que viu foi sua ex dançando sensualmente com Algol colado as suas costas. Marin também viu Milo entrando e logo fez sinal para o cavaleiro de Escorpião se chegar onde eles estavam temendo uma briga começar no meio do show.

- Que pouca vergonha é aquela ali? – Milo disse com ar irritado.

- A Shina bebeu um pouco além da conta, só isso...

- Não Marin, ela perdeu o juízo isso sim!

- Calma escorpião. – pediu Aioria com um olhar zombeteiro.

- Diz isso por que não é a tua namora... A tua ex se esfregando num cavaleiro de prata. – tomou um gole da bebida que Marin tinha pedido para ele e bateu o copo na madeira.

Milo se segurava com todas as suas forças para não sair do lugar, não ir lá e tomar satisfação. Mas como ele mesmo havia dito, Shina era sua ex e ele não queria transparecer que se importava, mesmo estando borbulhando por dentro.

Contou até 10, respirou fundo e passou a prestar atenção ao show. A banda agora tocava Kinda Outta Luck da Lana Del Rey. Foi como se tivessem adivinhado que o clima tinha esquentado e com isso escolhido tocar algo mais "calmo" para apaziguar os ânimos...

_I was born bad_

(Eu nasci má)

_But then I met you_

_(_Mas então eu conheci você)

_You made me nice for a while_

(Você me fez bem por um tempo)

_But my dark side's true._

_(_Mas o meu lado negro é de verdade)

_You never cared what I did at all_

(Você nunca se importou com o que eu fiz)

_Motel singer at a silver ball_

(Cantora de motel em uma festa chique)

_I did what I had to do..._

(Eu fiz o que tinha que fazer...)

Assim como Kanon, Milo teve impressão de já ter visto aquela vocalista em algum lugar. O jeito de cantar suave era inconfundível, porém as roupas e o cabelo... ouviu mais um pouco e teve certeza. Ela tinha pintado os cabelos e mudado seu figurino para algo elegante, sóbrio e ao mesmo tempo sexy, era ela mesmo... não tinha como esquecer aquele dia que a salvou de ser esmagada por uma gigantesca estrutura de iluminação. Também a jovem cantora parecia ter se lembrado de Milo, pois cantava diretamente para ele agora.

- Ta paquerando a vocalista escorpião? – perguntou Aioria.

- Não, acabei de lembrar de onde conhecia essa moça. Ela cantou na balada que o Shaka foi há alguns dias...

- Eu perdi esse dia, não consigo me perdoar! O dia em que o Shaka foi para uma balada... merece uma placa na arena, não no Templo de Atena para ficar mais destacado. – brincou Aioria.

- Como vocês são exagerados. Que eu saiba o Shaka só foi para aquela festa para cumprir uma promessa feita a discípula... – dirigiu um olhar maldoso para o namorado agarrado sua cintura - E você Aioria, se arrependeu de não ter ido para ficar cuidando de mim?

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, meu amor...

Marin ia retrucar mas Aioria foi mais rápido. Fez de novo a namorada girar nos saltos e tascou um beijo de língua antes que ela falasse.

_Wrong, I know, killing someone_

(Errado, eu sei, matar alguém)

_It gets a little easier when you've done it once_

(Fica um pouco mais fácil quando você já fez isso uma vez)

_You know that I'm fun, you know that I'm young_

(Você sabe que eu sou divertida, você sabe que eu sou jovem)

_So tell me your mind, let's get it on._

(Então me diga seus pensamentos, vamos lá.)

Um barulho de unha arranhando madeira interrompe os beijos do casal. Milo com a maior das caras emburradas praticamente furava o bar com a unha Escarlate. Motivo: Algol estava tentando beijar Shina no pescoço, mas ela estava tão bêbada que desviava sem querer. Talvez nem soubesse o que estava se passando.

- Calma Milo...

- Não, Marin, aquilo já passou dos limites... não vou permitir aquele abusado se aproveitar dela...

Milo desceu do banquinho com uma expressão nada contente e Marin bateu na perna do namorado num gesto que representava "faça alguma coisa. Não deixe seu amigo virar pedra!".

- Senta ai escorpião. A Shina não é mais criança. E como pode saber se ela não está gostando? – disse Aioria

- Cuida do que é seu que eu cuido do que é meu.

Foi a última coisa dita por Milo antes de se meter no meio da pequena multidão que dançava, atravessar o bar e ir parar na mesa onde os cavaleiros de prata bebiam. Marin desesperou-se.

- Aioria, vai atrás dele! Aqueles dois não podem brigar aqui no bar de jeito nenhum...

- Amor, você conhece o Milo, ele não se segura quando bate o ciúme. Não adianta intervir. E eu duvido que eles comecem a lutar, o Milo pode ser um louco ciumento, mas não querer levar uma advertência de Shion por briga... – puxou a cintura da namorada. – Vem cá, me beija que a preocupação passa...

Quando Milo tinha acabado de chegar de _frente_ para Shina e Algol dançando, Kanon consumava sua vitória na sinuca.

- Chupa caranguejo! – exclamou levantando o taco.

- _Figlio di__un cane_...

Várias cabeças se voltaram ao mesmo tempo onde Milo ia chamando a atenção dos dois jogadores.

- Alá! Vai começar a guerra. – disse Kanon com um sorriso malicioso.

Sem dar importância aos inúmeros olhares, Milo bate no ombro de Algol com uma força de quem não queria só chamar atenção.

- Perdeu alguma coisa aqui Escorpião? – e ficou na frente de Shina.

- Pelo contrario. – puxou Shina pelo braço das costas de Algol – Acabei de achar.

Shina que tinha percebido a presença de Milo depois de todo mundo deu uma gargalhada depois da demonstração de ciúme.

- Quem te chamou aqui, Milo, posso saber? – disse com voz grogue.

- Eu que pergunto: o que você está fazendo dando mole para este aproveitador...

Algol avançou em Milo imediatamente depois do xingamento.

- Quem está chamando de aproveitador?

- Você, ou está vendo mais alguém se aproveitar de uma mulher fora de seu estado normal? – segurou firme o braço de Shina obrigando-a a encará-lo – Você vem comigo...

Deu uma última olhada atravessada para Algol e sua turma e saiu rebocando Shina que ainda soprou um beijo para Algol só para deixar Milo mais furioso. Quando chegaram ao bar, Milo ainda segurava o braço de Shina possuído de ciúme.

- O que te deu na cabeça de dar mole para aquele verme sem vergonha?

- Solta o meu braço – jogou o braço para trás quase caindo devido a fraqueza nas pernas causada pela bebida – O único sem vergonha aqui é você! Eu vim aqui para me divertir e é isso que vou fazer, goste ou não!

- Faça o que quiser, mas não chegue perto daquele babaca... – disse Milo passando um rabo de olho para o cavaleiro de prata que acabara de discutir.

Shina gargalhou alto.

- Falou o meu "superior"- ironizou – Acaso se eu for vai me punir aqui e agora?

- Vou se continuar fazendo cena e me desafiando. – mudou o tom de voz de autoritário para doce - Só estou tentando de proteger...

Shina deu outra gargalhada debochada.

- Eu não preciso da sua proteção nem de você para nada. Não foi você mesmo que disse que eu estava precisando de uma folga? Pois bem, pode voltar para aquela turma de internos bebês chorões...

- Do que você está falando mulher?

Shina colocou o dedo vacilante na cara de Milo.

- Não se faça de santo. Você roubou os meus discípulos e agora vem com esse papinho de que se importa comigo... Quer saber de uma coisa? – levantou do banco e só não caiu por que Milo a aprumou num reflexo. – Faça bom proveito daqueles imprestáveis, da Jim, da Lucy, do pudinzinho e da florzinha e de quem mais quiser...

- Shina, por favor, olha o escândalo... – pedia Marin.

_Babe you can see that I'm danger_

(Baby você pode ver que eu sou perigosa)

_Glamour is bread (?), I'm deranged, yeah_

_(_Glamour é o pão, eu estou louca, yeah)

_Teetering off of the stage, yeah_

_(_Me desequilibrando pra fora do palco, yeah)

_I said it really nicely so can you be my savior?_

_(_Eu disse bem direitinho, então você pode ser meu salvador?)

Continuaram discutindo. Na mesa de sinuca Mascara da Morte pediu revanche, mas antes do jogo recomeçar, Kanon foi pegar mais "combustível", uma garrafa de cerveja gelada para cada um. Fez sinal para Mascara não mexer nas bolas e andou até o bar. Quando chegou onde estavam acomodados Shina, Milo, Marin e Aioria a discussão já tinha chegado no nível mais acalorado.

- ... E quem é você para me dar ordens, seu escorpião metido? – bateu forte na mesa e desceu do banco num pulo.

- Você não sabe beber. Por isso não vai beber mais nenhuma gota de álcool...

- Nem se você fosse o grande mestre poderia me impedir...

Nessa hora Kanon parou ao lado de Milo e pediu as cervejas a Pool. Ignorando totalmente a briga.

- Melhor não me desafiar, Shina... – segurou-a pelo braço.

- Tira essa pata de cima de mim, Escorpião! Eu faço o que eu quero! E não te devo satisfações de nadaaaa! – olhou para Kanon atrás de Milo – Eu posso por exemplo beijar ele se eu quiser.

- Como é que é? – perguntou Milo abrindo a boca e os olhos ao mesmo tempo.

- Heim? – fez Kanon sem entender por que estava sendo incluído no fogo cruzado.

- Isso mesmo. Eu fico com quem eu quiser e você não tem nada a ver com isso! – puxou Kanon pela camisa para frente dela.

- Você não teria coragem...

Milo, Marin, Aioria, Mascara da Morte, Algol e os outros expectadores grudaram os olhos na briga esperando a próxima atitude de Shina.

- Fica olhando, Escorpião... – puxou Kanon pela gola da camisa e tascou um beijo desentupidor de pia no irmão gêmeo de Saga. Kanon ficou inicialmente imóvel com os olhos arregalados, por pouco tempo, até ter os seus cabelos puxados pelas mãos de Shina que o seguravam com força e sem gentilezas. Já que estava ali, retribuiu o beijo dando uma amostra a amazona de Cobra do que ele era capaz.

As faces de Milo ficaram vermelhas de raiva diante da cena, Aioria arregalou os olhos, Marin colocou a mão na boca e Mascara, do outro lado, começou a rir.

- Agora sim você passou de todos os limites! – gritou Milo empurrando Kanon de cima de Shina.

No mesmo segundo ele ergue a unha escarlate para Kanon que abre os braços com uma expressão desafiadora na face.

- Pode manda essas agulhinhas de novo. Vão me fazer cócegas igual a outra vez...

Milo grunhiu elevando mais a unha mostrando que ia mesmo atirar. Marin correu para frente de Kanon, Aioria segurou o braço de Milo, Shina pegou uma das garrafas pedidas por Kanon e bebeu ela mesma, enquanto Mascara, do outro lado só olhava.

- Milo, baixe essa mão. Estamos num lugar civil, esqueceu?

- Se querem brigar é melhor saírem do meu bar! – gritou Pool atrás do balcão.

- Já chega Milo, não é para isso que treinamos... – disse Aioria. – Foi a Shina que beijou o Kanon, ele não teve culpa de nada.

Encarando Kanon com olhar de fera prestes a ataca, Milo baixou a unha. Marin pegou as bebidas, inclusive a que shina estava tomando e entregou a Kanon conduzindo "gentilmente" o general marina para que ele saísse de perto de Milo. Porém, Kanon não seria Kanon, se não soltasse uma gracinha antes de ir embora...

- Quando quiser repetir a dose é só falar comigo, Shina. – piscou para ela e voltou para a sinuca.

Shina devolveu a piscada com um olhar safado par piorar a vontade que Milo sentia de cometer um assassinato. Ignorando completamente a cara feia de Milo, Shina se senta no bar e joga os cabelos para o lado. Pool faz sinal para a banda voltar a tocar e assim a música voltou a reinar no ambiente acalmando os ânimos exaltados.

De volta ao jogo, Kanon foi recebido por um risonho Mascara da Morte. Tomou a garrafa de cerveja das mão do Marina e disse antes de beber:

- A Shina te beijou mesmo?

- O que é eu posso fazer? – respondeu com olhar vitorioso.

- Pelo jeito curtiu... – disse se preparando para dar uma tacada.

- Até que ela não beija mal, mas eu estou de olho em peixes maiores...

No bar...

- Faz isso só para me provocar? – perguntou Milo próximo ou ouvido da italiana.

- Você não é o centro do mundo, Milo... – chamou um dos barmens para pedir mais bebida.

- Uma água gelada para ela, por favor...

- Não se meta no meu pedido! – voltou-se para o barmen decidida – Qual o drink mais alcoólico que vocês tem?

- Exclamação de Atena, senhora.

- Parece ótimo. Duplo, por favor, e bote na conta do Aioria.

- Não! – ordenou Milo e Aioria ao mesmo tempo ao barmen.

- O que deu em vocês? Não queriam que eu me divertisse? Traga o meu drink mocinho, e rápido que estou com sede.

Aioria levou as mãos a cabeça imaginando a facada no bolso depois de tudo o que a Shina bebeu. Marin ria e passava as mãos nas costas do namorado querendo consolá-lo. O drink chamado de Exclamação de Atena, foi criado por Pool e levava esse nome por ser uma mistura de vodka, gim, duas gotas de cachaça, limão e champanhe francesa para fazer cócegas no nariz. Nenhum cavaleiro, por mais forte que fosse, parava em pé depois de tomar.

Antes da banda terminar a introdução da próxima música o barmen trouxe o drink escolhido. No primeiro gole Shina sentiu as faces esquentarem violentamente, depois uma forte vertigem rápida balançou suas vistas, e por fim a sensação de leveza foi experimentada.

- Essa coisa é forte mesmo. Acabo de entender por que tem esse nome...

- Não acha que está exagerando?

- Milo, preocupe-se com a sua vida, ok? – tomou mais um gole da exclamação de Atena enquanto dançava sentada.

- Você toma esse negócio e eu te levo para casa. Acho que vai precisar de um médico particular depois desse drink... – passou o braço pela cintura de Shina e sussurrou no ouvido – Vamos para minha casa depois daqui, hum? Eu toco uma canção bem suave para você dormir. Como nos velhos tempos...

- Tira essa mão boba!

- Estou te segurando para você não cair...

- Hahaha, pensa que eu não conheço sua sedução barata? – levantou e agitou os cabelos verdes.

- Aonde você vai?

- Dançar, me divertir, por que a sua cara está me dando ância de vomito... – com uma mão segurava o copo ao alcance da boca a outra levantou para acompanhar o ritmo da música.

_(6) Cracks in the ceiling, crooked pictures in the hall_

(Rachaduras no teto, quadros tortos no salão)

_Calm and breathing, I'm leaving here tomorrow_

(Calmo e respirando, eu estou saindo daqui amanhã)

_They don't know, I never do you any good_

(Não sabem, eu nunca fiz bem nenhum a você)

_Laughing is easy, I would if I could_

(Rir é fácil, eu o faria, se eu pudesse)

Novamente a voz suave e doce da vocalista inundava a música de sedução e leveza. O ritmo lento da introdução embalou os primeiros passos de dança de Shina. A amazona de Cobra se insinuava passando o copo cheio de gelo no próprio corpo. Estava com calor, queimando por dentro e fazia transparecer isso em sua dança. Do bar Milo via tudo, vidrado.

_Ain't gon' worry, just live 'til you die_

(Não há nenhuma preocupação, apenas viva ate você morrer)

_I wanna drown with nowhere to fall_

(Eu quero afogar-me com nenhum lugar para cair)

_Into the arms of someone_

(Nos braços de alguém)

_There's nothing to say that I know_

(Lá não há nada a dizer, eu sei)

_You live 'til you die_

(Você vive até morrer)

Então veio o refrão e tudo ganhou uma rapidez crescente. Os movimentos da platéia acompanharam o ritmo quase frenético das guitarras super rápidas e dos movimentos dos cabelos da cantora. Ela dançava de frente para Shina, as duas pareciam ter a mesma motivação, o mesmo calor, a mesma vontade de viver até morrer...

_Live 'til you die, I know_

(Você vive até morrer, eu sei)

_Live 'til you die_

(Você vive até morrer)

Todos foram contagiados com a energia emanada depois do refrão. Marin balançava de cá para lá nos braços de Aioria. Kanon movimentava discretamente sua cabeça fazendo agitar seus cabelos azulados. Aquela também era sua música, por isso a cantou baixinho. Todos ali no fundo tinham aquela vontade guardada de viver até morrer. Eram guerreiros, lutavam batalhas para garantir o amanhã de outras pessoas, mas não o deles próprios.

Ao longo da segunda parte da música, muitos iam se juntando para ver a performance da banda mais de perto, logo toda a região de frente para o palco estava tomada. Quando se deu conta, Milo procurou e não viu mais Shina dançando entre os casais. Rolava os olhos mas não a via. Até uma grande algazarra de vozes masculinas se fazer presente, por conta de uma mulher que dançava em cima de uma mesa. Shina.

_Losing all feeling and I couldn't get away_

(Perdendo todos os sentimentos e eu não pude escapar)

_Calm and breathing, disappearing in the fade_

(Calmo e respirando, desaparecendo no desfalecer)

_They don't know, I never do you any good_

(Eles não sabem, eu nunca fiz bem nenhum a você)

_Stopping and staying, I would if I could_

_(_Parando e ficando, eu o faria se eu pudesse)

- Alá a Cobra! – apontou Mascara da Morte sorrindo.

- Eu sempre soube que bêbada ela ficaria bem mais agradável... – observou Kanon com ar de falsa surpresa.

- Agora o tempo vai fecha de novo...

Algol estava dançando na frente de Shina em cima da mesa e Milo já tinha visto.

- Desta vez não me escapa de levar uma agulha escarlate no meio da fuça...

- Milooo...

Ele não deu atenção ao chamado de Marin.

- Esses dois parecem casados. – brincou Pool enxugando um copo de chop.

- Pior Pool, são ex namorados que ainda se gostam... – disse Aioria de olhos fechados.

- E por que não voltam as boas de uma vez?

- Por que são 2 cabeças duras da pior espécie. – finalizou Marin agarrada ao pescoço do namorado.

Depois de abrir caminho no meio da multidão, Milo chegou até Shina. A visão da sua ex dançando em cima de uma mesa com um bando de homens ao redor olhando com olhar de cobiça foi muito para a cabeça esquentada do Escorpião. Milo não teve dúvida, segurou as pernas da amazona de Cobra, jogou o corpo em cima de seu ombro e tirou Shina de cima da mesa na marra.

- Enlouqueceu, Escorpião? – perguntou Algol fazendo sua voz presente no meio da gritaria que se formou por causa do evento.

- Não me dirija a palavra, seu rato aproveitador!

- Me põe no chão, malditooo! – gritou se debatendo muito em cima do ombro de Milo.

Milo ignorou os gritos e murros de Shina em suas costas. Muitos assoviavam para a cena e gritavam "boaaa escorpião". Ressalta-se que se Shina não estivesse bêbada do jeito que estava não teria deixado ser carregada daquele jeito. Milo passou por todos decidido a tirar Shina daquele bar. Acenou para Marin e Aioria e seguiu rumo a saída.

Na mesa de sinuca, Kanon se dobrou de rir:

- Parece que o Milo está levando a Shina pro abate.

- Tanto barulho por nada... Não sei o que todo mundo vê nessa amazona enfezada. – disse Mascara com desdém.

– Pelo menos ele finalmente se dignou a tomar uma atitude... Se bem que eu acho difícil o Milo conseguir alguma coisa com essa ai hoje mesmo ela estando bêbada. – continuou Kanon.

- Shina é páreo duro, mas bêbada eu acho que qualquer um conseguiria...

- Ai é que você se engana... Aposto que o Milo vai voltar para este bar com o rabinho torto entre as pernas depois levar uma garras do trovão e outro fora.

A porta se abriu e várias garotas bonitas entraram no bar do Pool assim que Milo saiu com Shina em cima de seu ombro. Kanon instintivamente desviou o olhar para a entrada. Mascara não perdoou.

- Não adianta esperar, ela não vai vir. A essa hora a sua bonequinha deve estar fazendo "ooouuuummm" com o Shaka.

- Quem disse que eu estou esperando a Jim? hoje conheci coisa bem melhor... – deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Finalmente desistiu da interninha do Shaka, ou se cansou de levar fora?

- Fique sabendo que eu nunca desisto de nada, e digo que logo a bonequinha da Casa de Virgem vai comer aqui... – tocou o dedo indicador na palma da mão.

- Essa eu pago para ver... – e deu uma risada.

- Mascara eu não sou você que fica esperando o Afrodite sair de casa para agarrar a Lucy. E por falar na florzinha, onde estará ela agora? Talvez na cama do Afrodite...

- Só se estiverem um fazendo as unhas da outra. Afrodite não oferece perigo algum...

- Será mesmo, Mascara? Eu se fosse você ficaria de olho no Frô. Afrodite é do tipo que gosta de esconder o jogo, e quando você menos espera abocanha a tua Lucy e te deixa com cara de trouxa. – rebateu.

Mascara torceu a boca olhando o geminiano fazer sua jogada. 4 bolas direto na caçapa fizeram Mascara jogar o taco no chão com raiva. E não só por estar perdendo sua revanche, mas pelas insinuações de Kanon.

No bar, Marin foi a única que não gostou da atitude de Milo.

- Melhor eu ir atrás deles se não vão acabar lutando de novo...

Desceu do banco para sair do bar, mas Aioria foi mais rápido. Segurou-a pelo braço argumentando com seu olhar de leãozinho pidão.

- Fica Marin. Deixa o Milo e a Shina se entenderem.

- Se eu bem conheço a Shina, depois do que o Milo fez eles vão ficar longe de algum entendimento nos próximos 20 anos...

- Não acho... – passou o mão no braço da namorada terminando por acariciar o rosto macio da ruiva – A Shina só está precisando de alguém que imponha respeito, igual eu fiz com você. – terminou dando um beijo no rosto.

- Machista! Está querendo dizer que eu te obedeço, é isso? – retesou o corpo e apertou os lábios com raiva.

Aioria fez nova cara de leãozinho pidão.

- Estou querendo dizer que eu te amo. – e abraçou a namorada com todo carinho e apoiou o queixo no ombro dela bem próximo dos cabelos ruivos. – Humm que cheiro bom.

- Sei... – retribuiu o abraço de forma desconfiada – Vamos ficar só mais meia hora depois vamos embora. Amanhã eu tenho que levantar cedo para treinar uns discípulos...

- Sim senhora.

_Continua..._

1 – Spanakópita: torta folhada de espinafre e queijo. É uma receita tradicional da culinária grega também uma das mais apreciadas da Grécia. Em geral é uma torta feita com massa folhada ou massa caseira e recheada com espinafre, mas a versão mais apreciada é a que leva também queijo em seu recheio chamando-se então Spanakotirópita, mas, pra encurtar, todo mundo chama de Spanakópita mesmo.

2 – Queijo feta: também grafado fetta, é um queijo coalhado típico da Grécia, feito tradicionalmente com leite de cabra e de ovelha. O feta é um queijo envelhecido, comumente produzido em blocos, com uma textura levemente granulada. É servido como queijo de mesa, assim como em saladas, empadas, tortas e outros alimentos assados, em especial aqueles com massas folhadas - como o _spanakopita_ ("torta de espinafre") e _tyropita_ ("torta de queijo").

3 – Hanzo é o nome do inimigo. Já estava na hora de eu falar, não é? Hanzo é o sobrenome de um ninja lendário muito conhecido no Japão (mais informações sobre esse ninja aqui:  wiki/Hattori_Hanzo). Mas a minha inspiração não veio do ninja Hanzo propriamente dito, e sim de suas raízes samurai. Quero dizer que não vejo meu inimigo como um ninja e sim como um samurai. Ele tem um pouco do Genguro Kibagami da série de jogos de luta Samurai Shodown, sobretudo os golpes com a espada, e o fato de ser um assassino impiedoso. Mas a sua aparência é completamente diferente.

4 - Curtiu a participação?

5 – Into The Hollow do Queens Of The Stone Age.

6 - In The Fade também do Queens Of The Stone Age.

* * *

><p>*CCADMCF: Do jeito que o diabo gosta = doida para lervar uma agulhada auhaauahuauaha<p>

*LDR


	20. Castigo

**Boa tarde!  
><strong>

**Conforme prometido mais um capítulo no ar. Os capítulos finais ficaram difíceis de serem escritos. Me preocupo, pois tenho que falar sobre muitas coisas que ficaram pendentes, nesse eu falo um pouco sobre as origens de quem todo mundo quer saber. O resto será esclarecido na segunda parte da fic. Portanto, estou preparando a cama para os conflitos finais. Não é nada fácil...  
><strong>

**Desejo-lhes boa leitura.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO XX – Castigo<strong>

Contra a vontade dela eles saíram do bar. Ta bom que Shina não tinha assim essa coisa chamada vontade já que estava bêbada em um estado que mal dava para ficar em pé. Mas a pouca percepção que tinha do mundo a sua volta, lhe dizia que ser carregada como um saco de batatas por Milo não era legal. No caminho para a Vila das Amazonas, Shina ainda se debatia no ombro de Milo. Balançava as pernas e dava seguidos socos nas costas do cavaleiro demonstrando pouca vontade de parar ou sinais de cansaço. A raiva da amazona crescia a cada metro caminhado.

- Me põe no chão seu maldito, miserável!

- Ainda está sob efeito da exclamação de Athena?

- Que te importa o que eu bebo ou deixo de beber! – grunhiu dando socos no ombro do seu carregador.

- Não adianta espernear, pois eu só vou te soltar quando chegarmos na sua casa...

Preparou mais xingamentos, mas estes foram impedidos de sair de sua boca por uma onda de náusea tão forte que escureceu suas vistas. Então veio o vômito.

- Não acredito que você fez isso! Estrago toda a minha camiseta nova! – esbravejou parando de andar bruscamente sentindo suas costas completamente molhadas.

Shina gargalhou limpando a boca com as costas da mão.

- Bem feito. Se bem que no seu caso vai aparece uma serva sem vergonha querendo lavar essa camisa antes de você chegar às 12 casas.

- Engraçadinha...

Indelicadamente, Milo desce Shina de seus ombros. Por conta da exclamação de Athena que tomou, Shina não conseguiu ficar em pé, cambaleou assim que seus pés tocaram o chão.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou segurando a ex pelos braços.

- Vai ficar quando o mundo parar de girar...

- Isso é só começo, espera só para ver a ressaca que você vai ter amanhã..

Shina gemeu de desgosto e se apoiou em Milo para não cair. Assustou-se quando o viu abrir os botões da camisa.

- O que está fazendo?

- Tirando a camisa, oras. Acha que eu vou ficar vestido com uma coisa cheirando a vomito de bêbada? – depois de tirar, fez uma troixinha e jogou para a ex – Segura. Você leva.

- Eu?!

- Sim, você, já que você estragou... – disse Milo com um sorriso sarcástico que dizia "não reclama".

- Ridículo... – estreitando o olhar para o sorriso.

- E eu não vou poder segurar por que tenho que levar você...

Deu um passo para pegar Shina novamente, mas a cobra recuou.

- Não se atreva a me tocar de novo, ou eu...

- Corta essa Shina! Você não está em condições de andar...

- Estou sim e muito bem, por sinal... – deu um passo e meio e novamente cambaleou sendo amparada por Milo.

- Ta vendo? Você devia me agradecer por ter te tirado daquele bar e das garras do Algol...

Shina gargalhou sem conseguir se equilibrar.

- E nos seus braços eu estou em melhor situação? Tenha santa paciência, Escorpião...

Iam voltar a brigar, mas um pingo seguido de outros e um trovão chama atenção do casal para o céu. Sem dar tempo para mais troca de farpas, a chuva caiu pesada e de uma vez só.

- Zeus! Isso só pode ser brincadeira!

- Melhor agente correr... – tentou colocar Shina nos braços, mas ela não deixou.

- Tira a mão, já falei!

- Shina, deixa de orgulho! Vai ficar aqui sozinha nesse estado e debaixo dessa chuva?

- Me deixa em paz! Desaparece da minha vista!

Empurrou Milo com todas as suas forças de bêbada e saiu andando num esforço inútil para não tropeçar nas próprias pernas. Pegou a camisa suja de Milo e colocou na cabeça numa espécie de capa de chuva. No quinto passo caiu com a cara no chão que já estava enlameado devido chuva forte.

Milo deu um sorriso de pena e calmamente foi até sua ex. virou-a gentilmente a ouvindo dizer xingamentos sem sentido, misturando grego, italiano e japonês, colocou-a no ombro e saiu andando debaixo da chuva.

- Relaxa raio de Sol. Vou te deixar em casa sã em salva.

- Eu odeio você, Milo. Odeio você, odeio...

- Eu sei que me ama, eu sei... – fez um carinho na perna de Shina.

- Não. Eu odeio você, odeio... você... odeio... – balbuciou segurando-se ao pescoço de seu ex.

Alguns segundos depois, já estavam na casa da amazona de Cobra graças a velocidade da luz do cavaleiro de ouro de Escorpião. Milo abriu a porta do quarto com o pé e repousou o corpo amolecido de Shina na cama. Ambos estavam encharcados e lá fora continuava chovendo.

- Vou pegar uma toalha para te secar.

Shina deu um murmúrio em resposta e se encolheu na cama. Rapidamente Milo foi até a cozinha, pegou a primeira toalha que viu e voltou pro quarto. Sentou ao lado da amazona e começou a secá-la tocando delicadamente a toalha em sua face. Lentamente Shina se virou e seus olhos verdes encontraram os azuis de Milo. Penetrantes como sempre, talvez até mais.

Encostou a cabeça no peito dele e o abraçou na cintura querendo aconchego.

- Por que você está me ajudando se eu sempre te xingo e digo que te odeio?

- Por que eu me importo com você, Shina...

Shina riu de forma contida, porem debochada.

- Me poupe...

- É sério! Não gosto de te ver triste, nem chateada, me consome por dentro...

Virou-a segurando-a pelas costas como se estivesse levantando um bebe. Usou seu olhar mais penetrante e sedutor para encará-la.

- Acredita em mim, por favor...

Shina suspirou. Os olhos verdes se fixaram nos lábios entreabertos e molhados de Milo a centímetros dos seus. Havia um magnetismo irresistível neles.

- Quer que eu vá embora? – disse tocando os narizes.

- Não... – murmurou e agarrou-se ao pescoço de Milo.

Escorpião prendeu a cintura de Shina e tomou seus lábios. Trocaram muitos beijos intensos e profundos, numa mistura de tesão, raiva e paixão que eram a materialização de seus desejos. Sem desgrudar os lábios, Milo desceu as mãos pelos seios cobertos pela blusa molhada, abriram a calça jeans colada e fez descer a peça sem nenhuma delicadeza pela perna da amazona. Deu o mesmo golpe na blusa. Rasgou-a sem dó e depois a arrancou do corpo de Shina.

Shina fazia a mesma coisa com a calça dele enquanto era deitada na cama. Não conseguia se controlar, as sensações de desejo crescente se juntavam ao torpor alcoólico, e tudo foi crescendo, crescendo, e tomando todo o seu ser na forma de uma onda de calor avassaladora a medida que era beijada na boca, no pescoço, no sutiã, na barriga... Milo ficou de joelhos em cima dela com uma perna de cada lado no corpo da amazona e terminou de arrancar a calça molhada. Jogou-a no canto direito do quarto.

Novamente os olhos se encontraram e ambos puderam ver o desejo de ambos crescendo. Era como um chamado... então Milo respondeu. Levantou as pernas de Shina e percorreu com a língua o interior de sua coxa. Parou na calcinha molhada. Usou os dentes para puxar a fina alça lateral, enquanto suas mãos apertavam o seios enormes da amazona.

Shina gemia cada vez mais alto com aquelas caricias. Gemeu mais ainda quando sentiu sua cavidade ser tocada pela língua de Milo. Agarrou os cabelos loiros com força quando ele a lambeu acelerado. Lambia e ao mesmo tempo à estimulava com o dedo, queria deixá-la louca.

Interrompeu o sexo oral para puxar as pernas de Shina, ficando assim com o rosto na mesma altura. Ela arfava com o rosto completamente vermelho. Então Milo segurou os pulsos dela na cama e disse com olhar de predador:

- Vou te deixar viciada em mim como você era antes, sua rebelde.

- Eu nunca deixei se ser viciada em você, Milo.

Projetou a cabeça para frente e lambel os lábios de Milo de forma provocante...

****** 40 minutos depois...

A tempestade abafava os gemidos estridentes de Shina no quarto. Ela estava em cima de Milo agora. Completamente nua e com o corpo molhado pela chuva e pelo suor. Gemendo, apoiou as mãos nas coxas de Milo para ter maior controle no sobe e desce que fazia em cima do membro do escorpião. Jogava os cabelos verdes e molhados para trás no ritmo da cavalgada, mordendo os lábios de prazer.

Milo estava igual a ela. Molhado de suor e chuva, mordendo os lábios e sorrindo com a bela visão do corpo sensual de Shina rebolando em cima de si. Ela rebolou mais rápido, ele apertou-lhe as coxas com força suficiente para deixar a marca de seus dedos. O corpo da amazona pendeu para frente e ele aproveitou para puxá-la para deitar-se sobre si. Agarrou os cabelos verdes forçando os lábios a se grudaram. Beijou-a novamente com desejo e com raiva.

Quando voltou a posição inicial, Shina usava o peito musculoso e suado de Milo como apoio de suas mãos. Sentiu Milo aumentar o ritmo das estocadas. Era doloroso naquela posição, pois ela era capaz de sentir o membro dele entrar e sair totalmente de dentro de si com violência, mas não deixava de ser imensamente prazeroso. Não resistiu e acabou cravando as unhas pintadas de vermelho sangue no peito musculoso e bronzeado. Milo sorriu, sabendo o que ela ia fazer...

- Vai me arranha. Você sabe que eu gosto... – pediu num sussurro.

Foi atendido. Shina desceu as unhas ficadas na pele bronzeada do grego formando um caminho de 10 riscos até o abdômen. Deixou sua marca. Milo adorou, gemeu aproveitando ao máximo a dor e o prazer causado pelas garras de Shina. Depois de deixar sua marca Shina se distraiu olhando para os caminhos feitos por suas unhas afiadas, então Milo aproveitou o momento para inverter as posições. Um movimento rápido, e ele estava em cima de dela, segurando-a pelo pescoço e prendendo um de seus pulsos com a outra mão. Subindo e descendo rápido como ele gostava, dominando as estocadas, ouvindo Shina gritar cada vez mais alto seu nome embaixo de si...

*******\L/*******

A chuva continuou caindo durante as longas horas naquela noite. Enquanto a arena se transformava num lamaçal, as velhas colunas empilhadas pareciam cachoeiras recém criadas. A água fria escorria por toda aquela terra sagrada. Um verdadeiro banho reconfortante depois dos dias de calor. Mas o que era bem vindo para uns, atrapalhava a observação de outros.

Os corvos de Jamian não gostavam de chuva. Preferiam o céu limpo para observar melhor tudo a sua volta. O que estava vigiando a arena levantou a cabeça negra para o céu talhado por grossos pingos de chuva. Seu mestre estava chamando. Sem demora bateu suas asas negras e ganhou os céus. Rápido e sorrateiro, logo estava no sobrevoando a floresta seguindo seu mestre.

Na porta do casarão onde costumava se encontrar com o inimigo, o corvo desceu até o braço de Jamian e recebeu um carinho do adestrador antes de entrarem. Subiram pela escada principal e novamente as portas se abriram sob a vontade e poder de Hanzo. Aquilo era como um código entre os aliados. Somente poderiam falar com ele se ele permitisse, se abrisse as portas literalmente. Quando as portas não se abriam sozinhas significava que Hanzo queria ficar só.

O som de labaredas trepidando imperava na enorme sala ricamente decorada com moveis antigos. Numa mesa retangular de poucas cadeiras, Isaak estava sentado tomando despreocupadamente uma taça de vinho. Não havia luz artificial, apenas alguns castiçais acesos e a lareira. Jamian caminhou alguns passos e se ajoelhou para seu mestre que estava de costas, observando as chamas consumirem a madeira.

- Mestre, trago novas informações do Santuário...

Na mesa, Isaak abriu o olho quando ouviu a palavra mestre...

Hanzo pela primeira vez se virou para o cavaleiro de Corvo. Já sabia tudo o que seu subordinado ia dizer, pois tinha ouvido todos os pensamentos de Jamian assim que ele entrou em sua casa. Contudo, não quis tirar o prazer do servo em dar aquela notícia.

- Diga, Jamian.

Ajoelhado onde estava, Jamian tomou um choque. Nunca tinha visto o homem que lhe dava ordens tão de perto, tão pouco havia visualizado suas feições com tanta luz. Os encontros eram sempre na penumbra ou na total escuridão. Visto daquela curta distancia, Hanzo lhe pareceu um outro homem! Era ainda mais jovem do que ele supôs, os traços do rosto eram fortes ao mesmo tempo elegantes. As sobrancelhas levantadas emolduravam olhos rasgados. Longos cílios guardavam 2 iris de brilho estranho, porém muito chamativos. Pareciam duas pequeninas luas que absorviam tudo a sua volta sem devolver nada, e eram cinzentos... Mas, Jamian podia jurar que ele tinha olhos azuis.

Engoliu em seco recebendo aquele olhar lunar. O viu esticar levemente os lábios como se fosse um ensaio de um sorriso... mas era tão imperceptível, sobretudo devido ao olhar e aqueles olhos que tiravam qualquer atenção que se desse a outra coisa naquela sala. A cor da pele também se revelou novidade para Jamian. Hanzo era ainda mais pálido e alto do que ele imaginava. Era belo, o homem mais belo que ele já tinha visto. Tinha o rosto de um anjo, o corpo de um guerreiro e a imponência de um deus.

- O grande mestre Shion conseguiu encontrar o Catálogo, mas é uma versão incompleta da obra...

Depois de ouvir a palavra "incompleta", Hanzo virou o rosto e moveu uma sobrancelha. Jamian continuou:

- Segundo a informante, o verdadeiro Catálogo ainda está escondido.

Hanzo lançou seus olhos cinzentos na direção de Isaak, a boca ainda transmitindo aquele ensaio de sorriso perturbador.

- Parece que o velho era mais esperto do que eu imaginei...

- A quem se refere senhor?

- Sage e seu irmão Hakurei. Esses dois lemurianos continuam sendo uma pedra no meu sapato, mesmo depois de tantos anos...

Enquanto Hanzo falava, recitando aquelas palavras com sua voz tranquila e sombria, Jamian percebeu seus olhos se tornarem azuis. Ganharam um brilho ainda mais intenso, ainda mais lunar.

- Faça com que a informante nos diga exatamente todos os passos de Shion. Temos que ter atenção redobrada de agora em diante.

- Sim, mestre.

- Contou para ela que matou seus pais?

- Não, meu senhor... – disse pausadamente.

- Excelente. Não diga nada sobre isso por enquanto, faça o contrário. lhe de um pouco de esperanças. Se ela pensar que pode reencontrar os pais vivos, vai fazer seu trabalho com muito mais dedicação. – terminou agora com expressão completamente fechada.

- Farei isso, mestre.

- E quanto a Áries e Aquário?

- Mu ainda não voltou da missão no Brasil e Camus viaja amanhã com Aldebaram novamente para a Sibéria...

Jamian olhou para Isaak sentado a mesa que não devolveu o olhar. Os três sabiam dos motivos que levavam Camus a voltar a Sibéria. Não era preciso aquela indiscrição por parte de cavaleiro de Corvo. Jamian não era exatamente um homem polido. Tinha a sutileza de um elefante, na verdade. Isso desagradava Hanzo, mas o era capaz de tolerar até terminar a utilidade do Corvo no jogo de ocultação.

Com objetivo de não prolongar mais aquela conversa, Hanzo se vira voltando a fixar seu olhar nas chamas da lareira.

- Me mantenha atualizado sobre esses dois também, e intensifique a observação ao patriarca... - fechou os olhos – Dispensado, Jamian.

- Com sua licença, mestre.

O servo levantou e caminhou lentamente até a porta tendo um de seus corvos empoleirado no ombro direito. Antes de sair a ave lançou um olhar vítreo para Isaak que devolveu na mesma moeda. sozinhos na sala, Isaak Segurou a taça de vinho entre seus dedos e foi até a figura vestida de negro querendo tirar algumas dúvidas.

- Por que ele te chama de mestre se você mesmo disse que não suportava nenhum tipo de hierarquia?

Hanzo virou a cabeça para Isaak e deu outro ensaio de sorriso. Isaak era completamente diferente de Jamian, era bem mais esperto.

- Eu nunca pedi a Jamian que me chamasse de mestre. Acredito que ele me chama assim por achar mais conveniente. As pessoas gostam de ser subordinadas a outras mais poderosas que elas, Isaak. É como uma zona de conforto.

- Entendo. Quando poderei atuar assim como Jamian?

Hanzo voltou a encarar as chamas mudando a cor de seus olhos de cinzas para azuis. O fenômeno acontecia sempre que ele elevava seu cosmo. Naquele momento, o inimigo abria as portas de sua casa para Jamian ir embora. Depois do cavaleiro deixar a mansão, Hanzo fez com que a mesma fosse engolida pela névoa mágica que ocultava a casa para o mundo exterior. Tornou a olhar para Isaak, tinha certo ar amigável em seu rosto e sua voz saiu mais tranquila do que sombria.

- A sua função nessa jornada nada tem a ver com a de Jamian. Ele e seus corvos são os meus instrumentos de espionagem, já você lutará diretamente com os cavaleiros de Atena...

- Quando?

- Em breve. – ficou de frente para Isaak – Não tenha pressa, Kraken. Logo estará frente a frente com seu antigo mestre e companheiro de treinos. O seu papel será muito importante quando eu for buscar a minha irmão no Santuário...

Hanzo saiu de frente de Isaak e sentou-se em um dos sofás que ficavam próximos a lareira. Recostou as costas confortavelmente no estofado observando a expressão pensativa de Isaak.

- Sobre ela, tenho algumas dúvidas... – disse colocando a taça de vinho em cima da lareira.

- Sim?

- O fato dela estar sendo treinada pelo cavaleiro de Virgem não é prejudicial aos seus planos?

- De maneira alguma. O treinamento com Shaka pode ajudar a despertar seus poderes mais rápido do que o esperado. A única coisa que me preocupa é não saber o nível de influência que Shaka tem sobre ela.

- Acha que ela pode estar apegada demais ao mestre, é isso?

- Exatamente. Mas mesmo se estiver, todo e qualquer sentimento de apreço para com o Santuário de Atena e seus habitantes desaparecerá quando seus verdadeiros poderes despertarem.

- Entendi. Mas a minha pergunta se refere ao risco de Shaka perceber quem ela realmente é através do cosmo...

- Não existe risco. A verdadeira natureza da minha irmã está adormecida. O único que pode descobrir alguma coisa é Shion, se e somente se, encontrar o Catálogo verdadeiro. Mas mesmo o grande mestre não pode fazer nada contra ela...

- Por que? – perguntou olhando fixamente para o Hanzo.

- Digamos que o grande mestre do Santuário não pode tocar em um fio de cabelo dela mesmo se souber a verdade...

Isaak fitou o chão com uma sobrancelha franzida.

- Ainda não consigo entender essa estranha ligação entre vocês dois... Como ela pode ser sua irmã se nasceram em épocas diferentes?

Hanzo cruzou as pernas e apoiou um cotovelo no braço do sofá olhando para Isaak com um olhar muito tranquilo e seguro de si.

- Temos o mesmo DNA. Geneticamente somos irmãos, mas não nascemos do mesmo pai nem da mesma mãe. A chave dos nossos poderes, Isaak, está no DNA. Nosso clã possui um tipo diferente de material genético, do tipo misturado...

- Compreendo. Mas ainda não acho prudente deixá-la conviver com Shaka de Virgem por muito tempo. Pelo que sei, Shaka conhece mais os mistérios do cosmo do que qualquer outro. Não devia subestimá-lo...

Hanzo olhou para Isaak com a cabeça um pouco inclinada, apenas um fio de sorriso no canto de sua boca.

- Eu não subestimo o cavaleiro de Virgem. Na verdade ele é o único que me preocupa entre todos os 88... – rolou os olhos recentemente feitos azuis para baixo numa espécie de olhar doce e sorrateiro – No entanto se Shaka vier a descobrir a verdade, não poderá ficar contra sua discípula se ela chorar...

- Que quer dizer com isso?

- Lágrimas é a principal arma de sedução de uma Hanzo. Quando uma mulher de meu clã chora fica ainda mais bonita, suas lágrimas brilham como cristais raros... – completou com um sussurro - É irresistível...

Um raio caiu próximo a mansão iluminando toda a sala e segundos depois veio o estrondo. Isaak olhou instintivamente para a janela e viu quando o traço de luz rasgou o céu negro, logo depois o vidro tornou a ficar embaçado devido a chuva forte. Dentro de si, a admiração que sentia por aquele homem foi menor do que o medo que se instaurou em sua alma depois daquelas revelações. Se sentia ainda mais pequeno diante dele. Isaak já foi testemunha do tamanho do poder que aquele remanescente Hanzo possuía, e se ele dizia que a irmã era bem mais poderosa, só restava imaginar de quem ela era descendente... Era tudo muito surreal. Toda a estória daquele clã e os seus poderes. Como conceber uma batalha sendo vencida ou alguém sendo manipulado por conta de uma simples lágrima... Assombrado com aquelas possibilidades, Isaak perguntou:

- Como conseguiram se misturar sem serem descobertos?

- Com ocultação. Somos especialistas nisso. Apagamos todos os nossos passos sobre a Terra. O último artefato que prova a nossa existência é o Catálogo feito pelos lemurianos, por isso eu preciso encontrá-lo e destruí-lo. E depois de quase termos sidos completamente exterminados pelos cavaleiros de Atena, passamos a nascer sempre em gerações diferentes para não levantar suspeitas sobre nossa existência. Essa é uma das razões dos nossos triunfos.

Então Hanzo se levantou e foi até a garrafa de vinho servisse de uma taça.

- Você e sua irmã são os últimos de sua raça?

- Sim. mas não se deixe enganar por estarmos em tão desvantagem numérica. Nosso poder vai além dos cavaleiros de Atena.

Hanzo levou uma taça para Isaak e ficou segurando outra.

- Cheguei a pensar que seria um grande contratempo Jim vir para o Santuário e se tornar discípula do cavaleiro de Virgem, mas agora eu vejo que tudo isso veio muito a calhar. Shaka sem saber está treinando a futura assassina de Atena... - levantou a taça na frente de Isaak – Brindemos a isso, Isaak.

*******\A/********

Depois de horas de chuva torrencial, amanheceu. No jardim do Templo de Atena um último pingo de chuva caiu sobre uma flor a fazendo balançar levemente, escorregou pelas pétalas brancas e terminou no chão úmido. Toda a morada de Atena fora lavada na noite anterior e não havia uma árvore se quer que não respirasse aliviada depois daquela chuva. E não só a vegetação deu graças, ninguém mais aguentava o calor.

A chuva fez soprar um vento fresco naquela manhã, daqueles friozinhos que enchem a alma de leveza. Esse mesmo vento com jeito de brisa entrou sem pedir licença na Casa de Virgem, levou consigo a fumaça de um incenso que jazia em frente a grande estátua dourada de Buda, entrou por debaixo da porta do quarto mais próximo e balançou o lençol que cobria a enorme cama onde mestre e discípula dormiam.

Jim dormia confortavelmente abraçada ao corpo de Shaka. Sua cabeça repousava sobre o braço e parte do ombro do mestre, de modo que Shaka podia sentir o cheiro de fruta que vinha dos cabelos castanhos e tocar a testa da discípula com os lábios se baixasse a cabeça. Ambos estavam nus até a cintura cobertos apenas por um lençol fino.

Enquanto acariciava com as pontas dos dedos a franja da discípula, o relógio biológico de Jim a desperta para mais um dia de treino. Ainda de olhos fechados, discípula abraça apertado o mestre e afundando a cabeça no corpo quente, pergunta:

- Me diz uma coisa, mestre, eu ronco?

- Não, por quê?

- Por que você sempre acorda antes de mim...

Shaka riu e mudou de posição a fazendo ficar em cima dele.

- Acordo antes por que gosto de te ver dormindo.

Jim abre um sorriso e coloca o rosto do loiro entre suas mãos. Não sentia vontade de fechar os olhos e beijá-lo, e sim de ficar olhando para ele. Isso por que como em todas as manhãs, Shaka havia acordado com a linda mascara de Buda sonolento.

- Eu preciso mesmo ir treinar hoje?

- Precisa. – e dá um beijo nos lábios da discípula para encorajá-la.

Jim dá um gemido de contra gosto e volta a deitar a cabeça no peito do mestre. Novamente tem seus cabelos acarinhados e assim passam alguns minutos em silêncio. Shaka se mantinha olhando para o teto com olhar pensativo e Jim acabou fechando os olhos.

- Preciso contar para o grande mestre e Atena sobre agente...

- Tem certeza que é o melhor momento?

- Não. Mas não é certo esperar tanto tempo.

Jim levanta a cabeça e apóia o queixo no peito de Shaka, olha no fundo das orbes azuladas.

- Não esperamos tanto tempo assim. Se quer passou tanto tempo desde que começamos... – da um sorriso maroto – A namorar. Só alguns dias, não é?

- Sim... – coloca parte da franja desalinhada atrás da orelha liberando os olhos castanhos – Mas eu sinto que devo contar. Não posso deixar que o grande mestre e Atena fiquem sabendo por bocas erradas, principalmente Shion...

- Nesse caso, eu também acho que deve contar. Mas não agora...

Já que tinha que treinar, Jim saiu de cima de Shaka e pulou para fora da cama. Só puxou as cobertas para se cobrir depois de ser bem secada pele mestre. E se cobriu lentamente para dar mais visão de seu corpo a Shaka. Por dentro e por fora ela sorria de satisfação recebendo o olhar safado do budista.

- Espere o momento certo.

- Quando é o momento certo?

- Sei lá... – apoiou um dos joelhos na cama segurando o lençol enrolado no corpo. – Tipo, daqui a um ano quando eu estiver treinando só com você e ter me livrado da Cobra da Shina para todo sempre.

- Não é assim que as coisas funcionam, Jim... – passou a mão na coxa coberta parando na cintura.

- Então como é... – sussurrou no ouvido de Shaka que deslizou as mãos pela cintura, foi parar nas costas e a beijou.

Uma pequena carícia, só uma e colocou o plano de ir se aprontar para o treino ralo abaixo. Ta bom que ela não estava atrasada, ainda não estava. Mas naquela segunda-feira talvez fosse finalmente liberado o nome do cavaleiro de ouro que treinaria o primeiro ano depois de Milo, ou talvez ele estivesse lá. Por isso Jim queria chegar cedo. Mas uma carícia, uma caríciazinha pôs tudo a perder. Depois dela estavam se beijando, o lençol acabou sendo abandonado no chão e...

*******\N/*******

Naquela mesma hora um outro casal estava prestes a acordar. O local era a Vila das Amazonas e diferente da calmaria das 12 casas, a vila começava o dia bem mais cedo. Aprendizes, servos, amazonas e internos caminhavam de cá para lá indo em direção aos seus treinos ou a suas obrigações do dia. Tudo corria dentro da normalidade até a habitante amazona de uma das maiores casas da vila, abrir seus olhos verdes.

Shina acordou e logo sentiu uma pontada na cabeça. Era a ressaca lhe dando bom dia. puxou o ar para os pulmões apenas levantando um pouco o rosto, sem conseguir abrir os olhos por conta da claridade que entrava pelas janelas. Puxou novamente ar para os pulmões respirarem conseguindo com muito custo abrir os olhos, mas teve que colocar a mão na frente das vistas para se proteger da luz do Sol e não piorar a sua dor de cabeça.

Quando se mexeu todos os ossos do corpo estralaram em reclamação, a boca estava seca e o pescoço dolorido a tal ponto que ela não conseguia virar. Sentia-se como se estivesse voltando da Guerra Santa. Mexeu-se mais um pouco e notou que estava nua. Completamente nua e sem ao menos um lençol cobrindo seu corpo. Atordoada sentou-se na cama procurando com todas as forças lembrar o que tinha acontecido e como tinha ido parar ali naquele estado, foi quando o viu... Esfregou os olhos para ter certeza que não estava sonhando nem vendo uma miragem. Antes fosse. Milo de Escorpião estava mesmo ali deitado em sua cama nu como ela, de bruços e com a cabeça afundada entre seus travesseiros.

Não conseguiu conter o grito, e fora tão alto e estridente que toda a Vila ouviu e reconheceu sua voz:

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Os soldados se assustaram, os internos deram pulos da cadeira no grande refeitório, outros quase tropeçaram no meio da caminhada, algumas amazonas saíram correndo de suas casas e ficaram em frente à seus imóveis em estado de alerta e por fim, os passarinhos revoaram das copas das árvores.

Na cama, Milo teve igual susto. O grito ecoou diretamente em seus ouvidos fazendo estremecer todo seu corpo. Levantou imediatamente a cabeça do fundo dos travesseiros arregalando os olhos azuis e dizendo com voz sonolenta:

- Fogo? Enchente? Furacão? Hades ressuscitou, espectros invadiram o Santuário... – sentou-se na cama e deu de cara, literalmente, pois quase bateram testa com testa, com Shina.

Olhando fixamente para o grego, Shina contorceu sua face numa expressão de ódio em ebulição. Os olhos brilhavam, flamejavam de raiva, os dentes cerrados encarceravam uma espécie de rugido de pantera misturado com sibilar de cobra.

- Você... Você...

- Calma, raio de Sol, calma...

- Você... VOOOCÊEEE! – gritou.

Milo pulou da cama e rapidamente vestiu a cueca box temendo ser golpeado sem roupa. Enquanto isso Shina puxava com força o lençol para se cobrir ainda gritando a plenos pulmões:

- Você... Você... Você me drogou!

Já vestido com a calça, Milo rebate:

- Droguei você? É claro que não fiz isso! Você bebeu todas sozinha e por que quis!

Shina andou sobre a cama avançando em cima de Milo com o dedo em riste:

- Não se faça de santo! Eu te conheço muito bem, Milo de Escorpião... – gritou com uma mão segurando o lençol e a outra apontando para Milo – Eu jamais me deitaria com você se não estivesse drogada! Seu maldito! Vai pagar por isso!

Horrorizado com aquelas acusações, Milo é quem avança em Shina, gritando na mesma moeda:

- Eu não preciso drogar uma mulher para levá-la para cama! Foi você que bebeu todas no bar do Pool e depois me agarrou!

- MENTIRAAAA! – rugiu Shina de cima da cama.

- Mentira? Mentiraa? – repetiu com ironia na voz – Ainda está sob efeito da exclamação de Atena que tomou? Por isso está assim esquecidinha? Não se lembra que até deu mole para o Algol? Que dançou em cima de uma mesa...

Shina tampou os ouvidos gemendo e rugindo de raiva ao mesmo tempo.

- Cala bocaaa, seu infeliz! A culpa é toda sua! TODA SUAAA!

- Minha? Eu te fiz um favor em ter te trazido para casa...

- Maldito! – gritou causando nova revoada de pássaros – Você se aproveitou de mim... Prepare-se Milo de Escorpião... – apontou o dedo e sua concentração é tirada por um som de uma pulseira de metal tilintando.

Shina olhou para o próprio pulso ao mesmo tempo que Milo. O que balançava no pulso de Shina era nada mais nada menos que uma algema. Totalmente consternada, leva o objeto preso no seu pulso para frente dos olhos horrorizados, trinca os dentes depois olha para Milo.

- Não olhe para mim. Foi você que deu a ideia de usar esse negócio...

- Filho da mãe... – respira fundo com os dentes cerrados imitando uma fera – Maldito, cafajeste, canalha, aproveitador, pervertido...

- Calma raio de Sol, essa algema é a prova que passamos uma noite muito feliz...

Com um rugido Shina pula da cama querendo atingir a jugular de Milo com as garras. Este escapa facilmente e vê as garras de Shina cravarem na parede atrás de si. Novamente pede calma e tenta argumentar, mas é tudo inútil. A raiva cega de Shina novamente atinge a parede fazendo um buraco.

- Fora da minha casa! Foraaaaaa... – elevando o cosmo.

- Espera Shina, vamos conversar... Eu sei que você se lembra de tudo, se não, tente fazer um esforço para se lembrar...

- GARRAS DE TROVÃOO!

Desta vez Milo não conseguiu escapar do golpe. A vila inteira ouviu um forte estrondo e sentiu também o cosmo de Shina crescer ameaçadoramente. Muitos correram para frente da casa da amazona e viram Milo ser arremessado de dentro da casa destruindo a porta de madeira com o corpo. Foi parar a vários metros de distância.

Zonzo, e todo sujo de poeira, Milo se levanta cambaleando. Sua atenção e a dos curiosos correm para a amazona enrolada num lençol que saia da casa ainda fora de si, possuída pelo ódio.

- Se cruzar o meu caminho de novo Milo de Escorpião, eu juro que eu te mato! – jogou a camisa e os sapatos no corpo de seu ex.

Segurou a barra do lençol feito de vestido e entrou em sua casa pisando duro. Uma telha ainda caiu bem no meio da entrada. Não era a primeira vez que aquela casa era castigada pelas brigas de Shina e Milo.

Os curiosos se amontoavam para ver a reação de Milo. Pelos olhares, percebia-se que desejavam que ele voltasse para dentro de casa e continuasse a discussão. Afinal, o cavaleiro de Escorpião tinha fama de não levar desaforo para casa, mas tudo o que Milo fez foi levantar, bater a poeira da calça, jogar a camisa com uma enorme mancha de vomito nos ombros com a mesma mão que segurava os sapatos e sair da frente da casa de Shina em completo silêncio.

Irritou-se com tantos olhares em cima de si:

- Tão olhando o que? Será que ninguém mais tem o que fazer nessa Vila? Vão treinar ora, essa!

Virou o dedo com a unha escarlate para a multidão que se dispersou temendo ser atingida por uma agulhada. Só se deu ao luxo de ficar cabisbaixo quando saiu da Vila das Amazonas. Não conseguia parar de rever a cena em sua mente. Shina fazendo sexo com ele, chamando seu nome e gemendo embaixo de si, depois o expulsando da cama. Parecia que tinha acordado outra pessoa! "Não dá para entender...", pensou pegando o caminho das 12 casas.

Divagando os velhos tempos com os atuais só se deu conta do quanto havia andado quando já estava dentro da Casa de Áries. Surpreendeu-se ao notar uma presença familiar na casa. Mu de Áries tinha finalmente retornado da missão.

- Mu! Faz tempo que não te vejo por aqui! – disse entrando na oficina de armaduras.

- Olá Milo, como estão as coisas? – perguntou com um sorriso simpático.

- Bem. Por onde andou todo esse tempo, carneiro?

- Er... Eu estava em Jamiel resolvendo umas coisas para o mestre Shion. – arregalou os olhos quando viu diversas marcas no corpo de Milo – O que aconteceu com você?

- Na verdade, eu... – fez uma cara triste – Mu, se importaria de ser o Camus para mim hoje, estou precisando conversar...

- Deixa eu adivinhar? Shina.

- Ela mesma...

Mu sorriu e fez Milo se sentar eu uma das cadeiras.

- Eu concordo em ser o Camus para você hoje se você for o Shaka para mim quando eu precisar. Ele está sempre muito ocupado desde que começou a treinar a Jim.

- De acordo... – deu um suspiro.

Mu apoiou os cotovelos nas coxas e fez as mãos entrelaçadas de apoio para o queixo.

- Bom. Qual foi o motivo da briga desta vez?

- Eu não sei. Para falar a verdade eu não entendi o que deu errado desta vez. Parecia que estava tudo indo bem, estávamos praticamente reconciliados...

Então Milo contou tudo o que aconteceu do Bar do Pool, à chuva que tomaram, que deixou Shina em casa... contou tudo detalhadamente, Milo gostava de falar, e Mu por sua vez, era um excelente ouvinte.

- ... Então ela acordou uma fera e me expulsou da casa dela aos berros... e na frente de todo mundo lá na Vila das Amazonas.

- Lamentável. – concluiu Mu de olhos fechados.

- Pois é. Acho que vou passar um bom tempo sem pisar naquela Vila...

- Eu entendo seus motivos. Sinto ter que dizer isso, mas você cometeu um erro, Milo.

- Que? Você queria que eu tivesse deixado ela bêbada naquele bar a mercê do safado do Algol de Perseu? – alterou a voz mostrando consternamento.

- Não me refiro a isso. – explicou calmamente – Na verdade isso também não foi legal. Por que a Shina não é mais sua namorada, então quem ela dança ou deixa de dançar não é mais assunto seu. Eu me refiro ao fato de você ter dormido com ela. Isso não deveria ter acontecido...

- Mas não aconteceu só por que eu quis. Eu só dei em cima por que percebi que ela também queria que acontecesse...

- Milo, entenda. – novamente o tom pacifico interrompeu a fala afobada de Milo – Ela estava bêbada, não estava respondendo pelos próprios atos. Já você não, você devia ter resistido, devia ter posto ela na cama e ido embora. Isso demonstraria que você realmente se importava com o estado dela e não só estava esperando uma oportunidade de...

- Mas eu me importo com a Shina sim, e não estava esperando nenhuma oportunidade... – fez bico.

- No fundo estava sim... – olhou fixamente para Milo com olhar de quem podia ler a mente se quisesse – O que você esperava? Que ela esquecesse todo o passado e te perdoasse só por conta de uma noite de sexo controversa? Você sabe como é a Shina, e tinha todas as condições de prever o que ia acontecer na manhã seguinte. É óbvio que ela ia te acusar de ter se aproveitado de seu estado alcoolizado...

Milo passou a mão no cabelo loiro puxando toda a franja para trás.

- Droga... ela nem deve se lembrar de tudo o que fez, e deve estar me odiando mais ainda. Como fui idiota...

- Ingênuo é a palavra mais correta. Pelo menos agora você já sabe que bêbada ela pode até te perdoar, mas sóbria nunca. Se você não tivesse dormido com ela, hoje ela estaria te vendo com outros olhos, quem sabe...

- É. Tem razão. Se bem que a Shina é bem capaz de se lembrar de tudo o que me disse ontem e hoje acordar com amnésia intencional. Conheço aquela amazona com a palma da minha mão...

- Não creio que a Shina seja assim tão cara e pau...

- Já eu não duvido. Sabe que você se saiu até melhor do que o Camus? Se fosse o Camus ele me diria... – preparou um bico para imitar o sotaque Frances – Milo, já lhe disse mil vezes para ficar longe da Shina, _mon Dieu_...

Mu riu e recostou-se na cadeira colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

- As mulheres não são assim tão difíceis de entender, Milo. Veja a Shina por exemplo: ela pode até se lembrar do que aconteceu, mesmo tendo bebido todas, mas nunca vai reconhecer que cedeu, nunca vai dar o braço a torcer. Ela é assim, tem gênio forte e nunca vai aceitar ficar por baixo. Depois da briga que vocês tiveram, por sua causa, ressalte-se... – deu um olhar para Milo que dizia claramente "você sabe que teve culpa no cartório".

- É, eu sei que errei. A culpa da Shina me odiar é toda minha...

- Reconhecer a culpa apenas não adianta, Milo. Você tem que ser respeitoso com ela, mostrar amizade sincera, e não ficar o tempo todo provocando para vê-la enfurecida...

Milo deixou escapar risadinhas, mas Mu continuava sério.

- Eu sei, mas é que é muito divertido ver a Shina irritada...

- Quanto mais você faz isso, mais ela demora para te perdoar. Piora o fato dela ainda estar magoada pelo o que aconteceu no passado, por isso ela te trata mal. No fundo tudo o que a Shina quer é te ferir, te punir pelo que você fez... – colocou a mão no ombro de Milo e amenizou mais ainda o tom de voz – Não a provoque, não entre no jogo dela. Seja superior ao mal gênio da Shina, mas sem demonstrar arrogância.

- Não sabia que entendia tanto assim de relacionamentos. – disse com olhar de admiração e assombro - Não entendo por que ainda é solteiro... – de repente olhou para Mu como se estivesse diante da galinha dos ovos de ouro – Não quer participar do meu blog?

- Blog?

- É. Eu tenho um blog que trata de... – fez uma pausa procurando uma palavra não relacionada a erotismo ao mesmo tempo que não chocasse Mu – ... Questões de relacionamentos amorosos. Podia abrir uma sessão especial só para você postar seus conselhos de sábio carneiro lemuriano...

- Não estou interessado nesse tipo de fama, de verdade, Milo. – disse rindo.

- É uma pena, acho que seria uma boa aquisição para o meu blog. E você não precisaria se identificar, poderia usar um pseudônimo como eu... As leitoras iriam adorar ler seus conselhos...

- Realmente – interrompeu – Não, posso. Não tenho tempo para isso! E mesmo se tivesse não me julgo assim tão capacitado para dar esse tipo de aconselhamento. – levantou – Vou fazer um café, me acompanha?

- Vou aceitar. Camus não está em casa mesmo, e o Hyoga faz um péssimo café. – completou com uma cara de nojo.

- Ah, obrigado pela parte que me toca. – ironizou – Devia jogar essa camisa suja fora e cuidar desses arranhões... – disse caminhando até a cozinha com Milo ao lado.

- Ta tão feia a coisa assim? – perguntou olhando por cima do ombro.

- Está parecendo aquela vez que você lutou com o tigre do Shaka...

- Não me lembre desse dia. Morri de dó do pobre animal quando o grande mestre me pediu que o matasse...

Mu soltou uma risada e começou a passar o café.

- Só o Shaka mesmo para ter um tigre dentro de casa...

- Reencarnações de Buda se dão bem com os animais, principalmente os nativos da Índia e regiões adjacentes...

- Reencarnações de Buda sim, mas o restante de nós, pobres mortais, não! Aquela fera rugia para mim todo santo dia e ainda sobrou para mim a dura tarefa de matá-lo.

- Rugia para todo mundo, até tentou atacar o Mascara... Parecia que não ia muito com a cara dele... – pegou duas xícaras grandes no armário.

- Nem o tigre nem ninguém aqui nesse Santuário naquela época... O Mascara sim teria prazer em matar o tigre, já eu... Foi o pior dia da minha vida, Mu. Atirar contra um animal inocente... – fez uma careta – Não gosto nem de lembrar! E eu ainda sai todo arranhado e mordido! Saga quando foi grande mestre me colocou em cada uma...

- Eu lembro... – a cafeteira avisou que o café estava pronto – Como vocês fizeram para matar o tigre?

- Eu esperei o Shaka viajar para a Índia, entrei na casa e matei o bicho. Quando ele voltou, o Saga disse que o bichinho de estimação dele tinha tido uma sincope, sei lá... E eu tive que tomar vacina contra raiva e ainda tive pesadelos com os olhos do tigre me fitando antes de morrer...

- Vacina contra raiva? – terminou de encher as xícaras com café e entregou uma à Milo.

- Isso mesmo. O Shaka se quer se deu ao trabalho de vacinar o bichinho dele. Não entendo por que o próprio grande mestre não matou o tigre se ele estava tão incomodando... – provou do café.

- Saga podia estar possuído por Ares, mas burro ele nunca foi. Ele viu que as suas agulhas era o único jeito de matar o tigre sem fazer tanto alarme...

- Humm... Isto está bom, carneiro. – Recebeu um sorriso de agradecimento de Mu – Por onde anda o Kiki?

- Eu o deixei com o mestre Shion. Foi bom você ter me lembrado, pois eu preciso ir buscá-lo o quanto antes... – tomou um gole do café.

Sons de alguém atravessando a casa correndo são ouvidos pelos dois cavaleiros.

- Eu conheço esse cosmo... – disse Milo retirando a xícara da boca.

- E eu conheço essa pressa...

Antes que Mu pensasse em falar com a interna de Shaka a mesma já havia se teletransportado para a cozinha. Quando viu o cavaleiro de Áries tomando café, não teve dúvidas: pulou em cima dele.

- Mu, Mu, Muuu! Que bom te ver. Estava com saudade... – apertando o pescoço do ariano.

- Também morri de saudade. Como está o Shaka?

- O mesmo de sempre. Por onde andou? Soube que estava em missão secreta...

- Missão secreta? – perguntou Milo enquanto pegava mais café. – Não disse que tinha ido para Jamiel?

- Er... – pensou bem antes de responder – Isso mesmo, mestre Shion me mandou para Jamiel e pediu segredo, só isso.

- Sei...

- Quem te contou que eu estava em missão, menina?

- Ninguém... O Kiki foi com você? Não o vi por ai esses dias também... – desconversou.

- Não. Ele ficou com o mestre Shion.

- Eu tenho que ir andando, se não me atraso mais. E eu planejei chegar cedo a arena. Quero saber quem vai ficar no lugar do Milo... – olhou para Escorpião do outro lado da mesa – Sabe de alguma, Escorpião?

- Ah, até que em fim lembrou que eu existo! Pensei que você só tinha visto o Mu nesta cozinha. Se tivesse tido mais consideração eu responderia sua pergunta. – cruzou os braços virando o rosto.

- Quanto drama num cavaleiro só! – foi até ele e tentou abraçá-lo, mas desistiu no meio do caminho – Que cheiro horrível é esse, Milo? – tampou o nariz.

- Vomito. Uma bêbada vomitou em mim. Quem manda fazer uma boa ação, mas você vai me negar um abraço só por causa disso, pudinzinho?

Antes de Jim reclamar já estava sendo abraçada.

- Budaa! Eu só não volto para a casa de Virgem para tomar banho por que estou atrasada. – não escondeu a felicidade quando Milo a soltou – Me conta, o grande mestre te falou alguma coisa sobre o seu substituto? Por que se você está aqui à essa hora e nesse estado, ta na cara que não é você...

- Também não precisa humilhar. – desentortou o lábio – Para mim o grande mestre ainda falou nada. Se eu descobrir alguma coisa, aviso. Aproveito e mato a saudade de vocês.

- Ótimo! Agora preciso ir andando. Até mais meninos. – parou na porta – Mu, passa lá em casa para agente conversa depois?

- Passo sim.

Jim se teletransportou deixando os dois cavaleiro de ouro sozinhos. Milo colocou sua xícara na pia da cozinha e ficou observando o semblante fechado de Mu. Ou era loucura da cabeça dele, ou a visita da interna de Shaka tinha deixado o lemuriano incomodado.

- Vou subir para minha casa. Vai subir agora para o Templo de Atena? – quebrou o silêncio e os pensamentos de Mu

- Não. Vou arrumar unas coisas antes. Preciso falar com o Shaka também. Irei depois.

- Ok. Agente se vê. Até mais Mu.

Bateu no ombro do ariano e saiu da Casa de Áries. Sozinho na cozinha, Mu observou por uns instantes o fundo de sua xícara lembrando do sorriso doce de Jim e de tudo o que descobriu no Brasil. Ela não tinha ideia do perigo que corria...

*******\A/*******

Quando chegou a arena viu toda a turma sentada nas arquibancadas cochichando. O assunto só podia ser quem seria o novo mestre. Lucy enxergou Jim de longe e começou a agitar as mãos para chamar a atenção da amiga.

- Me explica como uma pessoa que sabe se teletransportar e até voar consegue chegar atrasada? – disse Helena com seriedade na voz.

- Eu parei na Casa de Áries para falar com o Mu. Então, alguém sabe quem vai vir treinar agente? – perguntou passando os olhos no grupo de internos.

- Antes de você chegar eu estava dizendo para o pessoal que não era o mestre Afrodite. Ele passou no décimo terceiro templo hoje cedo para ver Atena e não ouviu nada a respeito. – explicou Lucy.

- Mas ele falou com o grande mestre Shion? – indagou se sentando ao lado de Helena.

- Não, mas falou com Aneta e ela confirmou que não seria ele, infelizmente... – terminou fazendo uma cara triste.

- Também não é o mestre Aldebaram, nem o Camus, pois eles estão fora...

- Shaka também não é. O Mu eu acho que não e o Milo, que por acaso eu encontrei na Casa de Áries também, com toda certeza não é.

Muitas internas fizeram cara triste depois do comentário de Jim. Elas queriam, Milo de volta principalmente.

- Gente, não podemos ficar nessa indefinição. Eu não me arrumei toda para treinar sem mestre. – Lucy cruzou os braços fazendo bico.

Houve um inicio de burburinho, então Helena elevou o voz para falar. Ela era segundo ano, portanto gozava de certa autoridade.

- Antes de viajar, mestre Aldebaram disse que eu poderia treinar com vocês por causa da Shina...

- Será que é ela? A Cobra vai voltar para esta arena. É isso o que está querendo dizer, Helena? – perguntou Jim em nome de todos.

- EXATAMENTE!

Falou uma voz feminina no meio da arena. Todos reconheceram e olharam para a dona da voz ao mesmo tempo.

- Quantas caras decepcionadas eu vejo... – disse caminhando em direção aos internos aglomerados na arquibancada de pedra – O que esperavam? Alguém trajando armadura dourada?

Ninguém teve coragem de se quer rolas os olhos. Ficaram com olhar fixo na mestra amazona praticamente imóveis. Shina tinha mesmo voltado, e com o mesmo olhar ameaçador, mesmo não, pior! Mas havia um indício de sorriso no canto esquerdo de seus lábios, que a deixava com um ar perverso e seguro de si. Também seus olhos verdes brilhavam diferente, pareciam iluminados. Observando a postura e olhar de sua mestre, Jim detectou outra mudança sutil. O cosmo estava mais calmo, mas ainda era agressivo. Ela foi a única que notou a mudança, pois treinava traços de personalidade e estado de espírito no cosmo com Shaka. Uma daquelas lições do virginiano que parecia que nunca teria fim. Ele sempre dizia que tal conhecimento seria útil para ela em sua vida, e de fato foi no dia do ataque do inimigo... seja o que for que aconteceu com Shina nessas férias, tinha feito bem a ela.

- Digam-me, sentiram saudades? – novamente o indício de sorriso pode ser vislumbrado.

Helena foi a única que teve coragem de responder.

- Seja bem vinda de volta, mestra.

- Obrigada, Helena. – voltou-se para a turma com a simpatia de um general falando para seus soldados – Quero que me mostrem tudo o que aprenderam no aclamado treino do cavaleiro de Escorpião. Vamos ver se a falação do Milo serviu para alguma coisa... – depois de encarar toda a turma, gritou – Não fiquem ai parados como colunas! Comecem o aquecimento. JÁ!

Levantaram no mesmo segundo e correram para o meio da arena quase atropelando uns aos outros, tamanha a pressa. Shina esperou Lucy e Jim passarem por ela para interceptá-las.

- Vocês duas não. Tenho uma coisa diferente para vocês hoje...

Shina se virou lentamente e mostrou um indício de sorriso perverso bem maior do que os outros. Ai vem bomba, pensaram as duas internas.

- Não vão treinar aqui. Vou mandar vocês para outro lugar.

- Que lugar? – perguntou Jim.

- Vamos treinar com um cavaleiro de ouro? Acho lógico por que nós duas somos as mais fortes...

- Mas é claro que não. Aliás, nem uma coisa nem outra. Não deviam ficar se achando as mais fortes por que não são e é por essa presunção toda que serão castigadas...

- Castigadas?! – fizeram Jim e Lucy em uníssono.

- Isso mesmo. Pensaram que eu não ficaria sabendo que as duas bancaram as super heroínas nas ruínas do templo de Abel? – caminhou para a frente das internas e disse numa voz sombria e ameaçadora – Me expliquem o que se passou na cabeça de vocês quando voltaram para aquelas ruínas, mesmo depois de ter recebido ordem de um cavaleiro de ouro para se afastarem?

- Er... – Lucy tentou falar, mas o medo foi maior do que sua capacidade de inventar desculpas esfarrapadas.

- Não foi assim que as coisas aconteceram. Só voltamos para ajudar o Milo...

- É mesmo, Jim? Estou comovida com tamanha demonstração de amizade e BURRICE!

As duas estremeceram depois do grito.

- Me digam, alguma das duas tem alguma ideia do risco que correram? – Jim e Lucy baixaram a cabeça – Ou acharam mesmo que eu não ficaria sabendo? Ou pior, que eu deixaria passar uma conduta imprudente como essa? Eu avisei. Todas as colunas deste Santuário possuem olhos e ouvidos e estão ao meu serviço.

Novamente nenhuma das duas teve coragem de responder. Instintivamente, Lucy se colava a Jim buscando proteção.

- Qual será o nosso castigo, mestra? – perguntou Jim lutando para esconder a ironia e o medo nas palavras.

- Eu disse logo quando vocês começaram o internato que formaria uma turma diferenciada. Minha intenção era fazer com que vocês internos conhecessem todo o Santuário durante esse primeiro ano para no caso de não conseguirem se adaptar aos treinos, escolherem outra área de atuação facilmente...

- Mas não temos vontade nenhuma de escolher outra área de atuação... – interrompeu Lucy

- E estamos mais do que adaptadas aos treinos. Treinamos praticamente em tempo integral. – reforçou Jim.

- E daí? Eu sou a atual mestra de vocês e decido os seus destinos. Continuando o raciocínio, e seguindo a lógica do internato de vocês, o lugar que eu escolhi para treinarem hoje é a creche do Santuário...

- QUE?! – novamente em uníssono e com a mesma cara surpresa.

O indicio de sorriso perverso de Shina tornava-se mais evidente a cada frase daquele diálogo.

- Isso que vocês ouviram. Soube que eles estavam precisando de babás...

- Não pode nos mandar para um lugar assim, somos aprendizes de amazona! – revoltou-se Jim.

- Silêncio! Deviam se sentir orgulhosas por servir ao Santuário e felizes por eu não lhes entregar castigo pior. Por que vocês bem que merecem...

Shina deu um passo em direção as internas e elas recuaram outro. Conformada com o castigo imposto, Lucy perguntou para interromper outro protesto de Jim:

- Onde fica a tal creche, mestra?

- Ao Sul da vila das Amazonas, na região mais baixa depois do rio. Devem seguir uma estradinha de terra e logo avistarão o enorme casarão onde funciona o orfanato para crianças pequenas. É a maior casa da Vila, não tem como errar. Agora mecham-se! Aquelas fraldas não se trocarão sozinhas...

********\D/********

Templo de Atena...

Há tempos não sentia tanta pressa de chegar aquele templo. O coração de Mu estava acelerado com a certeza das péssimas notícias que tinha que dar à seu mestre. A ansiedade o fez pular os três últimos degraus que separavam o Templo de Atena das escadarias. Cruzou o grande salão de entrada e foi direto para o corredor de acesso à sala do mestre, mas antes de alcançar a porta ouviu um grito atrás de si.

- Mestre Mu!

Sentindo um misto de susto e felicidade por estar ouvindo a voz de seu pequeno discípulo depois de vários dias, Mu se virou e abriu os braços. O pequeno lemuriano correu em disparada e pulou no pescoço de seu mestre dando varias risadas.

- Também senti sua falta, Kiki... – disse o abraçando apertado.

Mu olhou por cima do ombro de Kiki e viu uma jovem de túnica caminhando em direção a eles.

- Ele não parou de falar de você um só minuto. – disse uma serva com um belo sorriso.

- Desculpe, mas já nos conhecemos?

- Ah não, senhor Mu! – disse conservando o sorriso – Fui designada pelo grande mestre para tomar conta do Kiki enquanto estivesse fora. Me chamo Alexia.

Mu devolveu o sorriso e estendeu a mão para apertar a da serva.

- Muito prazer, Alexia

- O prazer é meu, senhor.

Mu colocou Kiki no chão e o mesmo ficou colado a sua perna dando um sorriso sapeca para sua babá.

- Espero que meu discípulo não tenha te dado muito trabalho. Kiki não costuma ser bonzinho com as servas deste Santuário... – disse com um sorriso sem graça.

- Imagine! Não me deu quase nenhum trabalho. Kiki é um ótimo garoto quando se conhece melhor. – acariciou os cabelos ruivos. – Foi um prazer cuidar dele.

- Que bom. Eu fico realmente agradecido, Alexia. – aveludou o tom de voz – Seria muito abuso de minha parte se te pedisse para ficar com ele mais um pouco... não seria por muito tempo, mais ou menos uma hora?

Alexia deu novo sorriso admirada com a educação de Mu e o carinho com que ele tratava o discípulo. O homem mais educado que ela já conhecera. Como recusar um pedido daqueles olhos cor de esmeralda?

- Não é abuso nenhum. Eu e o Kiki já nos entendemos, não será nenhum trabalho.

- Muito obrigado, Alexia. Vou entrar para falar com o mestre Shion agora. – dirigiu um olhar estreito para Kiki – Comporte-se rapazinho.

O pequeno fez que sim com a cabeça e foi puxado pela mão pela babá para brincar mais um pouco nos jardins. Mu ficou observando os dois dobrarem o corredor e depois respirou fundo. A conversa que teria com Shion não seria nada fácil, por isso ele queria Kiki longe.

*********\E/********

Na estradinha de terra que dava na creche, Jim não poupava os xingamentos para Shina:

- Vaca, azeda, TPM maníaca, insuportável, cobra peçonhenta...

- Não reclama, Ji. podia ser bem pior...

- Pior? Impossível, Lu. Ela simplesmente nos mandou para o inferno!

- Também não exagera né, Ji!

A interna de Shaka parou de andar tão bruscamente que fez uma nuvem de poeira levantar em seus pés.

- Exagerando, eu? A Shina quer nos ferrar, por isso ela nos mandou para cá. Será que não é capaz de enxergar as reais intenções daquele vaca, Lu?

- Shi! – tampou a boca de Jim com a mão - Não chama ela assim vai que depois ela fica sabendo... – disse olhando para os lados procurando talvez uma câmera escondida instalada em uma das árvores.

- Não me diga que acreditou naquela estória de "todas as colunas deste Santuário tem olhos e ouvidos e estão à meu serviço"? fala sério, Lucy! Com certeza é algum interno ou soldado puxa saco que buzina as coisas nos ouvidos dela. Bando de lacaios...

- E se for? O que duas reles internas do primeiro ano podem fazer contra isso? A Shina está no topo, querida e nós na base... – disse em tom de tanta resignação que parecia calculado.

- Minha vontade é contar tudo para o grande mestre Shion, mas não sou de fazer fofoca. – então Jim começou a choramingar - Eu devia estar treinando, aprendendo a lutar...

- E eu devia estar em Paris com o meu mestre... – suspirou Lucy.

– Ah Lucy, não quero passar o dia trocando fraldas nem ouvindo choro de criança. Não tenho jeito para isso. Isso parece um pesadelo... – escondeu o rosto com as mãos pensando no que tinha feito para todos os eu seus pesadelos com filhos se tornarem realidade. Estava a ponto de chorar mesmo, só que de raiva.

- Ânimo amiga – tocou o queixo de Jim – É só um dia. Vai passar rapidinho e estaremos juntas. – foi para as costas de Jim e começou a empurrá-la – Vamos andando. Não adianta reclamar, já falei...

Sob o Sol grego, retomaram a caminhada. Todo o frescor trazido pela chuva noturna já havia passado. O dia despontava quente como era o costume naquela terra. Fizeram um última curva e deram de cara com um casarão todo em madeira onde lia-se em forma de arco letras gregas no pequeno portão também de madeira: Μικρές Ιππότης Ορφανοτροφείο (Orfanato Pequeno Cavaleiro).

Jim estancou em frente ao portão.

- Por que não voltamos para casa? Teleporto agente e ninguém fica sabendo... E principalmente, a Cobra não precisa saber que ficamos flauteando a missão...

- Nada disso – agarrou o braço da brasileira e arrastou para além do portão – Não quero dar motivo para a Shina nos dar mais bronca. Além do mais, ela descobriria com toda certeza. Ela é onipresente, esqueceu?

Ainda discutindo se fica ou se vão são recebidas por Shun de Andrômeda na porta com um sorriso e uma menininha de cabelos anelados e aparentando não mais do que 2 anos sentada em seus ombros.

- Finalmente chegaram! Sejam bem vindas garotas.

- Shuuunn! – gritou Lucy de euforia. – A quanto tempo! Não me diga que trabalha aqui?

- Isso mesmo – apertou os olhos – Eu e a June adoramos crianças por isso nos oferecemos como voluntários neste orfanato.

- Ela está ai? – Shun fez que sim com a cabeça – Ah que ótimo! Também estou com saudades dela. – puxou Jim pelo braço para entrar na casa – Vamos, Vamos, Ji. Você precisa conhecer a June, ela é uma graça. Shun, esta é a interna de Shaka...

- Oi... – disse quando passou pelo japonês.

Entraram os 3 ou os 4 contando com a menininha sentada nos ombros de Shun. A sala do orfanato se revelou uma verdadeira sucursal do inferno para Jim. Inúmeras crianças, corriam em todas as direções aos gritos. Muitas cantavam. Um grupo só de meninas brincava de roda, outro só de meninos simulava uma espécie de luta entre cavaleiros, todos vestidos com armaduras feitas de cartolina e pintadas com lápis de cor. Um menino maiorzinho de cabelo azul correu e arrancou a cabeça da boneca que uma menina de cabelos alaranjados da cor do vestido segurava. Imediatamente a criança prejudicada começou a chorar. Muitas outras também choravam. E vinha mais som de choro de uma sala ao fundo, mas este se parecia com o choro de bebes.

Lucy avistou June sentada no chão tendo varias crianças ao redor de si e duas jogadas em seu colo. A amazona vendo o grupo entrar levantou os braços fazendo sinal para que se aproximassem recebendo-as com um sorriso largo.

- Não acreditei quando Shina me ligou avisando que vocês vinham. Estamos precisando de muita ajuda aqui. hoje estamos sozinhos, eu e o Shun.

- Agora não mais, amor. – depois se inclinou e beijou June na boca.

O beijo fez Jim cochichar na orelha de Lucy:

- Eles estão...

- Namorando. Isso mesmo. Tudo graças ao mestre Afrodite. Depois eu te conto essa estória... Falei que a Shina ficaria sabendo caso não viéssemos? Ela avisou a June...

- Vaca...

Para despistar a conversa, Lucy deu um sorriso largo e falou em voz alta:

- Bem, estamos aqui para cuidar desses anjinhos. Por onde começamos?

June se levantou segurando as duas crianças nos braços, entregou uma delas a Shun e ficou com a outra no colo.

- Primeiro vou mostrar tudo a vocês. Acompanhem-me.

June caminhou na frente para abrir caminha em meio a orda de crianças, Lucy ia atrás dela escutando tudo com atenção, Jim por sua vez, ficou atrás olhando para todos os cantos, principalmente portas e janelas (possíveis rotas de fuga), vez ou outra ela tropeçava num brinquedo ou quase esbarrava numa criança. Não conseguia escutar o que June dizia devido à gritaria. "E pensar que eu me incomodava com o silêncio da Casa de Virgem", pensou.

Sorridente, tendo uma menina negra de cabelos muito cacheados agarrada ao seu imenso cabelo loiro, June mostrou toda a casa às internas. Passaram pelos quartos, pela cozinha, refeitório, sala dos brinquedos, dormitórios, banheiros, quintal, e por último o berçário que era o local onde os bebês ficavam.

- Este é o lugar que eu mais gosto nesse orfanato, pois eu adoro passar o dia com esses bebês e cuidar deles, e o Shun também. Me dá muita alegria... – apertou os olhos enquanto ajeitava melhor a menina em seus braços – Bom, esses bebês são trazidos por funcionários da fundação Kido. A maioria foi abandonada pelos pais ou nasceram nas ruas, sem nenhuma assistência. Muitos são abandonados pelo Santuário...

- Como alguém tem coragem de fazer uma coisa desta, June? – perguntou Lucy.

- Talvez os pais não tivessem condições de cuidar e entregam para o Santuário de Atena por que sabem que eles serão resgatados pelos servos. Desde que Saori assumiu o décimo terceiro templo, o número de crianças que chega ao Santuário aumentou exponencialmente...

- Os pais entregam para se tornarem cavaleiros? – perguntou Jim no meio dos choros.

- Sim, mas a maior parte dos casos é de abandono... A nossa deusa reformou esse espaço e ampliou todas as instalações. Também dobrou o número de funcionários que trabalham aqui. Quando vim para o Santuário para lutar com você Lucy eu fiquei sabendo desse lugar e não pensei duas vezes, falei com Saori e me ofereci para ajudar. Eu simplesmente adoro crianças e quando soube que o Shun também era voluntário... – ficou corada – Bem, foi um estimulo a mais...

- Eu sei... – Lucy lançou um olhar safado para June – Fico tão feliz que tenham se acertado.

- Graças ao Afrodite que foi um verdadeiro cupido para nós. Bom, que tal as duas começarem por aqui?

- Aqui? – perguntou Jim arregalando os olhos.

- Isso mesmo. Vou deixar a Aninha com o Shun e volto para explicar tudo para vocês...

Quando June deixou o berçário, Jim congelou na frente das caminhas. Os olhos castanhos passaram por todos os bebes sendo cuidados por servas de meia idade. Muitos choravam, outros dormiam, alguns mordiam brinquedos outros chacoalhavam as perninhas rindo sabe-se lá de que.

Desde que ouviu a palavra creche dita por Shina na arena as mãos de Jim começaram a suar. Tudo piorou quando ela pôs os pés no orfanato, o suadouro nas mãos se juntou a taquicardia e sensação de sufocamento. Tudo aquilo era a representação de seus maiores medos. Desde que fora pedida em casamento por Shaka o fantasma da maternidade passou a assombrá-la sem dó. Sofreu dias pensando no assunto, e por mais que pensasse a respeito não conseguia gostar da ideia de ser mãe, de amamentar, de trocar fralda, colocar para dormir, arrotar... O que podia fazer se aquela vida não combinava com ela? Estabeleceu como meta ser uma amazona e para isso que treinava.

Shaka por sua vez nunca escondeu que tinha sonhos de ter uma família grande, de encher a casa de Virgem de crianças, etc. Passaram algumas noites, depois do amor, conversando sobre o futuro, Shaka falando e Jim ouvindo. Em partes aquilo também era seu sonho. Queria passar o resto da vida ao lado de Shaka, mas não compactuava com tudo. No fundo estudava um meio de convencer Shaka que não tinha vocação para a maternidade e nada que ele pudesse fazer ou dizer, seria capaz de mudar isso.

No entanto, lá estava ela: cercada de crianças, ouvindo choro e perto de fraldas. De repente começou a achar que levar as garras de trovão de Shina era bem melhor do que passar o dia ali. De todos os castigos que a Cobra poderia escolher aquele com certeza era o pior. Parecia que Shina tinha um talento especial para destruir o frágil equilíbrio que era a vida de Jim, tinha o dom de desestabilizá-la.

Primeiro arranjou Gisty para lutar com ela quando todo mundo sabia que ela tinha medo de ilusões, agora a manda para trocar fraldas. Em algum lugar, Jim podia visualizar a amazona sorrindo seu sorriso perverso enquanto ela estava rodeada de bebês. Olhou em volta e viu o rosto de Shaka em cada bebê, viu os cabelos loirinhos, o sinal no meio da testa, mas os rostos não eram serenos como o de seu mestre, e sim contorcidos numa careta de choro nada graciosa. Então o choro foi aumentando, todos os bebês choravam ao mesmo tempo, alto e estridente encobrindo o som da risada de Shina...

- Ji? – Lucy balançou o braço da amiga a acordando do pesadelo produzido pelo medo de ser mãe – O que você tem? Parece apavorada...

- Ah, você notou? Não estou só apavorada, estou em pânico!

- Não entendo essa reação. São so crianças... – olhou em volta. – Você deve estar impressionada por causa do tempo que passou na Casa de Áries com a peste do Kiki. Mas nem toda criança é como o Kiki, Ji...

- A boa noticia é que o Kiki é um só, já aqui são milhares! – levou as mãos à cabeça.

Lucy riu.

- Como é exagerada! – Lucy segurou as mãos de Jim gentilmente querendo passar segurança – Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo. Um dia passa rápido...

- Não, não, não... Lu, eu não consigo, eu sei... Eu vou embora... – dizia sem tirar os olhos das janelas. A liberdade estava logo ali, era só pular...

- Nem pense nisso. – falou firme – Você acha que a Shina não está louca para nos ver desistir e ir correndo fazer nossa caveira para os nossos mestres? Se sair deste orfanato, ela vai ter um bom motivo para te criticar e pode fazer coisas bem piores para prejudicar a agente... – segurou as mãos da amiga com mais força – Ji, meu mestre sempre diz que a melhor estratégia nunca é bater de frente com um inimigo poderoso e sim observá-lo bem para achar uma falha, uma brecha para atacar. A Shina nos observa, Ji. Nós temos que ser inteligentes. Não podemos cair em nenhuma armadilha dela. Entendeu?

Depois daquele discurso ardiloso dito pela jovem de aparência mais doce do Santuário, Jim pensou com mais calma. Respirou fundo e conseguiu se livrar de parte do pânico.

- Você tem razão, mas a verdade verdadeira é que não tenho o menor jeito com crianças. Nunca convivi com elas e sempre que segurava um bebê ele começava a chorar sem explicação nenhuma...

- Não se preocupe. – pegou Jim pela mão e levou até uma caminha onde estava um bebe de cabelo roxo muito sério – Hoje você vai perder esse medo... – inclinou-se para o pequeno e falou diretamente com ele – Não é coisinha fofa?

Jim ficou impressionada. Bastou um olhar de Lucy e umas palavrinhas para fazer o bebê sorrir descontrolado. Ainda falando com vozinha doce, Lucy pega o bebe roxinho no colo e começa a niná-lo. Segundos depois o pequeno já encostava a cabeça em seu ombro, calmíssimo.

- Está vendo? São inofensivos. – Lucy estendeu o bebê para Jim pegar – Pegue.

- Melhor não, Lu...

- Pegue. Não tenha medo...

Lucy ignorou as recusas de Jim e colocou o bebê roxinho em seus braços. A interna de Shaka fez uma careta sentindo o peso, depois foi obrigada a mudar a posição do bebê por que o mesmo não parava de se mexer em seu colo. Teve um momento que se inclinou bruscamente para frente e só não caiu por que Lucy foi rápida e o colocou no eixo certo. Depois da quase queda os olhos claros do bebê se encontraram com os de Jim, apavorados. Ele mexeu-se mais um pouco parecendo muito incomodado depois começou a chorar.

- Lu... – disse com voz manhosa – Lu, melhor você ficar com ele...

- Ainda não. Você tem que fazê-lo se acalmar, Ji.

Lucy tentou ignorar o choro por algum tempo até terminar de arrumar a caminha onde o bebê estava. O tempo fora suficiente para irritar mais ainda o bebê aumentando o seu choro.

- Lu... é sério. Pega ele... – estendeu o bebê para a interna de Afrodite muito aflita com aquele choro. Toda a aflição vinha da paranóia de achar que estava causando aquele choro descontrolado.

- Calmaaa – disse Lucy para Jim, depois pegou o bebê – Oww fofinhoo, calminha, calminha...

Novamente foi só a sueca pegar a criança no colo, dar umas balançadinhas e _voilá!_ O choro acabou. Parecia que Jim tinha colocado um bebê diferente nos braços de Lucy.

- Como é que você consegue essa mágica?

- Não sei. Isso sempre aconteceu comigo. Sempre que pego uma criança agitada no colo ela se acalma...

- Já comigo sempre foi o contrário.

Lucy riu. Segurando aquele bebê roxinho Lucy se parecia ainda mais com uma fada rosa dos contos de fadas.

- O segredo é mostrar segurança, Ji. Eles sentem quando estamos com medo.

- Voltei meninas. – disse June passando pela porta. – Eu sabia que não conseguiriam resistir a pegar alguém no colo. Ninguém consegue resistir.

Enquanto June sorria de satisfação vendo as internas interagindo com as crianças, o bebê já demonstrava estar com sono chupando um dedinho com a cabeça recostada no ombro de Lucy. Diferente delas, Jim se sentia como se estivesse em outro planeta e não entendia aquele papo de "ninguém resiste". June caminhou até o meio das caminhas e começou as explicações:

- Temos ao todo 19 bebês nesse berçário. A cor das caminhas indica o sexo do bebê. Rosa para meninas e azul para meninos. Deste lado ficam os armários – apontou para o canto direito – Neles vocês podem encontrar lençóis, roupinhas, toalhas e fraldas, muitas fraldas. Ao lado, no armário maior temos mamadeiras, brinquedinhos e material de banho. Alguns já tomaram banho e já estão alimentados, outros não...

- Deixa eu adivinhar: os que ainda não fizeram isso são os que estão chorando?

- Isso mesmo, Jim. Você é esperta. – bateu as mãos – Depois de banhados e alimentados eles dormem. Alguns precisam ser colocados para dormir, mas não é nada que demande tanto esforço.

Caminhou de volta para a frente das caminhas.

- Vocês entenderam tudo? – Jim e Lucy fizeram que sim com a cabeça – Ótimo. Eu vou voltar para ajudar o Shun e as meninas vão ajudar vocês no que precisarem hoje – sorriu para as duas servas de meia idade – Perdoe-me por não ter apresentado vocês antes. Estas são Joana e Malia... Se precisarem de alguma é só perguntar a elas, que entendem tudo de bebês. Elas já cuidaram de muitos cavaleiros por ai...

Com o mesmo sorriso doce que entrou, June saiu. Lucy estendeu o bebê roxinho que segurava na caminha e checou a fralda.

- Hummm, está suja.

- Vamos começar com ele. É melhor você trocar ele, dar banho depois a mamadeira e eu fico olhando para ver como é...

- Sim. Mas é só desta vez, ta? Vai ter que fazer sozinha depois.

- Ok.

Deu um suspiro resignado e ficou ao lado de Lucy a vendo trabalhar. E quando foi sua vez passou um tempo olhando para a menininha risonha deitada na cama ao lado do bebe roxinho que agora dormia.

- Por favor, colabora... – pegou o bebe com mãos que queriam ser firmes, mas não eram. Novamente a criança sentiu o nervosismo de Jim e abriu o berreiro. – Luuu, me ajuda aquii – pediu nervosa.

- Segurança, Ji. Você tem que mostrar segurança... – disse Lucy dando mamadeira a um segundo bebê.

- Mas... – choro piorando.

- Imagine que é seu filho... – sugeriu.

- Se eu imaginar é pior... – esticou a fralda para ver o estado – Graças a Buda, só xixi.

Fazendo um esforço sobre humano, Jim retirou a frauda suja e levou a bebê morena para ser banhada numa banheirinha preparada por uma das servas. Colocar a menina na água parecia ser a pior tortura, pois a intensidade do choro triplicou.

- Isso é normal? – perguntou para a serva que dava banho em outro numa banheira próxima.

- Sim. É sua primeira vez com bebês?

- Ta tão na cara assim? – brincou – Tem certeza que ela não vai ter um ataque do coração de tanto chorar?

- Não criança – disse sorridente – Ela está chorando assim por que está com fome. Dê um banho rápido e coloque uma mamadeira nessa boca que ela dormirá como um anjo. E não se preocupe logo você pega o jeito. Toda mulher nasce com isso, está no sangue.

Depois da difícil tarefa de dar banho, hora da mamadeira. A bebezinha parecia não querer tomar de jeito nenhum. Ficava a todo momento abrindo a boca para chorar em vez de chupar o bico da mamadeira. O choro fazia Jim ficar cada vez mais aflita, pois temia que a bebê engasgasse com o leite. Segurava a mamadeira com muito medo.

- Vamos, vamos beba seu leite... – pedia aflita. – Faz um esforçozinho só para me deixar feliz, por favor, por favor... – finalmente a menina desistiu de chorar e abocanhou o bico da mamadeira. Jim soltou um suspiro de alívio pelo silêncio – Obrigada Buda, Zeus, Atena...

Passados longos minutos, a bebê tomou toda a mamadeira. Sorridente e sentindo a sensação de dever cumprido, Jim ia colocar em sua caminha, mas Malia deu um grito do outro lado do berçário avisando que ela precisava colocar para arrotar antes.

- Ah que ótimo. – disse depois de bufar.

- Espere, vou até ai te mostrar como se faz...

Malia caminhou até Jim e pôs a bebê em posição para arrotar em segurança em seu colo. Disse para dar batidinhas nas costas e esperar que logo o arroto vinha. Só depois de ouvir o som do arroto era que ela podia colocar a bebê na cama. Com muita paciência, Jim fez como foi explicado só não esperava levar uma golfada bem na cara.

- Por Shiva! – exclamou – Você não vai com a minha cara? – disse para a bebê que agora ria da cara da interna assim como todas as mulheres espalhadas por aquele berçário.

- Vá se limpar criança deixe que eu a coloco para dormir. – disse Malia rindo da cara melada de Jim. Uma grande quantidade de gosma branca escoria do cabelo até o pescoço da interna. – Tem uma torneira grande lá no quintal...

Fazendo todas as caras de nojo que era possível fazer, Jim foi até o quintal se limpar. Internamente praguejava a pouca sorte e se imaginava apertando o pescoço de Shina. "Tudo culpa sua..." pensou antes de abrir a torneira.

O quintal era imenso, com vários brinquedos espalhados, como balanços, escorregadores, etc. Tudo normal se não fosse um corvo empoleirado numa árvore ao fundo. Corvo? Piscou várias vezes para empurrar a névoa formada pela água que jogou no rosto. Para sua surpresa a ave havia sumido. Olhou em volta e viu um dos balanços ir de cá para lá sozinho. O mais estranho era que a corrente de ar era insuficiente para causar aquele movimento. Um calafrio percorreu o corpo de Jim da ponta do pé até a espinha.

A sensação de estar sendo observada não era assim tão nítida, mas estava lá piscando dentro de si como um farol com defeito. Olhou seguidas vezes em volta e não viu mais nada suspeito. Respirou fundo e entrou na casa. Concluiu que o corvo havia sido produto de sua miopia imaginativa. Melhor voltar para aquele maldito berçário, concluiu por fim.

O próximo bebê tratou Jim do mesmo jeito que o primeiro: com impaciência e choro. Mesma coisa com o seguinte, e o seguinte... Horas depois todos os 19 dormiam silenciosos em suas caminhas. Malia e Joana juntaram uma pilha de lençóis sujos para lavar e foram para a lavanderia. Exausta, Jim encostou-se em uma parede e rolou até sentar no chão. Em cima de sua cabeça havia uma janela escancarada. Ela soltou um gemido de dor e cansaço vendo Lucy se aproximar.

- Estou morta. Nunca pensei que cuidar de bebês fosse tão cansativo. Parece que passei uma semana inteira treinando sem intervalo...

Lucy se sentou ao lado de Jim no chão e disse com voz igualmente cansada:

- Eu preciso de uma banheira de espuma cheia de pétalas de rosas vermelhas, brancas, rosinhas... – suspirou.

Jim rolou os olhos para a amiga mantendo a expressão cansada na face.

- Você tem isso na Casa de Peixes? – Lucy fez que sim com a cabeça lentamente – Já eu me contentaria com o tapete indiano da Casa de Virgem... – suspirou também.

Sons de alguém se aproximando na ponta dos pés são ouvidos. June, e andava daquele jeito para não acordar os bebês.

- E então meninas, como foi? – sussurrando para não fazer barulho.

- Cansativo, mas sobrevivemos... – respondeu Jim com a cabeça nos joelhos de Lucy.

- Foi ótimo, June. Adoramos. – disse Lucy para afastar uma possível má impressão causada pelo comentário de Jim.

- Que bom.Vão fazer um lanche e descansem um pouco. Quando terminarem, Nos encontramos na sala maior...

Alimentada mas não menos mal humorada, Jim voltou para a sua atual função de babá. Quando ouviu que ficaria tomando conta de crianças e não de bebês, sentiu uma pontinha de alivio por ficar longe da orquestra de choro estridente. Julgou que crianças maiores eram capazes de se viravam sozinhas e, portanto seria bem mais fácil. Ledo engano. Passado os primeiros 5 minutos na sala onde brincavam as crianças maiores, ouviu mais choro, e misturado com manha, birra e gritaria o que foi pior na sua concepção.

Shun e June se ausentaram por alguns minutos deixando as duas internas para cuidarem de uma turma de 35 órfãos. Eles corria, brigavam, gritavam, pulavam, atiravam brinquedos uns nos outros. Verdadeiros capetinhas. Mas ela tinha telecinese, e não hesitou em usá-la quando julgou necessário. Se uma criança sapeca não ouvia ela fazia parar de correr com seus poderes. Parava objetos em pleno voou impedido de serem quebrados apenas com o movimento de seus dedos. Cada um se vira com as armas que tem umas com carisma de fada rosa, outras com telecinese. Nada mais justo, ela pensou.

E foi justamente a telecinese que fez com que ela caísse na simpatia dos pequenos. Não demorou a perceberem seus poderes, logo todo mundo estava interessado nos truques que havia aprendido no treinamento com Mu e Shaka. Formaram uma imensa platéia de cabecinhas descabeladas e olhinhos atentos para tudo o que Jim fazia no meio da sala.

- Vocês estão treinando para serem amazonas igual à tia June? – perguntou um menino loiro.

- Sim. Eu sou discípula do Shaka de Virgem e ela é do Afrodite de Peixes.

- Mas você não é muito nova para ser uma aprendiz? – perguntou uma menina agitada de cabelos azuis.

- Eu pareço jovem, mas já sou adulta.

Jim colocou as mãos na cintura e elevou o queixo imitando uma postura altiva ao mesmo tempo cômica. Todas as crianças sentadas riram. E assim continuou fazendo mais e mais truques tendo Lucy como sua ajudante. Gostou de prender atenção daquelas crianças. Não as via mais como meras criaturas barulhentas. O show de telecinese terminou quando June entrou na sala anunciando a chegada de um visitante ilustre...

- Atenção crianças! Adivinhem quem acabou de chegar? O palhaço Kidinho!

June bateu palmas e houve muita gritaria. Todos levantaram e correram para receber o palhaço. Um rapaz magro, vestindo roupas largas e coloridas, um imenso sapato vermelho, maquiagem de palhaço e um peruca roxa do tipo black power na cabeça, entrou na sala e rolou no chão com grande habilidade. Era como se tivesse saído diretamente de um circo.

- Então crianças, estão preparados para o Show? – disse o palhaço e Jim percebeu na hora notas estranhas naquela voz. Era como se estivesse tentando disfarçar alguma coisa.

Então o palhaço Kidinho chamou seu ajudante, um homem alto e corpulento, também de peruca black e roupas chamativas, só que no lugar dos sapatos cumpridos, Borba, como era chamado, usava uma gravata borboleta tamanho família cheia de lantejoulas.

- Preparem-se para o zoológico de bexigas! – falou em voz alta e novamente Jim notou as notas de quem estava disfarçando a voz.

Não só a voz, mas tudo naquele palhaço era suspeito. A postura, as mãos muito delicadas, a cintura fina, o olhar doce, bondoso, angelical... lembrava de mais alguém que ela conhecia, mas quem?

Encafifada, cutucou Lucy que assistia sorridente Kidinho fazer animais com bexigas.

- Lucy, esse palhaço parece uma garota, não parece?

- Acho que não, Ji. Está vendo coisas...

- Parece sim. Olhe bem...

Então Lucy observou com mais cuidado e viu os mesmos sinais que Jim.

- Quem será?

- Não faço ideia, mas vou descobrir.

Caminhou até as crianças que vibravam a cada animal produzido com as bexigas coloridas. Chegando mais perto ela viu Kidinho sorrir um sorriso que parecia traduzir toda a bondade humana. E vinha mesmo uma paz fora do comum daquele ser. Movida pela curiosidade, foi chegando cada vez mais perto, até ver a prova final: uma mecha de cabelo lilás escorregou debaixo da peruca e caiu nos ombros do palhaço. Ele puxou a peruca para baixo e tratou de esconder os fios rebeldes com pressa, mas era tarde demais...

- Shion sabe que está aqui, Saori?

Lucy tampou a boca com as duas mãos para sufocar um grito, Borba, que na verdade era Tatsume disfarçado derrubou todas as bexigas que segurava repetindo sem parar: "oh senhorita Saori, fomos descobertos, fomos descobertos...". Já as crianças riam do jeito atrapalhado de Tatsume, riam não gargalhavam. Elas não perceberam em nenhum momento que estavam diante da deusa Atena.

- Não se preocupe, Tatsume, vou contornar a situação... – sussurrou para seu fiel assistente depois falou para Jim disfarçando mais ainda a voz – Está enganada menina, eu sou o palhaço Kidinho. Saori está lá em cima das 12 casas.

Então Atena vestida de palhaço bateu os pés no chão e ficou segurando um báculo imaginário, imitando a postura de Atena. A palhaçada arrancou mais risadas das crianças, mas Jim não achou a menor graça.

- Você não me deu outra escolha... – e arrancou a peruca power roxo revelando o imenso cabelo lilás da deusa Atena.

Lucy correu para junto da amiga e da deusa desmascarada, falando extremamente nervosa atropelando palavras:

- Como você conseguiu chegar aqui, e sozinha, e-e sem nenhum cavaleiro por perto, e vestida desse jeito...

- Não sai sozinha, sai com o Tatsume... – atalhou Atena.

- Mas ele não é um cavaleiro! – exclamou Lucy levando as mãos à cabeça.

- Fique você sabendo que eu, o grande Tatsume, já defendi a senhorita Saori de muitos perigos! Opa... – novamente derrubou as bexigas coloridas fazendo as crianças rirem.

- Atena, acho que precisamos de uma explicação. – determinou Jim.

Envergonhada, Atena baixou os olhos para as próprias mãos.

- Eu sei que devo explicações, meninas. Mas antes, eu quero que saibam que não precisam se preocupar. Eu sai do templo disfarçada e ninguém me viu. O Tatsume ficou do meu lado o tempo todo. Ninguém me reconheceu...

- Por que sair do templo, desse jeito, às escondidas?

- Ah, Jim. Eu saí por que estava me sentindo muito só. Imaginem que o Shion limitou totalmente as pessoas que se aproximam de mim, com medo desse inimigo que está nos rondando. – deu um suspiro triste – A verdade é que eu me sinto muito sozinha naquele templo. Shion está sempre muito ocupado, e o Seiya está treinando todos os dias com o Aioros. Até as servas eu perdi, pois o Shion limitou as que convivem comigo absurdamente. Então quando eu soube deste lugar eu fiz de tudo para me aproximar, mas como deusa eu não podia vir aqui sempre que queria, mas como palhaço Kidinho sim.

Atena terminou com um sorriso sapeca e as duas internas acabaram ficando com dó da deusa. Era uma vida solitária e cheia de responsabilidades que ela levava.

- Então arranjei o disfarce e consegui convencer o Tatsume a me acompanhar. Não foi fácil...

- Fiz um juramento de proteger a senhorita ao nobre Mitsumasa Kido com a minha vida e assim venho fazendo há anos. Jamais deixaria a senhoria sair sozinha...

Atena lançou um olhar bondoso de agradecimento para Tatsume e tocou em seu ombro.

- Eu fico muito agradecida com a preocupação de todos, mas às vezes eu sinto falta de levar uma vida mais normal, sabe? Amo vir aqui e passar meu tempo com essas crianças, me dá muita alegria ouvi-las e vê-las sorrindo, brincando e gozando de uma infância feliz. Pensar que meus cavaleiros não tiveram essa oportunidade... – baixou novamente os olhos, estes reluziam um fio de tristeza – Vir aqui além de me trazer uma grande alegria, me motiva mais a lutar pela paz e pela humanidade. Meu desejo é preservar tudo isso, toda essa pureza que essas crianças inocentes emanam.

Jim e Lucy se olharam tocadas com aquele discurso triste ao mesmo tempo cheio de esperança.

- Eu imagino como deve se sentir, Atena, e fico realmente emocionada com o seu esforço de vir até aqui espalhar sua esperança para estas crianças. Elas realmente precisam. – disse Jim – Mas tem que compreender que atualmente é muito perigoso sair sozinha. Temos um inimigo à solta...

- Ela tem razão, deusa. – reforçou Lucy. – O que faremos, Ji?

As duas se afastaram até a janela para decidir a sós.

- Não sei. Será que devemos contar para os cavaleiros? O que a Helena faria?

- Acho que ela contaria, do jeito que ela é certinha...

- Mas nós não somos certinhas... – disse com um sorriso maroto.

- Somos as rebeldes. – deu uma piscadinha para a amiga para selar o acordo tácito de ficarem com a boca fechada.

- Sendo assim – saíram da janela para anunciar a decisão - Seu segredo está seguro conosco, minha deusa. Ou melhor, palhaço Kidinho. – disse Jim sorridente.

- Obrigada meninas! – segurou as mãos de Jim e Lucy – Vocês são verdadeiras amigas.

Atena recolocou a peruca e o palhaço Kidinho, junto com seu parceiro Borba, voltou a comandar as brincadeiras. Entregaram brinquedos para todas as crianças também e houve mais festa. O dia terminou assim: Atena lendo historinhas para a criançada dormir tranquila. Meninos e meninas amontoados uns nos outros sonhavam sob à luz do entardecer embalados pela voz doce de Atena. Uma cena de tocar o coração até dos mais duros.

Enquanto Lucy, Malia, Joana e Tatsume cobriam as crianças com lençóis, Jim foi para a janela observar novamente o quintal onde tinha visto o corvo. Seu dia fora tão agitado que até se esqueceu que viu o observador do inimigo. Próximo aos balanços June e Shun namoravam. Estavam abraçados no maior clima de romance.

- Ai Ji, acho que quero ter um filho. – disse Lucy parando para observar o quintal e o casal.

- Primeiro tem que escolher o pai. O Mascara da Morte ou Afrodite?

- Não estou apaixonada pelos dois se é isto que está insinuando. – forçou uma expressão séria que mais parecia uma mascara de seriedade.

- Me engana que eu gosto. Eu sei que você tem uma quedinha pelos dois...

- Amo o Afrodite por que ele é meu mestre e é perfeito e amo o Mask por que ele... – segurou um risinho – Ai, ele me deixa louca!

Jim riu e cutucou a cintura da amiga.

- Mas, se fosse para escolher um dos dois para ser o pai do seu filho, quem escolheria?

Lucy entortou os lábios pensando seriamente no assunto.

- Hum... Acho que ficaria numa dúvida terrível... e por que não os dois?!

- Que? Gulosa, é isso o que você!

- E você Ji? – estrategicamente desviando do foco da conversa – Não te deu vontade de ser mãe, depois de hoje?

- Ainda não. Continuo não gostando da ideia...

Shun e June entram na sala de mãos dadas chamando a atenção das duas.

- Podem ir se quiserem. O horário de treino já terminou.

- Podemos vir aqui mais vezes, Shun? – perguntou Lucy.

- Claro! Fiquem à vontade.

- Ótimo! – disse uma Lucy eufórica ao lado de uma Jim séria com uma cara que dizia "voltar aqui, nem morta". – Na próxima vez que eu vier vou trazer vários arranjos de rosas do jardim do meu mestre. Este lugar está precisando de um toque de Peixes... Rosas sempre deixam o ambiente mais leve, mais bonito, mais refinado...

De tanto Lucy se empolgar, Jim se achou no direito de se manifestar.

- Shun – interrompeu a fala da amiga – Não dá asa para essa ai não, se não ela vai encher esse lugar de rosas igual é a Casa de Peixes...

- Ji! O que tem de mal? Só queria deixar o lugar mais bonito com as rosas...

Antes que as duas começassem a discutir, por que quando alguém falava mal de rosa na frente de Lucy, sempre havia uma discussão, pois a sueca defendia com unhas e dentes as criações de seu mestre, Shun teve que intervir:

- Meninas, não se preocupem com isso. Podem vir quando quiserem e você pode trazer quantas flores quiser, Lucy. Ficaremos felizes em receber as rosas que o Afrodite cuida com tanto amor.

Surgem Kidinho e Borba de trás de June e Shun fazendo uma enorme peruca black power roxo aparecer sobre o ombro de June.

- Também estamos indo embora. – disse o palhaço roxo disfarçando a voz – Senhor Shun, se precisar de alguma coisa é só ligar que viremos correndo.

- Eu ligarei sim... - percebe a peruca de Kidinho torta o que deixava a mostra parte da franja lisa de Saori. Com um sorriso angelical, Shun fica de frente para o palhaço e ajeita a peruca – Com licença senhorita Saori, a sua peruca está saindo do lugar.

Tatsume, Jim, Lucy e Atena abrem a boca ao mesmo tempo em sinal de surpresa. Shun sabia de tudo desde o inicio.

- Perai! Você sabe que ele é a Atena? – pergunta Jim estarrecida e confusa.

- Sim. Desde o primeiro dia que ela veio aqui vestida de palhaço, na verdade. Eu protejo Atena desde a minha adolescência. Seria capaz de reconhecê-la vestida com qualquer disfarce ou fantasia.

Os 6 terminaram aquele dia de treino, ou melhor de diversão para uns e penitencia para outras rindo da situação de ver a deusa Atena vestida de palhaço só para ter a oportunidade de ficar perto das crianças que ela tanto amava.

********\L/*******

Casa de Virgem...

Jim entrou e foi direto para a cozinha. A fome, a sede e o cansaço eram grandes, mas a vontade de falar com Shaka era maior. Se ele não estava meditando na flor de lótus estava na cozinha tomando chá com certeza. Tido e feito.

- Ah, você está ai? Mestre, você não imagina o que a Shina fez comigo hoje, você não vai acreditar quando eu contar...

Falando alto e rápido, como era costume, discípula abriu a geladeira, pegou a garrafa de água, depois pegou um copo, quase derrubou todos da pia fazendo ecoar um barulho incômodo de copos de vidro batendo uns contra os outros. Sua agitação tirou completamente a paz que reinava na Casa de Virgem. Sentado a mesa tomando seu chá de ervas, Shaka teve a impressão que um furacão tinha entrado em sua cozinha.

- Ela nos mandou para uma creche, tipo um orfanato! – enfatizou em voz alta as palavras creche e orfanato – Mas foram só Lucy e eu. Enquanto o resto da turma ficou treinando na arena agente tava lá trocando fraldas... A Shina perdeu completamente a noção...

Abriu de novo a geladeira, pegou os últimos pedaços de bolinho de arroz e continuou falando sob os olhares de Shaka. Ele não tinha dito uma só palavra desde que ela entrou, claro, ela não havia deixado.

- Mestre, você não faz ideia do que eu passei naquele lugar. Vomitaram em mim, fizeram xixi em mim, troquei dezenas de fraldas sujas de coco. Eu estou quase surda de tanto ouvir choro de bebê e crianças gritando diretamente no meu ouvido. E como choram! Em nome de Shiva, como choram aquelas crianças...

Resignado, resolveu tomar seu chá e prestar atenção na discípula só com os ouvidos.

- A Shina fez de propósito, mestre, Eu tenho certeza! Ela veio com uma estória de que estava fazendo aquilo para nos castigar por que desobedecemos o Milo no dia do ataque do inimigo nas ruínas do templo de Abel. Eu nem lembrava mais disso! Nem eu nem ninguém, tipo, era passado! Mas ela tinha que desenterrar essa estória...

Shaka colocou mais chá em sua xícara. Sereno...

- Não me convence essa estória de castigo. A Cobra quis nos prejudicar, isso Sim! Eu tenho certeza. Agora eu pergunto: o que eu fiz para ela me odiar tanto? Me explica, mestre! Eu preciso saber...

Shaka abriu a boca para responder, mas foi interrompido.

- Vim pensando nisso o caminho inteiro de volta para cá... e nossa! Como eu andei! O orfanato fica a uns 20 quilômetros de distancia! E eu não consigo me teletransportar para tão longe. Resultado: Lucy e eu tivemos que caminhar mais da metade do caminho. – começou a dar voltas na mesa – Mestre, mestre, mestre, me diz o que eu fiz para merecer isso? Eu perdi um dia de treino por causa daquela Cobra peçonhenta. Eu sou uma aprendiz dedicada, eu devia estar treinando! Estou me segurando para não subir agora mesmo até o Templo de Atena e contar tudo para o GM Shion. Bem que eu deveria fazer isso, seria bem feito para aquela azeda. Ela passou de todos os limites...

Viu Shaka levantar a mão querendo falar. Permitiu.

- GM Shion? O que vem a ser isso?

- É como os internos chamam o grande mestre. GM é a mesma coisa que Grande Mestre. Tipo uma abreviatura, um jeito carinhoso...

- Entendi. – balançou a cabeça e voltou a tomar chá.

Jim foi para frente de Shaka, intrigada com tanta serenidade. Era tanta serenidade que parecia suspeita.

- Prestou atenção em tudo o que eu falei?

- Sim, claro. Você falou como foi o seu dia de treino e terminou dizendo que quer ir até o grande mestre fazer queixa, mas eu acho que não deve fazer isso...

- Não?! – interrompeu – Como não? Depois de tudo o que a Shina me fez passar... você está do lado dela, é isso Shaka?

- Que ideia, menina! Eu do lado dela? Nunca! Estou sempre do seu lado. Só acho que não deve ir até Shion... – continuou com a mesma serenidade suspeita, tanto na voz quando na expressão.

Shaka evitava olhar Jim nos olhos, e isso não passou despercebido por alguém que tinha a habilidade de reconhecer mentiras. Encarando seriamente o mestre, discípula indagou:

- Você não teria alguma coisa a ver com isso, teria Shaka?

- Eu?

- Umhum... – estreitando o olhar.

- Não tenho nada a ver com isso. – colocou a xícara na boca ainda evitando os olhos castanhos.

- Não tem mesmo? – desta vez ele a olhou nos olhos. Foi então que Jim teve certeza. Mentira. – Você tem sim... – balançou o dedo na direção do mestre – Tem sim, Buda, você não me engana...

Jim estava em um de seus momentos, "discípula implacável" e Shaka mais uma vez não foi páreo para ela. Perante aquele olhar determinado não tinha outra escolha a não ser falar a verdade. Bufou antes para mostrar que tinha se rendido e não estava satisfeito com isso.

- A Shina me ligou hoje cedo para me comunicar que ia castigar você pelo incidente nas ruínas. Disse que você foi imprudente e perigosamente desobediente, pois ignorou ordens expressas de um cavaleiro de ouro para se afastar do local da invasão. Eu concordei com as razões dela – olhou com autoridade para Jim – Você também concorda não é?

- Sim... – disse baixando a cabeça.

- Como eu estava dizendo, ela me comunicou antecipadamente antes de tomar a decisão. Portanto eu sabia do castigo, e sugeri que ela mandasse você e a Lucy para o orfanato do Santuário...

- Você o que? – mudou imediatamente sua expressão de conformada para furiosa.

Shaka novamente levantou a mão serenamente impedindo uma explosão de fúria. A expressão era serena, mas os olhos transmitiam muita autoridade.

- Isso mesmo. A ideia foi minha. Eu só fiz isso por que quis que você vivenciasse outras realidades no Santuário, que visse de perto o inicio da formação de um futuro cavaleiro ou amazona de Atena. Muitos daqueles órfãos, Jim, podem chegar a aprendizes, e posteriormente à cavaleiros. Quanto mais cedo se chega aqui no Santuário e começa a treinar melhor! Outra coisa... – segurou as mãos de Jim e a trouxe para mais perto de si – Eu também imaginei que a experiência serviria para ajudar a trabalhar esse medo da maternidade que você tem. Queria que ficasse mais segura com isso, que visse com outros olhos a ideia de ter filhos...

- Não posso acreditar que fez isso... – disse prendendo o sorriso. – Isso se chama legislar em causa própria, sabia?

- Não penso assim. Agi com a melhor das intenções, pois acredite, o outro castigo que a Shina tinha em mente era bem pior... Portando eu livrei sua pele, e não se esqueça que como seu mestre meu dever é te proteger e te ajudar a lidar com os seus medos. Essa é uma de minhas funções.

Deu uma piscadinha e desta vez Jim não conseguiu prender o sorriso.

- Termine de comer e vá tomar um banho. Estou te esperando na sala para meditar.

Levantou, deu um beijo na testa da discípula e saiu da cozinha.

"Por que ele tem que ser tão sábio?", pensou o vendo sair. Não é que o plano tinha dado certo mesmo? Jim odiou a visita ao Orfanato Pequeno Cavaleiro, mas no fundo, estava começando a ver a ideia de ser mãe com outros olhos.

* * *

><p>*CCADMCDF: castigo seria se a Jim engravidasse logo de tri-gêmeos ou mais! é minha cara, nunca diga dessa água não beberei.<p>

**LDR


	21. Sobre os Seus Pais

**Mais um capítulo longo, luxurioso e cheio de segredos, mas eu juro que estou revelando aos poucos. Cada capítulo eu revelo alguma coisa, é só ficar atento... ;)  
><strong>

**Boa leitura!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO XXI – Sobre os Seus Pais...<strong>

Shion havia se atrasado para o jantar mais uma vez. Desde que o grande mestre do Santuário descobrira sobre a existência do Catálogo de Sage as refeições na companhia de Aneta se tornaram raras. Antes de toda aquela investigação começar eles jantavam juntos todas as noites. Jantavam juntos, conversavam animadamente, depois iam para o jardim observar as estrelas. O céu do Santuário toda noite oferecia um verdadeiro espetáculo de encanto. No verão as estrelas e a lua reinavam absolutas na noite negra, e Shion fazia questão de contar as histórias que cercavam as sagradas constelações a cada passeio noturno.

De onde estava sentada Aneta podia ver o céu negro todo rabiscado de pontos luminosos, a lua e toda a atmosfera mágica da noite do Santuário de Athena que ela havia aprendido a admirar ao lado de Shion. Voltou-se para a cadeira vazia onde seu mestre deveria estar sentado, suspirou. Os jantares não eram mais os mesmos, a noite não era mais a mesma, ela não era mais a mesma mulher.

Tudo mudou depois da chegada dele. Daquele dia no País de Gales que o viu sentado na cadeira de seu amado pai. Aquele sorriso medonho cheio de dentes amarelos... Jamian era a besta que assombrava os pesadelos de Aneta. Seus corvos, seu poder sinistro, sua aparência, sua presença, tudo nele era medonho e lhe aterrorizava desde então. Fechou os olhos imaginando aquele cavaleiro perto de seus pais. Era doloroso imaginar as atrocidades que podiam estar passando...

Uma lágrima ameaçou descer de seus olhos azuis. Aneta apertou o punho em cima da mesa ricamente forrada com uma toalha francesa repleta de pratarias para não chorar. Ela tinha que ser forte, tinha que suportar aquela provação para salvar aqueles que eram tudo para ela, tudo o que ela tinha. Forçou-se a não chorar.

Pensou que em breve tudo aquilo podia estar acabado. Shion encontraria o Catálogo, ela entregaria para Jamian, este libertaria os seus pais, conforme prometido e tudo voltaria a ser como era antes. Será? Será que teria de volta os jantares alegres, os passeios calmos nos jardins do Templo de Athena, a paz sublime que eram os momentos ao lado de Shion? Olhou para a garrafa de vinho grego que Shion mais gostava, depois para a refeição posta a espera do senhor do Santuário de Athena.

Lembrar dele lhe causou nova onda de angústia. Como poderia pensar que tudo ficaria bem se ela mesma não acreditava nisso? Como poderia conviver com aquela traição baixa contra Athena e seu amado Shion? Como olhar para ele e contar mais uma mentira? Ele sempre fora tão bom para ela...

- Shion... – balbuciou com lábios trêmulos.

De repente começou a pensar que não era merecedora de todos os momentos passados ao lado dele. De que adiantava ouvir seus ensinamentos e juras de amor? Sua traição posterior destruiu toda a magia desses momentos felizes. Shion não merecia isso. Não merecia uma serva como ela. Ela não merecia estar ali sentada na mesa do grande mestre esperando por ele. Devia estar morta ou no lugar dos pais, sofrendo nas mãos cruéis de Jamian. Shion era honrado e ela era uma infeliz traidora, falsa e mentirosa.

Sorria para ele e depois o apunhalava pelas costas todas as vezes que ia falar com Jamian. Todo o esforço do grande mestre era minado por ela, a informante de Hanzo. Apertou os olhos e buscou ar para os pulmões tentando recuperar o fôlego perdido. Não conseguiu. Estava sufocando dentro da túnica, mas a túnica não estava apertada, nem a sala era estreita. Muito pelo contrário, era ampla e cheia de janelas. As paredes decoradas com inúmeras pinturas do Santuário pareciam querer desabar sobre ela. Batalhas mitológicas pintadas a óleo, cavaleiros saltando sobre exércitos, feras sendo decapitadas e contidas, esses eram os cenários em volta de Aneta.

Uma das pinturas se destacou na visão de Aneta, talvez por ser a maior. Mostrava uma gigantesca fera sendo decapitada. Observou com mais atenção a fera. Não era ela que devia ter sua cabeça cortada? Sempre achou que traidores deviam ser punidos rigorosamente. Levantou da cadeira com os olhos fixos na pintura, na fera sendo decapitada. Era um colosso que caía pelas mãos de um cavaleiro de ouro... Aquele era o seu destino? Uma nova lágrima quis sair de seus olhos, desta vez ela não teve forças para retê-la. Imaginou-se mais pecadora do que aquele ser mitológico. Teve que apoiar a mão na cadeira para não cair.

De todo jeito seria castigada, ou pelos cavaleiros ou pelo inimigo. Ela não tinha mais destino. De repente teve certeza que não sairia viva daquele jogo de ocultação onde o homem que dava ordens a Jamian ditava todas as regras. Voltou ao dia em que viu Jamian pela primeira vez. Devia ter recusado, lutado contra ele, fugido de suas garras, contado tudo a Shion, buscado a sua proteção, o seu conselho... Daria qualquer coisa para não estar li naquela situação.

- Como fui tola... – sussurrou para si mesma.

Não adiantava mais alimentar alguma esperança de dias melhores. E seus pais? Será que ainda estavam vivos conforme a palavra de Jamian? Podia ela acreditar nisso? Jamian não lhe inspirava nenhuma confiança. E se todo esforço dela resultar em nada? Tinha alguma chance dela e dos pais saírem vivos daquela armadilha que caíram? Naquela noite estava tão sem esperanças. Estava cada vez mais difícil manter a falsidade, os sorrisos forçados para todos naquele templo. Tudo aquilo era tão cansativo.

Olhou novamente para a cadeira vazia de Shion. O coração batendo acelerado dentro do peito, a cabeça pressionada pelo arrependimento... Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Não, não tinha nenhuma garantia da segurança de seus pais nem dela própria depois de tudo aquilo. Nem Hanzo, o qual nunca vira, nem Jamian teriam vantagens em manter o acordo feito com ela. Ela era só uma peça barata no jogo de ocultação. Só um pião...

Abriu os olhos e contemplou a figura do colosso decapitado pela última vez. Seu semblante estava sério e resoluto. Era certo que acabaria como aquele colosso, mas antes agiria. Decidiu-se a pensar numa maneira de usar aquele jogo de ocultação a seu favor. Eles precisavam dela, podiam andar pelo Santuário sem serem vistos pelos cavaleiros, mas ela estava ao lado do grande mestre e de Athena, ela tinha um papel importante. Ela era um elo a ser mantido naquela corrente nefasta. Quem sabe não poderia dar vida a seu pião e fazer a próxima jogada por si própria?

Enxugou as lágrimas com os dedos, tomando cuidado para não borrar a maquiagem. Logo Shion apareceria para o jantar marcado e ela queria estar bonita para ele. Deu às costas a pintura da batalha contra o colosso e foi para frente da janela. As estrelas até pareciam mais bonitas, mais brilhantes. Estava voltando a sua calma. Deu um passo a fim de visualizar a lua quando o viu.

Um dos corvos de Jamian estava empoleirado em uma coluna grega do jardim lateral. Eles sempre ficavam ali no jardim, era o local de observação preferido. A ave negra de olhos vermelhos e vítreos encarava Aneta sem trégua, devia estar ali a muito tempo. Silenciosa, observadora, sorrateira. Analisando todos os seus movimentos, o tempo todo e em todos os lugares por onde ela passava. Será que também espionava seus pensamentos?

Aneta sufocou um grito com as mãos e andou para trás perante o olhar monstruoso do corvo. Só não se chocou contra a mesa por que foi amparada por braços hábeis e gentis a tempo. Os mesmos braços a fizera girar nos calcanhares velozmente, em seguida Aneta sentiu seus lábios serem tomados. O beijo fora quente e gentil como era do feitio dele...

- Meu amor... – segurando o rosto com carinho – Mil perdões por ter demorado... – outro beijo quente cheio de amor – Não consegui sair mais cedo dos arquivos secretos...

Shion encostou a testa na testa de Aneta enquanto acariciava o rosto da serva com as costas dos dedos. Ficaram nessa posição por algum tempo, um sentindo a respiração fluir pela pele da outra, buscando conforto na presença um do outro como sempre faziam.

Shion abraçou Aneta e a fez encostar a cabeça dela em seu ombro largo. Apertou os cabelos cacheados com uma mão e com a outra segurou-lhe a mão trêmula.

- Senti tanta saudade... Tanta, não imagina o quanto! Passei o dia contando os minutos para estar aqui perto de ti sem ninguém por perto. Só eu e você... – notou a mão trêmula da serva envolvida pela sua – Algum problema? Você parece agitada Aneta.

Aneta se soltou dos braços de Shion e olhou por cima do ombro do lemuriano. O corvo não estava mais lá, mas a sua presença passada naquela coluna ainda lhe aterrorizava.

- Aneta, me diga o que está acontecendo? – pediu Shion com voz mansa, porém preocupada.

A serva tremia dos pés a cabeça. Não conseguiu responder logo de cara, passou um tempo fitando os olhos cor de violeta de Shion, olhando para seu rosto de traços tão jovens e imponentes. Parecia que sua voz vinha de outro mundo, que não aquele de terror que Aneta estava imersa há tantos dias. Piscou várias vezes os olhos querendo voltar a realidade.

- Grande mestre... – fez uma pausa para respirar – Eu estou bem, deve ser uma queda de pressão, nada mais que isso...

- A culpa foi minha. – beijou a mão da serva com carinho – Não devia ter de deixado esperando tantas horas sem comer...

- De maneira nenhuma, senhor! A demora não é a causa do meu mal estar... já estou até me sentindo melhor! – disse sorrindo para parecer bem.

- Mas ainda está um pouco pálida... – puxou uma cadeira e fez com que Aneta se sentasse – Melhor começarmos a comer logo, já esperamos tempo demais, não é mesmo?

O jantar era particular, sem nenhum servo ou serva para servir os acompanhantes. Aneta preparava tudo sozinha depois de dispensar todas as servas que trabalhavam no Templo de Atena. Usavam uma sala situada dentro dos aposentos de Shion onde podiam ficar totalmente a sós.

Shion abriu o vinho tinto enquanto Aneta destampava os pratos e organizava as taças, talheres, guardanapos... Enquanto comiam, ou melhor, Shion comia e Aneta beliscava o prato, um silêncio incomum se instaurou naquele jantar. Aneta de vez em quando olhava para a janela procurando o corvo de antes.

- Aneta, quero que marque na minha agenda uma reunião com os 12 cavaleiros de ouro para amanhã à tarde. Preciso deixá-los a par de tudo o que está acontecendo. Mande o aviso da reunião por e-mail, talvez seja mais seguro do que mandar o recado por algum servo... – Aneta fez que sim com a cabeça – Pretendo ir a Jamiel essa semana procurar o Catálogo de Sage verdadeiro. Dohko e eu achamos que pode estar lá no templo onde meu mestre morou antes de morrer. Ou pelo menos alguma pista de sua localização... Mas isso fica só entre nós, não quero que todo o Santuário fique sabendo da minha viajem.

- Eu compreendo, senhor.

- Vou deixar o Aioros como grande mestre interino enquanto estiver fora, mas acredito que não passarei mais do que um dia em Jamiel.

Aneta novamente balançou a cabeça em sinal de afirmação. Olhou para a janela e por fim bebeu um gole de vinho, procurando manter os gestos suaves apesar da alma rígida.

- Como sou indelicado falando de trabalho em pleno jantar! – deu um sorriso sem graça – Peço que me perdoe, meu anjo, mas não podia esperar até amanhã para te dar estas recomendações importantes. Quero deixar tudo pronto bem cedo...

- Não se preocupe, senhor – interrompeu – Minha função é servi-lo a qualquer hora e em qualquer lugar. Jamais ficaria chateada.

- Mesmo assim, não cabe falar de trabalho numa hora como essa... – tocou a mão de Aneta que estava sobre a mesa – Devemos aproveitar ao máximo as poucas horas que temos para ficar juntos.

Aneta deu um sorriso tímido.

- Imagine, senhor. Realmente não me incomodo em falar de trabalho. Só de estar aqui em sua companhia já me sinto feliz.

Voltaram a comer. Mesmo Aneta fazendo de tudo para não transparecer suas preocupações, os olhares para a janela e o semblante pensativo não passaram incólumes por Shion.

- Meu anjo, estou notando você com uma expressão muito preocupada de uns tempos para cá. Essa queda repentina de pressão e a falta de apetite é sinal de que algo não está bem. Diga-me – segurou novamente a mão de Aneta entre as suas – Algo te perturba? Tem alguma coisa errada acontecendo neste Templo que eu não estou sabendo?

Aneta perdeu momentaneamente a voz. Abriu a boca para responder, mas nenhum som saiu. Olhava para o rosto de Shion e para a mão dele apertando as suas em cima da mesa. Lutou com todas as suas forças para não cair em prantos e contar tudo para o homem que amava, mas ela sentia que não podia. Respirou fundo e forçou um tom de voz natural.

- Não há nada errado, a não ser o cansaço.

- Tem certeza? – olhou-a profundamente nos olhos.

- Tenho. – abriu um sorriso largo para mostrar que estava tudo bem – Encontraram mais alguma coisa nos arquivos secretos hoje?

- Sim, mas... – lançou um olhar malicioso para Aneta enquanto enchia a taça dela de vinho – Vamos deixar esse assunto para depois. Quero aproveitar essa noite devidamente como há muitos dias não aproveitamos, minha querida.

Aneta sentiu suas faces ficarem rubras. Conhecia bem aquele olhar e aquele tom de voz manso. Era sinal de que a noite demoraria a terminar...

*******\L/*******

Outra manhã de Sol no Santuário de Atena. As 12 casas acordavam calmamente, sem pressa ao som dos passarinhos que voavam de cá para lá embalados pela brisa fresca. Os primeiros raios de Sol eram sempre gentis.

Agitação mesmo só na sexta casa, precisamente no quarto do guardião. A cama rangia ruidosamente, travesseiros eram atirados ao chão, o lençol azul claro de algodão era puxado pelas mãos pequenas de Jim. Gemidos masculinos e femininos se misturavam, sons de lábios se descolando, beijos e ronronados, mais gemidos... Pés pequenos roçando a perna torneada de Shaka, cabelos loiros sendo puxados, unhas arranhando a carne das costas masculinas e braços fortes que apertavam o corpo da jovem...

Mais rangidos, mais gemidos, risadinhas, respiração descompassada e barulhenta, lábios beijando e dentes mordendo uma pequena orelha rodeada por fios castanhos... Os mesmos lábios migram para o queixo depois subiram até a boca. Uma pequena briga para ver com controla o beijo se inicia. Mais risadinhas ecoam pelo quarto. Shaka usa seu peso e força física para vencer aquela guerra. Jim protesta com um gemido de insatisfação.

Para afastar a má impressão agora ele a beija com carinho, acaricia os cabelos castanhos úmidos de suor e volta a se movimentar em cima dela. Afasta-se um pouco para controlar melhor os movimentos de sobe e desce. Os lábios da jovem se contraem e se mordem de frente a expressão de desejo acalorada de Shaka. Naqueles momentos ele ficava muito diferente, mudava sua expressão serena para uma maliciosa, lábios entreabertos anunciavam seu desejo.

Jim adorava vê-lo daquele jeito, só aquele olhar já bastava para deixá-la molhada. Com os cotovelos apoiados na cama, Shaka voltou a beijá-la à medida que subia e descia cada vez mais rápido... Até as pernas de Jim se contraírem e ela soltar um gemido alto e longo, tinha chegado ao orgasmo mais uma vez. Segundos depois foi a vez de seu mestre.

Minutos depois, aproveita-se de um momento de distração de Shaka para inverter as posições. Com o corpo todo molhado de suor ela levanta jogando os cabelos para trás num movimento sexy que mostrava que todo seu corpo estava acesso ainda devido ao ato sexual recém terminado.

- Eu... – puxa o ar para dentro dos pulmões querendo recuperar o fôlego – Acho que estou... – puxa o ar de novo, afasta os cabelos da frente dos olhos – Atrasada para o treino...

Shaka olha para todo o corpo de sua discípula sentada em cima de si, anota cada detalhe com os olhos. Se ela ainda estava acessa, ele estava em chamas. Vê-la ali naquela posição lhe deu muitas ideias...

- Não, não está. Ainda temos tempo... – puxa pela nuca para mais um beijo de língua.

É obrigada a interromper o beijo para poder respirar. Novamente levanta jogando os cabelos para trás, estava completamente sem fôlego. Demorou até recuperar a voz.

- Por que não... Aproveitamos esse tempo para... – inspira e expira lentamente - Descansar um pouco?

A resposta vem na forma de beijos. Shaka a puxa de novo pela nuca e joga o corpo em cima de sua discípula. Com controle total do beijo, segura a nuca com a mão enquanto a outra desliza dos ombros até a coxa. Traz a perna de Jim para cima de seu corpo. Ele a queria perto, muito perto...

As caricias quentes contagiaram Jim em pouco tempo. Já se sentia completamente envolvida pelos beijos quentes e pelos toques ousados do mestre. Shaka não era mais aquele homem contido e cheio de pudores. As "aulas" e as noites dormindo com a interna o transformaram em um amante decidido, quente, sedutor, fogoso... se tornou tudo isso em pouco tempo.

Teve que interromper o beijo de novo, pois queria realmente descansar. Sabia que se ficasse ali correspondendo as carícias acabaria cedendo a mais uma maratona de sexo e isso a faria chegar atrasada e cansada à arena.

- É a meditação que te deixa assim com esse fogo todo? – perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

- A culpa não é minha e sim sua.

Jim empurra Shaka de cima de si e pergunta sentada na cama:

- Minha? Como assim minha?

Shaka balança a cabeça num longo sim. Jim sorri e engatinha por cima dele, fala bem próxima aos lábios sagrados:

- Não tenho culpa se o meu mestre é um viciado em sexo...

- Não sou viciado. – fecha os olhos.

Jim deixa escapar uma risadinha sarcástica.

- Atualmente seria capaz de ficar uma semana sem sexo?

Shaka pensa um pouco antes de responder.

- Seria se você não morasse na minha casa.

Jim desatou a rir com a resposta. Ia levantar para sair da cama, mas é agarrada pela cintura e tem seu pescoço atacado. Choraminga inconformada:

- É sério mestre! Vou acabar me atrasando...

- Não vai. Já disse que temos tempo...

Tenta beijá-la, mas Jim desvia do beijo habilmente.

- Tempo só se for para tirar um cochilo.

Fecha os olhos e deita a cabeça no ombro de Shaka para mostrar que estava cansada.

- Você está precisando voltar a tomar aquela vitamina de ervas e cereais que tomava no começo do treinamento para ganhar mais disposição.

- Eu estou precisando dormir, isso sim. – solta um bocejo e abraça o corpo de Shaka.

- Está bem. Primeiro tomamos um banho... – levanta com Jim nos braços – Depois tiramos um rápido cochilo... – caminhando até o banheiro – E então você vai treinar.

Na porta do banheiro ela consegue pular dos braços de Shaka e empurrá-lo para fora.

- Correção: eu tomo banho e você vai preparar a minha vitamina, depois volta e fica quietinho na cama me esperando.

Depois de banhada e alimentada ainda tiveram tempo para um breve descanso. Perto da hora do treino, Jim vestiu seu uniforme indiano (agora adaptado a suas necessidades, com um sári bem menor, leia-se) e desceu na companhia do mestre até a Casa de Áries. Foram recebidos por um sério Mu no salão principal bem na hora em que davam umfurtivo beijo de despedida.

- O que o mais novo casal do Santuário faz em meu templo tão cedo?

- Eu estou de passagem para a arena e ele veio falar com você. Melhor eu ir, não quero chegar atrasada e dar motivo a Cobra para me castigar de novo. Acredita que ela me mandou trocar fraldas no orfanato do Santuário só por que eu não cumpri a ordens no dia do ataque...

- E você diz "só", Jim? – Mu interrompe com expressão de reprovação.

- Ta bom! Eu sei que eu errei que fui imprudente, que banquei a super heroína... – olhou para Shaka de soslaio – A Shina e o Buda aqui já me convenceram disso. – suspirou - Vou para o meu treino. Até de noite rapazes!

- Até, bom treino. – dizem Shaka e Mu um após o outro.

Assim que Jim sai da Casa de Áries, Shaka começa a conversa com o amigo em tom de voz preocupado:

- Que mensagem telepática foi aquela que você me mandou?

- Não entendeu? Eu disse que precisava falar com você com urgência...

- Sim eu entendi essa parte, só não entendi a forma e o tom. Seu cosmo está muito agitado desde que chegou ao Santuário...

- Se você tivesse visto o que eu vi no Brasil também estaria com o cosmo agitado... – Mu agarra o braço de Shaka e o carrega consigo – Vamos para a oficina. O assunto que eu tenho para falar é confidencial e muito importante para ser falado no meio da minha casa. Também não quero que o Kiki escute. Ele está treinando no quintal e deve ficar lá por um bom tempo.

Chegando à oficina de armaduras, Mu tranca a porta assim que Shaka passa.

- O que está acontecendo, Mu? – pergunta vendo com preocupação a apreensão de seu melhor amigo.

- Shaka, o que eu tenho para te falar é assunto totalmente confidencial, diz respeito a minha missão no Brasil. Não preciso dizer que isso não deve ser comentado com ninguém...

- Sim, sim, pode ficar tranquilo.

Sentaram-se nas cadeiras da oficina um de frente para o outro.

- Primeiro eu quero saber se a Jim comentou algo sobre a família dela, sobre a morte dos pais ou sobre algum parente vivo. Sabe dizer se ela procurou alguém enquanto esteve aqui no Santuário ou recentemente?

- Recentemente não. Ela se comunica com eles através da internet, redes sociais, coisas desse tipo. Quanto a morte dos pais, ela não gosta de falar sobre isso, só comentou o trivial, que eles morreram num acidente de carro ha 5 anos...

- Ainda bem que ela não procurou se comunicar com ninguém...

- Por que a pergunta? – perguntou com uma ruga de preocupação na testa.

- É que a morte dos pais da sua discípula não foi acidente como ela pensa. Eu tive acesso ao inquérito policial que investigou o acidente que vitimou os pais da Jim. A capotagem foi provocada...

- Como assim? – Shaka sem querer alterou o tom de voz.

- O acidente foi "provocado", pelo condutor do veiculo, o pai da Jim. Ele teve uma parada cardíaca enquanto dirigia numa estrada deserta, e sabe qual foi a causa da parada cardíaca? Gelo. O coração do pai da Jim foi congelado igual ao da filha no dia do ataque nas ruínas do templo de Abel... Vou te mostrar a conclusão do médico legista... – Mu levantou e tirou uma folha de papel de uma de suas gavetas. – Aqui, leia isto... – indicou o parágrafo final que continha as informações que ele queria que Shaka lesse.

- "Perda da função cardíaca devido à exposição a baixíssimas temperaturas. Temperatura aferida durante autopsia -147° C..." Então foi assassinato?

- Não tem outra explicação. O inimigo congelou o coração deste senhor da mesma forma que atacou a Jim naquela ocasião. A semelhança diz tudo. Só que, no caso dos pais da Jim, acredito que ele fez isso querendo que parecesse um acidente.

- Tem toda razão. – Shaka afastou as vistas do papel e engoliu em seco.

- Eu investiguei pessoalmente, me infiltrei no departamento policial ocultando a minha presença, li todo o inquérito. Na época do acidente a policia não acreditou na hipótese de infarto por que o pai da Jim gozava de boa saúde e a família não tinha historio de doenças cardíacas. O processo demorou anos para ser concluído e não encontraram outra explicação para o gelo nem quem pudesse fazer isso. Então o inquérito policial acabou sendo arquivado.

- Isso será um choque muito grande para ela... – a ruga de preocupação de Shaka se tornou mais evidente.

- Vai sim, e isso não é tudo, meu amigo. Os pais da Jim não foram as únicas vitimas do inimigo, toda a família dela foi morta por ele.

- Que?! – Shaka arregalou os olhos para Mu.

- Isso que você ouviu. Não há mais nenhum parente vivo. As mortes começaram durante o primeiro mês de treinamento. Alguns morreram de acidentes de causas controversas, suicídios não explicados, assassinatos, mas estes só ocorreram recentemente. A maioria dos assassinatos se deu através de objeto cortante de grande porte...

- Espada. – disse Shaka estreitando os olhos.

- Isso mesmo. Vi as fotos de alguns inquéritos policiais, e não tive dúvidas, ferimento causado por espada. No Brasil estão comparando a família da Jim aos Kennedy nos Estados Unidos.

- Mortes com cara de acidentes e assassinatos sem nenhum suspeito. – Shaka pôs a mão no queixo pensativo.

- Exatamente. Coisa de profissional. – disse Mu de olhos fechados.

- Tem certeza que todos estão mortos?

- Sim, eu me certifiquei. A família da Jim não era tão grande, tinha alguns remanescentes espalhados por São Paulo, outros no norte do país, mas a maioria era de São Paulo. Dos mais velhos até aos mais novos, ninguém sobreviveu, apenas ela...

- Disse que houve suicídios também?

- Sim. O inimigo deve ter usado seus poderes mentais para induzir essa gente a se matar, do mesmo jeito que controlou a mente do Milo no dia do ataque. As mortes tipo "acidente" ocorreram das mais variadas maneiras, vi relatos de casas desabando sem nenhum motivo, atropelamentos, onde as testemunhas afirmaram que os carros eram jogados contras as pessoas...

- Telecinese.

- Exato. Ele também tem essa habilidade. Já uma família inteira que vivia no estado do Amazonas, praticamente no meio da floresta, foi dizimada a fio de espada. Foi retalhada. Um deles era apenas um bebê de 9 meses...

- Deve ter se aproveitado que viviam numa região isolada para agir às claras, com toda a crueldade...

- É. Esses eram esposa e filhos de um tio da Jim. A polícia local também não conseguiu achar nenhum suspeito. Essa foi a última tragédia. Antes dela houve um acidente com um ônibus numa rodovia de São Paulo. O motorista perdeu o controle e caiu num precipício. Testemunhas chegaram a afirmar que viram a pista congelada...

- Ele congelou a pista para fazer o veiculo escorregar... – disse Shaka imaginando toda a cena.

- Essa hipótese acabou sendo taxada como infundada, por que não foi encontrado nenhum vestígio de gelo minutos depois do acidente. Todos que viajaram no ônibus morreram, e entre os mortos uma prima de terceiro grau da Jim, ela só tinha 18 anos...

Shaka suspirou e recostou-se na cadeira com uma expressão que dizia puro consternamento. Mu continuou:

- Ele foi criterioso, muito cuidadoso e implacável. Conseguiu encontrar todo mundo em pouco tempo. Não deixou se quer um mínimo vestígio de sua autoria, nenhum fio solto. Até 2 parentes distantes que moravam no leste europeu foram assassinatos, mas estes se suicidaram, quer dizer, foram induzidos ao suicido...

- Por que matá-los? Eles tinham alguma ligação com o Santuário ou com algum outro deus...

- Não, eram pessoas normais. Funcionários públicos, alguns trabalhavam no comércio, professores, estudantes, pessoas completamente comuns. Gente inocente. Eles não sabiam da existência dos cavaleiros nem de nenhuma guerra, tão pouco sobre Athena. Não conheciam nada sobre o cosmo. Viviam uma vida totalmente normal. – Mu fez uma pausa olhando para a expressão de "por quê" de seu melhor amigo, aquela preocupação não era outra se não com a segurança da mulher que amava – Eu acredito que essa gente morreu por causa da Jim. Lembra que o mestre Shion suspeita que ela tenha alguma ligação com o inimigo?

- Lembro. Isso significa que ele realmente quer vê-la morta, assim como toda a sua família.

- Ou não. – Mu levantou da cadeira e apoiou as mãos na mesa, disse olhando para a madeira – Se ele quisesse matá-la ele teria feito tão rápido quanto matou os outros. Às vezes eu acho que ele só quis dar um susto nela, testá-la...

- Para que, Mu? – perguntou ficando de pé.

- Pense bem, Shaka, pode até parecer absurdo, mas seja quem for esse inimigo, poderia ter matado todo mundo, inclusive a própria Jim, há muito tempo atrás enquanto ela estava no Brasil. Mas ele não fez isso, escolheu esperar até ela vir para o Santuário e ficar sozinha. Então ele foi até o Brasil e matou todo mundo sem que ela soubesse. Você mesmo disse que ela não tem notícias da família há algum tempo...

Shaka caminhou até a mesa e ficou novamente de frente para Mu.

- Sim. O treinamento com a Shina e comigo a deixou muito ocupada para se preocupar com a sua antiga vida. E eu também limitei o uso do computador na minha casa... Está dizendo que ele quer matá-la na nossa frente? Por isso não fez nada antes?

- Não. Eu tenho quase certeza que ele quis testá-la, não matá-la. Mestre Shion também pensa assim.

Silêncio. Áries e Virgem ficaram sem pronunciar uma só palavra durante mais de um minuto. Mu continuou com as mãos apoiadas na mesa olhando para a madeira e Shaka adquiriu uma expressão fechada olhando para o vazio, buscando uma explicação para tanta atrocidade cercando a sua amada Jim. Ambos pensavam em mil coisas ao mesmo tempo.

- Ela vai ficar devastada quando souber. Não sei como vou contar isso a ela... – Shaka sentou na cadeira e apoio os cotovelos na mesa fazendo as mãos entrelaçadas de apoio para o queixo – Perder entes queridos nunca é fácil, ainda mais dessa maneira sem explicação... – fechou os olhos.

- Eu sei como se sente. Mestre Shion também ficou de cabelo em pé quando soube. – Mu foi até Shaka e colocou a mão em seu ombro – De qualquer forma, você é o único que pode contar isso a ela, é a pessoa mais indicada nesse Santuário. Mestre Shion me pediu que te falasse isso e que fosse você a contar.

Shaka abre os olhos repentinamente e olha para Mu, suas palavras saem em tom de desprezo.

- Shion passou esse tempo todo escondendo tudo o que investigava sobre a minha própria discípula e agora quer que eu seja o portador de uma notícia que vai arrasá-la?

- Eu compreendo que esteja se sentindo logrado, Shaka, mas veja o lado do meu mestre: ele só escondeu tudo isso para o bem da Jim. Só que um fato como esse não pode ser mantido em segredo. Imagine se ela resolver telefonar para algum parente, ou até mesmo procurar o paradeiro deles em alguma rede social ou ler alguma notícia de jornal sobre uma destas mortes? Isso sim seria muito pior, por isso eu concordo com o mestre Shion. Só você pode contar o que aconteceu com a família dela. Vocês já são íntimos, ela te ouve mais do que qualquer cavaleiro nesse Santuário, é o mestre dela.

- Não queria que ela sofresse.

- Eu também não, mas não há outra saída. Ela tem que saber. – Mu puxa uma cadeira e senta de frente para Shaka, olha profundamente nos olhos azuis da reencarnação de Buda – Então você vai contar para ela sim ou não?

********\A/********

Na arena, Jim aproveitava o tempo livre antes de começar o treino para tirar um cochilo. Essa não foi a sua intenção inicial. Seu cansaço e a tranquilidade da arena a levou a se entregar nos braços de Morfeu. Quando chegou não havia muitos internos, sinal de que ela havia chegado cedo. Quando não viu sua mestra nem nenhuma de suas amigas por perto andou se arrastando até as arquibancadas, procurou um lugar afastado na sombra e sentou.

Quando se deu conta estava sendo acordada por um grito de Lucy.

- JIIII! – exclamou a interna de Afrodite bem no ouvido da de Shaka.

- Perdão por ter dormido durante a meditação, mestre! – disse afobada levantando a cabeça no susto.

Quando viu que era Lucy e não Shaka fez uma cara de quem não estava entendendo a própria reação. Depois fechou seu semblante quando Lucy começou a rir dela.

- Não tem graça assustar as pessoas desse jeito.

- Susto seria se no fosse a Shina a te pegar dormindo aqui. – Lucy sentou ao lado da amiga no cantinho abrigado do sol que ela tinha escolhido – O que houve? Não tem cama na Casa de Virgem? O Shaka te fez treinar a noite toda?

- Não é nada disso – tentou disfarçar – Na verdade eu... – bocejou - Não ando dormindo muito bem e sim eu treino até tarde por que quero ficar forte.

- Sei... – Lucy rolou os olhos de forma maliciosa.

Jim esfregou os olhos para tentar afastar o sono. Viram Helena entrar na arena. Lucy acabou dando outro grito para chamar a atenção da loira o que fez Jim tampar os ouvidos com as mãos. Tudo irrita quando se está com sono acumulado.

- Nossa que cara é essa Ji? Está com uma expressão cansada, abatida... Parece que não dorme há dias... – disse Helena ao se sentar ao lado de Jim.

- Acabei de comentar isso com ela antes de você chegar.

- Estou treinando demais só isso. Meu mestre é muito rigoroso e eu passo a noite toda estudando os manuais de treino. Vocês duas deviam fazer o mesmo. – sem querer deu um bocejo assim que terminou de falar.

- Nossa quanta dedicação. – disse Helena com uma falsa expressão de assombro.

- Pelos seus sinais de cansaço e pela sua pele sempre viçosa e sorrisos estampados... – disse Lucy com a mão no queixo – Só posso concluir que você passa a noite fazendo outra coisa.

Jim engoliu em seco e ficou paralisada no acento.

- Que coisa? – perguntou com medo de ouvir a resposta.

- Namorando! – berrou Lucy.

- Namorando com quem? – perguntou Helena com sua inocência característica.

- É dona Lucy, namorando com quem? – Jim pôs a mão na cintura se fazendo de ofendida.

- Não sei, me diga você... – deu um sorriso malicioso – Será que você não se teletransporta para a Sibéria para namorar o Camus escondido do Shaka?

Jim deu uma risada cansada.

- Eu não consigo me teletransportar para tão longe e mesmo se conseguisse, não poderia atrapalhar uma missão importante como a que o Camus e o Aldebaram estão realizando.

- Se não é o Camus, quem é então? É algum interno? Eu conheço? – perguntou Lucy avançando em cima da amiga com um olhar de grande expectativa.

- Não estou namorando ninguém, ora essa! – exclamou se afastando de Lucy e caindo em cima de Helena.

- Pode ser um cavaleiro. É de prato ou de bronze, Jim? – disse Helena com um sorriso zombeteiro.

Indignada e com mais medo de ser descoberta, Jim se levanta de entre as duas amigas e diz muito exaltada:

- Até você, Helena! E você, Lucy Renard, só por que você se encontra escondido com o Mascara não significa que todo mundo tem que fazer o mesmo! – depois virou a cara.

Lucy se levantou e foi até a amiga com graça e cheia de sorrisos.

- Em primeiro lugar, minha cara, eu não me encontro escondido com o Mask. Não o vejo há muito tempo. Me considero curada desse mau chamado Mascara da Morte...

- Para cima de mim, Lucy? – interrompeu com olhos sarcásticos – É só o Mascara entrar nessa arena que você fica toda derretida e outro dia até assumiu que gostava dele. Vai negar?

- Não tente mudar de assunto, mocinha! – exclamou Lucy com o dedo no qual uma unha pintada de esmalte gliterizado se destacou, na cara de Jim. – Não é de mim, nem do Mask que estamos falando, e sim de você e seu namorado misterioso.

- Eu não estou namorando ninguém! Quantas vezes tenho que dizer isso?! – berrou Jim.

Lucy ia berrar de volta, mas a voz calma de Helena se fez presente.

- Não precisam brigar por isso, meninas.

- Isso mesmo, Helena. – mostrou a língua para Lucy e se sentou ao lado da amiga corpulenta – A Lucy é a única que está enxergando cabelo em ovo...

- Isso é facilmente resolvido. É só você dizer com quem está ficando, Ji. – disse Helena com a mesma calma.

Jim explodiu.

- Buda daime paciência! Como vocês são chatas! Eu já disse que não tem namorado nenhum...

A explosão de raiva não convenceu nem a sueca nem a brasileira. Ambas encararam Jim por longos segundos, demonstrando que não acreditavam e que esperavam uma resposta. De preferência que ela admitisse logo o que elas queriam ouvir. Helena encarou Jim cruzando os braços, e Lucy fez o biquinho de "eu se o que você fez no verão passado".

Sabendo que nada do que dissesse seria capaz de convencer aquelas duas desconfiadas, Jim bufou de raiva. Resolveu entregar os pontos.

- Ok. – levantou os braços na posição de "não atirem, eu me rendo" – Eu confesso. – suspirou para tomar coragem – Eu estou...

- Namorando? – fez Lucy sentando ao lado dela batendo os pés no chão de ansiedade.

- Não! – exclamou.

- Ficando? – perguntou Helena com o mesmo olhar de Lucy.

- Não! Quer dizer... Mais ou menos. – olhou para o chão.

- Como assim? – interrogou mais vez Lucy.

- Digamos que eu esteja ficando... – disse pausadamente sem olhar nem uma nem outra e sim o céu.

- Com quem? É cavaleiro ou interno? – a mesma Lucy curiosa.

- Cavaleiro... – respondeu hesitante.

- Ouro, prata, ou bronze? – disse Helena no mesmo tom curioso de Lucy.

Jim olhou novamente para a curiosidade latejando nas expressões das amigas. Sabia que tinha ido longe demais, mas perdeu parte do pânico. Elas não estavam desconfiando de Shaka, e isso ela teve certeza quando ouviu os pensamentos de cada uma. Começava a achar divertido todo aquele interrogatório, principalmente por que seus pensamentos estavam a salvo em sua mente, graças ao seu bloqueio mental. Portanto, ela tinha a situação na mão. Era só saber administrar.

Levantou e disse com ar de superior:

- Não posso falar.

- Como assim não pode falar?! – exaltou-se Lucy, a mais curiosa.

- Isso mesmo. Vocês não saberão agora o nome dele. – checou as unhas com ar de pouco caso.

Em sua cabeça, Shaka iria contar para todo mundo em breve, como ele mesmo havia dito, então o que estava falando não era de todo mentira.

- O Shaka sabe que você está ficando com alguém? – perguntou Helena.

- Não. Ele não desconfia nem pode desconfiar de nada, se não já viu... – mentiu.

- Isso não é justo! – disse Lucy batendo o pé – Eu preciso saber quem ele é. Diz apenas se é alguém que eu conheço...

- Não posso, já falei. – enfatizou.

- Eu ainda acho que é o Camus... – disse Helena com a mão no queixo.

- Não é o Camus! Garanto! – voltou a se sentar no meio das amigas – Quando for o momento oportuno eu conto tudo para vocês.

Lucy sorriu encostando o queixo fino no joelho da amiga.

- Ah, então diz pelo menos como ele é. Ele é alto, forte, musculoso, bonito, tem pegada...

- Não, ele não é como o Mascara, mas é tudo isso que você falou sim...

- Então ele tem pegada... – deu um sorriso carregado de malícia – Hum, deve ter mesmo, para te deixar desse jeito. Sabe que eu estou me lembrando que não é a primeira vez que você chega nesse estado aqui na arena? – suspeitou Lucy.

- Você se atrasava antes por causa dele? – perguntou Helena.

- Às vezes sim, às vezes não... – enrolando um cacho cor de rosa da cabeça de Lucy.

- Me fale exatamente como é a pegada. Ele é do tipo que domina, é carinhoso ou é daquele que tem fogo?

Jim mordeu o lábio inferior pensando nas opções. No momento a opção que melhor se encaixava com o Shaka era a terceira. Sair da cama estava cada vez mais difícil. Se elas soubessem que o amante fogoso se chamava Shaka de Virgem com certeza não acreditariam. Quem acreditaria que por trás da expressão serena de Buda havia aquele furacão?

- Acho que ele é do tipo que tem fogo. Muito fogo. – segurou uma risadinha.

- Eu sei como é. – disse Lucy piscando o olho numa expressão travessa – Mas, como é a performance dele, quero saber o quanto ele é fogoso... Você poderia me dar um número de quantas vezes vocês fazem... – rolou os olhos, Lucy viu Helena olhar para o lado com as bochechas levemente coradas, mas mesmo assim não se deixou abater pelo constrangimento da amiga. Lucy adorava aquele tipo de conversa safada – Por exemplo, mais de 3?

Jim pensou um pouco antes de responder. Não teve certeza se respondia ou não aquela indagação. No fundo estava se sentindo bem em dividir parte de suas experiências com as amigas. Não se sentia bem em ter que mentir todo santo dia para elas, esconder uma coisa importante como aquela de amigas tão queridas não era fácil. Elas dividiam os percalços daquela vida dura de aprendiz, eram parceiras, irmãs. Em nome dessa relação, ela respondeu:

- Sim, mais de 3.

- 4? – insistiu Lucy.

- Mais... – novamente Jim segurou um risinho.

- 5? – insistiu de novo Lucy e vendo a expressão risonha de Jim, só pode concluir que o numero era bem maior. – Estamos falando em, por exemplo, mais de 7?

- Bem mais do que isso, Lu.

Lucy e Jim desataram a rir. Helena não sabia onde enfiar a cara.

- Vocês duas são terríveis. – Helena olhou para Jim querendo de alguma forma participar daquela conversa para não ser tachada de ingênua, mas no fundo ela não tinha ideia do que significava aquele 7 – Então está explicado toda essa falta de disposição. Seja quem for esse moço, deve ser incansável.

- Espero que estejam satisfeitas – disse se levantando – Por que eu não vou comentar mais nada, fechei para balanço!

Foi andando para a área de aquecimento, Lucy a seguiu.

- Ji, eu só quero um número! Seria 10?

A morena parou de andar e girou nos calcanhares.

- É um numero maior do que 10 sim, Lucy. – virou-se e saiu rindo.

Lucy ficou parada por alguns segundos de boca aberta ao lado de Helena que também não soube esconder o assombro.

- Estou com inveja de você, Ji! – gritou a interna de Afrodite.

Em pouco tempo a arena ficou cheia de internos, conversando, ensaiando golpes, se aquecendo, etc. Lucy ainda tentou arrancar mais detalhes quentes do suposto ficante de Jim, mas não teve sucesso. A Poucos minutos para começar o treino, chegam Shina e Marin à arena.

- Bom dia internos! – saudou Marin com um sorriso, todo mundo respondeu.

- Os bebês chorões já terminaram os alongamentos? – perguntou Shina com sua costumeira "delicadeza" - Ótimo, comecem dando 40 voltas na arena. Vocês têm exatos 10 minutos para terminar a corrida. Hoje eu quero rapidez. Temos muita coisa para fazer. Apressem-se, vamos! – berrou.

Depois da ordem as duas foram observar a corrida um pouco afastadas. Nem bem os internos começaram a correr, Shina já distribuía reclamações.

- Raul, seu imbecil! – gritou de braços cruzados fazendo o interno ruivo parar de correr - Como me chega para treinar com esses sapatos? Está querendo esfolar os pés para sair do treino mais cedo? – o interno negou balançando a cabeça, contraindo o canto da boca mostrando que estava com medo – E não fique parado ai me olhando como se estivesse constipado! Vai logo trocar esses sapatos de bailarina por alguma coisa que resista ao treinamento!

- Sim, mestra. – e saiu correndo em direção aos vestiários.

- Lucy e Jim, menos conversa e mais corrida! – depois de dar bronca nas suas "preferidas para se pegar no pé" foi a vez do restante da turma: - É melhor correrem mais rápido se não quiserem levar as garras do trovão! RÁPIDOOO! Os espectros de Hades alcançariam vocês com uma perna amarrada nas costas nesse ritmo de tartaruga.

Depois das broncas, foi falar com Marin que estava sentada no primeiro lance das arquibancadas.

- Toda essa gritaria e pose de durona é para esconder que está feliz? – disse a ruiva com os braços cruzados.

- Ficou louca, Marin?

Marin deu um sorriso de canto vendo a amiga ficar na defensiva.

- Eu estou vendo um brilho incomum nos seus olhos desde que você passou aquela noite se divertindo com o Milo na sua casa que ele está ai e você não faz outra coisa se não esconder...

- Alto lá! – levantou o dedo – Não me diverti com o Milo coisa nenhuma. Ele se aproveitou da minha embriaguez para me levar para a cama e isso ainda não passou pela minha garganta...

- Isso ainda não passou, mas outra parte do corpo dele deve ter passado... – disse com ar de malícia.

- Marin! – berrou de punhos cerrados.

Marin levantou e botou o dedo na cara da amazona de Cobra antes de jogar as verdades.

- Admita que se divertiu! Admita que estava precisando disto, que descarregou todas as suas energias acumuladas e agora está se sentindo muito bem, e principalmente, admita que estava com saudade dele...

Shina ficou muda. Piscou várias vezes os olhos verdes pensando numa resposta, numa reação qualquer que convencesse Marin do contrário daquelas palavras, mas não lhe ocorria nenhuma. Marin tirou o dedo da cara dela, mas continuou encarando com olhos firmes. A resposta veio na forma de gargalhadas.

- Eu com saudade daquele falador do Milo? Tenha santa paciência, Marin. A estupidez do Aioria está contagiando você. – balançou as mãos na frente da Águia e voltou-se para a corrida dos aprendizes.

Marin fechou os olhos e andou de volta para o acento. Sentou-se cruzando as pernas e disse mais serena do que nunca:

- Você ri, grita, explode de raiva, nega até o fim, diz que não gosta mais dele e que quer distância, mas eu não acredito em nenhuma palavra que sai dessa sua boca, minha cara.

Shina teve que se segurar para não explodir de raiva de novo depois daquelas palavras. Resolveu ignorar a amazona líder e dar total atenção ao treino de seus aprendizes.

- E um dia você vai ter que dar o braço a torcer, Shina... – notou que estava sendo ignorada – Está me ouvindo, Shina? – disse em alto e bom som.

- Infelizmente sim. – respondeu ainda sem se virar.

Marin suspirou e levantou do acento batendo a poeira de sua roupa de treino. Foi até a amazona de Cobra sem a postura firme que lhe era característica e parou ao lado dela.

- Você é teimosa, hein mulher?

- Não suporto quando você começa a defender o Milo...

- Tudo o que eu quero é que vocês parem com essa guerrinha estúpida. Vai ficar inimiga dele pela eternidade?

- E se for? – Shina a encarou com olhos ameaçadores, mas estes nunca surtiram efeito em Marin.

- Está perdendo tempo. Perdendo a chance de ser feliz. – Marin segurou os braços de Shina e a fez olhá-la de frente – Esqueça o passado, Shina de Cobra. O que passou, passou. Não acho que o Milo foi o único culpado da briga de vocês. Você se quer deu uma chance para ele se explicar! Pode estar acusando ele todo esse tempo de uma coisa que ele não fez. – Shina soprou a franja verde da frente dos olhos – Pense bem nisso. Uma vez o Aioria me contou uma coisa que...

- Não quero ouvir! Chega dessa conversa. Você está dizendo que eu devo esquecer o passado, mas é a primeira a relembrar...

- Tudo bem. – disse Marin – Não vou mais falar nesse assunto, apesar de eu ter convicção que a briga de vocês está mal resolvida, por isso vocês se estranham sempre que se esbarram... – olhou por cima do ombro de Shina e viu um cavaleiro de cabelo loiro entrando na arena, deu um sorriso – Quem sabe chegou o momento de você provar que pode lidar com o passado? É exatamente ele que está vindo ai...

- Não me diga que... – Shina foi arregalando os olhos.

- Sim, "o passado"... – e virou a italiana para ver Milo entrando.

Shina fechou o punho e soltou um grunhido.

- Aquele desgraçado aproveitador teve coragem de pisar aqui! Eu te avisei, Milo de Escorpião que se você cruzasse o meu caminho de novo eu ia te matar...

Prestes a avançar com tudo na direção de Milo tem o braço agarrado por Marin.

- Não! Nem pense nisso! Não vai armar outro barraco na frente de seus aprendizes, Shina!

- Não quero armar barraco nenhum, eu quero matá-lo! Não vou aturar as gracinhas, ou aquele sorrisinho infame dele nessa arena de novo...

- Faça um esforço para se controlar na frente de seus aprendizes pelo menos! Mesmo vocês tendo suas questões, aqui não é lugar para expor desavenças! – disse com muita firmeza na voz.

Ambas olharam em volta e viram os olhares dos internos, eles esperavam mais uma briga do ex casal. Shina não gostou nada de ser olhada daquela maneira. Sentiu-se exposta, isso aumentou sua raiva, mas não ia dar o que aquele bando de internos queriam. Não ia dar gostinho nenhum nem a eles nem a ninguém! Desfez a cara de brava, respirou fundo e disse para Marin:

- Um sorrisinho, um sorrisinho sedutor apenas e eu mato ele.

- Shina, não vá disposta a brigar...

- Não estou indo disposta a brigar. Eu disse que o mataria, mas não vai ser aqui e agora.

Shina se virou para ir até Milo, mas este já estava bem perto dos internos. As meninas o receberam com largos sorrisos, acenos e até beijinhos. Tudo aquilo fazia o escorpiano ficar nas nuvens. Porém, Shina tratou de fazê-lo descer em dois tempos...

- O que você veio fazer aqui, Milo de Escorpião? – disse parada atrás dele.

- Olá Shina – a saudação saiu tão cordial que Shina estranhou. Ela esperava ser chamada de Raio de Sol, ou ser provocada com alguma ironia ou desaforo, mas aquele tom cordial, jamais. – Eu vim falar com você, mas não queria atrapalhar a sua conversa com a Marin... – acenou para a namorada de Aioria de pé logo atrás de Shina – Imaginei que estivessem discutindo alguma coisa sobre o treino...

- De fato estávamos. – devolveu o tom cordial forçado.

Por toda arena nenhum interno entendeu aquela conversa aparentemente amigável. Lucy mordia o polegar, Jim prestava atenção principalmente em Milo, pois o estava achando muito sério e Helena estava pronta para apartar uma briga entre Escorpião e Cobra a qualquer segundo. Percebendo o interesse de seus alunos em assuntos indevidos, Shina tratou de tirar Milo do meio da arena.

- Vamos conversar nas arquibancadas, é mais apropriado...

- Prefiro aqui. O assunto que me trouxe de volta é do interesse dos internos também.

"Me trouxe de volta", "assunto de interesse dos internos"? Depois de ouvir essas palavras Shina começou a desconfiar que Milo voltaria a treinar o primeiro ano e aquilo seria o apocalipse para ela. Decidida, pegou o ex pelo braço e o arrastou até as arquibancadas, bem longe dos olhos e ouvidos de curiosos.

- Vem comigo Escorpião! – disse enquanto o puxava, e depois entre dentes, assim que o soltou – Fala logo o que você tem para falar e some. Já atrapalhou de mais o treino de hoje.

- Não vim para atrapalhar, estou cumprindo ordens do Grande Mestre... – disse de olhos fechados.

- Mas atrapalhou! Alias você sempre atrapalha não é Milo? Em qualquer lugar que eu estou, você chega para me atrapalhar. Se eu estou no bar, se eu estou treinando, se eu estou dando aulas, você sempre chega para me atrapalhar!

Enquanto Shina ficava vermelha de raiva, Milo observava todos os seus movimentos com olhar sério, desprovido de qualquer sedução ou malícia. Apenas observava. Escolheu a cordialidade em vez das provocações, pois queria seguir os conselhos de Mu. No entanto estava sendo muito difícil e tentador para ele não fazer explodir o barril de pólvora chamado Shina.

_Então um anjinho de cabelos lilases apareceu no ombro direito de Milo e repetiu as palavras ditas pelo ariano na casa de Áries, em seguida um diabinho com a cara do Mascara da Morte se materializou no ombro esquerdo, este tinha um sorriso zombeteiro e dizia exatamente o contrário._

- Shina... – começou cruzando os braços mantendo o tom de cordialidade e a expressão séria – Não precisa ficar tão brava? Só vim aqui para conversar...

_O anjinho foi mais convincente..._

- Não tenho nenhum assunto para falar com você. O que você quer? Me desmoralizar na frente dos meus aprendizes de novo, é isso? Se for ponha-se daqui para fora! – apontou para a saída da arena com raiva.

- Na verdade eu me expressei mal. Não vim aqui para conversar, tão pouco para provocar você. Saiba que eu mudei...

Shina ficou calada momentaneamente sem entender nada, depois soltou uma gargalhada.

- Vai se fazer de bonzinho agora? Já conheço essa tática...

- Conhece, é verdade. Já a usei com você outro dia a noite, na sua casa, lembra? Estava chovendo... – deu um sorriso sedutor e continuou provocando – E você bem que gostou...

_Mas o diabinho sempre ganhava..._

- Cara de pau... – estreitou os olhos verdes para aquele sorriso – Pronto, já fez a sua provocaçãozinha? Agora pode ir embora para nunca mais voltar que eu vou voltar para o meu treino...

- Espera, ainda não disse o que vim dizer. – segurando o braço de Shina.

- Nada do que você tem para dizer me interessa, cavaleiro! – puxando o braço da mão de Milo com força e raiva.

- Nem se for o nome do próximo cavaleiro a vir treinar o primeiro ano nesta arena?

- Eu achei que fosse você, já que está aqui... – parada olhando para Milo.

- Você queria que fosse eu? – deu um beliscãozinho no rosto de Shina conservando o sorriso sedutor.

_Desta vez o diabinho saltitava e ria no ombro de Milo, enquanto o anjinho Mu bufava de ódio. Então o anjinho Mu, resolveu partir para a ignorância. Pulou no pescoço do diabinho Mascara cansado de ser ignorado por Milo por conta daquela presença nefasta. Iniciou-se uma briga no ombro esquerdo..._

- Fala logo o nome, diabo! – disse dando um tapa na mão que tocava o seu rosto.

Milo até pensou numa provocação, mas resolveu ignorar o próprio extinto irônico e voltar a cordialidade que chegou. _Nesse momento o anjinho Mu tomava chá sentado nas costas do derrotado diabinho Mascara..._

- Na verdade são dois nomes. Dois cavaleiros virão treinar o primeiro ano semana que vêm por determinação do Grande Mestre: Shaka e Aioros.

Aqueles nomes pegaram Shina de surpresa.

- Deixa eu adivinhar, meditação, técnicas de cura e luta com armas?

- Isso mesmo. É exatamente o que o Grande Mestre quer.

- Cada vez mais me convenço de que Shion está ficando gagá. Não era necessário mandar dois cavaleiros de ouro ensinar coisas básicas como essas. Eu já estava pensando em dar as primeiras lições de armas para eles... – desdenhou.

- Você sabe que o Grande Mestre tem a mania de fazer tudo escondendo alguma intenção oculta. Algo me diz que Shion tem uma boa razão para colocar Aioros e Shaka nesta arena...

****\N/****

Casa de Virgem...

- Vigiar a Jim! Isso mesmo que você ouviu, Shaka. Mestre Shion te colocou na arena não para treinar o primeiro ano e sim para vigiar a sua discípula. – disse Mu organizando seus instrumentos de reparar armaduras na mesa.

- Foi isso que ele disse? – perguntou de braços cruzados e expressão nada contente.

- Não diretamente, mas ta na cara que ele está preocupado com a segurança da sua interna. Conheço o mestre Shion há muito anos e nunca o vi tão preocupado com uma pessoa como ele está agora... – pegou um martelo de ouro de dentro de uma gaveta – Ele a protege de uma forma muito estranha...

- Estranha como? – perguntou seguindo o andar de Mu com o olhar desconfiado.

- Não sei bem... Precisava ver como ele ficou quando eu contei que toda a família dela morreu. Meu mestre ficou extremamente transtornado. Parecia culpado... – levou a mão ao queixo.

- Por que Shion se sentiria culpado pela morte dessas pessoas, Mu? – agora estavam lado a lado.

- Eu não faço ideia, Shaka – disse Mu encarando Virgem – Mas eu convivo com o mestre Shion há muitos anos, sei quando ele está muito preocupado com alguma coisa ou desconfiado. Aprendi a ler seus olhares e seus gestos, pois quando ele começa a ficar com ares misteriosos, não adianta perguntar, ele não fala o que está pensando ou os motivos de suas preocupações, pelos menos não diretamente. Acho que ele faz isso para preservar todo mundo, principalmente Athena...

- É realmente estranha a postura dele em tudo o que envolve a minha discípula. Eu sinto, que de alguma forma eles tem uma ligação muito forte.

- Também penso assim, Shaka.

Mu suspirou e encostou-se a parede da janela. Naquela manhã o Santuário não estava tão quente. O Sol constantemente se escondia atrás de nuvens espessas e ventava forte.

- Não era preciso o grande me mandar para arena, eu sempre estou de olho na minha discípula quando estou meditando. Até parece que ele esqueceu que ela mora comigo.

- De tanto observá-la acabou se apaixonando por ela, não é verdade?

Shaka corou.

- Você não está totalmente errado.

- De qualquer forma, eu acredito que o mestre Shion quer a sua presença física 24 horas ao lado dela e que você não tire os olhos dela um só segundo...

- Eu já faço isso, Mu – disse contrariado – Acaso Shion acha que o inimigo pode atacar no meio do treino e na frente de todo mundo? Pouco provável. Sabemos que ele não gosta de testemunhas e age sempre nas sombras.

- Sim, mas, veja pelo lado bom, vocês vão passar mais tempo juntos – Shaka desviou o olhar – Não me diga que isso te incomoda? Tem medo das pessoas descobrirem que vocês estão juntos, é isso?

- Sim, no momento isto está me incomodando. Não vai ser fácil ficar perto dela na frente de outras pessoas e fingir que nada está acontecendo. Shina não é boba, tão pouco Aioros, o menor deslize nosso e eles vão perceber. – de repente a voz de Shaka ficou carregada – Isso é culpa minha, eu devia ter contado ao grande mestre antes...

- Um conselho, não conte nada ao mestre Shion agora. Tenho certeza que uma notícia destas não seria bem vinda nesse momento. Dê um tempo, espere essa poeira baixar. Quanto a presença de outras pessoas, não há o que temer, é só agir naturalmente.

Shaka andou pela oficina com ares pensativo, sentou na grande mesa e ficou em posição de meditação.

- Pensando bem, é bom eu ficar perto da minha discípula na arena, assim evito que ela fique sabendo de coisas confidenciais pelas bocas erradas outra vez...

Mu levantou a cabeça rapidamente mostrando que tinha sido pego de surpresa pela novidade.

- Como assim? O que ela ficou sabendo?

- A investigação sobre sua origem. Alguém passou por cima das ordens de Shion e contou tudo a ela...

Mu mudou imediatamente sua expressão de surpresa para uma de raiva.

- Quem fez isso?

- Só consigo suspeitar do Kanon. Quem mais tem interesse em jogar a minha discípula contra mim?

- Filho da mãe! – e bateu o punho contra a mesa. – Como isso foi acontecer? Como ele descobriu?

- Não sei, de repente ela chegou à minha casa arrasada e apavorada com a possibilidade de todo o Santuário desconfiar dela... Não imagina o trabalho que tive para acalmá-la. Pelo estado que veio até mim, tenho certeza que o desocupado do Kanon fez algo além de contar a verdade... – abriu os olhos repentinamente e naquele momento os orbes azulados de Shaka de Virgem brilhavam de ódio e ciúme só de cogitar a possibilidade das mãos sujas de Kanon tocando sua amada.

- Isso não devia ter acontecido. Eu te avisei para evitar isso custe o que custar... – Mu deu um longo suspiro enquanto coçava a nuca de forma lenta. No fundo ele também se sentia culpado por estar longe e não ter evitado aquela revelação desnecessária – Como o irmão de Saga consegue sempre ficar sabendo das coisas antes de todo mundo?

- Isso também me intriga... – disse coçando o queixo – Como quer que seja, ele não chega mais perto da minha discípula sem antes passar por um dos 6 infernos...

- Mais um motivo para você contar sobre a morte dos pais e da família toda. Acho que você deve fazer isso ainda hoje, meu amigo.

- Vou pensar.

- Se precisar de ajuda é só chamar. – sorriu e tocou a própria testa com o dedo indicador mostrando o canal que sempre usavam, telepatia. – Mudando de assunto, por que você não fica aqui e me faz companhia até a Alexia chegar?

- Alexia?

Saíram da oficina e foram para o grande salão principal.

- Ela é a serva de Athena que tomou conta do Kiki enquanto estive fora. Por sorte eles se deram bem. Ela é uma ótima pessoa. Como vou precisar de alguém que tome conta do Kiki futuramente quando o mestre Shion me der outras missões, que por sinal ele já me preveniu disto ontem, pensei na Alexia ficar de babá de novo. Ontem eu fiz a proposta e ela ficou de me dar a resposta hoje...

******\A/*****

Casa de Gêmeos...

Gemidos... Gemidos de mulher ecoavam pelo quarto. O chão estava repleto das roupas deles perfazendo uma trilha até a cama. Uma calça jogada em cima do ar condicionado, camisa ao pé da cama, vestido florido atirado próximo a porta, sinal de que Alexia terminou de ser despida assim que entrou no quarto de Kanon. Sutiã no criado mudo, calcinha ainda pendendo de seu pé esquerdo. O ato fora começado antes da peça ser totalmente retirada. Eles tinham pressa.

O mesmo pé subiu roçando a panturrilha do Dragão Marinho. Mais gemidos, desta vez mais altos, intensos, carregados de luxuria, incentivos, estimulantes, verdadeiros aplausos para tudo o que ele fazia com sua nova amante. Alexia gemia do jeito que Kanon gostava.

Uma gota de suor escorreu pelas costas largas que subia e descia agora mais rápido. Houve mais gemidos intensos, quase gritos, estes foram calados com beijos. Depois que tirou todo o fôlego da serva, Kanon atacou o pescoço feminino. Boca, língua e dentes que deixaram marcas por onde passavam...

Escolheu dar prazer primeiro a ela, e depois de vê-la resfolegar de prazer embaixo de si, deu um sorriso malicioso e foi buscar a sua satisfação. Os movimentos anteriormente lentos e ritmados se tornaram rápidos e violentos...

Então veio o prazer máximo e todos os músculos do Dragão Marinho se retesaram em cima do corpo de Alexia. Deixou-se desfalecer em cima dela por alguns segundos. Abrigou o rosto nas curvas confortáveis do seio moreno, a respiração aos poucos se estabilizando, os olhos verdes se fechando...

Alexia se sentia comprimida pelo peso de Kanon, mas não quis se mexer, não queria perturbá-lo. Seus dedos finos entraram pelos cabelos azuis e assim que começou a fazer carinhos, Kanon abriu os olhos e levantou de cima dela em um lapso de segundo. Jogou os longos cabelos azuis para trás ficando de joelhos entre as pernas de Alexia Olhou para o corpo suado da serva com olhar de predador.

- Gostei de você ter vindo...

- Esperei a confusão no Templo de Atena passar para vir...

Ele voltou a deitar em cima dela sem, no entanto colar os corpos. Apenas os lábios e os narizes se tocavam de leve. Aquilo era só para atiçar. Kanon era quem tinha o domínio, ele controlava a distância entre os corpos, se aproximava e recuava, tocava os lábios absurdamente tentadores de Alexia do jeito que bem queria, e ele queria brincar e não beijar.

Alexia se movimentou de modo a acomodar melhor o corpo de Kanon sobre o seu, abraçou o pescoço coberto pelos cabelos azuis que caiam pelas costas. A respiração de Kanon ficou pesada, fazendo jus a sua armadura de Dragão Marinho, seu hálito quente lembrava o da fera mitológica dos oceanos. Tentou beijá-lo, mas ele escapou mais uma vez aumentando a distância entre eles.

- Qual foi o motivo da confusão no Templo de Atena?

- Shion descobriu que Athena saia escondido do Templo para visitar crianças órfãs de um orfanato nos arredores da Vila da Amazonas e não gostou nada...

Kanon riu debochado.

- Ele ficou bravo?

- Você não imagina o quanto...

Enquanto conversavam Alexia perseguia a boca de Kanon até os lábios se unirem. Ele a apertou contra si marcando desta vez as coxas com as mãos.

- Quero que beba comigo. – disse depois de interromper o beijo de língua.

Levantou mais uma vez de cima dela jogando os cabelos azuis para trás. Deixou a cama e foi até a cômoda, voltou com uma garrafa de vinho grego numa mão e duas taças na outra.

- Comprei especialmente para beber com você... – despejou o conteúdo até o meio da taça e entregou à brasileira. – Pegue.

- Não posso. Logo mais vou me encontrar com Mu de Áries na casa dele e não seria de bom tom chegar lá com hálito de vinho.

Kanon pegou a mão de Alexia e a fez segurar a taça.

- Não me faça essa desfeita, minha querida. Beba pelo menos uma taça comigo.

Sem jeito de recusar mais uma vez, acabou bebendo para não desagradá-lo. Levou tímida a taça até os lábios e ficou surpresa com o sabor adocicado da bebida. Kanon esperou ela virar a taça para puxá-la pela cintura. Antes dela engolir o vinho ele atacou seus lábios.

- Delícia... – sussurrou depois do beijo com gosto de vinho.

Sentou na cama e serviu-se de mais uma taça de vinho com a mulher colada as suas costas. Enquanto ele bebia, Alexia beijava seu cavaleiro no ombro, pescoço, orelha, afastou os cabelos molhados de suor do rosto dele. Inclinou-se sobre ele e se deu conta de como ele era grande, alto, robusto. Os ombros de Kanon eram o dobro dos de Alexia em largura. Acariciá-lo por inteiro representava uma aventura demorada para suas mãos.

- O que Mu quer com você? – perguntou sem olhá-la.

- Ele me pediu que ficasse de babá do Kiki por uns tempos. Parece que ele vai cumprir mais missões fora do Santuário até o final do mês...

- Ele disse para onde iria? – perguntou virando a cabeça para olhar o rosto da serva através do canto do olho.

- Não. Só disse que vai precisar se ausentar mais vezes.

Kanon colocou a taça no criado mudo e colocou o corpo de Alexia deitado ao lado do seu. Passou a mão pela coxa subindo até a cintura e voltando para a coxa repetidas vezes. Olhou para ela de forma insinuante e disse:

- Mas se você aceitar bancar a babá vai ficar impossibilitada de descobrir as informações de que preciso...

- Não se preocupe. Eu impus a condição de só cuidar do Kiki se não tivesse que me ausentar do Templo de Athena. Mu concordou.

Kanon sorriu cobrindo o corpo da serva com o seu novamente.

- Você foi esperta. – acariciou os cabelos negros da serva mantendo os olhos fixos nos lábios carnudos que esperavam entreabertos pelos seus. – Melhor para mim que não perdi a minha linda informante...

Beijou-a, em seguida voltou a vira-la de lado, desta vez a deixou de costas para ele. Levou a mão dela até seu pescoço enquanto explorava a orelha feminina com mordidinhas. A sentiu arfar descontroladamente perante os seus beijos fortes.

- Shion já encontrou o tal Catálogo? – atacando o pescoço, desta vez delicadamente para não impedir a serva de falar.

- Ainda não, mas ainda continua procurando e bagunçando a biblioteca junto com Dohko e Aneta. Ouvi dizer que ninguém mais pode entrar lá a não ser um dos três.

- O que mais você ouviu? – mordendo a orelha e apertando os seios com força suficiente para ouvir um maravilhoso gemido e não machucá-la.

- Ouvi que Shion pretende ir a Jamiel essa semana e que haverá uma reunião a portas fechadas com os cavaleiros de ouro amanhã.

- Interessante... mais alguma informação relevante? – segurando o queixo colocando os lábios a milímetros dos seus.

Alexia pensou um pouco.

- Não sei se seria relevante, mas eu surpreendi Aneta chorando escondido na cozinha hoje cedo. Sussurrava o nome do grande mestre entre as lágrimas e parecia muito aflita...

- Humm... – deu um beijo final e mudou de posição para pegar outra camisinha no criado mudo. Voltou a ficar colado as costas da serva enquanto abria o preservativo – A serva pessoal de Shion sabe demais. Ofereça consolo, tente descobrir o motivo da tristeza dela.

- Isso será muito difícil. Ultimamente Aneta está muito fechada. Ou está trancada em seu quarto ou está com o grande mestre na biblioteca, é raro a ver fazendo outra coisa.

- Sempre tem um jeito de se conseguir o que quer das pessoas... – sussurrou enquanto removia os cabelos negros e finos do pescoço da serva.

Depositou vários beijos naquela região, mesmo fazendo de forma delicada, deixou a pele da mulher arrepiada. Alexia tentou se virar para ficar de frente para o geminiano, mas ele não deixou. Já com o preservativo devidamente colocado, voltou a segura-la no queixo. Introduziu um dedo em sua boca e pediu que Alexia sugasse. Foi atendido. Depois levou o dedo lubrificado até a feminilidade de sua amante querendo proporcionar prazer de outra forma.

Alexia mordeu os lábios com força, deixou impresso seus dentes no lábio inferior tamanha era a onda de prazer que sentia por conta do entrar e sair do dedo de Kanon em sua cavidade. Ele fazia a masturbação de forma vigorosa e intensificava a cada espasmo muscular da serva. Não dava trégua. Chupava a orelha ao mesmo tempo em que esfregava o membro duríssimo no traseiro macio da brasileira.

Ela sentia a excitação dele aumentar a cada gemido seu, cada vez que contraia os lábios e as pernas. Não queria deixar a mão dele sair daquele ponto tão sensível. Também era imensamente prazeroso cada vez que Kanon esfregava seu membro pulsante em seu bumbum, chegando a tocar a cabeça na entrada...

O interesse dele era ali mesmo, naquela entrada mais quente e apertada, mas sentia que ainda não era hora de possuí-la daquela forma. Precisava deixá-la mais entregue, mais submissa, mais escrava de seus prazeres e principalmente não gostaria de assustá-la de nenhuma forma. Tudo isso para não perder a fonte de informação.

******\D/******

O dia de treino passou rápido. Shina ensinou novos golpes à turma e a cada vez que isso acontecia obrigava todo mundo a praticar repetidas vezes até que todas as falhas de execução fossem eliminadas. O movimento tinha que sair perfeito e a repetição também ajudava a fixar o golpe na memória dos aprendizes.

Passava das 5 quando Shina deu o ok final e liberou a turma. Mais uma vez a interna de Shaka se sobressaiu nos treinos. Foi a primeira a aprender o movimento, executou diversas vezes com perfeição e ainda ajudou alguns internos de sua turma a corrigir algumas falhas. Foi melhor até do que Helena que tinha mais tempo de Santuário.

Todos ficaram de boca aberta quando Shina foi pessoalmente lhe dar os parabéns. A Cobra apenas disse um magro "bom trabalho" e deu as costas, mas isso foi mais do que suficiente para Jim se sentir nas nuvens, ou melhor vingada. De alguma forma era um tapa com luva de pelica na cara da mestra que a escolhia constantemente para cristo.

Shina nunca escondeu que pegava no pé de Jim. Era mais rígida com ela de propósito. Porém naquele dia teve que dar o braço a torcer em público admitindo com aquele elogio que ela era uma boa aprendiz, apesar de ainda a achar protegida demais. "Teus mestres são o que te estragam, menina. Um dia eu ainda vou descobrir o que te faz tão especial aos olhos dos cavaleiros de ouro...", pensou Shina vendo as três amigas tagarelando e sorrindo indo em direção a saída da arena.

E assim que atravessaram os enormes portões, Lucy puxou Jim pelo braço.

- Ji, preciso de um favor seu.

- Que favor?

- Pode me teletransportar para a Casa de Câncer?

A brasileira riu.

- No máximo eu posso te deixar na frente da Casa de Áries. Esqueceu que ninguém passa pela barreira protetora das 12 casas?

- Tudo bem. Então me deixa em frente à Áries mesmo! – disse animada.

Jim olhou para a amiga com olhar de reprovação e disse com as mãos na cintura:

- Lucy, não me diga que vai correr atrás daquele carcamano denovo? Não disse hoje cedo que não estava mais interessada nele?

- Er... – fez Lucy buscando palavras.

- Acabamos de combinar de jantar em minha casa e você quer ir à Casa de Câncer? – disse Helena sem entender a atitude da amiga.

- Eu não vou correr atrás dele. Não vejo o Mask há alguns dias e eu só quero saber se ele está em casa. Ele está faltando os treinamentos que concordou em me dar. Mestre Afrodite não está nada satisfeito... – parada e soltando os cabelos – Também tenho o direito de querer ficar forte como vocês duas, não tenho?

- Tem sim, mas... – respondeu Helena.

- Que nada, Helena – interrompeu – Ela quer encontrar o Mascara, isso sim. Está com saudade dele, confessa!

- Não estou com saudade daquele cafusu idiota, ranzinza e mal educado! – explodiu Lucy e logo se refez ajeitando os cabelos olhando para seu espelhinho de bolso. – Eu só quero ver se ele está em casa para levar um recado do mestre Afrodite. Só isso. – mentiu.

- Mas e o nosso jantar? – indagou Helena.

- Depois que eu der o recado ao Mask, volto a Touro para jantar com vocês. Vai ser rapidinho. – deu uma piscadinha para Helena – Então, Ji, vai me teletransportar sim ou não?

- Ta bom! – disse depois de bufar – Mas agente vai fica te esperando em Touro ta? E vê se não demora.

Jim tocou o ombro da amiga e usou seu poder para desaparecerem e reapareceram em frente às escadarias da primeira casa.

- _Merci, _Ji. – mal agradeceu e começou a subir correndo as escadarias.

- Juízo heim. Não vai se perder na Casa de Câncer. – disse Jim pouco antes de sumir.

Lucy rapidamente passou pela Casa de Áries, Touro, Gêmeos e quando chegou as escadarias de acesso a Câncer, parou para retocar o batom. Sim, além do espelhinho ela carregava um mini gloss vermelho melancia no bolso para eventuais necessidades.

Começou a subir as escadas e viu com pesar que as luzes estavam apagadas, também não havia sinal do cosmo do guardião. Porém decidiu-se a entrar e ver com os próprios olhos. Mascara poderia estar dormindo ou treinando ocultação de cosmo, imaginou. Cruzou o grande salão principal que outrora era decorado com cabeças humanas e parou em frente à área privativa do templo.

Bem devagar abriu a porta. Para seu azar a área privativa também estava às escuras. Tateou em busca do interruptor e logo encontrou. Ela conhecia bem todos os recantos daquela casa. A escuridão não a incomodou, somente a ausência do dono. Foi até a cozinha, ninguém. Deu um suspiro triste. Olhou em volta procurando indícios da presença de Mascara da Morte. Um copo ou prato sujo, toalha de banho posta para secar no varal da área de serviço, restos de comida na geladeira. Nada. A casa parecia não ser frequentada por um bom tempo.

Lucy desesperou-se. Imaginou o pior. Mascara podia ter sido vitima ou sequestrado pelo inimigo que rondava o santuário a meses, ou pior, podia estar com alguma mulher. Essa última hipótese fez seu sangue ferver de ódio. Saiu da cozinha e foi direto para o quarto. Abriu lentamente a porta e entrou na ponta dos pés.

A cama estava vazia e no banheiro da suíte o mesmo aspecto de falta de uso do restante da casa. Tudo estava rigorosamente arrumado e limpo. Contudo aquela casa não podia estar simplesmente desabitada todos aqueles dias. Com que autorização Mascara tinha saído do Santuário? Sem saber o que pensar e triste por passar mais um dia sem ver seu cavaleiro preferido, Lucy saiu do banheiro da suíte.

Andou pelo quarto amplo cabisbaixa e não viu uma sombra se projetando atrás de si. Não deu tempo de tocar a maçaneta da porta, antes disso uma mão enorme a puxou pelo braço. Sentiu-se ser jogada na cama com força e rapidez por um vulto, ou melhor...

- Mask?! – olhando para o rosto do italiano com olhos arregalados – De onde você surgiu?

- Calada! Sou eu que pergunto. Por que entrou escondida em minha casa?! – berrou a encarando nos olhos.

- Não entrei escondida. E você por onde andou? Por acaso se mudou do santuário e esqueceu de avisar todo mundo?

- Não me mudei. Estava fazendo rondas pelo Santuário a pedido do grande mestre a procura do inimigo. Ao contrario do seu mestre, que passa o dia fazendo limpeza de pele e lixando as unhas, eu protejo o Santuário.

- Sei... – desdenhou – Você não coloca os pés aqui há dias, confessa!

- Ficou louca?

- Não! E quer fazer o favor de sair de cima de mim?! – berrou de volta.

Sem mudar a expressão carrancuda, Mascara saiu de cima de Lucy e foi até a cômoda pegar um charuto de sua caixa de charutos cubanos.

- Se está se referindo a falta de sujeira na casa, é por que eu mandei limpar. Estava cansado de tropeçar em embalagens de pizzas... - ascendendo o charuto com um isqueiro.

Lucy pulou da cama e falou de frente para o italiano:

- Não mente para mim, Mask! Por onde você andou?

- Eu já disse que estava fazendo rondas, _caspita_! – agarrou o dedo de Lucy com raiva – E não coloque este dedo na minha cara! Perdeu o amor a vida, _ragazza_?! Ou está me confundindo com o viado do seu mestre para aturar os teus xiliques?

Lucy fez uma cara de choro e puxou o dedo das mãos grossas de Mascara. Acabou caindo sentada no chão devido à força que fez para se livrar do aperto.

- Mask, por que está me tratando assim? – perguntou com um fio de voz triste.

Mascara deu uma tragada no seu charuto e soprou a fumaça para cima.

- Por que estou cansado de você, Lucy.

- Cansado de mim? Por quê? O que eu fiz de errado? – disse Lucy engatinhando e parando com a cabeça na altura do joelho de Mascara.

- E você ainda pergunta, _ragazza_? – disse a fulminando com o olhar.

- Me diz o que eu fiz de errado, Mask, por favor... – pediu se segurando para não chorar. Doía muito aquele tratamento, pois ele nunca havia a tratado daquele jeito. Mascara era sempre amoroso com ela, amoroso do jeito dele.

- Ok. – soprou novamente fumaça para cima e enquanto falava mais fumaça saía de sua boca – Estou cansado de você me destratar na frente de todo mundo. Estou cansado de te ver saindo para cima e para baixo com o Frô, sendo que comigo se quer podemos ficar sozinhos. Eu virei seu mestre para que? Se não posso te treinar onde e quando eu quero? Estou cansado de seguir as ordens do Afrodite! E principalmente, estou cansado de você valorizar mais ele do que a mim!

Lucy piscou várias vezes os olhos sem saber o que responder. Não esperava aquelas palavras, não soube interpretá-las em um primeiro momento. Ciúme? Despeito? Rancor? Raiva? O que era aquilo afinal...

- Mask... – ficou de joelhos ainda piscando os longos cílios – Eu nunca disse que preferia o Afrodite a você. Eu até fiz de tudo para te trazer de volta a Casa de Peixes. Eu ajudei a convencer o mestre. Esqueceu aquela noite depois do ataque do inimigo...

- Você diz isso, mas faz exatamente o contrário. Me dá nojo ouvir você endeusando o Afrodite. Sabia que ele também não teve um passado muito bonito?

- Sim. Ele me contou tudo, mas ele ressuscitou um novo homem e quer ser uma pessoa melhor, e quanto a você, Mask?

Mascara fulminou Lucy com os olhos novamente e disse em tom seco:

- Eu não pedi para ser ressuscitado. E acho isso de "querer ser uma pessoa melhor" papo furado. Ninguém muda apenas dizendo isso, Lucy. Agora saia da minha frente, volte para o seu amado mestre. Vou sair, preciso me trocar...

- Aonde vai a essa hora? – apoiou as mãos nas coxas masculinas.

- Sair, já disse. – levantou e foi até o guarda roupa.

- Não vou sair daqui até você me dizer aonde vai! – gritou ficando de pé – Por acaso pretende se encontrar com alguma mulher? – fechando os punhos com força.

Mascara virou o rosto na direção da interna exibindo um sorriso maldoso. Estava adorando ver a raiva de Lucy pela sua ausência. Demonstrações de ciúme nunca foram de seu feitio, mas desprezar mulheres como ela só para vê-las se arrastando aos seus pés era um vicio para ele.

- E se for? Estaria indo atrás de quem me valorizasse diferente de você... – e pegou uma camisa de botões e mangas compridas no guarda roupa.

Lucy olhava para a figura musculosa de Mascara da Morte vestindo a camisa branca sentindo falta de ar, tamanho era sua raiva. Ele dizer com aquela naturalidade que ia encontrar com outra mulher era demais para seus ouvidos. Explodiu de ódio e ciúme.

- Eu mato a vadia que chegar perto de você!

Calmamente Mascara fechou a porta do guarda roupa antes de fechar os botões da blusa branca. Lucy não se conteve mais avançou em cima do italiano, estava farta de ser ignorada e desprezada. Ia mostrar para ele do que era capaz. Encarou Mascara com olhos que apesar de firmes, estavam lacrimejantes.

- Eu mato! Você ouviu?! Mato qualquer uma! – dando socos no peito masculino.

- Mata! Faz o que você quiser! – berrou na cara de Lucy segurando os braços da sueca com força - Eu estou nem ai!

Lucy caiu sentada na cama quando ele a soltou com fúria. Uma lágrima tentou se jogar de seu olho, mas ela impediu limpando com o dedo antes que saísse. Esconder o seu ressentimento era impossível, mas ela era orgulhosa o suficiente para tentar. Só tentar... Era impossível também ignorar os gritos de seu coração.

- Por que está agindo assim? Ainda não consigo entender... – perguntou como se falasse consigo mesma.

Mascara passou por ela e voltou a se sentar na cama.

- Não sou o seu cachorrinho, Lucy. Tão pouco o seu objeto sexual...

- Objeto sexual? – olhou para ele confusa – Eu nunca disse isso! Isso nunca me passou pela minha cabeça. – ficou de joelhos na frente dele – Eu pensei que você gostasse das nossas aventuras...

Silêncio. Ignorando completamente a presença da sueca, Mascara pegou o charuto do pequeno cinzeiro do criado mudo, bateu um pouco para tirar a cinza e o levou até a boca.

- Responde Mask! Você se cansou disso também? – novamente ficando de joelhos na frente dele.

Passado alguns segundos de silêncio e desprezo, Mascara olhou para o rosto de Lucy. Ela estava visivelmente nervosa, os lábios da jovem tremiam como se estivessem prestes a gritar. Olhar para aqueles lábios carnudos e brilhantes, pintados de vermelho melancia excitou o italiano. Mais excitante era a expressão de suplica em seu rosto delicado de fada rosa. Deu um sorriso maldoso e puxou aquele rostinho delicado para junto do seu.

- Você foi divertida, torta de morango... – disse com os lábios a milímetros dos dela, depois soltou o seu rosto e a jogou de qualquer jeito no chão – Mas conseguia me broxar falando sem parar do Afrodite. Você se importava mais que ele não soubesse do nosso envolvimento do que em me agradar.

Lucy levantou da posição rapidamente e voltou a ficar de joelhos na frente dele sentado na cama. Engolindo o próprio choro, ela disse:

- Isso não é verdade, Mask. Eu escondo o nosso envolvimento do mestre para vocês não brigarem. Eu odeio ver vocês brigando! – apertou as coxas masculinas – Quero vocês juntos perto de mim para sempre! Nunca quis desagradar nenhum dos dois... - subiu e segurou o rosto de Mascara entre as mãos – Mask... Eu te amo... Por favor acredita em mim...

A resposta de Mascara veio na forma de uma respiração carregada, quase um gemido. Limitou-se a olhar os lábios vermelhos de Lucy. Não havia mais o tremor do medo e da tristeza, e sim o fogo do desejo crepitando neles, pedindo para serem tomados, mordidos e da forma mais selvagem...

- Me perdoa, Mask... – passando a mão na nuca masculina e enterrando os dedos nos cabelos azuis sempre revoltos – Me perdoa...

Com a mesma respiração carregada e barulhenta, Mascara a viu se meter entre suas pernas escancaradas. Arrepiou-se quando ela tocou sua nuca, segurando os cabelos daquela área com delicadeza. Lucy também olhava para os lábios de Mascara com um desejo infernal de beijá-los, mas ambos ficaram naquela distância por um bom tempo para provocar um ao outro, ou para testar a resistência de ambos. "Me perdoa...", sussurrou de novo desta vez tocando seu lábio superior com o inferior de Mascara bem de leve.

Então Mascara abandonou seu alto controle fingido e mordeu os lábios sabor melancia que o tentavam. Abocanhou a boca de Lucy com violência só para deixar a marca de seus dentes ali impressa. Assustada, Lucy se afastou quando sentiu a dor causada pela dentada. Tocou o lábio ferido e sentiu na ponta do dedo a marca, a pele afundada que ardia.

Mascara deu um sorriso maldoso que mostrava toda a sua satisfação por fazer aquilo. Novamente puxou-a pela cintura, fez com que ela ficasse completamente debruçada nele. O corpo de Lucy apesar de curvilíneo era leve, uma pulga comparado ao dele, portanto de fácil manipulação. Atacou de novo os lábios da jovem, desta vez não mordeu, só beijou com sua costumeira intensidade e selvageria.

Logo os gemidos abafados vieram. De dor e de prazer, pois ele a segurava com tanta força os cabelos rosados, que a impedia de mexer a cabeça conforme a sua vontade. Também não conseguia afastar um centímetro de seu corpo colado ao dele. Os braços de Mascara da Morte eram esmagadores como tentáculos, dando a impressão de serem bem maiores do que realmente eram.

Uma mão grossa e pesada desceu pelas costas de Lucy e chegou ao bumbum, apertou com força aquela parte, depois deu um sonoro tapa. Lucy gemeu.

- Já me perdoou? – sussurrou no ouvido dele.

- Ainda não... – respondeu farejando os cabelos rosados. – Você ainda não está merecendo.

- O que eu posso fazer para merecer? – perguntou esfregando o rosto de forma insinuante no rosto mal barbeado.

Mascara agarra novamente os cabelos de Lucy e diz olhando-a profundamente nos olhos.

- Passe esta noite comigo aqui, _amore mio_. Quero te fazer minha muitas vezes a noite toda. Também estou cansado de rapidinhas...

Lucy abriu a boca puxando um pouco de ar, fora completamente pega de surpresa e o coração bateu a mil por hora quando ele a chamou de _amore mio..._ Depois da briga que tiveram aquilo era como som de violino, mas ela não podia fazer aquilo, apesar de querer, querer muito.

- Não posso, Mask, você sabe, isso provocaria outra briga entre você e o meu mestre...

Decepcionado, Mascara a soltou e disse retirando as mãos dela de seu peito:

- Então volte para a Casa de Peixes e para o viado do Frô. Ou você é minha por completo ou nada.

- Não faz assim Mask! – segurou de novo o rosto dele próximo do seu – Você sabe que eu quero isso, desde o começo... Mas não posso, não posso. Se vocês brigarem, os dois vão se afastar de mim e isso eu não quero. Eu prefiro morrer a perder vocês dois... – e beijou-o sem ser correspondida.

Ele tinha voltado a ignorá-la, mas Lucy não se deixou vencer. Desceu até o pescoço distribuindo beijos, lambidas e mordidinhas.

- Eu te amo Mask... – olhou para ele de forma lasciva e beijou seu peitoral.

- Me perdoa... – beijou agora a barriga sarada até o umbigo.

Prevendo o que ela iria fazer, Mascara apoiou os cotovelos na cama sem tirar um segundo os olhos da cabeça rosa que lhe estimulava. Quando ela começou a abri a calça dele, o italiano sorriu pegando o charuto do cinzeiro.

Lucy delicadamente abriu o zíper e desceu a roupa até expor a cueca preta. Tocou o membro enrijecido com a ponta do dedo e levou o dedo até os próprios lábios. Com o mesmo cuidado, baixou a cueca box.

- Vou fazer você me perdoar... – e lambeu a glande úmida.

Desceu a língua até a base do pênis, voltou sugando a pele quente até chegar na cabeça novamente. Levantou os olhos para ver a o rosto de Mascara que tinha uma expressão faminta atrás da fumaça que expelia. Voltou a lamber a glande só depois abocanhou. Mascara jogou a cabeça para trás soltando grande quantidade de fumaça e um sorriso maldoso brotou de seus lábios.

Lucy continuou, sem tirar o membro de dentro da boca, começou a fazer movimentos de sobe e desce com a cabeça. Sugando e passando a língua em tudo o que podia. Seu desejo era engolir completamente aquele membro pulsante, mas era inviável por conta do tamanho. Só conseguia chegar até a metade.

Quando ela chupou e masturbou com as duas mãos ao mesmo tempo, Mascara emitiu um gemido rouco.

- Você é boa, _ragazza_, muito boa... – disse retirando os cabelos da frente do rosto de Lucy.

Queria ver toda a ação, não queria perder nenhum movimento dos lábios de Lucy. Ajeitou-se de modo a ficar de frente para o belo espetáculo, mas ainda com os cotovelos apoiados na cama. Jogou por fim o charuto que segurava entre os dedos e ficou só olhando, mas logo teve vontade de interagir. Segurou uma boa quantidade de cabelos rosados para ter o controle da felação.

Velocidade e profundidade estavam na mão de Mascara agora e ele fazia sem se preocupar se ela estava sufocando ou não. Um fio de saliva escorregou da boca de Lucy e molhou a cama. A velocidade aumentou absurdamente e então Mascara tirou seu membro de dentro da boca de Lucy com um movimento rápido. Quase gritando de prazer jogou todo o gozo para fora, atingindo a boca e parte do rosto da interna.

- Humm... – sorriu Lucy lambendo o lábio melado.

Antes de Mascara se recompor do orgasmo, Lucy subiu e o beijou de língua o fazendo sentir o próprio gosto.

- Que merda é essa, garota? – disse se afastando dela bruscamente e cuspindo.

Lucy deu uma risada.

- Qual o problema? Isto veio de você, Mask, é o seu gosto. – e riu mais.

- Não teve graça. – passando a mão na boca fazendo careta de nojo. Acabou correndo para o banheiro para se lavar.

- Como é machista! – disse Lucy parada na porta o vendo jogar água no rosto.

Com o rosto pingando água, Mascara puxa Lucy pela cintura e limpa o sêmen que tinha ficado no rosto da interna com papel higiênico, depois joga o papel sujo fora, fazendo a mesma cara de nojo.

- Agora você vai me beijar?

- Ainda não... – e passa a mão nos cabelos rosados terminando por apertar a nuca como sempre fazia – Você vai ficar aqui comigo?

- Não posso, mas amanhã eu volto. – deu um sorriso malicioso.

Mascara a levantou pelas coxas e soltou o corpo de Lucy na cama. Arrancou a calça de treino que ela usava junto com a calcinha.

- Por que deixar para amanhã o que podemos fazer hoje?

- Espera, Mask! Eu preciso, preciso... Aaaaahhh... – gemendo bem alto quando sentiu sua cavidade ser sugada – Preciso, avisar as meninas. Elas estão me esperando na casa de Touro...

Mascara levantou a cabeça de entre as pernas de Lucy, pegou o celular do bolso e jogou para ela.

- Liga. Daqui você não sai tão cedo. Aproveita e liga para o Frô também. Diga que vai ficar com suas amigas em Touro. – deu uma piscadinha que dizia "se é que me entende".

Lucy não teve tempo de responder, antes disso já estava sendo novamente chupada. Com vontade, com fome, com ânsia, Mascara queria ouvir seus gemidos enquanto ela telefonava. Arrancou a parte de cima do uniforme de treino de Lucy e atacou seus seios. A respiração de Mascara era tão carregada e barulhenta que lembrava a de um animal. Foi descendo pela barriga beijando e mordendo a pele, ficou novamente entre as pernas de Lucy para então continuar chupando.

Com dedos trêmulos, Lucy começou a discar o número do celular de Helena...

******\E/******

Casa de Virgem...

Naquele dia Shaka não conseguiu estabilizar sua mente junto com seu cosmo para meditar. Seus pensamentos iam e vinham em apenas um assunto: contar ou não contar a Jim sobre a morte de sua família. Era certo que devia contar, mas quando? Como dar uma notícia daquela a uma pessoa sensível como Jim? Se sentia tão ligado a discípula que todo sofrimento dela era seu também. Independente da magia Hanzo que estavam por trás das lágrimas de Jim, ao qual Shaka desconhecia, vê-la chorar feria mortalmente a sua alma.

Estava sentado a mesa da cozinha quando a sentiu entrar em sua casa. Pela pulsação do cosmo estava alegre. Ouviu quando ela entrou correndo ao seu encontro. Sem saber o que lhe esperava, Jim entrou na cozinha portando o seu mais inocente sorriso.

- Me atrasei, eu sei. Estava jantando na casa da Helena. Ela convidou Lucy e eu para comer com ela. Coitada, se sente meio sozinha com a ausência do mestre... – inclinou-se e beijou o rosto do indiano que mantinha os olhos fechados – Acabamos jantando só Helena e eu, por que a Lucy disse que tinha um recado para dar ao Mascara e acabou não voltando. Ela passou por aqui?

- Sim, há alguns minutos. – respondeu segurando a mão da discípula e depositando um beijo.

- Menos mal, pelo menos ela não se perdeu pelo meio do caminho... – puxou o elástico que prendia seus cabelos num rabo de cavalo – Vou tomar banho para podermos treinar... - e saiu andando rápido ate seu quarto assoviando uma música animada.

Saiu do banheiro com a mesma animação. Desta vez cantando em vez de assoviando:

- _I don't even notice what life was like. Now I'm in LA and it's paradise. I finally found you… Now sing it to me_ - Eu nem mesmo notei como a vida era. Agora estou em Los Angele paraíso. Eu finalmente encontrei você... Agora cante para mim.

Andou até o espelho e retirou a toalha da cabeça. Viu Shaka sentado em sua cama a fitando com a mesma seriedade que mostrava na cozinha. Resolveu puxar algum assunto trivial.

- O Milo contou que você e o Aioros vão treinar agente semana que vêm. Gostei muito desta notícia! – deu um largo sorriso enquanto secava o cabelo com a toalha.

- Não vai ser semana que vêm. O treino começa amanhã. Já comuniquei ao grande mestre e ele concordou.

- Melhor ainda! Vai gostar de treinar o primeiro ano, somos uma turma boazinha.

Shaka desta vez não respondeu. Apenas ficou observando sua discípula secar o cabelo embalada pela canção alegre que cantava. Perguntou-se por que tinha que ser ele a acabar com aquela alegria. Quando ela terminou de se secar, foi até ele sorridente, segurou o rosto de seu mestre e beijou os lábios sagrados. O beijo fez Shaka amenizar um pouco seu semblante sofrido, mas o sorriso não veio.

- _Now my life is sweet like cinnamon, like a fucking dream I'm living in. __Baby love me cause I'm playing on the radio (how do you like me now_?)¹- Agora minha vida é doce como canela, como a porra de um sonho em que estou vivendo. Querido, me ame porque estou tocando no rádio (Como você gosta de mim agora?) - Banho tomado, agora podemos ir treinar. – disse.

- Não vamos treinar hoje, Jim. – fechou os olhos. – Precisamos conversar um assunto muito importante.

- Ok... – conteve um sorriso de euforia por se livrar das horas de meditação - Mas... Você parece tão preocupado, mestre. O que está acontecendo?

Shaka retirou as mãos da discípula de seu rosto e gentilmente fez com que ela se sentasse na cama ao seu lado. Acarinhou a face e os cabelos molhados da jovem. Baixou a cabeça para olhar dentro de si. Viu sua alma sangrando por ter que falar o que tinha para falar.

- Sobre os seus pais...

_Continua..._

* * *

><p>1 – Radio da Lana Del Rey.<p>

*Próximo capítulo haverá drama, luto, os motivos que levaram a morte da família de Jim, Hanzo, Aneta contra Jamian, Aioros e Shaka na arena e mais algumas coisas...

*\LDR/*


	22. Fases do Luto

**_Olá ^^  
><em>**

**_Nesses últimos dias me vi meio nostálgica. Percebi mudanças. Essa minha fic por exemplo, como ela mudou! Quando eu olho para os primeiros capítulos e comparo com os finais tomo um susto. Parece outra fic... Sabiam que O Segredo... vai fazer aniversário mês que vem? Sim, publico essa fic desde fevereiro do ano passado! =O. 1 ano no ar... isso me assombra. Quando começei, não imaginei que fosse me demorar tanto. Queria ter publicado umas 10 fics nesses 12 meses... infelizmente não foi possível. Vai ver que as coisas tiveram que ser assim mesmo, nesse ritmo de tartaruga.  
><em>**

**_ Sobre esse capítulo... não foi fácil de escrever, imagino que também não seja fácil de ser lido. Percebam que sempre que aparecer alguma coisa escrita em itálico sou eu, será minha voz falando, a Luna =). Para finalizar essa nossa conversa, la vai uma previsão da autora (digo previsão por que eu vivo mundando de ideia, portanto ainda não tenho certeza de como as coisas terminarão): teremos mais 2 capítulos apenas. O Capítulo 24 será o último. Depois vou fazer a segunda parte... ou não... '-'_**

**_Boa leitura!_**

**_Bjos_**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO XXII – Fases do Luto ¹<strong>

Shaka segurou as duas mãos de Jim antes de continuar a falar. Não havia como prepará-la para aquela notícia e ele sabia que a reação dela seria a pior possível. Por isso esperou. Esperou ele mesmo desistir daquele silêncio para irromper a tragédia que se seguiria. Olhou para as mãos pequenas entre as suas com ternura, permaneceu em silêncio por mais algum tempo. Então olhou para o rosto confuso de sua discípula que o encarava.

Sem soltar as mãos dela, Shaka começou a falar usando seu tom de voz mais sereno:

- Lembra que me disse que seus pais morreram num acidente de carro?

- Lembro. O que tem isso agora? – indagou piscando os olhos.

Shaka baixou o olhar e suspirou. Agora não tinha como voltar atrás...

- Não foi acidente, Jim.

- Como?

Ela fez menção de se levantar, mas Shaka a impediu segurando as mãos da discípula agora com firmeza.

- Mu viajou ao Brasil a pedido do grande mestre para fazer algumas investigações. Ele descobriu tudo sobre o acidente. A capotagem foi provocada... O acidente na verdade foi um assassinato. O seu pai foi atacado do mesmo jeito que você foi atacada nas ruínas do Templo de Abel...

Jim tentou falar algo para interromper, mas sua voz falhou, no lugar saiu um sopro de ar angustiado. Shaka continuou:

- Me escute com atenção Jim – pediu forçando-a a olhá-lo nos olhos - O coração dele foi congelado enquanto ele dirigia. Acreditamos se tratar de mais um ataque do inimigo... Você não soube de nada há cinco anos?

- Não... Eu... – respondeu com muita dificuldade, o coração batendo forte dentro do peito – Me disseram que tinha sido um ataque cardíaco...

De um segundo para o outro Shaka sentiu as mãos de sua discípula ficaram úmidas e trêmulas entre as suas.

- Mas como pode ter sido ataque do inimigo? Isso parece loucura, mestre...

- Eu sei. Eu sei que parece loucura, mas não é. O Mu investigou minuciosamente. Ele viu o inquérito policial... Todo esse tempo que ele passou fora, ele usou para investigar a sua família...

Jim fez força para levantar e desta vez Shaka não a impediu. Com o coração dolorido ele a viu andar pelo quarto segurando os cabelos molhados entre os dedos. Imagens do dia do acidente assolavam a mente de Jim. Lembranças terríveis esquecidas a muito custo, o rosto desfigurado pela dor da tia que a avisou primeiramente, o velório, dois caixões cobertos de flores descendo lentamente até o fundo da sepultura com ela chorando na beira... E agora seu mestre estava dizendo que tudo aquilo foi obra de alguém? Era terrível demais para ser verdade.

- Por que o inimigo mataria os meus pais? Não entendo, mestre... – sua voz estava distorcida pela angustia das lembranças e da revelação.

- É o que estamos tentando descobrir... Mas não resta a menor dúvida de que a mesma pessoa que atacou você naquela ocasião, atacou os seus familiares também...

Ela deu uma volta completa no quarto depois voltou para frente de Shaka, os olhos já querendo brotar lágrimas...

- Não é possível! Me garantiram que ele havia sofrido um ataque cardíaco enquanto dirigia... A-a estrada estava deserta, estava escuro... Um médico me falou que isso podia acontecer com qualquer pessoa... A minha mãe chegou a ser socorrida, mas acabou não resistindo...

Parou na frente de Shaka vendo o rosto de sua falecida mãe diante de seus olhos e depois o caixão fechado cheio de flores em cima. Não foi capaz de conter as lágrimas.

- Deve haver outra explicação... – sentou pesadamente ao lado de Shaka lutando contra as lágrimas e o desespero – Não consigo imaginar um motivo para eles morrerem pelas mãos de um inimigo de Athena... – agarrou o braço de Shaka com força - Por favor, mestre...

Agora sim as lágrimas caiam, brilhantes e belas como sempre.

- Não há outra explicação além dessa que te dei... – segurou o rosto da pupila gentilmente – Infelizmente sua mãe e seu pai não foram as únicas vitimas, existem outras...

- Que?

- Enquanto você estava aqui outros membros da sua família foram atacados... – vendo ela chorar aquele choro angustiado e doloroso, Shaka se via na pior das posições, se sentia tal como um carrasco, mas procurava se manter firme na posição de mestre, não podia deixar passar dor na sua expressão nem na sua voz, tinha que transmitir força e segurança a ela e contar a verdade por pior que fosse. – Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo... – suspirou – Não houve sobreviventes.

Jim levantou bruscamente e quase gritou na frente de Shaka:

- Como é que é?! Está me dizendo que todos estão mortos? Toda a minha família, mestre?!

Não houve resposta. Só a expressão serena de olhos fechados de seu mestre, aquela que sempre significava um "sim"; um "não adianta reclamar, a meditação ainda não acabou", ou um "aceite os fatos, a verdade é maior do que você", aquela expressão de que por si só era uma resposta, uma confirmação das verdades mais dolorosas. Aquela expressão Jim aprendeu a ler depois de tantos meses de treinamento, aquela que ela não podia lutar contra, pois a fazia se sentir mais pequena do que ele a chamava.

Porém, o desespero que ela sentia era maior do que qualquer coisa, maior até do que a compreensão de discípula que aprendeu a ter, maior do que a obediência, maior do que a admiração e o amor que ela sentia por aquele homem. Foi esse desespero que a fez avançar até o mestre e gritar a plenos pulmões:

- Olha para mim! Diz isso olhando nos meus olhos! Não pode fechar os olhos para mim agora! – Shaka abriu os olhos e encarou o rosto da pupila com ternura em vez da firmeza esperada – Por favor, mestre, eu quero a verdade... Todos estão mortos?

- Sim. Mu não encontrou ninguém vivo. As mortes começaram no primeiro mês de treinamento e terminaram recentemente...

Jim ficou estática, ouvindo tudo sem saber o que pensar nem como se mover. Ainda não dava para acreditar em tudo o que ouvia. Levou as mãos a cabeça molhada depois ao coração como se buscasse controle, fôlego para continuar respirando e processando tudo o que ouvia, até que não agüentou mais e então veio o grito:

- Não pode ser! – interrompeu - Como é possível alguém matar tanta gente tão rápido?

- É possível sim, Jim. Você sabe que é...

- Não, não... – enxugou o nariz com a manga da camisa que ia até seus dedos e voltou a falar rápido, mas com a voz abalada. – A minha família não é tão grande, mas é espalhada por todo o Brasil! Eu tenho parentes até no meio da floresta Amazônica! Um tio meu é expedicionário, ele estuda índios daquela região. Até se casou com uma índia, ela estava grávida. Eu vi a foto do recém-nascido no meu e-mail a 2 meses atrás!

- Eles também estão mortos. Mu esteve na região quando estava investigando, ele viu de perto...

- O Mu deve ter se enganado! Pode ter sido outras pessoas... – novamente falou em voz alta na frente de Shaka que agora estava de pé também – Como ele pode ter certeza que esse pessoal que morreu é mesmo da minha família? Sabia que eu tenho 2 primos de terceiro grau morando no leste europeu? – fez uma pausa quando o mestre a segurou pelos braços olhando-a com o mesmo olhar firme de antes – Não me diga que eles também foram...

- Cometeram suicídio. Induzidos pelos poderes mentais do inimigo com certeza.

Jim ainda sussurrou algo que Shaka não entendeu depois ficou estática novamente olhando para o chão com olhos parados, vazios. Tentava formular algum pensamento racional, alguma explicação, mas tudo o que conseguia ouvir era uma voz interior gritando que aquilo não podia ser real, que não estava acontecendo, que tudo não passava de um pesadelo e que ela não estava sozinha no mundo.

Não se deu conta quando uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos e rolou até seu queixo. Também não se deu conta que estava sendo abraçada pelo mestre e tendo seus cabelos molhados acarinhados por ele. Não era ela naquele momento era um corpo sem espírito, estava oca e Shaka sabia.

- Não pode ser verdade... O Mu deve ter se enganado... – sussurrou a voz que outrora estava em seu interior. – Não pode ser verdade... – disse levantando a cabeça.

Soltou-se dos braços do mestre e deu dois passos para trás repetindo a voz que negava a realidade:"isso não está acontecendo, não pode ser verdade...". Então ela ficou segundos intermináveis em silêncio. Finalmente falou entre soluços:

- Isso é um teste não é? Uma vez o Milo me disse que você gostava de testar as pessoas... Está me testando agora não é, mestre?

- Não estou. – respondeu com voz carregada. – Eu sinto muito. Não sabe o quanto me dói ter que te dar essa notícia...

- Não! – gritou – Eu não aceito! Não posso acreditar nessa investigação! Por que ninguém me avisou que eles estavam morrendo, por que ninguém me disse nada todo esse tempo? Eu estava longe, mas não estava incomunicável! Por que o Mu não falou pessoalmente comigo antes de viajar? Eu teria dito onde minha família morava... – pausa para respirar e novamente reorganizar a mente, então olhou para Shaka com um quê de esperança - Eu vou falar com o Mu, ele vai ter que me dizer isso pessoalmente, vai ter que me contar tudo o que viu... – e saiu do quarto praticamente arrombando a porta.

_ Primeira fase do luto: negação._

Antes que pudesse ser impedida pelo mestre, Jim se teletransportou para o salão principal da Casa de Virgem. Correu pelo grande salão rodeado de colunas imensas ainda ouvindo a voz da negação que no momento era a única que dava ouvidos. Só parou quando viu Mu de Áries de pé próximo a entrada do sexto templo. Andou até ele sentindo as pernas vacilarem, a vista totalmente nublada pelas lágrimas cristalinas a impediam de enxergar a figura do ariano com clareza.

- Mu...

- Eu sinto muito...

Novamente não sentiu quando foi abraçada pelo ariano. Era incapaz de sentir calor ou de responder a algum estimulo. Dentro de si não havia nada além de uma terrível vontade de gritar.

- Você tem certeza que eram eles mesmo? – perguntou de cabeça baixa com voz tão sombria que parecia vir de um poço profundo.

- Tenho, eu me certifiquei...

Bombardeado pelas lágrimas, Mu só conseguiu responder depois de alguns segundos. A presença de Shaka atrás de Jim o tirou do transe causado pelas gotas hipnotizantes que saiam dos olhos da jovem. Assim como Shaka, ele também podia sentir a dor e a angustia que ela sentia, também tinha sua alma ligada a dela, só que de uma maneira diferente de Shaka. Mu amava Jim como se fosse sua irmã... Esse amor e não a magia das lágrimas Hanzo, o fez apertá-la em seus braços e amparar seu choro. Quando os soluços pararam o mestre ariano a segurou pelos ombros e disse com voz segura e firme, mas ao mesmo tempo muito carinhosa:

- Olhe para mim. – foi obedecido – Você não está sozinha. Nós, eu, o Shaka, o Milo, o Kiki, a Lucy, a Helena, o Afrodite,... somos a sua família agora. Vamos proteger você de agora em diante e nenhum mal vai te acontecer. Eu prometo – segurou o queixo de Jim para segurar o olhar dela no seu – Eu acho que no fundo sempre gostei de você como se fosse minha família, como se fosse uma irmã. Cheguei a pensar que estava apaixonado, mas na realidade não estava, o que eu sentia era outra forma de amor. Você sabe disso, não sabe? – Jim balançou a cabeça dizendo sim – Nunca vamos abandonar você. O Santuário é uma grande família. A única família que a maior parte de nós, cavaleiros de Athena conhece, e você sempre fez parte dela, desde o primeiro dia que chegou aqui e te aceitei como discípula.

Mu a abraçou mais uma vez apertado antes de continuar.

- Estaremos sempre te protegendo, os seus mestres e os seus amigos. Nunca duvide disso.

As palavras reconfortantes fizeram Jim voltar para dentro de si. Pouco a pouco as sensações foram retornando. Já não se sentia tão oca. O olhar sereno de Mu, seu abraço reconfortante, a mão carinhosa que sempre limpava as suas lágrimas. Ela também o amava como um irmão, de uma forma inexplicável, mas totalmente verdadeira. Abraçou-se mais a cintura de Mu afundando a cabeça no seu peito, por fim fechou os olhos. Ainda se sentia atordoada, mas a presença dele amenizava a dor.

Ficaram abraçados até Shaka se aproximar.

- Obrigado por ter vindo, amigo.

- Imaginei que precisaria de ajuda quando fosse dar a notícia.

Jim saiu do abraço de Mu e voltou-se para Shaka esfregando o nariz vermelho e inchado pelo choro.

- Vocês são tudo que eu tenho agora.

- Tudo o que o Mu falou é a mais pura verdade. Você não está sozinha.

- Eu posso ligar para Lucy e para a Helena? Queria muito que elas estivessem aqui agora...

- Vá em frente. – disse Shaka

Jim se afastou para telefonar para as amigas deixando os dois mestres conversando próximo a entrada do sexto templo.

- É bom ela ter as amigas por perto numa hora como esta. – disse Mu de braços cruzados.

- Agora eu entendi por que o grande mestre me quer na arena. Creio que essa fase de luto não será nada fácil para ela.

- Temos que ficar de olho, não podemos deixar que faça nada irracional...

Sentiram um cosmo se aproximando pedindo passagem pela casa de Virgem. Milo.

- Boa noite, amigos. – saudou com um sorriso.

- Estava treinando até essa hora, Milo? – perguntou Mu.

- Não, estava fazendo rondas com o Mascara. Sentimos um cosmo suspeito rondando a barreira protetora. Perseguimos por horas, mas a pista se perdeu no meio da floresta.

- Seguiu para o bosque no Sul ou para a floresta densa no sopé da montanha ao norte? – perguntou Mu.

- Floresta, o último brilho veio da direção noroeste, próximo as montanhas. Vamos discutir sobre isso amanhã na reunião que o grande mestre marcou...

- Reunião? – interrompeu Shaka.

- Você não recebeu o e-mail do grande mestre? Ele marcou uma reunião para amanhã a tarde com todos os cavaleiros de ouro.

- Por que ele não mandou o recado pelos servos?

- Não faço ideia, Buda. Também não achava que o grande mestre Shion fosse aderir a comunicação eletrônica tão rápido.

- Você não checa regularmente seus e-mails, Shaka? – perguntou Mu no meio de Virgem e Escorpião.

- Não, antes era a Jim que fazia isso por mim, mas cada vez que ela ligava o computador ficava horas navegando na internet e isso atrapalhava o treinamento, por isso eu deixei de conferir meus e-mails e impedi que ela o fizesse. Nunca vi nada interessante na comunicação virtual, nem em nada que envolvesse tecnologia. O Santuário não precisa disso... – fez uma expressão de desdém.

- Talvez não precise, mas você tem que admitir que a tecnologia facilitou a vida dos aprendizes que ainda não dominam a cosmo-telepatia. Cheque seus e-mails uma vez por semana pelo menos, não vai doer.

Shaka recebeu aquele comentário com semblante de quem não se importava, mas no fundo via que o amigo tinha razão. Achava a internet prejudicial, sobretudo por que Camus se correspondia com Jim por e-mail, então o ciúme falou mais alto na hora de limitar o acesso a rede em sua casa.

Por alguns instantes Milo desviou sua atenção da conversa e viu Jim retirando o celular do ouvido, mesmo de longe ele notou a expressão angustiada e vazia no rosto da amiga. Foi até lá com intenção de saber o que estava acontecendo.

- Que cara de enterro é essa, menina? – disse ao se aproximar.

De longe Mu e Shaka viram quando Jim se abraçou a Milo chorando. Minutos depois Jim estava em seu quarto deitada na cama com a cabeça no colo de Lucy recebendo todo o apoio das amigas. Lucy e Helena só saíram da Casa de Virgem depois de Jim tomar uma boa dose de chá calmante e pegar no sono.

Enquanto as amigas cuidavam de Jim, os três cavaleiro de ouro conversavam na sala.

- Tomara que o Camus e o Aldebaram voltem a tempo para a reunião. – disse Milo.

- Eles voltam amanhã da Sibéria? – perguntou Shaka.

- Sim. Quando eu estava subindo para cá o Camus telefonou avisando que estava voltando.

- Eu estava pensando... – disse Mu com a mão no queixo – Vocês não se sentem estranho quando a Jim chora?

- Estranho como? – perguntou Shaka.

- Não sei bem... Seria uma espécie de tontura ou vertigem ao mesmo tempo em que cresce uma vontade incontrolável de protegê-la...

- Acho que senti isso hoje quando eu a vi chorar de perto, mas no meu caso é que não gosto de ver mulher chorando. Me corta o coração, sabe? – explicou Milo.

Passaram mais algum tempo conversando. Milo só saiu da Casa de Virgem quando Lucy e Helena saíram. Os amigos estavam muito preocupados, por isso só a deixaram sozinha quando ela adormeceu profundamente. Shaka se despediu de Milo e Mu continuou pensando no choro de Jim.

- Você nunca se sentiu estranho vendo a Jim chorar, Shaka?

- Que eu me lembre, não. Quer dizer, de certa forma eu me sinto, pois odeio ver isso. Infelizmente nem sempre é possível protegê-la...

- Tem razão. Vou voltar para minha casa. Se precisar é só chamar. Nos vemos na reunião, amigo... – depois de despedir-se de Shaka Mu se teletransportou para a saída da Casa de Virgem.

Quando todos foram embora, Shaka andou devagar até o quarto da discípula a fim de ver como ia seu sono. Depois de tantos chás calmantes, ela acabou adormecendo profundamente e como não queria acordá-la, preferiu dormir ali a levá-la para seu quarto. Deitou-se ao lado dela na cama e passou a noite toda velando seu sono.

*****\L/*****

Templo de Athena...

Passos rápidos atravessam o salão principal mal iluminado. O caminhar elegante da mulher de túnica azul silencia quando ela chega ao jardim lateral coberto de grama. Aneta anda cautelosa pelas cercas vivas, olha varias vezes para trás e para os lados querendo se certificar que não estava sendo seguida. Aproveitou a ausência de Shion para ter aquela conversa decisiva com o cavaleiro de Corvo e tinha que ser naquele jardim, pois era o lugar mais seguro por estar deserto àquela hora da noite.

O peso da traição havia se tornado insuportável. Sentia que não tinha mais estomago para manter a falsidade para com todos naquele templo. Também suas desconfianças com relação a Jamian cresceram exponencialmente nas últimas 24 horas. Já não via razões para confiar nele, nem tinha esperanças de que seus pais ou ela terminariam vivos depois que Hanzo se apoderasse do catálogo. Então já que pagaria com a vida, a sua e de seus entes queridos, naquela noite, ela daria vida ao seu pião e faria uma última jogada.

Deu uma derradeira olhada em volta antes de entrar mais fundo no jardim. A região onde as cercas vivas eram mais altas era o local ideal para aquele encontro, talvez os seus últimos momentos de vida... De qualquer forma, já não se importava mais com nada. Ou ele daria uma prova que seus pais ainda estavam respirando ou ela não entregaria catálogo. Esse era o plano.

O coração de Aneta se acelerou quando ela viu um corvo passar voando baixo sobre sua cabeça. Claro que ele estava lá, ele a observava o tempo todo, seguia os seus passos por qualquer lugar que andasse. Não eram corvos eram suas sombras. A ave cruzou novamente o céu noturno e pousou num galho de árvore baixo cravando seus olhos vermelhos demoníacos em Aneta.

- Onde está o seu mestre? – disse para a ave negra.

É claro que ela não responderia, mas aquilo era mais do que suficiente para chamar a atenção de Jamian, e conforme o esperado, o cavaleiro respondeu.

- Estou aqui... – disse uma voz medonha que quase fez Aneta cuspir o coração de susto. Ela respirou fundo e se virou para olhar o cavaleiro – Já tem o catálogo, serva?

- Não, ainda não. Shion ainda não encontrou... – disse com voz vacilante vendo o mestre dos corvos observadores se aproximar. Seu olhar baixo em meio aquela escuridão dava mais horror a sua aparência esquálida. A noite deixava Jamian ainda mais medonho.

- Então, o que tem para mim hoje? – parou em frente à Aneta e pegou uma mecha cacheada de seus cabelos, mas antes que cheirasse como sempre fazia, Aneta deu um passo para trás.

- Precisamos conversar... – engoliu o pânico que a dominava antes de continuar, normalmente ela não se mexia quando estava de frente para Jamian, o pavor não deixava. Contudo, naquela noite estava se sentindo corajosa. Ela havia tomado a decisão de enfrentar aquele homem, e não ia voltar atrás...

- O que você quer? – disse Jamian com um sorriso medonho cravando seus olhos esbugalhados nos seios de Aneta.

Aneta deu outro passo para trás. O olhar faminto de Jamian era outra coisa que ela não suportava. Ali no meio daquele jardim escuro, cercada por grossas paredes de plantas se sentia vulnerável a qualquer vontade de Jamian e tremia só de pensar no que aquele ser medonho estava pensando quando olhava para o seu corpo daquela maneira. Engoliu em seco e disse reunindo toda a coragem que encontrou:

- Quero uma prova. Uma prova que meus pais ainda estão vivos!

Jamian abriu bem os olhos para olhar Aneta depois da frase proferida com tanta ênfase. Ela estava diferente, parecia determinada, mas ele ainda via o medo presente em seus olhos azuis. Deu um sorriso, e no momento em que ele esticou sua enorme boca, Aneta deu mais um passo para trás e esbarrou no muro de plantas. Estava encurralada, por isso ele sorria.

- Terá a sua prova quando me entregar o catálogo...

- Não vou entregar nada! – gritou – Exijo uma prova que meus pais estão vivos, do contrário nunca colocarão as mãos no catálogo.

Ela sentia o muro de plantas colado às suas costas, sentia também seu coração bater tão rápido que dificultava falar, mas não queria demonstrar seu pavor, não mais. Estava lutando contra um inimigo poderoso, ela sabia, mas tinha que tentar, tinha que ao menos saber se todo o risco que correu até agora era em vão ou não. Pela vida dos seus entes queridos ela tinha se tornado escrava daquele homem, então nada mais justo do que ter uma prova de que o acordo era mantido.

Jamian segurou o pescoço de Aneta com raiva depois das palavras em tom de desafio. Apertou os dedos na altura do queixo dela com força. Um mínimo esforço dele e quebraria aquele delicado maxilar. Aneta via pelo olhar terrífico do cavaleiro que ele a machucaria sem pestanejar, logo tratou de agir.

- Se me matar nunca terá o catálogo, eu sou a única pessoa que pode entregá-lo a você...

- Não seja tola, serva. Esqueceu quem dita as regras aqui?

Jamian continuou ameaçando Aneta com seu olhar assassino e apertando seu queixo, mas ela estava irredutível.

- Só vou lhe entregar o catálogo depois de ter certeza que meus pais estão vivos.

Encararam-se por alguns segundos. As mãos tremulas de Aneta se agarraram ao pulso de Jamian. O coração batia como um louco devido ao pavor que sentia, mas ela não queria ceder, não queria desviar o olhar do rosto medonho que a ameaçava. Jamian bufou e apertou o queixo de Aneta com força antes de solta-la.

- O casal de velhos caquéticos está em segurança, eu garanto...

- Não acredito em você! E se não me trouxer a prova...

A face de Jamian se contorceu, seus olhos esbugalhados explodem com raiva por ter sido desafiado daquela maneira. Ele agarra o braço de Aneta com força suficiente para fazê-la gritar de dor. Sentiu vontade de explodir o cosmo e esganar aquela serva naquele jardim, mas sabia que se fizesse isso seria descoberto. Ainda não podia matá-la tão pouco revelar que os reféns estavam mortos. Estava próximo de conseguir o catálogo, ele não podia arriscar. Aneta era descartável, mas ainda valiosa.

Jogou-a na grama com violência depois berrou:

- O que vai fazer? Contar ao seu grande mestre? Acha que ele protegeria a vida de uma traidora?

- Não me importo mais com a minha vida... – disse segurando o braço machucado – Se quiser me matar, vá em frente! Mas saiba que eu sou a única pessoa neste Santuário que pode te entregar aquele livro Jamian de Corvo. Tudo o que eu quero é uma prova de que vai cumprir a sua palavra, caso contrário, não lhe entregarei nada...

A voz estava trêmula, mas o olhar determinado daquela mulher caída no chão intimidou Jamian. Lembrou das palavras de Hanzo: "Dê um pouco de esperança a ela, assim ela fará seu trabalho com muito mais dedicação..." Se tivesse seguido esse conselho antes não estaria enfrentando aquela revolta, pensou.

- Está bem. – disse contrariado – Terá a sua prova em breve... – e se afastou.

- Quando? – perguntou mudando sua expressão de medo para esperançosa.

- Em breve... – com olhar sombrio Jamian aprumou o corpo curvado e o corvo que estava no galho pousou sobre seu ombro – Espero que mantenha seus olhos e ouvidos atentos para descobrir a localização do catálogo... Se não trabalhar direito eu mesmo matarei aquele casal de velhos aqui, e na sua frente.

Dito isso, Jamian desapareceu na escuridão. A última coisa ouvida por Aneta foi o som bestial do corvo voando sobre sua cabeça. A ave voou tão baixo que a serva pode ouvir o bater das asas bem próximo ao ouvido. A primeira impressão que teve foi que Jamian transformara-se num corvo e fugiu pelos céus bem na sua frente.

Levantou-se com dificuldade, sentindo muita dor no braço direito que quase fora quebrado por Jamian. Respirou aliviada quando não sentiu mais a presença do cavaleiro nem de seus corvos. O coração ainda batia rápido dentro do peito, mas ela estava satisfeita por ter tido finalmente coragem de enfrentar seu pesadelo vivo. Agora era hora de esperar, de ter paciência. Se Jamian não trouxesse a prova ela contaria tudo para Shion, pois não via motivos para continuar fazendo parte daquele jogo de ocultação se seus entes querido já tivessem sido sacrificados...

Lentamente caminhou de volta para o templo, segurava com todas as forças o choro e o desespero por tudo o que tinha feito. Sentia-se tão suja ao ponto de achar que não merecia caminhar por aquele templo sagrado, a morada da deusa Athena... Seu lugar era na escuridão fria do jardim, não naquele templo protegido pela luz de Athena.

Quando chegou a escada que levava ao segundo andar, não suportou subir, caiu de joelhos no primeiro degrau chorando. Assustou-se quando sentiu mãos firmes tentar levantá-la. Alexia...

- Aneta, o que houve? Por que está caída aqui e chorando desse jeito... – disse aflita.

- Por favor, ajude-me a chegar até a cozinha... – pediu entre os soluços.

Alexia levou Aneta para a cozinha com muita dificuldade, pois alem do choro compulsivo, a serva pessoal de Shion mal conseguia andar. Estava em um estado deplorável. Gentilmente, Alexia colocou Aneta sentada numa cadeira e lhe entregou um copo de água, teve que ajudá-la também a tomar.

- O que está acontecendo Aneta? Vi você saindo do jardim cambaleando e corri para ajudar... – segurou o braço marcado pela força bruta de Jamian com cuidado – Como se machucou desse jeito?

- Eu cai... – viu Alexia levantar e ir até a geladeira pegar uma bolsa de gelo – Tropecei numa raiz e bati o corpo contra uma coluna. – gemeu quando o gelo foi posto em cima do hematoma - Foi um acidente estúpido... Não se preocupe, Alexia, vou ficar bem.

- Tem certeza? Talvez devesse procurar um médico... – disse olhando atentamente para o machucado.

Não parecia proveniente de uma queda e sim de pressão. A pele fora comprimida, afundada por uma mão enorme, talvez, concluiu mentalmente. Aquele machucado, o choro desesperado e o isolamento que a serva pessoal de Shion apresentava nos últimos dias eram muito suspeitos. Kanon tinha que saber disso o quanto antes, quem sabe ele, como cavaleiro de Athena que era, pudesse ajudar, pensou.

- Quer que vá chamar o grande mestre Shion para ficar com você?

- Não será preciso. Nosso grande mestre está em Jamiel com Dohko de Libra... – disse ainda com voz abalada, porém mais calma que antes.

- Não sabia que Shion tinha viajado... – disse Alexia segurando a bolsa de gelo em cima do braço de Aneta. A mancha avermelhada cobria uma grande área acima do cotovelo da gaulesa. E olhando com mais atenção, Alexia pode identificar marcas de dedos. Só restava saber por que ela mentia.

- Sim, o grande mestre viajou a algumas horas. Disse que precisava resolver uns assuntos na sua terra natal, mas amanhã estará de volta. Ele me garantiu.

- Hum... – murmurou Alexia olhando para o braço machucado de Aneta – Vou fazer um chá para você se acalmar...

- Não será preciso. – disse fazendo a outra serva estancar – Você já me ajudou demais Alexia, mais do que eu mereço... Muito obrigada, mas já está tarde, tanto eu como você precisamos descansar – levantou apoiando a mão na mesa. – Devo ir para o meu quarto agora. Mais uma vez obrigada por ter me ajudado.

- Pode contar comigo para o que precisar. – e deu um sorriso.

A serva de Shion baixou os olhos e saiu da cozinha em silêncio. Com aquele braço vermelho, a túnica amassada e a maquiagem borrada pelas lágrimas nem parecia a mesma Aneta de antes. Estava mais para uma pintura borrada do que foi a altiva serva pessoal de Shion. Uma mulher que todos naquele templo admiravam e respeitavam por estar tão próxima ao comandante máximo do Santuário de Athena.

Alexia saiu da cozinha depois de alguns minutos pensando na mudança de Aneta. Era realmente muito estranho aquele comportamento, ainda mais que não era a primeira vez que a via chorando. Andou pelo salão e parou em frente à saída que dava para o jardim lateral. Estava escuro e o vento soprava as copas das árvores fazendo um som sombrio vir daquele ambiente. As sombras das arvores e dos arbustos pareciam diferentes, parecia que iam ganhar vida a qualquer momento de tão ameaçadoras. Assombrada pelo jardim e pela noite fria, Alexia saiu correndo de volta para a cozinha, pois era o único local que estava iluminado naquela hora.

Não se atrevia a passar pelo salão principal e cruzar de novo com aquele jardim. Era perturbador demais pensar que Aneta estava sozinha naquele lugar. O que ela estaria fazendo? Não conseguiu imaginar a resposta para aquela pergunta. Com a respiração descompassada pelo nervosismo, tirou o celular do bolso e discou o número de Kanon. "Você precisa saber disto, precisa vir até aqui. Este templo está muito estranho", pensou enquanto ouvia o celular chamar.

A verdade era que o encontro com aquele jardim escuro e a ausência do grande mestre era como um tipo de mau presságio. Sem Shion tudo parecia muito vulnerável. O grande mestre era a alma daquele templo. O telefone chamou até cair na caixa postal...

*****\A/*****

Muito longe do Templo de Athena, conforme mencionado por Milo de Escorpião, havia uma floresta densa que se estendia até o sopé das montanhas a noroeste do Santuário. O vale era escuro e quente devido às copas das árvores que fechavam praticamente toda a área criando uma barreira contra a luz solar. Haviam diversos pântanos espalhados além de lagos, riachos escorregadios, cavernas, etc. Um ambiente hostil e sombrio, perfeito para um esconderijo.

Era muito fácil se perder naquela floresta. A vegetação sempre verde e fechada impedia que se enxergasse muito longe. Além da vegetação havia outro agravante: a neblina que descia do alto das montanhas que funcionava como um grande lençol natural que deixava tudo o que cobria em tons de cinza. Em verdade sabia-se que a neblina mudava de cor conforme a estação do ano, no verão era clara, chegando a ficar esbranquiçada e no inverno era cinza escuro. Se chovesse muito a fumaça ficava quase negra, devido aos vapores dos pântanos.

Naquela noite a neblina estava tingida de cinza, mas não era inverno. A floresta ganhou aquela cor graças aos poderes de Hanzo. Seu cosmo criava cortinas de fumaça espessas, onde ele podia ser confundindo facilmente com a cerração. Outra habilidade adquirida para jogar seu jogo de ocultação milenar. Por mais que os cavaleiros vasculhassem a área nunca o encontraria, nem a ele nem a sua casa, que também ficava naquela região de mata fechada.

Aquela floresta perigosa era o local escolhido para se esconder e treinar. Um vulto correu entre as arvores grossas que derramavam cipós ate o chão. Assim que o vulto passou o ar esfriou até congelar todo o espaço. O gelo cresceu a uma velocidade absurda, em poucos segundos tudo estava congelado, da terra até a copa das árvores. Nem os passarinhos foram capazes de escapar do vento gelado. De repente a floresta verde tingiu-se de branco gelo.

Outro vulto seguiu pela camada de gelo, só que em vez de congelar ele destruía tudo a sua volta. Olhos humanos nunca foram capazes de enxergar aquele ataque. A espada de Hanzo se movimentou rápida como um raio e destruiu tudo por onde passou.

O gelo se estilhaçou no ar quando o homem de longos cabelos negros recolocou sua espada na bainha. Centenas de árvores e plantas viraram cacos de gelo. Hanzo levantou seus olhos lunares e deu um sorriso sorrateiro, daqueles que eram tão imperceptíveis e ambíguos que mais parecia uma ameaça, um indício de sorriso ou de olhar assassino.

- É notável a evolução de seu cosmo. Meus parabéns... – levantou mais os olhos que brilhavam como luas na direção do homem parado sobre a rocha – Isaak...

Isaak saltou de cima da pedra antes de responder ao seu novo "mestre":

- Devo isso a você. Apesar de achar que meus poderes ainda estão muito aquém das suas habilidades, lhe sou grato por ter dividido comigo o que aprendeu.

Hanzo se virou e contemplou o estrago feito pela sua espada na natureza. Seu olhar agora ganhou um quê de felicidade, a destruição o fascinava, era seu principal divertimento.

- É cedo para gratidão, Isaak. Ainda temos um longo caminho a percorrer. A busca pelo poder máximo nunca termina...

Isaak andou até ficar lado a lado com Hanzo que ainda observava atentamente a vastidão destruída. Notou que os olhos dele estavam azuis. Ele devia estar usando seu cosmo em algum lugar para algum propósito, mas qual? Apesar de dominar um pouco a telepatia, os pensamentos de Hanzo eram inatingíveis assim como os de sua irmã mais nova... Não só a mente, seus olhares, sua postura, seus gestos, tudo era de difícil leitura e interpretação por conta da presente ambigüidade e mistério em tudo que dizia ou fazia.

Desceu o olhar em direção a espada presa na cintura de Hanzo, era uma espada samurai guardada em uma bainha escura ricamente adornada com inúmeras gravuras douradas que mais pareciam inscrições. Alguma língua antiga estaria gravada ali, possivelmente. Aquela arma nunca saia de perto do dono, ora estava presa nas costas, ora presa na cintura, ou até mesmo segurando com uma das mãos, Hanzo nunca se separava dela.

O portador da espada percebe o olhar curioso de Isaak em cima da sua arma. Resolve interromper aquela contemplação especulativa com sua voz sombria e sempre tranqüila. Afinal, Isaak não precisava saber tudo sobre a sua origem, só o necessário para segui-lo.

- Eu sei que está ansioso para usar seus novos poderes contra o Santuário, Isaak, mas peço que tenha um pouco mais de paciência. Devemos esperar o momento propício para atacar...

No meio da frase Hanzo olha para o céu e em questão de segundos um corvo sobrevoa as cabeças dos guerreiros indo pousar direto no braço estendido do mais alto. Para chegar daquela maneira, devia ter alguma mensagem muito importante e Isaak se perguntou se Hanzo estava usando seu cosmo para chamar a ave espiã no momento em que seus olhos ficaram azuis.

Isaak procurou Jamian na floresta destruída, imaginava que ele apareceria a qualquer segundo, mas isso não aconteceu. Desta vez só a ave foi ao encontro deles. Passados alguns minutos em que Hanzo ficou encarando os olhos vermelhos do corvo, ele falou:

- Ela já sabe.

- De quem está falando? – perguntou Isaak com semblante intrigado.

- Jim, ela já sabe que sua família está morta, ou melhor, que matamos toda a família dela... – virou o rosto na direção de Isaak mostrando mais um ensaio de sorriso no canto da boca. Um sorriso que dizia "lembra-se?".

- Então, Mu de Áries já deve ter voltado da missão secreta no Brasil... À uma hora destas, devem estar formulando hipóteses. Não vai demorar para os cavaleiros descobrirem a ligação de vocês dois.

Hanzo deixou a ave voar para longe e depois andou na direção de Isaak.

- Não dê tanto crédito aos cavaleiros de Athena.

- Como pode se sentir tão seguro lutando praticamente sozinho contra um exército poderoso como os cavaleiros de Athena?

- Sempre foi assim, Isaak... – disse enquanto caminhava despreocupadamente até a rocha.

Isaak o seguiu com olhar assombrado. Nunca entendeu como aquele homem conseguia permanecer tranqüilo convivendo tão próximo do Santuário. Isaak sentia os cavaleiros chegarem cada vez mais perto e mesmo assim, Hanzo nunca demonstrou a mínima preocupação. Ele já tinha invadido o Santuário outras vezes para roubar os livros e os documentos que provavam sua existência, então por que não invadir de novo o Santuário, pegar a irmã mais nova e acompanhar o desenvolvimento dos poderes dela de perto? Por que esperar?

- Fique tranqüilo, Isaak – mais uma vez a tranqüilidade da voz de Hanzo perturbou Isaak - Os cavaleiros ainda estão longe de chegar até nós. Eu consigo imaginar todas as hipóteses que eles estão pensando nesse momento. Devem estar convictos que eu quero matar a Jim, assim como fiz com a sua família. Que ela é uma espécie de ameaça para mim...

- Seria óbvio, já que você tentou matá-la 2 vezes, estou certo?

- Errado. – disse abrindo os olhos cinzentos repentinamente para Isaak – Nunca quis a morte da minha irmã. Não se tratava de um atentado e sim de um treinamento. Quanto mais perto da morte estamos, mais fácil fazer o verdadeiro cosmo dentro de nós explodir. Eu fiz com que a minha irmã visse a morte de perto por duas vezes para que ela aprendesse a lutar e assim fizesse explodir o cosmo gigantesco que tem dentro de si. Acontece que ela não quis explodir seu cosmo por que ainda teme seus poderes...

- Matar a família dela também fazia parte do treinamento? – perguntou encarando o homem de negro.

- Não propriamente. Aquelas pessoas morreram por que eram descartáveis e representavam uma distração para minha irmãzinha. Jim não precisa de ninguém além de mim. Eu sou o seu parente mais importante, o seu único parente verdadeiro, já que os outros não eram iguais a ela... Não podia arriscar perde-la de vista algum dia por ela ter ido visitar alguém no Brasil ou em qualquer outro lugar da Terra. É importante para mim que ela fique no Santuário, na verdade ela só vai sair quando eu for buscá-la. Minha irmã deve ficar sozinha e recorrer somente a mim dentre todas as pessoas no mundo. Também é uma forma de arrancar qualquer vinculo humano antes de trazê-la para o nosso lado. Se ela não tiver ninguém para se preocupar será mais fácil convencê-la.

Isaak passou um tempo em silêncio pensando nas palavras que tinha acaba de ouvir. Quando levantou os olhos parando com as reflexões viu Hanzo caminhar novamente em sua direção, desta vez seus olhos emitiam o sinistro brilho lunar que absorvia tudo a sua volta. Era um olhar que ninguém na face da Terra podia escapar.

- Havia outro motivo para matar aquelas pessoas, Isaak... – disse encarando o rosto marcado do marina a poucos centímetros de distância – Precisava ensinar você a matar. Por que é isso que nós somos, Isaak, assassinos. Eu, você, Jamian, a minha irmã, somos especialistas em morte.

Desta vez ele não sorriu. Os lábios de Hanzo não se mexeram em nenhum momento. A frieza daquelas palavras soaram-lhe como uma lição. Naquela noite, Isaak teve certeza que um dos objetivos daquele homem era transformá-lo num membro de seu clã. De certa forma era uma honra fazer parte de uma organização tão poderosa, mas não conseguia deixar de sentir certo receio dessa realidade.

Ainda de olhos azuis, o irmão de Jim passa por Isaak segurando o cabo de sua espada.

- Por que Jamian não veio dar as notícias como sempre fez?

- Eu mesmo pedi a Jamian que ficasse no Santuário até o catálogo ser encontrado. Ele mandou o corvo para avisar que Shion foi para Jamiel procurar o livro, mas eu acho pouco provável que o catálogo esteja em Jamiel. Tenho certeza que está escondido no Santuário. Amanhã haverá uma reunião com os 12 cavaleiros de ouro, com certeza Camus e Aldebaram vão ter que retornar para o Santuário por conta dessa reunião. Essa última informação foi a mais importante...

- Por quê? – perguntou andando ao lado de Hanzo.

Entraram na mata fechada.

- Os últimos acontecimentos e o fato do cavaleiro de Câncer ter visitado esta floresta algumas vezes me levam a crer que eles farão alguma coisa em breve. E seja o que for envolverá a minha irmã... – deu um sorriso fitando a lua nova, desta vez completo e não um mero ensaio – Sinto que vamos nos encontrar em breve... Precisamos voltar a treinar e estar preparados para receber os cavaleiros de Athena nesta floresta.

Trocaram um último olhar e sumiram em meio à escuridão da floresta esfumaçada. Retomaram o treinamento. De longe a floresta se tornava cada vez mais negra por conta da neblina e do cosmo maligno que a controlava.

*****\N/*****

Arena...

A noite fora conturbada, mas finalmente passou. Mestre e discípula saíram da casa da Casa de Virgem meia hora antes de começar o treino. Shaka queria chegar cedo para conhecer o primeiro ano e esperar por Aioros que já tinha lhe dado aviso que iria se atrasar.

Lucy, Helena e Afrodite estavam esperando por Jim. Depois de mostrar suas condolências Afrodite deixou a arena e assim que ele passou pelos portões, Aioros apareceu. Em vez de chamar todo mundo para o centro da arena como os outros mestres, Aioros levou os internos para as arquibancadas, queria todo mundo sentado para as devidas apresentações. Ele foi o primeiro a falar:

- Bom dia, jovens internos. – saudou depois de se posicionar ao lado de Shaka – Parece que temos uma turma muito jovem. Vejo uma grande expectativa no rosto de cada um de vocês. Esperamos não decepcioná-los... – deu um largo sorriso - Conforme a mestra de vocês já deve ter explicado, o grande mestre Shion nos escolheu para treinar vocês durante esta semana. Muitos aqui já devem me conhecer da missão de salvamento na vila de Rodório, mas como estou vendo algumas caras novas vou me apresentar: sou o cavaleiro de ouro de Sagitário. Me chamo Aioros...

Depois da apresentação, Aioros falou resumidamente como seria aquela semana de treinamento, dos exercícios que iria passar, das novas técnicas de luta, sobre armas e outros assuntos de interesse dos aprendizes. Mostrou muita simpatia, nunca dispensava o sorriso entre as frases, que contrastava com o tom de voz sério, do tipo que impunha respeito facilmente.

Shaka também falou com a turma, explicou como seria aquela semana sob seu ponto de vista, falou de meditação, de controle do cosmo, técnicas de cura, tudo isso usando o tom de voz sereno que Jim adorava. Era até um pouco difícil para ela ficar só observando de longe o mestre falar e não sorrir como uma boba cada vez que ele mexia no cabelo loiro ou dava um sorriso tímido. Infelizmente só ela via atrativos no treinamento com o budista...

- Ai Ji, acabei de descobrir que não tenho paciência para meditação. Só de ouvir o teu mestre falar já me ta me dando sono. – cochichou Lucy ao lado da amiga.

- No começo eu também estranhava, mas acabei pegando gosto. Meditação ajuda a acalmar os pensamentos, a se conectar consigo mesma...

- Isso parece muito chato. – fez biquinho.

- Não é não. Tenho certeza que você vai acabar gostando de meditar...

As duas continuaram conversando no meio da fala de Shaka. O próprio não percebeu, mas Aioros sim. Ele observava atentamente tudo a sua volta, percebia com preocupação que Jim conversava no meio do treinamento e Shaka não esboçava reação nenhuma. Acontece que o virginiano nunca foi assim tão licencioso com seus discípulos. "Tem alguma coisa estranha entre esses dois...", pensou desconfiado. Então decidiu observar mais o comportamento de Jim antes de tirar alguma conclusão.

Por fim falaram sobre a reunião marcada pelo grande mestre o que os levariam a se ausentar durante a segunda parte do treino. Enquanto eles estivessem em reunião, Shina voltaria para treinar os aprendizes, mas só durante este tempo.

- Durante os próximos 7 dias, vocês são nossa responsabilidade... – enfatizou Aioros.

A conversa paralela continuou durante a explanação.

- Quando o GM Shion vai escolher o mestre Afrodite para treinar agente? – perguntou Lucy suspirando de tédio.

- O Afrodite ou o Mascara, Lucy? – deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Os dois! – e deu um risinho.

- Como foi ontem lá com o carcamano? E nem adianta dizer que não ficou com ele por que eu sei que você ficou sim!

- Er... – mordeu os lábios segurando a emoção ao lembrar os momentos na casa de Câncer – Como você descobriu?

- Lu, ta na cara! Você disse que ia dar só um recado para o Mascara e não voltou mais...

- Ta bom, ta bom. Agente ficou de novo... – ficou vermelha diante da expressão de "eu sabia" de Jim – Foi ótimo, maravilhoso! O único problema é que o Mask ta ficando meio incontrolável...

- Pensei que você gostasse de caras "incontroláveis", Lucy... – disse colocando "incontroláveis" em tom malicioso.

- Eu falo incontrolável no sentido de não seguir nenhuma regra que se estabelece. Acredita que ele teve coragem de jogar na minha cara que ia encontrar outra mulher?

- Sério? Que cretino!

Jim acabou alterando o tom de voz chamando a atenção de um interno que estava perto. De pé na frente da turma, Aioros coçou o queixo.

- Lu, odeio ter que dizer isso, mas eu te avisei. Avisei que o Mascara não era confiável, e que você nunca ia conseguir mudar o jeito cafuso dele. Ele é um caso perdido, amiga. – fechou os olhos.

- Não é não! – fez outro biquinho de patricinha contrariada – Eu sei que eu vou conseguir mudar o jeito do Mask. Não quero mudar muito, só um pouco, na verdade... Só quero que ele siga algumas regras...

- Eu se fosse você começava a gostar mais do Afrodite do que do Mascara...

- Isso é impossível, Ji. Os dois são muito especiais para mim...

- Estou começando a achar que o caso perdido é você, Lu...

As duas continuaram conversando durante a explicação que Shaka fazia sobre controle do cosmo através de meditação. Não davam nenhuma atenção ao que o virginiano falava, na verdade. Quando foi a vez de Aioros ficar com a palavra, acabou repreendendo as duas. Shaka não se pronunciou.

Como teve que ficar calada depois da bronca, Lucy sem querer percebeu que uma de suas amigas não tirava os olhos de um dos cavaleiros. Estava vidrada, hipnotizada, paralisada. Parecia que estava em outro mundo onde nada mais era importante a não ser o dono da voz.

Deu uma última olhada para aquele que tanto prendia a atenção da amiga, sorriu maliciosamente e vitoriosamente por dentro por descobrir aquela informação tão importante. Discretamente movimentou-se no acento de pedra de modo a se aproximar de Helena. Sussurrou no ouvido da brasileira:

- Sagitarianos... – Helena piscou os olhos azuis varias vezes se forçando a sair do transe em que tinha caído – São representados pelo centauro. Eles são metade homem e metade cavalo, Helena...

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Lucy Renard? – forçou um tom de voz natural.

- Quero dizer que o Aioros parece ter sua metade cavalo bem... – fez uma pausa para arranjar uma palavra que não chocasse a amiga – Cavalo... Se é que me entende. Mas no geral acho que ele deve ser um cavalheiro...

- Não, Lucy, não entendo. – e suas bochechas estavam tingidas de vermelho como nunca estiveram em toda sua vida – Não sei do que está falando...

- Fala sério, Helena! Nunca viu um cavalo na sua vida? Eles tem quatro patas e um enorme...

- Já chega desse assunto! – interrompeu com firmeza tomando cuidado para não falar alto – Essa sua mania de enxergar malícia em tudo é insuportável às vezes, Lucy Renard.

- Para começo de conversa, não foi você que disse que ia esperar o seu mestre voltar da Sibéria na Casa de Touro? No entanto, você não saiu desta arena, se quer se mexeu no acento desde que certo centauro botou os pés aqui, fora esse brilho incomum nos teus olhinhos...

- Eu presto atenção ao treinamento do Aioros por que o admiro muito como cavaleiro...

- Eu já mencionei a baba que está saindo da sua boca... – e apontou o próprio lábio com o mesmo sorriso malicioso que provocava a amiga.

Irritada e envergonhada, Helena se levanta e vai sentar longe de Lucy.

- Ela fica com olhos famintos para cima do centauro e depois eu sou a maliciosa... – falou para si mesma depois usando cosmo-telepatia para não levar outra bronca de Aioros: - "Viu isso, Ji?"

- "Vi, sim. Estranho... a Helena escolheu treinar com agente em vez de treinar com a Shina e a Gisty..." – insinuou.

- "Pois é. Nesse mato tem coelho, Ji. Nunca vi a Helena encarar um cara desse jeito. Ai tem coisa... e eu achando que ela estava afim do Touro..."

*****\A/*****

Na segunda parte do treino, os mestres foram para a reunião deixando a turma aos cuidados de Gisty. Shina ficou na Vila das Amazonas resolvendo assuntos.

Quando todas as cadeiras da sala de reunião do Templo de Athena estavam ocupadas, Shion deu início à reunião:

- Sei que devo muitas explicações sobre os últimos acontecimentos. O motivo do silêncio é a natureza singular e misteriosa desse inimigo que estamos enfrentando. Ao que tudo indica, trata-se de uma força desconhecida do qual nunca enfrentamos antes. Eu demorei a me pronunciar para evitar precipitações e meias verdades. Não sabíamos nada sobre ele, por isso silenciei até descobrir... – Shion colocou o Catálogo de Sage na grande mesa e disse olhando para o livro fechado: - Eu queria ter certeza das minhas suspeitas antes de expor os fatos. Devo confessar que depois de todos esses meses de investigação, as informações que temos são escassas...

Shaka olhou para Mu que estava sentado ao seu lado. E Milo olhou para Camus que também ocupava uma cadeira ao lado. Ele e Aldebaram, felizmente, conseguiram chegar a tempo para a reunião. A apreensão era visível nos rostos dos cavaleiros de ouro, mas de todos ali a pessoa mais apreensiva estava ao lado do grande mestre. Aneta.

E serva pessoal de Shion lutava contra o nervosismo por estar tão perto dos cavaleiros, temia ter sido chamada ali por ter sido descoberta, se sentia cercada. Era a informante de Jamian, portanto, tinha que estar naquela reunião, mas não conseguia relaxar. Ora mantinha a cabeça baixa, ora evitava olhar algum cavaleiro nos olhos. As mãos suavam, dificultando as anotações que tinha que fazer a pedido de Shion, e o estomago vez ou outra revirava. Quando finalmente teve coragem de levantar o rosto, viu Kanon sentado ao lado de Saga a encarando, e não era um olhar comum... Era um olhar de quem estava desconfiado e tinha motivos para ter desconfiança. Tentando se manter controlada, Aneta engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar para Shion.

- Até agora sabemos que o inimigo é mais forte usando ataques de gelo, mas também é mestre em ataques mentais, telecinese e luta com espada. Esteve aqui no Santuário algumas vezes para roubar livros raros da biblioteca e documentos antigos dos arquivos secretos...

- Atacou a vila de Rodório para roubar mais documentos... – completou Dohko – Isto Saga e eu atestamos depois do ataque a Vila. Toda a vila pagou por possuir estas provas que o inimigo queria. O terremoto foi uma mera limpeza. Ele quis encobrir sua passagem provocando um falso tremor de terra. Todo aquele estrago foi causado, na verdade, por um cosmo telecinético poderosíssimo. Primeiro ele atacou os soldados que protegiam a vila. Atacou-os um a um, congelando seus corpos. Livrou-se primeiro de todos aqueles que podiam representar alguma resistência. Depois ele foi até o cartório pegar os documentos, destruiu o prédio e atacou por fim a vila, causando toda aquela destruição que nós vimos.

- Ele também atacou algumas vilas em regiões remotas da Sibéria. Congelou uma pequena ilha no extremo norte. Por quase toda a Sibéria vimos outros vestígios da passagem dele, vários pontos com a mesma destruição vista na Vila de Rodório. – disse Aldebaram chamando atenção de todos depois foi a vez de Camus.

- Pedi permissão ao grande mestre para voltar a Sibéria e procurar o meu ex-discípulo Isaak e investigar aquela área mais a fundo. Isaak sumiu a pouco mais de 2 meses e não deu nenhuma notícia de seu paradeiro a Poseidon. A destruição causada na Sibéria foi muito pontual e mais parecia resultado de um treinamento do que um ataque.

- E quanto a Isaak, Camus? – perguntou Kanon desviando o olhar do rosto de Aneta.

- Continua desaparecido. – respondeu friamente.

As desconfianças de que Isaak tinha passado para o lado inimigo eram evidentes, mas ainda era difícil para Camus admitir. Shion retomou a palavra:

- A linha de investigação era baseada nos documentos e livros roubados. Estes eram provas da sua existência, diziam quem é o inimigo, tanto os do Santuário, como os de Rodório. Se conseguíssemos descobrir quais documentos desapareceram, conseguiríamos saber quem os queria. Então chegamos a este livro... – empurrou o livro de capa vermelha até o meio da grande mesa para que todos vissem de perto – Cavaleiros, esse é o Catálogo de Sage. É um livro índice, produzido pelo grande mestre de cada época, que contem o nome e a localização de todos os documentos importantes produzidos pelo Santuário ao longo dos anos. Infelizmente, esse catálogo não contem as informações que queremos. Ele é apenas uma versão incompleta, é uma continuação de algo maior. Existe outro catálogo escondido neste Santuário e este sim, tem todas as informações que procuramos...

- Como ter certeza que este outro catálogo também não foi roubado? – perguntou Shura ao lado de Aldebaram.

- Segundo as pistas que encontrei recentemente em Jamiel, no antigo templo onde meu mestre Hakurei morou pouco antes de morrer, o verdadeiro catálogo está no Santuário. Muito bem escondido para que não caia em mãos erradas... – disse Shion andando ao lado da grande mesa – Acredito que este livro também seja um alvo do inimigo, por essa razão peço a ajuda de vocês para procurá-lo. Nós conhecemos bem cada ponto deste Santuário sagrado. Essa é uma missão para cada cavaleiro aqui presente. Encontrar o catálogo verdadeiro é uma prioridade...

- Não está em Star Hill, Shion? – indagou Milo.

- Não, não está. Star Hill também foi violada... – todos os cavaleiros presentes naquela reunião, excluindo Dohko que já sabia olharam para Shion surpresos – Quando eu soube dos documentos roubados fui a Star Hill imediatamente checar informações. Star Hill é um mero ponto de observação, onde também eram guardados alguns escritos antigos. Notadamente sobre astrologia. Todos eles foram roubados.

- Star Hill é uma fortaleza impenetrável. Apenas o grande mestre e Athena podem entrar lá... – interrompeu Milo – Está dizendo que esse inimigo tem alguma vinculação com algum deus? É a única explicação para ter conseguido invadir até Star Hill...

- Sim, é muito provável que quem enfrentamos atualmente seja ligado a algum deus, mas sem os escritos antigos fica impossível fazer uma previsão de quem seja esse deus. Por isso devemos nos concentrar em achar o catálogo que me parece ser a pista mais acessível. Faremos uma varredura por todo o Santuário em busca dele nos próximos dias...

Shion continuou falando sobre o Catálogo e tudo o que ele representava. Até que resolveu abrir espaço para perguntas. A primeira foi feita por Kanon.

- Sobre a origem da interna do Shaka, descobriu alguma coisa?

Shion fechou sua expressão antes de responder. Aquela pergunta era meramente especulativa sobre um assunto que ele não queria abordar.

- Também não há nada nos arquivos sobre ela. Resolvi investigar suas origens por conta dos poderes misteriosos que ela veio apresentando ao longo do treinamento. Achei que ela podia ser descendente de algum deus, mas nada foi confirmado...

- Se tivessem me consultado... – manifestou-se Shaka – Eu teria dito que Jim não podia descender de nenhum deus. Ela tem um cosmo muito poderoso, mas não tem nenhuma característica divina nele. – disse com tom de voz seco claramente voltado para cortar o assunto.

- Convivemos diretamente com ela – disse Mu - podemos dizer que Jim é uma garota normal, com seus conflitos naturais de uma aprendiz...

- "Aparentemente" normal, você quer dizer, não é, Mu? – replicou Kanon enfatizando a palavra "aparentemente" com ironia na voz.

O comentário do irmão gêmeo de Saga causou reações diversas. O próprio Saga olhou para Kanon surpreso, Aioros coçou o queixo, Milo se remexeu na cadeira impaciente por querer defender a amiga, Afrodite cravou os olhos em Shaka prevendo a reação violenta que viria. Shaka estava abrindo os olhos...

- O que você está insinuando, Kanon? – disse encarando o geminiano implacavelmente.

Sentado em seu lugar Kanon rolou os olhos para Shion que permanecia de cara fechada depois para Shaka, para em fim mostrar seu sorriso malicioso e provocativo.

- Estou insinuando sim e não devia ficar tão incomodado com isso. Ora, não é para isso que estamos aqui reunidos nesta sala? Para insinuar? Formular hipóteses, buscar soluções, insinuar situações que levem a verdade dos fatos...

- Vá direto ao ponto. – disse Shaka mostrando uma frieza e controle na voz nunca antes vista.

Vendo que Shion e Shaka não demonstravam a menor satisfação por aquela conversa, Kanon resolveu continuar colocando o dedo na ferida.

- Está bem. Eu vou ser direto. A sua interna, Shaka, é muito misteriosa e tem muito poder para uma simples aprendiz. Ela manifesta habilidades sem nenhum treinamento e você tem que admitir que isso é muito suspeito...

- Que habilidades ela manifesta? – perguntou Aioros, era a primeira vez que falava.

- Telepatia, telecinese, bloqueio mental, essas são as que eu conheço...

- Habilidades não justificam suspeitas... – replicou Shaka.

A discussão se alastrou. Shaka não aceitava as insinuações de Kanon. Shion também era contra. Milo e Mu acabaram se metendo na discussão para defender Jim, Aioros permaneceu observando. Quando ouviu que a interna tinha sido atacada duas vezes e que toda sua família foi morta misteriosamente, Aneta derrubou a caneta que segurava. Discretamente apanhou e levou uma das mãos a boca. Aquela jovem estava sendo incriminada por Hanzo, mas por que ele faria isso com ela? Por que perseguir uma aprendiz? Com certeza Jamian também estava envolvido naquelas mortes. Será que ela também... Então lembrou que sua família também estava em risco nas mãos daqueles seres monstruosos que pareciam sentir prazer em brincar com os destinos de todos.

Primeiro ela, agora aquela jovem. Manipular ela, a serva pessoal de Shion, era compreensível do ponto de vista de um assassino como Hanzo, mas a Jim? Por mais que pensasse não conseguia ver nenhuma razão para ele querer matar uma jovem tão adorável... Enquanto todos desconfiavam de Jim e seus poderes ele agia livremente, roubando livros, documentos, chantageando... "Mostro...", balbuciou se segurando como podia para não entrar em desespero com aqueles pensamentos.

- Cavaleiros! – bradou Dohko no meio da discussão – Essa reunião foi marcada para juntos refletirmos sobre a atual situação e não para entrarmos em uma guerra de mil dias. Peço que se sentem e controlem seus impulsos. – olhou diretamente para Shaka e Kanon – O foco é o inimigo, devo lembrá-los que a segurança do Santuário e de Athena estão em jogo. Portanto, não cabe nos atermos a problemas menores ou questões pessoais. Não num momento crítico como esse. – voltou ao tom pacífico que lhe era característico – Temos que bolar uma maneira de expor esse vilão. Está claro que ele é um especialista em ocultação, mas não existe esconderijo perfeito, não para os cavaleiros de Athena. – olhou para Shion que exibia agora uma expressão pensativa.

- Estou de acordo. – disse Shion desviando o olhar de Dohko para os cavaleiros -Também temos que manter nossas ações em segredo. Ninguém não autorizado deve saber que estamos procurando o catálogo, nem nada do que suspeitamos deve sair dessa sala. – olhou para os companheiros de batalha seriamente. – Porém o comportamento desse inimigo nos diz que ele se antecipa aos nossos passos e para fazer isso só recebendo informações privilegiadas de dentro do Santuário. Também acho que ele não teria chegado tão perto dos arquivos secretos sem nenhuma ajuda interna...

- Em outras palavras, amigos – disse Kanon de olhos fechados – Temos um traidor entre nós, ou traidora... – olhou para o fundo da sala e viu Aneta de cabeça baixa anotando.

Ele desconfiava dela desde que Alexia mencionou seu comportamento suspeito pelo Templo de Athena, mas não era de acusar sem provas, ainda mais alguém tão próximo ao grande mestre. Quanto aos outros cavaleiros o sentimento apresentado era revolta, era o que cada rosto ali presente transmitia, revolta. Uns mais outros menos...

- O que ele diz é verdade, grande mestre? – perguntou Shura de pé.

- É... – respondeu de olhos fechados. – Suspeitamos disto já há algum tempo...

- Grande mestre isto é inaceitável! Não poderia esconder essa informação de nós por tanto tempo. Athena está sob grave ameaça com um traidor a solta. Ela precisa ser avisada!

- Athena está em segurança sob a guarda constante, dos 5 cavaleiros de bronze que a protegem desde que ela era adolescente... Entendam que eu não podia fazer alarme dessa suspeita, mantive em segredo para não dar mais informações a este traidor. Agora que estamos perto da verdade precisamos manter o foco no inimigo...

Kanon levantou a mão pedindo a palavra sendo concedida por Shion.

- Eu tenho um plano. Sei um jeito de expor esse inimigo e seus aliados. Vamos entregar aquilo que ele quer... – olhou para Shaka seriamente – A interna.

- Que?! – fez Shaka arregalando os olhos – O que você quer dizer com "entregar"?

Kanon continuou com expressão séria e seu tom de voz não apresentava nenhuma nota de malícia ou ironia. Não queria confrontar Shaka, queria chegar à verdade assim como todos ali presentes.

- Shaka, eu sei que como mestre, você se sente responsável pela sua pupila e não quer vê-la em situações de risco, mas você tem que considerar os fatos. Os ataques que a Jim e a família dela sofreram foram muito estranhos. Ela foi a única pessoa que encontrou com o inimigo e por duas vezes ele tentou matá-la... Está claro que eles têm alguma ligação...

- Cale-se! – vociferou botando o dedo na cara do irmão gêmeo de Saga – Não vou aturar insinuações desta natureza para com a minha discípula, também não vou permitir que coloque a vida dela em risco...

- Você poderia pelo menos me ouvir antes de condenar... – agora ambos estavam de pé. Desta vez Kanon estava calmo ao contrário de Shaka.

- Não vou ouvir nada, nem há o que discutir. Se quiser uma isca, arranje outra pessoa...

- Ela não correrá nenhum risco, vamos ficar perto dela o tempo todo... – insistiu Kanon.

- Não, definitivamente. Não permitirei a participação dela em nenhum plano...

- Como seria esse plano, Kanon? – indagou Dohko – e diante dos olhares estarrecidos de Shaka e Shion, disse: - Acho que devemos pelo menos ouvi-lo, se ele tem alguma idéia para revelar esse inimigo...

- Eu posso, grande mestre?

- Prossiga. – disse Shion em tom seco.

- Eu penso que ele não matou toda a família dela por nada. Algum interesse ele tem em desaparecer com a Jim, senão não teria tentado matá-la duas vezes. Sendo assim, é provável que ele tente de novo se tiver uma oportunidade. O que vamos fazer é dar essa oportunidade. Assim descobriremos de uma vez por todas se ela é um alvo ou não e de quebra... – rolou os olhos maliciosamente para cada cavaleiro sentado na cadeira – Se nada acontecer, significa que alguém aqui presente nesta sala é o traidor.

- Parece desesperado – disse Aioros cruzando os braços – Mas tem lógica. Se ele tiver realmente interesse em pegar a interna do Shaka, vai aparecer para terminar o serviço que começou.

- È isso que eu penso! – completou Kanon - Se conseguíssemos criar uma situação semelhante ao dia do ataque nas ruínas do Templo de Abel e partindo do princípio que a Jim é um alvo, ele cairá na nossa armadilha...

Então Mascara pediu a palavra:

- Descobri uma região do Santuário que pode estar sendo usada como esconderijo. Fica a noroeste, numa área de mata fechada cercada de montanhas do lado norte. A noite cai uma neblina muito suspeita do alto da montanha, uma neblina que muda de cor. E eu também senti um cosmo maligno rondando aquela área. Um não, vários.

- Quando você descobriu isso, Mascara? – indagou Saga. Era a sua primeira manifestação naquela reunião.

- Recentemente durante as minha rondas. Só não falei antes por que esperei até ter certeza que o cosmo realmente estava lá. Até levei o Milo para lá, ontem...

- Sim. – completou Milo - Eu também senti uma presença entre aquelas árvores, muito sutil e só apareceu por alguns segundos. Era um pouco diferente do dia do ataque, estava menos agressivo e mais sombrio, como se apenas nos observasse...

Começou o burburinho sobre o plano de Kanon e as revelações de Mascara e Milo. Antes que a idéia de levar Jim para aquela floresta ganhasse corpo, Shaka interferiu:

- Se acham que eu vou permitir que a minha pupila participe disso estão enganados. Estou espantado com a atitude de vocês. Usar uma aprendiz para atrair um inimigo desconhecido é desumano.

- Concordo com Shaka. – determinou Shion – Jim não será usada como isca. Não permitirei isso. O assunto está encerrado.

- Shion – meteu-se Dohko – Para mim me parece um bom plano. Se vamos ficar ao lado dela o tempo todo, não vejo motivos para preocupações...

- Não interessa, Dohko. Ela não vai participar disto. O Shaka é o mestre dela e não vai permitir... – argumentou quando na verdade quem não queria era ele.

- Atualmente a mestra da Jim é a Shina e não o Shaka, foi você mesmo que determinou isto, lembra-se? É ela que tem a palavra final...

- Mesmo se a Shina concordar eu não deixarei a Jim participar de nada arriscado, ponto final. Ela é só uma aprendiz, e é imprudente, é imatura para esse tipo de operação delicada.

- O plano é levá-la até a floresta, é isso Kanon? – perguntou Camus que até o momento só observava.

- Sim, mas estaríamos o tempo todo a observando, seguindo os seus passos. Ao menor sinal do inimigo cairíamos em cima dele...

Shion e Shaka iam protestar, mas Dohko foi mais rápido. Diferente dos dois, ele não estava pensando com o coração.

- Vamos ouvir a opinião de todos antes de decidir o que fazer. – apontou para o cavaleiro ao lado de Kanon – O que me diz Saga?

- Acho que se ela for bem orientada, com certeza o plano daria certo. Na minha opinião ela é um alvo sim, infelizmente.

- Não estou acreditando no que estou vendo! – reclamou Shaka – Querem mesmo levar este plano adiante?

- Shaka... – disse Saga com voz de quem acalmava – Vamos fazer de um jeito que ela não corra nenhum perigo. Ela poderia apenas estar presente a missão na floresta, mas não ficará sozinha nem por um segundo...

- Se a Jim for escalada para essa missão – disse Milo enfaticamente – Eu também vou. Faço questão de protegê-la, Shaka...

- Você iria de todo jeito, mesmo sabendo que o inimigo já sambou na tua cara uma vez, Escorpião... – brincou Kanon.

Antes que Milo respondesse a altura e houvesse uma nova briga, Dohko quis ouvir outro cavaleiro:

- Saga, Kanon e Milo são a favor. Shaka já sabemos que é contra, e você Afrodite?

- Acho arriscado demais para ela. Se fosse a minha pupila eu não permitiria...

E assim cada cavaleiro deu sua opinião...

*****\D/*****

Já era fim de tarde quando Aioros e Shaka voltaram para a arena. A reunião demorou muito mais do que o previsto. Assim que atravessaram os enormes portões viram os internos aglomerados no canto esquerdo da arena e pelos gritos e sons de colunas quebrando, tratava-se de uma luta.

No dito canto esquerdo, Jim encurralava um interno em uma das paredes da arena onde não havia arquibancadas de pedra. Seu cosmo se elevava mais e mais a cada segundo. Todo o ambiente a sua volta se estilhaçava com as ondas de energia que ela emitia. As pedras, o chão de terra, arquibancadas, tudo rachava, sucumbiam perante a sua raiva.

Helena correu empurrando a multidão para poder se aproximar. Viu a amiga destruir uma coluna inteira só seu com seu poder telecinético. Os pedaços flutuaram ao redor de Jim como se fossem bolhas de sabão.

- Para, Jim! Vai acabar matando ele! – gritou Helena atrás da amiga.

- Vou ensiná-lo a respeitar os mortos... – disse com voz raivosa e sombria andando para frente do interno corpulento.

O jovem caiu sentado diante do olhar ameaçador da interna de Shaka. Ficou apavorado quando viu os olhos castanhos sempre calmos brilhavam de ódio. As iris transformaram-se em duas bolas de fogo arroxeadas que destruíam tudo que ela olhava em questão de segundos. Percebendo a ameaça iminente, Helena tenta afastar a amiga da frente do interno, mas acaba sendo arremessada em cima da multidão por uma onda tele cinética enviada por Jim. Ela caiu bem em cima de Lucy que também tinha corrido para intervir. Por toda a arena os rostos transmitiam medo e surpresa. Ninguém entendeu a mudança repentina daquele cosmo, nem o porquê de tanta raiva.

- O que deu nela? – perguntou Lucy quando se levantava.

- Não faço idéia Lu! Acho que ela não entendeu o espírito da brincadeira... – respondeu Helena ajudando Lucy a ficar de pé.

O interno se levantou. Transformou seu medo em energia para lutar.

- Não tenho medo de você sua fedelha mimada! Seus pais nunca te deram educação ou você é tão mimada que não tem discernimento para distinguir uma simples provocação de luta de um insulto?

Jim trinca os dentes e aperta os olhos com raiva. Agora o brilho arroxeado se torna mais intenso assim como o pulsar ameaçador de seu cosmo. Todo o seu corpo treme de ressentimento, a mão que manipulava as rochas no ar aponta para outra coluna a fazendo em pedaços instantaneamente.

- Quem é você para falar dos meus pais, maldito? – gritou antes de lançar todas as pedras em cima do rapaz.

Lucy levou as mãos à boca sufocando um grito de pavor. Todos os internos saíram correndo com medo de serem atingidos pela fúria telecinética que criava verdadeiros tsunamis de pedra e poeira. Apenas Helena e Lucy ficaram para tentar acalmar a amiga, mas seus gritos eram inúteis. Jim parecia possuída, estava cega e surda para o mundo a sua volta. Naquele momento ela estava sendo guiada pela sua tristeza, pelo seu negro coração enfurecido, indignado pelo assassinato daqueles que amava. A dor tomou conta de seu ser e transbordou sob a forma daquele cosmo que destruía tudo a sua volta.

_Segunda fase do luto: raiva._

O aprendiz não conseguiu desviar das pedras, fora carregado, tragado pela onda marrom. Bufando de ódio, Jim voa em direção ao rapaz desfalecido. O ergue pela gola da camisa já bem ensangüentada e começa a esmurrar a cara do interno. Os socos saem tão furiosos como seu cosmo destrutivo ainda resvalando, um após o outro, sem trégua, sem perdão.

- Responde maldito! Acabou a tua valentia? - gritava no meio dos socos que dava. Seu rosto angelical estava desfigurado pela fúria.

Antes de desferir o último golpe teve sua mão retida por Shaka.

- Pare agora. – ele diz com autoridade.

- Mestre, ele insultou a minha família! Ninguém tem o direito de fazer isso... – lágrimas cristalinas brotaram dos olhos de Jim ao dizer estas palavras. Sua voz e sua expressão era um misto de tristeza e raiva nunca antes vista por Shaka.

- Não insultou! – grita Helena – Estávamos nos provocando para dar mais emoção ao treino. Não era a sério, Jim, e ele não sabe que sua família está morta!

Temendo a morte do jovem, Aioros tira Jim de cima do interno gravemente ferido com um empurrão forte na direção de Shaka que a segura. Coloca os dedos no pescoço do interno para checar se estava respirando. Aflito, porém controlado, Aioros rasca a camisa do rapaz e começa uma espécie de primeiros socorros usando seu cosmo curativo. Ouve os gritos de Jim atrás de si, ela ainda estava fora de si:

- Tire-a daqui, Shaka! – ordena enquanto usava o cosmo sendo ajudado por Lucy, a única interna que dominava cura pelo cosmo.

Shaka sabia que Aioros não deixaria aquilo barato, por isso segurou firme o braço da discípula e a arrastou para longe do atendimento. Ela ainda continuava furiosa, gritou varias vezes que o rapaz merecia morrer e que não devia ser curado.

- O que há com você!? – indagou segurando firme os ombros da pupila.

- A culpa foi dele mestre! Aquele vagabundo desrespeitou a minha família! – gritou se soltando dos braços do budista – O miserável mereceu o castigo que levou. O que há nesse Santuário? Só eu recebo castigo quando faço alguma coisa errada?

- Está errada, menina! Não foi para isso que te ensinei a lutar...

O sermão continuou, mas parecia que nada faria a raiva de Jim passar...

- Não, mestre, eu nunca vou entender! Eu não devia estar aqui sendo repreendida por você, nem você devia estar ai tão calmo com um assassino perigoso e cruel a solta por ai! – gritou apontando para o chão e chorando de raiva – Então é assim? Esse crime vai ficar em pune? Os cavaleiros de Athena não vão fazer nada contra esse inimigo? Eu não estou vendo ninguém se mexer...

Limpou as lágrimas com as costas da mão que tremia. Naquele momento, desabafou tudo o que sentia, toda a dor acumulada saiu nas frases que dizia. Gritou até ficar rouca na frente de Shaka que se calou. Deixou que ela botasse tudo para fora. Quando ela terminou e se rendeu as lágrimas, o mestre a segurou gentilmente pelos braços. Sentiu o quanto ela estava abalada assim que viu a emanação de seu cosmo na arena, toda aquela fúria vinha do luto e ele sabia. Aquela era a fase mais perigosa.

Por fim segurou o rosto dela delicadamente vendo a raiva se dissipar com as lágrimas. Pouco a pouco a fúria se apagava naqueles olhos castanhos.

- Precisa esperar. Estamos fazendo todo o possível para achar os culpados. Para isso nos reunimos a pouco...

- Já sabe quem foi ou onde estão?

- Ainda não, mas não vai demorar, eu garanto. Precisa confiar nos cavaleiros...

Afastou as mãos do mestre de seu rosto evitando olhar Shaka nos olhos.

- Então me responde pelo menos aquilo que eu te perguntei ontem e você me enrolou e não respondeu. Por que eu mestre? Por que esse demônio fez isso comigo e com a minha família? – agora seguindo o olhar do mestre, estava ávida por aquela resposta – Fala mestre por que...

O motivo de Shaka não conseguir ao menos olhar para Jim era a angustia de não ter nenhuma resposta para aquelas perguntas. Sentia o perigo rodear a pessoa que amava, mas o que ele podia fazer? Tinha que esperar também. Ele podia dizer mil verdades sobre a vida e a morte, mas isso não era o que Jim queria ouvir.

O silêncio do mestre reacendeu a raiva no coração da pupila. Novamente o universo aprisionado dentro de si deu sinais que ia explodir. Ela cerrou o punho lutando contra aquela sensação crescente de falta de controle sobre si mesma, ou seria desespero? Tudo parou quando sentiu novamente o toque suave de Shaka em seus braços, mas antes do abraço ouviu a voz de Helena.

- Aioros quer falar com você, Ji. – disse a loira parada olhando para Jim com certa tristeza.

- Eu vou falar com ele. Fique com ela até eu voltar, Helena...

Deixou Jim aos cuidados da amiga e foi falar com Sagitário. Este tinha acabado de dar ordem para tirarem o ferido da arena. Quando viu Shaka se aproximando, levantou uma sobrancelha e fechou seu semblante.

- Shaka, eu não chamei você aqui, chamei a sua discípula...

- Aioros, ela não está bem. Releve. Eu assumo a responsabilidade...

- Não Shaka, não desta vez. Não vou passar a mão na cabeça dela. A sua interna passou de todos os limites e se você não tem coragem de puni-la eu tenho. – Shaka abriu a boca para argumentar mais Aioros não permitiu – Não adianta defende-la. A cena que eu vi nesta arena não se justifica. Eu vi uma luta covarde e sem sentido de alguém bem mais poderoso do que seu oponente, se não tivéssemos chegado a tempo o pobre rapaz teria morrido, portanto, não me peça para relevar uma covardia destas, porque não há nada nesse mundo que me faria esquecer o que eu vi. – lançou um olhar fulminante para Shaka antes de dar a sentença – Ela está suspensa...

As duas aprendizes chegaram no exato momento em que Aioros olhava para Shaka e dava sua palavra final. Jim protestou na hora:

- O que?! Vou ser suspensa por defender a honra da minha família morta? – queria avançar no pescoço do grego, só não fez por que Helena a segurou – Isso não é justo, sabia?! Não é justo! – gritou a plenos pulmões.

- Saia desta arena. Está suspensa por dois dias e se dê por satisfeita por eu não aplicar a punição dura que você merece.

Ainda quis protestar, toda a raiva havia voltado com tudo. Entraria em bate boca com Aioros se Shaka mais uma vez não interferisse a tempo. Segurou o braço da discípula com força e a arrastou mais uma vez para longe do furacão. Contudo parou a uma distância curta, sabendo que todos ouviriam.

- Vá para a casa de Áries e me espere lá! – depois de solta-la com violência.

- Mas...

- AGORA!

Rendida diante do olhar autoritário de Shaka, Jim engole a raiva e sai da arena em silêncio. Ela ainda cruza com Gisty no corredor de entrada. A amazona acabou recebendo uma bronca de Aioros por ter deixado a turma sozinha para acompanhar uma interna que tinha se machucado no treino até a enfermaria. O tempo que passou fora foi pouco, não mais do que meia hora, mas suficiente para causar toda aquela confusão.

***\E/***

À noite quando Shaka chegou à Casa de Áries, Jim parecia mais calma. Tinha levado outra senhora bronca de Mu pela desobediência, conduta perigosa no treino e por ter enfrentado Aioros. Subiram em silêncio até a sexta casa, e quando entraram Jim parou em frente à grande estátua de Buda dourada e disse sombriamente:

- O Mu também se recusou a me treinar durante esses dois dias de suspensão, mas isso não importa. – uma lagrima caiu riscando seu rosto sujo de terra – Eu sei de cor os manuais de treinamento, vou treinar sozinha.

- Entenda, Jim, estamos fazendo isso para seu bem... A suspensão não foi exatamente um castigo, não foi essa a intenção do Aioros... – disse se aproximando

- Não quero saber as intenções do Aioros. – interrompeu friamente e sem se virar.

- Ok. – suspirou – Como seu mestre recomendo que descanse durante esses dois dias em vez de treinar seguindo os manuais.

Depois de uns segundos em silêncio, ela se vira. Shaka estremece por dentro diante daquele inédito olhar vazio. A sombra da grande estatua de Buda caia por inteiro sobre a jovem lhe dando uma aparência ainda mais sombria. O corpo todo sujo e escuro, devido à sombra, dava a impressão de que ela era de metal assim como a estátua atrás de si. Estava dura, por fora e por dentro.

- Não quero descansar, mestre. Agora e mais do que nunca eu preciso treinar. Farei o possível para ficar mais forte e fazer esse inimigo pagar pelo que ele me fez. – deu um passo a frente encarando o mestre - Vou vingar a morte da minha família.

Baixou os olhos e saiu da frente de Shaka segundo rumo à área privativa do templo de Virgem.

*****\L/*****

No dia seguinte, Jim teve que ficar em casa para cumprir a suspensão. Seu castigo incluía não ser treinada por nenhum mestre, nem Shaka poderia treiná-la à noite quando voltasse dos treinos. Seriam 48 horas de suspensão cumpridas à risca. Shina foi comunicada do ocorrido e não gostou nada. Já foi avisando que não pegaria leve como fizeram Aioros e Shaka. O castigo da Cobra seria bem mais severo, a própria Jim já esperava.

À noite quando Shaka voltou para casa encontrou a discípula em seu antigo quarto mexendo no notebook. Na cama de solteiro havia diversos manuais de treinamento abertos. O tapete e o incenso queimando ao lado da cama indicavam que ela já havia meditado. Treino e meditação estavam em dia, quando queria, Jim era bastante responsável.

Quando se inclinou para beijar a testa da discípula viu um vestido estendido na lateral da cama. A roupa estava parcialmente coberta por uma capa cinza.

- Está melhor? – perguntou cheirando os cabelos recém lavados.

- Sim. Depois do décimo sermão fui obrigada a me acalmar. O Milo e o Camus passaram por aqui só para me dar sermão. – disse de cara amarrada.

- Que horas eles passaram por aqui? – perguntou se sentando na cama.

- À tarde, e não se preocupe, não ficamos sozinhos por muito tempo. Nem eu sai de casa, estou cumprindo a risca meu castigo de ficar sozinha e pensando no que eu fiz. – disse sem tirar os olhos do computador.

- Hum... - percorreu os olhos pelo quarto arrumado. – Viu meus e-mails?

- Não – olhou para o mestre com tristeza – Esqueci de novo. Desculpe.

- Tudo bem. – passou a mão nos cabelos loiros para afastar a franja dos olhos – Depois você olha. Esse é o vestido da festa de noivado do Shiryu e da Shunrei?

- Sim. Uma serva trouxe há pouco.

- Você precisa experimentar para ver se é do seu tamanho...

- Não estou com animo para experimentar roupa de festa, mestre... – deu um suspiro triste – E acho que não preciso, foi escolhido pela Lucy e ela sabe de cor as minhas medidas. Disse que ia escolher pessoalmente o meu vestido e o da Helena por que não queria ver nenhuma amiga dela usando algo fora de moda.

Depois de um tempo em silêncio...

- O que você está vendo nesse computador com tanto interesse? – perguntou se sentando atrás de Jim.

- Fotos das festas de natal que eu passei com a minha família... – inclinou-se para trás deitando o corpo sobre o de Shaka que a abraçou. Ficou passando as fotos para que ele pudesse ver – Sabe mestre, queria que o tempo voltasse. Queria voltar a ser criança e passar mais um natal com a minha família. Daria tudo para ver os meus pais de novo, faria qualquer coisa para falar com eles... Qualquer coisa mestre...

_Terceira fase do luto: barganha._

- Não é possível voltar no tempo, mas você sempre pode recorrer a essas boas lembranças e de alguma forma estará junto daqueles que perdeu. – disse com voz serena perto do ouvido da pupila – Guarde com carinho essas lembranças aqui... – tocou o peito de Jim com a ponta do dedo no lugar onde fica o coração.

Jim Soltou um murmúrio enquanto se aconchegava nos braços de Shaka.

- Sabe mestre, eu estava pensando no dia do acidente. Na verdade eu devia estar naquele carro. Lembro que só não fui com meus pais por que fiquei doente, peguei um resfriado forte e não pude viajar. – virou a cabeça para olhar o rosto de Shaka - Será que desde aquela época eu já era um alvo? Quero dizer, meus pais morreram por que acharam que eu estava naquele carro?

- Não deve pensar assim. Não se sinta culpada, por que você não teve culpa nenhuma no assassinato dos seus pais. Todos vocês foram vitimas.

- Mesmo assim, não consigo parar de pensar naquele dia. – olhou para a tela do computador – Talvez se eu tivesse morrido antes, ou se eu não tivesse nascido, todos estivessem vivos hoje...

*****\R/*****

Quando o segundo dia de suspensão acordou os primeiros enfeites da festa de noivado de Shiryu e Shunrei, que haveria no Templo de Athena em poucos dias, estavam sendo postos pelas servas. Aneta comandava o time escalado para a decoração junto com Alexia. As duas acabaram se aproximando depois que a brasileira ajudou a serva pessoal de Shion naquela noite. Até o momento, Aneta não tinha feito nenhuma confidencia a informante de Kanon. Contudo, Kanon sabia que a proximidade levaria a amizade, e conseqüentemente às informações que queria. Aneta não demoraria a abrir o bico.

Aquele segundo dia de suspensão não foi nada fácil para Jim. Sozinha e angustiada ela não conseguiu treinar nem meditar. Antes ela se sentia motivada a ficar forte para se vingar do inimigo, mas naquele dia toda a força se perdeu com o passar das horas. Nem a companhia de seu gatinho a animava. Varias vezes chorou pela casa se perguntando por que, ou o que tinha feito para merecer aquele destino. Por que ela e seus familiares mereciam morrer? Perguntava-se incansavelmente pensando consigo mesma.

Não comeu, nem bebeu, não meditou, só chorou. Quando a noite caiu estava 100 vezes pior do que tinha acordado. 100 vezes mais triste. Preocupado com o estado emocional de sua amada, Shaka sai do treino direto para a Casa de Virgem. Subiu correndo as escadas até sua casa e só parou quando entrou na área privativa de seu templo.

Viu as luzes apagadas e um perturbador silêncio cobrindo sua moradia. Antes de acender as luzes decidiu procurar Jim. Àquela hora ela devia estar meditando, conforme sua recomendação, mas a área das almofadas estava vazia e não havia sinal de incenso queimado ou de que alguém estivera ali alguma vez durante aquele dia. Saiu em disparado para o quarto dela, esbarrou em uma porta trancada.

- Jim, está ai dentro? – perguntou batendo na porta.

Estranho. Depois que haviam ficado íntimos nunca mais vira aquela porta trancada. Chamou por ela mais uma vez. Sem resposta. Aquele silêncio, e aquela escuridão eram muito perturbadoras. Jim nunca ficava no escuro quando ficava sozinha. Sempre acendia praticamente todas as luzes da casa, ouvia música alta ou jogava, mas nunca ficava no silêncio.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Shaka se teleporta para dentro do quarto escuro, apenas a luz do luar vinda das frestas da janela iluminava o local. A cena seguinte estilhaçou seu coração. Jim estava encolhida num pequeno espaço entre a cama e a parede. As pernas estavam jogadas ao lado do corpo molhado enrolado em uma toalha, sua testa encostava a parede e quando chegou mais perto pode ouvir o choro. Era um choro fraco, quase sem forças de quem chorava há horas sem parar.

Enquanto avançava, Shaka se perguntou se ela tinha percebido sua presença chegando na sexta casa quando ele anunciou seu cosmo, e agora olhando para ela isolada naquele quarto escuro chorando ele entendeu porquê dela não ter ido ao seu encontro como sempre acontecia quando ele chegava. Ela se quer estava percebendo sua presença ali naquele quarto. Estava em outro mundo, num universo de dor e tristeza sem fim...

_Quarta fase do luto: depressão._

Agarrou-a com mãos firmes e virou seu corpo tremulo para longe da parede.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou com voz carregada diante daquele olhar tão triste.

O rosto dela estava banhado por lágrimas que ainda caiam. Lembrava uma cascata de cristais brilhantes e mágicos. Era tanto brilho vindo daqueles olhos castanhos que chegava a hipnotizar. Tudo naquele rosto triste cintilava, atraia. O corpo pequeno de Jim tremeu mais quando fora agarrado por Shaka. Ela estava gelada como se estivesse nua no meio de uma nevasca. Seus lábios trêmulos estavam muito vermelhos, assim com a pontinha do nariz. A imagem era tão bonita que perturbava. Como alguém pode ficar tão chamativa exalando tanta tristeza, foi o que Shaka se perguntou.

Segundos se passaram e nenhum dos dois se mexiam. Shaka fora capturado pela magia das lágrimas de uma Hanzo e Jim ainda não havia acordado de seu pesadelo de dor. Por fim emitiu um soluço e disse segurando os braços do loiro com sofreguidão.

- Mestre... Eu não me lembro... Não consigo lembrar...

- Do que? Do que você não se lembra? – perguntou piscando os olhos várias vezes, lutava sem perceber contra a magia hipnótica das lágrimas.

- O sorriso do meu pai... – sussurrou – Não consigo lembrar. Passei praticamente o dia todo tentando lembrar, mas não consegui – puxou ar para falar – Eu lembro que ele era um homem muito sério, mas eu sei que ele sorria... – soluçou – Eu não consigo lembrar do sorriso dele, mestre... Não consigo...

- Está tudo bem. – disse bondosamente apertando a cabeça da jovem contra o peito – Não fique assim, é normal esquecer algumas coisas...

- Não, não é! – disse em voz alta escapando do abraço – Eu devia me lembrar. Eu não era pequena quando ele morreu. Convivemos muito tempo, como eu posso ter me esquecido do sorriso do meu próprio pai?! Eu sei que devia lembrar, mas não consigo visualizar... O que está acontecendo comigo, mestre?

- Nada, minha pequena – acariciou o rosto molhado e brilhante gentilmente – Não está acontecendo nada, você está muito abalada, apenas isso. Pouco a pouco vai conseguir lembrar tudo...

- E se eu não conseguir? E se eu esquecer completamente o meu passado... – disse enquanto era levantada e posta sentada na cama.

Shaka se ajoelhou diante dela, e delicadamente retirou os cabelos molhados de seu rosto. Levantou e pegou outra toalha maior para cobri-la e aquecê-la. A temperatura da pele estava espantosamente fria. A porta aberta do banheiro com chão molhado indicava que ela havia saído do banho e caído ali naquele canto para chorar.

- Você não podia ter ficado aqui o dia todo sozinha... – disse segurando as mãos tremulas.

- Mestre... Uma vez o grande mestre Shion me disse que as minhas memórias foram apagadas, e que os meus poderes podem ter se manifestado na minha infância. Na hora eu não dei tanta importância a isso, mas hoje eu tentei lembrar outras coisas, de fatos da minha infância e não consegui. Foi ele não foi? Ele apagou todas as minhas memórias... – voltou a chorar.

Shaka a abraçou apertado.

- Xiiii... Não há nada errado com as suas memórias. Nós vamos descobrir tudo, fique tranqüila... – acarinhando os cabelos molhados. – Não devia ter deixado você aqui sozinha...

- Eu só queria lembrar o sorriso dele mestre, me diz por que eu não consigo? Por ele tirou essas lembranças de mim?

Ficaram algum tempo abraçados e depois Shaka deitou Jim na cama. Ela não se mexia de tão abalada que estava. Era uma boneca sem vontade própria completamente vulnerável que não fazia nada alem de chorar. Aquele choro era também um desabafo, assim como foi a raiva. Toda a tristeza acumulada, negada, ou escondida estava explodindo naquele momento. Não havia mais nenhuma espécie de alto controle só a dor em seu mais alto grau, e a vontade de se juntar aqueles que foram embora. A depressão era a pior fase do luto.

*****\E/*****

Quando amanheceu o dia o Templo de Athena estava quase todo decorado para a festa de noivado de Shiryu e Shunrey. A festa estava programada para acontecer nos 5 picos de Rosan, mas devido a tensão causada pelos ataques do inimigo, acabou sendo transferida para o Santuário. Nenhum cavaleiro queria se afastar da deusa numa hora crítica como aquela. Mesmo sendo em outro lugar, Athena queria que seu cavaleiro de Dragão tivesse um noivado digno de um nobre chinês, por isso toda a decoração e buffet seriam com temática de Rosan.

A festa era como um agradecimento, um afago aos noivos e aos outros cavaleiros que sempre arriscaram suas vidas por Athena. Saori se sentia em divida e queria de todas as formas agradar seus protetores. Como Shion dizia nessas horas, tudo era motivo de festa.

Estavam no jardim, Dohko, Afrodite e Aneta coordenando os últimos retoques da decoração chinesa. Depois de decorar as colunas com rosas, era a vez de testar a iluminação. Inúmeras luminárias redondas como balões foram pendurados nas árvores. Os troncos e as copas foram decorados com pequenos fios luminosos na cor vermelha. Um dragão chinês estava previsto para passar durante a festa, mas isso ainda não estava confirmado.

Depois de instalar todas as lâmpadas, Dohko fez sinal para Shion ligar toda a parafernália. Saori cogitou chamar um técnico especializado em iluminação para fazer todo o trabalho, mas os cavaleiros não deixaram. Shion por desconfiança desse técnico desconhecido e os outros, Dohko, Seiya e Ikki por orgulho masculino. Eles não entendiam nada de iluminação, mesmo assim resolveram meter a mão na massa e fazer tudo sozinhos. Birra. Demorou quase 12 horas, mas eles conseguiram instalar tudo e ninguém levou choque.

O jardim lateral do Templo de Athena se iluminou magicamente com as luzes recém instaladas. Enquanto isso, na casa de Virgem os moradores já haviam acordado para sua rotina. Jim estava de frente ao seu guarda roupas aberto olhando o vestido de festa escolhido por Lucy. Tomou coragem e resolveu abrir o embrulho que o envolvia. Tocou o tecido macio antes de vestir. "Não custa experimentar. Afinal, como o Shaka disse, preciso saber se me serve ou não..." pensou.

Puxou o zíper lateral e foi para frente do espelho. Ficou algum tempo observando seu reflexo, interessada mais em sua imagem do que no vestido. Sentia-se diferente, não por fora, mas por dentro. Desde o dia que recebeu a notícia que estava órfã sentiu algo morrer dentro dela depois renascer. Todo esse processo de morte e renascimento foi muito doloroso, mas completamente necessário. Quem sabe ela não estivesse precisando disso?

Sorriu. Realmente estava mudada, inegavelmente estava mais forte. Em seu intimo, sabia exatamente o que tinha que fazer. Muitas decisões foram tomadas durante os terríveis dias de luto.

Ficou séria diante do espelho.

É claro que aquela morte e ressurreição eram só dela, talvez Shaka sentisse algo diferente nela, mas nunca saberia o que mudou de fato. Ele conhecia muito bem sua alma, mas não era capaz de penetrar em todos os recantos por que ela não deixava.

Deu uma última olhada no reflexo checando o vestido que tinha ganhado e que por sinal, tinha lhe caído perfeitamente. Lucy acertou de novo. Ouviu batidas na porta.

- Já estou indo, mestre. – disse em voz alta retirando o vestido com pressa.

Não queria que ele a visse vestida antes da festa, queria fazer surpresa. Depois de esconder o vestido no guarda roupa jogou o uniforme de treino por cima da cabeça e foi correndo abrir a porta.

- Posso saber por que se trancou? – perguntou desconfiado.

- Por nada. É bom agente se trancar às vezes, sabia?

Deu um sorriso sapeca e enlaçou o pescoço do loiro. Beijaram-se.

- Parece que você está melhor... – disse.

- Culpa sua. Você ficou comigo o tempo todo... Não tinha como eu não melhorar...

- Tem certeza que está melhor? – disse acariciando a cintura fina.

- Na verdade, eu estou triste, mas só um pouco. Impossível esquecer facilmente...

Baixou a cabeça depois teve seu queixo levantado para mais um beijo. Após namorarem um pouquinho, Shaka teve que se soltar dos braços da amada para receber Mu que anunciava seu cosmo na entrada da Casa de Virgem.

- Termine de se arrumar. Estou esperando você na entrada do templo.

- Ta bom. – e deu um sorriso malicioso observando Shaka andar em direção a porta. Um sorriso de quem estava com saudade das noites agitadas...

Devidamente vestida com seu uniforme indiano, sári azul novinho estampado e calça legging em vez da saruel e um par de brincos novos estilo indiano que prendiam na parte superior da orelha (brincos novos para uma nova mulher), foi encontrar seus mestres na entrada da sexta casa.

Os brincos foram a primeira coisa notada por Shaka quando ela apareceu na entrada do Templo de Virgem, fora o sorriso, é claro.

- _Sundara²_... – disse com um sorriso bobo.

- Nossa, Jim! Ta igualzinha a uma indiana que eu vi lá na Índia! – gritou Kiki ao lado de Mu. – Mas a indiana que eu vi era mais bronzeada e tinha uma mancha vermelha no meio da testa...

Corada pelo elogio que recebeu do mestre, achou melhor desconversar para não dar bandeira na frente do pequeno Kiki. Mu sabia do relacionamento deles e sabia ser discreto, mas Kiki não.

- Mancha vermelha no meio da testa? – perguntou apontando para a própria testa.

- A mancha significa que a mulher é casada. É um velho costume de meu pais. – esclareceu Shaka.

Kiki voltou a falar o que viu na Índia e então, no meio da conversa, Shaka sussurrou discretamente no ouvido de Jim:

- Logo você vai ter uma mancha igual na sua testa...

O rosto de Jim se tornou vermelho como um tomate. Não conseguiu se conter e acabou sorrindo, escondendo o sorriso na mesma hora com a ponta do sári. Antes da situação ficar pior e Kiki percebesse o clima, sim por que ele podia ser pequeno, mas bobo não era, Mu atalhou. Sempre Mu...

- Você está muito bonita vestida assim Jim. Os brincos lhe caíram muito bem. Se não te conhecesse diria que era indiana e não brasileira.

- Obrigada Mu... – sorriu para o ariano ainda nervosa.

- Bom te ver animada. Fico feliz que tenha finalmente passado essa fase de luto...

- Sim, eu me sinto melhor. Tenho que seguir em frente, não é verdade?

- É sim – disse o lemuriano com orgulho – Está pronta para voltar a treinar?

- Não vejo a hora! Não agüento mais treinar sozinha. Podemos ir? Não quero chegar atrasada...

- Por que não vai na frente com o Kiki? Alcançamos vocês depois.

Aquele pedido e aquele olhar misterioso junto com a expressão séria de Mu significavam que os dois melhores amigos queriam ficar a sós. Jim sempre soube que aqueles dois eram cheios de segredos por isso tratou de deixar o caminho livre para conversarem. Também queria chegar cedo a arena, por isso ela não fez a menor questão de ficar. Levou Kiki e pediu que ele contasse como tinha sido aquela viajem a Índia, no que o pequeno lemuriano começou a falar todo animado enquanto desciam as escadas.

Sem a presença dos discípulos, Mu puxou um assunto mais sério:

- Soube que o plano de levar a Jim para a floresta ganhou força. Kanon conseguiu convencer o Dohko que por sua vez está trabalhando no mestre Shion, mas este ainda não permite que ela vá...

- Tomara que não permita nunca. – respondeu se virando a favor do vento.

- Mestre Shion e Afrodite ainda estão com você, só não sei ate quando. O plano do Kanon não é ruim. Começo a achar que talvez seja o único jeito de descobrir o que esse vilão quer com a Jim, e depois se ela fizer conforme combinamos...

- Continuo achando uma irresponsabilidade colocar a vida dela em risco e vou fazer tudo para vetar a participação dela na missão. – disse em tom taxativo.

- Entendo... Ela continua pensando em se vingar e enfrentar o inimigo sozinha?

- Eu não sei, ela não fala mais no assunto. Acredito que não tenha esquecido a idéia totalmente. Por isso eu acho arriscado levá-la para aquela floresta. Quem pode prever o que ela pode fazer se encontrar o assassino de sua família?

Mu deu um longo suspiro. Então eles começaram a descer as escadas.

- Isso é realmente preocupante, Shaka... – disse segurando o queixo. – Você tem que ficar de olho nela. – viu de longe Jim rindo por conta da imitação de dança indiana que Kiki estava fazendo no meio escadas - Mas pelo menos dá para ver que ela está tentando superar o luto...

- Sim. Disse que daqui para frente lutaria para que ninguém passasse pelo que ela passou, que queria ficar mais forte para proteger a Terra e que faria isso pela sua família também. "Onde quer que estejam, tenho certeza que não querem me ver triste por muito tempo...", foi o que ela disse.

_Quinta e última fase do luto: aceitação._

* * *

><p>1 – Fases do Luto: teoria proposta pela psiquiatra suíça, radicada nos EUA, Elisabeth Kübler-Ross. Em 1969 a ilustríssima doutora escreveu um livro chamado <em>On Death and Dying<em> (Sobre a Morte e o Morrer) que dizem ter revolucionado os estudos sobre o luto. Vou falar resumidamente sobre essas 5 fases que abordei no capítulo, só que agora de uma forma mais técnica: 1. Negação: são mecanismos de defesa temporários contra a dor psíquica diante da morte. A intensidade e duração desses mecanismos de defesa dependem de como a própria pessoa que sofre e as outras pessoas ao seu redor são capazes de lidar com essa dor. Em geral, a negação e o isolamento não persistem por muito tempo. 2. Raiva: surge devido à impossibilidade de manter a negação e o isolamento. Nessa fase a pessoa expressa raiva por aquilo que ocorreu, geralmente essas emoções são projetadas no ambiente externo, os relacionamentos se tornam problemáticos e todo o ambiente é hostilizado. Junto com a raiva, também surgem sentimentos de revolta, inveja e ressentimento. 3. Barganha: acontece após a pessoa ter deixado de lado a negação e o isolamento, "percebendo" que a raiva também não resolveu. Nessa fase busca-se fazer algum tipo de acordo de maneira que as coisas possam voltar a ser como antes. Começa uma tentativa desesperada de negociação com a emoção ou com quem achar ser o culpado de sua perda. Promessas, pactos e outros similares são muito comuns e muitas vezes ocorrem em segredo. 4. Depressão: Nessa fase ocorre um sofrimento profundo. Tristeza, desolamento, culpa, desesperança e medo são emoções bastante comuns. É um momento em que acontece uma grande introspecção e necessidade de isolamento, aparece quando a pessoa começa a tomar consciência de sua debilidade física, já não consegue negar as condições em que se encontra atualmente, quando as perspectivas da perda são claramente sentidas. Evidentemente, trata-se de uma atitude evolutiva; negar não adiantou agredir e se revoltar também não, fazer barganhas não resolveu. Surge então um sentimento de grande perda. Por fim, 5. Aceitação: nesse estágio a pessoa já não experimenta o desespero e não nega sua realidade. As emoções não estão mais tão à flor da pele e a pessoa se prontifica a enfrentar a situação com consciência das suas possibilidades e limitações. Claramente o que interessa é que o individuo alcance esse estágio de aceitação em paz e com dignidade, mas a aceitação não deve ser confundida com um estágio feliz, ela é quase destituída de sentimentos.

A doutora Kübler-Ross originalmente aplicou estes estágios para qualquer forma de perda pessoal catastrófica, desde a morte de um ente querido até o divórcio, qualquer mudança pessoal significativa pode levar a estes estágios. Também alega que estes estágios nem sempre ocorrem nesta ordem, nem todos são experimentados pelas pessoas, mas afirmou que uma pessoa sempre apresentará pelo menos dois. Mais informações aqui:  . ?c=luto .

Confesso, eu não li o livro, mas achei interessante colocar essas informações extras para especificar de onde veio a minha ideia. E depois de pesquisar fiquei com vontade de ler XD. Um dia quem sabe...

2 – Sundara: bonita em Hindu.


	23. Emergindo

**Ola! **

**Antes que me esqueça, fiz uma página sobre Fanfic de Saint Seiya no Facebook. Para quem se interessar o nome é Cdzficsession. ;)  
><strong>

**Espero que se divirtam com esse penúltimo capítulo. Bem que tentei, mas não consegui deixa-lo mais curto... **

***Luna**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO XXIII – Emergindo...<strong>

Os primeiros raios de sol começavam a entrar pelas frestas da janela. Todo o quarto estava mergulhado numa confortável meia luz de final de madrugada de verão. De longe os rostos quase unidos não passavam de siluetas na doce penumbra.

Olhavam atentamente para as feições um do outro e ao mesmo tempo perdidos buscando sentir o cheiro da pele afogueada e suada pelo ato sexual recém terminado. Shaka passava o nariz delicadamente pelo rosto de Jim farejando o cheirinho de fruta que ele adorava. Regulava sua respiração para sentir toda a maciez daquela pele de ninfa. Observava e sentia cada detalhe daquele rosto infantil que amava. Estavam tão próximos que os cílios quase se tocavam.

Vez ou outra trocavam beijos delicados. Aquela posição, discípula sentada no colo do mestre, era sempre a preferida. Assim podiam se ver, podiam se curtir mais. Ele ficava ciente que não comprimia o corpo frágil da pupila com seu peso e ela se sentia confortável por estar na mesma altura do mestre. Naquela posição eles se sentiam quase um só.

Depois de mais um beijo trocado, Shaka acariciou as costas de Jim. Entrou com sua mão por baixo da massa de cabelos castanhos. Jim suspirou com aquele carinho suave. Desta vez o rosto da jovem estava um pouco mais alto do que o do mestre. Shaka continuava buscando a maciez da pele da parte de traz do corpo de sua discípula como um cego vendo através das mãos.

Reparou que a respiração dela não mudava, permanecia calma assim como seu olhar. Os lábios dela pousaram nos seus suavemente, Shaka fechou os olhos sentindo o beijinho e depois seu pescoço foi abraçado. Retribuiu beijando o ombro de Jim. Voltou a olhar para ela enquanto lia cada curva de seu corpo pequeno com as mãos. Escalou com as palmas da coxa até o pescoço. Desviou sua atenção para os cabelos. Passou algum tempo penteando os longos fios com os dedos.

Ela havia mudado bastante. A principal mudança em sua aparência eram os cabelos. O cabelo estava maior, mais cheio ao mesmo tempo menos ondulado. A franja havia sumido por completo. A franja era o que lhe dava ares um tanto rebeldes, reforçado pelo brinco no nariz. Sem ela Jim parecia mais meiga.

Shaka sorriu pensando naquelas mudanças. Aquela jovem sentada em seu colo não era mais a mesma por muitos motivos e não só por que seus cabelos haviam crescido. Ela estava mais calma, controlada, sensata. Não parecia mais tão menina nem tão rebelde. Antes Jim não passava de uma menina impulsiva quando chegou ao Santuário trazida pelo Hyoga. Hoje era uma mulher, não uma mulher totalmente formada mentalmente, mas com certeza havia amadurecido graças ao treinamento e aos muitos conselhos dados.

Passou os dedos pelos cabelos de Jim pela última e voltou a admirar seu rosto de menina que não perdia nenhum encanto debaixo daquela meia luz. O rosto não havia mudado em nada, a não ser por um olhar perdido, por vezes pensativo que às vezes ganhava, mas logo Jim lhe presenteava com um sorriso sincero. Sua seriedade nunca fora duradoura.

Mais um beijo fora trocado. Enquanto as línguas brigavam por espaço dentro da boca de cada um, abraçaram-se apertado. Grudaram os corpos descobertos, apertaram-se até um arrancar um gemido do outro.

Cessado o beijo ardente voltaram a mergulhar naquela contemplação tão íntima. Jim passou a língua no lábio feito vermelho pelo beijo intenso, querendo recuperar o fôlego sem perder nenhum detalhe do rosto de Shaka. Tocou a bochecha dele com a ponta do dedo, passou pelo nariz bem talhado, pelos lábios também vermelhos... Brincou com a franja que insistia em cobrir os olhos de Shaka.

Aqueles mesmos olhos que lhe causaram palpitações na primeira vez que os viu abertos. O tom de azul mais fascinante e misterioso daquele santuário. Misterioso justamente por ser escondido, velado pela pálpebra sempre fechada. No fundo, se sentia privilegiada por admirar aquela beleza misteriosa todos os dias, mas ainda a incomodava quando via Shaka de olhos fechados pela casa...

- Notei que anda muitas horas de olhos fechados... Por quê? – perguntou quebrando o silêncio contemplativo.

- É o meu treinamento, Jim. – respondeu sem desviar os olhos dos dela.

- Está querendo acumular o cosmo para despejar tudo no inimigo, por isso fecha os olhos?

Shaka acabou desviando o olhar.

- Você não está errada.

- Humm... – murmurou apoiando a cabeça no ombro do mestre e fechou os olhos.

Naquela posição, caída sobre o corpo dele, passou a ouvir a respiração de Shaka. Sentia o peito subir e descer no ritmo sereno que só ele tinha. Contornou cada curva com as pontas dos dedos antes de se aconchegar melhor no colo do mestre. Seus cabelos caíram completamente pelos ombros e costas de Shaka. Abraçou-o com carinho. Ele não era tão forte, sendo assim ela podia abraçá-lo sem esforço, quase o envolvendo completamente com os braços.

Ficaram nessa posição por longos minutos. Do lado de fora o dia respirava suas primeiras horas de vida. Mais luz entrou pelas frestas da janela, que refletida nos lençóis brancos clareou levemente o ambiente. Novos detalhes do corpo de Shaka foram percebidos por Jim que voltou a olhar para ele.

O mestre respirou fundo seguindo os olhos castanhos de sua discípula que calmamente mudava de posição para de novo ficar um pouco mais alta que ele semi ajoelhada na cama. Shaka segurou com delicadeza o queixo de Jim e a trouxe para mais perto. Roçou seus lábios com os dela de olhos fechados. Ouviram a respiração um do outro naquele doce momento de expectativa que precedia o beijo.

A ponta do dedo de Shaka desceu lentamente do nariz ate os seios de Jim. A respiração dela não mudava. Ele já procurava se controlar, pois aquele contato dos corpos nus já o estimulava novamente, mas ela não. Jim parecia inabalável em sua calma contemplativa. Apenas seus olhos se mexiam quando ele a tocava. Ficaram mais alguns segundos mergulhados um na íris do outro, no movimento hipnótico dos cílios loiros e escuros frente a frente.

Até Shaka quebrar o silêncio...

- Gostaria de ir à Índia comigo?

Jim piscou várias vezes os olhos depois da pergunta.

- Índia?

- Vi que ficou interessada em conhecer o meu país quando o Kiki falou que tinha viajado para lá...

- Sim, mas... – mordeu o lábio inferior – o que você quer fazer na Índia? Tem algum motivo especial para querer viajar para lá?

- Tem sim... – sorriu – Me casar com você lá.

- Heim?! – arregalou os olhos e quase levantou num pulo, só não o fez por que Shaka a segurou.

Acabou rindo do susto da discípula.

- Como você consegue falar essas coisas com tanta naturalidade, meu mestre?

- Fique tranqüila. A viagem não seria agora, e sim depois que toda essa confusão passasse. – fez um carinho no rosto feminino – Não tenho mais paciência para esperar, odeio ter que esconder nossa relação de todo mundo...

- Falta pouco. Só mais 4 meses e eu estou livre da Shina.

Trocaram beijos e terminaram com as testas coladas.

- Eu te amo... – disse Jim segurando o rosto de Shaka.

- Também te amo...

Amanheceu. Agora todo o quarto estava submergido na luz matinal. A respiração de ambos foi ficando mais intensa e barulhenta enquanto uma buscava a boca do outro, sugando o lábio inferior lascivamente. Depois do beijo voltaram a se encarar. Jim esperou a respiração dele se estabilizar para voltar a falar. Mais do que nunca ela precisava demonstrar toda a sua calma aprendida, pois aquele era um assunto delicado...

- Eu quero participar da missão na floresta, mestre.

Imediatamente as sobrancelhas de Shaka se contraíram. Seu olhar ficou tenso.

- Não devia ter te contado sobre essa missão. Só fiz para não correr o risco de você ficar sabendo por pessoas não autorizadas de novo...

- Mestre... – interrompeu segurando o rosto de Shaka de modo a forçar a olhá-la nos olhos – E se esse for o único jeito de pegar esse vilão?

- Com certeza não é. Encontraremos outras saídas...

Jim suspirou e Shaka levantou seu queixo para olhá-lo.

- Não deve pensar nessa possibilidade. Já tomei minha decisão e nada vai me fazer mudá-la. Você não vai para aquela floresta...

- Por que não?

- Por que é muito perigoso para você. Não sabemos o que vamos encontrar lá...

- Eu sei que é perigoso, mas eu prometo fazer tudo o que vocês mandarem. Vou seguir a risca toda e qualquer recomendação...

A expressão de Shaka se contraiu mais uma vez perante a insistência da discípula.

- Por que você quer participar de uma coisa tão arriscada? Desapego pela vida? Vingança?

Jim pensou um pouco antes de responder...

- Não é nada disso... – baixou os olhos – Ou melhor, eu não sei bem o que estou sentindo nesse momento. Tudo ficou tão vazio depois que soube que fiquei órfã... Mas não é por essa razão que estou querendo participar da missão, nem por vingança. Acho que é o único jeito de limpar o meu nome.

- Como assim?

- Todo mundo desconfia de mim, mestre, isso é fato! Desconfiam dos meus poderes, da minha falta de lembranças daquele ataque. Talvez seja a única forma de provar a minha inocência perante todo o Santuário...

- Ainda acha que tem parte com o inimigo? – disse Shaka olhando-a com severidade.

- Não é o que todo mundo acha?

- Essa suspeita não tem fundamento sólido, Jim!

- E se for verdade?

Silêncio. Shaka prendeu seu olhar no da discípula por alguns segundos. Quando ela não suportando mais baixou os olhos vencida, ele acariciou gentilmente o seu rosto conservando o olhar firme:

- Eu te protegeria, por que conheço a tua essência. Eu não vejo o que você tem aqui... – tocou a testa de Jim – Mas eu vejo perfeitamente o que tem aqui... – tocou o peito de Jim onde fica o coração – Você não é maligna como esse vilão...

Abraçaram-se mais uma vez. Naquele momento uma emoção forte atingiu a ambos. Jim teve que se segurar para não chorar.

- Agradeço todo o apoio e tudo o que você fez por mim durante todo esse tempo, mas eu sinto que tenho que ir aquela floresta, tenho que ajudar...

- É a antiga Jim suicida que está falando nesse momento? – perguntou com olhar duro.

- Não. Não é. Eu mudei, me sinto mais forte. Quero fazer isso por vocês também. – tocou o rosto de Shaka – Eu confio plenamente nos cavaleiros de Athena. Sei que nem você nem ninguém vai me colocar em perigo naquela floresta. Portanto, se existe um jeito de revelar esse inimigo e fazê-lo pagar pelos seus crimes, meu dever como aspirante a amazona de Athena é ajudar no que for preciso.

Shaka soltou um longo suspiro.

- Se alguma coisa te acontecer naquela floresta...

- Nada vai acontecer, pois vocês estarão lá me protegendo. Você, o Mu, o Milo... Confio muito em todos vocês. Farei tudo o que mandarem. Tem minha palavra. – e deu um sorriso confiante.

- Ainda não estou convencido que a sua participação nessa missão é viável, além disso, Shion jamais permitiria. O grande mestre já deixou bem claro que quer você longe daquela floresta.

Jim deu um sorriso maroto.

- Eu posso convencer o grande mestre.

- Você?

- Sim. – e saiu do colo de Shaka puxando o lençol para se cobrir. Prendeu o lençol branco no busto e depois enrolou os cabelos fazendo um coque improvisado. – Pode deixar o GM comigo. Se eu consegui convencer você, posso convencer Shion também.

***Q*

Templo de Athena...

Uma verdadeira horda de servos e servas andavam de cá para lá tentando arrumar o templo a tempo para a festa de noivado de Shiryu e Shunrei. A iluminação sofreu uma pane devido a instalações erradas, forçando os cavaleiros envolvidos, Seiya, Ikki e Dohko a re-arrumarem tudo. Novamente Saori cogitou chamar um técnico especializado em iluminação e outro especialista em som, mas o orgulho masculino não permitia nenhum tipo de ajuda.

Durante toda a manhã esses três cavaleiros não arredaram o pé da fiação. Hyoga veio da casa de Aquário para ajudar, com isso Dohko se retirou. Sabia que o amigo lemuriano estava trancado na biblioteca procurando o Catálogo junto com Aneta e pelas horas passadas sem nenhuma notícia resolveu ir até lá. Assim que entrou avistou o grande mestre do Santuário conversando com sua serva perto do busto de Sage.

O lugar nem parecia uma biblioteca por conta da destruição, estava mais para um sítio arqueológico. As estantes jaziam fora do lugar. A maioria dos livros foram empulhados no chão, sendo que muitos estavam espalhados. Buracos no chão e nas paredes podiam ser visto de longe e alguns eram tão grandes que cabia um homem sentado dentro.

Shion fez sinal para Dohko se aproximar.

- Terminaram a instalação? – perguntou o lemuriano.

- Não, e pelo ritmo que a coisa anda vamos levar mais 12 horas para terminar. E quanto a você, quando vai marcar a reunião para acertarmos todos os detalhes da missão na floresta?

- Amanhã. Vou aproveitar a folga dos aprendizes, não quero atrapalhar o treinamento deles com Shaka e Aioros. Já pedi a Aneta que mandasse os e-mails informando os cavaleiros sobre a reunião.

Dohko cruzou os braços.

- Pensou melhor na possibilidade de...

- Não. Não pensei e nem vou pensar. A Jim não será usada como isca. Essa reunião que vou marcar é para discutirmos outras possibilidades... – disse Shion seriamente.

- Shion, você fala como se a Jim fosse totalmente indefesa ou despreparada. Ela é discípula do Shaka, da Shina e do Mu. Já está bem avançada no treinamento. Eu tenho certeza que o Shaka vai saber prepará-la devidamente...

Shion correu os olhos pela biblioteca sem conseguir esconder a preocupação e o desconforto que estava sentindo por conta daquela insistência.

- Ela é muito impulsiva, Dohko. Ninguém pode garantir que ela não vai fazer nada que ponha a própria vida em risco, por essa razão não quero que ela vá para aquela floresta...

Dohko colocou a mão no ombro do amigo e disse com voz branda:

- Shion... Vamos proteger essa garota, estaremos lá o tempo todo. Nada vai sair do nosso controle.

Shion respirou fundo e caminhou para longe do centro da biblioteca. Ele queria acreditar nas palavras do amigo e nele mesmo no sentido de que estava fazendo a coisa certa, mas dentro do peito o coração não se aquietava. Pensava que se concordasse com aquele plano, seria o mesmo que mandar uma jovem inocente para a morte. Uma jovem que era muito especial para ele.

Vendo o nervosismo do amigo, Dohko achou por bem passar mais tempo com ele.

- Aneta... – disse chamando atenção da serva.

- Chá de camomila e biscoitos amanteigados. Vou providenciar imediatamente. – disse já sabendo que o libriano iria pedir algo para lancharem.

Depois que a serva saiu, Dohko foi até o lemuriano que agora estava sentado numa pilha de livros.

- Pedi que Aneta trouxesse algo para comer e um chá para você se acalmar, já que vamos passar o resto do dia trancados aqui...

- Não vou sair dessa biblioteca enquanto não achar aquele catálogo.

- Acha mesmo que está por aqui? – perguntou Dohko limpando a poeira de um pequeno livro.

- Tenho uma forte suspeita... E não se esqueça que o primeiro catálogo estava aqui no meio desses livros...

- Sei. Mas você pretende destruir toda a biblioteca nessa procura?

- Se for preciso sim. Depois cuidaremos dos reparos. No momento o que importa é achar o livro. Tenho esperanças de que apareça antes dessa missão...

***Q*

A cozinha do Templo de Athena estava deserta para aquele horário. A maioria das servas estava metida com a decoração do Templo, limpando as esculturas e as pratarias para a festa. Aneta já tinha colocado o bule cheio de chá na bandeja, as xícaras e os biscoitos preferidos de Dohko e Shion. Suas mãos apesar de vacilantes devido ao nervosismo tornavam o trabalho um suplício. Não conseguia desviar seu pensamento de seus pais nem por um segundo, a ansiedade por notícias era muito grande.

Apesar de todo o cuidado com que segurava a bandeja, acabou derrubando tudo no terceiro passo. Alexia que observava tudo de longe correu para ajudar a serva pessoal de Shion. Agachou-se para pegar os cacos que antes eram belas xícaras de porcelana e disse olhando para o rosto aflito de Aneta:

- Algum problema, Aneta?

- Problema nenhum, Alexia. Deixe que cuido disso sozinha... – soltou um gemido ao cortar o dedo em um dos cacos da porcelana – Deuses! Como sou desastrada!

Alexia levantou-se rapidamente e pegou um pano para limpar o pequeno fluxo de sangue que escorria do dedo indicador de Aneta. Envolveu o pano na mão da serva de Shion fazendo uma leve pressão para conter a hemorragia.

- Me refiro a você, Aneta. Há algum tempo estou notando você muito preocupada, abatida, sem falar que já é a segunda vez que se machuca... – olhou firme para o rosto de Aneta – Tem algum motivo para essa distração?

- Não, não... – disse balançando a cabeça – Não há problema nenhum ocorrendo comigo. Eu devo estar cansada, só isso.

Alexia analisou Aneta de cima a baixo, pegar algum sinal do que ela estivesse passando, pois não acreditava naquelas palavras. É claro que muito das suas próprias desconfianças vinham de Kanon que sempre a estimulava a observar e a buscar aproximação com Aneta, mas havia uma preocupação sincera para com uma companheira de trabalho também. Afinal, Aneta era sua chefe e uma boa chefe.

- Tudo bem... Sente um pouco. Deixe que preparo uma nova bandeja.

Aneta acabou cedendo pela dor que sentia na mão machucada. Sentou em uma das cadeiras da cozinha soltando um suspiro cansado. Alexia notou que as mangas da túnica vermelha escura eram compridas e largas demais. Um modelo normalmente evitado por conta do calor do verão grego. Seria intenção de esconder o braço machucado de Shion? Esperou ficar sozinha na cozinha para voltar a puxar conversa.

- Como está o braço?

Aneta demorou a responder. Seu olhar perdido não passou despercebido pela atenta informante de Kanon. Aneta parecia estar com a mente a quilômetros de distancia do Santuário.

- Ah... – piscou várias vezes os olhos azuis recobrando a consciência – Bem melhor, obrigada por perguntar.

**- **Contou a Shion que se machucou? Quem sabe ele não te desce alguns dias de folga para se recuperar...

- Não vi necessidade – interrompeu – O grande mestre é uma pessoa muito ocupada, não devo importuná-lo com meus pequenos acidentes. Tenho que ser mais atenta só isso.

Terminada a bandeja, Alexia levou-a até a mesa para mostrar a sua chefe.

- Coloquei um pouco de creme no chá para o mestre Dohko. Sei que ele gosta de tomar chá com creme...

- Oh é verdade! – exclamou Aneta olhando para a bandeja – Esqueci-me completamente desse detalhe. Fez um excelente trabalho, Alexia. Melhor até do que eu faria...

- Fico lisonjeada, senhora... – sorriu com timidez – Se quiser posso ajudá-la a levar a bandeja até os cavaleiros, já que está com a mão machucada...

- Agradeço a gentileza. Do jeito que ando distraída, sou capaz de derrubar outra bandeja no caminho... – levantou da cadeira – Vamos?

As duas continuaram conversando enquanto caminhavam até a biblioteca. Alexia não perderia aquela oportunidade por nada, logo que o caminho era relativamente curto, então ela foi direto ao ponto.

- Soube que Shion interditou a biblioteca do nosso templo, é verdade, Aneta?

- Sim. Nosso grande mestre está fazendo uma espécie de... – fez uma pausa - "reforma" na biblioteca.

- E quando irá reabri-la? – perguntou parada em frente à porta vendo Aneta abrir a entrada.

- Em breve. – estendeu a mão para pegar a bandeja que a outra segurava. – Obrigado por ter me ajudado, cara Alexia.

Alexia ainda registrou os buracos no piso e nas paredes quando Aneta abriu a porta. Achou muito estranha aquela "reforma", na verdade. Ainda pensou em se oferecer para entrar e ajudar, mas sabia que Aneta não permitiria. Toda a atividade na biblioteca era velada, restrita apenas aos três participantes, Aneta, Shio e Dohko. Contudo, se ainda continuavam lá, significava que o tal livro perdido continuava desaparecido."Kanon precisa saber sobre esses buracos...", pensou Alexia antes de se afastar.

Quando estava distante, foi chamada por Aneta.

- Pois não. – disse depois de voltar e parar em frente à serva de Shion.

- Obrigada por ter me ajudado duas vezes. Jamais esquecerei o apoio... Quero que saiba que admiro muito o seu trabalho. Você seria aquela que escolheria para ficar no meu lugar, caso algo acontecesse comigo...

Alexia colocou a mão no peito e abriu a boca totalmente pega de surpresa.

- Eu, senhora?

- Sim, você mesma. – deu um sorriso – Alem de ser muito competente em seu trabalho, tem boa relação com os cavaleiros e com a própria Athena. Creio que seria uma ótima ajudante de Shion! Tem todos os requisitos para isso.

- É uma honra ouvir isso... Mas, o que quer dizer com "se algo acontecesse comigo"? Seria algum problema de saúde...

- Não, não é nada disso. Apenas gostaria que soubesse. – deu um novo sorriso – Agora vá até o jardim, deve ficar perto de Athena para no caso dela precisar de alguma coisa...

As duas se despediram. Aneta entrou na biblioteca e Alexia seguiu na direção oposta. Mas antes, desviou o caminho para voltar à cozinha. Tinha que ligar para Kanon para contar aquela novidade.

Não precisou fazer isso. Kanon já a esperava na porta da cozinha comendo uma maça e lhe lançando seu pior olhar de predador...

***Q*

Arena...

Shaka e Jim chegaram 20 minutos antes de começar o treino. Os dois foram até Aioros que conversava com Camus no meio da arena. O aquariano recebeu a interna de Shaka com um sorriso simpático, sorriso este que desagradou totalmente Shaka. Era só olhar para Camus perto de Jim que o espírito do ciúme tomava o seu corpo. Pior era quando via os dois conversando.

O tom de voz seco e os olhares atravessados que Shaka lançava para Camus não foram ignorados por Aioros. Muita coisa estava clara para ele agora. A reação de Shaka diante daquela conversa inofensiva foi apenas uma confirmação de suas suspeitas. Quando Helena atravessou a arena em direção as arquibancadas, Jim se despediu de Camus dizendo que ia falar com a loira. Shaka vibrou por dentro.

Camus se despediu logo em seguida desejando bom treino a todos. Acenou para as aprendizes conversando na arquibancada inferior e deixou por fim a arena. Shaka teve vontade de mandá-lo para o mundo dos espíritos famintos só por aquele aceno. Aqueles sorrisos simpáticos e aquele cuidado para com sua discípula eram muito suspeitos. Era como se Camus fizesse questão de estar sempre por perto, perto até demais...

- Então o grande mestre ainda não concordou com a participação dela na missão? – perguntou Aioros de braços cruzados.

- Exatamente. Ambos discordamos.

- A solução que o Kanon propôs é muito boa, eu diria. Na reunião eu concordei com o plano dele, mas depois de conhecer a sua interna melhor voltei atrás. Jim é completamente imprevisível. Aquela luta que presenciamos aqui na arena me fez pensar...

- Aioros, eu já te expliquei. Ela estava passando por uma fase difícil. O luto era muito recente, ela estava sem nenhum controle sobre suas emoções...

Aioros olhou profundamente nos olhos de Shaka.

- Eu entendo as razões dela Shaka, mas nada justifica descontar a raiva daquela forma. Jim nunca teve controle emocional, e isso é bastante preocupante. Alias, nem ela nem a Lucy, interna do Afrodite. As duas são poderosas, são as melhores da turma. São rápidas, aprenderam técnicas avançadas em pouco tempo, tem controle satisfatório de seus cosmos e são muito espertas. A Jim está um pouco a frente da Lucy, mas ambas ainda não possuem o que é preciso para ser uma amazona de Athena.

O olhar de Aioros voltou-se para as duas aprendizes.

- Eu falo de controle emocional, Shaka. Isso é muito difícil de trabalhar durante o treinamento. Uma amazona tem que ser forte tanto física como mentalmente e isso, infelizmente, as duas estão devendo até o momento. A sua discípula por ser impulsiva demais e a Lucy por ter medo de se machucar e machucar os outros. Afrodite tem muito o que trabalhar com aquela lá. Já com a Helena as coisas são bem diferentes. Ela é responsável e raramente comente erros. Está mais preparada mentalmente para ser uma amazona do que as duas.

Mais internos chegaram à arena para treinar.

- Ainda sobre a sua interna, Shaka – disse Aioros – Continua te dando trabalho? Soube que antes vocês não tinham boa relação...

- Não mais. No começo nossa relação era um pouco conflituosa, por que a Jim é uma jovem um tanto difícil de controlar...

- É, eu posso imaginar, principalmente depois de ver a conduta dela aqui na arena...

Então Aioros viu naquela conversa uma boa oportunidade de tocar em um assunto delicado...

- Sabe Shaka, eu fico pensando, em você que sempre viveu uma vida solitária de repente começa a morar com uma jovem tão diferente e tão bonita como a Jim. Pergunto-me se a relação de vocês poderia ter rumado para algo mais íntimo...

Shaka evitou voltar-se para o sagitariano naquele momento sentindo que o que ele tanto temia estava perto de acontecer.

- Sempre fui ciente das chamadas "armadilhas da convivência" – disse Shaka - Sei perfeitamente o meu papel de mestre e dele nunca vou me afastar, Aioros.

Uma meia verdade é melhor do que uma mentira...

- Será mesmo, Shaka? Pela forma que você a protege e o ciúme que demonstra quando outro cavaleiro chega perto dela eu diria que você já caiu nas "armadilhas da convivência". Se não caiu está perto de cair. Se bem me lembro na reunião parecia que você ia lutar com o Kanon de novo por causa dela. Você visivelmente sente dificuldades em repreendê-la, sem falar nas trocas de olhares que já presenciei aqui nesta arena...

- Aioros...

- Ok. Vou ser direto: o que está acontecendo entre vocês?

Desta vez a reencarnação de Buda não desviou o olhar. No fundo ele sabia que aquele dia chegaria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Aioros era observador, um cavaleiro experiente que já teve vários discípulos e discípulas, era totalmente apto para reconhecer se havia algo mais naquela relação.

Saga acabou descobrindo também, mas o geminiano fez vista grossa, optou por não se intrometer e até ofereceu apoio por ver na relação dos dois um espelho da sua própria com Gisty, sua antiga discípula. Contudo Aioros era uma incógnita. Naquele momento, Shaka não podia prever o que ele faria, se contaria para Shion, se o recriminaria ou se faria vista grossa também.

Em dúvida e desapontado consigo mesmo por ter deixado as coisas chegarem aquele ponto, o que saiu da boca de Shaka foi outra meia verdade...

- Ela é muito especial para mim, Aioros. – suspirou – Especial de uma forma que jamais achei que alguém pudesse ser.

Aioros coçou o queixo amenizando sua expressão séria com um sorriso depois deu uma risada que se transformou numa gargalhada. Aquilo não era uma confissão, mas se aproximava bastante. Do outro lado Shaka ficou sem entender nada. Ele esperava ouvir palavras duras e não risadas.

- Eu fico pensado nas intenções de Athena quando mandou uma discípula morar com você... – recomeçou Aioros.

- O que está querendo dizer com isso?

- Que talvez a nossa deusa conheça mais os seus cavaleiros do que nós mesmos. Quem sabe ela não mandou a Jim morar com você para acabar com a sua solidão? – disse com ar divertido.

Diferente de Aioros, Shaka não parecia achar graça.

- Duvido muito que Athena pense assim. Para mim isso não tem o menor cabimento...

Aioros passou a mão na nuca.

- Bem, não posso dizer nada a respeito, nem julgá-lo, pois sei o quanto é responsável como cavaleiro e como mestre. A situação não é ideal, mas se quer saber o que eu faria, eu contaria tudo para Shion o mais rápido possível...

Os dois continuaram conversando. Do outro lado, precisamente nas arquibancadas inferiores, Jim e Helena também tinham muito assunto...

- Me explica o fato de você não estar na casa de Touro nesse momento, Helena? O seu mestre não está em nenhuma missão, tem todo tempo disponível para treinar e você escolheu treinar aqui na arena em vez de ficar lá com ele. Achei que você gostava... – fez uma pausa girando a mão – Muito do seu mestre taurino...

- E eu gosto muito dele sim, Ji. – disse Helena – Gosto dele como se fosse da minha família. Aldebaram é muito importante para mim...

- Eu sinto a mesma coisa com relação à Shaka e Mu. Ainda mais agora que perdi toda a minha família... – disse Jim baixando os olhos – Mas como você conheceu o Aldebaram?

Helena levantou a cabeça terminando sua seqüência de agachamentos.

- O Aldebaram salvou a minha vida. Há dois anos eu estava voltando de uma balada no Rio de Janeiro, já tinha passado da meia noite e eu estava sozinha. Então quando dobrei a esquina da minha rua fui surpreendida por 3 bandidos armados. Depois de levarem meus pertences um deles me deu uma coronhada e eu apaguei. Só me lembro de acordar depois com as roupas rasgadas em um beco escuro e ver o mestre Aldebaram batendo nos três bandidos. Sabe-se lá o que poderia ter acontecido se ele não tivesse aparecido...

Jim ficou boquiaberta com a história triste da amiga.

- Nossa, o Aldebaram foi um verdadeiro herói. Você teve muita sorte...

- Depois ele me procurou no hospital e me falou sobre o Santuário. Contou-me tudo sobre Athena e que era um cavaleiro de ouro. Disse que havia sentido um cosmo poderoso dentro de mim e que se eu quisesse me levaria para o Santuário e me treinaria. Depois de ouvi-lo não pensei duas vezes, avisei a minha família e vim para a Grécia com ele. E aqui estou. Na hora eu só conseguia pensar que se me tornasse uma amazona poderia acabar com todos os bandidos do Brasil e ninguém ia precisar passar pelo susto que eu passei, mas com o passar do treinamento fui descobrindo que ser uma amazona era algo bem maior que isso...

Jim colocou a mão no queixo e mordeu de leve o lábio inferior.

- Mas e o Aioros, o que você sente por ele? O que te faz olhar para o centauro com tanto ardor...

Helena ficou corada instantaneamente.

- Admiração, Ji. O Aioros é uma referência, ele salvou Athena quando ela era só um bebê. Ele seria o grande mestre do Santuário se Saga não tivesse... Em fim, o Aioros é um homem muito bonito sim, não vou negar, mas acho que nunca olharia para mim da forma que vocês imaginam...

Jim se levantou do acento e disse baixinho com voz insinuante:

- Mas você queria que ele te olhasse de um jeito diferente, não queria?

- Er... Não sei. Que jeito seria esse? Eu sou só uma aprendiz e ele é quase um deus Ji...

Jim virou a amiga para que ela visse Aioros no meio da arena. Ele estava testando seu arco de ouro numa pose completamente altiva. Seu olhar fixo para o alvo já era uma afirmação de que ele não erraria. Então veio o tiro que acertou bem no meio do alvo pintado de vermelho. O arqueiro deu um sorriso olhando para seu feito, e do outro lado, Helena sentiu como se aquele tiro fosse direto no seu coração.

Suas mãos estremeceram, o estomago revirou várias vezes e seu rosto ficou vermelho tal como um tomate. Ela se virou na mesma hora para olhar para Jim que sorria.

- É só admiração, Ji. Só admiração.

- Sei...

***Q*

Uma semana se passou. Durante aqueles 7 dias houve muita conversa na casa de Virgem sobre a missão na floresta da neblina, que era como a área estava sendo chamada agora. A procura pelo catálogo continuou. Mais cavaleiros se juntaram a Saga e Shura, contudo nada foi encontrado. Sem opções, o grande mestre Shion teve que ceder ao plano de Kanon. Em partes por que tinha medo de que sua proteção demasiada a interna de Shaka despertasse suspeitas pelo Santuário. Outros cavaleiros além de Kanon começaram a ver que tudo rumava para Jim de uma forma incomum, porem lógica.

A relutância de Shaka também era vista com desconfiança. Shion havia concordado, Shina havia concordado, só faltava ele. Dele se encarregou a própria Jim, com ajuda de algumas lágrimas encantadas, ressalte-se. No fim Shaka acabou convencido, ou melhor, encurralado, pois não houve mais argumentos para a não participação da sua discípula na missão.

Ela era a chave para o mistério, a razão de duas invasões do inimigo ao Santuário. Na primeira, Kanon a salvou, na segunda, Milo. Foram dois atentados sofridos, depois se descobriu que toda a família dela havia sido morta. Tudo levava para aquele desfecho. A conclusão atingida pelos defensores de Athena era de que o inimigo queria matá-la, e faria novo atentado se tivesse oportunidade. Assim ficou decidido, Jim visitaria a floresta da neblina junto com os cavaleiros.

Uma última reunião foi feita para acertar os últimos detalhes da missão. Era domingo, e passava do meio dia quanto terminou. Shion, Dohko, Jim, Shaka e Mu foram os últimos a saírem da sala de reuniões. Passarem pelo salão principal do templo onde todas as servas se apressavam para terminar a decoração para a festa que se realizaria em poucos dias.

A iluminação estava pronta, depois de mais 12 horas de trabalho. Agora era o som e o buffet que eram preparados. Seiya, Ikki, Hyoga, Aioria e Dohko (o supervisor dos preparativos), não entendiam nada de instalação de mesa de som, mesmo assim arregaçaram as mangas para fazer tudo sozinhos. Era o atrapalhado estilo masculino do faça você mesmo e sem ajuda de técnicos ou manuais de instruções. Nem Athena teve forças para convencê-los do contrário.

Do alto da escada, Jim viu Lucy quase engolida por uma mesa de arranjos de rosas.

- Jiiiiii! – gritou a sueca acenando para amiga que veio correndo atende-la. – Veio ajudar na decoração também?

- Não. Vim falar com o grande mestre antes do treino.

- Treino? Mas hoje é domingo, não me diga que vai treinar hoje...

- Sim... – disse fazendo cara de "fazer o que?" – Tenho que treinar dia e noite cosmo-telepatia para a missão.

- Hummm... – e puxou uma rosa de um dos arranjos – Mestre Afrodite me falou sobre essa missão. Disse que você era muito corajosa de ir aquela floresta. Depois daquele ataque eu quero distância desse inimigo...

Jim suspirou.

- Às vezes somos obrigadas a ter coragem, Lucy. E você vai passar o dia aqui plantando rosas pelo templo? – disse em tom de voz divertido.

- Esse não era o plano, mas acabou sendo. Vim com o mestre Afrodite checar a decoração agora estou com vontade de cometer um assassinato. – puxou Jim pelo braço para junto de outra mesa - Olha só o que essas servas sem classe fizeram com os arranjos do mestre Afrodite?

Depois de olhar para cada arranjo, Jim responde:

- O que tem as flores? Para mim parecem boas...

- Boas? Você chama isso de boas? – apontou para um arranjo de rosas brancas – Isso estava bom, ou melhor, estava perfeito até essas imbecis botarem a mão! Elas conseguiram estragar tudo. Todas as rosas estão murchando...

- E o que tem isso, Lu? São flores e todas elas murcham com o tempo...

- Nada disso, Ji! – berrou interrompendo a amiga – Se essas servas tivessem cuidado direito das rosas, se tivessem feito como o mestre Afrodite recomendou colocar os arranjos perto das entradas laterais do templo onde é mais iluminado e não na sombra, elas estariam perfeitas.

Jim olhou por cima do ombro da irritada Lucy e viu Afrodite dando uma mega bronca em um grupo de servas por terem mexido em suas flores. Jim nunca tinha visto o pisciano alterado daquela forma, ele era sempre tão calmo e naquela hora estava berrando igual ao Mascara da Morte, só faltava os palavrões em italiano.

- Calma Lu. Ainda tem muito tempo, a festa é daqui a 5 dias... – passou a mão nos ombros de Lucy dando uma última olhada para Afrodite reclamando com as servas – Fica calma, ta amiga, fica calma...

- Tudo o que eu queria era apertar os pescoços dessas servas sonsas...

Lucy continuou falando com seu jeito afetado de patricinha enquanto era observada por Jim. Lembrou sem querer de como se conheceram. A imagem de Lucy sentada em cima de sua mochila rosa reclamando da poeira e do calor ficou registrada em sua memória. A partir daquele dia a amizade começou e hoje eram como irmãs.

Depois de falar com o grande mestre e dele finalmente concordar com a sua participação na missão na floresta de repente passou por sua cabeça que poderia perder tudo aquilo. Ela estava indo de encontro a um inimigo poderoso na mesma medida que era desconhecido. Se algo naquela missão desse errado ela estaria vendo aquele templo pela última vez, talvez nem visse a decoração pronta, pois a missão na floresta seria antes da festa de noivado dos chineses. Perguntou-se se estaria viva para a festa.

Pela primeira vez sentiu medo, mas não suficiente para fazê-la desistir da missão, pois participar dela era uma forma de vingança contra aquele que destruiu sua família cruelmente. Tinha que ver aquele inimigo pagar por tudo o que fez, pelas mãos dos cavaleiros ou pelas dela.

- Ji! – fez Lucy estalando o dedo na cara da amiga – Em que universo você estava?

- Estava lembrando o meu primeiro dia no Santuário. Lu... – disse abraçando a amiga e aspirando o cheiro de rosas que vinha de seus cabelos cacheados – Você é a irmã que eu nunca tive. Eu te amo e nunca vou esquecer você, não importa o que aconteça...

- Também te amo, _chéri_... – retribuiu o abraço – Mas o que te deu para ficar tão amorosa e nostálgica?

- Nada. Só queria que soubesse disso. – e sorriu.

Lucy pegou uma rosa vermelha de um dos arranjos e disse depois de aspirar o perfume:

- Vou conhecer o seu namorado misterioso na festa?

- Er... Talvez.

- Ele vai levar você ou estará lá?

- Com certeza ele estará lá.

- Hummm – deu um sorrisinho insinuante – Estou esperando ansiosamente por isso.

- Não se preocupe, esse dia chegará em breve.

Deu duas batidinhas no rosto da amiga e saiu antes de levantar qualquer suspeita.

Quando Lucy terminou seu arranjo viu Mascara entrar no templo. Até tentou ignorar a presença dele, mas para ela era impossível resistir ao olhar de mafioso que ele estava lhe dirigindo. Aproveitando que Afrodite tinha saído para dar mais instruções às servas, Mascara foi até sua interna preferida.

- Preciso falar com você. – disse colocando as mãos na mesa de flores.

- Agora não posso. Estou ocupada. – disse Lucy tentando dar atenção a seu arranjo.

Mascara circundou a mesa e falou diretamente no ouvindo da sueca:

- Prefere que eu te arraste?

- Não... – interrompeu a fala, arrepiada com aquela proximidade – Não posso, preciso terminar esses arranjos...

- Vamos, torta de morango... – disse passando a mão na cintura dela ameaçando descer para o bumbum – É um assunto muito importante...

- Ok! – disse novamente ficando arrepiada com a voz grossa de Mascara tão perto de seu ouvido – Espero que seja importante mesmo...

Olhou para Mascara apertando os lábios de forma maliciosa e juntos foram para um corredor deserto no segundo andar do templo. Assim que chegaram à metade do corredor, Mascara puxou Lucy pelo braço e jogou o corpo contra o dela até prensá-la na parede quase derrubando um quadro que estava pregado na mesma.

- Qual era o assunto? – disse Lucy se fingindo interessada.

- Saudade...

Mascara encarou os lábios vermelhos e brilhantes de Lucy por alguns segundos antes de atacá-los com a sua costumeira selvageria. Sem dar tempo para ela se mover ou respirar, até ser obrigado a interromper o beijo devido ao esperneio da jovem.

- Cafusu, grosso, cruel... – disse com sensualidade enquanto recuperava o fôlego.

- Como se você não gostasse... – deu um forte puxão nos cabelos rosados para virar o pescoço atacando aquela parte com ânsia logo em seguida.

O ataque migrou do pescoço para os lábios da sueca. Uma mão do italiano entrou por baixo da blusa justa enquanto a outra continuou puxando os cabelos. Bagunçando-os, arrancando alguns fios. Tudo isso sob o som musical dos gemidos de Lucy.

- Ah Mask... – gemeu puxando os cabelos da nuca dele – Gostoso, gostoso...

A parede sofreu novamente. Desta vez o quadro caiu ao lado do casal que não deu a menor importância se estavam destruindo o Templo de Athena com aquela pegação. Eles eram assim, tinham aquele fogo incontrolável. Bastava um olhar, uma voz, um mínimo contato para causar uma erupção vulcânica de desejo.

Beijaram-se lentamente enquanto Mascara abria a calça, só o suficiente para expor o brinquedo que iria brincar. Completamente envolvida naquela erupção de desejo, Lucy se pendura no pescoço de seu italiano, atacando com vontade seus lábios sem se dar conta que estava sendo despida em algum corredor do templo de Athena.

Depois de subir a blusa justa junto com o sutiam, Mascara arriou as calças da interna logo depois a calcinha rosa de rendas. Foi ai que Lucy acordou...

- Mask... – disse assustada querendo interromper o beijo.

- Eu quero você, _ragazza,_ quero agora...

Sem avisar, levantou a perna dela e a penetrou de uma só vez. Lucy soltou um gritinho quando sentiu a fisgada entre as suas pernas. Permaneceu imóvel enquanto ele a penetrava lento e profundamente, jogando o corpo musculoso contra o dela repedidas vezes. Mordeu os lábios quando o ouviu gemer seu nome. Era um pouco assustador, mas Lucy ficou hipnotizada. Mascara a hipnotizava, cada vez que a seduzia, a envolvia completamente naquele desejo violento, onde ela praticamente implorava para ser dominada todas as vezes.

Continuaram naquela dança, agora Mascara foi um pouco mais rápido nas investidas o que fez Lucy acordar. Agarrou-se aos ombros largos dele, puxando a camisa com força para sentir a pele quente das costas. Segurou um grito de prazer quando ele a mordeu no pescoço, depois na orelha.

A respiração barulhenta de Mascara a deixou mais molhada, seu corpo todo ficou molhado para ele. Voltaram a se beijar com selvageria. Então o som de algo se quebrando perto deles faz Mascara interromper o beijo e olhar para o lado. Havia um servo parado com expressão de assombro em frente a uma porção de cacos do que antes era um vazo de porcelana chinesa no meio do corredor observando tudo.

- _Figlio di__una cagna_... – disse Mascara saindo de dentro da jovem e fechando o zíper da calça. – De onde você saiu, infeliz?! – gritou indo em direção ao homem que tentava se explicar em grego.

- Mask! – exclamou Lucy segurando o braço do cavaleiro – Ele é um servo da casa de Peixes...

Mascara fez uma careta sabendo o que aquilo significava. No entanto, resolveu agir antes que Lucy enfartasse naquele corredor. Apontou para o servo antes dele se virar e sair correndo lançando seu cosmo nele o fazendo desaparecer da frente deles.

- O que você fez?! – perguntou Lucy procurando o rapaz.

- Mandei ele para o mundo dos mortos.

- Você o que?! – exclamou pulando na frente do italiano.

- E você queria que deixasse o idiota fugir e contar tudo para o Afrodite? – respondeu com irritação.

- Também não precisava mandar ele para o mundo dos mortos!

Mascara deu um sorriso malicioso diante da irritação da interna.

- Não precisa ficar tão nervosinha. – e agarrou-lhe a cintura – Ele morre e nós estamos salvos. Que tal continuar de onde paramos...

- Nem pensar! – exclamou empurrando o cavaleiro – Por acaso você ficou maluco? Trás ele de volta já!

- Não vou fazer isso... – cruzou os braços.

- Ah vai! Não pode mandar as pessoas para o mundo dos mortos por qualquer motivo! Isso é crueldade! Trás o cara de volta já, Mask! – segurou o dedo de Mascara querendo obrigá-lo a usar seus poderes de novo.

Mascara levantou o dedo mostrando um sorriso cínico. Depois sussurrou direto no ouvido de Lucy:

- Sekishiki Meikai Há...

Fumaçinhas saíram do dedo de Mascara e engoliram os dois, arrastando-os dolorosamente para o mundo dos mortos. Quando Lucy abriu os olhos para o mundo em que estava deu um grito de pavor.

- Bem vinda ao meu parque de diversões... – disse Mascara atrás dela.

Lucy ficou alguns segundos em pânico olhando em volta, apavorada com a escuridão, o cheiro da morte e os gritos de agonia das almas que caminhavam em fila indiana para se atirar no Yomotsu. Voltou a gritar depois jogou-se em cima de Mascara.

- Para com esse escândalo, mulher! – disse a segurando com força.

- Me tira daqui, Mask! – e começou a chorar – Esse lugar é horrível de mais para mim.

- Vai se acostumando, pois é aqui que eu treino os meus discípulos... – soltou-a para poder caminhar.

- O que?! – gritou Lucy.

Mascara riu.

- Ta bom! Vou levar você de volta para o mundo dos vivos antes que mije nas calças.

Ergueu novamente o dedo indicador para reverter o golpe. De volta ao corredor, e ao mundo dos vivos, Lucy sentiu-se tonta, teve que apoiar o corpo na parede para não cair.

- Onde está o servo que viu agente? – perguntou ofegante.

- Por ai, não está mais no mundo dos mortos se faz tanta diferença para você. Eu só o mandei para lá para dar um susto nele...

Lucy ficou chocada e muda por alguns segundos, depois avançou em Mascara esmurrando seu peito e estapeando seus braços.

- Que merda é essa garota? Ficou louca?! – disse Mascara se protegendo como podia do ataque de fúria.

- Você acertou! – disse entre dentes – Devia estar louca quando olhei para um cafusu, cruel e sem coração como você que acha que pode brincar com a vida das pessoas!

Deu um forte empurrão jogando o cavaleiro de Câncer contra a parede, e se precipitou para sair do corredor, mas Mascara conseguiu alcançá-la.

- Só fiz aquilo para proteger agente! Por que você fica com essa frescura de esconder nosso namoro do Afrodite! – berrou segurando o braço da interna.

- Fez por que é um idiota, um imbecil, um babaca! Arranjou o pior jeito de resolver as coisas, atacando um pobre coitado sem motivo! Nem parece um santo de Athena...

Mascara deu uma risada debochada.

- "Santo de Athena" como o Afrodite?

- Sim! – exclamou ficando vermelha de raiva pelo tom de deboche.

- O Afrodite que eu conheço não teria tomado uma atitude tão diferente da que eu tomei. – encarou Lucy seriamente – Seu mestre não tem nada de santo, Lucy...

Lucy desvencilhou-se de Mascara e olhou-o com raiva:

- Pode até ser, mas ele é uma pessoa melhor do que você com certeza... – Mascara tentou segurá-la novamente, mas Lucy deu-lhe novo empurrão usando de uma força e raiva nunca antes vista pelo canceriano - Nunca mais se aproxime de mim!

E saiu do corredor com passos firmes segurando com todas as suas forças o choro e a vontade de olhar para trás.

***Q*

Passava das 7 da noite quando os cavaleiros partiram para a missão de reconhecimento na floresta. Tinha que ser à noite, pois foi quando Mascara percebeu o cosmo invasor. Shaka, Mu, Milo, Camus, Saga, Mascara da Morte, Dohko e Jim formavam o grupo escolhido por Shion, o restante dos cavaleiros ficaram nas 12 casas para proteger o Santuário.

Kanon não gostou nada de ter que ficar para proteger a casa de Gêmeos. Antes de Saga sair houve uma clássica briga de irmãos. Briga esta que se estendeu até o último momento da partida.

- Ainda não entendi por que tenho que ficar na casa de Gêmeos. – disse Kanon andando atrás de Saga - Eu fui o mentor do plano, eu articulei praticamente tudo! Eu deveria ir aquela floresta...

- Ordens do grande mestre Shion, Kanon. Apenas cumpra... – disse Saga de olhos fechados caminhando altivamente segurando seu elmo.

Kanon acelerou o passo e parou em frente a Saga que foi obrigado a parar também.

- Não me venha com essa! – apontou o dedo na cara do irmão – Isso é coisa do Shaka. A Barbie de armadura acordou de TPM e vetou a minha presença, acertei?

Saga olhou seriamente para o irmão antes de responder.

- Não é nada disso, Kanon. O Shaka achou que seria mais prudente eu ir por causa da minha boa relação com a Jim...

- "Sua boa relação com a Jim..." – repetiu imitando a voz do irmão mas com ironia – Espera que acredite nisso? Aposto que o projeto de Buda disse para Shion que só permitia que a Jim fosse se eu não participasse da missão. Tudo por que sente ciúmes de mim...

- Não seria de se estranhar depois de tudo o que você fez. Você não parou de perseguir essa moça desde que ela chegou aqui no Santuário. Agora pare de espernear e volte para a casa de Gêmeos. Você é um cavaleiro de Athena também, cumpra suas obrigações como tal... – e deu as costas para descer as escadas.

Kanon ainda gritou gentilezas para o irmão que continuou descendo sem lhe dar ouvidos.

*Q*

Perto da entrada da Casa de Áries, Shaka pede para sua discípula esperar.

- Quer mesmo fazer isso? – perguntou segurando o braço dela.

- Sim. Não se preocupe, treinamos todos esses dias, sei exatamente o que fazer, mestre... – e sorriu para passar confiança ao virginiano.

O sorriso não foi suficiente para amenizar a expressão preocupada de Shaka.

- Cuidado com o que for falar pelo cosmo. Também quero que prometa não fazer nada por conta própria.

- Prometido – disse passando os braços pelo ombro de Shaka. Teve que ficar na ponta dos pés para isso.

Deu um sorriso maroto e beijou os lábios de Shaka com suavidade que retribuiu da mesma forma. Passaram algum tempo abraçados embaixo da entrada da casa de Áries. Quando se soltaram a expressão preocupada do loiro havia passado um pouco, mas ainda não era a habitual expressão serena de Shaka de Virgem. Desde que saíram do sexto templo que Shaka a observava. Ela parecia não estar com medo, o que era um pouco reconfortante.

Soltaram as mãos quando saíram da primeira casa. Já no caminho de acesso, viram o grupo formado por Milo, Saga, Dohko, Mu, Camus e Mascara da Morte. Após a rápida saudação, Mu usou seu poder de teletransporte para levar todo mundo para o local da missão.

De um segundo para o outro, eles saíram das 12 casas e apareceram de frente para a floresta da neblina, no alto de um monte onde se podia ter uma visão panorâmica da área. A noite estava clara, com um céu noturno quase sem nuvens e cheio de estrelas rodeando a lua cheia, de modo a proporcionar uma boa visão mesmo não sendo dia.

Jim deu um passo a frente boquiaberta com a imensidão cercada por aquela cadeia de montanhas gigantescas que formavam um semi-círculo cobrindo toda a face norte da mata.

Mascara avançou para a beira do precipício e apontou para o vale.

- Estão vendo a neblina escura que está se formando na parte baixa?

- Sim... – disse Camus – A temperatura do ar também está caindo. Essa variação de temperatura normalmente não ocorre nessa época do ano...

- Alguém não gosta de calor... – disse Milo com um sorriso de canto. – Por isso está resfriando a floresta.

- Já sabem que estamos aqui. – disse Shaka chamando atenção do grupo que observava. – Senti uma leve pulsação de cosmos vindo da floresta.

- Cosmos? – perguntou Saga com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Sim. São de fato distintos e muito bem ocultados, só pude sentir a pulsação por alguns segundos. Com certeza há mais de um guerreiro a nossa espera...

- Cautela cavaleiros. Sem precipitações, entendido? – pediu Dohko.

Todos se olharam. Aquela pulsação de cosmos era realmente um convite. Todos sabiam que o inimigo estava ali bem escondido esperando por eles, por isso mandou aquele sinal, sabendo que Shaka captaria. Um sinal que claramente dizia: "Estou dando uma festa, e vocês são meus convidados especiais."

Teletransportaram-se mais uma vez reaparecendo em frente à floresta. Depois o grupo maior formado por Mu, Jim, Saga, Milo, Camus e Mascara da Morte entraram ao mesmo tempo na área, desaparecendo em poucos segundos em meio à vegetação e a neblina escura. Dohko e Shaka ficaram na entrada.

A missão consistia em fazer um cerco na floresta em busca do rastro do cosmo do inimigo. Shaka ficaria de fora para usar sua principal arma, a meditação para detectar o cosmo invasor e se comunicar por cosmo telepatia com sua discípula. Dohko ficaria de fora para dar cobertura a Shaka. Jim entraria junto com os outros cavaleiros, permanecendo ao lado de Mu e Saga. Se nada fosse encontrado durante as primeiras 2 horas o grupo se separaria. Milo, Camus e Mascara iriam para o oeste. Jim, Saga e Mu seguiriam para o norte.

Os dois grupos circulariam pela floresta durante mais 2 horas. Se nesse espaço de tempo o inimigo continuasse desaparecido, haveria outra separação. Essa era a hora mais crítica, pois Jim ficaria sozinha, ficaria exposta por um curto espaço de tempo esperando alguma movimentação do inimigo em torno dela.

Não totalmente sozinha, pois Shaka, Mu e Saga permaneceriam monitorando seu cosmo. E ela teria que falar constantemente com Shaka sobre tudo o que visse ou sentisse. O menor sinal de cosmo maligno perto dela, Mu se teletransportaria para ajudar, assim como todos os outros cavaleiros deveriam correr para onde ela estivesse.

Com tantos cavaleiros cercando a floresta, esperava-se que o inimigo se atrapalhasse na ocultação o que facilitaria o trabalho de Shaka que estava meditando só para encontrá-lo. Por todos os pontos a floresta ficaria cercada, e como Shaka e Dohko vigiavam a única entrada, pois ao norte as montanhas cercavam tudo, o inimigo também seria capturado se tentasse sair.

Esse era o plano.

Logo nos primeiros metros caminhados mata à dentro, Jim percebeu que a missão não seria nada fácil. Mesmo com céu claro a floresta estava mergulhada quase na escuridão total. A mata fechada impedia a iluminação noturna entrar e a neblina sinistra deixava tudo friamente sombrio, tampando até a visão de curto espaço. Literalmente o grupo não podia enxergar um palmo à frente do nariz.

Saga e Mu andavam mais a frente olhando para os lados a todo momento.

- Essa neblina é realmente muito estranha. – disse Saga olhando para a própria mão coberta de fumaça

- Só está aqui para dificultar a nossa procura e nos desorientar. Tomem cuidado, cavaleiros... – disse Mu trazendo sua discípula para andar ao lado dele.

Mascara da Morte era uma espécie de guia, ele andava na frente de todos tendo Milo ao seu lado. Deu um golpe para dissipar a neblina do caminho, mas esta voltou a ocupar o espaço logo em seguida.

- Está pior do que das outras vezes. – disse olhando para o punho.

***Q*

No Templo de Athena...

Shion olhava para as montanhas a oeste da maior sacada do Templo imaginando o que estaria acontecendo na floresta. Quase 2 horas havia se passado e nenhum sinal fora mandado. Comunicava-se constantemente por telepatia com Mu. Como eles ainda estavam no Santuário podiam se comunicar sem problemas usando a conexão mental que tinham por serem lemurianos.

Tocou a sacada dando um suspiro longo que mostrava toda sua preocupação. Fechou os olhos sentindo o agradável vendo noturno que soprava seus longos cabelos verdes. A noite estava naturalmente bela, mas terrivelmente pesada para ele.

Abriu os olhos assim que sentiu a presença de Athena ao seu lado.

- Como estão as coisas por lá, grande mestre? – perguntou Athena com sua voz meiga.

- Sem mudanças.

Ficaram os dois em silêncio observando o horizonte. Daquela distância não era possível ver a floresta, só as montanhas com seus cumes cobertos de nuvens. Saori olhou para Shion algumas vezes que não retribuiu o olhar, pois estava completamente compenetrado naquela vigília.

- Shion... – disse Saori depois de pousar as mãos na varanda – Eu sei que foi contra a participação dela nesta missão, mas eu tenho certeza que ela está em boas mãos. Os cavaleiros vão protegê-la. Tente não se preocupar tanto...

- Athena... – suspirou Shion franzindo sua testa.

- Confie nos cavaleiros, grande mestre – disse com um sorriso – Shaka a trará de volta em segurança. Nada de mal vai acontecer a ela.

O lemuriano sustentou seu olhar no rosto da deusa entendendo aquele gesto de carinho. Athena saiu de seus aposentos só para tranqüilizá-lo. Nem mesmo ele entendia por que estava tão preocupado. Baixou a cabeça em sinal de agradecimento. Saori rolou os olhos azuis mudando seu tom de voz de doce para esperto.

- A Jim tem muita sorte de ter a sua proteção. Certa vez me disse que se sente ligado a ela de alguma forma... – olhou firme para os olhos violeta de Shion – Tem alguma possibilidade dela ser sua descendente? Era isso que estava pesquisando nos arquivos secretos do Santuário?

Shion arregalou os olhos depois que Athena terminou a frase. Estava mudo diante daquela observação perspicaz da jovem deusa. Nunca havia comentado com ninguém sobre a verdadeira suspeita que o levou a checar os antigos registros.

- Sim. – respondeu enquanto pensava – Mas nada foi confirmado. Pelo menos eu não encontrei nada sobre isso nos arquivos secretos. Chequei minuciosamente a minha árvore genealógica, mas...

- Acha que pode haver alguma pista no catálogo perdido?

- Não. Acredito que o catálogo só contenha informações sobre o inimigo. Seria impossível um livro tão antigo conter alguma informação sobre alguém tão jovem como a Jim.

- Entendo... – disse com a mão no queixo – Mesmo tendo certeza que ela não é sua descendente ainda se sente ligado a ela. Tanto que se sentiu mal quando soube que a família dela havia sido assassinada. Na verdade você se sentiu culpado por não estar perto dela quando ela mais precisou, por não tê-la protegido. E agora não consegue lidar com a própria preocupação por ter permitido que ela fosse à missão junto com os cavaleiros...

Shion fechou os olhos ouvindo aquelas palavras proferida pela doce voz de Athena.

- Não ignore seus sentimentos, Shion. Escute seu coração. Quem sabe ele esteja querendo lhe dizer que a Jim é sim sua descendente? Mesmo os livros dizendo que não...

Sorriu e voltou a olhar para o horizonte enquanto Shion continuava pensando naquelas possibilidades, que vindas de uma deusa pareciam verdades, mas mesmo assim, ainda não passavam de possibilidades.

****Q*

Floresta da neblina...

A situação não mudava. Os cavaleiros só encontravam pela frente neblina, escuridão, a floresta perigosa, mas nenhum sinal do inimigo. Separaram-se, conforme o combinado. Mu, Saga e Jim foram para o norte em direção as montanhas mais altas; Camus, Milo e Mascara da Morte seguiram para o oeste.

- Está ficando mais frio ou é impressão minha? – perguntou Jim.

- Estamos indo para a parte mais alta da floresta, por isso a temperatura está caindo. – disse Saga caminhado na frente.

Mu abraçou os ombros de Jim, mantendo o corpo da jovem colado ao seu para aquecê-la um pouco através do contato com sua armadura.

- Está melhor agora? – perguntou olhando para ela.

- Sim. – e sorriu timidamente.

- Está conseguindo falar com o Shaka?

- Praticamente a cada 5 minutos ele me manda uma mensagem via cosmo-telepatia. Como ele consegue se comunicar mesmo estando tão longe?

- É tudo culpa da meditação. O Shaka é um especialista em comunicação via cosmo energia e telepatia. Não há distância para o cosmo do homem mais próximo de deus... – disse Mu com um tom de voz divertido e ameaçador que arrancou risadas da jovem.

- Mas eu ainda não tenho uma antena de celular na minha cabeça. Está cada vez mais difícil responde-lo por conta da distância, poderia dizer a ele...

- Pode deixar o Shaka comigo. Sempre consigo acalmá-lo. – e deu uma piscadinha para Jim antes de mandar a mensagem telepática.

Saga que estava mais a frente, olhou para trás e deu um sorriso chamando a atenção dos dois.

- Se não fosse o Mu, o Shaka já teria colocado o Santuário de Athena abaixo. Ha alguns anos atrás, a nossa reencarnação de Buda não tolerava certos comportamentos no Santuário...

- Defina "certos comportamentos", cavaleiro de Gêmeos? – perguntou Jim.

- Festas, bebedeiras, coisas do tipo. – explicou Saga. – O Shaka sempre foi muito intolerante com tudo relacionado a farras. Principalmente nas casas vizinhas. Aioria que o diga, não é mesmo Mu?

- Certa vez ele acabou com uma festa na casa de Leão. Havia em torno de 40 pessoas na casa, todos ficaram cegos. O Shaka disse que fez isso por que o barulho estava atrapalhando a meditação dele.

Os três caíram na risada depois do causo. De repente Saga para de andar e coloca o braço na frente de Jim.

- O que foi Saga? – pergunta Mu.

- Senti um cosmo se movimentando muito rápido não muito longe daqui...

- É o invasor? – perguntou Jim olhando para Saga depois para Mu.

- Não. É um cosmo conhecido. Acho que o Milo vai ter uma surpresa...

***Q*

Depois de andar por horas, Milo, Camus e Mascara da Morte pararam para fazer contato com o outro grupo.

- Acharam alguma coisa? – perguntou Milo para Camus.

- _Non_. Nem eles nem Shaka sentiram o cosmo do inimigo. Vamos ter que continuar cercando a floresta e seguir com o plano.

- Parece que o infeliz só vai aparecer quando a interna ficar sozinha. Se tivéssemos jogado ela aqui sozinha antes já teríamos achado o inimigo, mas o Shaka não aceita que coloquem a preciosa discípula dele em perigo... – reclamou Mascara de braços cruzados.

- Acho que ele está nos observando enquanto espera o momento certo para atacar como da outra vez... Droga! – disse Milo olhando repentinamente para o chão – Acho que pisei em bosta de vaca ou coisa parecida...

Camus andou apressado para perto do amigo.

- Não é o que está pensando – disse analisando onde Milo pisava – É lama, entramos em um pântano. Não percebemos antes por conta da neblina.

- Odeio essa neblina! – exclamou Milo.

De repente um vulto passa a toda velocidade atrás deles. Os três cavaleiros ficaram alertas, cada um em sua posição de luta. Então viram uma sombra correr entre as árvores e avançar na direção deles. Segundos precederam o bote...

Os três cavaleiros de ouro saltaram cada um para direções opostas escapando assim de serem atingidos. Então Milo gritou:

- Esperem!

Camus e Mascara da Morte olharam para o grego surpresos. O italiano já com o dedo em riste para lançar seu golpe ondas do inferno.

- Não é quem estão pensando...

O vulto avançou novamente parando no meio dos três. Shina.

A amazona de Cobra levantou a cabeça e lançou um olhar vazio para o cavaleiro e Escorpião. Tinha muita neblina em volta dela, dificultando a visão de seu rosto.

- Por que a sua ex-namorada está aqui, Milo? – perguntou Mascara.

- Para vigiar a sua pupila. Shina nega até o fim, mas no fundo se importa com seus aprendizes. Aposto que ela vai xingar o grande mestre agora por não tê-la incluído na missão...

Os três olharam para a amazona esperando uma resposta qualquer, mas Shina não se moveu.

- Ela está diferente... – disse Milo dando um passo à frente. – Cuidado amigos...

Os três viram o cosmo de Shina se elevar muito rápido, em seguida ela ficou em posição de ataque. Mascara tentou imobilizá-la, mas acabou atingido por um chute certeiro no rosto. Antes do italiano cair Shina já tinha golpeado Camus com suas garras. Milo foi atacado por último. Esperou ela vir com tudo para segurar o pulso dela, optando por receber todo o impacto do golpe. Olhou para o rosto de sua ex e teve certeza de suas suspeitas. Os olhos de Shina estavam vítreos e completamente vazios. Suas mãos tremiam a cada movimento que ela fazia. Ela estava sem controle nenhum sobre seus atos.

- Que diabos ela tem?! Por que está nos atacando? – perguntou Mascara ao se levantar.

- Está sendo controlada pelo inimigo...

Antes de Milo terminar a frase, Shina dá um salto para trás. No mesmo segundo que seus pés tocam o chão ela volta a concentrar seu cosmo preparando seu ataque mais poderoso.

- Isso significa que ele está perto de nós? – perguntou Camus ao lado de Milo.

- Não. Ele controla as mentes de longe, esse é um de seus ataques. Sei bem do que se trata por que já fui vitima. – disse Milo trancando os dentes com raiva por ver a ex-namorada naquela situação.

Mascara e Camus estavam prontos para lutar, mas tinha de deter seus golpes para não machucar Shina. Sabiam que ela não tinha passado para o lado inimigo, apenas estava sendo usada. Também não tinham coragem de ferir uma mulher tão importante para o Santuário e para Milo também.

Viram Shina saltar espalhando seu como em volta deles como uma enorme cobra preparando-se para dar seu abraço mortal. Ela veio com tudo, se Camus e Mascara não tivessem a velocidade da luz teriam sido atingidos gravemente. Novamente Milo cravou seus pés no chão para receber todo o impacto. As garras de Shina cravaram-se no peitoral da armadura de Escorpião. Se não fosse pela proteção de ouro, Milo teria seu coração perfurado.

Aproveitando-se da proximidade, Milo segura o braço de Shina e o contorce virando o corpo da amazona para ficar em frente ao seu de costas. Depois de conseguir imobilizá-la, grita para os companheiros:

- Saiam daqui. Eu cuido dela!

- Milo, você tem certeza? – pergunta Camus.

- Tenho. Alcanço vocês depois. – responde em seguida contorce o outro braço de Shina a fazendo soltar um grito de dor e raiva monstruoso - Vão logo! Não vou consegui segura-la por muito tempo...

Mascara corre em direção ao pântano primeiro entendendo as intenções de Milo. Antes de seguir Mascara, Camus avisa:

- Estamos esperando por você do outro lado do pântano... – e corre a toda velocidade sumindo entre os arbustos.

Milo não consegue segurar Shina por muito tempo. Usando sua enorme força a amazona se inclina para frente jogando Milo de suas costas. O cavaleiro bate as costas violentamente contra uma arvore depois cai no chão de cabeça para baixo perdendo com a queda seu elmo.

Antes do adversário se erguer, Shina salta em cima dele novamente queimando seu cosmo para lançar as garras do trovão. O golpe atinge a terra, a milímetros da cabeça de Milo. Nesse momento os olhos verdes da amazona encontram os azuis penetrantes de Milo. Shina prepara novamente seu golpe, erguendo a garra segundo a vontade de Hanzo que tomava conta da sua mente impiedosamente durante aquela luta.

- Shina... – diz Milo deitado encarando a ex – Eu sei que você não quer fazer isso...

Milo permanece imóvel sob o corpo da marionete. Shina ataca, mas a mão dela para a milímetros do rosto de Milo. Os dedos tremiam, o rosto da amazona estava contorcido numa careta de raiva e dor nunca antes vista.

- Shina! – desta vez Milo grita tentando fazê-la acordar – Sei que pode me ouvir. Tem que lutar contra ele, Shina. É o único jeito de vencer. Resista!

O punho da amazona se fecha diante dos olhos de Milo. Em seguida ela leva as mãos a cabeça soltando um grito de agonia para fazer seu cosmo queimar. Ouvia a voz do cavaleiro alta e clara e naquele momento estava lutando contra a influência de Hanzo com todas as suas forças. Podia ver os olhos azuis de brilho lunar absorvendo sua mente e sua vontade. Uma voz tranqüila e sombria sussurrava incessantemente em seus ouvidos: "mate-o, mate-o..."

- Resista, Shina! – gritou mais uma vez Milo.

Então houve uma explosão violenta de cosmo. Toda a vegetação rasteira desintegrou-se em volta deles devido a energia emanada por Shina. Até a neblina se dissipou com a onda de choque, mas voltou a cobrir todo o espaço em poucos segundos.

Shina soltou um gemido baixo e desmaiou em cima do cavaleiro de Escorpião, completamente exausta, mas livre.

- Eu sabia que conseguiria, raio de Sol... – e a abraça fazendo um carinho nos cabelos verdes da amazona.

Assim que recobra os sentidos dando-se conta de quem está em cima, Shina levanta rapidamente permanecendo sentada sobre a cintura de Milo. Abre a boca para falar, mas tudo que consegue é gemer segurando a testa.

- Está tudo bem? – pergunta Milo esticando a mão para tocar o rosto da ex.

- Agora está... Ai – faz uma careta e depois olha assustada para as marcas no peitoral da armadura de Milo – Seu louco! Por que não fugiu do golpe ou se defendeu?

- Não se preocupe, são só alguns buracos na armadura. O Mu dá um jeito depois. Eu sabia que você não queria me atacar... – passa a mão na coxa de Shina.

- Nem pense nisso, Escorpião! – e lança um olhar ameaçador para Milo.

- É um pouco difícil não pensar com você em cima de mim desse jeito...

Shina levanta e solta um grunhindo.

- Nem ferido você deixa de ser abusado, não é?

Milo levanta dando o um sorriso de alívio e diz limpando a poeira de sua armadura.

- E você pode me dizer o que veio fazer aqui?

- Eu segui vocês – responde de braços cruzados. – Queria ver de perto o que aquela fedelha ia fazer. Não confio na supervisão do Shaka e do Mu. Eles são muito moles com ela. Também não fiquei satisfeita do grande mestre não ter me incluído nessa missão, afinal eu sou a mestra responsável pela Jim!

Milo foi calmamente pegar seu elmo. Assim que colocou na cabeça, indagou:

- Então você entrou na floresta e o inimigo se apossou da sua mente, mandando você atacar o grupo?

- Como adivinhou?

- Ele fez a mesma coisa comigo. Mas ele atacou você? Conseguiu ver alguma coisa? – perguntou Milo.

- Não. A ação foi rápida demais. No mesmo instante em que percebi um cosmo maligno perto de mim, perdi o controle sobre a minha mente.

- Humm... Esse miserável ainda está brincando com agente. – disse Milo olhando sério para o pântano. – Deve estar por ai ocultando seu cosmo, nos observando de longe, mas não vai conseguir se esconder de nós por muito tempo. Uma hora ele vai ter que aparecer...

***Q*

O cerco a floresta da neblina entrou em sua quarta hora. O grupo realizou a segunda separação. Cada um tinha que explorar sozinho de agora em diante. A neblina havia clareado, agora estava esbranquiçada como se houvessem derramado leite no ar. Ainda continuava frio. Compridas nuvens geladas saiam das bocas dos defensores de Athena cada vez que eles respiravam.

A apreensão era muito grande, pois havia uma aprendiz sozinha perambulando por aquela floresta perigosa a mercê de um ataque. Contudo toda a atmosfera de terror e escuridão havia ido embora com a chegada da madrugada. A floresta respirava o ar gelado das primeiras horas do dia parecendo estranhamente natural. Como se nunca houvesse rastro do inimigo ali. Era uma floresta comum agora.

Jim andava lentamente por entre as árvores, afastando os grossos cipós com o braço para conseguir passar. Segurava sua lanterna atenta aos ruídos a sua volta, apontando a luz para todos os cantos. Começava a sentir os efeitos do cansaço. Sentia dores pelo corpo e um pouco de sonolência.

Ela havia treinado com Shaka durante as últimas noites para aquele momento. O cavaleiro de Virgem usou ilusões para fazê-la se acostumar com a noite escura. Shaka queria com isso deixar Jim física e mentalmente preparada para aquele crucial momento onde ficaria sozinha.

Treinaram também comunicação via cosmo telepatia, já que como o mestre não conseguia entrar na mente da discípula tinham que se comunicar usando o cosmo.

- "Está cansada?" – perguntou Shaka pelo cosmo.

- "Muito." – respondeu soltando um suspiro.

- "Descanse um pouco." – disse o Budista serenamente.

- "Não, mestre. Acho que posso continuar..."

- "Jim.." – o tom de voz de Shaka mudou de sereno para levemente autoritário.

- "Ta bom!"

Jogou-se sentada em cima de uma rocha esticando as pernas. Largou a lanterna ao seu lado.

- "O Cansaço dificulta a sua concentração, conseqüentemente a nossa comunicação." – disse Shaka usando seu cosmo.

- "Eu sei mestre..." – gemeu apertando o ombro dolorido – "Mas eu queria continuar. Não quero que essa missão seja em vão. Preciso continuar." – olhou para o alto vendo pequenas manchas cinzas do céu aparecendo por entre as copas das arvores – "Só vou parar quando chegar ao limite das minhas forças. Então pedirei ao Mu para me buscar.."

- "Entendo... – disse Shaka serenamente – "Como está se sentindo, fora o cansaço?"

- "Normal. Não senti nenhuma presença do inimigo, nem cosmo, nem ouvi nada estranho, nem vi nada. O que é uma pena. Os outros tiveram mais sorte?"

- "Não, até agora nenhum sinal. Sua mestra está aqui também."

- "Shina está aqui?! Por que causa, motivo, razão, circunstância..."

- "Acalme-se, ela veio para ajudar e para te proteger também..." – disse Shaka mais uma vez usando seu tom de voz mais sereno.

A ligação entre mestre e discípula era tão forte que cada vez que Shaka falava usando seu cosmo, era como se estivessem lado a lado. A serenidade dele era onde Jim buscava forças.

- "Vamos fazer o exercício de busca de novo. Concentre-se mais uma vez nos cosmos a sua volta." – pediu Shaka.

A jovem fechou os olhos, respirando fundo, buscando no silêncio de sua mente os cosmos dos outros cavaleiros de ouro. Viu com os olhos do cosmo, o mestre meditando em frente a floresta. O cosmo dele era sempre o mais evidente, pois Shaka mandava sinais diretamente para ela. Depois sentiu o cosmo de Mu se movimentando distante, por último o de Saga, este estava só a alguns quilômetros dela.

- "Não consigo sentir o cosmo do Milo e do Mascara, mestre." – disse apertando os olhos. – O Camus eu sinto, mas é está fraco."

- "Eles estão ocultando os seus cosmos para poder vigiar o ambiente melhor. Quero que se concentre mais um pouco..."

Depois de alguns minutos...

- "Nada, não consigo sentir nada de anormal ao meu redor, mestre." – abriu os olhos mostrando desapontamento em seu olhar.

Levantou e pegou sua lanterna para continuar a caminhada. Olhou ao redor e percebeu que estava em um ponto ainda mais alto da floresta. O vento soprava mais forte por conta da altitude. Caminhou alguns metros e viu a luz da sua lanterna se apagar. As pilhas haviam ido embora.

Parou de andar e coçou a cabeça soltando um bufar de irritação. Ainda não havia clareado o bastante para ela não precisar da lanterna. Sem ter outra opção, continuou andando no escuro, ou melhor subindo. Olhou para os lados e teve a impressão de já ter passado por uma árvore grossa que crescia cheia de raízes contorcidas por cima das rochas. Teria ela se perdido no meio daquela floresta? Ou estava andando em círculos?

Perguntou-se se os cavaleiros também estariam perdidos ou andando em círculos como ela. Mesmo assim não sentiu medo de imediato, pois, sabia se teletransportar para onde quisesse. Na pior das hipóteses ela chamaria Mu pelo cosmo e ele apareceria para resgatá-la.

A neblina voltou a se adensar. Repentinamente toda a atmosfera sombria voltou a reinar no ambiente. As árvores ganharam aspectos terríveis, com seus galhos contorcidos como se urrassem de dor. Os sons ficaram fugidios, sombras estranhas se projetavam por toda parte. Sombras que pareciam que iam ganhar vida e atacá-la a qualquer momento. Até a neblina parecia se mover de modo a criar figuras ameaçadores. Lembravam fantasmas ou rostos congelados em expressões de agonia e desespero.

- "Mestre..." – chamou Jim usando seu cosmo. Suas mãos começaram a tremer, no entanto ela não sabia se tremia por conta do frio que havia piorado ou por conta do medo.

Ele não respondeu. Então Jim chamou de novo e de novo...

- "Estou aqui." – disse a voz serena de Shaka.

Jim levou as mãos a boca para sufocar um grito.

- "Quer me matar de susto?! não demore tanto para responder. Esqueceu que estou sozinha aqui?" – disse se esforçando para não parecer amedrontada e sim com raiva.

- Você não está sozinha, Jim. Eu sempre estarei com você."

Jim respirou aliviada depois de ouvir aquela frase mágica.

- "O que está acontecendo?" – perguntou o mestre com preocupação.

- "Nada, apenas a minha lanterna quebrou e eu fiquei com um pouco de medo, mas já passou."

- "Tem certeza?"

- "Sim." – respondeu com convicção.

Voltou a caminhar. No terceiro passo ouviu um barulho rápido às suas costas que a fez estancar. O barulho de algo se movendo e folhas revolvidas foi ouvido de novo, desta vez mais perto. Jim colocou a lanterna no bolso do casado e se virou lentamente na direção do ruído. Deu mais dois passos soltando fumaça cada vez que respirava, o coração batendo rápido dentro do peito. Era primeira vez que ouvia algo suspeito naquela floresta.

- "Mestre, acho que tem alguma coisa aqui..."

Afastou uma cortina de cipós marrons e ouviu de novo o ruído. Era pequeno e corria entre aos arbustos com pressa...

- "O que Jim? diga o que está vendo?" – perguntou Shaka incisivamente. Ao seu lado Dohko se levantou começando a usar seu poder telepático para contatar Mu.

- "É um..." – aproximou-se lentamente para ver melhor e não espantar a criatura esquecendo-se de continuar se concentrando para não cortar a conversa com o mestre – Coelho... um coelho branco... – sussurrou.

O coelho branco correu mais rápido e depois parou. Virou-se para olhar para Jim, em seguida movimentou seu focinho fofo. Era grande, gordo e muito peludo. Um coelho típico de regiões frias, com grandes patas traseiras e tufos de pelos saindo de suas orelhas pontudas.

- É apenas um coelho branco... – sussurrou novamente.

Tanto barulho por nada, pensou Jim. O coelho precipitou-se por entre os arbustos, correndo rápido e graciosamente por uma espécie de trilha que surgia no meio da neblina. Trilha esta que Jim não havia percebido antes, mas tinha ligeira impressão de já ter passado por aquela área há pouco tempo. No entanto não havia trilha nenhuma lá. O que quer que tenha sido formou-se naquele instante e bem diante dos seus olhos.

Jim afastou um grande arbusto para ver melhor para onde o coelho ia. Estava um tanto hipnotizada com aquela aparição repentina e completamente inesperada. Distante de si, o coelho parou novamente sua corrida e virou a cabeça para olhar para ela como um doce chamado para segui-lo.

- "Jim? responda!" – a voz do cosmo de Shaka soou mais alta.

Passaram mais alguns segundos em que a jovem permaneceu parada observando a corrida do coelho. Até o animal desaparecer completamente como se tivesse sido tragado pela neblina. Uma rápida rajada de vento levou seus cabelos castanhos para frente de seus olhos. Então algo sombrio sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Depois do sussurro ela não ouviu mais nada. Nem o som do vento, nem os sons da noite. No fim do caminho onde o coelho branco havia desaparecido surgiu a figura de um homem. Ele estava de costas e virou lentamente seu rosto na direção da interna. Mesmo naquela distancia, Jim pode perceber que ele sorria.

Um sorriso completamente estranho, mas era sim um sorriso. Deu alguns passos na direção da aparição. Uma aparição em todos os sentidos, pois o homem parecia ser feito de fumaça, parecia fazer parte da neblina, mas não era. Assim que começou a andar mais rápido, Jim pode constatar que ele era bem real.

Ainda estava surda para o mundo a sua volta. Nada mais importava, só aquele homem no fundo da floresta. Aquela figura sinistra e sorridente que parecia ganhar cores vivas à medida que ela se aproximava. Os detalhes surgiam conforme a distancia entre eles diminuía. Ele era alto e sua pele muito alva contrastava com a escuridão de suas vestes e de seus cabelos.

De repente ouviu mais um sussurro no mesmo instante que toda a neblina em volta dela desapareceu formando um novo caminho onde o homem de negro estava no final dele. Agora sim ela ouviu a voz de Shaka falando diretamente com seu cosmo. De tanto prestar atenção no homem de negro. Não conseguiu entender direito o que ele falava, só conseguindo decifrar a última frase:

- "... O que está acontecendo?!"

Jim encarou o homem de negro seriamente. Ela sabia exatamente quem ele era. Em milésimos de segundo sua mente começou a trabalhar nas hipóteses, nas suas chances e no que ela tinha que fazer. Contar a Shaka ou se calar? Salvação ou vingança? Redenção ou morte? Seja qual fosse a decisão tinha que ser tomada rápido. Soltou o ar dos pulmões e respondeu ao chamado do mestre:

- "Não é nada, mestre. Eu me assustei a toa, era apenas um coelho..." – respondeu friamente.

O homem de negro sorriu mais uma vez para ela. Um sorriso um pouco mais aberto desta vez, parecendo concordar com aquela resposta. Em seguida se movimentou como a fumaça e apareceu mais distante.

- "Coelho?" – perguntou Shaka sem entender.

- "Sim mestre, um coelho branco..." – e continuou andando para perto do inimigo.

A cada passo que ela dava ele se movimentava para longe como se não tivesse pernas, como se flutuasse. Então Jim ouviu outro sussurro bem próximo ao ouvido que fez os pelos de seus braços se arrepiarem em baixo da manga do casaco. Era um chamado. O mesmo chamado que ela sentiu no dia do ataque as ruínas do Templo de Abel. A sensação de que estava sendo observada, o perigo iminente...

Do lado de fora da floresta Shaka não conseguia entender o porquê daquele comportamento estranho. O cosmo de sua discípula estava estável e sem o menor sinal de perturbação, nem ele sentia a presença do inimigo na floresta, mas algo dentre dele gritou quando ouviu a palavra coelho.

Shaka concentrou mais seu poder para tentar achar algum cosmo oculto e disse:

- "Está sentindo alguma coisa, Jim?" – perguntou.

- "Não." – agora ela estava perto suficiente para ver o olhos azuis do fantasma brilharem como luas. Um brilho que absorvia tudo em volta.

- "O que está vendo, Jim?" – insistiu Shaka.

- "Eu não vejo nada, mestre." – disse calmamente pelo cosmo enquanto caminhava pela trilha que levava até o inimigo – Achei você desgraçado... – sussurrou encarando-o.

Era ele. Jim tinha certeza. Ela sentia seu cosmo maligno tão perto como uma mão tocando sua pele. As mesmas sensações do dia do ataque nas ruínas voltaram com tudo, mas desta vez, Jim não sentiu medo. Ela esperou por aquele encontro, por isso não disse nada a Shaka. Queria enfrentá-lo sozinha, queria se vingar por sua família e por tantos que ela viu morrer por causa daquele ser que sorria para ela minutos antes.

Sem tirar os olhos do inimigo, começou a correr. Mais uma vez ele se movimentou rápido como um fantasma, Jim continuou correndo, correu o mais rápido que pode. A raiva a fez esquecer o cansaço. O inimigo desapareceu outra vez no meio da neblina e Jim se teletransportou, pois depois de tanto ver ele flutuando aprendeu a calcular a distância, portanto sabia onde ele ia reaparecer.

Então uma luz arroxeada tomou conta do que antes era o final da trilha, em seguida essa mesma luz brilhou intensamente engolindo a ambos.

- O coelho é uma ilusão! – disse Shaka ao abrir os olhos.

Tarde de mais. O cosmo de Jim já havia desaparecido.

***Q*

Todos os cavaleiros presentes na floresta perceberam o desaparecimento do cosmo da aprendiz e iniciaram imediatamente uma busca. A neblina voltou a escurecer atrapalhando a visão e dificultado a orientação. O cosmo do inimigo não deu nenhum sinal, mesmo assim ninguém duvidava que ele estava lá no meio daquelas árvores e daquela cerração sinistra.

Os cavaleiros corriam pela floresta sem conseguir ver nada além de árvores, fumaça negra e escuridão. O dia estava amanhecendo, mas não era o que parecia, pois o espaço estava todo tingido de negro como se fosse noite.

Camus se encontrava mais distante, num ponto localizado no extremo oeste da floresta. Assim que sentiu o desaparecimento do cosmo de Jim, sentiu também o ar esfriar a sua volta. Em segundos todas as plantas ao redor dele estavam congeladas. Fechou os olhos. Sabia perfeitamente de quem era aquele cosmo. Isaak...

- Estava procurando por mim, mestre? – perguntou o ex general marina do alto de uma rocha.

Camus continuou em silêncio. Desde que ficara sozinho sentira uma sombra familiar a lhe perseguir. Só um cavaleiro de gelo seria capaz de sentir aquela mínima variação de temperatura causada pelo poder de outro guerreiro de gelo. Isaak podia se esconder dos outros, mas dele nunca.

Isaak saltou do galho de árvore posicionando-se atrás de Camus. O ar em volta deles ficou mais frio.

- Então você sabia o tempo todo que eu estava na Sibéria, mas por que resolveu aparecer só agora, Isaak? – perguntou ainda de olhos fechados.

- Precisávamos desse momento a sós, mestre... – disse Isaak usando notas de ironia ao pronunciar a palavra mestre.

Camus se virou para olhar o rosto do ex-discípulo, mas não com o seu costumeiro olhar gélido e sim com um olhar de decepção e saudade. Passaram longos segundos se encarando, lendo as mudanças nas feições de cada um.

Havia ressentimento e raiva naquele olhar. Até a escama de general marina estava diferente, parecia ter ganhado novo brilho. Um brilho sombrio semelhante ao estado atual do cosmo de Isaak, que por sua vez combinava perfeitamente com aquela floresta sinistra.

Isaak deu um passo à frente disparando contra Camus um olhar forte e impiedoso tão implacável como uma arma apontada para sua testa. Realmente ele não era mais o mesmo. Estava muito mais poderoso, poderoso de uma forma que Camus não sabia dizer o quanto, como se o próprio não quisesse demonstrar o quanto estava forte, como se quisesse esconder o jogo do mestre. Contudo, Isaak nunca fora assim, nunca fora dado a dissimulações, sempre fora transparente, ainda mais para Camus.

A única coisa que parecia não ter sofrido mudanças profundas era o rosto do ex general de Poseidon, este ainda exibia as feições das quais Camus havia marcado em sua memória junto com a doce época que o treinava na Sibéria junto com Hyoga. O rosto do jovem que treinava duro para ser um cavaleiro ainda estava lá quase intacto. Quem sabe ainda pudesse ser salvo...

- Isaak... – disse com voz sofrível - Eu senti todo esse tempo que você precisava de mim...

Isaak virou o seu rosto mostrando a face que não era marcada, haviam duas marcas escuras em baixo do olho bom. Lembrava uma pintura tribal.

- De fato eu precisei – interrompeu – Há muito tempo atrás, mas hoje como pode ver estou muito bem. Aprendi aquilo que você nunca seria capaz de ensinar...

- Então realmente passou para o lado inimigo?

Só Camus sábia o quanto estava sendo doloroso dizer aquelas palavras. Seus companheiros suspeitavam, mas ninguém teve coragem de lhe dizer diretamente. No fundo ele era o único que não acreditava nas suspeitas de Shion, não queria acreditar na verdade. Mas a realidade era dura e se pintava bem na sua frente em cores berrantes. Ele havia perdido Isaak e se perguntava se aquela traição a Poseidon, a Athena e a humanidade podia ser um pouco culpa dele também, afinal ele foi o seu primeiro mentor, aquele que o ensinou as primeiras lições de luta. Teria errado em algum momento?

A resposta de Isaak veio através da queima de seu cosmo. Seu novo cosmo. Um cosmo cheio de ressentimento, sedento por vingança e morte. Não. Não era mais o seu discípulo Isaak, mas ele se sentia na obrigação de tentar socorrê-lo.

- Isaak...

- Não me olhe como se se importasse, Camus! Foi você mesmo quem me abandonou há anos atrás... – fechou o punho – Agora me olha como se quisesse ou pudesse me ajudar...

- Não! – gritou fazendo Isaak arregalar seu único olho. Era a primeira vez que via Camus gritar daquele jeito – É o meu dever te ajudar. Preciso te tirar desse caminho antes que seja tarde...

Isaak saltou para trás e abriu os braços para elevar o seu cosmo preparando seu ataque.

- É tarde demais, Camus! – exclamou Isaak queimando ainda mais seu cosmo gelado.

Camus teve que se proteger com o braço na frente do rosto por conta da força esmagadora do cosmo de Isaak. Naquele curto espaço de tempo que precedeu o ataque, Camus pensou apenas em Isaak. Procurando a todo custo entender os motivos que levaram aquela revolta, aquela traição, a toda aquela loucura. Vendo a expressão impiedosa e toda a raiva vinda daquela energia absurda, Camus entendeu. Isaak voltou-se contra ele para ficar mais forte, ele queria poder, seu rosto transmitia essa sede. O motivo era ele, a culpa era dele.

- Explosão Boreal! – exclamou Isaak no momento em que enviou seu ataque.

Toda a energia explodiu na direção do cavaleiro de Aquário com a força de uma onda gigantesca. Camus se sentiu imerso em um oceano profundo, sendo carregado pelo maremoto em pleno alto mar. Tudo ao redor deles se despedaçou, as árvores congeladas viraram pó. Camus usou os dois braços para se proteger conseguindo suportar a explosão por alguns segundos. Isaak queimou mais seu cosmo, agora com brilho maligno.

Em nenhum momento Camus tirou os olhos dele. Olhava com profunda tristeza para seu oponente. Repetia em sua mente que se tivesse voltado a Sibéria e não deixado seus discípulos sozinhos Isaak não teria se ferido e não teria ido parar no reino de Poseidon. Se ele tivesse sido mais atencioso, se tivesse o procurado depois que ressuscitou, se o tivesse apoiado naquela hora difícil de reconstrução das vidas... Sentia-se em falta com seu amado discípulo. Ele mais do que ninguém devia tê-lo ensinado e o protegido. Ele, Camus de Aquário, seu mestre.

Camus fechou os olhos, decidindo então revidar o ataque que sofria, mas essa decisão veio tarde demais. No momento em que começou a arder seu cosmo, a energia destrutiva da explosão boreal atingia seu ápice. Não houve tempo para se proteger. O cosmo maligno do discípulo venceu a guerra contra o cosmo de defesa do mestre. As pernas de Camus fraquejaram e ele recebeu toda a energia em cheio, sendo jogado a vários metros de distância floresta adentro.

Camus perdeu os sentidos por alguns segundos devido ao impacto e quando abriu os olhos viu Isaak bem na sua frente com a mão erguida. A vertigem atrapalhava um pouco a sua visão, de modo que ele só conseguiu identificar aquele gesto quando a viu a mão de Isaak brilhar no alto.

- Chegou a hora de enterrar velhas lembranças, mestre Camus. – disse Isaak sombriamente.

O brilho intenso veio direto para seu corpo. Em segundos Camus viu o gelo crescer em volta dele até tomar sua visão. Isaak estava criando um esquife de gelo, um caixão de gelo que aprisionaria seu mestre para sempre...

**Q*

_O mundo entrou em câmera lenta... A explosão boreal foi sentida por todos. Milo e Shina que estavam mais perto correram a toda velocidade para ajudar. Quando chegaram depararam-se com Camus dentro do esquife de gelo, de pé, imóvel, talvez morto._

_ Milo gritou o nome do melhor amigo prestes a golpear o imenso retângulo de gelo. O objetivo era salva-lo, mas aquele golpe seria inútil para livrar o aquariano da morte certa. Felizmente antes do punho de Milo atingir a esquife, Dohko apareceu ao lado e o empurrou com força. Derrubando o grego em cima da amazona de Cobra que chegou atrás de Milo._

_ Vendo o mestre de libra de frente para o esquife, Shina puxou Milo pelo braço deduzindo o que Dohko iria fazer. O desespero de Milo só atrapalharia o salvamento. Mascara apareceu depois e também viu quando Dohko ergueu a espada do conjunto das armas de Libra e bradou contra o gelo eterno com a força e velocidade de um raio. Um corte reto fora feito bem no meio do retângulo, depois tudo estava em pedaços e Camus jazia caído no meio do gelo._

_ O mundo saiu da câmera lenta... _Depois do golpe de Dohko, Milo soltou-se de Shina e correu para amparar o amigo. Shina por sua vez olhou para Mascara da Morte que devolveu o mesmo olhar incrédulo que recebeu. Já Dohko ofegava segurando a espada de Libra mantendo os olhos fixos em Milo e Camus.

- Camus! – chamou Milo segurando o corpo do aquariano – Fale comigo... – viu os olhos castanhos avermelhados do amigo se abrir na sua frente lentamente – O que aconteceu?

- Isaak... – disse Camus sofregamente em seguida ficou inconsciente.

***Q*

Depois de ser tragada pela luz, encontrou o silêncio. Jim abriu os olhos sentindo o corpo ser jogado para frente como se tivesse levado um violento empurrão. Aprumou o corpo e olhou ao redor. Ainda estava na floresta, mas parecia uma floresta completamente diferente. Não havia neblina nem escuridão, só as arvores verdes e o chão coberto de folhas secas que faziam barulho a cada passo que dava.

Girou o corpo observando a trilha pela qual andava, parecia ser a mesma de antes só que mais larga. Observando com mais atenção viu que as árvores estavam diferentes também. Estavam imóveis, sendo que ela tinha certeza da existência do vento, no entanto nada se movia naquele espaço.

Assim que saiu da trilha viu varias folhas secas suspensas no ar, como se o vento tivesse soprado e depois parado transformando aquele movimento natural numa estranha escultura. Olhou mais uma vez ao redor, girou o corpo várias vezes, querendo entender por que aquele ambiente estava paralisado.

O tempo estava parado.

Deu mais alguns passos até se deparar com um imenso casarão. Eram três andares sendo o mais alto visível apenas por uma única janela em forma de triangulo que seguia o desenho do telhado. A construção tinha um aspecto muito antigo, era todo feito em pedras escuras com uma grossa porta de madeira servindo de entrada principal. A vegetação caia pelas laterais e parte superior. Não era como as construções típicas do Santuário, com colunas gregas e mármore, aquele casarão tinha um aspecto notadamente gótico. Lembrava um velho castelo de vampiro abandonado.

O som de folhas secas sendo pisadas a fez olhar para trás e ver o que antes era só um fantasma caminhando ao encontro dela. Era bem mais alto e forte do que quando era só uma aparição e carregava uma espada samurai presa na cintura. Continuava com o mesmo sorriso de antes.

A aproximação daquela enorme figura de negro causou arrepios em Jim. Seu olhar era excessivamente frio, mas o sorriso estranho tornava aquela expressão sorrateira em algo talvez perverso, talvez sereno, talvez feliz. Deu um passo para trás forçando as pernas a se moverem, mas estas se congelaram. O homem se aproximou mais, parou de frente para ela e a abraçou.

Jim arregalou os olhos sentindo-se completamente surpresa com aquele gesto totalmente inesperado. Esperava tudo menos um abraço caloroso.

- Esperei tanto por esse momento... – disse o estranho homem usando um tom de voz tranqüilo. – Irmã...

A última palavra suspendeu sua respiração. Todo o corpo de Jim retesou-se instantaneamente. Primeiro um abraço caloroso, depois "irmã"? A surpresa foi tanta que ela não conseguiu se mexer durante aquele contato. Só depois que Hanzo a apertou contra o corpo fazendo seus pés levantarem do chão é que ela voltou a raciocinar. A segunda coisa que sentiu foi medo.

- Foram anos e anos de espera e agora você está aqui... – Hanzo fechou os olhos encostando a cabeça no ombro da irmã – Finalmente esse dia chegou...

Soltou o corpo da jovem bem devagar temendo derrubá-la, em seguida acariciou o rosto dela delicadamente, tocando-a como se ela fosse um cristal raro e frágil e ele tivesse medo de quebrá-la.

– Você é completamente diferente de como eu imaginava... – tocou o rosto de Jim agora com as duas mãos, esticando delicadamente a pele, checando cada detalhe. Cada vez que os dedos frios acariciavam as unhas compridas raspavam de leve a pele fina da jovem causando arrepios – É mil vezes melhor, é perfeita...

Dito isso a abraçou de novo sussurrando a palavra perfeita várias vezes, parecendo tomado por uma estranha emoção. Quando tornou a encarara-la estava sorrindo, não um sorriso dissimulado como os anteriores, mas um sorriso completo. Depois começou a gargalhar na frente de Jim que permanecia imóvel.

- Você não se parece nada com a nossa mãe, nem como o seu pai. Não tem absolutamente nada dos dois. Felizmente, pois se tivesse eles poderiam te reconhecer... – deu outra gargalhada – Nossa mãe era uma mulher verdadeiramente ardilosa. Tenho certeza que ela pensou nessa possibilidade por isso trabalhou tão seriamente na sua criação, minha irmã... Mas espere – aproximou o rosto do de Jim, olhando profundamente e demoradamente para os olhos castanhos, perto suficiente para ela sentir a respiração fria sair dos lábios entreabertos do homem – Tem algo nela em você sim, os olhos. O brilho da íris é igualzinho ao dela. Que curioso...

Terminou dando mais um sorriso completo.

- Fale alguma coisa, deixe-me ouvir a sua voz... – pediu a segurando agora nos ombros.

Vendo pela primeira vez que possuía algum controle sobre si mesma, já que estava livre do abraço, Jim consegue se desvencilhar do homem com um empurrão.

- Quem é você? E que lugar é este? – disse Jim esforçando-se para não tremer a voz nem demonstrar o medo que estava sentindo.

Hanzo dá um sorriso ensaiado olhando fixamente para Jim.

- Não era bem isso que eu queria ouvir, mas já é um começo. – dá um passo a frente – Muito bem, estou usando atualmente o nome Hanzo, sou o seu irmão mais velho, Jim. Este lugar é a sua casa, seja bem vinda...

- Como é? – diz voltando a arregalar os olhos. – Por acaso isso é alguma piada? – recua – Não se aproxime de mim, afaste-se! – exclama.

- Irmã... – disse com foz forçosamente doce. – Não tenha medo de mim, eu nunca te machucaria...

- Como pode me chamar de irmã?! Como ousa! Eu não tenho irmãos... Você destruiu toda a minha família, esqueceu? – e dirigiu um olhar inflamado para Hanzo que o fez parar de avançar.

Hanzo fechou os olhos.

- Vejo que ainda está zangada com isso... – deu um suspiro curto, olhou para a jovem, abriu os braços e disse: – Descarregue a sua raiva, depois eu assumo.

Jim olhou profundamente para o homem de negro depois daquela afirmação tão estranha perguntando-se o que ele queria dizer com "depois eu assumo". A julgar pela espada que carregava na cintura, com certeza não aconteceria boa coisa quando o dono resolvesse assumir o controle.

O coração de Jim começou a bater muito rápido. Ela se sentiu imediatamente ameaçada. Ele disse que nunca a machucaria, mas era impossível confiar em um cara com um olhar tão frio que parecia do tipo capaz de cometer as piores atrocidades. Sua postura, seu andar, sua aparência ameaçadora, tudo nele despertava os piores temores em Jim. Afinal ele era o inimigo, aquele que estava por trás de todos os ataques ao Santuário. O assassino de mais da metade da população de Rodório e de sua família também.

Definitivamente, não dava para confiar nem esperar ele assumir o que quer que tivesse intenção de assumir. No momento em que se lembrou da família brutalmente morta por ele, a raiva falou mais forte. Não pensou duas vezes: apontou a mão espalmada para o inimigo com intenção de lançar-lhe todo o seu cosmo, porém nada aconteceu quando ela concentrou sua energia na palma da mão como Shaka havia lhe ensinado há meses atrás.

Olhou para a própria mão intrigada. Apontou de novo e novamente não foi capaz de mandar nenhuma faísca de cosmo na direção do inimigo.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou olhando agora para as duas mãos.

- Eu tirei os seus poderes. – disse Hanzo tranquilamente.

Enquanto o inimigo falava, Jim apontou o dedo para uma pedra querendo movimentá-la com a mente. Novamente nada aconteceu.

- Como isso é possível? – perguntou voltando-se para Hanzo.

- É apenas uma habilidade que eu tive que aprender para te controlar, mas não se preocupe, não vai durar muito tempo...

Jim se esforçou na concentração, mas não conseguiu sentir o próprio cosmo. Toda a sua energia havia desaparecido por completo. A raiva aumentou quando ela reviu o sorriso do inimigo bem na sua frente. Ficou em posição de luta, se ele queria que ela descarregasse a raiva, era isso que faria mesmo sem ter mais poder. Não se importava se morresse ou se se ferisse, só pensava em fazer o maldito pagar.

Avançou contra Hanzo iniciando uma seqüência de chutes rápidos. Atingiu a lateral dele e as pernas, estranhando ao vê-lo imóvel. Ele não demonstrava nenhuma intenção de se defender ou de revidar, também não se mexia com o impacto dos golpes. Parecia que Jim estava atacando uma estátua.

A falta de reação não intimidou a jovem. Ela continuou atacando, desta vez golpeando a barriga e o tórax com os punhos. Apesar de tudo o inimigo continuou imóvel, nem sua expressão mudava. Jim colocou mais força nos golpes e acabou sendo jogada para traz. Era o resultado de se atacar uma parede, a energia transferiu-se toda de volta para ela que caiu sentada no chão.

Rapidamente olhou em volta procurando algo mais efetivo para atacar. Viu um pedaço fino de rocha com uma ponta em uma das extremidades. Segurou o pedaço de rocha como uma adaga e avançou contra o inimigo cravando a ponta em seu peito, bem no coração. A adaga de pedra entrou até a metade na pele, um filete de sangue escorreu pela roupa preta em seguida.

Mas Hanzo permaneceu estático. Sem entender nada, Jim olha para ele dando passos vacilantes para trás e diz:

- O que significa isso? Você não sente dor?

- Sinto... – disse Hanzo movimentando sensualmente uma de suas sobrancelhas levantadas olhando para seu ferimento – Mas você ainda não é capaz de me fazer sentir dor... – sem mover um músculo de sua face, Hanzo arranca o pedaço de pedra do peito jogando-o para o lado. Começa a avançar em direção a jovem... – Está mais calma agora, irmãzinha...

- Não! Afaste-se de mim! – grita recuando.

- O que vai fazer, Jim? Chamar os inúteis cavaleiros de Athena? Eu tirei a sua cosmo-telepatia também...

Assustada com o avançar do inimigo, Jim se vira para tentar fugir, mas dá de cara com o corpo de Hanzo. Novamente cai sentada. Ele havia se teletransportado para impedir sua passagem.

Agachou-se para ficar na mesma altura que ela e diz:

- Não vai conseguir fugir de mim sem os seus poderes.

- Quando terei meus poderes de volta? – pergunta encarando os olhos lunares.

- Se eu falar o truque perde a graça, mas como eu disse antes, não precisa se preocupar com isso. Seu cosmo voltará para você em breve. - estica a mão para tocar o rosto de Jim mais uma vez – Não tenha medo de mim.

Jim sente uma gota de suor escorrer pelo seu rosto com aquele contato.

- O que quer comigo?

- Eu precisava te ver. – diz Hanzo mostrando seu sorriso ensaiado – Por isso te trouxe para um lugar mais sossegado, não queria que houvesse nenhuma interrupção.

- Estamos em outra dimensão? – e interrompe o contato afastando a mão fria de seu rosto.

- Não, ainda estamos no Santuário, se quer tanto saber.

Os olhos castanhos de Jim movimentaram-se para os lados, à esquerda o casarão a direita as folhas suspensas no ar e a sua frente aquele homem sinistro a observando com aqueles olhos dissimulados.

- Quem é você? – pergunta sussurrando.

Novamente Hanzo sorri.

- Eu já disse, sou o seu irmão mais velho.

- Eu não tenho nenhum irmão... – diz entre dentes praticamente cuspindo as palavras – Não sou sua irmã...

- Claro que é. Somos filhos da mesma mãe, mas não do mesmo pai. Temos o mesmo sangue, os mesmos poderes...

- Se era o seu pai também, por que o matou?

Hanzo desvia o olhar sorrateiramente da expressão indignada de Jim e se levanta.

- Aquele que morreu no acidente não era meu pai, tão pouco o seu. – volta a encará-la - Ele não era o seu pai natural, Jim. O seu pai natural, o verdadeiro é outra pessoa. Você não carrega os genes da sua mãe nem do seu pai, nem de ninguém daquela família. Eles não eram iguais a você...

- Isso é impossível! – exclama também se levantando.

- É perfeitamente possível. O DNA do nosso clã se escondeu na raça humana há muito tempo para fugir da perseguição dos cavaleiros de Athena e de outros exércitos. Tudo isso graças a aliança de nossos líderes com um certo deus para tornar isso possível. – voltou a se aproximar dela - Nunca se perguntou por que era tudo tão fácil para você? A escola, a faculdade, o treinamento no Santuário... Nunca se perguntou por que é mais inteligente do que as outras pessoas? Ou de onde vinha essa habilidade de aprender as lições mais rápido do que todo mundo? Nunca se perguntou como consegue saber quando as pessoas mentem para você? Ou por que elas sempre fazem o que você quer quando você chora? Nunca se perguntou por que você não envelhece? Quantos anos acha que tem, Jim?

- Aonde quer chegar com tudo isso?. – pergunta no mesmo tom de desafio.

Hanzo estica levemente o canto da boca.

- Quero que você entenda de uma vez por todas que eles não eram como você. Você é diferente, é especial. Não é como os cavaleiros, nem como seus colegas aprendizes, nem como os deuses... Pertencemos a outra classe de seres, irmã...

Voltou-se para o casarão fazendo uma pausa para que ela processasse tudo o que estava ouvindo. Depois de um breve silêncio:

– Quer saber por que eles foram mortos? Eu lhe direi. O verdadeiro motivo é que eles estavam perto de descobrir a verdade sobre você. Começaram a desconfiar da sua aparência jovem demais para a sua idade, além do fato de você não se parecer em nada com eles, nem fisicamente, nem na personalidade. Estavam prontos para te levar a um geneticista para fazer um exame de DNA. Como acha que o mundo reagiria a uma filha que não tivesse DNA nem do pai nem da mãe? – olhou seriamente para Jim – Sua identidade estava em perigo, por isso eu tive que agir...

As palavras entravam nos ouvidos de Jim como navalhas. No meio do discurso de Hanzo ela sentiu as pernas fraquejarem e o estomago revirar. A possibilidade de não ser filha daquelas pessoas que amava era destruidora demais para ela suportar. Que espécie de vida era aquela que estava vivendo no Brasil? Uma mentira? Um teatro?

O pior era que muito do que ele dizia fazia sentido, pois sempre se sentiu diferente de todos a sua volta, nunca se sentiu parte daquela família e de mundo algum. Até no Santuário tinha vezes que se achava deslocada. Suas dúvidas existências só passavam quando estava ao lado de Shaka, fora ele, tudo era vazio.

De uma coisa não tinha mais dúvidas: ela tinha realmente parte com o inimigo, tal como Kanon e Shion suspeitavam. Merecia todas as desconfianças, merecia a investigação. Baixou a cabeça sentindo o peso daquela realidade.

- Eles eram desnecessários, Jim. – disse Hanzo olhando profundamente para ela de uma curta distância – Eles não tinham nada a ver com você, não pertencia ao mundo deles.

- Quem é o meu pai natural? – disse devolvendo o olhar frio que recebia.

- Você o conhece bem – disse Hanzo com o sorriso de sempre – Ele está mais perto do que imagina...

Aquela informação deveria confortá-la, já que era a prova de que ela não estava mais sozinha no mundo e se havia uma "espécie de parente vivo" dela, ela tinha que conhecer, tinha que achar onde quer que esteja. Indagou novamente Hanzo sobre quem ele era e se haviam outros, mas ele não quis responder mais suas perguntas a deixando ainda mais confusa.

- Espera que eu acredite nisso? – disse com olhar inflamado – Como eu posso ter certeza de que isso tudo é verdade? Precisa provar o que está falando...

- Não estou mentindo – disse segurando-a pelo braço – Como acha que conseguiu me encontrar? Você é a única pessoa no mundo que pode sentir o meu cosmo. Nenhum cavaleiro de ouro é capaz de me achar, apenas você. – olhou-a nos olhos, seus azuis lunares contra os castanhos assustados dela – Nós temos uma ligação, não podemos nos esconder um do outro, por que o nosso cosmo é muito parecido. Eu também sou o único que pode ouvir os seus pensamentos, essa é uma habilidade exclusiva do nosso clã. – arrancou um gemido quando a segurou com mais força – Vou dizer o que está pensando nesse momento: você não está querendo acreditar em mim, está lutando contra a verdade por que acha doloroso demais encarar os fatos. Qual o motivo dessa covardia? – derrubou-a no chão usando sua telecinese e continuou questionando com voz imponente – Não foi para isso que veio até aqui? Para saber a verdade e se vingar por sua família falsa morta? Então por que não luta comigo já que me odeia tanto...

Intensificou seus poderes mentais para invadir mais profundamente a mente de Jim, pois precisava saber o motivo daquela relutância. A jovem apoiou os cotovelos no chão sentindo-se completamente pressionada, não conseguiu se mexer enquanto durou aquela invasão implacável a sua mente.

Quando todo o processo terminou sentiu-se completamente tonta, ao ponto de não conseguir se levantar.

- Não foi para isso que você veio até mim... – disse Hanzo olhando para a irmã quase sem forças no chão com olhar frio – Não veio para lutar ou se vingar, e sim para morrer... – graciosamente desembainhou sua espada e levantou o rosto dela com a ponta – Veio para essa floresta perseguindo a morte. Achou que eu simplesmente tiraria a sua vida e acabaria com o seu sofrimento de viver. Por isso foi incapaz de explodir o cosmo quando eu te ataquei duas vezes. Além de temer os seus verdadeiros poderes ainda é suicida. Isso é patético... – levantou a espada na frente do rosto dela – Você é tão fraca que me faz sentir vontade de matá-la aqui mesmo, mas não sou piedoso a esse ponto. Ainda tenho muitos planos para você.

Com um olhar decepcionado Hanzo brande sua espada contra a irmã. Não chega a cortá-la, apenas usa a espada para lançar uma pequena onda de cosmo telecinético que jogou o corpo de Jim a vários metros de distância dele. Ela caiu dentro de um pequeno desfiladeiro, bateu a cabeça numa rocha perdendo a consciência instantaneamente.

Recoloca sua espada na bainha assim que chega a beira do desfiladeiro. "Achei que estivesse preparada para despertar o seu verdadeiro cosmo, mas vejo que ainda tem muito que aprender sobre si mesma", pensa olhando friamente para o corpo de sua irmã caído no fundo da fenda natural. Pisa no chão com força quebrando parte da beira do precipício para simular uma queda acidental, em seguida some no meio da neblina que voltou a tomar conta do espaço.

Assim que ele sumiu o tempo voltou a correr.

***Q*

Passou-se 10 minutos sem que o cosmo de Jim fosse sentido na floresta. Os cavaleiros estavam empenhados de corpo e alma na busca pela jovem desaparecida. Depois de vasculhar a área reuniram-se num ponto central da floresta para discutir os próximos passos.

Shaka era o mais apreensivo:

- Conseguiram achar alguma coisa? – perguntou a Saga e a Mu.

- Não, nem sinal do inimigo nem dela. – disse Mu, Saga confirmou com a cabeça. – Espero que Dohko e Mascara da Morte tenham mais sorte...

Shaka andou de um lado para o outro, sem conseguir esconder a sua preocupação e disse:

- Como ele conseguiu raptá-la debaixo dos nossos narizes?

- Mestre Shion estava certo quando disse que esse inimigo é um especialista em ocultação. – disse Mu - Passamos as últimas horas cercando a floresta e não conseguimos descobrir uma só pista dele, fora o ataque que o Camus sofreu...

- Não importa o quão poderoso ele é, nem o tempo que leve. Não vou sair dessa floresta até achá-la... – disse Shaka visivelmente nervoso.

Mu andou até ele, pôs a mão no ombro do amigo e disse com sua costumeira calma:

- Shaka... Você precisa se acalmar. Sei o quanto está sendo difícil para você, mas você precisa manter a cabeça fria. Ela vai aparecer. – retirou a mão do ombro do amigo – O inimigo não deu as caras em nenhum momento, quem sabe nem tenha chegado perto dela...

- Esse maldito está brincando com a gente. – disse Shaka cuspindo as palavras – Está vendo essa neblina? Ela fica mudando de cor a todo momento só para nos confundir. O objetivo da fumaça é nos desorientar. Desviar a nossa atenção da Jim solta por ai para ele poder atacar livremente... – então Shaka parou de andar e disse sombriamente – É como um jogo para ele no qual o objetivo é derrubar peça por peça. Primeiro ele controlou a mente da Shina para atacar o Milo, fazendo com que ele desviasse sua atenção para ela. Depois ele expôs o Isaak, fazendo com que atacasse o Camus, desviando sua atenção da missão também. – Shaka deu mais alguns passos para concluir seu raciocínio. – Dohko precisou levar o Camus de volta para o Santuário por que a vida dele corria perigo e quando voltou ela já tinha desaparecido. 7 cavaleiros de ouro entraram nessa floresta, mas apenas 4 estavam verdadeiramente na missão...

- 3 cavaleiros na realidade – disse Saga dando um passo – Você também não estava totalmente focado na missão por que estava preocupado demais com a segurança da sua discípula. Na verdade todos nós estávamos, mas você foi quem conseguiu sentir o sinal do inimigo primeiro. Assim que chegamos aqui ele mandou aquele sinal de cosmo que só você captou com exatidão. Em nenhum momento ele lutou contra você, Shaka, pois a sua atenção não estava nele e sim na sua interna.

Shaka levantou a cabeça e viu que Saga o encarava com a firmeza de quem queria passar confiança com o olhar. Era sua forma de mostrar apoio.

- Você é o cavaleiro mais sensato do exército de Athena e um dos mais poderosos. Sabemos que você é capaz de achar a solução para esse jogo de ocultação, Shaka. No fundo você sabe que a Jim está em segurança, só precisa voltar a ouvir a voz da sensatez e achar a saída como sempre fez.

Os três se olharam em silêncio. As palavras certas já haviam sido ditas, e também já tinham experimentado todas as possibilidades, agora era hora de ter calma, de respirar um pouco. Depois de pensar friamente na situação, Shaka respirou fundo e disse:

- Tem razão, Saga. Eu também não estava presente nessa missão. Depois que o cosmo de Jim desapareceu acabei entrando em pânico...

- Tudo bem. – disse Mu – Você a ama, é normal se sentir preocupado...

Enquanto Mu falava, Shaka deu alguns passos e achou a lanterna de Jim jogada no chão parcialmente coberta por folhas. Pegou o objeto e virou-se para os companheiros:

- Oeste. Camus ia para essa direção quando foi atacado pelo Isaak. Talvez o Isaak estivesse guardando aquela área de invasores. Pode haver alguma coisa lá.

Saga e Mu concordaram com a sugestão. Mu usou o teletransporte para chegar até lá mais rápido. Separam-se. Então quando a neblina se acalmou por conta da proximidade do raiar do dia, Shaka entrou numa área onde a vegetação era mais seca e as arvores eram mais altas. Caminhou observando atentamente tudo a sua volta e quando chegou ao extremo oeste da floresta, numa região montanhosa e fria viu o pequeno desfiladeiro e sua discípula desacordada no fundo.

Imediatamente saltou para resgatá-la. Limpou o rosto sujo de terra com algumas pequenas folhas secas grudadas. Havia uma lesão na cabeça que sangrava moderadamente. Provavelmente ela havia batido a cabeça quando caiu. A conclusão fora tirada depois de olhar para cima e ver a beira do precipício parcialmente e propositalmente destruída pelo pé de Hanzo. Imaginou Jim andando no escuro sem a lanterna, por isso não viu a falha no meio da terra rochosa. Então o chão frágil da beirada cedeu e ela caiu. Foi tudo um acidente...

***Q*

Amanhecia quando Shaka entrou no templo de Athena carregando sua discípula desacordada nos braços. Shion esperava por eles na porta do Templo ao lado de Aioros e Aneta. Enquanto Jim recebia os cuidados por conta da pancada na cabeça, Shaka, Saga, Mu, Mascarada da Morte, Milo e Shina relatavam tudo o que tinha acontecido na missão na sala de reuniões.

Quando Jim acordou foi interrogada pessoalmente pelo grande mestre. Ela não se lembrava de nada. Suas lembranças iam até a perseguição ao coelho branco, além disso tudo foi apagado pelo inimigo. Mais uma vez Hanzo não deixou nenhum vestígio de sua presença. Apenas a confirmação de que Isaak havia traído Poseidon e se voltado contra o Santuário, quando atacou Camus na floresta, fora isso eles não tinham mais nada.

A versão de Jim foi questionada por alguns cavaleiros, Kanon era o mais veemente. Era como um promotor de acusação implacável durante a reunião pós-missão que perdurou até perto do meio dia. De fato, as causas da amnésia de Jim eram muito suspeitas. A teoria máxima de que o inimigo estava atrás dela havia caído, tendo em vista que ela não foi morta nem atacada. Mas não totalmente descartada já que ela viu uma ilusão produzida por ele. O coelho branco era tão real quanto a neblina negra.

Aquela pancada na cabeça e a falta de memórias eram convenientes demais, por isso Shion fez outra sessão usando cristais de ametista lemurianos para checar se o inimigo tinha apagado as memórias de Jim. Acabou confirmando suas suspeitas quando viu novamente os borrões na mente da jovem. Ela realmente não se lembrava de nada.

Antes que mais culpa caísse nas costas da aprendiz, Athena interveio. Deu total apoio a Jim, corroborando as versões de Shaka e Shion de que ela não tinha culpa, que era apenas mais uma peça no jogo de ocultação do inimigo. Para Athena ela era inocente e a deusa tinha a última palavra.

***Q*

Naquela noite Shion voltou sozinho à biblioteca para pensar. O grande mestre sentia-se inquieto, destruído pelos últimos acontecimentos. Não dormia bem há dias. A imagem de Shaka trazendo Jim ferida nos braços não saia de sua mente, fazia seu coração arder de culpa.

Desistiu de acender as luzes e começou a andar com passos lentos entre as pilhas de livros, olhando para as estantes fora de seus lugares e para os buracos feitos por ele e Dohko durante a busca pelo catálogo que por total falta de sorte, continuava perdido. Foram dias inteiros de busca pelo Santuário, várias perseguições por rastros mínimos de cosmo invasor sem que a situação mudasse. Ainda continuavam sem saber o que estavam combatendo e o inimigo continuava com total liberdade para atacar quando quisesse. Enquanto não fosse revelado as forças de Athena estariam em desvantagem.

Tudo levava a crer que o jogo só viraria em favor dos cavaleiros se eles soubessem quem estavam enfrentando, e para isso, o catálogo tinha que aparecer. Ele tinha que encontrar o catálogo. Aquela era a sua missão como grande mestre, recuperar o principal documento do Santuário. Aquele livro era a chave para todo aquele mistério, Shion tinha certeza. A pergunta maior era: onde estaria o Catálogo?

Suspirou olhando para o centro da biblioteca onde estava o busto de bronze do seu antecessor, o grande mestre Sage de Câncer. A estátua estava iluminada pela luz da lua que entrava através de uma janela redonda em forma de vitral no alto da biblioteca. Com os pensamentos perdidos caminhou até a estátua parando em frente à mesma. Era como estar num palco iluminado por apenas um holofote apontado para sua cabeça.

Encarou o antigo mestre do Santuário por alguns segundos no meio de todo aquele silêncio e fechou os olhos iniciando uma meditação. Seus pensamentos são interrompidos por passos leves de mulher e um farfalhar de saias. Aneta.

- Grande mestre, já enviei todos os e-mails que pediu... – disse Aneta calmamente.

- Excelente. – virou o rosto para olhar para a serva – Como está Camus nesse momento?

- Melhor, senhor. – disse segurando as mãos – Hyoga me disse que ele estava muito abalado por conta do Isaak, mas fisicamente está passando bem.

Shion soltou o ar dos pulmões e voltou-se para sua serva:

- Não será fácil para ele superar a dor de perder um discípulo dessa forma. Apesar da traição, talvez no fundo ele pensasse que podia resgatar seu pupilo... – andou até Aneta que baixou a cabeça quando ouviu a palavra traição. Acariciou os ombros da serva e levantou o rosto dela para olhar nos olhos dela – Estava pensando em te convidar para passear pelos jardins do templo, mas vejo que está muito cansada depois desse longo dia que tivemos.

Aneta ficou corada depois do convite.

- Sim, tivemos um longo dia, mas não me sinto cansada. Vim até aqui para ajudá-lo a procurar pelo catálogo. Imaginei que estava aqui para continuar as buscas...

- Não... – respondeu segurando as mãos de Aneta – Achei que a biblioteca seria um lugar melhor para refletir do que a minha sala. Estava me sentindo um pouco sufocado lá.

- Eu entendo, senhor... – disse Aneta com um sorriso – Precisa de alguma coisa? Há algo que eu possa fazer pelo senhor?

Shion deu um sorriso malicioso e olhou por cima do ombro de Aneta para ver se a porta da biblioteca estava fechada. Não queria correr o risco de Dohko ou outra pessoa entrar e flagrá-los.

- Tudo o que eu preciso para ficar bem é alguns minutos com você, meu anjo... – disse a abraçando.

Passou a mão pelas costas de Aneta, sentindo a maciez dos cabelos cacheados, aspirando em seguida o perfume floral que vinha do pescoço da sua namorada secreta. Quando iniciou o beijo deve que parar em seguida por que Aneta estava imóvel, parecia não ter nenhuma vontade de retribuir o carinho deixando Shion intrigado.

A recusa dela era por conta da enorme culpa que sentia. Encarar Shion era terrivelmente difícil para ela, beijá-lo então a fazia se sentir imunda, pois estava enganando simplesmente o homem mais nobre do Santuário. Recusar seus carinhos era uma forma desesperada de não traí-lo mais do que ela traia.

- Shion eu... – disse de cabeça baixa.

- Não, não precisa se justificar meu anjo... – disse fazendo carinhos no rosto de Aneta – Eu sei que esta cansada. Estamos trabalhando aqui nessa biblioteca há dias sem descanso. – voltou a segurar as mãos da gaulesa – Por isso, eu o grande mestre do Santuário, estou ordenando que vá descansar. Pro seu bem...

Deu um beijo na mão de Aneta e a conduziu até a perto da porta. Naquele momento ela fez o que ele pediu, pois estava sem forças para insistir, apesar de saber que devia insistir. Tinha que seguir todos os passos de Shion para descobrir onde estava o catálogo que Jamian queria, mas naquele momento o carinho de Shion fez doer mais ainda o peso da traição em seu peito.

Sem desconfiar de nada, Shion volta para sua meditação. Seu manto branco com detalhes dourados na ponta arrastava pelo chão conforme andava. Seus pensamentos voltaram-se para o passado sem querer. As lembranças sempre vinham quando ele estava naquele lugar de estudo. Imagens do mestre Sage falando por horas sobre os milhares de livros reunidos naquela biblioteca se formavam em sua mente enquanto ele atravessava o salão.

Lembrava-se com carinho do cuidado que o lemuriano tratava aqueles livros. Virou-se para as estantes e viu Sage ali, perfeitamente vivo em sua lembrança. Ele carregava um grande livro de capa azul, um azul um pouco mais claro do que o azul de seu manto que também arrastava no chão quando ele andava. A postura imponente ao mesmo tempo serena, os longos cabelos brancos sempre devidamente penteados e presos por um rabo de cavalo.

Viu Sage caminhar até o centro da biblioteca segurando aquele livro e parar em frente a seu busto de bronze. Em seguida virar-se para ele sorrir e dizer:

- Shion, seu mestre Hackurei acaba de chegar ao Santuário e está esperando por você no jardim... Devia se apressar...

A lembrança se desfez. A imagem holográfica de Sage parado em frente a estátua de bronze desapareceu em meio a luz que vinha dos vitrais no alto da biblioteca restando apenas o silencioso busto de bronze. Shion abriu a boca para puxar o ar que lhe faltava nos pulmões sentindo-se completamente arrebatado por aquela lembrança tão real. Parecia uma visão, mas era realmente uma lembrança.

Caminhou até a estatua agora com passos rápidos. Lembrava-se perfeitamente daquele dia. O dia em que seu mestre Hakurei veio da Jamiel para conversar com ele. Infelizmente nesse mesmo dia houve uma invasão de espectros de Hades em uma vila próxima do Santuário e ele foi um dos cavaleiros designados para o combate. Saiu sem falar com o mestre. Nunca soube o que ele tinha para lhe dizer, pois não houve tempo...

- E se meu mestre quisesse me falar sobre o catálogo naquele dia? – indagou o rosto de bronze de Sage.

"Sim, ele queria me falar sobre o catálogo, queria me dizer onde estava escondido, possivelmente. Aquele livro azul que o mestre Sage segurava era parecido com o catálogo que eu encontrei. Tinha os mesmos detalhes dourados, a mesma letra grega no título... era ele mesmo. A versão completa do catálogo estava nas mãos de Sage naquele dia! Mas onde ele colocou o livro? Para onde ele foi?", pensou enquanto revivia a cena. "O jardim! Sage disse que o mestre Hakurei estava a minha espera no jardim. Devia ter um bom motivo para escolher aquele local..." interrompeu os pensamentos e saiu correndo da biblioteca.

Desceu as escadas correndo sem se importar se estava fazendo barulho suficiente para acordar todo o templo. Atravessou o grande salão principal de entrada com a mesma pressa. Em pouco tempo estava no jardim lateral parado em frente a outro busto de bronze, o busto feito em memória ao lendário cavaleiro de Altar, Hakurei, seu mentor e irmão gêmeo de Sage.

- Mestre Hakurei... – sussurrou tocando a estátua – Onde estará o catálogo verdadeiro...

Deslizou a mão na pedra que servia de base para o busto de bronze. Olhou em seguida para o rosto sereno e sábio de Hakurei. O olhar de bronze iluminado pela luz da lua parecia concordar com tudo, parecia querer lhe dizer: "Você está no lugar certo, meu bom discípulo Shion..." Era dessa forma que Hakurei sempre o chamava.

Então sentiu um calafrio, depois um formigamento nas mãos que o levou desviar o olhar do busto para a pedra que tocava. Aquilo não era mármore como a base da outra estátua de Sage que estava na biblioteca, parecia mármore, mas não era e emitia uma estranha energia. Como se estivesse reagindo ao seu toque. Ao toque de um lemuriano...

- Essa rocha é endêmica da minha terra, Jamiel – disse sentindo a energia transferida para suas mãos aumentar – É um resultado de uma combinação rara de minerais. É muito antiga. Usada na construção de antigos templos lemurianos... – voltou a encarar o rosto de bronze de Hakurei – Diziam que só os lemurianos com grandes poderes telecinéticos podiam levantá-las com a mente, pois são mais pesadas que as rochas normais... Como não vi isso antes? Vivo aqui há tantos anos e nunca tomei conhecimento que esse mineral raro estava aqui tão perto...

Abriu um sorriso lembrando a última vez que esteve de frente para aquela estátua. Athena estava ao seu lado. As palavras da deusa vieram imediatamente à lembrança como um sussurro revelador onde as vozes da deusa e de Hakurei se misturavam: "Ás vezes as respostas estão bem na nossa cara e não somos capazes de enxergar. O obvio esconde segredos também, mas é preciso habilidades extras, como visão além do alcance para poder enxergá-los".

Revendo a conversa que tiveram, Shion deu uma gargalhada de felicidade.

- Parece que você sabia o tempo todo, minha deusa. O catálogo estava bem na minha cara e eu não era capaz de enxergar... – deu outra gargalhada – Obrigado Athena! Obrigado mestre Hakurei...

Dito isso, afastou-se da estátua e usou seus poderes telecinéticos para tirar a pedra do lugar. Teve que se concentrar intensamente para isso, pois aquela pedra era um desafio para seu povo. Reza a lenda que guerreiros telecinéticos mais poderosos só conseguiam erguer pequenas pedras daquele tipo. Contudo a que estava a sua frente tinha quase o seu tamanho, portanto era um grande desafio, que foi facilmente vencido por Shion de Áries.

Em menos de 10 segundos, a pedra já estava se movendo. Lentamente revelou um compartimento secreto, parecido com uma gaveta. Dentro dela estava um grande livro de capa azul e com o título escrito em letras douradas. Era o Κατάλογος Hakurei.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><em>Não imaginam o quanto está sendo especial para mim terminar essa fic, tanto que nem consigo fazer um comentário cretino mais kkkk. Colocaria uma foto do Hanzo aqui, mas como não é possível, colocarei na página do facebook.<em>


	24. (final) A Noiva de Shaka

**Estou emocionada! Demorou, mas eu consegui terminar a minha primeira fic! De fato, esse capítulo finaliza a primeira parte do Segredo das Internas. Sei que algumas coisas vão terminar meio confusas, mas essa foi a intenção. Os devidos esclarecimentos virão na segunda parte. Especiais agradecimentos a quem leu, quem comentou, quem seguiu, quem favoritou... Fico feliz em diverti-los com essa estória. **

**Bjos ~Luna**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO XXIV (final) – A Noiva de Shaka<strong>

Shion retirou o Catálogo de Hakurei com muito cuidado de dentro da rocha lemuriana. Seus lábios estavam entreabertos por conta da excitação de segurar aquele objeto tão procurado. O livro estava em perfeito estado. O mineral de Jamiel conservou intacta a principal herança deixada pelo seu mestre. Um sorriso brotou dos lábios de Shion por estar segurando aquele livro que para ele era mais do que valioso, era sagrado.

Passou os dedos pela capa contornando as letras douradas do título. Olhou para o rosto de bronze de Hakurei com olhos marejados em agradecimento. Seu coração saltitava pela sensação de dever cumprido, por estar ali segurando aquele livro de frente para aquela estátua feita com mineral de sua terra onde a presença de Hakurei era totalmente nítida. Hakurei estava ali, com seu rosto sereno iluminado pela luz da lua lhe dando a benção final. A benção que nunca teve tempo de dar.

O vento aos poucos foi aumentando sua velocidade. Nuvens se aglomeraram ao redor da lua até encobri-la. A escuridão tomou o jardim de assalto. Shion levantou e imediatamente ativou seus sentidos. Viu quase todas as árvores chacoalhavam jogando folhas no espaço compulsivamente. Fechou os olhos. Havia uma presença maligna naquele jardim, ele podia sentir.

Ainda de olhos fechados, Shion concentrou seu cosmo a fim de achar o epicentro daquela emanação de cosmo maligno. Era rápido e sobrevoava sua cabeça no meio da ventania. Até que pousou em algum lugar para poder observar melhor. Shion ouviu perfeitamente o bater de suas asas negras. A ave que lhe espreitava possuía um pequeno cosmo, um brilho ínfimo escondido no meio da natureza. Era sombrio, sorrateiro, observador, quase imperceptível.

Abriu os olhos e teletransportou-se para onde a ave estava. Com uma rapidez sobre humana agarrou o pescoço fino do corvo que imediatamente começou a se debater emitindo terríveis ruídos. Os olhos vermelhos demoníacos da ave encararam Shion implacavelmente até perderem as forças. Ela parou de se debater e jogou um brilho final direto nos olhos violeta de Shion, como se dissesse "eu não estava sozinha e agora sabemos o seu segredo".

Quando os olhos do corvo se apagaram Shion levantou a cabeça para olhar em volta procurando outras presenças malignas. Teletransportou-se depois da checagem para dentro do Templo aparecendo no meio do salão principal segurando o catálogo em uma mão e o corvo de Jamian em outra. Caminhou até a sala do mestre usando seus poderes telepáticos para chamar os cavaleiros de ouro e mais alguns que encontrou por perto.

Em poucos minutos o Santuário estava acordado e pronto para a batalha. Dohko foi o primeiro a chegar. Olhou para seu amigo sentado no trono de grande mestre depois para o cadáver do corvo jogado na frente do trono.

- Shion, o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Dohko com preocupação na voz.

- Reúna um grupo de cavaleiros para sair à caça de Jamian de Corvo. Ele enviou este corvo para me espionar, ele é o traidor...

Pouco antes de o grande mestre terminar a frase a porta se abre para dar passagem a Aneta. Ela caminhou aflita até os dois cavaleiros estancando ao se deparar com a ave morta estendida aos pés de Shion. Levou as mãos à boca para segurar um grito, pois reconheceu o corvo que a atormentou durante meses. Será que Shion sabia de tudo? Perguntou-se.

Ela ouvia a voz do grande mestre, mas era incapaz de responder devido ao choque. Seus olhos arregalados tremiam sem conseguir desviar da ave.

- Aneta? – chamou a voz potente de Shion, um tom que raramente era usado a trouxe de volta para o mundo real, obrigando-a a se recompor – Os cavaleiros já chegaram?

- Sim, senhor. – disse engolindo a saliva que havia se formado em sua boca – Estão no salão aguardando suas ordens.

- Shion - disse Dohko em frente ao trono dourado - Tem certeza do que está fazendo, ou trata-se de uma suspeita?

- Absoluta. – respondeu Shion com convicção - Este corvo estava espionando-me quando encontrei o catálogo verdadeiro. Eu senti um cosmo maligno a espreita no jardim. O corvo estava enviando sinais para Jamian, avisando do meu achado. Não tenho a menor dúvida de que ele está a serviço do inimigo, do contrário não teria interesse em usar seus corvos para me espionar. – levantou e disse seriamente, denotando raiva na voz – Jamian precisa ser detido imediatamente!

Aneta agarrou as próprias mãos buscando forças para manter-se calma. Olhava para o grande livro de capa azul nas mãos de Shion depois para o cadáver do corvo no chão imaginando que seus pais podiam ter aquele mesmo fim caso não entregasse o catálogo a Jamian.

Por um momento pensou em contar tudo, afinal se Jamian fosse preso seus pais estariam livres dele, mas e os outros? Hanzo ainda estava incólume por conta de seu bem feito jogo de ocultação. Jamian preso não mudaria em nada sua situação. Se ela não entregasse o livro, Hanzo continuaria com a chantagem. Ela estava completamente nas mãos do inimigo. Respirou fundo dando um passo para traz antes de se atirar no precipício do desespero. Não. Ela tinha que agir de outra forma.

No momento em que tomou sua decisão foi chamada por Shion.

- Aneta – disse olhando-a seriamente – Quero que fique com o Catálogo de Hakurei enquanto estiver falando com os cavaleiros. Coloque-o no cofre do meu escritório.

- Sim, meu senhor... – disse recebendo o livro das mãos de Shion.

Sentiu o peso do objeto tão desejado por todos. Por causa daquele livro seus pais foram feitos prisioneiros, mas aquela escravidão estava perto do fim.

Os três saíram da sala do mestre e enquanto Shion repassava a situação para os cavaleiros designados para irem atrás de Jamian no salão principal, Aneta foi até o escritório cumprir a ordem que lhe foi dada. Colocou suavemente o Catálogo dentro do cofre e fechou repetindo mentalmente a combinação que só ela e Shion sabiam.

Respirou fundo duas vezes e disse para si mesma olhando para o cofre que havia acabado de trancar:

- Vou entregar você para Jamian e depois que meus pais estiverem livres conto tudo para Shion e me entrego.

Saiu correndo do escritório e em vez de ir até o salão principal foi para o jardim. Segurou a túnica para andar mais rápido pela grama. Antes de chegar ao fundo ouviu o rápido bater de asas dos corvos de Jamian. Um deles havia conseguido se manter oculto. Deu alguns passos em direção a uma árvore onde os olhos vermelhos do corvo se destacavam na escuridão dos galhos mais altos. O brilho dos olhos era menos intenso do que o habitual, aquela ave estava se ocultando depois de ver a outra ser massacrada por Shion. Elas eram inteligentes. Se uma era capturada, as outras fugiam para não ter o mesmo fim e só voltavam quando era oportuno.

Com o coração agitado pelo medo, Aneta ficou debaixo da árvore recebendo o olhar do corvo que mesmo acuado, ainda era ameaçador. Disse quase sussurrando:

- Diga ao seu mestre que Shion acaba de encontrar o Catálogo verdadeiro, e que eu só entregarei se ele me devolver os meus pais em segurança. Não esperarei mais pela prova, quero-os aqui na noite da festa. Se até lá ele não cumprir o acordo, contarei tudo a Shion.

A ave voou silenciosamente para longe assim que Aneta terminou a mensagem. Ela sabia que Jamian estava naquela hora muito bem escondido, que já tinha sido alertado pelas suas pupilas emplumadas, mas na certa não desistiria do catálogo. Ele iria sim dar um jeito de aparecer mais cedo ou mais tarde só para pressioná-la e ela estaria esperando por ele.

Afastou-se da árvore de costas. O coração batia rápido a obrigando a engolir em seco várias vezes. Á alguns metros dali, outro coração também batia acelerado. Alexia vira tudo de trás de um arbusto. Viu quando Aneta desviou seu caminho para ir até o jardim, viu os lábios da serva de Shion se mexerem como se ela estivesse conversando com alguém e viu uma ave escura sair voando de dentro da árvore logo após a conversa terminar.

Ela havia descido do alojamento das servas de Athena atraída pela movimentação de cavaleiros nas proximidades da entrada do templo. Foi atrás de Aneta para perguntar o que estava acontecendo e levou um susto quando viu a mesma correr até o jardim.

Foi tudo muito surreal. Alexia ficou alguns minutos parada atrás do arbusto tentando entender o porquê da serva de Shion ter saído daquela forma do templo para falar com uma ave. Ainda assustada pensou imediatamente em Kanon. Ele saberia interpretar aquela cena melhor do que ela certamente.

Correu para dentro do templo rezando para ainda encontrar os cavaleiros. Abriu um sorriso quando avistou Kanon saindo junto com seus companheiros. O geminiano estava mais atrás, o que facilitou a tarefa de chamar de atenção dele.

- Kanon! – chamou Alexia. Quando ele parou, foi até ele e segurou-o pelo braço – Preciso falar com você, é urgente! – disse passando toda a sua aflição na voz.

- Não posso falar agora. – disse olhando seriamente para a serva – Shion acaba de nos dar uma missão importante...

- É urgente, Kanon! - interrompeu Alexia quase gritando – É sobre a Aneta. Eu a vi fazendo uma coisa muito estranha...

- Ok. - disse notando o medo na fala da serva – Vamos sair daqui... – fez sinal para Mascara da Morte ir andando na frente e saiu com a serva.

Foram para a cozinha. Rapidamente Alexia fecha a porta assim que Kanon atravessa a entrada.

- Pode falar agora, Alexia... – pediu Kanon olhando a mulher de braços cruzados.

- Acabo de ver Aneta falando com um corvo embaixo de uma árvore... Ela correu para o jardim quando ninguém estava olhando e fez isso. O que isto significa, Kanon?

Kanon responde a pergunta com outra exibindo um olhar ainda mais sério:

- Você tem certeza que ela estava falando com um corvo?

- Tenho. Eu vi a ave voando para longe, tenho certeza que era um corvo.

Kanon virou o rosto sem se desfazer de sua seriedade. Aquela informação era a última peça que faltava para confirmar suas suspeitas.

- Kanon... – disse Alexia segurando o braço do grego – Eu acho que Aneta não está bem, acredito que ela esteja precisando de ajuda. Você vai ajudá-la, não é? Vai fazer alguma coisa...

- Alexia... – interrompeu colocando as mãos no rosto da serva querendo acalmá-la – Esqueça Aneta. Quero que faça exatamente o que eu disser, esta bem?

- Mas, você vai ajudá-la, não vai? Diga-me que vai... – insistiu Alexia ainda com voz trêmula, pois seu coração dizia que a amiga estava em perigo.

- Sim, Irei. – disse olhando dentro dos olhos da jovem. Resolveu concordar para não assustá-la mais – Agora quero que se acalme e volte para o andar de cima. Você deve ficar no dormitório junto com as outras servas de Athena e não saia de lá até amanhã, você entendeu? – Alexia fez que sim com a cabeça. – Ótimo. Depois nos falamos na casa de Gêmeos. Eu entro em contato. Agora vá...

Kanon ficou olhando de longe Alexia subir as escadas depois saiu do templo para ir atrás de Jamian. "Não serei eu quem vai arrancar a sua mascara, Aneta. Ela vai cair sozinha, mais cedo ou mais tarde...", pensou enquanto descia as escadas.

Enquanto isso, Shion analisava em seu escritório o catálogo sendo observado por Dohko. Depois de foliar algumas páginas, Shion diz, sem levantar a cabeça:

- Está tudo aqui, Dohko. Todos os livros roubados, e mais alguns que eu nem conhecia. Os documentos também...

- Qual os assuntos? – perguntou Dohko com notas de excitação na voz.

- Alguns contem informações sobre a guerra santa passada, mas a maioria é sobre genealogia lemuriana, todos de autoria do mestre Hakurei, e também... – Shion parou de falar sem tirar os olhos do livro. Seu semblante de repente ficou tenso.

- Encontrou algo sobre o inimigo? Quem ele é? – perguntou Dohko apoiando as mãos na mesa para encarar o amigo mais de perto.

Shion levantou a cabeça lentamente e sussurrou:

- Hanzo...

Dohko engoliu em seco, pois conhecia aquela expressão de assombro do lemuriano. Aquele nome também não fora bem recebido por ele, embora não soubesse do que se tratava.

- Hanzo? O que vem a ser isso, Shion?

- Esse é o assunto dos documentos. Parece-me ser um clã antigo... Aqui diz que esses documentos nunca estiveram no Santuário...

- Como é que é?! – exaltou-se Dohko – Está dizendo que procuramos todo esse tempo em vão? – disse vendo Shion fechar o livro e recolocá-lo no cofre.

- Sim. – trancou o cofre. Voltou-se para Libra – Estavam em Jamiel. Mestre Hakurei escondeu toda a literatura sobre esse clã em pedras iguais a que estava guardando o catálogo no jardim. – andou até o meio da sala – Devia ter medo que fossem expropriados... – fez uma pausa para refletir – Dohko, devo partir para Jamiel imediatamente.

- Agora? – perguntou o libriano com olhos arregalados – Pensei que capturar o cavaleiro de Corvo fosse nossa prioridade...

- Também é, mas eu preciso checar essas informações primeiro... – colocou um dedo entre os pontos de sua testa para usar seu poder de teletransporte. Grandes distâncias exigiam tempo de concentração.

- Espere! Não pode sair do Santuário agora Shion! – e precipitou-se para segurar o lemuriano. Nesse momento Shion eleva seu cosmo mandando um recado para Athena de que ia sair – Eu vou com você então!

- Não. – disse Shion serenamente – Você precisa esperar o retorno dos cavaleiros. Deixei o Kanon, Mascara e Milo encarregados de liderar as buscas por Jamian. Diga para matarem todos os seus corvos e para trazê-lo até mim vivo. Cuide de tudo na minha ausência, meu amigo. Voltarei antes da festa de noivado de seu discípulo terminar, eu prometo. – e desapareceu da frente de Dohko como num passe de mágica.

*****L*****

Casarão, Floresta da Neblina...

A neblina densa e branca encobria a construção completamente assim como quase toda a floresta. O dono do cosmo que deixava aquele casarão centenário escondido dos olhos humanos estava observando a noite da janela de seus aposentos. Esperando...

Seus olhos estavam azuis como nunca e seu rosto transmitia a tranquilidade que lhe era característica. À esquerda a lareira acesa era mais um enfeite para seus aposentos do que uma necessidade. A noite prometia esfriar mais, talvez chover, mas isso nunca fora um problema para Hanzo, pelo contrário, ele amava o frio. A queda de temperatura ajudaria a se ocultar melhor dos cavaleiros já que ele sabia usar como ninguém as forças da natureza a seu favor.

Viu um corvo se aproximar de sua casa voando a toda velocidade. Abriu a janela para receber a ave. A mesma entrou perigosamente pelos seus aposentos, deu um rasante próximo à lareira e pousou em seu braço fechando por fim suas asas. Hanzo sorriu seu sorriso dissimulado acariciando a cabeça do corvo. Seus olhos azuis brilharam novamente como luas no momento em que começou a ler a mente do corvo, vendo tudo o que ele viu, ouvindo tudo o que ele ouviu.

Voltou a fazer carinhos na cabeça da ave negra enquanto dava passagem para um de seus aliados entrar em sua casa. Isaak subiu as escadas estreitas com pressa. Abriu a porta do quanto de Hanzo com um poderoso empurrão e adentrou no recinto com passadas firmes.

- O que diabo está pensando?! – perguntou muito exaltado - Shion já encontrou o catálogo e há essa hora já deve estar sabendo sobre você. Não há mais razões para se esconder. Por que esperar Jamian pegar o livro e o desenvolvimento dos poderes da sua irmã à distância?

Hanzo continuou acariciando o corvo calmamente sem dar atenção à presença agitada de Isaak em seu quarto.

- Quanto mais tempo passamos aqui, mais vulneráveis ficamos! – disse Isaak com a mesma exaltação – Jamian está exposto. Os corvos não poderão observar mais nada. – deu um passo a frente – Chegou a hora de invadir o Santuário e pegar a sua irmã de uma vez. Temos que aproveitar que os cavaleiros estão atrás de Jamian e ir buscá-la já! O catálogo não é mais necessário, Hanzo. Será que não enxerga?

- Isaak... – diz Hanzo virando sua cabeça para olhar para Isaak com o canto do olho – O catálogo é mais importante do que imagina. Contem muitos assuntos de meu interesse, por isso continua sendo prioridade...

- Não posso entender por que... – disse Isaak com tom de descaso.

Hanzo esticou o braço para fora da janela permitindo que o corvo voasse para longe. A mensagem havia sido passada. Voltou-se para Isaak exibindo um sorriso ensaiado contra o olhar desconfiado do ex-general marina.

- Qual a razão para esperar aqui, sabendo que a sua irmã pode ser descoberta a qualquer momento? – perguntou Isaak mostrando seu punho cerrado.

- Eu já lhe disse, Isaak. Mesmo se ela for descoberta, nada mudará. Ela continuara no Santuário sobre a proteção dos cavaleiros...

- O que te faz acreditar nisso? – perguntou o ex-general marina encarando Hanzo.

- O pai natural dela está entre eles... – respondeu Hanzo – Jim é filha de Shion. Geneticamente, eu quero dizer. Acredito que Shion já saiba disso, ou saberá em breve, já que lemurianos poderosos se reconhecem facilmente. Isto a torna ainda mais intocável, Isaak. O fato de Shion ter encontrado o catálogo primeiro não altera em quase nada os meus planos, pois de qualquer forma, o livro virá para as minhas mãos.

Isaak contemplou o sorriso ensaiado de Hanzo sentindo que uma raiva incomum crescia dentro de si.

- Você só quer esse maldito livro para não admitir que seu jogo de ocultação falhou! O seu maior erro foi ter deixado a sua irmã voltar para o Santuário. Por que a deixou escapar, Hanzo?

- Ela ainda não está pronta... – disse com semblante fechado depois de ouvir a palavra "erro"– Portanto, deve ficar mais tempo no Santuário até que seus poderes amadureçam por completo.

O que Isaak chamava de erro era apenas o começo de uma nova etapa para Hanzo. O jogo de ocultação estava apenas começando.

- O único que cometeu erro aqui foi você, Isaak – disse caminhando até seu aliado, encarando-o implacavelmente com toda a força de seus olhos lunares - Eu ordenei que matasse Camus de Aquário, no entanto você não chegou nem perto disso. Usou a técnica do esquife de gelo sabendo que ele seria salvo pelo cavaleiro de Libra que estava na floresta. – agora estavam frente a frente – Você poupou a vida dele por que ainda o considera seu mestre...

- Não me julgue igual a Jamian, Hanzo. – respondeu devolvendo o olhar frio que recebia – Jamais serei seu capacho. Sem hierarquia, lembra-se?

Hanzo nada respondeu, apenas inclinou a cabeça depois fechou os olhos. Sentindo que havia vencido a discussão e ainda com raiva por enxergar pela primeira vez que desconhecia completamente o homem a sua frente e seus planos, Isaak dá as costas em direção à saída do quarto.

- Isaak! – chama Hanzo em voz alta fazendo o aliado se voltar para ele.

No momento em que Isaak ficou de frente para o guerreiro, um cosmo em forma de linha reta atingiu sua cabeça atravessando dolorosamente seu cérebro. O corpo de Isaak ficou completamente rígido com o tiro, nenhum músculo era capaz de se mover por sua vontade. O olho sadio ficou esbugalhado dando um traço de horror a sua expressão incrédula.

Isaak tentou falar, mas sua língua presa só permitiu que emitisse ruídos incompreensíveis. Hanzo baixou o dedo que apontava para a testa de Isaak em seguida caminhou até ele com o seu conhecido sorriso ambíguo que naquele momento demonstrava perversidade e um pouco de decepção.

- Genrōmaōken... – disse com toda a tranqüilidade na sua voz sombria – Satã Imperial... – sussurrou parado ao lado de Isaak que nesse momento teve seu olho sadio tomado por uma nuvem vermelha de ódio – Conheci um cavaleiro que usava essa técnica proibida com perfeição. Seu nome era Aspros. Aspros de Gêmeos... – enquanto Hanzo recitava aquelas palavras, Isaak sentia o coração bater descontrolado. Suas pernas ficaram fracas até não suportar mais o próprio peso e cair de joelhos – Ele era um dos cavaleiros de Athena mais poderosos, por isso foi escolhido por ele... – olhou para Isaak de cima que nesse momento começava a soltar espuma pela boca devido à tortura mental que representava aquele golpe. Agachou-se para olhar o rosto de Isaak mais de perto – Não resista, Isaak. Será pior para sua mente se continuar resistindo ao controle do Genrōmaōken. Os danos serão maiores...

Isaak aproximou a testa do chão sentindo-se sufocar e arder ao mesmo tempo. Era como ter uma convulsão violenta só que a mente não deixava o corpo se debater. O golpe obrigava quem recebeu a passar por todo sofrimento de destruição da mente silenciosamente.

- Eu não queria ir por esse caminho com você, Isaak. – disse levantando o rosto de Isaak para observar seu olho – Mas você não me deu outra escolha. Agora entendeu que não pode me enfrentar? – soltou o rosto de Isaak e se levantou – Da próxima vez não poderá ir contra as minhas ordens. – e saiu de seus aposentos deixando Isaak mergulhado na tortura silenciosa do Satã imperial.

Hanzo caminhou pelo corredor iluminado por castiçais e parou em frente a uma porta situada no final do mesmo. Para seus aliados, aquele era apenas um cômodo vazio, mas para ele representava o seu maior segredo. Entrou no quarto segurando um dos castiçais do corredor o colocando em seguida em cima de uma mesa de aspecto antigo.

Sentou em um dos acentos, que como toda a decoração da casa, parecia ter vindo de um castelo medieval, em frente a um pano vermelho que cobria parte da parede do quarto semelhante a uma cortina. Derrubou a cortina com sua telecinese para poder contemplar a pintura que havia por trás do tecido.

Um homem de sorriso e olhos perversos segurava uma cartola preta na pintura a óleo. Aquele quadro era um Lost Canvas e aquela figura segurando a cartola era na realidade o espírito de uma entidade poderosa. Um deus.

- Falta pouco... – disse Hanzo fitando a enorme pintura – Logo estará livre.

O sorriso do homem cresceu lentamente. Os dentes enormes davam aspecto bestial ao mesmo tempo cômico aquele sorriso pintado a óleo.

- Quando irei conhecê-la? – disse a pintura sorridente – Estou curioso para conhecer a sua irmãzinha, Hanzo. Ela é bonita?

- Sim. É belíssima. É perfeita como todas as mulheres do meu clã. Ficará ainda melhor quando seus verdadeiros poderes despertarem. O poder dela cresce a cada dia, logo terá condições de matar Athena e tirá-lo dessa prisão. A propósito, não era necessário parar o tempo naquela ocasião.

- Jura? – disse a pintura depois de murchar seu sorriso – Achei que gostaria de um pouco de privacidade durante seu primeiro encontro com ela, por isso dei uma mãozinha...

- Mesmo assim não era necessária sua intervenção – interrompeu – A situação estava totalmente sob controle. Guarde seus poderes para o momento oportuno, Kairos.

O deus da pintura sorriu novamente.

- Parece aborrecido, Hanzo. Talvez o esperado encontro com sua irmã não tenha sido lá tão excitante...

- De fato, não gostei de descobrir algumas coisas sobre ela... – disse Hanzo apoiado o queixo em uma mão.

- Que coisas? – perguntou a pintura, ou melhor, Kairos, o deus manipulador do tempo.

- Ela é muito fraca emocionalmente, além de estar pateticamente apaixonada pelo mestre. Não imaginei que Shaka se tornaria um empecilho tão grande. Terei de cuidar pessoalmente dele, antes que sua influencia sobre ela aumente a níveis perigosos. Porém... – desviou o olhar da pintura sorrateiramente – Talvez não precise fazer nada, principalmente se aquela pessoa vier para o Santuário...

O rosto de Kairos foi pouco a pouco perdendo seu aspecto vivo à medida que era sugado para dentro da pintura. Antes de voltar para dentro do Lost Canvas, Kairos deixou uma mensagem para seu aliado Hanzo: um sorriso. Um sorriso largo e debochado que dizia "Não pense que será fácil..."

*****U*****

No dia seguinte os cavaleiros retornaram ao Santuário de mãos vazias. Vários corvos foram assassinados, mas o domador não fora localizado. Graças ao aviso de Aneta, Jamian pode se esconder a tempo no casarão coberto pela neblina que era muito bem guardado pelo cosmo de Hanzo.

Sem ter mais pistas, tiveram que aguardar o retorno de Shion da isolada terra de Jamiel. Faltava saber exatamente quem era o inimigo e o que pretendia, pois todos tinham certeza que Jamian e Isaak eram comandados por alguém muito forte.

Era véspera da festa de noivado de Shiryu e Shunrei. Enquanto o Templo de Athena terminava de ser enfeitado, decoração, som e iluminação, finalmente ok, Jim meditava na casa de Virgem ao lado de seu mestre. Estavam sentados na posição de lótus em cima do tapete indiano em silêncio.

Terminado o tempo de meditação, 40 minutos antes do treino para não se atrasar, Jim abre os olhos emitindo um bufar de descontentamento. Atualmente ela meditava unicamente para lembrar o que tinha acontecido na floresta.

- Não me conformo com isso. – disse saindo da posição de lótus – Eu tenho que lembrar como cai naquele buraco, preciso...

- Você bateu a cabeça, por isso não lembra. – disse Shaka sentando-se em cima dos joelhos em frente à discípula.

- Mas você não acha muito estranho eu simplesmente não lembrar nada? Igual aquele dia do ataque...

Foi interrompida pelo dedo indicador de Shaka em seus lábios.

- Pare com isso. – pediu o mestre serenamente – Pare de se culpar. Para de achar que tem alguma ligação com esse inimigo...

Jim baixou os olhos depois se jogou no colo de Shaka.

- Não é isso. É... Acho que o grande mestre não me contou tudo o que viu na minha mente quando fez o ritual com as pedras de ametista. Eu sei que ele viu alguma coisa, mas não quis me dizer o que era. Talvez para não me assustar...

- Você também não me contou tudo o que viu... – disse Shaka acariciando os cabelos castanhos da aluna.

Jim levantou no mesmo segundo dirigindo um olhar desconfiado para Shaka.

- Não contei?

- Você sabe que não – disse dando um beliscãozinho no nariz arrebitado onde brilhava um brinco prateado – Não me contou que foi para aquela floresta querendo vingança e que sabia desde o começo que o coelho branco era uma ilusão.

Jim baixou a cabeça sem nenhuma coragem de encarar seu mestre naquele momento. Shaka continuou:

- Por que sempre escolhe esse caminho, Jim? A impulsividade parece ser o caminho mais fácil, mas na verdade é o mais difícil, porque é o mais arriscado...

- Eu não sei... – respondeu quase num sussurro – Por um momento eu não pensei em nada e ao mesmo tempo eu sabia as conseqüências, mas fui em frente, não consegui parar...

- Não pode dizer que sabia as conseqüências, por que você não sabia. Você nunca sabe, ainda é incapaz de entender o significado da palavra conseqüência! – levanta e dá as costas para a pupila - Não era sua função lutar com ninguém, você apenas tinha que dar o sinal quando percebesse o inimigo. – fecha os olhos dando um suspiro de decepção – Você não tem ideia do risco que correu.

- Desculpe, mestre... – disse baixinho percebendo a expressão indecifrável de Shaka a comer viva. – Acho que estraguei a missão.

- Você cometeu um erro... – encarou-a com dureza – Foi imprudente, inconseqüente, estúpida, irracional... Para começar você não devia estar naquela floresta! - disse andando em volta dela – Sem falar que é incapaz de obedecer qualquer voz de comando... – suspirou - Você tem muito que aprender. – olhou para Jim com tristeza – Lembra que me prometeu não fazer nada sem pensar?

- Lembro. Desculpe, mestre...

- Desculpas não resolvem! Você quebrou uma promessa que me fez, colocou sua vida em risco, comprometeu o andamento da missão... – apertou os olhos pensando nas conseqüências que com certeza viriam. Depois de um tempo em silêncio, conseguiu acalmar o tom de voz - Vá se aprontar para o treino. À noite conversaremos sobre isso melhor. E você vai me contar tudo.

Em poucos minutos ela estava de volta, vestida com seu uniforme indiano de treino, agora com pulseiras além dos brincos. Atravessa a casa de Virgem e agarra o pescoço de Shaka que estava observando o santuário da entrada de sua casa.

- Treinar na arena voltou a ser um saco – disse com o rosto colado ao de Shaka estando mais alta do que ele por estar dois degraus acima – Sinto falta de você lá me vendo lutar. Por outro lado é bom... – Shaka olhou para Jim percebendo a mudança no tom de voz dela de carinhoso para sério – Aqui você fica longe dos olhares famintos daquelas internas...

- Olhares famintos? – repete segurando o riso.

- Vai dizer que não percebia que elas te secavam? Sinceramente tinha vontade de mandá-las para China... – Shaka se vira e aproveitando que estavam na mesma altura começam a se beijar – Quer saber outra coisa que estou com saudade? Passar a noite acordada com você...

- Eu também...

Trocam sorrisos e olhares safados. Rapidamente as carícias vão ficando mais ousadas. Uma mão masculina já entrava por baixo do sári, enquanto uma feminina invadia a calça do indiano. A temperatura da escadaria de acesso a casa de Virgem esquenta, o desejo aumenta, a velocidade dos beijos aumentam. A língua de um pediu passagem pela boca da outra, que a recebeu deliciosamente por longos minutos.

Até Shaka sentir um cosmo familiar atravessando a sua casa que o obriga a interromper o namoro.

- Melhor ir andando. Não quero que se atrase...

Dão um último beijo de despedida antes da aproximação do dono do cosmo que havia pedido passagem pela casa de Virgem. Aioros...

- Bom dia Shaka. – diz parando ao lado de Virgem.

- Bom dia, Aioros. Tem notícias de Shion? – pergunta virando o rosto.

- Nenhuma. Dohko apenas disse que ele prometeu voltar antes da festa. Sendo assim, não nos resta outra alternativa a não ser esperar. – cruza os braços adquirindo uma expressão séria – A propósito, desci até sua casa por que preciso falar com você sobre a sua discípula. Você sabia que Shion deu a investigação sobre a origem dela por encerrada?

- Sabia. – foi a vez de Shaka cruzar os braços - Ele me disse, depois da reunião que houve depois da missão na floresta, que não encontrou nada que provasse suas suspeitas sobre a Jim, por isso encerrou as investigações.

- Shion disse isso para você, mas na verdade ele não parou investigação nenhuma. – disse Aioros ainda mais sério – O grande mestre está tentando ganhar tempo e também encobrir os seus passos para que ninguém mais desconfie da Jim. É estranho admitir, mas essa garota foi capaz de despertar os instintos paternais do Shion. Ele a protege exageradamente. Eu nunca o vi desse jeito. O pior foi o incidente depois da reunião. Ele praticamente não deixou que ninguém falasse ou tocasse na sua interna... – Aioros virou levemente a cabeça tornando sua expressão pensativa – Ele a levou para fazer o ritual com as ametistas e depois a dispensou de tudo. Aquilo foi muito misterioso...

Shaka ficou em silêncio. Ele mesmo tinha adorado aquela atitude de Shion quando retirou Jim da sala de reuniões que naquele momento estava parecendo a cova dos leões. Na reunião, todos, ou melhor, Kanon, queriam que ela explicasse o inexplicável.

- Shion a isentou de toda e qualquer responsabilidade – continuou Aioros fechando os olhos – Mas, sabemos que isso não é verdade. Aconteceu alguma coisa naquela floresta que provocou o fracasso da missão. Pois se sabia que o inimigo estava lá por conta da mudança de cor da neblina. O cosmo estava oculto, pregando peças, mas estava lá.

- Você acha que a culpa pelo fracasso da missão é da Jim? – perguntou Shaka ainda conservando seu tom de voz sereno, ainda...

- Não. Eu não tenho certeza. Mas fiquei curioso para saber mais sobre a sua discípula depois de treiná-la. Pedi permissão a Athena para fazer minhas próprias avaliações sobre ela...

- Pretende investigar a minha discípula? – interrompeu Shaka.

- Não. Eu pretendo fazer uma avaliação. – disse "avaliação" projetando a voz - Pretendo avaliar o comportamento da sua interna, pois Athena me confidenciou que teme pela vida dela por conta desse jeito impulsivo que ela tem. Apesar de agir com boa intenção, às vezes, a Jim parece ser o tipo de pessoa que não consegue tomar a decisão correta dentro de uma determinada situação extrema. Sabemos que isso não está de acordo com uma amazona de Athena. Por isso, eu me ofereci para fazer essa avaliação. Pedi ao Kanon que me ajudasse em alguns aspectos...

- Kanon? – agora Shaka tinha perdido de vez a serenidade – Aioros, o Kanon está extrapolando há muito tempo. Ele tem nítidas diferenças comigo e está descontando na Jim...

- Não é nada disso, Shaka – interrompeu calmamente – Nós apenas enxergamos o que você não consegue. Você não precisa me dizer nada, nem eu estou aqui para julgá-lo, mas está claro que criou laços com a sua discípula. Você está apegado a ela e isso no momento está atrapalhando a sua avaliação. O incidente na arena é a prova disso. Se ela não fosse tão especial para você, você a teria repreendido e aplicado a punição que ela merecia.

Shaka suspirou sentindo aquelas palavras pesarem em seus ouvidos.

- Você contou a Athena sobre... – agora não adiantava mais negar nem dizer meias verdades. Aioros sabia de tudo.

- Não. Nem vou contar a ninguém, pode ficar tranquilo. O que farei é avaliar a real aptidão da Jim para ser uma amazona de Athena. Apenas isso. Se ela não passar no teste, terá que achar uma nova forma de ajudar Athena que não seja lutando. – e olhou ternamente para Shaka antes de sair – Espero que tenha entendido minhas razões, Shaka. Não posso deixar que uma pessoa irresponsável vista uma armadura.

- Eu sei o que quer dizer e como se sente, Aioros. Eu entendo perfeitamente. – disse Shaka voltando ao tom de voz sereno, mas era impossível esconder a tristeza que estava sentindo.

Ficou alguns minutos parado na entrada de seu templo, deixando que a brisa fresca da manhã carregasse seus cabelos. Ele estava pensando em como faria para dar outra má notícia à mulher que amava.

*****N*****

Arena...

Jim e Lucy treinavam juntas como todos os dias, mas naquele o clima estava diferente. Lucy estava calada, exibindo uma expressão pensativa em vez da sua alegre. Depois do segundo chute, Jim perguntou:

- Não deu tempo de terminar a maquiagem hoje?

- Sim, estou devidamente maquiada como pode ver... – respondeu Lucy seca.

- Então qual é o problema? Por que está tão séria? – perguntou ficando em posição de defesa.

- Problema nenhum. Estou bem, apenas sem vontade de conversar... – respondeu dando um soco na direção da amiga que se esquivou.

Depois de mais alguns socos, Jim avista Mascara da Morte sentando para observar o treino ao lado de Aioros que tinha chegado bem antes. Os dois começam a conversar.

- Já viu quem chegou? – perguntou Jim com um sorrisinho esperando que a presença do italiano animasse a amiga.

Lucy apenas olhou para as arquibancadas fazendo um bico de desgosto. Voltou-se para Jim e disse com uma rispidez nunca vista:

- Podemos voltar a treinar? Não estou interessada na presença de um cafusu cruel, estúpido e insignificante como o Mask, Ji.

- Ok... – disse Jim mostrando as mãos, depois ficou em posição de ataque – O que aconteceu? Vocês brigaram?

- Sim. Agradeceria se você nunca mais falasse no nome daquele ser que defende a casa de Câncer...

O mau humor de Lucy durou até o intervalo. As duas sentaram em silêncio na área reservada para os aprendizes desancarem, onde havia sombra e água para se hidratarem. Mascara continuou na arena, encarando Lucy, mas esta parecia estar disposta a ignorar de vez a presença do italiano.

Sem vontade de contrariar a amiga, Jim puxa outro assunto:

- Podemos conversar sobre o meu vestido de novo? – Lucy assentiu com a cabeça tomando sua água – Por que o meu vestido é rosa e o seu não é?

- Eu já te expliquei. A cor combina com seu tom de pele e cabelos, e eu preciso experimentar outras cores e você também tem que parar de usar cores depressivas...

- Sim você disse, mas não me convenceu! – disse Jim tomando a garrafa da mão da sueca. – Você é a garota rosa aqui! Eu não gosto dessa cor, não tem nada a ver comigo. Aquele vestido é cafona...

- Cafona?! – exclamou Lucy abrindo a boca horrorizada – Você está chamando um Dior de cafona?

- Lu... Eu sei que teve a melhor das intenções escolhendo aquele vestido para mim e ele é bem bonito. Eu estava de luto e você quis me agradar. Eu agradeço, mas aquele vestido não combina comigo. Você e a Helena gostam, mas eu não! Não tem nada a ver com a minha personalidade... – deu um suspiro vendo a amiga entortar os lábios – Não sei por que faz tanta questão que eu use...

- Por que precisamos ficar lindas, maravilhosas e perfeitas naquela festa. Somos as únicas garotas das 12 casas, temos que arrasar! Moramos com a elite de guerreiros do Santuário, temos que ser perfeitas como nossos mestres! – virou o rosto de Jim para encará-la – E você não ouse trocar de vestido, fazer outra maquiagem ou penteado, se não nossa amizade estará correndo um sério risco...

Soltou-a e saiu andando de volta para arena. O intervalo tinha acabado. Depois de processar aquela ameaça, Jim grita:

- É só uma festa, Lu! Não precisa fazer tanto drama...

Lucy se vira fazendo cara de má:

- Apenas vista o vestido que escolhi, faça a maquiagem que ensinei e o penteado, entendido? – disse com extrema firmeza.

Assustada e confusa com aquela nova Lucy, Jim apenas balança a cabeça concordando.

*****A*****

À noite quando Jim chegou exausta do treino encontrou Shaka no quarto a sua espera. Pela cara que ele estava, ela já sabia que viria bomba. Era a mesma cara quando contou sobre o massacre da sua família, só que em vez de triste ele parecia bravo. Shaka pediu que ela se sentasse ao lado dele e então contou tudo sobre a avaliação que Aioros faria.

A reação de Jim foi o silêncio. Ela ficou paralisada, fitando o rosto de Shaka com os lábios entreabertos sem piscar até finalmente falar com voz entrecortada pela apreensão:

- Você também acha que eu não posso ser uma amazona, mestre?

- Pelo contrário. – disse Shaka encarando-a – Você é uma prodígio, mas também é imprudente, inconseqüente, sem juízo, impulsiva e completamente irresponsável! Tente colocar de uma vez por todas na sua cabeça que não pode resolver tudo sozinha! – depois da bronca, Shaka volta a falar com tom de voz ameno - É isso o que queremos que entenda, de uma vez por todas. – ajeitou-se para ficarem frente a frente – Preciso que me diga a verdade. Você viu o inimigo naquela floresta?

- Sim. Quando eu vi o coelho branco inicialmente eu achei que não, mas depois eu tive certeza de que era uma ilusão. Lembro da neblina ter ficado diferente e de sentir uma presença sinistra perto de mim no mesmo instante. Não me lembro de ter visto o inimigo, mas eu sabia que ele estava lá. Então eu fui... – baixou a cabeça – Quis enfrentá-lo sozinha para vingar a morte da minha família. Achei que se contasse a vocês perderia a chance. E também achei que quando entrasse em combate com ele, vocês sentiriam o cosmo dele e o encontrariam facilmente, por isso eu fui. Para servir de isca...

Depois de ouvir tudo, Shaka solta o ar de seus pulmões e levanta, ficando de costas para Jim. A realidade era bem pior do que ele pensava. Se aquela estória chegasse aos ouvidos de Aioros, ele se quer terminaria sua avaliação. A punição que daria não seria uma simples suspensão, Jim seria expulsa do internato provavelmente. "Não posso deixar uma pessoa irresponsável vestir uma armadura", essas foram as palavras de Aioros e elas não saiam da cabeça de Shaka.

- Mestre... – disse Jim com um fio de voz. – O que vai acontecer comigo?

Shaka se virou e voltou a se sentar ao lado dela na cama. Era certo que ela estava arrependida, não tinha a menor noção da gravidade dos fatos, mas ainda assim estava arrependida. Tocou o rosto da aluna delicadamente e disse:

- Não se preocupe. Vamos passar por isso juntos... – abraçou-a apertado – Ok? Confie em mim. Esse assunto fica só entre nós. Mantenha a versão dita no interrogatório, e deixe o resto comigo...

******D*****

Templo de Athena...

Os preparativos para a festa começaram cedo. Aquela festa foi duramente planejada para nada dar errado. A principal satisfação de Saori era proporcionar momentos de alegria para seus amados cavaleiros, por isso ela fez questão de pagar tudo, boa comida, boa bebida, som, decoração, iluminação, tudo do bom e do melhor para seus cavaleiros, em especial para os noivos, Shiryu e Shunrei.

Muitos viam aquela festa como um momento de confraternização, diversão, ou até mesmo uma boa oportunidade de enfiar o pé na jaca. Outros estavam sorrindo por fora, mas por dentro estavam preocupados. Motivo: a festa já tinha começado e Shion ainda não tinha retornado de Jamiel, e toda segurança do Santuário dependia das descobertas do grande mestre.

Dohko recebia os convidados com sorrisos, mas por dentro estava muito nervoso com aquela demora. Já Athena parecia tranqüila. Fez questão de passar em cada mesa e dar atenção a todos os seus cavaleiros. Aqueles momentos em que todos se reuniam eram raros. Para Athena festas como aquela era uma boa oportunidade de sentir seus protetores por perto, dar apoio e toda a esperança que eles precisavam para lutar pela humanidade.

Quando terminou de falar com todo mundo foi ao encontro de seu cavaleiro de Pégaso. Seiya lhe entregou uma taça de champanhe e assim que terminaram de beber, foram dançar. Os dois se juntaram aos muitos casais que lotavam a área para dança em frente a uma mini orquestra.

O salão do templo estava cheio. Muita gente circulava, outras comiam e conversavam nas mesas. O jardim estava fechado por conta de um "problema técnico" chamado Kiki. Ele simplesmente passou pelo jardim e deixou sua marca bagunçando toda a instalação completada a duras penas pelos cavaleiros.

Uma das mais belas da noite era Aneta. Ela atravessava o salão escondendo toda a apreensão que sentia com um sorriso forçado. Seu vestido era branco acetinado, o cabelo preso estava enfeitado com um belo adereço de cabeça de ouro ao estilo família imperial chinesa. A roupa e as jóias tornavam seu andar elegante em algo quase majestoso.

Parou em frente à Libra que bebia uma taça de champanhe perto da cortina que trancava o jardim.

- Alguma novidade, mestre Dohko?

- Infelizmente, nenhuma.

Aneta apertou as mãos soltando um suspiro pesado que mostrava todo o seu nervosismo.

- Calma, Aneta... – disse Dohko segurando-a pelos ombros – Confie no grande mestre. Ele está bem, só está demorando para nos deixar preocupados. Seu namorado sabe fazer mistério e se cuidar também...

Ela ficou corada quando ele disse "seu namorado".

- Achei muito perigoso ele ter ido sozinho fazer essa pesquisa...

- Não se preocupe. Se alguém tentar se meter a besta com Shion, acabará como aquele corvo...

Aneta ficou ao lado do libriano querendo evitar olhá-lo nos olhos durante aquela pergunta.

- Por falar em corvo, Jamian foi localizado?

- Não. – respondeu depois de tomar um gole de champanhe – Ele conseguiu fugir. Mas nós pegamos os corvos deles. Matamos um por um. Ele não tem mais como nos espionar. Não vai mostrar a cara tão cedo, mas vamos pega-lo. O catálogo vai tornar tudo mais fácil...

- Espero que sim, mestre Dohko... – disse Aneta olhando para os casais dançando em frente à orquestra.

No meio deles havia uma jovem de vestido azul e bolero cheio de redinhas brilhantes. Lucy parou em frente à pista de dança para observar os casais e toda a festa que ela quase se matou para organizar junto com seu mestre. Estava orgulhosa, pois tudo estava perfeito, como ela planejou.

Agora só precisava dançar com seu mestre para tornar aquela noite ainda mais perfeita. Olhou para os lados procurando o cavaleiro de Peixes e sem querer viu Mascara sentado numa mesa bebendo com Kanon e Shura. Seu sorriso murcha instantaneamente. O olhar de mafioso que sempre a encantou naquele momento a fez tremer de ódio, pois a fazia lembrar do que incidente com o servo. Mascara continuou encarando, mandando sinais que a queria perto, mas ela se mantinha firme em seu propósito de ignorá-lo.

De nariz empinado foi sentar-se à mesa onde estava Helena, Aldebaram, Milo e Camus. Aioros chegou segundos depois dela sentar.

- Ele está muito elegante de Armani. – disse Lucy mostrando Aioros para Helena. – Não acha, Helena?

Helena olha rapidamente na direção de Sagitário que papeava com Athena e Dohko depois responde colocando sua bebida na boca:

- Nem reparei...

- Mentira! – exclama Lucy batendo na coxa da amiga – Você reparou e ficou corada quando ele olhou para cá!

- Não começa, Lu... – disse Helena escondendo o rosto com a mão temendo chamar atenção de Aldebaram com aquela conversa.

- Helena, você está linda, graças a mim que pensei em toda a sua produção. Está elegante, está perfeita! Por que não convida ele para dançar?

- Aioros de Sagitário dançando comigo... – sussurrou ficando ainda mais corada com a possibilidade.

- Por que não? – indagou Lucy comendo um salgadinho – Ele não veio acompanhado para a festa, nem você... – levantou e puxou a amiga para caminhar com ela – Que tal nós darmos uma circulada, tomarmos algumas taças de champanhe para ver o que acontece...

No meio dos convidados, Helena se sentiu envergonhada em reclamar. Lucy entregou uma taça de champanhe para a brasileira, depois tentou ajudá-la a dançar um pouco para atrair a atenção de Aioros, mas Helena não conseguia se mexer de tão tímida que estava. Ela literalmente travava na presença de Aioros.

E travou mais ainda quando o grego caminhou na direção delas. Sem saber para onde olhar, cravou as vistas arregaladas no chão. Não viu quando Lucy saiu de fininho para deixá-la a sós com o arqueiro.

- Olá Helena. – saudou Aioros com um sorriso.

- Olá... – respondeu Helena ainda de cabeça baixa.

Ele apenas passou por ela e disse "olá" o que fora suficiente para causar uma reação alérgica em Helena. Ela quase sufocou e ficou ainda mais vermelha. Aioros senta-se à mesa onde estavam Aldebaram, Milo e Camus, nesse momento Lucy vai ao socorro de Helena.

- Você está bem? – pergunta Lucy olhando o vermelhidão de Helena com preocupação.

- Estou... – respondeu ofegando – Ele só passou por mim e... – engoliu em seco – Não sei como consegui responder. Ele nunca reparou em mim...

- É inacreditável! Você nem olhou para ele e ficou desse jeito! – disse Lucy abanando a amiga – Dá para me explicar o que aconteceu?

- Eu não sei! Quando eu vi que ele estava olhando para mim eu travei. Senti-me ridícula com esse vestido decotado, com esse cabelo, essa maquiagem, esses sapatos... Achei que ele nunca fosse me olhar por mais de 5 segundos...

Lucy soltou uma gargalhada.

- Sim ele te olhou, e eu diria que ele te admirou... – um sorriso malicioso enfeitou a sua face. – Helena, você está interessada, tem que ter presença, atitude. – mudou seu tom de voz de doce para autoritário – Deve ir agora até ele e convidá-lo para dançar!

Helena olhou para a sueca meio espantada e disse:

- Eu devo?

- Sim! – respondeu com a mesma autoridade de antes – Mas antes beba isso... – e entregou uma taça cheia de champanhe para a amiga – Beba tudo... – Helena respirou fundo e virou a taça, entregando-a vazia para a amiga em seguida – Muito bem, agora vá até ele.

Lucy virou Helena na direção da mesa onde estavam sentados os cavaleiros. Deixou que ela pegasse toda a coragem que precisava. O recusa não era o principal medo de Helena, e sim não saber como se portar na frente do sagitariano. Como segurar o tremor das mãos e da voz? O coração já começava a dar pulos por toda a tensão que representava aquele momento.

Então depois de respirar fundo pela terceira vez, Helena foi. Caminhou olhando fixamente para Aioros. Antes que ela pudesse abrir a boca, Aldebaram falou:

- Aioros estava elogiando você, sabia Helena?

- Estava? – disse tomando um susto.

- Sim. – respondeu Touro com um sorriso largo – Principalmente a sua responsabilidade e a sua garra. Ele pensa em te levar em algumas missões, acha que está preparada?

- Claro! – e deu um enorme sorriso de felicidade – Quando será isso?

- Em breve. – disse Aioros – Na minha opinião você está mais do que preparada, Helena.

Antes que o silêncio reinasse, Helena colocou em prática aquilo que veio fazer.

- Gosto dessa música... Quer dançar?

- Claro, por que não? – Aioros se levantou um tanto surpreso com aquele pedido.

Dirigiram-se para a área reservada para dança. Os primeiros passos foram tranqüilos. Helena sentia seu coração bater rápido, mas era perfeitamente controlável. A música lenta ajudou nesse sentido.

Aioros sabia conduzir muito bem. Segurava firme a mão de Helena, olhava-a com delicadeza. Até que ele a trouxe para mais perto usando a mão que estava na cintura da loira. Isso fez a taquicardia de Helena piorar. Ela sentia suas faces ficarem rubras, sua mão suar e cada vez que se dava conta dessa realidade ficava pior.

Seus passos ficaram irregulares, ela não conseguia mais acompanhar o ritmo de seu parceiro. Era incapaz de olhar para outro ponto que não fosse o mundo por cima do ombro de Aioros. Percebendo a agitação da jovem, Aioros pergunta:

- Algum problema, Helena?

- Não... Quer dizer, eu... – engole em seco. – De repente eu comecei a pensar sobre essa dança e... – toda frase que começava ficava incompleta por conta do nervosismo.

- Não quer mais dançar? - pergunta Aioros a encarando.

- Quero! Quero muito... – disse tendo plena certeza que estava ficando vermelha dos pés a cabeça – Eu na verdade estou me sentindo ridícula por ter te chamado, e-e... essa festa é... Não sei como me portar num lugar como esse. Sei que não devia falar essas coisas para você ou... chamar um superior para dançar...

- Claro que devia! – interrompeu depois de dar uma risada – Aqui nós não somos mestres, nem aprendizes. Somos iguais, viemos aqui para nos divertir, esfriar um pouco a cabeça depois dos últimos acontecimentos. Merecemos não acha? – Helena confirmou com a cabeça – E sobre festas, também não sei me portar em ambientes assim. Sou um cavaleiro, só entendo de guerras e lutas...

Os dois riram juntos depois da última afirmação.

- E você não está ridícula, Helena. – disse olhando nos olhos da aprendiz – Está lindíssima... – deu um beijo na mão dela enquanto a olhava.

Toda a cena era vigiada por Lucy, que depois do beijo na mão começou a dar pulinhos. Imediatamente pega o celular que carregava numa bolsa de festa e disca melhor amiga...

- Ji, onde você está? Está perdendo a melhor parte da festa! Helena está dançando com Aioros!

- Sério? – respondeu a brasileira do outro lado da linha – Tira uma foto e me manda já!

Lucy subiu as escadarias para poder ver o casal de dançarinos melhor e fugir dos olhares de Mascara.

- Não vou tirar foto nenhuma. Você devia estar aqui. Posso saber por que ainda não chegou? Desse jeito vai acabar perdendo a troca de alianças...

- Estou esperando meus mestres chegarem. Shaka e Mu foram resolver um assunto para Athena e até agora não voltaram...

- Assunto? Que assunto? – perguntou Lucy se virando e encostando o corpo no corrimão da escada.

- Eu não sei. Foi tudo o que o Shaka disse, que tinha que resolver um assunto para Athena antes da festa. – deu um suspiro de descontentamento – Queria saber por que justo ele tinha que sair para resolver esse tal assunto. Saori tem dezenas de empregados e de repente ela manda o meu mestre para fora do Santuário resolver "assuntos". É muito estranho...

- Estranho mesmo... – disse Lucy descendo as escadas – Você já se vestiu?

- Já.

- E fez tudo o que eu disse para fazer, o cabelo e a maquiagem...

- Sim, Lu. – respondeu seca – Só você para me fazer pagar esse mico...

- Mico nenhum! – deu uma risada - Helena está dançando agarradinho com seu amado arqueiro... – suspiro – Estou tão orgulhosa. Agora só falta eu conhecer o seu namorado misterioso.

- Er... – imediatamente tentou mudar de assunto – Acredita que eu estou de Babá do Kiki? O Mu o deixou aqui comigo e eu tenho que ficar de olho nele se não ele tortura o meu gato com telecinese...

- Não mude de assunto, Ji! Você prometeu!

- Ok, ok! Hoje você vai conhecê-lo. Vou desligar, preciso ver o que o Kiki está aprontando.

******E*****

Templo de Athena, festa...

As mesas estavam lotadas de cavaleiros e amazonas comendo e jogando conversa fora. Outros esperavam avidamente por notícias, outros dançavam e alguns preferiam ficar sozinhos. Esse era o caso de Shina. Ela estava pegando doces de uma mesa cheia deles sem a menor vontade de se enturmar, de dançar ou de ser notada.

Apenas queria se empanturrar de comida enquanto esperava a troca de alianças, depois iria embora. O principal motivo dela não querer ficar muito tempo na festa estava sentado numa mesa do outro lado do salão. Milo de Escorpião...

- Se ela soubesse o quanto fica bonita de vermelho... – sussurrou Milo.

- Ela está muito bonita mesmo... – disse Camus sentado em frente a Milo – Mas você não está pensando em se aproximar dela, está?

- Na verdade estou sim. – respondeu Milo observando a amazona de longe.

- Vocês vão acabar brigando mais uma vez... – advertiu Camus de olhos fechados.

- Verdade – concordou Aldebaram - No meio da festa, isso não seria legal...

- Vocês podem não acreditar, mas eu não tenho más intenções com a Shina. – disse Milo se voltando para os amigos – Na floresta, ela confiou em mim. Ela sabia que eu ia ajudá-la, que não ia desistir dela. O grande problema da Shina é teimosia – levantou - Querem saber de uma coisa, eu vou até lá...

Quando Milo se distanciou da mesa, Camus bufou passando a mão na testa.

- Quando ele vai entender? – disse.

- Provavelmente nunca. – respondeu Aldebaram – Melhor ficar de olho neles. Se começarem a brigar, intervimos antes que a coisa saia do controle.

Do outro lado, Shina tinha acabado de encher seu guardanapo de doces quando percebe a aproximação de Milo. O perfume o denunciou.

- Pare ai mesmo, Milo... – disse sem se virar.

- Só vim te convidar para sentar na nossa mesa... – posicionou-se ao lado dela com as mãos nos bolsos.

Shina levantou a cabeça um tanto surpresa com aquela fala. Milo, não responder com ironias e não falar com ela secando sua bunda como sempre fazia quando ela vestia um vestido era incomum. Ele parecia sério demais, isso era preocupante...

- Não vou. – disse ainda sem virar a cabeça na direção dele.

- Por que não? Pensei que tivéssemos superado nossas diferenças depois do incidente na floresta... – segurou o braço da ex – Por que não podemos ficar bem, Shina?

Shina olhou para a mão que segurava seu braço com profundo desprezo.

- Ficar bem extrapola o nosso acordo, Milo. – puxou o braço bruscamente – Combinamos conviver pacificamente em ambientes de trabalho, apenas isso... – voltou a catar seus docinhos – Certa vez você disse que eu não estava sendo profissional. Agora é só isso o que importa para mim, ser profissional. Portanto, apenas sou obrigada a te aturar quando estivermos trabalhando... – e deu a volta na mesa sendo seguida por Milo.

- Estamos numa confraternização – segurou um riso – Não vejo motivos para isso...

- Isso tudo é extra. É uma festa que não tem nada a ver com trabalho, portanto, mantenha distância... – foi para outra mesa para escolher uma bebida.

- Shina... – insistiu Milo parado próximo a ela.

- Não se aproxime, não aproxime, não se aproxime... – repetiu com voz musical sem olhar o grego.

Cansado de tanta hostilidade e desprezo, Milo desabafa:

- Até quando você vai me punir, Shina de Cobra? – pergunta de braços abertos.

Shina finalmente olha para ele. Ela e todos ao redor.

- Perdão? – indaga com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Até quando você vai me punir? – repetiu no mesmo tom alterado caminhando até ela - Até quando vai me torturar por causa do que aconteceu no passado? Até quando vou pagar essa divida enorme que você inventou...

Shina coloca seus doces na mesa, mas continua segurando a taça de vinho. Encara Milo com uma expressão rígida de quem estava segurando a raiva:

- Não tenho a menor intenção de discutir sobre o passado agora, Milo. – estreita os olhos – Está querendo se fazer de vitima? É isso?!

Aldebaram e Camus se levantam depois desta frase. Viram Escorpião e Cobra se encarando perigosamente, discutindo perigosamente.

- Não quero me fazer de vitima. Eu quero saber até quando vou ser punido? Até quando esse castigo vai durar? – disse dando um passo a frente – Tudo isso, a hostilidade, a gritaria, a violência... Tudo é uma maldita punição! Eu sei que mereço ser castigado pelo que eu fiz, mas... – amenizou o tom de voz e a expressão dura – Até quando vamos continuar assim? – Shina baixou a cabeça – Por que não viramos a página de uma vez...

Milo viu a expressão da italiana relaxar, o que o levou a achar que ela estava se dobrando. Ela ficou abalada, ele tinha certeza. Aquele basta tinha que ser dado por um deles. Naquele momento ele estava tomando as rédeas da situação, por que era necessário.

Shina apertou os olhos, em seguida levantou a cabeça e disse mais fria do que nunca:

- Vou continuar te punindo até quando ficar satisfeita. Você me enganou, me traiu, me fez de boba perante todo o Santuário. Você merece tudo de ruim que eu vier a fazer com você. Quer virar a página? Eu também! Eu quero isso há muitos anos, mas você é o único que não entende! Vou dizer pela última vez: não se aproxime de mim! Fique longe! – e deu as costas, porém no terceiro passo...

- Não sou o pai do bebê daquela serva!

As palavras ditas em alto e bom som levam Shina se virar lentamente mostrando uma expressão de ódio em ebulição. O silêncio tomou conta da festa. A maioria assistia a cena imóvel. Aldebaram arregalou os olhos, Dohko saiu em disparado na direção do ex-casal prevendo que sua festa planejada com tanto esforço seria arruinada. Afrodite seguiu o libriano.

Shina caminhou até Milo queimando o grego com o olhar.

- Não me venha com essa de novo, Milo...

- Digo e repito! Não sou o pai do bebê daquela serva! Eu tenho certeza disso. Esse tempo todo eu venho pagando por um crime que eu não cometi. E você, a mulher que dizia me amar, se quer me deu o beneficio da dúvida! Tudo o que eu queria era encontrar aquela mulher e trazê-la até aqui para ela confessar que mentiu! – deu um passo encarando Shina com toda força de seu olhar penetrante – Eu não sou o pai do bebê daquela mulher, por favor acredite em mim. Não trai você... Quer dizer... – ficou atrapalhando - Não dessa forma... Pode ter acontecido alguma vez... Ou, algumas vezes, mas eu não engravidei aquela serva...

Para não ouvir todas as mesmas justificativas mais uma vez, Shina atira o conteúdo da sua taça na cara de Milo. Em segundos todo o elegante smoking do grego, assim como o cabelo, estavam tingidos de vermelho. Depois do banho de vinho, Shina coloca calmamente a taça na mesa e sai da frente de Milo.

Dohko faz um gesto para a banda voltar a tocar. A maioria voltou para a festa depois do espetáculo menos Milo que permaneceu imóvel. Olhou para sua roupa manchada e quando levantou a cabeça, sentiu uma mão amiga tocar seu ombro. Camus...

- Vamos até minha casa. Precisa trocar de roupa, meu amigo...

******L*****

Depois do barraco, Lucy foi retocar sua maquiagem no banheiro feminino do Templo de Athena. Quando saiu seus olhos encontraram sem querer Mascara da Morte conversando com Saga. Girou nos calcanhares imediatamente afim de não prolongar o encontro de olhares.

"Se ele pensa que vou me derreter por ele como antes, está redondamente enganado!", pensou Lucy cerrando seus punhos. Levantou o queixo e andou na direção oposta do olhar tentador de Mascara. Parou ao avistar Afrodite conversando com Athena.

Afrodite compensava tudo. A existência dele a fazia não desistir do sexo masculino, pois seu mestre de Peixes representava tudo o que ela admirava: beleza, elegância, sofisticação, cultura. Se pelo menos Mascara fosse um pouco parecido... Balançou a cabeça querendo afastar as lembranças e quando voltou a andar sentiu alguém segurando seu braço.

- Quero falar com você... – disse uma voz sedutoramente grossa próxima ao se ouvido.

- Vai continuar querendo. – respondeu sorridente em um tom de voz baixo e seco para não chamar atenção dos casais que dançavam ao redor.

Mascara a segura com mais força só que de uma forma discreta para parecer que estavam conversando inofensivamente.

- Até quando vai continuar me ignorando? – perguntou.

- Estou fazendo o que eu deveria ter feito há muito tempo. – olhou para Mascara de lado – Você é um babaca, um ser cruel que se diverte brincando com a vida de inocentes. Não sabe o que é bons modos, elegância ou bons sentimentos. Em outras palavras, não merece uma mulher como eu... – enquanto ela falava Mascara discretamente passava o nariz pelos seus cabelos que estavam presos num coque alto. Desceu o nariz até a nuca, Lucy teve um arrepio – Se acha que vou me render a sua sedução barata...

- Está muito tensa... – tocou o ombro de Lucy suavemente com sua mão enorme – Por que não vamos para um lugar mais calmo?

- Não! – disse Lucy se virando bruscamente.

Mascara deu um sorriso perverso e apertou o queixo da sueca com força.

- Se você não vier comigo sou capaz de fazer um escândalo na frente do seu Afrodite. Assim ele ficaria sabendo tudo o que agente fez na casa dele e pelo Santuário quando ele não está olhando. É isso que quer?

- Você não teria coragem?! – perguntou entre dentes.

- Você sabe que eu teria sim... – respondeu aumentando o sorriso perverso.

Lucy arrumou o vestido olhando na direção de Afrodite e Athena conversando, depois balançou a cabeça concordando em sair com Mascara. Pensou que um escândalo no meio daquela festa seria desastroso demais para todos por isso foi com ele. Magoar Afrodite era outra coisa que ela não queria.

Mascara levou Lucy até uma das entradas que davam para os Jardins laterais. Aproveitaram o momento que ninguém estava olhando para passar pela cortina fechada apenas com uma fita. Conduziu a interna com passos acelerados segurando firme seu braço até uma área deserta do jardim, atrás de toda a decoração onde só havia árvores grandes e muita escuridão.

- Fala logo o que você quer! – disse Lucy soltando-se de Mascara. – Antes que o mestre Afrodite dê pela minha falta.

- É sempre ele, não é? – berrou Mascara – Continua se importando mais com o viado do Afrodite do que comigo!

- Sim! – berrou de volta – E eu já disse por que. Porque ele é um homem melhor do que você! É o meu mestre, me treina com toda dedicação, me ensinou tudo o que eu sei. Não apenas a lutar e a lidar com meu cosmo, mas todos os bons valores que você desconhece Mask!

Mascara esfregou a testa enquanto ouvia a bronca.

- Eu achei que toda essa sua aparência de machão fosse uma capa. – continuou Lucy séria em vez de exaltada – Um mecanismo de defesa que escondia um ser humano ai dentro, mas eu estava errada. Você nunca teve coração e sempre será um assassino cruel... – sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem e sua voz falhar – Por isso nunca teve discípulos, por isso Afrodite me quer longe de você... Ele teme pela minha segurança. Tem medo que você faça comigo o que fez com aquele pobre servo que você atacou covardemente...

- Lucy... – disse Mascara baixinho ainda com a mão escondendo os olhos.

- Eu devia te denunciar para Athena. – continuou Lucy – Pela atrocidade que você cometeu...

Mascara chamou o nome da aprendiz mais uma vez durante a reclamação. Até não agüentar mais e calar a boca dela com a mão. A violência inesperada fez os olhos de Lucy se arregalar de susto. A mão de Mascara desliza lentamente até o pescoço da jovem que neste momento estava estática, salvo o peito que subia e descia em respiração acelerada pelo medo.

Mascara tocou por último o rosto de Lucy com dedos trêmulos pela avalanche de sentimentos que experimentava. Algo dentro dele gritava para não deixar aquela garota fresca ir embora.

- Me perdoe... - Disse com voz baixa e vacilante quase inaudível.

Lucy engoliu em seco devido à surpresa.

- O que disse, Mask?

Mascara fechou os olhos como se buscasse coragem em algum lugar para falar.

- Eu disse... Perdoe-me...

Lucy piscou os olhos várias vezes antes de falar alguma coisa, tamanha era seu espanto.

- Ah Mask...

– Sei que agi mal... – interrompeu evitando olhá-la nos olhos - Não é fácil mudar, Lucy. Mesmo recebendo uma nova vida, não é fácil mudar o que somos... Entende o que quero dizer?

- Deuses... – sussurrou Lucy lentamente – Você é um ser humano, Mask... Não sabe como é bom saber que está arrependido... – deu um sorriso e tocou-lhe a face - Não é só para mim que você deve pedir perdão, o jovem servo também merece ouvir isso...

Mascara se afastou de Lucy quase dando um salto para trás.

- Nunca! Isso já é demais! – berrou – Não vou me rebaixar para nenhum servo...

- Devia! – disse Lucy com firmeza na voz - E você vai fazer isso se quiser ser perdoado...

- É mesmo? – perguntou Mascara mostrando um sorriso malicioso – Se eu for lá e me desculpar com o rapaz nós voltamos ao que éramos antes?

Lucy cruzou os braços virando o rosto.

- Eu não disse isso. Eu quis dizer que perdoaria você e talvez voltássemos a nos falar, apenas isso. Você ainda não merece uma mulher como eu...

- Tem certeza que eu não mereço? – aproximou-se com a sua conhecida expressão perigosa.

- Pare... – encarou o olhar malicioso de Mascara com seriedade.

- Está linda, sabia? – disse a olhando de cima a baixo, depois tentou abraçá-la, mas Lucy continuou de braços cruzados sem vontade de retribuir. – Sexy, e perfumada como sempre. Do jeito que eu gosto... – sussurrou querendo morder a orelha da jovem.

- Mask... – sentiu dentes afiados roçarem sua orelha - Ainda preciso voltar para a festa... – fechou os olhos tentando se manter impassível às investidas de Mascara.

- Ok, se quer que eu peça desculpas ao rapaz, eu pedirei. – disse Mascara apertando o abraço – Farei como você quer...

- Hummm... – gemeu envolvida pelo calor do corpo masculino - Podia comprar um presente para ele também, o que acha?

- Não é um pouco exagerado? – perguntou se afastando e recebendo um olhar sério de Lucy – _Va bene_! Vou pedir desculpas ao cara, darei um salário extra para ele. Vou levá-lo para cuidar da casa de Câncer, vai ser meu servo de agora em diante...

- Não! Vai acabar fazendo outra maldade com ele e isso eu não vou permitir!

- Eu vou levá-lo comigo por que é o único jeito de dar o salário extra sem levantar suspeitas. Não vou tocar num fio de cabelo daquele inútil. Vou apenas convidá-lo para trabalhar no meu templo, se ele não quiser...

- É provável que ele não queira depois do que você fez...

- _Va bene_, Lucy, mas o que você quer que eu faça? – perguntou abrindo os braços.

Lucy não pode deixar de sentir uma ponta de orgulho diante daquela cena. Mascara havia lhe pedido perdão, e estava disposto a se desculpar com uma vítima. Ele estava mudando...

Com esse pensamento, Lucy abraçou apertado o corpo de Mascara dizendo:

- Ele vai querer. Pedirá desculpas a ele na minha frente. Alem do salário extra, vai ser bonzinho com ele também, quero que me prometa.

- Está prometido... – empurrou Lucy para debaixo de uma árvore – Agora que estamos reconciliados, podemos matar a saudade... – colocou os braços de Lucy ao redor de seu pescoço e atacou os lábios dela.

Antes que pudesse perceber Lucy já estava sendo prensada contra a árvore gemendo lascivamente durante os beijos. Beijos que quase a deixaram sem ar várias vezes. O movimento de sobe e desce dos corpos desarrumou o coque de sua cabeça.

- Ah Mask... – sussurrou sentindo seu pescoço ser mordido com força – Assim não! Vai deixar uma marca... – ouviu uma risada debochada em seu ouvido depois veio outra mordida desta vez mais forte. Lucy gritou de dor em seguida empurrou Mascara de cima de si. – Seu louco! Malvado... – e já contagiada pelo desejo disse lascivamente– Cruel, assassino sem coração...

A separação não durou muito tempo, nem os xingamentos que na verdade atiçavam ainda mais Mascara para atacá-la com mais ferocidade. Foi exatamente isso o que ele fez. Atacou Lucy novamente sem dar chance de defesa. Segurou seus braços de modo a deixá-la completamente imóvel. Quem visse a cena diria que se tratava de um estupro, mas era tudo consentido pelos gemidos safados de Lucy. A mensagem que ia direto para o cérebro de Mascara era que ela estava adorando a violência dos beijos e queria mais.

Depois de beijá-la mais uma vez com selvageria tentou derrubá-la na grama, mas foi impedido.

- Não. Temos que voltar para a festa...

- Não temos nada. – voltou a agarrá-la, desta vez suspendendo-a do chão – A festa está um saco. Vamos para a minha casa, ninguém vai nos ver saindo. Afrodite está entretido com a festa, duvido que note nossa ausência...

- Ele notaria sim. – respondeu acariciando os ombros largos de Mascara – Não podemos sair...

- Tudo bem. Ficamos, mas antes... – colocou Lucy no chão segurou-a pelos cabelos já bem despenteados.

A outra mão foi para o bumbum de Lucy puxando o vestido azul claro para cima até descobrir totalmente uma perna. Voltaram a se beijar com selvageria. O tronco da árvore sofreu outro choque, desta fez algumas folhas caíram com impacto dos corpos. A perna descoberta de Lucy envolveu o corpo masculino no momento em que ela sentiu o desejo de Mascara crescer. A força com que ele a segurava era tanta que ela não podia se mexer nem resistir. Até mesmo se ele rasgasse suas roupas ali, Lucy seria incapaz de impedir ou de dizer não. O alto controle havia sumido junto com a raiva. Seu desejo implorava para ser saciado e tinha que ser da forma mais selvagem.

Saíram de perto da árvore sem desgrudar os lábios para entrar mais fundo no jardim onde os arbustos e a escuridão serviriam de esconderijo para o que fariam. De repente, Mascara para os beijos e empurra Lucy que cai sentada no chão. Um cosmo agressivo brilha atrás dela, e antes que pudesse olhar para trás uma rosa atravessa o espaço e atinge o peito de Mascara em cheio, bem no coração. Era uma rosa branca...

Lucy olha para a expressão de incredulidade no rosto de Mascara depois para a rosa branca com lábios trêmulos. Levanta, praticamente se atira no corpo do cavaleiro falando muito nervosa:

- Mask, Mask... Isso é... Isso é uma... – tenta tocar a rosa branca, mas o tremor das mãos atrapalha – Rosa sangrenta... Você... Você vai... – e dá um grito estridente quando vê uma das pétalas da rosa branca ficar vermelha.

- _Figlio di__un cane_! – berra olhando para os lados – Afrodite, onde você está?! Apareça de uma vez maldito!

O cosmo agressivo dá outro sinal, ele estava atrás de Mascara.

- Eu avisei para não se aproximar da minha interna, Carlo... – disse Afrodite com uma expressão de maldade nunca vista pela perplexa Lucy – Você sabia que se fizesse isso encontraria a morte...

Mascara dá um grunhido. Outra pétala foi tingida de vermelho com seu sangue.

- Tira essa merda do meu peito, seu viado filho de uma puta! Se não eu arranco a sua cabeça aqui e agora!

- Tenta a sorte... – diz Afrodite com um sorrisinho. – Vai morrer antes de conseguir me tocar...

- Filho da puta... – diz Mascara querendo avançar em cima de Peixes, mas é detido por Lucy. – Eu vou te matar, Afrodite! Eu vou te matar! – berra.

- Não, por favor, não faça isso Mask! – pede a interna se colocando na frente do mestre de Peixes – Vocês não podem brigar...

Os olhos de Lucy enchem-se de lágrimas. Seu pior pesadelo estava se tornando realidade. Seus cavaleiros preferidos e mestres estavam brigando até a morte diante dela, por causa dela. As súplicas de Lucy não surtem nenhum efeito no enfurecido Mascara da Morte que continua avançando. Os cosmos de ambos se acendem na típica preparação feita por um cavaleiro antes de lançar seu golpe mais poderoso. Mascara ergue o dedo e grita a plenos pulmões:

- Sekishiki Meikai Ha...

Em seguida um portal dimensional se abre em cima do dedo de Mascara e suga os três para o mundo dos mortos...

*****R*****

Enquanto Mascara da Morte, Afrodite e Lucy eram arrastados para o mundo dos mortos no salão de festas do Templo de Athena acontecia a tão esperada troca de alianças de noivado. Vestidos como príncipes chineses, Shiryu e Shunrei fizeram os votos, depois receberem a benção de Athena sendo observados pelos companheiros de bronze que assistiam tudo de camarote.

- Por que ele não pega ela no colo e vão para o quarto transar de uma vez? – disse Ikki depois de beber toda sua taça de champanhe com um gole só.

- Por que eles noivaram e não casaram. – respondeu Shun - Isso é depois do casamento, quero dizer... – ficou corado – Falo da consumação...

- Por favor! – ralhou Ikki com a voz um pouco alterada pelo tédio e não pelo álcool. Era resistente demais para fica bêbado. Diziam pelo Santuário que nem 3 drinks exclamação de Athena derrubavam a ave Fênix – Para que esperar tanto? Se bem que, eu acho que a Shunrei já conhece o sexto pico de Rosan, se é que me entendem...

Shun segurou o riso, já Hyoga fez questão de dar uma boa risada. Tiveram que interromper o "papo cabeça" por conta da aproximação de Saori. Esta se abraçou a Seiya repousando a cabeça preguiçosamente no ombro do cavaleiro de Pégaso. Ficaram assim observando a dança dos noivos por uns bons minutos.

- Próximos noivos detectados... – sussurrou Ikki no ouvido de Hyoga.

A previsão de Ikki era completamente verdadeira. Saori e Seiya ainda não tinham assumido o romance publicamente, mas era notório. Não namoravam mais escondidos, e durante a festa não se desgrudaram um só minuto. Um dos motivos para tanta desinibição era a champanhe...

- Está com sede? – perguntou Seiya a sua namorada - Quer que eu vá pegar uma bebida?

- Sim – respondeu Saori com um sorriso. Vestida como chinesa e não com as tradicionais roupas de deusa grega, Saori era apenas Saori – Champanhe, por favor...

Assim que Seiya saiu para pegar a bebida, Ikki disparou mais uma frase que causadora de risadas entre seus amigos:

- Ele fabricaria a bebida se ela quisesse...

As brincadeiras continuaram depois que Seiya voltou.

- Está embebedando a deusa, Seiya? – perguntou Hyoga vendo seu amigo entregar a taça a Saori.

- Fica na sua Pato. Eu sei o que estou fazendo. – respondeu Seiya sem olhá-lo.

Depois de beberem Seiya convidou Saori para dançar que aceitou prontamente. Outros casais se juntaram a eles, incluindo Shun e June. Ikki preferiu a companhia de sua taça de champanhe. Não fez questão de chamar ninguém para dançar, só queria observar seus amigos se divertindo e beber.

No meio da dança, um choque: Seiya beija Athena, mas não um beijo qualquer, e sim um beijo quente, estilo cinematográfico. O assombro foi geral...

- Nunca pensei que veria a deusa Athena bêbada... – disse Kanon. Ele observava a cena junto com outros dourados de longe.

- Ela não está bêbada. – disse Shura com um tom de voz levemente contrariado.

- Ela está rindo a toa e acaba de dar um beijo francês no Pégaso. Acredite em mim, ela está bêbada. – argumentou Kanon.

- Não, ela não está bêbada – disse Saga atrás dos dois abraçado a Gisty – Ela está feliz. Apenas isso.

Kanon resmungou alguma coisa para o irmão e depois saiu do meio dos espectadores. Andou por entre as mesas parando em um dos corredores de acesso ao salão. Rapidamente encontrou quem procurava. Kanon se aproximou dela com aquele olhar de quem estava vendo tudo o que o vestido justíssimo mostrava imaginando tudo o aquilo que ele não mostrava.

Passou o braço pela cintura de Alexia quando se cruzaram.

– Está trabalhando? – perguntou.

- Sim. Aneta sumiu e me deu algumas tarefas de supervisão...

- Hummm... – acariciou o rosto da jovem serva com as costas da mão – Está "assim" com a secretária de Shion agora. Isso é bom sinal... Que acha de ficar comigo na casa de Gêmeos depois que essa festa a fantasia terminar? Ainda bem que fui obrigado a usar aquelas roupas chinesas ridículas...

- Ainda bem mesmo... – passou a mão lascivamente do ombro até o peito do cavaleiro também imaginando o que estava por baixo do elegante smoking – Mas vou demorar um pouco depois que tudo terminar. Aneta também me deu algumas tarefas para depois da festa. A propósito, o que você fez com relação a nossa última conversa?

- Que conversa?

- Sobre a Aneta e o corvo... – disse afastando-se dele.

Kanon tossiu.

- Resolvi tudo, caso encerrado. – respondeu voltando a abraçá-la com desejo para que ela não descobrisse que estava mentindo. – Estarei te esperando na casa de gêmeos. Não se atrase...

*****E*****

Ainda no salão de festas...

Do alto da escada Dohko observava a felicidade dos casais apaixonados do Santuário. Alguns assumidos outros não, mas todos mostravam sorrisos satisfeitos enquanto dançavam. Pensar que algo poderia quebrar aquela paz conquistada com tanto esforço... Não parava de pensar no inimigo chegando à conclusão que alguma coisa servia de elo para todos aqueles ataques. Não o catálogo, talvez algo mais profundo.

Um chamado conhecido interrompeu seus pensamentos. Era Shion...

Dohko saiu discretamente do salão de festas e pegou o caminho para a sala do mestre. Abriu a porta do escritório particular do grande mestre onde estava Shion.

- Há quanto tempo está aqui? – perguntou.

- Acabei de chegar. – disse sentando-se em sua cadeira.

- Diga-me o que descobriu em Jamiel de uma vez, Shion. – disse Dohko de pé logo depois de trancar a porta do escritório. – Quem é esse inimigo?

- Seu nome é Hanzo. Segundo a pesquisa de Hakurei, trata-se de um clã muito antigo. São guerreiros ancestrais muito poderosos que lutam há séculos contra os deuses...

- Por que não sabíamos nada sobre eles? – perguntou Dohko se sentando em frente a Shion.

- Por que eles se esconderam do mundo depois de uma batalha que travaram contra Abel, do qual eram aliados. Diferente dos outros clãs, os Hanzo buscam aumentar seus poderes através de cruzamentos genéticos. Por isso eles têm habilidades simultâneas, como esse inimigo que estamos enfrentando. O DNA Hanzo não é como o dos seres humanos, ele é misturado. Para obter essa "mistura" eles se aliam aos deuses, depois os traem. Isso foi o que aconteceu com Abel. Abel descobriu as intenções dos Hanzo a mandou que fossem exterminados, teve ajuda dos cavaleiros de Athena para isso. Isso aconteceu muito antes do mestre Hakurei nascer...

- Então estamos lutando contra um remanescente? – indagou Dohko com a mão no queixo.

- Exatamente. Depois dessa guerra contra o deus Sol, os Hanzo apagaram todo vestígio de sua presença no mundo. Eles conseguiram desaparecer para seus inimigos, mas continuaram atuando, se misturando secretamente para aumentar sua força, inclusive durante a guerra santa do século XVIII.

Dohko recostou-se na cadeira e perguntou:

- Tudo isso estava indicado no Catálogo de Hakurei que você encontrou?

- Sim. Mestre Hakurei junto com Sage, fez uma extensa pesquisa sobre os Hanzo. Por isso o inimigo queria tanto o Catálogo, para continuar oculto, já que o Catálogo feito pelo meu mestre era o único registro da presença deles no mundo. Eu ainda não terminei de analisar toda a pesquisa, mas me parece que o objetivo dos Hanzo é criar um tipo de guerreiro perfeito. Que possua a mistura perfeita de DNA para servir de arma contra os deuses. No fundo não passam de guerreiros renegados, pois os primeiros membros do clã se voltaram contra o domínio dos deuses em prol dos humanos, mas isso foi inicialmente, depois que eles ganharam poderes acabaram se voltando para objetivos egoístas, como a acumulação de poder desenfreada... O clã era composto principalmente por traidores. Todos aqueles que eram renegados, ou traiam os deuses se juntavam aos Hanzo. A traição é uma das suas principais armas...

- Jamian e Isaak... – completou Dohko de braços cruzados.

- Exatamente. Pode haver outros traidores. Na guerra santa passada, Hakurei descobriu muitos traidores vinculados a esse clã dentro do Santuário, por isso ele levou toda a literatura sobre os Hanzo para Jamiel. Ele não confiava em deixar nada na biblioteca. Essa é a razão de haver dois catálogos. O primeiro era apenas para despistar.

Shion levantou e foi até o cofre de seu escritório. Dohko seguiu o amigo com o olhar:

- O que mais você descobriu?

- Que na guerra santa do século XVIII estavam ligados ao deus mais oportunista do Olimpo, Kairos... - respondeu girando a fechadura para abrir o cofre.

Dohko arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o nome citado por Shion.

- Kairos, o irmão de Cronos?

- Esse mesmo. Mestre Hakurei suspeitava que Kairos estava recebendo ajuda dos Hanzo para atuar secretamente na guerra santa.

- Então esse remanescente é um descendente dele?

- Provavelmente. Ainda preciso estudar as anotações de Hakurei com mais calma para descobrir tudo sobre eles. Desconfio que Kairos não tenha morrido na guerra santa. Se Kairos era ajudado pelos Hanzo, deve ter conseguido se safar. Foi bom termos encontrado o catálogo primeiro, pois finalmente sabemos o que estamos enfrentando... – antes de abrir o cofre, Shion olha para Dohko – E Jamian, conseguiram pega-lo?

- Ele escapou, não sei como, mas escapou. É provável que fique escondido agora...

- Não acredito nisso. Eles não vão desistir do catálogo tão cedo, eu tenho certeza. Amanhã voltarei a Jamiel para continuar lendo tudo o que o mestre Hakurei me deixou. Por enquanto, não faremos alarme. Só depois que a festa terminar convocarei os cavaleiros para explicar tudo. – abriu finalmente o cofre encontrando-o vazio – Onde está o catálogo? – perguntou olhando para Dohko.

*****Y*****

No salão a festa seguia seu curso sem que ninguém se desse conta do que estava acontecendo. Aneta passa atrás das mesas com seu andar elegante, mostrando um sorriso para quem a olhasse dirigindo-se para o corredor de acesso aos jardins laterais segurando um grande livro de capa azul.

Estava indo ao encontro de Jamian depois de ver um corvo atravessar o céu da janela de seu quarto. Aquele era o conhecido sinal de que Jamian estava por perto. Passou por entre as cortinas que levavam até os jardins sem que ninguém percebesse. Segurou o catálogo de Hakurei com as duas mãos para descer as escadas do jardim com passo acelerado em direção ao fundo do mesmo, onde as árvores e as cercas vivas eram mais altas.

Parou de andar quando viu novamente o corvo rasgar o céu. Ao seu redor apenas árvores e a grama alta que pinicava seus pés. Aquela área do jardim era um tanto abandonada, se quer fora posta alguma iluminação para a festa, já que era a região mais isolada dos jardins laterais do Templo de Athena, um antigo ponto de observação.

Olhou para o céu sentindo a brisa refrescar seu rosto assustado. Era noite de lua nova. Um arrepio deu sinal da presença de Jamian parado atrás de si.

- Estava esperando por mim? – disse a voz rasgada de Jamian.

- Onde estão meus pais? – perguntou depois de se virar. Encarou a face horrenda de Jamian com seriedade.

- Me entregue o catálogo, e levarei você até eles...

- Não! – respondeu encarando o homem com ferocidade – Não tente me enganar, Jamian. Temos um trato, exijo que cumpra! Onde estão meus pais?! – perguntou enfatizando cada palavra.

Silêncio. Um corvo pousa no ombro de Jamian. Os olhos amarelos do cavaleiro encaravam Aneta sem mostrar a menor emoção. O cavaleiro fica de lado depois se volta para Aneta aplicando-lhe um tapa no rosto que derruba a serva e o livro. Ela ainda estica a mão para pegar o livro, mas esta é esmagada pelo pé de Jamian.

- Vou lhe dizer o que aconteceu com casal de velhos imundos... – pisa com mais força na mão de Aneta a fazendo gritar de dor – Estão mortos. Matei os dois logo depois do rapto. Por acaso você pensou que eu cuidaria deles como uma babá?! – berrou, em seguida sua voz ficou sombria e seu olhar mais horrendo por conta do sorriso enorme que se abria a cada palavra dita - Estrangulei-os. Apertei o pescoço do velho até asfixiá-lo. Depois fiz o mesmo com a velha. Ela implorou que não fizesse nada com você, que poupasse a sua vida. Chorou até morrer...

- Não... – balbuciou Aneta sentindo as lágrimas rolarem por sua face, em seguida deu um grito desesperado. Olhou para o cavaleiro e viu seu sorriso medonho crescer ainda mais. Um líquido viscoso escorria do canto da boca como uma fera que estava prestes a devorá-la.

- Depois de matá-los – continuou Jamian sem a menor piedade do sofrimento da gaulesa – Joguei-os para os meus corvos. Seus pais foram comidos lentamente pelos meus filhos. Eu assisti a carne deles ser dilacerada, foi um belo espetáculo... – ergueu o corpo de Aneta segurando-a pelos cabelos. – Achei que depois de pegar o catálogo você teria alguma utilidade, mas vejo que não. – puxou a massa de cabelos cacheados com mais força para ficaram cara a cara – Será mais prazeroso tirar a sua vida do que encostar nesse seu corpo imundo, você é imunda igual aos seus pais, sabia? Vadia de Shion...

Jogou Aneta na grama com violência. Ela chorava copiosamente, um choro alto e desesperado por ter perdido seus entes queridos, por ter sido enganada todo aquele tempo, usada, maltratada por um monstro. Traiu o homem que amava para salvar sua família, mesmo assim eles foram mostos cruelmente. Os deuses teriam alguma resposta para aquilo? Era o que Aneta se perguntava durante seu choro.

Jamian suspende a serva do chão novamente e diz:

– Antes de fugir com o catálogo, vou matar você, desgraçada...

De joelhos Aneta apenas fecha os olhos esperando a morte. Não viu quando Jamian ergueu a mão para golpear seu pescoço, mas antes do ataque a mão de Jamian é atingida por um tiro. Uma energia poderosa vara a mão do corvo deixando o braço imobilizado.

Jamian segura a própria mão perfurada soltando urros de dor. Ajoelha-se na grama gemendo e se contorcendo como se seu corpo queimasse numa fogueira.

- Quem está ai?! – grita segurando a mão dolorida, seu rosto estava mais desfigurado pela dor imensa que sentia irradiar pelo seu corpo. – Apareça miserável!

Jamian sente a aproximação de um cosmo grandioso se movimentando lentamente pelo jardim. O terror explode no coração de Jamian a cada passo dado, pois sentia que a qualquer momento seria esmagado por aquele cosmo. O medo o faz correr desajeitado. No meio da fuga, é atingido por outro tiro que o joga no chão com tremenda violência.

- Quem está ai?! – grita novamente totalmente impossibilitado de se mexer, esmagado no chão como um inseto.

Seus sentidos estavam bagunçados pelo terror e pela dor imensa que sentia que era semelhante a tortura. Antes que pudesse se levantar é atingido por outro tiro que o derruba mais uma vez. Finalmente o dono do cosmo se revela. Milo de Escorpião surge na sua frente segurando o catálogo. Atrás dele estava Camus de Aquário com Aneta.

Eles foram para o jardim depois de Milo trocar de roupa na Casa de Aquário. Quando voltaram para a festa, viram Shina conservando com Algol numa mesa. Antes que houvesse outra cena, Camus levou seu amigo ciumento para tomar um pouco de ar puro no jardim. Viram quando Aneta passou correndo segurando o catálogo e a seguiram. Presenciaram toda a discussão dela com Jamian, ouviram tudo, descobriram toda a traição.

Nos braços de Camus, Aneta continuava chorando desesperadamente. Tremia dos pés a cabeça, estava completamente descabelada, suja, com o rosto vermelho encharcado de lágrimas, quase gritando de tanta dor que sentia, porém, aquele choro descontrolado era também um alívio. Os sorrisos forçados, as mentiras, tudo tinha acabado com a chegada daqueles dois cavaleiros. Aneta estava livre.

- Era isso o que você queria? – pergunta Milo mostrando o catálogo para Jamian.

No chão, Jamian se contorce em agonia quando o veneno da Agulha Escarlate se espalha pelo seu corpo. Milo mal conseguia olhar para ele. Sua vontade maior era aplicar as 15 agulhas escarlates no traidor sem dar direito a rendição. Seu forte sentido de justiça escorpiano dizia para castigar aqueles traidores ali mesmo, mas sabia que não podia fazer isso. Tinha que levá-los até Shion, e assim o fizeram...

*****F*****

Alexia estava no corredor quando Milo e Camus trouxeram Jamian e Aneta para o templo de Athena. Eles passaram pelos fundos do Templo para não atrapalhar a festa e seguiram para o segundo andar, em direção a sala do mestre onde estava Shion.

Alexia ficou em choque. A imagem de Aneta sendo arrastada era algo surreal demais. Seu coração dizia que estava acontecendo algo muito grave com ela. Aneta continuava em perigo. Sem saber o que pensar ou o que fazer, a jovem serva corre para o salão de festas a procura daquele que tinha grandes chances de responder suas perguntas: Kanon.

Avista-o segurando uma taça de champanhe conversando despreocupadamente com o irmão.

- Preciso falar com você! – diz após parar na frente dele com cara de quem tinha visto um fantasma.

Kanon olha de soslaio para Saga com um olhar que dizia para os bons entendedores: "minha festa acabou de começar." Os dois sobem para o segundo andar e entram no dormitório das servas de Athena. Depois de fechar a porta à chave, e afrouxar ainda mais a gravata, Kanon passa o braço pela cintura de Alexia a trazendo para junto de si com rapidez e desejo. Porém, a reação da brasileira foi o oposto da esperada pelo cavaleiro...

- O que há com você? – pergunta vendo os olhos assustados de Alexia.

- Kanon... – diz Alexia depois de se soltar do abraço – Eu preciso saber o que está acontecendo com Aneta... Ela acabou de ser levada para a sala do mestre de uma forma muito estranha...

- Alexia... – diz Kanon adquirindo uma expressão séria.

- O que significa tudo isso? – interrompe com voz ainda mais nervosa depois de ver as mudanças no rosto de Kanon.

Kanon afasta o cabelo da frente do rosto de Alexia e deposita um beijo na orelha feminina querendo, acalmá-la, leia-se seduzi-la para que parasse de fazer perguntas. Por fim sussurra com os lábios ainda próximos ao ouvido da serva:

- Significa que a sua amiga está encrencada... – e continua a beijando naquele local.

- O que? – pergunta depois de empurrá-lo.

Kanon solta o ar com uma expressão contrariada pela interrupção.

- Escute, Alexia. – começa muito sério – A resposta está bem na sua frente, mas você não consegue ver por que gosta da Aneta. Ela estava ao lado do inimigo há muito tempo, é uma traidora...

- Traidora?! – Alexia fica pálida. Kanon confirma dizendo sim com a cabeça – Isso é impossível! – diz Alexia - Aneta jamais seria capaz de trair Athena, nem Shion. Ela não!

- Ela sim – diz Kanon cruzando os braços encarando a serva com seriedade – Você a viu conversando com um corvo, não viu? Depois disto passamos quase a noite toda procurando Jamian sem encontrar uma pista se quer. Como acha que ele conseguiu fugir do Santuário? Com certeza sua chefe contou tudo antes de sairmos...

Alexia leva as mãos à cabeça e fala com voz mais alta do que queria:

- Mas isso não é possível! Isso só pode ser algum engano. Aneta serve a Shion há muitos anos, e... Eu tenho certeza que ela não seria capaz de trair o Santuário, e... – faz uma pausa encarando com desconfiança o belo cavaleiro a sua frente – Como você descobriu tudo isso?

- Simples. – responde levantando uma sobrancelha uma única vez dando um ar de esperteza a seu rosto – Ligando os fatos. Analisei o comportamento de Aneta com base nas suas informações. Quando você me disse que a viu conversando com um corvo tudo ficou claro para mim...

Alexia passou alguns segundos calada revivendo as cenas suspeitas que viu Aneta protagonizar enquanto ouvia Kanon. Aneta traidora era algo muito difícil de conceber, pois Aneta era uma mulher generosa, dedicada de corpo e alma a seu trabalho que amava o santuário como poucas. Tudo isso fazia as palavras de Kanon soarem totalmente inapropriadas, se não encaixassem com ela. Ele estava falando da mesma pessoa? A mesma Aneta que levava chá para Shion e Dohko entregava informações para o inimigo?

De repente, Alexia sai de seu mundo de perplexidade e diz:

- Você suspeitava dela desde o começo? Você queria arranjar provas para incriminá-la?

- Alexia... – Kanon suspira.

A serva não se intimida.

- Eu quero a verdade, Kanon?!

Longos segundos separaram a resposta. Depois de uma intensa troca de olhares, olhos verdes da cor do oceano de Kanon contra os negros profundos de Alexia, Kanon responde:

- Ok. Vou lhe contar tudo. – coloca as mãos nos bolsos de forma despreocupada. O corpo todo de Kanon estava despreocupado. Ao contrario de toda tensão demonstrada pela mulher, ele parecia completamente relaxado. Como se não fosse falar nada grave – Antes não suspeitava de Aneta. Inicialmente eu queria descobrir o que Shion fazia, o que tanto ele investigava sobre a interna de Shaka e sobre o inimigo. Passei a desconfiar de Aneta depois de ouvir seus relatos sobre os tais comportamentos estranhos dela. Eu sabia que ela estava por dentro de muita coisa, por isso quis que você se aproximasse dela... – deu um passo na direção da jovem – Eu não tenho nada contra Aneta, Alexia...

- Você... – disse Alexia engolindo em seco – Fez com que eu virasse amiga dela por isso?

- Ela não é sua amiga, Alexia! – interrompeu com firmeza – Ela é uma inimiga do Santuário. Ela colocou a vida de Athena em risco com essa traição. Enganou todo mundo...

- Não! - interrompe devolvendo o olhar firme que recebia - Aneta não fez isso! Ela não estava me enganando, Kanon. Ela confiava em mim, me ofereceu amizade sincera... – Kanon virou a cara depois da última frase – E você? O que fez com toda a informação que eu te dei? – perguntou com notas de ressentimento na voz – Você sabia de tudo esse tempo todo e não fez nada? Antes dela ser presa você me disse que tinha resolvido tudo, que ia fazer alguma coisa para ajudá-la. Você concordou que ela estava com problemas... Não foi para isso que eu aceitei ser sua informante. Achei que você tinha boa intenção, que estava pensando na segurança do Santuário...

- Claro que eu estava pensando na segurança do Santuário! – exclamou abrindo os braços fazendo a serva se calar – Só não contava com a burrice de Shion! Ele era quem devia perceber que estava convivendo com uma traidora antes de todo mundo. Passavam praticamente 24 horas juntos! Entende o que eu quero dizer? – perguntou avançando na direção de Alexia com olhar de autoridade – Tudo o que eu fiz foi pelo Santuário e... – suspira - Eu não podia deixar o meu irmão levar a culpa mais uma vez... – amenizou o tom de voz – Quando Shion chamou o Saga para conversar eu percebi que ele estava desconfiando dele. Se bem conheço o nível de culpa do Saga, era capaz dele confessar que era o traidor sem ser de fato. Eu precisava proteger o meu irmão e também a mim antes que fossemos acusados por conta do nosso passado. Por isso eu... – fez uma pausa buscando palavras que descrevessem suas intenções sem chocar a mulher – Busquei meios indiretos de observação para saber tudo o que o Shion estava fazendo...

- Então quer dizer que... – sussurrou Alexia tentando processar todas aquelas palavras. Fechou os olhos buscando estabilizar a respiração – Você me usou. Usou-me para descobrir primeiro quem era o traidor, imaginando que ele estava no templo de Athena... Tudo para livrar você e seu irmão de desconfianças... – terminou cobrindo boca com uma mão.

Alexia era incapaz de sentir outra coisa senão assombro. Não esperava aquela atitude vinda de Kanon, nem em um milhão de anos. Kanon se aproximou dela com seu conhecido olhar malicioso. Acariciou de baixo para cima os braços de Alexia e terminou tocando o rosto da jovem delicadamente.

- Não coloque as coisas dessa forma. Eu apenas não quis arriscar... – segura o rosto dela continuando com a sedução – Não pode dizer que não nos divertimos, hum?

Alexia olha para Kanon com uma expressão triste. Não conseguia entender como tinha chegado até ali. Como seu cavaleiro preferido havia se tornado aquele estranho ser ardiloso? Jamais imaginou que estava participando de um plano totalmente egoísta. O amor que sentia por ele de repente começou a pesar dentro do peito, pois naquele momento sentia que tal sentimento nunca fora correspondido e sim manipulado.

Ele aproxima o rosto do dela, chega a tocar os lábios, mas não é correspondido.

- Vamos para a terceira casa... – a voz de Kanon sai ainda mais sedutora – Precisamos relaxar um pouco...

- Não... – responde se afastando dele com muito custo. Em seu íntimo queria se entregar a ele mais uma vez, mas não era direito... – Acha que eu vou continuar participando dos seus planos agora que sei toda a verdade? Acha que vou continuar permitindo que você me use?

Kanon passa a mão nos cabelos com impaciência.

- Tudo isso é por conta da sua chefe? A traidora?

- Sim! Eu também sou uma traidora. Você me transformou numa. Eu a trai. Trai Aneta, trai a minha amiga. Tudo por sua causa. Se eu soubesse das suas reais intenções nunca teria me prestado a esse papel ridículo... – e se afasta mais dele.

- Será que você realmente não sabia o que eu queria, Alexia? – pergunta novamente levantando uma vez a sobrancelha.

Alexia fica em silêncio permanecendo com o rosto virado, sem nenhuma vontade de tocar ou de olhar para Kanon. Mas ele não desiste, volta a se aproximar dela, tenta abraçá-la, pede para ela esquecer, segura o rosto da mulher com toda delicadeza de quem queria seduzir.

- Era o seu dever ajudá-la, Kanon. – diz Alexia ainda sem olhá-lo - Você sabia de tudo...

Visivelmente contrariado, Kanon solta a serva e dá as costas. Arranca a gravata do pescoço. Estava perdendo a paciência...

- O que você queria que eu fizesse, Alexia? – pergunta de costas, em seguida se vira lançando um olhar de autoridade que silencia a serva – Se eu contasse tudo a Shion, acha que ele acreditaria em mim? Eu não sou o Shaka ou o Mu, não tenho tanta credibilidade...

- Você é um cavaleiro de Athena também! – exclama Alexia.

Kanon fecha os olhos.

- As coisas não funcionam assim, Alexia. Não é tão simples. Eu sabia que Aneta estava escondendo coisas, mas eu precisava de provas. De que jeito eu diria a Shion que a namorada dele estava traindo o Santuário?

- Namorada? – repete Alexia com ar de incredulidade – Aneta não tem nada com Shion. Isso não passa de um boato. Não tem o menor fundamento...

- Não tem? – pergunta Kanon com deboche – Tem todo fundamento, Alexia. É só olhar para os dois! Que acha que eles fazem até tarde trancados no escritório? Eles são amantes, há muito tempo... – segura o braço de Alexia para obrigá-la a encará-lo – E não adianta dizer que não acredita nisso, por que eu sei que você também desconfiava. É uma pessoa tão observadora quanto eu, apenas não consegue deduzir as situações com malícia. – toca o rosto da serva e fala com voz mansa – Nós nos damos bem por que somos um pouco parecidos, minha cara. Você sabia que eu queria informações, não adianta negar...

Alexia retira as mãos de Kanon de seu rosto com raiva.

– Não sabia e se soubesse, jamais, jamais, teria aceitado! – responde enfatizando bem as últimas palavras. Em seguida vai até a porta.

- Não imaginava que tinha tantos escrúpulos, Alexia... – diz Kanon ao se virar.

- E eu não imaginava que você não tinha nenhum.

*******I******

Casa de Virgem...

Jim havia colocado e recolocado os sapatos umas 3 vezes, andou pela casa sem rumo, checou a maquiagem no espelho do quarto e do banheiro, ascendeu um incenso, por fim sentou para assistir TV. Ligou várias vezes para Lucy, mas esta não atendia o celular há mais de uma hora.

Contrariada pela falta de sinal de vida da melhor amiga e pela demora dos mestres, Jim desconta no controle da televisão, zapeando seguidas vezes sem conseguir achar algum canal que agradasse. Quando estava prestes a quebrar o controle remoto de tanto zapear sente a aproximação do cosmo de Shaka...

- Finalmente! – exclama ao se levantar para receber os mestres – Por onde andaram todo esse tempo?

- Resolvendo assuntos... – responde Shaka olhando com o canto do olho para Mu.

Jim atravessa a sala e para na frente dos cavaleiros com as mãos na cintura:

- Pode-se saber o que era tão importante para me deixar plantada aqui esperando por horas? Perdemos a troca de alianças, os votos, tudo! Se brincar a festa já deve ter acabado...

- Perdoe-me... – pede Shaka se aproximando dela com um sorriso sem graça – Não pensei que fosse demorar tanto... – o sorriso sem graça dá lugar a uma expressão de deslumbramento diante da discípula lindamente vestida e maquiada para a festa. – Está linda...

Em seguida dá um beijo delicado na mão de Jim a deixando corada. Aquela pouca distância, Jim percebeu que havia algo diferente em Shaka, alem do smoking, que o deixava lindíssimo, estava com um brilho novo em seu olhar. Brilho este que Jim interpretou como sendo entusiasmo. Pelo quê?

- Ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta. – diz Jim com voz amena depois da troca de olhares apaixonado que realizaram – Para onde vocês foram vestidos assim?

- Logo você vai saber... – responde Shaka vendo Mu andar pela sua casa.

- Sem querer interromper o namoro de vocês, mas... Onde está o Kiki, Jim? – pergunta o lemuriano depois de algumas passadas.

- Er.. – volta-se para Mu preparando uma expressão de inocência – Ele estava aqui a pouco brincando com o meu gato. Deve ter ido para a festa...

Mu dá um suspiro resignado.

- Não devia ter tirado os olhos do Kiki, Jim. Jamais devemos desviar atenção das crianças quando estamos tomando conta delas, ainda mais uma igual ao Kiki...

- Eu sei – responde entortando os lábios de vergonha pela mancada – Perdão Mu. Só sai de perto dele um minuto e...

- Tudo bem – interrompe Mu fazendo um gesto de "deixa para lá" com a mão – O Kiki sabe driblar qualquer um mesmo. Vou para o templo de Athena procurá-lo... – antes de sair dá um tapa no ombro de Shaka e diz – Boa sorte, amigo.

Jim segue o ariano com o olhar sem entender o gesto.

- O que ele quis dizer com "boa sorte"?

Em vez de responder, Shaka sorri com sua típica serenidade.

- Você está pronta?

- Estou. – responde mordendo os lábios numa vã tentativa de não sorrir diante da visão de Shaka vestido de smoking. O que ele queria com tanta elegância? Indagou mentalmente a seus botões – Podemos ir agora? – pergunta.

- Queria te dar uma coisa antes... – coloca a mão dentro do paletó como se fosse tirar algo do bolso, acaba desistindo – Mas não aqui. Melhor em outro lugar. – pega Jim pela mão e começa a caminhar devagar – Venha comigo...

******N*****

Casa de Áries...

Kiki brincava com Fred em frente ao primeiro templo totalmente alheio a tudo o que estava acontecendo no Templo de Athena e na casa de Virgem. Já tinha se livrado das incomodas roupas de festa e agora sua maior preocupação era brincar com o gato de Jim. Levitava folhas para o pequeno gato amarelo perseguir. Este pulava e corria a toda velocidade, mas nunca conseguia pegar as folhas flutuantes.

- A Jim não sabe brincar com você... – disse entre risadas – Vou te ensinar a roubar a comida do Mascara... – pegou o gato e começou a acariciar a pequena cabeça felina – Você gosta comida italiana? – recebeu uma lambida no rosto em resposta – Mascara não vai mais saber o que é sossego...

Mais risadas, desta vez mais altas. Kiki já conseguia imaginar a cara de raiva que o italiano faria quando encontrasse seu prato vazio. Ele ensinaria muito bem aquele gato, ah ele ensinaria... Enquanto maquinava como faria para atazanar o estourado cavaleiro de Câncer usando o gato de Jim, o aguçado sexto sentido lemuriano de Kiki avisa a aproximação de um visitante.

Kiki se levanta e desce até o final das escadas segurando o gato amarelo. O visitante, ou melhor, a visitante, parou em frente ao garoto colocando no chão uma mala de viajem. A mulher retira o véu vermelho que cobria seu rosto e sorriu para o garoto dizendo.

- Boa noite, pequenino. Sabe onde ficam as 12 casas do zodíaco? – seu tom de voz era sereno e muito amigável.

- Sei sim. – responde olhando com curiosidade para o rosto moreno da recém chegada. – é exatamente aqui. Aquela é a primeira casa, a Casa de Áries. Ela é defendida pelo meu mestre Mu, e na ausência dele por mim, Kiki... – diz apontando com animação para o templo.

A mulher sorri e inclina o rosto docemente. Cada movimento que fazia era seguido de um tilintar das várias pulseiras douradas que tinha em cada braço.

- Kiki, que lindo nome! – respondeu sorridente - Então você vai ser um cavaleiro quando crescer?

- Sim! – responde Kiki fazendo sua melhor pose altiva – Vou ser o cavaleiro de ouro de Áries e serei o mais forte de todos!

- Eu não duvido disso... – responde a mulher afagando a cabeça do menino – Me responda mais uma coisa Kiki, sabe onde fica a casa de Virgem?

- Sim. É a sexta casa...

- Obrigada grande Krishna por ter me guiado até aqui! – exclama a mulher erguendo as mãos fazendo mais barulho por conta de suas pulseiras. Pega a mala e volta-se para Kiki: – O futuro cavaleiro de ouro poderia fazer a gentileza de me levar até lá?

- Claro! – responde colocando o gato no ombro para poder ajudar a mulher com a mala – Eu estava subindo para lá agora. Na verdade eu estava indo para o Templo de Athena, está havendo uma festa lá...

- Uma festa... – repete a mulher enquanto subia as escadas de acesso a Áries ao lado de Kiki – Será que sabem da minha chegada? – indaga a seus botões.

Kiki e a simpática recém chegada entram no templo de Áries conversando animadamente. O guia resolve mostrar todo o templo para a mulher, inclusive a área privativa. Param na sala onde haviam vários portas retratos espalhados pelos móveis.

- Este é o meu mestre Mu... – diz apontando para rosto de cavaleiro de Áries em um dos portas retrato. – Ele é o cavaleiro de Áries e é muito poderoso.

- Oh... – é tudo o que a mulher responde.

A jovem pega o porta retrato para ter certeza de que o belo homem de cabelos lavanda era real. Inexplicavelmente, não foi capaz de parar de olhar para a foto de Mu durante alguns minutos.

– Este homem é seu mestre, mesmo? – pergunta ficando corada. Kiki faz que sim com a cabeça – Mas é tão jovem, e tão... – suspira e pensa: "É tão bonito. Ele tem um sorriso tão lindo... um sorriso mais belo do que o de Krishna..."

Kiki sorri recolocando o porta retrato no móvel sem conseguir entender o porquê de uma hora para outra aquela moça tinha ficado tímida.

- Você fala engraçado... De onde você veio? – pergunta.

- Da Índia... – responde recolocando o véu na cabeça que na verdade era a continuação de um belíssimo sári que cobria quase todo seu corpo.

- O mesmo país do Shaka! – exclama pegando a mala com as duas mãos - Já viajei para lá. Vi muitos elefantes enormes. Sabia que a Jim tem um brinco no nariz parecido com o seu? – pergunta apontando para o rosto da indiana.

- É Mesmo, pequenino? - volta a sorrir diante da fala inocente do garoto – Quem é Jim? Por acaso é uma amiguinha sua?

- É a discípula do Shaka. Ela é legal ás vezes, mas ultimamente está uma chata! – faz bico – Não me deixa brincar nem um minuto com o Fred. Aquela egoísta. A Alexia é muito mais legal do que ela, Alexia foi a melhor babá que já tive. Ela fez comidas deliciosas para mim, e me contou histórias. A Jim nunca fez isso comigo, ela só quer saber de treinar...

- Que interessante... – sussurra a indiana – Shaka tem uma discípula. Ela tem muita sorte de receber os ensinamentos do iluminado. Não quer ajuda com essa mala, eu sei que está pesada...

- Não, moça! – diz afastando a mão da mulher de perto da mala – Deixe que eu levo. Mestre Mu sempre diz para ajudar as mulheres com tudo o que é pesado...

******A*****

Casa de Virgem...

Shaka leva Jim para o único lugar na Casa de Virgem que ela ainda não conhecia. Os dois param em frente a uma grande porta de madeira escura, adornada com vários símbolos budistas. Jim olha demoradamente para a porta tentando lembrar se já tinha a visto antes. Podia jurar que aquela porta nunca havia estado naquele local. Provavelmente estava escondida por uma ilusão.

Segurando firme a mão da discípula, Shaka empurra de leve a grande porta misteriosa. Os dois são imediatamente engolidos pela luz divina que vinha do ambiente atrás da porta.

Entram de mãos dadas. Os olhos de Jim percorrem todo o imenso jardim sem saber o que olhar, ou para onde. O perfume doce de flores entrou por suas narinas aquietando instantaneamente seus pensamentos. Era o lugar mais confortável e cheio de paz do mundo. Um verdadeiro paraíso.

- Onde estamos, mestre? – pergunta observando Shaka caminhar rodeado por pétalas flutuantes.

- No meu jardim particular... – e estende a mão para Jim para que ela caminhasse com ele – Vê aquelas duas árvores gêmeas? – pergunta apontando para o alto da pequena colina – São arvores sagradas, por isso jamais devem ser cortadas. Elas dão nome a esse lugar, conhecido como Jardim das Árvores Sala Gêmeas.

Jim se aproxima de Shaka e se aconchega nos braços do mestre para perguntar:

- Ainda estamos na Casa de Virgem?

- Sim. – começa a fazer carinhos nos cabelos da discípula.

- Como pode existir um lugar tão grande como esse dentro da Casa? – levanta a cabeça para olhar para o rosto de Shaka – Estamos em outra dimensão?

- Não propriamente. – responde mostrando um sorriso sereno – Na verdade todo esse lugar é sustentado pelo meu cosmo.

Jim sai dos braços de Shaka e caminha pensando naquelas afirmações do budista. Sente as pétalas tocarem a pele da sua mão suavemente. Aquele lugar era como se fosse a materialização da alma de Shaka, tudo era como ele. Toda a serenidade e luz do homem mais próximo de deus estava ali, solta no ar, nas flores, nas folhas, nas pétalas que voavam, nas duas árvores ao fundo, mas também havia uma ínfima tristeza naquele pedaço de paraíso. Algo nostálgico, como uma áurea de despedida...

Jim prende a atenção nas árvores gêmeas e pergunta:

- Por que aquelas árvores são sagradas, mestre?

- Porque é o local de descanso eterno do Buda. – para ao lado da pupila. O vento silencioso levava os cabelos loiros e castanhos para frente – O meu local de descanso eterno. O lugar onde eu devo morrer é ali entre aquelas árvores...

Os olhares de mestre e pupila se encontram. Ele infinitamente sereno e ela tinha lágrima brotando de seus olhos de menina, pois entendeu o significado daquelas palavras...

- Então se você está aqui... Significa que...

- Não é nada disso que está pensando – responde depois de sorrir – Não te trouxe aqui para me despedir da vida, e sim por dois motivos. O primeiro é provar que você não tem nada a ver com esse inimigo que nos ameaça. Se tivesse um coração maligno, jamais poderia pisar nesse jardim. – olha para as árvores gêmeas – Na verdade eu esperei o amadurecimento do seu cosmo para te trazer a esse lugar. Quando chegou ao Santuário, estava com um espírito totalmente confuso e tal característica não é compatível com esse ambiente. Só aqueles que realmente conhecem e dominam a essência do cosmo tem permissão para entrar aqui... – para em frente a pupila – Feche os olhos... Consegue sentir?

- Sim... – responde Jim de olhos fechados.

A paz, a luz, o calor a beleza, do cosmo de Shaka e dos deuses estavam por toda parte. Permaneceu mais alguns segundos de olhos fechados e ouviu uma voz melodiosa muito parecida com a de Shaka sussurrar em seu ouvido "Bem vinda". Teria sido o Buda? Todos os pelos de seu braço se arrepiaram, mas não era um arrepio de medo, e sim de alegria. Rodeada por toda aquela energia divina, sentia-se como se estivesse sendo purificada. Abriu os olhos e encontrou os orbes azuis de Shaka abertos – - Obrigada por ter me trazido até aqui e por ter me deixado ficar... – disse emocionada.

Shaka sorri.

- Não sou eu quem permito. Foi você quem o fez. Passou por todo o processo sozinha. Como eu disse antes, já é capaz de entender a essência do cosmo... – a mão de Shaka escorrega pelo rosto de Jim – O segundo motivo que me levou a te mostrar meu jardim foi este... – retira uma caixinha preta de veludo do bolso e coloca na mão de Jim.

- O que é isto? – pergunta segurando a caixinha com estranhamento.

- Abra.

Jim abre a caixinha delicada e quase a derruba quando vê o que tinha dentro. Um anel...

- Ah... – abre a boca para falar inutilmente.

Seu coração começou a dar pulos quando viu Shaka segurar a sua mão e encostar um joelho no chão.

- Achei que seria o lugar ideal para fazer um pedido formal... – um sorriso tímido surge no rosto da jovem que tentava a todo custo segurar sua agitação e as lágrimas. Shaka pega o anel de noivado, um discreto solitário de ouro, e coloca no dedo da discípula para torná-la sua noiva – 10 minutos foi o tempo que seu cosmo ficou desaparecido no meio daquela floresta. Foram os piores 10 minutos da minha vida. Eu simplesmente não consigo imaginar o mundo seu você. Durante aqueles 10 minutos eu descobri que precisava de você para dormir, comer, meditar, lutar, até para respirar. Quer se casar comigo?

O vento silencioso agitava suavemente os cabelos loiros e castanhos. Uma nuvem de pétalas rosas viajaram pelo ar ao encontro deles. Os lábios de Jim tremeram antes de responder. Teve que respirar fundo para conseguir falar, emitir algum som audível foi um sacrifício devido a emoção que sentia. Quando sentiu seu coração bater mais calmo respondeu:

- Você é inacreditável, sabia? É claro que eu aceito! Sim, sim...

Ele se levanta para abraçá-la. Giraram alegremente envolvidos pelas flores que flutuavam.

- Nunca pensei em receber um pedido de casamento num lugar como esse... – olha para Shaka ainda emocionada – Espere... Então você saiu com o Mu para comprar esse anel?

- Foi difícil encontrar uma joalheria aberta em pleno domingo a essa hora da noite, por isso demoramos tanto... – passa os braços pela cintura de Jim e depois a beija.

- Inacreditável! – exclama sentindo uma vontade louca de pular no pescoço de seu mestre, agora seu noivo oficialmente – Eu fiquei pensando mil coisas depois que você falou em casamento naquele dia. Fiquei morrendo de medo, na verdade... – olha para Shaka meio receosa – Mas e a Shina? Você ainda é o meu mestre e ela também...

- Já pensei nisso – a voz serena de Shaka interrompe o princípio de afobação da pupila – Não temos nada com que nos preocupar. Shina terá que aceitar o nosso amor, assim como todo o Santuário. Não tenho mais paciência para esperar nem mais um dia, chega de mentiras e disfarces. Ninguém vai me separar de você.

- Tem certeza do que está fazendo? – pergunta sentindo lágrimas teimosas brotarem de seus olhos.

- Absoluta. – e dá um beijo na mão de Jim – Nunca tive tanta certeza na minha vida. Agora quando subirmos para o templo de Athena a nossa primeira atitude será procurar Shion e Athena, vou contar tudo a eles. Quero que todos saibam. De hoje não passa...

A última frase foi dita com um sussurro a poucos centímetros dos lábios de jovem. Beijaram-se demoradamente, fazendo carinhos um no rosto do outro sussurrando várias vezes: "eu te amo, eu te amo...".

Saem do jardim e caminham de mãos dadas até a saída norte do templo. Deparam-se com Kiki parado na entrada ao lado de uma mulher toda coberta por um pano vermelho.

- Haranni? – pergunta Shaka ficando lívido de repente – O que está fazendo aqui?

A mulher de pele morena e brinco de ouro no nariz remove o véu que cobria o seu rosto e mostra um sorriso singelo para o casal. Ela fala e sua voz é baixa e melodiosa com um nítido sotaque indiano.

- Não esperava que me reconhecesse... – faz uma reverencia – É uma grande honra estar na presença do iluminado.

Jim olha para Shaka sem entender a cena, nem a apreensão que se mostrava no rosto do budista. A mulher vestida de sári vermelho volta a falar exibindo o mesmo sorriso angelical de antes.

- Meus acompanhantes não puderam atravessar o portal que protege o Santuário, por isso vim sozinha. Tive muita dificuldade para achar as 12 casas. Até encontrar este pequeno cavalheiro que me trouxe até aqui... – olhou para Kiki que e tinha uma expressão sapeca no rosto. Haranni volta sua atenção para Jim em seguida – E você deve ser a Jim, a discípula de Shaka de Virgem. Kiki veio falando praticamente o caminho todo de você. Disse que era muito forte... – completa com um sorriso doce – Tem muita sorte de ser treinada pelo homem mais próximo dos deuses, menina.

Haranni faz uma reverência também para Jim. Ela não consegue retribuir a simpatia, pois ainda tentava entender aquela mulher tão gentil e a reação de Shaka. Sentiu um nó na garganta quando olhou novamente para Shaka e o viu contorcer o rosto como se sofresse uma dor terrível.

- E você quem é? – pergunta Jim.

- Desculpe não ter me apresentado antes – responde a mulher juntando as mãos na frente do corpo – Me chamo Haranni. Sou a noiva de Shaka.

_**~Fim **_

_**Fim?**_

* * *

><p><em>Não entrem em pânico. Com certeza teremos uma continuação. A segunda parte do Segredo vai demorar um pouco para sair e terá o título provável de "O Segredo dos Cavaleiros". Pretendo deixar indicado que trata-se de uma continuação desta fic. Para quem deseja acompanhar minhas fics e gosta de Saint Seiya convido a visitar a minha página no facebook, Cdzficsession. Lá encontrarão fotos da Jim, do Shaka, da Lucy, do Hanzo, de todo mundo.<br>_

_Espero que tenham gostado ^^. _

_abraços!_

_15-04-2013_


End file.
